Lights of Remnant:Volume 1-3
by Quillion9000
Summary: Cobalt Sky's journey continues as he enters Beacon Academy. He's aiming to become a strong Hunter. On this path, he will make friends, allies, rivals, and enemies while learning that not everything is as it seems. Dark forces are planning behind the scenes. Can Cobalt rise to the challenge or will he crumble? (Prequel-Lights of Remnant:Prologue Volume)
1. V1:A Crazy Night

For fans of Light of Remnant, this will be Volumes 1-3(Season 1 of Ruby with included 1.5 & 2.5) . This will be the double checked version of What remains of Light of Remnant and the continuation after I reach that point. Chapters will be cleaned up to make them even better and easier to read. Please Enjoy!

* * *

_**Northern Anima: Day…**_

A black cloaked figure was walking through a snowy tundra unaffected by the cold. Everything was covered in snow as far as the eye could see. Any normal man or woman would have been attacked by Grimm long ago. The figure eventually entered a grassy radius.

The figure did not stumble or stop at the change. He merely pressed on eventually coming to stand at the gate of an encampment with a fence made of large wooden logs stuck in the ground. He looked at a man with a blond mullet and a golden tooth.

"Who are you." The man declared.

"My name is unimportant. I merely have information that Raven Branwen would be interested in. Afterwards, I'll be on my way." The figure stated with a smile. "I don't even need to enter the camp. Just bring her here and I'll gladly tell her what I know."

"Heh, what information could you possibly have for Raven?" The man asked.

"The location and name of the one with the Mimicry Semblance." The figure replied. "I even know where he is heading soon."

The blond-haired men turned shouted. "I need two men out here to watch the gate!" The gate opened and two bandits. "Wait here." The man walked into the encampment, but not before issuing orders to the two men. "If he tries anything, put him down."

The two men nodded.

_**Some Time Later…**_

The blond-haired man returned with Raven Branwen, leader of the Branwen Tribe. Her attire consisted of a shallow cut black and red dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets.

She also wore detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern. Under her leggings she wears black boots which have red high heels and soles. Her most distinctive feature is the full-face mask resembling the face of a Grimm. She also had long, ravenous black hair.

"I have been told you know where to find the male with the Mimicry Semblance." Raven asked. "What is it that you hope to gain by sharing such information?"

The figure shrugged. "Not much. I only ask that no one here tries to remove my hood. My identity is secret for a reason, and I'd hate for that surprise to be ruined. So long as you can agree to this, I'll freely give up the information."

"Simple terms… What guarantee do I have that this is not some attempt by Ozpin or my brother to sway me back to their side?" Raven asked. "If that is not the case, then this could be the other way around and it is Salem who has sent you."

"If you run into any of them, it'll be coincidence. Especially if you don't directly approach him. You can lure him to any location you wish to speak with him or kidnap him. Though the last…" The figure began.

Raven held up a hand. "I am aware that forcing him to join would counteract any use he may have. Just tell me what information you have and be on your way."

The figure chuckled. "As you wish. In a couple of days, Cobalt Sky should be settled into a hotel within Vale. Professor Ozpin will have taken him there. You can contact him with his scroll number."

He handed her a paper. "I would advise you to make certain he's alone. After all, you did just express disinterest in meeting anyone dangerous." The figure smiled. "Of course, it's your choice. Call him immediately after I leave if you wish."

Raven checked the number before pocketing the piece of paper. "If this is all that you have, be on your way."

The figure turned. "As you wish."

He walked away leaving Raven and her men to stare after him until he was no longer visible. The Branwen Tribe leader reentered her camp. In her mind, she was planning a tribe to Vale. Just in case, she was also planning how to capture Cobalt.

_**Star Village: Lab, Day…**_

Cobalt was grabbing the last of his bags before going to meet with Ozpin and Glynda. His hair was medium length, spiky, and sky blue, and he had yellow eyes. His attire consisted a solid, dark blue shirt, pants, and jacket with silver lines down the sides of the pants and jacket.

The jacket also included silver trim. There was an opening that showcased one of his weapons, Elemental, a metal disc in his back. Around his waist he wore a sheathe which contained blue bladed, silver handled katanas

Guard, his full grown golden furred wolf, was lying on the bed looking sadly at Cobalt, so the apprentice pets him. "Come on boy, no amount of puppy eyes can change the fact that you can't come with."

The golden furred wolf whimpered making Cobalt sigh. "You know, you're being a bit to dramatic. Grandpa already said he'd ship you the moment I got a dorm room. We won't be separated forever boy."

The wolf lifted his head at that before putting it back down making Cobalt roll his eyes.

The door opened, and Cobalt's grandfather, Lloyd Grail, entered. He was an old, well build lion Faunus with a white mustache and matching lion ears on his head; however, he had no hair on his head. He was well built from years of training and hand fire red eyes.

His attire had shifted from what it was so many years ago. The inventor now wore grey pants, a black no sleeved shirt, and shite lab coat with gray trim. On his back, he carried a dual bladed fighting staff. Just in case they ran into any more Grimm problems as he helped rebuild.

Lloyd smiled at his grandson. "Ready to go?"

Cobalt put his bag on his back before facing Lloyd. "Yeah, I believe I am grandpa."

"Good, then I can give you this now." Lloyd gave Cobalt a wallet, and he opened it to find a gold colored card with no symbol. "That card is connected to my account. This way you won't have to worry about Lien while you're at Beacon."

Cobalt tucked the wallet away and hugged his grandfather. "Thank you, for everything."

Lloyd hugged him back. "If you feel as though you must pay me back, then make some good friends." His smile turned mischievous. "Find a girlfriend while you're at it. I mean, I'm not growing any younger."

Cobalt pushed his Grandpa away while blushing. "I'm leaving now."

He walked out the door and Lloyd chuckled. _"See you later, grandson."_

_**Vale: Ozpin's Car, Night…**_

Cobalt was staring out the window at the passing streetlights and buildings, but his mind was focused on Star Village. True, reconstruction was underway, but it would take a while to repair everything that the fire and Grimm destroyed. That wasn't all that was on his mind either.

Cobalt's thoughts were farther muddled by the figure in the black cloak which he decided to just call Black Cloak having no other name to go on. Then there are those like the assassin Shade and the Order of Grimm. Enemies that could pop up at any moment.

"Worried about home?" Ozpin asked.

His attention was drawn to the Headmaster of Beacon. He was a middle age man with tousled silver hair and brown eyes. He wore shaded spectacles, and an unzipped, black suit over a buttoned vest with a green shirt, black shoes, and dark green pants.

"That's half of it." Cobalt sighed. "The other half are those that consider me enemies. I'm just wondering if going to a Hunter academy is the best call."

Glynda, a middle-aged woman with light-blonde hair tied back in a bun and bright green eyes, received a call on her scroll, and she immediately answered it. She wore thin ovular glasses over her eyes and had a collapsed riding crop attached to the top of her right boot.

Her attire consisted of a white long-sleeved, pleated top, a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons, and black-brown stockings. She also wore black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside.

"Yes, I am aware, but rest assured that you will safe at Beacon unless you decide to get into trouble yourself. At that point I cannot firmly say that you will be safe." Ozpin stated.

"_Knowing what I've been through, it's likely I'll be getting into tons of trouble."_ Cobalt sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"Anyways, we should be arriving…" Ozpin began.

Glynda put her scroll away. "Sir, I have just received a report."

"What is it?" Ozpin inquired.

"Roman Torchwick has been sighted stealing dust from a shop not to far from here." Glynda informed.

"Driver, take us to the dust shop." Ozpin ordered.

Cobalt was surprised. "You mean THE Torchwick? The master criminal?"

"The very same." Glynda nodded. "The report I received says someone is trying to detain him."

"Who?" Ozpin inquired.

"A… Teenage girl." Glynda replied in disbelief.

"Interesting…" Ozpin commented.

The car came to a stop.

_**Dust till Dawn**_

Ozpin stood before the old shop owner with Glynda and Cobalt standing behind him.

"Where did they go?" Ozpin inquired.

The old man replied. "On the rooftop, across the street."

"I'm going." Glynda firmly stated.

Cobalt shook his head. "Not alone, you're not."

Glynda turned to Cobalt looking at him in that same way as when they first met. He could not place what that look was, but it was odd.

"No! you stay…" Glynda began.

"Glynda." Ozpin chastised.

Glynda sighed. "You're right. Come on!"

_**Rooftop**_

A fair-skinned young girl, with silver eyes and black, neck-length choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips had trailed after Torchwick. She was wearing a long sleeved, thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves.

She also wore a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, a black skirt with red trim, a pair of thick black stockings, and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top, and red soles. She was holding a red sniper scythe.

Roman had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. His attire consisted of a red-lined white suit with long, black pants and black shoes.

His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. He also had a cane and was smoking a cigar.

"Hey!" The girl shouted.

Torchwick, without turning around, said, "You're persistent."

An airship flew up to roof allowing Roman to get in.

He turned to the young girl. "End of the line Red!"

Torchwick threw a crystal of fire dust out and it came to rest at the girl's feet. He then shot a bullet, from his cane, blowing the dust up. Before the bullet hit the crystal, Glynda appeared in front of the silver eyed girl. She had created a protective energy shield blocking the damage.

Cobalt came to stand next to the girl. _"This must be…"_ He noticed the girl's eyes. _"Silver eyes!?" _The prospective student shook his head. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, but don't let them get away!" The girl shouted.

Cobalt placed his hand on his blade and began focusing his Aura to it. Glynda shot out energy at the airship making it move about unsteadily as it took the hits. Roman ran inside.

"My turn!" Cobalt ran forward and quickly withdrew his blade which was now glowing sky blue. "Getsuga Tensho!"

He swung the blade up and a crescent of energy launched at the ship hitting its tail. The ship spun around with Roman struggling to gain control. It eventually stopped, and a red dressed woman appeared at the door shooting fire at Cobalt.

He sheathed his blade and created a fire dust shield blocking the fire ball as it exploded into bits of fire around him. The woman lifted her arm up, so Cobalt back flipped past Glynda and the silver eyed girl, as a geyser of fire shot up where he'd been standing.

Glynda used the broken-up earth levitating and forming it into a large spear that she launched at the air ship. The woman used fire to break it apart; however, Glynda collected the pieces and sent them at the ship's wings. Roman angled the wings so they bounced off.

The Huntress wasn't done yet. Glynda took what remained around her and made three separate attacks aimed at the air ship. A force field of fire shot out incinerating the pieces. The silver eyed girl turned her scythe to snipper mode and Cobalt joined her shifting his katanas into gun mode.

They both opened fire on the woman who proceeded to block each bullet with both here hands like it was nothing. Fire geysers appeared below all three people on the roof. Glynda used her Semblance to move Ruby out of the way.

Glynda then lept back while Cobalt created a rapier of water dust and thrust it into the ground. Water flowed out of the weapon and the moment the fire shot up, it turned to steam. Roman seized this chance to fly the airship out of there. They escaped.

The silver eyed girl looked at Cobalt with wonder in her eyes before turning her attention fully to Glynda. "You're a Huntress!" The headmistress turned to her. "Can I have your autograph!?"

_**Hotel, Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt watched as Ozpin's car took off in the direction of the police station. After getting off the roof, the girl had been taken away by Glynda while Ozpin drove Cobalt to the hotel. The headmaster had informed the soon to be student that they would handle her.

Cobalt sighed, _"That was something. I wonder if that girl will be okay; furthermore, what is Ozpin going to do with her?" _He looked at the paper Ozpin had given him. _"I suppose I shouldn't worry about that at the moment."_

_**Cobalt's Hotel Room**_

The soon to be student was sitting on the bed. Other than the bed, his room contained nothing more than a large scroll on the wall, dresser, and bathroom. He then heard his ring tone, this will be the Day, before his sunglasses appeared. It was an unknown caller.

"_That's odd." _He decided to answer. "Hello, who is this?"

A woman's voice came over his glasses. "Are you Cobalt Sky? The one with the Mimicry Semblance?"

Cobalt was shocked. "Who are you?"

"Answer the question." The voice ordered.

"Yes, my Semblance is Mimicry." Cobalt replied

The voice said. "Come to the Huntsman's Ground, it's a bar, in one hour. Once you've arrived, tell the owner that a white raven summoned you."

Cobalt did not like the sound of this. "Why would I do this?"

"Because you have my word that you will not be harmed. You will be free to go. All I want is to speak with you." The voice stated.

"That sounds more like a threat than a promise." Cobalt stated. _"Why am I still speaking to this person? I should just hang up and go to bed."_

The voice said, "Look, there are things that I could tell you that Ozpin and your grandfather never have. Things that they have kept hidden from you. These things that can't be said…"

Cobalt's blood began to boil. "It sounds like you are trying to sow seeds of distrust between me and my grandfather. I'll have you know I owe everything to him. Without him I wouldn't be here right now. I trust my grandfather and he trust Ozpin. That's enough for me."

He hung up before laying down and going to sleep.

_**Huntsman's Ground**_

Raven tightened her grip on the scroll she'd used. _"This grandfather he spoke of…It can only be Lloyd Grail. This must mean means Ozpin has had his sights on this Mimicry for years now." _She stood up. _"Seems I need to use initiation as an opportunity to grab him."_


	2. The Shining Beacon

_**Bullhead to Beacon**_

Cobalt was one among many prospective students on the ship, and frankly he found the crowd a little overwhelming. This resulted in him staying back and observing instead of interacting. Most people were just going about normal activities, but people had drawn his attention.

The first was another young man with dark-blue eyes that were emphasized by his short blond hair messily layered on his head. He was decently built for a student. He was wearing armor in the form of a white diamond-shaped chest plate cut off above his lower abdomen.

Underneath the armor, he was wearing a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. He was also wearing blue pants, as well as black sneakers. A sword was strapped to his left hip in a sheath.

"_That guy seems like he could throw up any moment. Looks like it's motions sickness. Excluding that, he doesn't really look the part of someone who's been trained for this. Maybe that's his thing? For all I know, he could be trying to downplay his skills." _Cobalt contemplated.

The next person to catch his interest was a young woman with fair skin, amber eyes and long, black hair. Like him, she was avoiding people though it seemed different with her. She wore a bow on her head that would often twitch.

Given his background with Lloyd, Cobalt concluded that she was a Faunus hiding her features. Likely another pair of ears. Her attire consisted of a black buttoned vest, with coattails, and a single silver button on the front.

Underneath there was a white, sleeveless, high necked crop undershirt and white shorts. She also wore black, low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. A katana was strapped to her back.

"_Hm, what type of Faunus is she…" _He shrugged. _"I guess it's none of my business, and far be it for me to unmask her. There's also that chance that I'm wrong."_

Lastly, two women he certainly recognized. The first was Yang who he met, and fought alongside, at that club. She had fair skin, wavy blond hair, and an ample chest. Her attire consisted of a tan jacket that bore her lower stomach, and black mini shorts.

The second woman was that silver eyed girl from the rooftop. They had been speaking with one another ever since the ship took off, and he was able to listen in… Even if he didn't want to. It was just that there was no other place for him to go.

Yang hugged the younger girl. "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"_They're sisters? They don't look that much alike."_ Cobalt was shocked._ "They must either have different moms or dads."_

The young girl was not enjoying the attention, and the seemingly bone crushing hug. "Please. stop."

Yang let go. "But I'm just so proud of you."

The younger girl said, "Really sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone in Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang stated.

"_So, she's younger than Yang, and this is a ship containing first years. That must mean her younger sister is anywhere from fourteen to sixteen. Impressive. She must have really made an impact on Ozpin if she got moved into Beacon at this young an age."_ Cobalt thought.

The young girl shook her head. "I don't want to be the 'bee's knees'! I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!"

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked

"Of course, I'm excited. I just…" She sighed. "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

"_Oh… there's my answer." _Cobalt thought slightly embarrassed that he was working out things like this in his head.

In his defense, there wasn't much else to do. He really should have brought a book with him rather than pack them all up.

Yang put her arm around her sister. "But you are special."

Just then, a picture of Torchwick was put on screen as a report was playing for everyone to hear.

Everyone's attention was drawn to it. "The robbery was led by notorious criminal Roman Torchwick who continues to avoid authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact local authorities. Back to you Lisa."

The anchor, a woman with shoulder length silver hair, appeared on screen with a picture of a Faunus protest. "Thank you, Seral. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights Protest turned dark when member of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony."

Cobalt tuned out the rest of the report and sighed. _"The White Fang… Grandpa was once proud to be a member. Proud to follow Ghira Belladonna. Then he stepped down and now people like Taurus can garner power. I wonder, what they will do when there's enough fear to start a war?"_

His thoughts were eventually interrupted by Glynda who appeared as a hologram where the screen had been. "…You are among the privileged few who have received the honor to attend this prestigious academy.

Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace. As future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage to uphold this task, so now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world."

Just then, the blond-haired man ran by trying to find somewhere to throw up. Cobalt chuckled as the sister freaked out over a little vomit. It was understandable, but it didn't make it any less funny.

_**Beacon**_

Cobalt didn't immediately leave the ship like everyone else. Instead he went to grab his bag and carrying case adorned with the five dots, red, yellow, blue, brown, and green, which held his replacement disc for Elemental.

Once he had everything, the prospective student stepped off the ship and marveled at Beacon. It looked like a huge castle with. There were various different ways to go anywhere on the grounds. It was truly a sight to behold.

Then an explosion occurred drawing Cobalt's attention. _"That sounded like a dust explosion!"_

He took off running coming to a stop when he saw two women. The silver eyed girl and someone who looked strikingly familiar. This new girl was pale with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center ponytail.

A crooked scar ran vertically down her left eye. She was wearing a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline. On the back of the dress there was the Schnee Crest.

She also wore a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The Schnee shouted angrily.

The silver eyed girl looked like a kicked puppy as she touched the tips of her fingers together. "I'm really, really sorry."

Cobalt decided to intervene. "Hey, what in the world happened?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but this… child crashed into my luggage, which contains dust, and could have blown this whole courtyard away. Then she sneezes and creates an explosion." Weiss stated.

Cobalt looked at the timid girl. "Do you have another side to the story?"

"Uhm, well… I was lost and fell…" She trailed off.

"Then you apologized for the accident." Cobalt shrugged. "Sounds to me like it's your fault Ice Princess."

The Schnee was offended. "What!? Ice Princess? My fault? Do you know who I am?"

"Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Cobalt plainly stated before seeing the black-haired girl come in with a glass bottle of fire dust. "As such, you should have a safer way of transporting your dust." He threw his box on the ground before her. "See that, my dust has no chance of going off so long as it's inside that box."

"You have some nerve speaking to me like this." Weiss stated offended.

Cobalt shrugged. "May I remind you that some fancy title like heiress or noble doesn't really matter. I think towns would prefer skill over title any day. I mean one of the best Hunters out there is Qrow Branwen, and to my knowledge he has no titles."

"You... Er…" Weiss was furious, so she just grabbed the bottle out of the black-haired girl's grasp and stomped away as the servants were left to pick up the luggage. "Jerk!"

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" The girl shouted after Weiss. "Looks like I'm not the only one having a rough first day."

Cobalt noticed the black hair girl was leaving as well, so he went and picked up his box.

He then turned to the silver eyed girl. "So, you're having a rough day, huh?"

The girl sighed. "Yeah. Hopefully it'll get better." She smiled. "Oh hey, you're the one from the rooftop. A Hunter like Glynda!?"

Cobalt chuckled. "Actually, I'm a new student like you."

"Oh, I guess we're in the same boat then!" The girl seemed excited now. "My name is Ruby Rose! Nice to meet you! What's your name?"

"I'm Cobalt Sky. It's a pleasure to finally, officially meet you." Cobalt stated with a pleasant smile.

She had zeroed in on his swords. "WOW! Are those dual ranged pistol katanas!? Awesome!" She brought out her gun-scythe and made it go into scythe form. "It's Crescent Rose, the gun-scythe."

Cobalt smiled and nodded. "That's cool."

"You think so?" Ruby smiled. "I love seeing new weapons." Her smile fell. "It's like meeting new people. Only better…"

"Not great with first impressions?" Cobalt inquired.

Ruby sighed as she put her scythe away. "You couldn't tell? I mean you saw what happened, right? I might not make many friends here."

"Well, what about me?" Cobalt offered.

Ruby blinked in surprise. "Huh, you… and me?" She smiled. "Heh, first you save me from an airship, then you want to be friends. You really are cool! Thanks."

"_Huh, that's the first time I've been referred to as cool… outside of the children back in Star Village." _Cobalt thought happily.

Ruby asked, "So, where do you think we're supposed to go?"

"We need to go to the auditorium." Cobalt replied.

"So, you know where to go? Alright, I'll follow you." Ruby stated.

They walked off, but it wasn't long until they came across the blond-haired boy that threw up on the ship.

"Hey, isn't that Vomit Boy?" Ruby asked.

Cobalt nodded, 'Yeah, I remember him from the ship."

He seemed as confused as Ruby had been. "Uhh… was I supposed to take a left? Or, was it a right? Maybe I go back?"

"Maybe we should help him?" Ruby stated.

Cobalt nodded, and they approached him. "Hey, you lost?"

He turned around shocked. "What? Oh uh… nope. I know where I'm going!"

Cobalt shrugged. "Eh, if he knows where he's going, then we should be on our way Ruby."

The boy held up his hand. "Okay wait, I'm lost."

"Well, this is my friend Cobalt and he already said my name! What's your name?" Ruby inquired.

"The name's Jaune Arc!" Jaune stated confidently. "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, and ladies love it!"

Ruby looked at him skeptically. "Do they?"

"They will!" Jaune defended. "I mean, I hope they will. You see, my mom says, uh… never mind."

"So… I got this thing." Ruby pulled out her scythe.

Jaune stepped back. "Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper riffle." Ruby explained.

"A wha-?" Jaune asked confused.

Ruby cocked it. "It's also a gun."

Jaune marveled at it. "That's cool." He then turned to Cobalt. "What about you?"

"I have katana's that can fire bullets." Cobalt replied.

"That's awesome!" Jaune exclaimed.

Jaune removed his blade. "I, uh, got this sword." He then grabbed his sheathe. "I got this shield to."

"What do they do?" Ruby inquired interested.

Jaune replied, "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away."

Cobalt nodded. "That's pretty neat."

Jaune smiled. "You think so? Thanks!"

"But, wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby inquired.

Jaune sighed. "Yeah, it does."

Ruby chuckled nervously. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it."

Jaune looked at her shocked. "Wait, you made that!?"

"All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked looking at both Jaune and Cobalt.

Cobalt smiled. "I didn't exactly make mine. I came up with the idea and my grandfather turned it into reality. Though he has made sure I understand exactly how he made it."

"Mine is a hand-me-down." Jaune admitted. "My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Well I think they're both wonderful." Ruby stated with a smile.

Jaune nodded. "Thanks!" He turned to Cobalt. "So, you know where to go, right?"

Cobalt nodded. "Yeah, once I knew I got in, I spent time studying a map of the school. Just follow me and we should arrive in time."

Ruby smiled. "Okay, we'll follow you."

_**Beacon Auditorium**_

Cobalt, Jaune, and Ruby entered the room which already contained all the other first year students. Almost everyone was talking with someone else.

"Ruby, over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang called out to her, but Cobalt did notice a flash of recognition pass over her face when she noticed him.

Ruby turned to Cobalt. "Hey, I got to go! I'll see you after the ceremony!"

"Hey wait!" Jaune sighed. "Great, where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" He turned to Cobalt. "I'm going to go find somewhere to stand."

Jaune walked off and Cobalt looked from Ruby to Jaune. _"Should I just go stand off by myself?" _He sighed. _"I probably shouldn't make a habit of that. People may think I'm snobbish or some other thing I'm not."_ He shrugged. _"Jaune seems alright, so I guess I'll go stand with him."_

Cobalt walked over to Jaune.

_**With Ruby and Yang**_

Hey Ruby, how do you know the guy with the sky-blue hair?" Yang asked.

"Him?" She sighed. "Cobalt helped get me out of this situation I got into with this white-haired girl. He's a first year like you and"."

"I see." Yang nodded. "I had no idea he wanted to become a Hunter, but I should have guess after seeing him in action."

"Hm, do you know him to?" Ruby asked.

Yang shrugged. "Ran into him about a year ago."

Weiss approached Ruby. "You!"

Ruby jumped into Yang's arms. "No, it's the crabby girl again!"

"You're lucky your little stunt didn't end up with us being blown off the side of the cliff." Weiss stated.

_**With Cobalt and Jaune…**_

Cobalt came to stand next to Jaune, so he turned to him. "Hey, I meant to ask, how'd you end up in Beacon."

"I didn't attend a combat school, but that's not completely unusually for someone outside the kingdoms. I mainly trained under my Grandpa who's a retired Huntsman. He got me the chance to take the Entrance Exam, and I passed." Cobalt explained.

"You!" Weiss shouted at Ruby.

Jaune and Cobalt turned towards the scene, and Cobalt merrily sighed.

"What's going on?" Jaune asked. "Wait, are they talking about me? Tall, blond, and…" he turned to the stage. "Oh, Ozpin is starting his speech."

Cobalt turned to face the stage as Ozpin began. "I'll keep this brief." He pushed his spectacles up. "You have traveled here in search of knowledge, to hone your craft, and acquire new skills. When you have finished, you plan on dedicating your life to the people.

I look amongst you, but all I see is wasted energy in need of guidance. You assume knowledge will free you of this; however, knowledge can only take you so far. It is up to you to take that first step."

He walked off stage with Glynda taking his place. "For tonight, you shall gather in the ballroom. After initiation tomorrow, you will be given your dorm. Right now, you are to put all your weapons in a temporary locker. That is all."


	3. A Night to Remember

_**Grimm Kingdom: Castle, Evening…**_

Queen Crimson was walking through the halls when Silver came to kneel before her. "My queen."

Crimson held out her hand. "You may speak, Head Paladin."

"Paladin Sea has left the castle with his battalion of Soldiers and Knights. They should meet up with the crime lord sometime tomorrow." Silver reported.

Crimson looked at Silver. "And they have been informed of their secondary objective?"

Silver nodded. "Sea has assured me that they will take any opportunity they can to subdue and capture Lord Cobalt."

Crimson moved her right hand up. "Rise Silver." Silver came to stand before his queen, and she rested her hand on his shoulder. "I want you to take over Sakura's training. Have her in full control of her Kitsune before we send her to Vale."

Silver bowed. "It shall be done."

He walked off, and the queen smiled before moving on. _"It's only a matter of time until my mistake is undone my son."_

_**Beacon: Roof, Evening…**_

Cobalt was sitting on the roof staring at the photo Snow gsve him. After a few moments, he folded his mother out of the shot leaving only Marcus Black, Onyx Stone, and Kobe Snow visible. He then tucked the photo away and looked out over Beacon.

"_So, this is Beacon, huh? It took some time, but I've finally made it. This is the true first step in becoming a Hunter like I promised all those years ago." _Cobalt thought as his gaze drifted to the setting sun.

The student was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door to the roof open, so he turned only to find Jaune. "Oh, you're here to?" He walked on over and joined Cobalt. "I just came out for some fresh air, but it looks like you beat me to it."

Cobalt shrugged. "I guess great minds think alike."

Jaune smiled. "Yeah! I would have to agree! By the way, thanks for the help earlier. I probably would have missed the ceremony if it weren't for you and Ruby. Speaking of Ruby, do you… like her… like more than a friend."

"Hm, this is the first time I've been asked something like this. Though, I suppose that isn't very surprising given the fact that I grew up in a village that didn't have any girls my age around." Cobalt stated.

"I'm sorry." Jaune looked down. "I probably shouldn't have asked such a question since we just met today."

Cobalt smiled and shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. To answer your question, I'm not sure. I don't know if what we are will develop beyond friendship or not. As I said, there hasn't been much of a chance for interactions with girls near my age. Honestly, I've never really thought about girls in general unless my grandfather brought them up."

"I see." Jaune nodded. "I think I'm more into Weiss anyways."

"The Schnee?" Cobalt shrugged. "To each their own."

"So, uh… hey maybe the two of us should hang out sometime." Jaune stated unsure of himself.

Cobalt chuckled and patted the guy's shoulder. "Don't worry about that man. As far as I'm concerned, we're already friends. Hanging out will just come with the territory."

Jaune smiled. "Heh, cool."

Cobalt stood up and turned towards the door back inside. "Anyways, we should probably head in and prepare for bed."

_**Locker Room**_

At this time, Cobalt and Jaune were the only guys who had yet to change into their nightwear, so the room was pretty much cleared out. They both got their bags and brought out their clothes. Cobalt stopped when he saw that Jaune had blue, full-body pajamas with blue bunny slippers and a white bunny face on its chest.

"Uh… Jaune, what's up with the blue onesie?" Cobalt asked.

Jaune replied, "Way before I came to Beacon, my mom got this for me. She said the ladies would love it.'

Cobalt stood and put his right hand on his new friend's shoulder. "As I said, I didn't have much in the way of teenage interaction until now, but even I can tell that wearing that thing is not a good idea. I think your mother was just trying to keep her little boy a while longer."

Jaune raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really?"

Cobalt pulled out a second set of sleeping wares. The 1st was a silver tank top with dark blue pants while the 2nd was reversed.

"I'll prove it to you." He gave the 1st set to Jaune. "Wear that out there. If you see anyone else in a onesie, then you have my permission to change into your onesie."

Jaune shrugged. "Fair enough."

They changed.

Cobalt took noticed of Jaune's hoodie. "Though, the hoodie can stay as part of your normal outfit. Can't go changing everything about yourself."

Jaune looked over at Cobalt. More specifically, the now 1-inch metal hole in his back.

"Hey, I uh saw that metal disc, and now…" Jaune began.

Cobalt had been expecting this. "I'm not going to go into too much detail, but this is one of my augmentations provided by my grandfather. When I insert one of my disc, I can conjure any weapons so long as I know of them."

"Ah, another weapon." Jaune nodded. "Got it."

_**Ballroom, Some Time Later…**_

Jaune looked around and found that no one, girl or guy, were wearing a onesie. "Okay Cobalt, you were right, thank you."

Cobalt nodded. "No problem. feel free to keep it since my grandfather will be sending more later. Now, my bed roll is over there, so see you tomorrow."

Jaune held up his hand. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Cobalt only got a few feet before a girl with short orange hair and turquoise eyes stood in his way mere inches from his face. Her pajamas consisted of a dark gray T-shirt with the word "Boop" written on it and pink shorts patterned with white thunderbolts.

"Uh, can I help you?" The apprentice asked confused.

The girl smiled. "Oh, I just wanted to do this." She then touched his nose. "Boop."

"Okay, it was a pleasure meeting you…" Cobalt began shocked.

"Nora Valkyrie." Nora supplied.

Cobalt nodded. "Right, well I'm going…'

She shouted. "Hey Ren! Come over here and check out this guy I found. Think he makes good pancakes?"

Cobalt was officially confused. _"Boop… Found… Makes good pancakes… What the heck?"_

A male teenager with long black hair, tied in a ponytail which ended midway down his back, came to stand next to the girl. His hair also had a magenta streak on the left side while his eyes matched the streak in his hair.

His clothes consisted of a dark green, diagonally buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. He was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit with light-tan pants and black shoes.

"Come along Nora, it's time for bed." Ren stated.

"Alright." She turned to Cobalt. "It was nice meeting you."

They walked off and Cobalt was left standing there. _"Okay… I think I'm ready for bed now."_

He walked over to his bed roll and laid down; however, a familiar voice kept him from sleeping.

"What is going on here!? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" Weiss shouted.

Cobalt sat up and looked at a wall on the other side of the room finding Weiss, Ruby, Yang, and the black-haired girl together.

"Not you again!" Weiss and Yang shouted having recognized each other from the auditorium.

Cobalt sighed before getting up, sticking his hands in his pockets, and making his way over to the group. "Seriously, you yell about them keeping people up, but it was you that's keeping me up Ice Princess."

Weiss stomped her foot as she recognized him. "Now you're over here to and stop call me Ice Princess!"

"Ice Princess." Yang chuckled. "That's the perfect nickname for her."

"Yang, don't antagonize the situation any farther." Ruby pleaded.

Cobalt yawned. "I would call you Ice Queen, but your sister was the first one I met."

Weiss was surprised. "You met my sister."

Cobalt shrugged. "Briefly. Though I will admit that I thought she'd have told you about me. Shows what I know."

"Look, it's been a pleasure meeting all of you, but maybe you should all just return to your bed rolls." The black-haired girl stated.

"She's got the right idea Ice Princess." Cobalt walked away from the group. "We can argue more tomorrow."

Eventually, everyone else did the same though Weiss was rather angry.

_**Locker Room, Morning…**_

Cobalt had finished eating and was now in the locker room as Nora and Ren passed by him. Ren was wearing what he wore last night, but Nora's normal attire was a mix and match, with different colors and themes.

She was wearing a black vest that ends at her waist with a hammer emblem surrounded by lightning on the back. She also wore a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone with a white detached sleeve on each arm.

She also had matching fingerless gloves on each hand. Nora was sporting a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes were a mix of pink and white with pink laces. She also wore armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and ends by her waist.

After they passed, Cobalt moved on only to stop near Ruby and Yang.

Yang was speaking with her sister. "You seem overly chipper this morning."

Ruby was ecstatic. "Heh, yep! No more small talk or getting to know you stuff." She pulled out her weapon. "Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking."

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you must meet new people and work together." Yang chimed in.

"Ugh, you sound like dad." Ruby complained. "Okay, first, what do new people have to do with fighting? Secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

Yang asked, "What happens when it comes to forming teams?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll just be on your team or something…" Ruby stated nervously.

Cobalt decided to chime in. "I'd be okay joining that team." He walked over. "Yang, it has been a while. Sorry we haven't gotten a chance to speak yet."

Yang smiled. "No, it's alright. Thank you for helping my sister with the Ice Princess."

"See Yang, with Cobalt and Jaune we make a team a four." Ruby stated with a smile.

Jaune walked by looking at a paper. "Come on, there is no way I put my equipment in locker 363. I would have remembered having to count that high."

"You two seem to have a lot to discuss, so I think I'll help Jaune get his gear… Not to mention I still need to get mine." Cobalt stated following after Jaune.

"Hey man, wait up." Jaune turned. "I know exactly where we stored our stuff."

"Oh yeah, we did pick lockers next to each other… that means it was locker 363." Jaune stated suddenly remembering.

Cobalt nodded. "Yeah, let hurry and get our stuff."

They walked by Weiss and a surprising figure… at least to Cobalt. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most girls Cobalt had seen so far. Her red hair was in a waist-length ponytail which helped to highlight her green eyes.

As a top, she wore a brown over bust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, the woman wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt.

As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she wore a brown circlet adorned with small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds.

She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm, and elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots.

As well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reaching up to mid-calf.

"_Pyrrha Nikos…" _Cobalt smiled. _"She could certainly be a great test to see how far I've come. If I can match her, then I may just be able to beat people like Adam and Reaper."_

Jaune moved in between Weiss and Pyrrha. "…You know what else is great?" He pointed at himself. "Me, Jaune Arc, nice to meet you."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You again."

Cobalt decided to speak with Pyrrha. "Good day Pyrrha." He held out his hand. "It is nice to meet you."

Pyrrha looked at his hand confused. She was used to people acting like she was above them, but this gesture suggested he viewed them as being on the same playing field. True he knew her name, but there was no fear or any other emotion she was used to behind it.

Before she could shake his hand, Weiss got in the way abandoning her conversation with Jaune. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm attempting to shake a fellow first year's hands." Cobalt stated as he lowered his own hand.

Weiss was indignant. "Do you have any idea who this is!?"

"Hard not to. Though I knew who you were, yet it didn't bother me. Why should this?" Cobalt asked.

"Wait, who is she?" Jaune asked confused.

Weiss sighed and put her head in her hand. "You have got to be kidding me."

"It is nice to meet you both, Jaune and Cobalt." Pyrrha began.

Weiss held up her hand before looking at Jaune. "Okay, this is Pyrrha Nikos. She graduated…"

Cobalt waved his arm. "Allow me to save you some time. Jaune, Pyrrha is on the front of every Pumpkin Pete cereal box. For some reason, Weiss thinks that is enough to make her our goddess and we should all bow down to her."

"Because it is a big deal!" Weis angrily shouted.

Jaune gasped and pointed a Pyrrha. "Wait, that's you? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters."

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Pyrrha stated. "Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

Weiss was about to speak until Cobalt held up his hand. "Oh, wait. Let me guess. 'Pyrrha is so superior to you commoners that you have no right to speak with her or me. In fact, you should worship the ground we walk on'."

Weiss was rendered speechless because that was pretty much what she would have said… just a little less than that.

Cobalt smiled and waved. "I hope to see you around Pyrrha. Good luck in initiation." He then elbowed Jaune who was seeming a little down. "Don't let Weiss get to you. We're free to speak to whomever we like."

Jaune looked at Pyrrha. "I guess." He nodded. "I wish you good luck as well."

Pyrrha smiled. "Good luck to the both of you."

Just then, a voice came over a loudspeaker. "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for Initiation. Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Cobalt turned. "Come on man, we still need to get our weapons."

They walked off leaving Pyrrha and a now fuming Weiss behind.


	4. The Emerald Forest

_**Outside the Emerald Forest**_

Raven stood before Shay D. Mann. The man with a blond mullet, a golden tooth, and bandit attire of the Branwen Tribe. He usually stood guard over the camp, but today he would oversee an important job with 4 other bandits.

"Initiation will begin shortly. Remember, you are only to go after Cobalt. Only attack other students if they stand in your way. If I see you attack any other students, outside these perimeters, there will be consequences." Raven warned. "Am I clear?"

Shay gulped. "Yes ma'am."

Raven turned into a raven and flew into the forest. Her bandits merrily watched her go as this was not an uncommon occurrence.

Shay turned to his men. "You heard her. I want us invisible to all cameras and I want Cobalt's electronic signal found. We will play this carefully, or it will mean our heads."

_**Some Time Later…**_

Black Cloak came to stand were the bandits had been and smiled. "This is interesting, but it could be better. I think I'll rouse some friends of the Deathstalker and Nevermore. After all, things can't be too easy for either side."

He turned and walked away intent on finding a cave, outside the forest, that he knew of.

_**Beacon Cliff**_

Cobalt looked around. Below the cliff there was the Emerald Forest which was filled with trees and Grimm. On the cliff there were a lot less of those. He then looked down at the metal platform he stood on much like his fellow first years.

His attention was drawn to Ozpin who began to speak. "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities shall be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda picked up where he left off. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work well with." Ruby became worried as Ozpin continued to explain.

"That said, the first person you make eye contact with, after landing, will become your partner for the next four years. Currently, the first years have an extra body, so if you all make it back, that extra person will be shipped off to one of the other schools.

After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Jaune chuckled nervously while Nora smiled.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. That may include the one shipped out with said grade transferring to your new school. In addition, no instructors will intervene.

Your goal in this is to find the abandoned temple at the end of the path where you will find relics. Each pair is to choose one relic before making their way back to the cliff. We regard that relic as well as your standing and will grade you accordingly. Now, are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand nervously. "Uh, sir…"

Ozpin ignored him. "Good, now take your positions."

Everyone got into their stances, and Cobalt could very well guess what was about to happen.

Jaune still his hand up. "Uh sir, I have a question." Weiss was launched off the cliff. "So, this landing strategy… are you dropping us off or something?"

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin informed.

Soon it was Cobalt's turn and he was launched into the forest as Jaune continued speaking with the headmaster.

_**Emerald Forest, With Cobalt…**_

Cobalt waited until he was falling before using Mar's Reinforcement. His body became metal and her plummeted into the ground unharmed. His little stunt had cracked the ground around himself though.

He then brought out his sunglasses and darkened the lenses. _"If no one can make eye contact, then we can't partner up. This should prevent me from getting stuck with someone I can't work with."_

He began his track into the forest hoping to find Ruby, Yang, or Jaune since he knew them better than anyone else in the first year.

_**With Ruby**_

Ruby began running through the forest trying to find someone… anyone she could work with. _"Got to find Yang. Got to find…"_ She began shouting into the forest. "Yang! Yang!" Her mind was going into overdrive.

"_This is bad. This is bad! What if I can't find her? What if someone else finds her first?" _She calmed down just a bit as she began thinking logically. _"There's Jaune. He's nice and funny, but I don't think he's that good in a fight. What about Blake?_

_She's so mysterious and calm. Plus, she likes books, but I may not be able to hold a conversation with her." _She shook her head. _"There's Cobalt. He's nice and strong. He already said we were friends. What if he's been taken like Yang?"_

She came skidding to a halt before plowing into Weiss, but that did not stop the two from making eye contact with one another. Weiss, without saying a word, turned around and walked away.

Ruby yelled after her. "Hey wait! Where are you going?" She sadly looked at the ground kicking it with her boot. "We're supposed to be teammates."

_**With Cobalt**_

Cobalt had been walking for a while now. He had yet to find a partner nor did he see a single Grimm. That soon changed when he heard what sounded like a machine gun going off nearby. The student ran towards it.

He arrived on the scene to find that Ren guy with his blades imbedded in the head of a black King Taijitu. A snake Grimm, black, with some speckles of white on isolated areas along its body.

It had large, blood-red eyes and a white bony covering with red markings on the top of its head. That wasn't the only enemy about. A white King Taijitu rose up behind Ren. Essentially the inverse of the black half.

It also had large, blood-red eyes; however, the bony covering on the top of its head was primarily deep gray with red markings. Towards the end of its body, its scales had a grey and white checkerboard design.

Cobalt created a wind dust bow and pulled the string back. Multiple arrows fired at the snake drawing its attention away from Ren. Cobalt ran out and to the left of his fellow first year while continuing to fire.

Ren looked at him, so Cobalt shouted, "Finish of that King Taijitu! I got this one!"

Ren nodded and embedded one of his blades into the black Taijitu's eyes before slamming his hand into it. The Grimm's head exploded. The white Taijitu charged after Cobalt, so he changed to a lighting dust great sword after rolling to the side of the snake.

He then took the sword and thrust it into the Grimm's side before jumping back. Once he landed, Cobalt had the sword go off causing lightning to surge through the beast until it fell over dead. It began evaporating like its friend.

Ren approached Cobalt. "I remember you from last night." He nodded and held out his hand. "You fought well, and certainly seem to have a unique weapon."

Cobalt took the hand and they shook. "I'm sure you had it handled, but I'm usually not one for sitting on the side lines. By the way, my full name is Cobalt Sky."

They let go.

Ren said, "I'm Lie Ren, but you can just call me Ren."

Nora ran over to them panicked. "I'm too late! We're not partners! Why didn't you wait for the signal!? Ren…"

"_You know, I would have been fine if this guy were my partner, but these two clearly have history. They'll do better together than seperate." _Cobalt deiced to speak up. "Actually, it was impossible for him to make eye contact given my sunglasses. This means you are partners."

"Oh my gosh, he is a genius Ren!" Nora brought Cobalt into a crushing bear hug. "Now we are partners!" She then brought Ren into the hug. "See, I could tell he was a good guy, Ren!"

Ren shot Cobalt a grateful smile as Nora put them down.

Cobalt nodded back. "Anyways, I still need to find my partner, so I'm heading for the temple. I'll hopefully see you around."

Nora grabbed his arm. "What are you talking about? You did us a favor, so we'll come with you. That's not something you'll be able to negotiate out of no matter how hard you try."

Cobalt looked at Ren who nodded.

Cobalt shrugged. "I guess I'm okay with this."

Nora happily shouted, "Yay, let's get moving then! We have to find you a partner!"

Nora took off to the north.

Cobalt looked at Ren with a raised eyebrow. "Is she always this excited."

"Yes." Ren simply said. "You'll get used to it."

So, they walked after Nora.

Said girl suddenly appeared in front of Ren. "Oh, I almost forgot." She touched his nose. "Boop."

She was then off once more.

"_Well, this should prove interesting if nothing else." _Cobalt thought.

_**Beacon Cliff**_

Glynda was looking at her scroll and sighed. "The last pair has been formed sir. Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. Cobalt is the one without a partner and is currently heading to the temple with them."

Ozpin was looking at his scroll, but he did address his deputy headmaster. "Do not lose hope Glynda. This exam is far from over, and Mr. Sky has displayed some remarkable qualities thus far." The screen currently showed branches and bushes rustling, and Ozpin knew it wasn't due to the wind. _"This test is certainly far from over."_

He then shifted the display back to Ruby and Weiss who were having another disagreement.

_**With Black Cloak**_

Black Cloak walked to the end of the cave finding exactly what he was looking for. "Good, you are here." Many, glowing red eyes turned to him, so he shouted out his order. "Break free and attack!"

Gorilla and snake sounds came through the darkness as a large Grimm began bashing against the earth above.

Black Cloak walked back the way he came. _"I'll have to be careful how many times I do this. Just in case. I mean, I wouldn't want Salem catching onto me, and ruining my plans."_

_**With Cobalt**_

Cobalt, Ren, and Nora had been walking through the forest for some time, and Cobalt had yet to find his own partner. Nora was ahead of both boys running here and there. With Cobalt and Ren back, they easily noticed something up ahead. Something was gleaming.

Once they saw this, it became hard not to notice the slight rustling of the foliage and gleaming that was found to be coming from weapons. Ren and Cobalt looked at each other and nodded. They sprinted forward with Ren grabbing Nora and jumping back.

Cobalt created light blue pistols and began firing ice dust bullets to the right and left. They formed ice on the trees and drew out the five-hidden bandit who came to stand before Cobalt. Ren and Nora, with their weapons drawn, came to stand behind Cobalt.

Shay D. Mann stepped in front of his group. "Impressive. I'm starting to see why our leader wants you kid."

Cobalt had his blue pistols pointed at him. "Who are you? What leader?"

He smiled. "Shay D. Mann is my name, but I can't tell you who it is we work for. All you need to know is that your Initiation is over. Of course, your little friends are free to go." He looked at Nora like one would a piece of meat. "Though it would be a shame to lose the pretty girl." Ren moved to stand in front of her. "If they stay, I can't promise their safety."

Cobalt looked back at Nora and Ren. "You two go complete the Initiation." He turned back to the bandits. "I'll clean up the trash."

Ren walked forward coming to stand at Cobalt's right. "That's not how this works. We agreed to lend you a hand.'

Nora came to stand to the left of Cobalt with a big grin. "Yeah, you can't get rid of us that easily nor can you leave us out of the fun."

Cobalt smiled.

"If that's you answer, then you leave us no choice." Shay stated.

The bandits charged at the small group.

"Ren, we're going to line them up. Nora, be ready with your hammer." Cobalt stated.

Ren nodded, and followed Cobalt's lead. The student formed lightning dust swords that he held backwards. He moved to the left flawlessly avoiding a bandit before getting to work pushing some of the bandits around with well-placed strikes.

At the same time, Ren came in on the right kicking the remaining bandits into position. Once they were in place, Nora came in slamming her massive hammer into Shay who had a surprise look on his face as he slammed into the men under his command.

They all slammed into tree, but they were far from done. Every one of them got back to their feet ready to continue; however, the ground began to shake violently. Everyone looked at the ground finding that it was cracking.

"_What the heck is going on?" _Cobalt thought.

To answer his question, the ground exploded as a Grimm with four white Taijitu's and four black Taijitu's came to the surface. Ren, Cobalt, and all the bandits were shocked. Nora seemed to have just vanished.

"That's a Yamata no Orochi." Ren stated.

Cobalt was surprised at how big it was. "Holy crud, that thing is huge. It must be old."

To make matters worse 10 Grimm resembling gorillas, Beringels, appeared with the snake. These Grimm had black skin with bone-like plates covering their bodies at certain places like armor. A red pattern, resembling an eye, was present on its back. It also had well-developed hands with opposable thumbs. They were almost twice as tall as anyone there.

"_What the heck!?"_ Cobalt thought until he saw Nora riding in on an Ursa. _"This day started out so normally. Now we're facing bandits, large Grimm, and there's a girl riding an Ursa. Where did she even get that from."_

"Yeeeehaaaaa!" Nora happily proclaimed.

"Well, we either stay here or we hop on." Cobalt looked at the fight which had broken out between the bandits and Grimm. "I'm voting we hop on."

Ren nodded. "I agree."

When Nora rode by, Ren and Cobalt hoped onto the Ursa with her. Nora was directing the Grimm to the north and towards the temple.


	5. Players & Pieces

_**Emerald Forest: Temple**_

Blake and Yang had arrived at the temple and were currently looking at the various chess pieces atop pedestals.

Yang eventually picked up a white horse piece and held it up. "How about a cute little pony!?"

Blake shrugged. "Sure."

They walked over to each other only to turn back to the woods as an Ursa came crashing through before collapsing on the ground evaporating. Ren and Cobalt fell off, but Nora, who had been thrown off, was back up zipping around the beast.

"Ah, it's broken." Nora lamented.

"I never want to ride on a Grimm again." Cobalt stated.

Ren said, "Agreed."

Cobalt got up and noticed that Nora was gone again. "Now where did she go?"

Ren also got up. "She's at the temple."

Nora was checking out a white queen piece, with great interest, before picking up.

She began dancing and singing. "I'm queen of the castle. I'm queen of the castle."

"Did they all just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

Cobalt and Ren joined them at the temple.

Cobalt nodded. "I may not have enjoyed it, but we definitely have…"

What sounded like a girl screaming cut the conversation short.

"Some girl's in trouble." Yang turned to everyone. "Guys, did you hear that?"

Again, the conversation was interrupted.

This time by Ruby who was falling out of the sky frantically waving her arms. "Head's up!"

_**Back at the Hole**_

The bandits had lost two men, and that was mainly due to the Yamata no Orochi. As for the Beringels, 6 of them were dead and slowly evaporating. Shay turned to his remaining men glad to see that the one with an earth manipulation Semblance was still alive. Even better, the path to the hole was free game.

"Get to the hole. Jay, you'll seal it. Cyan, you'll follow me. Go!" Shay ordered.

They broke for the hole, but another Beringel made it in before the hole was sealed with the crumbled earth. The Grimm had lost sight of the humans, but they remembered three of them had escaped into the forest. It was these humans that they gave chase to with the Yamato no Orochi.

_**Temple**_

Cobalt was laid out face down on the ground as Ruby, who'd fallen on him, sat on his back. She quickly got off and helped the young man to his feet.

"Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay!?" Ruby frantically asked.

Cobalt rotated his neck. "I'll live."

"Man, you are tough." Ruby stated impressed.

Blake looked at Yang. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

Cobalt shrugged. "I just have an airship's load of Aura."

"Don't you mean a truck load?" Yang asked.

"Trust me, when you're talking about me, it's an airship's load." Cobalt confirmed.

Another scream made everyone look up as Jaune sailed by. Their eyes followed him until he landed in a tree.

"Jaune?" Ruby questioned unsure if it was in fact him.

Then Pyrrha ran into the area around the temple followed by a large Deathstalker. A scorpion Grimm with a jet-black exoskeleton underneath several white, bonelike plates upon its back, which were adorned with red markings. Its stinger was glowing, it had a pair of large pincers, and ten red eyes.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Black questioned.

Cobalt was about ready to run in and aid her until Yang, who had been trembling, blew up clearly angry. "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?"

Everyone at the temple, except for Pyrrha, came together silently waiting as Yang panted.

Then Ruby, a little hesitant, pointed up. "Uh, Yang."

Everyone looked up to find Weiss hanging off the talon of a huge Nevermore. An avian Grimm. It had a mask-like, white bony structure overlaying the upper front of its head and four red eyes, two on each side of its head.

"How could you leave me!?" Weiss shouted sounding slightly terrified.

Ruby shrugged. "I said jump."

"She's going to fall." Blake plainly stated.

"She'll be fine." Ruby assured.

Ren plainly said, "She's falling."

Jaune saw her falling and jumped out of his tree managing to catch her; however, he did not have a landing strategy. They both plummeted to the ground. Jaune ended up breaking her fall. Pyrrha was thrown to the group by the Deathstalker.

"Great, the gang's all here. Now we can die together." Yang stated sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby confidently said before heading straight for the Deathstalker.

"_Is that her Semblance? Wow, she is fast. Though I can't let her face that thing alone!"_ Cobalt thought taking off after her.

To his surprise, because he didn't think it'd happen so soon, the apprentice was keeping up with her.

"Wait! How are you this fast?" Ruby asked surprised.

"I'll explain later. For now, we should focus on the Grimm." Cobalt firmly stated.

The Deathstalker prepared to hit Ruby with one of its pincers, and she hadn't been paying attention. Cobalt pushed her out of the way with his left arm and drew one of his katanas with his right. At the moment of impact, he tightly gripped the blade with both hands blocking the pincer.

Ruby was surprised but was quickly snapped out of it by Cobalt shouting, "Cut the limb off!"

Ruby leveled her scythe and a gunshot ran out. The blade chopped through the limb, and the beast let out sounds of pain as said limb hit the ground.

"Cover me!" Cobalt shouted as he drew his second blade.

Ruby morphed her blade into its sniper form and began firing on the beast. It zeroed in on her while Cobalt began charging Aura to the blade in his right hand. When he was sure he could charge the energy while moving, he ran at the Deathstalker.

The student jumped into the air slicing the Grimm's stinger. It fell smashing into the Grimm's head. Cobalt landed and turned blocking the pincer with both blades. He got pushed back as Ruby came at it from the side firing bullet after bullet. This time it was focused on Cobalt.

"Get back!" Cobalt shouted.

Ruby trusted Cobalt and jumped back. He turned the now glowing blade so that the edged was facing the Grimm.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Cobalt declared.

The Aura left his blade slicing through the last pincer and the Grimm before dissipating. The two halves fell over and the Grimm began to evaporate. Cobalt sheathed his blades and walked over to Ruby who was just marveling at what Cobalt had done.

"Whoa, what kind of Semblance do you have?" Ruby asked.

"I'll tell you later…" Cobalt began only to be interrupted by the familiar sounds of Beringel and the Yamata no Orochi.

Those very same Grimm came out of the foliage. To make matter's worse, the Nevermore had circled back around heading straight for them.

Cobalt shouted. "They followed us!"

The Grimm charged straight for the Hunters in training. Cobalt did the only thing he could think off. He formed an ice great sword and slammed it into the ground. Ice quickly spread out over the area and made a huge wall spanning the length of a football field as that was how far it was from one tree to the next.

"You need to think before just leaping into danger. Be sure you can handle the Grimm you wish to fight." Cobalt informed with no emotion. "Rushing in will only get you killed." He began firing lightning dust at the Nevermore in the air causing it to fly away, but it'd circle back.

"Sometimes retreat is your best option as it's better to live and fight another day." He walked past her while now offering a warm smile. "Now come on, we need to get back to the others and away from all these Grimm."

Cobalt took off running, normally as he didn't have any control over Ruby's Semblance yet, back towards the group.

"_Damn it, I used up all my remaining wind and water dust on that wall." _Cobalt thought as he ran. _"I also need to perfect the Getsuga Tensho. It used up too much Aura to be comfortable with."_

Yang passed him heading for Ruby, but she shot him a grateful look.

The apprentice sighed. "Just hurry back with her." His volume rose as they got further from each other. "I don't know how long we have until that bird comes back around or those Grimm find their way through that wall."

Ruby looked at the wall both shocked and impressed. "Whoa…"

Yang stopped beside Ruby before hugging her younger sister. "I'm so happy you're okay."

_**Just a bit Later…**_

Everyone was back together.

Jaune pointed at the Nevermore scared. "Guys, that thing is circling back around. What do we do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us." Weiss stated.

Ruby nodded in agreement. "She's right. Our mission is to head back to the cliff. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live." Jaune nodded. "That's a plan I can live with."

Those that didn't have a chess piece went and got one.

Cobalt stopped before the black king piece. _"At this point, it looks like my time here at Beacon is done." _He grabbed the piece and tucked it away _"Guess there isn't much I can do unless I want to fight those Grimm off alone to search for a partner that may not be out there."_

The ice wall was cracking.

"I suggest we get out of here, now!" Jaune shouted.

Ren nodded "Let's go."

Everyone followed Ruby away from the temple.

_**Ruins below the Cliff**_

The group could see the cliff in the distance. The only problem was that they could also see three Beringels, a Yamata no Orochi, and a Nevermore closing in on them from behind.

"If we cross the bridge, then we can take it out and prevent most of them from following us." Jaune shouted.

"Sounds like a plan." Cobalt stated.

Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Weiss made it across before the Nevermore enacted Jaune's plan crashing through the bridge. The only problem was that Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and Cobalt were all trapped on the other side.

"We can't cross." Ren stated.

All of them had turned to see the approaching Grimm.

Jaune shouted. "Here they come!"

Cobalt drew his katanas. "Stay together everyone!"

Pyrrha nodded. "You're right. If we work together, we can win!'

Jaune looked from the approaching Grimm to those around him. "Cobalt, you and Pyrrha take out the Beringels. Nora, Ren, and I will keep the snake busy."

"Keep it busy?" Nora questioned before smiling as she drew her hammer and changed it into a grenade launcher. "No problem."

She began firing on the snake as it approached.

Cobalt turned to Pyrrha and nodded. "Stick close. If we're together, we can cover each other better."

Pyrrha nodded back. "Right."

They took off running at the approaching Grimm. Cobalt held off on using his Reinforcement Semblance, for now. He didn't want to use up his Aura unnecessarily just in case. There were still two large enemies to fight after all.

"Let's draw the gorillas off to the side." Pyrrha stated as she began firing at them.

Cobalt joined in creating twin, earth dust machine guns. They fired as they ran, and their plan worked what with Nora laying into the Yamata with a barrage of grenades. Keeping it focused on her, Ren, and Jaune.

_**Cobalt and Pyrrha vs Three Beringels**_

"Beringels are some of the stronger Grimm, so our best option to get back to the others faster would be to take them out one at a time together." Pyrrha summarized.

Cobalt smiled. "My thoughts exactly. We'll go with hit and run tactics. Striking each one and escaping before its buddies can get at us. Just let me know when you're ready to begin."

Pyrrha looked back and saw that one of the Beringels had taken the lead over the others.

"This is the optimal time to strike." Pyrrha affirmed.

"Now!" Cobalt shouted.

They both stopped and charged at the Grimm. Pyrrha went in first blocking one of the Grimm's fist with her shield. She then thrust her spear forward pushing the Grimm. Cobalt struck hard with a lightning dust great sword putting the beast off balance and enabling Pyrrha to bash the Grimm sending it to the ground. Cobalt then slammed his blade through the Beringel's head causing it to evaporate.

"Cobalt watch out!" Pyrrha warned.

Cobalt looked up and saw that the remaining 2 Beringels had made it to them, so Cobalt coated his arms in metal. He caught one Beringel's fist and slammed a punch into its gut. This knocked the first Beringel into his Beringel which had already gone in for its own swing.

The Huntsman in training let go causing the Beringel to take a punch from his buddy. This punch sent the first Beringel skidding along the ground. The standing Beringel made angry Gorilla noises, but that was silenced by Pyrrha bashing her shield into it.

Cobalt capitalized by flipping his blades backwards and slashing the beast in multiple places multiple times over. The Grimm soon fell to the ground evaporating leaving one Beringel left which was just now getting to its feet.

"Charge it!" Cobalt shouted.

Cobalt took the lead, still holding his blades back, and quickly slashed the beast while dancing around it. He soon dug his blade into the creature's feet bringing it to its knees. Pyrrha came in throwing her spear. With the added help of a bullet, it went straight threw the creature's head.

Cobalt sheathed his blades and removed Pyrrha's spear. "Okay, that's one threat down." The Grimm fell to the ground and started evaporating. "That just leave two major threats left."

He gave the spartan back her weapon before turning towards the direction of their friends.

Pyrrha was concerned. "We should hurry."

So, they sprinted back the way they came.

_**Jaune, Nora, and Ren vs Yamata no Orochi**_

"Nora's can't keep this up forever." Ren stated. "She will run out of grenades, and that's bad for when we have to fight that head on."

Nora was doing her best to keep the Yamata no Orochi at bay, but the huge Grimm was never stunned for long. It was slowly making its way forward through the barrage of grenades. Jaune looked around the area before looking at the ruins around them.

He began throwing together a plan. "Nora, hammer the stone structures around us. Use those as ammunition. Me and Ren will draw its attention."

Nora grinned as her grenade launcher turned back into its hammer form. "Hahaha, I like the way he thinks Ren!"

She took off running while Ren and Jaune took her place. Ren ran past one of the white Taijitu's heads and got on its back. He then slid down it while firing on the heads and main body. Whenever a snake head would come for him, he'd jump and land on it continuing his assault.

Jaune ran forward and blocked a head with his shield. He then thrust his blade forward stabbing a black Taijitu head in the eye before being smacked away by a white head. He slammed into a stone structure and promptly fell to his butt.

Jaune shook his head. He saw large chunks of the surrounding ruin smashing into the Yamata while Ren managed to avoid them and keep up the assault. Jaune slowly rose to his feet and looked around for anyway to beat that thing. He noticed a section of the bridge still intact.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked worriedly.

Jaune noticed her and Cobalt running towards him, so he moved to meet the pair. "I'll be fine, but what we need to do right now is get that snake on that bridge. You and Pyrrha get in there and get Ren on the same page."

Cobalt nodded as he both understood and was impressed by the idea. "Got it."

They ran in and Jaune turned to Nora. "Nora, be ready to strike with that hammer when I give the signal."

Nora stopped smashing the stone. "Can I still shoot stones chunks at it."

"Uh… sure just don't hit the others with them." Jaune sweat dropped.

"Yeah!" Nora proclaimed before getting back to shooting off stones at the Grimm.

"Ren, the new plan is to push that thing onto the bridge." Cobalt's used Reinforcement to coat his body in metal. "Help Pyrrha deflect the heads away from me."

Ren didn't give any indication that he'd heard Cobalt other than jumping of and flipping past them. Now the Yamata turned its attention to Cobalt who slammed his shoulders into its body. He slowly managed to push the huge Grimm towards the bridge inch by inch.

Fortunately, it was a very short distance because he did not think he could keep this up even with Ren, Pyrrha, and Nora covering him. Speaking of Ren and Pyrrha, they were close behind the apprentice defending him from the heads.

It mostly included cover fire from the two of them drawing away the attentions of the head if they got to close. Nora added her own brand of cover fire with the chunks of stone she hammered at it. Eventually, a head smacked into Ren knocking him hard into a stone wall.

"Ren!" Nora shouted worriedly.

Everything was lined up. The snake was in position with Cobalt holding it back, and Pyrrha doing her best to keep the heads away. They couldn't afford to let it move.

"Nora, he'll be fine! Just take that thing down!" Jaune ordered.

Nora ran forward, "Pyrrha, heads up!"

"Help her get air. I got this." Cobalt confirmed.

Pyrrha nodded and ran back holding her shield for Nora to launch off. The Yamata no Orochi now freely attacked Cobalt, but at this point he'd let go of the body and began punching the snake heads with his metal fist. Only slamming his shoulder into it if it started to move forward.

Nora jumped onto the shield, and Pyrrha launched the excitable girl high into the air. The Huntress in training had a joyful smile on her as she began to fall. She used one of her last two grenades to propel herself down and slam her hammer down on the snake's body.

She then used the last one to launch off it the bridge collapsed. Everyone on this side of the bridge came together with Ren collapsing on the ground. Mostly everyone was drawn to the Nevermore which was still circling around the ruins as Yang bombarded it with explosive shells.

Nora was the only one not really paying attention as she celebrated their win by swinging her hammer all about. She hit Cobalt sending him flying high. It was even worse given that he'd deactivated Reinforcement.

"DAMNIT NORA!" Cobalt shouted angrily.

He was heading straight for the Nevermore's back. He decided to make the best of an unpleasant situation and drew one of his katanas. Cobalt hit the Grimm's back and stabbed his blade into it. The Hunter in training was now hanging off it.

Cobalt was panting. _"I swear, a large amount of Aura is never a good thing. This day is really putting it through its paces."_

He formed a longer blade from his lightning dust and stabbed into the Grimm. This enabled him to get to some sort of standing position as he withdrew his katana, but even with his balance, it was hard to hang onto a flying Nevermore.

He spotted Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Black on the ruins below. _'Here's hoping they can do something with this."_

He began quickly charging a large amount of Aura to the katana in his right hand.

Once Cobalt was satisfied, he pointed the blade above the Nevermore's right wing. "Getsuga Tensho!"

A crescent of Aura tore through the Nevermore's left wing opening a huge hole. It was just enough to offset the Nevermore sending it straight into the cliff side. Cobalt sheathed is katana and returned the dust to his Elemental.

With nothing holding him in place, he quickly plummeted to the ground cloaking himself with his Reinforcement Semblance. He hit the side of the ruin's bridge and managed to latch onto it as his Aura broke.

He then rolled to the left and came to lay on the right-hand side of the bridge. He sat up and saw Weiss speed by him with her glyphs. She froze the Nevermore in place as it was taking off before running back.

Cobalt turned, so he was facing the right-hand side of the bridge. He found Ruby on her scythe which was now on some makeshift slingshot that Weiss was pulling back with her glyphs. The rope part was being held in place by Yang and Blake.

"Of course, you'd come up with a plan like this." Weiss stated.

Ruby asked, "Can you make the shot?"

"Can I?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

Ruby took it literally. "Can you?"

Weiss was offended by that. "Of course, I can."

The glyph turned red and Ruby was launched at the trapped Nevermore. She used shots from her scythe to gain more momentum before slamming her scythe into the Grimm's neck/ Ruby landed on the cliff side with Weiss then using her glyphs to form a path to the top.

Ruby ran up the cliff taking the Nevermore with her and using her scythe to gain more speed until she reached the top. She let go of the wall and made one more shot while swinging upwards over the Nevermore.

All the compounded momentum took the Grimm's head clean off and its body fell to the ground. Ruby came to stand on the cliff as her cape bellowed behind her with everyone in and around the ruins watching her.

_**Beacon Academy, Evening…**_

Everyone from the ruins eventually made it back to the school where they found Ozpin waiting for them with a coffee in one hand and his cane in the other.

"Mr. Sky, you need to come with me. The rest of you are to report to Glynda to hand in your pieces. Then you are to rest for the team's ceremony that will take place tonight." Ozpin informed.

"_So, I am odd man out. Ah well, I already figured I would be."_ He turned and gave a small smile to those he fought with. "It was interesting and fun while it lasted. If I can, I'll stick around for the team assignment ceremony."

Cobalt walked away with Nora frowning and Ren looking after him.

Cobalt held up his hand. "None of you should blame yourselves. In the end, this was a combination of my choices and luck." He put his arm down and chuckled. "I'll even miss you Ice Princess. I mean who else is going to call you out?"

Weiss fumed. "You are insufferable. I hope you get sent to Atlas. Maybe they can iron out your bad attitude."

She stormed away.

"You say bad attitude, but I say diminishing that large ego you seem to have." Cobalt stated.

He put his hands in his pockets and followed Ozpin inside the school. The rest of the group, except for Blake who'd already left the moment they arrived, looked at each other wondering if there was anything they could do. Those that remained didn't want him to go.

_**Glynda's Office**_

Cobalt entered the office after Ozpin. It had two couches across from each other, a few bookshelves, a desk with one chair on one side and two on the other, two potted plants, and a piano. The floor was covered with red carpet.

"Before we begin, I would like you to hand over that chess piece you picked up." Ozpin stated.

Cobalt brought it out and placed it on the desk.

Ozpin nodded. "Now, please take a seat Mr. Sky." Cobalt did as he was told sitting in one of the two chairs while the headmaster took the only seat on the other side. "Are you aware of why you are here?"

Cobalt shrugged. "I'm the odd man out. I didn't find a partner thus no team here at Beacon, so which school am I being sent to?"

"Ordinarily, unless they fail, the odd one out is sent to another academy. If, for some reason, no school has a team lacking another, then you'd be put under a mentorship overseen by an active Hunter. While that will happen, you are also going to be attending Beacon." Ozpin informed.

Cobalt was shocked and happy. "You mean, I still get to attend Beacon?"

Ozpin nodded. "Two-person teams… Three-person teams… these types of teams have existed in the various academies each with their own stories of how they became as such. Never has there been a student made a member of their own… so to speak.

Your performance in the Emerald Forest was extraordinary and has been recorded with a A+ for your efforts. It also gave me the idea to make you a member of your own team. You will manage the soon be to be Team RWBY and Team JNPR."

Cobalt's smile fell. "I'll be manager… their leader… Sir, I'm not sure I would make a good leader."

Ozpin chuckled. "Your results speak for themselves. You may think yourself unqualified, but you displayed the traits of an excellent leader. You worked well with both teams, including Miss Schnee, you listened to your fellow students, and you gave them hope.

That is why at any given time your team will consist of you, and three others from any of the two teams. That of course will be your choice, or at any time you can go along as a member of their team of four. You will be the light in their darkness."

Cobalt sighed. "It's a lot of responsibility I wasn't expecting to get."

"Responsibility is all part of being a Hunter." Ozpin gave a small smile. "Tonight, your role becomes official. Now, I've kept you long enough. Enjoy your time here, make friends, and fight for what is right. I'll see you at the ceremony."

"Wait, before I go, you mentioned a mentor?" Cobalt asked.

Ozpin nodded. "He will be along eventually, and you'll meet him then."

Cobalt was confused. "If I'm going to be training at Beacon, then why would I need a mentor?"

Ozpin simply said, "Weather or not you receive a place in an academy is up to the Headmaster or mistress. Any one person that completes this test is always given a mentor. It was written after The Great War when these academies were coming into their own."

Cobalt nodded as he tried to process everything that was happening. "I'm not sure how I'll do as a leader, but if you believe I can do it, then I must give it a shot. I have to live up to… no excel beyond that belief."

Ozpin chuckled. "Well put Mr. Sky. Is there anything else you wish to ask of me?"

Cobalt stood and shook his head. "No sir." He bowed his head. "Thank you."

_**Outside the Office**_

Cobalt left the room to fine, Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora waiting for him.

He got an idea and put on a scared act. "Please don't rob me.'

Ruby broke out laughing. "You aren't serious, are you?"

"Hey, how come you aren't scolding him for his jokes like you would my puns?" Yang asked.

Ruby looked at her in disbelief. "You just answered your own question."

"We came to make sure you remained at Beacon." Ren stated.

Nora smiled. "Yeah, there's no way we'll let them ship you off. You're stuck with us for the long haul."

"Actually, I'll be staying. That's what Headmaster Ozpin wanted to talk to me about." Cobalt informed.

"Really, that's great!" Jaune stated happily. "What happened?"

Cobalt smiled. "Ozpin's going to announce it tonight, so you'll just have to wait till then. Though I will say this, it is a position I have mixed feelings on, yet I am glad I'll be staying.'

"So, what exactly is your Semblance? I mean at one point you enhanced your speed and at another your skin became metal." Ruby asked curious.

Cobalt flinched at that. I mean, he was unsure how they'd react knowing he could copy their Semblances. Would they think he was becoming their friend for power? He sighed knowing it would be wrong to hide his Semblance.

"My Semblance is known as Mimicry. It can copy pretty much any movement I see from those with Aura. The longer I see someone doing something; the easier it is to pick up on. To put it simply, the longer a fight, the more knowledge I gain on a style.

I can also train with the style I see, but depending on how much knowledge I have, it can lead to my head filling out the knowledge how you wouldn't expect. Mostly that can be a good thing as it leads to innovation in the style.

Then, I can take it a step further. By forming a genuine bond with someone, I can copy and use their Semblance. I have no control over when or how a bond forms. I only know that my own Semblance won't work if a bond is false." Cobalt explained.

Ruby was excited and rapidly asked, "Oh, that's so cool. How many Semblances do you have? How many can you use at once? Was that Getsuga Tensho another Semblance?"

Yang put a hand on her sister's head. "Easy there, Rubes."

Cobalt was shocked. "Wait, you guys don't…"

"Of course, we don't hate you. Your Semblance is part of who you are. You're soul. Saying that we hated it would be the same as saying we hate you." Ren stated with his usual demeanor.

Nora grinned. "Yeah, and yours is to awesome for us to hate."

"I think it's a very poetic and fitting Semblance for a Hunter." Pyrrha stated with a smile. "Together we are strong and able to stand against even the largest Grimm. Like today, if any of us had stood alone, we wouldn't be here now."

Cobalt sighed. "Honestly, I'm happy to hear that. Usually when I'd try to make friends before, they'd always ask me about my Semblance. Then those people would abruptly leave after hearing how it worked."

Yang brought Cobalt into a head lock before she gave him a noogie. "You were likely talking to civilians who didn't fully understand what you were saying. Trust us when we say that we won't abandon you because of your Semblance."

Cobalt smiled and took the noogie.

When he was released, the apprentice bowed his head. "Thank you everyone." His stomach growled. "Damn, I am hungry. I'm going to get some dinner before the ceremony." He began walking and held up his arm. "I'll meet you there."

_**Auditorium, Night…**_

There was an assembled crowd before the stage as Ozpin began reading off the names of the first-year teams. The pictures of the current team was displayed for all to see.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you shall work together as Team CRDL(Cardinal). Lead by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin stated.

Cobalt took notice of each member as they were the team, he wouldn't be seeing much of compared to the others. Cardin, the leader, stood a head taller than his companions. He had burnt-orange hair which was combed backwards with a slight peak at the front, and indigo eyes.

He was wearing silver-gray armor with gold trim. The chest plate sported a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he was wearing a black shirt with red trim and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist.

Next Russel, A slim boy of average height. He stood at the same height as the remaining teammates. His head was shaved with a light green mohawk on the top. He was wearing a hoodie with the sleeves cut off, and two bracers on his arms.

Beneath the hoodie, Russel wore a pale-green, long-sleeved shirt. He wears a brown strap around his chest holding a spiked spaulder to his left shoulder. He also wears dark-gray pants. His boots seem to be made of a thick brown material and go up to his knees.

Third, Dove who has light-brown hair that he'd combed to the left. He had a noticeable squint, wears tan-colored armor with a belt that bears a dove on its buckle, and vambraces on his arms. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt and black pants with a black scarf around his neck.

Finally, Sky who has blue eyes and long, combed back, dark blue hair. He wears dark gray armor with light gray edges, as well as vambraces of the same style. Underneath his armor, he wears a black, long-sleeved V-neck and matching pants.

The four members of Team CRDL stepped off the stage, and Ozpin continued. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie." There pictures appeared on the screen and they came to stand before Ozpin. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR(Juniper)." Nora hugged Ren. "Lead by, Jaune Arc."

Jaune looked at Ozpin shocked. "Lead by?"

Ozpin nodded. "Congratulations young man."

Pyrrha playfully punched Jaune knocking him over and causing the crowd to laugh.

"Now, I would like your team to line up to the right of the stage for the time being." Ozpin ordered.

Team JNPR did as they were told though the crowd was confused, and small conversations broke out over it.

All conversation stopped as Ozpin continued with the ceremony. "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long." They came to stand before Ozpin. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY(Ruby). Lead by, Ruby Rose."

Ruby looked around surprised, Yang happily hugged her, Weiss was shocked, and Blake was stoic at the news.

"Like JNPR, I ask that you stand on the right." Ozpin ordered.

Again, confusion and conversation broke out amongst the crowd. Even Weiss was confused.

Again, it was silenced as Ozpin began to speak. "Finally, we have a young man who brought back the black king piece. Cobalt Sky." Cobalt walked onto the stage earning a glare from Weiss. "His performance in the Emerald Forest has earned him a place here.

He will be a member of his own team and manager of Teams RWBY and JNPR. His team name shall be one that he himself decides. Other than that, his role has already been explained to him." The crowd applauded. "Things are shaping up to be… an interesting year."

_**Vale: Warehouse**_

Roman had just finished a call and angrily slammed his scroll down with a sigh.

"I take it that was a mutual acquaintance of ours?" A man's voice stated.

Roman turned to find an older man had entered the building. He had sea green hair, with some gray steak, and dark blue eyes. His armor matched his hair and the image of a sea dragon Grimm had been painted on the chest piece. A riffle was strapped to his back while a large, ocean blue sword rested at his side.

Roman lit a cigar. "You were supposed to arrive hours ago."

The man moved his hand forward. "That was the plan, but I'm someone who believes it's rude to show up without a gift."

A woman in standard armor with the image of a Beowolf on her chest piece came in pushing a trolley with stacked boxes. The older man then opened the box showing off the dust crystals inside.

Roman looked at them. "My, what a gift."

"This is only one of five we have to add. Wanted to make a good first impression for this venture we're going in on." He then brought out an envelope and threw it to Roman. "This is payment for a job my queen wishes you to do."

Roman opened the envelope finding Lien.

He looked at the man. "What is this job exactly."

"We want information on the activities of Cobalt Sky, and we hear you have the connections to get said information. Now, he should have become a student at Beacon Academy. What we want to know are the times that he is not within the city proper or at Beacon.

Provide us with accurate information, and my queen will make it worth your while. I'll be sure to keep Cinder off your back as well. Both for this job, and after your usefulness to her has expired. Essentially, we'll leave you alone to continue being the criminal you are."

Roman said, "You certainly know how to persuade a guy. Very well, you will have your information."

Sea walked away as more Knights brought in the dust.


	6. Morning

_**Ozpin's Office, Night…**_

Another team placement ceremony had ended, yet Ozpin still had work to do before he could retire for the night. There were certain people that wanted, he felt should have, or need Cobalt's Initiation Exam. He began sending them out until he got to the last name.

He picked up his scroll, dialed the number, and waited for Qrow to pick up. "Oz, is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm calling because I need to know when you can come and train young Cobalt?" Ozpin asked.

"Oz, we've been over this. I can't get this information any faster than I am. Once I have it, I'll come to Beacon." Qrow sighed. "Look, can't you get someone else to train him?"

Ozpin sighed, "We both know that this is what Onyx wanted. It was his last wish, and I think it speaks volumes that he wanted you or Marcus to train him. We've been given the golden opportunity for this to work. Cobalt needs to be ready."

Qrow sighed on the other end. "Look, I get it Oz. I really am trying to finish this mission as fast as possible. Once I'm done, I'll high tail it to Beacon."

Ozpin nodded. "Thank you Qrow."

The call ended.

_**Vacuo: Pub**_

Qrow Branwen was sitting on a stool with a drink in front of him. He has graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. His bangs were down. He wears a gray dress shirt with a red, tattered cloak, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. On his back he had a bulky long sword with gears.

He sat his scroll down and took a drink. _"Onyx, even from the grave you're still a pain in the ass. You better not come back to haunt me if he ends up falling in a hole or something." _His scroll dinged, and he flipped it to find a video from Ozpin titled 'Initiation Exam'. _"Guess I should watch this sometime before heading to Beacon." _

_**Beacon: Cobalt's Room, Early Morning…**_

Cobalt's sunglasses appeared emitting a beeping sound that wouldn't disrupt Teams RWBY and JNPR. Considering he was next to RWBY's room and diagonally from JNPR's. Though he was sure the walls were soundproof, he didn't want to take any chances.

The Hunter in training got up and thought of his alarm silencing it like he did every morning back home. He walked over and turned on the light illuminating his room as the sun was just rising outside his window.

Now he took a good look at the room. Something he was unable to do since he crashed the moment her entered. The room was quite spacious. He had a desk and chair, couch, large scroll, bathroom, bed, and shelves for books.

"_It's a pretty nice room, and it almost makes me glad I don't have a team. This way I'll have a space to retreat to if I need it." _He then noticed that his clothes, while in decent shape since they were made to be Hunter's clothes, were filthy. _"I need a shower."_

He got into his pack and removed his workout clothes. He knew he was going to need to shower, again, after his morning routine, but he was filthy enough to warrant two showers that morning. Cobalt entered the bathroom, shed his dirty clothes, and hoped into the shower.

Once he was done, the apprentice changed and threw his dirty clothes in a hamper. The student walked out of the bathroom and looked out the window. The sun was just beginning to rise, so he still a good couple of hours until classes started.

Cobalt walked over to his pack and put his last set of clean clothes, besides the provided uniforms, in the dresser. With that done, he sat at his desk remembering that he'd seen a few messages when his glasses woke him up. Cobalt brought it out and found four voicemails.

Three of them came from, different, unknown numbers while the last was from his grandpa. He decided to go down the list that way his grandpas would be the last message. He played the first message only to hear that same woman's voice from when she called him at the hotel.

"So, you've decided to trust Ozpin and have joined his academy. Well, you have made the incorrect choice, but it is not too late. Just meet with me and I can tell you how I will make you strong. I can show you the…"

Cobalt ended the message before sending his own message:

'_Whoever this is, stop calling me. I will not hear you out. Ozpin is a Headmaster and I'm a student. If there's some 'big secret' then I'll learn of it when and if he decides that a student should know it. Good day.'_

After sending the message, he blocked the number. From there, he moved onto the next voice mail which came from someone he actually wanted to hear from:

"Hey Cobalt, it's me Mars. Been awhile, huh? So, I passed Shade's Initiation, but there were some complications. Turns out my partner was not prepared to face Grimm. I kept him alive, but he quit when we got back. Makes me wonder where he studied.

This made me the odd one out. Fortunately, there's a three-man team in Mistral that I'm going to be joining up with. I'm excited to meet them. I hear one of them comes from Vacuo like me, and he's the leader. Anyways, I need to get some sleep on this boat, but we should catch up soon."

Cobalt saved this contact as Mars and called the number up. As he predicted, it went to voicemail.

'_Hey Mars, glad to hear from you. I passed my initiation as well; however, every team made it back, and you appear to have taken the only opening for all the first years. That's fine because now I get to stay here. Anyways, call me later.'_

He then listened the third message to find that it was from Ichigo:

"Yo, Mr. Snow was informed that you got into Beacon. Congrats. Make sure you work hard. I want a real challenge when my team comes to the Vytal Festival. You better have mastered Getsuga Tensho by then. As your teacher, I'll expect nothing less."

Cobalt chuckled as he saved the contact. He then called Ichigo only for the call to go to voice mail. Only this time he pictured Ichigo already out and training like Cobalt himself normally would have been doing.

'_Don't worry all mighty Sensei. I'll be the master of the Getsuga Tensho. I'll become so good that you'll beg to learn from me. You just make sure you got more tricks, or the fight will quickly be over.'_

Finally, his grandfather's voicemail:

"Hey, Cobalt. Ozpin sent me the video of your initiation. Very impressive. I'll be sending your wolf along shortly. Ozpin should have sent out an email informing the other students not to attack Guardian.

There is one more thing before I end this. When the weekend arrives, I want you to head to a place called 'Tukson's Book Trade' in Vale. I've reserved a book just for you. A legend you haven't read yet. Anyways, I'm proud of you and love you."

Cobalt closed his eyes and smiled. He then composed his last voicemail of the morning.

'_Grandpa, it's good to hear from you so soon. I'm beginning to make friends, and you probably know what position Ozpin gave me. Honestly, I'm a little worried, but I will do my best. I'll make sure to pick up that book as well. Love you.'_

He looked at the window before looking at his scroll to confirm that it was 7:00. _"Alright, plenty of time for some morning training."_

_**Outside**_

Cobalt looked around before deciding to go for a run around Beacon. This way he'd not only get in some exercise, but he'd also learn more about his new home. He eventually ran around Beacon a total of four time before deciding to go to the gym.

He wanted to check out what Beacon had in the way of equipment. He ran around a corner only to slam into someone. They both fell to the ground but got to their knees soon after. Cobalt saw that he'd run into Ren.

The manager was certainly embarrassed. "Ren, sorry about that." He quickly got up and offered his hand to the member of Team JNPR. "I need to be more vigilant considering there are a lot more people around than back home."

Ren took the offered hand. "No, it's fine." Cobalt helped him up. "If I am honest, my mind was busy on other matters."

Cobalt rubbed his head. "I still feel bad about it. Uh, is there anything I could do to make up for this?"

Ren blinked surprised. "I guess I could use some help making breakfast. I was planning on making some for the team."

Cobalt smiled. "Great! My grandfather made sure I knew plenty of recipes for any meal, and I've barely worked up a sweat as it is. I'd be happy to help whip up some breakfast."

"I guess we should get started." Ren stated.

_**Dormitory Kitchen**_

Cobalt and Ren had gotten the supplies out to make a big breakfast.

Cobalt looked at the supplies debating what he should do. _"Currently, we're set to make breakfast for team JNPR, and I guess myself. I should also include team RWBY in this that way both teams get a good breakfast and we can get to class on…_

_Wow, I wouldn't be thinking about this if I hadn't bumped into Ren. I need to remember that I have more responsibility than just looking after myself. I always need to keep both teams somewhere in the back of mind."_

Ren looked at Cobalt concerned. "Are you okay?"

Cobalt smiled. "I'm fine. I was just thinking that we should invite Team RWBY as well. After all, members from both teams could be called to work under me at any time. As such, it is important we begin to build closer bonds than those forged through the initiation."

"That is a fair point." Ren nodded. "In that case we'll need to make at least three times as much food."

Cobalt was confused. He would say that was accurate given how much food his body needed to run; however, he had yet to eat with any member of either team.

"Three times the amount?" Cobalt asked.

Ren smiled. "Mainly pancakes on that one. Nora loves them."

Cobalt nodded. "In that case, three of everything should be enough in the end."

"Why were you asking?" Ren asked.

"I need more food than most. More energy. You see, I have these nanobots in my body that store energy like my organs. The only difference is that they can hold a larger amount. It's not that I need more food now. It's that I want more food to keep their energy up." Cobalt explained.

Ren was curious. "What happens if they run out of energy?"

Cobalt chuckled. "It's not serious or life threatening really. They just shut down until they receive more energy. These bots really just provide a slew a benefit that I like to keep going if I can help it."

"Fascinating. You are just full of surprises." Ren stated.

"A few." Cobalt alluded. "Anyways, we should probably get started and send messages to everyone's scrolls."

Ren nodded and together they began cooking a big breakfast for Teams RWBY and the remainder of JNPR.

_**Some Time Later…**_

The food was done and sat at the table though there was nowhere near enough seats for two full teams and their manager. Cobalt figured there'd be people who could live with sitting on the floor.

If not, Cobalt guessed it'd be his job to sort it out. He and Ren sent out the messages informing everyone that breakfast was done. It only took about 10 minutes for everyone to show up. They marveled at the spread except for Weiss who was glaring at Cobalt.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and smiled at her. "You got a problem Ice Princess?"

"I'm just wondering if you've poisoned this food. Would be a convenient way to get rid of me." Weiss stated snobbishly.

Cobalt grabbed a plate and put one of each item on it while Ruby said, "Weiss, I don't think he would poison our food."

"I think you're being a bit paranoid Ice Princess, but I'll gladly prove that the food Ren and I made isn't poison." Before both team's eyes, he ate everything on his plate in mere minutes. "Taste pretty good." He looked at Ren. "I'm starting to see why Nora likes these pancakes."

Nora then noticed the pancakes. "Pancakes!" She grabbed the entire plate and made a run for it. "PANCAKES!"

"Nora, those were for everyone!" Ren yelled after her. "At least get back here and eat them with us!"

Nora yelled back. "Alright Ren!"

"Right…" Cobalt chuckled and sweat dropped. "Anyways, dig in guys. We have plenty of time to eat before we must get ready for class."

That was all anyone needed to hear for them to grab a plate. Even Weiss, though she did not look to happy about it. They got their food, and everyone was looking at the seats wondering what they should do. Cobalt decided to step in.

"I'll always take the floor whenever we do this, so we'll divide the seats for both teams. Two for JNPR and two for RWBY. Today the pairs of Blake and Yang and Ren and Nora take the seats. Next time it'll be the other pairs turn." Cobalt stated.

"That seems fair." Yang looked to her left. "If only Blake hadn't just taken off."

Cobalt sighed. "If your partners gone, you can pick someone else to take the seat."

"Then I pick you. This the first day you're doing this, like Ren, so it's only fair you sit at the table to fully enjoy this _eggcellent _breakfast."

Ruby groaned. "Yang, that was terrible."

"At least it's _over _now, but I will agree that it was _easy_ to make that pun." Yang stated with a smile.

Ruby walked over the wall and sat down. Soon everyone began eating though Weiss was glaring at Cobalt. He was able to ignore it for the most part.

"So, did everyone get this strange message saying that there'd be a golden wolf on campus?" Nora asked. "I mean what's that about?"

"That's my pet, Guard." Cobalt informed.

Everyone just looked at him.

"You have a pet wolf?" Ren asked.

Cobalt nodded. "Yeah."

Yang smiled. "That awesome!"

"It's dangerous you mean. Golden fur wolves are known for being vicious. Why is Headmaster Ozpin allowing you to bring a wolf onto campus?" Weiss asked.

"Nah, he's only vicious when I order him to be or someone attacks him. That's why the email was sent. He's honestly really sweat. Also, it's not illegal to have animals in the dorms. It's just illegal for them to enter the school which he won't do." Cobalt explained.

"I have heard of people being able to tame these types of wolfs before." Pyrrha stated. "You must have a way with them."

"I guess." Cobalt shrugged. "I mean, he was never a hand full. I found him when he was pup and saved him from some mercenaries turned poachers."

"You saved him from poachers?" Ruby had stars in her eyes. "Tell us the whole story."

Cobalt looked at Yang and she shrugged. "Ruby loves stories of heroism. Though I would like to hear it as well."

Cobalt dove into the story. How he began at his house, walked the path, found the wolf, fought Indie, and disbanded the mercenaries. Cobalt had completed the story by the time everyone finished with Weiss leaving in the middle of the story.

"Wow." Was all Jaune could say.

Yang laughed. "Let me get this straight. You were the leader of mercenary group for like thirty seconds before you disbanded them."

Cobalt shrugged. "I couldn't very well keep them around when I'm aiming to be a Hunter." He stood up. "Anyways, we should return to our rooms and get ready for class. Remember, it begins at nine. Can't be late on our first day."

Everyone, who was left, adjourned to their rooms.

_**Cobalt's Room**_

Cobalt dressed in the male Beacon Academy uniform which consisted of a black suit lined with gold complimented by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. He then put his dark blue gloves on. Of course, these clothes didn't show the metal hole in his back.

"_You know, this material feels great." _The apprentice began to move in a myriad of ways. _"Nonrestrictive and comfy. Nice."_

He left his room ready to tackle his first day.


	7. Day One:Part 1

_**Grimm Studies Class**_

People were sat in seats in what appeared to be a semicircle of connected desk. There were openings with stairs leading to a floor. Images of Grimm were all over the room, and a blunderbuss axe was hung above some of those pictures.

There was also a cage which shook and made sounds that led Cobalt to the conclusion that there was a Grimm in there. He took a seat in the second row behind Team RWBY and across from Team JNPR.

He took notice of the females uniform generally just observing how different it was from his and the other males. The females wore a red plaid skirt, stockings of various length, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar.

His attention was then drawn to the professor. He was a man who appeared to be in the initial stages of old age. He wore a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants were tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He had gray hair with a matching gray mustache. Finally, he was slightly overweight.

"_So, this is Professor Port." _Cobalt thought remembering the name from the schedule.

The Professor launched into a story about his younger days. To Cobalt, it sounded like he was simply bragging. The story was probably true, but the man seemed to have changed a few details to make himself seem better.

On top of that, this was Grimm Studies which probably meant anything story related wouldn't be on any test or homework assigned to them. Fortunately, Lloyd had made Cobalt write notebooks condensing every textbook, relating to Hunters, imaginable into something easy to understand.

Still, something important may come up, so chose to somewhat pay attention to the man while a fraction of his mind wandered about. _"I was glad before when grandpa made me write those notebooks, but now I'm ecstatic."_

He noticed Ruby drawing an unflattering picture of the professor. She showed it to the rest of her team before making a fart noise which caused them, save Weiss, to laugh. Port cleared his throat, and they stopped turning back to him.

Port began saying something that made Cobalt tune in. "…A true Huntsman must be honorable." Ruby was balancing a pen on her finger and a textbook on top of that. "A true Huntsman must be dependable."

Ruby was close to falling asleep aggravating Weiss to no end. "A true Huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise. So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss stood up with her right arm raised. "I do sir."

Cobalt also raised his own hand waiting to see if the professor would call on him. "Mr. Sky, I see you have not spoken up."

Cobalt, with a straight and honest face, stood up. "I'm not one for bragging sir. You asked if we believe ourselves the embodiment of these traits; however, that would mean we would not be here learning how to be Huntsmen or Huntresses in the first place.

I merely raised my hand because I'm thinking those that say they are will get to face the Grimm you have in that cage. Even though I do not think myself all these things, I still feel confident that I could face a Grimm."

"Well put." He contemplated something as he looked from Weiss to Cobalt. "How about you both go get changed and face this Grimm together."

Weiss turned to glare at Cobalt before turning back to Port. "Sir, with all due respect, I do not need his help. I can handle that Grimm on my own."

"You wish to face it alone while Mr. Sky wishes to simply face this beast. I believe, dear children, that we can reach a compromise. You will fight the beast yourself with Mr. Sky there in case you run into trouble." Port stated with his usual smile.

Cobalt shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Weiss sighed. "Very well sir."

They left to get changed.

_**Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt, now dressed in his usual attire, leaned against the wall. He watched as Weiss took up a basic stance.

"_Hm, her stance is to rigid. Though, looking back on it, so was Winter's. I mean I did take what I got from her and combined that with more flowing types of movements. That was actually what led me to the style I employ when I turn my swords around." _Cobalt contemplated.

Yang happily shouted. "Go Weiss! Go Cobalt!"

Blake waved a flag with RWBY on it. "Fight well

"Yeah, both of you represent Team RWBY!" Ruby happily shouted.

Cobalt smiled. _"I suppose in this instance I am acting as a member of Team RWBY."_

Weiss had a different opinion as she angrily turned to her leader. "Ruby, I'm trying to focus."

Ruby's smile dropped slightly.

Cobalt sighed and shook his head. _"Seriously Ice Princess. I'm going to have a talk with her once this is over."_ He sighed. _"I'm also going to have to talk with Ruby, so these issues in class don't happen again. Maybe Blake as well. She seems fine now, but at breakfast she got her food and left."_

"Alright." Peter lifted his axe above the cage. "Let the match, begin."

The professor brought the axe down on the chain holding the door revealing the Boarbatusk within. It is a quadruped with cloven feet, snub snout, and tusks. It has four eyes and a bone-like mask that seems to be strapped to its face by a black vein-like organic tether.

It also had a series of plates along its back and on its thighs. The Grimm homed in on Weiss, charging straight for her. The Schnee stepped to the right, slashed it in the side, and rolled. The beast turned around still focused on her.

Ruby shouted some encouraging words. "Hang in there Weiss!"

She used her glyph to lunge at the enemy, but her sword got caught in its tusk. As the Schnee was trying to get her rapier back, the Grimm got a few strikes on her in their struggle.

"A bold, innovative approach. I like it." Peter stated impressed.

Cobalt just shook his head. _"Even Winter wasn't this rigid with her fighting style."_ He sighed. _"To be fair, Winter was already done with her academy days. Still, that's no excuse for poor sword skills."_

Ruby was ecstatic. "Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!"

The Schnee was distracted, and when she looked away, the Boarbatusk ripped the rapier from her grasp. It went flying, but Cobalt was there to catch it before it could hit the ground. He then charged at the Grimm while reinforcing his arms.

The Grimm knocked Weiss away, but it didn't get the chance for a follow up because the Hunter in training got his arms under the Grimm. He picked the Grimm up and slammed it into the ground. With its underbelly exposed, he thrust Weiss' blade into the Grimm's gut killing it.

"Bravo Mr. Sky. Bravo. You are clearly a true Huntsman in training. Now first period is over. Be sure to cover the assigned reading and stay vigilant. Class dismissed." Port stated.

Weiss simply walked up to Cobalt and held out her hand.

He shook his head. "No, you can have this back after we have a little chat."

"What, you can't keep my blade from me." Weiss stated angrily.

Cobalt sighed. "I suppose that is what I'm doing, but it's only because I get the sense you won't hear me out if I don't." He began walking away. "Of course, it's your choice Schnee. I'll be on the roof. Come by any time during free period."

Weiss looked at Port for help, but he merrily said, "Mr. Sky would know you better than I at this point. I think it would be best if you were to hear him out."

Weiss stormed off after Cobalt with the rest of Team RWBY looking at each other a bit confused as to what just happened and why it was happening.

_**Roof**_

Cobalt turned to face the door as Weiss entered looking outraged.

"I'm here." She came to stand before him holding out her hand. "Now give me back my blade."

Cobalt sighed and shook his head. "Not yet. Right now, I want you to tell me what your problems are."

"You want to know what my problems are? Fine!" Weiss stated sounding frustrated and angry. "I've studied and trained, but in the end, a child and an idiotic jerk got placed above me. Schnee's lead. We do not follow. I think Ozpin made a mistake."

"What makes me an idiotic jerk exactly?" Cobalt inquired.

"You're always rude to me. You don't respect standings…" Weiss began.

Cobalt couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Weiss asked while gritting her teeth.

"You're still hung up on standings? You know what, we should walk into the Emerald forest. I'm sure the Grimm would love to hear all about your title and who you are. I'm sure a village, that's being attacked would love to take the time and hear all about you. Here's the thing Ice Princess, the nick names and smart-ass comments are for your benefit. I'm treating you like a normal girl." Cobalt stated.

"Schnee's are not normal." Weiss defended. "We excel."

Cobalt shook his head. "Tell me, do you have any friends? Actual friends!?"

For the first time, Cobalt saw genuine sadness. "Well no…"

Cobalt nodded. "That's the thing. No one wants to hang out with people who have such a bad attitude. All they'll see is someone to avoid. I personally see someone who isn't anywhere near bad enough that they can't come back from it.

I see someone that is strong in the physical sense, but that's never been the only strength out there. You claim that a mistake was made, but it was Ruby, Jaune, and I that made plans. Got people to follow us while listening to others."

Cobalt walked up to Weiss and gave her back her blade. "You think Ozpin made a mistake, but I think it's too early to say. Yeah, you weren't named leader, but that doesn't mean there isn't a path for you. Hone your skills. Perfect every technique."

Be the best person you can be. Be the person Ruby and I see. I think you'll find it's better down here with us than up on that pedestal you've placed yourself on." He walked to the doorway. "Anyways, it's a free period now, but there's still a full day left."

Weiss turned to look at him with more curiosity than angry. "What gives you the right to say anything like this? How do you know to say any of this?"

Cobalt turned around to face her with a sad smile. "Because I was raised right, and this is what I am now. I am a leader of my own team and manager of two others. I may not know if my advice is sound, but I will give it.

It's up to you what you take from it. If you wish to question me, then do so, and I'll do what I can to explain. See that's the thing, Ruby and I are here to help you. At least, that's how I see things."

Weiss turned away from him, sheathed her blade, and crossed arms looking out at the blue sky. Cobalt shook his head and entered the building.

_**Inside**_

Cobalt sighed as he knew a small group had followed them. "I know you three are there, but more importantly, I know you're there Ruby. Come on, it's your turn."

Yang stepped out followed by Ruby and Blake.

The blond-haired woman was shocked. "How'd you know we were there?"

"_It was likely that you all followed me, so I took a guess." _Cobalt shrugged. "That's for me to know." He walked past them. "Come on Ruby." He turned to the young leader. "Trust me, your talk won't be as 'intense' as the Ice Princess'."

He continued walking knowing Yang would follow with Blake in tow. Ruby was beginning to see that Cobalt was like those heroes she'd heard about in stories. He was nice and strong, but it was more than that.

He clearly cared deeply about people and what it took to be a Hunter. It appeared he'd go to any length for both. Not that she thought he'd do anything illegal. It was more like he'd go to the ends of Remnant if it meant helping a friend.

Ruby looked from her remaining teammates to Cobalt. "O-okay." She ran after Cobalt soon coming to walk next to him. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

Cobalt stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Ruby, it seems to me that you aren't taking all of this as seriously as you should be."

Ruby looked at him. "What do you mean."

"Let me put it this way. There's a difference between what it takes to be a fighter and a Hunter. There's a reason Hunters are regarded so highly. It's Aura, combat abilities, and experience. Combat experience is something they gain out there.

They wouldn't last long without knowledge. On top of that, we must dedicate ourselves a hundred percent to becoming the best Hunters we can, or what's the point of even coming here? You, Jaune, and I we're made leaders.

If we aren't doing our best, giving our all, then how can we expect our teammates to do their best? How could we ever expect them to follow us? At least, that's how I've chosen to look at this."

"How is that you know all this?" Ruby asked.

Cobalt thought about it. "I guess, in a way, my grandfather was preparing me for this role, but I'm really just saying what I think. I don't know if my advice is sound or right. This is the first time I've had leader role. The only thing I can do is my best, and hope it pans out."

Ruby was silent as she looked at the ground contemplating all Cobalt had said.

Cobalt said, "Like Weiss, take time to think over what I've said. Come to your own conclusion about how you will move forward." Ruby stopped, and Cobalt continued. "Just don't go skipping classes. Free period is almost over. If you need help, don't hesitate to ask."

Cobalt left Ruby to change back into his uniform for history.

_**Hallways, Lunch Time…**_

Cobalt was walking with Team JNPR to the cafeteria as Team RWBY had already gone on ahead.

Jaune seemed rather down. "I just don't get it. How were Ren and Cobalt able to keep up with Professor Oobleck. I mean, he talked so fast that it was impossible to keep up."

Pyrrha smiled. "Don't worry Jaune. It'll just take time to acclimate to his way of speaking."

"Ren's just awesome like that." Nora happily added. "He's always been able to react fast." Nora stated happily. "I'm more wondering how Pyrrha wasn't able to."

"My grandfather says that not everyone will have trained in the same things as another. Pyrrha, for instance, was able to decently keep up with our professor, yet we can infer that her strength and skills are what made her a champion." Cobalt informed.

They continued to talk about the class as they walked to cafeteria.

_**Cafeteria**_

RWBY, JNPR, and Cobalt sat same table. Cobalt, of course, had double the amount of food. Both Weiss and Ruby said nothing as they looked down at their food. They were seriously thinking over what Cobalt had said to them.

Blake, who had a few to many tuna sandwiches on her plate, was also silent, but everyone was coming to realize that this was who she was. This left the brunt of the conversation to Yang, JNPR, and Cobalt. Yang didn't like seeing Ruby so forlorn.

There was one thing that always seemed to work, and that was telling adorable stories about her. "Hey, you guys want to hear one of the cutest stories ever?"

Ruby knew exactly where this was going on. "Yang, don't you dare."

Cobalt smiled. "Now I have to hear this."

Yang smiled. "Okay, you can see now that my sister is pretty cute, but picture this. A tiny Ruby barely two years old. She's wearing the cutest, little red dress and a little red cloak."

Ruby was blushing from embarrassment. "Please stop."

"No way! You have to keep going." Nora encouraged.

"So, our Uncle Qrow was visiting and he had taken Ruby and K outside. He sat little Ruby across from him as he wove a flower crown out of roses. All the while she's just playing with her little feet." Yang continued.

Ruby put the hood of her cloak up to hide her blush. "Yang!"

Yang wasn't about to stop now. "Once he's done, he tosses it on her head. She's just so happy and giddy. She falls over flailing all about."

Ruby groaned and put her head on the table. "I don't even remember doing that."

"Wow, I think that was so sweat it turned my blood to soda." Jaune joked.

Cobalt liked the story, but he didn't like the affect it had on Ruby. _"What did grandpa say to do when a girl is down… Uh, there was one thing he only ever told me about girls… That I should find one before he… unless you count the talk, but that was more about me…"_

He shook his head. _"I do not want to think about it again. Okay, just do something."_ Cobalt sighed. "You know, it was a pretty sweet story. Kind of reminds me of what I was like when I was young. How I'd always beg my own uncles for rides on their backs.

Ruby looked up at him. "Oh, there was this one time that my uncles were training and one of them got me to distract his brother by saying I saw his girlfriend. Then I used my cuteness to ensure the offended brother wasn't mad at me."

"That's sneaky Cobalt." Yang chuckled. "I love it."

"Who were your uncles?" Ruby asked.

Cobalt put a smile on his face and waved it off for he did not want to get into his past just yet. "That's not important. They were great though."

"Ow, please stop it!" A female voice begged.

Everyone turned to find most of the members of team CRDL harassing a rabbit Faunus with brown hair and matching ears. The only one who wasn't getting in on it was Russel who stood by stone faced.

Cardin continued to pull on the ears. "See, I told you these were real."

"What a freak." Sky stated.

Dove laughed.

"I can't stand people like him." Blake stated showing genuine anger.

Pyrrha was equally as angry. "You're not the only one."

Cobalt stood up. "If you'll excuse me, it looks like I have a problem to sort out."

He made his way over to team CRDL.

"What's he doing?" Weiss asked surprised.

Yang smiled. "Looks like he's going to put a stop to it, and we all have front row seats."

Everyone turned to see what would happen.

_**With Cobalt**_

Team CRDL and the rabbit Faunus looked at Cobalt as he approached.

"Look what we have here. If it isn't the special snowflake." Cardin stated though he hadn't removed his hand from the bunny girl's ears.

"I'm going to have to ask that you remove your hand and leave her alone." Cobalt stated with a straight face.

"Oh, really?" Cardin chuckled. "What will you do if I don't?"

Cobalt jabbed Cardin in the face forcing him to let go before turning to the Faunus. "Excuse me, but what is your name?"

The Faunus was shocked. Normally it would be her team that stuck up for her like this. Cardin managed to clench his free hand and go for a punch. Cobalt caught it with his free hand before kicking the leader in the chest and knocking him back

The Faunus was nervous, but she said, "My name is Velvet Scarlatina.'

Cobalt smiled. "Well Velvet, why don't you sit with my teams? They're a good bunch." Cardin got to his feet and attempted to kick Cobalt only for the managed to dodge, grab Cardin's face, and slam him into the ground. "While you do that, I'll have a few words with this team."

Velvet looked at Cobalt still completely shocked. _"Is he… really standing up for me?"_

She picked up her tray and left. At this point, Cardin slowly rose back to his feet.

_**With Teams RWBY and JNPR**_

Velvet was unsure what to do as she looked from Teams RWBY and JNPR to the exit. _"Maybe I should just leave."_

Then Nora shouted. "Hey, get over here!"

She looked at the table in disbelief.

"Take a seat with us!" Yang added.

She walked over and took Cobalt's seat. Velvet looked at those gathered around and saw that everyone had turned their attention back to Cobalt and Team CRDL. She turned to the courageous young man that had helped her as well.

_**With Cobalt**_

Cardin went for a hard right, but Cobalt deflected it by pushing on the arm. The leader of CRDL was sent spinning around until he fell to the ground again.

"Cardin, I think you owe Velvet an apology for pulling on her ears. Why don't you give it to her, and we can end this debacle before it goes any farther?"

Cardin got to his feet and scoffed. "I don't apologize to filthy animals."

Cobalt raised an eyebrow. "So, you're calling yourself filthy?"

"What!?" Cardin asked confused.

"I'm just saying, Faunus and Humans are all part of the animal kingdom. In a way, we're all animals. This means you actually insulted not only both species, but yourself including yourself." Cobalt stated.

Cardin cracked his knuckles. "So, you think you're some hot shot because you're on your own team, but the only hot shot around here is me. I think you need some help to learn this fact."

Cobalt sighed and shook his head. "Someone has high opinion of themselves." He chuckled. "I mean come on, it's only the first day." He ducked avoiding a jab. "I may be on my own team, but that does not mean I'm alone."

Cardin charged at the manager, but Cobalt simply stepped to the side. "I have teammates." The leader of team CRDL turned around attempting a right hook, but Cobalt slammed a palm into the bully's chest sending Cardin to the ground once more. "I simply choosing to handle this myself."

Cardin got to his knees and angrily shouted at his team. "What are you idiots standing around for!? Get him!"

Cardin got to his feet only for a leg to shoot out nailing him in the gut. The leader of CRDL was sent flying until his back impacted with a nearby pillar. Cobalt then moved his head to the right dodging a fist which sailed by his head.

Before it could retract, Cobalt grabbed the arm throwing a surprised Dove over his shoulder. The member of Team CRDL slammed into the ground. Russel and Sky came at Cobalt from the left and right.

They were each gearing up for a punch. Cobalt flipped back, at just right moment, onto the table making it so they hit each other slammed into each other. Both members of CRDL fell to the ground on top of one another.

Cobalt paid attention to Russel. _"Interesting, Russel wasn't exactly involved in the harassment, but once his team was under attack, he jumped in to help."_

Russel was quick to recover and jumped onto the table. He launched a quick flurry of punches at Cobalt. They were still easy enough for him to dodge as he moved left, right, and back. The manager saw the pattern easily catching both fists.

He could have slammed Russel into the ground from the table, but that felt wrong considering the poor guy was just helping his team instead Cobalt got in close. He slammed a palm into the CRDL member's stomach.

Russel fell to his knees while Cobalt stepped off the table. Cardin charged in attempting to strike a powerful hammer blow. The manager then pivoted to the right foot avoiding the strike before clenching his fist and slamming it into Cardin's gut.

Cardin crumbled to the ground as Sky and Dove took another shot charging in from the same direction. Straight for Cobalt. The manager lunged forward planting a kick into Dove's stomach. The young man was sent crashing into Russel who'd just recovered and hoped off the table.

Sky attempted a jab only for Cobalt to stop the fist. He then brought Sky close and lifted him above his shoulders before throwing said student into the ground. All of Team CRDL rose once more, but Sky and Dove seemed on the verge of running.

Cobalt shrugged. "Cardin, I'll say this. Your team is pretty tough."

Cardin was red in the face completely furious at being shown up by some random guy that somehow got into the school. "Shut up!"

Cobalt got ready to fight once more until Glynda appeared at the doorway with another student behind her

Clearly, the Deputy Headmistress was not happy. "Team CRDL and Mr. Sky, you are to report to my office immediately!"

Cardin smirked at Cobalt figuring this was the perfect chance to get back at him. _"He thinks he can make a fool of a Winchester. I'll show him. I'll get him expelled for this stunt."_

Cobalt simply stuck his hands in his pockets and was already making his way over to Glynda.

_**With Team RWBY, JNPR, and Bunny Faunus**_

Everyone turned back around, and to their surprise, it was Blake who spoke first. "We need to go to her office and make sure Cobalt doesn't get in trouble for this."

Yang was the most surprised out of everyone. "Whoa partner. I don't think any of us expected you of all people to say that."

"It wouldn't be fair for him to get in trouble." Blake firmly stated. "He was only defending a fellow student."

"Ruby looked around the table. "Team RWBY, JNPR, and Velvet, move out! Operation Save Cobalt is a go!"

Ren then turned to Ruby. "I agree but should approach this calmly."

Pyrrha nodded. "Ren's right. I don't think Professor Goodwitch would enjoy a bunch of kids barging into her room."

Yang stood up. "It's still decided that we help him, so let's go."

They stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

_**Glynda's Office**_

Glynda was projecting a terrifying presence as she led CRDL and Cobalt into her office. "Mr. Winchester and Mr. Sky, you two will sit in the chairs. You three boys will stand against the wall. If I need your input, I'll ask."

Everyone did as they were told with her taking the seat across from the two boys. "Mr. Winchester, you first."

Cardin nodded. "Thank you Professor Goodwitch. My team and I were graciously helping a fellow student when Cobalt decided to start a fight with us. I fought him alone in the beginning, but my team couldn't let their leader fight by himself. We tried to calm him down. That's it."

Cobalt had taken the opportunity to look at Cardin's team. Sky and Dove seemed more than okay with the story, but Russel, like before, gave off the impression that he didn't agree with what Cardin was doing.

Glynda looked at Cardin skeptically before her gaze shifted to Cobalt. Again, he noticed that odd look he couldn't really place, but it quickly faded as she became stern once more.

"Mr. Sky, what is your side of the…" Glynda began only to stop as her door was thrown open.

Nora came marching in. "My client is innocent. You can't hold…"

"Nora, we said we were going to do this calmly." Ren stated as RWBY, the rest of JNPR, and Velvet entered.

Nora went back to stand next to her partner. "Sorry Ren."

Glynda looked at the other children. "What is the meaning of this?"

"_Wow, she is scary." _Jaune gulped. "Uhm, well… W-We came because we feared…"

Yang stepped forward. "We're here because we though Cardin might lie about what happened." She brought Velvet forward. "We even brought the one they were picking on with us, so she could give her side of the story."

Glynda looked at Velvet surprised to see her. "Ms. Scarlatina?"

Velvet bowed. "Professor Goodwitch, Cobalt came to my defense when Cardin and his team were harassing me."

Ruby nodded. "All of us can verify this. We saw it happen."

Cardin was angry once more. "They're all lying to cover for their friend ma'am."

Glynda held up her hand silencing Cardin before turning to Cobalt. "Mr. Sky, is what they've true?"

"Professor Goodwitch, I believe in doing what is right. I will always do as such. I saw discrimination, so I moved to stop it. I asked Cardin to remove his hand, and when he didn't, I acted starting the fight."

Glynda nodded. "I am sorry to take up your time Mr. Sky. You did a wonderful thing and are free to go."

"That's…" Cardin began angrily.

Again, Glynda held up her hand. "That will be enough Mr. Winchester. You discriminated against a student and lied about the situation. Your conduct is unbecoming of a student, and it's only the first day. You and your team now have detention, for a full week, starting today."

"Actually ma'am, if I may interject?" Cobalt asked.

"Do you have something more to add Mr. Sky?" Glynda asked shifting back to him.

Cobalt nodded. "It concerns Russel Thrush ma'am. Unlike the rest of his team, he did not partake in the discrimination. He stood there doing nothing, and while I also do not agree with that, it does show that he is at least indifferent towards Faunus.

Even though he does not seem fond of picking on Faunus, he still jumped into the fight to aid his team. I'm not saying he shouldn't get a punishment. I'm simply saying that is shouldn't be as bad."

Glynda nodded. "I'll keep that in mind Mr. Sky. You and your friends are free to leave." She then turned to Cardin. "Mr. Winchester, you and your team will be staying here."

Cobalt got up as his friends all filed out of the room. He noticed that Cardin was glaring at him, but what was one more enemy among the list he was making. The manager just turned away and strode out of the room following everyone else.


	8. Day One:Part 2

_**Beacon: Hallway**_

"Well, this has been an eventful day so far." Cobalt stated as he closed the door to Glynda's office.

Jaune let out a breath. "That professor is one scary lady."

Cobalt looked at his teammates and put his hands behind his head smiling. "Thanks for coming to my defense everyone. It meant a lot"

"Of course." Ruby smiled. "It wouldn't have been right for you to get in trouble like that. Especially for aiding someone in trouble."

"Speaking of whom…" He walked over to Velvet. "We didn't get the chance to properly meet. My name is Cobalt Sky." He held out his hand. "I'm a leader of a team that has yet to be named, and currently its sole member."

Velvet took the offered hand with a smile. "As I said, my name is Velvet Scarlatina, and I'm a member of Team CFVY(Coffee). We're a second-year team."

"You're a second-year team!?" Jaune shouted surprised.

Ren put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think that's as big a deal as you make it out to be."

Cobalt nodded. "Ren's right. I mean this is a school with a four-year curriculum."

"Velvet, if you don't mind my asking, where was the rest of your team?" Pyrrha inquired curiously.

Everyone looked a Velvet who nervously rubbed her head. "It's not that they don't want to be in the same lunch with me. Far from it. Our schedules are just slightly different."

"Then you should sit with us from now on just in case Team CRDL tries to harass you again." Ruby stated with a smiled.

Velvet shook her head. "Oh, I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"You wouldn't be a bother." Cobalt waved it off. "We have plenty of room at our table."

"Besides, there's no way we're letting you _hop_ away from us so easily." Yang stated with a smile.

Pretty much everyone but Velvet and Pyrrha groaned at that.

Nora put her arm around Velvet. "You'll have to excuse Yang. You learn pretty fast that she's not right in the head."

"Says the girl that technically stole our pancakes this morning." Yang retorted.

Nora shot back. "I brought them back."

"Yes, but only after I told you to." Ren added.

Nora gasped. "Ren, did you just betray me. I'm hurt and shocked."

Cobalt checked the time. "Alright you two, you'll have plenty of time to discuss this while we walk to physical education." He turned to Velvet. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Cobalt, RWBY, and JNPR walked down the hall with Ren, Nora, and Yang 'discussing' the pun and 'betrayal'. Velvet watched them go and smiled glad that there were more people around that didn't mind Faunus. She would have to tell her team about them. Especially Cobalt/

_**Combat Class**_

The rest of the day passed with relative peace. Ruby was back to her usual self, but Weiss was still silently contemplating things. Currently they all sat together in the amphitheater dressed in their usual attire and with their weapons.

Glynda, who was the combat instructor, stood on a stage with a large screen behind her. "Welcome to your last class of the day. The rules and procedures for this class are simple. This entire hour shall see students sparing. Most of the time, you will be picked out at random.

Other times I will pick one of you or ask for volunteers. The same rules apply for your opponent. In here, a match is finished when one participant. or participants in the case of a team, surrender, their aura goes into the red, or I declare a winner. Now, for the first match, I'd like a volunteer."

Cobalt stood with a smile. "I'll go provided I get to fight…"

Weiss stood up speaking for the first time since her talk with Cobalt that morning. "I wish to take him on ma'am."

"_I suppose I can wait to fight Pyrrha." _Cobalt looked at Goodwitch. "If it's alright with you Professor, I would be content to take Weiss on."

"Very good." Glynda stated. "You two can come down to the stage and face each other."

They did as they were told coming to stand across from one another. Glynda hit a few buttons on her scroll causing Cobalt's glasses and Weiss' scroll to beep. They brought them out. Weiss pressed the correct button while Cobalt's thoughts activated his. This resulted in their images appearing on the screen with a bright green bar which represented their Aura.

"You may begin when ready." Glynda stated as she stepped back.

Weiss drew her blade, but she had yet to get into a stance. "Why aren't you drawing your sword or even creating a dust weapon like you used in initiation."

"There's no need to." Cobalt stated sincerely. "I mean, you are skilled… How do I put this? Well, like I said I already fought Winter… Wait, you weren't there when I explained … Then it would be easier for you to just come at me and see for yourself."

Weiss, despite having a lot on her mind after everything that happened the past few days, was angry that her opponent wasn't taking her seriously. She got in her stance and lunged at Cobalt. He stepped to the right causing Weiss to sail on by him.

The manager then pushed on Weiss' arm shifting her momentum, so it spun her around. When her back was turned to him, Cobalt kicked her back sending the Schnee to the ground. She landed on her knees.

"_He's treating this exactly how he treated team CRDL earlier. I'll show him that he needs to take this seriously."_ Weiss thought determined

The dust cartilage on her rapier spun as she got to her feet turning it to the red section. Cobalt ran at her aiming a punch to her gut. Weiss held her sword in front of her as her blade glowed red. At the last possible second Cobalt smiled as he pivoted around to her back and swept her legs.

A fire dust shielding just barley touching his foot. The manager then sprung off his hand managing to kick Weiss in the back as she came down. This sent the Schnee straight into the wall below the screen. She got to her feet as her cartridge spun to a light blue section.

Weiss spun around and embedded the blade in the ground sending ice straight at Cobalt to capture him. It was coming quick, so the manager reinforced his legs with metal and kicked the ice coming shattering it to mostly everyone's surprise.

Cobalt then deactivated his Semblance and glanced at the screen. His Aura was still in the green with the only drain coming from Reinforcement. That was barely noticeable. Weiss, on the other hand, was in danger of dipping into the yellow.

A bunch of glyphs appeared around Cobalt, in a perfect circle, as Weiss' chamber switched to the yellow portion. Her blade glowed yellow, and she ran at the Glyphs. The Schnee jumped at one of the glyphs which would have given her a momentary boost to her speed.

It would have worked if only Cobalt didn't already have a plan in place. He used his own Semblance to replenish Weiss's Aura a bit distracting her. She flew past the glyph and straight into Cobalt's arm close lining herself.

Fortunately, the manager had angled his arm, so it hit her stomach. This put Weiss on the verge of red, so Cobalt removed his arm. He then spun around kicking the Schnee in the side. Weiss' Aura was in the red before she ever hit the ground.

"The first match of the year goes to Cobalt Sky." Glynda stated.

Cobalt could have sworn he saw a slight smile of pride before it was replaced with her usual, stern expression he was coming to recognize. He shrugged it off for now and walked over to Weiss.

Cobalt held out his hand. "Here, allow me to help you up."

Weiss, who was just sitting on her butt looking at the screen, now shifted her gaze to Cobalt. After a moment of thinking, she took it, and they both walked back to their seats.

Blake was stared at Cobalt suspiciously. _"That level of combat ability… Could he be like Adam? No, he clearly cares about…" _She frowned._ "But hadn't Adam once been like Cobalt is now?"_

"That fight was awesome!" Yang happily stated. "Maybe not on the level of your fight with team CRDL, but that's only because Ice Princess isn't a bully."

Pyrrha nodded with a small smile. "It was a splendid spectacle."

"That was great, but there's no way you can beat Renny." Nora confidently stated.

Cobalt smiled. "We'll see what happens when we eventually have a match."

"Quiet down class." Glynda ordered silencing all conversations that had broken out. "Both combatants performed well; however, there were a few problems. "'m looking for one problem per combatant." A few people raised their hands. "Yes, Mr. Thrush?"

"There were times where Weiss should have thought before attacking. For example, the beginning. She wasn't taking her opponent seriously despite his showing of hand to hand combat at lunch." Russel explained.

Glynda nodded. "Very good. Now one for Mr. Sky." She looked at the crowd before pointing a Pyrrha. "Ms. Nikos?"

"When Weiss used her ice dust, Cobalt could have avoided it instead of kicking it. He has shown that his reaction speed is good enough to do so." Pyrrha stated.

Glynda nodded and was about to speak until Cardin stood up. "Not to mention, he could have ended the fight much earlier. The Schnee was on the ground, and wide open for an attack. That's only one of a few opportunities that I saw."

Cobalt, still sitting, said, "There's a difference between what someone could do, should do, and would do. In my case, I tend to play by should and would. This was a sparring match. It did not require such violent means, nor would I do such a thing to an ally."

Cardin was about to retort until he was interrupted by Glynda. "Mr. Winchester, may I remind you that this is only your first day, and your team is already on thin ice. I would reconsider whether you wish to speak." Cardin sat down. "Okay, we shall move onto the next match…"

_**Outside the Amphitheater, After Class…**_

Cobalt was at the doorway and immediately stepped to the right as Cardin came through intending to shove him.

This resorted in the leader of Team CRDL falling to the ground from his own momentum. "Gahhhh!"

Cobalt, without even bating an eye, walked over to RWBY and JNPR. He noticed that Weiss had gone back to being quiet. In fact, those words at the beginning of the match had been the only words she'd said since his talk with her that morning.

"Looks like Cardin has it out for you." Jaune commented. 

The blond leader of JNPR looked back to find the other members of CRDL helping their leader to his feet.

"Yeah, but it wasn't like I didn't expect such a thing to occur." He shrugged. "Believe me, they're on the low end of the spectrum when it comes to people that I worry about." He blinked just now realizing what he's said. _"Please, no one ask…"_

"What do you mean?" Ruby inquired.

_Damn it… What do I say? I mean, they seem like great people, but do I want to get them wrapped up in my problems? I can play it off, but they could get hurt if any of my enemies show up. If I tell the truth, then I don't know what they'd do?_

_Nora and Ren were already wrapped up in an event with enemies. To be fair, I have no idea who those bandits were."_ Cobalt noticed that they were all looking at him. _"I have to say something. I've been silent to long."_

Fortunately, a distraction, in the form of what seemed like another team, came to stand before everyone. From the look of things, this was Velvet's team making them all second years. They all seemed to be dressed in their normal attire. At least two of them had their weapons.

Velvet now wore a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with golden detail, and black leggings. She had a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket along with golden spaulders, vambraces on both arms, and a similar belt.

Her heels and toes were also protected. The next girl radiated confidence. She had fair skin, short dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes. Her hair had a wavy lock on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitioned to caramel.

Her clothes consisted of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher, long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side, and a brown belt with bullets. Above that belt she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle.

She also wore a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. That wasn't all. This girl had many accessories, such a bracelet with black roses as decoration accompanied by black gloves and necklaces, a beret, and a pair of black, wire-rimmed sunglasses.

She was holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs. Then there were the two men of the group. The first one had dark skin and dark, messy copper hair. He wore a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown shoes.

His eyes were pure white which meant there was possibility he was blind. His arms were covered in scars, and he has a vertical scar on his lip. He also wore a pair of long black gloves and had several pouches attached to his belt. His weapons were bladed tonfas.

Lastly there was the man taller than even Pyrrha and Cobalt. He was athletic-looking with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin. He wore mostly pale-green and brown attire. He had a long, short-sleeved robe, which he wore on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt.

The robe was fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. Along with that, he had brown pants and black-and-green boots. His great sword was affixed to his back with a padded brown strap slung over his shoulder.

The girl with the dark brown hair walked up to Cobalt and dipped her glasses down to look at him. "So, this is the young man that stuck up for you, Velvet?"

Velvet nodded. "Yeah, that's him."

"You know, most people would at least introduce themselves before acting like they're not in front of you." Cobalt stated. "Also, most people wouldn't get this close either."

The woman smiled. "Well, you're a confident Huntsman in training and cute to boot." She backed up. "This is my team, CFVY(Coffee). I'm Coco Adel, the handsome, tall beefcake is Yatsuhashi Daichi, and the fine piece next to him is Fox Alistair. You already know Velvet."

"I'm Cobalt Sky, member of my own team and manager of teams RWBY and JNPR. The red hooded scythe wielder Ruby Rose, the brawler Yang Xiao Long, our silent book lover Blake Belladonna, and our dust user Weiss Schnee.

They are the members of team RWBY. Then there's the blond-haired strategist Jaune Arc, the pancake loving Nora Valkyrie, Offensive Aura using Lie Ren, and kindhearted Pyrrha Nikos. They are the members of Team JNPR."

Coco looked at each member before turning her attention back to Cobalt. "I did hear a rumor that such a thing had occurred. You're everything I could ever want in a little brother. Cute, confident, proven strong, and a decent sense of style. Yatsuhashi, can we keep him?"

"Wait!" Cobalt was shocked. "What's happening now!?"

Everyone on JNPR and RWBY were just as surprised.

Yatsuhashi thought about it. "Well, as long as you promise to take care of him."

"Oh, I promise." Coco stated with a smile.

Coco put her hand on Cobalt's back and began leading him away. "Come along, I want to get to know my new little brother."

"Hold on, I didn't agree to this!" Cobalt shouted as he pulled away from her.

"Oh, and strong willed to." Coco stated adding another trait to the list.

For once in his life, Cobalt didn't even have an idea of what to do, so he looked back at his teams. "Guys, what am I supposed to do?" Cobalt found that they were walking away. "Hey, you're just going to leave me!?"

"It seems to be more your problem than ours." Yang replied.

"Ren! Jaune! Come on, you two are supposed to be my guy friends. We're supposed to help each other out of stuff like this!" Cobalt pleaded.

"You're one of our leaders, you'll know what you need to do." Ren simply stated. "Besides, your life doesn't seem to be in danger right now."

Cobalt turned back to team CFVY knowing it would be pointless to ask the rest of them for any help. "So, I'm going this way." He took off before Coco could lay a hand on him. "Bye!"

Coco stood there smiling. "Ah, look at my cute, little brother go."

_**Cobalt's Room, Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt slammed the door shut and made sure it was locked before sitting at his desk.

He then putting his hands on his head. _"This day. Things were going well until they got weird. What was even the deal with that Coco person?"_

'This Will be the Day' began playing and his sunglasses popped out. _"I have to remember to turn this on silent during the day."_

He saw another unknown number, so he answered it only to, once again, recognize the voice.

"Hey Cobalt!" The voice stated.

"Indie?" Cobalt smiled. "It's good to hear from you!"

"Yeah, sorry I haven't gotten in touch sooner. I just wanted to call when there was good news." Indie explained.

Cobalt sighed. "Oh, so telling me you met an excitable dog Faunus and a strange girl isn't news worth calling in."

"Eh, not really when you're going to meet them. Though my news does pertain to that. In a way. I got put on a three-man team with her after entering Atlas Academy." Indie explained.

"You're in Atlas?" Cobalt laughed. "How in the hell does that happen?"

"I stepped in to help fight off some Grimm in this snowy village, and next thing I know General Ironwood approaches me offering a spot in his Academy. Now I'm on a three-man team with Autumn, who's our leader, and a guy who's little too into manliness." Indie replied.

"What do you mean?" Cobalt asked.

Indie chuckled. "It's something you'll have to see and hear to believe. He's honestly a great guy guy. So, what about you? Did you manage to get into an academy?"

"Where do I start…" Cobalt summarized his time at Beacon from arriving to now. "… So, I ended up running away from Coco and came back to my room."

For the whole story Indie had been silent, but now he broke out laughing. "That is good."

Cobalt sighed, "I'm glad my stories could entertain you."

Indie calmed down. "Come on, I already knew your stories would be awesome. I just never expected such odd things happening or that you'd meet such odd people."

Another voice, Autumn's, came over the call though it sounded farther away. "Indie, this is the last place I have to check in the entire…'

"Uh, I have to go. If I die, you don't get my axe." Indie quickly stated.

Indie hung up and Cobalt chuckled. "Please, if I want your axe, then I'll just make my own."

Just then, he heard a knock at the door, so he walked up to it only to paused. _"Wait, what if this is Coco?"_ Cobalt sighed as the person continued knocking. _"I guess I can't realistically hide in my room forever."_

Cobalt opened the door to find Ruby standing there alone. He smiled until remembering that both teams had ducked out on him.

"What do you want?" Cobalt asked a little miffed.

Ruby looked at the ground sadly. "I wanted to apologize for leaving you the way we did. I wanted to butt in, but Yang had grabbed me and covered my mouth while she convinced everyone else to leave you. It was one of her pranks."

"A prank? That was a prank!? I've only ever heard of pranks, and none of them sound particularly like that." Cobalt stated.

Ruby sighed, "Yang's pranks vary."

Cobalt sighed. "Well, seems my anger should mostly be directed at her instead of everyone else. I suppose it's only fitting that I get a little pay back."

Ruby got excited. "Can I help?"

Cobalt raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you her sister? What confirmation would I have that you wouldn't tell her about my prank, or that she wouldn't come up with some way to reverse it on me?"

"Like I said, I do feel bad for leaving you. On top of that, Yang has pranked me a lot more than I've pranked her. I want to get some payback to." Ruby stated seriously.

Cobalt looked at the younger girl and saw the determination. "Alright, I suppose I could use your perspective, and we should try to execute it today since she came up with that prank so quickly." He stepped aside. "Come on in."

Ruby entered the room and Cobalt took a seat at the desk leaving his bed as the only place for the leader of Team RWBY to sit.

"Before we begin, there is one thing else I'd like to talk about?" Ruby asked.

Cobalt asked, "What would that be?"

Ruby sighed. "It's about what we talked about earlier. I thought about it, and you're right. I need to put forth my best effort. I need to take every class seriously. You said you'd be willing to help if I asked."

"I'm okay with helping you study, but why not ask anyone else on your team?" Cobalt inquired.

"Yang's decent at schoolwork, but she's never been the best teacher. Blake, while nice, has been keeping to herself. As for Weiss, I feel as though I can't ask her to do this. I mean, in the forest she seemed to work well enough with us, but now…" Ruby stated.

Cobalt held up his hand. "Okay, I get it. I'll do what I can to help you study. Now, let's get to work on this prank."

Ruby nodded. "Sure!"

_**Team RWBY's Room, Evening…**_

Team RWBY's room was like any other except for the fact that they had makeshift bunk beds which were made by the girls that morning. Yang's bed was above Blakes stacked atop books. Weiss's bed was suspended over Ruby's.

Currently, Blake was reading one of her books, Weiss was studying at the desk, and Yang was just lounging around when Ruby burst into the room frantically shouting, "Guys! Guys!"

Blake and Weiss looked at Ruby while Yang immediately jumped off her bed coming to stand before her frantic sister. "What's wrong Ruby!?"

"It's Cobalt! I went to his room to check if he was there, but his door was wide open. I spent hours looking for him until I got this text." Ruby quickly explained taking out her scroll for all to see.

Blake and Weiss gathered around.

"_Help me! I was taken by team CFVY and locked in their room. It was by sheer luck that I got out. I'm currently over at the cliff where we began initiation. I don't know how long I have until they find me. Bring JNPR."_

Team JNPR themselves appeared in the doorway.

"We heard shouting. Is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked concerned.

Yang was wide eyed. "Yeah something is wrong. My prank caused our manager to be kidnapped."

"What!?" Jaune and Nora shouted in shock.

"Where is he?" Ren asked.

Yang ran to the door. "Beacon Cliff. It appears team CFVY took him after we left. We need to hurry."

Everyone took off, and no one noticed Ruby hanging back and putting her scroll to her ear. "They're on their way."

She then smiled and walked after both teams.

_**Outside Beacon**_

Weiss, Yang, Blake, and JNPR came running outside, their weapons in hand, only to stop as two buckets of warm caramel rained down upon them. It only got worse when Ruby stepped out launching buckets of feathers at them.

"What!?" Yang shouted.

"Caramel!" Nora happily shouted as she began licking her arms.

Cobalt jumped off his perch above the doors landing in front of everyone as Ruby joined him. Both were smiling.

Yang's eyes turned red and her Ember Celica were brought out, before she charged at the manager. "You bastard!"

Ruby stepped in front of him holding up her hand which stopped Yang in her tracks.

"Ruby, what is the meaning of this!?" Weiss shouted angrily.

"I told Cobalt all about Yang's prank. How she got all of you in on it so fast and kept me from helping him, so together we devised this prank to get back at you guys." Ruby began.

Cobalt nodded. "That's true, but there was another reason I did this. I didn't know how to deal with what that Coco person was saying. I called out for help, but my teammates left me." He shook his head. "I'm all for this pranking thing, but not when it comes at blatantly ignoring a comrade's plight. That's not how we should be."

Everyone got the message looking rather ashamed.

Pyrrha stepped forward and bowed her head. "I'm sorry Cobalt. I should have acted as a better teammate."

Weiss, surprisingly, bowed her head him as well. "It was honestly behavior unbecoming of a Schnee. I am sorry."

Everyone voiced their apologies as well.

Even Yang who had calmed down. "Normally, I'd be punching you off that cliff for what you did to my hair, but this time, I'll let it slide."

Cobalt nodded. "Apologies accepted. Now, you should all get inside and clean up."

At that moment, Nora coughed up feathers.

Ren sighed. "Nora, stop eating the caramel feathers."

Nora looked up at him. "Okay Ren."

The caramel and feather covered teammates filed back into the school leaving Ruby and Cobalt.

Ruby asked, "Did you get it?"

Cobalt took out his school scroll which showed a message delivered from his sunglasses. He opened it showcasing multiple of everyone covered in caramel and feathers.

"Oh, you bet I did." Cobalt winked. "If any of them pull another prank, I'll send these out to everyone."

"Yay, mission accomplished!" Ruby happily shouted.

They high-fived before walking into Beacon themselves.

_**Dorms: Kitchen, Night…**_

Cobalt was sitting at the table enjoying a fresh cup of coffee from the pot he'd made when he heard someone approaching. He waited and eventually it was revealed to be Weiss herself coming in with an empty coffee cup.

"Hey Ice Princess, who's cup is that?" Cobalt asked.

Weiss looked at Cobalt with surprise. "It's Ruby's." She frowned and looked at the ground. "I found her sleeping surrounded by books and thought she could use a refill."

"So, a late night for her as well." Cobalt smiled. "Fell free to use the coffee that's there. I haven't been here that long."

"Uh, thanks." She walked over and began pouring a cup. "You know, I didn't take you for a coffee drinker."

The manager shrugged. "Ordinarily, I'm not, but tonight I'm going through the textbooks we've been provided to see if there are any differences to those my grandfather had me read. It wouldn't do for me to fail over something like that."

Weiss began adding cream and sugar to the cup. "So, this grandfather, is he the one that taught you everything you know?"

Cobalt chuckled. "He taught me a lot, but there are many others I can credit with my growth. Though if you're referring to anything, I said to you, CRDL, or Ruby… or my views… Well those are what I honestly feel. I mean, I don't know how to be a leader, so I figured that the way I worked today would be the best option."

Weiss came to stand before the table holding the cup. "For what it's worth, I think it's the right way to lead. You and Ruby will make excellent leaders."

Cobalt smiled and held out his glass. "Thank you… Weiss. I'll do my best."

She began to walk back to her room until she turned back to Cobalt. "Oh, and Cobalt." He looked up. "Thank you, for treating me like a friend. Over these past few days, I've seen why Winter has respect for you."

Cobalt smiled and noticed that his mug was empty. He walked over to the pot, poured the last cup, and proceeded back to his room.


	9. Time with Ruby

_**Cobalt's Dorm Room: Morning…**_

Cobalt was dressed in his usual clothes and just about to head out the door for the day when he got a message from his Grandpa. _'Guard will be there today.'_

Cobalt smiled and left his door unlocked. He didn't have anything, in the room, worth protecting anyways.

_**Beacon: Bullhead Docks**_

Cobalt was waiting for the bullhead, which takes students to Vale, to arrive from its first trip of the day when he got a call from Ruby. "Hey Ruby, is something up?"

"No, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" Ruby asked.

"I wouldn't mind, but I'm heading into Vale to get a book my grandpa ordered for me." Cobalt replied.

Ruby happily said, "That's perfect, I have the latest issue of this manga on hold at a store. I'll just come to the docks, and we can hang out in Vale."

"What about the other members of Team Ruby?" Cobalt asked.

"Weiss left a note saying she went with Blake to the library while Yang loves to sleep in when she can." Ruby explained.

Cobalt happily said. "Okay, I'll be waiting at the docks then."

"I'll be there soon." Ruby confirmed.

Cobalt ended the call, but there was something on his mind. _"What's a manga?"_

_**Aboard the Bullhead**_

Ruby and Cobalt were the only ones aboard the airship. It wasn't all that odd considering this was the beginning of the year. Most were either sleeping in or had plans around the school. The airships would likely be used more as the year progressed.

"Hey Cobalt, thanks for letting me come with you." Ruby stated.

Cobalt smiled. "No problem. It'll be a nice change of pace from going out alone."

"So, has that Coco girl caused you any more problems?" Ruby asked curious.

"No. Honestly, I think…" Cobalt opened his eyes wide realizing what he was saying.

Ruby looked at the older boy concerned. "Cobalt?"

Cobalt shook his head. "It's nothing. I guess I was just unsure how to deal with her."

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked tilting her head.

Cobalt put a smile on his face realizing what was happening. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry if I brought the mood down."

Ruby put a hand on his shoulder. "Cobalt, if you need to talk, I'll listen. It's like you said, we should be there for each other."

He sank to his butt with a sad smile. "Using my own words against me?" He chuckled as Ruby sat next to him. "There are things that I don't wish to state about my past at this time, but I will say this. At one point, I had a best friend who was my brother in everything but blood."

Cobalt had paused, so Ruby asked, "Did something happen to him?"

The manager looked at the ground. "He always wanted to be a Hunter, and in the end, he died like one. At least, that's how he and I saw it." He sighed. "I was frozen in place, and there was a Beowolf. I would have died if he hadn't pushed me out of the way."

Ruby looked at him a little ashamed. "I'm sorry I asked."

Cobalt shook his head and smiled at her. "No, it's fine. Usually, I'm not one for slipping up as I have been." He looked forward. "I think it has to do with actually having friends now. I don't really know… Anyways, please don't go prying into my past on your own. There are certain things I'd like to reveal when I'm ready… to everyone."

Ruby nodded. "Hey, you don't have to worry about me. I won't tell anyone what you don't want me to."

Cobalt chuckled. "Thanks Ruby."

The barest hint, to light for Cobalt to notice, of a blush appeared on Ruby's face. "No problem."

He stood up as the ship docked. "Well, I've brought the mood down enough for one day. Come on, let's go have some fun." Ruby stood up and they moved towards the door. "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask, since we talked over our scrolls, what is manga?"

Ruby looked at Cobalt shocked. "You don't know what manga are? Next you'll tell me you've never read a comic!"

Cobalt was even more confused. "I only ever had myths, legends, children stories, and textbooks growing up. Are manga and comic books connected?"

"Wow, you really don't know!?" Ruby grabbed his arm. "We're going to my store first. You need to be educated on awesome and amazing reading material! You need to know exactly what you've missed out on!"

Cobalt let Ruby pull him along. "Okay."

_**Vale's GAME: Outside**_

Cobalt looked at the sigh. "'Vale's GAME'."

"GAME is an acronym. It stands for Games, Anime, Manga, and Entertainment. Entertainment basically means things like Comic books." Ruby explained.

Cobalt nodded. "I get it. GAME does sounds better on a sign than including everything you began telling me about on the way here."

"That's it." Ruby nodded. "Now come on, I'll show you what you need to start with."

_**Inside**_

Ruby began pointing out different items from fighting games to comics to manga. She eventually brought him to a comic titled 'X-Ray and Vav' and grabbed the first issue handing it to Cobalt.

"This is an amazing comic, and it's best to start with the first issue. Though it is important to note that this is a recreation. The originals are collectables and cost a lot." She then grabbed the first volume of a Manga. "This is one of my favorite manga."

It depicted a Huntress, in silver armor, facing an Alpha Beowulf.

He flipped it over and read the back. "Follow the quest of Cyan, a Huntress, as she sets out to find the seven artifacts which will destroy the Grimm and bring peace to Remnant."

"Pretty cool, right?" Ruby asked excited and hopeful.

Cobalt flipped through the book seeing pictures of battles, various towns, and Grimm.

He was amazed. "Wow, this is well drawn, and the images depicted beat anything I've seen in children's books."

Ruby looked at him hopefully. "You really like them?"

Cobalt nodded, "So far." He was skimming through the comic book. "I mean, I'm used to action in my stories, but nothing quite like this."

He and Ruby walked up the counter finding a woman with shoulder length brown hair and matching eyes. She wore blue jeans and a brown shirt.

The woman smiled at Ruby. "Hey Ruby." She brought out a bag. "I got the new copy already for pick up."

Ruby nodded. "Thank you, Ms. Graz."

She reached for her money, but Cobalt sat his card on the counter first. "I'll be paying for it along with this comic and first volume."

Ruby looked to Cobalt shocked. "You're paying?"

Cobalt nodded. "Well yeah, you introduced me, so it's only right."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked having her wallet out. "I do have my allowance, and…"

Cobalt waved her off. "It's fine Ruby. I'm more than happy to pay, so let me, okay?"

Ruby smiled as she put her wallet away. "Thanks Cobalt."

Cobalt took his card back with a smile. "Don't mention it."

_**Outside**_

"That was an enlightening experience." Cobalt stated contently.

Ruby said, "I'm just glad you seem to like this stuff. Most people tend to call it childish whenever I bring it up."

Cobalt chuckled. "If that's what they think, then let them. I personally think this stuff is awesome. I'll be coming back here in the future."

_**Tukson's Book Trade**_

Cobalt and Ruby entered the store to find books everywhere. There was a man behind the counter wearing a short-sleeved burgundy and black shirt with a visible white undershirt. His hair was cleanly cut, and he had noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms.

The man gave them a pleasant smile. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade. Home to every book under the sun." They approached the counter. "How may I help you."

"Hello, my name is Cobalt Sky. My grandfather, Lloyd Grail, said he reserved a book for me." Cobalt explained.

Ruby looked at Cobalt shocked.

Tukson bent down behind his counter and came up with a decent sized book. "Yes, it is right here." He passed it to Cobalt. "Already paid for."

Cobalt looked at the title. "The tale of the Magic Knight. Got anything you can give me on it?"

Tukson nodded. "It's a myth that originated in Vacuo well before the Great War. It has multiple stories about a powerful knight."

Cobalt took the book and dropped it in his bag. "Thank you." He then looked up at the shop keep. "He wouldn't have happened to provide you with a list of other books that may interest me, did he?"

Tukson nodded. "Indeed, he did." He passed the paper over. "I will say that they are an interesting collection."

Cobalt looked at the list. From what he could tell, they were stories involving Maidens, Grimm, and warriors.

"How long would it take to get these books together?" Cobalt inquired.

Tukson replied, "I have most of them on hand, but some of these titles are a little more obscure. I'll have to get the others delivered." He thought about his answer. "About one to three months."

Cobalt took out his card with a smile. "Great, have them delivered to Beacon, under my name, once you have them. Since you'll be going out of your way, I don't think grandpa would mind giving a tip of 15% of the total cost."

"It will be done." Tukson ran the card before giving it back. "Pleasure doing business."

_**Outside**_

Ruby, still completely shocked, said, "Your grandfather is Lloyd Grail!? Why didn't you tell us?" she immediately frowned. "Is that another part of your past you don't want to talk about?"

Cobalt rested his hand on her should causing her to look at him. "Far from it. My grandfather is the best." He removed his hand and shook his head. "I simply wish to keep him hidden because I want to carve my own path. I don't want to be compared to him. Not yet anyways."

Ruby perked up and nodded. "I get it, and I think it's cool."

Cobalt chuckled. "Ruby, thanks for everything today." He began walking. "Come on, I could use some ice cream."

Ruby smiled and followed him.

_**Treats of Faunus**_

Cobalt and Ruby entered the ice cream shop which was run by a doe Faunus with a tail. She wore a light blue shirt with matching pants and a dark blue stripped apron. Her brown hair was short and messy.

"Have you been here before Cobalt?" Ruby inquired.

Cobalt nodded. "A few times with my grandpa."

They walked up to the counter and the woman smiled. "Welcome to Treats of Faunus. What can I get you?"

"A cup of chocolate ice cream." Cobalt stated. "Feel free to get what you like Ruby."

Ruby smiled. "I'll take a cup of strawberry with crushed chocolate chip cookies."

She nodded. "Coming right up."

Cobalt decided that it was his turn to find out some information on Ruby since she'd already learned much about him. "You heard of my family, but what about yours?"

"Oh, well there's my sister, dad, and Qrow. Yang, Taiyang, and Qrow respectively." Ruby replied.

"Being Hunters runs in the family then. Not only that, but I've certainly heard of Taiyang and Qrow before." Cobalt replied before chuckling. "Actually, I saw your father once."

They got their ice cream and moved to sit at a table.

"You did?" Ruby asked curious.

Cobalt nodded. "He may have told you about it, but I saw him when he came to Star Village to aid us."

Ruby looked at Cobalt surprised. "That was you? You were the guy my father said defeated the Grimm before he showed up? Wait a minute. You're from Patch like me and Yang!?"

Cobalt chuckled. "Crazy right? Signal and Star village aren't far from each other, yet I didn't meet either of you on that island."

From there the conversation turned towards minor things from their lives and how Beacon is going while they enjoy their ice cream.

_**Beacon: Bullhead Docks, Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt and Ruby stepped off the bullhead with their bags. They noticed Coco Adel standing a fair distance away. She was speaking into her scroll.

"Hey Ruby, you can head back to your dorm." Cobalt stated.

Ruby looked from him to Coco. "Are you sure?"

Cobalt smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Ruby nodded. "Alright."

She took off and Cobalt made his way over to the second year.

Coco turned to him giving one of her signature smirks. "Did you come to visit your big sister?"

Cobalt looked at her trying to determine if she really wanted him as a little brother or was simply joking with him. "Why is it that you want to claim me as your brother? Surely if you wanted one, you could have picked anyone."

Coco shrugged. "I've always wanted a younger brother, and you fulfill a lot the traits I always thought my younger brother would have."

Cobalt raised an eyebrow. "Let's say I agreed to this. What guarantee would I have that you wouldn't throw me out if I turn out to be less than the perfect brother you've always imagined?"

Coco smiled. "That's just not my style, and I'm not looking for perfection."

Cobalt chuckled. "You know, you are kind of odd."

"I'm not hearing a no." Coco stated.

Cobalt shrugged and shook his head. "Fine. I'm not certain why, but I suppose I would be willing to give this a shot." He held up his finger. "Don't expect me to go calling you sister right away."

Coco put her arm around Cobalt. "I'm fine with that because the challenge just gives me incentive to be a great big sister."

They walked off.

_**RWBY's Room**_

Ruby entered the room only for Yang to jump off her bed.

"Hey little sister, I read your note." Yang stated slipping into her protective big sister mode.

This was a mode Ruby recognized well. "Yang, Cobalt and I just went into Vale. We're friends and friends hang out."

Yang crossed her arms. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Ruby stated while rolling her eyes. "Seriously, when have I ever been into a guy like that? You need to stop jumping to conclusions."

Yang looked at Ruby carefully. "Ruby, what do you think of Cobalt?"

"He's strong, kind, and smart." Ruby's face became just the slightest bit red. "He's not afraid to speak his mind."

"Ah ha, your cheeks are red." Yang accused. "You like him."

Ruby shook her head. "Yang, you're being crazy again."

Yang moved for the door. "I'm going to go have a…"

Ruby grabbed her arm looking genuinely terrified. "Wait, please don't confront him about this!"

Yang stopped in her tracks as she just stared at her sister. "What… You genuinely have a crush on him?"

Ruby's face was still just that barest hint of red as she quickly removed her hand. "Yes… No… Maybe? I don't know Yang!" She turned away and walked over to her bed. "I don't know what I feel, okay? At this point he's a friend, but…"

Yang walked over and just stood before her sister genuinely surprised. _"Is this really happening? Every time before this, I came to know that she hadn't felt anything for those boys. Now… My little sister actually feels something."_

"Look, I'm not sure what I feel for him, but I don't want you to let him know Yang. I want to know if I do feel something before you go confronting him. Also, please don't call uncle Qrow or dad. The last thing I need is for them to come interrogate him." Ruby begged.

Yang sighed. "Fine, I'll leave it be… for now. The moment you know, or I see him show any hints of liking you… I'll confront him on it. Okay?"

Ruby quickly nodded. "Yes, thank you Yang!"

Ruby then took out her latest manga volume and began reading while Yang left the room. She had a sudden urge to hit something.

_**Cobalt's Room, Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt entered the room and immediately saw a box with holes that was shaking. He threw the bag on the bed and ran up to the box smiling. Cobalt opened it only to be knocked to the ground as a golden furred wolf pounced on him.

The manager rubbed the wolf having missed him. "Guard, I'm so glad you're here buddy!"

The wolf licked his face happy to see his owner once more.


	10. Training with Ren

_**Cobalt's Room**_

Cobalt finally got Guard off him, and the wolf ended up sitting down, wagging his tail, and happily panting.

The student chuckled. "Good boy Guard."

He then looked at the room and now noticed various other boxes. He went about opening them finding sets of night clothes, training clothes, and normal clothes, metal disc boxes, and, a file cabinet that contained all the notebooks Cobalt had perfected.

He looked at Guard who had already made himself at home. "Looks like I have some unpacking to do."

Guard barked in agreement. The student rolled his eyes and smiled before getting to work. He stopped when the next box he opened revealed a familiar dark blue and silver box. The student opened it finding every letter he'd ever written to Steel.

Cobalt gave a small smile before setting the box on the shelf above his desk space. He then grabbed some paper and another enveloped before getting to work on his latest letter for the collection.

_**Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt smiled as his room was now finished, and he'd broken down all the boxes to be taken to the trash. That would wait until tomorrow because today he was done working. He looked over at Guard who was still lying on his bed.

He walked over to the cabinet and grabbed his latest physical training notebook. Cobalt still had to write a new, proper workout routine since the book had only been updated before he took on that special training his grandfather gave him.

His attention was drawn to the door, so Cobalt put the notebook on his desk before answering it to find Ren. "Ren?" The manager stuck his head out but saw no one else. "Is Nora in trouble? Do you need me to call everyone?"

Ren saw the smile Cobalt had on his face and rolled his eyes. "Yes, very funny. Now, may I come in?"

Cobalt chuckled and stood aside. "Please do."

Ren entered and noticed the wolf on the bed who sat up and wagged his tail at him.

"So, I take it that's Guard?" Ren asked. "He doesn't look to wary of my presence."

Cobalt nodded. "Yep, that's my buddy. As for your presence. Well, grandpa chalks that up to his Semblance. He can sense how I feel about people and acts accordingly. Even if he himself has yet to meet them."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Your wolf has a Semblance?"

Cobalt shrugged. "Animals can have their Aura unlocked much like Humans or Faunus, and he has his own nanobots in his blood stream as well."

"You know, you're not really normal." Ren commented.

Cobalt raised an eyebrow. "You rarely talk unless you're without Nora. Plus, I don't think anyone in this school could be classified as 'normal' anyways."

Ren sighed. "Fair point."

"Anyways, take a seat, and we can discuss what you want." Cobalt stated before sitting in his desk chair.

Ren sat on the bed, and Guard put his head in the boy's lab. "I wanted to know what Getsuga Tensho is?"

"Getsuga Tensho is old Mistralian for Piercer of Heaven. It's what's known as an Offensive Aura technique." Cobalt explained. "I learned it from another Huntsman in training."

"I thought as much." Ren nodded. "Are you proficient with Offensive Aura?"

Cobalt shrugged. "Not in the way you are, but that's fine by me. I'm more than happy with my form of Offensive Aura. Getsuga Tensho, as you saw, is a very useful technique."

Ren nodded. "It is, but I'm not here to ask you to teach it to me. What I want is for us to train together. We may not learn each other's moves, preferring our own, but it would be easier to master them if we had training partners."

Cobalt smiled jokingly. "Wow, that is the most you've ever said since I've known you." He shrugged and chuckled. "How could I possibly say no."

Ren sweat dropped. "Right," He stood up. "I've already found a training ground if you're up for some training now?"

Cobalt stood. "Sounds good." He walked over and opened his window before joining Ren. "Alright, let's go."

Ren asked, "Why are you leaving your window open?"

"It's going to be Guard's entrance and exit unless I bring him with me." Cobalt replied.

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Your dog can jump to and from the second story?"

Cobalt chuckled. "That surprises you. Come on man, I already told you that he has Aura. Of course, he's been trained to do more than sit and stay. Oh, and here's a question for you. How did you escape Nora?"

"I made pancakes, left them in the cafeteria, and told her they were there. Afterwards, she should go wandering around." Ren replied.

"And that's a smart idea because…" Cobalt questioned.

"Trust me, it'll be fine." Ren assured.

Cobalt shrugged. "If you say so." He opened the door. "Lead the way."

_**Down the Hall**_

Sky and Dove watched as Ren and Cobalt left the room.

Sky immediately called Cardin. "Cardin, Cobalt has left his room."

Cardin's voice came over the receiver. "Right, I'll be there soon. Keep watch."

Cardin hung up and Dove looked at Sky. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

Sky nodded seriously. "Our mission is to blend in until we receive further orders. If this means following the orders of an ego, then that is what we shall do."

Dove nodded. "You think he'll bring the Vacuo kid?"

Sky shook his head. "Negative. He may not say anything against these types of actions, but that does not mean he approves."

_**Outside Training Field**_

Cobalt looked around and saw the area Ren had picked out was obscured by trees. That was good since it'd allow complete privacy. There was even a sparing ring.

Cobalt nodded happily. "Nice pick Ren. It's the perfect place to train. What should we do first?"

"I think we should spar like we would in Glynda's class." Ren stated.

"Not a bad idea. Best case scenario, we learn something that helps each other with our Offensive Aura capabilities. Worst case scenario, we still get a bit of training in." Cobalt stated a little excited to fight someone agile like Ren.

They came to stand across from each other both ready to fight with neither drawing nor creating weapons yet.

Together they said. "3. 2. 1. Go!"

Ren started things off with a well-aimed kick. Cobalt caught the leg only for Lie to immediately launch off his other foot delivering a powerful kick to Cobalt's face. The manager stumbled back as Ren landed on his feet.

Cobalt grinned. _"That was a nice shot with some real power. He hasn't produced his weapons, yet he's far from underestimating me."_ They got into their respective stance. _"I think it's time I show just how far my skills go."_

Cobalt ran at his agile classmate in a zig zag pattern. He noticed that Ren's eyes were following him. The manager came in from the right launching a kick. Ren block, so the manager used that dropping to his hands.

He then spun on them enabling him to kick his teammate with his left foot. Ren stumbled back as Cobalt sprung off his hand firmly planting his feet on Ren's chest. The agile classmate was knocked back.

Ren hopped to his feet, produced his weapons from his sleeves, and charged at Cobalt. The manager acted in kind creating twin, earth dust daggers. The one in his left hand began glowing light brown. Ren fired on Cobalt, but the manager dodged while drawing in close.

Once he was close enough, they both began slashing at each other. It was at this point that Ren noticed the blade in Cobalt's left hand, but it was too late. Cobalt kicked Ren away and slashed that dagger out at him.

"Getsuga Tensho." Cobalt declared.

A much smaller crescent that normal, light brown in color, came from the blade. It slammed into Ren's chest knocking him off his feet. Cobalt was immediately over him with both blades ready to strike the killing blow.

Ren closed his eyes. "I concede."

Cobalt returned what dust he had back to his Elemental before offering a hand to the downed classmate. Ren took it allowing himself to be helped up. They each had small smile as they had come to see what each other's problems are with Offensive Aura.

"Your problem is that you have amazing control, yet you've become stagnant with its power." Cobalt stated.

Ren nodded. "Your problem is the opposite. You have the power but lack control."

"The only thing I can think of to help you improve is to practice on trees. As it stands now, I don't think you could break them with your Aura, so it'd be a good goal to aim for." Cobalt informed.

"You could try concentrating your Getsuga Tensho to the point of the blade. Make the move into a thrust. From there, you should develop a better grasp on your slash version." Ren informed.

Cobalt held out his hand with a smile. "I think this training's going to work out perfectly."

Ren nodded, took the hand, and they shook on it.

_**Cobalt's Room**_

Cardin, Dove, and Sky stood outside Cobalt's door.

"Alright, I want his room searched from top to bottom. We have to find something we can use against him." Cardin ordered.

Dove and Sky nodded. Cardin opened the door and walked in only to stop as a golden furred wolf stood in his way. It looked ready to attack as it growled menacingly at them.

"So, he was the student with a golden furred wolf." Sky stated surprised.

Honestly neither Sky nor Dove expected their queen's kid to have such a pet. At the same time, they were impressed he'd managed to tame the wolf since golden furred wolves were said to be quite vicious.

As for Cardin… "Get out of my way your dumb mutt."

Guard slammed into Cardin who was not prepared for such strength to come from some dumb animal. The leader of team CRDL was knocked into his companions and out of the room. The wolf walked into the hallways before howling.

This caused RWBY's and JNPR's doors to open. Dove and Sky scrambled to their feet, picked Cardin up, and ran down the hallway. Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ruby came out to find Guard but no one else.

"Hey Pyrrha, wasn't that Cardin's…" Jaune began only for Guard to jump on Jaune and lick him.

"Help!" Jaune cried. "The wolf is attacking me!"

Ruby knelt causing the wolf to come over to her and lick her face. "No, he wasn't Jaune. This must be Cobalt's wolf." She began petting him. "He just likes you is all."

Pyrrha nodded. "He's probably what chassed Cardin off."

Jaune got up and looked at the door. "You mean Cardin was trying to get something from Cobalt's room?"

"Most likely, but we probably have nothing to worry about since Cobalt does have his defense." Pyrrha stated referring to the wolf.

Jaune pulled out his scroll. "Still, I'm going to call him and inform him of what happened."

"Ask him if I can play with his wolf." Ruby added.

Jaune nodded and called Cobalt.

_**With Ren and Cobalt**_

The two of them were on their way back to the dorms when Cobalt received a call from Jaune.

He answered it. "Hey Jaune, what's up?"

Jaune replied, "Cardin and his team attempted to break into your room, but your wolf managed to chase them off. Oh, and Ruby wants to know if she can play with him?"

Cobalt noticed Russel walking back to the dorms by himself.

"Was it the whole team?" Cobalt questioned.

"Unsure." Jaune replied.

"Thanks, Jaune. Tell Ruby she's more than welcome to play with Guard. I'll be back shortly." Cobalt hung up.

Ren had noticed Russel as well and could guess what had transpired. "I'll take my leave."

They parted ways already having agreed to train next Saturday at the same time.

_**With Cobalt**_

Cobalt ran over to Russel. "Hey Russel!"

Russel was shocked to hear his name until he layed eyes on Cobalt. The team CRDL member scowled, turned around, and went on his way. The moment he turned a picture came free from his pocket landing on the ground.

Cobalt picked the picture up at the exact moment Russel realized that he'd lost it. Russel turned looking shocked, but there was more there which led the manager to the conclusion that this was a common and unfortunate occurrence.

Cobalt looked at the photo and noticed a younger Russel and Cardin in what looked like Vacuo. _"Huh, they look to be around ten."_

Russel came up and snatched the photo out of his grasp. "Don't. Touch."

He turned to leave, but Cobalt placed a hand on his classmate's shoulder. "Wait, I wanted to ask…"

Russel angrily shrugged him off. "Leave me alone."

"Look, I just want to understand, okay?" Russel stopped. "I want to know why your teammates want to pick on Faunus. I want to know why you don't want to be there."

Russel looked back at him coldly. "You really want to… Why do you want to understand!?"

"I can't ignore a problem, and most of the time it takes more than your fist or blades to solve it." Cobalt replied. "Granted, this could just be racism, but I get the feeling that's not it."

Russel glared at Cobalt searching for any indication that he wasn't serious but found none. "Fine, if you want to understand, then follow me. There's no way I'm letting anyone else hear what I'm about to tell you."

Russel walked off with Cobalt following.

_**Team CRDL's Room**_

Cardin, who'd broken free of Dove and Sky, entered the room furious that Cobalt's wolf had gotten the better of him.

"That spiky haired, Faunus loving bastard is going to pay." Cardin took out his scroll. "He'll pay for all of this."

Sky looked at Dove before turning back to Cardin who was busy looking through his contacts. "Cardin, are you sure we should be pressing the issue?"

Dove joined in. "Yeah, we could just let bygones be bygones."

Cardin glared at them. "Really? You're saying I should let this go!?" He shook his head. "Do you realize what he's done to me? My rep at this school was crushed before it started. I was supposed to come here and be something.

Now I'm nothing but a laughingstock. No, I will not let bygones be bygones. I'm going to get dirt on him, and I'm going to use it against him. Cobalt Sky will pay. You two can either join in or stand aside."

They held up their hands.

"No one's saying we're not willing to help." Dove began.

Sky nodded. "That's right. We just want to know what you plan on doing?"

Cardin's thumb hovered over a contact titled 'Information'. "Like I said, I'm getting dirt on him. Anything we can use. Once we have it, we'll put it all over the school." He called his contact. "It's me. I need you to find everything you can on Cobalt Sky."


	11. Russel's Backstory

_**Lecture Hall**_

Russel led Cobalt into an empty lecture hall and leaned against the main desk after making sure every door was closed. "I don't even know why I'm going to tell you anything."

Cobalt leaned against a desk opposite of him. "Maybe you're tired of not talking about it."

"Let's go with that." Russel sighed. "I suppose I should start at the beginning." He glared at the manager. "Keep in mind that I will only tell this story once. You interrupt me, and this is over. Also, you are not to repeat anything you hear."

Cobalt nodded.

Russel took a deep breath before diving into his story. "It all started ten years ago. Back then I was an idealistic kid living with my parents. I'd started training with daggers and learning my old man's style. Then it all went to shit.

My parents were Hunters and Vacuo saw a massive Grimm invasion. We weathered the storm, but many Hunters died… including my parents. Afterwards, I floated around in and out of the system. Picked up quite a few tricks for survival. Even got my Aura unlocked.

For five years, I went from one shitty foster home to the next until ending up on the streets. No one wanted to deal with me. No one wanted to adopt me. Then there came a day when that changed. The day someone decided to truly care…"

_**Vacuo, 7 Years Ago…**_

Russel was only ten years old with messy, dirty green hair, and his daggers were at his sides. His simple green shirt and grey pants were both filthy and pretty much rags by this point. Russel sighed as he walked along the market.

No one spared a second glance at him anymore. Why would they? He was nothing but a useless urchin that stole what he needed for survival, hung around other, older homeless, and gave beatings to snot nosed brats that dared insult his parents and their sacrifice.

"Hey!" A female voice called out.

Hearing people shout things out was far from unusual. At this point, Russel was able to ignore them well enough. At first, he'd though people were calling out to him… Heh, what a fool he'd been. Then someone did what no one, but his parents, had done before.

Someone had lain a hand on him in a tender and kind way. "Good, I managed to catch up with you." The voice sounded genuinely relieved. "Now, mind telling me what a kid is doing out here? You are absolutely filthy."

He turned around and saw a woman that carried herself with grace and etiquette, but her smile was kind and inviting. She had long, burnt orange hair in a ponytail, indigo eyes, and wore a red dress that looked like it had been designed for Vacuo weather.

"Uh, well… I'm kind of living on the streets… I guess. I mean, my parents are long gone, and I'm generally not wanted." Russel managed to say through his shock at being spoken to as a person. "Don't get the wrong idea. There are kind people… They just don't want kids.

The woman looked genuinely saddened. "That's terrible." She seemed deep in thought for a moment before reaching a decision as she held out her hand. "If you want, you could come live with my family and I."

Russel was taken back, and it was made even worse when he saw a young boy, around his age, peak out from behind her. This boy almost looked like a carbon copy of the woman except for a few differences. His hair had been combed back, and he wore silver clothing with gold trim.

She noticed Russel looking at him and brought the boy forward seeming a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself or my son. My name is Robin Winchester, and this is my son Cardin."

Russel was shocked once more. _"Winchester? Isn't that the rich metal mining family that was coming here to set up some mines?"_

Robin smiled at Russel once more. "So, what do you say?"

Cardin wouldn't meet Russel's gaze. "Yeah, it would be nice to have you."

"I don't know… I mean I'm not cut out for… well…" Russel began.

Robin shook her head. "We have no expectations of you other than that you be yourself."

Russel nodded. "I suppose I could give it a try."

_**Present**_

Russel continued. "…Things were pretty good for the first two months. True to her word, I wasn't forced to change, and I made fast friends with Cardin. In fact, he's the only friend I ever had. I got clean, a haircut, and some fresh clothes.

She even had my weapons re-forged. Her kindness didn't stop there. She got me a tutor and trainer like Cardin. I learned that Cardin shared my dream of being a Hunter." Russel sighed. "Then the bastard came home. Cardin was terrified of this man, and I could see why.

The moment he walked through that door; I saw every foster parent I'd ever had. Sure, he acted nice when he saw me, but I knew the difference." Russel shook his head. "Robin didn't, and Cardin was too afraid to speak up. That night, I learned why…"

_**Winchester Manor: About Seven Years Ago, Night…**_

Russel couldn't get to sleep, which hadn't happened since he came to the manor.

He ended up taking a walk to thin about the cause of this. _"That ass is not to be trusted. I'll have to keep…"_

He stopped when he heard combat coming from one of the training rooms up ahead. Russel crept forward and stopped outside a barely open door. There he saw Cardin being pummeled by his own father.

Mr. Winchester, or Raptor, had short red hair and wore an expensive black suit with gold trim. His pupils were red in color. Raptor was doing this with a cold, calculating expression. Gone was the bright smile he'd greeted Cardin and Russel with earlier.

"…Faunus are the lower species only fit to do menial labor." Raptor slugged his son across the face. "They are scum fit only to serve." He kicked Cardin in the chest. "Faunus are not people." He picked Cardin up and slammed him into the ground. "Pay attention to my lessons."

Cardin stood up panting. "Dad, Faunus are…"

Raptor punched him in the gut. "You need to stop sticking up for them. These are things you must learn if you are to take over the company."

Russel gripped the hilts of his daggers only to be stopped from drawing them as a hand wrapped around his mouth and caught his arms in a hold. Russel couldn't even turn to see who it was as he was taken into the room revealing his presence to everyone.

Cardin looked shocked as his gaze went from his father to Russel. "Wait Father! Russel won't…"

Raptor punched his son in the face silencing him. "Cardin, you are to speak once I have given permission." He walked forward as Cardin hung his head sadly. "Looks like the street urchin went and poked his nose where it doesn't belong."

His gaze shifted to the assailant. "I want him beaten within an inch of his life and left in Vale. Weather he survives will be up to him." Mr. Winchester's gaze shifted back to Russel. "Consider this a kindness boy. Do not come near my family or you will die."

_**Present**_

Russel chuckled darkly. "…Marcus Black. The bastard that beat me down before dropping me in the ass end of Vale. My Aura was depleted, and I was bleeding out. There was no way I could move on my own. I was fortunate enough to be saved…"

Cobalt was smart enough not to speak up, but his thoughts were a different matter. _"Marcus Black? He worked for someone so terrible. I'll have to call Snow and ask him about this."_

_**Vale, About Seven Years Ago…**_

Russel opened his eyes only to find that every inch of his body was hurting. He then noticed that he wasn't in the same bed he'd gotten used to. That's what brought on the memories of Raptor, Cardin, and Marcus Black.

He jumped to his feet immediately feeling pain coursing through him. _"No, ignore it. I must get back to the Winchester Manor. There's no way I'm letting that bastard beat Cardin anymore."_

He spotted his daggers, in his sheathe, on a nearby table. Russel made his way over panting and sweating. He buckled the sheathe around his waist and noticed that his torso was covered in bandages.

Russel shook his head and walked to the door throwing it open only for a dagger to sail by his head nicking his left ear and drawing blood. He turned to the dagger imbedded in the back wall of the room before turning to the hallway where he spotted a man on a beam.

This man was about the same build as Russel in the present with green eyes and brown hair. He wore a patchwork suit with a matching fedora. The suit itself was blue, and the patches were red and black.

The man said. "Sorry about that, but I had to get…"

"I don't have time for your shit." Russel walked out of the room and to the nearby stairs. "Thanks for making sure I didn't die."

The man jumped off his beam, landed in front of Russel, and kicked him in the stomach sending the boy straight into the wall of the hallway. Russel couldn't help but scream in pain. He looked up and glared at the patchwork suited man.

The man glared back. "I get it. You have somewhere you need to be, but you aren't going anywhere until you're better. Your Aura hasn't fully returned, and it's putting everything into healing you. Now, why were you dumped in Vale by an assassin?"

Russel got to his feet and tried moving past the suited man only to be kicked into the wall again. Never let it be said that Russel wasn't determined because he kept trying until the man knocked him unconscious.

_**Present**_

Russel shook his head and smiled. "… I spent two weeks getting my ass kicked before I decided to wait until I was healed. Because of my stupidity, it took two full months. During that time, I told this person everything. By the end of it, all I asked was his name, but I got more…"

_**Vale: Six and a Half Years Ago… **_

Russel sat on the couch eating a can of carrots. Almost all the signs of his injuries were gone. The man with the patchwork suit came down the stairs and sat in a nearby chair. He looked at Russel before producing a folder and throwing it on the table.

Russel looked at it before turning to the man. "What is this?"

The man nodded at the folder. "That is information regarding mercenaries and assassins under the employ of one Raptor Winchester." Russel picked the folder up and began looking through it. "As it stands now, you have no chance of getting through them."

Russel angrily threw the folder down and stood up. "So, what am I supposed to do then!? That bastard is abusing my friend and Robin has no idea! If I don't stop it, who will!?"

The man spoke calmly. "I'm not saying you do nothing. What I'm saying is you let me train you. When you're ready, the two of us will storm the manor and force Raptor to admit to every dirty secret. The mistreatment, the shady business deals, and your falsified death."

Russel walked to the door. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm going and you will not stop me."

His hand was on the door, but he stopped when the man spoke once more. "Tell me, what will you do when you face Marcus Black once more?"

Russel grit his teeth. "I'll defeat him."

The suited man cupped his hands together. "Good luck fighting an assassin with years of experience over you. Not to mention the small battalion of mercenaries. Some of which are ex-Hunters that fell off the righteous path. Most of all, good luck fighting them when you don't even have a Semblance."

Russel removed his hand from the door and clenched his fist. "You got this information correct?"

The man nodded. "That's right. I have certain contacts that provide me with anything I need to know."

"Fine. I'll agree to your training provided you keep me informed. I want to know how Cardin and Robin are doing as often as you can provide it." Russel stated.

The man nodded. "Agreed."

Russel moved to the stairs but stopped before climbing them. "If I'm going to train under you, I should at least know your name."

"My name is Dusty Jae." Dusty replied.

_**Present**_

Russel continued. "…I spent four and a half years training every chance I got. During this time, I found out Dusty was a Hunter who'd graduated from Haven Academy. You know what he did with his skills? He worked as a vigilante/street performer.

In his words, 'There are already Huntsmen and Huntresses out there risking their lives, so I figure I might as well help out in a unique way. I'll bring smiles my own way. I chose Vale for no other reason than it wasn't Mistral, which I'd grown used to, and it wasn't Atlas.

Heh, If I chose to go there, then Ironwood would have tried to lock me up or put me into his army'. Anyways, reports would often come in. I found out Cardin's 'training' only got worse. He was becoming the Hunter his father wanted.

A 'shining knight', but that wasn't the Hunter he wanted to be. Of course, they'd moved back into their old home here in Vale. On top of that, Raptor had hired more mercenaries making them his guard.

Marcus and Shade, a new assassin he was working with, were exceptions. They came and went sporadically. No way to know when they were there or not." Russel sighed and closed his eyes. "Then the worst possible news came, and I made the most asinine mistake of my life…"

_**Vale: Dusty's Home, 2 years ago**_…

Russel was sitting on the couch checking over his weapons when Dusty returned home carrying another folder. He looked worried.

Russel did not like that look. "What's wrong?" Dusty sighed as he set the folder before Russel, and the boy opened it before tearing the folder in two. "How long?"

Dusty sighed. "She died two months ago."

Russel got up and sheathed his blades. "I'm going now!"

"Don't go Russel!" Dusty begged. "You're still in need of training, and we have yet to find your Semblance."

"That doesn't matter! Robin's gone, and I'll be dammed if I let that bastard pretending to be a father get his clutches further into my friend." Russel was at the door. "I'm going to end this."

With that, Russel left while Dusty collapsed onto a chair.

_**Vale: Winchester Manor, Night…**_

Russel walked through the forest until he came to stand at the edge of a cliff. He could see the manor in the distance and men patrolling the perimeter.

"_Okay, this is just like that White Fang group I helped Dusty with. All I need to do is…"_ Russel was interrupted by a kick to his back.

It sent him tumbling down the hill before Russel managed to end up back on his feet at the bottom. He instantly withdrew his daggers as Marcus Black slid down the mountain with his hands in his pockets.

Black looked exactly like the photo Russel had seen. He had short white hair and blue eyes. The assassin's attire consisted of pants with a silver, short sleeved shirt. The assassin moved to stand in front of Russel.

With a cold, emotionless expression Marcus said, "Looks like you made quite the recovery. It's amazing what Aura can do sometimes." He pulled out a gun and shot green dust into the air before it exploded. "This time, you won't be left alive."

Russel became enraged at seeing the man before him once more. "Why don't you shut up…"

All his talk had been shut down when Marcus charged forward slamming a knee into Russel's face. Russel went flying, but he managed to flip in mid-air landing on his hands and springing to his feet. The boy immediately put his arms up in a cross block as Marcus kicked him once more.

Russel skid back a few feet but managed to stay standing. The assassin was immediately on him with a flurry of kicks that easily broke through Russel's guard. Marcus just kept hammering him in the chest.

Marcus then grabbed the boy and slammed him into the ground. "What a bother." Russel got back to his feet panting as he finally had his daggers in hand. "You should learn to stay down. At least then this could be over with."

Russel, who was angrier than he'd ever been in his life, yelled, "Fuck you! I will never stand down! Cardin is my only friend and I'll be damned if I let that bastard corrupt him further!"

At that moment, electricity sparked from Russel's right hand, into his blade, and at Marcus surprising the assassin as it nailed him in the chest.

Russel was shocked as he looked at his right hand still clutching the blade. _"I did that?"_

His thoughts were quickly silenced when another voice declared. "Chidori!"

A lightning covered hand slammed into Russel, but to his surprise, all he felt was a shove. The lightning itself was absorbed within himself to the clear shock evident on Shade's face. Russel took this opportunity to slash his daggers, rapidly, into Shade.

Marcus had recovered and charged at Russel laying into him with another flurry of kicks until his Aura broke. "So, you can shoot lightning, and you seemed faster. Must be your Semblance, but I guess it's useless now." He was still as cold as ever. "Should have taken the chance to run."

Suddenly, Dusty appeared standing between Russel and Marcus. Shade came to stand beside Marcus drawing the saber on his back.

"Now he has that chance." Dusty, without adverting his gaze from the assassins, addressed Russel. "Go home while I deal with these two."

Russel managed to get back to his feet. "What about…"

Dusty moved in a way that dared either assassin to come close, but this tactic would not last against them. "Russel don't be an idiot. You can't take on all those mercenaries even if I were to hold these two here. Go home now!"

Russel looked away from the manor and did as he was told running back into the woods as the sounds of combat picked back up behind him.

_**Present**_

Russel sighed sadly, "I made it home, but it would be four long days before Dusty returned. When he did, he was not in the best condition. His suit was torn to shreds, he had countless wounds that stained his suit red, and his daggers were missing.

Upon entering the house, he smiled at me before collapsing. I felt genuine panic. He was the man that had raised me for the past five years, and he was dying. So, I did the only thing I could. I brought him to the hospital, and they saved him. We spoke when he finally woke up…"

_**Vale Hospital: About 2 years ago, Night…**_

Russel, for once in his life, was silent and contemplative as he waited by Dusty's bed side. He'd been this way for the past two weeks only ever leaving to eat. He only did that because he knew Dusty would chew him out if he didn't.

Then he heard stirring, coming from Dusty, drawing his attention. "You're awake!"

Dusty turned his head and looked at Russel managing a weak smile. "You're alive." Russel had tears in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. "Heh, you care for me."

Russel angrily shouted. "Yeah, I do care for you… You old ass!"

"I'm glad." He turned to the ceiling. "Now listen to me Russel. I decided to come after you, but more information came in right before I left. Cardin, he'll join Beacon in two years. That'll be your chance to break the hold his father has over him."

Russel clenched his fist on his pants. "You're… still helping me? Why!? All I've done is cause you pain! You should just throw me out!"

Dusty turned to him and smiled. "Now what kind of a father would I be if I did that to my son?"

Russel looked at Dusty shocked. No one had called themselves his father since his parents died. Soon this shock gave way to tears. He hugged Dusty crying into his hospital gown while the older man rubbed Russel's back comfortingly.

_**Present**_

"I spent the last two years preparing for Beacon. I never once went back to the manor, but information still came in. Shade had moved onto other jobs and Marcus Black was killed. Rumor had it that it was anything from Shade to a powerful mercenary group to his son.

The only thing clear about that was the fact that his son was gone, he was dead, and the house he lived in had been burned down. When the time came, I got into Beacon. Of course, nothing is ever easy. Cardin's no longer kind or caring.

He's the bastard his father always wanted him to be. Cardin hasn't even brought up the past with me other than the fact that he knows me. Sky and Dove, those two are just raciest from what I can tell. Not unusual these days." He looked up at Cobalt and sighed tiredly.

"There, you know everything. My team is filled with assholes and I don't speak up because I'm still trying to figure out what to do about Cardin." He got up and moved for the door. "Now, I'm leaving."

Cobalt stopped him. "Russel."

Russel looked back at him seeming incredibly tired. That was only to be expected. Cobalt knew better than most what an outpouring emotion, from a less than ideal past, could be like. In fact, Cobalt also felt tired, and that had nothing to do with it being night.

"What do you want Sky?" Russel asked.

"I know it wasn't easy talking about this stuff with a stranger, but I respect you for doing so. As for Cardin, well he's free of his father, and I don't think the guy you knew is gone. If you want to help him… If you are his friend, then speak up. Remind him of who he was." Cobalt stated.

Russel closed his eyes. "I'll… think about it." He opened his eyes and placed a hand on the doorknob. "Sky?"

Cobalt looked at him. "Yeah?"

"You're not that bad a guy, and I can respect you as well. It takes guts to stand up for a Faunus." Russel stated.

He then left the lecture hall while Cobalt simply sighed and left out a different door.

_**Team CRDL's Room**_

Russel entered only to be immediately confronted by Cardin. "Where were you!?"

Russel simply said, "I was training. Now, I'm going to sleep."

He walked over to his bed and climbed on top of the covers before closing his eyes.

_**Cobalt's Room**_

Cobalt sighed as he placed his hand on his door only to hear noise coming from Team RWBY's Room. Oddly enough, their door was wide open. He walked over and saw a sight he'd normally have found funny, but it did nothing for him considering what he'd just heard.

Blake was on top of her bed posed to jump at any moment as Guard happily sat on the floor below wagging his tail. Weiss, who'd appeared to be studying, had turned towards her teammate just like Ruby and Yang. The sisters had amused smiles on their faces.

"What's going on?" Cobalt questioned.

Weiss noticed Cobalt and glared at him. "I take it this is your mutt?"

He noticed that Yang was looking at him funny, but he couldn't be bothered to work out why. "Yeah, that's my golden furred wolf, Guard. Why Weiss?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow at being called by her name.

"Just make sure he doesn't touch my belongings." Blake stated.

Cobalt motioned to Guard. "Will do." Guard came over and whined at Cobalt. "Don't worry boy, I'm just tired. Come on, let's leave the girls alone."

He walked out followed by Guard. He made it back to his door only for Ruby to stop him.

"Hey Cobalt, it was fun playing with Guard." She stated happily. "Thanks."

Cobalt nodded. "Sure. Anytime."

Ruby looked at him concerned. "Are you okay?"

Cobalt gave her a weak smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some sleep is all. I'll be fine in the morning." He opened the door. "Night Ruby."

"Night." Ruby stated.

Cobalt closed the door, and Ruby spent a few seconds more staring at it before walking back to her team's room.


	12. Training with CFVY

_**Team CFVY's Room, Morning…**_

Coco came out of the bathroom, dressed, and noticed Velvet staring of into the distance with a blush on her face.

Coco smiled and tapped her teammate on the shoulder. "Bun Bun, are you thinking of my little brother again?"

Velvet jumped and blushed. "No…" she scratched her nose embarrassed. "I was…" She sighed knowing it was useless to lie to Coco. "Yes, but I can't help it Coco. The way he defended me. Only you guys have ever done that."

Coco grinned, "I get it. You have a crush on the white knight that saved you?"

"Yes." Velvet admitted.

Coco looked her over. "Honestly, if I were to let anyone date him, you would be my first choice." She shrugged. "In the end, it's not up to me. If I were you, I'd tell him fast. My cute little brother is quite handsome. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already attracted some attention."

Velvet blushed. "I-I couldn't… You know I'm not good with these types of things."

"If you can't do it, you'll just have to spend time with until you can." Coco shrugged. "Maybe he has something for you. Either way, I'll invite him to our training." She began typing up a message. "This way you can spend some time with him, and there won't be any pressure."

"Coco, thank you." Velvet gratefully stated.

Coco tipped her glasses to look Velvet in the eye. "Do keep in mind that I won't be pleased if you hurt my brother."

Velvet nodded. "I don't ever wish to hurt anyone."

Coco put her glasses back up and sent the message with a smile. "Good."

Yatsuhashi looked at Fox and they both nodded. It was a sign that they'd be keeping a close eye on him. If they could manage it, they'd be having a talk with Cobalt.

_**Cobalt's Room, Morning…**_

Cobalt awoke to knocking at his door. He brought out his sunglasses and saw that it was around nine in the morning. Much later than he tended to wake up, but in his defense, he'd decided against setting an alarm.

He figured some extra sleep would do him some good after what Russel told him. He'd been right. Cobalt felt much better. He also noticed a message from Coco and resolved to deal with it after whoever was at his door.

He got out of bed with Guard spreading out to take up the whole space and answered the door to find Blake. "Blake? What are you doing here? I mean no offense, but you kind of seem to avoid us every chance you get."

"I need to speak with you." Blake simply stated.

Something seemed different. The hidden Faunus wasn't her usual brand of cold. It was like a whole other level.

Cobalt stepped aside. "Sure, come on in." Blake entered and glanced at Guard who continued sleeping. "Don't worry. Guard doesn't usually sleep in, but when he does, he's out like a light." The manager took his usual seat at his desk.

"What do you want to talk about?" Blake was staring at him as if trying to figure him out. _"Why is it that girls stare at me oddly? Now, that I'm thinking about it… Why was Yang looking at me the way she was?"_

"You seem like a good guy, yet how do I know for certain you will remain one?" Blake asked.

Cobalt raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I want to know if you'll remain one of the good people. That you won't betray your beliefs." Blake stated.

Cobalt felt a little kernel of anger slowly building. "Are you that willing to distrust someone? Did you not hear what I said after Ruby and my prank?"

"I need you to answer my question." Blake stated sternly.

Cobalt got up and opened the door. "I don't have to answer the question because you should already know the answer. Now, leave my room… Unless, you're willing to explain yourself… willing to explain these accusations I'm getting."

Blake stormed out of his room without another word, and he closed the door sighing. _"Great start to the morning. Is it evening yet?"_ Cobalt looked out the window. _"Nope, still morning."_ He walked to his bathroom. _"I need a shower."_

_**Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt had dressed in fresh clothes before bringing out his glasses and opening the message from Coco:

'_Hey little bro, my team and I will be training at ten, and I wanted to invite you. We got Combat Classroom One for the day. Just show up whenever your free.'_

Cobalt checked the time and noticed that it was only 9:30.

_**Hallway, Some Time Later**_

Cobalt, with his weapons, walked towards the classroom while thinking things over. _"Russel was able to open up to me, a stranger, while Blake is hiding something, and I only have theories. At least I know it has something to do with someone changing into a less than ideal person._

_The question is, how do I go about getting her to open? Clearly, she doesn't want to, but can I argue that I'm any different? I guess I could. I just want to take my time. Make sure I can trust them._

_Still, I see no reason I can't start with something small. Not Steel. Ruby got that out of me, but I'm in no way ready to talk about Sky Village. I suppose it would be best to start with the Order of Grimm._

_They have a right to know about them anyways because they could be in danger. Just like the kids back home were. I'll gather RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY after we're done training. In fact, I should shoot a message out about said meeting."_

Cobalt stopped and leaned against the wall to compose a message for Ruby and Jaune.

'_Ruby and Jaune I need you to have your teams ready for a meeting when I send another text. There's something important you need to be made aware of. I'll also be bringing team CFVY because there involved as well.'_

He sent the message and silenced his scroll function before he went on his way.

_**Outside Combat Room 1**_

Cobalt arrived to find Fox and Yatsuhashi standing outside the room. "Hey guys, where are your other team members?"

Fox, who had a very Ren like expression on his face, said, "They will be a long shortly."

"We came early because we were hoping to hold a private meeting with you." Yatsuhashi stated firmly. "If you would, please join us in the room next door."

Cobalt was a little surprised, but he was agreeable. "Yeah, sure."

_**Lecture Hall**_

Cobalt leaned back against the main desk as Yatsuhashi and Fox stood before him. "So, what's up?"

"We wanted to talk about Velvet. Ever since you helped her, she's been thinking about you." Fox began.

Yatsuhashi finished. "It has led to her developing a crush on you."

Cobalt blinked surprised. "Really?" He thought about it. "I guess there are times I see her looking at me longer than most."

Yatsuhashi nodded. "We simply wish to make sure that the vast sky does not consume the tiny rabbit."

Cobalt nodded. He may not have known CFVY for long, but he was able to get it when Yatsuhashi spoke in these metaphors. It helped that it was rather straight forward.

"Look, I will say that Velvet is quite nice and rather pretty, but I can't go jumping into a relationship. I mean, I may not have been on many dates… any dates… but Grandfather, despite the teasing, has always taught me to treat women with respect." Cobalt stated.

Fox shook his head. "We are not trying to push you into a relationship. We only wish for you to give her a chance."

Cobalt nodded, "That I can do, and if doesn't work, then I will attempt to let her down as easily and nicely as possible."

"That is all we ask." Yatsuhashi stated. "Now, let us return to the room. No doubt Velvet and Coco will be waiting for us."

_**Hallway**_

Cobalt, Yatsuhashi, and Fox entered the hallway to find Velvet and Coco waiting for them.

"What were you two doing with my little brother?" Coco asked.

Cobalt was the one who answered. "They just wanted to get to know me a little better. I know you brought me around your room when I decided to give you a chance, but they felt it wasn't enough to understand me."

Coco raised an eyebrow. "Oh really." She looked to her male teammates. "Is this the truth."

Yatsuhashi said, "We wanted to make sure he was a decent person."

"We think he is." Fox added.

Coco smiled. "Good. I'm glad you approve of my little brother." She opened the door to the classroom. "Now, let's get started."

"Actually, could you take Yatsuhashi and Fox in." Cobalt felt his stomach twist in knots, but he knew he had to do this now. "I… have something I need to ask Velvet."

Coco smiled knowingly. "Very well but do hurry along. I want to see how my little brother fights firsthand."

Coco took the male members of CFVY into the room leaving Velvet and Cobalt behind.

Velvet was blushing as she turned to Cobalt. "S-so, you wanted to talk to me?"

Cobalt was in completely unfamiliar territory. Oh sure, he had his grandfather's advice, but there is an enormous difference between advice and doing something like this.

"_Calm down. You already know she has a crush on you, so she'll likely say yes, right?"_ Cobalt took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "Velvet, I'm not sure how to say this." He shook his head.

"I'm not even sure if this will work out or if I fell anything… I mean, I haven't even been here a full week…" He took a calming breathe. "What I'm saying is… Will you go out with me… tonight?"

Velvet froze completely shocked by what she'd heard. "Did you just ask me out?"

"Like I said, I'm not sure if it'll work out, but I'd heard that you had a crush on me… I mean who am I not to try… It's just not in my nature to…"

Velvet hugged him. "Yes, I would love to go on a date with you!"

She separated from him and Cobalt smiled. "Great. I'll come by your room at seven. Don't dress for anything formal. I'm not really a fan of anything fancy. In fact, just dress normally."

Velvet nodded with the biggest grin on her face. "I will. We should head inside."

_**Combat Room**_

Coco noticed Velvet's pleased smile and Cobalt's small smile of accomplishment, so she to smiled. She of course knew what Yatsuhashi and Fox had really been talking to Cobalt about, but so long as it led to a good conclusion, then she wasn't going to yell at them for it.

"Now that everyone's here, we can get started. I'm thinking we begin with a doubles battle. Me and Cobalt against Yatsuhashi and Fox." Coco stated.

"What about Velvet?" Cobalt asked.

Coco smiled. "It's sweat that your concerned, but she'll still get plenty of training today. Right now, she's going to continue building up her weapon."

Cobalt raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"My weapon can take pictures of other weapon and store them for later use." Velvet replied.

"Don't get me wrong. It sounds like an awesome weapon, much like mine, but it should be offset by a secondary weapon. Again, like I use. At the very least, a modified pistol or something." Cobalt stated.

"Don't worry about it Cobalt. Just get down here and show us what you can do." Coco assured. "Oh, and no time to prep. The moment I say go; we fight."

Cobalt still didn't like the sound of Velvet not having another weapon, but it wasn't his team. He got to his feet and walked down with Fox and Yatsuhashi. He then came to stand next to Coco as Yatsuhashi and Fox stood across from them.

Yatsuhashi drew his sword. "I cannot promise that you will leave here without a scratch even if our leader does claim you as her brother."

Cobalt, waiting to reveal his weapon yet, smiled. "If I were you, I wouldn't hold back."

Coco smiled. "Go!"

Yatsuhashi charged forward, so Cobalt created an exact copy of Yatsuhashi's blade from his lightning dust. This caused shock to pass by Yatsuhashi's face, and Cobalt took advantage of it. He swung his blade at Yatsuhashi causing the tall member of CVFY to defend.

Fox came in attempting to swing his bladed gauntlets at Cobalt, but Coco nailed Fox with her handbag sending the team CFVY member flying. Cobalt began swinging his blade with great speed forcing the giant to take steps back.

It also resulted in pieces of Cobalt's sword to break off and hit the floor. He simply replaced the dust. Yatsuhashi recovered his footing and managed to smash clean through Cobalt's blade and into his stomach. The manager caught himself with his hands and flipped back to his feet.

"Cobalt, move!" Coco ordered.

Cobalt rolled to the right as Coco turned her handbag into a minigun. The leader of CVFY then began unloading into Yatsuhashi. Cobalt noticed Fox running at Coco, so he activated his charge Semblance distracting him.

He then ran in creating an earth dust bat. He cupped it with both hands, used Reinforcement to coat his hands and arms in metal, and drove the bat into Fox's stomach. The member of Team CFVY flew straight into the wall on the room slamming into it.

Yatsuhashi brought his sword up using the flat side to block the bullets as he pushed towards Coco. Fox recovered and charged at Cobalt, so he met the member of Team CVFY member head on while creating another bat.

Cobalt swung the bats at Fox, but to his surprise, the member of Team CFVY blocked him with ease. "_Wait, what?"_

Cobalt swung his bats at Fox rather fast. To his surprise, he was blocked every time. He constantly increasing the speed until their arms were moving at a speed that only a student Hunter and beyond could follow.

"_This has to be his Semblance. Let's see, I hit him perfectly fine at the start, and Coco got a shot in to. That was when he was distracted. Unless, maybe he let himself take that hit. He must have a reflex-based Semblance that requires taking damage to work."_ Cobalt deduced.

Yatsuhashi finally got in close enough and shot out his right-hand catching Coco's arm. She returned her minigun to its briefcase form.

"Cobalt!" Coco yelled a warning before her teammate threw her at him.

Cobalt opened his eyes wide before quickly reacting. His right arm was coated in metal, and he elbowed Fox. The member of team CVFY blocked, but the force was more than enough to send him skidding away.

Cobalt coat his remaining arm and both legs in metal, turned around, and caught Coco just before she slammed into him. Yatsuhashi hadn't remained where he was. He'd ran after Coco and swung his sword down at the pair.

Cobalt had to drop Coco in order to catch the blade. The force of impact caused the very floor to crack underneath them, but he managed to hold strong. The manager then planted a firm kick into the older boy's stomach pushing him back.

Velvet sweat dropped as she stopped taking pictures for a moment. _"We're going to have to repair the room again."_

Coco took a step forward, but Cobalt held out his right arm stopping her. The manager then held his left hand forward towards Yatsuhashi and Fox who stood over a veritable field of lightning dust. Lightning dust which had been chipped of in his confrontation with Yatsuhashi.

Cobalt smiled. "We win."

Before anyone could question him the visible pieces of lightning dust sparked as electricity ran from pieces to piece and into both Fox and Yatsuhashi. When It stopped, the male members of team CFVY fell to their knees.

Coco was surprised and quickly checked her scroll. The leader of team CFVY smiled as it showed that both Fox's and Yatsuhashi's Auras had hit the red while theirs were a few units above yellow.

Coco turned to Cobalt. "Was this your plan all along?"

"It was one of them." Cobalt stated. _"They're tough."_

Coco smiled. "It's nice to see that my little brother is able to hold his own." She then turned to her teammates. "You two performed well, so you two and him can take a break." She then turned to Velvet. "Alright, Bun Bun get down here. We're going to work on hand to hand."

Velvet got up and nodded. "Right."

Cobalt, Fox, and Yatsuhashi took a seat while Coco and Velvet faced off. Cobalt took this opportunity to look at the scroll in his sunglasses and found messages from both Ruby and Jaune replying to his earlier message.

'_Team RWBY will be ready to meet up. Just give the word.'_

'_Send a message when you're ready.'_

Cobalt retracted his sunglasses and went back to focusing on the match.


	13. Trust & Date

_**Combat Room 1**_

Cobalt felt sore after all the training, mainly many fights, but it seemed to be over as Coco stood before them in a devastated room. Besides the cracked floor, sections of the semicircle desk had been destroyed. On top of that, the walls had several cracks and body imprints.

Coco was smiling. "This was some great training everyone. Excellent work."

"What about the room?" Cobalt asked curiously.

Coco waved it off. "Don't worry about that. My team and I will just have to spend next Saturday with Glynda fixing it. Really, that only takes a few hours."

"It actually happens a lot." Velvet added.

If Coco could say that so casually, then he would accept it; however, he was at fault as well. "Well, looks like I know what I'm doing at the same time next Saturday."

Coco smiled. "Well, that concludes our training for this week everyone."

"Since training is over, would it be too much trouble for you and your team to wait with me in the lecture hall next door?" Cobalt asked.

"We don't really have anything planned. Why?" Coco inquired.

"There are a couple of things CFVY, RWBY, and JNPR should be made aware of concerning me." Cobalt replied.

Coco nodded. "Very well, we'll be waiting." She walked to the door. "Come on everyone."

Team CFVY left the room, so Cobalt sent out the message to Jaune and Ruby.

'_Alright, it's time. Come to lecture hall 101.'_

_**Lecture Hall, Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt had taken the main desk and solemnly sat there ever since entering the room. Coco had tried to ask him what this was about, but he simply said he would explain things once everyone arrived. So, they waited with Team CFVY talking amongst themselves.

That soon stopped as both RWBY and JNPR entered the room. Most of them were concerned and confused. Though Ruby and Ren seemed more concerned than most except for Coco who'd been concerned for Cobalt since he stepped in the room.

"Hey Cobalt, we got your message." Jaune began.

"Mind telling us why you pulled us here?" Weiss questioned.

Cobalt sighed. "I wanted all of you here because I don't feel as though I can repeat myself after I've said what I'm about to say." He closed his eyes. "Look, you have to understand I'm not comfortable talking about myself… Rather, I'm not comfortable talking about my past."

Ruby stood up quickly. "Cobalt, you don't have…"

Cobalt held up his hand and gave a small smile. "A few days ago, I said we should trust one another. That we shouldn't be afraid to come to one each other. I think it would be hypocritical if I did not put into practice what I said."

"Yes, but sometimes our past is hidden in a cave for a reason. Sometimes we do not wish to reenter what we have left behind." Yatsuhashi chimed in confusing RWBY and JNPR.

Cobalt nodded. "A valid point, but keeping things hidden only serves to weaken yourself. At least, that's what I think. I also think, I will never obtain the strength I seek if I choose to withhold my past. The strength to protect what will and is becoming precious to me."

Nora could sense that this was a tense moment, so she did what she does best. "Okay we get it. Can you get on with it already? Ren just made a stack of pancakes, and I had to leave it when your message came in."

Cobalt chuckled. "As I was saying, I'm not comfortable talking about my past, but I'm going to start because I am beginning to trust you. That is why I'm going to tell you about my best friend and my enemies."

Everyone looked at one another until Cobalt started talking about Steel. Of course, he only focused on the fact that Steel was his best friend, that he'd died defending him from a Beowolf, and the promise he made before Steel died. Sky village and Lloyd were left out for now.

Everyone frowned though Ren, Fox, Yatsuhashi, and Blake were harder to see. "…It's because of him that I'm here. Both in the literal and figurative sense."

"Cobalt, I'm…" Jaune began.

Again, Cobalt held up his hand. "No, I don't need pity. In all honesty, this and much more are all things I should have come to terms with much sooner. I suppose it's better late than never. Now, I need to tell you about the enemies I've made.

I'll start with the White Fang. I've only ever run into them once when they were stealing from my grandfather's warehouse. I was able to beat what seemed like their lieutenant, and I fought what seemed like their boss." Cobalt began.

"_Wait a minute. He's the kid Adam told me about." _Blake realized.

"I'm not particularly sure if I've made enemies of them, yet I don't want to leave them out just in case. Next there's the assassin Shade. From what I know, he should only be a threat to me considering I survived our first encounter.

Finally, there's the Order of Grimm. Some of you have likely heard of them. I don't know why, but I have been made a target of theirs. They kidnapped my village's children to get to me. From what I know, they usually wear armor with a Grimm face painted on the chest plate. Without that they could pass for normal, so…"

"…They could be anywhere, but the same could be said for the White Fang to an extent." Ren chimed in.

Cobalt nodded. "Exactly. Now, my intentions here were not to bring any of you down. This was simply to inform you of possible danger and to act on my words… to an extent. Honestly, I would not blame any of…"

Coco stood having figured out what Cobalt was going to say. "You aren't getting rid of me." She smiled. "You're my cute little brother after all. What kind of a big sister would I be if I left you?" Fox, Yatsuhashi, and Velvet stood up. "We got your back."

Ruby immediately jumped to her feet next. "Team RWBY won't abandon you either. Your kind and care about us. Plus, even though it's only been a few days, you've been trying your hardest to be a leader."

Slowly but surely, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, in that order, rose to their feet. Though Cobalt was getting strange looks from Yang and Blake. At the same time, they were different from each other. Different from Glynda as well. He just couldn't put his finger on how.

Nora stood up next bringing Ren with her. "If you think we're abandoning you know, then you're wrong. I know that didn't make eye contact with Ren and I during imitation, but we consider you as much our partner as we do each other."

Ren nodded as Pyrrha and Jaune came to stand with them.

"_Time and time again they surprise me with the kindness they show." _Cobalt couldn't help but smile. "Thank you everyone."

_**Cobalt's Room, Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt had been laying in his bed for a while. He was kind of wishing that this weakened was over already. There were wonderful things like the trip to Vale with Ruby, training with Ren, training with CFVY, and his first date that night.

Those were offset by hearing Russel's story, talking about himself, and Blake's talk with him. Granted, he brought two of those things on himself, but still… It was a crazy weakened that was far from over.

Cobalt sat up and brought out his sunglasses. _"Four in the afternoon. I still have time to make a few calls."_

He called his grandfather first. Lloyd answered as a real time image came up. In the background Cobalt noticed an air ship that his grandfather seemed to be working on.

Lloyd smiled. "Hey Kid. It's great to hear from you. Did you get that book I ordered? Did your stuff arrive?"

Cobalt smiled. "Hey Gramps. Yeah, I got the book, and I ordered those other books you recommended. Though I haven't gotten a chance to read any it. This weekend has been insane. Anyways, why are you working on an airship?"

"It's one of the many projects I've begun since you left for Beacon. Got to keep myself busy. Anyways, what's been going on?" Lloyd asked.

Cobalt blushed from embarrassment. "Well, I sort of got my first date?"

Lloyd chuckled. "You did? Good to see that my advice panned out." He smiled. "You better make her your girlfriend. I mean, I'm not getting any younger."

"Grandpa." Cobalt groaned. "I'm not even sure I feel anything for her. I'm just trying to give her a chance. I mean, she is nice and kind of cute, but that doesn't equate to me having feelings for her. Anyways, I wanted to know if you had any advice."

"Remember to treat her with respect and treat her well. You may decide to end it after the first date but be a gentleman about it. Unless she's trying to take advantage of you. Then you can break it off however you see fit." Lloyd seriously stated.

Cobalt nodded. "Thanks Grandpa. I love you."

Lloyd smiled. I love you to."

"One more thing!" Cobalt shouted.

"Yeah, what do you need kiddo?" Lloyd asked.

"Would you be able to make me a weapon…" Cobalt began thinking of Velvet.

_**A Couple of Minutes Later…**_

Cobalt was making a call to Snow.

The other end rang for a bit before the older man answered. "Cobalt, it's good to hear from you."

"I'm sorry, but this isn't a casual call. I need to know a few things. Specifically, what you can tell me about Marcus Black." Cobalt replied seriously.

Snow sounded dejected. "Ah, well… I wasn't expecting you to ask about him first. What would you like to know?"

"A fellow classmate of mine claims he became an assassin." Cobalt stated. "Can you verify this?"

Snow sighed. "He did fall of the path of a Huntsman and became an assassin."

"What changed?" Cobalt asked.

"Your father died." Snow replied.

Cobalt was surprised. "What?"

"Your father was Marcus' moral compass. His best friend. When Onyx died, it hit all the members of team SMOK hard. He was the strongest of them. An invincible knight. It turned Marcus from a paragon leader to a cold assassin." Snow explained.

"So, Marcus was the leader of team SMOK?" Cobalt inquired surprised.

Snow chuckled. "Don't sound so surprised. While it is common for the first letter to indicate the leader, there are instances where it does not. Team SMOK was one such instance."

"And Marcus had his own son?" Cobalt asked.

Snow said, "I haven't meet him, but I did find out he's studying at Haven Academy."

"Sorry for this sir. I just had to make sure I'd heard some correct information." Cobalt stated.

Snow chuckled. "No, it's fine. I said I would provide you with answers, and that's what I've done. Don't hesitate to call weather is be to ask about team SMOK or just to talk."

"Thank you, sir." Cobalt stated.

They hung up, and Cobalt decided it was time to get to work. He grabbed a fresh notebook from his files but left the cover blank. He began writing out sections on every enemy he encountered and filled them with what he knew. That wasn't all.

He decided to include enigmas like Black Cloak and those bandits that showed up during initiation. He even left pages for all the members of Team SMOK deciding that any information on them might lead to something. He just wasn't sure what. It just… felt right to do it.

_**Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt finished his notebook and closed it before checking his sunglass for the time. _"Good. I finished on time."_ He walked over to Guard, who was laying on the bed, and showed him the notebook. "Alright Guard, I need you to protect this book above anything else in this room."

Guard sniffed the book before howling and wagging his tail.

Cobalt put the book under his bed and pat the golden furred wolf's head. "Good boy Guard."

Cobalt then left the room as he had a date to make.

_**Team CFVY's Room**_

Cobalt knocked on the door and waited. Coco answered with Velvet standing behind her looking kind of embarrassed.

"Alright, little brother you better have Bun Bun home before curfew, or you'll have to deal with me. Nothing to frisky either. This here is a lady…" Coco stated.

Velvet pushed her out of the way while blushing. "Coco!"

Coco smiled. "Oh, alright. Get going." Velvet joined Cobalt. "Have fun you two, but not too much fun."

"COCO!" Velvet shouted her blush deepening.

Coco chuckled amused as she closed her door.

Velvet turned to Cobalt as she recollected herself. "So, should we get going?"

Cobalt held out his elbow. "We shall."

Velvet took the offered arm and they walked towards the exit.

_**Outside**_

"You know, I'm a little surprised you still wanted to go out after…" Velvet trailed off.

"After what happened earlier today?" Cobalt smiled. "I was the one to ask you out besides I feel… I guess relieved would be the correct word. Anyways, let's not focus on that. Let's instead focus on tonight."

Velvet smiled. "Okay, so where are you taking me?"

Cobalt chuckled. "You'll have to wait and see."

_**A Fair Distance Away…**_

Yang was returning to the dorms, after some training, when she noticed Cobalt walking awfully close with Velvet. _"No way! Are… Are they on a date?" _She noticed that Velvet was holding Cobalt's arm, and she was laughing. _"They are! They are on a date!"_

Yang clenched her fist angrily. _"That bastard! He doesn't even realize that he's hurting Ruby right now!"_ She unclenched her fist and took a deep breath. _"Calm down. Ruby asked me not to reveal her feelings._

_Then what do I do?_" Yang thought about it for a moment. _"Alright, I'll wait for him to return to the first year's dorm. I mean none of us have been in school that long, so this must be their first date, right?"_

Despite feeling odd that she wasn't immediately socking Cobalt in the face, Yang still walked back to the first year's dorm.

_**Street in Vale**_

Cobalt had led Velvet to a beautifully lit street which contained many little shops including Tukson's Book Trade, Vale's GAME, and Treats of Faunus. There were also a few cafés and restaurants as well.

Cobalt noticed Velvet looking around at all the lights and stores in awe. "Haven't you been down this street before?"

Velvet blushed a little embarrassed in how she'd been acting. "Yes, but never at night. Usually if Team CFVY comes into Vale, at night, we're picking up ammunition. There are times when we go out to eat, but that's usually done earlier than this."

Cobalt nodded as he stopped them before a small café. "Neat. I got to show you something you haven't seen before."

He held the door open for her and Velvet entered.

_**Café**_

The two students were sitting down with coffee and pastries. Velvet had gotten a slice of carrot cake while Cobalt got a slice of apple pie with whip topping.

"So, what's it like being a member of team CFVY?" Cobalt asked.

Velvet whipped her mouth. "At first, we were an odd bunch, but it was Coco that brought us together. She got us to function as a team. That's not to say that there weren't bumps, but we always did our best to resolve them. Now we're one of Beacon's best teams." She smiled at Cobalt. "What about you? What's it like managing two teams so far?"

"About as challenging as I expected it to be, but I'm doing my best." He smiled. "It's a role I'm growing to like more as the days go by. Honestly, I'm just glad I got to stay at Beacon."

"Why is that?" Velvet inquired.

Cobalt nodded. "Besides it being my number one choice, it's given me the chance to meet many interesting people. I've also made quite a few friends that I'm beginning to trust."

"Have you had trouble making friends before this?" Velvet asked curious.

Cobalt chuckled. "Believe it or not, yes."

"Really?" Velvet asked in disbelief.

"Really. It wasn't for lack of trying mind you. The people I talked to tended to walk away or they'd plaster fake smiles on their faces. Those were mostly girls around my age. They were more attracted to my looks or my relation to my grandpa. I couldn't stand them." Cobalt replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Velvet stated sincerely.

Cobalt smiled. "It's fine. As I said, I've met some great people since coming to Beacon."

From there the conversation turned towards little tidbits from their past. Cobalt spoke about his grandfather and Star Village. He learned that Velvet had three younger brothers, a father, and a mother who lived in a settlement outside of Vale.

Velvet was a real sweet girl and the manager enjoyed spending time with her. It was so easy and put him at ease; however, Cobalt couldn't feel anything more for Velvet than friendship. That much became clear to him.

_**Nearby Park, Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt and Velvet had been walking through a nearby park. This was to be their last activity before returning to Beacon. It was a rather simple date, but his grandfather had always said that a simple, first date was better than going over the top. They soon returned to their starting point.

It was here that Cobalt knew what he had to do. He just couldn't lead Velvet on since his feelings hadn't changed. It was a shame to. Velvet, while a little timid, was one of the sweetest and most caring girls he'd met.

"Hey Velvet." Cobalt stated.

Velvet turned and immediately noticed the frown on his face. "Yes?"

"You are an incredible girl. You're sweet and kind. Honestly, those are traits I like; however, I can't, in good conscience, ask you out on a second date. It wouldn't be fair." Cobalt stated sadly.

Velvet was on the verge of tears. "Did I do something wrong?"

Cobalt brought her into a hug smiling with genuine gratitude. "Trust me Velvet, you have done nothing wrong nor is there anything wrong with you. I just don't feel anything more for you than friendship."

He pulled back. "It would be wrong to continue dating you when I know I couldn't return these feelings you have for me. I know one day you'll find someone who can. That guy will be lucky to get someone like you."

Velvet wiped her eyes, smiled, and hugged Cobalt back. "Cobalt, I… I understand. Thank you for at least giving me a chance. It was a great night"

_**Team CFVY's Room, Some Time Later…**_

Velvet entered the room and found everyone waiting for her.

"So, how did it go Bun Bun?" Coco asked curious.

Velvet said, "We agreed to remain friends."

"Are you okay?" Fox asked dangerously.

If she answered no, then he and Yatsuhashi would be having words with Cobalt.

Velvet nodded. "I am actually. I do wish he felt the same way, but I know I can't force him to. If he decides to date someone else, I know I'll be happy for him."

Coco crossed her arms and smiled. "Well, don't worry Bun Bun, I know you'll find a guy for you. He's out there somewhere."

_**First Year's Dorm: Kitchen**_

Cobalt entered the kitchen and found Yang sitting at the table with a glass of milk. "So, how was your night Cobalt?"

Cobalt noticed that she was looking at him as she had so many times before. "It was good." He poured his own glass and sat across from her. "I went out on a date with Velvet, but there isn't going to be a second."

"_Ruby has nothing to worry about then. I'm glad."_ Yang feigned concern which allowed her to hide her relief. "What happened?"

Cobalt took a drink of his milk. "I can assure you it was nothing bad. I just explained that I only felt we could be friends, and she accepted that."

"Sorry, it didn't work out," Yang stated. _"I still have my eyes on you. I won't let you hurt Ruby."_

Cobalt finished his milk and stood up. "Well, good night Yang."

"Good night." Yang stated.

_**Vacuo: A Bar**_

Qrow had finally gotten around to watching the initiation video, and he was not happy. He immediately called Ozpin.

"Qrow?" Ozpin asked.

Qrow was trying very hard to contain his anger. "Oz, mind telling me what made you think it was a clever idea to put my nieces in close proximity to Onyx's kid?"

Ozpin simply said, "You can see for yourself Qrow. He had no partner and performed well with both teams. His position was well earned."

"That's not the point. Onyx was as bad as Tai. Worse! At least only Raven and Summer fell for him." Qrow stated.

Ozpin chuckled. "While I agree that Onyx had many admires, you know full well he was a gentleman about it. So, no Qrow I will not reassign Cobalt away from your nieces. Now goodbye."

Ozpin hung up. "Oz. Oz! OZ!"

Qrow slammed his scroll on the counter breaking it before the entire counter cracked. The bar tender came over and glared at Qrow, so the Hunter produced enough Lien to repair the damage.

"_Okay, I need to get into gear and finish this mission."_ He picked up his scroll and found that it no longer worked. _"I also need to buy a new scroll."_

* * *

_Guest: _Just a little advise man, maybe wait a little bit your posting this chapters faster than anyone has the chance to review.

Quillion9000:I hear you, but this fanfiction is just me touching up errors and making the words flow a little better than the original. The original is up and slowly being taken down as I work to repost a better version of this fanfiction. It's not really new content until I get near the end of Volume 3. I don't want to make people wait every day for one or two chapters of what's already been posted.

Hey, thanks for the advice and review.


	14. Cobalt vs Pyrrha

_**Combat Class**_

Everyone was watching the first match of the class, and it was Jaune facing off against Cardin. Jaune was out of breath and had lost a lot of his Aura while Cardin sat comfortably in the green barley winded.

Cobalt frowned. _"What is going on? It's been weeks yet Jaune hasn't shown anything impressive… Well, his strategies are, but his combat is lacking greatly. He could be an effective guard. Still, that doesn't answer how he got in?"_

Cardin chuckled amused. Jaune charged in swinging his sword, but the leader of CRDL easily avoided him by stepping to the left. He then swung his mace into Jaune's shield. This knocked the leader of JNPR back and made him let go of said shield. Jaune got back to his feet and swung his sword down meeting the handle of Cardin's Mace.

Team CRDL's leader pushed Jaune's sword back. "This is the part where you lose."

"Over my dead…" Jaune was stopped by a knee to the stomach.

Cardin then held his mace over Jaune and preparing to administer another strike when a buzzer went off stopping him.

"Mr. Winchester, that's enough." Glynda stated before looking at Jaune. "Mr. Arc, it has been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging you opponents Aura will help you determine when you go on the offensive or move to a more defensive strategy."

She then turned to Cardin. "Mr. Winchester, you are to prone to playing with your opponents. If you do not take strides to correct such habits, then you put yourself at risk. The simple fact is that there are those above you in combat, so you must treat every opponent seriously."

Cardin huffed and walked away while Jaune looked at his scroll sadly. Pyrrha was watching her leader concerned.

"Now we shall move onto our next match. "Mr. Sky and Ms. Nikos, please come to the stage." She turned to Jaune. "Mr. Arc, remove yourself from the stage."

Cobalt quickly hopped to his feet ecstatic as he forgot all about his worries. "Yeah, it's finally time!" Everyone turned to look at him as he bounded onto stage. "I've been waiting for this!"

Glynda had a slightly amused smile that anyone but Cobalt missed completely. That's only because they hadn't formed an unintentional habit. He'd been exposed to looks and facial expressions that only became easier to see as the days went on.

Though they were no easier to figure out. He ignored it as Pyrrha came to stand across from him wielding her spear and shield. He smirked and drew both katanas causing conversation to break out amongst the students.

_**In the Crowd**_

"Cobalt hasn't drawn both his swords since initiation." Ren wondered aloud.

Weiss said, "This is Pyrrha we're talking about."

Blake looked at Cobalt and for a moment as his image was replaced by a younger Adam Taurus. This Adam wore a form-fitting black, gray, and red tunic with two-layers of flare that caused it to fall beyond his thigh. The top layer, at the base of the torso, was solid red and extended over the hips

Below it, the second layer had two solid black pieces of fabric with red piping that covered the sides of the thighs. The sleeves had a zipper on the upper arm with wide black cuffs. His pants matched the gray of his tunic. The back of his tunic had his wilting rose emblem over a white floral design.

"He's taking this match far more seriously than any that's preceded it." Blake commented while glaring at Cobalt.

Yang smiled and nudged Weiss. "What do you think about this Ice Princess?"

Weiss crossed her arms. "No comment."

"You think we'll be able to see them go all-out Ren!?" Nora asked excited.

Jaune took a seat next to his team and choose not to speak feeling to dejected after his loss.

"It's possible…" Ren stated as he thought back to his and Cobalt's training sessions.

_**On Stage**_

Cobalt was waiting for the go a head as he faced Pyrrha who was in turn completely serious.

"Begin." Glynda declared.

Cobalt immediately charged in going with a flurry of strikes. He smiled as his theory about Pyrrha's Semblance became fact. His extensive research and planning would pay off. The screen, which displayed the smallest decrease in Aura for Pyrrha, confirmed it.

Cobalt's blades wound up just missing the team JNPR member, but he countered by spin kicking her which set Pyrrha off balance. He followed up his advantage by attempting to slam his foot into her stomach, but he should have known that wouldn't work.

Pyrrha used her Semblance to counter his speed moving her shield in the path of his foot. Cobalt's foot banged against the shield pushing Pyrrha back a few inches. She then countered with a solid slash to the manager's chest.

Cobalt laughed joyfully as he switched his blades, holding them backwards, while getting into a familiar stance. "That's what I'm talking about. It's been a while since I've been involved in a fight like this."

Pyrrha was confused and became hesitant to attack. _"What is this? It's almost like he's a different person."_

_**In the Crowd**_

"He's enjoyed fights before, but this is on a whole other level." Ren wondered aloud.

Ruby agreed while feeling happy for Cobalt. "Yeah, he's having real fun with this. I think Pyrrha is pushing him to display skills we haven't seen since the Emerald Forest."

Blake just continued to glare at Cobalt as her mind kept switching his image with that of the younger Adam. _"The similarities in personality are uncanny."_

Yang noticed the blush on Ruby's face, so she stood up yelling, "Take him down Pyrrha!"

_**On Stage**_

Cobalt charged at Pyrrha, but he moved left and right instead of straight on. He smirked when he noticed her right hand trying to track him. He soon got in close and began slashing into her using his technique and speed.

He always attempted to stay one step ahead of her hands never letting them touch or graze his blades. _"Polarity. Basically, magnetism that can extend non-magnetic metals depending on the control of the wielder._

_Past instances have shown that it comes from the wielder's arms. Weaknesses. Don't let the opponent touch your weapons. While harder to utilize from afar, it is still possible, so attempt to stay out of their arms way."_

Pyrrha switched her Polarity, so it acted on her spear, which was in short sword mode, and shield enabling her to block a good majority of Cobalt's strikes. Throughout this exchange, he prepared another counter which came from a theory of his own.

The manager coated his own weapons in a thin coat of Aura. He then threw his blades into the air. Pyrrha attempted to move them, slightly, but was shocked when she felt resistance that she wasn't ready to fight off.

Cobalt jumped into the air and caught his blades. He then reinforced his legs enabling him to fall to the ground faster. He came down behind Pyrrha as she was still in the process of spinning to block, but it was too late as Cobalt spun himself kicking Pyrrha in the side.

Pyrrha stumbled a bit before seeing an opening. She slammed her shield into Cobalt's chest stunning him before following up by thrusting her blade into the same spot as hard as she could. The manager went flying and landed on his back.

He'd even lost his grip on his blades with both skidding in different directions. He did manage to recall the Aura from the blades before losing them. Cobalt instantly rolled to his stomach and quickly rose on his hands.

He spun on them nailing Pyrrha's hand that contained her blade as she charged him. He then sprung off his hands, flipped, and caught her spear before landing on his feet. He grinned as he now held her spear in his right hand.

_**In the Crowd**_

Everyone was just stunned. Cobalt had not only managed to disarm 'The Invincible Girl', a feat which had never been done before, but he'd also brought Pyrrha to her lowest Aura level yet. Cobalt's bar was nearing yellow at 32% while Pyrrha had 40%.

Nora chuckled. "Hey Ice Princess, it looks like it was a good thing he didn't go all out against you, huh?"

"I assure you that I would have fared perfectly fine. Thank you very much." Weiss stated in her usual manor. _"She's right though. This is insane."_

Jaune looked away from the stage both saddened and a bit jealous. _"Cobalt and Pyrrha are the hero's I want to be."_

This was not the first time he'd thought that or felt this way.

_**On Stage**_

Both combatants were panting as they squared off. Cobalt took this time to glance around the stage weighing his options as he kept his guard up. Pyrrha was doing the same. Both were trying to decide how to play this. They looked from their current weapons to each other to the katanas.

Eventually, Cobalt broke off to the right while Pyrrha went left. They each scooped up a blade and faced one another. Cobalt holding a sword and Pyrrha's spear, in short sword mode, and Pyrrha holding her shield and the other katana.

After a few more moments, they charged at one another. Cobalt swung both blades down. Pyrrha blocked the katana with her shield and her own blade with the other katana. They locked weapons with one another trying to push the other back.

"_Excluding Reaper and Adam Taurus. This is one of the toughest fights I've ever had."_ Cobalt thought joyfully. "You're good Nikos. Really good."

"This is an excellent match. Thank you." Pyrrha returned.

Cobalt chuckled. "Wow, can't believe I hadn't noticed this before, but you really need to lighten up." He Reinforced the arm holding Pyrrha's spear and used the moment to push up on his blade with all his might causing Pyrrha to release it to her shock.

"I mean I get it." He tossed Pyrrha's blade far too the left. "You're an excellent fighter. One of the best I've fought, but those that take fights a little too seriously end up making easily preventable mistakes."

He slashed the blade in his left hand into Pyrrha causing her to stumble back before catching the other, now fallen blade, in his right hand. Cobalt then flipped them once more before charging at her. He began slashing at her, and Pyrrha only had her shield.

In her defense, she was able to defend well as she focused all her attention on blocking whatever Cobalt tried. The manager jumped back, turned his swords into their gun mode, and pointed them at Pyrrha who had been going for her spear.

She immediately turned around and began blocking the bullets as she slowly backed up to her own weapon. Cobalt ran at Pyrrha while continuing to fire on her, but his swords ran out of bullets. On top of that, Pyrrha was close to her weapon.

The manager decided to eject his clips and replace them with the ones he kept in his socks as Pyrrha finally got her weapon back. Cobalt ran forward converting his swords back to their normal state and charging his Aura to the blade in his left hand.

Pyrrha instantly recognized what he was doing as she remembered the attack from initiation. On the screen, his Aura levels began dropping. That's because the two techniques he's deployed with his Aura were different. The first was meant to remain connected to him.

The Aura flowed from him to his blade. This familiar technique was meant to collect and shoot out at his opponents. Cobalt got in close and immediately pivoted to Pyrrha's right avoiding a strike from her spear. He then thrust the blade in his right hand forward creating an opening.

With Pyrrha's guard open, Cobalt spun around thrusting the blade in his left hand forward. "Getsuga Tensho!"

The attack focused at the tip of the blade before shooting out at Pyrrha and hitting her square in the stomach. She flew back, hit the ground, and skid along it before coming to a stop.

_**In the Crowd**_

Everyone was stunned.

Then Ruby jumped up and down ecstatic. "Did you see that! He was amazing!"

Nora joined her except she was cheering for both. "That's the way Partner! You were amazing Pyrrha!"

"_I think I got off lucky when I faced him." _Weiss thought though she did keep her composure because there's no way she'd ever admit that openly.

"I think you guys are forgetting to check the board." Ren pointed out.

_**On Stage**_

Cobalt sheathed his blades, panting, as he checked the board. He saw exactly what he expected. Pyrrha was in the yellow with 25% of her Aura while his bar sat in the red right at 15%. Pyrrha got to her feet panting just as much as Cobalt.

Glynda then walked forward with genuine look of shock visible on her face before she reigned herself in. "Pyrrha Nikos has won the match." The bell rang. "Class is dismissed. Remember students, the Vytal Festival will be here before you know it. Those of you who take part will be representing all of Vale."

People finally began filing out as Pyrrha and Cobalt moved towards the locker rooms.

_**Locker Room**_

Cobalt walked over to Pyrrha who'd just finished putting away her weapons. "How did you figure out my Semblance?"

Cobalt chuckled. "I had the time, knowledge, and I saw you fight plenty of matches before this one. Honestly, I wasn't sure it was Polarity until we fought. Though I did plan on that possibility. I must say, it's a tricky Semblance to work around. Why do you hide it?"

"I don't want to become dependent on it. Yes, it is very useful for combat, but there are some problems that would arise. One, my other skills would become lacking. Two, Grimm don't use weapons, nor do they have any metal on them." Pyrrha stated.

Cobalt nodded as he leaned against a locker. "Those are good points, but I get the feeling that there's more to this."

Pyrrha fiddled with her gloves and sighed. "You're right. I want to be a Huntress. Not 'The Huntress that got by because of her Semblance'."

"I can respect those reasons and rest assured I won't be the one blabbing about your Semblance." Cobalt stated with a smile.

Pyrrha breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Cobalt."

"You know, you're holding a pretty normal conversation. In fact, I think our match was the first time I've heard you be so formal." Cobalt commented.

Pyrrha blushed a little embarrassed. "After so many years on stage, you tend to conform to the tittle. That does bring up a certain point. On that stage you acted…"

"I acted different than normal." Cobalt nodded. "I wasn't really acting different. It was more like I was letting the joy of the battle shine through."

Pyrrha looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I love to fight, but I contain it during serious or life-threatening situations. A Hunter is supposed to be a pillar of strength for the people. Granted, there are Hunters out there that may act as I did during our spar, and that's fine. It's just not the way I choose to roll." Cobalt informed.

Pyrrha laughed. "You know, you are a strange one Cobalt."

Cobalt shrugged. "Every Hunter is strange in some way." They began walking towards the exit. "By the way, I've decided from this day onward that you're not only my friend, but now you're also my rival."

"Rival?" Pyrrha questioned.

Cobalt nodded with a smile. "That's right. One of these days, I will defeat you."

"That sounds lovely." Pyrrha commented with a smile.

Together they left the locker room.

_**Cafeteria**_

Nora and Ruby had just finished, loudly, recounting the match between Cobalt and Pyrrha to Velvet… and many of the other higher years who'd been able to listen in.

Velvet was stunned. "That sounds like quite the spectacle."

"It was!" Nora shouted excitedly.

Ruby happily said. "It was amazing!"

_**CRDL's Table**_

Cardin angrily banged his fist on the table as he heard people praising Cobalt. "I don't get it. He lost his fight with Nikos, yet people are still treating him like he's top dog."

"_It was a fucking awesome match Cardin." _Russel, despite his talk with Cobalt all those weeks ago, still refused to speak his mind until he was sure that's what he had to do.

Until then, he chose to sit in silence and stay out of Cardin's shit.

Dove agreed. "Yeah, who does he think he is."

"Has your contact managed to find anything we can use against him?" Sky asked curiously.

Just then, Cardin's scroll rang.

The leader of CRDL picked it up and grinned when he noticed who was contacting him. "Funny you should mention that. Come on."

Cardin got up with Sky and Dove joining him. "Russel, are you coming?"

Russel closed his eyes and sighed. "You go on ahead. I'll stay here and finish my meal."

Cardin shrugged and led the other members of Team CRDL out of the room.

_**RWBY's and JNPR's Table**_

Jaune was absent mindedly playing with his food as he watched Cardin leave.

Pyrrha noticed this. "Jaune, are you okay?"

Jaune turned to her. "Huh, yeah. Why?"

"Jaune, you said you wanted to handle Cardin yourself, yet that was during the second week of school. Just let me knock some more sense into him already. I don't mind it especially after he launched you out of the school via rocket propelled locker." Cobalt stated.

Sure, Cobalt had a newfound understanding of Cardin and Russel, but that did not excuse them for acting as they have been. Well Cardin mostly. Russel was still the uninvolved party he had been.

"Oh, come on, I got this." Jaune assured. "None of you need to step in."

Weiss sighed. "Just allow them to solve this problem already."

Nora stood up looking rather excited. "Yeah, we can break all their legs."

"Maybe not that, but if you need help, you can ask" Pyrrha stated.

Jaune stood up with his tray. "Guys, it's fine." He walked away. "I got this."

_**Warehouse, Night…**_

Sea walked up to Roman. "I hear you've got news on Cobalt."

"Indeed, I do." Roman took a puff of the cigar. "My contact managed to inform me of a little trip your target and the other first years will be taking. Apparently, the school has arranged a lovely day out to collect a little sap from Forever Falls."

Sea passed a large, manila envelope to the thief. "Nice work Roman. Keep it up."

"Oh, and what is this?" Roman asked curiously.

Sea smiled. "It's your payment as well as an extra layer of protection. Just in case."

"A gift to inspire accurate information." Roman opened the folder and grinned when he saw the paper. "You shouldn't have. This is such an extravagant gift."

"I can't guarantee that Shade can beat Cinder, but he'll at least give her pause. Then I or another Paladin can step in to prevent an accident." Sea walked away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work on my plate."

The Paladin left, and a short woman appeared. This girl had long half pink and half brown hair with white streaks on the pink side. Her eye's were constantly shifting between brown, pale pink, and white.

She was wearing a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket there was a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces.

Roman handed the envelope to a girl. "Go to the location and hammer out a good deal with our new friend."

The girl nodded before vanishing.

_**Beacon Halls**_

Cardin, Sky, and Dove were currently taping envelopes to every surface they could. Sky and Dove got a fair distance away to discuss what they were doing.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Dove whispered. "I mean, won't revealing Cobalt's Aunt only give him more reason to fight us."

Sky whispered back. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Our orders are to blend in, and this is what we must do. I thought you would have learned this by now."

"I'm just concerned is all." Dove admitted.

Sky sighed. "I know you are, but our place is to follow orders. Not question them. Now, let's get back to work."


	15. A Truth Revealed

_**Outside Glynda's Room**_

Glynda was glaring angrily at the shameful prank obviously perpetrated by one of the students. There were envelopes tapped all over the walls, and one was even on her door. She removed the envelope and opened it.

What it contained shocked her to her core. _"No."_ She looked at all the envelopes in a new light. _"I was supposed to tell him."_ She took out her riding crop and levitated all the envelopes off the walls collecting them. _"I don't know how many of these there are, but I must destroy them."_

_**Outside Cobalt's Room**_

Cobalt, who was up bright an early as usually, was looking at all the envelopes tapped in the hallway. There was no name on any of the envelopes, and his door was the door to have an envelope on it.

Cobalt removed the envelope and opened it. _"Cobalt Sky is the son of Sakura Blossom who is in turn the adopted sister of one Glynda Goodwitch."_

Cobalt was shocked and angry which only proceeded to confuse him. _"Why am I angry?"_ He dropped the letter and punched the wall,"I decided long ago that I didn't want anything to do with my mother! So, Why!? Why is this affecting me!? I don't even know if it's true!"

Cobalt knew that both cases were likely. Either this was the truth, or someone was pulling a horrible prank. Though he didn't know of anyone, outside his grandpa and the teachers, that knew his past. This did little to quell his emotions.

Doors began opening. Most notably RWBY and JNPR. Yang stepped out with a major case of bed head while also extremely tired. The same could be said for Nora except her hair was just a little messy.

"I would be furious right now if I weren't so damn tired." Yang yawned. "What are you doing? I mean there are people trying to sleep."

The others had noticed the envelopes.

Cobalt grit his teeth. "I'm sorry, my emotions got the better of me. Just go back to bed."

He instantly took off giving none of them the chance to say anything. A few of the more awake members took envelopes off the wall and opened them. Once they saw the contents, they told the others.

_**Beacon Halls**_

Glynda had collected a fair amount of the envelopes and was shocked at the sheer number of them. Someone really wanted this information to get out. She just hopped she could get them all before…

It was too late as she heard Cobalt yelling. "Ms. Goodwitch, I need to speak with you, now!"

Glynda sighed knowing it was no use now. She walked towards the shouting eventually finding Cobalt.

"Mr. Sky, I am right here." Glynda sated.

Cobalt threw up his hands angrily. "Fine, then take me to your office. Clearly we have something to talk about here."

Glynda solemnly nodded. "Alright, follow me."

_**Glynda's Office**_

"Would you like to take a seat? Maybe you'd like a drink?" Glynda offered.

"I think I'll stand." Cobalt replied.

Glynda sat in her seat and sighed. "Look, I had every intention of telling you. I just wanted to wait for the right moment. I…"

Cobalt sighed, closed his eyes, and frowned. "Did you know about me?"

"I've known your relation to me for three years now. Your mother sent a letter." Glynda stated.

"So, my adopted Aunt knew about me yet never thought to come see me?" Cobalt questioned.

Glynda chuckled. "Thought about it? I thought about it at least once a day."

"Oh yeah, then what kept you away?" Cobalt asked.

"Fear. I was afraid what you would think of me. What you must think of me. It most likely does little to help knowing that my relation is to your mother." Glynda looked down sadly. "Until she did it, I never expected Sakura to abandon her child."

Cobalt slammed his hand on the desk his anger returning. "The fact is she did. She abandoned me. Discarded me. Do you have any idea what that's like?"

Glynda closed her eyes. "I don't, but she did." Cobalt took a step back. "Your mother was adopted by my family for a reason. My parents saw her loneliness and decided to give her a home. That is why I never thought she would abandon her own child."

Legitimate disgust, not anger nor sadness, passed over Cobalt's face. "So, she knew how it felt, yet she did it to me." Cobalt chuckled. "Ironic, isn't it?" He walked to the door as tears formed in his eyes. "Maybe I'm doomed to repeat the same mistake."

Glynda stood up. "Cobalt, don't go!"

He turned to her. "I'll consider staying if you can answer one question."

"What is it?" Glynda asked.

Tears fell from Cobalt's eyes. "Before today, I'd accepted being abandoned. Now? Now I feel all these emotions that I've never felt about her…" He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm angry and confused… There's sadness… Why? Tell me, why I feel this way!?"

Cobalt stopped when he felt warm arms wrap around him. "You want to know why you feel this way suddenly, but that's not the case. The truth is that you've always felt this way. You've hidden as much pain as you can. Burring it deep down.

The only reason you couldn't completely cover it is likely because you are your father's child. They were both complete opposites in a lot of way. She hid her the pain while his emotions were always there for everyone to see."

Cobalt finally opened his eyes. He saw what he expected, but that didn't mean he believed it. Glynda Goodwitch was hugging him.

Cobalt merrily sighed as he did not hug her back. "Am I doomed to do what my mother and her parents did. If I ever have a child, will I abandon them like I was abandoned?"

Glynda pulled away from him and shook her head. "You won't because you're more your father than your mother. You father was ecstatic to have a son. He loved you the moment he found out, and his feelings were once shared by your mother."

"I still have no desire to go looking for that woman. She'll never be my mom. That honor belongs to someone else that is already long gone." Cobalt stated as he remembered Aqua and wiped his eyes.

"I loved my sister and could never see her doing this." Glynda frowned. "At the same time, I can understand your feelings." She looked at Cobalt. "Now, I said I was going to tell you I was your Aunt, but the truth is that's an excuse. One that I never should have given. I only hope that you'll allow me the chance to be a part of your life."

Cobalt sighed as he remembered Coco. "You know, there was someone else who wanted to be a part of my life in a pretty big way. In the end, I decided to give them a chance. So far, they've been great." He looked at Glynda. "I think I can give you that same chance… Aunt Glynda."

Glynda let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Cobalt. If you ever need help or just need to talk, I will always be available."

Cobalt managed a small smile. "Thank you." He walked towards the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for classes."

Glynda stopped him. "Mr. Sky, just because you're my nephew, it doesn't mean I won't still hand out detentions if you do something wrong. I will also continue to expect your best."

Cobalt chuckled but didn't turn around. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

_**Outside Glynda's Office**_

Cobalt entered the hall and froze as he found Coco waiting for him. That suited her just fine as she immediately hugged him.

"Coco, what are you…" Cobalt began.

Coco stopped him. "Ren told my team and I about the envelopes, but by the time I arrived at your dorm room, you were gone. Your friends then informed me how it affected you. I'm sorry."

"Do you even know why I reacted the way I did?" Cobalt asked genuinely curious.

"No, and it doesn't matter. I don't need to know to be there for my little brother." Coco stated.

Cobalt hugged her back. "Thank you, Co… Big sister."

Coco pulled away and grinned. "Oh, so it's big sister now, is it?"

"Don't make a big deal about this." Cobalt stated as he began walking towards the exit while ignoring the envelopes still left on the walls.

"Alright, well you should know that I'm not the only one who came." Coco stated as she opened the door revealing Teams RWBY, except Blake, JNPR, and the rest of CVFY waiting for him.

"At least this time, the explanations I have to give is simple." Cobalt stated sadly.

Coco sighed. "You know, you wouldn't have to explain anything if you were more open about your past."

Cobalt looked at her. "As I said, my past is one that I do not wish to talk about all at once. What happened in Glynda's office just reaffirms that decisions." He looked down. "I felt a pain like I've never felt before."

"That pain will never really go away, but it does get easier to deal with the more you talk about these things." Coco shrugged. "In the end, I can't fault for how you're handling this. Clearly, your past has affected you greatly."

Cobalt gave a small smile. "Thank you, Big sister."

Coco smiled. "Come on, they're waiting."

_**Outside**_

Ruby could tell that Cobalt had been crying.

"Are you okay Cobalt?" Ruby asked concerned.

Cobalt genuinely smiled. "I'm fine." He sighed. "So, you're probably all wondering what that envelope and my reaction were about, right?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Truly you can read people."

"Heh, truly you're a master of sarcasm Ice Princess." Cobalt rubbed the back of his head. "A small part of it was finding out that I had an Aunt. Mostly, it had to do with my mother, Sakura. The truth is, she abandoned me when I was just a baby."

Yang looked at Cobalt shocked. _"His mother left him, just like mine."_

"In the end, without even knowing it, I'd bottled up pretty much everything I felt about her. Then I read what was in the envelope, and something that small brought it all back to the forefront." Cobalt sighed.

"Anyways, I'm returning to my dorm." He began walking. "RWBY and JNPR, I'll see you in class." He turned back to them "One more thing, You guys do know that not everyone needs to be around like this, right?"

He continued walking.

"So, uh… do any of us go after him?" Jaune asked unsure.

"The sky is darkened as the moon rises. The sun will rise in its place as that is what the sky is. All we must do, is give it time." Yatsuhashi replied.

Jaune nodded. "I don't get it."

"He's saying that Cobalt needs some time to himself, but he's sure that he'll go back to the person we know the next time we see him." Velvet supplied.

Yang nodded. "Yeah, the only thing we can do is go about the rest of our morning."

The team broke off heading back to their dorms.

_**With Cobalt**_

Cobalt had decided to take a walk and ended up standing before a fountain. He then sighed as Blake came over to him.

"Can you guarantee that you will remain true to your beliefs?" Blake asked dangerously.

"That question again?" Cobalt shook his head and sighed before trying to walk past Blake. "I'll tell you exactly what I said before. I don't have to answer your question because you should already know the answer."

Blake put a hand on his chest stopping him. "I need your answer."

"You want an answer that badly, then here's something my grandfather once said. 'Trust. It's an interesting concept. Something that can be broken so easily. Something that becomes harder to have and give depending on one's past.

You know strength can also come from your own ability to trust and believe in the people around you. You may put your trust in the wrong people but never let that stop you from trusting again because closing yourself off will leave you isolated and alone'.

You know, that's your problem Blake. You don't trust any of us. Sure, you'll work with us, but you're more than happy to run off to the library. You'll take every chance you can to stay away from us. The proof is under that ribbon." Blake dropped her hand.

"You're a Faunus, yet you haven't told anyone. You haven't placed an ounce of trust in anyone." He walked away. "The fact is, you don't know me. You're just making connections to someone from your past. Now, I'm out because I need to prepare for the rest of the day."

Blake was frozen in place just staring at the ground silently.

_**Cobalt's Room**_

Cobalt immediately collapsed on his bed, rolled onto his back, and stared at his ceiling. Guard jumped into the room and climbed onto the bed before laying across Cobalt's chest happily wagging his tail.

Cobalt smiled and pet his wolf. "You always know how to make me feel better. Thank you, buddy."


	16. Jaune's Lie

_**Beacon: History Class**_

Cobalt took a seat next to Velvet in the front center and looked around the room. He spotted Blake and Pyrrha sitting together behind him, Weiss sat behind them, and Jaune was sitting in the front left with Cardin behind him.

He found it hard to spot anyone else from JNPR, RWBY or even CRDL, but he had no doubt that they were around somewhere. He looked at Blake and noticed that she was no longer looking at him, at all. That was only to be expected after what happened earlier that day.

The moment Cobalt was comfortable, Cardin made his way over with a grin. "So, how did you like the envelopes?"

"_It was horrible, but I doubt Cardin knows that much about me to know what effect it truly had." _Cobalt looked at him with a blank expression. "I found out I had an aunt. I'd thank you if I didn't think it was your attempt at a joke."

Cardin was taken a back. "That's all you have to say?"

Cobalt sighed. "What did you expect? I mean, you only revealed I have an aunt that I didn't know. While I am curious as to how you got the information, it's certainly nothing damaging." He shrugged. "Honestly, no matter how hard you look, you'll find nothing."

Cardin angrily slammed his hands on the desk. "I'm getting real sick of you. You think you're some hotshot just because you fought Pyrrha, yet you lost. You…"

Cobalt, still stone faced, said, "Those are inferences you have made about me. While one of my goals is to become a top Huntsman, I wouldn't go around thinking I'm better than everyone else. I don't think I'm better than anyone. I'm just me."

Cardin was seething, and he noticed Velvet was staring at him. "You got something to say you freak." Velvet adverted her gaze. "That's what I thought. How did they ever let someone as timid as you in here? You wouldn't…"

Cobalt stood up and got in close to Cardin glaring at him. "Cardin, I will only say this once." Cardin threw a punch, but Cobalt caught it before applying pressure bringing the muscular student to his knees. "You will leave my friends alone, or we will fight again. Am I understood?"

Cardin managed to look up at Cobalt with a glare, so Cobalt applied more pressure getting dangerously close to breaking the young man's hand. "Am I understood?"

"Yes." Cardin managed to state through the pain.

Cobalt let go and Cardin held his hand as he walked back to his desk.

"Thank you, Cobalt." Velvet stated gratefully.

"Anytime. Though, you could defend yourself." He shrugged. "Don't get me wrong. I'm more than happy to defend my friends, but…"

Velvet sighed. "I know. It's just… It's taken time to get where I am now. Believe it or not, I was shyer when I first got here. Coco's been helping me come out of my shell more."

Cobalt smiled. "Then you keep working on it. Until then, call me if you need help dealing with people like Cardin."

Velvet smiled. "I will."

Then Oobleck rushed into the room. He ran so fast that it made most question whether he had a Speed Semblance, or if it came from the absurd amount of coffee he drank. He had messy green hair and sapphire blue eyes.

Oobleck's attire was disheveled. His white shirt was partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised showing a slack yellow tie along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also had round glasses.

"Good afternoon class. Today we shall be talking about a very important event that will be taking place at the end of the year. The Vytal Festival." Oobleck stated as he zipped around. Weiss raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Schnee?"

"Sir, no disrespect, but I thought we were going to continue with the Faunus Uprising?" Weiss asked.

Oobleck stated. "Ah yes, an important event; however, today marks the beginning of your academic studies. As such, the Vytal Festival is an important event that we should cover. Worry not. The Uprising will be continued next class.

Now, the Vytal Festival is an event that happens every two years. It cycles between the four kingdoms with Vale being its current host. Of course, its history dates to the end of the Great War.

The four kingdoms came together on the island of Vytal where they established a peace treaty. In that treaty they established the four Hunter Academies. This tournament was meant to show that Hunter's would never settle for mediocrity. The Vytal Festival is a time to celebrate peace.

As Humans and Faunus, we can be prone to negative emotions when students from our kingdoms lose. Fortunately, every kingdom is equipped with a state-of-the-art security network and Hunters dedicated to defending the borders."

"What do we get for competing?" Blake asked curiously.

Oobleck replied, "It is not expected of everyone to compete Ms. Belladonna. It is your choice to do as such, and you must pass an exam provided by Ms. Goodwitch before you participate. Thus, you must find your own reasons for doings so.

As I said, this tournament and the festival itself are meant for the people. It is to assure them that they are in good hands." He cleared his throat. "Though, there are a few things one could get out of such an event.

For instance, it can show how far you've come, or you could meet some new friends. It is said that combat is an effective way for Hunters to become friends. In the end, these are only two examples of why someone would wish to compete."

Throughout this explanation, Jaune had managed to fall asleep, and Cardin hadn't seemed to learn a thing despite his and Cobalt's recent discussion. The leader of CRDL had made a paper football and flicked it at Jaune's head waking him up.

"H-hey." Jaune stated confused.

Oobleck zipped in front of Jaune. "Mr. Arc, you seem eager to contribute to the class, so tell me two facts about Amity Colosseum. Outside of the fact that it is the colosseum used for the Vytal Tournament."

"Uh, the answer…" He looked to Pyrrha. "The colosseum…" Pyrrha was moving her arms up… "It has people up in arms?"

He zipped behind his desk. "Mr. Arc, you and Mr. Winchester will be staying after class to receive some additional readings." Jaune groaned. "Now, can anyone answer the question?" Cobalt raised his hand. "Ah yes, Mr. Sky."

"Amity Colosseum was a collaboration project between the four kingdoms. Each of them contributed to its construction. It also has the ability to fly making it easy to move from its rest location to the kingdom scheduled to host the event." Cobalt answered.

Oobleck nodded. "Very good." He continued to zip around the room. "Moving on."

_**Outside History Class, Some Time Later…**_

Everyone, but Jaune and Cardin, left the classroom.

"You go on ahead." Pyrrha stated. "I'll wait for Jaune."

Cobalt said, "I'll keep her company."

Everyone nodded before leaving. Velvet was joined by Nora and Ren.

"Hey Velvet, why are you in a first-year history class if you're a second year?" Nora inquired curiously.

"Actually, I'm more of a helper to Dr. Oobleck. That's why most days you see me staying behind. Those are time in which he has me help him." Velvet explained.

_**Inside History Class**_

Cardin and Jaune sat before Oobleck who was drinking his coffee. "You two have been struggling in my class since day one. Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest or just your stubborn nature; regardless, it stops now.

You worked hard to gain acceptance into this school, and we only accept the best of the best. So, I expect you to act like it. History is important gentlemen. If you don't learn from it, you will be destined to repeat it."

He placed a book before each of them. It was only about 90 pages. The cover said, 'A Brief History of the Vytal Festival'.

"You two are to read this book and provide and essay all about it next class. Now, run along." Oobleck stated before zooming out of the classroom.

_**Outside the Classroom**_

The leaders of JNPR and CRDL left the room with Cardin preparing to shove Jaune, but Cobalt glared at the muscular student. Cardin huffed and walked away.

"I may be sounding like Nora right now, but I'll be more than happy to break his legs at this point. Just say the word." Cobalt stated seriously.

"No, it's fine." Jaune sighed. "I'm fine."

Pyrrha suddenly brightened up. "I got an idea." She grabbed Jaune's arm. "Cobalt, come on."

She began dragging Jaune away.

_**Roof**_

The sun was still in the sky, but fortunately for Jaune, Pyrrha, and Cobalt, history had been the last class of that day.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a tough time right now, but I'm not that depressed." Jaune looked down. "I could always be a farmer or something."

"No!" Pyrrha pulled him back quickly. "That's not why I brought you up here. Jaune, I know you are having a challenging time in class, and that you're not the strongest of fighters, so I want to help. I figured Cobalt wouldn't mind chipping in."

Cobalt shrugged. "I wouldn't, but Saturdays are a no go. I have another training partner on that day."

Jaune sighed, "You two think I need help?"

Pyrrha was about to speak, but Cobalt placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her. "Jaune, you need help, but there's nothing wrong with that."

Pyrrha nodded. "He's right. I mean you made it into Beacon. That speaks volumes of what your capable of. Let us help you reach your full potential."

"You're wrong Pyrrha." Jaune sighed. "I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say. Of course, you do." Pyrrha stated.

Jaune shook his head. "No, I don't." He sighed again. "I wasn't accepted into Beacon. Not really."

Cobalt's eyes opened wide from shock.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked unsure.

"I didn't go to a Combat School. I didn't pass any test. I didn't earn my spot at this academy." He turned to them. "I lied. I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I…"

Jaune was silenced as Cobalt lifted him into the air by his shirt. Pyrrha was shocked while Jaune was frightened by the anger in Cobalt's eyes.

"You lied your way in here!" Cobalt snapped.

Pyrrha tried to calm him down. "Cobalt…"

Cobalt held up a hand silencing her before focusing on Jaune. "Do you have any idea the training some people go through to get to this point!?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Of course, you don't. You never did it. Why? Why did you do this!?"

Jaune looked Cobalt in the eyes. "This is what I always wanted to be. My father, his father, and his father before him were all warriors. They were heroes. I wanted to be one, but I was never good enough."

Cobalt set Jaune down before slamming fist into the leader of JNPR's face knocking him to the ground. "I won't say a word to anyone about this." He walked away. "Consider it a parting gift because our friendship is over Arc."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune. "Jaune I…"

Jaune was utterly shocked as he stared at the ground. "Pyrrha, just go. Leave me be."

Pyrrha frowned. "If that is what you think is best."

She left Jaune before Cardin joined him on the roof chuckling. "Oh Jaune."

Jaune looked at him shocked. "Cardin!?"

Cardin smiled. "I couldn't help but overhear you three from my dorm room…"

_**Inside**_

Cobalt had his hands in his pockets as he made his way back to his room. _"I should have put the pieces together myself. I can't believe that bastard lied to get in here. He didn't even have the guts to stand up to me after a punch."_

Cobalt's thoughts were interrupted by his sunglasses popping of and This will be the Day, his ring tone, playing. He saw that it was Ruby calling him.

He sighed and decided to answer it. "Hey Ruby."

Ruby was as cheerful as usual. "Hey Cobalt. I was hoping you'd be able to help me study again tonight."

Cobalt found himself smiling. "Sounds great. I'll meet you at my room."

_**Cobalt's Room, Some Time Later…**_

Just like every session before this, Ruby and Cobalt had been hard at work. Ruby took in everything Cobalt set out to teach her like a sponge. This in turn helped her keep up with the others in terms of grades. She currently sat comfortably in the middle and was steadily climbing.

All throughout this sessions Ruby had noticed that Cobalt was off. "Cobalt, are you doing okay?"

Cobalt smiled. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

Cobalt raised an eyebrow. "Are you actually picking up on social ques?"

Ruby blushed. "I may not like talking to strangers, but that doesn't mean I can't read people." Her blush deepened. "Okay, I don't pick up on everything, but still…"

Cobalt closed his eyes. "I guess I might as well tell you." He sighed and looked at her. "Not everything. All I'm able to say is that Jaune and I got into a fight. He's done something that I cannot look past at this time, so I broke off our friendship."

Ruby frowned. "I don't know what to say."

Cobalt smiled. "It's fine. Honestly, I feel good talking about the event even if I can't in good conscience tell you the why."

"Do you think this is permanent?" Ruby asked concerned.

Cobalt shook his head. "All I can say is that I'm going to be avoiding Jaune, but you shouldn't. This one thing does make me regard him in a new light, but he is still a good person. While I'm admitting things, I may also be avoiding Blake for different, but slightly similar reasons."

Ruby looked at him concerned. "What did Blake do?"

"Again, not at liberty to say. Again, I believe she's a good person just a little misguided in her ideas about me." He smiled. "Everyone else is okay from what I can tell."

Ruby frowned. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Cobalt smiled. "Thanks for the offer, but I think these situations will take time to work out. Eventually, I may try to breach these topics with them. Until that time arrives, I'm going to take some space from them."

"I'm sorry things aren't working out between you and them." Ruby stated.

Cobalt nodded. "Thanks for listening Ruby. Now, we've spent more than enough time on my problems. Let's get back to work."

Just then, there was a banging at his door. "Ruby!? I know you're in there! Weiss told me about your study sessions with him! Going to the library my ass!"

Ruby froze up. "I have to go."

Cobalt raised an eyebrow. "Should I come with?"

Ruby jumped up and shook her head blushing a deep crimson. "No, I-I just need to talk with Yang. Thanks for the help."

She then ran to the door, opened it, and left. He heard Yang's shouts become increasingly distant.

"_That was something."_ He turned to his bed and saw that Guard had woken up from his nap. "What do you think that was about?" Guard hung his head in disappointment. "What? Do you know something I don't?"

Guard turned around and laid back down. "Guard! Don't be like that!" Guard refused to answer, so Cobalt sighed as he turned back to his desk. "Fine be that way. I thought you were supposed to my buddy."

He brought out a piece of paper and began writing a letter to Steel for the collection.

_**Vale: Alleyway, Night…**_

Dove and Sky made sure the area was clear before calling their contact.

"Paladin Sea, you have orders for us?" Sky asked.

"I do, but first I'd like to know something. All the first years, they're going on field trip to the Forever Falls, yes?" Sea asked.

Both Knights were shocked.

"Sir, how do you know this?" Dove asked.

Sea replied, "A trustworthy individual… at least he is now… told me. Anyways, the orders. You two are to try and capture Lord Cobalt by any means necessary; however, do be aware of your limits and surroundings. Make sure you pick the opportune moment."

Sky nodded. "We will not fail you."

"Very good and do remember what happened Reaper. Our queen is lenient, but she will not take stupidity well." Sea stated before signing off.

Sky and Dove nodded at each other before making their way back to the bullhead docks. They were just in time for the last ship of the night.


	17. Avoiding Teammates

_**Cobalt's Room**_

Cobalt had just finished getting ready for the day, and there was still a good hour before he had to leave for classes. He looked at his desk and noticed the book he got from Tukson's during his first week.

He was almost done with it and was sure he could finish off the last bit before school began. He picked up the book and began reading the last section. The book detailed the many adventures of a true knight. He started off as a normal warrior that ended up saving one of maidens, Fall.

She had been on a journey to visit an old friend, the wizard.For his bravery, she brought him to meet the man and her sisters. The maiden introduced him to everyone, and he was invited to stay for the visit. All throughout it, the wizard asked him about his past.

Soon the time to depart came for all parties involved. The maidens to use their powers to aid whoever they could, and the warrior who wanted to continue his own journey applying his blade to whomever needed it.

Before he left, the wizard imparted him with a gift. Unfortunately, the book never specified what he was given. Afterwards he'd go onto to cement himself as a legend. A true knight said to use powerful magic.

Cobalt was about halfway done with the last adventure when he heard someone knocking on his door. _"Why is it that people always seem to be knocking on my door?"_

He answered the door and found Yang standing there was in uniform. "Is something wrong?"

Just like every time since that first Saturday, she was staring at him awkwardly. It was different from Glynda or Blake. Even more so now that he somewhat understood why they were looking at him so peculiarly.

Yang sighed, and her gaze became normal. "Can I come in? I have something I want to ask you."

"Sure." Cobalt stepped aside. "Is it something quick or should I take a seat?"

As Yang entered, he closed the door. "It shouldn't take long." She took out her scroll. "I just wanted to ask if you've ever seen this person?"

Yang showed him a picture of a woman that looked a lot like her. There were differences. Such as the attire which consisted of a shallow cut black and red dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets.

An object that looks to be made from feathers hung from the right side of her skirt. She also wore detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern. Under her leggings, she wore black boots, which had red high heels and soles. She also had long, ravenous black hair.

Cobalt shook his head. "Never seen her." He raised an eyebrow. "Why did you think to ask me?"

Yang put her scroll away. "I thought you would have seen her when you were looking for your own mother."

Cobalt was shocked until he remembered that his past was pretty much inferred by everyone until he decided to reveal it. "Hate to break it to you, but I've lived on the island of Patch for seven years.

My only trips off the island those I took with my grandfather or the times he'd drop me off in Vale for the night. Plus, I don't have any intention of looking for my mother. She abandoned me, and while it hurt, I need to know the reason."

Yang was shocked. "Don't you want to know why?"

"Not really." Cobalt shrugged. "She may be my mother, but she wasn't my mom. She wasn't there to bake me sweets, read me stories, teach me, and so much more. I'm not trying to make you see things my way. If you want to find your mother, then I won't stop you."

"So, you really have no desire to find her?" Yang asked.

"Nope. Now, is this all you needed?" Cobalt asked.

"It is." She walked to the door but looked back at him. "For the record, she isn't my mom. Summer Rose, Ruby's mother, was my mom. I just… I want to know why she left."

"That's fine." Cobalt nodded. "I'm not going to stop you from trying to find her."

With that, Yang walked out of the room.

_**Cafeteria, Some Time Later…**_

Ruby took her seat at the table and noticed that Blake, Cobalt, and Jaune were all missing. _"Well, I suppose Cobalt did say he was avoiding Blake and Jaune. Did they have the same idea?"_

"Hey Ruby, do you know where Jaune, Blake, and Cobalt are?" Nora asked when she noticed the young reaper.

Ruby shook her head. "No, but Cobalt did say that he was going to avoid them for a bit. He wouldn't say why."

"It's not like Blake hasn't left us before." Weiss chimed in.

"That may be the case Ice Princess, but she always shows up for lunch." Yang added.

Pyrrha just sighed as she looked at her food.

"Should we try looking for them?" Velvet asked.

Then Jaune walked into the lunchroom with Cardin, Sky, and Dove of all people. Though Russel was surprisingly absent.

"Jaune!" Nora happily shouted to her leader.

Jaune looked at her but was quickly taken away by Cardin causing Nora to frown.

"Looks like he's having lunch with Cardin." Ren commented.

Nora asked, "You think they worked out their differences?"

Ren shrugged. "Seems so."

"I find it odd that they could work out their differences so soon." Weiss stated.

"Odd!" Nora jumped up happily. "That's the perfect word for today!"

Pyrrha frowned. "Yeah, I think things are 'odd' as well."

_**Roof**_

Blake was sitting on the roof sadly staring at a picture of three people. The one on the left was herself just without the bow displaying a set of cat ears. The person in the middle was Adam except he was genuinely smiling and wearing that old outfit.

She smiled as she remembered how she and the last person in the photo, Ilia, would make fun of that costume. It seemed like so long ago. Ilia looked rather normal. You wouldn't even know she was a chameleon Faunus unless she changed her skin color.

Ilia's skin was dark with somewhat darker spots on her arms, legs and face. Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, and her eyes were a light gray. She wore a black plum and navy sleeveless stealth suit. Blake put the photo away and sighed as she looked outwards.

_**Gym**_

Cobalt, decked out in his blue tank top and pants with silver lines, entered the gym. It contained a lot of what he had to work with back at the lab. It even had a pool. Cobalt loved using that and resolved to take another dip sometime in the future.

The reason why he didn't do so now was that he didn't want chlorine on him while he still had classes. He'd stick with working up a sweat instead. He entered the main room and was surprised to find someone else, let alone Russel, in there.

Most students were either busy on missions, if they were a higher year, or going through their normal day. The Team CRDL member was striking a punching bag. Clearly, he was furious at someone or something because his punches were fast, hard, and uncoordinated.

Cobalt made his way over. "Hey Russel."

Russel stopped and turned to Cobalt surprised to see him. "What are you doing here Sky?"

"You know, that's kind of confusing considering my last name is the same as one of your teammates first names." Cobalt stated with a chuckle.

Russel was unamused. "It shouldn't be. I call practically everyone by their last name. You are Sky and he is Lark. Also, the word 'teammate' is subjective at best these days."

Cobalt raised an eyebrow. "You're talking to me about your problems? That just doesn't seem right after last time."

Russel sat on a nearby bench and sighed. "I hate to admit it but talking about my past helped me. It removed a lot of weight from my shoulder. At this point, that makes you one of the only people I can talk to. My 'team' aren't exactly people I can go to when they're the problem."

Cobalt nodded. "I can somewhat empathize. While it's not my whole team I have problems with, there are a few members. What's bugging you?"

"It's everything. The way they treat Faunus. Their attitudes. What they're doing to Arc now. I mean, I'm not a fan of him lying his way in, which I know you know about, but Cardin is taking things too far."

"_Cardin knows how Jaune got in!?"_ Despite their falling out, Cobalt was worried._ "That's bad."_

Russel sighed. "Still, I'm finding it hard to speak up which I now realize I must do. That only makes me angry. I can't even be around them." He looked at Cobalt. "What do I do?"

Cobalt was surprised. "You're asking me… and without swearing?"

Russel sighed once more. "Are you going to make me say it? You were right. I need to know what to do, and you're the only one I can bring this to. I mean I could ask my dad, but I fear he'd be disappointed by my inactivity. I haven't even called him since getting into Beacon. Please, fucking help me. What am I supposed to do?"

"You need to do the only thing you can. Confront Cardin. You knew him before his father got his hooks in, so you're the only one that can bring him back. The only one that can reach him. Help him become the Hunter he wanted to be." Cobalt replied.

"I can't do that." Russel stated. "I'm incapable of doing that."

Cobalt stood up. "It's not that you're incapable. It's that you're choosing not to. Where's the Russel that spoke so passionately about his past? The Russel that cares for Faunus and hates bullies?"

Russel stood up. "It's not that easy!

Cobalt shook his head. "Anything worth doing isn't easy, but it is right. You're already the type of guy that can stand up to people. I see you do it every day. You just need to do the same for Cardin. At this point, you may be the only one who can."

Russel sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry for shouting." He then briefly hugged Cobalt. "Also, never tell anyone I hugged you."

"I'll agree, as long as you agree we're friends." Cobalt replied.

Russel pulled back with a slight chuckle. "I suppose at this point we are."

They shook on it.

Cobalt said, "This has been fun, but I need to get changed for the next class. Next time I'll have to get here earlier to get a good workout in."

He began to walk away. "Hey Sky." Cobalt turned to face Russel. "When the time comes, can I count on you to be there?"

Cobalt held his hand up as he continued to walk away. "Count on it."

_**Hallway Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt was on his way to history when Ren and Nora approached him.

"Hey Cobalt, why are you avoiding Blake and Jaune." Nora bluntly asked.

"It's not my place to say why because I won't go divulging secrets." Cobalt replied.

Nora said, "Come on, you can tell us. We're your partners and friends, remember?"

"That is true." Cobalt shook his head. "At the same time Jaune was my friend, and I gave my word I wouldn't divulge the truth. This was said before I broke off my friendship with him." Nora was utterly shocked while Ren was staring at him.

"As for Blake… Well I think of her as a friend, and it wouldn't be right to divulge her secrets." Nora was about to speak. "I mean, how would you feel if Ren or I went around telling people your secrets."

Nora sighed. "Alright. Fine."

Cobalt sighed knowing he'd regret his next choice of words. "How about after classes, I make you some pancakes."

Nora looked at him. "How many?"

"As many as you want." Cobalt stated sadly.

Nora cheered up. "Yay! Okay, keep all the secrets you want!"

She took off running.

Ren smiled slightly. "You do remember the last time you made such an offer, right?"

Cobalt nodded. "What can I say? I like seeing my friends happy, and I do my best to make them so."

"I can agree to that." Ren stated.

Cobalt looked at Ren with a begging expression. "Enough to help me make all those pancakes?"

Ren shook his head. "No."

"Come on, I thought you learned something from my little speech all those days ago?" Cobalt tried.

"I did, but don't you think as a leader you should set a good example by following through on your word?" Ren stated back.

Cobalt glared at him. "I don't remember you being this sassy before?"

Ren shrugged. "If I am, it's due to me being around all of you."

Cobalt sighed. "Fair point. Let's just get to class."

_**RWBY, JNPR, and Cobalt's Hallway, One Week Later…**_

Cobalt was about to head to the kitchen when he heard Ruby and Jaune, so he kept his door cracked. He saw that Ruby was wearing her nightwear.

"…Did you lock yourself out again?" Ruby finished.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "Nope." He brought out his scroll. "Got it."

Ruby bobbed her head from side to side. "So, where you been lately?"

"I uh…: Jaune sighed. "I've screwed up… big time. Cardin's got me on a leash, Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and Cobalt ended our friendship." He sunk to his feet. "I just… It's all my fault. I'm a failure."

"Nope." Ruby stated.

"Nope?" Jaune questioned.

"Nope." Ruby nodded. "You're a leader now Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure."

"What if I'm a failure of a leader?" Jaune asked.

"Nope." Ruby replied.

Jaune chuckled. "You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff."

"Nope." Ruby sat next to him. "You may have been a failure before you were placed as a leader, but you can't be one now. Your team needs you to step up. You may have screwed up, but you can fix it." She walked to her door. "You just have to try." She opened the door. "Good night Jaune."

Cobalt silently closed his own door deciding to go to bed. After all, tomorrow the first years would be heading to Forever Falls, and he wanted plenty of rest.


	18. Forever Falls:Part 1

_**Forever Falls**_

Cobalt walked along carrying a crate filled with empty jars. He'd received odd looks from the other students and his friends, but he didn't care. He knew they were there for sap, and he also knew the stuff was amazing.

A tasty substance that could be added to a multitude of sweets improving their flavor. It was also a natural way to restore your Aura. In fact, His grandfather, the last time they spoke, had said he'd started collecting the stuff in hopes of using their medical properties.

Soon, everyone stopped staring at him as their attention was drawn to the natural beauty of Forever Falls. They looked around at the red leaved trees in wonder. Cobalt was more concerned with Jaune. The moment they'd landed, Cardin had given Jaune everything his group needed to collect sap.

Glynda, who was to chaperone for the first years, began speaking. "Yes students, the forest of Forever Falls is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight see. Professor Peach has tasked you with collecting samples from the trees deep inside this forest.

I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so." The group came to a stop. "Each of you are to gather one jar worth of sap; however, this forest is filled with the Creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stick with your teammates. We'll meet back here at four. Have fun."

Jaune tried to walk away, but Cardin grabbed the back of his armor. "Come on buddy. Let's go."

Pyrrha and Cobalt both watched as Jaune walk off with the members of Team CRDL. Pyrrha sighed and walked off with the rest of her team and RWBY, but Cobalt wasn't as easily deterred. He decided to collect his sap near CRDL, so he could keep an eye on them.

_**Up a Tree: Nearby**_

Black Cloak sat in a tree and watched everything unfold. Of course, he made sure to stay away from Glynda. Sure, it would be a good fight, like so many times before, but it wouldn't be different. No, he'd much rather do this differently.

"_The Forever Falls incident. What fun." _He began hoping through the trees._ "This will be a good test of sorts, but I think I can make it better."_

_**Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt had a full crate of sap safely tucked away for the time being when he snuck back over to spy on Cardin and his team. He spotted them and Jaune standing at the edge of a cliff. Further out he could see the rest of JNPR and RWBY.

"Cardin, what's going on?" Jaune asked worriedly.

"We're knocking someone down a few pegs." Cardin seriously stated.

Russel glared at Cardin as he was fully aware of what would be going down. He clenched his fist unsure what to do.

"Pyrrha? What are you…" Jaune began.

Cardin punched the ground. "That's the girl. She thinks she's all that, but we'll show her. Then we'll get revenge on that blue haired freak lover." Cardin pulled out a box of wasp. "Alright Jauney boy, you're up."

He slammed a jar into Jaune's hands. "Hit her with the sap, and I'll throw the rapier wasp at her." Jaune looked down at the sap before looking at the buzzing box. "You either do this, or I'll have a little chat with Goodwitch. Then, you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune shook his head, "No."

Cardin was surprised. "What?"

"I said no!" Jaune threw the sap at Cardin coating his chest plate.

Cardin looked at his chest piece. "Oh, you've done it now."

"I don't care. Beat me up if you want. Tell Ms. Goodwitch the truth. In fact, I'll tell her and Ozpin the truth myself. I don't care. What I do care about is my team and friends I won't let you harm them." Jaune firmly stated.

Cardin advanced on Jaune ready to beat him down until Cobalt appeared. He blocked the punch and once again applied pressure. This time, it was enough to bring the muscular teammate to his knees.

Cobalt addressed Jaune. "You're wrong Jaune… I was wrong. You don't have the physical strength, but you have arguably much more important strengths. You have your mind and your heart. I'm sorry I overlooked them."

Jaune was shocked to see Cobalt while also touched that he still cared about him. "No, it's alright Cobalt. I'm just glad to see you haven't abandoned me."

"Yeah, well it seems it's not so easy to quit on a friend as I originally thought." Cobalt stated.

"Let go of my fist you damn, animal loving fre…" Cardin angrily yelled.

He didn't get a chance to finish because Russel punched Cardin in the face. At the same time, Cobalt released his fist. The leader of CRDL was unprepared for his own member to attack him, so he fell to the ground. Cobalt and Russel shared a nod.

The Team CRDL member then came to stand between Cardin and Cobalt. "Cardin, this is enough!"

Cardin looked up at Russel in shock until something else drew everyone's attention. The sound of multiple Ursa Major coming into the clearing. There were five in total, and they were focused on Cardin. Dove and Sky nodded to each other seeing this as their best chance.

They walked over to the Ursai with Dove holding up his hands. Now it was uncommon for warriors of the Order of Grimm to use the creatures on their missions; however, they would not turn away a prime opportunity, such as this, if it were to present itself.

To everyone's surprise, the Grimm stopped in their tracks. They were further shocked when Dove and Sky came to stand with the Grimm. Then Cobalt got it a moment later. He knew exactly who they were.

"So, you are two Solders, Knights, or Paladins?" Cobalt asked.

Cardin, Russel, and Jaune looked from Cobalt to Dove and Sky. At least Jaune knew what he meant by that question.

"We are Knights of the Order of Grimm, and we ask that you come with us peacefully Cobalt. Do this and we promise that no one will get hurt." Dove assured.

Cobalt couldn't help but chuckle at his misfortune. "So, the order of the Grimm snuck into Beacon, and I'm betting it's not the only place you've managed to weasel your way into." Cobalt walked forward coming to stand in between the enemy and his fellow students. "Jaune, get Cardin and Russel out of here. I'll handle them."

Jaune ignored those orders and instantly stepped forward coming to stand on Cobalt's left with his sword and shield drawn. "I may not be much help, but I'm not going to run away." He smiled at his friend. "We are friends and friends stick together, right?"

Cobalt smiled and nodded. Russel looked at Jaune and Cobalt's backs before coming to a decision of his own. He stood up and turned his back to Cardin who was still shocked at the events that had transpired.

"Cardin, I wish I had more time to say this, but you are the bastard your father wanted you to be." Cardin's gaze turned to Russel. "I remember who you were. You never cared weather someone was Faunus or Human. You simply wanted to be a hero, and you can be that now.

You're no longer in your father's grasp. You can become a man your mother would be proud of. That's the thing, it's your choice what you do. I can't force you into this." He walked forward. "As for me, I'm going to fight."

Russel came to stand at Cobalt's right with his daggers drawn. "I can't have Arc showing me up, nor could I abandon a friend. I'm with you."

"Russel, you don't want to do this. You can leave now and…" Dove began.

"Shut up assholes. You've clearly made your choice and I've made mine. You stand with the Grimm and I'm a Huntsman in training. I may not fully understand what's going on, but I'm choosing to stop you. I'm no longer going to be inactive." Russel firmly stated.

Cobalt smiled. "Thanks, you two."

He deployed his sunglasses and sent messages to Glynda and Ruby informing them of what's going down. Cobalt loved having something not too many people were aware of.

Sky sighed and looked at Cardin who was now on his knees looking from the students to them. "Cardin, you don't want to be here, right? Just get out of here."

Cardin got to his feet and walked forward coming to stand next to Russel. "I don't think I can. You two really had me fooled, and that's unacceptable. You guys made your choice. You stand with the Grimm, and I stand with the Hunters."

Dove looked at Russel and Cardin. "It doesn't have to be this way. We're give you an out because you were our teammates. If you stay, you become our enemies."

Cardin gripped his mace.

Russel said, "Honestly, you two never treated me like a teammate anyways. Also, Cardin doesn't seem like he's leaving either. So, what are you waiting for?"

Dove sighed before ordering the Ursa. "You five charge in; however, the kid with sky blue hair is ours."

"You guys heard him. I'll take Dove and Sky while you deal with the Ursai." Cobalt stated.

He then ran past the Grimm which did ignore him as they charged at the three Hunters in training who stood at the ready to meet them.

_**With Glynda**_

Glynda was observing the majority of the first years, and so far, nothing had gone wrong. She did wonder where Teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and her nephew were. She'd seen them leave, but she couldn't go after them. Still every leader had her number just in case.

Suddenly she got a message on her scroll as well as exact coordinates. _"The Order of the Grimm are here!? I have to get to them and soon." _She turned to the larger group of students. "The field trip is over. Report to the extraction point and stick together. There may be Grim around."

The students knew better than to disobey her, so they made their way to the extraction point while grouping closer together.

_**With Ruby**_

Ruby, like everyone else, had heard the brief sounds of Ursai, but they were quickly silenced leading them to the conclusion that either Glynda or one of their classmates had killed them. That was quickly disproven by the message Ruby received from Cobalt.

'_Hey Ruby, you see that cliff. Somewhere up there Jaune, Cardin, Russel, and I are fighting five Ursa Majors. Also Dove and Sky were plants by the Order of Grimm. Send people to meet up with Glynda and bring the remaining people up here.'_

"Blake and Yang go get Glynda, now. The rest of you need to come with me. Cobalt, Jaune, Cardin, and Russel are fighting those Order of Grimm people Cobalt told us about and five Ursa Majors." Ruby quickly relayed.

Pyrrha turned to the remaining members of her team. "Ren and Nora, you go with them just in case there are more enemies out there."

Ren, Blake, Nora, and Yang ran back the way they came.

_**Jaune, Russel, and Cardin vs Five Ursa Majors**_

Russel used his Semblance to coat his arms and blades in electricity.

Jaune nodded. "Russel, you got the two on the left. Cardin, you're bulky, so the two on the right. I'll do what I can to take the one in the middle. If I know Cobalt, he's already called for help, so we just need to hold our ground."

Jaune was the first to charge in.

"Who put…" Cardin began angrily.

Russel joined Arc. "I know it's not easy turning over a new leaf, but this is not the time man."

Cardin clammed up and charged in with them. Jaune immediately blocked with his shield as the Ursa he'd chosen reared up and came down on top of him. He managed to push the paw aside and get in a sword slash.

He then rolled to the left avoiding the first strike and dodged to the right avoiding a second strike. The beast managed to nail Jaune sending him flying, but he rolled into it ending up back on his feet.

Cardin smashed his mace into the first beast's body causing it to skid back a foot. Hey, those muscles had to be good for something. The second Ursa slammed its paw into Cardin's side knocking him away. CRDL's leader recovered and slashed his mace into the Ursa's arms.

"_Now would be a wonderful time to finally get a combat Semblance." _Cardin thought as he parried the second beast's arms and slammed his mace into the first beast again.

Russel thrust his daggers forward blasting one of the Ursai with lighting. He jumped back avoiding the second which had drawn closer. The team CRDL member then shoved his daggers into that beast's stomach and sent another blast of electricity into it until the Grimm fell over evaporating.

"_One down…" _Russel stopped as 10 Deathstalkers, about the length of a standard Ursa, entered the clearing.

Jaune had noticed them as he managed to roll back avoiding his Ursa's strike. "Okay… Russel! You're clearly our most effective unit. Go intercept those Deathstalkers. Me and Cardin will try to beat these…"

He stopped as their reinforcements, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ruby came in engaging the Deathstalkers. Jaune was then smacked across the clearing taking a hard tumble until he got to his feet and charged in once more.

_**With Yang, Ren, Blake, and Nora**_

The four students were running through the forest when Black Cloak jumped down from a tree right in front of them halting their progress. "I know the four of you wish to help your friends, but I can't allow that. It would only ruin the fun."

"What are you saying?" Ren asked.

Black Cloak grinned as four arms, made of darkness, shot out from his back. The arms then slammed into the four Hunters in training sending pinning them to tree trunks. Black Cloak brought his arms back and waited as his opponents grouped up. Each one of them drew and deployed their weapons.

Black Cloak smiled amused. "Ninja boy, you asked what I meant, right? Well I'll tell you. I led the Grimm to your friends and made this little incident much bigger. Don't worry, I'm not out to kill… on purpose. I'm just doing a little test for Cobalt."

"Is this guy for real?" Blake asked.

Yang said, "I'm not sure, but I think he is. As it stands, we'll need to go through him."

"That would not be the wisest course of action. You three hold him here while I find Ms. Goodwitch." Ren whispered.

"You are arguably the fastest of us Renny." Nora added.

"Then we'll create an opening." Black nodded. "When you're ready, get going."

Ren prepared himself.

Black Cloak was more than content to wait. _"Ah, everything is just so different. It's really begun to spark my creativity."_

"Now!" Ren shouted.

Blake rushed forward with her Gambol Shroud in one hand and sheathe in the other. She quickly slashed at Black Cloak, but he was able to read her like a book effortlessly dodging everything with ease. It became harder to dodge once Nora and Yang got involved.

Yang worked with Blake punching out her shotgun shells and forcing the Black Cloak to jump into a tree. Nora came in slamming her hammer into his gut. That sent the Black cloak straight into the ground. Ren then pumped his Aura into his legs and took off into the forest.

The Black Cloak merrily got to his feet laughing. "Excellent display of teamwork, but it wasn't enough."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked. "Ren got by."

The Black Cloak held both his human and shadow arms out. "Do you honestly think I only led Grimm to your friends? There are tons heading off your other classmates and Goodwitch. Ninja boy will be running into a large pack of Beowolves.

Nora looked at the direction Ren ran in concerned.

Yang snapped her out of it. "Nora, remember what Cobalt said. We need to have faith in our friends. That goes beyond their intentions. We need to have faith that he can face whatever he comes across, and that he'll get Glynda."

Nora nodded and gripped her hammer. "Right. Then let' break this guy's legs."

"We should try to take him in alive." Blake added.

Black Cloak laughed. "Come at me whenever you like ladies! Continue to show me what I haven't seen before!"

_**With Glynda**_

Glynda was currently engaged with a group of King Taijitu's. They were big and caused a lot of destruction to the trees. Perfect for her Semblance, but the enemy was less so. These giant snakes were slippery and able to dodge the debris she shot at them.

She wouldn't be a Hunter if she didn't know how to combat this type of enemy. All she needed was for the Grimm to create a large enough mess, and she'd have plenty of ammo. She used it all making it hard for the snake like Grimm to escape.

While the enemy was concerning, there were other thoughts on her mind. _"These snakes, the Grimm fighting Teams RWBY, JNPR, her nephew, and possibly Russel and Cardin, and likely another group that moved in to accost the other first years._

_This Order of the Grimm is extremely cunning, but that's only if this is their work. The reports say that the Order only use Grimm if they were around a village or their target. It's likely we're dealing with a third party, and he's around here somewhere. I need to finish up here."_

Glynda redoubled her efforts.

_**Cobalt vs Dove and Sky**_

Dove had drawn his sword and Sky had drawn his halberd. Given what Cobalt did know of the order, he wouldn't need to expect them to have a gun mode. If they had guns, they were going to draw them during battle.

"You know, you two had a choice in this. You could have left your queen and turned over a new leaf." Cobalt stated.

"Impossible." Sky shook his head. "We are loyal to our queen and home."

"Well then, what are you two waiting for?" Cobalt asked without drawing or creating his weapons yet. "I'm not going with you willingly which means you'll need to me out if you want me."

"It doesn't have to be this way. Just come with us." Dove pleaded.

Cobalt rolled his eyes. "Nice try." He created twin, lightning dust pistols and pointed one at each of the boys. "I'm not coming with you. Especially since I don't really know what to expect given your track record of kidnapping kids and killing people across Remnant."

Cobalt began firing at his ex-classmates allowing the bullets to act as dust instead of their usual bullet nature. This in turn required more dust to craft each bullet properly, but that was fine. He didn't want to play around when it came to the Order of Grimm.

They tried to block with their weapons, but that wasn't effective considering their weapons were metal. In their defense, this was an ability he perfected during his last six months of training, to its fullest extent, and he had yet to show it off where they could have seen it.

Soon the ex-members of CRDL grew wise and began dodging the bullets as they drew in close to their target. Cobalt switched to a red shield and long sword as he engaged them. The manager blocked Sky's halberd with his shield and Dove's sword with his long sword.

Cobalt then coated his left leg in metal, pivoted to the right resulting in both blades coming down, and slammed his leg into Sky's side knocking him into his partner. Both Knights crashed to the ground.

The manager then followed up by recreating his lightning dust pistols and firing on them as they got back to their feet zapping away at their Auras. They began to dodge like before and drew close again prompting Cobalt to replace his guns with the red shield and sword once more.

Then something strange happened immediately followed by something familiar explaining the first strange thing. Dove and Sky tossed their weapons before their armor began to crack apart revealing blue body suits.

Both Dove and Sky were shifting into their Grimm states. Sky gained a bit of muscle, and he became taller. Fangs appeared in his teeth, his eyes became completely red, and black veins appeared all over his body. Dove took on a lot of the same characteristics except he remained the same size while gaining twice as much muscle mass.

Cobalt dispelled his dust and drew his katanas. _"If I'm right, then Sky was infused with a Beowolf while Dove got an Ursa."_

Cobalt ran at the Knights to meet them head on.

_**With Ren**_

Ren had been on his way for a minute now when he was suddenly surrounded by a pack of Beowolves lead by an Alpha. There weren't many options, so he withdrew Storm Flower from his sleeves and prepared to fight.


	19. Forever Falls:Part 2

_**Jaune, Cardin, and Russel vs Four Ursa Majors**_

The Grim charged at Jaune as he charged at it. The leader of JNPR put his shield up causing the Grimm's paw to slide over him. The leader of JNPR then firmly planted his feet in place before cutting the Ursa's head clean off with one might swing of his sword.

Both parts fell to the ground slowly evaporating. Jaune was impressed with himself, but that didn't last as Cardin was knocked into him by one of the three remaining Ursa. Both boys tumbled to the ground ending up next to each other.

Jaune had landed on his back while Cardin landed on his stomach. Russel broke through his last assigned Ursa's guard and shoved his blades into its stomach. Just like before, he blasted his lightning into it. The beast fell and began evaporating leaving two Majors standing.

They were currently running at Jaune and Cardin who'd managed to stand up. Russel jumped into action. He ran at the nearest Ursa to them, jumped over its swipe, and landed on its back. He then shoved his blades in sending out another blast of lightning.

The Grimm fell to the ground before evaporating like the previous two. The last Ursa seized its chance as it zeroed in on Russel. The beast slammed its paw into the CRDL member sending him straight into a tree. After the number of lighting blasts her used, his Aura borke.

Jaune turned to Cardin. "I'll go in and provide an opening. You follow up the attack. You with me?"

Cardin kept his mouth shut and nodded. They rushed the Grimm with Jaune in the lead. The Grimm swiped at him sideways, so Jaune blocked it. He then thrust his blade forward, into the beast's gut, before being knocked back by the Grimm's paw.

Cardin followed up and proceeded to hammer away at the Grimm. It soon fell and began evaporating. Jaune rose to his feet, joined his bully, and retrieved his blade sheathing it. Russel joined them as well, and they turned to see that the girls had finished off the Deathstalkers.

_**Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha vs 10 Young Deathstalkers**_

Weiss spun as her cartridge turned to the light blue section. She came to a stop while elegantly embedding her rapier in the ground. Ice moved forward ensnaring five of the Deathstalkers. Ruby speed by, jumped, and slammed her scythe down.

The blade went through one of the free Grimm killing it on impact. Pyrrha covered her with bullets from her spear, in its riffle mode, dispersing the Grimm that were surrounding her. A Deathstalker was heading straight for Weiss.

She spun her cartridge to the red section before thrusting her blade into one of the Grimm's weak points. Its eyes. The fire dust spread through its body killing it from the inside. Ruby jumped into the middle of the trapped Deathstalkers and spun around.

She used her bullets to increase her momentum nailing all five Deathstalkers and freeing them to fall onto their backs. Pyrrha took aim at their now exposed under bellies and rapidly fired killing all five. This left three Deathstalkers standing.

"Weiss, give me some ice dust ammo." Weiss threw the ammo at her leader and she quickly inserted it as the Grimm drew closer. "I'm going to freeze them, and you two take them out."

Pyrrha and Weiss nodded. Ruby shifted her scythe back to its sniper riffle mode and fired on the Deathstalkers freezing them in place. Pyrrha and Weiss rushed in making quick work of the frozen Grimm.

_**Ren vs Beowolf Pack**_

Ren took a deep breath as he activated his Semblance becoming unseen by all the Grimm. He then made his attack taking out the younger Beowolves with his gun. Just a few shots, and they went down.

This once again drew their attention. True, Ren was invisible to them, but his bullets were not. Said bullets made the Grimm angry, so they charged in that direction. Ren ran in the middle of the pack slicing and slashing his way through them.

He made it through the pack while taking down the last of the weaker Beowolves. _"I think that's good enough."_ He ran off continuing in the same direction. _"I have to find Ms. Goodwitch."_

_**Blake, Nora, and Yang vs Black Cloak**_

Black Cloak effortlessly dodged the girls forcing them to try their various gun modes. That did nothing because they could not hit him.

"Don't go getting ahead of yourselves ladies." Black Cloak jumped and landed behind them. "Just because you were able to hit me, doesn't mean I'm slow." He shot out his shadow arms at the girls slamming his palms into their stomachs.

This sent them skidding away from him. "Basically, you're going to have to try a lot harder if you wish to beat me. I mean you haven't even forced me to draw my weapon."

Yang was starting to get angry resulting in her eyes turning red. Her anger was rising at being made such a fool of. She knew, just like Blake and Nora, that this guy was playing with them. Hard not to when the guy only reacted to their movements.

Black Cloak grinned. "I know what you're thinking blondie, so I'll oblige. I'll be a little more proactive."

He formed one of his arms of darkness into a fist and sent it at Yang. She countered with a punch of her own. The two held like that for a moment until Black Cloak slammed a second arm into her side sending the RWBY member into Nora.

They were knocked away. Blake charged in with her sword and sheathe slashing at Black Cloak. He thrust one of his shadow arms forward only for that Blake to disappear revealing it as one of her clones.

Black Cloak grinned and whipped around slamming a fist into the real Blake's side as she was mid leap. The RWBY member ended up slamming into the branch of a tree before falling to the ground. The three girls came back together surrounding him in a triangle formation.

The figure grinned when he noticed Yang's eyes were still red. "Wow Blondie, you still angry? You have such a short temper. Has it always been like this?"

Yang punched her fist together as her hair began to glow. "Shut up! Take this seriously!"

Black Cloak grinned. "Nah. Maybe if you were your uncle or father I would. You? Not so much." He jumped into a tree and dispersed his shadow arms. "Anyways, it has been fun. Maybe we'll do this again."

He then took off with Yang attempting to give chase until Blake placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yang calm down and think of the others. If you go chasing after him, that only increases their chances of dying."

Yang ground her teeth and closed her eyes before opening them to reveal they were lilac again.

"Great, then let's hurry after Renny!" Nora shouted before taking off.

Blake began to follow. "Come on Yang."

Yang glared in the direction Black Cloak took off in before following the others. They soon came upon the remainder of Ren's Beowolf pack. Fortunately, this was a much simpler challenge than Black Cloak.

_**With Cobalt**_

Cobalt suddenly stopped as both Dove's and Sky's heads were removed from their bodies. Their heads hit the ground and had a look of pure shock on their faces. The manager was just as shocked. It only got worse when he saw who had done the deed.

The knight's bodies fell to the ground, and a woman Cobalt had only ever seen, in that picture shown to him by Yang, came to stand before him. This was Raven Branwen even if she was wearing a Grimm mask.

"What are you doing here Raven Branwen?" Cobalt asked.

Raven replied, "So you know my name."

Cobalt's eyes went wide because he recognized that voice. "Wait a minute. You're that person that called and tried to make me distrust grandpa and Ozpin. Let me guess, you 'saved my life', so now I should listen to you."

"This is not a game boy. They are hiding…" Raven began.

_**Cobalt vs Raven**_

"I don't care if they are hiding things from me. I trust grandfather and he trust Ozpin. You do not have the same curtesy. Now get out of here and stop trying to contact me. Better yet, contact your daughter." Cobalt firmly stated as he began charging his Aura to his left katana.

Raven noticed this. "I see. You know, I wanted you to come to my clan willingly. That way your Semblance would grow faster." She placed her hand on her swords hilt. "I suppose we'll just have to take the longer route. Cobalt Sky, you will join my clan. One way or another."

Despite the front Cobalt was putting on, he knew there was no chance in hell he'd beat Raven Branwen. At the same time, he wasn't afraid like when he faced Adam or Reaper because he'd come to realize that fear never got you anywhere.

He knew the difference between a graduated Hunter and himself. There was only so much he could do from his pool of Semblances, Aura moves, and weapons. Regardless, he was prepared to stand his ground.

He'd exhaust every option he had at his disposal. Suddenly, Raven's eyes turned to the left as she heard a familiar cawing. Cobalt took his chance to strike. He swung his left-hand katana, which was glowing with his sky-blue Aura, out at her.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Cobalt declared.

A crescent of concentrated Aura shot out at Raven nailing her in the chest and pushing her into the forest.

Cobalt pressed his advantage as he ran after the energy. _"Damn it. Damn it Damn it. Fear still came over me, and I don't have complete mastery of the technique. My Aura just went down a shit ton."_

The energy dissipated, and the clan leader was still standing though she was impressed. Even more so when she noticed him. Cobalt flipped his blades backwards and activated Ruby's Speed Semblance. He slashed Raven as fast as he could,

He only got in three good hits before Raven had her sword out slamming it into Cobalt's gut. It felt like getting hit by a truck. Pyrrha's hits were nowhere near this strong. The manager stood his ground still ready for more.

"Very impressive Cobalt. You will do well in the Branwen Tribe." Raven stated.

Cobalt had shifted his swords into their gun mode pointing them at Raven. "I'm not joining your tribe of murderers. I'm staying at Beacon and becoming a Huntsman."

Suddenly, another person Cobalt had seen in pictures appeared in between him and Raven. The man in question was Qrow Branwen, and he had his sword drawn ready to fight.

Qrow glared. "Rae you have two choices. You can either leave now or you pick this fight up with me. Either way, Cobalt Sky will be staying at Beacon, and you will not lay a finger on him."

The brother and sister stared each other down for a good minute before Raven slashed her sword opening a portal. "Very well. He has clearly chosen his side and with you around there is no chance of me capturing him." She looked at Cobalt. "Remember, I could have made you strong."

She walked into the portal.

Qrow sighed and sheathed his blade before thinking about the kid behind him. _"I'm impressed kid. There aren't many who could stand up to Raven like that. Even fewer that could land attacks on her. You may actually be worth training"_

"_First, I run into Raven Branwen and now Qrow Branwen. At least this one shouldn't want to take me away."_ Cobalt thought as he sheathed his blades.

"Well kid, you should be safe now. Your friends are back that way and have finished dealing with the Grimm." He began to walk off. "I'll see you back at Beacon."

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Cobalt asked.

Qrow said, "I was in the area. Oh, and do me a favor. Don't tell my nieces that I'm here. I want it to be a surprise."

With that, Qrow vanished back into the forest. With no other choice, Cobalt decided to make his way back to his friends.

_**Cliff**_

Cobalt returned to the cliff and found Cardin, Russel, Jaune, Ruby, Pyrrha, and Weiss. By the looks of things, they'd been preparing to come after him.

Ruby ran up to him concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm a little low on Aura, but otherwise unharmed." Cobalt replied.

Russel looked at him. "What about Dove and Sky?"

"Raven Branwen decapitated them." Cobalt replied.

Ruby looked at Cobalt. "Yang's mom?"

Cobalt nodded. "Definitely. She was trying to get me into her tribe. Fortunately, someone, who does not want to be identified, came in and saved me. Without him, I would have been captured for sure. Now, it seems as though I'm off her list."

Ruby breathed a sigh of relieve. "I'm just glad you're still here."

"As am I." Glynda stated as she arrived in the clearing followed by Ren, Yang, Nora, and Blake. "Mr. Thrush, Arc, Winchester, and Sky, you four will be filling myself and Ozpin in on what happened once we've return to Beacon. Come along children."

Teams RWBY and JNPR, what was left of CRDL, and Cobalt followed her to the extraction point.

_**Beacon: Outside Ozpin's Tower Office, Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt, Russel, Jaune, and Cardin were all waiting outside the office while Glynda and Ozpin spoke with each other.

Cardin sighed and walked over to Jaune. "Hey Ar… Jaune." Jaune looked at his bully. "You… are a good leader, and I won't tell Ozpin about your transcripts. I'm sorry for how I treated you."

Jaune looked at Cardin surprised. "Uh, don't mention it."

"No." Cardin shook his head. "How I acted towards you and others was behavior unbecoming of a Huntsman in training, but I will endeavor to be better from here out no matter what happens in there."

Cobalt smiled. "It takes a big man to say those things Winchester. I think you just took that first step down the right path."

"Sky's right Cardin." Russel smiled. "I'll be there to beat the shit out of you if you go back on those words."

Cardin nodded. "Yes, if I step out of line, do correct me."

The door to the office opened and Glynda stepped out. "We're ready for you four."

_**Ozpin's Office**_

The four boys entered, and Cobalt was surprised to see Qrow there. Given Qrow's words earlier, he knew they would see each other at Beacon, but he didn't expect to see the Huntsman in Ozpin's office. He was currently taking a drink from a flask.

The other boys just stared at him briefly before turning to Ozpin who sat behind his desk. The room itself had many gears and clocks all over the place. It also had a magnificent view of the academy's yard.

Ozpin took a drink of his coffee before addressing the boys. "Thank you for coming. You are here because I believe you four can provide a complete account of the events at Forever Falls including what led you to be where you were in the first place."

Before anyone could truly begin, Jaune stepped forward taking a deep breath. "Headmaster, before we explain things, there is something I need to tell you."

Cobalt stepped forward. "No, Jaune. You don't have to tell him."

Jaune shook his head. "No, I need to." He turned back to Ozpin. "Headmaster, I lied to get into this academy. My transcripts are completely fake. I got them from some guy back home. I'm sorry."

Ozpin seemed unfazed. "Mr. Arc, I've known since day one that your transcripts were fake." All four boys looked at Ozpin surprised. "My decision to let you in was not. True, you lacked the common strength, but I saw another strength you could bring.

The Arc family are renowned Hunters known for producing tactical geniuses. That is what I saw in you, and you have proved yourself in that department. During initation, you lead your team against a tough opponent, and came out on top."

"So, I got in legitimately?" Jaune asked shocked.

Ozpin nodded. "That is what I said."

Jaune asked, "What if I hadn't shown what you were looking for?"

"You would have been sent home if you made it out of the forest alive." Jaune was stunned into silence, so Ozpin turned to the remaining boys. "Now, could you relate everything that happened in Forever Falls?"

So, Cardin explained where it all began. Him finding out about Jaune's forged transcripts which led to his team, Cobalt, and Jaune being on those cliffs. From there, Russel explained Dove and Sky revealing themselves as members of the Order of Grimm.

Cobalt then took over explaining his fight with them, Yang, Blake, and Nora's fight with Black Cloak, something they told him about, Raven appearing in the end killing both boys, there brief fight, and Qrow coming to his aid.

Ozpin nodded. "Thank you, boys." He then addressed Cobalt. "Now I wish to ask you something."

"What is it sir?" Cobalt asked.

"Given what you told me, Cardin and Russel are not affiliated with the Order of the Grimm, but there is always that chance that this is a ploy to get a second chance at capturing you. Thus, I am left with a dilemma. I can either chance it or send them home. Since this may affect you, I would like your opinion on the matter." Ozpin stated.

Cobalt smiled. "Cardin may have been a jerk, but I don't think he's a part of the Order of Grimm. Neither is Russel for that matter. I'm perfectly fine with them staying."

Ozpin smiled slightly. "Well, that settles that. Cardin and Russel, you two will be staying at Beacon as a two-man team. CR which will still be pronounced Cardinal."

Cardin said, "Thank you for allowing us to stay sir, but I must ask that you make Russel the leader. I have things that I must work on and would rather support him as a member."

Ozpin nodded. "I see, and your thoughts Mr. Thrush?"

Russel was shocked. "Uhm… well. I suppose I wouldn't be opposed to it, but only if we keep the name you've given us. In addition, I want Cobalt made manager of our team. I would like someone I can go to if I need it, and he has proven himself such a guy."

Ozpin turned to Cobalt. "Mr. Sky, are you okay taking on another team?"

Cobalt smiled. "If I can handle JNPR and RWBY, I think I can handle CR with them."

Ozpin nodded. "Very well. From this moment on Team CR will be led by Russel Thrush with Cobalt acting as manager and third teammate should you need him. Now, all of you except for Mr. Sky may leave."

Jaune, Cardin, and Russel left the room.

"So, what else do you need from me Professor?" Cobalt asked curiously.

"If you recall, I informed you about the rules regarding a first year who becomes the odd man out." Ozpin stated.

Cobalt nodded. "Yeah, you said it was your choice to allow me to come here, but usually I'd have been paired with a mentor Huntsman to learn from." He then looked at Qrow suddenly getting it. "And… that must mean Qrow Branwen is that mentor."

Ozpin smiled. "Correct. From now on, your combat training will be handled by him. Two hours in the morning from six to eight and he will take over your combat class. Glynda will inform him of any times in which you are expected to fight another student."

Cobalt turned to Qrow and bowed out of respect. "Thank you, Mr. Branwen. It is an honor to learn from someone as accomplished as you, and I look forward to it."

Qrow shook his head. "Just call be Qrow or Branwen. Being called Mr. makes me feel old. Also, our training will take place at an enclosed training ground near the Emerald Forest. Arrive on time tomorrow, and I'll tell you my rules regarding training."

Cobalt nodded quickly. "I know the place you're talking about and shall arrive on time Qrow."

Ozpin said, "That will be all Mr. Sky."

Cobalt was ecstatic. Training under someone like Qrow Branwen would make him super strong, super-fast. He contained himself as he left the room.

Ozpin then addressed one of his most trusted men. "Qrow, what were you able to find out?"

"I did everything I could Oz. I tracked every lead I had. Found Knights and Paladins alike. In the end, I got more on Salem than I could on the Order of Grimm." Qrow replied.

"If you found Knights and Paladins…" Glynda began.

Qrow took another drink from his flask. "I found them, we fought, and they found ways to kill themselves or escape before I could capture them. None of my regular contacts had leads on their main base of operation." He sighed. "There is one thing I found out that we don't already know."

"What is it?" Ozpin asked.

"Turns out the queen they serve answers to our old friend Salem. If that weren't bad enough, she also has more pawns at her disposal adding to the two I fought when rescuing the maiden" Qrow explained.

Ozpin sighed. "Were you able to find out anything about said attackers?"

Qrow shook his head. "I wasn't able to turn up a thing. Kind of hard when someone was using an Illusion Semblance to hide their heads. It's likely the user was hidden in a spot where they could see me, but I couldn't see them. Making for a total of three attackers."

Ozpin got up and walked to his window. "These are troubling times. Qrow, it is imperative that you train Cobalt to the point that he can learn the truth. Glynda, get in touch with Snow and Lloyd. Relay everything we've learned to them.

I'll get in touch with the other Headmasters and inform them of the same. Hopefully they have not been infiltrated like we were. At the very least, they can try to find any infiltrators within their students before it's too late."

"Will do, but where will I be staying during this job? Follow up, are there booze there? If there aren't any booze… well, I am getting paid for this gig, right?" Qrow asked.

Ozpin sent Qrow the code for his room. "We have a room set up for you in the teacher's wing. Any drinks you want will have to be bought yourself with the money you earn from training Cobalt."

Qrow sighed, "Alright." He started to walk for the door. "I should get to bed anyways. Got to wake up early to train the kid anyways."

Glynda stopped him. "Qrow, you better not pollute my nephew. I mean it."

Qrow smiled as he turned around. "I can't control what he does. I'm only supposed to train him. That said, I might reward him with a guy's night out sometime. After all, the kid's here which makes him old enough to drink. In fact, he might need it after being around all those girls."

"Qrow!" Glynda angrily yelled.

Qrow laughed before leaving the room.


	20. Evening After

_**Outside Ozpin's Tower**_

Cobalt stepped outside and noticed that it was late evening.

He started walking while think over the events of the day. _"The Order of Grimm managed to get into Beacon, and Ozpin had no idea about them. That just begs the question, how long have they been undercover?_

_I mean Ozpin knew Jaune's transcripts were fake, so clearly theirs had to be real to an extent. So, how long has the Order of Grimm been around then? Then there's Black Cloak. The guy is an enigma and clearly strong._

_Finally, Raven Branwen. At least now I'm certain not going to see her was the right call that night. At the very least, I should be off her radar. Bright side to all of this, everyone made it out okay, and I got a mentor. Qrow Branwen._

_I know he's accomplished, went to school with my father, and his nieces are Ruby and Yang. Judging by his confrontation with Raven, granted she was lower on Aura due to my actions, he's likely at least on par with her." _Cobalt nodded. _"I have a lot to add to my notebook."_

His sunglasses appeared showing that Jaune was calling him. "Hey, what's up man?"

Jaune replied, "Ah, good you're out of your meeting with Ozpin. Can you come to the roof? I've invited Pyrrha as well."

"Yeah, I'll make my way over." Cobalt replied before hanging up.

_**Roof**_

Cobalt walked onto the roof to find Jaune and Pyrrha waiting for him. "What you want to talk about Jaune?"

Jaune sighed. "I wanted you both here because I owe you both an apology. You offered help yet I was an idiot. I'm sorry."

Cobalt shrugged. "I already forgave you and you forgave me for the way I acted, right?"

Jaune nodded. "Honestly, you had every right to be angry."

Pyrrha smiled. "I forgive you to Jaune."

Jaune smiled at them. "Thank you. Uh, there is one more thing. I would understand if you said no, but I'd like it if you could help me become a better fighter. I know where my strengths lie now, but I'd like to work on what I'm weak in."

Pyrrha smiled. "I'd love to help."

Cobalt turned away from them. "I'd like to Jaune, but I was just assigned a mentor. It sounds like I'm going to be put through my paces, so I likely won't have the energy. On top of that, I saw your heart today. My grandfather had a saying about people with hearts like yours and mine.

'A person with a strong heart usually develops a strong body'. Also, I think I want to keep my secrets just in case we fight in the future. Lastly, thinking about it, Pyrrha is my rival. Training with her wouldn't be an effective way to surpass her." He walked away. "You're in good hands."

Pyrrha smiled before pushing Jaune to the ground. "Hey!"

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." She then held out her hand to him and he took it. "Let's try that again."

Cobalt smiled as he walked into the school.

_**Outside the Academy**_

Cobalt still had many things on his mind. _"I'm going to have to make sure Sunday stays free or my schedule for training is going to be packed what with my new mentor, Ren, Team CFVY, and the team training I take part in with RWBY and JNPR from time to time._

_Huh, I also now have CR to worry about as well." _Cobalt sweat dropped and chuckled nervously. _"Right… I'm now the manager of three teams. Yeah, definitely need to keep those Sundays free._

_Also, I don't think I'll take on any more teams."_ He stopped. _"Crap, I still haven't thought of a name for my own team. I've been so caught up in everything lately that I haven't even thought about it._

_What am I even supposed to name my team!? Using 10… 11… 12 letters isn't going to cut it. That's too long. Think. What would be a good name? What has a nice ring and meaning behind it? Team Stone? No. Team Star. No, to braggy."_

Cobalt was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his chest stopping him. "You almost ran into me."

Cobalt looked up and saw that Fox had just come around the corner. He dropped his hand from the manager's chest.

Cobalt rubbed his head. "Sorry about that man. I had a lot on my mind, and that eventually led me to thinking about my team name…" He sighed. "I haven't come up with one yet."

"Well, what traits are most important to you?" Fox simply asked.

Cobalt thought about it. "I suppose I'd say trust and loyalty."

"Then it's simple." Fox stated. "Those aspects are usually attributed to the color blue, but Team Blue doesn't have a nice ring to it, so I'd suggest you go with Team Azure or 'bright blue'."

"Team Azure…" Cobalt nodded. "I like it."

Fox nodded. "In addition, you do wear blue as your primary color, so few would question that you are the leader of the team as they tend to do with teams that have a letter down the line as their leader."

"Thanks Fox." Cobalt smiled. "I'm glad I ran into you."

"Any time." Cobalt was about to walk away until Fox stopped him. "There is one more thing I'd like to ask you since I caught you."

Cobalt raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I would like to pursue a relationship with Coco." Fox replied. "And I would like your blessing to do so."

Cobalt was surprised. "You want my blessing? I mean, there's nothing wrong with that but wouldn't her grandma, her legal guardian, make more sense."

Cobalt had found out that he and Coco were in similar situations. They both had no parents. Unlike Cobalt, she was raised by someone related to her. As luck would have it, her grandmother was as into fashion as Coco herself was.

"I have already asked her. In fact, you could say she is the reason I find myself fancying a relationship with Coco. She has often said that we make a cute couple even though we have not dated yet.

Also, you know Coco. She is not one for hiding her feelings. She has made it clear that she likes me. Anyways, I would also like your consent as well before I attempt to date her." Fox explained.

"From what I know, you're a decent guy, but what are your intentions towards my sister?" Cobalt asked.

"I would act as a proper gentleman should and treat her like a lady. Well… as much of a lady as she would generally like to be treated. I must admit that I like the fact she's not completely lady like." Fox replied.

Cobalt nodded. "I give you my consent. I would say I'd kick your ass if you hurt her, but I think she'd do just fine in that department herself. Not to mention Yatsuhashi and Velvet would probably join her."

Fox smiled. "Thank you, Cobalt. I will do my best to make her happy."

_**First Year's Dorm**_

Cobalt walked to his room and found Blake standing outside his door. _"Eh… Well, she likely already knows I'm here, and this could be the chance to fix things with her. I mean I have skipped out on the cafeteria for the past week now."_

He sighed and continued down the hall. "Hey Blake."

Blake turned around. "I need to…"

Cobalt walked up to his door and rolled his eyes. "I know the drill by now." He unlocked the door. "Come on. Though be warned, if it's a repeat of our last two conversation, I'm throwing you back out."

"Noted." Blake said as she followed him in.

_**Cobalt's Room**_

Cobalt sat in his desk chair and noticed Blake's eyes scanning the room. She was likely looking for Guard. He also noticed the package sitting on his bed. Finally, Velvet's weapons had arrived.

"He's likely out hunting for food." Cobalt explained.

Blake looked at him. "You don't feed him?"

Cobalt shrugged. "I do, but he is still a wolf no matter how domesticated he is. He loves to hunt, so I let him." Blake took a seat on the bed but said nothing. "So… you said you had something to talk about."

Blake sighed, "I wanted to explain myself for those two meetings we had before. I've seen how you act, and how strong you are since we began going to this academy. It's exactly how someone I once loved acted before he stopped acting that way."

Cobalt nodded. "Hm, I suppose that's fair, but it does not excuse treating a teammate how you've treated me."

Blake nodded. "I know, but… It's just… Every time you've fought, I've seen him in your place." Cobalt raised an eyebrow until Blake clarified. "The younger him."

"So, these similarities prompted you to ask if I'd remain a good person." Cobalt thought about it. "If I provide an answer, maybe not the one you're exactly looking for, then can we start over?"

Blake nodded. "We…"

Cobalt held up a hand. "I'm not done yet. You also must start hanging around your teammates more… all of them. No more of this vanishing act you seem to do when we get together."

Blake nodded. "I agree."

"Then my answer is this. I've made and am continuing to make connections here at Beacon. I value these connections and will do everything I can to keep them. Will I make mistakes? Yes because I'm a guy whose lost connections before.

For the longest time, my grandpa, Guard, and a doctor back home where my only connections. Sure, I've made connections with people before, but they left. I didn't get to spend as much time as I would have liked with them. Is that a good enough answer?" Cobalt explained.

Blake nodded. "It is."

Cobalt smiled. "Then I look forward to seeing you in the cafeteria tomorrow." Cobalt walked over to his door and Blake followed him. "Don't worry." He pointed at her bow. "I will tell no one about your secret."

Blake nodded before leaving.

_**Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt had dressed in his night clothes since they were pretty comfy, and he had no intention of leaving his room until he had to get to his training in the morning. He then heard a knock at his door.

He opened it and found Ruby, in her normal clothes, standing there. "Hey Cobalt, I was hoping you could help me study tonight."

"I suppose we can. Hopefully Yang won't come banging on my door again." Cobalt stepped aside. "Come on in." He set up his desk and they sat down. "Oh Ruby! Before I forget I've worked out my problems with Blake and Jaune."

Ruby smiled. "That's good. Honestly, I was getting worried what with you skipping lunch for a whole week."

"I still ate." Cobalt defended. "You're one to talk. You eat more chocolate chip cookies than all of us put together."

"Hey! Cookies are good." Ruby defended.

Cobalt returned, "I'm not arguing cookies are bad. I'm arguing that you eat to many of them."

"Oh yeah, what does that have to do with you skipping out on lunch?" Ruby shot back.

Cobalt tried to come up with a counter, but he couldn't think of anything then he realized something. "Wait. Why are we arguing over nonsense? I mean that seriously. This is not a way to continue said argument."

Ruby couldn't think of a reason. "Okay, let's just get back to studying."

Guard was watching them from the bed.

_**Some Time Later…**_

Ruby left for the night and Guard howled to get Cobalt's attention. The golden furred wolf then turned around and once again laid down.

"Guard, what is it?" Guard refused to answer, so Cobalt walked over to the bed. "Fine, don't tell me. I'm just going to go to sleep." He tried to lift the blanket, but Guard refused to move. "Oh, now you're keeping from sleeping in my bed."

He tried to pick Guard up, but the wolf growled at him. "Come on, I don't even know why you're angry at me." He removed his hands. "I just want to sleep." Cobalt ran his hands through his hair. "Clearly, I'm not going to get this, so tell me what's wrong."

Guard got up and pointed from the door to the seat Ruby had been sitting in. "This is about Ruby?" Guard wagged his tail. "Okay, what about her?" Guard pointed at Cobalt and acted happy. "I'm happy in the presence of Ruby?

Okay, but I'm happy in the presence of any of my friends." Guard shook his head. "I'm happier in her presence… Wait! All of this is because you think I like Ruby how Velvet liked me?" Guard nodded and howled.

"Ugh, you are a pain sometimes, you know that?" He picked Guard up and placed him on the floor. "I'm going to bed." Cobalt closed his eyes only to have Guard hop onto the bed and growl at him.

"I've had a long day. Can't we do this tomorrow?" Guard 's answer to that was to push Cobalt off the bed sending him to the floor. "Fine, you want to hear me say it?" Cobalt sat up. "I like Ruby. You were right."

Cobalt climbed back into bed with Guard coming to lay, horizontally, on top of him. "Be warned that I will not rush this." Guard barked in agreement. "Great, now I'm going to bed. I have training in the morning."

Cobalt closed his eyes only for them to snap open a minute later. "Wait, I didn't have these feelings the first time you were stand offish." Guard licked his face. "Uh, you know what, I'm just going to let it pass." He closed his eyes. "You really are a pain sometimes."


	21. Mentor Qrow

_**Training Field, Morning…**_

Cobalt arrived at the training field where he found Qrow standing next to a cooler. There was also a rack filled with wooden, training versions of practically every weapon.

Qrow addressed Cobalt. "Alright, before we begin, I have a question. You haven't told my nieces I'm here yet, right?"

"No sir." Cobalt replied.

"Good, then let's get to it." Qrow held up three fingers. "I have three basic rules for anyone I decide to personally teach. Yes, Ruby had to agree to these same rules. One, you will do what I say. No complaining. No questioning."

Cobalt nodded. "Yes sir."

"Two, you never tell me you can't." Qrow stated firmly.

"Right." Cobalt stated.

Qrow said, "Three, you must commit 1,000% to this. You commit fully, then I'll be glad to be your mentor."

Cobalt smiled. "Qrow, there's no such thing as a thousand percent."

"Hey, don't sass your teacher." Qrow commanded.

Cobalt only smiled wider. "But that wasn't one of your rules."

Qrow chuckled. _"You know what, this is a good start. I'm starting to like him." _He cleared his throat. "You got me kid." He threw a backpack at Cobalt. "Put that on."

He managed to catch the pack and noted how heavy it was. _"Whoa, this is heavier than the last vest I used."_

"Today we're finding your limits. I know exactly how much is in that bag, and it's been calculated properly thanks to information given to me by your grandfather. Now, you're going to run, at your tip speed, until I say stop. Your course will be this clearing. If I think you're slacking, I'll chase you with my weapon as encouragement." Qrow ordered. "Go."

Cobalt started running. Then seven minutes passed, and he felt like his lungs were ready to give out. He dared not stop because he knew his new mentor was serious, and he did not want to get chased around by a sword… or whatever else it could turn into.

Qrow said, "Alright, you can collapse now." Cobalt fell to the ground panting. _"His stamina's good. Great even. He's up there with Raven and I during our first year." _Qrow waited until the kid caught his breathe and got to his knees before issuing the next exercise. "Alright, now do pushups until I say stop."

Cobalt began the exercise and kept going even after he could no longer feel his arms. "You're done." Cobalt fell to the ground. _"Upper body strength is there to." _Cobalt was soon able to get to his feet, so Qrow took out a bottle of water from the cooler. "Kid, catch." Qrow threw the bottle to Cobalt. "Drink up."

Cobalt smiled gratefully before downing half the bottle.

Qrow ordered, "You know the drill. It's time for squats," The leader of Azure obliged, and once again, kept going even when he could no longer feel his legs. "You can collapse again." Cobalt fell to the ground once more.

"_Leg strength is better than upper body, and that's saying something considering how many pushups he was able to do. Then again, that shouldn't be all that surprising considering the information I have to go on._

Cobalt eventually sat up. "Catch." Qrow threw the half-finished bottle to Cobalt, and he finished it. "Okay, I have an idea on your limits and how to construct a physical training regimen. For today, the rest of this hour will be for you to rest. The next hour is going to be all about Combat. Forewarning, this is only a warmup for every session of combat you partake in with me."

Cobalt caught another bottle of water Qrow threw him. _"So, a full hour of combat against a Huntsman."_ He nervously chuckled. _"I may need to write out a will."_

Qrow took a drink from his flask.

_**Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt and Qrow were holding wooden training swords. Cobalt was currently panting, incredibly sore, and sweating more than enough to fill buckets. In contrast, Qrow was barley winded. The Huntsman moved in to do what he'd been doing all hour.

He charged in and started swinging his training sword with power, speed, and skill befitting a true master. Cobalt did everything he could to block or dodge because he was nowhere near good enough to land a single hit.

Qrow quickly broke through Cobalt's defense and beat him into the ground. More welts and bruises were added to his body because his Aura had broken long ago. Still Cobalt refused to stay down. He shakily got to his feet and placed his sword in front of him ready for more.

Qrow put his training sword over his shoulder and took a drink from his flask. "Alright kid, the hour is over." He grabbed the sword from Cobalt's grip. "Report back here for your combat class and we'll pick back up where we left off.

"_Thank goodness! I'm starting to realize now more than even how lucky I am that the fight with Raven hadn't continued."_ Cobalt thought.

He took another water from the cooler and drunk from it as he made his way back to the dorms.

Qrow watched him go. _"Well, the kids certainly strong for his age, and he isn't a complainer. Heh, this job may just work out alright."_

_**Cobalt's Room, Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt stepped out of his bathroom, in a towel, feeling much better. _"Ah, nothing like a shower after working hard. I have a feeling that I'm going to come to value these. I'll also have to start preparing meals in advance, or my Aura might not come back fast enough for afternoon training._

_Hm, I do have all those jars of sap I collected yesterday. I could make a batch of cookies or cupcakes and have one after our workouts. On second thought, I'll go with cupcakes. If I made cookies, Ruby might end up eating them all."_

Cobalt heard knocking at his door. He contemplated putting a shirt on, but he hadn't had time to grab any from his dresser. Eh, it couldn't be that big a deal, could it? Ultimately, he decided to just answer the door.

Ruby was standing there now completely speechless as a crimson blush appeared on her face. At first, she'd noticed his well-developed muscles from years of training. Now she noticed the welts and bruises.

"What happened?" Ruby asked concerned.

Cobalt scratched his cheek. "It slipped my mind last night, but my mentor showed up yesterday, and this morning was our first official training session. He worked me damn hard, but my Aura has been returning. They're starting to heal."

"So long as you're okay." Ruby stated relieved.

Cobalt smiled. "Thanks for worrying about me Ruby. It means a lot." Ruby's blush returned. "Anyways, did you need something?"

"I-I… I was… Well you weren't in the kitchen like usual, so I thought something was wrong." Ruby replied.

Cobalt nodded. "Understandable. My schedule has just changed is all. Two hours of training in the morning, and the hour dedicated to combat class, on the weekdays, will be spent with my mentor."

"So, we won't see you during Combat Class?" Ruby asked sounding disappointed.

Cobalt rubbed his head. "Well, whenever I have a scheduled fight you will. Anyways, I do need to get ready for the day, so…"

Ruby was embarrassed. "Yes, of course."

She left, so Cobalt closed his door. _"You know, she really is quite cute."_

_**Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt had 10 minutes to relax, so he took a seat on his couch. Then his phone rang, and Russel's picture came up.

The manager answered it. "Hey, what's up?"

"Sky, I need a favor. More accurately, Cardin needs a favor." Russel explained.

"What does he need?" Cobalt asked.

Russel replied, "As you know, Cardin's going to try to change. Part of that is ditching the armor and weapon given to him by the bastard. Basically, he wants a fresh look, and I figured you were the guy to go to considering your use of various weapons."

Cobalt thought about it and instantly came up with the perfect weapon. "Okay, here's what we'll do. After school today, you two meet me at the bullhead docks. If I'm not there, wait a bit."

"Thanks. I knew you were the right guy to call." Russel hung up.

Cobalt then made another call to Coco. "Little brother, is something wrong?"

Cobalt chuckled. "No, but I do need your help. I also need you to keep a level head."

"Why?" Coco asked suspiciously.

"Does the name Cardin Winchester ring a bell?" Cobalt asked.

Coco was angry. "You mean that bully that messed with Bun Bun? Don't tell me you want to help that guy."

"Look, I get where you're coming from, but he's a product of a bad home life. Now, he wants to turn his life around for the better. I need your help, so I can help him." Coco was silent on the other end. "Come on, do it for your little brother."

"You're getting down how to play the cards your dealt." Coco sighed. "Fine, but I'm bringing Fox along."

Cobalt smirked. "Oh, any reason for that? Maybe big sister got herself a boyfriend."

Coco chuckled. "Nice try, but embarrassment is one thing that doesn't work on me. Plus, I know he talked to you. Yes, he is my boyfriend now. Before you try to embarrass me again, I'm no fool. I locked him down. There's no way I'm letting another girl steal someone this fine. Especially after I spent so long getting him to this point."

"Thanks Coco. You and Fox can meet the three of us at the bullhead docks. Please don't kill Cardin and Russel." Cobalt stated.

"I'll." Coco replied.

_**Cafeteria, Lunch Time…**_

Cobalt sat at the table surprising everyone. What surprised them even more was the fact that he had four trays full of food which he'd carried over to the table with great ease.

"Hey Cobalt, you're back." Velvet happily stated.

Cobalt had already started eating, as he was rather ravenous, so he swallowed before answering. "Yeah, Jaune, Blake, and I worked out our issues. Before anyone ask, I started working with my mentor today, and didn't get breakfast. I'm starving."

"Very well, then how about we talk about what happened yesterday?" Ren asked.

Cobalt shrugged. "What can we say that hasn't already been said. The Order of Grimm had placed people in the school to capture me. Black Cloak, a guy I met before coming to Beacon, led Grimm into the forest.

Not to mention, he managed to overpower some of the strongest in the first year without even trying. To top it all off, I was almost taken by Yang's mother, Raven Branwen, who managed to decapitate Knights of the Order of Grimm.

Basically, not someone to be messing with alone. Really there's nothing to say and nothing to infer other than the fact that I was saved by my current mentor who I'm not allowed to reveal the identity of at this time."

Velvet was shocked. "I'd heard rumors about your guy's field trip, but that all sounds insane!"

"Okay, well Velvet didn't fully know, but still…" Cobalt stated.

"Black Cloak was actually who I was talking about." Ren stated. "We know nothing of his motives."

"Maybe he just wants to cause chaos." Pyrrha offered.

Nora stood up smiling. "I got it. He's a demon that has entered our world to sow the seeds of chaos, so his dark lord can feed on it."

"Ren, did someone give Nora coffee again?" Ruby asked.

Ren sighed. "No, afraid this is just her usual brand of insanity."

"Renny, it is a perfectly legitimate theory." Nora whined.

"I think it's a great theory." Yang jumped in. "He could also be a time traveler from the future. More specifically, he could be one of our children who've come back to warn and/or prepare us for a future danger."

Cobalt smiled, glad to be back, but he tuned out the theories his friends were coming up with as he dug into his food.

He soon tuned back in when he heard Ruby excitedly yell. "Uncle Qrow!"

Everyone in the cafeteria had turned to find that Ruby had wrapped her arms around Qrow's left arm. Here feet were swinging back and forth as he brought his niece to eye level.

"It's so good to see you. Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?" Ruby excitedly asked.

Qrow smiled. "Nope."

The Hunter then playfully ruffled her hair. "What are you doing here?"

Qrow used his free arm to point at Cobalt. "Ozpin brought me up to teach him."

Ruby let go. "So, you're his mentor! Why are you training Cobalt? Why didn't you tell me and Yang you were coming to Beacon? Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" This last one was more directed at Cobalt. "I don't want you embarrassing me!"

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "You done squirt?"

"I think so." Ruby replied honestly. "Oh, you have to come and meet my teammates, and my friend… I guess technically they're all my teammates." She dragged Qrow along… well he let himself be dragged over. "Except for Velvet. She is just a friend."

Ruby began pointing at people. "You already know Cobalt and Yang. That's Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee. She's my best friend, and we all call her Ice Princess from time to time."

"We're not best friends." Weiss huffed.

Qrow simply chuckled. "I can see it. She has a similar attitude to her sister."

Cobalt smiled. "Well, Winter is part of the reason I gave Wiess the tittle of princess instead of queen."

Qrow nodded before ruffling Ruby's hair again. "Anyways, I'm going to grab some food now"

As he walked past the table, he ruffled Yang's hair. To everyone's surprise, she was only moderately irritated.

"Wow, I didn't think anyone could get away with messing up Yang's hair." Jaune stated in shock.

Ruby smiled mischievously. "Yang used to get mad, but she stopped when she figured out Uncle Qrow had her beat."

Cobalt smirked. "Really? How many times did that take?"

Yang glared at Ruby. "I will tell another baby story."

Ruby blushed. "Fine I'll stop."

Weiss asked, "So… that's the famous Huntsman and uncle you've told us about?"

Yang smiled. "Yep, and Cobalt here is apparently his student." She looked at Cobalt. "So, what did you do to attract his attention? I mean for him to come all the way from Patch to mentor you… You must have done something special."

"I agree." Weiss stated. "He may seem unprofessional, but for Ozpin to get him to train you…"

Cobalt shrugged. "Nothing that I know of. I guess I was just fortunate enough for him to get Qrow to mentor me."

"What was his training like?" Pyrrha asked.

"Brutal. First, he had me run, do pushups, and squats to test my limits. That was easy compared to what followed. We spared for a full hour, and I never got a hit in. I could only defend and dodge. Really, I wouldn't even say I did that that. It was more like I took a beating."

"What do you think of your new mentor?" Ren asked.

"He was constantly drinking even when he was kicking my butt. He gave me no ways to improve myself, but I think that's his style. He would rather I figure out my mistakes myself. All around, I'd say he'll make a great mentor." Cobalt replied.

Yang nodded. "That sounds like Uncle Qrow alright."

From there the conversation shifted to other topics.


	22. Helping Cardin & Fighting Yang

_**First Year Dorm, After Combat Class with Qrow…**_

"_I didn't think it was possible, but my body hurts even more than this morning."_ Cobalt was walking by the kitchen when Ruby ran out, with a cookie in her mouth, coming to walk with him. "Hey Cobalt."

Cobalt smiled. "Hey Ruby, your uncle is a real monster, you know that?"

Ruby smiled. "He may be tough, but the results speak for themselves."

Cobalt nodded. "True. I mean you did get into Beacon two years early."

Ruby blushed. "Cobalt, would you like to hang out? Maybe, do something?"

Cobalt smiled apologetically. "Sorry Ruby, but I already made plans to help Russel and Cardin." Ruby frowned. "Though I do enjoy a good swim. Maybe we could hang out in the school pool once I get back."

Ruby smiled, "Okay. I'll be ready for when you return."

She took off.

Cobalt smiled and never noticed Yang who had been trailing them. _"Alright, it's time that I finally step in. I'll let him go out, and when he returns, we're going to fight."_

_**Cobalt's Room**_

Cobalt had a notebook for Cardin detailing the styles and uses of the weapon he had in mind. He also had the package containing the weapons for Velvet. The manager was just about to leave when his sunglasses appeared playing 'This will be the Day' with Yang's picture appearing.

Cobalt answered. "Yang, if this is about your mother, I don't know where she went. She stepped into some portal and vanished."

"No, this isn't about that Cobalt Sky." Yang stated completely serious. "This is about Ruby. I know she likes you and you seem to have feelings for her."

Cobalt blushed embarrassed. "What gave you that idea?"

"Hey, I may not have dated before, but I notice things. Your mood lately brightens when Ruby shows up." Yang replied.

Cobalt sighed. "Alright, you caught me, but I'm still unsure if I even want to start any type of relationship. Before you go all mama Yang on me, it's not a problem with her. It's my problem that I'm still trying to sort through myself."

"You didn't deny your feeling." Yang chuckled. "You see, Ruby is my little sister, so if you want to date her, you must prove yourself to me. We're going to fight. You win, and I'll give you my blessing."

"If that's what it takes, then I'll fight you. We'll meet up, alone, in the amphitheater once I'm done helping Team CR. I'll call you when I'm back." Cobalt stated firmly.

"You better, or I'll come looking for you." Yang stated before hanging.

Cobalt walked over to his cabinet and pulled out a notebook labeled Teams of Beacon. _"I am serious about winning this, so I'll take this along to study her section on the way back."_

_The manager then_ left the room.

_**Teacher's Wing: Qrow's Room**_

Yang put her scroll away and knocked on her uncle's door.

Qrow answered. "Hey firecracker, what do you want?"

"Uncle Qrow, it's happened. Ruby has developed feelings." Yang seriously stated.

Qrow immediately pulled Yang into his room before slamming the door closed behind her. "Who is it? Do they have feelings for her?"

"It's Cobalt, and he does." Yang replied. "I've just challenged him to fight. It's his last step with me if he wants to get closer to Ruby."

"_I knew putting him in close proximity to my nieces would result in this." _Qrow sat at a table nearby. "So, hasn't he told her about his feelings? Are they already dating?"

Yang shook her head. "Not yet."

Qrow took a drink from his flask. "You challenged him first Firecracker, so I'll let you have at it; however, I get him next." He then pointed to a chair. "Also, you're going to tell me everything you know about him."

Yang nodded and took a seat.

Qrow joined her. _"I am starting to like you kid, but not just anyone gets to date my nieces. Especially if you're their first. You better believe I'll be telling Tai about this. If you have any intention of dating Ruby, you got to run the gauntlet."_

_**Bullhead Docks**_

Cobalt arrived at the docks to find Cardin and Russel waiting for him. Cardin was no longer wearing his armor. Instead he carried a large pack which likely contain all his armor pieces and weapon.

Russel smiled. "Hey Sky. About time you got your ass down here."

Cobalt shrugged. "What can I say? Apparently, I'm training a lot harder than you are Thrush."

Russel grinned. "Sounds like a challenge Sky."

"Maybe it is." Cobalt grinned. "Or, maybe there's no challenge to be had in the first place."

Russel chuckled. "I suppose we'll have to wait and see who kicks whose ass in Glynda's class."

Cobalt then walked up to Cardin and gave him the weapons notebook. "You'll want to get yourself a pair of claw gauntlets to practice with. I'll call my grandfather later and see if he can whip up a more effective version of the weapon for you."

"Claw Gauntlets? You think that's the best weapon for me?" Cardin asked curiously.

Cobalt nodded. "You got the strength while Russel can train your speed and stamina. Combine everything with that notebook, and you'll prove more of challenge than could have with the mace you used before."

Russel elbowed Cardin in the side. "Now would be an opportune time to thank someone for doing such a kindness."

Cardin bowed his head. "Oh, uh…Right." He looked at Cobalt. "Thank you for this and your help. I mean it. I greatly appreciate it."

Cobalt smiled. "You are welcome." He then saw Coco and Fox approaching them. "Of course, this little outing is about more than getting you a new weapon. You also wish to change your appearance, but that's just not more forte. Fortunately, it is my big sister's."

Coco and Fox stood side by side before the three first years. Coco then walked forward coming to stand before Cardin.

She lowered her sunglasses to get a good look at him. "So, your Cardin Winchester. You bullied Velvet, Bun Bun, so I don't like you." Cobalt cleared his throat. "At the same time, my little brother believes you've changed.

That is why I am willing to help you; however, this gets me personally involved, so you better not be lying about changing who you are. If you are, you're going to have some serious problems. Got it?"

Now Cardin was not one to be intimidated easily, but this girl was something else. Even worse than Cobalt who he could stand up to even during those times his classmate had almost broken his hand.

Cardin gulped. "Yes, ma'am! rest assured that I am trying to change, but it will take time to fully get away from my father's influence."

Coco slightly smiled and pushed her glasses back to their normal position. "As long as we understand each other. Now, what kind of budget are working with?"

Russel opened Cardin's bag. "Whatever selling all this can get us."

Not only did that bag contain Cardin's armor and mace, but it also contained his other clothes.

Cobalt chipped in. "If that's not enough, I'll throw in the difference."

Coco shook her head. "No, these are some high-quality items. Selling them off will be easy and give us more than enough." She began walking towards the ship with Fox. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Before that, I have a gift." He threw the package to Coco. "Tell Velvet thanks for being my first date."

Coco smiled warmly. "Sure thing."

She and Fox then boarded the airship.

Cardin looked at Cobalt. "Your sister is terrifying."

Cobalt shrugged before following her. "I never her saw her that way. Even before she became my sister."

Cardin and Russel eventually followed him wondering what they got themselves into.

_**Vale: A Salon**_

The group stood in the waiting area of a standard salon. You had girls and guys working on hair and products to buy so one could maintain their styles. There were those chairs in front of mirrors and near sinks. Everyone was waiting for Cardin to get his hair done except for Fox who'd gone to sell everything in the bag.

Coco turned to Cobalt, "You know, it's not too late for you to style your hair little brother."

Cobalt smile. "Thanks, but I like my style as is."

Then Cardin walked over to them. His hair was still its usual, burnt orange color, but it now stood up. It took a moment, but Cobalt eventually saw that it'd also been trimmed.

Russel smiled, "So, that's how your hair naturally is."

Cobalt turned to him. "You mean you never saw it like this?"

Cardin shook his head sadly. "He wouldn't have. My father drilled it into me that my hair should always look presentable. That I should be ashamed of my hair."

Coco chuckled. "That's stupid. Sure, it's fun to try new styles, but you should always be proud of your hair."

Cardin smiled. "Honestly, taking care of that mess was a lot of work. I didn't just have to comb it back. It required a lot of gel to get it that way. I think I will enjoy my hair as it is now."

Fox entered the store no longer carrying the pack, but he did pass a card to Cardin. "They put all the Lien on this debit card."

Coco smiled. "Good. Pay for the job they did on your hair, and we can really get started."

_**Hunter's Garbs**_

Hunter's Garbs was a store meant for Hunters, but that didn't mean they didn't do other request or stock normal clothes. It's just that most of their clothing was meant to last against Grimm and come out looking good even after training.

Cardin came out of the changing stall wearing the outfit Coco picked for him. His new outfit consisted of a dark red, sleeveless shirt and matching pants with a black belt. He also wore black gloves and a black, padded chest piece. The outfit seemed to perfectly fit Cardin.

Coco nodded. "There we go. A simple outfit that is pretty much the inverse color scheme of what you used to wear. The padded armor should offer a good amount of protection while not slowing down the style of combat you'll be learning."

Cardin rotated his arms and moved around a bit before smiling. "I think I could get used to this."

_**Sword and Shield**_

The group was in a small shop selling numerous weapons. Mostly it was frequented by those going into combat school, but that didn't mean there weren't a few diamonds if you knew where to look. Cobalt was one such person. He was currently digging through a barrel of weapons.

"Sky, what are you doing?" Russel asked.

Cobalt smiled, but he didn't stop digging. "Digging up the best version of the weapon we're looking for." He pulled out a pair of black metal clawed gauntlets before tossing them to Cardin. "Those are the best claw gauntlets here.

The only way to get something better would be to craft it yourself, get it from my grandpa, or find a master black smith." Everyone was staring at Cobalt who was proudly smiling. "Don't look so surprised."

He created a water dust dagger before returning to Elemental. "I do need to know quite a bit about weapons or Elemental wouldn't work as well as it does. Learning what was required for my weapon leads to picking up quite a few other skills."

Coco smiled. "My little brother's such a weapons wiz."

Cardin went and paid for the weapon. Since Cobalt found them in the barrel, there was nice discount added to the final price.

_**Air Ship to Beacon**_

Cobalt was sitting on the ground going through the section of Yang from his notebook.

"What are you reading?" Coco asked as she sat next to him.

"This is essentially my Beacon Student guidebook. It contains information, organized by team, on everyone's fighting style and Semblances. I'm reading my Yang section." Cobalt replied.

"Why are you reading it?" Coco asked.

Cobalt replied, "Last night I was forced, by a pain my butt, to come to terms with my feelings for Ruby."

"So, my little brother has been developing feeling?" Coco teased.

Cobalt chuckled. "Embarrassment doesn't work on me just as it doesn't work on you Coco."

Coco shrugged. "Figures, but why are you reading about Yang then?"

"She's protective of Ruby and pretty much won't approve of me dating her unless I can beat her in a fight. I'm confident I can do it, but it doesn't hurt to be sure." Cobalt replied.

"Do you plan on telling Ruby how you feel?" Coco asked.

Cobalt looked at the ground. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I think I'm doing this so our relationship will be smoother if I do tell her."

"What are you unsure about?" Coco pressed.

Cobalt sighed sadly. "Look I… I'm afraid. I'm afraid that my grandfather, you, and now Aunt Glynda will leave me like so many others have in the past. Don't get me wrong, I fear losing my friends, but those that get closer only have my fear for them increased.

I'm not sure if I want to bring a crush into that realm of fear. Maybe in the end… that's why things went no farther with Velvet, yet I can't say that's true since I didn't have any feeling for her beyond friendship. I don't know, I guess…"

Coco hugged Cobalt. "It's okay to feel that fear, but you can't let it control you. Stop you from finding possible happiness. Maybe someday you will lose one of us, but it's always better to take that leap instead of wondering what could have been."

Cobalt hugged her back. "I'll take that into consideration."

They parted.

Coco smiled. "Tell me, what do you like about the little prodigy? When did you first realize you had a crush on her?"

Cobalt thought about it. "Every time she's around, I find myself smiling. She's so full of life and can inspire people. She's goofy, kind, and strong. When did I first realize I might like her? I believe it was just a common study session.

We have a lot of those because I wanted to make sure she could be the best Huntress and leader she could be. So, I guess it was a gradual thing. Seeing how hard she worked to improve herself. It inspired me to work hard to. She inspires me to strive farther than I already was."

Coco put a hand on his shoulder. "I think with that attitude, you'll make her very happy." She then handed Cobalt three cookies covered in plastic wrap. "Also, it would be a clever idea for you to eat these. There's no use in fighting if your Aura isn't back at one hundred percent."

Cobalt gratefully accepted the cookies. "Thanks, big sis."

_**Beacon, Bullhead Docks**_

Cobalt walked away from the group. "Well, I have somewhere I need to be. Cardin, don't forget to apologize to those you've wronged and train well."

Cardin nodded, "Right, thanks for everything Cobalt."

Once he was far enough away, Cobalt brought out his sunglasses calling up Yang. "I take it you've returned to Beacon."

Cobalt replied, "My errands are done, and I'm heading to the amphitheater as we speak."

"I'll meet you there." Yang stated. "Remember, if you can't beat me, you don't have my blessing."

"I'm aware of the terms. Cobalt seriously stated. "Rest assured, I don't intend on losing."

_**Amphitheater**_

Cobalt entered the building to find Yang waiting for him. He also noticed a crow sitting up in the rafters but choose to ignore it as he came to stand across from the blond.

"I'll give you this." Yang smiled. "You got guts for even showing up."

Cobalt smiled in return. "I've felt all types of fear before, but I've never once run away. I plan on continuing to not do so." He got into a wide stand. "Anyways, let's get this fight started."

Yang deployed her weapons. "You should just bring out your swords now; otherwise, this will be over far too quickly."

Cobalt instead put his hands in his pockets. "I won't need my weapons. At least not yet. You and Weiss may use distinctive styles, but there is one thing you share with almost everyone in the first year. That's for after while this is now. Come at me when ready."

Yang charged at him aiming a punch at his gut, but Cobalt did nothing. He took the hit. Yang followed up with a flurry of punches. She wasn't going to let up, and she would take this seriously even if Cobalt wouldn't. Yang eventually ended her assault by punched him in the face.

Cobalt was knocked off his feet and sent spinning in midair before hitting the ground; however, he simply got back to his feet with a smirk. "Looks like it's time to end this."

Yang was confused, 'What are you talking about?"

"Check your scroll." Cobalt declared.

She did and was shocked to find that Cobalt's Aura was already in the yellow. "What? I didn't hit you that many times!"

"True, but there is reason for it being so low. I mean, you do remember the second part to my Semblance, correct?" Cobalt asked.

Yang was shocked. "You're saying you've acquired my Semblance?"

"Correct. I also have a move that requires great Aura control. While I have yet to master that, I have mastered something that would normally be a hindrance to a Hunter. I can weaken my Aura without dispelling it.

To a Hunter with your Semblance, it's of immense help. The more damage to my aura the stronger my attacks. You've just drained much of my aura which means the output is about to skyrocket." Cobalt informed.

Cobalt banged his fist together causing his hair and eyes to glow. The manager then charged in drawing his katanas and laying into Yang with several fast strikes. Once her Aura hit red, the manager sheathed his blades and deactivated his latest acquired Semblance.

"That's the match." Cobalt stated.

Yang fell to her knees shocked as she checked her scroll to verify that her Aura was below the 15% mark. "You planned this from the beginning?"

"I actually had several plans in place, but this was the one I decided to go with." Cobalt sighed. "Look, I'm going to say this now. Almost every first year is getting too predictable. That only succeeds in giving me another weapon to use.

I told you, my eyes can see a fighting style and began to piece it together. The less I see, the more my mind fills in. The more I see, the easier it becomes to win. Winter and Weiss' style are what led to my backward sword style. Honestly, this is a good lesson for all of you to learn now.

I mean look at the Grimm, Yang. They learn. The predictable end up dead. That's why I strive to be as unpredictable as possible. Even if I do have my favorite styles, I have more that I can fall back on. In addition, it's becoming harder to grow, so spread the word.

Take away this weapon. I can't guarantee any of you will win against me, but it worked for Pyrrha. The fact that she figured all this out is what made me declare her my rival." Cobalt began walking to the exit, but he turned to Yang before leaving.

"I know I have your blessing, but please don't tell Ruby I have feelings for her. I have something I need to work through." Yang was deep in thought over what Cobalt said, but she nodded. "Thank you, Yang. I promise, if I ever ask her out, I'll do everything I can to make her happy."

Cobalt left, and the crow flew out one of the upper windows.


	23. Relaxation & Fighting Qrow

_**Qrow's Room**_

"So, let me see if I have all the facts Qrow. Onyx Stone's kid has feeling for Ruby and Ruby has feelings for him. They have yet to act on them. Cobalt managed to beat Yang, so he has her blessing on the matter." Taiyang asked from the other end of the scroll.

"That about sums it up Tai." Qrow replied.

"Give him your fight tomorrow and keep me posted. The moment he decides to act on these feelings, I'll be paying a visit to Beacon." Tai stated.

"Got it." Qrow stated before hanging up.

_**Outside RWBY's Room**_

Cobalt had his bag as he knocked on the door. Ruby, with her bag in hand, had answered with a frown. Behind her stood Weiss and a reluctant Blake both with bags as well.

"Hey, you guys want to come swimming as well?" Cobalt asked.

"N…" Blake began until she noticed Weiss glaring at her. "Yes."

Weiss crossed her arms. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"Weiss, are you concerned I'm planning something outside of swimming with Ruby?" Cobalt asked.

Ruby blushed though she didn't exactly know why. I mean this was just meant to be swimming, right? Why was Weiss trying to ruin their fun?

"Now that you mention it. That is exactly what I'm worried about." Weiss stated sternly.

"Yet, you aren't worried when Ruby and I study in my room alone?" Cobalt asked not really getting the situation either.

Weiss sighed, "There's clearly a difference. This time Ruby will be in her swimsuit."

Cobalt decided to drop it. "Okay. Well, it is nice to see you caring about your teammates. Did you also invite Yang and JNPR?"

"Yang said she was going to train, but JNPR shall be joining us." Weiss replied.

On cue, JNPR's door opened and its members walked out.

Cobalt shrugged. "Well, it'll fun to hang out together, so let's go everyone."

_**Boy's Changing Room**_

The three boys had finished changing. Cobalt, of course, wore blue trunks with silver trim, Ren wore pink trunks with green lines, when questioned he simply said he like color pink as much as green, and Jaune wore white trunks with gold lines as well as his family symbol.

"Looks like we're ready. You think the girls are waiting on us?" Cobalt asked.

"You think they'll be waiting on us." Jaune couldn't help but laugh. "You really haven't been around girls your own age, have you?"

"I thought I told everyone what I did the past seven years." Cobalt replied confused. "I never made friends with anyone my own age."

Ren put a hand on his shoulder. "Some girls can get ready faster than others my friend, but most tend to take their time. Never comment on it as most tend to angry."

Cobalt raised an eyebrow. "Are Nora and Pyrrha like that?"

Jaune sighed. "Yes."

Cobalt just couldn't see it. "Okay, let's get out there and swim."

_**Girl's Changing Room**_

Ruby had changed into her two-piece red and black swimsuit, but she was still angry with Weiss. "I don't understand. How come Cobalt and I couldn't come here ourselves?"

"You'll understand when your older." Weiss returned.

She was wearing a one-piece, light blue swimsuit.

"You keep saying that, but it was never a problem back home. I'd go to beach with boys before, and no one would question it." Ruby stated.

"Ruby, was Yang with you whenever you'd go to the beach with other boys?" Pyrrha asked.

She was wearing a two-piece red swimsuit that matched her hair.

Ruby nodded, "Yes, and she would end up keeping my friends, who were boys, away from me." She sighed. "You guys aren't going to keep Jaune, Ren, and Cobalt away from me, are you?"

"No way." Nora assured. "We're going to play and have fun. If we kept you away from them, then I'd never get to play chicken. Ren makes the best chicken."

Nora wore a two-piece white swimsuit with pink trim.

Weiss shouted at Blake who was currently hiding in a stall. "Blake, get out here!"

"I don't want to! I already told you I hate the water!" Blake shouted back.

"If she doesn't want to be here, then we could just let her go" Pyrrha stated.

Blake didn't need any more of an invitation. She wanted to honor what she said to Cobalt, but there was no way they'd get her near that pool. Give her books any day. She also thought he'd understand.

"Now that we've settled that, let's go have some fun!" Nora stated in her usual way.

_**Pool**_

The four girls entered, but only found Jaune in the pool. "Oh, hey ladies."

"Jaune, where are Ren and Cobalt?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, they went to get a surprise, but they said you four should come on in." Jaune stated.

The girls moved closer to the pool only to pushed in by Cobalt and Ren who came out of hiding. All four of them screamed as they hit the water not having any idea what happened until they surfaced. Weiss was glaring at them, Ruby and Nora were laughing, and Pyrrha seemed confused until she too broke out laughing.

Cobalt held up his hand and Ren high-fived him. "We got them!"

"You need to work on your deceiving skills fearless leader. Pyrrha and Weiss were starting to catch on." Ren half joked.

Cobalt had frozen when he got a good look at Ruby. He knew his feelings for her had something to do with it, but he was captivated by her beauty. So captivated that he didn't noticed Ren pushing him into the water as well.

Cobalt came back up and joked, "Very good Ren. I think your training in how to act normal is complete." He held out his hand to his friend. "Let me shake your hand." Ren rolled his eyes, reached down, and took the hand only to be pulled into the pool as well. "Looks like I was wrong. You still have much to learn."

Ren came up and the two shared a good laugh until they were splashed by Nora and Ruby. Pyrrha and Weiss had already swum off. Both boys smiled before a splash fight began with Ren and Cobalt facing Ruby and Nora.

_**CFVY's Room**_

Fox and Coco had stopped off at the cafeteria for some diner before returning to their dorm room. Velvet was sitting on the bed reading while Yatsuhashi was likely off training.

"Hey Bun Bun." Velvet looked up and caught the package her leader threw. "Cobalt said to thank you for his first date."

Velvet opened the package and found that it came with two boxes that were equal in size. There was card on top of the first box. She opened it.

'_Hey Velvet,_

_I got in contact with my grandfather and asked him to make you some weapons. After explaining what yours did, these are what he came up with. They should make you stronger and give you options in combat._

_Signed,_

_Cobalt.'_

Velvet opened the first box and found a note card. "Your weapon sounds like the prototype I created long ago. The first idea I had for the weapon Cobalt now uses. It was made public, but clearly no one has improved upon it.

Fortunately, I had other designs for that weapon tucked away. Put the camera in the carrying case provided. The technology and design will be updated allowing you to still take pictures of all weapon; however, they will no longer be single use."

Velvet did as the note said placing her brown camera with gold trim inside the carrying case. The case then snapped shut as gold and brown lights lit up all long the case. It eventually opened revealing that the was sleeker and gold with brown trim.

"Bun Bun got an upgrade. We'll have to take it out tomorrow and see if the note holds true." Coco stated impressed.

Fox asked, "What about the second box?"

Velvet opened it finding a brown pistol with gold colored trim. It came with a set of five clips. Each one was dust ammunition. Specifically, fire, lighting, air, water, and earth ammunition.

"There's no note with this one?" Coco commented.

"Does it need one?" Fox shrugged. "Using a gun is self-explanatory."

Coco kissed him on the check. "Alright, no need to be a smart ass."

Velvet smiled. _"Thank you, Cobalt and Cobalt's grandpa."_

_**Pool, Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt let out a sigh of relief as he sat in the shallow end letting the water flow over him. "I needed this."

Ruby sat down next to him. "Admittedly, I would prefer to be training even though this is nice."

"I understand were you're coming from. I love to train and fight, but even the most battle crazy people need some down time. It's good to get together and have these moments. It helps us appreciate each other and make good memories.

Without moments like these, all your memories would be of fighting and training all the time." Cobalt smirked. "If all your memories were of battle and training, you'd never remember any of the cookies you've eaten."

"I guess I never thought of it like that." Ruby sighed. "I do have a lot of good memories that don't have to do with fighting."

"With all of us, you'll continue to make more memories like those." Cobalt stated.

Then Nora shouted, "Alright, who wants to do a chicken fight!"

She immediately hoped on Ren's shoulder. Cobalt got down for Ruby. "You game?"

Ruby smiled. "Yeah."

She hoped on his shoulders and he took them down to fight with Nora and Ren.

Weiss, with a slight smile, rolled her eyes. "How childish."

Pyrrha laughed. "Maybe so, but I am enjoying myself, and you seem to be as well."

Weiss couldn't deny that… but she wasn't about to confirm it either.

_**Training Field, Next Morning…**_

Cobalt was almost to the field when Qrow jumped out of the forest and slashed his blade at his student. It went into Cobalt only for him to fade revealing that he'd managed to pick up Blake's Semblance.

"A-are we practicing…" Cobalt began until Qrow whipped around and planted a foot on Cobalt's chest knocking him into the field's sparing ring, "Okay, what's going on?"

Qrow began to approach his student. "You got by Yang, but you still have two challenges left if you wish to date Ruby. I'm up next. If you want to think of it as something else, then think of it as me assessing your complete battle ability."

Cobalt jumped to his feet. _"It's official. My feelings are trying to get me killed. Seriously, did I have to develop a crush on the girl that apparently has three overprotective people in her life."_ He drew his katanas. _"Who am I kidding?_

_This is in response to my love of fighting, isn't it?" _Qrow slashed at Cobalt pushing him back. _"Damn it, focus on the fight. What do I have that can show I'm strong enough? I doubt he wants me to beat him because I have no chance in hell of doing that."_

_Let's see, there's Yang's Semblance, Flaming Rage. No, that won't work. I only gain its effects if I switch to it and switching out of it would make me lose the acquired power." _Qrow proceeded to relentlessly attack Cobalt as he tries to come up with something.

"_Not to mention, Qrow's dealt with it before. By that logic, Speed is out unless I use it wisely. That leaves me with Shadow Clones, which he's just seen. Reinforcement for defense. Charge, though I doubt that would distract him._

_I also have Getsuga Tensho. Okay, I'm going to have to get creative here. Why don't I have Polarity or Conduction? Those would be awesome. Damn my Semblance picking and choosing what I get. I'll just have to deal with what I do have."_

Cobalt turned his arms into metal and crossed his swords at the right moment catching Qrow's blade with his katanas. The leader of Azure managed to stay standing as Qrow pushed him back. Eventually, the pace slowed allowing Cobalt to spin around Qrow.

His mentor's blade hit the ground, and the manager immediately capitalized on this by slamming a knee into Qrow's gut. The Huntsman repaid that strike in full by whirling around and slamming a fist into Cobalt's face sending him crashing into a tree.

Almost immediately, the manager was assaulted by shotgun shells. He used his Speed to run into the forest and duck behind a tree. Cobalt then sheathed his left katana before creating a decent sized, earth dust shield.

With both shield and a katana in hand, the manager charged back into the field heading straight for Qrow. The Huntsman opened fire, but the leader of Azure blocked the shells his mentor fired as best he could while drawing in close.

Qrow shifted his weapon back to sword mode before slashing at his student only for him to fade once more. The Huntsman whirled around effortlessly blocking the manager's blade. Cobalt attempted a shield bash, but Qrow blocked the shield with his hand.

The leader knew what would come next, so he used his Speed to counter Qrow's kick with one of his own. Cobalt followed up by dispelling his shield and dropping to the ground. He spun on his hand, but Qrow caught his foot before smashing his sword into the boy's stomach.

Cobalt was sent tumbling along the ground, but he went with it landing on his feet. The manager then switched his katana to gun mode and reformed his shield before firing on Qrow. He kept his shield up the entire time.

The Huntsman blocked every bullet. Cobalt eventually threw his sword, in gun mode, into the air. He then created a water dust blade and slammed it into the ground. He let the dust flow and soak the entire area before jumping after his blade which had already began its descent.

He caught the blade and pointed it at Qrow while also creating a lighting dust machine gun and pointing it at the soaked field. Simultaneously, he fired. It amounted to nothing because Qrow jumped into the air catching the now descending student. He then threw him into the ground.

Cobalt crashed straight into the soaked ground while Qrow safely landed. The leader of Azure managed to get to his feet, stumbling, as he decided now was the time to try something new. He drew his second katana and began sending Aura flowing into both blades.

His Aura flowed between himself and the blade, much like when he was trying to beat Pyrrha, except this time the Aura would be fired. Qrow recognized the technique, so he rushed in to stop it.

Cobalt smiled, "This isn't the technique you're thinking off because I just made it up. Double Tensho!"

Cobalt fired off two crescents of energy that slammed into Qrow, but it didn't stop him. _"I see, Cobalt knew I'd stop him from using his full technique, so he switched to a less powerful, but quicker version. Not bad kid."_

Cobalt's blades still flowed with Aura, so he continued pumping out the technique at his mentor. Qrow countered every Tensho by slashing through them with his blade. The manager placed both blades together, as Qrow was right on top of him, and thrust them forward.

"Condensed Tensho!" Cobalt declared

Two blasts of Aurea fired out and become one before slammed into Qrow's gut. He was pushed back a few inches before recovering and pushing forward slamming his blade into Cobalt's gut. His Aura shattered, so the Hunter walked away from Cobalt who was exhausted.

Qrow sheathed his blade. "You did well kid. Even managed to get a few hits in. You have my blessing to date Ruby. Of course, if you hurt her, you'll have more than me to face. Also, you did well enough that you can have the rest of the morning off, but you will still be expected to report for Combat Class."

Cobalt was now able to stand himself, so he sheathed his blades. "Thanks, Qrow. Can I have two of those waters now?"

Qrow threw his student two bottles. Cobalt then poured the first over his head before walking away drinking the second.

"_Onyx, he really is your kid." _Qrow chuckled._ "Except he's got a brain. I guess there are worse people that Ruby could date. Of course, I'm just the warmup. There's nothing quite as frightening as Tai when he's protecting his daughters."_


	24. Return to Sky Village

_**First Year's Dorms: Hallway**_

Cobalt was walking back to his room after coming back from another Combat Class with Qrow. Of course, he was sore and tired. Fortunately, it was the weekend.

"_This concludes my first week learning under Qrow." _Cobalt thought_ "Wonder what I should do tomorrow?"_

"I told you Yang! I look ridiculous in this!" Ruby whined.

"Come on, you look beautiful!" Yang tried.

Cobalt heard the shouting as he passed by RWBY's dorm room, so he decided to knock. "Hey, is everything okay in there?"

"EEEEPPPPP! Yang don't let him in! I don't want him to see me in this!" Ruby shouted worriedly.

Yang apparently disregarded her sister because she opened the door. "Perfect. You're just what we need. She'll listen to you on this matter."

Yang pulled Cobalt into the room without his input.

_**RWBY's Room**_

"What's going on?" Cobalt looked around but couldn't find Ruby. "Wasn't Ruby in here?"

Yang sighed, "She locked herself in the bathroom because she doesn't feel comfortable wearing an outfit, I bought her. The only problem is, it's the only clean thing she has because someone forgot to do her laundry.

It wouldn't be a problem except someone put tickets on hold for the first screening of this movie she wants to see. If she doesn't pick them up today, they will have to be resold. I'm sure you can get her out because I have tried to no avail."

"Uhm, okay." Cobalt shrugged. "I'll give it a go… I guess."

"Thank you." Yang nodded. "I'll be outside the room."

Cobalt walked up to the bathroom and knocked. "Ruby, you in there?"

"Go away! I don't want anyone to see me in this. Especially you." Ruby stated through the door sounding rather embarrassed.

Cobalt sat down next to the door. "You don't have to come out, but how about we at least talk about the outfit?"

"I-I guess. It's just… This was a gift from Yang, but I look like a little kid dressing up in her mother's clothes. I mean, I'm just Ruby Rose. Ruby Rose is cute. She's not meant to look beautiful or yowza?" Ruby replied sadly.

"True, people would call you cute. I'd even you call cute; however, I'd also argue that you're very beautiful." Cobalt replied blushing a bit.

"You… You really think so?" Ruby asked blushing a crimson red.

Cobalt smiled, "Yeah, and I'm sure Yang's present only makes you look even more so. Of course, I can't really judge what with you being in the bathroom and all."

For a few moments, there was silence.

"I… I suppose I could let you see me." Ruby stated.

Cobalt stood up. "Well, then come on out and let me see this outfit that's got you riled up.

Ruby slowly opened the door and came out. Cobalt froze exactly how he did when he saw her swimsuit. Ruby was wearing black pants, a yellow tank top cut off at her stomach, and a red, short sleeved over shirt.

"See I told you." Ruby sighed. "I only look cute. I should just let the tickets go."

Cobalt quickly shook his head. "No, you look very beautiful. I bet anyone who's called you cute before would think twice if they saw you in this."

"Really?" Ruby asked as her blush deepened.

Cobalt nodded seriously. "Certainly. Future Huntsman's Honor."

Ruby smiled. "Thank you, Cobalt." Again, there was silence. "Hey Cobalt?"

"Yeah?" Cobalt asked.

"If it's not too much trouble, would you come with me to get these tickets?" Ruby asked. "I'm still… a bit self-conscious."

Cobalt smiled, "Of course."

_**Beacon, Night…**_

Cobalt and Ruby had returned.

"So uhm, thanks for accompanying me." Ruby stated gratefully. "I was almost able to ignore the glances."

Cobalt furrowed his brows. "If you ask me, a couple stared to long."

Ruby smiled. "Not after you glared at them, they didn't."

Cobalt sighed, "What can I say. I suppose I got a little protective."

"Protective or… jealous?" Ruby wondered to herself as a light blush returned to her cheeks.

Cobalt turned to her. "What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing. Anyways, open your hand." Ruby stated.

"Okay." Cobalt did as he was told, and Ruby placed a ticket into his palm. "You got me a ticket to?"

Ruby smiled, "Yeah, I got five tickets total. I thought this would be a fun activity for all of team RWBY to do together. You are part of team even if you do lead your own, right?"

Cobalt nodded, "Right, so when are we going to see this?"

"Next week on Saturday." Ruby replied.

"I'll be there." Cobalt stated.

_**Off in the Distance**_

Yang and Blake were watching the events unfold.

"Why are we here?" Blake asked. "I thought you gave Cobalt permission to date Ruby?"

"I gave him permission, not that they're dating yet, but I still want to watch out for my sister." Yang stated as tears came to her eyes.

Blake didn't know why Yang insisted she had to come. Who was she kidding? She did. Weiss was out studying, and Yang said she wanted one of them to help her tail the pair. The only problem was that she wasn't cut out for this touchy stuff yet. Still…

"Hey, are you okay Yang?" Blake asked.

Yang wiped her eyes. "It's just… I've been the one to raise Ruby for so long, and now it's looking as though she no longer needs me."

Blake patted Yang's back while thinking about what to say. "Uhm, well of course she still needs you. You're here sister, right? Even if she ends up dating Cobalt, it won't change the fact that you're her older sister, and she does think the world of you."

"I guess that's true." Yang smiled. "Thanks Blake."

_**Cobalt's Room**_

Cobalt walked into his room and looked at the ticket with a smile before a frown replaced it. _"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."_ He moved to his desk and sighed. _"Maybe it's time I finally revisit Sky Village._

_It's worth a shot."_ Cobalt looked at the box containing every letter he'd written to Steel. _"It might be time to stop focusing on the past and focus more on what I have to protect now."_ He nodded having decided on his course of action. _"Tomorrow, I'm taking a trip."_

The manager called his grandpa who immediately answered. "Hey kiddo, are you doing well?"

Cobalt saw that his grandpa was working in one of the labs. There were metal limbs and parts scattered about. They seemed different from what he usually used to build robots and androids. The leader of Azure figured his grandfather was working on another side project.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine." Cobalt stated.

Lloyd frowned. "You sure?"

Cobalt closed his eyes. "I'm doing good. I just… do you think you could have an airship here tomorrow. I think it's time I finally visit Sky Village."

"If that's what you need, I'll be there to pick you up myself." Lloyd stated completely serious.

Cobalt shook his head. "Grandpa, you don't need…"

Lloyd chuckled. "I appreciate you looking out for my work, but you're far more important than anything I'm working on. I'll meet you at Beacon's docks tomorrow at 8. Sound good?"

Cobalt smiled. "Thank you, Grandpa."

_**JNPR's Room**_

Ren was relaxing on his bed while Nora listened to some music.

He then got a call from Cobalt. "Hey Ren, I need to take a rain check on our training for the next two weeks."

Ren recognized this tone. It was the exact same tone Cobalt had whenever he'd tell the group about his past.

"Cobalt, are you alright? You don't sound like your usual self." Ren asked concerned.

Cobalt chuckled. "Don't worry about it man. I'm just taking a trip tomorrow, and next week I'm going to the movies with RWBY. If I can make it to tomorrow's training, I'll call you, okay?"

Cobalt hung up.

Nora looked at Ren, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, Cobalt's doing something tomorrow." Ren got an idea. "Nora, I'm going to be making a few calls. Think you can be up early for a trip tomorrow?"

Nora nodded. "You got it."

_**Cobalt's Room, Morning…**_

Cobalt was dressed, and he looked at Guard who was sitting behind him wagging his tail. "You want to come with me?" Guard barked in agreement causing Cobalt to pet him. "Alright buddy, you can come."

The leader grabbed his box containing every letter he'd ever written to Steel and left the room with his golden wolf following him.

_**Bullhead Docks**_

Cobalt walked to the docks and was surprised to find Glynda, Coco, Ren, and Nora there as well.

"Hey Cobalt, where are we going today?" Nora asked.

Cobalt was admittedly shocked. "You four showed up because you want to come with me?"

Glynda nodded. "Mr. Ren contacted Ms. Adel and I. He informed us you would be doing something important and figured you should have those closest to you, accompany you. I did say that I wanted to be there for you, and I meant it."

Coco put her arm around Cobalt. "He made sure to keep the number small. This way not too many people would have to know about this part of your past to soon. We all agreed considering how painful it's been for you to open up about other aspects of your past."

Cobalt felt incredibly touched. "Thank you, Ren." Who was he to deny them after this. "We're going to visit what was once my home. The village where my biological mother abandoned me." He noticed his grandfather's airship. "Just as soon as my grandpa docks."

Ren, Nora, and Coco turned to watch the airship dock. The ramp came down and Lloyd stepped out.

Cobalt ran over and hugged him. "Grandpa, it's good to see you again."

Lloyd chuckled as he happily hugged his grandson. "I'm glad to see you to." He pulled back. "My how you've grown." He then turned his gaze to Glynda. "What are they doing here?"

Cobalt smiled. "Turns out I got a lot of people that worry about me. These are just a few of the closer ones. My Aunt, my sister, and my partners." Guard barked. "Of course, my buddy. They all want to come with and make sure I'll be okay."

Lloyd smiled at the assembled group. "Well, I'm glad my grandson has found so many people that care for him. Come aboard, and we'll get this trip underway."

_**Aboard the Airship, Cockpit**_

Lloyd and Glynda sat up front with the door leading back closed. They'd been sitting in silence for a while now.

"Lloyd I…" Glynda eventually began.

"Glynda." Lloyd interrupted. "Cobalt told me about your meeting that morning. I only want to know if you meant it. I want know you'll be there for him if he needs you."

Glynda nodded. "You have my word."

Lloyd nodded. "Then, I'm okay with you being in his life."

"You know, you raised him well." Glynda smiled. "I'm sure Onyx would be proud of his son."

Lloyd shook his head. "Ike and his people raised him well. I just finished it for them. Anyways, I do have another question." Lloyd went into grandparent mode. "What's his ranking in your class?"

Glynda smiled proudly. "He comes in second right behind Pyrrha Nikos."

"Knowing him, he's shooting for the top of the first year." Lloyd stated proudly.

_**Passenger Section**_

Since Lloyd's ship was private, there were several seats for people to sit in. Nora was currently playing with Guard.

"So, why didn't you tell us your grandfather was Lloyd Grail?" Coco asked.

Cobalt shrugged. "Nothing to serious. I just didn't want to ride on his fame. I wanted to carve out my own name at Beacon. Ruby knows, but only because I had to retrieve a book. Like I told her, I'm not opposed to talking about him."

"It does explain how you've grown so strong. Lloyd Grail is noted in several history books as a top tier Hunter. He did so in a time when Faunus were treated worse than they are now." Ren relayed. "Most tend to say that it was his actions that got the Faunus a good start before the White Fang came into existence."

"Really?" Nora asked stopping in her tracks.

That was the perfect opportunity for Guard to jump at her knocking the girl down. He then ran off with Nora giving chase. The hyperactive girl having forgotten her question.

"So, can you tell us about your previous village?" Coco prompted.

Cobalt smiled. "In the beginning, I was the village's child, but some of them stepped back from the active role of raising me as time went on. In the end, I had a couple of uncles, a father, and a mother.

Though my childhood was a little different considering my mother and father weren't together. Then, I gained a brother who was related to me as much as you are now Coco. I've talked about him before, but not much in all honestly.

He was the one with the dream of being a Hunter. Not only that. He wanted to be the best Hunter of Remnant. Before my promise to him, I wanted to be nothing more than a simple guard to protect the people that had given me so much."

He chuckled. "I really looked up to my uncles for that reason. They were the ones that began our combat training and taught me the basics of swordsmanship." The leader sighed. "After I lost my village, I did what I could to honor them. The silver on my clothes is to honor my brother.

Black, white, and gray were his favorite colors. In a way, it sorts of made me carry on his wish. I strive to be the best. My last name was originally Stone like my biological father who died before I was born if the letter my mother left is anything to be believed.

I had Lloyd change it to Sky to honor the village. I guess, in a way, I also strive to be the best, so the name Sky will live on in some form. This way, Sky Village won't become another lost village of no importance."

Ren sighed, "Mark this as something else, you, I, and Nora have in common." Cobalt looked at him. "There was a time, long ago, when I lived peacefully in Kuroyuri. A Village near Mistral." He took out a hidden dagger. "My mother was very kind, and my father had his strength.

He wasn't by any means a Hunter, but when it came down to it, he fought. He fought, so I could live. He gave me this dagger before sending me away. Nora was just an orphan at the time. In the end, my village fell. We were the only ones to survive.

We wouldn't have if not for my Semblance to mask negative emotions. With it, I did the only thing I could. I took Nora and ran. To this day, I don't know what happened to my father. Hunters have investigated the village but found no trace of him."

Cobalt shook his head. "I'm sorry to hear that Ren. Were the years between then and now better?"

"We had each other." Ren nodded. "If you'd allow me, I believe there are some words I can share that might help you as they have helped me."

"I'm all ears." Cobalt replied.

"No matter how hard you try, you can't forget the past. The only thing we can do is choose to live with it or choose to live without it." Ren informed.

Cobalt nodded. "Choosing to ignore it, only proceeds to make you weaker because you're denying what comprises you."

Coco chuckled. "Man, you two really need to lighten up."

Cobalt said, "Maybe we do." Both Ren and Cobalt nodded at one another. "Maybe we just have."

_**Sky Village**_

Cobalt led the small group through the gate of the village. Unlike the last time, which was the last time he was there, the buildings had been repaired and the graves had been done better. Of course, Cobalt knew this. His grandfather had kindly done this for him long ago.

Cobalt looked at all the buildings as he continued onto the graves alone. The others had decided to give him his space as they scattered around the village. Eventually, he came to stand before the graves. He bowed his head before them, for a moment, out of respect.

The manager then walked up to Steel's grave and placed the box next to the head stone. "Hey Steel, you know that's how most of those letters I wrote started. I still can't remember when I began writing them; however, I have written a lot of them.

I think I no longer need to. I have people that can back me up now." He chuckled. "Don't worry, I don't plan on forgetting Sky Village. I've just been moving past a lot of the blocks I set up, and I hope to continue doing so.

I want to become one of the strongest Hunters, and I can't do that if I'm subconsciously limiting myself. I'll continue to live. I'll continue to grow. I'll be comforted by the thought of everyone backing me. I hope, you're all proud of the man I'm becoming. See you around Steel."

Cobalt walked away from the graves. He wasn't sure if he was ready to try a relationship with Ruby, but he did feel a lot better. For the time being, that was good enough.

_**V**_**ale: Warehouse, Night…**

Roman sat at a table with Sea. "So, you said you had more information regarding Cobalt?"

Roman smiled. "Right down to business it is then? No gifts this time?"

"I think our little arrangement has gone beyond that point. Depending what you give me, it may advance further." Sea replied. "Now, I'd like your information on the young Lord."

Roman light a cigar. "It's not looking good. Your boys on the inside were ousted and killed. It's hard to say who did it. Could have been Blue, could have been the reason you're going to have a tough time getting at him, or could be another party entering this little game."

"Go on." Sea prompted.

"One Qrow Branwen has taken the mentorship role for Blue. On top of that, there are no trips planned out of Vale until the missions during second semester. In the end, you'll have more chances than you think to capture him.

People like Blue and Red aren't the types to butt out of business like ours. They'll find their ways to meddle, and those will be your chances to get him. Foreseeing some good luck, they'll be your only chances… for now." Roman replied.

Sea stood. "Well Roman, I think you've earned a little deal that will extend beyond the means of the overall goal here. I'll get working with my queen, and I should have a proper proposal to present before Cinder and her disciples return. Do keep in mind that working with the Order of Grimm is still working with Cinder; however, we protect our people whether they be Grimm infused, Human, or Faunus."

"I'm fully aware and have no problem with what you hope to accomplish. My problem was status. Everyone wants useful, but people like Cinder tie up loose ends the moment they're not. Your order is different. You only kill the criminally stupid. Those that put your order in jeopardy by their words." Roman stated.

Sea nodded, "I know full well you're not like that Roman."

"I take it this deal will come with other benefits?" Roman asked.

"Naturally." Sea stated. "We have a place for an agent with your skills even if Vale and Beacon are gone." He stood up and walked away. "You've done good so far. Keep it up Roman, and you'll have your place with the Order of Grimm."


	25. Team Azure's First Mission

_**Beacon**_

Lloyd docked the ship and Cobalt said, "There's nothing left for me to hide. If anyone asks you what happened, or you feel like it, tell them. Tell them my past. As for me, I think I need a night in Vale."

Guard had already run off the ship as he knew his master would be back.

"Are you sure that is safe?" Glynda asked thinking of all that happened at Forever Falls.

Cobalt tapped the metal at the sides of his eyes. "Don't worry, if anything goes wrong, I'll start sending distress messages. I just want to take a ride on my bike and have a night alone to think." He turned to Lloyd. "You don't mind dropping me in Vale before heading back to Patch, right?"

Lloyd nodded. "Of course."

"I say let him." Coco stated as she got off the ship with Ren and Nora.

Glynda nodded before following them. Cobalt took a seat as Lloyd left Beacon.

_**Vale, Bullhead docks**_

The ship touched down, and Lloyd walked into the passenger section. "I'm proud of what you did today Cobalt. You've come a long way in the past few months."

Cobalt nodded. "Right now, I feel emotionally drained."

Lloyd smiled. "That's natural, but you'll feel better in the morning. Eating a good breakfast can help as well."

Cobalt got out of his seat. "Right." He hugged Lloyd. "I love you grandpa."

"I love you to." Cobalt moved to get off the ship until Lloyd remembered something. "Oh, Cobalt?"

Cobalt turned. "Yeah?"

"I would like to meet all your friends, and the break between semesters is coming up. I was thinking a nice trip to an Atlas resort or a Vacuo beach house would be an excellent place to do so." Lloyd replied.

Cobalt slightly smiled. "Everyone might enjoy a nice vacation like that. I'll run it by them as soon as I can."

_**Somewhere in Vale, Sometime Later…**_

Cobalt was walking back to the hotel he stayed in the night before going to Beacon.

He then heard someone calling to him. "Hey buddy. Come here for a second."

Cobalt turned and noticed a guy with short brown hair and standard green clothes standing next to a closed store. _"This is suspicious, but this guy doesn't seem to have a weapon._

"Please, I need help." The man begged.

It was something about his tone. If he had malicious intent, then he was one hell of an actor.

Cobalt kept his hand on his blade as he approached the stranger. "What do you want?"

The man pulled out a simple looking package. "I don't have much time. It's important that this package gets to a blue roofed house in the residential district. I'd do it myself, but people would question me. They won't question you since you're clearly a student at Beacon. Please, deliver It tomorrow, and do not open it. Please, I give you my word that you are doing the right thing."

Cobalt looked from the package to the man before taking it. "Alright, you can count on me."

"Thank you." The man stated relieved before sprinting down the alleyway. "You don't know how much this means to me!"

"_When you go sprinting down an alleyway, I'm not so sure." _He looked at the package once more before sighing. _"Still, I gave him my word. I will deliver this and take any consequences that may come."_

Cobalt went on his way heading for the hotel.

_**Residential District, Morning…**_

Cobalt held the package as he looked for the house with a blue roof. He eventually came to a stop before a beautiful looking, single story house on its own plot of land. The grounds were well tended. The roof was of course, blue.

"_This has to be it."_ Cobalt thought as he walked up to door and knocked.

An old woman, on the other side, said, "Hello? Please come in."

Cobalt opened the door and entered the house. He came to stand before an elderly woman. with medium length gray hair. She was wearing a green dress.

"How may I help you?" The woman kindly asked.

Cobalt showed the package. "A young man with brown hair and green clothes asked me to deliver this package to a blue roofed house."

The old woman nodded in understanding. "I see, so you are the young man that is helping us." She took the package and opened it taking out a bottle of pills. "This is a drug from Mistral. It helps with extreme cases of pain.

Unfortunately, it is too expensive these days to have shipped here. We had to get some… extra help. The man you met was our son, who managed to get some cheap. That's why we were so secretive.

You see, my husband has a terminal illness that causes the bones to become brittle to the point of snapping and causing internal bleeding. It is painful for him, and these pills are the only thing that helps him."

"_Now I'm glad I listened to my gut on this one." _Cobalt frowned. "I'm very sorry to hear that ma'am."

Someone coughed from the living room, and he did not sound good. "Honey! Who's there?"

The old woman smiled. "A nice young man who helped us get your medicine."

"Send him in." The man stated. "I'd like to give my thanks."

"Please, come with me." The woman stated.

Cobalt followed the older woman into the room. There he found an old man with no hair on his head, but he did have a full, gray beard. His eyebrows were also quite bushy. He was laying under a warm looking, green blanket. The living room itself was simple with a coffee table and bookshelf among the black couch and chair.

Cobalt came to stand before the old man. "So, you're the one that helped our son? Thank you." He coughed. "I know it must have been a hard choice to do this. Wait, are you a student at Beacon?"

Cobalt nodded. "I am sir."

The old man nodded back. "I can tell you are strong. Call it the intuition of an old Huntsman."

Cobalt smiled. "So, you were once a Huntsman?"

The old man smiled fondly. "I was. I took down every Grimm in my way… except for one. In my later years, I'd slowed, and a Legendary Griffon got the better of me in combat. My team at the time managed to scare it off, and I've never found it again.

Even though I want another round. Maybe… you can defeat it in my place. As you can see, I won't be taking anything down again, but I could die happy knowing someone finally killed it. Please, avenge me."

"I-I will, but can I ask your names?" Cobalt asked.

The old man said, "My name is Mend and my wife is Dia." Mend coughed. "I heard reports that the Griffon was sighted in Eternal Winter. It likes to hang around cliffs and other high places. That should help you find it." Mend closed his eyes. "Go, get 'em.'

"My husband is sleeping." Dia informed.

Cobalt nodded. "Right ma'am."

Dia looked at him concerned. "Please be careful. It is true my husband would like this Grimm dead, but he wouldn't want someone so young to die trying."

Cobalt smiled. "I will be back."

_**Vale**_

Cobalt brought out his sunglasses and called the highest-ranking number he had.

"Cobalt, are you on your way back to Beacon?" Glynda asked.

Cobalt replied, "Yes, but that isn't the reason I'm calling. I wanted to know if you've heard anything about a Legendary Griffon showing up in Eternal Winter recently?"

"Why are you asking?" Glynda asked confused.

"Long story short, I meet an old Hunter who gave me the name Mend. He's dying. He imparted his last wish which is to take down that Grimm. He received information that the Grimm is currently in Eternal Winter." Cobalt explained.

Glynda said, "Well, the Griffon is in Eternal Winter, but it's too dangerous for a first year to tackle."

"I'm aware, but no Grimm is impossible to beat. I already have several plans and know exactly who I need for Team Azure. My team. In addition, it is customary that a first mission be overseen by a Hunter. Beacon has one of the top Huntsman on their campus." Cobalt explained.

"I don't…" Glynda began.

Cobalt interrupted her. "At this point, I'm determined to go for this. I'm trying do the right thing, so it minimizes the risk of death on my part; however, I will go alone if that's what it takes."

For a few minutes, there was nothing but silence.

Glynda sighed, "I'll run it by Ozpin. Who are the three members you want to bring?"

"Lie Ren, Russel Thrush, and Ruby Rose." Cobalt firmly replied.

"Alright, but if Ozpin clears you, then you have to promise you'll play this smart. It's been such a brief time, but I don't want to lose my nephew. I don't want students to needlessly lose their lives on a such a difficult mission. One that they shouldn't be on." Glynda seriously stated.

"You have my word that I'll do everything in my power to pull my team out of an unpleasant situation. I just need a shot at this. That old man imparted this last wish to me, and I'm determined to try." Cobalt stated.

"If he green lights this, your team will be waiting at the docks." Glynda stated.

Cobalt smiled. "Thank you, Aunt Glynda."

_**Ozpin's Office**_

Glynda had just finished telling Ozpin about Cobalt's intent on going after the Legendary Griffon. "I'll say this, he certainly couldn't pick a better team for such an undertaking."

Glynda frowned knowing this would happen. "So, you're going to let him take on this mission?"

"You said it yourself Glynda. He will go on this mission regardless. The least we can do is ensure his safety." Ozpin stated as he picked up his scroll.

_**Some Time Later…**_

Qrow walked into Ozpin's office. The doors closed behind him only to immediately fall backwards.

Qrow simply said, "Oz, looks like you're going to need to get the door repairman back here."

Oz nodded. "Indeed, but I did not call you here to break my door again. No, you are here because your student will be undertaking quite the mission. I want you to go along to ensure his and everyone's safety."

Qrow didn't question Ozpin's decision to send Cobalt on a mission, but he did have another. "Really Oz? You know I'm not opposed to going on missions, but my being there only increases his chances of…"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Qrow, has anything gone wrong in your week of training him?"

"No…" Qrow stated suddenly realizing something.

Ozpin smiled. "Then it seems to me that he is one of the few with natural good luck that counteracts your Semblance. Tai and Marcus were such example if I'm remembering correctly since your sister did often complain about it."

Qrow filed that information away. "Anyways, what is this mission then." Ozpin informed him of it. "What!? You're letting a team of first years fight a that Grimm!?"

Ozpin looked at Qrow. "If I remember correctly, didn't I let another team of first years go out and fight a Grimm like that? Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't those same first years come back alive."

"It was different. We were…" Qrow began.

Ozpin waved it off. "Yes, you and your sister were highly skilled given your background with the Branwen Tribe. That is why this time the group shall be accompanied by a seasoned Huntsman. You. Not to mention, young Cobalt asked for you personally."

"I can't fault the kid's logic. The team is solid." Qrow sighed and took a drink from his flask. "Alright, I'll go meet the kids at the docks."

_**Beacon Docks, with CR**_

Russel and Cardin stood off to the side as Teams RWBY and JNPR stood together. Russel sighed. He fully understood why their fellow first years would avoid them after everything that happened, but it doesn't mean he had to like it.

"There's a part of me that's jealous you get to go on this mission. I know it's the part of me that exist because of my father." Cardin stated worriedly.

Russel smiled. "You said that's part of it. What's the other part?"

"I suppose… It's that I'm glad for you, and I hope you come back safely." Cardin replied after a minute.

Russel tapped his fist against Cardin's chest. "That's the part you listen to. The more you listen to that side, the better a person you'll become. I'll go out there and give our team a proper showing."

_**With RWBY and JNPR**_

"I don't like this. I don't like this one bit." Weiss was glaring at Team CR. "Why would Cobalt ask for one of them when he could have taken one of us."

"It's not like there's much we can do. Cobalt is the leader of Azure and manager of our three teams now. It's his choice who he brings on a mission." Blake stated.

Yang was fussing over Ruby. "You have everything, right? You haven't forgotten anything?"

Ruby blushed from embarrassment. "Yang, I'll be fine."

Nora was ecstatic. "Give that Griffon a few hits for me Renny."

Ren nodded. "It all deepens on where Cobalt wants me."

"You think it's alright to leave our friends in the company of one of CR?" Pyrrha asked worried.

Jaune waved it off. "I think it'll be fine. I trust Cobalt, and he trusts them. It's only fair that we give them a shot to prove they've changed."

Pyrrha sighed, "I suppose so."

_**Docks**_

The ship docked while Qrow joined them, and Cobalt walked out the door of said ship. "Good, everyone is here. Ruby, Russel, Ren, and Qrow let's get going." Cobalt walked back into the airship followed by the other four.

_**Eternal Winter, Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt, and his three companions, marveled at the snow-covered forest below. Currently, it was not snowing, but it was cloudy. That was just how it always was over this forest. People figured it might have something to do with an absurd amount of natural ice dust under the ground.

Their attention was soon drawn to the sounds of a Griffon Grimm as the air ship suddenly started ascending with the pilot coming over the speakers. "We have a big problem on our hands. The Legendary Griffon is targeting the ship, and quickly approaching."

Qrow ran to the front of the airship and opened the door. "How close is it?"

"Hold on!" The pilot shouted before rolling the ship. "It's right on top of us, and I just barely scrapped by.

Cobalt asked, "Ren, can you mask everyone within the ship?"

"I can, but it won't last long." Ren replied.

"How far are we from the extraction point!" Cobalt shouted.

"It's coming up!" The pilot shouted. "If you want me to land, we'll need to get the Grimm off our backs."

Cobalt nodded. "Ren, mask us now!"

Ren crouched to the ground, placed his hands on the metal, and used his Semblance. It washed over everyone.

The pilot was shocked. "It's leaving the ship alone. Keep up whatever you're doing, and I'll take us down."

Ren struggled to maintain his Semblance as the ship descended near an old cabin.

"The Griffon isn't on my radar anymore." The pilot informed.

Cobalt stood up. "Ren, you can stop." Ren stood up panting from the effort. "Good job. You got us down safely." He looked at his other companions. "The rest of you alright?"

Ruby got up from the floor. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Russel let go of the metal railing. "I've been better Sky." He looked a little green. "Almost lost my damn lunch."

"Let's all head into the cabin for now." Cobalt ordered.

_**Cabin**_

The pilot moved to one of the bedrooms, Qrow went to talk with him, and Team Azure met in the living room.

"I just spoke with our pilot, and he's not taking us out of here until either the Griffon is dead, or a day has passed." Qrow stated as he entered the living room.

Cobalt nodded, "That's fine. I always intended on going after that that Grimm today. Ren, you'll stay with our pilot friend and keep the area secure. The rest of us are going to set out and start checking the highest points around. All else fails, we'll try to draw the Grimm in.

Ren nodded. "Got it."

"The rest of us will enact the proper plans, we went over on the ship, once we come across the Griffon." Cobalt stated.

Ruby, Russel, and Qrow all nodded. Cobalt then threw Ruby a cartridge containing lightning dust ammo before they left the cabin.

_**Eternal Winter: Some Cliff, Some Time Later…**_

The group had been searching for a couple of hours now looking around various cliffs.

"What are the odds that we'll find the Griffon here?" Ruby asked impatiently.

Russel was staring at the sky in awe. "I'd saw pretty damn good considering we have a giant ass Griffon circling overhead!"

Everyone looked up and saw the Legendary Griffon. It was at least twice the size of the nevermore from initiation and was covered in bone plating. Clearly, it had seen them as well since it shot feathers down at them.

Cobalt immediately drew his blades and let his Aura flow between them. "Tensho!" He began slashing his blades at the rapidly approaching feathers until they were all torn to shreds. "Just as we discussed. Stick to the plans and watch out for one another."

The group nodded and broke apart. Except for Cobalt who remained where he was charging up a Getsuga Tensho. Russel moved far to the left as electricity coerced through his arms and into his blades.

Qrow began opening fire on the Griffon getting its attention while Ruby moved back and began firing off lightning dust rounds into the now rapidly approaching Griffon's left wing. The Griffon got in close enough that Russel pointed his blades at the beast's wings.

He followed its path until he was confident that he had the shot. He then let lose a large bolt which traveled onward until punching straight through the Griffon's right wing. The beast came down hard slamming into the cliff.

A large crack ran along it horizontally. Qrow then ran forward and slammed his blade into the crack. The Griffon stood tall roaring at the group until the cliff gave way to the ground bellow taking the injured Grimm with it.

Cobalt ran forward, drew his sword, and slashing down. "Getsuga Tensho!"

The crescent of sky-blue energy slammed into the falling Griffon's back in the Grimm slamming into the ground below with such force that it sent snow shooting all the way up to the cliff. The group looked down the cliff.

There were crushed trees everywhere, snow drifts, and there was one angry, Legendary Griffon rising to its feet. The griffon roared up at them before trying to climb using its massive claws. It was angry and wanted them.

"Nail it with everything you got!" Cobalt shouted as he turned his katanas into their gun form. Ruby and Qrow joined him while Russel kept the electricity flowing through his arms. They unloaded into the beast until it couldn't hold on anymore.

The Grimm crashed into the ground and Cobalt immediately coated himself, completely, in metal. "Russel, hit me with as much lighting as you can!"

Cobalt ran to the cliff and jumped off to everyone's surprise. Russel recovered, ran forward, and nailed the manager with as much lighting as he could muster. It hit Cobalt and coursed around his metal form as he plummeted straight for the Griffon with his blades drawn.

The Griffon looked up only to see a metal, electrified Cobalt drill straight through its eye. The leader came through the back of its head and crashed onto its back. Cobalt dispelled the metal as the lightning had discharged into the now evaporating Grimm.

Cobalt got to his feet and held his fist up. "We did it!" There were thoughts running through his mind as well._ "I need to make it a priority to master the Getsuga Tensho. Too much Aura used, and not enough power behind it."_

_**On the Cliff**_

"Did you see that Uncle Qrow! It was amazing!" Ruby shouted impressed.

Russel was celebrating with her. "Jeez Sky. You certainly got the crazy factor Hunters have."

Qrow smirked. _"He inherited Sakura's brains and determination while getting your insane ideas Onyx. Given time, he'll make one hell of a Huntsman." _He then took another look at the evaporating Grimm. _"It looks like he's well on his way."_

_**Aboard the Airship, Some Time Later…**_

Ruby had just finished relaying the tale of their battle to Ren.

"In the end, you had to turn yourself into an electrified drill to beat it?" Ren looked at Cobalt in disbelief and this was coming from a guy who was friends with Nora.

Cobalt nodded. "It's all true. Happened exactly as Ruby described it."

"Yeah, turns out our manager is fucking nuts." Russel joked.

Ren said, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. He did ride a nevermore during initiation."

"That's only because Nora smashed me into the air." Cobalt returned.

"We'll be docking at Beacon now." The pilot stated over his speaker.

The airship docked and let the students out into a night covered Beacon.

"Cobalt, tomorrow morning you can skip out on training to inform the elderly couple of the Griffon's demise. I'll handle informing Ozpin." Qrow stated.

Cobalt nodded and Qrow watched Team Azure, its current members, follow their leader back to the dorms. He took a drink from his flask before heading off to his own room.


	26. Peak:Part 1

_**Vale: Residential Distract, Morning…**_

Cobalt made his way to the house with the blue roof. Once there, he knocked on the door. When Dia answered, he knew what had happened. He knew because of the look of sadness that passed across her face.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Cobalt sadly asked.

The woman sighed. "It happened hours after you left. He just couldn't hold out any longer." She smiled comfortingly. "In the end, he died with a smile on his face. I think, in some way, he knew you'd done it."

Cobalt slightly smiled. "I just wish I could have told him, you know? Then he'd know for certain."

The woman said, "Dearie, what's your scroll number? I have something I wish to give you."

Cobalt was a little surprised, but he supplied his number. The old woman then brought out her scroll and sent him a message. The manager opened it finding a recipe for Strawberry Chocolate Chip cookies.

"Ma'am?" Cobalt asked.

She smiled. "Hunters should get paid for a job well done, and this is all I can provide. Like my husband, I can sense something about you. Your hands can both make and kill."

Cobalt nodded. "Thank you, ma'am."

_**Streets**_

Cobalt still had over an hour before he needed to get back to Beacon, so he decided to walk around Vale a bit. He came to a street with a little traffic. There were also a few people out and about. Then the leader suddenly noticed something.

There was a young girl, wearing literal rags, suddenly on the street. She was pale, bruised, and beaten. There was a truck driving straight for her. Cobalt immediately jumped into action activating his Speed as others noticed her as well.

Even the truck driver, who was attempting to stop. The leader zoomed onto the road, scooped the girl up, and got clear of the road before the truck could hit them. People were beginning to crowd around.

Cobalt looked at the girl who was staring up at him. "Hey, are you alright?"

The girl talked, but she sounded sick. "Are you a Huntsman!? Please, you have to…"

She suddenly sneezed and a flash of light enveloped them. When it cleared, both Cobalt and the girl were gone to the shock of everyone assembled.

_**Peak: Market Square**_

The light that had blinded Cobalt dissipated and he found himself crouched on a packed road. All around him stood people in rags like that girl. Their eyes lacked any semblance of life. Like they just went through the motion's day in and day out.

He next noticed that he was standing in a market. After that, he noticed familiar people in suits of armor. Their chest pieces had the images of various Grimm painted onto them and they were wearing helmets as well.

"_Oh, no!"_ Cobalt thought.

He finally noticed that the girl wasn't in his arms any more leading him to quickly scan the area.

_**Town Hall**_

A young man with buzz cut snow-white hair, fair skin, and pale blue eyes sat on a throne. His attire consisted of pale blue armor with white bracelets on his arms. His chest piece had the image of a Byakko, or white tiger Grimm, on it. He also wore a white cape with the Schnee family symbol up in flames imprinted on it.

"_My men have searched all of Peak, yet they haven't found the missing girl. This could prove…" _The man was snapped out of his thoughts as said girl suddenly appeared in his throne room.

He immediately lunged at the girl. His bracelets formed into dagger talons enveloping his hands. The man thrust them into the child's chest. Her eyes snapped open and she screamed in pain as blood began to soak her rags. The man, with no mercy in his eyes, tore her in half.

"_So, she manifested a Teleportation Semblance, but she couldn't control it. It drained her Aura."_ The Paladin shook his head. _"Such a shame to waste such a Semblance. Without our order, she could have become a great Huntress."_ He had always been prepared to do what he must. _"In the end, nothing will get in the way of my mission."_

_**Market Square**_

"It's the primary target!" One of the Knights shouted.

There was no point in fighting right now. Cobalt had no idea where he was, how many of the Order were around, or if any of these people would join in since they didn't seem to be with the Order in the first place. Taking all this into account, he ran.

He used Speed to get a good running start before jumping onto one of the single-story buildings. From there, he jumped from roof to roof attempting to lose his pursuit. He eventually jumped to higher and higher stories always using Speed to get a good running start.

_**Atop a Church, Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt looked down at the street below as Knights ran around trying to find him. They didn't know where he was, so he was safe for the moment. He then looked at his surroundings and was shocked.

"_That girl… She must have had a Teleportation Semblance!"_ Cobalt thought. _"That's the only way I could be here of all places."_

Cobalt was currently at the highest point in the entire place. The town he was in was surrounded by a wall. Beyond that there was mountain and forest as far as he could see. The gate to the north was sealed up tight. It was also the only gate around.

Inside the wall, there was farmland and even a few dust mines. Cobalt knew, even though he couldn't see it, that this place was protected by a powerful dust shield. This was Peak. A town that had gained recognition before becoming infamous.

Why was that? This town had been sealed off from everything for nine years now. Any attempt at establishing a connection with the inside had been met with silence. This whole town had become a mystery that researchers were still trying to figure out. Cobalt was standing within it.

The manager immediately pulled out his sunglasses and noticed that his signal was weak. He brought up an interface screen. From there, he put the other aspects of his training to use. His technological side.

Cobalt began punching in codes and numbers into the interface until he found the source of the block. "Let's see about opening you back up to the CCT." It was no use. "Damn it, the entire thing is completely jammed. It would take hours to deal with this." Cobalt got an idea.

"Alright, if I can't crack down the entire wall in a timely manner, then I'll just have to create a nice sized hole." He got back to work. "Connect the two sources like so. Bypass the firewalls and security."

The screen flashed green and the leader smiled as his signal was as strong as ever. "Now I just need to install the right program to keep this path open. Got it! Now I can make calls, but first…"

Cobalt snapped photos of the area, so he could prove where he was.

_**Town Hall**_

The Paladin had his servants clean up the remains of the girl when one his Knights came barreling through the door. "Paladin Flame, important news to report."

"You may speak." The Paladin permitted.

"Sir, Lord Cobalt appeared in our market. We gave chase, but he gave us the slip. Knights are currently searching for him as we speak, and they've moved to secure the farms and mines in case he tries to hide in them."

"_Oh, the girl must have drawn him in, and her Semblance must have accidently brought him here."_ Flame looked at the Knight. "Continue searching for him. I'm going to relieve the Knights at the gate house as that's his only way out."

The Knight nodded. "Right, I'll start relying those orders."

_**With Cobalt**_

Cobalt sat down and called Glynda's number. "Cobalt. I'm glad to hear from you. I've heard that your…"

"Aunt Glynda, under normal circumstances, I'd be okay with talking; however, this is anything but normal." Cobalt quickly replied.

"What's wrong?" Glynda asked concerned.

Cobalt said, "It'd be easier if I showed you these pictures I took. There will even be a date and time recorded on them."

He sent the pictures, and the other end was quiet for a good few minutes. "Cobalt, how did you get into Peak?"

Cobalt sighed relieved. "Good, they did prove I was here." He then explained everything. "… I called you, and here we are."

The door to the roof of the church opened. "I have to go, but I'll call you back when I'm safe."

Cobalt hung up.

_**Beacon: Glynda's Office**_

"Cobalt. Cobalt!" Glynda gripped her scroll. "I have to tell Ozpin about this."

_**Peak**_

A Knight entered the roof and spotted Cobalt who had already coated himself in metal. "Stop right there!"

Cobalt ignored him. _"Good thing I got a landing strategy."_

The manager jumped off the roof and slammed into the ground kicking up a massive amount of dust. He deactivated Reinforcement before taking off along the streets. The leader passed by more people in clothes like those of the little girl that brought him here.

_**Beacon: Ozpin's Office**_

_G_lynda had just finished showing and explaining everything to the Headmaster. "What are we going to do?"

"There isn't much we can do from our side Glynda. Researchers have been trying to get inside for nine years. That includes providing Hunters with various Semblances hoping one of them could get in." Ozpin replied.

"We can't do nothing." Glynda firmly stated.

Ozpin got up, took a sip from his coffee, and walked to his window. "We won't. We now know that Peak contains people held captive. We also now have someone on the inside who can open the door.

The next time Mr. Sky calls, you'll tell him to head for the gate house near the front gates. In the meantime, You, Qrow, and Dusty will make your way there. The moment the doors open, you get in and secure everyone."

"Sir are we sure three Hunters will be enough. Peak is quite large, and the Order of Grimm would have had to kill the Hunters on hand or have imprisoned them. On top of that, there have been sightings of multiple Grimm in the area since the city was sealed." Glynda informed.

Sure, she wanted to rescue her nephew, but she still had to think logically about this.

Ozpin turned and nodded. "You raise good concerns. I'll get in contact with Signal. Hopefully they can provide a few extra hands. I'll also contact Lloyd. He may be retired, but he has shown that his days of combat are not over yet. Especially when it comes to Mr. Sky."

_**Peak, Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt was hiding out in an alleyway since an idea came to him, and he'd lost his initial pursuit. He waited until a lone Knight crossed his path. The leader then sprung forth from the alleyway grabbing the figure and dragging them into the alleyway.

He had a sword of ice dust posed over the Knights chest and thrust it forward letting all his water and air dust go at once completely freezing the figure in place. He then created a gauntlet from his lightning dust and slammed it onto the ice.

He let lose all his lightning dust causing the ice to come crashing down on top of the Knight. Cobalt caught the now unconscious Knight and used his Speed to run up the wall as the sounds of metal footsteps could be heard nearby.

_**Another Alleyway, Some Time Later…**_

A male Knight, in nothing but his boxers, was laying against the wall out cold. In contrast, Cobalt now wore the Knight's armor having ditched his clothes in a trash bin before coming to this alley. He still had his katanas on him.

He had just strapped them to his back hoping that would help him go unnoticed in his disguise. The leader knew it was a risk to carry them around, but they were his best weapons. Not to mention, he only had earth and fire dust left.

"_This should buy me a few hours, a day at most, where I'm not running around like crazy. I'll just have to be extra cautious in case anyone comes across my knocked-out friend."_ Cobalt thought. _"Worse comes to worse, I ditch my swords, and buy some more time."_

Cobalt looked out onto the streets and came out running when he was sure the coast was clear. This time it was to imitate the guards who were still looking for him. Naturally, he didn't use Ruby's Speed Semblance because that would look suspicious.

Of course, The manager should have known things weren't that easy. A manhole cover, he hadn't been paying attention to, opened in his path. Cobalt fell in taking a one-way trip to the sewers. The unconscious Knight was thrown in after him by a person.

_**Beacon**_

Qrow and Glynda were on their way to meet up with Dusty in Vale when Ruby and Yang stopped him. They were in their uniforms.

"Uncle Qrow, can you help us?" Ruby asked concerned. "Everyone's out looking for Cobalt, but we haven't had any luck finding him."

Yang nodded. "Usually we end up walking to class together, but he wasn't in his room."

Qrow sighed. _"You know kid, I thought this was going to be an easy job."_ He looked at his nieces. "You can call off your search party. We know exactly where he is and are currently on our way to get him."

"If you and Glynda are going to find him, then it means he's in a dangerous situation, right? Maybe we should come with." Yang stated.

Qrow shook his head. "Nope, you two are to remain here. This situation is too dangerous for a group of first years." Ruby was about to say something. "Just because you took down a Legendary Griffon, Ruby, doesn't mean you're ready for something like this."

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby began.

Glynda came back adopting her usual demeanor. "Ms. Rose, you need to leave this to the adults. Call off your search and trust that we know what we're doing."

"We can help." Ruby tried.

"Ms. Rose, if I see you, your team, JNPR, CFVY, or CR anywhere near this, then I will ensure you all get enough detentions to last until you've graduated. All of them will be three hours long with me personally. Am I clear?" Glynda threatened.

Ruby and Yang both nodded terrified. "Crystal ma'am."

Glynda walked on. "Qrow, you are to inspect the airship, so we can make sure there are no stowaways."

Qrow shot his nieces and apologetic look before following her.

"She's scary." Ruby stated.

Yang took out her scroll sighing. Normally, she'd say they tag along anyways, but she knew they wouldn't get past their uncle.

_**Peak: Sewers**_

Cobalt landed on his feet and immediately sprang forward avoiding the body of the Knight which hit the ground hard.

Cobalt drew his swords. "Whoever did this, reveal yourself."

"Relax, we mean you no harm." A female voice assured.

Cobalt whirled around and found a woman in simple, silver colored armor that was fit around her rather large assets. Her hair was shoulder length and seemed to have been cut by a knife. She had green eyes. On her back she carried a lance.

Behind her stood a group of livelier people wearing dull colored clothing. They also had weapons, of sorts, ranging from farm tools, to mining equipment, to homemade weapons. They seemed a little wary of him, but that was due to the armor he wore.

"Who are you?" Cobalt asked. 

The woman immediately responded. "Mae Orchid, a Huntress from Mistral and leader of the resistance. These are the people still willing to fight after all this time… those that are still alive."

Cobalt sheathed his blades. "Okay, but why did you take me from above?"

Mae replied, "The Resistance has learned how to get around, and we can gather information with ease. My men saw you appear in the market, lost sight of you, then saw you take down that Knight. Clearly, you're not on their side, so maybe you'd be able to get us out the way you got in. That way we can finally get help and take back this town."

"I have a way out, and only stole this get up to gather information myself. Unfortunately, it's not the way you think You see, I came across this little girl wearing torn up rags. She must have manifested a Teleportation Semblance because next thing I know, I'm here."

The woman nodded. "One of the townspeople. They vanished a few days ago, and we figured the same. Still, you say you have a way out of here."

Cobalt nodded. "I hacked into the Order of Grimm's systems and have gotten word out to my aunt, the Deputy Headmistress of Beacon. Once I contact her again. I can get Hunters down here. That is if they're not already on their way. I was planning on throwing open the gate.

Mae was impressed. "Would you be willing to work with us? This is the best hope we've had in years of getting out of here."

Cobalt removed his helmet and smiled. "I'm not going to deny the help. I assume you have a base that the Order doesn't know about." The Huntress nodded. "If you take me there, I can contact my aunt. From there, we can come up with a plan."

The woman nodded. "Follow me."

Cobalt joined the leader of the Resistance as some of her men grabbed the unconscious Knight dragging him along.

"So, I've seen a bunch of Knights running around, but what about Paladins?" Cobalt asked.

"There's one Paladin that oversees all the knights. He goes by Tiger, or Flame Schnee." Mae replied.

Cobalt literally stopped in his tracks. "Schnee!?"

Mae nodded seriously. "On the day he took over, he said his father had disowned him. He only kept the name Schnee in hopes that what he does here will devastate the Schnee company when it all comes to light."

"What are they trying to accomplish?" Cobalt asked.

"In his words, 'We're here to test the humans that could create such a settlement'. What you must realize is that Peak has successfully sustained and defended itself for 15 years before being overrun not by Grimm, which never set foot within, but by humans infused with Grimm.

Likely, that has been the largest part of our success in staying alive with the smaller part being that we have managed to develop and learn since they took over. I'm just not sure what they hope to gain by doing this to us."

Cobalt suddenly pieced everything together. "I think I do. For the past couple of years, people have been vanishing in attacks on settlements done by the Order of Grimm. Many get wiped out, but there are those that go unaccounted for.

Some say its Grimm while others claim it's kidnappings. As you said, your settlement is special, so there pushing you to your limits to determine the best possible people to take. If this is the case, then it's likely whatever process they go through corrupts them."

The Resistance were shocked.

"We can't let this happen." Mae stated seriously.

"It won't." Cobalt stated determined. "We will stop them."


	27. Peak:Part 2

_**Resistance Hideout**_

The hideout was an old construction room likely used when Peak was first built over 20 years ago. So, it has either been overlooked by Flame and his Knights, or they allow it to exist for their test. Either way, it was the perfect place to plan with the Resistance. There weren't many of them. Ten in total, not counting Mae.

Cobalt was currently away from the group as he called his aunt. "Cobalt, you're alright. What happened?"

"Long story short, one of the Knights came to check my hiding spot. I had to cut off communication to preserve the secrecy of my link. I made it stable enough, but an active attempt to disrupt it would have been hard to beat give the situation.

Then some other things happened which ended up placing me with a Resistance within these walls. A Hunter from Mistral has managed to keep it going. There are other things, but I'll talk about them after." Cobalt informed.

Glynda said, "Okay, Ozpin's managed to get a group of Hunters, and we're currently stationed outside the town in a researcher's camp. We need you to get to the lever house, near the entrance, and throw those doors open. Then will rush in and secure things from there."

"Right. I'll get to planning with the Resistance." Cobalt stated.

"Cobalt, I'm glad to hear you're alright." Glynda stated. "Please continue to stay safe."

Cobalt smiled warmly. "I don't know how great I'll be at doing that Aunt Glynda, but I'll do my best."

_**Outside Peak**_

Glynda stood before the sealed doors as she tightly gripped her scroll in worry. In the distance, you could see the various tents set up. Currently, they were empty save the Hunters. Peak's mysteries had gotten to the point that they didn't spend every day trying to get in.

Lloyd walked up to Glynda and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be fine. Cobalt is a strong and smart kid. We just need to have faith in him."

Glynda sighed. "I know he is, but it seems as if fate will keep pitting him against this Order of Grimm. Not to mention, our real foe likely has it out for him, more than any in the past, after the actions Onyx took."

Lloyd nodded, "I see what you mean, but there isn't much anyone can do. As much as I hate to admit it, the world is becoming a dangerous place with all these enemies cropping up. She is making her move Glynda. The world is going to need people like Cobalt and his friends."

Glynda nodded sadly. "I know, but I wish we didn't need the children like we do now. I wish this was a fight we could handle ourselves."

Qrow had joined them. "Unfortunately, things aren't that simple, and they haven't been for years now." He took a drink from his flask. "When Cobalt makes it out of this, I'll be sure to do my part and train him to his limits. I'll get his combat ability up."

"I'll discuss things with Ozpin." Lloyd stated firmly. "I'll get him to schedule a training session where he'll help Cobalt master his Aura and Semblances.".

Glynda shook her head. "There's no need for that. Before leaving, he informed me that he was going to do as such. Using this as an excuse."

Qrow nodded. _"Clever Oz. No one can accuse you of playing favorites if a student's life has been put in danger several times now."_

"We should get back to the others and prepare. It's likely Cobalt and this Resistance will be moving out soon." Lloyd stated.

_**Hideout**_

The plan was set, and Cobalt once again had his stolen helmet on. He didn't see the Knight, but it wasn't hard to figure out what happened. The people had likely taken some revenge by disposing of him. Cobalt was not about to ask instead he would focus on his part in the plan.

All the people had filed out except for Mae who stood across from Cobalt. "Thank you, Cobalt Sky."

Cobalt shrugged. "Thank the girl that brought me here when you manage to find her."

Mae nodded. "You're right. I'll keep a look out in case she pops up while my men and I create the distraction."

They shook hands before heading their separate ways. Mae and her men were heading towards Market Square while Cobalt moved towards the lever house.

_**Streets of Peak**_

Cobalt ran to the lever house as he heard small scale explosions going off in the distance. The Resistance had made its move blowing up abandoned buildings and drawing attention to themselves. They would attract every Knight and hopefully Flame as well.

Of course, this would lead to the need for more reconstruction efforts, but at this point, that was acceptable. The people themselves were also going to need a lot of help after enduring this nightmare. People were used and killed all for some test. Today, it would end.

_**Cobalt vs Flame 'Tiger' Schnee**_

Cobalt entered the house and immediately drew his blades as a set of dagger talons tried to strike him. He just managed to block them and Reinforced his arms and legs to stay standing. He looked up at the spitting image people like Winter and Weiss. He had to be staring at Flame

"I was wondering when you'd show up Lord Cobalt." Flame replied with a smile. "I must say, you're starting to cause a lot of problems for me, but it'll be worth it once I turn you over to my queen."

Cobalt glared at the older man. "I don't give a damn about your queen. What I do care about are these people. You've treated them as mere pawns only fit to take your test. You've killed people and taken the life out of their eyes."

Flame chuckled. "I see it in your eyes. You haven't been here long, but you figured out everything. This may be why our queen designated you a target, you know? You're just so smart that you could make…"

Cobalt pivoted off his right foot ending up behind Flame. He then slammed his leg into the Paladin's side with all his might. The Paladin skid across the floor while managing to stay on his feet.

The manager pressed his attack trying to slash at the Paladin, but Flame slammed into Cobalt sending him flying out the door and back onto the street. The Schnee then walked out of the house and locked it with a key that he immediately threw away.

He cracked his fist as he approached the now standing manager. "That is to keep you out. This way, you can't pull a fast one and get to the lever." He smiled. "Now, let us commence our battle once more Lord Cobalt."

Cobalt smirked. "You may not move like Schnee, but you certainly talk like one."

This angered the Paladin. "I don't like comparisons drawn between me and that name. Maybe I'll beat you to a pulp before taking you to my queen."

Cobalt raised an eyebrow. "So, you blame your whole family for the actions of your father? Now, that just seems petty."

The Schnee growled, exactly like a tiger, as he charged at Cobalt.

The Paladin grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. "You think that sorry excuse for as human being is the only one at fault. What about my mother who resorted to drinking? She let his abuse reign over our family.

What about my dear sisters who I protected to the best of my ability? They formed a bond excluding both myself and their baby brother." He slammed Cobalt into the ground. "You have no right to talk about things you don't understand!"

Cobalt's brought out his sunglasses, turned on the flash, and took a picture temporarily blinding the enraged Schnee. The manager then brought his legs up and closed them around the Paladin's arm before rolling back slamming Flame into the ground.

He immediately hopped to his feet with duel fire dust pistols in hand. Cobalt then began unloading into the downed Paladin. Small explosions of fire nailed his body. Flame was far from done. He rolled back to his feet and used his dagger talons to block the shots as he ran at Cobalt.

The leader jumped over the charging Paladin before whirling around and continuing his assault. "Maybe I don't know what I'm talking about, but I do know that an angry opponent is a sloppy opponent."

Flame whirled around as his eyes shifted from pale blue to completely white. He pushed through the hail fire of bullets and slashed into Cobalt faster than the manager had expected. The leader was sent straight into the wall of a house.

Before he could recover, The Schnee slammed into him taking him through the wall, through the house itself, and out the other side ending up in a back yard. Tiger then stopped allowing Cobalt to hit the ground and skid along it.

The manager looked at his sunglasses checking his Aura. It was sitting roughly at sixty-five percent. Then Flame came charging out of the house, so Cobalt got to his feet, sheathed his katanas, and created a great sword from earth dust.

He thrust it into the ground letting out every unit of earth dust he had. Spikes of earth shot up around Flame stopping him in his tracks. Before he could find a way out, Cobalt created a flame dust gauntlet which he slammed into the ground right over the hole made by his sword.

He poured the last of his dust, fire, into the hole. The fire course through the spears of earth causing them to explode apart nailing Tiger multiple times. Cobalt then took out his empty disc, imbued his arms with Aura, and threw it at Flame as he flew back.

"_Okay, that's all the dust I had on me." _The manager drew his katanas when he noticed Flame stan back up in the middle of red and brown clouds. _"That attack should have wiped out his Aura, so he's either mad or injured enough to enter his Grimm form."_

Flame had in fact transformed which destroyed his armor as his muscles grew. He was revealed to be wearing a white body suit while his skin became pale blue with visible white veins. Claws extended, and bone spikes came out of his hands as his dagger talons fell to the ground.

Before Cobalt could react, Flame was on top of him, faster than he could react, laying into him with the claws. The Paladin then grabbed Cobalt and threw him into a wall with such force that he broke straight through it. Below him there was a pit which he fell into.

_**Town Hall, Pit**_

Cobalt slammed into the ground. Thanks to his glasses, he could see that his Aura was at 15%. His eyes then adjusted to the darkness and he saw it. A sight that chilled him to his core. In this pit, there was a dead body among mounds of skeletons.

The body of the girl Cobalt saved earlier. _"No. She was fine." _This dead body began dredging up images Cobalt never wanted to see again. _"NO." _His mind was whirling as he saw the dead bodies of Sky Village and the guards that had died to Reaper so many months ago. "NO!"

_**Peak**_

Flame looked down the hole when he heard Cobalt. "NO!"

Then, everything was silent. Flame contemplated going down there until he heard footsteps slamming into concreate. They were rapidly getting closer until Cobalt sprung forth from the hole slamming a fist into the Paladin's jaw.

Flame was knocked back as Cobalt landed on the ground with pure rage evident in his eyes. He drew one katana and gripped it with both hands holding it in front of him as his remaining Aura whipped up around his feet in an uncontrolled circle.

The Aura itself slowly leaked into the blade as Cobalt stared Flame Schnee down and spoke with pure venom in his voice. "You people are monsters. You have no qualms with killing or kidnapping. You'll do anything in service of your horrid queen

Flame felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Pure terror which froze him in place. _"W-what… What is he?"_

"You will pay for every life you have ever taken. Every. Single. One." Cobalt's Aura, every ounce he had left, was now contained in his blade. "Perish." He slashed his blade out. "Getsuga Tensho!"

The crescent of energy, brighter than ever before, shot out at the Paladin. Flame recovered from the terror and attempted to dodge. He managed to jump to the side just enough to avoid the intended target. Dead center.

The move still dug into his left side removing his arm and skin from both his torso and leg. Black Blood poured forth from the wound as Flame screamed out in pain. The Paladin immediately retreated running back to his armor pieces.

Cobalt, despite feeling physically exhausted from launching his first, complete Getsuga Tensho, was still enraged enough to give chase as he transformed both katanas to their gun mode. He took shots at the retreating figure.

"You're not getting away!" Cobalt furiously shouted.

The Paladin did his best to avoid the bullets, but he still took some to his remaining limbs. He came to a stop behind his armor pieces. Cobalt stopped on the other side pointing his guns at the Paladin's head and heart.

"You win this time Lord Cobalt, but next time you won't be so lucky!" Flame exclaimed before slamming his hands into the ground.

Aura moved from the ground into armor pieces causing them to explode and create a wall of flames revealing that this suit of armor had been infused with fire dust. Cobalt was forced to jump back as the fire's radius was huge.

The manager glared past the fire, but the Paladin was gone. There wasn't even a trace of black blood. The manager sighed as he reigned in his rage and sheathed his blades before making his way back to the lever house.

He was so set on his goal and exhausted from that fight that he didn't notice the metal disc he threw at Flame was nowhere to be seen. What he did notice, was the set of dagger talons in his path. Cobalt scooped them up before walking on.

"_It's time to bring life back to the people."_ Cobalt thought.

_**Lever House**_

Cobalt walked up to the door, drew a sword, and sliced it opened. He then walked up to the three levers, which controlled the gate, and pulled them all down. Finally, after nine years, the sealed town of Peak was open once more. The manager then passed out.

_**Beacon: Ozpin's Office, Next Day…**_

An unconscious Cobalt was laid on a cot nearby still decked out in the Knight's armor. His swords rested at the side of the chair. The manager bolted awake still feeling exhausted. He then saw that he was in Ozpin's office and the Headmaster sat at his desk.

The headmaster had been doing some paperwork when he noticed Cobalt was awake. "Mr. Sky, glad to see you're with us. Now I can fill you in on everything that happened if you'd like."

Cobalt was slightly confused, but he walked over to the chair across from Ozpin before taking a seat. "Thank you, sir. That would be appreciated."

Ozpin began. "I deployed Qrow, Glynda, Lloyd, Dusty. Taiyang, and two others to rescue you and the citizens. The two Hunters were sent into the forest to deal with the Grimm that surrounded the area.

Once the doors opened, Qrow, Lloyd, Dusty, Taiyang, and Glynda entered. Glynda found your body in the lever house, so she took you back to the airship while the remaining Hunters helped the Resistance combat the Knights.

In the end, the Knights either fled, were slain, or killed themselves to prevent any type of interrogation. Seven members of the Resistance were killed before the fighting was over. Flame Schnee has yet to be found leading us to believe he managed to escape.

Mae Orchid has decided to stay behind to help with reconstruction of the town and people. She wishes you the best and informed me that all the dead, including the girl, will be given proper burials."

"What was the girl's name?" Cobalt asked sadly.

Ozpin shook his head. "She was never given one. That girl was born into a terrible situation, and her parents had already stopped caring by the time she was born."

Cobalt rubbed his eyes. "Tell Mae her name is Hope. I want it printed on her tombstone along with this, 'She brought Peak Salvation'. No one there should ever forget her even if what she did was merely chance."

Ozpin nodded. "I will inform her of this." He then looked at Cobalt. "Mr. Sky, do you…"

Cobalt shook his head. "I don't blame myself for her death. It's just… when I first saw her… Her eyes still had hope. She hoped I would help, yet she never got to see another day. Just like that old man. I… I feel like I failed them even though I completed what they wanted me to do."

Ozpin nodded in understanding. "Mr. Sky you should take pride in what you have managed to accomplish in the past few days. I assure you that those you have met would not want you to wallow in self-pity. Especially since their deaths were out of your hands."

Cobalt sighed. "Honestly sir, I think I just need some more sleep. It's been a rough couple of days. I believe I should be better upon getting enough of it."

Ozpin nodded. "I completely understand Mr. Sky. You have recently been through both emotionally and physically draining days. Which is why, if you don't mind the makeup work, I would be alright with giving you a week off from your classes."

Cobalt nodded. "I don't mind."

"Though, do be ready for next week as I am adding another class to your schedule. It shall be with me. Starting Monday, you will come to my office every evening at six for two full hours of training." Ozpin informed him.

Cobalt was genuinely shocked. "What?"

"Mr. Sky, your life has been put in jeopardy twice now, and I get the feeling it will continue to be placed in such situations." Ozpin stated. "That is why I will personally instruct you in using your Aura, and help you master your Semblances. Those you have and will acquire.

Qrow will also be stepping up your combat training." He brought out a notebook and passed it to his student. "I understand that all this extra training will be quiet taxing, so I asked your grandfather to compile this notebook.

As I understand it, he has complied numerous meals and proper drink choices that should refill your Aura and energy in between each of your special classes." Ozpin nodded. "I look forward to teaching you Mr. Sky."

It made sense. If Cobalt was going to keep facing the Order of Grimm, then he'd have to be ready. "I promise to take my training as seriously as I can."

"Glad to hear it." Ozpin nodded. "Now, why don't you return to your room."

Cobalt stood. "Thank you, sir."

_**Cobalt's Room**_

Cobalt ditched tosses the armor and body suit in the trash and took a long, hot shower. He stepped out and dressed in his night clothes before flopping down on his bed. From there, he passed out once more.

_**Evening…**_

Cobalt snapped awake when he heard knocking at his door. "Coming!"

He got out of bed and slowly made his way to the door. Cobalt opened it to find Ruby, Jaune, and Russel standing there. Before the manager could say anything, Ruby ran through the door attempting to hug him. He wasn't ready for that, and they both feel to the ground.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Cobalt asked from the floor.

Ruby blush, as she was on his chest, and immediately scurried to her feet. Russel and Jaune helped Cobalt stand, and everyone noticed that he had bags under his eyes.

"Cobalt, you look tired." Jaune shook his head. "What happened to you this morning? Where were you?"

Cobalt was a little out of it and assumed that Jaune asked him why he seemed tired. "I think it might have something to do with firing off a perfect Getsuga Tensho, or maybe it has something to do with some emotional trouble Then again, it could be a bit of both."

The three leaders looked at each other.

Ruby decided to ask the question once more. "Cobalt, where were you? You were gone for a whole day. I tried asking Uncle Qrow, but he wouldn't answer." Ruby asked.

Cobalt yawned. "I'll explain everything, but I need to rest first. Also, I got a week off classes. I only say this because I'm not sure if I'll still be asleep late into the morning tomorrow."

"Sky, you sure you're doing alright?" Russel asked.

"I'm fine. I just need rest." Cobalt replied.

"Okay, well we'll let you sleep." Jaune stated.

Cobalt closed the door before Walking back over his bed and collapsing onto it. He was instantly asleep once more.

_**Hallway**_

"I know I haven't been around Sky that long, but he wasn't looking good." Russel stated. "What do you think he was doing yesterday?"

Ruby thought about it. "I'm not sure, but maybe his current state has nothing to do with it. He has done so much for everyone. I'm not just talking about the big stuff. He helps prepare breakfast when he can, makes sure we get to class on time, and helps us where he can while also keeping up with his training and classes."

"Not only keeping up but exceling." Jaune added.

Ruby got an idea. "You know what Cobalt needs? A party to show that we all appreciate what he does for us."

"That's a damn clever idea, but what do we get him?" Russel asked.

"It should be something personal, and I think I have an idea." Jaune stated. "We get him a bracelet, and everyone that comes gives him a charm. The charm we give will be modeled after our weapons."

Ruby smiled. "It's perfect! We can ask Ozpin for use of the cafeteria on Saturday to set everything up, and we can get people to distract him. That way it can be a surprise."

With their plans in motion, the three leaders set out to put it into action.


	28. Mistake & Argument

_**First Year's Dorm, Morning…**_

Cobalt woke up once more and immediately checked the time. He found that it was elven in the morning. He caught sight of Guard leaping out the window. Cobalt moved his legs over to the side and sat up finding that he was still sore, but nowhere near as tired as he had been.

"_Okay, I think with all these days I have off, I can afford to be a little reckless. Especially if it means advancing my Getsuga Tensho further."_ Cobalt thought as he stood up.

He walked over to his swords, which he had yet to put back in his locker and strapped them to his waist. He then made his way to the kitchen where he found a few plates of breakfast wrapped in plastic.

With a note that read. _"Cobalt, we saved you some breakfast."_

Cobalt heated it while getting a glass of orange juice. Once he had everything, he dug in filling his ravenous stomach. He then left the dorm and walked a fair distance from the dorms before drawing one of his blades.

The manager then held it with both hands, adopted a wide stance, and took a deep breath. Once he was ready, Cobalt began focusing his Aura. It immediately began circling under its feet with the Aura slowly leaking into his blade. This time, Cobalt was going to use all his Aura.

**Qrow's Room**

Qrow was enjoying a well-deserved rest, since he didn't have to train Cobalt during the weakened, when he was suddenly awoken by a familiar feeling. _"That kind of feels what I can do." _He got out of bed, opened his curtains, and looked in the direction of the first-year dorms. _"Kid, what are you doing!?"_

Qrow jumped out his window and dashed for the first-year dorms. He had to stop his idiot student before he went and hurt himself.

_**Ozpin's Office**_

Ozpin was at his desk when he felt someone charging powerful Offensive Aura. _"I should have properly instructed him in using these types of moves while not assuming that whomever taught Cobalt, had the time to instruct him further."_

_**Combat Class**_

The second years were currently watching a match between Coco and another second year when everyone stopped having sensed something peculiar. None of them could quite place it, but it felt like raw power.

Glynda knew what was likely happening even though she's never been close to Cobalt when he uses this move. _"Reckless Nephew. What do you think you're doing?"_

The Deputy Headmistress left the room and the second years followed.

_**Professor Oobleck's Class**_

Oobleck was teaching in his usual style making it hard for most of the first years to keep up with his talking and zipping around the room. He suddenly stopped, and everyone's attention turned to the direction of the dorms. They could all feel something gathering. Something powerful.

"Hey, does this feel familiar to anyone?" Jaune asked remembering this feeling before.

Ren had the clear picture of what this was since he trained with Cobalt often. "That's Cobalt. He's using his Getsuga Tensho, but it feels much stronger than anytime he's used it before."

"This is that Getsuga Tensho things he does?" Nora asked.

"Wait, wasn't Cobalt still resting?" Yang asked.

Ruby stood up worried. "We have to go see what's happening."

That sparked everyone to leave the room completely ignoring Oobleck who was trying to reign in order. "Class, calm down and take your…"

They were gone, so he followed them not really having any other choice.

_**Outside the First Year Dorm**_

The circle around Cobalt was dimming as his Aura was almost contained within the blade. It didn't come without its problems. Sweat had literally drenched Cobalt's clothes, he was heavily panting, and every limb felt completely numb. Still he pressed on.

Soon, his blade contained every ounce of Aura causing it to glow a brilliant sky blue. "Yes… I did it!" He brought his sword to his side before swinging up. "Now… Getsuga… Tensho."

A huge crescent of energy erupted from the sword shattering it in the process. What's more, the move itself sent out a shock wave that smashed Cobalt into the earth and cracked it. Fortunately, the dorms were unaffected being a good distance away.

_**Fair Distance from the Dorms**_

The first years, seconds years, and the teachers were all nearing the first-year dorms when the massive gust suddenly whipped up around them. Then the people started shouting when they saw the Getsuga Tensho traveling high into the sky before dissipating. Everyone was shocked.

"Holy fuck Sky! How huge is your Aura!" Russel shouted.

Several people, including Pyrrha, Weiss, Yang, Ren, Fox, and Yatsuhashi, were suddenly considering themselves very lucky in their fights with the first year.

"Wow, my little brother is even stronger than I thought." Coco stated amazed as she continued to stare at the sky.

Ruby had already run on ahead. Several others, Team CR, JNPR, the rest of RWBY, CFVY, Glynda, Qrow, and Ozpin, ran ahead to check on Cobalt while the others, who were less familiar with the technique, continued to stare in amazement.

_**Beacon Medical Wing, Two Days Later…**_

Cobalt slowly opened his eyes feeling drained.

"Good morning Mr. Sky." Ozpin stated before setting a tray before him. "You were projected to wake up this morning, so I asked the kitchen staff to make these for you." The tray contained three plates of eggs, sausage, bacon, and hash browns along with two full cups of orange juice.

"You do not know how hard it was to convince your friends and family to attend classes. It is understandable considering you have had them worried since your disappearing act on Monday." Ozpin informed.

Cobalt had immediately dug in feeling even hungrier than he had the last time he woke up which reminded him… "Sir, how long have I been out?"

"Two days. Now mind telling me why you launched an Offensive Aura move of that magnitude off?" Ozpin asked seriously.

"You know what Offensive Aura is?" Cobalt asked.

"It is not a commonly taught or learned thing, but there have never been any restrictions on it." Ozpin shook his head. "Honestly, I should have pulled you into my office to properly explain it, so that this did not occur. First, you have to answer my question."

Cobalt chuckled embarrassed. "I thought it'd leave me in a state like when I previously fired off a perfect Getsuga Tensho at the Paladin. I also thought firing off one at one hundred percent would make my usual usage faster and easier on my body. I kind of figured the ground might crack, but I didn't know it'd have so much kick as to knock me out. I'm not in trouble, am I?"

Ozpin shook his head. "As I said, it was my fault for improperly informing you about Aura Moves. On top of that, this is a Hunter Academy. You are here to train and learn. Things will break and fights will happen.

So, you are not in any kind trouble; however, I will not permit you to miss another week of classes." He walked to the door. "If I were you, I'd take it easy these next three days and ensure I ate plenty from that book your grandfather compiled."

He opened the door. "Oh, and your grandfather has sent a replacement sword for the one you shattered. He was quite ecstatic once he learned you were okay. He also said he is working on a new design. You are free to leave after you finish eating."

With that, Ozpin closed the door leaving Cobalt alone. He still felt tired, but he quickly finished his breakfast in order to leave the room.

_**Cobalt's Room**_

After putting his new sword in his sheathe, Cobalt showered, changed, and laid in his bed. Only this time, Guard was there. He whimpered at his owner clearly worried about him.

Cobalt pat the wolf as he laid by his owner's side. "Don't worry buddy. I'm fine."

He then fell asleep.

_**Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt was startled awake as his door crashed to the ground. He knew what was coming, so he ignored the soreness as he jumped out of his bed. He then avoided Yang's fist, landed on the ground, dove for his sheathe, and immediately jumped out his open window.

"Get back here!" Yang angrily shouted. "You're going to pay Cobalt!" 

Cobalt immediately took off running for Ozpin's tower figuring the top of it would be the only safe place. Yang gave chase. Once there, he activated Ruby's Speed and kept it on as he ran up the tower.

_**Bottom of the Tower**_

The rest of RWBY, excluding Ruby, and JNPR had chased Yang ever since she ran from Combat Class heading straight for Cobalt's room. They finally caught up with the blond brawler who was pacing in front of the tower.

"Yang calm down." Weiss firmly stated. "Chasing Cobalt isn't good for his health."

"I don't care. He made Ruby cry. He knew this would happen if he hurt her." Yang stated angrily.

"We know you're protective of your sister, but you can't go around punishing Cobalt for making Ruby cry." Pyrrha tried to reason.

"He probably didn't even know he made her cry." Jaune had no idea why Yang was freaking out this much, but he would try to diffuse things if he could. "If he did, I'm sure he'd feel bad. "

"True. Cobalt isn't one to hurt us." Ren stated.

Yang took a deep breath as he eyes returned to normal. Then there was a call on her scroll.

_**With Cobalt, a Few Moments Earlier…**_

Cobalt sat against the spire, atop Ozpins tower, panting. It took a lot out of him to even do this. More so considering he was nowhere near one hundred percent, physically, just yet. Once he had his breath, he pulled out his scroll making a call to Yang.

When she answered, the manager said, "Hey Yang. What's up?"

Yang replied, "You know exactly what's up young man."

"Well, I figured you'd be mad, but this is kind of ridiculous don't you think?" Cobalt asked.

"I may have overreacted a bit, I realized this when the others talked me down, but you made Ruby cry. She was the first one there and saw you passed out." Yang stated.

Cobalt sighed. "Yang, remind me again what career path we've chosen?"

"Hunters." Yang replied.

Cobalt rubbed his forehead. "Alright, we're going to do a simple test. Which is better? Training one's self to their limit to survive, or acting like a fragile glass man that can't defend themselves when the time comes?

"The former." Yang stated sounding rather embarrassed by her previous actions.

"Look, I'm sorry I made Ruby cry." Cobalt stated. "I don't ever want to make any of you cry; however, I had no idea the risk that came with my Getsuga Tensho. Before you ask, the guy who taught me how to use it didn't stick around long. Now, if I come down, are you going to hit me?"

"No." Yang stated.

"Good, now make sure everyone is clear because I'll be coming down fast. It'll be easier to show you, so don't ask. Just make sure to give a wide berth while also stopping anyone from passing to close to the tower." Cobalt ordered.

"Alright, just wait a minute." Yang stated.

_**Below**_

Yang had moved everyone back wondering what Cobalt would do. Ren smiled as he could make a pretty good guess but choose not to say anything.

Nora noticed his smile. "Renny, you know what he's going to do, don't you?"

Ren replied, "I do, but it's not like all of us haven't seen it before.

Just then, Ruby angrily walked up to Yang. "Yang, you told me you'd help me make cookies for Cobalt, yet you never…"

She stopped as a metal covered Cobalt crashed into the ground. He stood up wobbling while his metal receded only to be tackled by Ruby once more. He was slammed back into the ground.

"Yep, I'm ready to go back to bed." Cobalt stated.

Ruby ignored him as she buried her head in his chest. "You're okay!" Tears of happiness filled her eyes staining his tank top, but he didn't mind. "I was worried you'd…"

Cobalt used his right arm to push her back into his chest to stop her from saying it. "There's no need for that. Just enjoy the fact that I'm tired, and incredible sore. Especially after what your sister did to me."

Ruby got off Cobalt, blushing, and asked, "What did Yang do?"

"As you can tell, I'm nowhere near one hundred percent, yet your sister thought it was a clever idea to chase me. I ended up having to run up that tower to get away, and I had to use Reinforcement to get down… as you just saw." Cobalt explained.

Ruby glared at Yang. "Yang, I thought we had a talk about this."

Yang sweat dropped before running away. "Cobalt, you traitor!"

Cobalt yelled back. "That's what you get for breaking my door and forcing me to run up a tower!"

"Cobalt are you going to get up?" Nora asked.

Cobalt sighed, "I would, but physical exercise after using a hundred percent Getsuga Tensho, perfectly, is not a good combination." He closed his eyes. "Good night."

"Did he really just fall asleep?" Blake asked.

"I'll check!" Nora stated excitedly as she prepared to strike him with her hammer.

Ren placed his hand on it. "His chest is slowly rising and falling. It is safe to assume that he is asleep."

Jaune said, "Come on Ren, we'll take him back to our room to rest."

The two men picked their friend up carrying him between them.

"We'll tell Glynda what Yang did to his door." Weiss stated dreading the conversation with the Deputy Headmistress.

The teams separated.

_**JNPR's Room, Saturday Morning…**_

"Cobalt." Someone whispered, but Cobalt couldn't decipher who in his current state.

The manager rolled in his sleep not wanting to get up this time. Admittedly, he didn't feel all that bad. Not even as bad as when he woke up on Tuesday. Still, he didn't want to get up yet.

"Cobalt." The same person whispered while gently shaking him.

Cobalt sighed and opened his eye to find Pyrrha crouched down next to him. That was odd until he remembered what Yang did to his door. He then found that he was laying on quite the comfy, makeshift bed. More than likely made from the extra stuff JNPR had.

Cobalt yawned. "I'm up." Pyrrha stood up and Cobalt joined her. He noticed that the rest of the team was missing from the room. "So, I know you guys likely brought me in here because I didn't have a door, but where is everyone else?"

Pyrrha smiled, "Ren's made breakfast, so everyone's out there. Headmaster Ozpin did say that a good breakfast would help you. Oh, he also said that because of Yang, you get another week off to rest; however, he expects your class work done before the day you come back."

"Cool. Let's go." Cobalt stated as he grabbed his sheathes.

He put them around his waist and stuck his hands in his pockets before following Pyrrha out.

_**First Year's Kitchen**_

Cobalt was devouring plate after plate of food and drinking glass after glass of orange juice. Once he was done, he gave a content sigh and found both JNPR and RWBY looking at him.

Cobalt sighed. "So, I take it you all want to hear about everything that's happened?"

Yang was about to speak until Ruby glared at her. It was clear she was still mad about yesterday.

"Yes, we wish to know everything. Any of the adults we asked haven't told us a thing other than the fact that we should make you breakfast and supply you with lots of orange juice." Ren stated.

Cobalt sighed, "Fine, but I'm going to start with arguably the most difficult aspect of this. Weiss, do you have an older brother?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need to know."

Cobalt shook his head. "Alright, I'll take that as a yes. Turns out Weiss' older brother is a member of the Order of Grimm."

Everyone was shocked as they looked at Weiss except for the Schnee herself who stood up clearly angry. "You don't know what you're talking about. My older brother would never…"

"He had white hair and pale blue eyes, wore a cape with your symbol up in flames, and his name was Flame Schnee. Also, I don't know if this is anything, but his weapons were dagger talons." Cobalt brought out the white bracelets. "These are them."

Weiss sat down shocked. "Now, I'll start from the beginning."

So, Cobalt told them everything. Starting with going to see the old couple in Vale, Peak, his talk with Ozpin, launching off his maximum powered Getsuga Tensho, and finishing with his second talk with Ozpin. Everyone was stunned except for Weiss who was just silent.

Nora chimed in. "Can you teach me how to do something like your Getsuga Tensho?"

Cobalt shook his head. "Yeah, I think your good with what you have Nora."

"So, are you okay?" Ruby asked.

Cobalt smiled. "It was a rough couple of days, but I'm a little tougher than you guys give me credit for. I do want to make one thing clear. That full powered Getsuga Tensho will never be used on an ally.

Like I said, I was testing my capabilities to their fullest hoping it would lessen the strain of using it as I normally do." He chuckled. "Not to mention going all out like that isn't wise in any battle situation.

That would just cut me off from my other abilities." Cobalt stood. "Anyways, I think this is enough seriousness for one week. I was told to relax, and I'm going to take that advice." He stood up. "I'm going swimming."

Weiss left soon after without saying a word.

Ruby looked at her sister. "You guys discuss the party. I'm going to talk with Weiss."

_**Cobalt's Room**_

Cobalt was gathering his stuff when he sighed. Looks like his troubles weren't over.

The manager turned around and found Weiss standing in his doorway. "Well, now I've had all of Team RWBY come to my room. All I need is Cardin, NPR, and VY before everyone's come to visit me." Cobalt tried to joke.

Weiss wasn't having it. "Why did you hurt my brother?"

Cobalt shook his head. "Really Ice Princess? I already explained everything. Your brother killed innocents or had them killed. The later does not excuse him if he did not dirty his own hands. Plus, I don't know if you heard me, but he does not think favorably of his family.

It sounds like he has good reasons for that. Doesn't excuse him joining the Order, but I can understand it. He felt alone. He tried to stand up to your father but was ultimately cast out because he your father holds all the power."

"Shut up!" Weiss shouted angrily.

Cobalt walked on over and stood right in her face. "The fact is Ice Princess, you know this in your gut, but your father is a bastard. He sent an assassin to kill me because he wanted my Grandfather's dust mines. He doesn't care what he has to do to make money!"

Weiss was furious. "You… You… You don't know what you're talking about. That filthy Faunus isn't even related to you." Rage and hurt built up in Cobalt chest while Weiss's own rage dissipated. "Cobalt, I'm…"

"You just crossed a line Schnee. No one insults my grandfather. Lloyd may not be related to me by blood, but he's a million times better than the mother who abandoned me. A mother who was Human."

He threw his bag on the floor. "You judge Faunus for the actions of the White Fang. Yes, I know what they've done to your company, but I said nothing because I didn't want to hurt you. Now, I don't give a damn. You clearly judge them based on the actions they taken."

Weiss' anger was returning. "Why wouldn't I. They killed…"

Cobalt waved his hand. "Yes, they killed people close to you. Yes, killing isn't the way to achieve a better relationship between Human's and Faunus, but they have a reason to target your company. Your father is horrible. He uses them as slave labor.

Did it ever occur to you, that if your father wasn't a raciest, money hungry, bastard than maybe no one close to you would have died? Apparently, it didn't. No, the opposite happened. You're turning into him. You're insulting my grandfather who worked hard to get where he is.

He became a Huntsman to serve and protect everyone. When he could no longer do that effectively, he worked to better lives how he could. He put his brain to work making advancements to save life. He took apprentices and trained them. Taught them right.

He took me, a broken child, and gave them a family. He. Saved. Me. So tell me Schnee, do you hate Velvet? Does it anger you that she sits with us? That one of the nicest and sweetest people in this school sits at our table?

That must really tear you up inside. I bet she's a White Fang member here to kill you. Let's talk about Cardin. He's trying hard to turn over a new leaf. I bet you're just livid that he is trying to let go of the hate that his own bastard instilled in him.

Hey, why don't we focus on me for a moment? You found out my grandfather, the one who raised me for seven years, is a Faunus. Maybe all my talk of trying to be your friend is a ploy to murder you?

Before him, I had an uncle that was a dog Faunus. You want to go after my dead uncle who gave his life trying to save Humans. What about my other uncle, his half-brother? Do you want to go after him because he treated a Faunus as his genuine brother?

You know, why am I suggesting the dead? I have a good friend, another dog Faunus, who's currently attending Haven. Should I get him over here for you to attack? He's one of the best people I met in my life. They're all real monsters, Schnee."

"Don't worry Schnee, I've just decided to leave for my weeklong break coming up. Bet that makes you ecstatic." Cobalt walked to his doorway. "You know Schnee, maybe you should take a hard, long look at your family before attacking a guy the way you just did.

I asked you about your older brother even though I knew you had one. I know you even have a younger brother, and according to Flame, you and Winter left him high and dry." He walked out the door. "Guess you don't have the right to talk about my family, huh?"

_**Hallway**_

Cobalt walked away from his room, but he sighed as his anger relented upon seeing her. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, Ruby.'

He continued walking.

Ruby shouted, "Cobalt, you can't just…"

Cobalt didn't turn around. "Ruby, if it had been a stranger, I wouldn't have mind those words that were said to me, but it wasn't. Weiss was the one insulted my grandfather. I thought highly of her as a friend. Now, I just need time alone." He walked on. "I'm sorry."

_**Hotel in Vale, Night…**_

Cobalt had just finished explaining everything to Glynda. "Cobalt, I'm sorry."

"You're not the one who needs to apologize Aunt Glynda." Cobalt stated had calmed down vastly since his confrontation with Weiss. "Look, don't be too angry with Weiss."

"You already punished her enough with your words." Glynda stated. "Anything I could do would pale in comparison."

"I'll talk to you later Aunt Glynda." Cobalt stated.

"Call me any time after school hours." Glynda stated. "Also, it might do you some good to get out on this upcoming Friday. Vale will be setting up for the Vytal Festival, and it might help take your mind off things."

"I'll do that Aunt Glynda. Thanks." Cobalt hung up and laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling.

_**Kingdom Grimm: City**_

Flame walked the streets heading for the castle. His arm had healed, and he was still only wearing his body suit. His return invoked whispering from the people that ran businesses, did jobs, and were on the streets.

"That's Flame 'Tiger' Schnee."

"Who?"

"He's a Paladin that was sent out on a ten-year long mission,"

"I wonder what or who beat him."

"You think it was the same one that got Reaper?"

"You think he'll end up like Reaper?"

Flame continued his walk to the castle taking what the people said in stride.

_**Castle Throne Room  
**_Flame kneeled before Queen Crimson and the new, to him, Head Paladin Silver. "My queen. I ask mercy for my blunder against the primary target. I thought him weak and let him play on my anger because of this we have lost Peak."

Crimson smiled, "You at least recognize what you did wrong, and you did not give out any information I forbade you from giving, unlike Reaper." She stood. "Do not worry Paladin Schnee for I had no intention of ending your life.

You shall; however, be going through training with Head Paladin Silver here to reign in your anger. I'm not saying it's a terrible thing, but you can't let your anger dictate your actions instead direct it to work for you."

Flame nodded. "Thank you, Queen Crimson." He placed Cobalt's empty, metal disc on the ground. "I did recover this before retreating. Using what knowledge, I have, it seems this could produce weapons made of dust. Lord Cobalt used them against me."

"Very intriguing." Crimson stated. "Take it to research and development. Then, replace get a satisfying mean and rest well. You will replace your armor and weapons tomorrow."

Flame stood, bowed, and left the throne room with the metal disc in hand.

Crimson then turned to High Paladin. "Tell me, how long until we can send Sakura to Vale?"

"She's almost in control of the Kitsune my queen." Silver informed. "She should be ready by the time Cobalt starts second semester."

"Then see to it that she has everything needed for a comfortable stay. I want it all ready and prepped by the time we send her off." Crimson informed.

Silver nodded before walking away. "It shall be done."


	29. The Stray

_**Cobalt's Hotel Room, Friday…**_

Cobalt was sitting on the bed finishing up the next volume of that manage Ruby had recommended. He was currently dressed in normal clothes he'd bought since he left Beacon before grabbing any other clothes.

His attire currently consisted of a short sleeved dark blue shirt, which meant his metal disc was hidden, and a pair of silver pants. It was his colors and the outfit didn't restrict him. Maybe he'd talk to his grandpa about a new wardrobe.

He was interrupted by a call coming from Mars. "Hey Mars, what's up?"

Mars said, "I was hoping you could do me a favor."

"Sure, what do you need?" Cobalt asked.

"Our leader should be coming into Vale aboard a ship full of Vacuo students." Mars stated. "He wanted to get there early so our team could get a good room. Anyways, we want to make sure he made it in, so could you wait at the docks as a favor for team SSMN (still pronounced Sun)."

"I was planning on heading out to check the preparations for the Vytal Festival anyways, so I can certainly keep an eye out for him." Cobalt stated. "What does he look like?"

"A monkey Faunus with blond hair, matching tail, blue eyes, and he's wearing an open, white jacket with no shirt underneath." Mars informed. "You can't miss him."

"Got it." Cobalt stated. "Hey, I'll look forward to meeting your whole team when you guys show up."

"Yeah, it'll be important to meet the team that will win the Vytal Festival." Mars confidently stated.

Cobalt chuckled. "Sorry, but first place is reserved for Team Azure, and you may even have to settle for sixth considering the other teams that are better than you."

"Hey, I've gotten a lot stronger since we last fought. My team will take down everyone. Then our leader will fight you in the finals." Mars boasted.

"We'll see." Cobalt smiled. "Talk to you later man."

"Yep." Mars stated before hanging up.

Cobalt put his manga down, strapped his sheathe around his waist, and left the room.

_**Vale**_

Team RWBY was out checking the preparations for the Vytal Festival. Ruby thought it was a clever idea since things had become strained with the three members of the team since Cobalt took off. Ruby had, of course, explained everything to everyone.

Team JNPR and Blake had frowned at the news while Yang had started shouting at Weiss who had been quiet up to that point. This led to the two arguing with one another. By the end of it, Weiss had reverted to her pompous attitude while Yang refused to talk to her.

Blake had retreated to who she was before her promise to Cobalt. All week she'd taken every chance she could to slip away to the library. Ruby was trying her best to bring her team together but had been unsuccessful thus far.

To make matters worse, Team CVFY and CR were both angry with Weiss for driving Cobalt off. It was almost ironic that the whole town was decorated in things like balloons and streams when you considered the fact that so many people were currently unhappy.

Weiss seemed to cheer up a bit when she saw the sign that read, 'Welcome to Vale'. "The Vytal Festival. Oh, this is absolutely wonderful."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, really great Weiss. The festival brings people together when all you've done is drive us apart."

Weiss glared at the blond brawler.

Ruby got in between them holding up her arms. "Come on guys. Can't we just get along. At least try it today."

Weiss sighed. " Let's just head down to the docks and see the students of Vacuo."

"You just want to spy on them, so you'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Yang stated.

Weiss huffed. "You have no proof of my intentions Xiao-Long."

Ruby sighed. Then every member of RWBY froze when they heard a familiar voice.

"Come on, you guys should have this on record already." They turned to the scene of a dust robbery where Cobalt was showing some detectives his school issued scroll. "I may be in normal clothes, but I'm a student at Beacon.

Seriously, only the insane would carry their weapons in public if they didn't have a special reason to do so. At most, this should have been a simple discussion. Don't you two have the whole dust shop robbery thing to deal with? Should you really be questioning me?"

The two detectives bowed their heads in apology.

"We're sorry sir." The first detective stated. "We have been on edge since the robberies started."

Cobalt sighed. "I suppose I can't blame you. Things have been bad since these robberies started, and as I said, my attire doesn't really help my case. Though, you must understand where I'm coming from. I've gotten stopped by cops and deceives at least five times today."

The second detective said, "I suppose we can see how that would grate on anyone's nerves."

Cobalt smiled. "Then how about we agree that it's both our faults, and I'll get out of your hair."

Both detectives nodded. "Agreed."

"See you guys around." Cobalt waved at them as he walked away. "Good luck with the cases."

He turned and froze when he noticed RWBY standing not too far away.

Yang, Blake, and Ruby were staring at him, but Weiss seemed unfazed. "Huh, the White Fang are probably the ones behind all these cases. They're just a bunch of degenerates."

Blake glared at Weiss. "What's your problem?"

"You already know. I don't care for the criminally insane." She glared at Cobalt. "Despite those that may favor them."

"Don't glare at him." Yang ordered. "You'll just make him leave again."

Cobalt sighed and walked up to the group. He may be mad at Weiss, but he still had a job to do. Not to mention, he could tell this was his fault. Well, not necessarily his fault. At least not entirely. It wasn't like he didn't mean everything he said. It was more the tone he'd used.

"Team RWBY." Cobalt nodded. "Haven't seen you since Sunday."

Weiss glared at him. "You're bringing down the status of your team since you missed two weeks of school."

Cobalt shrugged. "Not really considering I have permission, Weiss."

"Not to mention you did drive him away." Yang chimed in.

Ruby stepped in between everyone. "Come on, can't we all just hang out?"

Before anyone could speak, a sailor shouted. "Hey, stop that Faunus!"

Cobalt and RWBY ran to the railing near the water where they saw a young man running along the boat. He was a tan-skinned boy with short spiky, light-blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing an open, lose-collard white jacket with no undershirt displaying his six pack.

He also wore blue cargo shorts and two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves. A chain was hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He had a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair. Cobalt knew that this was Sun Wukong. Leader of SSMN.

Sun jumped onto the edge of the boat and smiled. "Thanks for the ride guys."

He then jumped off the boat, landed on the boardwalk, and jumped up to a light post. He hung from it by his tail and began peeling a banana.

"You no good stowaway!" One of the sailors shouted.

Sun returned, "Hey, a no-good stowaway would have been caught. I'm a great stowaway."

Then the detectives decided to get involved. "Hey, get down from there."

Sun smiled and threw the banana peel on his face before leaping off and running up the stairs. He stopped before Cobalt.

"Hey, you must be Cobalt. Mars told us a lot about you, so we should hang out some time?" Sun happily stated.

Cobalt smiled already liking the guy. "Sounds good man."

He took off running before the detectives could catch up and winked at Blake as he ran by.

"You couldn't make him stay a bit longer Cobalt?" Weiss took off. "Quick, we must observe him."

Ruby grabbed Yang and Blake using her speed to get them running before letting go. Cobalt shook his head and took off after the girls. Weiss rounded the corner only to collide and fall onto someone. The rest of the group caught up, and they saw Sun jump onto the roofs.

"He got away." Weiss glared at the person beneath her as she stood. "Thanks a lot whoever you are."

"Yes, my bad." The girl spoke sincerely from the ground.

The girl in question had curly orange hair that came down to her chin and wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin, and freckles. She was wearing a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse.

Cobalt walked forward and held out his hand for girl. "Here, let me help you up."

"That would be most appreciated." The girl sated as she gripped his hand.

Cobalt pulled her up noticing that she was heavy. That wasn't to insult her. She was legitimately heavy for a girl her size.

"My name is Penny, it is a pleasure to meet all of you." Penny happily stated.

Cobalt nodded. "Name's Cobalt."

"Yang." Yang stated.

"I'm Ruby." No one else said a thing. "This is Weiss and Blake. Sorry my teammate ran into you."

"It is no trouble at all." Penny returned.

The three girls turned to leave.

"Take care friend." Ruby said.

"See you around pal." Cobalt added.

They walked away.

"That was weird." Yang stated.

Penny suddenly appeared before them freaking Weiss out and making her loo from where she was now to where she had been.

"What did you say?" Penny asked hopefully.

Yang was surprised. "Sorry. I-I didn't think you heard me."

"Not you." Penny shook her head. "Them." She came to stand before Cobalt and Ruby. "You called me friend and pal. Am I really your friend and pal?"

Cobalt shrugged. "Sure, you seem nice enough."

Ruby took her cue from Cobalt. "Sure, why not."

"Sensational. I just made two friends." Penny was ecstatic. "We can paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about cute boys."

"I'm not particularly into those types of things." Cobalt stated.

"That's fine. I'm sure there's lots of fun activities we can do." Penny happily stated.

Ruby leaned over to Cobalt. "Was I ever like this?"

"Well, you did say those exact same things to Weiss if I'm remembering what Yang told me. Though you were a little more reserved." Cobalt stated.

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny replied. "I'm combat ready."

"If you're here to fight, then you must know the filthy Faunus from the boat." Weiss stated.

"Why do you have to say those things." Weiss looked at Blake. "Stop calling him names and call him what he is. He's a person."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I insulting what is essentially trash because that's…" Weiss began.

Before she could finish, Cobalt had her slammed up against a wall with his arm over her neck. "So, this is what you resort to Schnee. I had a small ember of hope that you'd changed your attitude. That you were trying to be the person you wanted to be.

Guess when push comes to shove, you don't fight. You recede back into your father's ways and it becomes unbearable to be around you." He removed his arm allowing Weiss fell to the ground before Cobalt threw his academy issued scroll on her lap.

"Read the files titled Nicholas and think about your sister, Winter. Because at this point, your grandfather and older sister are the only Schnees I respect." He began walking off but turned to face Weiss one more time. "Also, don't forget to bring a coat. I hear its lonely on the pedestal."

Penny and Blake had already walked off the moment Cobalt finished with Weiss and Yang led a reluctant Ruby away. Weiss was all alone.

_**With Cobalt, Later…**_

Cobalt was sitting at a café relaxing when Sun dropped into the chair across his table. "Hey dude. Rough day?"

Cobalt nodded. "You could say that. Here to hang out?"

Sun shrugged. "Might as well. I lost those detectives, and I have the time."

_**RWBY Dorm Room, Night…**_

Yang and Ruby were sitting at the table studying since she hadn't been able to do so with Cobalt the past two weeks. Weiss was staring out the window genuinely thinking on both conversations with Cobalt. His scroll was clenched her fist. Blake walked in having returned from the library.

"Where were you?" Weiss asked her anger returning.

"I was at the library." Blake snapped.

Yang and Ruby turned around to see what was going on. Even Yang, who was mad at Weiss, was now tired of all the fighting. It wasn't getting any of them anywhere. What's worse, it was likely part of what drove Cobalt away again.

"Yeah, you've been going to the library a lot." Weiss stated. "Most of the time without even telling us."

Blake said, "Sometimes I just need peace and quiet without you coming with me."

"Why? Are you researching more about the White Fang?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe I am." Blake snapped. "Why do you care?"

Weiss huffed. "The Faunus are pure evil."

Blake slammed her books on the desk. "There's no such thing as pure evil. Cobalt's right, your raciest because of what they did to you."

"You're right. I hate Faunus because I've been made a victim." Blake stopped. "You want to know why? It's because they're a bunch of thieves, liars, and murderers. Whole shipments taken, stores robbed, members and close friends of the family killed."

Blake angrily shouted, "Maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Everyone in the room froze as RWY looked at Blake. "I…" Tears were coming to her eyes. "I…"

She took off running. Ruby tried to stand, but Yang held her down letting Blake go.

The blond brawler then stood, came to stand before Weiss, and hugged the heiress. "I'm sorry you lost so much, but what the White Fang have done was no reason for you to yell Cobalt as you have. You insulted his grandfather Weiss. You hurt him. Now, you've hurt Blake."

With that said, Yang walked out the door leaving Ruby and Weiss alone.

"Weiss, I…" Ruby tried.

Weiss turned to the window. "Just go Ruby."

"But Weiss?" Ruby tried again.

Weiss whirled around angrily shouting. "Just go already!"

"EEEEPPPP." Ruby ran out of the room.

Weiss just stared out the window into the night. "Yeah Cobalt, it's great at the top."

She clenched her hands as tears fell on them.

_**Beacon: Statue**_

Blake stopped running and came to stand before a statue of a Grimm underneath a rock. A Huntsman and Huntress stood over it. The Huntsman carried a sword while the Huntress had an axe. Blake stared at the Grimm before removing her bow to display her cat ears.

"I knew you would look better without the bow." Sun stated.

Cobalt added, "Must feel nice to finally let your ears breathe."

Blake turned to face them.

_**Next Morning…**_

Ruby woke up. She sighed sadly as she remembered the events of yesterday and saw both Blake and Yang's beds empty. She jumped down and saw Weiss studying the scroll Cobalt gave her. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"Are you okay Weiss?" Ruby tried.

Weiss put the scroll down. "Ruby, I've made some terrible mistakes."

Ruby climbed onto the bed and hugged her teammate. "Weiss, there's still time to fix things. We just need to get out there and find them."


	30. The Docks:Part 1

_**Streets of Vale**_

RWY were walking the streets looking for Blake and Cobalt.

"So, what made you come around, Ice Princess?" Yang asked curious.

Weiss sighed, "It was everything. From what Cobalt and Blake said to learning about my grandfather. It appears my father has done his best to limit the information we were able to find out about him. Might be one of the reasons he was so against me leaving Atlas in the first place.

Anyways, he couldn't remove it all, considering how important my grandfather was to Atlas history, but he did manage to keep us away from the fact that my grandfather worked with anyone he could get. He didn't care whether they were Faunus or Human.

All he cared about was keeping Atlas strong. He didn't want us to rely heavily on the other kingdoms. I suppose, after reading over all the files Cobalt had acquired, it led me to realize that I was wrong to yell at them." She looked at the two sisters.

"I'm going to set a better example and not judge all Faunus for the actions one group has taken. That is why I'm going to allow Blake to explain herself, and I'm going to apologize to Cobalt. I know, just as well as all of you, what he's been through."

Ruby smiled glad that her team was starting to act like one again. "We'll find them."

_**Café**_

Blake, Cobalt, and Sun all sat at a table with Sun and Cobalt sitting across from the cat Faunus. All three of them took a drink of their tea with Sun using his tail to hold his cup.

Blake took a deep breath. "So, you two want to know more about me?"

Sun held up his hands in a joking manner. "Finally, she speaks. You said nothing to us even though my good buddy here generously bought you a room."

Cobalt chuckled and shook his head before looking at Blake. "In all seriousness, I've been trying to get you to open up properly since the first time you came to my room asking me that question."

"Are either of you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asked.

Cobalt said, "My grandfather was a proud member."

Blake and Sun looked at Cobalt shocked.

"Your grandfather was part of those holier than though freaks?" Sun asked.

Cobalt shrugged, "He was part of the old White Fang, Sun. The one led by Ghira Belladonna. The one that sought peace and true equality. He left the moment Sienna Kahn was made the leader. Despite the protest, but I hear it was easier to leave then. Anyways, I believe Blake was about to tell us about her time in the White Fang."

"She was part of the White Fang to?" Sun asked shocked once more.

Blake was surprised that Cobalt knew of her father. He never really achieved anything big enough to be put in the history books, but she chose not to bring it up considering Cobalt had shown himself as quite intelligent.

"It's as Cobalt said, I was a member of the White Fang, but I didn't leave until a month before Beacon began. In fact, I was a member for most of my life. I was born to the previous leader; however, he always said I had a choice. So, I choose that life.

I believed in what we were doing, and results were coming. Just not as fast as most would have liked. We did terrible things to inspire fear. We stole and hijacked shipments of companies that abused or used the Faunus. The fear worked, but I came to realize that wasn't the correct way.

I decided to dedicate my skills to becoming a Huntress. I would follow in the footsteps of Lloyd Grail. Become another good mark to show people that the Faunus and Humans aren't different from one another."

Cobalt raised an eyebrow. "Then, why wear the bow. If what you said is your intention, then you never should have put it on."

Blake sighed, "Like I said, I wanted to show that Humans and Faunus could work together. So, I put on this bow with the intention of removing it once I graduated. It would cause those around me to think."

Cobalt took a drink from of his tea. "It sounds more like you're afraid of what people will think of you if you're a Faunus." Blake tried to defend herself, but Cobalt wasn't done. "Afraid of the White Fang finding you.

That last one also means you have no trust or faith in the teachers of Beacon to defend you. I mean Beacon has some of the best Hunters on as their staff. I will admit that Adam Taurus is strong, but that's coming from someone that isn't on the level of a Hunter."

He looked Blake in the eyes. "Back to the former, those that would look down on your for being a Faunus, aren't people you should concern yourself with. If anyone has a problem with you, then they aren't the ones worth your time and consideration."

Cobalt sighed, "Admittedly, it does sounds as though you wish to live by what you've said, but you must take the first step. In the end, hiding aspects of yourself is no way to make lasting friends. It's all about trust. You only get it if you give it."

Blake closed her eyes deep in thought.

"He's right. Plus, you do you look prettier when you aren't hiding who you are." Sun added.

Blake looked down at the ground, still deep in thought, but there was a slight blush that went unnoticed by both boys.

_**With RWY**_

The three girls had been shouting for Cobalt and Blake over the past hour with no luck.

"Where do you think they are?" Ruby asked worried.

Before either of her teammates could speak, another voice chimed in. "Who are you looking for?" The three girls turned around and found Penny standing there. "Also, your hair looks lovely Ruby."

"Uh, we're looking for our friends, Cobalt and Blake." Yang replied.

"Oh, you're looking for pal Cobalt and the Faunus girl." Penny was worried since she didn't want to lose the new friend she just met. "Is pal Cobalt okay?"

"Back up. How do you know Blake's a Faunus?" Weiss asked.

Penny pointed at her head in the same place Blake wore her bow "Uh, the cat ears."

All the girls were suddenly coming to the realization of how they could have realized this earlier.

"She does likes tuna… A lot." Ruby added.

Weiss said, "She does like to sit by the window in the library when the sun comes through it."

Penny smiled. "Well, don't you worry Ruby my friend. I will not rest until we find your teammate and pal Cobalt."

"You do know you can just call Cobalt and I by our names, right? Also, we're…" Ruby noticed that her two teammates had taken off causing the young reaper to sigh. _"Bright side, at least they're getting along."_

Ruby was left to search with Penny.

_**With Blake, Sun, and Cobalt**_

The three of them were walking along the streets.

Sun had his hands behind his head. "So, what's the plan now?"

"I'm not sure. I want to believe the White Fang aren't behind these dust robberies." Blake looked at Cobalt remembering both Adam and Cobalt's stories about the dust robbery on Lloyd's warehouse. "At the same time, I can't say it's impossible."

"Well, I wasn't planning on fighting some dust robbers, but a Huntsman should help when he can. Sun, you got any ideas?" Cobalt asked.

Sun thought about it0. "The only way to prove whether they did or did not do this would be to go to the place you'd expect to catch them, yet not find them there." The monkey Faunus remembered something.

"I think I know the perfect place for the three of us to stake out. See, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys say they'd be off loading a huge shipment of dust from the Schnee Dust Company."

Cobalt smiled. "Sounds like a target they'd hit if they're the ones behind this. What's more, I can get us onto the docks."

_**Docks, Night…**_

Cobalt and Blake laid low on a ship waiting to see if anything was going to happen. Cobalt was easily able to talk the people into letting them in. He was the grandson of Lloyd Grail after all, and that came with some perks if you wished to use them.

Sun hoped onto the boat carrying a bunch of apples in his arms. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not really. The workers have just been unloading the containers." Cobalt then realized something. "Everyone, off the ship!"

The three students jumped off the ship, with Sun dropping his apples, as a familiar figure ran through where they'd been. "Chidori."

The three students turned to face a man with spiky, silver hair. His attire consisted of a dark blue, long sleeved shirt with matching pants and a crimson red vest with a mask. A saber was strapped to his back and several pouches were around his waist. His eyes were red with black tomoe.

"It's been awhile, Shade. I thought you would have come after me long ago given your track record." Cobalt stated.

"True, you have been added to the list of people I wish to kill, but I am bound by my own oath to put the needs of my employers before any personal grudges. You just so happen be where my employer wishes me to be." Shade replied.

"Whose you're employer?" Cobalt inquired. "I doubt Jacque would hire you to steal from him."

Shade looked up as six airships came into view above.

The assassin began conversing with someone via communicator. "Sir, are you sure?" Shade nodded in response. "As you wish."

The airships were landing, and Shade jumped onto one of the containers to wait.

"Okay, two questions. What is Chidori and should we attack that guy?" Sun asked while thinking that lightning covered hand had been cool.

"Not yet. Our element of surprise has been compromised; however, we can complete our original intention of finding out who's behind this." Cobalt stated.

The airship landed, and a squad of White Fang members came out brandishing guns at the three Hunters in training. The students weren't particularly scared considering they had Aura, and some had Semblances capable of getting them out of situations.

Then, the matter was made worse when a squad of Knights joined the White Fang. Each of them drew swords. Next, out stepped Roman Torchwick. Blake tried to make a move, but Cobalt stuck his arm out while shaking his head.

He whispered, "There's no need to rush in just yet."

Roman smiled. "It was cramped in there." He then turned to Cobalt. "Hello Blue, fancy meeting you here. Unfortunately, I'm not your partner for the evening nor is my new acquaintance on those containers over there.

No, that honor goes to these fine gentlemen." He was pointing at the Knights. "Of course, what good are men without their lead. This particular lead has been wanting to meet you since he showed up in Vale."

An older man with gray streaks in his sea green hair and dark blue eyes walked out of the air ship. His armor matched his hair with the image of a Sea Dragon Grimm painted on the chest piece. A riffle was strapped to his back while a large, ocean blue sword rested at his side.

"Good day Lord Cobalt." The Paladin bowed. "My name is Sea."

Cobalt decided to interrupt him. "Hey, there aren't any more people on that airship, right?"

Sea smiled and shook his head. "No, the rest of our men are in those ships up there. Which reminds me… Roman take a few of the Faunus and get those cables secured."

"You heard him you animals." Roman stated as he walked off with two of the Faunus.

Blake decided that this was her chance to act as she removed her bow, showing her kitty ears, and letting it fly away into the wind. "Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding these scums?"

Sea answered. "Believe it or not, my job here extends beyond the capture of Cobalt. Roman and the Faunus are valued allies even if they don't get along. We're all just trying to prepare for what's to come. Anyways…"

Cobalt knew what was coming. "Sun, when you get into a fight with the men in armor, don't be surprised if they turn into Grimm." Sun looked at Cobalt wondering if he'd heard him wrong. "Blake, follow my instructions for now." The Faunus nodded reluctantly. "Now scatter!"

The three students took off running in different directions.

Sea shook his head. "Alright, you all start chasing them."

He knew they'd eventually show up again, but if this could be done sooner, than it should. The squads of White Fang and Knights split up before chasing after the students.

_**Roof Near the Docks**_

A young man stood atop the roof to get a better look at the docks. He had black hair slicked back with gel, brown eyes, and tan skin. His physique was lean with a muscular body. His attire consisted of a light yellow, sleeveless shirt and blue pants with black shoes.

A black obi was tied around his waist, and he had matching wrist bands. His fists were covered by brown, leather gloves and each knuckle had a metal ring around them. A smirk was evident on his face as he noticed the air ships around the docks.

"Ichigo and Snow should understand." The young man began jumping along the roofs heading straight towards the action. "I potentially get to stop a crime and get a good fight out of it. A win-win situation."

_**Street near the Docks**_

Dusty, in his patchwork suit, was out patrolling the streets when he noticed airships hovering above the docks. _"I don't remember Junior informing me of anything going down at the docks other than a shipment from Atlas._ _I should check this out."_

_**With Cobalt**_

Cobalt hopped over some containers letting the people pass him by before bringing out his sunglasses. _"Let's see, who do I call? Ruby, Yang, and maybe Weiss are likely in Vale looking for us, so I'll call up Ruby."_

Cobalt called the leader of RWBY. "Cobalt, are you okay? Where are you?"

"Uh, I can't exactly say I'm fine because we're dealing with a situation at the docks, and we could use some help." Cobalt stated.

"Right, I'll get in contact with Weiss and Yang. We'll be down there soon. Before I go, do you know where Blake is?" Ruby asked.

Cobalt replied. "She's actually with me. Pretty much anyone else you come across is an enemy except for a blond-haired monkey Faunus running around somewhere. Just in case we haven't found him by the time you arrive."

"He's over here!" A White Fang member shouted.

"Got to go!" Cobalt shouted.

He disconnected the call, formed twin fire dust pistols, and fired on the grunt before running. All he needed to do was get to an open space. From there, the manager could easily deal with the grunts since he remembered them not being all that impressive the last time, they went at it.

The Knights were another story. These guys weren't like the common Soldiers which had given him some trouble when he fought them. Though he did think he could take on Soldiers much easier with his current level of training.

Anyways, Cobalt eventually found himself surrounded by shipping containers, but the area was open. He jumped to the top of the containers behind him and waited. Soon, the Knights and White Fang grunts came running. The manager drew his katanas.

"Human, surrender now!" The White Fang member stated venomously.

Cobalt flipped his blades backwards. "Not going to happen. Now, let's hurry this along because there are others that need my attention over you."

He jumped down, activated his Speed Semblance, and got to work tearing through the grunts and Knights. Every grunt was soon laid out flat leaving Cobalt facing an assortment of Beowolf, Ursai, and Boarbatusk Grimm infused Knights.

Cobalt gripped his blades as he faced off with them. _"Just have to deal with these guys now."_

_**With Sun**_

Sun had lost his pursuit for the time being, so he sat atop a container to compose himself and eat some bananas. A group of grunts and Knights eventually found him, so Sun threw all his peels at them. The peels landed on several Knights and White Fang members.

He then jumped off the container landing on a Knight and shoving them into the ground. The monkey Faunus then dodged gun fire from the grunts as the Knights drew closer. He began with hand to hand combat smashing his protected arms into the Knights knocking them back.

Sun then spun kicking a Knight in the face. He then drew his staff, broke it apart into their nun chuck mode, and began firing on the grunts. The Faunus then moved around hitting the Knights and grunts while letting off shots. All the grunts eventually fell, but the Knights weren't done.

They stood tall and shifted into their Grimm forms shocking Sun completely. "Ah, so Cobalt wasn't crazy."

Sun recombined his nun chucks back into their staff mode before running to meet the Grimm infused Knights head on.

_**With Blake**_

Blake wanted to get back around and confront Roman, Shade, and Sea; however, to do that she'd need to confront the the White Fang and Knights on her tail. The RWBY member turned, held her blade and sheathe, and charged at them.

A Knight swung at her only for Blake to vanish revealing she'd used one of her shadow clones. She was now behind the group and immediately began slicing and slashing into them. Every time she could, Blake would use her Shadow Clones to get the jump on them.

The Knights were the only ones left standing as they shifted into their Grimm states. She paused for a moment as she'd only heard of them from Cobalt. Then they charged prompting Blake back into action.

_**Main Dock Area**_

Dusty jumped off the roof of a warehouse and looked around. He noticed the airships hovering over certain parts docks, and he could barely make out the cables being attached the containers of dust.

"_Someone's stealing the dust, but the docks seem bare meaning others have likely drawn attention by showing up."_ Dusty thought.

The Hunter then whirled around blocking Shade's saber with his daggers. "Long time no see Shade."

The assassin glared. "Dusty."

"So, mind telling me what you're doing here?" Dusty asked.

"My employer wants dust. I'm here as protection." Shade stated.

Dusty activated his Semblance slowing down Shade's perception of time. He then shoved his foot into Shade's stomach before the three second time limit was up. Shade was knocked off the roof they were on, but he caught the edge with his hand before flipping back onto the roof.

The assassin's eyes then became red with black tomoe. "That was my mistake. I should have had these active the whole time. Now, I'm going to finish what I started at that manor."

Dusty smiled. "You're welcome to try; however, I believe you'll find difficulty in accomplishing such a feat since you don't have Marcus covering you ass this time."

Shade, for the first time, showed emotions as he grits his teeth and adopted an angry scowl with hints of sadness in his eyes. "For that remark, you will die."

Dusty cracked his neck. "Well then, come on and have a go if you think you're tough enough."

_**A Fair Distance Away**_

They were making progress, and three airships, carrying only the pilots, had already flown away with containers full of dust. There were just three more ships, still carrying Knights and White Fang, left to load.

Roman took a puff from his cigar. "Come on you animals, those aren't leashes. There not that hard use."

The young man, in the sleeveless shirt, stood on the roof of a nearby warehouse. "Looks like it was a smart idea coming down here since you crooks are clearly up to no good!" Roman and Sea looked at him. "Names Yusuke and I'm wondering whose ass I get to kick first."

"Neo, be a dear and entertain the kid while we work." Roman stated.

The young man whirled around to find a very short girl. He'd think she was in a combat school if it weren't for her curves. Neo had long half pink and half brown hair with white streaks on the pink side. Her eye color was constantly shifting between brown, pale pink, and white.

She was wearing a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. She also wore a multitude of necklaces and had a parasol strapped to her back.

She removed said parasol before charging at Yusuke, but he jumped to the next roof. "Slow your roll shrimpy. We're going to fight, but let's find a battle ground where we won't be interrupted. Wouldn't want you crying to them once I start kicking your ass."

Neo glared at Yusuke as he began jumping along the roofs. She then gave chase.

_**Moments Later…**_

"Hey!" Ruby shouted before stabbing her scythe into the roof

Roman and Sea once again looked at the roof.

"Well, this entire operation hasn't been the stealthiest." Sea commented.

Roman smiled and waved. "Hello Red. I was wondering when you would show up considering Blue is here. Unfortunately, you're also quite late to the party considering the number of guest we've already been entertaining."

Penny walked up behind Ruby. "Ruby, are these people your friends."

Ruby turned to her. "Penny, get back."

Roman aimed and fired his gun at Ruby, but it didn't hit the distracted reaper as a wall of ice appeared blocking the bullet.

Weiss came to stand at Ruby's right. "Do pay attention Ruby."

Yang came to stand to Ruby's left and her eyes red. "I'm going to take eye shadow. You two can have green hair over there."

Penny walked ahead of them looking miffed. Not as much as Yang, but still…

"Penny, what are you doing?" Ruby asked concerned.

"Don't worry Ruby." Penny stated firmly. "I'm combat ready."

Then a whole group of swords popped out of her back-giving pause to the three girls. Penny jumped off the roof and began fighting the grunts and Knights that came out to stop her.

Ruby composed herself. "Let's get down their Team RWBY. Penny can clearly handle their back up, so we'll handle Torchwick and the Paladin."

Yang jumped off the roof.

"What about Cobalt and Blake?" Weiss asked worried since she didn't see them down there.

"I'm sure they're fine. We just need to stop this." Ruby hopped down with Weiss following.

_**Roof Near the Docks**_

Black Cloak had known this was going down, and he'd been watching with a pleasant smile. "This is beautiful. So much has changed." He looked over at Cobalt who was finishing up with the Knights. "Looks like it's time to talk with him. I wonder, how strong is he?"

Black Cloak leapt from roof to roof. He was thankful that he'd tied up the police with a few well-placed tips here and there about few thugs and criminals. It would be a while before the proper authorities showed up. Plenty of time for all the battles to unfold.

_**Dusty vs Shade**_

Dusty's daggers were clashing against Shade's saber. They each moved with a speed befitting a trained Hunter. Though Dusty was certain Shade had never even considered becoming one. He wasn't about to make such a suggestion.

Dusty once again used his Semblance to slow Shade's perception of time. He thrust his first dagger forward only for the reaction enhanced Shade to block him. The Semblance switched off. Dusty smiled as he pivoted off his right foot ending up at Shade's left.

He then slammed his second blade into the assassin's right side pushing him off the building and into a container. Dusty jumped down to meet Shade who was far from done. The assassin rushed forward while charging his Chidori.

Dusty slowed time once more and moved out of the way only for Shade to surprise him by plunging his Chidori into the ground. Dusty wondered what was going on until Shade's sleeve tore apart revealing brown glowing veins.

The ground itself cracked heading straight for the Hunter. Dusty was caught off guard as concreate shot up slamming into the Hunter. Shade took advantage of the situation running in with his hand coated in lightning once more.

"Chidori," Shade declared.

He slammed his hand into Dusty. The Hunter would have been sent flying if the assassin hadn't acted fast enough. He grabbed the Hunter by the feet and slammed him into the ground.

Dusty rose back to his feet. "You've put earth dust in your body as well."

Shade was non-expressive as always. "Not only earth dust." He picked Dusty up by his neck and threw him into the wall of a nearby warehouse. "My body can now hold all five basic dust types. Fire, air, earth, water, and lightning."

Dusty got to his feet only to roll to the right narrowly avoiding Shade's saber which went right through the warehouse wall. That was not on his mind. It was the fact that Shade had injected himself with five types of dust. Even two was unheard of.

Dusty looked at Shade in a new light. "What are you?"

Shade ran forward, and Dusty found that he could only just keep up. The Hunter also noticed that the assassin's veins were glowing green before they switched to an earthy brown. He didn't get to notice much else as Shade grabbed the Hunter by the throat once more.

"I am he who is burdened with pain. Taken and molded into the perfect killer. Forced to fight Grimm past the point of broken Aura. Willing to end the lives of all he has loved. They trained me to kill. I killed all but one.

I have felt greater pain than injecting dust into my body could ever bring me. I am an assassin that does not fear death. I am the assassin loyal to whomever contracts me unless they themselves break it." He threw Dusty into a container. "That is who I am."

Dusty got to his feet only for Shade to immediately be on top of him. The assassin laid into the Hunter with a flurry of punches. Dusty activated his Semblance before firmly planting his feet and kicking the assassin off him.

It was all for not as the Assassin was immediately on him again. Dusty grit his teeth prepared to do the only thing he could in this situation. He pressed his hand to Shade's chest and focused his Semblance. The assassin was completely frozen. Dusty had to focus.

He couldn't break it, or the assassin would be free. He began pushing Shade back as his head began to pound and blood came from his nose. They were at the edge of the pier, so Dusty pushed the assassin into the water.

The Hunter then fought the splitting headache as he ran from the scene. He had to get away, or Shade was going to kill him. He knew this as fact. Shade came spluttering to the surface. He may have been frozen, but he could still see and hear perfectly fine.

Shade swam to the ladder and climbed back up. _"You had one last trick up your sleeve Dusty, so you get to live for now. Next time we meet, you will die. No one escapes me more than two times."_

* * *

hyabusabros(24): the beginning is from JPDE when you take Ruby to the Movies isn't it?

hyabusabros(26): This is very similar to JPDE. I like it!

Quillion9000: I'm glad you are liking this story. It is true that I've taken elements from JPDE; however, it's not the only one that I've done as such from. Fan projects like JPDE, SLVR trailers, RWBY Vale of Shadows, what if's, fixing and flipping the script of RWBY, and my own ideas are all combined into this fanfiction. There are a lot of people that I've taken ideas from to make this fanfiction better than I could have made it myself.


	31. EoV1-The Docks:Part 2

_**Yusuke vs Neo**_

Yusuke came to a stop on the roof and turned to face Neo. "Alright, this should be good enough."

Neo hadn't stopped. She ran right at Yusuke thrusting her parasol, which now had a blade on the tip, forward hitting Yusuke in the chest, but he only stumbled a few feet before recovering.

"Wow, were you really that offended by the name shrimpy?" Neo's cheeks puffed out as she ran at Yusuke throwing a couple of kicks that Yusuke couldn't dodge making the brawler reel back until he got his fist up crossing them to block her.

"You're not one for words, are you?" Yusuke pushed Neo back and held his fist up before making the rings on his gloves expand to knuckles. "That's fine. I've been told I talk a little too much, but it appears that's a good thing, eh shrimpy?"

Neo ran at him but this time the Limit member met her going in for a punch. Neo grabbed his arm before kicking the young man's face. He stumbled and the ice cream headed girl followed up with a few whacks from her parasol.

Yusuke recovered. "Okay, you're slippery, but I haven't exactly been going all out yet."

Neo tilted her head wondering where this was going. Yusuke smiled as bands of yellow Aura appeared around his wrist and ankles. They were connected.

"You see, my Semblance is a bit more passive than most. Upon activation, it never goes away. It holds back 50% of my strength, speed, stamina, and Aura. Now what do you think happens to someone like me when they train with such restrictions?" Yusuke asked.

Neo's eyes widened.

Yusuke smirked. "Good, it came to you." The bands disappeared, and the Limit member's Aura flared up around him. "Man, it's been a couple weeks since I last released them." He looked at his opponent. "So Shrimpy, ready for round two?"

Neo recovered from her shock as it was replaced with more anger at that infuriating nickname. Yusuke took a stance as he pointed his pointer finger at her with his thumb angled up. His other three fingers were curled inward. He was collecting Aura to one point.

Yusuke smirked cockily. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He took off running at her. "Let's go!"

Neo glanced at his finger and noticed that something odd was happening. Visible Aura was being collected there. She had no idea what this could be, but she charged in anyways. Yusuke spun around Neo's parasol and kicked her in the side causing her to stumble.

He then pointed his finger at her. "Now, Spirit Gun."

Neo's eyes widened as Aura was fired at her. Yusuke was equally surprised when the target of his Aura shattered like a mirror. He jumped to the right just barely dodging the thrust of the parasol's blade. He then turned around finding Neo panting.

Yusuke smirked. "An illusion-based Semblance, and a pretty good one at that; however, you weren't able to completely avoid my move, were you?" Neo glared at him. "Don't worry, next time I'll make sure it hits ya."

Neo got word over her communicator as Yusuke charged in to continue the fight. He punched the woman in the gut, but she shattered like before. The Limit member looked around, but he couldn't find her.

"Come on, that's just rude." Yusuke sighed. "It was just starting to get good to." He shrugged. "Might as well see if I can find her or maybe she's run back to those other guys."

_**Yang vs Roman**_

Yang had her Ember Celica out and her eyes were red. This guy had the guile to attack her sister. If Weiss hadn't been there, then Ruby would have been knocked off her feet. She wanted to punch his lights out.

Unfortunately for her, there was a difference between Roman and Junior. Clearly proven when he used his cane to move Yang's fist away from his face every time throwing off her punches and shogun shells.

"Come on Blondie, is this really the best you can do?" Roman stated while smirking. "I've barely broken a sweat." The thief began throwing in jabs and whacks where he could while Yang growled doubling her efforts to hit Roman.

"Now your angry." He punched her in the gut though it only moved her a couple of inches. "Blondie, all that anger is not going to help you land a hit." He followed up with a flurry of hits before thrusting his cane into her stomach pushing her back. "This is just too easy."

"Shut up!" Yang shouted as he banged her fist together causing her hair to glow and fire to appear around her.

Roman was honestly enjoying himself. This entire fight was simply amusing. He then noticed Penny pulling one of the airships out of the sky. He decided to cut his losses. They already got plenty of dust anyways.

"Animals, you can fight blondie." The White Fang members moved in allowing Roman to slip away, and he use his communicator contacting Shade, Neo, and Sea. "We're got what we came for. Pull out when you're able."

He then boarded his airship taking off into the sky.

Once there, he saw Penny slice another airship in half with a laser fired from her swords. "These kids just keep getting weirder."

The airship, carrying Roman took, off into the night.

_**Ruby and Weiss vs Sea**_

Sea drew his sword with his right hand and his riffle with his left as the Huntresses in training came to stand before him. "You are interfering with my Queen's wishes, yet I would take no joy in ending your lives. That is why you have one chance to leave, or I will perform my duty."

Ruby and Weiss stood firm.

"We're not leaving. We will stop you." Ruby stated.

Weiss nodded. "We will not let you have the dust or Cobalt."

Sea shook his head. "Very well." He seemingly appeared in between the students faster than their eyes could follow. "I must warn you. A Paladin is not someone to take lightly. Consider us full-fledged Hunters."

He swung his sword slamming it into Weiss who had just managed to put her sword up. That didn't stop her from being slammed into a container. Ruby swung her scythe from the side, but Sea blocked it with his riffle.

Sea then shot Ruby in the chest before whipping around and nailing her with his sword before she got out of range. The young reaper was knocked back, hit the ground, and rolled losing her grip on her scythe. Sea then held his riffle backwards and fired at Weiss who was running at him.

The Schnee got to her feet and formed glyphs all around the Paladin. She then ran in and used them bouncing off each one trying to hit the Paladin, but he blocked every strike with minimal effort.

He was even able to sheathe his own blade, and on the last of Weiss' hits, grab her blade. Ruby saw this and used her speed to rush in attempting to help her teammate. Sea kicked Weiss away before tossing the blade into the air and catching it at the hilt.

"You're both to slow." Sea stated.

He bombarded Ruby with a myriad of thrust from Weiss' blade before going in for the blow that would shatter her Aura. It never came as Qrow appeared with his own blade in hand blocking the rapier.

The Huntsman then kicked the hand of the Paladin with enough strength to free the blade from his grasp. Qrow caught the bladeQrow Qrow and threw it back towards Weiss who caught it. With that done, he looked at the Paladin clearly pissed off.

"Ruby, take your teammates and help the others." Qrow ordered. "Blake and Cobalt are to the east of here."

"But uncle…" Ruby began.

Sea pointed his gun at Qrow, but the Hunter was ready as he slashed the riffle to his right side causing the shot to fire harmlessly into the water.

"A good leader is someone that looks after their teammates. You can either stay here and risk their lives, or you can get them to safety. What's your choice?" Qrow asked.

Ruby looked at Weiss then to Yang who was finishing up with the White Fang members that Roman had sent her wat. Sea, to, had pause out of respect for a powerful opponent. Ruby sighed frustrated at her inability to fight this opponent.

To help her uncle. This was a new feeling since she'd never come up against an opponent that was this strong. Not even Roman. On the other hand, she knew her uncle was right. She would only get in the way.

"I'll go help everyone." Ruby grabbed her scythe and put it away.

"Then get going." Qrow pushed his bangs back. "Leave this Paladin to me."

Ruby nodded and ran over to Weiss as Qrow and Sea faced off.

_**With Cobalt**_

The bodies of dead Knights and unconscious White Fang members were littered around the area with said Knights slowly evaporating. Cobalt sheathed his blades and caught his breathe. His shirt was ruined.

Pretty much just rags at this point as it wasn't made from durable fabric, so he tore it the rest of the way off. His pants were thankfully in much better shape because he did not want to go around in his boxers.

Cobalt sighed. _"Okay, now all I need is to get Blake and Sun, so we can return to the…"_

The manager whirled around drawing his blade as he found Black Cloak standing a couple of feet from him. "It's nice to see you again Cobalt."

"The feeling isn't mutual." Cobalt glared at him. "Why are you here? Are you working for the Order of Grimm?"

Black Cloak chuckled. "I have no association with the Order of Grimm nor those they work with. You could say I'm more of a third party. Though it is admittedly a party of one. Also, you can put those weapons away.

I'm only here to talk, but certain topics will not be breached. Afterwards, we will fight; however, I have no intention of killing you… yet. I suppose you could say this is a test to see how far you've come."

Cobalt sheathed his blades but kept his hands ready to draw them at a moment's notice. "What do you want?"

Black Cloak shrugged. "Entertainment mostly. You've been quite entertaining. Sparked my creativity. It's been a long time since I've felt such excitement."

"What were you doing on Patch that day I met you? What were you doing in Forever Falls? What are you doing here now?" Cobalt asked.

"Three questions, but they all have the same answer which I've already given. I was flexing my creativity and having fun. Though, you should know I had no intention of killing your friends. Again, just having some fun and preventing them from meddling." Black Cloak replied.

Cobalt sighed. "What do you want? There has to be something more beyond simply having fun or wanting entertainment."

"You catch on quick, but my real reason for everything I do will be answered later. No reason to give you these answers now." Black Cloak replied. "Is that all?"

Cobalt nodded. "I suppose so."

Black Cloak smirked as four arms made of shadow sprouted from his back. "Then show me how far you've come Cobalt Sky."

Cobalt drew his blades and the two of them squared off.

_**Cobalt vs Black Cloak**_

Black Cloak shot his shadow arms out at Cobalt. The manager crossed his swords in a way that just managed to block them all. Cobalt's swords then began to radiate Aura as he let it flow between the blades and himself. He jumped back.

"Multiple Tensho." Cobalt declared.

Cobalt began swinging his blades causing crescents of energy to shoot out cutting through the arms of shadow.

"_Just as I thought. Those arms are Grimm based, and weaponizing ones Aura is their weakness. Certainly, easier than getting in close and chopping them off."_ Cobalt thought.

All four arms fell off and dissipated causing the Black cloak to smirk. "So, this is an example of those Aura moves?" Black cloak drew his own twin, black katanas. "Interesting. No one has ever had such an easy time dealing with those limbs."

Cobalt looked from his blades to those that Black Cloak carried. "Who or what are you?"

Black Cloak chuckled. "Who am I? Again, not something I want to reveal. As for what… Well, I'm half Human and half Grimm." Black Cloak clashed blades with Cobalt. "When you tell Ozpin about me, tell him no relation.

He'll know what I mean." Cobalt, who was using Reinforcement, was pushed straight into a container. "You've certainly exceeded my expectations. I won't deny your strength. Most impressive Cobalt."

Cobalt pushed against the blades and just managed to roll out of the way. He then began swinging his blades at the figure with all the speed he could muster. Black Cloak fought like a true master that was holding back greatly.

The manager threw in some kicks with his sword strikes, but Black Cloak countered those by clashing swords against sword or pushing Cobalt's legs away. After a while, the figure picked up the pace overwhelming Cobalt. The leader of Azure wasn't done yet.

He rolled away, sheathed his blades, and banged his fist together. The manager's eyes and hair began to glow. Cobalt then punched the ground creating rubble and cracking the ground causing Black Cloak to stop, but only for a moment as Cobalt began throwing the rubble at the figure.

Black Cloak avoided it all. "Really, you're resulting to throwing rubble now?"

Cobalt smirked as he stood up and created an air dust spear that was spinning with energy. "That's only part of it."

Cobalt jumped back while throwing the spear. It slammed into the ground. Before Black Cloak realized what was happening, it was too late. A tornado formed around him picking up the debris. Black Cloak spun around being nailed by rocks for a good minute before it dissipated.

Black Cloak came out laughing joyfully. "You've exceeded my expectations Cobalt!"

"Hey Cobalt!" Sun shouted. "Where you at man?"

Black Cloak sheathed his blades. "Well, that's my cue." He jumped onto the containers. "We'll see each other again."

He took off running. Cobalt wanted to give chase, but he knew he was no match for Black Cloak. The manger instead ran to meet up with Sun. Hopefully Blake was with him.

"I'm over here!" Cobalt shouted.

Cobalt then turned back around finding Yusuke standing on a container. "So, you must be Cobalt Sky." Cobalt drew his weapons. "Relax. Name's Yusuke and I'm part of Team Limit. I saw what was going on at the docks and ended up fighting my own opponent."

Cobalt got a better look at the individual, and he did match the description of Yusuke that Ichigo gave him.

The manager sheathed his blades. "Fair enough, but right now I need to reunite with my friends."

Then there were sirens.

"Looks like I should come along. After all, the police are going to want as many reports and descriptions as can be provided." Yusuke stated.

_**With RWY**_

Ruby and Weiss ran over to Yang who'd just finished with the White Fang members. She'd turned to Ruby her eyes returning to their lilac color.

"Yang, we need to get out of here, and find our friends." Ruby stated firmly.

"What about Qrow and Sea?" Yang asked.

"Uncle Qrow can handle this. We came here to find out friends, so that's what we're going to do." Ruby stated.

Yang nodded. "Alright, let's go."

Ruby looked over at Penny who'd just finished dispatching some Knights. "Come on Penny! We're going to find Cobalt and Blake."

Penny ran over to them. "Right, let's go."

_**Qrow vs Sea**_

Qrow swung his sword and was met with the Paladin's own blade. The two of them locked weapons.

"You know, I'm honored you'd come out to face me Qrow Branwen. With your infamous strength to boot." Sea stated with a smirk.

"I didn't really have a choice in the matter. I heard of a valuable shipment and happened to know a few to many kids that would interfere." Qrow stated. "Decided that I better get down here to spare the opponents a humiliating defeat."

"_He's cocky." _Sea thought.

They began going at it moving around the docks and swinging their blades. They went blow for blow with Qrow avoiding any shots that came from the riffle in the Paladin's hands. This made it seem like a much closer fight than it was.

Qrow was amplifying his Semblance to have a greater impact on their fight. This caused the ground underneath Sea's feet to crack at important moments offsetting the Paladin. At those moments, Qrow would get a slice or slash in taking away from Sea's Aura.

Sea did the only thing he could think of. He shifted into his Grimm form. His armor fell apart as his muscle mass increased slightly. black scales appeared all over his body with red gills appearing on his neck. Large red wings sprouted from back.

Qrow, in return, shifted his sword to its Scythe mode as Sea took off into the sky. Qrow jumped onto the container before jumping into the air after it. He spun his scythe tearing into Sea's right wing.

Sea came crashing to the ground, which cracked greatly, but the Paladin was far from done. He picked up his weapons and reengaged the scythe master who'd safely landed. Qrow spun his scythe as the Paladin fired blocking every bullet.

Then the already cracked ground caved in on itself displacing the Paladin's footing and bringing him to his knees. Qrow seized his chance ending up behind Sea with his scythe aimed directly over the Paladin's neck. One slice, and this fight would be over.

"I need information on your order. Provide it, and I'll consider taking you into custody." Qrow threatened.

Sea closed his eyes already accepting his defeat and fate. "I won't deny that you have won Branwen, but you should know our answer by now."

Qrow beheaded the Paladin which officially put an end to the fighting at the docks.

Qrow sighed as he heard the sirens and took a drink from his flask. _"It's going to be a long night."_

_**Outside the Docks, Some Time Later…**_

Team RWBY, Sun, Cobalt, and Yusuke were all standing nearby as as Qrow was speaking with the police. Blake hadn't been able to recover her ribbon. Cobalt noticed that Weiss was glancing between him and Blake. Blake was glancing at Weiss.

"Weiss, I owe you an apology." Cobalt stated. "I can't apologize for what I said, but I do apologize for my tone. It's just, I love my grandfather. He gave me so much, and it angers me when people insult him."

Weiss sighed, "It's okay. I was out of line. I respected my older brother, and I have tried denying what my father is. Though, I have always known he wasn't a good father or person. I knew everything you said about him is true because you haven't lied to us yet.

It just took time for all of this to settle in. Your words, Blakes words, and learning more about grandfather. I can say now that my grandfather is someone I want to be. I'm sorry for insulting your grandfather, and for making light of the bond you share with him."

She then looked at Blake. "Blake, I'm sorry I insulted all Faunus. I wasn't being the teammate nor person I want to become. I was still being the spoiled heiress you all met those first few days. I'm hoping you can help me learn more about the Faunus."

Blake seemed surprised, but she slightly smiled. "Weiss, thank you. I'm sorry for what the White Fang has done to you. I would be honored to help you learn about the Faunus."

Yang stood up and sighed. "We get it. We get it. You're all sorry. What we need to know is that you two…" she pointed at Blake and Cobalt. "… will be returning to Beacon."

Blake and Cobalt nodded.

Ruby did a little happy dance. "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together and Cobalt will be returning to Beacon!"

Yang whispered to Ruby. "I'm surprised in how well you've contained yourself considering Cobalt doesn't have a shirt on."

Ruby finally noticed that little fact and blushed. "Eeeepppp!"

Yang chuckled, and Cobalt raised an eye bow at the cute sound. Ruby then cleared her throat and brought her team together with Sun and Yusuke joining in.

Weiss looked at Sun. "I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you." She pointed at Yusuke. "You either since you just showed up." She sighed, "I suppose I am willing to give you two a chance though."

Cobalt put his arms around his new friends. "She might be unsure, but I consider you two friends."

Ruby looked around. "Wait a minute, where's Penny?"

Penny was staring out the window of a car at the group before it drove off.

Qrow then approached the group making Cobalt sigh. "Yang, you may be tired of us apologizing, but I owe someone else an apology." He then walked up to Qrow. "Qrow, I'm sorry."

Qrow put a hand on Cobalt's head. "You don't have a thing apologize for kid. Teams and friends will get into arguments that lead to certain members going off for a while. I did the same a few times in the beginning when Tai would get on my nerves."

Cobalt smiled up at his teacher. "Thank you Qrow."

_**Warehouse**_

Roman set his hands on the table and sighed as what remained of the Knights and White Fang members went about moving the dust they managed to obtain.

"I expected better of you Roman." Cinder said.

Before, Roman would have been terrified of this voice, but now was a different matter altogether. "Cinder, I wasn't expecting you to show up so soon."

He turned to face Cinder who had ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes while her fingernails were painted dark red. Her attire consists of a dark red, off-the-shoulder, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs.

The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back She also wore black shorts underneath her dress, a black choker around her neck, and gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from her right ear.

She has glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. On her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, she has a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside.

Cinder lit a flame in her hand, but the two people with her remained cloaked in shadow. "Roman, you seem more confident."

"Well, you know… I got a better deal that allowed me to transfer out of your services. We'll still be working together, but you can't boss me around like you used to." Roman stated.

Cinder glared at him. "Really, who do you work for now?"

Roman took a folder off the table and threw it to Cinder's feet. "The Order of Grimm offer their people outside of their city quiet the bundle. Of course, as I said they would like me to continue working with you."

Cinder extinguished her flame. "Very well Roman." She turned to leave for now. "Though get in my way, and not even Crimson will be able to protect you."


	32. Increased Training

_**Glynda's Office: Day after the Docks, Evening…**_

Cobalt had two weeks of homework to catch up on, but it was rather simple when you consider the fact that he'd been studying content not usually taught until a student's fourth year at Beacon in his last couple of years training with his grandfather.

As such, he had notebooks which contained condensed, need to know information from every year of a Hunter school's curriculum. From when he woke up to noon, he'd worked diligently getting everything done.

Afterwards, he'd cleaned up and dressed in his usual attire before leaving to have tea with his aunt. It was a pleasant change of pace after the last couple of weeks. He'd just finished explaining everything that happened last night.

Glynda smiled and shook her head. _"That sounds like something Sakura would have gotten up to. She would have dragged her team along. Still…" _She looked at Cobalt. "I think you did the right thing, but…"

Cobalt held up his hand. "I already know what you're going to say. 'It was too dangerous for a bunch of Hunters and Huntresses in training to try and handle this'. I would have done it all over again."

Glynda sighed, "You're a lot like your father alright."

That got Cobalt thinking. "Hey, Aunt Glynda?"

"Yes?" Glynda asked.

"You knew my father pretty well, right?" Cobalt asked.

Glynda replied, "I knew him well enough."

Cobalt asked, "Do you know if he had any family?"

Glynda frowned. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd ask. You were going to have an uncle and a cousin while the aunt on that side of your family unfortunately passed away during childbirth." 

Cobalt frowned. "What happened to my uncle and cousin? What were they're names?"

"Jet Stone was your uncle, your father's older brother, and Rain Stone was your cousin. Your uncle was unfortunately killed, and no one could ever find your cousin no matter how hard they looked." Glynda informed.

"So, there's a chance my he's still out there?" Cobalt asked.

Glynda nodded. "It's not impossible, but he was four at the time he vanished. Before you ask, you were still 3 months from being born."

Cobalt was thoughtful. "So, it's been almost eighteen years since he disappeared."

Glynda looked at Cobalt with concern. "Are you doing okay?"

Cobalt smiled. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere. I mean, my cousin's been out there for so long that an extra three and a half years shouldn't make to much of a difference."

Glynda smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

Cobalt took a drink of his tea. "So, what can you tell me about my father?"

"You already know your father was strong. In fact, he was top of his combat class, but you probably don't know that he was average in his other subjects. That's only because Marcus took the time to tutor him." Glynda chuckled. "It took weeks before he'd accepted though."

"Why?" Cobalt asked curious.

"Your father was much more comfortable helping others than getting help himself. It was a pride thing. A trait I must say I'm glad you don't share." Glynda stated.

_**Outside Beacon, Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt noticed Ruby and Qrow standing in front of a fountain. Ruby was frantically hoping around her uncle, so he decided to walk over.

"I need training." Ruby began to wave her arms trying to draw her uncle's attention which was now turned to Cobalt. "Train me, Uncle Qrow."

Qrow ignored her as he walked over to Cobalt. That didn't stop Ruby from following and running around him. Qrow came to stand in front of his student before tossing him a small box.

Cobalt raised an eyebrow as Ruby started jumping in between them. "I need to get stronger."

"Your Grandfather sent that while you were away. Attach it to your chest and it'll upgrade your nanobots. They'll be able to weigh your entire body down, so you'll get more out of your training. Before you ask, only Lloyd, you, and I will be able to interface with them.

For you, all you must do is use your glasses. Your grandfather recommends 25 pounds for daily use. As for your training, let me worry about that setting. Whenever you have a fight, you can deactivate them." Qrow informed.

Ruby had been kind enough to allow Qrow the time to explain, but she was now back at it. "Stop ignoring me!"

Cobalt nodded. "Thanks…" He looked at Ruby. "Uh, are you going to answer her?"

Qrow shrugged. "Eventually. I want to…" He drew back his hand as Ruby tried to bite him. "Ruby, you're not supposed to try and bite me anymore. I thought we went over this when we trained at Signal."

Ruby growled. "Stop ignoring me then! I'm your niece and I need training!"

"No way squirts." Qrow pointed at Cobalt. "I already got my hands full making sure he's strong enough, so he doesn't die. With his odd luck, it seems to be a common occurrence."

There was something about the way Qrow said 'odd luck' that made Cobalt curious what he meant by it.

Ruby said, "Uncle Qrow, you're the only one that uses a scythe, and I need to become stronger. I mean someone has to watch Cobalt's back."

"Oh really? The way Weiss tells it, you'd have been knocked on your butt if it hadn't been for her. If anything, I'm the one that should watch your back." Cobalt joked though he was touched by the offer.

Ruby slightly blushed. "I-I still want to be able to watch your back even if you watch mine. We can watch each other's back." She looked at Qrow determined once more. "I can't do that unless you train me Uncle Qrow." The young reaper was preparing her secret weapon. "I want to be able to protect my friends." She gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Please Uncle Qrow."

Qrow sighed before taking another drink from his flask. "Fine, you can have one-hour of training at six in the evening. Come ready to work and make sure you remember my rules. Also, there's no training on the weekends this time, so don't come asking."

Ruby happily jumped grabbing onto Qrow's arms. "Thank you Uncle Qrow!"

Qrow brought her up to eye level before ruffling her hair. "Alright, that's enough kid."

Ruby hoped down and Qrow walked off.

Cobalt looked at her. "So, has everyone decided to train or was this a choice you made for yourself?"

Ruby nodded. "All of RWBY decided that we needed to train harder. People like you and Pyrrha are so far ahead, and the enemies you face are strong. We want to help and keep that Order of Grimm from taking you."

Cobalt smiled. "You guys are amazing, but if you want a little more to train from, I can help."

Ruby looked up at Cobalt excited. "Really!?"

Cobalt smiled. "Of course, Team RWBY needs to report to lecture hall one tomorrow at noon. I'll invite everyone and hand out what I can to help you guys train. Not to mention there are a few things we need to discuss and clear up."

Ruby took off running. "You got it!"

Cobalt now had something to do for an hour or two. There were some calls to make and notebooks to gather.

_**Lecture Hall One, Next Day (Sunday)…**_

Cobalt walked in carrying a box. He was still getting used to his nanobots weighing down his body, but he would eventually have it down. He smiled when he noticed Teams RWBY, JNPR, CR, and CFVY waiting for him.

Cobalt walked down to the main desk and set the box on top of it. He now got a good look at the room and frowned upon noticing that CFVY and CR were sitting on the left side of the room with CR all the way in the back corner.

RWBY was sitting in the front center and JNPR was sitting in the second row on the right side of the room. Clearly, Weiss' actions had yet to be forgiven by everyone, and CR still wasn't accepted by everyone. This simply wouldn't do.

Everyone was staring at Cobalt waiting for him to say something. "Okay, clearly I have my work cut out for me." He sighed. "We're going to start with team CR. I know some of you may still not be fond…"

Cardin spoke up. "Mind if I come up and say a few words since you're talking about us?"

Cobalt nodded. "By all means."

Cardin walked down to the front before getting on his hands and knees. "I'm sorry for how I acted. My actions were unbecoming of a Huntsman in training." He stood up. "Velvet, I shouldn't have made fun of you nor should I have pulled your ears.

Jaune, I never should have bullied you. I especially shouldn't have used your forged transcripts against you. I'm sorry. I was given a position of leadership and should have been a prime example of what we could be. I only hope it is not to late for us to forge proper bonds."

Russel began to clap with Cobalt joining in. Next came Jaune, Velvet, Coco, and Fox. From there, the other students joined in. It takes a big man to admit they were in the wrong.

The manager placed a comforting hand on his fellow student's shoulder. "That's the thing. We have all made mistakes." He dropped his arm. "Some of us have made them in the past while some of us have made them recently.

Sure, we'll feel things like anger and sadness; however, we can't let these emotions control us because we are all on the same side. We are all training to become Huntsmen and Huntresses. That is why, we need to forgive each other."

Jaune nodded. "Cobalt's right." He looked at Pyrrha. "It's time to forgive because Cardin and Russel will be working closely with both JNPR and RWBY. We must come together and not doing so would be petty.

Jaune and his team moved to the second row behind RWBY.

Russel smiled. "That was one hell of a speech Sky."

Russel moved to the row behind JNPR with Cardin joining him.

Coco stood. "That's my little brother for you. He talks sense when we need it."

Coco and her team sat in the row behind CR meaning all four teams now sat in one row.

Cobalt smiled. "Now we can move onto the reason why I actually brought you all here. Training. I know you may not like taking advice from a first year CFVY, and that's fine. I won't force you to take anything I give you. I only hope that you will hear me out."

"Considering the skills, you've displayed, during the times you've trained with us, I don't think we have the right to turn you down." Coco stated.

"We'll gladly hear you out." Velvet nodded. "After seeing what you're capable of, there's no way I'd refuse your help."

"Anyone you declare strong must be so." Fox stated. "Plus, I am not one to turn away advice from someone who has proven themselves."

"The vast sky knows what he says and has much to teach." Yatsuhashi finished. "It is up to those of us on the ground to listen and adapt that knowledge so that we do not falter when confronted with walls."

Cobalt nodded. "Right. By now, word has likely gotten around about Friday night."

He glanced at Yang and Weiss.

"Why are you looking at me?" They both stated at the same time.

"Yang, you do like to brag from time to time. I mean, the whole school has heard the story of how you 'emasculated a man'." Ruby stated.

Yang was shocked. "Someone told you that?"

Ruby shook her head. "I don't know what they meant by that last part, but yes."

Yang gave a sigh of relieve. _"Good. People know better than to tell Ruby everything."_

Blake said, "Weiss, you like gossip because you can trade for information on people coming to the Vytal Festival."

Weiss was indignant at such accusations. "I do not care for petty gossip."

Cobalt crossed his arms. "Hey Weiss, I heard if Sun eats a salad the night before a fight, he's certain to lose."

"Really?" Weiss asked falling into the trap.

Yang, as well as several others, laughed. "He got you good Ice Princess."

Weiss blushed from embarrassment before huffing and turning away.

"My original point was, that last night was another lose." Cobalt stated. "To top it off, it was another instance where some of you were dragged into my business." He held up his hand stopping people from interjecting. "Yes, I'm aware none of you have any intention of leaving.

So, that leaves one option." Cobalt opened the cardboard box. "All of us must strive to become stronger. We must go beyond the training offered by the school. That is why I am going to provide all of you with fighting style notebooks for your weapons.

Ren smiled. "Are you sure you wish to provide such information to us? You are aware that we may end up using these against you."

Cobalt nodded. "That's one of the things I'm counting on. Take these notebooks and learn from every page. Become better fighters. This way, I can improve as well." He then smiled as well. "Realistically, I've already learned all I can from theme notebooks."

He picked up the box and began handing out notebooks to everyone. "These are only to get you started. It'll be up to you to continue improving. Combine what you learn from these with what you already know.

That is your first step." Cobalt came to stand before Cardin and placed the white dagger talons, he got from Flame, on the table. "This is to be your new weapon." Cardin nodded as Cobalt walked to the front of the room. "All of you, train well."

Ruby then spoke up. "Cobalt, why did you give me two books?"

Cobalt simply said, "One is for scythe styles while the other details great swords. Both one handed and two-handed styles" Ruby got what he was implying. "Do keep in mind that you'll have to make some adjustments considering you're more speed then strength."

Ruby nodded excitedly. "I will!"

Cobalt leaned against the desk. "I suppose that wraps up the more serious portion of this little meeting. That just leaves us with one more thing to discuss."

"What would that be Cobalt?" Pyrrha asked.

Cobalt smiled. "Before last week happened, my grandfather talked to me. He would like to meet all of you over the two-week break coming up. As such, he has offered two options for a vacation destination. A beach house in Vacuo or an Atlas resort."

Everyone was shocked even though they knew who his grandfather was.

"He really wants to do such a thing?" Pyrrha asked.

Cobalt nodded. "Oh yeah, my grandfather never says anything if he does not intend to do them. As I said, he wishes to meet all of you and decided that a relaxing environment would be the best place for."

"Which do you prefer?" Coco asked.

"Honestly, I'm partial to the resort. I enjoy snowboarding over surfing." With that information, it wasn't hard for everyone else to make their own decision choosing the resort in Atlas. "Then it's settled. You have two weeks to inform your guardians. This meeting is officially dismissed."

The teams filed out until Coco remained, and she hugged Cobalt. "I'm proud of you little brother. You've come a long way since that first day I claimed you as my brother."

Cobalt hugged her back. "Thanks, big sister Coco." They pulled apart. "I still got some time before my training with Ren, so how about we spend a couple of hours together?"

"_I couldn't have asked for a better brother." _Coco smiled. "Sure. I will always have time for you."

_**Ozpin's Office: Monday, Evening…**_

Cobalt felt sore all over. Qrow had really stepped up his training besides the addition of weight. Now every time Cobalt ran, Branwen would chase him with his sword in its gun mode. If Cobalt so much as faltered, he'd be shot as encouragement to keep going.

When they spared, Qrow no longer 'held back'. Cobalt put it that way considering he got the feeling Branwen still wasn't going all out. I mean, the man hadn't pushed his bangs back which was a rumor the manager had heard before.

He guessed it wasn't a rumor considering Yang and Ruby had collaborated it. Anyways it went that if Qrow pushed is bangs back, he was completely serious and fought like the Hunter he was said to be. Either way, Cobalt wouldn't complain.

This was exactly what he wanted. This was the type of training he'd need in order protect his friends and fight the enemies that'd come for him. Now, he was about to begin his lessons with Professor Ozpin.

He walked into the office coming to stand before the headmaster's desk. "Hello Mr. Sky, are you ready to begin?"

Cobalt nodded determined. "I am."

Ozpin smiled slightly. "Good." The headmaster walked around his desk coming to stand before Cobalt. "Then for the next two weeks, you are going to meditate for the full hour." Ozpin got into a meditative position.

"Join me Mr. Sky." Cobalt sat across from his newest mentor "Okay, now listen to my instructions." Cobalt nodded. "Close your eyes, breath slowly, and focus only on my voice. Tune out everything else. Relax your mind and body. Concentrate on the flow your Aura."

Cobalt felt truly relaxed and his mind summoned happy memories. It was simple things that came to mind. Lazing about Sky Village with Steel, Playing with Guard, being around his grandfather, and hanging out with his friends.

Then his mind focused on Ruby. Their study sessions, her smile, her love of cookies, and the way the world seemed to brighten whenever Cobalt was around her. When his mind focused on this, he could feel his Aura flare up around him.

Once Cobalt was deep in meditation, Ozpin stood back up and watched_. "Impressive. He does have a substantial amount of Aura."_ Cobalt's Aura became smooth and flowed around him. _"__By second semester, he should be ready to really get started."_

_**End of the Hour…**_

Ozpin drank his coffee before tapping Cobalt with his cane. The manager opened his eyes as his Aura receded to its normal state.

The manager then looked up at Ozpin. "Training is done for today Mr. Sky." The headmaster walked back to his desk. _"_You may go."

Cobalt stood up and noticed that he felt wonderful. _"Wow, this is amazing."_ He nodded. "Right, see you tomorrow Professor Ozpin."


	33. Drake Fire & Calem

_**Somewhere near Mantle: Training Grounds, Morning…**_

A figure in a black cloak with red, vein like designs, very much like that of a Grimm, walked along the frozen tundra until he came to a stop outside the boundary of an Atlas Academy training ground.

There wasn't much to it other than a log cabin and thick chunks of ice meant for some serious training. The figure had come all looking for a someone. In the end, he'd found him by some good fortune.

He was looking at a tall and muscular Atlas student with tan colored skin and short spiky, snow white hair. He wore the Atlas Academy uniform. A white long-sleeved shirt and a gray pocket-vest jacket accompanied by a pair of white dress gloves, a dark-gray tie, and long white trousers.

The figure smiled as he heard the student talking to himself. "Come on Elfman! Push yourself!" Images of Indie and Autumn came to his mind. "You're supposed to be a man!" Every loss came to his mind. "You need to be stronger."

Elfman began panting. "Damn it! It's not enough." The ice he'd been punching was merely cracked as he had yet to produce the necessary strength to break it completely. "Why isn't it ever enough?"

Elfman fell to his knees and the figure walked over to him. "It's just not fair, right?"

The Atlas student shot to his feet and whirled around ready to fight. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" The figure chuckled darkly. "You can call me Calem, and I've come all this way to help you."

"Why should I trust you?" Elfman asked. "You won't even…"

He stopped in shock as Calem removed his hood revealing a young man with pure white skin and black veins underneath his eyes. The eyes themselves were black with red irises. His hair was short, smooth, and a bizarre combination of white with sky blue tips.

"W-What,,, are you?" Elfman asked in shock.

Calem smiled as he put his hood back on. "I am he who can train you. With my help, you could beat people far greater than Indie or Autumn. You could even beat General Ironwood himself. I can help you make the most of your Semblance.

If you come with me, you won't be judged for it. You'd be honored as a great warrior. You'd have every chance to grow. You'd be able to reach your full potential. Come with me, and you can prove that they were wrong."

Elfman was shaking. "How do you know about my Semblance?"

Calem smiled. "I've been keeping a close eye on you. Your Semblance allows you to assume the form of whatever you kill… including Grimm. In fact, wasn't the first time you unlocked said Semblance the time you became a Beowolf?

Ah, the villagers chased you never knowing you were Elfman. Without knowing it, your heart darkened a little that day. From then on, you never talked about your Semblance. You never even used it again." Calem held out a hand. "Come with me and prove everyone wrong."

Elfman looked away. "What about my team? My dream of becoming a Hunter?"

Calem chuckled. "You wish to become a Hunter, yet you can turn into a Grimm at will. You worry about abandoning your team, but how do you know they wouldn't turn on you if you told them your secret?

As I've said, come with me, and you won't have to worry about such a secret. You'll be accepted for your abilities. All you must do is take my hand, and you can have a new life. Prove them wrong about your powers. Prove your true strength."

Elfman looked at the hand as the images of his teammates came to mind. Then images of the past came to the surface. He was just a kid, yet they hunted him. They never even noticed when he started bleeding red. Then he saw his team hunting him.

Elfman took the hand. "I accept."

They shook on it.

Calem turned away. "Come along Elfman."

Elfman tore off his tie and removed his gloves throwing both on the ground before following Calem.

_**Night…**_

Autumn and Indie walked into the training area, but there was no sign of Elfman.

Indie was worried. "Autumn, he's nowhere to be found."

Autumn just yawned. "Maybe he's sim sleeping inside the cabin. He's done that before."

Indie was already checking the windows. "He's not in there."

Autumn rubbed her chin in thought. "Fan out and search the area. Maybe he left a clue."

Indie nodded. "Right."

The two students proceeded to look around the area when Indie's eyes caught sight or a tie in the snow. He ran over and pulled it out as well as a pair of large, white gloves. There was only one person, that he knew of, who could use items this large.

"Autumn!" Indie shouted.

Autumn walked over and noticed the tie before shrugging. "Looks like Elfman decided to leave."

Indie looked at her shocked. "Is that all you have to say? He's our teammate. Plus, he could have been taken!"

Autumn shook her head. "Unlikely. The only sign of combat is training. Even if Elfman lost, he'd have put up a fight. There'd be evidence of a struggle. Unfortunately, a tie and gloves are not enough evidence." She looked off to the right. "Maybe that guy has some answers."

Indie followed her gaze to a young man, who looked to be in his early 20's, approaching them. He had very short, dark blue hair, a matching beard, and familiar yellow irises. He wore a white coat with crimson red trim. At his side, there was a sheathe containing a red handled long sword.

Indie had his hand on his axe as he approached the man. "Stop where you are." The man complied. "If you know anything about our teammate, Elfman, then you better speak up."

The man, who didn't have his hand on the blade, thought about it. "Elfman…" He shook his head. "Never heard the name before. Maybe I've seen him? Could you begin to describe him?"

Autumn replied, "He's seventeen. Very tall for his age with muscles and white hair."

The man interrupted. "Does he have tan skin and wear an Atlas student uniform without a tie or gloves?"

"That's him!" Indie shouted.

The man was nodded. "I do recall seeing him. It was this morning in fact. He was at the port with a figure in a black cloak with red vain like designs. I thought the whole thing looked suspicious, so I confronted them."

_**Port, Earlier that day…**_

The man confronted Calem and Elfman. "Halt!"

Calem handed Elfman a Lien card. "Go buy some food for the trip. I'll talk to this fine gentleman." Elfman left and Calem turned around. "May I help you?"

The man glared at the figure. "My name is Rain Stone, and I would like to know what you are doing out here with a student of Atlas Academy?"

Calem shrugged. "He is no longer a student of Atlas Academy." He smiled. "He has chosen to come with me because I have offered to train him.

Rain carefully observed the person before him. "So, your only goal is to take that former student?"

Calem chuckled. "I applaud you for your diligence good sir but rest assured that we are up to no good. We simply wish to leave port peacefully. We have no intention of endangering these lives. Now, may we please leave?"

Rain looked at the student. "He's willing to go with you?"

Calem simply replied. "If he weren't, he'd have fled or gotten your attention."

Rain sighed. "Very well then, but I do have one more question before you're on your way." He pulled out a photo of Cobalt. "Do you know where I can find this young man?"

Calem looked at the photo pretending to study it. "Sorry, but I have never met this individual before." Calem eventually replied. "Do you mind telling me why you have a picture of some guy? I am curious since that seems rather high quality."

"Someone slipped this under my door at an inn." Rain put the photo away as the student returned with a bag. "Sorry for the interruption."

Rain walked on since there wasn't much he could do.

_**Present**_

Rain said, "I watched from a distance as they got on a passenger ship and sailed away. I have no idea where it was going. Sorry I can't be of more help."

Indie sighed, "No, what you have provided is more than enough." He shook his head. "I can't believe Elfman would leave us like this."

Autumn merely looked at the man. "Since you helped us, I believe it is only fair we do the same in return. Mind showing us this picture of yours?"

"If you can help me, I'd be most appreciative." Rain took the picture out. "If I'm right, he's the only family I have left." He showed them the picture. "This is my cousin."

They instantly recognized Cobalt.

"Seems as though your search is over." Autumn informed.

Rain perked up. "You know where he is?"

Indie nodded. "He currently attends Beacon Academy, in Vale."

"Thank you for your help." Rain bowed to them. "Would you like an escort up to your academy?"

Autumn replied, "No."

Rain nodded. "Then I shall take my leave." He started to walk away but turned back to them. "If you'd be kind enough to do me one more favor, please don't inform him I'm coming. I'd like our meeting to be a surprise."

Autumn nodded. "Very well." Rain left, and she turned to her teammate. "Come along. General Ironwood is going to want to hear about this."

Autumn walked off while Indie sadly stared at the tie and gloves before dropping them "Let's go."

_**Unknown Island**_

Black Cloak hopped off his own little ship, after docking it, and leaned against one the of the nearby containers on the beach. He was waiting for the inevitable as he looked around the island noticing other containers full of Grimm. Other than that, it was a normal island.

He didn't have to wait long as a squad of red and white androids appeared. The white androids carry large miniguns, on their chest sits a red M symbol, and they're protected by white metal armor highlighted with black and red.

Their heads were vaguely skull like but show no defining traits of humanity other than the vague mouth, eye placement, and circles for ears. The red androids were tall, top-heavy, and obviously red. They have an M symbol on their chest, and neon blue highlights across the entire body.

Even their eyes shown with the neon blue color. They are slimmer than their white counterparts and are armored from top to bottom with metal. They carried a halberd which was both longer and taller than the android carrying it.

Blake Cloak grinned. "Dr. Merlot, this isn't necessary." He rolled back his right arm's sleeve revealing a Beowolf arm. "I'm merely here to talk." The androids stood down. "I'll wait here for you."

_**Some Time Later…**_

Black Cloak continued to lean against the container, enjoying the sun, as another squad of androids showed up with Dr. Merlot himself. Merlot was an old man with one robotic arm and a robotic, red glowing eye.

The gray hair on his head was disheveled, and he had a matching mustache, beard, and prominent eyebrows. He wore a gray jacket, with a red shirt underneath, and matching pants. He carried himself well.

Black Cloak smiled. "Hello Dr. Merlot."

Dr. Merlot was studying the figure before him, but his eyes were keenly focusing on the now covered arm. "Who are you, how did you find me, and what do you want?"

"You can call me Black Cloak. I've been to this island before and figured it was the perfect place for the Dr. Merlot to hideout while he continued his research." Black Cloak took out a canister of his own blood. "I've come to cut a deal."

Merlot looked at the canister clearly interested in the contents. "What deal do you have in mind?"

"As you saw, I am half Grimm, so this blood could be quiet valuable for your research. Of course, something like this isn't free. I suggest a trade. I want one container of liquid dust and an Albino Beowolf which I'm pretty confident already have." Black Cloak offered.

Merlot thought it over. "Make it two canisters, and you never reveal you saw me."

Black cloak took out the second canister he'd already prepared. "Got my part of the deal right here."

Merlot turned to his androids. "Grab a canister of liquid dust and get the Albino Beowolf ready for transport."

_**Some Time Later…**_

Black Cloak boarded his boat after storing away the dust and Beowolf. "Pleasure doing business Dr. Merlot."

He then sailed away. Merlot looked at the blood he'd acquired finding that it was a deep, dark red. There was a lot he could do with this.

_**Mountain Glenn: Merlot Industries, A Week Later…**_

Black Cloak laid out four vials before himself. One, contained his dark red blood. Two, contained the liquid dust which glowed a light blue. Three, contained a black ooze obtained from the Grimm lands.

Four, contained equal amounts of the five types of dust, and it only filled one sixth of the vial. Black Cloak then got a larger vial that would be able to hold the contents of all four vials. He got to work. He poured the fourth vial, fist vial, third vial, and the second vial in that order.

He then capped the vial and shook it until all the contents merged creating a black, glowing substance. Black Cloak then poured his Aura into the vial until the substance turned from black to white.

Black Cloak smiled as he loaded the glowing, white substance into a shot. Once he had it, he walked into the next room which contained his caged Albino Beowolf. It was an Alpha. Merlot had provided the perfect subject. Its skin was while and its bone plating was black.

He came to stand before the cage. "Now, bear with me. This is going to be painful if all works out as it should."

Black Cloak pushed the shot into the Beowolf's arm and injected the substance into it. Immediately the Beowolf howled in pain falling to its knees as its body began the painful process of shifting and reforming. Bones were going to break and reform. Black Cloak left the room.

_**Some Time Later…**_

Black Cloak reentered the room and was pleasantly surprised by the results. _"Wonderful. A female Faunus."_

The Beowolf had indeed become a female Faunus. A wolf Faunus to be exact. She had short, dark red hair, white wolf ears, and black irises. Her assets were large, and she currently had no clothes on. She was enraged at seeing Black Cloak.

"What did you do to me!?" The Faunus asked.

Black Cloak merrily walked over to the desk and pulled out a set of clothes. He then placed them near the cage careful not to get to close.

He then smiled. "I took advantage of someone who exist so rarely to create the first and only Grimm turned human of this world. Anyways, you should get dressed." He tossed a set of numerous keys on top of the pile. "I'm leaving now."

"Human, turn me back!" The Faunus ordered.

Black Cloak turned around. "No can do. You have your own soul now. Taking away said soul would mean your death. I'm afraid you're stuck like this. What you do now, is up to you." He walked up the stairs. "I'll be watching."

The Faunus began slamming her shoulder into the cage clearly enraged. "I'll kill you human!"

Black Cloak stopped on the stairs. "Think what you want. Come after me. Do whatever. It doesn't matter because in the long run it should be entertaining."

With that, he walked away while the Faunus tried to break free. Currently, she was so enraged that it hadn't crossed her mind to use the keys Black Cloak provided which would allow her out.

_**Streets of Mountain Glenn**_

Black Cloak looked around at the destroyed buildings devoid of life. When he'd first set eyes on this destroyed city, he'd been saddened. Now, it didn't bother him, but that in turn did bother him. He'd become used to destruction.

Besides the building, there were Grimm that never bothered him. It was funny considering he'd once hunted them. He started to walk down the street shifting his thoughts to other things he could change. This way he wouldn't have to think about anything else.

"It's nice to see you again Black Cloak. Of course, that isn't your real name. After all, you aren't the original Black Cloak… Right, Drake Fire?" A voice stated.

Black Cloak whirled around finding another person in a black cloak except this one had red vain designs like those found on Grimm. In addition, this person was about a foot shorter than Black Cloak himself.

"How do you know my original name?" Drake asked placing his hand on one of his black katanas.

Calem removed his hood revealing his face. "I used to go by Drake Fire before becoming Cobalt Sky. Just like you; however, the current Cobalt isn't like either of us. Now, I am Calem."

Black Cloak took a step back because standing before him was a combination of Cobalt Sky and Salem. A young man with pure white skin and black veins under his eyes. The eyes themselves were black with red irises. His hair was short, smooth, and white with sky blue tips.

"What?" Black Cloak shook his head. "No! What are you really?"

"I'm not lying to you Drake. You and I are two sides of the same coin while the current Cobalt is an entirely different coin from either us. Why do you think the world has so much difference this time?

It's because he's not a copy of Drake Fire. He is in fact, the copy of Daichi Ryu. An alternate version of Drake Fire. Surely, you must have noticed it. I mean Cobalt Sky is far different this time around."

Black Cloak removed his hood revealing the face of Cobalt. There were differences. Drake was in fact ten years older, had smooth, sky blue hair, and his irises were dark blue.

Drake was shocked. "So that's why he looks and is so different from me." His gaze hardened as he looked at Calem. "Alright, I believe you, but what do you want?"

Calem chuckled. "So, serious. Where's that playful attitude I became so accustomed to?"

Drake was confused. "Before? This is the first time… Unless… No."

Calem nodded. "You're on the right path. Just as we weren't native to this world before being put here, I'm not native to this version of Remnant. Though in my Remnant, I'm the Cobalt that managed to kill you. Well… another version of you, but why split hairs?"

He chuckled. "You know what waited for me. A guy calling himself The Watcher. He wanted to reset everything. Turn my Remnant into the original, so we fought. I won. It didn't matter because my friends forgot me as I was made the new watcher. Every deed I did… gone.

Oh, but I wasn't about to give up. I tried so hard, so long, and so many different things. In the end, I always came back to that room. It appeared my fate could not be changed. That has the tendency to break a man. Then, a new attempt appeared in that room.

I killed a Cobalt in a different town where Star Village is in this world. Low and behold, I was corrupted to my core. My Salem took over. She made me kill them all before events truly began for them. Mercury, Yang, and Jaune were my favorites… to kill.

Mercury didn't want to run. He tried to stop me. The fool knew he couldn't win in the first place. Did I mention The Watcher played his role once more? Oh yes, everyone came to remember every time I ever tried to break my fate.

Yang still believed I was that good person before dying. Jaune, the one that became my best friend, was killed by my blade. His heart was that of a hero… he only lasted mere seconds. With no Pyrrha or Cardin around, since I killed them during invitation, he was weak.

Of course, even with a broken mind, I'm not one to be consumed. I fought Salem. She made a mistake. It was a two-way street. I pulled my Salem into me and used her to amplify my own. Every student was dead. By my had or the Grimm's.

I then killed Ozpin. Now I'm here. You want to know the real kicker? This world was only opened to me because of you. If you had simply accepted your fate, then the Watcher wouldn't have had to keep resetting.

It weakened the barrier, so I could slip in. If only you would have let yourself rest, but you're always compelled to move on. To continue. No, it must be someone else. You must do all you can to be with those you care for. It's what we are. You… and him… could become me."

_**Drake (Black Cloak) vs Calem**_

Drake had charged in with his katana drawn. He slammed it down only to be met with exact copies of of his katana. The worst part, he hadn't even seen Calem draw them. In addition, he could see that Calem was expending no effort at all to block him.

"Oh, you're going to try and stop me?" Calem asked with an amused smile.

Drake was completely serious. "I am."

Calem then held up his free hand which was coursing with black Aura. "Very well."

The black Aura shot forth and expanded around Drake. He was shot straight into a building's higher floor. Drake got to his feet feeling disoriented and used his blades, stabbing them into the ground, to steady himself.

He then immediately created his fours arms, using them to shield his body, as a field of black lighting appeared around him. The arms took the hit, but Calem then appeared through the hole charging in. Drake shot his shadow arms out only to have them cut off in mere moments.

Calem then got in close and grabbed Drake by the throat before throwing him straight through the wall of the building. He was heading straight for the ground. Calem followed lunging straight for Drake.

Black Cloak managed to remake one arm and blocked Calem. Drake then slammed into the ground with just enough time to roll out of the way of Calem's sword. Calem stood up and held his left hand out once more. Drake found himself surrounded by darkness.

Black Cloak crossed his arms and focused his Semblance. He then pushed them out as he created two Grimm arms that shot through the darkness destroying the attack. Calem was standing before Drake with his sword radiating that same black Aura.

Calem smiled. "Let's see you block this!" Drake was slashed multiple times before he appeared behind him with his sword ready to be sheathed. "Now you can feel just a fraction of the power I wield."

He sheathed his blade causing magic to slam into Drake from every area Calem slashed. "You now know that you have no chance of beating me, but I will not kill you." He put his hood up and approached his counterpart.

"Honestly, my goal is quite simple. It's what you've pretended your goal to be. I want entertainment." He then punched Drake in the gut hard enough to knock him out. "I'm hoping you can find a way to contribute to that."

Calem then caught the hand of the Female wolf Faunus as her claws were mere inches from impaling the unconscious Black Cloak.

"My child, please do not kill him." Calem stated as he turned to face the Grim turned Faunus now wearing blue jeans and a simple blue shirt.

The Faunus angrily stated. "He turned me into a Human! My kind no longer recognize me!"

Calem smiled and placed a hand on her head. "Calm my child." Black Aura spread forth awakening the Faunus' own Aura which was a brilliant white. "You recognize me, yes?"

The Faunus was calmed as she this Aura felt like her creator's. Memories came to her mind of the day she emerged from the ichor to be greeted by Salem and Calem. They were its master, and it would serve them. Now she would serve them.

"My master." The Faunus fell to her knees. "Please, forgive me for my form."

Calem smiled and raised his hand. "Rise my faithful pet. Salem and I could never be displeased by any of you no matter what you do or what happens to you. You may look like and function as Faunus, but the fact that you recognize me shows what your core is."

The wolf Faunus was grateful. "I am truly grateful for your words master. I will serve you and Salem as I have before my transformation."

Calem smiled. "Good. Now, you may be a Grimm at your core; however, you are a Faunus, so you do deserve a name. From this day onward, you shall be known as Ivory Okami." He picked up Drake. "Come along. We're going to drop this off and head home."

_**Forest near Vale, Night…**_

Drake snapped awake immediately jumping to his feet, but there was no sign of Calem. He recognized this forest. He was much closer to Vale now.

Black Cloak put his hood back up and looked down. _"This… This is all my fault. I unleashed this because of my wish to live with them… Because my heart wouldn't let me stay."_ He turned towards the direction of Vale completely serious.

_I need to make sure that this Cobalt is strong enough." _Black Cloak began walking towards Vale because he had work to do. _"It's no longer about me. It's about making sure this world can continue. Making sure Cobalt is strong enough._

_Strong enough that he doesn't turn into that."_ He thought back to his fight with this alternate version of himself. _"He's already on the right path. I just need to continue challenging him. He will be ready. Also, unlike me, he's nowhere near becoming him."_


	34. Departure & Arrival

_**Beacon Docks, Midday…**_

Today was the day. It was time for the beginning of the two-week vacation. Cobalt was waiting with Guard, RWBY, JNPR, CR, CFVY, and all their luggage for the arrival of his grandfather and the personal airship.

_**With Cobalt**_

Cobalt was leaning against a tree half awake. His arms, legs, and torso had been bandaged after his last training session with Qrow. After that session, he had been in no condition to train with Ozpin that night.

Fortunately, the headmaster was understanding about the situation. Now, Cobalt wanted nothing more than to rest, but that could wait until he was safely aboard the air ship. Currently, he was more than content with relaxing. He opened his eyes as Coco and Fox approached him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Coco asked concerned.

Cobalt smiled. "We've been over this Coco. I'm fine. My Aura's already working on the wounds, and I'll rest more on the flight to Atlas. Plus, I did ask Branwen to give me that spar. It's really my fault I ended up in this condition."

Coco nodded. "Then, I won't harp on it anymore; however, there is something else we need to discuss."

Cobalt raised an eyebrow. "What about?"

"When are you going to talk to the prodigy?" Coco asked.

Cobalt sighed. "Coco, we've already talked about this."

Coco nodded. "Yes, extensively. Every time you say you're not ready. I mean come on, what's really holding you back from trying to form a relationship with her?"

Cobalt crossed his arms. "I already told you. I don't…"

Fox interrupted. "Yes, you have told us you fear for her life, but what's the difference? You clearly fear for her life either way, so wouldn't it be better to find happiness then to have never gone after it in the first place?"

Coco kissed Fox on the cheek. "He's right. Plus, it's obvious you both like each other. She's just shy and you're too afraid to say anything." She rested a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, you need to talk to her. It's not right to drag a girl along if nothing is going to come from it."

Cobalt closed his eyes. "You're right big sister." He opened them and sighed. "I at least need to talk to her."

"Good." Coco smirked. "Keep in mind, if you haven't talked to her by the end of this trip, I'm locking the two of you in a closet where you will talk about this."

"No worries." Cobalt smiled. "I give you my word that I'll have talked to her."

Coco sighed relieved. "That's good. I mean no offense, but this little stalemate you two have was getting boring. You got to give me juicier stuff to work with than this."

Cobalt shook his head. "You and your gossip. I'm convinced you're the center of Beacon's gossip network."

Coco smirked. "Little brother, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Cobalt shook his head and rolled his eyes.

_**With RWBY**_

"So…" Yang asked as she stood before her sister.

Ruby replied. "So…"

"So…"

"So…"

"So…"

"So…"

Weiss sighed as she lowered the Faunus history book she'd been reading. "Will you two knock it off already." She turned to Ruby. "Ruby, Yang wants to know if you're going to tell Cobalt how you feel?"

Ruby blushed. "What are you talking about? I don't…"

Blake interrupted. "Ruby, we all know you like Cobalt. Yang didn't even have to tell us."

Ruby's blush deepened. "I-I don't even know if he likes me. There's no way I could tell him. What if I tell him, and I lose him as a friend?"

Yang had to fight to keep herself from spilling Cobalt's feelings about her younger sister.

"Ruby, Cobalt is currently unattached, but a guy like him won't remain that way for long. The only reason you don't see girls crowding him is because Coco and her team keep them away, but they can't do it forever." Weiss informed.

Blake nodded. "It's true."

Yang put her hands on her blushing sister's shoulders and took a deep breath. "Ruby, we're going on a vacation to a resort. This will be the opportune time to tell him how you feel. Cobalt's a good guy. He'll still be you friend even if he doesn't return your feelings."

"I-I-I don't know." Ruby whined.

Yang shook Ruby. "You need to stop being indecisive. You'll regret it if you don't tell him how you feel."

Ruby was a little terrified now. "Okay. Okay. Okay. I'll tell him. Just stop shaking me."

Yang steadied her sister before letting go. "Good. If you don't, I'm locking you two in a closet where you'll be forced to have this conversation."

Ruby looked over at Cobalt as he spoke with Coco and Fox. She then quickly looked at the ground trying to stop herself from blushing.

_**With Team CR**_

Cardin was worried. "Do you really think we should be going on this trip?"

Russel smiled. "It's a perfectly fine idea. Sky did invite us, and you apologized. If anything, view this as a time to show them you've changed. Show them you're no longer your father's son. You're simply Cardin."

Cardin nodded. "I'll try."

Russel shrugged. "That's all I ask as your leader."

They both shared a friendly smile.

"Hello." Velvet said having approached them with Yatsuhashi.

Cardin cleared his throat. "Good day Velvet. Are you and your team looking forward to this vacation?"

This had been a relatively common occurrence since Cardin's apology two weeks ago. Velvet was a kind soul willing to give Cardin the benefit of the doubt. Yatsuhashi wasn't so inclined. Sure, he believed people could change, but he was also protective of his team.

Velvet nodded. "Very much so."

Russel smiled at the giant. "What about you, big guy?"

Yatsuhashi glared at Cardin. "I am looking forward to this being a nice trip."

The threat was not lost on Cardin. If he stepped out of line, he was likely to meet the business end of the giant's blade.

Velvet turned to her teammate. "Yatsuhashi, be nice. Cardin won't have room to change if we're treating him like an enemy."

Cardin shook his head. "No, it's fine Velvet. At this point, I need all the people bearing down on me that I can get. It helps remind me of the person I'm striving to be."

Russel smiled. "You heard my teammate. He's fine with it. Just do give us a chance Daichi."

Yatsuhashi softened slightly. "The giant will attempt to stay his protective nature provided the cardinal flies the correct path. If their trip proves this, then he would not be opposed to a few training sessions as we try to make friends."

The members of CR nodded in understanding.

_**With JNPR**_

Hey Renny, we should go skiing first… No! we should go sledding… skating… snowboarding…" Nora continued listing off various snow activities she wanted to do.

"Nora." Ren simply said stopping her. "There will be plenty of time to do everything. We won't have to choose."

Nora smiled. "Does that include making me pancakes and giving me coffee?"

Ren simply said, "Yes, to pancakes, but no coffee."

Guard began running around Nora clearly wanting to play, so she began to chase him. Ren smiled and shook his head.

"Regardless of what we do, we should at least do one activity a day together." Pyrrha offered.

Jaune nodded. "Good idea. Snow activities are more fun when you have people to do them with."

_**Beacon Docks**_

Lloyd's air ship docked, and Cobalt greeted him with a hug. "Grandpa!"

Lloyd hugged his grandson with a light hold mindful of the bandages. "It's good to see you to kid." He chuckled. "Someone's certainly been training hard." They pulled apart and the scientist looked at the group of teenagers with a smile.

"I recognize some of you while I look forward to meeting the rest of you." He waved it off. "There'll be plenty of time for that once we're in Atlas." He walked over to Weiss's massive pile of luggage and began loading it. "For now, let's load up and get this trip underway."

Everyone pitched in getting their luggage in the hold before boarding themselves.

_**Aboard the Air Ship**_

Cobalt sat by the window with Coco joining him. "If you need to rest, you can lean on me."

The manager smiled and took her up on that offer. "Thank you, Coco."

He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Coco smiled. _"Have a good rest my little brother."_

The others were soon seated, with Fox sitting by himself since he offered, and the ship took off.

_**Dock's, Minutes Later…**_

Beacon's airship docked, and Rain walked out looking at the academy. Despite his travels, he had yet to visit any of the Hunter Academies.

"_It's kind of quiet for a Hunter Academy in the middle of the day."_ Rain began his walk towards the main building. _"There should at least be some students around, right? Maybe they're all in… Wait a minute._

_Is this one of Beacon's vacation times?" _He turned his attention to the tower. _"That must be Ozpin's tower. It would be smart to speak with him first regardless of either situation being the correct one."_

He changed course while also admiring Beacon.

_**Ozpin's Tower**_

Rain walked into the tower and spotted Ozpin himself coming out of the elevator with his cane and coffee mug. The headmaster noticed him with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Rain smiled as he approached the important figure. "Headmaster Ozpin, right?"

"Yes, that is who I am. May ask who you are and what you are doing here?" Ozpin inquired.

Rain bowed. "You may good sir. My name is Rain Stone, and I have been informed that my younger cousin attends this academy."

Rain produced the photo.

Ozpin looked at it. "You're the son of Jet Stone and cousin to Mr. Sky?"

Rain nodded. "That is who I am, but I understand if you do not believe me." He produced a small black box with a gray lock and filtered his Aura into it. "That is why I am glad I have this."

Ozpin focused on the box immediately recognizing it as an item made completely of Aura. The Aura felt both familiar and different. It wasn't just the lock which felt exactly like Jet's Aura. He watched as the box popped open revealing a grey stone that immediately began fading.

Rain began talking once the stone and box faded. "That stone contained the last bits of his Aura. Of course, he's long gone, so the Aura wouldn't last long. I'm not too sure why the black Aura is vanishing though."

Ozpin looked at Rain and felt out the young man's Aura. It felt like Jet's. Unlike the box, which didn't seem to share any similarities to anyone Ozpin knew, this was a much clearer similarity. That of a familial relationship with not only Jet, but Cobalt and Onyx as well.

"Tell me, where did you acquire such a box?" Ozpin asked.

Rain chuckled. "The box was left with this inn keeper and the photo was slid under my door. Up until a few months ago, I thought I was without family except for a grandmother I met years ago. So, does my cousin go here? If so, where is he now?"

"Mr. Sky does in fact go here, but it is currently Beacon's two-week break between first and second semesters. He is now on his way to Atlas with his friends." Ozpin informed.

Rain was shocked. "What!? I was in Atlas two weeks ago. Now I must… wait, he'll probably be coming back, so it'd be useless to go to Atlas."

"I believe I can help. Mr. Stone how would like a job?" Ozpin inquired.

Rain looked at the older man. "A job? Here?"

Ozpin nodded. "Yes, I can make you an assistant teacher for a while and eventually give you your own class to teach. Provided you can prove your abilities to be that of a Hunter. This way you could be near your cousin."

"Become an assistant and eventual full-time teacher? It sounds interesting, but I'm not even a registered Hunter. I learned everything I know from my adopted grandma."

"There are rules in place to make this official." Ozpin stated. "Let's adjourn to my office and have a little talk."

Rain shrugged. _"I suppose becoming a teacher would be alright."_ He followed Ozpin to the elevator._ "Might as well give it a shot if it'll allow me to stick around my family."_

_**Ozpin's Office**_

Rain sat across from Ozpin. "What would you like to know?"

"Where have you been for the past 18 years?" Ozpin inquired.

Rain nodded. "I suppose I should start at the beginning, but what do you know so far?"

"Your mother passed away giving birth to you, and your father raised you until the age of four when he fell to a Grimm attack. Hunters that knew your father arrived. They found his dead body, but you were missing." Ozpin informed.

Rain nodded. "I'll start with the attack. More specifically, the moment that changed my life.

_**Woods of Vale, 18 Years Ago…**_

Rain, with the same short blue hair, a blue shirt, and matching pants, was hiding in his room crying as he heard the terrifying sounds of Grimm all around his home. He had no idea where his father was or even if he were alive.

That only made the situation worse. He wanted to know his daddy was okay. Then Rain heard and saw it. Grimm were trying to break into his room. The door was cracking, and one more good hit would see them entering the room.

Rain put his head in between his legs and screamed, "Daddy help me!"

The door smashed into the back of the room and a lone Beowolf entered. It began to howl, but it stopped midway as a walking stick had been shoved into its chest. The Grimm fell and began to evaporate. Rain looked up, with tears sliding down his cheek, at the person who fell the Grimm.

Standing in the doorway was an elderly woman with dark skin and long silver hair, which she wore in a single braid down her back. She is of small stature, but not old enough to hunch over as old people tend to do.

Her attire consisted of a dark blue top with full sleeves and skirt comprised of alternating light and dark blue layers. She also wore goggle-like prosthetic eyes which were dark gray with cyan colored lenses.

Rain looked up at her in shock. "You saved me?"

The woman looked at the boy as her prostatic eyes showed some compassion, but she spoke with energy. "I was passing by, on my travels, when I heard the sounds of combat. They led me here where I saw Grimm who had been felled by your father.

He had been gutted by the Beowolf that knocked in your door before it moved into the house. I ran over to him, and his last words were for me to save you. He then went and died making them his last words. I couldn't rightly ignore them."

Rain didn't believe her, so he ran past the old woman and outside only to stop as he saw his father's body covered in blood. "Daddy!" He collapsed to his knees and cried fresh tears. "This wasn't supposed to happen! You're a Hunter! I don't get it! Why did you have to die!?"

The woman came out and put a hand on Rain's shoulder. "A Hunter is not immortal. Your father gave his live trying to save yours, and that's a better death than most Hunters who die in the field. It gives me hope that his generation is better than mine at the job."

Rain glared at her as tears continued to run down his cheek. "He promised me he'd live." He stood up. "You don't know anything, old bat!"

He ran away from the woman and into the forest.

The woman sighed. "That kid is going to get himself killed." She ran after him. "Unfortunately, that means he's not safe."

_**Woods**_

Rain didn't get far before a Beowolf slashed him in the side knocking him into a tree; however, there was no blood. Rain did not notice this as he stood up. His anger and sadness welling up inside of him until it could no longer be contained.

"Leave! Me! Alone!" Rain shouted as his light blue Aura flared up around him.

He charged at the Grimm slamming his fist into its stomach. It was sent flying straight into a tree. Then five more Beowolves showed up. Rain, panting from the strain on his body, picked up a stick.

The boy was letting his anger take over. "I said leave me alone!"

Rain ran forward, faster than he's ever run before, and slammed the stick into one of the Beowolves. The stick broke apart upon impact as the Grimm flew into the first Grimm Rain had knocked away.

The kid was panting, and he screamed in pain as he felt several ribs break on him all at once. His body couldn't handle the power he was putting out. He coughed up blood before falling to the ground fainting.

_**Ozpin's Office, Present…**_

"…I was out for a couple of weeks. When I next work up, that woman, Maria, had saved me. She brought me to cave, treated my wounds, and continued to look after me until I was able to move." Rain informed.

"Your being able to fight those Grimm… That was your Semblance, yes?" Ozpin inquired.

Rain nodded. "I didn't know it at the time, but my Semblance and Aura had manifested due to the situation. I've taken to calling it Boost since it allows me to boost my speed and strength. At the time, my body was unprepared for such an ability.

That's why it gave out so easily. Now, I can go a full five minutes, at full power, before bones start breaking. I've also found that smaller burst, 15 seconds at a time, work out better for more drawn out fights."

Ozpin nodded. "So, this Maria saved you. What happened next?"

"I was much calmer when I woke up, and she offered to train me." Rain stated. "I didn't have anyone else to turn to since my Uncle had passed, my Aunt vanished, and I didn't know of my cousin. I ended up going with her. I spent years training and traveling with her.

After a while, I took to calling her Grandma. She said I had to make my own path in life, but she did tell me stories of her time as a Huntress. I also read countless fairy tales of knights. So, I aspire to be both a true knight and Huntsman."

"I see." Ozpin stated. "Why isn't this Maria with you now?"

"We agreed to split off from each other the day I turned 18." Rain stated. "Every year we meet on Anima in the port town of Suiren. Both during and after my time with her, I did any and every job I could. About half the time I took jobs for less than they were worth.

I've fought my fair share of Grimm, fought in a few tournaments outside of Mistral, and did the occasional odd job here or there." He then remembered something and pulled out an envelope. "Oh, I almost forget. This letter was also left with the innkeeper."

"May I see this letter?" Ozpin asked.

Rain nodded and handed it over. "You're welcome to see it."

Ozpin looked it over.

'_My name is not important. What is important, is that you still have family. Enclosed is the most recent photo of one Cobalt Sky formally Cobalt Stone. Son of Onyx and Sakura Stone. As well as a box and stone both made of Aura._

_My Aura and your fathers. Don't ask how I got it only know that you have two times you can open the box before both it and the stone vanish. I'd choose wisely who you show it to. It's your choice weather or not you believe me.'_

"The first time I opened the box was out in the wilderness, so no one would get hurt if it weren't what the letter said. Once I determined it was harmless, I kept it for the moment I either found my cousin or to show someone in power." Rain replied.

Ozpin nodded. "You've passed part one. Tomorrow, you shall be partaking in a fight to determine whether your skills are on par with trained Hunters. Perform well enough, and you will be hired."

Rain got up and bowed. "I'll do my best sir."

Ozpin stood. "For tonight, you can use one of the transfer student dorm rooms we've had prepared." He walked out from behind his desk. "Come, I'll show you the way."

Ozpin walked back to the elevator as Rain looked out the window behind the desk. _"Becoming a teacher?" _He smiled. _"That's sounding like a better idea the more I think about it. I'll have to do my best against whomever they pair me up against."_

Rain joined the headmaster.


	35. A Needed Talk

_**This Arthor's Note is really important because it contains a disclaimer. Team SLVR and all afiliated trailers are owned by Mark Zhang, He has given me permission to use his characters in this story, but I in no way speak for their personalities as only the creator and his people really know the ins and out. Thank you.**_

* * *

_**Atlas Resort, Evening…**_

The entire group entered a three-story resort up in the mountains. The lobby had a nice, cracking fire in the fireplace with a couple of couches and a table near it. There was a large bay window looking out at the snowy landscape.

There was a built-in seat if you wanted to sit and watch the outside world. It was barren, but that was to be expected considering Lloyd had rented out the entire place for the next week and a half.

Lloyd turned to the large group. "So, how do you want to do the rooms?"

"Since we're out and about, give everyone their own rooms, but have teams assigned in rooms next to each other." Cobalt answered.

Lloyd nodded and went to get the keys. Bellhops entered with everyone's luggage and waited to find out what luggage went where.

_**Cobalt's Room, Night…**_

Cobalt was lying in the bed of his room and staring at the white ceiling. Besides the bed, the room also had a large scroll, which hung above a dresser, and a bathroom. The manager had fresh bandages on and would likely be able to go without them tomorrow.

He had attempted to get to sleep; however, the manager found it hard because his mind was buzzing with thoughts about what Coco had said. Not only that, but he was seriously thinking about Ruby and him. About what relationship, if any, he wanted with her.

Eventually he sighed and got out of bed._ "I suppose there's only one thing to do at this point."_ The manager walked over to the door. _"I'm going to watch the snow and hope Coco doesn't catch me out of bed."_

_**Lobby**_

The receptionist, who had short brown hair, green eyes, and a red uniform, spotted Cobalt coming into the lobby. "May I help you sir?"

"No. I was just going to watch the snow for a while." Cobalt offered a kind smiled. "I hope that is okay?"

The receptionist nodded. "Of course, sir. Is there anything I can get you?"

Cobalt shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm good. Feel free to go off and attend to other duties."

The receptionist nodded. "Right sir. I'll be off then."

The receptionist left, and Cobalt made his way to the bay window. He sat before it and gazed outside. Currently, there was a nice, gentle snow fall.

This put Cobalt at peace while also giving him a clearer mind. _"Ruby…"_ He sighed. _"What am I supposed to do? What do we talk about? 'Hey Ruby, I'm afraid to date you because I don't want to lose you."_ He put his head in his hands. _"I do want to date her though. Why is this more complicated than dealing with my enemies?"_

_**Hallway to the Lobby, Same Time…**_

Ruby found she couldn't sleep because her mind kept wondering to Cobalt and her conversation with her team. Ultimately, she had no idea what to do, so she'd decided to take a walk hoping the answer would become clear.

"_Tell him how I feel? I don't know if I can do that. If I don't, then Yang's going to lock us in closet until we do… I don't even know if she's joking. Since when was Yang okay with the idea of me dating anyways._

_What am I supposed to do? I don't have any experience with this sort of thing. Cobalt's the first person I've ever liked like this. What even is this I'm feeling?"_ Ruby rubbed her head in frustration. _"Why can't this be as easy as fighting?"_

She had reached the lobby and noticed Cobalt sitting in front of the window. His head was in his hands. Ruby didn't know why he was currently up since Coco insisted he should rest. That coupled with his distress worried the young reaper.

"Cobalt are you okay?" Ruby asked as she walked into the lobby.

_**Lobby**_

Then, Cobalt heard her. "Cobalt are you okay?"

He turned and saw Ruby standing in the hallway. Time seemed to freeze as the person so recently on his thoughts was just standing there. This led to the two of them staring at each other in uncomfortable silence.

"_Is this the time for that talk?" _Cobalt was trying to decide what to do._ "We are alone."_

Ruby was doing the same. _"Is this the time to tell him my feelings? I don't know. What do I do?"_

Ultimately, it was Cobalt who broke the silence, but not before gulping. "Ruby, can you come sit with me? There's something I need to discuss with you."

Ruby nervously replied, "S-sure."

She walked over and took a seat next to him as her heart began to beat faster and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. "Uh, so what do you need to talk about?"

Cobalt took a deep breath deciding to jump straight into it. "Ruby, I'm aware you have feelings for me." The reaper looked at the older boy with wide eyes. "I can't deny that I have feelings for you as well."

Ruby was utterly shocked. "You do!?" The next bit just slipped out. "Why!?"

Cobalt smiled slightly. "You're determined, kind, and smart. Every time I'm around you the world seems brighter, and I usually can't help but smile. Just being near you brightens my mood."

Ruby quickly looked at the ground. "I'm not that special. I'm just a normal girl with normal knees."

Cobalt chuckled. "Ruby, you're anything but normal, and I mean that in the best way possible because normal is boring. Normal are girls that put on some act without bothering to accept or get to know me. All they cared about are my looks.

You are a prodigy. Your strong, and I'm not just talking about you're your physical strength. You're strong in the ways that matter. You've shown consideration and concern for me on several occasions. That is who you are. That is Ruby Rose."

Ruby smiled warmly. "You really think that way about me?"

Cobalt nodded. "I do. I'm not sure if this feeling can be described as love or not. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Sure, I love my grandfather and those that raised me before him; however, I get the feeling this is different. I just can't put my finger on what it is."

"I feel the same way, so you're not alone. I'm not sure what I feel, but I know I feel something I've never felt before." Ruby sighed. "Where does this leave us now?"

Cobalt sighed. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I want to see where this goes…" He looked away. "…I'm afraid Ruby."

Ruby put her hand on Cobalt's drawing his attention. "I didn't think anything scared you. What are you afraid of?"

"Is that how you see me?" Cobalt took his hand away. "There are plenty of things that I've feared before, and there are things that terrify me now. Let's focus on that which pertains to this situation. I'm afraid that getting close to you would end up devastating me if you passed away.

I've lost so many people that I care about. Now, I've gained more people that hold a place in my heart that others have once held. Even my friends are starting to reach that level of caring." He shook his head. "I'm just terrified that I'm not strong enough to protect everyone I care about.

I know you guys can take care of yourself…" He stood up and sighed. "I'm starting to feel like that ten-year-old that couldn't do anything as the people he loved were wiped out. I couldn't even protect my best friend. I just…"

Ruby hugged Cobalt from behind stopping him. "Cobalt, I'm not good with people. I was awkward and preferred weapons over them. That changed as I met all of you. I only changed more because of you.

You got me to see the people around me, and you drew people in giving all of us more friends that we likely wouldn't be as close with as we are now. You don't have to burden yourself with the thought of protecting us. We'll look out for each other."

Cobalt sighed, "Ruby, I… I don't know why you like me of all people. Admittedly, I do have my fair share of problems. Both external and internal."

Ruby hadn't let go. "Cobalt, I like you because you care so much about all of us. You do your best to help us even though you may not fully understand the problem. You just always seem to know what to say. Your confident and just as strong as you claim I am. That's why I like you."

Cobalt broke free from her grasp. He didn't turn around, and both stood frozen for a moment. Then, the manager turned around and hugged the young reaper causing her to blush.

Cobalt chuckled. "I'm not sure where this will go, but I realize now that I would be a fool not to see this through. Though I do not want things to progress to fast. So long as you're okay with that, I'm okay giving this a shot."

Ruby smiled as she wrapped her arms around Cobalt. "I'm fine with that."

_**Some Time Later…**_

Lloyd was on his way to the kitchen feeling like a midnight snack when he noticed a sight that made his stop and smile. Cobalt was sleeping on the couch, sitting up, with Ruby leaning against him as she slept. They had smiles on their faces.

Lloyd grabbed a blanket and put it over the two of them with a smile of his own before he went to the resort's kitchen. There'd be plenty of time to get to know the girl that had stolen his grandson's heart during this trip. For now, he'd let them sleep.

_**Morning…**_

Cobalt and Ruby were awoken by the flash of a camera. They opened their eyes to find both Yang and Coco with their scrolls out.

"Dad and Uncle Qrow are going to love these." Yang stated with a smile.

Coco chuckled. "I think Professor Goodwitch would be quite interested to see this."

Ruby's eyes opened wide, but Cobalt rested a hand on her shoulder. "Eh, let them send those pictures Ruby."

She looked at Cobalt surprised. "You're okay with her sending those out? Wait! You don't get it. My dad will…"

Cobalt yawned and stretched. "You know I've already dealt with Yang and Qrow, right?"

Ruby gasped and looked at Yang. "That's why you've been okay with this. That's how Cobalt knew about my feelings. Yang!"

Yang looked around frantically before taking off.

Cobalt stood ignoring what happened. "Besides, I'd have to deal with your father eventually. Even though have no idea where this will go. if my aunt tries to pull you in for a private conversation, give me a call. Anyways, I need breakfast. Are you coming Ruby?"

Ruby jumped up with a warm smile. "Yeah."

Ruby walked on Cobalt's left with Coco joining him on the right. "So, you two had the talk last night. Clearly it went well since you two were sleeping together."

Ruby blushed as she remembered how she woke up leaning against Cobalt.

Cobalt nodded. "It went better than I expected. For now, we're going to see where this will lead."

Coco was happy for him, but she had to tease. "Really, that's boring. Can't you guys confirm whether your boyfriend and girlfriend?"

That only made Ruby blush more. She wasn't sure if that's what her feelings were telling her or not, but she wasn't exactly opposed to those words being applied to them.

Cobalt shook his head. "It's too soon, I think, for that. Right now, we're just going to date." He then smiled and put and arm around Ruby. "I'm happy with that."

Ruby smiled as well. "Me to."

_**Dining Room**_

They walked into the room and noticed several of their friends looking their way. Clearly Yang had been right since no one really commented on them. They just went back to conversations. Coco walked over to join her team while Cobalt decided to join RWBY at their table.

_**RWBY's Table**_

Yang was missing from the table for obvious reason.

Anyways, Cobalt pulled out Ruby's seat causing her to look at him. "Good manners and proper etiquette were drilled into me by my grandfather. Particularly how to treat a lady. I didn't fully understand why until I came to Beacon though."

Ruby looked at Weiss. "Is this what's supposed to be done when you're dating?"

Weiss replied. "Only the good ones Ruby."

Ruby smiled and took her seat before Cobalt took his.

"So, you two are dating now?" Blake asked for clarification.

Ruby nodded with a smile. "Yes."

"Let's not dwell on this for long." Cobalt smiled. "We are on vacation after all. What are you ladies planning on doing today?"

"I'm going ice skating with Pyrrha, Jaune, Velvet, and Fox." Weiss informed.

Blake said, "I'm going to stay in and read."

Ruby looked at Cobalt. "I wouldn't mind learning how to snow board."

Cobalt smiled. "I wouldn't mind teaching you. It'll be good to have someone to hang out with. I didn't really have that the last couple of times my grandpa brought me here."

They then dug into their breakfast.

_**Grimm Lands**_

Calem, with his hood up, led his newest recruits to the beginning of the Grimm Lands, also known as Salem's Domain, while casting out his thoughts. _"The nearest Nevermore needs to come to my position for a pickup."_

Elfman took in the area before him. It was a barren wasteland, with rocky terrain and enormous purple crystals sprouting from the ground. The sky was stained dark red.

Elfman gulped. "Well, this is a cheery place."

Calem looked back at the young man. "Having second thoughts Elfman? I wouldn't blame you if you chose to leave, but you would then miss out on the training I can provide."

Ivory walked up next to him with a look of disgust on her face. Since leaving Mountain Glenn, Calem had provided her with new clothing made of Hunter's fabric. She now wore a white shirt with matching pants and shoes. It all had the same red vein design as Calem's cloak. Over that she wor a pale blue, fur trench coat.

"Typical Human's." Ivory looked at Calem. "You should just send him away. I'm all you need for any task."

Calem smiled. "Now Ivory, remember what I said. You and Elfman are partners now. Not to mention, you will be meeting and working with several people. Four of them are children I took into my care long before you. Do try to get along."

Ivory sighed. "Yes master."

Calem turned to Elfman. "Now Elfman, your answer."

"A true man doesn't shy away from a challenge." Elfman stated firmly. "I'm ready for anything."

Calem smiled. "Then your first training session begins now." He threw each of them a pack. "Those contain two weeks' worth of food. That's how long you two, together, are to survive within Salem's Domain.

You are not to leave the area or enter any buildings you may come across. The Grimm will not kill you, but fighting is a different story. Elfman, you are to take this opportunity and kill any Grimm you come across.

We must grow your Semblance. Ivory, you may have been a Grimm, but you are now a Faunus. Do not show mercy. Kill every Grimm you come across, and do not fault those that kill them. Am I understood?"

"Yes master." Ivory replied.

Elfman nodded. "You have my word as a man."

A Nevermore, the size of the one RWBY and Cobalt fought during imitation, appeared. It began to descend, and Calem jumped onto it's back.

"_Take me to the Palace."_ The Grimm began to ascend once more. "I'll see you two in a couple of weeks."

The Grimm took off leaving Elfman and Ivory alone.

"Let's get started." Ivory ordered.

She began walking into the lands. Elfman spared one last look back the way they came before following his newest partner. From this point on, he'd no longer look back. He'd embrace his choice, his Semblance, and his new life. He followed the former Grimm.

_**Center of Salem's Domain**_

Calem jumped off the Nevermore and used Polarity to catch himself mid fall using the metal soles in his boots as the Semblance's conductor. He lightly touched down on his balcony of the only building in the whole Grimm Lands and walked inside ending up in a standard room.

He entered the hallway and found someone he was quite happy to see. It was a young man around the age of the first-year students at the Academies. He was a good height for a young man his age with tanned skin, deep purple eyes, and spiky raspberry-red hair styled to the left.

His mouth was partially hidden by the large collar of his iconic dark blueish-gray jacket with thick black hemming on the collar, sleeve cuffs, and bottom flaps. A weapon, much like Elemental, was housed in the back of the shirt as opposed to his literal back.

He also has light black jeans that go down into a pair of darker high boots, strapped with three buckles and colored the same grey as his jacket on the inside as well as the top of his actual shoes, with the rest of it colored brown and a different shade of grey under the soles.

"Welcome back father." The young man stated as they started walking along the hall. "I hope you were able to find more people for your cause."

Calem pulled down his hood and smiled genuinely at the boy. "Simin, I am glad you are always here to greet me. I have indeed found two new soldiers for Salem. It will be up to you and your sibling to train them for the coming plan."

"Father, you do not need them for the plan." Simin stated. "My team, SLVR, is already stronger than at least second or third years individually. Together we can take down any fourth-year team or Hunter. Let us help with the attack and conserve them for another time."

Calem patted his son's back. "I appreciate your willingness, but your time will come." He stopped and Simin turned to face him. "Look, things are different son. A couple of years ago, I'd say you and your sibling could have this handled this no problem.

Now, the training the Headmaster's offer is better due to problems outside of our control, Beacon students are growing at a rapid rate. So, I will not risk any of your lives. I do not doubt your abilities, but you are my family. I want you to be safe. Do you understand?"

Simin nodded. "Yeah, I do dad."

Calem smiled. "Do not worry my boy, there will come a time when your team will be needed. Until then, I'm going to need you to step up Team SLVR's training. In the meantime, I'll be keeping my eyes out for anyone who can be a benefit to SLVR or the goal."

Simin gave a small smile. "Alright father. I know you have lived for a long time, and I trust you."

Calem smiled warmly. "I am honored to have my children's trust." He started walking. "Come along, they're waiting for us." Simin followed. "Now, how is that new weapon treating you?"

"Well father." Simin nodded. "I have been working hard to master the technology the Order of Grimm presented us. It feels natural to me. Lycan has been a huge help as he is always up for a spar. Vella and Ragora have helped on occasion."

Calem smiled once more. "I'm glad you four are getting along." They reached the double doors. "We'll have to catch up more later, but for now we have a meeting to attend."

_**Meeting Room**_

Calem and Simon made their way into the conference room where they found a long purple table with bone chairs all around it. There were also four people already sitting around the table. The most notable of the group was Salem, Queen of the Grimm.

Her skin was deathly pallor with deep red and purple veins that ran up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises red. Her attire consists of a long, black robe, and she has white hair, formed into a bun, with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.

Then there was Arthur Watts. Former Atlas scientist. He was a tall, middle-aged man with a slim build and slightly tanned skin. He also has short black and gray hair as well as a mustache and green eyes.

He wears a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt, and a black necktie. His pants are the same color as his overcoat. His yellow-buttoned undercoat and finger-less gloves match his cordovan shoes under which he wears yellow socks.

Next came Tyrian. A pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it and white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is crisscrossed with scars.

His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots and his shins are covered by knee guards. On each earlobe is a silver, ring-shaped earring and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring.

Lastly, Hazel. A tall and muscular middle-aged man. He has short brown hair, a beard, and hazel eyes. He wears a two-tone olive-green coat over a black 3/4 sleeve shirt, and a large belt. His pants are black, with a pouch strapped to each pants leg, and his boots are brown.

Calem nodded. "Sorry I am late, but time can get away from you when it comes to family."

Tyrian stood and bowed. "No apologies are needed my God. I understand it is important for you to nurture and grow your Demigods. I am simply honored that you and one of your children would grace us with your presence."

He then crouched back in his seat.

"Yes, it is quite alright." Salem nodded. "I know how important your children can be Calem. Now that you are here, is there anything more you wish to say, or can we begin?"

"There are a few things." Calem pointed at Tyrin. "Never change your crazy fruit." He then looked at Hazel as he took his seat and Simin took a seat next to him. "It's always good to see you."

Hazel simply nodded. "Sir."

Calem nodded back before looking at the former scientist. "Arthur, I believe one of my new recruits will be of some interest to you, but you are not to harm her when you go for an examination." Calem alluded.

"Really sir?" Arthur inquired. "Pray tell, what makes this particular recruit interesting?"

"We can exchange such information after the meeting." Arthur nodded in understanding as Calem turned to Salem. "I would like to report on Cinder's current mission. I am aware she gives her own reports, but I fear they may not be accurate."

"I see, and what do you have to tell?" Salem asked.

"For the most part, they're correct; however, one of her selected agents, who now works for the Order of Grimm, has run into trouble from some Huntsmen and Huntresses in training. Nothing to major, but it has impeded their work slightly.

Cinder and her recruits are also set to enter Beacon once this vacation is over. So long as Leo's done his part, I don't see any complications arising for them at this time. I am a little concerned over who they've chosen as a fourth member, but it should be fine." Calem informed.

"Thank you for your report." Salem nodded. "Now, we shall move onto more important matters…"

_**Warehouse in Vale**_

A pale, well-built young man with gray eyes and gray hair partially slicked back while unkempt at the front walked into the training room he'd set up since arriving with Cinder. The city was boring, so he'd decided to train.

His attire consisted of a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body, pants, a single notched belt with what a bandana draped over it, and protecting his arms are sets of rerebraces and vambraces.

He almost immediately felt someone watching him. His years of unrequested training under his father and uncle always came back to him in situations like this. Situations where there was a sense of danger.

"Who's there?" Mercury asked as he scanned the room.

Shade dropped down from the rafter with his saber over the boy's throat faster than he could react. "Your senses are dull Mercury Black. Your father would be ashamed."

"You make it sound like I ever cared for my father in the first place. Of course, you know the truth better than considering you played a part in that 'training', right Shade?" Mercury stated with a hint of anger.

He had planted his foot on the assassin's stomach ready to fire a shot from his boots. Shade withdrew his blade and sheathed it before sweeping Mercuries leg sending him to the ground. Mercury sprung to his feet before sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not training with you. I will never train with you again. I thought my position on the two of you was made perfectly clear the night I ended his life. Surely you must have seen the body considering you were scheduled to return the next day."

Mercury walked to the doorway having lost his urge to train. "Let me make it clear for you in case you didn't get the message. I am a mercenary not an assassin. I will never take that tittle, and I no longer want anything to do with you or him."

Mercury walked out of the room and Shade jumped back up into the rafters.


	36. Test & Fun

_**Beacon: Amphitheater**_

Rain walked into the Amphitheater. He didn't immediately notice anyone, but upon further inspection he saw Ozpin standing next to a stern, blond haired woman.

"Mr. Stone are you ready to proceed with the test?" Ozpin asked.

Rain nodded. "Ready as I can be sir."

Ozpin pressed a button opening doors on the opposite side of the amphitheater. A man in his early, old age entered. He wore a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants were tucked into his olive boots. He has gray hair with a matching mustache. In his hands he held a blunderbuss with an axe blade on the stock.

The man joyfully laughed causing his rather large belly to shake. "So, this is the person that wishes to teach here. I hope you are ready for a fight young man?"

Rain drew his sword. "I'm as ready as one can be given the circumstances."

Their Aura appeared on the screen as Ozpin said, "This shall be a match by standard tournament rules. Mr. Stone, to secure a position at this academy, you must defeat Peter in combat. Do you understand?"

Rain got into his stance holding his sword with one hand. "Yes sir."

Ozpin nodded. "Begin when ready."

Peter took aim with his blunderbuss and fired several shots at Rain. The self-proclaimed knight wasn't stationary. He rushed in effortlessly avoiding the shots as they came. The last shot he cut through with his blade coated in Aura.

The bullet split in half with each part hitting the ground on either side of the knight. Rain was now close enough that he swung his sword down only to be met with Peter's axe blade as the professor was now holding his weapon the other way around.

"That is some mighty fine strength you have behind your swing young man." Peter commented.

"Yours is just as good. I have not met many who could withstand my blade's slash." Rain jumped back and pointed his sword at Peter. "Now, let's stop playing around and get this match underway."

"That's the spirit." Peter, once more, laughed joyfully. "How can I deny such passion for battle?"

Ozpin sipped his coffee. _"Well Mr. Stone, how will you handle what happens next?"_

To Rain's surprise, the professor set his weapon down, gently, and ripped his shirt off. At the same time, Peter's round stomach became muscle as gray fur began to appear all over. His eyes became yellow with black pupils. He basically looked like a half human half wolf.

"What kind of Semblance is this?" Rain asked.

Peter spoke in a deeper voice than before. "It is my transformation dear boy. I am a hunter, so what better Semblance than something related to one of the animal kingdom's best hunters."

The teacher sprinted at Rain. The knight was surprised by the sheer increase in speed, but he countered by activating his Semblance. This enabled him to react and block the man's shoulder with the flat of his blade. Rain then followed up with a kick while further increasing his Boost.

This resulted in Peter being knocked into a wall and cracking it upon impact. Rain quickly deactivated his Semblance before it could do any harm to his body. He knew this fight was far from over, and that he'd likely need his Semblance again.

He was right as Peter stood up seemingly unharmed. Rain gripped his blade with both hands and readjusted his stance properly. Peter charged in, but Rain rolled to the right and slashed his blade at the passing teacher. The two opponents then faced off waiting for the right moment.

Eventually, the knight coated his blade with Aura and slashed it along the ground while running kicking up a makeshift smoke screen from the rubble of the stage. It obscured Peter's view of Rain.

The teacher scanned along the dust cloud for any signs of the knight. Then 5 bullets, shotgun shells, came from the dust nailing the teacher in the chest. The dust began to clear revealing that Rain's sheathe had become a shotgun.

He was holding it in his left hand while holding his sword in his right. Peter charged in avoiding shell after shell. He drew in close and swung his arm down. Rain activated his Semblance meeting the arm with his blade.

The knight then aimed his gun at Peter's chest. The teacher jumped back before springing forward slamming his shoulder into Rain knocking him away. The knight managed to flip to his feet and began skidding across the floor.

He thrust his blade into the ground to stop himself. He then coated his left leg in Aura and spun around nailing Peter with his foot. The teacher was sent flying, but he flipped managing to land on all fours. Rain put his sheathe away before gripping his blade with both hands once more.

Both opponents squared off as Rain's Boost appeared around him thicker and darker than any other time this match. He put his sword at his side. Peter got prepared to charge forward, still on all fours, at a moment's notice. They prepared to end this.

Both opponents charged in at the same time. Rain coated his blade in Aura and pivoted to the right at just the right moment avoiding Peter's attack. This left the teacher with no time to avoid him as Rain slammed his blade into the man's gut.

Peter shot clear into the already cracked wall and bust threw it. The cracks spread up the wall until they busted out the windows high above. Peter fell to the ground outside reverting to his regular form and passing out. His Aura went from 16% to 0%. Rain's sat comfortably at 25%.

"Rain Stone, welcome aboard Beacon Academy's staff." Ozpin declared. "You are officially a Hunter and you begin as an assistant teacher when second semester starts."

Rain nodded before walking through the hole, grabbing the downed Peter, and coming back inside. "Thank you, sir. Peter doesn't have any visible injuries, but I'll take him to the medical ward just in case."

Ozpin nodded, and Rain ran out of the Amphitheater.

"So Glynda, you've seen our newest staff member. What do you think now?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm still worried headmaster. It can't be a coincidence that Jet's son would show up here of all times he could have shown up. Especially considering his relation to Cobalt." Glynda voiced.

Ozpin was thoughtful. "That may be true, but I do not think he is a member of the Order nor with our other enemy. At the same time, the person that gave him that stone and letter might be. There is not much we can do but be observant as events transpire."

Glynda nodded. "Right."

_**Atlas Resort, One Week Later…**_

Cobalt went down the resort's half pipe, aboard a dark blue and silver snow board, and up the other side shooting high into the air. He then began tumbling and spinning before safely landing. The manager then went down to the middle and came to a stop.

Ruby, who was watching from the side, was amazed. "Whoa, that was so cool. Can I do that?"

Cobalt chuckled. "Maybe by the time this vacation is over, but that's only if you take to this as well as the other aspects of snowboarding. For now, we'll focus on simpler tricks less likely to injure…"

Cobalt leapt forward tackling Ruby to the ground as a barrage of snowballs flew by overhead.

This was followed by Coco saying, "Yang, you go right. I'll go left."

"Ruby, get the snow board off and head for that mound behind us." Cobalt ordered.

Ruby nodded and they quickly got off their boards abandoning them. Cobalt then picked Ruby up, bridal style, and lept forward as more snowballs hit the spot they'd been standing on. He then ran to the snow drift and jumped over it before setting Ruby down.

"What do we do now?" Ruby asked.

Before Cobalt could reply, Fox and Yatsuhashi appeared behind them.

"Now, you get pelted with snowballs." Fox declared.

They threw the snowballs but were immediately hit out of the air from atop a nearby tree. The four of them turned and found Ren standing in the tree while Nora stood on the ground grinning as she held an armful of snowballs.

Ren smiled. "If you two are on Coco's team, then it only seems fair that we join Cobalt's."

Nora happily shouted. "Yeah, we'll break your legs with snowballs."

"We need to run over to them." Cobalt ordered.

Ruby nodded once more. "Got it."

Cobalt and Ruby joined them. "Ren, you and Nora seem to be prepared. Do you have a base built?"

"Jaune, Blake, Russel, and Velvet have been working on it." Ren informed as Nora joyfully chuckled while lobbing snowball after snowball at the other group.

Cobalt nodded. "Then Ruby and I will follow you back to base. Nora, keep them at bay."

"No one will get near the castle!" Nora declared.

They beat a hasty retreat with Coco, Yang, Fox, and Yatsuhashi on their tails. Nora kept them back. Soon the group came upon two snow castles a fair distance from each other. One was done with great attention to detail while the other was minimal in its appearance.

"Ren, is Weiss on our team or there's!?" Cobalt shouted.

"There's." Ren replied.

Cobalt turned to Ruby. "Castle on the left is ours. Get in and help make as many snowballs as you can. We have a war to win."

Ruby nodded and sped into the castle. Cobalt, Ren, and Nora followed her while Blake, Jaune, Russel, and Velvet covered them with a barrage of snowballs forcing Coco's group to retreat to their own castle. Soon, the sides were made clear.

Cobalt, Ruby, Ren, Nora, Jaune, Blake, Russel, and Velvet made one team while Coco, Yang, Yatsuhashi, Fox, Weiss, Cardin, and Pyrrha made the other team. The snowball fight raged on between the two teams well into evening.

_**Late Evening…**_

Both castles were nothing but piles of snow. Several of the fighters were laid out on the ground covered in snow. Cobalt and Coco launched one last snowball at each other and hit one another at the same time. The great snowball war had just ended in a draw.

_**Resort, Lobby**_

Cobalt was sitting by the fireplace reading another book. This time it was about a Champion of Mantle well before the Great War. It depicted his battles with numerous Grimm. He closed the book as Coco plopped down in the seat next to him.

"Hey little brother." Coco stated happily.

Cobalt shook his head. "You know you don't have to call me 'little brother' all the time, right?"

Coco feigned hurt. "I thought we were close."

"Oh, we are." Cobalt rolled his eyes. "That's why I know you're trying to play me right now."

Coco chuckled. "It was worth a shot. Honestly, I call you little brother because sometimes I can't believe you agreed to become mine."

Cobalt smiled. "You don't have to doubt it. I agreed to be your brother, and I haven't regretted it since. I have no intention of breaking this familial relationship ever."

Coco hugged him. "You can be so sweet sometimes." She let go. "Anyways, I just wanted to say that snowball fight was fun, and I owe you for it."

Cobalt raised an eyebrow. "You owe me?"

"Of course, we all do. None of this would have happened if you weren't here. I'm not just talking about this trip. My team wouldn't know RWBY, JNPR, or CR as well as we do if we didn't have you.

I wouldn't have even given Cardin and Russel a chance after what they did to Bun Bun if it weren't for you. I'm sure those two are equally as thankful. I doubt they'd know any of us like they do either."

Cobalt remembered Ruby saying something similar when they were confessing that they had feelings for one another. "What are you getting at?"

Coco shoved him. "I'm saying that there's something special about you beyond your combat abilities, and I want you to be aware of it. You have something that draws people to you, and you inspire others to strive for greater heights than they would have before."

Cobalt tilted his head in confusion. "I'm flattered you think that about me, but I actually think that about all of you. You guys give me my motivation to fight and grow. To go beyond what I once thought my limits." He yawned. "Every day, I count myself lucky to have met all of you."

Coco patted his shoulder. "Why don't you get to bed. We can continue talking about this tomorrow."

Cobalt stood. "You don't have to tell me twice. Night big sister."

Coco watched him go with a smile.

_**Kingdom of Grimm: Airship Docks, Three Days Later**_

Sakura, daughter of Crimson, stood before her mother dressed in a light red over coat with matching pants and short sleeved shirt. Her long pink hair was tied in a ponytail and she had her pink trident strapped to her back.

"Sakura, what is your mission?" Crimson asked.

Sakura replied, "Get close to Cobalt in hopes of convincing him to come home. Do not reveal my relation to the Order of Grimm."

Crimson smiled. "Very good Sakura." She passed her daughter an envelope. "Enclosed are instructions to your place of residence while in Vale. Now get going."

Sakura nodded. "Yes mother." She walked onto the airship and powered it on. _"I hope big brother Cobalt likes me."_

That was the truth. For as long as Sakura's known about her big brother, she's wanted to meet him. She's envisioned what it would be like having an older sibling. Envisioned what type of person he'd be. Now she had her chance.

Sakura flew away from the only home she'd ever known. Now her mind could wonder to the deeper thoughts that she rarely acknowledged. Why would her mother go to such lengths to get Cobalt to the city?

For that matter, why did she perform raids, kill people, and kidnap others. Sakura was no fool. She was aware of everything her mother has done. If she were honest with herself, she wasn't sure if she was for this or not. It seemed wrong to do such things.

How could it be wrong when so many people lived happy and peaceful lives within the city? Often time this created a sense of unease within her. This would also be her chance to come to a more solid conclusion away from her mother's eye.

_**Castle of Grimm**_

Crimson entered her throne room and found Silver waiting for her. "High Paladin Silver, report on both the preparations and Sea's replacement in Vale."

Silver nodded. "Ma'am! Sea's replacement, Angel, left before Princess Sakura. She will be arriving at Roman's warehouse sometime tonight. As for the preparations, the men are training hard and will be ready to move on schedule."

Crimson nodded. "Continue your duties and remind him to keep everything and everyone away from my daughter."

"Yes ma'am." Silver declared before taking off.

Crimson looked at the stain glass window she'd had commissioned. It was of that fateful day, nearly eighteen years ago, when she'd abandoned her son in that village. At the time, it had seemed like such a wonderful idea. Now Crimson knew better.

This would always serve as her reminder of that night. _"Cobalt, my son… Soon you will be back where you belong."_

Crimson left her throne room.

_**Lloyd's Airship**_

Cobalt leaned against Coco and slowly drifted off to sleep. The vacation had been great, but he was ready to get to back to Beacon. Get back to training. The Vytal Festival would be here before he knew it, and there were people he wanted to be ready to face.


	37. JNPR vs Raven

_**Beacon: Airship Docks, Midday…**_

"Cobalt, it's time to get up." Coco stated while gently shaking her brother.

Cobalt stretched in his seat. "Are we back already?"

Coco nodded. "Yep. Everyone else already got off and unloaded everything."

"That was nice of them." Cobalt wiped his eyes. "I think I'm spending the rest of today sleeping."

Coco chuckled. "I think you've slept more than enough for one day." She stood. "Come on, let's go."

Cobalt stood and followed Coco until he came to stand before his grandpa. The two shared a hug.

"You've met an excellent group of friends Cobalt, and that little reaper is quite pretty." Lloyd shed fake tears. "I'm just so happy you've found a girlfriend."

Cobalt pulled away while blushing. "Grandpa, we're just dating."

Lloyd smiled. "I'm not getting any younger here my boy. You need to have a girlfriend. Someone you can eventually settle down with."

"Grandpa! Neither of us are adults yet." Cobalt shouted as he frantically looked around for Ruby.

Lloyd patted his back. "Seriously, I'm happy for your progress. You've really come into your own at Beacon. I'm really proud of you."

Cobalt, in response, gave his grandfather another hug. "Thanks Grandpa. I love you."

Lloyd smiled. "I love you to." He pulled away. "Now get going my boy. We can't spend all day sharing our feelings and hugging."

Cobalt walked over to his sister. "How come he can make you blush, but I never can?"

Cobalt smiled. "It's different. You're a sister and he's a grandparent."

That was all he said before leaving the airship and a fuming Coco.

_**Airship Dock**_

Cobalt stepped out of the ship only to be immediately tackled to the ground in a hug. He was caught off guard having just left the ship, but everyone else had only noticed a blur before the person tackled Cobalt.

Now they could clearly see a young man who looked to be in his early 20's. He had very short, dark blue hair, a matching beard, and bright yellow irises. He wore a white coat with crimson red trim. At his side, there was a sheathe containing a red handled long sword.

Coco instantly deployed her minigun. "Get off my brother."

No one else moved an inch not really knowing what to make of this. Only that Cobalt didn't seem to be in any danger. This was only made clearer as the man decided to speak.

"My name is Rain Stone, and I am happy to meet you cousin!" Rain happily declared.

Cobalt was shocked while everyone else shouted, "Cousin!?"

_**Glynda's Office**_

Glynda was relaxing with a cup of tea and listening to some classical music when her door was flung open. Her nephew stormed in and she could see Rain in the hallways until Cobalt slammed the door shut in his face.

Cobalt was not particularly happy. "Aunt Glynda, is that person out there really my Cousin? Did you know he was alive?"

Glynda calmly replied. "The eye's match, and Ozpin has identified his aura as being very similar to his father's Aura while being somewhat like yours and your father's. Of course, that was not good enough for me.

I had a blood test run, crossing checking it against yours, Jet's, and Onyx's blood. It came back positive. You two are biological cousins. I did not lie. I had no idea if your cousin was alive, nor do I have any idea if your mother is alive."

Cobalt sighed as his anger left him before he opened the door to find his cousin still standing there. "Alright, I'm sorry for slamming the door in your face. Come on in."

Rain entered the office a little unsure what to think. "I guess it was a little odd to hug you out of nowhere like that." He chuckled. "It's just, I never thought I'd meet any of my family considering… I thought they were gone for the longest time now."

"It might interest you to know that Rain has become an assistant teacher so that he may stay near you." Glynda informed.

Cobalt turned to Rain. "Okay look, the hug did weird me out, but I can understand why you did it. I just ask that we not do that again until I've gotten to know you a little better."

Cobalt yawned._ "Looks like no sleep for me."_ He sighed. _"I just know I won't be able to go to bed until later tonight." _He walked past his cousin. "Come on, we'll get some food in the cafeteria and get to know each other."

Rain followed his cousin with a smile. "I'd like that."

_**Cafeteria, Evening…**_

"…So, I became an assistant teacher here at Beacon." Rain had just finished telling Cobalt the same story he'd told Ozpin while adding the event that led to him becoming an assistant teacher.

This was after Cobalt told him everything about his life, but it was more abridged for now. There were, after all, only so many hours in a day.

"_Someone left him a stone of Aura surrounded by another person's Aura? First, that sounds interesting. Second, who did such a thing, and how did they get that picture of me? It looks exactly like the night before I went to Beacon." _Cobalt pondered.

Rain looked at his cousin curiously. "Hey, you okay?"

Cobalt sighed. "I'm just thinking. One thing you need to know about me is that my life isn't exactly standard for a student. I likely have more enemies than most graduated Hunters, and I'm talking about strong enemies."

Rain seemed concerned. "You seem okay?"

Cobalt chuckled. "Oh yeah, I'm okay, but only because I have the luck of the devil and a vast amount of common sense coupled with knowledge. Without those three things, I likely would have been taken out long ago."

He noticed the concerned look. "There's no need to really worry. Ozpin recognizes the danger I'm in and has assigned himself and Qrow Branwen to train me. Branwen stepped up my training to my limits. I'm starting to improve exponentially under their guidance."

Rain stroked his chin. "Hm, how long do you think it'll take for you to acquire my Semblance?"

Cobalt shrugged. "Not sure. There's also no guarantee that I learn any given Semblance even if all the requirements for my own Semblance are met." He chuckled. "That said, I've acquired my fair share, and I train well enough with them.

Not to mention, Ozpin said we'll work on them along with my Aura moves once second semester truly begins." Cobalt smiled. "Honestly, I found it's not productive to worry about what you can't change. All that's going to do is dampen the effectiveness of my training."

Rain nodded in understanding. "Well, I'd like you to add my number to your contacts. If you're ever in trouble, call me, and I'll come running to your aid no matter what I'm doing."

"I'll keep that in mind, but there are many people I can call on for aid if I need it." They exchanged numbers, and Cobalt smiled as he beckoned to the door of the cafeteria. "Ruby, you and your team can join us."

"Eeeep!" Ruby squeaked.

Cobalt and Rain chuckled. Team RWBY joined the cousins at their table.

"So, this is your cousin?" Weiss asked.

"Yep. This my cousin. Self-proclaimed knight, not Order of Grimm, recently made Huntsman, and new assistant teacher of Beacon." Cobalt stated.

Weiss was shocked. "I'm terribly sorry professor. I should have shown you proper respect."

Rain laughed. "Is she serious?"

Weiss blushed embarrassed to be laughed at, but it wasn't like she could throw her name around against a teacher.

"Ms. Schnee, I do not mean to laugh, but nobility's attitude has always been humorous. Why use all this grandstanding when we could just have a pleasant conversation? Of course, there are nobles that infuriate me, but I reserve judgement until I know someone." Rain explained.

"So, you really traveled Remnant for years?" Ruby asked.

Rain replied. "Ah, so you've been listening in for a while now. Yes, I've traveled a fair a bit. Participated and won my fair share of tournaments, faced my fair share of Grimm, and have done quite a few odd jobs here and there for a couple of villages."

Cobalt stood up. "I'm going into Vale for a bit. You four can stay here and question my cousin all you want."

So, Cobalt left while RWBY questioned Rain.

_**Rooftop in Vale**_

Black Cloak stood in the shadows waiting for a meeting. Sure enough, Raven arrived, wearing her mask, on time. He stepped out and the bandit leader turned to face him. Black Cloak now wore a blue cloak with black trim.

Raven had her hand on her blade. "Are you the same Black Cloak that approached before the start of the new year?"

Black Cloak replied, "I am. Certain complications have resulted in a change. You may now refer to me as just Cloak."

Raven removed her hand from her blade but was still ready to fight at a moment's notice. "Very well. What information do you have for me this time?"

"Ever heard of Pyrrha Nikos?" Cloak asked.

"I have. Why?" Raven asked.

Cloak stated. "Right now, her team is outside of Beacon at a nearby café, and I know her Semblance. It could be of interest to your group. Something that could make her stronger than she is now if you were to push her on the right path. It is known as Polarity."

"Polarity… Why are you so invested in helping my tribe?" Raven asked skeptically.

"In truth, I'm not. In fact, I despise both you and your tribe. Both for what you do and what you stand for. That said, your actions benefit me. That is why I will use you to accomplish my goals." Cloak explained.

"I am not some tool for you to use." Raven firmly stated.

"Not directly, but you are predictable Raven Branwen. It all amounts to a little word known as trust. I can't trust in you, but I can trust you to do what I want provided I give you information." He turned away from her.

"Don't think of attacking me." Raven had moved her hand near her blade, but she stopped. "Maybe I can't beat you, but I can surely get away. Once I do, I'll tell Ozpin about your status as the Spring Maiden."

Raven was genuinely shocked. "How do you know this?"

"I could say it's because I've lived this life before, but my true knowledge of future events is limited. I'm quickly approaching that time. No, I know your secret because I have had so much time to learn many things about this world.

Now, this is your only warning Branwen." He walked to the edge of the roof. "Right now, I am reluctantly allied with you. Attempt to kill me in any way, and I put a bullseye on your entire tribe."

Cloak jumped off the roof leaving Raven to glare after him before turning her attention to the direction of the Café.

_**Café: With JNPR**_

"So, breaks almost over. What do you guys want to do with our remaining time?" Jaune asked.

"We should go searching for trouble. It isn't fair that RWBY and Cobalt get to have all the fun." Nora proclaimed.

"Nora, I don't think those situations are particularly fun for any of them. Plus, we were involved in Forever Falls. Remember?" Ren asked.

"Renny, that was so long ago." Nora complained.

Ren sighed. "How about instead I make you pancakes?"

"I want coffee to." Nora tried.

"No!" Jaune and Ren shouted at the same time. "Never again!"

Pyrrha simply laughed. She was happy just to be around her team and would willingly do whatever they wanted so long as they were together. Even now it felt strange to her that she had this. For so long she never had friends… and a boy she liked like Jaune.

Then her smile dropped. "Move!"

She and Ren jumped back just in time, but Jaune and Nora weren't so lucky. A red blade slammed into Nora sending her skidding along the ground while Jaune was picked up by his hoodie and effortlessly thrown clear across the street into a building.

The people sort of got what was going on and chose to flee the scene screaming about White Fang attacking children. Who could blame them for thinking that when Raven Branwen wore a Grimm mask?

"Pyrrha Nikos, you are coming with me." Raven stated as if it were fact, and if she had her way, it would be.

Pyrrha and Ren had their weapons drawn as they faced Raven. Their teammates were a little more dazed. Raven wasn't going to give either of them an opportunity to plan. She immediately charged at them and had speed befitting a Hunter of her status.

Ren was quick for his age and managed to put his blades up blocking the tribe leader's blade. That didn't stop him from being knocked into his leader. Pyrrha rushed in feeling genuine anger, for the second time in her live, that someone would dare harm her team.

She swung her spear, in short sword mode, at the tribe leader, but Raven was not one to underestimate her opponents. In addition, Cobalt had shown her that even freshmen were strong and full of surprises.

This resulted in Raven going all out from the start. Pyrrha's blade met Raven's red dust blade. While the JNPR member had great strength for a student, Raven had years to hone her own strength, so Pyrrha's blade was pushed back.

Pyrrha used her Polarity to move her shield up just in time blocking the attack. She was sent skidding along the ground but was still standing. Raven was immediately on Pyrrha laying into her with slashes from an air dust blade putting Pyrrha on the defensive.

Over with Jaune, he saw Nora and Ren stand up ready to fight, but he knew they were going to need more help. He pulled out his scroll and called the strongest number he had in hopes that either he could help or had the number of someone stronger.

_**With Cobalt**_

Cobalt was enjoying an ice cream cone when his sunglasses rang playing 'Time to Say Goodbye'. He'd decided to change up his ring tone. He saw that it was Jaune calling, so he answered.

Jaune frantically said, "Cobalt, I think Raven Branwen is attacking us. She's after Pyrrha. We need…"

The other end went dead, and Cobalt dropped his ice cream as he brought up the CCT network. He began hacking into its network which wasn't all that hard in hindsight. They really needed to upgrade those firewalls and defenses.

He then frantically went about trying to locate one of JNPR's scrolls. Soon, he came upon Ren's latching onto its signal and getting his location. He then took off sprinting as he called up the other Branwen.

"Kid…" Qrow began.

Cobalt interrupted him. "No time. Your sister is in Vale and she's attacking team JNPR. She's after Nikos now."

"Alright kid, I'm on my way. You and JNPR distract her as long as you can." Qrow ordered.

Cobalt angry stated. "I have no intention of distracting her. She's after my friends, so she will pay."

Cobalt hung up and jumped onto the nearest roof. He was already charging his Aura to his right blade. If he had to, he'd hit her with everything he had this time. The red dot in Elemental glowed and fire dust slowly merged with his Aura.

_**Café**_

Team JNPR had recovered from their initial encounter and Jaune was issuing orders to his teammates. "Plan 6!"

Nora and Ren ran to Raven's sides while Pyrrha charged in from the front using her Polarity to engage Raven in swordplay rooting her in one spot. Ren opened fire from the left while Nora ran in with her hammer from the right.

Raven slashed her blade into Pyrrha knocking her into Nora. She then dodged Ren's bullets as she quickly overcame the distance between them. Once she was in front of him, she sheathed her blade and slashed an air dust blade into Ren numerous times.

His Aura broke. She was prepared to end him. Prepared to cut Pyrrha's ties to this life. Pyrrha and Nora were just recovering, so they couldn't save him. Fortunately, Jaune was still standing and had been running in well before Ren's Aura broke. Still, it was close.

Jaune got in between the strike, so it was his Aura that took the blow instead of Ren's body. This does not mean Ren came away unscathed. Jaune slammed into him and they were sent flying. Ren slammed into the ground going unconscious upon impact.

Jaune forced himself to his feet, grabbed his unconscious teammate, and slung him over his right shoulder. "Plan Five! We need cover!"

Raven rushed at them intent on ending Ren and following up with Jaune. Jaune made a break for the alley. Now, Nora and Pyrrha had heard Jaune's order, but it was useless to follow it in this situation.

Nora ran after Raven, but Pyrrha knew that was a useless endeavor. She quickly scanned her surroundings instead, and her eyes settled on a manhole cover in the middle of the street. The champion used her Polarity to lift the cover and flung it at Raven.

The tribe leader spun around and cut the manhole cover, in halve, with an air dust blade. Raven then turned her attention back to Jaune only for Cobalt, using his Speed, to appear in her way. He looked furious as he held his katana which was now glowing sky blue and fire red.

He instantly slashed it at Raven. "Flame Getsuga Tensho!"

The crescent of Aura and fire dust flew at Raven. It was far too close for her to dodge. She could transform, but revealing her magic wasn't an option. That went double for her maiden abilities. This left her with one viable option.

She sheathed her air dust blade and withdrew an ice dust blade holding it protectively in front of her with the blade facing the Getsuga Tensho. The ice dust blade and the fire dust collided creating a cloak of steam, but that didn't matter as the Aura itself struck true.

It crashed right through the blade and into Raven slamming her into the café nd breaking many tables as well as the wall. The tribe leader was still standing. Jaune, Pyrrha, and Nora were staring in shock, but Cobalt didn't notice. His attention was focused solely on Raven.

The manager drew his other blade and pointed them both at the tribe leader. "You can come after me all you want but coming after my friends is an effective way to piss me off Branwen." He turned to Jaune. "Get Ren to safety!"

JNPR's leader snapped out of his shock, nodded, and ran down the alleyway. "Pyrrha and Nora, you two…" Cobalt turned his hand into metal and held it out shattering Raven's earth dust blade on impact. "You two are going to help me keep her busy until Qrow gets here."

Raven had sheathed her hilt, went for a lightning dust blade, and slashed at Cobalt. Nora, who was the closest, tried to intervene. She swung her hammer, using a grenade for impact and speed, only for Raven to step back avoiding it.

The tribe leader then slashed her lighting dust into Nora knocking her back as lightning surged through the member of JNPR. This gave Cobalt the time he needed to step back and think. Pyrrha began firing off her riffle, but it did little as Raven was able to dodge every bullet.

Cobalt's blades now glowed sky blue. "Multiple Tenshos."

Mini crescents of Aura came at Raven from behind. This made it harder to dodge as the tribe leader had to contend with both bullets and Aura. It didn't last long. Raven withdrew an ice dust bladed planting it in the ground. She then smashed a fire dust into it creating more steam.

Cobalt sheathed his own blade and made a wind dust spear which spun. Clearly, it was laced with more dust than normal. He threw it into the center of the steam whipping up a tornado that dispersed the steam revealing Raven who was now standing in front of Pyrrha.

Nora came in smashing her hammer into the ground as she surged with lighting. The rubble sprang up, and Cobalt moved in with twin bats created from his earth dust. He used them, with his Speed Semblance, to hammer the pieces of rubble at Raven getting her away from Pyrrha.

Cobalt, Pyrrha, Nora, and Jaune, who'd returned from putting Ren somewhere safe, came together facing Raven with their weapons drawn ready to continue the fight. Cobalt's were radiating sky-blue aura.

Then Qrow appeared in between the two groups facing Raven. "It's over Raven. From here on out, you will not attack any student of Beacon, or you will have to answer to me, Ozpin, and Glynda. I don't think you want us marching on your tribe."

Raven said nothing as she simply slashed her red blade in the air forming a portal. She then stepped threw it leaving the group.

Qrow turned to the assembled teenagers. "Is everyone okay?"

Cobalt sheathed his blades, but the rest of JNPR were understandably on edge. "We're fine Qrow." He turned to Jaune. "Raven won't be back. You three go retrieve Ren and get back to the airship docks."

Now they all sheathed their weapon and silently followed Jaune.

Cobalt looked at Qrow seriously. "Branwen, somehow… someway… You need to keep your sister away from my friends. If she threatens them again, I will personally storm her little tribe and wipe them out myself."

If Cobalt were less furious, then he might realize that would be a stupid idea. Right now, he could care less. He simply turned away from Qrow and made his way to docks so he could meet up with JNPR.

Qrow sighed. _"You know Onyx, it's hard to keep him from making the same mistake when we can't tell him how you really died. Oz needs to hurry up and tell him everything already."_


	38. Ren's Resolve, Acquaintances, & Family

_**Beacon Medical Ward: Waiting Room, Morning…**_

Pyrrha, Jaune, Cobalt, and Nora had slept in the waiting room. Second semester had yet to start, so they didn't need to attend class. Now Jaune, Pyrrha, and Cobalt were waiting for word from Nora who was in Ren's room.

Jaune finally spoke up. "Cobalt I remember Forever Falls, but that didn't exactly paint the same picture. Is Raven an example of people you've been dealing with all this time? Even before came to Beacon?"

Cobalt lightly scratched his face. "Well, I think she's one of the stronger people I've dealt with, but yeah she's a standard example of the type of person I face on a regular basis."

Jaune, after hearing this, had more respect for Cobalt.

Then Nora came running into the waiting room. "Ren's awake!"

JNPR and Cobalt followed Nora and burst into Ren's room finding him staring out the window. He then turned to his friends and almost seemed sad. Well, as sad as Ren could get. It was there if you knew how to find it.

"I'm sorry." Ren stated.

"What do you have to apologize for?" Jaune smiled. "You gave it your all."

Ren shook his head. "No, I wasn't strong enough to protect any of you. To protect my friends."

Cobalt chuckled. "None of us were strong enough to stop Raven. She only left when Qrow showed up. You don't need to be so hard on yourself for a simple defeat. I mean I've suffered many defeats with my only real victories coming from knowledge mixed with insane luck."

Ren closed his eyes. "You may be right, but it does not change the fact that I must grow stronger."

Pyrrha was thoughtful. "I think this has proven that we all need to get stronger."

Jaune nodded. "We'll have to train harder than ever before and really study those note books Cobalt gave us."

"That's not going to cut it for me. Not completely." Ren got out of bed. "I'm going to ask for some help."

"Renny, you should stay in bed." Nora stated concerned.

Ren had a small smile. "I'm fine Nora. I was cleared to leave after you ran out." He walked to the table and grabbed his weapons slipping them into his sleeves. "Jaune, I'll come back to the room later." He turned to Cobalt. "Thank you for saving us."

With that, Ren left the room.

"Well, this has been a harrowing time, and we haven't even been back for a full day." Cobalt chuckled. "Guess I'll take off for Vale again. I want another ice cream considering I didn't get to finish the last one."

He was about to leave until Jaune stopped him. "Cobalt wait." The manager turned. "Thanks for everything. You really came through when we needed you."

Cobalt smiled. "Of course, you're my friends, and I'll do everything I can to protect you."

_**Outside Team CFVY's Room**_

Ren knocked on the door and Velvet answered with a smile. "Hello Ren. Do you need something?"

Ren nodded. "Is Fox in?"

"Yeah." Fox joined Velvet at the door. "He's right here."

"What do you need?" Fox asked.

Ren got down on his hands and knees. "Please, take me on as your student."

If Fox was surprised by Ren's current action, he didn't show it. "If you need help with training, surely the staff would be better suited."

Ren shook his head. "Granted, Professor Glynda is an amazing combat instructor, and I've heard from Cobalt that Professor Ozpin knows about Aura; however, they are too busy to provide every student with one on one training.

You could. Our fighting styles and method of Aura match up better than most in this academy. I'm sure I could take your style of combat, mix it with my own, and become stronger for it. Please, take me on as your student?"

Fox sighed. "Stand up." Ren got to his feet. "What is your motive for becoming stronger?"

Ren replied, "There are many hobbies I have an interest in. That which makes me happy, but none of them come to close to seeing my friends be happy. That is what I wish to protect. I know logically that I can't do this, but I would still do anything to protect my friends.

Fox closed his eyes. "Very well. From this moment on, you are my student. You may refer to me as Mentor or Mentor Fox." He stepped out and closed the door. "Come on, we're starting now."

Ren nodded. "Yes mentor."

_**Qrow's Room**_

Qrow and Yang sat at the table in his room. "So, what happened on the trip?"

"They're dating, but that's all they've decided." Yang replied.

Qrow brought out his scroll. "I still have to make the call." He looked at Yang. "Firecracker, you better make sure Cobalt's prepared. I don't want to see the kid hurt unless he's hurt Ruby."

Yang nodded. "I'll get to finding him and tell Ruby as well."

After she left, The Hunter phoned his friend. "Qrow, what's going on?"

"It's happened Tai. Cobalt is dating Ruby, but…" The line went dead. "Well, that's not good."

_**Streets of Vale**_

Sakura had landed where instructed; however, she'd gotten lost. Vale was a lot bigger than she thought it would be. She would have asked for directions, but every time she tried, the princess had thought about how disappointed her mother would be to hear that her daughter got lost. So, Sakura eventually began running around trying to find her residence and failing.

_**With Cobalt**_

Cobalt was enjoying a vanilla ice cream and had just walked around the corner when some person, who had been running, slammed into him. The leader hit the sidewalk and his cone broke apart upon hitting the ground.

Cobalt sat up and looked around until his eyes settled on the figure. He froze. The manager was looking at young woman who had to be around Ruby's age. She had long pink hair tied in a ponytail and bright yellow irises.

Her attire consisted of a light red overcoat with matching pants and shirt. A pink trident was strapped to her back. At this point, people were starting to stop and stare at the two of them. Sakura got to her feet while rubbing her eyes.

Then she saw Cobalt who had, at this time, recovered shooting straight to his feet. His mind still trying to register who this was. He knew it couldn't be his mother. She would be older than this, yet she looked so much like the picture.

"B-Big brother?" Sakura asked.

Cobalt was utterly speechless. He didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he was likely cursed. That's the only explanation for all of this. Seriously, months ago he didn't know he had any family. Now he had an aunt, big sister, cousin, and little sister.

Sakura jumped to her feet smiling. "It is you! Big brother!"

She attempted to go for a hug, but Cobalt jumped back. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and confusion. He couldn't even speak. Couldn't even think of anything to say. This girl was just different enough, but also the same. This girl had to be the daughter of his mother.

Sakura was just staring at him in confusion. This was never a possibility. In all the ways she thought their first meeting would go, this one never crossed her mind. Eventually, Cobalt did the only thing he could think of.

He turned around and prepared to run. Only he wasn't in his usual frame of mind or he might have avoided Sakura who grabbed his arm. This stopped him from running. It wasn't the comfort of another's touch. It was more about being grounded in the moment.

Cobalt looked at her and sighed. "Well, clearly we have a lot to talk about."

"Big…" Sakura began.

Cobalt removed his arm from her grasp and held up his hand. "Just call me Cobalt." He began to walk away. "Come on."

The citizens of Vale stared after them until they had left their view.

_**Treats of Faunus**_

Cobalt refused to speak or let Sakura speak until they had their ice cream and were sitting in as private a section of the shop as they could.

"Okay, clearly you're the daughter of that woman, and considering my father died before I was born, your half related to me. The question is, what are you doing in Vale?"

Sakura went with the story her mother made her rehearse. "My father left when I was fairly young. Mother passed away a few months ago. She took care of me, but I never knew you existed until I got what was left to me in her will.

I got all her money and a box. This box contained many unsent letters addressed to you as well as information on your whereabouts. I learned you were in Vale, so I bought an apartment. I was then going to go to Beacon to see you."

Cobalt found that he felt no sadness for his 'mother'. Why would he? He had a real mom. Aqua. She took care. She raised him and Steel. That said, he was left with the question of what to do now?

Sakura asked, "How did you feel about mother?"

"I'm not going to lie. 'Mother' is a proper term for her. She abandoned me when I was baby. She was no mom. When I think of the word mom, I see another. That person raised me. She baked me cookies, tucked me in a night, read to me, and the list goes on.

I don't feel sadness for not getting to know mother. I felt anger and sadness at being thrown away." He clenched his fist. "She made me feel as though I wasn't good enough. That I wasn't worth anything."

He sighed, and his grip lessened. "At the same time, her decision led to me finding a real family. Even if I lost them, I haven't stopped finding family. People that care for me unlike her. It's because of her choice that I ended up here with those people."

"You don't even care that she was remorseful for abandoning you?" Sakura asked.

"Remorseful? Heh, that's a strong word for a box of information and unsent letters. Remorseful would have been her coming to me and apologizing, but she never did." Cobalt stated with no emotion.

Sakura didn't know what to think except what Cobalt was saying was true. Sure, mother did send people after Cobalt, but she never came herself. If she really wanted Cobalt back, wouldn't she come to get him herself?

Sakura was almost afraid to ask what was on her mind next, but she had to. "So, where does this leave us?"

Cobalt sighed. "It would be petty to hold any ill will towards you for the actions of mother. At the same time, I hope you understand that I can't call you one of my sisters just yet Sakura. We'll have to get to know each other before I can consider you family."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "That's fair."

Cobalt held out his hand. "Here, let me see the paper with the address."

Sakura handed over the paper. Cobalt then brought out his sunglasses and took a picture. He then flipped the paper over and sketched a map.

The manager then gave it back to her. "Follow the direction, and you'll find your apartment." He stood up. "Farewell."

Cobalt walked away, and Sakura stared at the map.

At the bottom there was Cobalt's number with a message. "Call me if you want to talk. If I don't pick up, I'm in class or busy."

Sakura smiled. This may not have gone how she imagined it would, but that was okay. At least she had a chance to get to know her big brother. That was good enough for her.

_**Outside**_

Cobalt stuck his hands in his pockets. _"I think I'll go to Tukson's."_

_**Tukson's Book Trade**_

Tukson was faced down on the ground. Unmoving. Dead. The ones responsible for this were Mercury and his partner Emerald Sustrai. Emerald is a young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes.

Her hair is a light mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes.

Her attire consists of a shallow-cut crop top. She also wears white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt, twice wrapped, where she keeps her weapons. Dual revolvers with long, curved blades.

"Okay, you can deal with his body Emerald." Mercury stated as he began flipping through a comic he picked up.

Emerald rolled her eyes and attempted to lift the Faunus by his arm pits. He was, understandably, very heavy. Mercury didn't even need to look up to know that his partner had a sour expression on her face. That made him chuckle.

Emerald eventually said, "This would go faster if you actually helped me."

Mercury smirked. "I did help Em. Remember? I killed the guy. It's only fair you deal with the body. Wouldn't want Cinder hearing that you didn't do a thing, right?"

Emerald growled. "I was the one that stole the address from Torchwick's sea of papers."

Mercury continued staring at his comic. "Yes, but would…"

They both stopped as the door began to open. At the same time, Mercury heard the familiar chime from Emerald's Semblance as she stood up seeming completely natural.

"Hey Tukson, why's your…" Cobalt began as he entered the store.

At first, he noticed a distinct mint smell. Then he noticed Emerald and Mercury, but he couldn't see Tukson anywhere.

Cobalt nodded to them "Hey." He focused on Mercury getting the feeling he'd seen him somewhere before, but he couldn't quite place it. "Tukson getting you two a book?"

Emerald put on her friendly disposition. "Actually no. We have no idea where he is. You seem to know him. Have any ideas?"

Cobalt frowned. He'd seen this attitude to many times from woman around his age. Still, he would be polite. It just didn't give him the best impression of her.

The manager thought about it. "He's probably run to the nearby store for a quick bite or drink. By quick, I mean about half an hour. He gets someone to mind the store for him though." The manager shrugged not thinking much of it since there have been a couple of instances where there was no replacement. "You guys should try coming another time."

Emerald was relived, but Mercury was a different story. _"If Tukson were always here at this time, this customer would have had a different opinion. In addition, he was sniffing the air. He could smell the mint. One of the signs Emerald's using her Semblance on him._

_He also looks well trained. We'd have a tough time getting rid of him, and the commotion would have drawn attention. An unpleasant situation that would have angered Cinder to no ends. In summary, we were lucky._

Emerald did notice Cobalt's discomfort with her, but she had no idea why this was. "Yes, I suppose we'll walk with you, if that's okay?"

Cobalt shrugged and opened the door as Mercury and Emerald followed him out.

_**Outside**_

Cobalt walked with his new companions. "I suppose I should introduce myself. Names Cobalt Sky."

Emerald smiled. "I'm Emerald Sustrai."

She then gave Mercury a look. "Names Mercury."

Cobalt stopped. "Wait. Mercury… Mercury Black?"

Mercury stopped in his tracks, but he was smart enough to put on a smile. "Why yes, my last name is Black. How do you know my father?"

Cobalt smiled and pulled out the photo of team SMOK with Sakura bent out of the shot. "Our fathers went to Beacon together. Not only that, but your father was the leader of team SMOK."

Mercury looked at the photo. He couldn't believe it. Except… he had to. His father looked genuinely happy. He never looked happy as far back as Mercury could remember. Marcus would only ever look sad, angry, or nothing.

"I'd heard from the father of the woman in this shot that you'd started attending Haven, so you two must be here to represent Mistral in the Vytal Festival." Cobalt stated. "I'm a student up at Beacon."

That got Emerald's attention as Cobalt put the photo away. "You're training to become a Huntsman?"

Cobalt gave a short answer still not liking that fake smile. "Yeah."

Emerald was catching on that this kid did not like her, but he seemed okay with Mercury. This resulted in Emerald elbowing her partner. He'd have better luck getting information.

Mercury piped up. "Uh, what's your team like?"

"Actually, I manage two four-man teams and a two-man team." Cobalt replied.

Emerald feigned that she was impressed. "Really? Sounds cool."

"_So, he's either a genius, strong, or a combination of the two." _Mercury was genuinely impressed. "Must be demanding work."

Cobalt smiled. "You'd be surprised. The people around me are a great help in performing my duties." The manager decided it was time to part ways. "I should get going. Maybe we'll see each other at Beacon, Mercury… and Emerald."

Mercury decided to play the part and extended his hand with one of his smirks thrown in. "Count on it. We'll have to have to have a match. See which one of us is stronger."

Cobalt smiled as he took the hand and they shook on it. "Sounds like a plan."

They parted ways.

Once he was gone, Emerald sighed aggravated as she rubbed her temple. "It should have worked."

Mercury was currently enjoying himself. "You mean your act?"

"What else would I be talking about?" Emerald angrily asked.

Mercury chuckled. "I think you're just jealous. For once, I was better at getting information Em. I even made a friend. An important one from the sound of things."

"Let's just go back." Emerald growled. "Cinder will have our heads if we're late."

Mercury followed his partner smiling, but his thoughts kept turning back to his father. Not exactly a topic he was glad to be thinking about, but this new bit information was interesting if nothing else.

_**Beacon**_

Cobalt stepped off the airship and saw Ruby and Blake in the distance. The two of them looked like they were frantically looking around for something or someone. Then their eyes settled on him, and Ruby started running. He wondered what was up until another airship opened.

Cobalt suddenly got a bad feeling. He turned and spotted a familiar figure even though they only saw each other briefly before Cobalt came to Beacon. The figure was a man with short blond hair and blue eyes. On his right arm there was a tattoo in the shape of a heart.

His attire consists of brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt. For armor, he wore a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove on his right arm.

"_Ah, so that's why they're out here… Ruby was looking for me." _That was all Cobalt got to think before Tai sprinted at him.

Taiyang threw a punch only for Cobalt to dissolve. Tai glanced behind him and stepped to the right avoiding the downward arc of Cobalt's blade.

"_Oh, this isn't a fight I can win… at least, not a fight I can easily win." _Cobalt thought. _"Looks like it's far from it."_

Ruby and Blake stood off to the side as Tai turned to face the manager. "I see you didn't hesitate to attack me."

Cobalt jumped back holding his swords in front of him. "I'm pretty familiar with how this goes thanks to that fight I had with Qrow." Cobalt got into his stance. "Stay back and watch Ruby. I have something I must prove."

Despite what Cobalt said, Ruby still had to try. "Dad, you don't have to…"

Taiyang never took his eyes off Cobalt. "Sorry Ruby, but this has to be done."

Ruby frowned. "Just don't hurt him."

Cobalt chuckled knowing she only meant that in the best way possible. "Thanks for the confidence boost Ruby."

"You didn't let me finish. Go all out Cobalt and kick his butt." Ruby proclaimed.

Cobalt quickly observed Tai once more and found that he had no weapon. This likely meant he was a superior brawler to Yang. On top of that, he was a teacher and trained Huntsman. At least this fight wouldn't be to the death… It shouldn't be at least… or with a murderer.

Tai made his move, so Cobalt sheathed his blades. He then created a fire and ice dust short swords before slamming them together to create a steam steam cloak that enveloped them. Cobalt jumped from the cloud now holding a water dust and lightning dust riffle in each hand.

He rapidly fired them off into the cloud. The attack did what Cobalt intended including failing to stop Taiyang from charging straight out of the steam cloud which was slowly dispersing. Cobalt had already dispersed his guns and drew his katanas which were glowing with sky blue Aura.

"Multiple Tenshos." Cobalt declared.

He used Ruby's Speed to fire off crescents of Aura at Taiyang, but the Hunter avoided every one of them as he drew closer. In addition, Tai's veins began to glow a golden yellow. Cobalt wondered what type of Semblance this was until Taiyang punched him in the gut.

Cobalt was rocketed all the way to the Emerald Forest shocking Blake. "Ruby, what is your father's Semblance?"

"He can stockpile his Aura and use it to perform insane feats of strength and speed. It acts as a doubled edged sword though because it takes a fair bit of Aura to use." Ruby explained. "Dad always said he's weakened the negative effects through his training."

"As you saw, it can be quite devastating. Especially if you are unprepared for it like Cobalt." Yang finished as she and Weiss joined them. "Dad must be serious about testing Cobalt. He rarely uses his Semblance unless absolutely necessary."

"Will Cobalt be okay?" Weiss asked concerned.

Yang smiled. "You didn't let me finish. This situation is different. He also tends to use his Semblance in spars with people he respects or wants to test. Not in the strong enough to date my daughter sense. He could have just fought Cobalt regularly if that's all he wanted."

"So, should we go after them?" Blake asked.

Qrow had joined them. "No. Tai will make sure Cobalt gets back okay. It's better if we stay here besides this is more of a formality. When the questioning begins… well that's when you should worry for Cobalt."

Ruby sighed knowing everything her uncle and sister said were true. "We should probably at least inform Ozpin, Glynda, Coco, and Rain of what's happening."

"Good idea." Qrow walked away. "I'll take care of Ozpin."

_**Emerald Forest**_

Cobalt climbed out of his crater, panting, as Reinforcement receded. _"Holy crap… That is some Semblance. Note to self, avoid any swings with glowing veins. Also, never let your guard down in any fight from now on."_

Taiyang burst forth from the brush with glowing, yellow veins in his legs but not his arms. He slammed into Cobalt and carried him into a clearing before throwing him into a tree. Cobalt managed to land on his feet.

Taiyang looked at the manager as he crouched to the ground. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Cobalt smiled. "You've put us in the perfect place to let my dust capabilities shine."

The blue and green dots lit up before Cobalt slammed his hands on the ground. He was filtering Ice dust into the ground. Taiyang looked at the manager, confused, until the ground rumbled. He then jumped as an ice spike popped up where he'd been standing.

That started it off as multiple spikes of ice sprung up keeping Taiyang on the defensive. Cobalt ran in as his arms sparked with electricity. The manager shoved his arm forward blasting electricity into Tai's stomach.

The blond brawler was blown back into an ice spike, but he quickly recovered before charging at Cobalt. Tai grabbed him by the shirt and threw Cobalt as the veins in his arm glowed. The manager was thrown clear of the ice field and into a nearby tree.

Before he could fall to his butt, Cobalt managed to grab ahold of a branch and climb on top of it. He then jumped over Tai resulting in the Hunter jumping after him. They ended up right over the ice field and Cobalt fired off lighting dust, infused with Aura, below.

Tai's eyes went wide as he realized to late what was happening. It was much too late for either of them to avoid what was coming. The lighting hit one of the ice spikes below and the Aura within the lighting reacted.

The entire ice field was blown apart and shot up at both combatants. Tai crossed his arms to try and mitigate as much of the damage as he could while Cobalt, who only had half his body over the field by this point, was knocked hard into the ground by the resulting explosion.

Cobalt immediately sprang to his feet before lunging at Tai who had slowly risen to his feet. The student latched onto the Hunter's waist. Before Tai could act, the manager let his air dust run wild. A tornado whipped sucking both combatants up with what remained of the dust.

They were both repeatedly pelted to the point that Cobalt was forced to let go. Both combatants were flung in different directions before the tornado dissipated. Cobalt slammed into the nearby cliff face which caused his Aura to shatter. The manager slid to his butt.

Tai came walking over before coming to stand in front of Cobalt. "I have no more Aura, so I concede."

Taiyang was starting to like this kid. Those types of moves were things he'd have done if he had that much dust at his disposal. Of course, he still had his part to play as the overprotective father he was.

"Those were some risky moves kid." Taiyang stated

Cobalt smiled. "Honestly, I was trying out a few new things I've been picking up and thinking about. Might actually make some of those last resorts."

Taiyang picked Cobalt up and slung his body over his shoulder. "Alright, let's get you back to Beacon. I'll let you rest, but you and I are going to have a chat tomorrow."

Cobalt nodded. "Acceptable."

The veins in Tai's legs glowed, and he jumped back up the cliff before proceeded to walk back to Beacon.


	39. Bonding with Tai

_**Beacon**_

Tai and Cobalt made it back to find Qrow waiting in the courtyard. "Alright Tai put the kid down and let him run along. I need to have a few words with you."

Tai put Cobalt down, and the manager was more than ready to relax. "I need a shower and some of my sap sweets." The manager walked towards the dorms. "Maybe a satisfying meal as well."

Branwen took a drink from his flask. "So, what did you think of him?"

Tai nodded. "He didn't stand down, fought smart, and came up with quite a few surprises. There are still things I need to see from him before I give my full permission."

Qrow chuckled. "You do realize your permission likely wouldn't impact his decision to date Ruby, right?" Tai choose not to comment. "Anyways, I don't think the kid will have a problem passing you next test. He's a special sort like his father. Very unlike a certain blond I know."

Tai choose to ignore that last bit. "Speaking of Onyx, you have been training Cobalt, right?"

Qrow nodded. "You don't have to worry Tai. I've taken that part of Onyx's last wish seriously. I've even taken his training far beyond what I intended with the enemies he's got coming out of the woodwork."

Tai nodded. "How have Ruby and Yang been?"

"Yang is Yang. She's started training a bit more than usual, but nothing else out of the ordinary. Ruby has changed a lot though. She's made quite a few friends and came out of the shell. She's started training with me at the same time Cobalt goes to train with Ozpin." Qrow relayed.

"What of Raven?" Tai asked.

Qrow replied, "As she agreed that night, my sister hasn't tried meeting her daughter. She has been trying to 'recruit' a few students. Cobalt included. Went after Nikos yesterday. I've warned her off though. Likely won't try anything else, but I'll be keeping an eye out."

"You better Qrow. I can't be here like you can…" Tai began.

Qrow sighed and looked at the sky. "Tai, you know I can't be everywhere at once. I'll do my best, but there's no way to guarantee their safety. Not in times like these."

Taiyang sighed. "I know. It's just the thought of either of them getting hurt… All those reports you've sent my way…"

Qrow nodded. "I know Tai. The worlds becoming dangerous as the days go by, but that's why we can't hold them back. They need to grow. We can watch over them, but we can't do everything for them. Life no longer works that way."

Tai closed his eyes. "You know, for being an old, dusty drunk, you make a lot of sense sometimes."

"For being a blond playboy, you make a damn good father." Qrow returned.

The two former teammates shared a smile.

_**The First Year Dorms**_

Cobalt entered the building only to find Rain, Coco, and Ruby waiting for him. "Good to see you took my advice…"

Ruby, very impressed, suddenly shouted. "Wow, you actually survived!"

Cobalt laughed knowing it was kind of insane to not only survive a punch like what Taiyang could produce, but still be able to fight a while after. "Again Ruby, thanks for the boost in confidence."

Ruby blushed embarrassed. Honestly, she was greatly impressed, but she could see how this could be insulting to the person she was dating. Rain and Coco were immediately at his side.

"He looks fine." Coco stated.

Rain added. "How can we be sure?"

"We should bring him down to the medical ward." Coco concluded.

Cobalt stepped past them. "Okay, when did you two become so close. Didn't she pull her weapon on you Rain? Sure, she didn't fire, but still…"

Rain continued to observe his cousin. "Eh, we worked it out while you were in Vale."

Coco nodded. "Yes, we both have a desire to see you live. Quite the bonding material."

Cobalt sighed and walked over to Ruby with a smile. "Don't worry Ruby. I know you've only been meaning the best when you say these things. Don't look so upset when I'm simply playing around."

Ruby smiled feeling better after seeing Cobalt smile.

"We could take him to Glynda. Maybe he needs the hospital." Coco stated.

Cobalt sighed. "Now I'm getting the feeling that you two are playing with me."

Rain waved it off. "Whatever gave you that idea cousin? We're completely serious."

Cobalt walked off. "Alright, I'm returning to my room. You two have fun playing whatever game this is."

_**Warehouse in Vale, Night…**_

Mercury and Emerald walked up to Roman, who was lightning one of his cigars, as White Fang grunts and Knights moved a rather sizable amount of dust from the airship to the rest of the dust gathered behind Torchwick.

"Hello kiddies, have fun on your little outing." Roman stated with a smile.

Emerald was shocked. "How did you…"

Shade appeared behind Roman. "You are not as successful a thief as you think Sustrai. I knew your mother. She had years to perfect her craft and Semblance. Even without her around, you must learn there is always someone better than yo."

Mercury simply glared at the man. "If Roman was tasked with taking care of Tukson, then how come you weren't sent to handle it."

Roman pointed his Melodic Cudgel at the pair. "Simply put, it's all about trust. Why do something myself, or deploy my own men, when I can trust the two of you to handle my jobs for me?"

Mercury was getting very annoyed with Roman and Shade was not helping.

Then, Cinder's voice rang out getting their attention. "Roman, we may be working on a more even field, but do remember who oversees everything going on. Do not antagonize my people."

Roman smiled amused. "Of course, Cindy. I am but a humble servant here to do my part in making sure your plan, whatever it may be, goes off without a hitch."

"Cinder!" Emerald exclaimed with excitement.

Mercury merrily shook his head at his partner's excitement at seeing their boss. Yes, that was all Cinder was to him. The benefits of working for her were staying alive. It did help that she had provided interesting fights, but that was such a small comfort.

"Quiet Emerald." Cinder stated with contained anger. "I specifically remember telling you two to keep your heads low while we were in vale."

Emerald tried reaching for an excuse. "I just thought…"

Cinder interrupted. "Do not think. Obey."

Mercury decided now was the perfect time to diffuse her anger. "Well, I made friend out of it, so that's something."

Emerald glared at Mercury while Roman laughed.

Cinder merely looked at him dangerously. "I hope you would not bring this up if it were not pertinent, Mercury."

Mercury crossed his arms. "I wouldn't dream of it. I had a run in with someone named Cobalt Sky. He perfectly fits the description you gave from that night you and Roman robbed From Dust till Dawn.

Spiky sky-blue hair, blue and silver clothing, and twin katanas." Emerald was shocked as she hadn't realized that guy was the one that attacked Cinder that night. "What's more, he's become a manager of three teams at Beacon."

Roman has stopped laughing. "So, you had a run in with Blue."

"Yes, this Cobalt could be a major variable in play against our plans. If he's as connected as you say, then maybe something could be scrounged up from this disobedience." Cinder turned to Emerald and Mercury.

"Emerald, when we get to Beacon, you will handle observation of all teams while Mercury infiltrates Cobalt's inner circle. Mercury, you are to gain his trust and friendship. Anything of interest, is to be reported to me immediately. The rest of the plan is unchanged."

Emerald was in shock and disbelief. Infiltrating was her thing. She would not argue though. Cinder's word was law to her. Mercury, on the other hand, cursed his actions and for speaking up. Socializing was never his thing.

Still, he would obey for no other reason than arguing was an effective way to end up on Cinder's bad side. That was somewhere Mercury did not want to be. The conversation was over, and Cinder left Emerald and Mercury.

_**Beacon, Morning…**_

Cobalt walked out the door only to find Taiyang waiting for him. Ruby instantly sped through the door bumping into Cobalt, but he was steady enough to keep them both standing. He learned his lesson after Sakura knocked him over yesterday.

Tai smiled lovingly when he noticed Ruby. "There's my little girl. Come give your old man a hug."

Ruby looked from her dad to Cobalt before blushing embarrassed. "Dad! Don't embarrass me!"

The leader rolled his eyes and pushed Ruby towards her father. She looked back surprised only to find Cobalt ushering her forward.

Ruby walked over and hugged her father. "I've missed you dad."

Tai choose to ignore the kind gesture Cobalt did as he must stand firm for the time being. "There's my sweetheart." Yang had walked out already amused at the scene. "There's my sunny dragon. Come give me hug as well."

"I think I'll pass. I'm more content to watch this go down. Though where's Zwei?" Yang asked.

"I was more concerned getting out her as fast as I could that I didn't think about bringing him. I actually left him with one the teachers back on Patch." Tai's demeanor suddenly became serious as he approached Cobalt carefully observing him with a cautious eye. "So, you're Onyx's and…"

Cobalt held up his hand. "Please don't say her name sir. I do not think favorably of Sakura. While it is true that my father was Onyx, my dad was Ike former leader of Sky village and my mom was Aqua. They weren't together, but I still saw them as my real parents."

"My mistake." Tai nodded. "I am aware of your situation as Qrow, Ruby, and Yang have told me much about you. What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

"Mr. Xiao Long, I'm not sure where this road will lead, but I know I care deeply Ruby. Rest assured that I will act as a proper gentleman while not holding her back from growing as a Huntress." Cobalt explained.

Taiyang was glaring at Cobalt before he sighed, and his features softened. "Alright, I won't stand in your way. You have my permission to date Ruby." Ruby had the biggest smile on her face. "If you hurt her, yesterday will only be a warmup of what I will do to you."

Cobalt nodded. "I would never intentionally hurt my friends, and that goes double for Ruby."

Tai nodded. "I'll be sticking around until second semester begins, so we can become better acquainted."

"If that's the case, you could come stay in my room." Cobalt offered causing both Ruby and Yang's mouths to drop in shock.

"Really now?" Tai asked.

Cobalt nodded. "Yeah, I got plenty of room and staying with Qrow likely, isn't an enjoyable experience even if you did share a room at one point. At the same time, I will not give up my bed, but I do have a couch."

Tai was thinking about it.

Ruby turned to Cobalt. "What are you doing?"

"I'm being hospitable and figured he'd stayed with Qrow last night. Don't get me wrong, Qrow is awesome, but given his tendency to drink, I imagine his room reeks of alcohol." Cobalt explained.

"I don't think she meant it that way Cobalt." Yang stated.

Cobalt nodded. "Ah, well I am going to have to get used to him being around. He certainly seems like a very loving father that wants to continue being part of your lives. Even if he doesn't like me, we'll still need to learn to tolerate one another other." He looked at Ruby. "I wouldn't want to put unnecessary stress on Ruby or make her cry if him and I can't do that."

Ruby felt warm feeling in her heart at those words. "Thank you, Cobalt."

Tai found himself smiling. It was getting hard to play his part as the overprotective father when the boy interested in his baby girl seemed to care so deeply for her. "Alright. I'll accept." He smirked. "I could show you my girls' baby pictures as we attempt to bond."

Yang and Ruby were shouting at their father. "No dad, you are not allowed to do that!"

The father chuckled. "Come on girls, it's been such a _Xiao Long_ time since I've seen you. I've got to make sure our bounds are nice and _Tai_-ght.

"Those were awful!" Ruby whined.

Yang was chuckling. "Come on Ruby don't get so _red_ in the face. We're simply having a _Yang_-ing time."

Tai held up his hand. "Nice ones Yang."

They high fived.

Cobalt began walking away. "Right, well I'm going to see what Coco's up to."

Ruby shouted. "Cobalt, you can't leave me with them!"

He turned around. "I think you need some quality family time." He went on his way. "See you around Ruby."

_**Cobalt's Room, Night…**_

Cobalt had started up this fighting game Ruby got him into and was playing through another character's single mode when Tai stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a fresh set of clothes. He looked at the screen with interest.

Cobalt paused the game. "You want to play?"

Tai smiled. "You think you could keep up?"

Cobalt smirked sensing the challenge. "I've played my fair share of games since coming to Beacon, and a small few before now. If anything, I should be asking if you can keep up old man."

There competitive spirits were sparking. Neither of them was going to back down from this challenge. Tai took a seat on the couch after grabbing the second controller as Cobalt switched to the multiplayer section of the fighting game.

_**Cobalt's Room, Early Morning…**_

Cobalt woke up and found that he'd passed out on the couch. As had his temporary roommate with one cushion of space between them. He then turned to find that the screen was still on, but the console had shut itself off. That was a shame considering their current record.

A paper on the coffee table before them showed that they'd tied. They'd been in the middle of another round when the two had passed out. It was rather late into the night by that point. Cobalt got up, without disturbing Tai, and left the room to attempt that recipe he got from Dia.

_**Kitchen, Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt had just finished making his third batch strawberry, chocolate chip cookies and had put them in the container with the rest when Tai entered the kitchen.

Taiyang spotted the cookies, after smelling them, and had a small smile on his face. "You know, those cookies are only going to endear Ruby to you more."

Cobalt chuckled. "I know, but I didn't go around looking for a recipe. This was given to me as payment for this mission I did a while back. I'm just now getting around to making them. So far, they've turned out pretty good."

Tai smiled. "Cobalt, mind taking a seat."

Cobalt nodded. "Sure."

He sat across from Tai. "I want to know what you like about Ruby?"

"You know, I've answered such a question twice before, yet I'm not entirely certain I've answered it the exact same way. That's because there are many things I like about Ruby. She's kind, smart, and strong.

Even on some of my worst days, she can still bring a smile to my face. Her ideals of being a Hunter, her love of weapons, and that determination she has. She constantly worries about me." Cobalt replied.

Tai sighed. "Despite my best efforts, I find myself liking you a lot. It doesn't help that I was once friends with your father. Clearly, you're a lot like him. Just one final warning though. You're the first boy I'm allowing close to Ruby, so don't hurt her."

"I said it best yesterday, but if you need confirmation, then I would never intestinally hurt her." Cobalt confirmed.

Tai looked into Cobalt's eyes before nodding. "Okay, I believe you."

"Cookies!" Ruby shouted before running in attempting to get a one.

Cobalt got there first and lifted the container over his head. "Ruby, no. You haven't had breakfast yet."

Ruby tried jumping up to the container, but Cobalt was too tall for he. "I love cookies, and those smell like strawberry and chocolate chip. You must give me one."

"No, at least eat breakfast first!" Cobalt shouted before running off.

Ruby immediately gave chase. "I will have my sweets!"

"I made them! They're mine! I'll share them with you as soon as you have a proper breakfast!" Cobalt shouted.

Taiyang laughed and shook his head as the rest of the first years were awoken by the shouting.

_**Team CR's Room, Some Time Later…**_

Russel had just returned from some training when his scroll rang, and he saw it was his father's number. "Hey dad, what's up?"

Dusty replied, "Russel, I wanted to ask if you've seen any signs of Shade?"

Russel replied. "No. I haven't seen him since that night at Raptor's manor. Why?"

Dusty sighed. "I didn't tell you about this because I didn't want you to worry, but I had another run in with Shade. He was working a job at the docks."

Russel was shocked. "What!?"

"That's not all. He's much stronger than the last time either of us faced him." Dusty continued. "I had to go as far as to freeze him to get away."

"No dad, you don't understand. That night, Cobalt, the guy I told you about, he was there as well as several other classmates. If Shade were there, then he's working with the White Fang, Torchwick, and the Order of Grimm." Russel informed. "I'm relieved you're okay."

Dusty was shocked. "This is… troubling. What are they all doing in Vale? I have to step up my patrols, and I'll have to visit Junior to see if he has any information on this."

"Dad, I know you consider yourself Vale's protector, but please be careful, okay? I don't want to lose you." Russel stated.

Dusty chuckled. "Look at us. Worrying about each other instead of ourselves. Don't worry Russel, I'll exercise more caution from here on out. You just focus on becoming a Hunter."

Russel nodded. "Okay dad. I love you."

"Love you to buddy." Dusty stated before hanging up.

Russel flopped down on his bed and sighed.

_**Vale: Roman's Warehouse, Night…**_

Roman received a call on his scroll. "Yes?"

"Hello Roman." A voice on the other end answered. "My name is Angel. I believe you should be expecting me."

Roman said, "I was expecting you to arrive yesterday."

"Sorry about that, but I got a last-minute mission from Queen Crimson. I will be there tomorrow night. In the meantime, I have an order for you. Get the Knights and grunts working on bombs using the dust you've collected." Angel ordered.

"Very well." Roman stated before the call ended.

Shade then appeared with his back to Roman. "I'm heading out."

Roman smiled. "Just make sure no one spots you and be back before the breach."

Shade walked away. "Only those that get away ever spot me. That number can currently be counted on one hand."

_**Roof across from Junior's Bar**_

Angel put her scroll away and turned her gaze to the club across the street. This Paladin was a young woman, around Sakura and Ruby's age, with short, jet black hair and white irises. She carried herself very well.

Her attire consisted of a black, one-piece body suit underneath white armor. On that armor, she had the image of a white angel on the chest piece. On her back sat a double-bladed scythe. A smirk crossed her face as she jumped off the roof and walked across the street.


	40. V2:Junior's Club & Food Fight

_**Junior's Club**_

Junior stood on the second floor looking out over his club which had finally been put back in order. It's relatively tough to gather information and do business from a destroyed building. As the people danced his thoughts turned to Blondie or Spiky.

He didn't blame them for the destruction. If anything, he had gained a great deal of respect them. His musing was interrupted as two of his men ran into the club panicked. They quickly closed the door latching it shut.

"Sir, an Oder of Grimm member is approaching the club!"

The music stopped as everyone turned to Junior's men. The innocents were confused as most of them had little to no knowledge of what was happening. Junior's men, Junior himself, Melanie, and Militia knew full well what this meant.

Junior got his repaired weapon from behind the counter and hoped over it before looking at the twins who were standing next to the DJ. "You two get out of here. Take the secret passage and keep going."

"Junior…" The girls began.

He pointed his bat at them. "Don't argue with me young ladies. Your lives were entrusted to me by your mother, and I intend to make good on the promise I made." Angel sliced the door down, walked in, and threw a metal sphere behind her. "Go!"

The metal sphere exploded releasing ice dust that created a wall. Junior's men ran in with their red bladed machetes as the standard masses screamed. They tried to run away only for Knights to swarm in pushing them back and deploying another sphere blocking the last, visible exit.

More of Junior's men came out from the back and charged at the knights trying to stall for time. It was not going well on either end as Junior's men were simply outclassed, but if they were anything, they were loyal.

Even as they were knocked away or sliced into multiple times breaking their Aura, they continued to charge the Knights and Paladin. The DJ had brought out his machine gun and was opening fire on anyone in armor.

Junior pointed his bat at the twins. "Get out of here now! I'll buy as much time as I can!"

With that, Junior joined his men charging the Paladin. The twins looked at each other, Junior, the men, the knights, and finally the door behind them which would lead to the escape route. Given that no Knights had burst through, it was safe to assume it was uncompromised.

Melanie looked ready to ignore Junior's order, but Militia grabbed her before dragging her sister to the door and throwing it open.

"Militia, we need to stay and fight." Melanie protested. "These people can't be that tough."

Militia slammed the door shut, removed the rug from the ground, and threw open the trap door. "Meanie, do you honestly think we have any chance out there if Junior is terrified of them? You saw his face, right? This is worse than if the bimbo or hunk were to return."

"So, we're just supposed to leave Junior… after everything he's done for us?" Melanie argued.

Militia said, "But Junior…"

Melanie walked back to the door. "Look, you get out of here, but I'm staying. Even if I lose, at least I'll have tried."

She threw the door open and rushed back into the club. Militia bit her lib before running after her.

_**Club**_

Junior swung his bat at Angel only for the Paladin to effortlessly block him. "If anything, I'm impressed you reacted with an attack."

Junior was trying to apply pressure, but the Paladin's stance held firm. "Didn't really have a choice considering your group's reputation."

"If you have so much information on us, you should know it's worthless to fight." Angel stated.

Junior chuckled. "I've never been one for rolling over."

"I can respect that." Angel pushed Junior back before smashing one of her scythe blades into his gut.

The business owner was sent tumbling along the ground before hitting his counter. Junior rose to his feet and switched his weapon to rocket launcher mode. He then fired a barrage of rockets that Angel dodged as she drew in close.

The Paladin began spinning her scythe before ending up right in front of Junior. She then cleaved right through his bat before smashing her scythe into him once more hitting him into the air. As he came down, she hit him once more sending the business owner straight though his counter.

He slammed into the wall behind it causing it to shake and the alcoholic drinks to fall drenching his suit and hair. Angel advanced on him stopped to effortlessly deflect a heel and claw from the Malachite twins. All around them, the men were slowly being knocked unconscious.

Junior got to his feet panting. "I told you to run."

Melanie, without taking her eyes off Angel, angrily replied, "You're an idiot. There's no way we could run. Your family, and family looks after family. "

Militia nodded feeling more certain of this choice. "You taught us that."

Despite the situation, Junior couldn't help but chuckle. "Leave it to the two of you to learn the only half decent lesson I ever gave."

Angel appeared behind him with all three of them seeing nothing but a blur. She then used her hand to chop the back of Junior's neck rendering him unconscious.

"I find myself respecting him more thought possible." Angel calmly stated.

The twins were fuming. "Stay away from him!"

"Weather I'm near him or not depends on how strong the two of you are." Angel readied her dual bladed scythe. "By all mean, get me away from him if you're able."

They charged in, but Angel put her scythe away. She then drew two metal spheres with light blue lines and slammed them into the twin's chest. The ice dust within released encasing the twins in ice.

Angel stepped away from them and addressed her knights who'd just finished knocking out the other people in the bar. "You all know the drill. If I see a single innocent among the captured, then I'll kill you where you stand. Load up the targets for transport and let's get…"

She stopped as her wall of ice near the entrance was suddenly blown open by a large amount of fire dust. Things seemed to slow as someone rushed past her. Angel whirled around finding a peculiar Huntsman in a patchwork suit. A bit of blood was coming from his noose.

"Damn, I was afraid of this. There's far too many of you to use my Semblance for long." Dusty commented as he put Junior over his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Angel asked.

Dusty glared at the Paladin. "A close friend of Junior's."

Angel's perception was slowed once more before she whirled back towards the entrance to find Dusty escaping through the hole he'd made.

One of the Knights asked, "Should we give chase ma'am?"

"Negative. Get the men and these girls loaded for transport asap. We need to get out of here." The Knights got to work picking up the suited men and moving the blocks of ice while shook her head at the twins.

_If they weren't so brash. they could have had a slim chance at achieving what they wanted." _She turned to the nearest Knight. "I want four guards on these blocks of ice at all times. Nothing else will disrupt our mission."

_**Dusty's Home, Midnight…**_

Junior shot up to a sitting position looking around frantically until his eyes settled on Dusty. "They're gone, aren't they?"

Dusty sighed. "Everyone except for the innocents. I'm sorry Junior, but I'm only one man."

Junior got to his feet. "I'm going after them. All of them."

Dusty sprung to his feet. "You're just going to leave now? I agree with your actions, but you need to put your best asset to use. It's the same night of the attack, and they'll be out looking for us by now."

"That's the reason why I need to leave tonight." Junior stated firmly. "They'll be expecting me to get out of Vale the usual ways, but they still don't have a grasp on every nook and cranny this city has to offer. Not even with Torchwick on their side.

Once I'm out, I'll head to the nearest village to clean up and come up with a proper plan." Junior assured. "It's the best option I got because the longer I'm here, the more chances they have to capture me, and the worse my odds of saving my people and family become."

"You do speak some sense; however, do know I can't come with you, old friend." Dusty sighed. "I can; however, provide as much help as possible before you leave." He took out his scroll and began sending various files to Junior's scroll.

"These contain all the information my contacts have on the Order of Grimm. I've also included a trustworthy weapon smith that can make you a much sturdier bat/missile launcher." He moved to a cabinet and withdrew a backpack containing lien, food, and a few spare daggers.

"There are also allies of mine out there that can help you. They can train you to be a better fighter. I don't want you storming some base or the main compound unprepared. I'm not certain if they'll join you, but they'll at least offer the training."

Dusty tossed the bag to Junior who nodded. "Thank you Dusty."

Dusty sighed. "Just don't do anything to crazy, okay?" He kicked his couch away and removed the rug revealing a trap door which led deep into the earth. "You know as well as I do that the Order of Grimm is not an organization to trifle with easily."

Junior walked over and hugged his old friend. "I won't. I want to get my men and especially my girls back; however, I know it would be useless to needlessly sacrifice my life." He pulled away. "Take care Dusty."

Dusty nodded. "You to Junior."

Dusty opened the trapdoor and Junior nodded before descending into the passageway. The Huntsman then closed the door and covered it once more.

_**Beacon: Outside the First Year Dorms, Midday…**_

Cobalt met Ruby outside, and both were dressed in their uniforms. The leader of RWBY was carrying a filled binder. The original text read, 'Vytal Festival Activities. Property of Weiss Schnee.' That had been crossed out in favor of large text which read, 'Best Day Ever Activities!'

Cobalt raised and eyebrow. "Ruby, why do you have Weiss's binder?"

Ruby's immediate response was, "I am not a crook." Cobalt's response to that was to take the binder and chuck it far away. "Hey, that was filled with all the fun activities I wanted everyone to do today."

"First, the day's already half over. Second, that binder is too big to get through even if we'd started at dawn. Third, we don't need some binder to have an enjoyable day together. If you wanted us to hang out, all together, you merrily have to ask." Cobalt stated.

Ruby smiled slightly. "I guess you're right. By the way, dad didn't bother you too much while he stayed with you, did he?"

Cobalt smiled. "Are you kidding? Your dad was great; however, that's not important. What is important is why we have to wear uniforms today when classes don't resume until tomorrow?"

"I thought you didn't mind the uniforms?" Ruby asked.

Cobalt sighed. "They're fine, but I'm just more comfortable in my own attire." Then he got an idea. "Speaking of which, how would you feel about going on our first official date this weakened?"

Ruby blushed. "What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing major. We could go to the arcade, just the two of us, and get ice cream on the way back. As I said, I'm always more comfortable in my own attire, so fancy is never really my thing." Cobalt offered.

Ruby smiled. "That sounds perfect."

Cobalt smiled back. "Then it's settled. I'll pick you up at six on Friday."

_**Cafeteria, Same Time…**_

JNPR, CR, and WBY were eating lunch. Velvet was missing, but she was having lunch, in Vale, with her team. Most of the sizable group were eating, but two of their members were busy reading. Weiss was enthralled in a book Blake recommended on the Faunus while Blake went over a notebook containing everything she knew and learned about the White Fang.

"Hey Schnee, think you've read enough on the Faunus already?" Russel asked.

Nora fired off a grape at Yang who caught it, ate it, and gave Nora a thumbs up.

Weiss, without closing her book, replied, "No, I haven't. I must be completely informed on the Faunus. To completely understand them. To completely cleanse myself of the hate instilled in me for them."

"Uh huh, but what about the White Fang?" Weiss looked at Cardin. "Just because you understand and accept Faunus, doesn't mean they don't deserve your hate. Especially after everything they've done… even if it was in retaliation."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "I already came to that conclusion, but I'm surprised the two of you could."

Russel chuckled. "Damn Schnee, if I weren't already used to you, I might think that was an insult. As it stands now, Cardin and I have been studying and making the most of our second chance."

Yang then ate another grape, flung by Nora, before leaning over to Blake. "What are you reading Blake?"

Blake was a little surprised as she quickly closed her book. "Nothing. Just going over notes from last semester."

Yang yawned. "Lame."

Another grape was tossed, and she ate it. Cobalt and Ruby walked up to the table with the manager getting everyone's attention by smacking his hand on the table.

Ruby then cleared her throat before addressing the teams. "Sister, friends, and Weiss."

"Hey." Weiss complained.

Ruby continued. "Today we shall all hang out together and have fun before our second semester truly begins. As such, I am opening the floor to ideas of how we can spend this momentous day."

That was all Nora needed. "I got it!"

The JNPR member threw a pie at Ruby nailing her in the face.

_**On the Way to the Cafeteria, With SSMN(Sun)**_

Sun was walking with his three teammates, Neptune, Mars, and Sage, to meet up with everyone at the cafeteria.

Neptune has tan skin, dark-blue eyes and messy light blue, undercut hair. His attire consists of a white dress shirt with a black tie under a red jacket adorned with a wide, upturned, black collar, and a silver reticle across the back.

He also sports a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides, as well as black shoes fastened with straps instead of laces. Notable accessories within his attire include black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles on his forehead.

Sage has dark skin, yellow eyes, and green hair. He has tattoos of wings on his chest and Roman numerals around his neck. His attire consists of a long, white coat with asymmetrical sleeves, a green wing design, like his tattoos, and no shirt underneath. His jacket also has a golden pauldron on his right shoulder and a golden cuff around his left wrist. He also wears a pair of dark pants fastened by a white belt with a yellow buckle.

Mars had changed a bit since joining Team SSMN. His red hair has been trimmed to medium short length and his tail was brushed. His attire now consists of an orange, short sleeved shirt with matching pants, and padded vest.

Sun was currently telling his team about the events at the dock. "…So, we had to split up, and take on White Fang and the Knights. Mars, you were right. Those people are strong."

Mars smiled proudly. "See I told you guys."

Neptune patted the dog Faunus' back "Okay, we're sorry we didn't believe you."

Sage nodded.

"That Cobalt guy was Team SSMN levels of cool, and Blake… the best part is she's a Faunus." Sun realized what he said and quickly tried to rectify it. "That's a secret. You guys can't tell anyone."

"Chill man, we won't tell." Neptune assured.

Mars and Sage agreed as the Haven team walked by the cafeteria which was embroiled in a massive food fight.

"I just don't want to screw this up. The people here are the coolest." Sun stated as they walked by a window which Jaune had been thrown into. "Okay, they're just in here, so be cool everyone."

"Dude look at us." Neptune stated.

"Good point." Sun admitted before opening the door.

_**Cafeteria**_

Team SSMN entered to find most of the student body running. Team JNPR and CR stood together near their makeshift castle made from tables and pop machines. Nora stood on the top table.

Ren and Cardin stood across from each other on tables closer to the ground. Russel and Jaune stood atop pop machines which were placed in front of the tables. Pyrrha stood at the front of it all.

Nora belted out a laugh. "I'm queen of the castle. I'm queen of the castle."

Ruby slammed her foot down on a table sending plates of food flying as she held a carton of milk and pointed at the other side. "Justice will be swift. Justice will be painful." She crushed the milk carton before putting that fist in the air. "It will be delicious!"

Cobalt and the rest of RWBY rose up behind her. "Yeah!"

"Off with their heads." Nora declared before jumping down and overturning a whole table of watermelons sending them at Ruby's group.

The rest of her people threw more melons adding them to the total.

"Yang turkeys. Blake breadsticks." Ruby ordered.

Yang flipped and inserted her hands into the turkeys while Blake rolled forward scooping up a pair of bread sticks. Together, they worked on destroying the watermelons before they could touch anyone on their side.

Yang then shot her turkeys off. Pyrrha avoided them, but Jaune got hit once in the head. He then got hit in the stomach knocking him back. Cobalt then ran in, scooping up two bread sticks of his own, and flipping them backwards.

He spun and hit Pyrrha's one breadstick. They then engaged in swordplay rapidly slashing at each other before Russel came in wielding twin leeks. He pushed Cobalt back and allowed Pyrrha time to throw her bread stick into Cobalt's gut knocking him away.

Ruby rode in on a cafeteria tray, picking another one up, and chucking it to Cobalt. He caught it, but not before throwing one of his own bread sticks at Ren who'd been running at Weiss with his own leeks. The JNPR member was sent skidding back.

Weiss then ran past Cobalt and used a ketchup bottle to lay out a puddle of ketchup catching Cardin, who was wilding multiple sausages for throwing, off guard. He slipped and was sent sliding along the ground. Cobalt then ran in with Blake joining him.

They engaged Russel and Pyrrha. Blake and Pyrrha tried to hit one another with the other always dodging. Cobalt managed to nail Russel in the stomach sending him flying straight past 'the castle'.

Nora jumped into the air, grabbed a pipe, and impaled it into a watermelon making a hammer. She went after Weiss only for Ruby to step in front of the attack. Weiss rolled to the right scooping up a swordfish.

She glided across the floor and thrust the fish into Nora sending her skidding back. Nora ran forward and engaged Weiss. Weiss held up well enough until Nora smashed her sending the Schnee into a pillar and breaking it.

Ruby saw this and jumped catching Weiss as the pillar fell behind them. "Weiss. Weiss! Please don't leave me. No!"

Cobalt saw all of this and ran at Nora only to be caught up by Russel and Ren both wielding fresh leeks. Yang got fresh turkeys as she ran at Nora. Jaune got in her way with a tray and breadstick combo.

He blocked one of Yang's punches with his tray and thrust his breadstick forward. Yang smashed it away with her free turkey before throwing another punch that sent Jaune straight into a table. The blond brawler continued her course straight for Nora.

Yang jumped back as Nora attempted to hit her with the makeshift hammer then moved back in intent on landing a blow. Nora shifted her hold and moved her hammer up smashing Yang through the ceiling.

Blake sprung back. "Cobalt grab that other set of sausage links."

Cobalt saw what she was going for, so he broke off from Ren and Russel. He then scooped up one sausage chain while Blake grabbed the other. Together then spun them around and sent them at Ren, Russel, and Nora ensnaring them.

Blake then threw her chain to Cobalt. He cupped his hands around them, firmly planted his feet, and flung them int the pop machines with all his might. Cardin came in, with tray held out in front of himself, and slammed into Cobalt taking him away from Blake.

Nora had recovered and saw pop cans on the floors. She picked them up and lobbed them at Blake. The Faunus was agile enough to avoid them as they hit the ground exploding in vibrant greens, purples, and blues.

Pyrrha used her Semblance to lift all the cans littered on the floor and sent them at Blake. It was too much as the cans put Blake off balance. The champion then sent in a whole wave of cans taking Blake with them.

The Faunus hit the wall as numerous can slammed into her until she hit the ground. Ruby got to her feet and ran creating a powerful vortex behind her that sucked up all the food and cans behind her.

Cobalt saw her coming, so he coated his right leg in metal before kicking Cardin into the vortex. The manager then leaned against the pillar and watched as Ruby continued to gather food, cans, and soon every member on Nora's side in her vortex.

Ruby came to a stop as the wall behind her cracked. All the members on Nora's side hit the wall. Ruby then jumped as all the food and pop hit JNPR and CR coating them completely. Team RWBY's leader landed as the covered opponents peeled off the wall landing on the ground.

Sun said, "I love these guys."

Mars was laughing as Neptune was covered in grape soda and Sage was covered in blue soda. Neptune was the only one who seemed bothered by this. Then, Glynda stormed in. She did not look pleased as she used her Semblance to set the entire room right.

Glynda pushed her glasses up. "Children, please do not play with your food."

For a moment, Cobalt, RWB, CR, and JNPR were quiet until Yang came crashing through the ceiling once more causing them to erupt into laughter.

Glynda was about to yell at them when Ozpin put a hand on her shoulder. "Let it go."

Glynda sighed, "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

Rain had joined them. "That's important, but just because they're to be defenders doesn't mean they can't also have fun. From my experiences, there are many Hunters that don't act like defenders of Remnant, but they still get the job done."

Ozpin nodded. "Wise words Rain."

Ozpin then left.


	41. Is Nowhere Safe?

_**Beacon Courtyard, Evening…**_

Cobalt stood across from Mars. They were in nothing but their pants as all their weapons and remaining clothes sat with their teams. RWBY had caught wind of this going down, so they had Cobalt's stuff while the rest of SSMN had Mars' stuff.

Cobalt activated Reinforcement coating his entire body in metal, "You better not hold back because I've been hard at work training."

Mars followed Cobalt's lead using Reinforcement to coat his body in metal. "You better believe I won't hold back. We still need to determine a true winner of our little bout."

Yang looked over at Ruby who was drooling a bit, and while she couldn't blame her sister, it was still her job to tease her now that she didn't have to be as protective. "See something you like Ruby?"

Ruby shook her head and wiped her mouth as a blush came to her cheek. "I wasn't staring."

Yang chuckled. "Sure, you weren't Ruby."

"I wasn't." Ruby whined.

Neptune cracked a smile. "You know, I think Cobalt may have you beat in the abs department."

Sun smiled cockily. "You kidding? Look at my abs. Tell him Sage." Sage merrily shook his head causing his leader to poke at the grass depressed "I thought teammates were supposed to have their leader's back."

Cobalt got into Yang's fighting stance as Mars took up his own. They stared each other down waiting until finally they both charged. At the last moment possible, Cobalt pivoted around Mars who'd thrown a jab.

The manager then grabbed the arm and threw the Faunus over his shoulder slamming him into the ground. He leapt back as Mars rolled to his feet. The Faunus charged in with another jab only for Cobalt to catch his fist and push it to the right causing the Faunus to wobble.

The leader followed up with a hard left into Mars' face knocking him down. The SSMN member caught himself using his hands to spring back to his feet and land an uppercut to Cobalt's jaw. The manager was sent reeling. Mars followed up with a hard punch to the gut.

Cobalt was sent skidding before an elbow was slammed into his face knocking the manager off his feet. The leader sprung to his feet only this time he went into his own stance. He grinned as he held his arms up and slid his feet across the ground.

"Yang, what's Cobalt doing?" Ruby asked.

She was not well versed in hand to hand combat as either of them… most people really. Yang had been observing the fight interested in seeing how Cobalt fought. She hadn't let go of that defeat handed to her all those weeks ago. Now she was intent of defeat him.

She nodded. "Cobalt's switched to a leg style of combat. We've actually seen it a few times in Combat Class; however, most of those students were unprepared for the difference between Cobalt's lower style and his mixed upper style."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

Blake took over and used terms Ruby could better understand. "Think of Cobalt like a video game character. You've spent hours training his legs. Making them strong, fast, and have likely acquired multiple techniques for them.

Suddenly you've run into an enemy that can't be beaten with your legs alone, so you go off and train your upper body. Maybe it's not as good as your legs, but it suffices for the boss at hand. From then on. you continue practicing with your arms just in case.

"Oh, I get it." Ruby smiled. "Take him down Cobalt!"

Cobalt rushed in launching a flurry of kicks at the dog Faunus. Mars did his best to counter, but it wasn't enough. The manager's movements were now twice as fast. After landing a flurry of kicks, he ducked and swept Mars legs sending him hurtling towards the ground.

Cobalt then dropped back to his hands before launching forward with an axe kick into the Faunus' stomach. It landed before Mars hit the ground causing the impact to be far more severe and crack the ground. Mars' Reinforcement receded.

"Mars wasn't kidding." Neptune looked to their leader. "You weren't kidding either Sun. That guy is strong."

Sage nodded in agreement.

Sun smiled. "I'm also very impressed. I knew the guy was good, but I never knew a thing about his hand to hand skills."

Ruby was cheering. "Yeah, he did it!"

Yang smirked as she noticed her sister staring at Cobalt again. "You know Ruby, if you want to see his abs more often, I'm sure Cobalt would be more than willing to go without his shirt more often."

Ruby blushed. "Yang, I wasn't staring!"

Weiss sighed and shook her head. "Honestly you two, we need to set a better example as students of Beacon. Especially in the presence of soon to be fellow competitors in the Vytal Festival."

"This was fun, but I'm heading to the library." Blake walked away. "Tell Cobalt congratulations on winning from me."

Weiss looked at her teammate with a raised eyebrow. She knew something was up ever since they'd returned from that trip. Blake had been going to the library more than usual. It was very strange.

Cobalt offered a hand to Mars as he dropped his own Reinforcement. "Looks like there's finally a winner."

Cobalt helped him up, and the dog Faunus let go. "For now, but don't expect things to end up like this in the Vytal Festival."

Their competive spirits were starting to spark.

"You can count on it because I'll be using everything at my disposal to win." Cobalt assured.

"You up for a race?" Mars asked.

Cobalt chuckled. "Really, you're challenging me to a race when your Aura is less than 15%. I admire the determination if nothing else. Where to?"

"Around the school. One lap. First one back wins." Mars stated. "No Semblances."

They both smiled before shouting, "Go."

The pair shot off from the courtyard leaving their clothes and weapons behind.

Sun gathered up his fellow Faunus' stuff. "Let's get these back to the room."

The rest of SSMN Followed their leader.

"Well, that was different." Weiss commented.

Yang shrugged. "Not really. We already know Cobalt can act differently when it comes to a fight. It's not too much of a stretch to say that the same could apply to other competitions."

She then looked at his weapons and clothes getting a mischievous idea and smirking.

Ruby recognized that smirk and snatched Cobalt's stuff up. "I'll take these backs to Cobalt's room."

"Come on Ruby, I just want to play a little joke on him." Yang begged.

Ruby started to walk away. "Not going to happen Yang."

Yang follower her while continuing to beg. Weiss merely sighed and shook her head before following the two of them with a smile.

_**Beacon: Airship Docks, Early Morning…**_

A man got off the airship. He carried a metal cane, with a white handle that had a single, red line on the right side. Oddly enough this line didn't go the full length of the handle, He wore a clean, black suit with groomed, short black hair. His blue eyes were set dead ahead as he whistled.

_**With Cobalt**_

Cobalt smiled as he walked along the grounds. _"Besides Raven showing back up and fighting Ruby's dad, this two week break was rather relaxing, but I am looking forward to getting back to work. Training with Qrow and Ozpin especially. I have to be ready for…"_

Cobalt drew his blades and managed to cross them as the man in the black suit slashed a sword at him. This did not prevent the manager from going over the edge of the cliff. He immediately brought out his sunglasses to call for back up when a strange blast, not quite Aura, nailed them.

His sunglasses broke apart and were forced into the metal bits at his sides for repair. The man then jumped off the cliff after Cobalt. The manager used Reinforcement before hitting the ground and immediately took off running into the Emerald Forest.

"_Seriously, what did I do to piss so many people off!?" _Cobalt wondered as he sprinted away from this opponent.

He was nailed with another blast of that strange energy sending him tumbling along the ground. The manager got to his feet and turned spotting the young man running at him. Cobalt thought fast slamming his hands into the ground while summoning his wind and water dust.

He let it run wild constructing a large wall of ice that shot up past the tree line only for that section of the wall to be blown clear off. Cobalt knew the rest of the wall would fall soon after, so he activated Speed getting out of there as the wall was blown apart.

_**Ozpin's Tower**_

Ozpin felt a familiar Semblance. At first, he thought it was a false alarm, but he kept sensing it. The headmaster grabbed his cane and walked to the elevator as he pulled up Qrow's number.

"You don't need to worry Oz. I'm here waiting for the kid…" Qrow began.

Ozpin interrupted him. "Qrow, Nathan Stern has returned earlier than expected, and he's currently engaged Cobalt in combat."

"Oz, are you sure?" Qrow asked.

"I felt his Semblance Qrow." Oz stated.

"Where are they now?" Qrow asked.

Ozpin replied, "There heading for the second temple within the forest. The location where RWBY, JNPR, and Cobalt himself took on those older Grimm."

"I'll get searching for them immediately. You need to inform Glynda and Rain about this just in case I can't find him in time." Qrow stated.

"They're the next calls I'm making." Ozpin stated before hanging up, stepping out of the elevator, and making another call.

_**Emerald Forest**_

Cobalt stopped before the broken bridge and whirled around drawing his blades as the suited man now walked into the clearing coming to stand before the manager. His blade currently missing leading Cobalt to assume that it was now contained within the cane he carried.

"I must compliment you Cobalt. I had thought you'd have died up on that cliff, but here you are with a generous portion of your Aura still intact. Though I honestly shouldn't have doubted you considering the people that have taken an interest in you." The man said.

Cobalt wasn't dropping his guard. "It appears you have me at a disadvantage. You know who I am, yet I've never once seen you before now."

"My apologies, but there hasn't been a time for formal introductions. My name is Nathan Stern, but most people refer to me as Sunspot. I am a fourth year of Beacon Academy and will be the one to kill you." Sunspot replied.

"This is awkward." Cobalt stated. "I mean, you did just mention that I have a list of people interested in me. Surely, you'd like to deal with them first."

Nathan ran across the field and appeared before the manager. "Why have words with them when I can come to the source?"

Cobalt attempted to slice the man, but Sunspot already had his hand placed over the manager's chest. It was starting to glow a bright yellow. The manager switched up tactics. He cut lose with Russel's Semblance, Bolt.

The lightning collided with whatever Semblance Nathan used causing an explosion that blew both students back. They landed on their feet, and Cobalt activated his Speed allowing him to meet Nathan head on.

Nathan had redrawn his sword using both it and its cane sheathe much like how Blake uses her sheathe and blade. As they fought, with Cobalt quickly being overtaken, he noticed that the blade was green. It was a weapon like Raven's except the blade was no bigger than that of a rapier.

Cobalt slashed his katanas down, but Nathan blocked both with his sheath before thrusting the blade into Cobalt. At the same time, Nathan filtered Aura into the blade destabilizing it on impact. The created wind shot Cobalt into the wall of a nearby structure.

Nathan was already in front of Cobalt before he could get up. Cobalt lunged forward slamming his palm into Sunspot's chest. They both crashed to the ground with Cobalt holding his hand over Sunspot's chest. He then let the fire dust flow creating a huge explosion.

Nathan got up dusting himself off. "Clearly I cannot underestimate you." His skin began to glow bright yellow. "A mistake I will not make again Mr. Sky."

Nathan seemed to instantly cover the distance between himself and Cobalt before the manager could get up. The manager attempted to cover himself with Reinforcement, but it was too slow. The fourth year grabbed the manager and proceeded to slam him into the ground repeatedly.

This resulted in Cobalt losing his weapons as Nathan attempted to break his Aura. Every time, the leader tried to latch his arms onto Nathan attempting to use Bolt, but the fourth year would just slam him into the ground causing Cobalt's arms to fall.

Still, the manager persisted even as the impacts started to crack the ground around him. Soon, that crack turned into a crater. It was also at this point that Nathan has slowed a bit. It was just enough time for Cobalt to grab onto the fourth year's arm.

The manager let his lightning dust run wild using Nathan as the conductor. It worked causing the fourth year to drop him. The leader rolled to the right before hopping to his feet. His Aura breaking around him. Cobalt was also panting heavily.

The Fourth Year was quick to recover and ran at Cobalt, yet the speed at which he moved was much less than when they started allowing the manager to keep up. He got into his stance ready to fight when a golden furred wolf came from the brush slamming into Nathan.

The fourth year was sent skidding along the ground as Guard came to stand in front of Cobalt protectively. The wolf growled menacingly at the person that dared to hurt his owner. With Guard there, Cobalt fell to his knees.

"I'm so glad you're here boy." Cobalt gratefully stated.

The wolf gave a brief howl before charging at Nathan. Guard leapt at the fourth year and slashed into him. Nathan dodged to the right before grabbing the wolf and slamming him into the ground.

Nathan placed his foot on the wolf's back. "Ah, here's the golden furred wolf you own. Such a shame someone like you…"

To his surprise, and Cobalt's amusement, Guard was slowly rising to his feet easily resisting the force that Nathan was applying to his back.

Cobalt chuckled. "You clearly know a lot about me Stern, but you don't know everything; otherwise, you wouldn't underestimate my wolf."

Guard jumped toppling Nathan. He then lunged forward landing on top of the fourth year attempting to bite and slash his Aura down. The Fourth year was far from out of Aura. He grabbed Guard by the throat and threw him into a tree.

The wolf got back up, shaking himself to get rid on the dirt, before turning on Nathan. Cobalt, on one knee, held a sniper riffle made from his earth dust. He opened fire on the fourth year while he was distracted. At least, that's what Cobalt thought.

Nathan lunged back before throwing his sword, now with a wind dust blade, at the manager. Guard had already started running before the sword was thrown and slammed into Cobalt getting him out of the way.

The wolf came to stand in front of Cobalt once more growling menacingly. Nathan held up his palm charging that strange energy into a huge blast aimed at the wolf. He'd either break its Aura or kill it now.

Then he'd move onto Cobalt ending him. Guard was just about to charge in when Qrow jumped from the tree kicking Nathan into the ground. The Hunter then picked him up, by his shirt, lifting the student into the air.

"What are you thinking? You know Cobalt is off limits. That goes double now that's he's my apprentice." Qrow angrily stated. "From this point on, if anything happens to him, I'm coming to see you first."

Nathen chuckled. "You don't scare me Branwen."

Qrow brought him in close and looked him in the eyes. "Then clearly I have not invoked enough fear after our last meeting. I'll have to correct that."

"Qrow, release Nathan." Ozpin commanded as he, Glynda, and Rain ran into the clearing.

Nathan smirked at Qrow, but the Hunter smirked back before upper cutting him. The Forth year hit the ground.

"Qrow!" Ozpin warned.

Qrow turned away from him. "You said to release him Oz, so I did."

"Nathan, report to my office." Ozpin ordered. "You and I need to have a talk."

Nathan stood up and dusted himself off. "I'll remember this Branwen."

Qrow glared at him. "I hope you do you entitled brat."

Nathan grabbed his weapons and walked away. Ozpin then nodded to Glynda and Rain who ran over to Cobalt.

"Cobalt are you okay?" Glynda asked concerned.

Cobalt tied to assure them. "You know, just another day."

Rain firmly said, "We need to get you to the medical ward. There's no telling how badly he's injured if at all."

Cobalt tried to stand but was finding it particularly hard to accomplish. "I'm fine. I just need some…" Guard gave his owner a low, warning growl, so he fell back to his knees. "Alright, but I'll need some help getting there."

Rain picked Cobalt up and put him on his back. "I'll get you there as fast as I can."

Glynda stood up intent on going with them. "I'll come along and deal with the Grimm. Do remember to be gentle with him. We don't know if he has any broken bones."

Rain nodded. "Right, let's go."

They took off.

Qrow turned to Ozpin. "Oz, if not for the kid's wolf, he would have died today. We both know it. You need to keep that fourth year on a tighter leash."

Ozpin sighed, "It's easier said than done Qrow. Even knowing this to be his intention, it did little good in stopping him from following through."

"Have you tried…." Qrow began.

"I've tried Qrow. He doesn't accept that he isn't a suitable host for the Semblance." Ozpin stated.

"Ozpin, you either find some way to stop that fourth year or I will deal with him myself." Qrow warned. "No matter what good he's done."

Ozpin thought about it. "The Vytal Festival. If Cobalt can defeat him there, then Nathan will respect him enough to stay away permanently. At the same time, he is not unreasonable. I can get him to agree to leave Beacon and Vale for the time being."

Qrow took a drink from his flask. "I'm going to call up Lloyd. Maybe there's some way to take his training a little further." He began to walk away. "He is going to need all the help he can get with the brat attending the festival. You better not skip out on his training either Oz."

"_Well, it certainly seems as though you've come to care a great deal for Mr. Sky."_ Ozpin sighed. "Trust me Qrow. I don't intend to slow his training in the slightest."

_**Ozpin's Office, Some Time Later…**_

Ozpin walked in and found Nathan sitting in the chair across from his desk.

Ozpin walked over and sat in his own chair. "You know, for your actions against another student, I could expel you."

Nathan smirked. "But you won't expel me. I complete more missions than any other student you got. Even adding every team together wouldn't get you nearly the results I get."

"This time the offense is a little more severe considering what's at stake and what has been at stake for so many years now. The world is only growing more dangerous despite the Hunters we have. Grimm are growing in numbers and strength.

Those that would like nothing more than chaos and death are rapidly appearing as the days move on. Even your contributions are not enough to hold back the tide Mr. Stern. Our current generation of Hunters themselves can't even keep up with the growing threats.

Nathan said, "That's why I need the Mimicry Semblance. With it, I could end Salem and every threat she possesses."

Ozpin sighed, "Nathan, I have explained this repeatedly. You will make an excellent Hunter. You already do, but Mimicry does not work like the Maidens. It has different rules that were established long ago. Your soul can't bear the Semblance."

Nathan got up and kicked the chair over. "What do you suggest we do Ozpin!? You just said it yourself. The world is growing more dangerous every day. My team, an experienced team with countless mission under their belt, were wiped out by some guy in a cloak. You want this to end? Give me the Mimicry Semblance. I'll wipe Salem and every threat off the face of Remnant."

"Let's say I did, somehow, give you this Semblance. How would you go about acquiring other Semblances when your heart has been closed off to others? Without the ability to form bonds, it's just Copy which Ms. Scarlatina already possess." Ozpin tried.

"I would find a way." Nathan stated determined.

Ozpin sighed, "So, nothing I say will get you to abandon this 'mission'?"

"Nothing short of saying you'll give me Mimicry." Nathan replied.

"I can't do that, nor can I have you attempting to take his life. That is why I have a suggestion. The two of you will settle this during the Vytal Festival. If he can beat you, then you leave him alone." Ozpin stated.

"If I win, you let me kill him." Nathan demanded.

"Again, I cannot do that, but I can expel him from Beacon. After that, he will be away from my protection." Ozpin informed.

Nathan grinned. "I can agree to these terms."

He held out his hand and Ozpin looked at it. "I also want you away from Beacon and Vale until the Vytal Festival begins. You are not to set foot here until then, nor are you to attack, interact, or even be near Cobalt and/or his friends, during the event, outside of a match."

Nathan nodded. "Accepted and noted."

Ozpin took the hand and they shook on it. Without another word, Nathan left the office heading for the airships.

_**Medical Ward, Cobalt's Room, Midday…**_

Cobalt stared out the window thinking about what the after-school hours would bring. Surely RWBY, CR, JNPR, CFVY, and even Mars would hear about what happened Then his room would become crowded. Everyone would worry about him like they always do.

Don't get him wrong. He was so happy to have people that worried about him, but he didn't like worrying them so much. Nathan was just another enemy to add to the growing list. Cobalt sighed and looked at the blanket.

"Hey kid." Cobalt hadn't even heard his teacher until that moment making him wonder just how distracted he'd been. "Lien for thoughts?"

Cobalt was already made aware, fully, who his latest enemy was thanks to his aunt, but there was one thing he wondered that she hadn't told him. "Do you know why Nathan was trying to kill me? I didn't notice any of the common distinguishing features, abilities, and/or weapons that usually get uses against me."

Qrow sighed, "Look, there are certain things that you need to know, but we can't tell you what they are until you're strong enough to hear them. Your father made it clear that was his wish before his death. In fact, myself and Ozpin were some of the last people he visited."

Cobalt looked at him hopefully. "Does that mean you know how he died?"

Qrow took a drink of his flask. "That's part of the whole 'information we can't tell you until you're ready' thing. He entrusted Ozpin to know the right time to do so, and I trust in him the same."

Cobalt sighed. "I suppose these secrets must be pretty big if I can't even know how my father died." His mind wandered to Raven, but he quickly shook those thoughts away. "I trust you, Ozpin, and my grandpa who I assume is also in on these secrets?"

Qrow nodded. "He is, but he told me it was not the reason he chose to take you in. "

Cobalt nodded, "Yeah, I know my grandpa loves me." He looked at his teacher. "Now, remove these secrets from the conversation, and I still have to grow stronger because there are so many enemies. There has to be something more I can do with my training."

Qrow chuckled. "Kid, most people in your situation would have likely given up by now. I'm glad to see you haven't lost your determination." He sighed. "Look, I've been in contact with your grandpa. Told him everything that happened.

He's working, as we speak, on those new weapons he promised and upgrades to your nanobots and Elemental. Once he has everything ready, I'll inform Ozpin and take you back to the lab for the upgrades.

From there, we'll likely be able to work out a better training regimen. For now, just focus on recovering and know that Nathan won't be popping up until the Vytal Festival. You at least won't have to worry about him until then."

"Right." He yawned and closed his eyes. "Thank you for everything Qrow."

Cobalt fell asleep, and Qrow placed the student's weapons against the nearby wall before leaving.


	42. Moving Forward

_**Training Field**_

Cobalt was drenched in sweat, sore all over, and his Aura had broken long ago. These facts didn't stop him from charging at Qrow and slashing away with his training katanas. The Hunter blocked every slash with ease before slamming his training sword into his student's gut.

Cobalt hit the ground before Qrow thrust his sword into the ground. "That's it for Combat Class." He brought out his flask. "You're free to go kid."

Cobalt got to his feet panting. "Right, see you Monday morning Qrow."

He set the training weapons back where they belonged and left the training field with a bottle of water from the cooler.

_**Beacon: Outside the Amphitheater**_

Cobalt walked up to the structure as the students left the building. He stepped to the right as Ruby shot past him in a failed attempt to hug him.

"You do remember that I'm covered in sweat, right?" Cobalt asked.

Ruby turned around and ran into him giving him a hug. "I don't care. I have to make sure you're really here."

Ruby parted from him and Cobalt shook his head. "Ruby, I'm fine. I was cleared from the room on Wednesday and today I got back to training. I'm okay."

"Honestly, how do you brush off almost dying on a regular basis?" Weiss asked as the rest of RWBY joined them.

"Jeez, you sure know how to bring down the mood Ice Princess, but if you must know, breaking down would do nothing to stop those that come for me. If I want to stand a chance, I need to keep moving forward." Cobalt declared.

Yang tried to switch the topic away from Cobalt's possibility of death. "Since you're well enough, you wouldn't mind joining us in the library, right?"

Cobalt shrugged. "Sure, I got nothing better to do. Will JNPR and CR be there as well?"

"They will, but they're going to use the time to study the notebooks." Ruby replied.

Cobalt walked with RWBY.

_**With Qrow**_

Qrow was making his way back to his room when he noticed Atlesian airships landing at the docks. _"Should have known Jimmy would come with all his fancy toys."_

He took a drink from his flask before changing course to Ozpin's office.

_**Ozpin's Office**_

Ozpin and Glynda were watching the other Atlesian ships move in and dock when Ozpin's desk beeped signifying that someone was here. "Come in."

The doors opened, and James Ironwood walked in. "Ozpin."

Ozpin nodded. "General."

Ironwood chuckled and walked up to his old friend. "Please, drop the formalities." They shook hands before he turned his attention to Glynda. "Glynda, it has been to long since we last met."

She looked at him skeptically. "My nephew is staying at Beacon, James."

"Ah, directly to business I see. True, I do wish to discuss transferring Cobalt into my school, but surely you can understand that he is not the reason I brought my ships." Ironwood stated.

Then, the doors fell down revealing Qrow. "Sorry about that."

Ironwood seemed surprised to see him. "Qrow, what are you doing here?"

Qrow chuckled knowing exactly what the general had been told. "You know I've been around. Oz had me take on a student, and I find that I must agree with Glynda. Cobalt will be staying at Beacon."

"Ozpin, surely you did not put Qrow in charge of his training?" Ironwood asked in disbelief.

"Indeed, I did James. Qrow is one of the strongest Hunters we have, and with him around, Mr. Sky is allowed his freedom." Ozpin explained.

Ironwood sighed, "This is exactly why you should have transferred him to Atlas. We would keep him safe and I would have put Winter in charge of his training. The two have at least spoken to each other in the past."

"Wasn't that a brief meeting when he was 13?" Qrow asked not really taking offense since Oz and Glynda were on his side in this whole matter.

"You mean you would have kept him under lock and key. Cobalt isn't a weapon to be pointed at anyone, and I will never allow you to have him. He deserves to live as a Hunter." Glynda argued.

"Either way, this conversation is of little concern. Mr. Sky is free to choose where he studies as anyone else would be. He chose Beacon, and I doubt he would leave considering the friends and family he has here. Now James, can we please move to the topic of your airships?" Ozpin asked.

James sighed. "We all know why I brought my fleet. We've known it for the longest time now. The world is becoming far to dangerous, and having a maiden only makes Vale and Beacon a larger target."

Ozpin sat back. "Yes, but what do you think this many ships will do? Those of us in this room would understand why this is needed, but most Hunters will be confused while the average citizen will be fearful. Both emotions that could attract one of our enemies straight to our walls."

"I'm just being cautious." James stated.

"Jimmy, I get where you're coming from. The world's dangers aren't just going to go away, but this is not the way to deal with things." Qrow stated sounding rather serious for once.

Ozpin nodded. "What we must do is focus on training the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can."

"Believe me, I am." James walked towards the door but stopped to look back at Glynda, Qrow, and Ozpin. "Ask yourselves this, do you believe your children can win a war?"

He then left the room.

Ozpin closed his eyes in quiet contemplation. He hoped his children never had to fight one, but that wouldn't mean they wouldn't. Especially with the world in such a state.

_**Elevator**_

James entered only for Qrow to join him before the doors closed. "I take it you wish to continue the conversation."

"I do. Lloyd told me, during one of our conversation, that you wanted him at Atlas, but you weren't this insistent on it. Have the affairs of the world really shaken you this much Jimmy?" Qrow asked.

"You know the answer as well as I do. Between the Grimm and Salem's other forces we need to capitalize on every advantage. Ozpin hasn't verified it, but the myths say that the one with Mimicry has the potential to rival maidens. A feat I believe Onyx was capable of." James stated.

Qrow took a drink from his flask. "Maybe so James, but the answer has never been as simple as lobbing our maidens at the queen. You just said Onyx was capable of rivaling the maidens, but his attempt didn't end so well." He looked at the general.

"Or, did you choose to ignore his death?" The door opened and Qrow stepped out. "I'll tell you this now Jimmy, I have every intention of honoring Onyx's final wish. If Cobalt is suddenly whisked away without his consent, then you and I will have words."

James watched Qrow go. _"He has become very attached to Cobalt."_

_**Library**_

Cobalt sat back, reading over another book of myths, as RWBY played Remnant the Board Game. JNPR and CR were nearby going over their notebooks. Ruby was currently in Weiss' arms crying as they had lost.

Just then, Sun and his team walked up to the table. "Sup losers?"

"Hey Sun." Ruby stated.

"Ruby, Blake, Yang, Cobalt, and Ice Princess." Sun greeted.

Weiss glared at Cobalt. "You told them my nickname?"

"What did you expect?" Cobalt chuckled. "Everyone should know our group's nick name for you."

Sun smiled, "I never formally introduced my team here. This is my best friend Neptune, our silent friend Sage, and a fellow Faunus Mars."

"Aren't library's for studying?" Neptune inquired.

Ren shouted. "Thank you!"

"I have to agree." Cardin added.

Russel said, "That sounds like nerd talk."

"Intellectual." Neptune corrected.

Cobalt decided to interject. "Ah, look at us. Becoming one big group of friends."

Mars only proved this point when he came to stand by Weiss. "So, you're the Schnee heiress?"

Weiss looked at him. "Why, yes I am."

Mars smiled. "Cool! Cobalt's told me a lot of good things about you. Hey, do you think you could help me sometime? I want to added dust capabilities to my sword whip."

"I suppose I can do that if you wouldn't mind telling me what it's like being a Faunus in return. At this point, I've heard all I can from Blake and Velvet." Weiss offered.

Mars shrugged. "There isn't much to tell, but I'm fine with that arrangement."

Jaune just sadly put his head on the table. "How does he make it seem so easy?"

Pyrrha patted his back in comfort.

"So, are all of you from Haven?" Yang asked.

Neptune moved to her side. "Just me and Sage. Sun and Mars come from Vacuo. That doesn't answer were you come from Sunflower."

Yang found it amusing. "Oh, you know, I get around."

Neptune smiled genuinely. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Yang stated.

Sun moved to Blake's side. "So, Blake I didn't take you for the board game playing type."

"Right." She got up. "I think I'm done playing. I'll see you guys later."

Cobalt raised an eyebrow before closing his own book. "You guys have fun. I still need to get a snack in before training with Ozpin tonight. A shower would not be a bad idea either."

_**Outside, Path to the Dorms**_

"Hey Blake, wait up!" Cobalt called.

Blake stopped. "Yes, what do you want?"

"I want to talk. Recently I've noticed you're acting a little off, and I can tell some of the others are starting to pick up on it as well. Especially Weiss. So, what's going on? Why are you starting to retreat again?" Cobalt questioned.

"It's nothing." Blake stated.

"Blake, we've been over this. We all need to trust each other. That's what teams and friends are for. So, I'll ask again. What's the matter?" Cobalt asked.

Blake sighed. "It's just… I don't understand how you can all be so calm. That you can all just go back to being normal. Especially you. Especially after you almost died just a few days ago. Yes, we had a nice two weeks, but that doesn't change anything.

Something big is going on. Torchwick, the White Fang, Order of Grimm, and the people who don't seem associated with any of this. No one seems to care or be doing anything in the face of so much happening."

Cobalt chuckled. "You think nothing is being done? You think life is back to normal? Blake, you couldn't be further from the truth. With everything that's happened, we've all come to terms with that fact that we're not strong enough.

We're all training and some of us have found mentors or masters to teach us what we need to know. That's the thing, we can't constantly be training or worrying about what tomorrow could bring. If we do that, then we've already lost. We need a balance of work and play."

Blake angrily said, "I admit it may have been narrow minded to say that no one is doing anything, but that doesn't change the fact that WE could be doing more. WE could search for the answers ourselves. WE could go out there and do something."

Cobalt sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Alright, how about this Blake. You, the rest of Team RWBY, and I will start delving into the insanity that is going on out there provided we do things smart.

I'll provide you four with a list of contacts to add to your scrolls in case back up is needed. We'll also need to plan things out. While it is true that no plan is perfect, it should not be ignored. In return, you're going to relax.

You know about as well as I do, considering your background, how dangerous things can be outside of Beacon. So, you can trust me when I say it does no good to tire yourself out before the fighting begins.

These are dangerous people and we'll need to be at our best to have a chance." He held out his arm. "What do you say Blake?" She looked from Cobalt to the extended hand before extending her own hand. "Only shake my hand if you intend to follow through on this."

Blake hesitated before taking Cobalt's hand. "I'll relax, but I won't stop trying to find information."

Cobalt nodded. "That's fine, but let your team and friends help you. Balance the work and play. Spend time with the people that care about you."

Blake nodded. "Agreed."

Cobalt nodded. "Alright. For now, you go relax in your room. A little time alone may just be what you need. When they return to the dorm room, give me a call and I'll come. Then we'll explain everything and come up with a plan together."

"Okay." Blake said.

Cobalt began to walk away, but he turned to his friend. "I'll be keeping an eye on you Blake."

The manager walked away. He really did need to eat some of those sweets, made from the sap, if he wanted to train effectively tonight. Again, a shower was not a bad idea.

_**Courtyard, An hour before Training with Ozpin…**_

Cobalt, after preparing for tonight's date with Ruby, was out taking a walk when he heard Rain's voice. "There you are cousin. I was hoping to catch you before your training with Ozpin."

Cobalt asked, "Is something wrong?"

Rain smiled. "Not really. We just haven't gotten much time to hang out what with everything that's been going on. School starting back up and your recent confrontations."

Cobalt nodded. "That's fair, so how have you been settling in? What do you think of your colleagues?"

"I've been settling in well enough. Peter is certainly strong, but I never knew someone could go on such tangents. Still, like Glynda and Oobleck, he's been a big help getting settled in and getting a good routine going. I've been learning a lot from them. You?"

"Nothing so major. Hanging with friend, training, and meeting a few people." Cobalt replied.

"Speaking of training…" Rain began.

Cobalt sighed. "I know what you're going to propose, but I can't. I already train hard five days of the week with Qrow and Ozpin. Six if you count the fact that Ren and I still meet up every other Saturday to train together."

Rain looked saddened. "I know… it's just… I just found a family again, and I don't want to lose you."

"At this point, I'm doing everything I can to improve and live. Tonight, I begin really working on my collected Semblances and other ways to utilize Aura with Ozpin. Seriously, there is nothing more I can do, than what I currently doing, to improve myself." Cobalt firmly stated.

Rain closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Cobalt hugged him. "It's fine. You're just worrying about me." He then got an idea as he pulled away. "If you really want to help, make my friend's stronger. If you go to the roof of the first year's dorms, you'll find Pyrrha and Jaune. Offer to become their mentor." 

Rain nodded. "Alright. I will."

Cobalt smiled. "Thank you."

Rain took off and Cobalt continued his walk.

_**First Year Dorm, Roof**_

Rain walked onto the roof where he found Pyrrha and Jaune training. He stayed back and watch them go at it for a while. Pyrrha fought with the skill and ease of a trained warrior while Jaune… He was on his way. Pyrrha would often correct Jaune helping him get a little better.

"_It's good training, but not the best. Even though Jaune is far from a Hunter, I can tell they both have great potential." _Rain walked forward. "Sorry if I'm interrupting."

This got the members of team JNPR's attention.

"Professor Stone, what are you doing here?" Pyrrha and Jaune asked at the same time.

"Please, it's after class." He rubbed his head. "You can just call me Rain. As for what I'm doing, Cobalt pointed me in your direction. He wants me to train the two of you. Admittedly, it's not a bad idea what with the recent danger your team was involved in."

"We couldn't possibly ask a professor to train us." Jaune stated. "You have so many students."

Although he had to admit that getting a mentor wasn't the worst idea out there. Sure, at one point he'd have likely turned Rain away, but so much had happened. His training with Pyrrha, Forever Falls, and their recent encounter with Raven.

There was also the fact that his friends were constantly getting into dangerous situations. Cobalt especially since he seemed to almost die several times first semester. In truth, Jaune didn't care about his non-existent pride. What he cared about now was protecting his team and friends.

Pyrrha was thinking along the same lines. For years she'd been undefeated, but if not for Cobalt's interference, she'd have been taken and Ren, Jaune, and Nora would have been killed. In that sense, her tittle as the invincible girl had been thrown into question.

Rain chuckled. "Headmaster Ozpin took on Cobalt. Also, you seem to forget that I'm an assistant teacher. Not as much responsibility since I am just learning the ropes. Even if I were professor, I'd make the same offer. So, what do you two say?"

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other before nodding.

"Where do we start Rain?" Jaune asked.

_**Ozpin's Office, Training Time…**_

Cobalt walked in and Ozpin stood. "Mr. Sky, it is good to see you again. I wanted to personally apologize for the behavior of Mr. Stern. I should have kept better tabs on the school grounds, so I could have stopped such an unfortunate meeting."

"I can't exactly say an attempt on my life is fine, but I am curious as to why he won't be around until the Vytal Festival." Cobalt stated.

Ozpin sighed. "That is another thing that I must explain. The only way I knew to get him to leave you alone was to arrange a deal. Basically, if you make it farther in the Vytal Festival than him, he'll never bother you again. If he makes it further than you, I must expel you."

Cobalt did something the headmaster wasn't expecting. He laughed.

"Is that all?" Cobalt smiled. "Granted, it does put a bit more pressure on me than I originally had, but I also intended to win the Vytal Festival. I have for a long time now. If winning is all it will take to get an enemy off my list, I am all for it."

Ozpin smiled. "I will say this Mr. Sky, you are quite surprising." He walked over to Cobalt. "If we want you ready for the festival, as well as to protect yourself, then it is time to commence your next step in your training. If you would, follow me."

The headmaster walked into the elevator and Cobalt was right behind him. Ozpin then put his finger on the bottom section of the panel and surprisingly it turned green causing the bottom part to open revealing a single button. Ozpin pressed that button and the elevator moved down.

"Where are we going Professor Ozpin?" Cobalt asked.

Ozpin replied, "A room your grandfather built when he was a young Huntsman. It'll be perfect for the type of training you will do." The door opened revealing a large, open room with clearly reinforced walls, ceiling, and floor.

"Down here, it is completely secured. No one can see or hear what goes on within this room. Its structure is completely sound. Able to withstand fights between your grandfather and Qrow. Before you ask, they have fought many times before."

Cobalt looked around. "It's like a huge version of my training room back home. I can't even really see the other end of the room."

Ozpin said, "This room shall be where we go from now. Down here, you are free to let lose the full power of any Semblance you may have gathered. Now, let us not waste any more time."

Cobalt nodded. "Yes sir."

_**Outside Ozpin's Tower, After Training…**_

Cobalt's sunglasses came out showing that he had just gotten a message from Blake. "I can hear the girls coming towards the room."

Cobalt sent back a message. "Be there as soon as I can."

_**Team RWBY's Room**_

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss entered the room.

"We never should have let them play." Yang complained.

Ruby giggled. "You're just mad because the new guy beat you."

Weiss noticed that Blake was staring at her scroll. She hadn't even greeted them.

"Alright Blake, I think it's time you tell us what's been going on?" Weiss stated firmly.

Blake looked at her. "I'll tell all of you, but we're waiting for one more person."

Weiss was genuinely shocked. She was certain this would take a much longer discussion.

Then there was a knock at their door, so Blake stood. "That's probably him."

Ruby opened the door and found Cobalt panting at the door with a bottle of water in his hands. "Heads up. Not a good idea to run after exhausting all your Aura and having a full day of training."

Ruby looked to the two of them. "What's going on here?"

Cobalt entered the room and sat in Ruby's desk chair. "Blake can explain everything while I finish this."

The three girls all turned to Blake, so she launched into an explanation of everything she and Cobalt talked about after they'd left the library.

For a moment, everything was silent until Weiss broke it. "That idea is insane. We are students. We're not ready to handle anything like this."

Cobalt chuckled. "Ice Princess, we haven't been ready since the trip to Forever Fall." He stood up. "None of us ever have, and it'll likely be a long time until we are. That's not the point. Right now, we got two choices."

He brought out his sunglasses and brought up the message he'd been working on. "We can sit here and twiddle our thumbs until the next threat comes knocking, or we can do like we did at the docks and knock first?"

"It's too dangerous." Weiss stated worriedly.

Cobalt sent the message causing all the girl's devices to go off at once. "That's why I made sure Blake knew we were going to do this smart. That message contains several contacts that can likely get to us before we're too deep to be saved.

We'll plan things as thoroughly as possible. The biggest asset I've had against these people has been my mind. So, putting five heads together is bound to be better. Now, the last thing we need is teamwork. This will not work if we are not acting as a team."

Ruby nodded. "He's right. They both are." She became excited. "So, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses and Huntsman in history to single handedly bring down a corrupt organization threating Vale… say Aye."

Yang smirked and cracked her knuckles. "I have been itching to get into another fight after all the training I've been through."

"I suppose it could be fun." Weiss relented.

"Aye." Cobalt stated.

Ruby was extremely happy. "At least one of you said Aye!"

Blake nodded. "Then we're in this together."

"Alright, let's hatch a plan." Ruby realized something. "I left my board game in the library."

She ran out of the room.

Weiss sighed. "We're doomed."

"I'll go with her." Cobalt stated before following suit.

_**Hallways**_

Cobalt saw Ruby bump into Emerald and Mercury now wearing Haven uniforms.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ruby stated.

Mercury offered her his hand with a smile. "No big deal. It'll take a little more than that to phase me."

"I'm Ruby, are you guys new?" Ruby asked.

Cobalt joined Ruby as Cinder joined her underlings. "We're visiting from Haven actually."

If Cobalt hated the fake smile Emerald gave, then this was one he despised. He noticed that she was looking at them both intensely. "So, what are you doing here? You should be in the dorm for exchange students?"

Mercury smiled. "Sorry about that man. First, this is Cinder, our team's leader. Second, we're a little lost. Could you or your friend point us in the right direction?"

Ruby laughed nervously. "You're building is just east of here."

The group walked by them with Cinder saying. "Thank you. Maybe we'll see you two around?"

"Maybe!" Ruby shouted. "Also, welcome to Beacon!"

Cobalt watched them go with great intensity.

Mercury turned around. "Before I forget, we should hang out some time Cobalt."

"Yeah…" Cobalt stated feeling uneasy about Mercury's teammates.

_**Team RWBY's Room, Much Later…**_

They had wrapped up hatching their plan, so Cobalt turned to Ruby. "So, ready to go?"

Ruby looked at him confused. "Ready to go where?"

Cobalt chuckled. "On our date."

Blake, Weiss, and Yang all stared at them.

"You were still able to plan something? No, you shouldn't have planned anything. After everything that happened with that Nathen guy, you should rest. Besides we put the plan into motion tomorrow, and…" Ruby quickly and frantically shot out.

Cobalt rested his hand on her shoulder stopping her. "Ruby, when I say I'm going to do something, I do my best to make sure I do it. I asked you on a date and managed to put something together.

May not be the arcade, but it's something. Also, we need to make sure we take time to rest and relax. Tomorrow may be a hectic day, and right now, I'd like to spend these last few hours, before bed, with someone I really care for."

Ruby blushed.

Yang decided to help maters along. "He's right Rubes. Go on and spend some time with him. Who knows, he may even ask you to be his girlfriend."

Ruby's blush deepened. "Yang!"

Cobalt smiled at her. "Ignore her Ruby and please say you'll join me on a date."

Ruby stood up. "What do you have planned.?"

Cobalt led Ruby out of the room. "A picnic."

_**Beacon Gardens**_

Cobalt held a picnic basket and blanket in his arms as he stopped at the entrance and hit a switch connected to the lights, he'd strung up all around the gardens illuminating them farther than they already were by the light provided.

Ruby marveled at the vibrant colors that only seemed even brighter amongst the darkness. While she looked around, Cobalt set the blanket and basket down. Once everything was ready, he called out to her. Ruby came and sat down.

"So, what do we do now?" Ruby asked uncertain.

Cobalt had been taking food out, but he stopped. "From what I understand, we try to get to know each other better or just talk about whatever interests us." He smiled. "Also, admittedly, I feel out of my element here. I can only hope that I haven't messed anything up."

It was in this moment that she realized Cobalt was about as clueless about dating as she was. This put the reaper's mind at ease.

"I think this is nice." Ruby smiled. "It's no arcade, but it is nice."

"I do have to agree." Cobalt shrugged. "Though you quickly learn to take these moments when you can get them, and appreciate you had them at all."

They began to eat the sandwiches Cobalt had prepared and continued the conversation moving from manga, to video games, to weapons, to any matter or topic that struck their fancy. Soon, the food was all gone, and it was getting close to curfew.

Cobalt gathered everything and came to stand at Ruby's side. "Here, I'll walk you back."

Ruby nodded but didn't speak as the unease returned. She may not have known much about dating, but her father used to tell her that it ended in kissing. Back then, that had disgusted her, but now her heart was beating as she realized she wanted Cobalt to kiss her.

Cobalt was thinking along the same lines. His grandfather always told him you had to be sure the girl you were dating wanted a kiss before giving her one. It was all about respect. Never do anything you weren't prepared for and respect what the lady's wants in return.

_**Hallway, In front of RWBY's Door**_

"So, I had a nice time tonight." Cobalt stated. "I hope you wouldn't mind another sometime in the future?"

Ruby nodded. "I'd like that."

Cobalt decided to go for it. He bent down and kissed Ruby on the lips. It lasted a good five seconds before he pulled away. Both were blushing.

"Wow…" Ruby stated.

Cobalt repeated the sentiment. "Wow…"

Yang opened the door. "Ruby Rose, do you know how late it is. Oh my, were you kissing this young man." She was now smiling unable to completely hold up the act. "How shameful young lady."

"Yang!" Ruby complained as her blush only grew. "Why!?"

Now the other members of Ruby were getting in on the act.

Weiss said, "So, this is the young man that takes our Ruby's first kiss. I don't think you're good enough to date my niece."

Blake, now much more at ease after today, said, "I don't know Weiss. I think he seems like a fine young man."

Cobalt leaned down to Ruby. "If you want, I'll sleep on my couch and you can have the bed."

"I'm considering it." Ruby stated before sighing. "I shouldn't. We don't need Yang breaking your door down again."

"Fair point, so I'll leave you with this." Cobalt stated before kissing her on the lips again.

He left Ruby with her teammates as he made his way back to his room.

_**Cobalt's Room**_

Cobalt found Guard sleeping on his bed, so he laid down on his couch and just thought about Ruby. _"I feel truly lucky to be with her."_

Eventually, he drifted off to sleep with a pleasant smile on his face.


	43. Investigation:Part 1

_**Beacon Hallway, After Classes…**_

Cobalt was currently on a call with Snow. "So, your team will be in place in case we need them, correct?"

"They will, but I'm not sure this is the right thing to do. Shouldn't you go to Ozpin or Qrow? I mean, this sounds rather dangerous." Snow stated.

"I get what you're saying, but Team RWBY is determined to do this. Even if I told Ozpin, they'd find a way to do this, so I might as well-set things up in our favor. Trust me when I say there are a few calls I intend to make. Friends and allies I can count on besides you and your team to ensure this goes off in the best way possible." Cobalt explained.

Snow sighed. "Team Limit will be out of sight in the Warehouse District. All you need to do is call us in, and we'll handle the Faunus."

"You can swing it so the captured Faunus are treated fairly, right?" Cobalt asked.

"It won't go over easy with some, but I fully understand why this must be done. Rest assured that I will personally oversee every captured Faunus' interrogation. The innocent will walk free." Snow replied.

"Thank you Snow." Cobalt smiled. "It means a lot that you're doing this."

"Team Limit is all about keeping the peace beyond defeating Grimm. You don't need to thank us." Snow stated before hanging up.

Cobalt then called Sun. "What's up Cobalt?"

"Sun, you and your team up for another operation? It'll be kind of like the docks except with more back up." Cobalt explained.

"Count me and my team in." Sun stated. "What do you need?" Sun asked.

Cobalt replied, "Have your team at RWBY's room in an hour. Roles will be assigned from there."

Sun happily said. "We'll be there."

"See you then." Cobalt stated before hanging up.

Next up was Rain who he was certain would help them, but before he could make the call, his sunglasses went off showing an unknown number. "Hello?"

"Big Bro… Cobalt." Sakura voiced from the other end. "I was wondering if we could start getting know each other better today."

"Today is a bad day Sakura. I already have plans with my teams for training. The Vytal Festival is only months away, and we want to ensure we do as well as possible. Can we reschedule for tomorrow?" Cobalt asked.

Sakura happily said, "That's fine. I'll send you my address. Bye."

She hung up, and a few moments later, he received an address. Cobalt tucked that message away before calling up Rain, the last piece needed.

"Cousin." Rain stated from the other end.

"Rain, I need a favor…" Cobalt began.

_**Team RWBY's Room, Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt knocked on the door to the room and was immediately let in. He stood near the door joining in on the circle with RWBY.

"Alright, now that we're all here…" Ruby began.

Cobalt interrupted. "Actually, we're not."

Ruby looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

Just then, there was a knock at the door and Cobalt opened it revealing Sun, Neptune, Sage, and Mars. "I thought it best to get more help and taking SSMN with us won't draw as much attention as CFVY, JNPR, or CR would. It'll also provide each of our groups a little back up."

"Yeah, team SSMN has got your back." Sun declared helpfully.

The girls all looked at each other before Ruby looked at Cobalt. "We didn't want to get friends involved."

"I get that, but we said we were going to do this smart and safe. We are dealing not only with the White Fang, but the Order of Grimm as well. At this point, the more the merrier." Cobalt explained.

"We did all say that, but who are they going to go with?" Blake asked.

"Here's how this is going down. Ruby and Weiss will go to the CCT, which is located on campus, to check the Schnee Dust Company records for any other robberies or inconsistences in their databases." Cobalt began.

Weiss sighed. "Since I am part of the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

"The White Fang is going to have a faction meeting tonight for the recruitment of new members, and Blake knows where it is. Sun, Mars, and Blake will enter the meeting while I provide back up from a building north of the warehouse." Cobalt continued.

Blake nodded. "If we get in, we could find out what they're planning next."

"Finally, Yang who knows an informant on the shady side of town. Sage and Neptune will accompany her." Cobalt finished before taking out the keys to his motorcycle. "Either of you know how to drive a bike?" Sage held up his hand, so Cobalt tossed him the keys.

"After our groups are done, all of you are to meet up with Weiss and I in Vale, so we can go over what we found." Ruby stated. "Let's do this."

Mars was pumped. "Yeah!"

The groups had been decided. It was time to move out.

_**Outside the Dorms**_

Rain stood across the street dressed in a black and gray hoodie with the hood up and matching pants. His sword was even sheathed in a matching sheathe. He watched as the various teams split with his gaze fixed of Ruby and Weiss.

Once they really got started down the path to the CCT, he followed. _"__I will ensure nothing bad happens to them, Cobalt."_

_**Warehouse District**_

Most of Team Limit stood just outside of the Warehouse district. Each member was well hidden. Ichigo to the North, Yusuke to the West, Sasuke to the South, and Alzara to the East. Snow was in the district atop a roof to the south of the building.

_**Just North of Warehouse District**_

Ichigo was a young man with short, orange hair. His attire consisted of a white T-shirt with blue jeans. He would look rather normal if it weren't for the sword on his back. It was large and had bandages wrapped around where the hilt should be.

Snow spoke to Ichigo over the earpiece. "Alright Ichigo, this is a big assignment, but I feel comfortable leaving you in charge of things. As such, I'll follow your orders on this."

_**Roof to the South of the Warehouse**_

"Let me issue one right now. None of us are to move in unless Cobalt gives the word, or you see things going down. I'll be counting on you to be our eyes Snow. You're also on containment. If Faunus get out, subdue them." Ichigo stated.

Snow was an older man with medium length, snow white hair, and blue eyes. His attire consisted of a dark blue suit with red trim. His pistols rested on the inside of his suit.

Snow replied. "I read you loud and clear."

_**South of the Warehouse District**_

"Sasuke, with your wings, you're as fast if not faster than me. When the time comes, we'll rush the place. You take it from the back, and I'll take it from the front. Remember, be careful, Cobalt's friends, students, will be in there." Ichigo stated.

Sasuke had raven black hair. His attire consists of purple pants with a black line down the sides, a purple short sleeved shirt, and a black trench coat with purple trim. Along his back there rested a long sword. The top part of his clothing had holes built in to allow his raven wings out.

Sasuke replied with no emotion. "Rest assured that there will be no casualties and his friends will go unharmed."

_**West of the Warehouse District**_

"Yusuke when the time comes you are to unlock you Semblance and join Snow in containment." Ichigo continued.

Yusuke has black hair slicked back with gel, brown eyes, and tan skin. His physique was lean with a muscular body. His attire consisted of a light yellow, sleeveless shirt and blue pants, with black shoes. A black obi was tied around his waist, and he had matching wrist bands. His fists were covered by brown, leather gloves and each knuckle had a metal ring around them.

"Once I deactivate my Semblance, they won't know what hit them." Yusuke declared.

_**East of Warehouse**_

"Alzara you got the roofs. With your dust, it should be easy to incapacitate any of the Faunus the others don't catch." Ichigo finished.

Alzara is a young woman of average height with a slender build and pale skin. She has spiky black hair and wears glasses over her black eyes. Her attire consists of a white, double-breasted trench coat with matching shirt and pants with a white belt around the waist. On her back sat a Chatareus(Bladed Compound Sniper Bow).

"Consider it done." Alzara replied. "I'll ensure no Faunus leave the area."

**Warehouse District**

Now all the team had to do was wait.

_**Beacon Academy: CCT Tower**_

Ruby and Weiss stood before the tower.

Ruby was excited. "I never get tired of seeing this tower! It just looks so big up close!"

"You should see the one in Atlas." Weiss stated.

"That was the first one, right?" Ruby asked.

"Correct. Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world, and a representation of unity. If one goes down, communication is restricted to that select kingdom

The people will need to rely on smaller communication towers set up outside of the major cities, but those aren't reliable given how often settlements fail. With Hunters, it becomes an easier feat to maintain." Weiss explained.

"I'm going to take a picture." Ruby declared.

She got her scroll out only for it to slip from her grasp and end up at the feet of Penny who picked it up. "Oh, you dropped this."

Ruby was surprised. "Penny? Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks."

"Uh, s-sorry I think you are confused." Penny hiccupped tossing the phone to Ruby. "I got to go."

She took off causing Weiss to ask, "What was that about?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ruby started walking away. "You go make your call. I'll meet up with you later."

Weiss sighed and walked to the tower.

_**With Rain**_

He stood among the crowd looking from Weiss to Ruby. Ultimately, he decided to stick with Ruby since Weiss was going into a secure building.

_**With Ruby**_

"Penny wait up!" Ruby got in front of her. "Where have you been? It's been weeks."

"There seems to be a misunderstanding." Penny stated before she tried to walk away.

At this point, Rain removed his hood and ran over. "I may not fully understand what's going on, but it sounds like Ruby cares a lot about you Ms. Polendina. If you two are friends, it's best to talk about what's bothering you."

"Professor Stone what are you doing here!?" Ruby asked shocked.

Penny looked at her. "You did not notice him. This man was observing you and Weiss for some time."

Rain held up his hands. "I did it as a favor to Cobalt. He's informed me of what's going down today and wanted to ensure you and Weiss were okay."

"What is your relation to Cobalt?" Penny asked.

Rain replied. "Cousin."

Penny looked around before leaning in. "It's not safe to talk here."

_**CCT Tower**_

Weiss had walked in and stared at the elevator unsure of herself. She closed her eyes, remembered everything she had learned since coming to Beacon, and took a deep breath. She then opened her eyes before confidently walking into the elevator.

The doors closed, and a voice spoke to her. "Welcome to the CCT. How may I assist you?"

"Take me to the communication room please." Weiss stated.

"Absolutely. Could you please place your scroll on the terminal, so that I may verify your identity?" Weiss did as she was told. "Perfect. Thank you, Ms. Schnee."

The elevator started up eventually ending up on the top floor. A room filled with monitors.

A holographic person appeared in the chair smiling. "Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?"

"I need to make a call to the Schnee Company Headquarters in Atlas." Weiss stated.

The hologram said, "Absolutely. If you head to terminal three, I can patch you through."

Weiss nodded. "Thank you."

She walked over to the terminal and sat down.

A woman with orange hair and blue eyes appeared. "Thank you for calling… Oh, Ms. Schnee. Good afternoon. Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister may be here as well."

"No thank you. I actually called because I need some files." She took out her scroll. "I've compiled a short list."

The receptionist raised an eyebrow. "I see. If I may ask, what are these for?"

"School project." Weiss replied.

"Ma'am, there are some sensitive documents on this list." The lady replied.

Weiss said. "I'll be sure to treat them with care."

"Right… the data is being transferred to your scroll now." The lady sated.

"Wonderful. That will be all then." Weiss stated. "Thank you."

She then switched the monitor off.

_**Streets of Vale, Some Time Later…**_

Ruby and Penny walked together while Rain brought up the rear keeping a look out.

"I wish I could help you Ruby, but I don't know anything about those people that were at the docks." Penny stated.

"Okay, but what happened to you that night?" Ruby worriedly asked. "We were together, and then you vanished."

Penny said, "I've never been to a new kingdom before. My father asked that I not venture out to far, but… You must understand that my father loves me very much. He just worries a lot."

Ruby chuckled. "I understand the feeling."

"If this is the case, why didn't you let Ruby or Cobalt know you were okay?" Rain asked.

"I was asked not to talk to them, Blake, Yang, or Weiss. Anyone really." She sighed. "Though it wasn't my father that told me to do this."

They then heard Ironwood's voice. "The AK130 has been the standard security model of Remnant for several years."

They rounded the corner and saw the general, who had appeared as a hologram, was giving a show to a group of people. His robot soldiers were lined up in front of carriers. Rain glared at the man. He'd heard from Glenda about the general's intention of taking Cobalt to Atlas.

Ironwood continued. "Wouldn't you agree?" The robots bowed, and the people clapped. "But, the kingdom of Atlas is one of innovation." The doors opened. "Our Kingdom has gone above and beyond creating the Atlesian Knight 200."

They came out stepping on the lesser models causing the crowd to cheer. "Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary. These models become active later this year, but they will not be alone.

Now, the Atlesian military has always supported removing men from the line of fire, but there are undoubtedly times where a human touch will be required." Rain noticed that Penny was growing nervous.

"Our military, in combination with the Schnee Dust company, have produced the Atlesian Paladin." A hologram of a huge robot with guns appeared in Ironwood's place. "We couldn't have them here today, but these suits will be seen defending the borders within the year."

Everyone clapped. Ruby was impressed.

"Hey, maybe we should all go somewhere else." Penny stated.

Rain looked from her to a couple of soldiers looking at them. Penny took off heading for the nearby ally as the soldiers ran over to them. Ruby and Rain ran after her.

"Go after her and get her to safety." Rain declared. "I don't know what's happening, but soldiers don't chase a girl for no reason. I'll hold them off."

Ruby nodded. "Got it sir."

Ruby ran down the alley and Rain stood directly in front of it as the soldiers came running at him. "If you do not stop and explain yourselves…"

He didn't get that far as the men took their guns and pointed them at him. "Move aside. We are after the girl."

Rain prepared to fight. "Not happening."

A soldier picked up his radio. "We need back up. Hone in…"

Rain rushed forward and slammed the hilt of his sword into the soldier's gut knocking him across the street. He ducked as shots rang out overhead and swept the second soldier's legs sending him to the ground. Rain punched him in the face knocking the soldier out.

With both incapacitated, he ran off in the direction of Ruby and Penny activating his Semblance to gain a boost of speed. He noticed knocked over boxes and followed them finding knocked down garbage cans. At the end of the road he saw Penny about to be hit be a car.

His eyes opened wide and he turned his Semblance on full force bolting down the alleyway. He was too late as the truck crashed into Penny. He came skidding to a halt at the sidewalk as the truck was stopped by the girl shocking him.

Ruby stood on the other side of the road just as surprised as Rain. "Penny?"

Penny was distracted by the old man in the truck. "Are you okay?"

She then looked at her hands in shock and all of them noticed people coming to check out the incident. Most of them were concerned. Penny ran past Ruby heading down another alley. Ruby followed her, so Rain followed them.

_**Alley, Evening…**_

They had caught up with Penny who looked around frantically.

"Penny, please. What is going on?" Ruby asked concerned.

Rain nodded. "I'd like to know as well. It seems like you're in some serious trouble."

Penny shook her head. "I can't… I'm fine…. I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Penny just tell us what's wrong with you." Ruby implored. "We can help."

Rain said. "I know you don't know me, but you have my word that I won't tell anyone anything. Just tell us what's going on."

Penny walked up to them and looked at Rain. "Are you my friend now as well?" she looked at them. "Both of you are my friends, right?"

"Yes, you are my friend." Rain assured.

Ruby said. "You've been my friend."

She showed her hands revealing metal under the skin. "I'm not a real girl."

Rain and Ruby were shocked. "Oh…"

Ruby shook her head. "I don't understand."

"I was made. I'm the first synthetic person capable of producing Aura." Penny closed her hands. "I'm not real."

Ruby took the hands and had her open them. "Of course, you are. You think just because you got nuts and bolts, you're any less real than me, Rain, or anyone."

Penny was confused. "I…"

Rain put a hand on her shoulder. "It's simple. You can produce an aura. Things in this world may have Aura, but nothing on a human's level. Nothing on your level. You have a soul, so you are human."

Penny's eyes went wide. "You two are taking this extraordinarily well." She looked at Rain. "You hadn't even met me until a few hours ago."

"That's the thing Penny." Ruby smiled at Rain. "People can be understanding if you give them the chance."

"Check down there!" A voice called out nearby.

Rain narrowed his eyes and put a hand on his blade. "More soldiers."

Penny put a hand on his back. "It's okay. They're not bad people. You two need to hide. I don't want you to get in trouble."

She looked over at the dumpster.

Rain sighed. "Come on Ruby. It's best to do as Penny says."

"Mr. Stone?" Ruby asked confused.

He grabbed Ruby's arm, led her to the dumpster, opened the lids, and jumped in taking her with him. Penny closed the lid just as two soldiers ran over to her."

"There she is!" A soldier called out.

Ruby and Rain opened the lid as Penny began speaking with them. "Salutations officers."

"Why were you running, and what happened to the girl and guy?"

"What girl and guy? I've been by myself all day." Penny hiccupped.

"Are you okay?"

"I received a scratch back on the road." Penny stated before showing her palms.

"Penny your father isn't going to be happy about this."

"Come with us."

Penny nodded. "Yes sir."

Once they were far enough away, Ruby asked. "Sir, how long do we have to stay in here?"

Rain sighed. "Long enough."

A rat ran over Ruby's leg causing her to kick Rain into the wall of the dumpster. For someone so small, she really packed some strength in those legs of hers.

_**In Front of Junior's Club, Night…**_

Yellow and blue with silver trim motorcycles pulled up in front of the club. Neptune sat behind Yang on her bike and Sage sat atop Cobalt's bike."

Neptune was disheveled as Yang looked at the club noticing that the doors were destroyed. From what she could see, the place was destroyed.

"This isn't right." Yang stated. "Something happened here."

Neptune shook his head and looked at the open doorway. "Looks like your friend was attacked."

"You'd be right kid. Junior, his men, and his girls were attacked a few days ago." A male voice stated.

The three hunters in training turned to see a man wearing a patchwork suit with a matching fedora. The suit itself was blue, but the patches were red and black. He was tall and lanky with green eyes.

"What do you know about this?" Yang asked.

The man looked at her. "You're Hunters in training, right? What are you three doing down here? I want the truth, or I won't consider telling you anything."

"We came to ask questions about Roman Torchwick, the White Fang, and the Order of Grimm." Yang replied.

The man nodded. "I'm Dusty Jae, and I do have information that could be of use to you. Follow me inside. The place is destroyed, but there are a few tables left we can use."

He walked in. Yang looked at her companions, but Sage had already followed the man.

Neptune shrugged. "If Sage is going in, then it's okay."

He followed, and Yang brought up the rear.

_**Faunus Meeting Warehouse**_

Blake, Mars, and Sun walked into the building carrying Grimm mask. Blake had removed her bow revealing her black cat ears.

"I don't get it. If you feel you're doing the right thing, why would you have to hide behind Grimm mask?" Sun asked.

"The mask is a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters of us, so we choose to dawn the face of monsters." Blake replied.

Mars frowned at that. "If humanity makes monsters of us, then wouldn't putting on the face of monsters only prove them, right?"

Blake said nothing as she started walking inside and put on her mask. The two members of SSMN followed suit. They entered a room full of Faunus.

_**Roof to the North of the Warehouse**_

Cobalt stood on the roof watching the warehouse when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey kid."

Cobalt whirled around removing his blades from his sheathes and holding them out defensively. "You. I've heard about the trouble you caused my friends at Forever Falls. What are you doing here?"

He noticed that the figure was now wearing a blue cloak with black trim instead on the pure black cloak. "Relax. I'm not here to fight you or your friends… this time. I merrily wish to talk." He walked to Cobalt's side. "So, how have you been?"

"What do you want?" Cobalt asked. "Also, you don't sound like the Black Cloak I remember."

"Let's just say I've received a wake-up call. I want to ensure you're good for our eventual conflict. Tell me, do you think you can rely on all your friends to stand by your side? I assure you I have something in the works. Something big." Cloak asked.

"I'm sure they can. I have they're backs, and they got mine." Cobalt firmly replied."

"Solid conviction." Cloak stated sounding pleased. "Anyways, I'll be going now. You're about to receive a visitor, and I don't want to get in the way."

Cloak jumped from roof to roof moving away from the scene.

_**Junior's Club**_

Yang sat across from Dusty while Neptune and Sage stood to the side.

"…So, Junior's fled the city to gain strength that way he can get his men and girls back. I have no idea where he currently is." Dusty finished his explanation of that night. "I do know he had no more contact with Roman after the night the gang leader took some of his men."

"The Order of the Grimm must have targeted this place because they knew Junior was a liability to their operations in Vale." Neptune stated.

Dusty nodded. "You'd be right."

"That explains a lot, but what about information on Roman, White Fang, and Order of Grimm?" Yang asked.

Dusty held up his hands. "I've tried looking into them and I will continue to so that I may protect Vale; however, I haven't found a thing on them that the people don't know. Basically, I don't know anything I could give you."

Yang nodded. "You heard about the recruitment meeting going down tonight?"

Dusty's eyes opened wide at that. "No, I hadn't. I've yet to establish a solid contact in the White Fang."

"Yang, what are you doing?" Neptune asked.

"Getting our friends back up." She looked at Dusty. "There's a recruitment rally happening as we speak in the warehouse district. If you hurry, you can be there to aid in the cleanup."

Dusty nodded. "I'll go right now. Thank you."

He ran out of the club.

_**Warehouse District**_

Cobalt noticed Blake, Sun, and Mars jump out the window immediately followed by two huge robots.

He called Ichigo and Snow. "Snow, you saw that, right?"

"I did. What do you want us to do?" He asked.

"Team Limit needs to secure the warehouse. Ichigo, have your people move in. Don't worry about the robots. We have more people on…" Cobalt sprung to the side just avoiding a red blade. "I have company, but don't come to me. Take care of the warehouse."

He hung up and drew his blades as he faced off with Adam Taurus. "So, you're snooping around our affairs once more. I can't have that, and this time you won't be so lucky as to escape death Human."

Cobalt stared him down as his gaze shifted to the blade. "I don't intend on dying Taurus. In fact, if you don't surrender, I will be forced to kill you. I'm giving you a chance."

The bull Faunus firmly said, "I will never surrender to a human."

They both prepared themselves to fight.


	44. Investigation:Part 2

_**With Blake, Sun, and Mars**_

The trio were on the roofs, running along them, as two Atlesian Paladin's, piloted by Roman and Neo respectively, gave chase.

"Blake now would be a good time to call for back up!" Sun yelled.

"I agree!" Mars voiced.

Blake grabbed her scroll. "On it."

_**Vale: With Weiss**_

Weiss was at a café with her scroll out.

"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need help!" Blake yelled.

Weiss got up and started running.

_**Alley: With Rain and Ruby**_

The two of them had gotten out of the dumpster and Ruby had her scroll out.

"It's two big robots! Really big!" Sun added.

Ruby was excited. "I'm not missing this."

Ruby took off.

"_I'm really starting to see why Cobalt wanted me here." _Rain thought before following.

_**Junior's Club**_

Yang, Neptune, and Sage were preparing to head off to help as they listened in on Yang's scroll.

"Torchwick and some girl are in them!" Sun continued.

"Where are you guys?" Yang asked.

They ran right by them on the street behind and Sun yelled over to them. "Hurry!"

"There they are." Neptune pointed out.

Yang said, "I got them."

Yang and Sage spun the bike around and chased after them.

_**Freeway**_

The trio of Faunus were jumping from car to car as Torchwick and Neo rushed on through traffic after them causing cars to go every which way. Yang, Neptune, and Sage had caught up atop the bikes.

"We got to slow them down!" Yang yelled.

"Got it!" Neptune stated as he got into a firing stance.

Torchwick used the communicators. "Neo get those brats off of us!"

Neo began flinging cars at the bikes.

"Hold on Neptune. Sage, we have to evade." Yang ordered.

Sage nodded, and the pair weaved through though the cars at high speeds while Neptune tried to stay seated. The SSMN member was soon stable and able to grab the gun on his back. He began firing on the two Paladins.

Neptune fully stood turning his gun into a trident. He jumped off the bike, landed on Neo's Paladin, and impaled the trident through it getting a hold. She tried to spin him off it as she continued moving forward. Sun, Blake and Mars landed on cars.

"Neptune hold on!" Sun looked at Mars. "Get Torchwick. I'll help Neptune."

Mars coated his body with his metal. "Got it!"

Sun put his hands together which creating two yellow clones that rushed forward. Mars ran with them. Mars jumped at Torchwick. He gripped on crushing metal and creating a hand hold he used to hang on as he started punching the robot.

The clones smashed against Neo's robot slowing it a bit. Sun moved in drawing his staff and jumped only for Neo to get Neptune lose and toss him into Sun. Mars saw this and was in shock. That was the moment Torchwick needed. He grabbed Mars and threw him after his teammates.

Sage saw this and sped forward. He angled Cobalt's bike just right and spun it into Neo's robot taking her legs out as he tucked and rolled off the moving vehicle. Her robot went over the edge Yang looked back at Sage, but he was waving her forward.

She nodded, and Sage jumped after his team. Torchwick grit his teeth when he noticed Neo gong over the edge, but he couldn't stop. He trusted Neo could take care of them herself. He pressed on after Blake.

"I'm in position!" Weiss declared as she back flipped down to the road Blake and the Paladin were coming down.

Blake passed by and Torchwick grinned as Weiss had her rapier out. She thrust her blade at the ground freezing it. The gang leader slipped, tumbled over her, and went over the side where Rain and Ruby were waiting. Just when that seemed to be their only problem, Rain noticed someone.

"Shade." He looked at Ruby as her team landed. "Can you girls handle him? My full attention's going to be needed for the assassin."

"Go!" Ruby yelled.

Rain activated his semblance and sped at Shade.

The assassin's hand became coated in lightning. "Chidori!"

Rain just barely avoided the hand before ramming into Shade's gut carrying him straight through the boarded upfront door of an abandoned brick building. Torchwick grinned inside his robot as he began advancing on the girls.

"Freezer Burn." Ruby declared.

Blake and Ruby sprung back as Weiss coated the ground in a circle of ice while Yang jumped into the air. She used an explosive round to propel herself into the ground kicking up mist that obscured the girls. Torchwick moved forward scanning the area for them.

The girls ran around him causing Torchwick to fire, but he never hit them. Ruby came at him cutting the robot a few times with her scythe using the sniper part to put a little more force behind it.

She landed. "Checkmate!"

Blake and Weiss rushed forward laying into the Paladin's legs with their blades. Weis bounced up using her glyphs and stabbed the sensors with her rapier. The gang leader smacked her away and moved to crush Blake under foot.

Weiss used her glyphs to move her teammate out of the way. He fired rockets, but both girls dodged them with Weiss climbing to midair. Roman hit her harder this time sending the heiress well past Ruby and Yang.

The Schnee came tumbling to the ground, but she managed to hit Blake with another glyph meant to speed her up. Roman fired more rockets, but Blake used her improved speed to cut them all out of the air using wind pressure mixed in with a bit of Aura.

"Lady Bug!" Ruby declared as she ran in.

The reaper ran under Roman. From there her and Blake cut his legs while constantly switching sides. They then jumped into the air and came down slicing the robot cutting off one of its arms. Yang jumped up, latched onto the pack, and began using shotgun powered punches to lay into it.

The gang leader sprung back putting Yang through several pillars before his momentum used her body to crack a third one. From there, he turned around punching her through that pillar before she could hit the ground.

Yang stood up as her hair glowed gold and her eyes turned red. Torchwick punched at her, but she caught the massive fist. The force was enough to crack the ground. She used her free hand to punch the hand shattering the remaining arm. Torchwick kicked her away.

"Bumble Bee!" Ruby shouted.

Blake threw her Gambol Shroud to Yang who caught it while Blake held onto the ribbon. She yanked Yang allowing her to catch her footing. The two then worked together spinning Yang around to gain momentum. She kicked at Roman, but he backed away.

Ruby spoke to Weiss who came to her side. "We have to slow him down!"

"How do you propose we do that?" Weiss questioned.

"Ice Flower." Ruby declared.

Ruby positioned her scythe and Weiss put her rapier behind it. This allowed Ruby to fire off ice infused shots that began to freeze the paladin in several places. Yang spun around once more before letting go and landing a punch on the Paladin which shattered it. Roman grit his teeth, hit a button on his communicator, and stood among the wreckage.

_**With Team SSMN, After Falling off the Freeway**_

Sun and Neptune fell onto a roof followed shortly by Mars. The three of them got up and noticed one of the paladins fall into a roof near them going clear through it and destroying the entire building. After that, they saw Sage who appeared to be landing on the street next to the building.

"We need to get down there." Sun declared.

His teammates nodded, and they jumped off the roof. The three of them made it over to Sage just as the rubble was pushed clean off gong everywhere as Neo began to stand.

"Looks like we need to bring that thing down!" Mars declared.

"You're right." Sun stated. "Sage, Mars needs a lift."

Sage drew his large blade and ran with Mars. The big guy lowered his back, so it made an incline. The dog Faunus jumped onto the back and launch off at Neo while coating himself in his metal. Neo raised a fist and punched Mars out of the air.

That was the point as she couldn't defend against Sage who launched of the ground and swung his sword into the mid-section of the robot. The Paladin was pushed back, but it maintained its footing. Neo was quick to recover and began firing rockets at the team.

"Neptune cover fire! Mars smack those out the air!" Sun declared. "Sage, when there's an opening go for it!"

Neptune removed his gun and began firing off shots while Mars extended his snake sword and slashed it around slicing through the missiles Neptune missed. Sage then ran in as Sun put his hands together creating two more clones that caught up to the bug guy running with him.

Neo opened fired with the normal guns, but Sage and the clones weaved on through drawing close. The Paladin punched down, but Sage held his sword flat side facing up. He caught the punch and the ground cracked as he struggled against the massive robot.

He didn't have to struggle for long as Sun's clones jumped at it pushing the Atlesian Paladin back. Sage seized his chanced as he slashed his blade down cutting the left arm off at the elbow effectively making it useless. Neo returned the favor by punting Sage away.

"Neptune we're going to charge. Mars cover our backs." Sun declared.

Neptune and Sun rushed forward while Mars brought up the rear. They charged straight for Neo who fired more rockets at them. Mars rushed forwards and began moving his bladed around to stop them all. Sun disconnected his staff and shot down the rest with his gun-chucks.

This left Neptune rushing forward. Neo punched down at him, but he rolled at the last second. The fist collided with the ground creating a crater. Neptune ended up in the perfect position as he slammed his gun, now in glave mode, back at the robot with all his might.

He used the lightning dust inside letting it run wild. Neo spun the body of the Paladin which ended up flinging Neptune into the wall of a building, but he had done it. The arm laid limp and lifeless at Neo's side. Sage joined Mars and Sun ready for more. Neptune was quick to recover.

"We're finishing this. It's cannonball time Sage." Sun declared. "Neptune cover fire!"

Neptune nodded and began firing from his position. Sun ran in while firing off shots from the opposite side. Neptune's were the pressing problem for Neo, so she moved over to him. Sage began to angle his blade while Mars jumped on it.

"Alright big guy, aim for the the legs!" Mars declared as his body was cloaked in metal.

Sage aimed at the legs and slashed his sword with all his might sending Mars on a collision course with the legs. Neo was just about to kick Neptune when Mars came in taking out the left leg before crashing onto the street. Neo's paladin fell to the ground.

The hatch opened, and she stepped out with her parasol in hand looking at the members of team SSMN. Just then, her communicator began to beep. She gave her creepy smile to the boys before bowing. Sun put his staff together and rushed her. He swung only for her to shatter like a mirror.

"An illusion?" Sun questioned.

"It must be her semblance." Neptune stated.

Mars and Sage were looking for her but saw no trace.

"It looks like she's left." Mars informed.

Sun said, "Let's head along the freeway and see if we can find RWBY. She's likely gone to assist Roman."

_**Abandoned Building, Same Time as RWBY and SSMN's Fights…**_

Rain had his sword out as he scanned the area. Almost as soon as they entered, Shade had taken to the shadows. He dodged to the right when he heard the chirping of bird. A hand coated in lightning grazed his side. The knight grabbed the arm and activated his Boost.

Rain used his increased strength to slam Shade into the ground. The assassin used his free arm to stand up before spinning on it landing a kick on Rain's face. The knight stumbled back releasing the assassin. Shade once more disappeared into the shadows.

"Stealth isn't going to aid you here assassin." Rain declared.

Kunai and shuriken were thrown at him from the shadows, but Rain blocked them with his blade.

Shade replied, "You say that, but you have no idea where I am." Ran removed his sheathe shifting it into its gun mode and fired in the direction of the voice. "I'm no longer there. Keep trying to shoot me, and you'll hit nothing."

Rain pointed his gun at the windows. "Then, I'll just give us some light."

He began shooting out the windows allowing the light from outside to begin illuminating the dark building. At the very least, it reduced the darkness considerably. Shade began throwing out kunai and shuriken except now they glowed green, yellow, and brown. The colors of dust.

Not only that, but the green and yellow ones moved faster than normal. Rain was unprepared as he was bombarded by wind, lightning, and earth dust infused projectiles. He acclimated soon enough and activated his Boost to apply enough force to send them back at Shade.

He continued shooting out the windows until the lights outside illuminated the building making any shadows on the first floor completely null and void for the assassin. That didn't stop him from hiding behind pillars which was really the only cover left.

Rain switched Boost off feeling the physical effect of his Semblance starting up. The drain and soreness of his muscles were certainly there. Once again, he was back to observing his surroundings carefully. Taking everything in and listening for the slightest sound.

Shade rushed him from straight ahead. Not a completely expected move. He was wielding his saber and swung it at Rain. The knight blocked it with his blade. A moment later, he knew his attention should have been focused on the other hand.

It contained spiraling wind dust contained in a ball. Rain pointed his gun at Shade and fired as the dust slammed into his gut. The assassin was sent reeling from the shot while Rain was blown clear into a wall cracking it.

Shade charged in taking full advantage of the chance he created slamming a lightning covered hand into Rain cracking the wall farther. He was about to do it again but Ran cranked his Boost to max and pushed off the wall which crumbled to pieces behind him.

He slammed into Shade taking him clear across the room and through the opposite wall back outside. Rain's Aura broke, but he didn't care. He didn't even care that what he was about to do went against the idea of a knight. All he cared about was defeating Shade.

Rain grabbed Shade's head and smashed his face into the ground twice causing the man's Aura to break. He was going for a third before Shade smashed a smoke bomb into the ground creating a cloud around them.

The assassin pushed off his left arm hard enough that it sent the back of his right hand into the knight's face knocking him back. Shade then grabbed his last shuriken and threw it nailing Rain in right arm. Shade should have hit the left because that held his sheathe.

The pain did achieve something though in throwing the shot off. Instead of hitting Shade in the chest, the bullet went into the assassins left leg. Shade was no stranger to pain as he started to run off. Rain aimed another shot at him.

Shade pointed his arm at the ground unloading his air dust which propelled him away from Rain. He even had another smoke bomb ready obscuring Rain's vision, but that did not stop him from firing three rounds after Shade.

Two of them missed, but the third went into his side before he crashed into the ground. The assassin got to his feet as his communicator began beeping. He did not contemplate any other course of action. He ran to Torchwick.

Rain knew he'd left, so he fell to his butt and looked at the arm with a shuriken imbedded in it. It was bleeding. He removed the weapon and tore his sleeve off. The knight tightly bound the wound before jumping to his feet. He had to check on the students.

_**Warehouse, Just After Blake, Sun, and Mars Left…**_

The warehouse was in disarray. You had Faunus shouting and scramming, people trying to leave only to collide and get tangled up with people who had the same idea, and then there were the few that were just confused.

Things were not about to get easier. Ichigo entered wearing a full, white mask that had red lines all over. He'd flipped his sword around, so he would only injure those without Aura. He immediately got to work knocking people out.

Sasuke entered through the back entrance using his raven wings to fly above the crowd. He sensed out those that had Aura and began dispatching them with ease using his sword and a crossbow made from his Aura.

It was purple like the arrows he fired. Eventually, the recruits and White Fang members got wise as they started running out the hole Roman and Neo created when they left. Unfortunately, they were nailed by ice dust bullets and arrows coming from two different directions.

The shooters were Snow and Alzara respectfully. A few with Aura managed to break free and continue running. They didn't get far as Yusuke, with his knuckles out, beat the ones with Aura down. Team Limit was here, and they were doing their job with practiced precision.

_**Roof Across the Street: With Cobalt, Same Time…**_

Adam rushed in and slashed at Cobalt only to be met with Dragon's Fangs locking them in place. "So, you have grown stronger just as the old man said but will it be enough?"

Cobalt chuckled. "Taurus, I'll let you in on a few things. You are nowhere near the strongest person that has tried to kill me. I have fought Soldiers, Knights, and Paladins of the Order of Grim. Nathan Stern who is a fourth year at Beacon. A Legendary Grimm.

Finally, Raven Branwen. Not once, but twice. On top of that, just before second semester, I began training with Qrow Branwen and headmaster Ozpin. You rank at about the middle of the pack. I'm confident I'll win."

"We'll see." Adam stated as he noticed what was going on at the recruitment warehouse. "This time you will not survive."

They broke apart and Cobalt instantly shifted his weapons to pistols before firing on Adam. The bull Faunus blocked the bullets with his blade. The manager shifted them back into blade mode and sheathed them.

Adam ran in, but Cobalt went to the ground slamming his now glowing hands, one green and one blue, into the ground. Cobalt created a wave of ice that surged straight at Adam. The Faunus drew his blade and began cutting as the ice washed over him.

The leader of team Azure expected this. He ran forward and placed his hands on the ice feeding in all his fire dust. This caused the ice to quickly melt soaking the area and Adam. Cobalt didn't let up as he slammed glowing yellow hands into the ground.

Electricity surged along the roof cracking it and surging around the soaked bull Faunus. It ate away at his Aura massively, but Adam was nowhere near finished. He rushed forward and Cobalt only managed to draw his own blades before Adam cut into his Arua.

True, he wasn't blocking, but he had the perfect Semblance for this. Cobalt had turned on Yang's Semblance. Though he hadn't been able to set the Aura depletion meaning the effect wasn't going to be as dramatic as his fight with Yang; however, that was fine.

Taurus was still a strong opponent, and the manager was not about to take the chance. At the very least, the damage he did take to his Aura would become physical power evening the gap a bit between them.

Cobalt had freed his swords as his sky-blue hair and yellow eyes glowed. He used his right blade to push Adam's blade clear to the right before slamming his left blade into the Faunus' gut. Adam skidded back a few feet before staring at Cobalt.

Team Azure's leader smiled. "I didn't really get a chance to show off the full extent of my Semblance the last time we fought Taurus. It is known as Mimicry. It has allowed me to gain a much border arsenal."

In response, Adam sheathed his blade and Cobalt noticed the building energy as any red on the Faunus started to glow. He also knew this was no Aura move. This was a Semblance. Cobalt immediately decided to play along.

He sheathed his left blade and held his right in both hands as visible, sky blue Aura danced around his feet slowly entering the blade. Adam noticed this, but he ignored it as he unsheathed his glowing red blade. He slashed out sending red energy at Cobalt.

Cobalt stopped collecting his aura and did the same. "Getsuga Tensho!"

The two Aura's collided, but Cobalt knew what was about to happen. As a result, he'd ran around before charging at Adam. He was well out of the way before Adam's Semblance trounced his Aura move and kept going before dissipating.

Cobalt slashed at Adam's hand holding Wilt. The bull Faunus was forced to let go and jumped back grabbing his sheathe. He pointed it at Cobalt immediately opened fire. The manager had caught the falling blade and used it with his Dragon's Fang to block the barrage of bullets.

When Adam ran out of ammo, Cobalt looked at the blade he now held. "I didn't want to say anything before I had this in my possession, but now…" He pointed the red blade at the Faunus. "Adam Taurus, how in the hell did you get my father's sword?"

Adam was about to rush in, but he was curious. "Your father's sword?" He nodded. "Of course. It makes sense why you look familiar. You're the son of Onyx Stone."

Adam rushed forward, so Cobalt slashed both blades at him. The Faunus dodged to Cobalt's left, just out of the swords reach, before coming in close. He gripped the sheathed blade before punching Cobalt in the gut.

The manager was sent reeling back as his second sword came free. Adam pushed the advantage swinging the blade at the manager. Cobalt rolled to the right and the swords hit the already fragile roof imbedding itself in the cracked stone.

The roof cracked further proving to much as the entire thing collapsed sending both combatants into free fall. Unlike the warehouse used by the White Fang, this one was empty. Both fighters managed to make a landing and faced off once more.

Cobalt held Wilt and a Dragon's Fang. Adam held the other Dragon's Fang while Brush, the sheathe, had been put back at his side. In an instant, they charged each other and clashed blades going at it with each other.

"You didn't answer my question Taurus. How did you get my father's sword?" Cobalt asked.

"When I was a child, he came to Menagerie. The leader of the island was overseeing my training. He happened by and saw me fighting the guards. Your father instructed me a bit and left his sword when he departed." Adam replied never losing a step.

Cobalt locked weapons with him. "I never knew my father, but those that did only ever speak great about him. What happened that changed you into this? Into the leader of terrorist that kill any human like it's the easiest thing in the world."

Adam simply replied, "My kind can only be free when your kind knows fear. I don't care how long it takes, but your kind will fear us. You will know our strength. At that point, Faunus will not only be free but the ones in charge."

"All you will do is spawn another war." Cobalt firmly stated. "I refuse to let that happen. I refuse to see my friends and family die in a senseless war. I already understood why Blake left you, but this has reconfirmed it for me."

"So, you are one of Blake's friends. Good. I'll kill you to send a message. She betrayed the White Fang. For that she will pay. You will be the start of her atonement." Adam stated.

"You've gained another reason to kill me, huh? I've already had many, but since we're talking about Blake… I'll kill you to rid her of the darkness you left her. She found it hard to trust anyone after you. Now let's end this Taurus." Cobalt declared.

The battle picked up intensity as Adam and Cobalt went at in. Blade against blade creating sparks as they clashed. Cobalt's hair and eyes returned to normal because he didn't want to use up all his Aura to keep the Semblance going.

At this point, the two of them were on a more even playing field as Adam had been weakened by Cobalt's early attacks. Even with Aura, fighting through that much ice, the shock increased with water, using his Semblance, and any time Cobalt managed to get a hit in had meant something.

Cobalt hadn't escaped damage himself. Adam had been stronger and faster when this all started. Of course, the manager was always more than physical strength. He sheathed his blades and Adam charged in ready to capitalize on this.

He noticed to late that Cobalt's hands were glowing brown. The leader of Azure slammed his hands into the ground causing it to rumble as stalagmites burst forth around the bull Faunus. Adam managed to dodge the first few, but they started coming faster than before.

This started to scrape and hit the Faunus'. The bull went wild cutting the stone and kicking them at Cobalt, who he saw through the stone, turning the stalagmites into weapons against him. The manager managed to keep up as best he could, but a few got through.

He was slowly pushed back as his Aura continued to absorb the damage. Eventually, the barrage stopped as Adam stepped out. At this point, neither of them was at a 100% in any regard as they panted.

Despite this, Cobalt grinned. "My grandfather warned you I'd be ready Taurus." He became serious. "Considering you choose this path, only one of us will make it out of here."

"It will be me." Adam stated as he charged forward.

Cobalt ran to meet him halfway. This time both were just that right amount of sloppy for the other to take full advantage of. They saw an opening and lunged at it striking each other with The Dragon's Fangs they held. Their Aura broke to the mild shock of Adam, but not Cobalt.

He expected this as an outcome and capitalized on it. The manager swung Wilt at Adam's head going for the killing blow. Adam ungracefully stepped back as the blade cleaved the right halve of his mask off cutting deep into the eye underneath. The blade didn't stop there.

It continued to the man's right arm cutting it clean off at the elbow. The Dragon's Fang fell from his now unattached hand. Adam's left arm twitched as if it wanted to grip the stump instead it went for the sword catching it.

He used it to block both of Cobalt's blades, which had gone for another killing blow while in agony. Blood was leaking from Adam's wounded eye, stump, and severed arm. It was at this point that the doors were smashed down by Adam's Lieutenant.

The big guy rushed into the room looking disheveled and beaten, but clearly still mobile, fast, and most likely with Aura. Something Cobalt lacked. The guy was charging straight for the manager with the chainsaw blade at the ready. Cobalt did the only thing he could think of.

He spun off his left leg to kick Adam at the Lieutenant. The big guy instantly dropped his big blade to catch his injured leader. Cobalt was not immobile during this. He was already running past the Lieutenant while sheathing Wilt and his one Dragon's Fang.

Cobalt broke out onto the street and booked it for the nearest way out of the Warehouse District. He didn't care that he was tired. The pure adrenaline saw to it that he would not rest. He noticed Yusuke fighting off the White Fang.

He then received a call from Snow and put him through. "Cobalt, are you okay? I notice you running like you're being chased."

Cobalt wasn't looking back. "There's no one following me out of there, right?"

"No, you were the only one to come out. What happened to your opponent?" Snow asked.

"I'm fine. I just had to get away before things turned ugly. He's alive, heavily injured, and was likely taken out the back way. Don't worry about me. Focus on finishing the job at the warehouse." Cobalt stated.

"Got it." Snow stated before hanging up.

Cobalt continued running even as he left the warehouse district. He was not going to take the chance that Adam had gotten his lieutenant to leave him to die in favor of chasing him down. He only felt safe once he was around people once more.

_**Sight of RWBY's Battle**_

Yang, still with glowing hair and red eyes, punched out an explosive shot at Roman. He covered his face with his left arm only for Neo to appear and block it with her parasol. Roman became his cocky self as Shade ran over joining the two of them.

"Ladies and Ice Queen." Roman saluted. "Always a pleasure." Team RWBY stood with their weapons ready. "Neo if you would."

Neo stepped out and bowed to them. Yang rushed in with a punch and the three figures shattered like a mirror. Everyone looked around and saw all three of them fly away in an airship. Yang calmed down. Before anyone could say anything, Rain and Team SSMN ran over to them.

"You are all alright." Rain called out. "Thank goodness."

At the same time, Sun shouted, "Hey, you guys destroyed yours as well!"

"Wait, where's Cobalt?" Ruby asked concerned.

"I'm not sure." Blake stated. "I know he was near the warehouse, but he didn't follow us."

Ruby quickly took out her scroll and called him. "Cobalt are you okay!?"

Cobalt replied, "I'm fine. I'll tell you everything that happened on my end once we reconvene, Everything's okay on your end, right?"

Ruby looked at Rain. "Your cousin's arm is hurt, but he's still standing. Other than that, we're fine."

Cobalt gave an addable sigh of relieve. "That's good."

The students and Hunters had come out of this in far better shape than the White Fang had.


	45. Chill & Class

_**Sight of RWBY's Battle  
**_Cobalt made it to the sight of the battle and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing everyone. They all smiled at seeing him. He walked over and looked at Rain noticing that both sleeves of the hoodie had been torn off. He knew this was done to properly dress the wound.

"It's good to see that you're all okay. Especially you Rain." Cobalt stated with a smile. "Do we need to get you to the hospital?"

Rain shook his head. "I'm fine. Really, I'm just exhausted. Get me back to Beacon, and I can dress this wound properly myself."

Cobalt nodded before looking at Sage. "I saw the sight of your battle and the state of my bike. It was ruined. I'd like to know why."

Neptune stepped in. "We saw the robot tumble down with the bike. Sage came in shortly after. It's likely he used it to get Neo down, so we could take her down together."

Sage nodded in agreement with the story.

Cobalt sighed. "Alright. At least it was used to do something cool before being wrecked, and it's not like my grandpa and/or I couldn't make another. Come on, we can exchange stories of tonight as we walk to the bullhead."

Everyone could agree that it was best to get back to Beacon at this point. They started walking while exchanging what they'd learned and done that night. Cobalt took note of when Sun explained the hideout to the Southeast.

He was already planning on how they would go about handling the next step in combatting the White Fang as well as the Order of Grimm. It was likely those forces were concentrated there since they weren't at the rally.

Blake became quiet once Cobalt, who went last, explained his fight with Adam. He expected her to pay him a visit at some point to have a conversation about it. He was fine with that. He believed his friend was owed that since she spoke as if she'd been so close with the leader.

Eventually, the teams and Rain boarded the airship heading back to Beacon, and Cobalt was glad. He finally got a chance to sit down. Ruby even joined him leaning her head against his shoulder. He smiled as they flew back to Beacon.

_**Beacon: Team RWBY's Room, Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt walked into the room with Yang, Blake, and Weiss. He carried a sleeping Ruby bridal style. Her team had offered to carry her, but Cobalt was adamant on doing this despite the soreness of his muscles. He laid Ruby on the bed and smiled as she curled into a ball.

He turned to Yang and whispered. "I'll leave you girls to get your rest."

Yang nodded and Cobalt waked out of the room.

_**Cobalt's Room**_

He opened the door only to be greeted by Guard who jumped off the bed and walked over to him. The golden furred wolf smelt Cobalt's hand before licking it. The manager gave his friend a pat on the head before walking over to the bed.

He was asleep before he even hit it. Guard then walked over, climbed onto the bed, and laid across his master's back before going to sleep himself. It was a peaceful and well-deserved rest that Cobalt wouldn't be waking from until late morning.

_**Morning…**_

Cobalt was woken up by his ring tone 'Time to Say Goodbye'.

"Hello." He answered half asleep.

Sakura answered from the other end. "Cobalt I just wanted to know what time we're hanging out today."

Cobalt momentarily put his sunglasses away, so he could rub his face.

The manager then brought them back out. "I'll take the bullhead into Vale. We can meet up and get breakfast." He was starving. "We'll see what happens from there."

Sakura sounded pleased on the other end. "Oh, I can cook breakfast! We can have it here at my apartment."

"You got orange juice?" Cobalt asked. "I need lots of orange juice."

Sakura sounded confused. "Yeah, I just bought a gallon yesterday."

Cobalt said, "Perfect. I'll head to Beacon's dock in about 30 minutes."

Sakura said, "I'll see you when you arrive.'

The call ended and Cobalt sighed. "Guard, you know that I love you but think you can get off already?"

Cobalt had noticed Guard laying on him. It only became more apparent once the wolf woke up happily panting with his tongue out. The wolf jumped down and out the window likely heading off to find his own breakfast. The manager got up and prepared for the day.

_**Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt was cleaned, dressed, and had replaced Elemental's disk. He then looked at the sheathe which contained Dragon's Fang and Wilt. He made a mental note to talk with his grandfather about modifications to the blade as well as getting a new sheathe made.

Wilt was a slightly thinner and smaller blade compare to Dragon's Fang. As such, it didn't sit as comfortably as his usual sword would have. For now, he decided to take the sheathe with him, but not before switching the blades.

This way he'd always draw Wilt first minimizing the risk of losing it. With that done, he was ready to head out until he realized that he should leave a note. He wrote one out quickly and tapped it to his door.

'_Out to Vale.'_

_**Outside**_

Cobalt closed his eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air.

Then he heard Coco. "I was just coming to see you." He turned and saw her smiling at him. "I was thinking it'd be nice to spend some time with my little brother today."

Now Cobalt hadn't really gotten a chance to tell anyone about his latest family member that showed up what with everything that's been going on. Taiyang, reconnecting with old friends, spending time with friends, almost dying… again, training, and the investigation.

"I wouldn't mind it, but there is something I should tell you." Cobalt stated.

"What is it?" Coco asked.

Cobalt rubbed the back of his head. "So, remember how Glynda turned out to be my Aunt and Rain, who turned out to be my cousin, was sort of here after we returned from winter vacation?"

Coco nodded. "So, more family you were unaware of. Who is it this time?"

Cobalt was uncertain how Coco would take the news, but he knew he had to tell her. Hiding it would only make things awkward when she eventually found out herself.

Cobalt sighed. "It seems my mother ended up finding love again. Only this time, the father left, and she stuck around to raise the child. A daughter she named after herself."

"So, you have a half-sister." Coco stated sounding saddened by the news.

Cobalt noticed this and hugged her. "I do, but you were my first sister. You were also the first family I got after coming to Beacon. That is something that I don't want to lose and a bond that I will never forget… No matter how much family suddenly appears; I love my big sister."

Coco hugged Cobalt back. "There you go being my sweet little brother again. I love you to."

They broke apart and Cobalt said, "Now, I would love to hang out, but the first time I hang out with Sakura should be one on one. We can hang out once I'm done. I'll call you and maybe we can go shopping."

Coco raised an eyebrow. "You've never been that big a fan of shopping Cobalt."

Cobalt smiled and held up his hands. "I'm not and neither is Fox. The fact is, we go shopping with you because you love it, and we like to see you happy."

"Fair enough." Coco chuckled. "You should get going."

Cobalt started his walk to the docks.

_**Airship Docks**_

Cobalt walked onto the docks noticing both the Beacon airship as well as an Atlesian airship currently docked. The door opened and General Ironwood himself stepped out. The manager had heard he was in Vale and had been a little saddened to have missed him when he visited Beacon.

Sure, he'd only ever met the man once, but he seemed like a cool guy. He didn't even make a huge fuss over Cobalt basically refusing to call him General. No, that was Winter who did that. Though it did show her loyalty to the man, and she seemed good natured to him.

Ironwood noticed Cobalt and gave him a small smile. "Well, I was coming to ask Ozpin if I could arrange a meeting with you, yet you are here as I arrive. Very convenient. You certainly seem to have grown into a fine young man."

Cobalt smiled back. "Hey Ironwood. It's good to see you again. Though I don't have any idea why you'd wish to meet with me specifically."

"If you have a few minutes, I'd be more than willing to discuss it. I assure you; I won't take too much of your time." Ironwood stated.

Cobalt rubbed his head. "I kind of have plans in Vale."

Ironwood smiled. "That's perfect. I can give you a lift to Vale, and on the way, we can have the discussion. That's plenty of time to hear me out."

"It does sound like a good way to kill two birds with one stone." Cobalt nodded. "Very well Ironwood, I'll be more than happy to hear you out."

Ironwood put an arm around him. "Very good. Let's be off."

Cobalt entered Ironwood's airship.

_**Atlesian Airship**_

The airship had taken off while Cobalt sat across from Ironwood in a pretty standard airship just with seating across from each other instead of in rows along the walls. It was a small ship with room to comfortably seat 6-8 people. Plenty of space for Ironwood, Cobalt, and the two guards.

"I ask that you hear me out completely before giving your answer." Ironwood stated.

Cobalt nodded. "Proceed."

Ironwood said, "I'll cut to the chase. Cobalt Sky, I want you to transfer to Atlas Academy. Now, things have changed since we last talked. I couldn't say as such the last time we met because Atlas' value take time to change.

I'm not the only figure with power. Now with the Academy and my army, there are rules in place that commend students and men of mine for standing up for their fellow soldier whether they be Human or Faunus.

I know you well enough to know that you would never act out unless there was discrimination, so you will not be punished for those actions. I am also offering you more than just Huntsman training. I am aware you have a mentor and have selected Winter to be your mentor.

Of course, that is only if you agree, but there is more to say. Upon graduation, I'd instantly place you as a specialist working closely with Winter and me. With your skills and brains, I could foresee you rising in prominence among the people.

With my word thrown in, you could eventually become my replacement as both General and headmaster while I step back into an advisory role. Ultimately, any choice you made would be your own. What do you say?"

"It is a generous offer Ironwood. In all honestly, I could see my 13-year-old self-committing to going to Atlas if these had been the terms at the time. Now, things have changed. I've changed. I have friends, family, and even a girlfriend.

Qrow and Ozpin are mentors I wouldn't trade for anyone. This me, wants to serve the people as a Full-Fledged Hunter out there defending the people. I'm not sure if I'll want that once graduation comes, but it's what I want now. I'm sorry, but I must refuse." Cobalt stated.

Ironwood sighed. "I can understand but know that the offer is always open."

Cobalt nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." The ship had landed in Vale. "Thank you for the lift and for respecting my choice."

"I won't lie. I want you at Atlas, but I'm not going to force you there. Have a good day Cobalt." Ironwood stated.

_**Sakura's Apartment**_

Sakura had just finished making breakfast and placed it on the table when there was a knock at her door. She ran over to it excited before she took a deep breath to calm herself. She had to remind herself that Cobalt didn't see her as a sister yet.

On top of that, she had started questioning what she'd been taught, and wanted to learn more from him. Beyond that, in the back of her mind, a tiny seed of doubt had been sown by their first encounter. So many good points had been brought up that it was hard not to question her mother.

She opened the door and smiled. "Cobalt, welcome to my apartment. Sit down and eat."

Cobalt stepped inside and looked around. He noticed the kitchen with a table and the living room with a big screen scroll in the wall. He noticed the scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, and jug of orange juice on the table.

He walked over and sat in the chair across from the only other chair. "This is a nice place"

Sakura walked over and began serving him. "It…"

Cobalt stopped her by gently taking the spoon away from her. "You don't need to serve me. I am quite capable of serving myself. Go on and have a seat. Get yourself some of the food you made."

Sakura nodded. "Right."

The two of them filled their plates and Cobalt poured himself a glass of juice, downed it, and poured himself another.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You really enjoy juice, huh?"

"I do like it a fair bit, but the main reason I asked for it is because the stuff is great for restoring Aura. I always make sure to drink a lot of it every morning on the weekdays or after a taxing mission." Cobalt explained.

"Was your training yesterday really that hard?" Sakura asked.

She was aware that Huntsman and Huntresses were not to be trifled with, but she didn't understand everything about their training. In the Order of the Grimm, they had their own strong warriors, yet she never heard them talk like Cobalt.

Cobalt nodded. "Any training I do generally is. I train as hard I can every day except for the weekends… usually. What you must understand is that I am targeted by many people that want me dead and/or captured.

Honestly, being seen with me could lead to trouble; however, I don't think that trident on your back the day we met is for show. That's why before we go any further, I want you to answer one question. Are you okay with the possibility of facing danger?"

"_Wow, I can see the care he shows by asking me this._" Sakura nodded. "I am more than able to defend myself, and I am the one who wants to know my big brother. In that, I'll take the good with the bad that may come. Though I must ask, are you this way with every new acquaintance?"

"Call me insensitive if you want but no. There was a brief time that I withheld information from my comrades; however, they found their way into my heart. I wanted to protect them and keeping dangerous information wouldn't have helped them.

In that sense, they have proven themselves. Proven that Huntsman and Huntresses in training are strong enough to defend themselves. You didn't seem like you'd trained to be a Huntress when you ran into me thus why I felt I had to warn you."

"No offense taken. So, who are these people after you?" Sakura inquired though she was aware of one group. "Also, what have they done in pursuit of you or what bad have they done in general?"

She might as well learn more about the world while she was at it. It was rare that she ever had a chance to learn anything, and her big brother seemed like the type of guy that could educate her.

"I suppose I'll start with the White Fang since they're the first real problem I ran into. It was originally a group that wanted peace between Humans and Faunus. Many humans discriminate against them for their animalistic features. There's also a lot of bad history between our races.

The White Fang was founded after the great war, and eventually became an organization that tried to peacefully end the discrimination. Then about 5 years ago the old leader left. Violence became their answer, and it's starting to go beyond those that discriminate.

Where I come into this is that I confronted them about 2 years ago and last night. I'm certain after last night, the leader of this kingdom's branch has it out for me. Next, the Order of Grimm. First meeting, they kidnaped children, killed guards, and almost kill my grandpa.

Second meeting was during a field trip. Two students turned out to be undercover agents. Third meeting was Peak. A prosperous mountain city until it was closed off about 10 years ago. I got teleported inside and found out the Order was running test on the people.

Almost everyone had been broken by them. Other things I don't feel comfortable repeating right now but trust me when I say it was bad. Last meeting was at the docks last semester. They were working with the White Fang to steal Schnee Company Dust.

That also brings up Roman Torchwick. A crime boss here in Vale that's working with both faction though he seems a little more interested in my girlfriend than me. I've run into him a few times. Then, there's Raven Branwen.

She's a leader of a tribe and tried taking me by force after killing the undercover Order of Grimm at Forever Falls. During my second meeting with her, she tried to kidnap my friend Pyrrha while attempting to kill her teammates, my friends.

Finally, Nathen Stern. He wants to kill me for this secret only a few people know. I can't learn about it until I'm strong enough. I trust the guy, my mentor, on this because he's a competent Huntsman that knows practically everything that's happened. That's a brief overview of things.

Sakura frowned. "I never heard any of this back home. I'm sorry so many people seem to have it out for you."

"I'm not." Cobalt stated.

Sakura looked at him curiously. "What? So many terrible things have happened to you."

"More than I've told you, but I've come to terms with it and continue to press on. All the loss, pain, and agony… True it hurts, sometimes greatly, but something good is always waiting for me on the other side.

Because of the lose, I've met Friends, family, and people that I know I'd never have known about otherwise. Moments with them make everything I go through worth it in the end." Cobalt stated with fondness.

Sakura looked at him with admiration. "You are a very strong person Cobalt."

"I'm actually not. Humanity is weak. True we may have the determination to move forward, but that means nothing in the face of the Grimm. It is only by coming together that we've found better ways to fight the Grimm.

People teaching people. Banding together. That is what makes the most out of the determination and spirit a single human has. All of this is what I think has led to the four kingdoms standing as long as they have." Cobalt stated firmly.

Sakura nodded. Her brother had given her more to think on. The world was full of strife, but it wasn't so bad that it couldn't produce happiness for people like Cobalt. She decided she'd walk around Vale to watch the people.

She wanted a better understanding. From there, breakfast was a light-hearted affair moving away from the series topics to how Sakura had been settling it and how she liked it. Cobalt began talking more about his friends.

_**After Breakfast**_

"Unless there's something else you were thinking of doing, I should get going." Cobalt informed.

Sakura nodded. "Thank you for doing this with me. It means a lot that you're giving me a chance."

Cobalt noticed that Sakura seemed contemplative since there talk, but it wasn't his place to pry. He got up and left her to it. Plus, he couldn't rightly blame her. It appeared she lived much as he had before Lloyd. Not knowing a thing about life outside his first village.

He felt he had a little better understanding of where Sakura was coming from; however, he was getting this feeling that there was something beyond the surface. He just didn't have the information to attempt to dig deeper. Maybe if they trusted each other, she'd tell him.

"_Something to definitely think on." _Cobalt thought.

_**Tukson's Book Shop**_

After leaving Sakura's, Cobalt had called Coco, and they'd arranged to meet at the first of many clothes shops they'd visit that day. He'd decided to drop by Tukson's. When he arrived, he saw officers around the book shop.

Cobalt ran over worried. "Hey, what's going on here?"

An officer got in between him and the body. "I'm sorry, but you can't come any further."

"That's fine, but I'm a regular customer." Cobalt stated. "Did something happen to Tukson?"

"All I can tell you is that Mr. Tukson died many days ago." The officer stated. "I'm sorry, but we really do need you to leave."

Cobalt left. _"Tukson died days ago? He was a Faunus… Could he have once been in the White Fang? That would make sense if it were like Blake, and he's easier to get at than her. I'm sorry Tukson. I'll need to add this to the notebook but first Coco."_

_**Clothing Shop, Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt was leaning against a wall holding bags from different stores for Coco. He had no idea why she needed so many clothes when she seemed to already have so many copies of her Hunter outfit, but he wasn't going to question her on it.

This made her happy, and that made Cobalt happy. She soon finished up and handed another two bags to him as they walked out of the shop. They made their way to the airships. For a few moments it was silent. Then Coco decided to strike up a conversation like they had early.

"Cobalt is everything okay?" Coco asked sounding concerned.

Cobalt blinked. He didn't think he's been acting any differently. "Yeah everything is as great as it could be. Why do you ask?"

"It's just. You put a lot of time into training. More than any Huntsman or Huntress in training I've seen. Don't you ever tire of having to do it? I mean, surely it can't be easy for you being the target of so many people.

It's not just that. I'm aware of the fact that you seem to be able to keep up with not only your training, but with your three teams. If there's a problem, you're usually solving it or are involved in solving it.

My teams included in that as well since you got your grandfather to make Bun Bun those upgrades. Not to mention, the schoolwork piled on top of problems outside of people that want to capture and kill you. I just… want to make sure you're okay?"

"I would be lying if I said this life is easy, but people like you, Ruby, and everyone else are what keep me going. The 'work' is easy to deal with because you guys are there to get me to 'play'. I'm able to do what I have and enjoy it." Cobalt explained.

Coco nodded. "I understand but come to me if you ever feel stressed, overwhelmed, or just need to talk. I don't want to see you passing out, going unconscious, or something worse."

"I will." Cobalt assured before sighing. "Look, I didn't want to say anything to ruin this day, but I found out this shopkeeper I knew died a few days ago. The officers on the scene make me believe it was murder."

Coco looked at him. "Who do you think did it?"

"White Fang or the people they're working with. Sort of like a scratch my back I'll scratch your back kind of deal. Either way, I didn't know much about him, but I…" Cobalt began.

Coco stopped and put a hand on his shoulder. "I get it. You felt a need to talk this through with someone, and I'm glad you didn't immediately brush off my advice. Admittedly, I can't say anything about this that you don't already seem to know yourself given your past."

"That's fine. I just needed to get the words out there." Cobalt nodded. "Thanks for listening."

Coco removed her hand. "Any time."

_**Combat Class, Next Day…**_

Cobalt was attending combat class. It was of course rare of him to do so since his training began with Qrow, but this was still required for grade. He had to show that his training was baring fruit. That was fine with him.

It was a treat having class with his teams, and even better when the kids from other schools started attending. Plenty of new fighting styles for him to observe and learn. Don't get him wrong, he loved training with his mentor, but he also loved these classes.

Two students had just finished their match, and Glynda had come to stand before them. "Another good fight. Now, it appears we still have more than enough time for matches and Cobalt must get his in. Would anyone like to volunteer?"

Cobalt noticed that quite a few of his fellow students, outside of his teams, looked like they really didn't want to face him. He did not blame them. He'd beaten quite a few of them, and others likely knew they had no chance if those he'd beaten couldn't do it.

He then heard a familiar voice. "I'll do it."

Cobalt turned around and smiled at Mercury. The two hadn't really had a chance to hang out yet, but they had expressed some interest in going up against each other when they parted after their first meeting.

Glynda adjusted her glasses. "Mercury, is it? Very well. Both of you may come down."

They made their way down and faced off, but Cobalt couldn't help his eye from wondering up to Emerald. He still did not like the green haired girl. That first meeting had colored his impression of her compared to Mercury.

Mercury smirked. "I'm not the type of guy you should be distracted around unless you want this to be over quickly."

Cobalt turned back to him not drawing or creating a weapon. "Funny; neither am I."

He held his fist up and got into a stance almost mirroring Mercury. The silver hair student ran at Cobalt spinning off his left leg to land a kick with his right. Cobalt countered with a kick of his own.

Both legs collided, and the combatants struggled against one another. For a second, they held there before they started exchanging a flurry of kicks that slowly began to reveal two things to Cobalt beyond what his Mimicry was telling him.

Mercury's legs were heavier than most indicating either metal legs or a Semblance, and Mercury wasn't really trying. Though Cobalt wasn't either, it was different. He could tell Mercury was holding himself back to test him.

Not a bad plan since it would leave tricks and styles of fighting in the dark for the tournament, but that wasn't how Cobalt rolled. He held back in these fights to get a grasp on his opponent. Once he understood them, he'd go all out without going so far as to hurt his opponent.

Ruby looked back at Emerald who put on a smile. "Hey, your friend's doing okay. Not many can counter Cobalt when he starts slow. Many of us at least take a few kicks before he steps it up."

Ruby turned back to the fight and Emerald watched with a newfound interest after what the leader of RWBY said.

"I think it's time I step things up." Cobalt stated.

He went at his fully speed launching flurry of kicks into an unprepared Mercury nailing him in the chest. The manager ended the combo with a powerful one that sent Black skidding along the ground. He slid his left foot behind him getting into a stance that kept him from falling.

This fight reminded Cobalt a lot of his match against Indie meaning he did have a way to handle this. "So, this is the match you referred to Mercury? This is what will determine which of us is stronger?"

Mercury, despite knowing Cobalt was observant since he'd noticed one of Emerald's Semblance's tells right away, still found it surprising that he was called out this quickly; however, he had to try and play it off.

Mercury shrugged. "Maybe I'm not as strong as you thought and/or you're much stronger than I am."

Cobalt crossed his arms. "I can tell something about you Mercury. You've been challenged before, but you've never really lost. You're cocky with no fire… no passion for this type of combat. That is why I shall ignite that fire."

Mercury wouldn't say this out loud, but he had to admit that this guy seemed like he knew what he was talking about. That in some way he'd push him to fight at his full strength. Couple that with that fact that he was supposed to be getting in Cobalt's good graces…

Well, he could see a very real scenario where he would go all out. Win or lose, he'd learn a lot, and start to get close to him. It was for these reasons that Mercury was willing to see this match through instead of forfeiting as intended. That was only if Cobalt could make good on his words.

Mercury gave a cocky smile. "Maybe I am hiding my true strength. Maybe not. That's just something you're going to have to get out of me the hard way because I'm not one to cave under mere words."

"You're a man of action over words." Cobalt drew Dragon's Fang and Wilt. "I can work with that."

Mercury stared at the red blade while keeping his cocky smile. Emerald maintained her usual demeanor as well just in case anyone looked at her. They recognized that sword as the blade belonging to Adam Taurus.

They had to wonder how a student got it and filed this information away for Cinder. Now Cobalt and Mercury faced off once more. Black still had no intention of showing everything he had unless Cobalt could prove to him that he was more than words.

For now, he'd continue as planned. Especially since going all out would require Cinder to make a change in plan. Not something you wanted her to do unless you could provide a good reason and results for doing so. This time, it was Cobalt that pushed the attack.

Mercury tried a flurry of kicks only for that to fail as the manager effortlessly dodged him. He then laid into Black with his swords pushing Mercury back until he gave a powerful slice with both blades sending Mercury skidding along the ground once more.

Like the beginning of their fight, he positioned his feet in a way that allowed him to maintain his footing. The mercenary stood and looked at Cobalt. Mercury's eyes had managed to keep track of him, but the body hadn't since he'd been holding back.

Instead of waiting around, Cobalt pressed the advantage catching Mercury off guard. He hadn't expected anyone in the academy to give him too much trouble. Not even Pyrrha, the invincible girl, who he could have played to find out her Semblance.

Yang said, "Cobalt wasn't kidding when he said he'd get Mercury to show all his strength."

"Agreed, and he isn't even going all out himself. He'd have used a Semblance to augment his slashes or put a bit of dust into it. A more accurate statement would have been that he was vastly stepping up instead of going all out." Weiss stated.

Emerald had heard all of this and fully agreed as she hadn't seen any signs of him using a Semblance. Though she did have to wonder what they meant by dust as there are many ways to use it.

Mercury realized that Cobalt could in fact back up what he said earlier. Since that was the case, the only way he could achieve what Cinder had tasked him to do was by going all out. The mercenary became serious like when he fought alongside Emerald and Cinder.

This time, he made the first move laying into Cobalt with another flurry of kicks at an astonishing speed. On top of that, each kick would flow into the next like a river unobstructed. Cobalt was no slouch as he blocked the kicks; however, he was pushed back.

This is exactly what the manager wanted. He saw the change just as he noticed the Haven student holding back before. This was Mercury going all out with his fighting style. He loved it. It ignited his fire as any battle like Indie's or those with his friends would.

Cobalt laughed joyfully slipping into his enjoyment of combat. "Yes, this is exactly what I was hoping for Mercury, but you're going to need more than that impressive leg work to beat me now."

"It's been a while since Cobalt went into FCM." Yang laughed.

"This Mercury guy must be pushing him in all the right ways because I haven't seen him this excited since his fight with Pyrrha." Nora added joyfully.

She always loved when Cobalt got this way because was just so much fun. Emerald leaned down to the other students wanting to figure out what happened to the composed fighter she'd seen before.

"What is this?" Emerald asked.

Ruby smiled. "This is Cobalt entering into what we've taken to calling FCM, Fun Combat Mode. It normally only happens in a setting like this class where no one is in danger. When he finds a challenging opponent, he gets excited."

"It doesn't happen for everyone though. Only those that can really push Cobalt. Those that can provide a challenge." Blake added. "The reason we say it's been awhile is because the members of Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and CR are the only students that can usually bring this out."

Weiss said, "There's also Mars Ocean who seems capable of bringing it out during normal competitions between the two as well as combat. He has yet to face any of the other members of SSMN in combat."

Mercury was a little put off since it seemed as though the two had switched. Mercury was serious while Cobalt was more 'playful'. At the same time, it was different. That said, he could tell letting up would be a mistake. So, he would not. It was time for the fight between them to begin.


	46. Extracurricular

_**Combat Class**_

Mercury and Cobalt ran at each other. Black pivoted on his right foot, spun around, and kicked at Cobalt's left side. The manager crossed his blades and blocked the foot. Mercury activated the gun mechanisms in his boot to kick off Cobalt.

The manager reeled back as Mercury began running around him. Cobalt recovered only for Black to jump at him. The manager stabbed his blades into the ground as he was kicked in the back.

His firm hold on the blade only caused him to move about an inch before he spun around nailing Mercury with a kick to the side. The manager followed up by thrusting his right leg out nailing Black in the chest and knocked him back.

Mercury slid his left foot back managing to maintain a skid along the ground. Black fired off what looked like steam dust bullets at Cobalt, but the manager sliced the bullets sending them off course as they impacted with the ground.

The leader of Azure looked at Mercury and saw him rapidly spinning on his hands while firing off numerous bullets. Those bullets spun in a tight circle around the arena with mere inches between them and the crowd.

There were many ways he could handle this, but he ultimately decided on the most direct way. Cobalt crossed his arms and used Reinforcement just as Mercury made every bullet converge on the manager's location. Steam obscured Cobalt's figure.

Ruby was amazed. "Did Mercury use a Semblance to do that? Weiss you can control dust with your Semblance. What do you think?"

Everyone else was equally impressed with Mercury's display as well.

"Those are steam dust bullets so it's either control over fire, water, steam, or air current manipulation. Any of those could lead to the complete control he seemed too have had over his ammo." Weiss informed.

Emerald looked at Weiss. _"The Schnee is smarter than I first thought."_

Mercury carefully watched the cloud, so he was more than prepared to dodge the lightning dust bullets shot at him. What he wasn't prepared for were the little balls of steam that landed at his feet creating a steam cloud around him.

Cobalt use Speed to run around the steam cloud and fire off shot after shot of wind dust into the cloud. This made it hard for Mercury to predict where the bullets were coming from, but he still did his best to dodge them. It only became easier as the steam dissipated.

The manager ran in slicing into Mercury with series of fast paced strikes from his blades. Mercury lowered himself to the ground and swept Cobalt's legs. Team Azure's leader stabbed Dragon's Fang into the ground holding himself up.

He then straightened out his right leg into Mercury's gut before letting go of the blade and launching off his free hand to his feet. He thrusted Wilt into Mercury pushing him back further and giving himself time to remove Dragon's Fang from the ground.

Mercury looked at Cobalt. _"This guy… He could have taken Cinder before she gained half the maiden's powers, and she was hesitant to start anything against Taurus until after she had them. This isn't a normal student. Not by a long shot."_

Mercury ran in engaging Cobalt with more kicks that were blocked by the blades. The manager found an opening and slashed both blades into Mercury sending the mercenary of balance. He followed up with and elbow to the gut.

This threatened to send Black to the ground. The deed that finally did it was the thrust from Wilt that followed knocking Mercury on his back as a buzzer went off. The screen displayed their Aura for all to see.

Mercury's had fallen to 14% while Cobalt still had 33% left in the tank. Mercury knew if it came down to a real fight, he'd have zero while Cobalt would still have over 30%. The manager walked over smiling as he offered a hand to Mercury.

"That was the fight I'd envisioned us having." Cobalt stated.

Mercury found himself genuinely smiling. He realized this but kept the smile on his face. He took the offered hand allowing himself to be helped up. Cobalt then let go.

"You are quite the Huntsman in training. Very impressive. You also seem like a fun guy to hang around. One of these days, we'll have to hang out." Mercury stated.

Cobalt nodded. "Sounds good. If you want, we can hang out tonight in my room at seven. I got video games."

"Sounds like a plan. It's so rare I get to play them since my team is comprised of all girls that do not have a fondness for them." Mercury sighed. "Most would think it a dream come true, but once you've lived it, you'd wish for something else."

Cobalt chuckled at Mercury's plight.

Glynda walked forward clearing her throat. "While I applaud you two for displaying the spirit of the Vytal Festival, I'd appreciate it if you would do so in the stands instead of on the stage."

Cobalt rubbed his head. "Sorry."

They made their way back into the stands while Glynda got out her scroll. "Now, we have time for one more match. Ms. Nikos, I believe you are scheduled to fight next. Who would like to be her opponent?"

Emerald raised her hand with her fake smile. "I'll take her on Professor Goodwitch."

"Very well, Emerald Sustrai. You can participate in the last match of the day." Goodwitch stated.

Emerald and Pyrrha came to stand across from each other. Pyrrha had her shield and spear in short sword mode out while Emerald had her revolver sickles out. Emerald made the first move shooting out a barrage of bullets.

Pyrrha moved through the bullet storm while getting close. Emerald back flipped, but Pyrrha caught her with a shield bash sending Emerald skidding across the ground. Sustrai got to her feet and switched her revolvers to sickle mode.

She then used the chains and started rapidly swinging them at Pyrrha. The member of JNPR did her best to block, but the sickles eventually hit her sword hand sending the blade skidding along the ground.

Mercury was acting as though he was casually observing the fight, but he was focused on Pyrrha alone. He was just waiting for her to use her Semblance. Cobalt was the opposite as he focused on Emerald and noticed she was holding back.

"_Mercury's team really doesn't want to show their stuff to early."_ Cobalt thought.

Emerald sent both sickles at Pyrrha. The JNPR member held up her hand and activate polarity making it so the blades just missed her. The sickles went to the far-right shocking Emerald. Mercury had noticed it followed by Emerald once she recovered.

Pyrrha charged in to continue the fight but Emerald looked held up a hand. "I forfeit."

Nikos was shocked as she ran by Emerald and turned to face her. "You don't even want to try?"

Emerald gave her fake smile. "I like to think that I'm the kind of girl who knows when she's outclassed. This is one of those situations. Though I do wish to thank you for humoring me. It was a real honor to face you in combat."

"In that case, Pyrrha Nikos is the victor." Glynda said as the bell went off signifying the end of class. "That is all for today. Remember class, the school dance is less than three weeks away, and you will have your first mission the day after. I will not accept any excuses." Glynda stated.

Cobalt walked out with Team RWBY and Mercury. "Well, I need to wait for my teammate. See you tonight Cobalt."

Mercury held out his fist.

Cobalt bumped it. "Yeah, see you then."

Yang smiled as Cobalt caught up to them. "Ah, did someone get a boyfriend." She nudged Ruby. "Watch out sis, that Mercury looks like a home wreaker."

Cobalt rolled his eyes before kissing Ruby on the cheek. "I'll have you know Xiao-Long that I'm very happy with my girlfriend."

Ruby smiled at that.

Weiss smiled and slipped into her aunt mode. "I still say Cobalt isn't good enough to date our Ruby."

Blake did the same. "I think they make a splendid couple Weiss. You really must give Cobalt the benefit of the doubt. He seems like a real gentleman"

Yang was about to be the protective mom before Ruby pouted. "Just my luck. Weiss and Blake find their sense of humor, yet they use it to mess with me."

Cobalt chuckled. His girlfriend was just too cute. Mercury was watching them, but he turned back to the entrance as Emerald joined him.

He crossed his arms and smirked. "You know, your job isn't as hard as I thought it'd be."

Emerald glared. "Neither is yours."

_**Outside**_

Team RWBY and Cobalt walked out of the combat hall. Blake was engrossed in one of her books, so she lagged a bit behind as Sun caught up with her.

"Hey Blake!" Blake turned to look at him as the others stopped to wait. "So, I hear there's an upcoming dance…"

Blake slightly smiled. "I know. Professor Goodwitch just told us about it."

Sun cleared his throat embarrassed. "So, she did. I was thinking… maybe we could go together. You and I."

Yang got a mischievous smirk as she pulled Weiss along for the ride. Cobalt didn't want to give the guy a hard time and Ruby knew exactly what was coming. She pitied the monkey Faunus.

Before Blake could say anything, Yang interrupted. "Young man, what are your intentions with my precious kitten."

Sun stepped back confused. "What?" 

Weiss looked him up and down. "I don't think we should entertain the idea of letting this ruffian anywhere near our Blake. Look at how he's dressed. There's no way he'd be willing to wear a tie to this event."

Blake rolled her eyes. "You guys are really going to make me accept, huh?" She sighed. "Dances aren't really my thing, but I'll go with you Sun."

Sun was ecstatic. "You will! Thank you, Blake. I'll do my best to make it a great night." He then looked at Yang and Weiss. "Those two aren't going to act like that the entire night, right?"

Blake looked back at Ruby and Cobalt. "I think if they are going to act like this, it'll be with a different couple that night." She started walking before looking back at Sun. "If you want, you can come with me to the Library."

Sun nodded. "Sure thing."

They walked off as Weiss yelled. "You better not keep her to long young man! A respectable gentleman would have her back before curfew!"

Once they were gone, Yang and Weiss high fived.

"Good job Weiss-cream." Yang happily stated. "That's one date secured for Team RWBY."

Cobalt turned to Ruby. "Here I thought I'd be the first person to ask a member of RWBY to the dance. Seems as though Sun beat me to it."

Ruby snickered. "That's a funny way of asking me to the dance."

Cobalt held out his arms. "Was it bad?"

Ruby hugged him. "No. Also, I'd love to go to the dance with you, but I'm not that great of a dancer."

They pulled away from each other and Cobalt smiled. "That makes two of us, but it won't matter. We'll just go to have fun and hang out with everyone. If we dance, just focus on me. There'll be no need to pay attention to anyone else."

_**Cobalt's Room**_

Cobalt was doing his homework when his sunglasses went off informing him that he had a call from Coco. "Hey, what's up?"

Coco replied, "I'm calling to inform you that Team CFVY received a sudden mission from Ozpin. We're supposed to leave in 15 minutes. Since that's not enough time to come and see you, I thought I should at least give you a call."

"Any idea when you'll be back?" Cobalt asked.

"Well before the dance." Coco stated. "Team CFVY's in charge of the whole affair after all."

Cobalt smiled. "Thanks for informing me big sis. Call me when you're on your way back. I'll meet you at the docks."

Coco happily said, "You got it."

They hung up and Cobalt went back to work.

_**Team RWBY's Room**_

Blake had yet to return from the library, but her team was certain Sun had probably asked a question about a book Blake was reading. In that case, if he knew nothing about it, Blake was educating him on everything about it.

Weiss was doing her homework while Yang and Ruby relaxed on their beds. Ruby was reading a weapon's magazine while Yang read a book on puns. They then heard a knock at the door, and Weiss moved to answer it. She opened the door to find Jaune holding a guitar.

The leader of JNPR began playing it drawing Ruby and Yang's attention. "Weiss."

He winked, so Weiss closed the door in his face.

Jaune knocked. "Come on." He knocked again. "Open the door. I promise not to sing." Weiss sighed before opening the door only for Jaune to continue playing. "I lied. Weiss Schnee. Will you accompany me. To the dance. In about two weeks?"

Weiss looked at him. "Are you done?"

Jaune replied, "Yes."

"No." Weiss answered before closing the door only to notice that Ruby and Yang were looking at her. "What?"

"That is why our nickname for you is Ice Princess." Yang stated.

Weiss crossed her arms. "Xiao Long, I'll have you know that I already have a boy in mind. Someone that doesn't seem to care about my last name at all.

_**Roof, Evening…**_

Rain, now fully healed thanks to his Aura, was back in his usual outfit as he watched Pyrrha and Jaune go at it. They were practicing sword play as they clashed their blades against one another. They went at it for a few moments before Pyrrha smirked and swept Arc's legs.

Jaune fell to the ground and Pyrrha laughed. "Well done." She helped hm up. "Your sword play has improved immensely."

Rain nodded. "Indeed, it has Mr. Arc; however, your reflexes and battlefield awareness still need work."

Jaune stood up. "I'll keep that in mind sir."

"Anyways, I think that's enough work on your blades. Let's move onto your Aura." Rain stated.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "I was thinking we'd skip Aura for tonight. Might go on a jog."

Rain smiled. "I see. Ms. Nikos, I'm calling an end to practice for tonight. It might be wise to speak with you partner about what we went over. Just to make sure he got it down."

The assistant teacher left the roof.

Pyrrha turned to Jaune. "Alright fearless leader let's hear it. What's wrong?"

Jaune sighed. "It's Weiss."

Pyrrha frowned. "Oh…" She quickly hid it. "What about her?"

"I asked her to the dance, but she shot me down." Jaune replied. "Big surprise, right?"

"Well, as the saying goes, there are plenty of fish in the sea." Pyrrha stated.

Jaune said, "Easy for you to say. I bet you have guys just clamoring to take you to the dance."

Pyrrha chuckled. "You'd be surprised."

"Oh please, if you don't get a date to the dance, then I'll wear a dress." Jaune stated before walking off.

_**Hallway**_

Cobalt had opened his door and was on his way to the kitchen when he noticed a downtrodden Jaune walking down the hall. The manager raised an eyebrow before closing his door and leaning against the wall.

As Jaune walked past, Cobalt asked, "Problem Jaune?"

Jaune was already sad enough as it is. He didn't want to explain, again, that he'd been rejected. "I'm just tired and was thinking of hitting the hay early."

Jaune started walking, but Cobalt put a hand on his shoulder. "Alright, come on."

He led Jaune inside his room. "Hey, what are you doing?"

_**Cobalt's Room**_

Cobalt closed the door. "Tonight, I'm hanging out with Mercury, and you're going to join us." Jaune was about to speak, but Cobalt let him go. "Look, you don't want to talk about what's got you down, so this is the best I can do to cheer you up."

Jaune smiled slightly as he sat on the couch. Cobalt booted up the game and held a controller out to him.

Jaune accepted it. "Thanks Cobalt."

Cobalt playfully punched him in the arm. "Don't mention it."

_**Team CMSN's(Crimson's) Room**_

Cinder sat on the bed, Emerald sat before her, and Mercury laid on his back flipping through a comic. All three wore their Haven Academy uniforms.

Mercury was waiting as Emerald spoke of Pyrrha. "Pyrrha Nikos. Also known as the Invincible Girl."

"Do tell." Cinder encouraged.

"Her Semblance is Polarity, but you'd never know by watching her. She doesn't broadcast her power instead she uses it to make people think she's untouchable. A slight adjustment here. A stray bullet there. A normal opponent would be at a disadvantage." Emerald informed.

"People assume she's fated for victory when she's really taken fate into her own hands. Interesting." Cinder turned to Mercury. "Mercury, it's been some time now. Do you have anything to report on your mission?"

Mercury sat up. "Today, I faced him in Combat Class, and I had to go all out. I also believe he knows about my legs."

Cinder interrupted. "Do you have a good reason for showcasing so much so soon?"

"Turns out, Cobalt Sky isn't that normal of a student. Today, he had a very particular sword in his possession. A sword with a black handle and a red blade." Mercury continued.

"Oh. I'll need to pay a visit to dear Adam to verify the truth." Cinder stated. "Go on?"

Mercury said, "After I got serious, he was able to defeat me. If it'd been a real fight, then I'd be out of Aura and dead on the ground. He'd still have over 30%."

"His capability as a fighter must be something if you're declaring you'd have died by his hand Mercury." Cinder stated.

"I was also able to worm my way in. He's invited me to hang out at his room in about an hour." Mercury stated.

Cinder said, "Very good Mercury, but you're going to need to keep a closer eye on him than I thought. If he has in fact defeated Adam, then he is a variable we don't want to leave out."

"What do you mean Cinder?" Mercury asked.

Cinder smirked. "I merrily mean a change in plan and for you a change in team. Tomorrow we will be meeting with Ozpin."

_**Cobalt's Room, Sometime Later…**_

Cobalt heard a knock at his door, so he paused the round before going to open the door. Mercury was right on time.

The mercenary had taken noticed of Jaune. "I see you found a third member to play tonight."

Jaune stood up. "My name is Jaune Arc."

Mercury nodded. "Mercury Black."

Cobalt said, "Jaune needed a guy's night, so I invited him to hang out with us."

Mercury put on his cocky smiled. "Works for me. Like I said, the girls really aren't into games, so the more the merrier. Especially if it gives me another player to crush."

"Great. You can have first round against Jaune." Cobalt stated. "Be careful. He's more of a challenge then you think."

Mercury walked over and took the seat. Jaune and Mercury started a new round. The boys played games well into the night with Mercury and Jaune ending up tied for second. Cobalt came out on top.

Eventually, the three of them crashed in his room around midnight with Mercury on the couch, Jaune on the floor, and Cobalt on his bed. The manager knew he was going to have a tough time doing Qrow's training in the morning, but he didn't care. The night's fun made up for it.


	47. New Teammate

_**Cobalt's Room, Next Morning…**_

Mercury woke up from his sleep to find Jaune still sleeping on the floor and Cobalt nowhere in sight. He looked over at the desk and noticed a note, so the mercenary walked over to it.

'_Mercury and Jaune,_

_I had to get to training. I'll be back at 7. Feel free to stay or leave._

_Cobalt.'_

Mercury put the note down and looked at Jaune who was currently out. He smiled. This would be a good chance to look around for any information.

The mercenary looked to the bed. _"When I'm hiding anything from Cinder or Emerald, I put it under my bed. Keeps my comics safe."_

Mercury moved for the bed but stopped as a golden furred wolf jumped into the room. The wolf looked at him happily wagging its tail. Guard walked over to the bed and jumped atop it. He then sat down, faced Mercury, and continued to wag his tail.

Mercury raised an eyebrow. "_He domesticated a golden furred wolf?"_

Mercury filed that tidbit away as he approached the bed and reached his hand out towards the mattress. He stopped as the wolf gave a low, menacing growl. The mercenary pulled his hand away, and the wolf was back to happily wagging his tail.

Mercury repeated the process 5 more time with the same result happening each time. _"Okay. I know there's something under there, and clearly the wolf doesn't want me to see it. I'll have to try for it later."_

He scanned the room, but nothing jumped out to him as anything he could learn about Cobalt that he didn't already know. He sighed and decided to leave the room. He figured he might as well make breakfast. Maybe, he could get in better with Cobalt if he made some for him.

"_What to cook? I think I'll make pancakes and coffee."_ Mercury decided as he stepped out.

_**Team JNPR Room, Some Time Later…**_

Nora was resting peacefully when she suddenly snapped awake having smelt coffee and pancakes coming from the kitchen. Ren, who had been around Nora the longest, smelt it as well. Only he was too late as Nora bolted from the room.

"Coffee and pancakes!" Nora happily shouted.

Pyrrha opened her eyes alarmed. "Ren did Nora just shout pancakes and coffee?"

Ren responded by jumping out of bed.

Jaune ran into the room having heard Nora. "Don't panic JNPR. We've trained for this. Get your weapons."

All three of them grabbed their weapons and bolted for the kitchen.

_**Kitchen**_

Mercury had heard someone shouting, "Coffee and pancakes!"

His training immediately kicked in as he saw Nora bolt into the kitchen at an insane speed. He jumped over the table as she began to eat the pancakes he'd already made and downed the coffee straight from the pot.

"What's going on?" Mercury asked genuinely shocked for once.

His shock only increased as JNPR ran into the room brandishing weapons.

Jaune looked at Mercury. "Mercury, perfect. We need your help to contain Nora."

"What are you talking about? What's going…" Mercury began.

He stopped as Nora started to shake like crazy.

"Basically, Nora's about to go on a rampage. We need you to help us stop her. We either need to trap her somewhere or wear her out." Ren explained.

That was all he got out as Nora jumped over the table landing on Mercury feet first. The mercenary was thrown to the ground as Nora bolted from the kitchen.

"Fair enough. I'll do what I can." Mercury stated figuring this was a way to get in with some of Cobalt's friends.

"Quick after her!" Jaune ordered.

The four of them ran into the common area to find Nora jumping on the furniture.

"Nora get off the furniture!" Ren ordered.

Nora looked at them and spoke quickly. "Ren! Is it time to play tag? I like tag. I see you got a transfer student in. That's perfect. Let's go!"

She ran right through the door tearing it off its hinges. The rest of JNPR and Mercury gave chase as Team RWBY stood in the hallway yawning.

"Should we help?" Blake asked being one of the more awake members.

Yang and Weiss moved to the kitchen.

Ruby said, "After cereal, and only if JNPR doesn't have it under control."

Blake glanced at the broken door before shrugging and joining her team.

_**Outside**_

Mercury ran on a head after Nora and managed to catch up as she climbed a tree. He decided that the easiest thing to do would be to bring it down, so he spun in place while firing off his steam dust creating a dome of shots like he'd done in his fight with Cobalt.

Nora jumped up and down on a strong branch. "This is great. Someone's already getting serious."

Jaune and the others caught up as Mercury kicked his foot out at the tree. The air currents carried the shots into it cutting through the trunk.

He smirked. "The trees coming down jumpy."

Nora happily shouted. "Weeeeeeeeeee!"

Mercury sweat dropped. "Okay, that girl is crazy."

"Don't stop. You have to capitalize on this." Jaune ordered as the other members of Team JNPR rushed forward.

Ren arrived at the downed tree first as Nora sprung up through the leaves. "Hi Ren, are you going to try and tag me now?"

Ren launched forward and land an Aura infused strike to her stomach. Nora had been completely unprepared, so she was sent flying. She hit the ground and tumbled along it before coming to a stop.

Nora shook her head as she got to her feet. "I don't remember you being that strong Renny. That training with Fox has done wonders."

Pyrrha came in next swinging her short sword at her teammate. Nora hoped to her feet and caught it with her palm. This did not prevent Pyrrha from pushing her back. The Invincible Girl then bashed her shield into Nora's knocking her back further.

Jaune, being the last one to make it to Nora, capitalized on this with a flurry of sword strikes. He finished with his own shield bash pushing her back just enough for Mercury to come in and slam a kick her stomach. Nora was knocked into the ground hard and her Aura broke.

Nora was panting. "Wow, that was one of my highest trips yet! Now I'm tired."

She passed out.

Mercury stood up and let out a breath. "Sorry about that. I had no idea caffeine would make her go nuts."

Jaune shook his head. "No, I really should have warned you last night. Usually if someone is going to make coffee, they do a better job keeping her from it or mask the smell. You had no idea." The leader of JNPR held out his hand to the mercenary. "Thanks for the help."

Mercury put on his cocky smile as he shook Jaune's hand. "Happy to help."

At this moment, Cobalt walked around the corner of a building coming back from his training. "Nora had caffeine again, didn't she?"

"Unfortunately." Ren stated. "Your new friend here was a huge help in getting her under control."

Mercury rubbed his head acting embarrassed. "Again, it was my fault she had the coffee to begin with. I was just cleaning my mistake."

Cobalt nodded to Mercury before deploying his sunglasses. "I'll call Aunt Glynda and inform her it's happened again. At this rate, caffeine is going to be band for the first years."

_**Ozpin's Office**_

Ozpin sat behind his desk looking over the data he'd recorded since training Cobalt, and he was comparing that to data he had on other students before him. _"He's been progressing quicker than his father, Qrow, or Raven in all aspects of his training._

_Does it have to do with the amount of opposition? The past did have less turmoil."_ He closed the documents when he heard the elevator open and Cinder walked in followed my Emerald wearing their Haven uniforms. "Students from Haven. Is there something I can help you with?"

Cinder walked up to the desk. "There is Headmaster. Our teammate, Mercury, has taken a shine to Beacon. He'd like a more permeant transfer. You must understand that he wants to be where he feels he can grow stronger and wants to follow a leader that has earned his respect.

Now, I've earned his respect, but not in the way Cobalt Sky, I believe that's the student, has. As his current leader, I felt as though I must bring this up with you. I would be grateful if you'd permit this transfer. I even have Headmaster Lionheart's permission already."

She sat a Haven issued scroll on the desk opened to an official document authorizing the transfer. It even had his old friend's signature at the bottom.

Ozpin looked up at her. "Are you sure this is what you want…"

"Cinder Fall." Cinder replied. "Yes, I understood fully that this would put us at a slight disadvantage during the Vytal Festival; however, our headmaster was prepared for this. There is a team of one at Haven. Unlike Cobalt, he tends to operate alone.

He's a skilled individual that didn't want to participate; however, I am a close friend of his, and he's agreed to lend us his aid. If you authorize not only Mercury's transfer to this school, but his placement on Cobalt's team, then this individual will gladly take Mercury's place."

"I am fine with permitting the transfer, but placement with Cobalt is a different story. At this point, he has settled into a managerial role over three teams. As such, I must bring him in to get his opinion on this. Is that okay?" Ozpin asked.

Cinder smiled. "It is. Mercury should still be with him as he had gone off for a guy's night with him last night."

Ozpin nodded and pulled out his scroll.

_**Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt and Mercury stood in the office with Cinder and Emerald.

Ozpin had just finished explaining everything to the manager. "So, it is left to you Mr. Sky. If you take Mercury onto your team, then it would mean two open spots for anyone from the other teams if they are needed.

You would still be permitted to act as manager for RWBY, JNPR, and CR. In the instances where you would go on a mission with another team, Mercury will either act as a temporary member of Team CR or you will both act as a support team.

Ordinarily I would just combine you two with CR to form a new team; however, the current arrangements have led to astonishing growth for all in multiple areas which is why the terms are set as they are. So, you're answer Mr. Sky?"

Cobalt thought about it before nodding. "On one condition. I believe Mercury and I need to practice our landing strategies."

Ozpin smiled. "Interesting. Mr. Black, I will authorize this transfer in full. On that note, you and Mr. Sky shall indeed be practicing your landing strategies. The two of you will need to be at Beacon Cliff in an hour. Since we are doing this, you'll be excused from classes for the day."

Mercury smiled an put his hands behind his back feeling quite lucky he got put on Emerald's job. "I'll be there."

"Then it's settled. You may all leave." Ozpin stated.

The four of them left and Ozpin decided to call Qrow in for this. Someone had to be on hand for this, and who better than his best Huntsman and Cobalt's mentor?

_**CMSN's Room, Some Time Later…**_

"Dear Mercury, what is your mission?" Cinder asked.

Mercury replied, "Get close to Cobalt and his friends, give you any information of note I gather, and await your orders on whether or not to kill him because you feel he might have some use in your plans for the Vytal Festival."

Cinder smirked. "Very good." She then created fire in her hand. "Do remember who pulled you out of that forest the night you killed your father. I didn't have to be so kind." She snuffed out the flame. "I could have left you to the Grimm."

The message was clear. If he double crossed her, he'd die.

The mercenary nodded. "I understand."

Cinder placed a hand on his face, and he flinched as it still felt hot. "I hope you do Mercury." She removed her hand and walked past him. "I would hate to see your value wasted."

Mercury left the room.

_**Hallway**_

Emerald leaned against the wall with a smug smile as Mercury came out. "Things not as easy as you anticipated? If you hadn't struck such a connection with him, then you would have been fine. Cinder knows where my loyalties lie."

Mercury looked at her, but this time he said nothing as he walked away.

_**Outside RWBY's Room**_

Cobalt was all set for the Emerald Forest, but first he had to inform at least one of the teams of what was happening. He knocked on the door and Ruby answered dressed in her uniform.

"Cobalt, why aren't you in your uniform?" Ruby asked. "It's almost time to head to class."

"You remember Mercury from yesterday? Well, turns out he not only wants to transfer here, but he also wants to join my team. I agreed on the condition that we go through the Emerald Forest like initiation." Cobalt then held up his hand. "It will only alter my roles not remove them."

Ruby nodded. "Good luck."

Cobalt leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you after classes to tell you how it went."

He walked away.

_**Emerald Forest**_

Cloak stood in a tree as looked up at the cliff where he saw Cobalt, Mercury, and Ozpin. _"This is new, but it may be a way to work things in Ozpin's favor, or I'm about to make a huge mistake. I'll also have to keep an eye out for Qrow. No doubt Ozpin's put him in this forest."_

Cloak jumped down ran off.

_**Beacon Cliff**_

Cobalt and Mercury stood on the pads furthest from each other as Ozpin stood before them with a cup of coffee. "The task is simple gentleman. There is a ruin in this forest containing an artifact.

Your task is to meet up before taking the relic and guarding it on your way back here. Mr. Black, Mr. Sky knows the exact location of the artifact, so it would be in your best interest to meet up with him as soon as possible.

In addition, he is now your leader, so this will be to see how well you two can work together. Both of you will be graded for this test. Any questions?" He did not wait for a response. "Good, then get into position."

Mercury was the first to be launched followed by Cobalt. Cobalt instantly created a long whip made from water dust and threw it out to Mercury. The mercenary saw it coming and grabbed it before angling his feet down.

He then shot out steam dust rounds from both feet multiple times until he bounced in the air onto a tree branch. Cobalt removed Wilt from it sheathes and stuck it out. The blade caught the tree and starting him spinning around the trunk.

He removed his blade and swung off the tree shortening the whip until he was hanging below Mercury. The leader then dispelled the whip and the mercenary jumped down to the ground genuinely impressed by Cobalt's quick thinking.

"Okay, we're together. Now, where do we go from here?" Mercury asked.

"The temple Ozpin was referring to is at the center of the forest. From here, it's directly Northeast." Cobalt stated.

Mercury nodded. "Lead the way."

The two of them started off into the woods.

_**With Cloak**_

Cloak had entered a wide-open clearing as he looked at the ground around him. _"This is the spot."_ He knelt and placed his hand on the ground. "Grimm beneath the ground hear my words. It is time to awaken from your slumber. Break free and hunt once more."

Almost immediately, the ground of the Emerald Forest shook violently as a large Grimm began digging its way up. It was determined to free itself.

_**With Cobalt and Mercury**_

The two of them were well on their way to the temple when they felt the ground beneath them shake violently.

"What is that?" Mercury asked.

Cobalt remembered a similar shaking the first time around. "It's not good. I'll tell you that much. Come on, we need to get to the temple."

Cobalt picked up the pace and Mercury followed.

_**With Qrow**_

Qrow stood in a tree but suddenly fell out of it as the ground violently shook. He flipped and landed on his feet; however, the ground continued shaking.

He pulled out his scroll. "Oz, we may have trouble. Is the ground up there shaking for you?"

Ozpin replied. "No. Qrow, stay close to the students. Only step in if the Grimm that comes breaks one of their Auras."

"Got it." Qrow stated as he jumped back into the trees.

_**With Cloak**_

He jumped back as the ground exploded. A large Beowolf climbed out of the hole. It was at least twice the size of the Alpha Beowolves that were climbing out of the hole with it. It also had full, white bone plating around its body. Around its arms were crimson red chains.

Cloak came to stand before it. "Your targets are directly west of here. Humans. You are to kill them."

The Beowolf arched its head to the sky and howled. The Alpha's joined it. They were calling for more to join their pack. More to start heading to the temple. Once they were done, the Beowolves started running for the temple.

The Beowolf with chains moved at an incredible speed for a Grimm. Cloak closed his eyes and extended his hearing. The forest was coming alive as every Beowolf in the inner forest head the older Grimm's call. With his job done, Cloak made his way out of the forest.

_**Temple**_

Cobalt and Mercury hadn't met much opposition, but when they reached the temple, they heard the Beowolves howling.

"Let's get the artifact and make a break for the cliff." Cobalt declared.

Mercury nodded. "Right." They ran to the temple where they found the black king chess piece on a pedestal. "That's the artifact?"

Cobalt nodded as he tucked the piece away. "More than likely the exact same one I claimed when I first took the test. Now let…"

Beowolves, normal and Alpha alike, entered the clearing surrounding them.

"This is bad." Cobalt stated realizing the situation they were in.

Mercury looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I've read about this Mercury. See how the Beowolf aren't moving in any closer." Cobalt began.

"Yeah, so?" Mercury asked.

"So, Grimm are ordinarily mindless beings; however, they can follow pack mentality. Meaning the larger, stronger Grimm is usually in charge. Usually, that'd be an Alpha; however. This pack has Alpha in it meaning we're dealing with a Bound Beowolf." Cobalt explained.

"A Bound Beowolf is what exactly?" Mercury asked.

Cobalt said, "A first year normally wouldn't have heard of it. I only know because my grandfather spent my grandfather taught me much beyond a 1st year. A Bound Beowolf is a Beowolf that has been around for centuries. Remember, a Grimm grows stronger and smarter the longer it lives."

"Okay, so what are we supposed do? I only assume running is off the table because you've taken the time to explain things to me." Mercury stated.

Cobalt nodded. "You'd be right… for the moment. Right now, we need to thin the pack. You need to kick up as many of those steam dust shots as you can control. Once you've reached your limit, unleash them on the Grimm in front of us. Yell when you lose your barrage."

"Got it." Mercury stated as he went to his hands.

Cobalt jumped up to the top of a stone structure while forming one lighting shotgun and one wind shotgun. The advantage of making your weapons of dust was that they didn't need to be reloaded. Mercury spun while shooting out as many shots as he could control.

Once he was almost completely obscured, he yelled, "Now!"

Mercury sent the shots out in a wide arc while Cobalt let lose a barrage of shots. A majority of the Beowolf were taken out before the real battle started and more were continuing to stream into the clearing.

"Take them down Mercury! If you see one with crimson chain's around its arms, try to get to me!" Cobalt shouted.

Before he jumped down, the manager created twin fire dust broad swords. Together, the students rushed at the Beowolves as the Grimm did the same. They began to rapidly take down the regular variety, and the Alphas only proved so much more of a challenge.

Mercury rapidly kicked an Alpha until it started to disintegrate. Then he saw it. The Bound Beowolf came rushing at him from the forest. The mercenary jumped over it, but the Beowolf turned and slashed its right paw out.

The red chains on that hand shot forward ensnaring Mercury's left foot. The Beowolf gripped the chain and yanked it with all it's might. Mercury was sent straight through one of the temple's stone pillars. Cobalt thrust his blades straight through an Alpha before running to his teammate.

Mercury got to his feet. "It's here."

Cobalt saw it. The Bound Beowolf stepped through the broken pillar and howled into the Emerald Forest. It was likely calling for any other Beowolves that had yet to show up. It then charged in at the two of them.

Cobalt got in front of Mercury while creating a large earth dust shield and using Reinforcement to brace his arms and legs. The Beowolf began slashing furiously at the shield slowly pushing Cobalt back, but he held strong.

Mercury kicked and fired off shots at Beowolves moving in from behind. "What do we do now?"

Cobalt said, "When I give the word, we make a break for it. Run to the North. I'll bring up the rear."

He let go of the shield, kicked it into the Beowolf, and made it go off in a controlled explosion that pushed the Grimm back. Cobalt then created a great sword of ice. While he did this, Mercury kept the other Beowolves off them.

"Now!" Cobalt declared.

Mercury took off with Cobalt right behind him. The pair ran off into the woods, and the Bound Beowolf immediately gave chase with the other Beowolves following close behind.

_**Ruins below the Cliff**_

Anytime the Beowolves closed in Cobalt would hit the ice sword against the ground creating a minor obstacle that would halt them in their tracks. Considering there were a sizable number of Beowolves as well as the faster, stronger Bound Beowolf…

Well, Cobalt was quickly running out of water and wind dust. The Bound Beowolf was the most persistent of the pack. He'd often just break through the obstacles outright instead of avoiding them. This left Team Azure with 15 seconds, at most, without a Beowolf on their heels.

They were currently running past the large ruins and quickly approaching the bridge taken out by the Nevermore. "Mercury lunge clear to the right!"

Mercury did as he was told while Cobalt turned slamming the bladed into the ground. A wide patch of ice was created before the leader lunged to clear to the left. What followed were most of the pursuing regular and Alpha Beowolves tripping up on the ice.

They tumbled over the edge into the misty abyss. The Bound Beowolf was smarter because it stopped at the ice and slammed its arms into the ground cracking it. It then tore up one of the larger chunks before throwing it at Cobalt.

The manager created a lightning dust rapier and thrust it into the center of the chunk. It broke and fell to either side of him. The Bound had meant it as a distraction because it slashed its claws into Cobalt knocking him back.

Mercury was immediately on top of it. He jumped and spun in the air using his bullets to add power to his attack. He landed a solid kick on the Beowolves back making it stumble forward. Cobalt rushed past them with his katanas drawn and began striking down Beowolves.

The Bound Beowolf growled before turning around, grabbing Mercury, and throwing him into Cobalt. They didn't even have time to recover as red chains wrapped around the two of them. They were suddenly thrown into a pack of Beowolves.

Both students got to their feet with Cobalt changing his swords to gun mode. They began firing on the pack as it drew close not letting up until the surrounding pack was gone. The Bound Beowolf caught them off guard as it came in slicing them up with its claws.

Cobalt reinforced his arms and used the right to block the claws used against him. He used the left to grab the Beowolf's arm before slamming it into the ground. The Beowolf growled once more before getting on all fours and lunging into Cobalt.

It sprinted forward taking Cobalt through several pillars. Mercury ran, but the Beowolf whirled around and shot its chains out. The mercenary managed to dodge the right arm's, but the left arm's chains wrapped around his mid-section.

The Bound once again grasped the chain and swung Mercury around crashing him clear through the remaining pillars before letting him go. Mercury tumbled along the ground and came to a stop as his silver Aura broke around him.

Cobalt was currently engaged with the remaining Beowolves slashing into them while using Ruby's Speed Semblance. The Bound Beowolf noticed Mercury's Aura break and sprinted at the currently downed mercenary.

Cobalt had just finished off the last of the pack as he noticed the Bound run by him. He sprinted after it with Speed still active. Mercury managed to get to his feet only to see the Bound Beowolf bearing down on him.

He also knew his Aura was out, so the mercenary grits his teeth prepared to fight. That's when two things happened. Cobalt jumped and switched to Reinforcement coating his legs in metal. The manager landed on the Beowolf's back taking it to the ground.

At the same time, Qrow appeared in front of Mercury with his sword poised to strike. The same Qrow he briefly fought a few months ago when Cinder stole half the Maiden's power. The mercenary was staring in disbelief.

Cobalt, his swords currently sheathed, had Reinforced his arms and began hammer fisting into the Grimm's back. "Mercury, you have no Aura." His glasses were out displaying both his and Mercury's Aura. "Get to safety. Qrow and I can handle this."

The Beowolf sprang to its feet throwing Cobalt off. It then turned around ready to strike at the manager only for Qrow to have run in and slash at its back. His strikes, which had years of strength to them, caused the beast to stumble forward a bit every time.

This resulted in Cobalt hitting the ground, but it could have been a lot worse. The Beowolf turned on Qrow, so the Huntsman shifted his great sword into scythe mode. The Grimm charged forward sending out it's chains which wrapped around the scythe.

It tried pulling Qrow's weapon away, but the Huntsman was prepared for this as he spun using his shot gun function to add to his impressive strength. This resulted in the Grimm being spun around for once until its chains retracted and it went flying through a tree.

Cobalt was already on top of it laying into the Bound Beowolf with a flurry of sword strikes. He launched back as the Beowolf got to its feet growling at Cobalt and Qrow. Mercury had been completely shoved out of its mind.

The mercenary was shocked. No one had ever defended him before. At least, not in the way Cobalt and Qrow had. Sure, Cinder and Emerald pulled him out of a fight if he was spent, but that's only because he was useful.

If that were the case with them, then why would Qrow show himself. It would have been more advantageous to attack the Grimm while it was killing him. Surely a Huntsman of his renown could do that. Then there was Cobalt.

Sure, he'd done the right move in the situation, but his words conveyed a different meaning. He wanted Mercury safe. All of this was confusing to the mercenary as he watched the Huntsman and student continue to combat the Grimm.

Before he fully realized it, he'd rushed in. He wasn't even sure why he was doing it when he should have been concerned with getting away. Here he was running in, so he fully embraced it picking up speed before launching at the Grimm.

Qrow had just turned it Mercury's way with a powerful scythe strike. Mercury yelled as he jumped into the air launching himself at the Beowolf's gut. The mercenary nailed it with a full force kick from his robotic legs. The beast was sent flying as Mercury fell to his knees panting.

Qrow capitalized on this as he got into position, in the Grimm's path spinning his scythe. He knocked the Grimm into the air. Cobalt had gotten into position the moment Mercury knocked the Grimm away. He was quickly charging his Aura to his blade.

"Lightning Getsuga Tensho Thrust!" Cobalt declared as a mass of glowing, yellow Aura shot straight for the falling Grimm.

Now he hadn't much Aura, and some had been lost due to him not perfecting a quicker means of charging Aura, but he made up for it by pouring all his remaining lighting dust into it. So, it punched through the Grimm's chest. The Bound Beowolf was disintegrating as it hit the ground.

_**Beacon**_

Cobalt, with Mercury leaning on his shoulder, and Qrow approached the school to find Ozpin waiting for them. Team Azure's leader threw the black king piece to the headmaster who caught it.

Ozpin nodded. "Well done Mr. Sky and Black. You two shall be receiving A's for this. Also, I have taken the liberty of having a second bed and desk placed in your room Mr. Sky. As there is not much else to say, you two may adjourn there for some well-deserved rest."

Mercury simply nodded. Cobalt, who admittedly hadn't known him long, could tell this wasn't normal. His new teammate was deep in thought over something. He chooses not to say anything for now.

Cobalt merrily nodded to his mentors. "I'll see you both tomorrow for training."

Cobalt, still with Mercury leaning on his shoulder, walked away.

Once they were far enough away, Qrow turned to Ozpin. "I traced the Bound Beowolves path before we returned and found an open hole in the ground. That thing was skulking around in the tunnels below the forest much like that Yamata no Orochi from the Entrance Exam."

Ozpin said, "It is troubling that two Grimm such as those are underneath the Emerald Forest. Makes me wonder if the Wyvern won't soon stir."

"I checked the mountain over the weakened and saw no signs of a disturbance. I think what we should worry about is the Emerald Forest for now." Qrow stated.

"Right you are. This upcoming weakened we are going to do a large-scale search and destroy. Glynda, Port, Oobleck, and Team Limit will handle above ground while Rain, Snow, you, and I head into the tunnels.

With any luck, we can remove these older Grimm as well as thin out the forest. Port does do his weekly exterminations; however, the number of Grimm has started to become rather alarming as of late." Ozpin explained.

Qrow nodded. "I'll be there."

The Huntsman took a swig from his flask before walking off.

_**Vale: White Fang Headquarters, Night…**_

Cinder had entered the head questers which was deep below Vale and expanded outside it making for easier delivers and quick exits if the need should arise. The main room, which Cinder stood in, was a huge, open warehouse area.

It contained a supply from the stolen dust shipments. White Fang grunts moved about doing their job with everyone staying away from Cinder. Their leader may be confident in her presences, but the grunts were another story. Adam, followed by his lieutenant, walked through a door.

Cinder immediately noticed three things. One, the bull Faunus was wearing an eye patch over his right eye. Two, his suit's right arm had been tied up to the shoulder. Three, the sword and sheathe at his side were not Wilt and Blush.

Cinder smirked. "I had heard your recruitment rally went south Adam. Tell me, will it affect your part in the plan?"

Adam replied, "The White Fang will still be able to do their part. My lieutenant has already begun training the men we have. In the end, we may not have the quantity promised, but the quality will more than make up for it. You just need to remember your promises."

Cinder chuckled. "This is one of the reasons why I picked you to play a part in my plan. Even in the face of overwhelming power, you stand your ground with dignity. That's what inspires your men to follow you."

Adam clenched his fist. "Enough of this. I was just about to leave Vale, and you are holding me here for this meeting. What do you want?"

Cinder decided to humor him. "There has been a change in plans. I hope you won't be gone to long because you'll be joining my team for the Vytal Festival. Of course, I am more than willing to add to the benefits of working with me, so long as you can keep yourself under control.

There is not a doubt in my mind that you will see your ex-partner Blake and Cobalt, who I've been informed did this to you, during the event. It is a major upgrade in your role, and I'd hate for the plan to be spoiled because you couldn't play the part of a student."

"I will agree provided you leave Cobalt and Blake to me. I know the Order of Grimm want him which is why I plan on returning what he's done to me. They'll get their prince only a few limbs lighter." Adam demanded.

Cinder smirked as she already had a plan for Cobalt, and it wasn't what Adam or Order of Grimm wanted. "I can agree to that. Of course, you can't expect me to control everything. The boy has made many enemies and not all of them are under me or the one I work for. Getting Blake to you on that night is another story. A much easier story."

"Acceptable." Adam stated. "If that is all, I must take my leave. I need to be in Atlas to get my new arm."

Cinder stood aside. "By all means."

Adam and the Lieutenant moved passed her. The Bull Faunus then removed the remaining half of his mask before placing it in his Lieutenant's palm.

"Until I get back, the Vale Branch is under your command." Adam stated.

Lieutenant nodded. "Sir!"

Adam opened his one eye revealing a silver iris before he opened the door and left. He had a new arm and eye to retrieve as well as some training to do.


	48. Adam Taurus

_**Team Azure's Room, Morning…**_

Cobalt entered the room, having completed his morning training, and noticed that Mercury wasn't there. Nothing particularly odd about that, but Cobalt's mind did wander to yesterday and his newest teammates silence.

He looked at the window and got a sudden idea. If it didn't pan out that way, then he'd leave it alone, but he had to at least try, right? Up to this point, talking with his teammates had seemed to be the way to go. He moved to the window, climbed out, and began climbing up.

_**Roof above Azure's Room**_

Mercury sat on the roof looking out over the school grounds. His mind was going over yesterday. It was just odd to him that people would stick their necks out for him like that. They barely even knew him. All previous experience taught him that Humans and Faunus alike wouldn't do that.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Cobalt who climbed onto the roof. "Ah, I figured you the type to come to the roof to think." He walked over and sat next to his teammate. "Good to see I was right."

Mercury looked at him. "Cobalt, why did you tell me to get to safety? Why did that Huntsman, Qrow was it, jump in front of me instead of killing that Grimm?"

The mercenary still had no intention of letting onto Cinder or her plan.

Cobalt looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Doesn't your team look out for you? Didn't you ever have anyone that looked out for your before?"

"Not really. I know where I stand with Cinder and Emerald. That's all I need to say." Mercury plainly stated.

Cobalt turned to looked outward like Mercury. "I suppose there are all types of leaders, but Ruby, Coco, Russel, Jaune, Sun and I, at least, are leaders that openly care about those we lead. They are our friends as well as teammates. 

In that sense, for us, it's natural to want to protect our friends. We all may have different styles of leadership, but that's one thing we share. As for Qrow… He may seem like the cold and distant type, but once you get know him, you find out a whole other side to him."

"Was your father like you?" Mercury asked.

He was thinking back to some of the worst times his father would get drunk. The name Onyx Stone would often come up. He knew the guy had meant a lot to his father. That at one point they'd been best friends.

"I'm not sure. There are people here that knew my father and only have good things to say about him." Cobalt shook his head. "In the end, I'm just me, and that's not a bad thing. We aren't defined by who our parents were.

Each of us are our own person, and we can shape our own paths in this world. I chose the path of a Hunter because it's what I wanted to do. You chose to become a Hunter when you so easily could have become an assassin like your father."

Mercury said nothing as he continued to stare outward.

Cobalt eventually stood and stretched. "Anyways, I need to get ready for classes. You still have some time to think but try to come in soon. This is my first day as, technically, a full-time leader, and Weiss will nag me if you aren't in class."

The manager chuckled and walked away. Mercury eventually shook his head pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind. He had a job to do and couldn't afford to be distracted.

_**After Classes**_

Cobalt finished a water from the cooler as he walked back to the dorms. Qrow had kept him longer because he would be helping Ozpin prepare for something they were doing over the weakened. This meant the headmaster wouldn't be able to train him tonight. It also meant Ruby was free, so maybe they could do something together.

He was walking by the Combat Hall and saw Blake leaning against the building alone. "Hey Blake. Finally, time to talk about Adam's sword."

Blake seemed surprised. "How'd you know?"

"You serious?" Cobalt chuckled. "I must be observant to do my job with you lot. Especially with a certain cat Faunus that liked act as a lone wolf from time to time."

Blake cleared her throat. "Well, it's not just you and it's not just about the sword. I've decided there's a lot I should tell you and Team RWBY so mind coming to the room in about an hour from now?"

"That works. I need to get cleaned up anyways." Cobalt stated.

Blake walked off.

_**Team RWBY's Room, Some Time Later...**_

Cobalt was let into the room and saw Yang and Ruby sitting on a bed across from Weiss, so he grabbed a chair and brought it over sitting down.

Ruby looked at him. "Where's Mercury?"

"Blake made this sound like it was only for our ears. JNPR was heading into Vale for dinner tonight, so I asked if Mercury could tag along. They were fine with it." Cobalt explained.

"Now that that's out of the way, mind telling us why we're here Blake?" Yang asked.

Blake sat down next to Weiss. "There's a story I wish to tell you about Adam and myself." She sighed. "This isn't exactly an easy story to go over."

Weiss put a hand on her shoulder. "If it's hard for you, then you don't need to…"

Blake shook her head. "No, you're all involved in this fight, and I should have told many of you some of these things long ago." She sighed once more. "Now this story begins before I was born on Menagerie with a silver eyed bull Faunus…"

Ruby's eyes opened wide at that, but she didn't say anything about it.

_**Menagerie, Almost 17 Years Ago…**_

A young Adam, without the mask, with silver eyes faced off with a guard. Both held wooden training swords. Adam's attire consisted of a red T-Shirt and black pants. A muscular cat Faunus with a head of black hair, no beard, beige pants, and a purple coat stood to the side.

The guard said, "Alright, show me what you've learned."

Adam nodded. "Yes sir."

He began swinging his sword at the guard who blocked each strike. While it was very basic stuff, the fact that a 4-year-old was doing it perfectly spoke volumes of his potential skill with the blade once he got older.

A young man with a head of spiky, dark blue hair and yellow eyes walked over to Ghira. His attire consisted of black pants with and matching shirt. Over that shirt he wore dark blue armor with black trim. A red bladed katana was sheathed at his side.

"Very impressive Ghira." The man nodded. "I can see why you wrote me about this boy."

Ghira smiled. "As I said Onyx, Adam here is a natural born warrior." He then called out to the guard and Adam. "That's enough training for today. Adam, come over here and meet a friend of mine."

Adam sheathed his blade and ran over looking at Onyx. "Who are you?"

Onyx smiled and knelt before the boy. "I am Onyx Stone and I am a Huntsman." He knelt to Adam's level. "You have a lot of potential. Thinking of becoming a Huntsman yourself?"

Adam shook his head. "No, I just want to become strong, so I can defend my home."

Onyx smiled. "Nothing wrong with that, but a warrior like yourself is going to need a good blade to go with his skill." He removed his sheath and handed it to Adam. "This is Wilt and Blush. They've served me well over the years, and I think they'll serve a warrior like you just as well."

Adam accepted the weapon. "Thank you."

Onyx nodded before standing. "So Ghira, how is Kali?"

Ghira smiled. "Due any day now, and what about Sakura?"

"Same." He gave a small smile. "Anyways, I'll stick around a few days to offer the boy some pointers, but then I need to get on with my mission old friend."

_**Present**_

"After a week, Onyx left and never returned." Blake informed. "My father found out he died on that mission, but he could never learn any details about it."

Cobalt nodded. "It's nice to know the full story. Couldn't really get that out of Adam when we fought."

Ruby asked, "Does Adam know anything about silver eyes?"

Blake shook her head. "He never spoke about them beyond the fact that it meant he was a natural born warrior. Though there is more to tell. More that I think you need to understand."

Weiss nodded. "Proceed."

Blake took a deep breath. "Adam joined my father's version of the White Fang well before I did. Obviously. He was there at every rally and participated in every boycott. When I was around 5, he taught me and my friend Illa everything he knew…"

_**Menagerie, 10 Years Ago…**_

A 7-year-old Blake with shoulder length hair, dark purple shorts, no sleeved lavender top, and purple bandana around her neck stood next to a 7-year-old Illa in a black version of the outfit. They stood in the hallway outside Adam's room.

"Come on Adam. We're going too be late for the ship to Vale." Blake stated.

Illa added, "Yeah it's taking you way too long to get ready."

"I'm coming to the door now." Adam stated.

The Faunus emerged wearing a form-fitting black, gray, and red tunic with two-layers of flares that caused it to fall beyond his thigh. The top layer, at the base of the torso, was solid red and extended over the hips.

Below it, the second layer had two solid black pieces of fabric with red piping that covered the sides of the thighs. The sleeves had a zipper on the upper arm with wide black cuffs. His pants matched the gray of his tunic. The back of his tunic had his wilting rose emblem.

Illa burst out laughing. "You look ridiculous."

Blake was laughing with her. "Yeah. You look less like a warrior and more like a superhero. A really bad dressing superhero."

Adam looked away from them. "You two are just jealous because I'm now the coolest out of the three of us. Also, this is the outfit for a warrior."

They got their laughing under control but couldn't stop smiling in amusement.

Illa rolled her eyes. "Yes, you look really cool Adam. No can we go?"

Adam crossed his arms. "I guess."

Blake hugged him. "Don't worry. You may look ridiculous, but we still like you and consider you our friend."

Adam sighed before smiling.

_**Mistralian Road, 6 Years Ago…**_

The Faunus were pinned down. Ghira, Adam, Blake, and Siena Khan, a tiger Faunus, were among them. The other Faunus wore a multitude of different outfits. Sienna had black hair and dark skin. She wore a black, sleeveless top with orange trim, white pants, and black boots.

Ghira stood up and tried to defuse the situation like he had for the last 15 minutes. "Please, we're just trying to pass through."

Like every other time, he took a shot, but his Aura protected him.

"Well, you animals passed through the wrong town." The leader of the men stated.

Ghira stood up once more. "There is no need for violence."

He was shot once more, and his Aura had enough as it broke. Adam gripped Wilt and decided to act. The Faunus jumped over the vehicle and moved towards the people. He slashed at one villager's blade forcing him to lose it before kicking the man down.

Another villager took a shot, but Adam blocked by just barely removing his blade. The bull Faunus then then ran forward and punched the villager knocking him out. He lunged to the right where he came to stand before two villagers with guns.

Again, he barely removed his blade to block their shots before drawing in close and knocking them out. A villager with twin pistols opened fire, but Adam removed his blade easily blocking each shot. He moved in landing a kick to the girl's head knocking her out.

Another girl rapidly fired at him, so Adam blocked the bullets with his blade as he moved in. The Faunus then sheathed Wilt before launching the blade, hilt first, into the woman's gut knocking her against a tree.

The blade spun in the air, and Adam caught it before continuing to block the bullets fired by one of the remaining villagers. The leader was freaked out and panting behind a tree with his gun in hand.

He moved in opening fire on the convoy and trying to kill Ghira as Adam knocked out his current opponent. The Faunus had to act fast. He sheathed his blade and used Moon Slice sending out his Semblance at the man killing him.

The man bled from his wound as his body hit the ground dead. Adam sighed as he sheathed his blade and looked at the ground mournful. This wasn't the first time he'd killed to save a comrade. A fellow Faunus. He doubted it'd be the last.

A couple of Villagers came out from behind a tree with a woman shouting. "You're all freaks!"

Ghira looked at Adam and shook his head. "That wasn't necessary."

Adam sighed. "It was the only thing I could think to do sir."

Sienna and the other members of the White Fang came out. "Why do you both look forlorn. Adam, you were only doing what was necessary to save Ghira's life. That makes you a hero."

The other White Fang cheered causing Adam to look up in surprise. Ghira and Sienna stared each other down as Blake ran over and hugged Adam thankful that he's saved her dad.

_**Mistral White Fang Head Quarters, 5 Years Ago…**_

Adam was talking a walk to clear his head after what happened earlier that day. Ghira had stepped down as leader of the White Fang placing Sienna in charge. He had no intention of leaving the White Fang, but it was still quite the shift to process

He heard shouting coming from the Belladonna's temporary room. "You want me to abandon the White Fang because you two decided to resign!?"

Adam walked up to the door, which was open a crack, and peered in.

"Blake, it's not like that. You father feels that the White Fang is about to go down the wrong route to equality, and I agree with him." Kali stated.

Ghira nodded. "Sienna is going to start attacking The Schnee Dust Corporation and any business that treats its Faunus workers' horribly. Things are going to get violent, and I don't want to see you hurt."

"You won't have to because I'm staying as a member of the White Fang!" She moved towards the door, so Adam moved to hide behind a pillar. "Maybe Sienna is right because you haven't managed to achieve anything dad. I'm willing to see her vision through."

Blake left the room and Adam watched her walk away. He ultimately decided to follow her.

"Blake!" Adam called out.

Blake turned around. "Adam?"

Adam came to stand next to here. "I heard your falling out with your parents. Is everything okay?"

Blake sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

Adam nodded before getting an idea. He grabbed Blake's arm and led her to the kitchen.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Blake asked confused.

"Just wait. I have a surprise for you." Adam stated.

He opened the fridge and moved aside some items before pulling out a plate of sushi setting it on the counter.

Blake stared at it mouthwatering. "What is this?"

"It was supposed to be for your birthday tomorrow. All year I've been learning how to make sushi, so I could make it for you any time you wanted it." Adam stated.

Blake smiled. "You really spent a whole year learning how to make sushi for me?"

Adam blushed and rubbed his head. "Yeah… I remember you saying how much you loved the sushi in that place your parents took you to last year, so I asked them for lessons."

Black kissed him on the cheek. "It's really sweet of you. Thank you, Adam."

Adam smiled. "Eat up. You may not want to talk about things, but this may still be a way to make you feel better."

Blake ate all the sushi and asked Adam for more. He had a feeling he was going to regret learning how to make sushi, but if it made Blake happy, then that was good enough for him.

_**Tundra North of Atlas: Airship, 3 Years Ago…**_

Blake was looking at the snow fall now wearing a White Fang uniform. The mask had yet to be implemented, so neither she nor Adam wore them. Currently, it was snowing.

"Hopefully this doesn't turn into a blizzard." Blake stated.

Adam simply said. "It shouldn't."

Blake sat down and grabbed the bull Faunus' hand to comfort him. "It'll be okay Adam."

Adam gave a small smile but said nothing. The reason he was so quiet was because he was thinking back to his home before Anima and Menagerie. Back to a time before the Faunus hunters. Back to his parents.

The airship touched down and the pair moved towards their comrades' last known location. It was all the White Fang had because the members went dark afterwards leading them to believe they either had deserters or their members had been captured.

They eventually made it to the location only to find a fully operational small town. Children played in the snow and the adults went about their day. Adam angrily glared at the town and clenched his fist as he recognized several men down there. He could never forget.

"Looks like those Faunus hunters built themselves a home on the ashes of mine." Adam stated angrily.

Blake looked worriedly at Adam before placing a comforting hand on his back. "Everything's going to be…"

She stopped as a man walked into the town followed by several young men carrying the bodies of their White Fang comrades. Their uniforms were stained with blood, Faunus features had been removed, and none of them were moving.

Blake placed her hands over her mouth in shock. "We were too late."

Some of the humans had seen them and pointed. Some of the older men issued orders. This caused several young men to either open fire on them or charge up the hill to them. A few shots hit an unprepared Blake.

Adam stepped in front of here blocking further bullets with his sword. At this point, he was seeing red as he rushed in slicing into every young man without mercy or pause. He would make them pay for everything. Make them all pay.

"How dare you attack my Blake!" Adam shouted enraged. "How dare you kill my comrades! You will pay for their deaths, your actions, and the deaths of my family!"

He quickly overwhelmed the young men. Even those with Aura couldn't stand up to the enraged bull Faunus. After he was done tearing through them, he moved onto the village itself slaughtering every man, woman, and child like they had done before. Blake was frozen in horror.

_**Some Time Later…**_

Eventually, Adam stood before a downed old man with a bushy white beard. His attire consisted of brown furs and around his neck there were two sets of familiar horns.

Adam pointed at him. "It was you. You were the man that killed my parents while the rest of your group slaughtered my village."

The old man spit at him and it landed on his cheek. "I am, and I would gladly do it all over again." He chuckled. "Mantle paying us to do it was the cherry on top of the whole thing. Your actions here only prove that monsters like you and every other Faunus should be wiped out."

Adam wiped his face before stabbing his blade into the man's heart. "Wrong. You brought this upon yourself when you destroyed my village." He removed his blade, cleaned it, and sheathed it before walking past Blake. "We're done here."

"A-A-Adam…" Blake stated hesitantly.

"We're leaving Blake." Adam walked on. "I don't want to talk."

He started moving towards the extraction point as Blake followed.

_**Mistral Head Quarters, A Few Days Later…**_

Blake sat in the cafeteria slowly eating some fish as she thought back to that day. That Adam wasn't the Adam she knew. Not at all. She'd been avoiding him since they came back. Illa noticed her friend looking rather distressed, so she sat down across from her.

"Hey Blake, are you okay?" Illa asked.

"It's Adam." Blake stated. "He did something so horrible… He killed an entire village for the death of a few White Fang and his parent's. He left no one alive."

Illa looked at the table. "Oh. That doesn't sound like Adam at all."

Blake nodded. "He wasn't the Adam we know. It was like he was someone else."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him smile once since you two got back. What do you think we should do?" Illa asked.

"I'm not sure." Blake stated.

At that moment, Adam entered only his old outfit had been replaced. The bull Faunus now wore a long sleeved, black trench coat that was red on the inside, flame like accents at the bottom, and a wilting rose symbol on the back.

The bull Faunus walked over to their table. "Blake, I haven't seen you since we got back."

Blake stood up and looked away. "I just need some time Adam. Illa, would you mind coming with me?"

Illa jumped to her feet surprised. "Yeah, I'll come with you Blake."

Adam watched her leave before he focused on Illa.

_**Mistral: A Month Later, Night…**_

A group of four Faunus approached a Dust Processing building's circuit breaker and cut power to the building. They wore bandanas over their faces and were wearing White Fang uniforms.

"Alright, you said there's no cameras."

"I'm pretty sure."

"Pretty sure? You work here."

"I work in labor. I'm not even allowed near processing."

"This doesn't feel right."

"Maybe we should just leave."

"No." Adam stated as he approached the Faunus carrying his Grimm mask in hand. "It's time we stood up for ourselves. Our kind's been beaten. Murdered. Treated like common dogs. Taking this dust is only illegal in the eyes of the same people that call us animals, freaks, and monsters."

He put the mask on covering his eyes.

"You're right. Hey, what's up with the custom mask? Kind of makes you look like a Grimm."

Adam smirked as he approached the door. "We may not want them to know who we are, but we should ensure they never forget what we looked like." He cut the lock off the door opening it. "Now, it's time we got what we deserve."

The Faunus rushed in followed by Adam.

_**Deep in Forever Falls, 1 Year Ago…**_

Blake stood on the roof looking out over Mistral.

"Blake, I'm sorry. I told you it was an accident." Adam started.

"Was it?" Blake asked as she turned to face him. "This isn't the first-time Humans have died on a mission led by you. How many more accidents will there be?"

Adam shook his head. "I don't know. I'm out there fighting for us, and when you fight, people get hurt. What? Do you want me to just abandon our cause like your parents?"

Blake shook her head as her ears flattened. "No, I'm not saying that. I…" She turned her head. "I don't know."

Adam shook his head sadly. "No, I'm sorry. I never should have brought them up. I just…" He loosely clenched his hand. "I get scared when it seems like you don't believe in me anymore."

Blake hugged him. "I never said that."

Adam hugged her back. "Thank you, Blake. It's good to know I still got you."

Blake looked away. They parted, and the cat Faunus walked back inside.

Adam called out behind him. "I know you're there Illa. Show yourself."

Illa stepped onto the roof as her skin shifted from black as night to its normal color. "I just wanted to make sure you two were alight."

Adam walked up to her. "You don't think I know what you've been doing? What you've always been doing?"

Illa nervously looked away. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've always been there waiting and hoping that Blake would leave me, so you could swoop in and have her for yourself. I challenge you to tell me I'm wrong." Adam stated firmly.

Illa sighed. "You're right."

Adam showed his sword. "I'm going to make it simple. From now on, you are to stay away from Blake. She is mine, and I will not allow anyone to take her from me. If you do not heed my words, things will get messy. I promise you that."

The bull Faunus let go of his blade and it slid into his sheathe before he walked away.

Illa looked at Adam's back. "Do you even love her?"

Adam clenched his fist, but he took a deep breath to calm himself. "For the sake of the friendship we had, I will answer you. I love Blake and am trying to be better for her; however, I will not abandon my ways because Faunus kind means everything to me."

With that, Adam walked back inside.

_**RWBY's Room, Present…**_

Evening had fallen in the room as Blake wrapped up the tale. "I received a letter telling me of what Adam said to Illa. Until a month before the Entrance Exam, I stuck around, but at that point I'd lost hope that he'd be the Adam I once knew.

That's what made me start questioning the White Fang itself. What it had become." She shook her head. "After Atlas, I should have seen what he was becoming, but he wasn't entirely changed. That last year… he was set in his way." She sighed. "That's everything."

Ruby looked at Cobalt and wondered what would happen if he went down a similar path. "I'm sorry Blake."

Blake stood up and moved to the door. "Yeah. I uh… I just need some time to myself." She looked at her team. "I'm not going to run off."

Cobalt stood. "Blake." She stopped but didn't turn. "I'm not going to turn into Adam. You have my word."

Blake nodded before leaving the room.

Yang looked at Cobalt. "Why did you say that?"

"She didn't really tell me the specifics, but she was worried I'd turn into Adam. Considering how similar we sound until the Atlas Incident… Well, I can see where she was coming from." Cobalt replied. "Anyways, I'm going to head back to my room now."

_**Beacon Library, Night…**_

Blake entered the library to find Sun reading at a table. Books sat in stacks around him.

She walked over to him. "What are you doing?"

Sun looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Blake. After talking about books with you, and you sharing your book with me, I got interested in reading other stories, so I asked Cobalt for recommendations. He pointed me to all these myths. There are some cool stories in here."

Blake gave a small smile. "Can I join you?"

Sun smiled. "Pull up a chair. A reader like you has probably read these before though."

Blake picked up one of the books. "Most likely, but I do enjoy a good story."

She sat down and the two read together.

_**Ozpin's Tower, Some Time Later…**_

Ruby walked into the tower unsure what the proper way to do this was, but she wanted answers about her eyes. At this point, it seemed like Ozpin was her only hope. Unless she wanted to find Adam, but that was a decision even she knew was stupid.

She walked into the tower just as the elevator opened revealing her uncle Qrow, and that got her thinking. "Uncle Qrow!"

Qrow looked at her. "Kid, what are you doing here?"

Ruby ran up to him. "Uncle Qrow, you were on my mother's team, right?"

Qrow nodded. "You know I was Ruby. What's this about?"

"Then can you tell me what's special about silver eyes?" Ruby asked.

Qrow sighed, "Ah, so you've become curious enough to ask about them." He rubbed the back of his head. "Alright, you deserve the right to know, but Ozpin can explain things better than me." He walked back into the elevator. "Come on kid."

Ruby walked into the elevator.

_**Ozpin's Office**_

Ozpin looked to the elevator as it opened. "Qrow, was there something in the plans for this weakened that we missed?"

"No, the extermination is laid out perfectly. Ruby actually came in to inquire about her eyes." He stepped aside revealing her. "Once she becomes curious, it becomes hard to keep tabs on her, so you're going to have to give her something Oz."

Ruby stepped out. "The night we met the first thing you noticed were my eyes headmaster, and I wish to know why someone like you would specifically comment on them."

Ozpin nodded. "Ms. Rose please have a seat. I'll tell you what I can." Ruby sat in the seat while Qrow stood off to the side. "Ms. Rose as I understand it, your sister has read you many books in your childhood, correct?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin smiled. "Your uncle is quite proud of both his nieces, and we do not always talk business. It is only natural that I learn the off-hand thing about you two well before you arrived."

"Get to the point Oz." Qrow stated.

Ozpin chuckled. "As your wish Qrow. Now Ms. Rose, as you are aware, Remnant is full of stories. Some are made up while others are true. The silver eyed warriors have always turned out to be true.

Before kingdoms and Huntsman, there were people doing what they could to survive the harsh times they inhabited. Those born with silver eyes excelled in this. Every one of them went on to become warriors. It was their destiny even though they had the choice not to fight.

What made them so special was their ability to combat the Grimm. The most fearsome foe humanity has ever known. They feared the silver eyed warriors. It is said that one look from them could strike down any Grim."

"I've never been able to do that." Ruby stated.

Ozpin nodded. "There is a reason for that. Silver eyed warriors only unlock their powers under great distress. Mainly sadness and anger are what bring their power to the surface. Even then, they cannot harness the power without training. Training which can only come from another who has control over these powers. Your mother was one such person, and the only one I knew who could train you."

Ruby looked at the ground discouraged. "So, there's no way for me to learn?"

Ozpin said, "I did not say that." Ruby looked up at him. "There is a way for you to learn, but it cannot be done until you are emotionally, mentally, and physically prepared to undertake this form of training. That was originally when I intended to tell you all of this."

Ruby nodded determined. "So, all I need to do is get stronger? I can do that headmaster."

"Before you leave Ms. Rose, I must ask you a question. What brought on this sudden bought of curiosity about your eyes?" Ozpin asked

Ruby already had a cover in mind since she didn't want to betray Blake. "Cobalt recently got into a fight with this bull Faunus named Adam Taurus. He managed to beat him and cut off the mask revealing silver eyes."

Ozpin nodded. "I see. Have a good night Ms. Rose."

Ruby ran to the elevator and started her descent.

Qrow said, "You know she likely heard about this from her teammate Blake, right?"

"I am aware, and it is troubling." He sighed. "Warrior and hero are two different words Qrow. Though I do not doubt Ruby when she said Cobalt defeated Adam. That is a good sign. It proves he is growing beyond what I've projected."

"Is it finally time to let him in?" Qrow asked.

Ozpin replied, "Before the Vytal Festival. Until then, we continue to train him to the best of our abilities."

Qrow nodded. "I'll call Lloyd tomorrow and see how the kid's upgrades are coming. I don't understand most of what he says about it, but it sounds like Cobalt's training will be able to push beyond what he does now."

Qrow walked to the elevator and started his descent.


	49. Extraction

_**Beacon: Ozpin's Tower, Training Room**_

Cobalt walked into the room with Ozpin ready for another day of training. "So, what are we working on today headmaster?"

Ozpin opened his palm and Cobalt saw a solid, green marble appear seemingly out of thin air. "This is what you are going to begin practicing today. This is the ability to create tangible objects from your Aura. It is also the first step in what I'm hoping to teach you."

Cobalt was impressed. "Wow, how good are you at doing that? Also, how will we know if I'm done learning it?"

"Actually, this training is a little different than most. It all depends on one's connection with their Aura. Something that training can give you; however, only to a certain extent. The simple fact of the matter is that some people are born with more Aura than other.

Some are born with a closer connection to their Aura than others. There are a few born with both. At which point, with training, that person could learn to absorb the Aura around them. Of course, this has never proven a solid method of impenetrability. You could still be overwhelmed."

"Wait, are you saying that this room has its own Aura? How is that possible?" Cobalt asked confused. "I learned that Aura is only possessed by those with a soul."

"You'd be right; however, there is more to it. It is true that only humans, Faunus, and animals possess a soul; however, there lies your answer. All possess Aura; however, Hunters are usually the only ones that have theirs unlocked. This does not mean Aura is nonexistent.

The world itself, a living organism, draws the tiniest amount into itself. In addition, human and Faunus feed their Aura into the structures they make because it is, they who work on it. Manmade structures are sources of Aura themselves. An untapped source."

"What your saying is, I could survive a few more hits beyond the limit of my Aura or even restore it given time. Even after losing my Aura." Cobalt summarized.

Ozpin thought about. "Theoretically, I suppose if your body could take in the Aura quicker, then it could provide greater protection and strength, but I have never witnessed anyone that could achieve such a feat." He shook his head. "Anyways, let's just focus on your first step for now.

Hold out your hand, close your eyes, and concentrate on creating your own marble of Aura. If you can do it without any more instruction than what you've received, your Aura Connectivity is extremely high."

Once Ozpin finished talking, a sky-blue marble appeared in Cobalt's hand. "I did it!"

Ozpin smiled. "You have. Now return the Aura to yourself and we will move onto creating larger structures. Once I deem you ready, we can move onto the harder part."

Cobalt returned the marble to his Aura and suddenly thought of something. "What happens if you create something from your Aura and don't return it?"

"Good question." Ozpin noted. "Unless you put restrictions on the Aura, the object created will last only if it does not take damage itself. An item created from your Aura could be given to those closest to you. In that case, it becomes a sign.

If the item cracks, it tells the person you are in danger. If it breaks, you are on the verge of death. If it vanishes, you are dead. A cracked or broken object will use the Aura around it to restore itself as you get better."

He smiled. "Now, are you ready to try creating larger structures or would you like help thinking of a gift for Ms. Rose? It may be a bit cheesy, depending on how you look at it, but I think a sky-blue rose would be the perfect gift."

Cobalt blushed. "Sorry sir. I'm ready to continue."

Ozpin chuckled good naturedly. "It's quite alright. It was a very good question. Now, let's continue the lesson. Try creating a sphere in the palm of your hand…"

_**Sanus**_

The bodies of several Boarbatusk were littered around team CVFY evaporating.

"Good work everyone. If the next sector is anything like this one, then we'll be on or way back to Beacon the following day." Coco stated pleased. "Now, let's set up camp in the nearby cave. Who's taking what job?"

"I'll scout the surrounding area and shall start by climbing the hill." Yatsuhashi declared.

Velvet grabbed their canteens. "I got firewood and water."

"I will catch some diner." Fox stated.

Coco said, "That leaves me with camp set up. Alright team let's get this done."

The members of CVFY broke apart to complete their tasks.

Team CFVY heard a Nevermore and looked to the sky to find a huge one flying far overhead.

Coco looked at Yatsuhashi. "Thoroughly scout the area before coming in."

Yatsuhashi nodded. "The giant shall survey his surrounding for any sign of danger."

_**Miles Away…**_

The Nevermore got close to the ground and Calem, Ivory, and Elfman jumped off. They were falling until Calem used the metal in their shoes to slow their decent. The three of them landed on the ground safely.

"Calem, what are we doing here?" Elfman asked. "I thought the plan was to head to a location closer to Vale."

Ivory said, "I'm sure master has his reasons for stopping here."

"Indeed, I do. Currently, a team from Vale is exterminating Grimm nearby, so I plan on giving them more Grimm then they can handle just to see what happens. Remember, this trip isn't just to test you, but to give me some entertainment.

Waiting for Cinder to enact her plan is a tad boring even if the result sounds like a blast." Calem stated before kneeling and touching his hand to the ground. "This should only take a… Oh what fun. There is quite the selection of Grimm. You two can take a load off. We may be her awhile."

Calem's disciples sat down as he began communicating with every Grimm he could.

_**With Yatsuhashi**_

Yatsuhashi looked out from atop the hill and noticed a lot of dust being kicked up in the distance. If he strained his eyes, he could make out trees being knocked down as two masses of black, one on land and one in the air, moved towards his location. Yatsuhashi ran to the cave.

_**Cave**_

Yatsuhashi ran in and found his teammates sitting around a fire. "Coco, a large mass of Grimm is moving this way. I couldn't tell how many they number, but it was enough to look like a sea. Both in the air and on land."

Coco stood up. "We need to see this."

_**Hill**_

Team CFVY watched the mass of Grimm making their way to them.

"Coco, what do we do?" Velvet asked.

"_They haven't made it to the extraction point yet, but by the time an airship got there, it'd be too late."_ Coco nodded. "Sky Village is directly behind us and away from them. Velvet send a distress call to Ozpin. At the rate those Grimm are moving, we're going to need back up."

The team started moving.

_**Beacon: Training Room**_

Cobalt currently held a sphere of solid, tangible Aura in his hand. "I did it!"

Ozpin nodded. "Nicely done Mr. Sky; however, do keep in mind that this is the easy part of the training. Learning how to convert what's around you into Aura is an entirely different story. It…" He stopped as his scroll started beeping. "Training is called early today."

Ozpin quickly moved towards the elevator leaving Cobalt alone. Not even a moment after, his glasses went off showing that he had a call from Coco.

"Coco are you…" Cobalt began.

She interrupted him. "Things have taken a turn for the worse out here Cobalt. We have a huge horde of Grimm separating us from the extraction point. Velvet's speaking with Ozpin now."

Cobalt moved for the elevator. "Got it. I'll find a way out there to get you guys back to Beacon safely. Just send your coordinates. I may need them."

They hung up and Cobalt received a message. He sighed when he noticed they were near Sky Village. More than likely, that was where they'd attempt to bunker down for the time being. Not a bad plan all things considered.

_**Ozpin's Office**_

Cobalt left the elevator as Ozpin got off the scroll. "Coco called me, and I know you just talked with Velvet. You have to send Team Azure."

Ozpin nodded. "I was thinking of doing that before you came up here. Team Azure will act as support for Team Limit. Snow was who I just got finished contacting. You and Mercury have 15 minutes to be at the airship docks. You'll be meeting them in Vale."

"Thank you, headmaster." Cobalt stated before running to the elevator.

"Do your best to get them back here and good luck." Ozpin stated.

The elevator doors closed, and Cobalt called his teammate. "Mercury, we've been assigned to a sudden mission. Go to the kitchen and grab the box labeled with my name. Bring it with you to the air docks. We have 15 minutes before we set out."

"Got it." Mercury stated before hanging up.

The elevator doors opened, and Cobalt turned on Speed as he ran to the second year's dorms.

_**Beacon Docks**_

Cobalt, with a backpack, ran to the docks to find Mercury waiting for him. They boarded the airship and it took off.

_**Airship**_

"What's in the bag?" Mercury asked.

"Bullets for Coco's gun, two more disk for the weapon on my back, and dust rounds for Velvet's pistol. I'm not sure how large a horde we're talking or how many Grimm they've had to fight but having more ammo can only be good thing.

Now, let me see that box." Mercury handed it over and Cobalt opened it revealing red cupcakes. "These are sweets made from the sap of the trees in Forever Falls. That sap has Aura restorative properties. If you aren't at a hundred percent, then take one and eat it."

Cobalt stuffed one in his mouth and Mercury grabbed one from the box.

_**Vale**_

The ship landed, Team Limit, minus Snow, entered, and the ship was in the air.

_**Airship**_

"Ichigo, where's Snow?" Cobalt asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "The Faunus from that rally are taking his full attention. If he left, the people that hate them would see this as their chance to start handing out harsher punishments."

Cobalt nodded. "Fair enough. The six of us should be more than enough back up. Speaking of which, we have a limited amount of time to get know each other. This is Mercury and he's recently transferred to Beacon.

Mercury, this is Ichigo, Yusuke, Sasuke, and Alzara. They may be our age, but they have more experience than we do combined considering they've been trained outside the kingdom and regularly take on missions. They'll also be competing in the Vytal Festival."

Mercury nodded and filed that information away for Cinder. "Nice to meet you. I was trained by my father before attending Haven Academy."

Ichigo nodded back. "Good to meet you." He then addressed everyone. "The current plan is to fly around the horde and circle back to a clearing just outside of Sky Village. The ship will land and the six of us will make our way to the Village where Team CFVY is hunkered.

That's where Velvet said her team was going to be. We get them and get out. Hopefully this is a simple extraction, but if it comes to it, we'll have to fight back the Grimm. Worst case scenario, as I see it, the airship will have to pull back to the 2nd extraction point."

"Solid plan, but what happens if that horde includes Ancient Grimm?" Cobalt asked.

Mercury looked at him. "What's an Ancient Grimm?"

Sasuke calmly replied. "Normal Grimm have lived for a few decades at best. A Grimm that has lived for about a century are usually like Deathstalkers, Nevermore, and Alpha Beowolves. Legendries have been around for centuries.

Bound about a millennium. Ancients are Grimm that are theorized to have been around for anywhere from 1001 years to the beginning of recorded history and/or beyond. They usually live nowhere near any of the kingdoms."

"That's not a solid way to judge a Grimm though. Many a Hunter has fallen because they misjudged their target based on that logic." Alzara added.

Yusuke finished. "The simple fact is that Grimm are constantly changing and shifting to fit the times. A simple Beowolf could turn into a completely different Grimm depending on the situation and circumstances. Basically, a Beowolf won't always become an Alpha."

"What you're saying is that we should expect the unexpected." Mercury nodded. "Got it."

_**South of Sky Village: Airship, Some Time Later…**_

The pilot spoke over the intercom. "We have a major problem."

Cobalt and Ichigo looked at one another before running to the cockpit. They stared out the window only to see a sea of black encroaching on the abandoned village.

"Take us down and fall back to extraction point three. I'll leave Yusuke with you." Ichigo ordered.

"You got it." The pilot stated, and he took the ship down.

Cobalt looked back at his bag before looking to Ichigo. "I got a plan…"

_**Outside the Airship**_

"Yusuke, I don't want a single Grimm to lay claw on this ship. It's our only way out." Ichigo stated.

Yusuke smiled. "You can count on me. The moment I see a Grimm, the Semblance is off."

Ichigo nodded before closing the door. The airship immediately took to the air.

The leader of Limit moved to the team. "Double time people. That horde is closing in."

The team of five ran to the village.

_**Sky Village**_

Teams Limit and Azure ran into the village to find Coco firing on a pack of Beowolves at the gate. Disintegrating Grimm were scattered around having been defeated by the other members of Team CFVY. Velvet stood on the roof looking to the North. The two teams made it over to Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi as Coco's minigun finished tearing through the Beowolves.

Velvet jumped down. "We have a five-minute window before the next wave comes."

"Good to know we aren't too late." Cobalt pulled out his box of cupcakes. "Each of you take one of these. They're made with sap from Forever Falls and will help restore your Aura." Every member grabbed one. "Here's how this is going down.

We're getting out of here, but we need to create a sizable window. Coco, Velvet, Sasuke, and Alzara, you four got air detail. Ichigo, Mercury, Yatsuhashi, and Fox, you four got ground." He took out his two, extra metal disk and tossed them to Alzara.

"I've been informed you're a great shot. If the horde threatens to overwhelm us, get those in the air and detonate them." He began tossing extra ammo to Coco and Velvet. "I'm going to be standing on top of the entrance preparing two massive Aura moves.

When I yell, the people on the ground need to fall back to the village. Once I've unleashed them, Mercury will catch my unconscious body and your all going to book it to the extraction point." He looked at CFVY. "Just follow Mercury and Limit. Got it?"

They nodded gratefully.

"Sounds like a plan." Coco stated.

Cobalt jumped onto the wall of the village. "Get into position everyone. Even with these… let's say three minutes… it's going take time to prepare." He took out both Dragon's Fang and Wilt before crossing them in front of himself. _"I've never done two 50% Getsuga Tenshos before. Let alone dividing my five dust between them, but this needs to be done."_ The manager closed his eyes._ "I will not fail."_

Cobalt's sky-blue Aura danced around his feet while the metal disk within elemental spun with each dot glowing its signature color. Aura and dust slowly leaked into his blades. He couldn't rush it, or he ran the risk of losing valuable resources needlessly.

"Cobalt ran down what each of you can do CFVY. Velvet, you and Alzara are on the roofs. Sasuke, you are in the sky. Coco, that minigun will serve best on the ground." Ichigo ordered. "Mercury, Yatsuhashi, and Fox, we'll form a line outside the village."

Ichigo led his group out of the village with Ichigo and Yatsuhashi drawing their swords. Everyone got ready for combat. Coco loaded her minigun with the bullets she had on her while wrapping the one ones Cobalt brought around her right shoulder.

Sasuke flew into the sky and drew his sword. Velvet and Alzara jumped onto separate roofs. Velvet created Ruby's scythe, in sniper rifle mode, while Alzara removed her weapon turning it to its bow mode. The Grimm would soon arrive.

_**Outside the Gate, Minutes Later…**_

The four boys heard the stomping coming their way.

"That doesn't sound like any Grimm we've seen since we started fighting." Fox stated.

Ichigo put his hand over his face as he summoned a mask with red lines. His eyes became yellow. "It's a Goliath Grimm." He held out his blade as black Aura with a red tint charged around his blade. "Getsuga Tensho!"

He slashed his blade out and Aura cut through the trees until they heard what sounded like an elephant before a huge thud resounded. Before anyone could say anything, Beowolves, Beast, Boarbatusk, Creeps, and King Taijitus came surging at the four of them.

"The stronger Grimm are playing it smart and sticking back. Only expend as much energy as needed and no more." Ichigo declared before charging forward.

He was followed by Mercury, Yatsuhashi, and Fox.

Yatsuhashi and Ichigo began dispatching the Grimm with ease racking up the kills with their blades. Mercury and Fox performed well on their own, but they began working together setting the other up for the kill.

Together they outpaced their companions and taking down more Grimm than either of them alone. There was currently no risk of Grimm getting by; however, the weaker Grimm numbered strong and continued to stream in.

_**Sky Above the Village**_

Sasuke saw Nevermore of various sizes coming, so he closed his eyes focusing his purple Aura around his blade. He soon had it, opened his eyes, and flew in slashing the oncoming Grimm with fast strikes.

_**Village**_

Coco observed Sasuke before moving her gun to his right and opening fire. It normally takes a few shots to bring down a Nevermore, but that is not a small issue when you're using a minigun. Smaller Nevermore dropped from the sky easily while the larger ones took a few more shots.

Velvet and Alzara focused their fire to the left taking out the Nevermore as they came. As with the ground team, there was currently no risk of Grimm getting in; however, the stronger Grimm had yet to launch their assault.

_**Top of the Wall**_

Cobalt was sweating profusely, and his limbs began to numb. Wilt was glowing a dull red, brown, and green while Dragon's Fang glowed a dull blue, yellow, and green. Each blade's glow constantly shifted. He pressed on as the Aura dancing around his feet started to dull.

_**Outside the Village**_

Fox slashed into an Ursa Major getting off its feet before punching it with an Aura infused fist. The beast tumbled along the ground before coming to a stop. It exploded launching its spikes into the remaining, lesser Grimm killing them.

Just when they thought they'd catch a break; another wave came in led by a Yamata no Orochi. Its heads slithered into the area and bashed Fox sending him through the wall of the village. Mercury kicked out sending steam dust shots at the heads.

That distracted them long enough for Ichigo and Yatsuhashi to decapitate four heads each. The body fell to the ground disintegrating. Alpha Beowolves, more Ursa Major, and King Taijitus came into the clearing. Fox lept through the hole and joined in the offensive once more.

_**Sky Above the Village**_

Sasuke cut through the last of the first wave of Nevermore when a Griffon, twice the size of an average one, slammed into him. The raven Faunus was sent hurdling towards the ground until he caught himself and rapidly ascended.

He then created a long, purple arm and punched the Griffon with it sending the Grimm hurdling to the ground only to be met by a barrage of gun fire from Coco. Sasuke nodded to her before flying into the oncoming Griffons and Nevermore creating his crossbow as he flew.

_**Village**_

Coco nodded back before opening her minigun and replacing the ammo with what was over her shoulder. She was then back at it opening fire on the horde. The thing is, the sky was starting to darken as the village threatened to be overtaken by the rapidly increasing airborne Grimm.

Alzara took the metal disk, Cobalt gave her, and fashioned them to a couple of her arrows. It wouldn't hit anything mobile, but the arrows were only intended to get the disk up. She filtered her Aura into the disks before shooting them.

The Grim avoided the shot, but they couldn't avoid the resulting explosion of earth, lightning, water, air, and fire dust that destroyed many Grimm, injured others, and/or scattered them. Velvet aimed for the injured ones and quickly took them out.

The Nevermore returned fire raining feathers down on the village and Cobalt. Coco aimed her gun shooting down the feathers that threated to disrupt Cobalt. This resulted in her taking a few in the process. Alzara and Velvet only fared a little better than her.

_**Wall**_

Cobalt's clothes were drenched, his blades were cracking as they started to glow brighter, and his limbs threatened to give out. This was far worse than when he went all out before. At least then he'd only been focusing Aura and only to one blade. He couldn't stop. It was almost done.

_**Outside the Village**_

Mercury was spinning on his hands kicking up his dome of steam dust bullets which he launched at a group of Beringels, but two broke free heading straight for him. Yatsuhashi got in front of him and used the flat of his blade to block their fist.

Fox and Ichigo then took the Grimm down. A Bound Beowolf came bolting from the brush and shot it's chains out ensnaring Yatsuhashi's mid-section. It pulled the large man to it and slashed into him.

Mercury said, "Ichigo, air born now!"

Ichigo angled his blade so Mercury could jump onto it. The leader of Limit then threw the mercenary into the air. He used his bullets to send himself into a fast spin down as he landed a powerful axe kick on the Grimm's head.

The Beowolf impacted with the ground cracking it and releasing Yatsuhashi. Mercury jumped off as Yatsuhashi slammed his blade through the Grimm's back skewering it. Ursai, a couple of Yamata no Orochi, and Creeps charged in at the four boys.

"It can't be that long now. Give it all you got." Ichigo firmly stated. "We need to hold here."

The four of them met the Grimm head on.

_**Sky above the Village**_

Sasuke was using his bow in conjunction with his sword to combat the Grimm that came at him. His Aura was quickly falling as a result. Well, if his Aura was going to be gone soon, then he figured he should make a significant impact. He calmed his breathing as his bow vanished.

In its places he coated himself in his Aura. In the end, Sasuke was in the center of a humanoid raven twice his size. A bow was mounted to his left arm and a sword was in his right. He began cutting and shooting through the larger Nevermore and Griffon with great ease.

_**Village**_

Velvet was surprised. "That is some Semblance."

Alzara jumped over to her. "That's not his Semblance. Regardless, he's not going to be able to hold it for long. His Susanoo gives him great power, but it's always been a major drain on his Aura. It's a last resort if you will."

Coco joined them as she was out of bullets. "Then here's what we're going to do. I'm out of bullets, so I can't fight this way anymore. I'm going to the front of the village. Bun Bun, when the time comes, you need to cover Alzara who I assume can catch him."

Alzara nodded. "I can."

"Then let's move." Coco stated.

_**Third Extraction Point**_

Yusuke was leaning against the airship as the pilot stood at the door solid as a rock. "So, you Beacon pilots seem like you can hold yourselves together fairly well."

"We have to considering our job. Admittedly, a less experienced pilot would be freaking out." The pilot replied.

Yusuke heard russeting coming from the trees around them. He deployed the spikes on his gloves and released his Semblance causing his yellow Aura to flare up around him.

"Get inside the ship. I have a job to do." Yusuke stated as Beowolves and Ursai came running at them.

The pilot closed the door and Yusuke charged in engaging the Grimm.

_**Sky Above the Village**_

Sasuke spun around slicing through a Nevermore before his Aura receded and broke. He felt drained as he began to plummet straight for the ground.

"_Should have stopped before that one." _Sasuke thought.

Alzara used her Semblance, Flash Step, to quickly move up to his level and catch him. She then used it to get them safely to the ground.

_**Village**_

Velvet hopped to the ground having created Coco's minigun and used it to cover the descending pair. Wiping out the last of the air borne Grimm, for the time being, but more would be arriving soon enough.

_**Outside the Village**_

The Grimm were streaming in and pushing the boys and Coco back. The five of them couldn't hold out forever. Ichigo wasn't even able to keep his mask up as it slowly chipped away to the point where it only covered his right eye. Still they fought as they slowly lost ground.

_**Wall**_

Cobalt now held blindingly bright glowing blades that were just barely holding together. Wilt glowed red, brown, and green while Dragon's Fang glowed blue, yellow, and green. They were constantly shifting between the colors.

His eyes snapped open and he yelled out while panting. "Get…. Back!" The outside team heard him and ran into the village with Ichigo and Yatsuhashi taking out the entrance to create a momentary block. "Double… Elemental… Getsuga… Tensho!

He slashed Dragon's fang out at the forest while throwing Wilt into the air with all the strength he could muster making it spin. What resulted was a sea of cold water infused Aura washing over the Grimm as electricity sparked powerfully through it destroying numerous Grimm.

Wilt spun high into the air, and when the blade faced at the oncoming Grimm, it unleashed fiery rocks that went through the Grimm destroying the next few waves. Both blades completely blew apart the moment the Aura left them.

_**Sky Village**_

Cobalt had been blown off the wall as his Aura broke around him. He was unconscious as Mercury jumped up catching him. The force of the impact sent them straight into the ground hard before they skid along it.

The mercenary managed to take the impact himself while keeping Cobalt from getting hurt. Mercury shakily got to his feet and slung his unconscious leader over the shoulder impressed by the display of power. He was showing it as well since he was too tired to hide it.

"Cobalt's got us our window, so let's move people!" Ichigo ordered.

That spurred the group, who'd been just as shocked and impressed as Mercury, to action. Everyone booked it for the South entrance with Ichigo carrying a conscious but exhausted Sasuke over his shoulder.

_**Third Extraction Point**_

CFVY, Limit, and Azure made it to the clearing to find disintegrating Grimm littered about.

Yusuke looked at them. "We good to go?"

Ichigo nodded. "Load up everyone. We don't know how long Cobalt's bought us."

Everyone hopped aboard the airship and it lifted into the sky.

"We have a problem. Nevermores and Griffons are heading this way, and we won't be able to out fly them for long." The pilot shouted back.

Ichigo ran to the front and looked out. "That's at least 30 Airborne Grimm. Just opening the back and using what ammo we have isn't going to be enough." He punched the wall. "Damn it, we're so close."

Yatsuhashi announced his presence. "Angle the airship up and open the door when you're certain they're near us." Ichigo turned and saw that the big guy looked determined. "I can take them all out in one shot using my Semblance."

Velvet stood up. "Yatsuhashi, you can't."

Yatsuhashi turned to her. "It's the only way. Either I don't make it, or we all don't make it. There is no other option."

"There is another way. We just need to think of it." Fox stated.

The pilot looked back at them. "We don't have much time. Those Grimm will be on top of us soon."

Coco bowed her head. "Yatsuhashi, do it."

Fox and Velvet looked at her shocked, but also accepting. Coco always knew what to do, so if she was saying for him to do it, there really was no other option. At least, no option they could come up with in time.

"You heard them. Take us as high as you can before opening that door. Once Yatsuhashi does whatever it is he's planning, you floor it back to Vale." Ichigo stated firmly.

The pilot nodded. "Everyone needs to sit down and hold on tight."

He started am ascent into the air.

Coco looked at Alzara and Mercury. "Keep a firm hold on those two unless you want them to go with Yatsuhashi."

She then gripped the seat, closed her eyes, and put her head down. Yatsuhashi made his way down as the pilot started rapidly ascending.

At this point, he stood on the door and looked up at his team. "Thank you for everything. Team CFV will go onto do great things. Just honor one last request."

Fox looked at him. "Tell us."

"Don't let this consume you. Keep moving forward." Yatsuhashi stated.

"I'll make sure of it." Coco stated firmly.

Yatsuhashi smiled as the door opened and he was sent hurdling towards the grim. His body was glowing a bright green as he fell towards the Grimm. They flew at him, and at that moment, his Aura spread out encompassing himself and every Grimm that had been chasing the ship.

The green light faded, and nothing was left save Yatsuhashi's armor and blade which continued to plummet towards the ground. The door to the ship closed and it leveled out before speeding off towards Vale.

"What was that?" Mercury asked shocked.

Coco replied. "Yatsuhashi's Semblance. He called it Vaporize. It can kill any Grimm it hits; however, he has no control, so he's never used it around us. This time, he made himself the focal point giving himself control. It enabled him to destroy all the Grimm at the cost of his life."

After his question, no one felt much like talking.

_**Hill**_

Yatsuhashi's green armor hit the hill and slid down as his sword embedded itself in the top of it.


	50. The Next Day

_**Beacon Docks, Night…**_

The airship docked and Team CFV, Mercury, who was carrying an unconscious Cobalt over his shoulder, and Ichigo stepped off to meet with Ozpin.

Ichigo addressed Coco. "Take your team and go rest up. I'll report to Ozpin."

Coco nodded gratefully as she led her dejected team to their dorm room. Ichigo and Mercury walked up to the headmaster.

"There was a casualty?" Ozpin asked already sure of the answer but needing confirmation.

Ichigo sighed. "Unfortunately. Yatsuhashi Daichi gave his life to ensure everyone else made it back safely."

Ozpin nodded. "Come along. I need a full report."

Ichigo nodded. "My team's pretty worn out, so they'll be staying aboard the airship."

"Right." Ozpin turned to Mercury. "Take Mr. Sky to the nurse's office. They know what to do with him by now."

_**Nurse's Office, Morning…**_

Cobalt opened his eyes and groaned in pain. He immediately noticed that he was in the Nurse's office once more.

"Can you sit up?" Glynda asked.

Cobalt replied, "I can't even move my head right now Aunt Glynda. Also, it is pounding. I haven't been out that long, have I?"

Glynda helped her nephew sit up. "Just a night." She pressed a glass to his lips. "Take slow sips of this."

Cobalt drank up noticing that it was very sweet. That coupled with that fact that it was red led him to believe that it was sap from Forever Falls. He drank down half the glass before stopping. Glynda then laid him down.

"Is everyone okay? Did we all make it back?" Cobalt asked.

Glynda sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, there was one casualty. Yatsuhashi Daichi gave his life to secure everyone's escape. Coco and her team have been given the rest week off to mourn." Cobalt sighed. "It's not your fault. Ichigo explained…"

"I know." Cobalt stated. "I may not have seen it, but I know we all did our best out there. It just wasn't enough against that many Grimm. It's just… Every time I seem to be strong enough, an enemy appears to remind me I'm just a first-year student."

"Cobalt, you are by no means weak. It's the enemies you face that are strong. You have people coming after you that are on par or just short of Qrow. The fact that you've come out alive, and in as good of spirts as you do, speaks volumes of the type of person you are.

The Huntsman you will be. Don't let one mission sour your disposition. Keep moving forward. If you do that, I'm certain you will become strong enough. Strong enough that you won't have to worry about people like Raven or the Order of Grimm. In my opinion, you're on your way.

Cobalt smiled. "Thanks Aunt Glynda."

Qrow entered the room. "So, the kid's up. Do you still need a minute?"

Glynda stood. "No, I am done here." She walked to the door but looked back at Cobalt. "I'll be back to check on you later."

She left the room and Qrow sat in the chair. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by an airship." Cobalt stated.

Qrow smiled. "So, normal then?"

Cobalt chuckled weakly at his joke. "Yeah, normal. Anyways, you just here to check up on me, or do you need to tell me something?"

Qrow replied, "After you came back last night, I spoke with your grandpa to tell him what happened. He was relieved you're okay. He also said your upgrades would be ready this weekend. He's particularly excited to show you your new swords he's been working on.

The following week, we'll be able to take your training up to the maximum possible level. Meaning you'll be able to handle another combat instructor. Fortunately for you, Tai has agreed to fill the roll.

Once your upgrades are finished, you will have morning training and Combat Class with me, one hour to rest, One hour with Tai, another hour of rest, and your usual hour with Ozpin. Even with your upgrades, it'll be hard, but I think you can handle it."

"I know I will handle it." He yawned. "I think I'm going back to bed."

He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep. Qrow decided to let him rest. He was about to stand when the chair broke apart under him. He sighed, stood up, and dusted himself off. The Huntsman then left the room.

_**Hallways to the Nurses Office, After Classes…**_

Mercury, wearing a Beacon Academy male uniform, was busy playing the part of caring teammate as he carried another box of those cupcakes to Cobalt's room. He rounded the corner only to see Yang leaning against the wall as Ruby nervously paced in front of the door.

He had yet to meet anyone of Team RWBY though he had seen them more than enough. Admittedly, he'd never seen Yang this close. She had a body that blew Emerald's out of the water.

Of course, he wasn't meant to get attached while on this assignment, but that didn't mean he couldn't stare at some eye candy. There was the fact that he'd still have to interact with everyone around Cobalt at some point.

He made his way over and looked curiously at Ruby before turning to Yang. "Hello, you're Yang Xiao Long and that must be your sister Ruby Rose pacing before Cobalt's door. I've seen you two around for a while now and figured now was the time to make a proper introduction."

Yang nodded and smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you as well Mercury Black. I got to say, there's not many people that can push Cobalt as far as you did in that match."

Mercury glanced at Ruby once more. "So, what's up with her?"

"She's just doing this because she's Cobalt's girlfriend. Most of us have caught on that so long as Cobalt doesn't die, he'll bounce back." Yang shrugged. "You could say Rubes needs to learn how to _pace _herself."

Ruby stopped and groaned. "Yang."

Mercury smiled. "Your sister is just _care_-ing about your health. After all, her pun did cause Cobalt to _pass _from your mind for the time being. Maybe getting _out _of this hall is just what you need."

Ruby was shocked. "No! You're sense of humor is just as bad as Yang's."

Yang held up her hand and smiled. "Ignore her. Those were great."

Mercury gave her a high five. "It's nice to find someone with a similar sense humor for once. My old team was serious for the most part."

Ruby walked away. "Alright, I can't deal with two Yang's right now. I need to prepare if this is going to become a more common thing."

Yang chuckled. "I should go with her." She walked away. "I'll see you around Mercury."

Mercury smiled. "I'll look forward to it gorgeous."

He then walked into the room as Yang caught up with Ruby. "You know that Mercury is a real looker and he's quite the strong fighter. The fact that we can annoy you only makes me more interested in getting to know him than I was."

Ruby groaned again. "I'm going to need to warn the team about the impending pun-pocalypse, aren't I?"

"Maybe Rubes. It all depends on how things go from here." Yang smiled. "Also, that was a good pun."

Ruby looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Yang, did you really just develop a crush?"

"That's for me to know." Yang stated.

"You know, if you do decide to date him, he'll be forced to face Uncle Qrow and dad like Cobalt had to, right?" Ruby stated.

Yang smiled. "That's the point. If the guy that wants to date us can stand up to Qrow and dad, then they're the right guy to date us. I only stood in Cobalt's way because I have to watch out for my little Rubaby."

Ruby groaned. "Yang! We agreed you'd never use that nickname again."

Yang playfully rubbed her sister's head. "I can't help it. You're just too fun to mess with and to cute with your reactions."

Ruby grumbled as they continued down the hall.

_**Cobalt's Room**_

Mercury entered and found his leader eating what looked like a buffet, but that was only to be expected with that crazy thing he pulled of yesterday. The mercenary had never seen anything like it until Ichigo and Cobalt did it.

"Good to see you're already sitting up." Mercury stated putting on his fake smile.

Cobalt washed down the food in his mouth before speaking. "Admittedly, I'd still like to be laying down, but my stomach took over when Ruby and Yang brought me all this food. Did you see them out there?"

Mercury sat the box down. "Well, I got desert here when your done with the main course. Got another of those boxes out of the fridge for ya. As for your friends, I did in fact see them.: Mercury chuckled. "Yang and I punned Ruby away and the brawler followed."

Cobalt chuckled as well.

Mercury sat down in the chair getting a faraway look in his eyes, and Cobalt got a feeling what this was about because it was the exact same expression the mercenary had when they talked on the roof. "I know this may be sore for you, but I don't get why that Yatsuhashi guy…"

Cobalt held up his hand. "I get it. You don't understand why Yatsuhashi would give his life. Not in the usual sense considering we're here now. No, you mean you don't understand his reason for doing it. Well, there are numerous factors at play. For one, Yatsuhashi wanted us to make it.

I may not have known the guy on the level I know Coco, but I understood enough to know that he'd do what was right. Even if it meant causing pain to his team. At least now they are still alive."

Mercury nodded. "What does a Hunter mean to you?"

Cobalt replied, "I suppose it's like this. Is this a fair world we live in? No. This world is controlled by the Grimm. That's fact; however, it doesn't have to remain that way. Humanity continued to press on and improve. I think someday we will defeat the Grimm.

A pretty standard way to look at things, but that's not all I think on what a Hunter should be. We are training to be the best fighters on Remnant, so I, at least, plan on putting my skills to use beyond fighting the Grimm."

"Even if it may be a fool's errand considering one guy, even if he is a Hunter, couldn't hope to eliminate all crime or be there to protect every person?" Mercury asked.

Cobalt smiled. "Let me put it to you this way. This is nowhere near the first time I've ended up in this bed. I've faced a lot of opponents. People I really need to tell you about later. Anyways, opponents who want to capture and/or kill me, yet I haven't given up."

Mercury nodded thoughtful. "I see."

"I know you're about to leave, so I'll finish by saying what I should have said after that test we took. Mercury, you are a member of Team Azure and that means you are my friend. I protect my friends with everything I have." Cobalt firmly stated.

Mercury said nothing as he stood up and left the room. Cobalt continued to eat before finishing the main course and moving onto the cupcakes. After eating them, he felt sleepy once more, so he laid back down. The manager immediately fell asleep once more.

_**Team RWBY's Room**_

Weiss had just finished her homework when she heard a knock at the door. The Schnee got up and opened it to find Mars on the other side holding his sheathe which contained his Odachi.

"Hey Weiss." The wolf Faunus smiled. "Is now a good time to help me with my blade?"

Weiss nodded. "Come on in. My teammates are out, and I just finished my homework." The two stood across from each other. "Let me see your blade." Mars handed it over and Weiss removed the snake sword from its sheathe. "Compared to making my rapier, this will be a piece of cake."

She took it over to the desk and got to work.

_**Some Time Later…**_

Mars had been looking over Weiss' shoulder as she worked and was impressed at how easy she made it look. He knew there was no way he could do this himself.

Eventually, Weiss sheathed the blade, stood, and smiled. "It's finished." She pressed a button she added on the hilt causing a section to the hilt to lift. "This blade can only take one dust crystal at a time, so it'd be good to have some on you.

I'd ask Cobalt if his grandfather could provide a safe storage method for while you're out in the field. Now, all you must do is place a dust crystal in the hilt, close the panel, and press the second button to use the dust you stored within."

Mars gratefully took the blade as his tail happily wagged. "Thanks Weiss. This is a huge upgrade for the Vytal Festival. I hope I get a chance to try it on Cobalt."

"Speaking of Cobalt, you seem to be the only one that can bring out his 'Combat Mode' outside of a fight. I was wondering if you could tell me about that?" Weiss asked.

Mars smiled. "I think it has something to do with our first fight. We started out with blades, but it quickly devolved to a fist fight. Despite my Semblance, which Cobalt didn't have at the time, it was a fight that ended in a draw. I respected him and the whole thing with his village's children and the Order of Grimm… Well, my respect only grew for the guy."

Weiss nodded. "I think I get it. The fact that you tied must be the only time that's happened. Usually Cobalt's either winning or losing. He must see you as a rival even if he clearly came out on top in your last fight and that race."

"No arguments there. Cobalt's gone to an entirely different level." The Faunus smiled. "That's why I'm grateful for this. The upgrade to my blade will help me catch up."

"You're quite determined then." Weiss smiled. "Hey Mars, would you mind going to the upcoming dance with me?"

Mars looked at her and scratched his face. "I'm not much of a dancer, but I could see myself going if it were with you."

"That's okay. I know how to dance and can help you make it through that part." Weiss assured.

Mars smiled. "Then I can only accept." He then got an idea. "Hey, I know you've already helped me a lot, but mind if I get a little more help from you?"

"What do you need?" Weiss asked.

Mars replied. "It's about Neptune…"

_**Roof Above JNPR's Room**_

Pyrrha stood off to the side watching Jaune and Rain spar. It was more akin to Jaune getting his butt handed to him. Rain was faster, stronger, and more skilled in swordplay that even Pyrrha had a tough time against the Hunter-knight.

Jaune put his shield up only for Rain to effortlessly slash it to the right and land a gun shot on Jaune's chest breaking his Aura. The knight then pushed his sheathe into the boy knocking him to his butt.

Rain put his sheathe back and sheathed his sword. "You're getting better Mr. Arc. You managed to last two minutes."

Jaune sighed and looked at his blade. "Students like Cobalt are going to cream me in the Vytal Festival at the rate I'm growing."

Pyrrha said, "They won't because you're an excellent leader Jaune. Your mind for strategy is one of the best Beacon has to offer. It's on par with Cobalt's."

Jaune stood up and sheathed his blade. "That's the thing, Cobalt would destroy me in a fight as easy or easier than Rain does. I need to become stronger if I want to fight alongside him, or my team. If I don't, then I'll just be left in the dust."

Pyrrha looked sympathetically at her leader.

Rain said, "If you're this worried about it, then it's only right I remedy the situation. Mr. Arc provided you two are okay with this, I can train you as Qrow does Cobalt. We can train for two hours in the morning just you and I. Training both of you can come in the evening.

You honestly have great potential, and I can bring it out. Only if this arrangement works for the two of you. I know you two were training together long before I arrived. Even though I have become your teacher, I would not wish to overstep my boundary."

Jaune looked to Pyrrha. "What do you say?"

Pyrrha nodded. "I am okay with this. If you feel you are not progressing enough, then you should take steps to feel that way."

Jaune nodded. "I accept."

Rain nodded. "Training is concluded for today, but I'd like you to remain Jaune. There's something I wish to discuss with you."

Pyrrha nodded remembering when he gave them the space needed to talk. She left.

Rain said, "Jaune, I've become rather acquainted with yours and Ms. Nikos' transcripts." Jaune looked at him concerned. "Ozpin explained about the forgeries, and I won't judge his decision. I may not have known him long, but I can tell the headmaster is a wise man.

I only want to know why you faked your transcripts in the first place. In fact, I need to know. I must understand you better. Maybe in the end, I can help you overcome something. It is often said a warrior held back will never reach their full potential."

Jaune closed his eyes. "It's my family." He sighed and opened his eyes. "You probably know this, but my family has a long line of heroes. Strong blood runs through our veins. My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all heroes.

My great grandfather fought in the war and for his efforts, became the leader of the king of Vale's war council. This blade and sword were passed down by him except not to me. I took it and my parents let me go, but… They never believed I could do this.

They said I'd be welcome to return anytime. My father tried training me for years, but I couldn't pick up the Arc style of fighting. Not like some of my sisters. I was the joke of the village. People made fun of me because they thought I couldn't make it.

This. This is all I ever wanted. I want to be a Huntsman and a hero like my father. So much so, that I thought coming to the best school would be the correct course of action. That hey could teach me. That I could show my father I could do this."

Rain put a hand on his shoulder. "It sounds like your father gave up on you, but that's not how anyone gets stronger. It's through trial and error. It's how I became strong. How your father became strong. It's how Leonidas Arc became the man he was.

The key is that you never give up. You never stop moving forward. The moment you do, is the moment you stop growing." He smiled. "Now Jaune, I'm going to talk with Ozpin because tomorrow we're going to visit Patron the Arc Sanctuary."

"What!?" Jaune stated shocked.

Rain nodded. "You need to confront your father. Only then will you be able to truly grasp your potential." He saw that Jaune was worried, so he smiled. "I didn't say alone. I'll be there to provide support. This is your dream Jaune, so isn't it worth fighting for?"

Jaune looked away before becoming determined. "It is."

Rain nodded. "Then there's your answer."

Jaune nodded back. "Your right. Let's go to Patron the Arc Sanctuary."

Rain said, "Just keep in mind you may need to display what you've learned for your father to get it. From what it sounds like, I can infer he is not one to change his mind. Are you prepared to do that?"

Jaune hadn't lost his determination. "I am."

Rain smiled. "Good. That's the fire you need to keep. The determination you need not to back down. You have grown a lot in the time I've been your teacher. Don't forget that. Now, go pack your things and tell your team."

"Yes sir." Jaune stated before walking off.

_**Team SSMN's Room**_

Neptune entered the room to find his teammates waiting for him. "Oh no, we are not…"

He'd turned to try and open the door, but found it stuck.

_**Hallway**_

The moment Neptune had closed the door, Weiss had frozen it shut. She then sheathed her rapier and walked away.

_**Room**_

"Yes, we are dude. It's time you learned to dance. There's no guarantee you'll get a date, and we refuse to go to any more dances without you. So, we're not leaving this room until you learn to dance." Sun stated firmly.

He sighed when he noticed Sage standing by the window and realized he was defeated. "Where do we start? Also, this better not leave the room."

"It won't. Now let's get the awkward stuff out of the way first." Sun declared. "Mars, it's time to begin the lesson."

He moved over to Neptune as music stated to come from Sage's scroll.

_**Ozpin's Tower**_

Rain stepped out of the elevator and came to stand before the headmaster. "How may I help you Rain?"

"As you are aware, I have been training Mr. Arc and Ms. Nikos. I would like to request that Jaune be excused from classes for a personal trip that I believe will help him reach new heights. I will of course accompany him, and we will return Friday night. That way I can participate in the Grimm extermination on Saturday." Rain stated.

Ozpin put his hands on his desk. "Where will you and Mr. Arc be heading?"

"Patron the Arc Sanctuary here on Sanus. It is time Mr. Arc confront his parents." Rain replied.

Ozpin nodded. "Granted on the condition you take Mr. Sky with you. The young man will likely be able to leave the nurse's office tomorrow morning, and a small trip away from Vale would do him some good before he leaves this weekend to visit his grandfather."

Rain smiled. "That's perfect. Jaune having a friend behind him could help him stay determined."

"Then it is settled. I'll have an airship ready to take your three to Patron at ten tomorrow." Ozpin stated before getting a sudden idea. "Make that four. Cobalt and his new teammate haven't gotten nearly enough down time together what with the test and what happened at Star Village."

Rain nodded. "Thank you, sir."

_**Cobalt's Room**_

Nora slammed the door open and brought in a cart full of pancakes while Ren carried a tray with a dome. The slamming door against the wall had caused Cobalt to bolt awake into a sitting position.

"What!?" He then saw Ren and Nora. "What are you guys doing here?" He looked out the window and noticed the night slowly approaching.

Nora happily replied. "We heard you were hungry, so I had Ren make pancakes."

She sat a plate in front of him.

Ren sighed, "I tried to dissuade her from just barging in, but you know… she's Nora."

Cobalt chuckled. "Not much you can do to stop her. Thanks guys."

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot the syrup." Nora ran out of the room. "I'll be back!"

Cobalt looked at Ren after she'd left. "What's up with the serving tray?"

Ren smiled. "This was meant to be hidden from Nora because she has forbidden me from making it for anyone, but it's just perfect for someone out of energy." He removed the dome revealing a glass of green drink. "It's a mixture of natural herbs and vegetables."

He passed it to Cobalt who looked at it carefully before shrugging. "I guess anything is worth trying once."

He opened his mouth and poured the drink in swallowing it. Almost immediately his face turned green.

"Oh, big mistake." Cobalt stated before jumping from the bed and running to the bathroom.

He began throwing up into the toilet. Nora entered the room with the syrup when she noticed the empty glass and Cobalt in the bathroom.

"Ren, I told you not to make those drinks for any of our friends." Nora angrily stated.

Ren looked at her curiously. "Why are you mad at me? He's the one wasting perfectly good health drink."

"That's it. I'm searching the room for every drink recipe and destroying them." Nora proclaimed.

Before Ren could speak, Cobalt walked out while gripping the doorway of the bathroom. "I agree. Destroy them all. No one else should be subjected to those."

Nora smiled and ran from the room as Ren looked at Cobalt. "You've betrayed me."

He ran from the room after Nora as Cobalt collapsed on the floor.

_**Team CVF's Room**_

The members of CVF were sitting on their beds. None of them said a word. They'd been like this ever since returning to the room. Last night, they'd showered, and they'd moved to use the bathroom when needed. Coco even went and got food making sure they all ate.

Coco was fine with this. She had promised their teammate she'd make sure they'd continue, but she knew better than anyone that there had to be time to grieve. You couldn't just act like everything was okay. They heard someone knocking and Coco got up to answer it.

She saw Cardin and Russel standing on the other side. "What are you two doing here?"

While CVFY hadn't been on terrible terms with the two, since they apologized, they also weren't on great terms. It was more accurate to say they were acquaintances at this point.

"We got together with Team RWBY and JNPR last night and debated on whether we should try to be there for you or give you space." Russel began. "It was split down the middle between the 10 of us, so we decided the best thing to do was send two people to start with."

Cardin rubbed his head. "We're sorry to hear about Yatsuhashi. None of us knew him as well as you guys did, so we aren't as saddened by his loss… Not that we aren't sad to have lost a comrade… It's just…"

He sighed. "We may not be as sad, but I think everyone of us understands what it's like to lose someone you were close to. Even though we didn't know him that well, he was a great guy. He must have cared greatly for everyone on that airship to do what he did."

"Anyways, you three doing okay? Is there anything we do to help?" Russel asked.

"I think it will just take time at this point." Coco gave a weak smile. "Don't worry. I don't plan on letting my team or myself wallow in here for too long. Thanks for checking on us."

Coco closed the door and Team CR started walking.

Russel sighed, "Damn, it's really eating them. I wish there was something we could do to help."

Cardin was thoughtful. "Maybe there is. According to what we heard, Team CFVY was extracted from Cobalt's old village, and my mom had favors among Hunters that live here on Sanus. The area might be infested, but they can secure Yatsuhashi's blade and armor."

Russel smiled. "That's not a bad idea. Grieving usually is easier if you can bury the person. Since we can't do that, burying his armor and sword is the next best thing. Do it."

Cardin nodded and got his scroll out to set everything up. Russel was very proud of his friend and how far he's come since deciding to change.


	51. Patron the Arc Sanctuary:Part 1

_**Path to the Airship Docks, Morning…**_

Mercury and Cobalt were walking to the dock to catch their flight. The manager honestly felt a little weird. It had nothing to do with the fact that he still felt sore and groggy, nor the fact that he drank that health drink of Ren's last night.

No, it was more like he felt naked without his blades. Sure, for the school day he didn't have them, but it'd been 2 days, going on 3 now, and even though he'd been unconscious for most of that, it felt off to him. He wasn't even sure if it really made sense.

Speaking of soreness, Mercury noticed his leader was having a little difficulty carrying the bag, so he took it off his leader's back. "What are you doing Mercury?"

Mercury slung Cobalt's bag over his left shoulder and his own bag over the right shoulder. "You seemed to be struggling a bit with the weight, so let me carry it besides this is meant to be a sort of vacation for you. Take a load off."

Cobalt smiled. "Thank Merc. I won't deny your help since you're offering."

Mercury raised an eyebrow. "Merc? Is that my nickname now?"

Mercury was used to codenames over nicknames. He was Butcher, and Emerald was Thief for instance.

"It may not seem very creative, but I don't give nicknames to everyone. I think I've only done so for Weiss. It's Ice Princess by the way. Anyways, consider it a gesture of friendship. You didn't have to come with me to extract CFVY. After all, you barely know them." Cobalt explained.

Mercury thought back to an old myth he once read in one of the only books he'd ever had. When his father found the book, he burnt it. That wasn't what was important. There was a word used in there that may fit Cobalt much like his and Emerald's codenames fit them.

Mercury smiled. "It may not be very creative, but I think I'll refer to you as Samurai from time to time."

Cobalt looked at him. "Samurai? Where did you get a nickname like that?"

Mercury replied, "I used to have this story, a myth really, about a crimson red robbed man with a matching katana. It was said he had magic and choose four maidens as his masters protecting them till the end of his life."

Mercury of course knew the maidens were the real deal, but he had yet to see anyone with powers like the Samurai. If that myth were real, Cinder hasn't confirmed it for him.

Cobalt was stunned. "I read that story last semester. It's become one of my favorites."

Mercury looked at him. "I used to enjoy it until it was destroyed years ago."

Cobalt reached into his bag on Mercury's shoulder and pulled out the book handing it to his teammate. "Since you don't have a copy, you can have this one. Also, I think I need to come up with a better nickname because you just gave me an awesome one."

Mercury looked at the book in his hands shocked. "No, I like the nickname Merc." He held the book out to Cobalt. "Are you sure you want to give this to me?"

Cobalt shrugged. "It's not like I can't buy a replacement. You keep it."

Mercury slipped the book in his bag feeling genuine gratitude. He shook his head dispelling these feelings. He had to keep people out. He wasn't here to make friends. This was the mercenary's job, and he would complete it.

Still, he nodded. "Thank you."

**Beacon Docks**

Cobalt and Mercury joined Jaune and Rain who were waiting for them.

"Are we late?" Cobalt inquired.

Jaune shook his head. "You aren't. Rain and I were just early."

Rain nodded. "Now that all four of us are here, we can depart earlier than expected."

The four of them entered the airship and were off.

_**Airship, Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt looked at Jaune. "So, what's your home like Jaune?"

"Patron of the Arc Sanctuary. The village itself was nice. Ivory white walls and a color scheme of yellow and white for the buildings. We got our inn and shops as well as traders that come from all over." Jaune sighed when Cobalt looked at him concerned.

"As you know, my family wasn't supportive of me becoming a Hunter… Well, everyone showed it to a certain degree. Really, the second oldest Arc sibling, Olivia and the youngest, Jade and Aqua, were the only ones that fully believed I could be a Huntsman.

Jade made me promise to write her every week." He smiled fondly. "Admittedly, it wasn't all bad, but I never really got to train like I have been at Beacon. Hard to become the hero you want to be when those that could train you refuse to."

"I don't know what I would have done if grandpa had refused to train me." Cobalt nodded. "Don't worry man, I got your back."

Mercury said nothing as he crossed his arms and looked out the window at the blue sky and passing clouds.

_**Gates of Patron the Arc Sanctuary**_

The group of four moved towards the two gates. One was larger and currently had a line of traders and merchants with their wares. The second was slightly smaller and currently had no one standing in front of it save two guards. One was a male in a full set of light ivory armor.

The other was a woman with long, blond hair, the same color as Jaune's, in a ponytail, and she had blue eyes. She also wore ivory armor with yellow outlining. A sword was sheathed at her side and a shield was on her back.

The group walked up to the gate as the woman looked Jaune up and down. "Jaune, it's good to see that you didn't hurt yourself at Beacon. Are these young men here to return you home?"

Jaune looked back at his group before standing tall before her. "No Bianca, they are not. I'm just visiting, so will you please let us in? I need to speak with father."

Bianca looked from Jaune to the others. "What are their names?"

"I am Cobalt Sky. Good friend of Jaune's, leader of Beacon's Team Azure, and manager to teams JNPR, RWBY, and CR." Cobalt informed.

"Mercury Black. Permanent member of Team Azure." Mercury stated.

Rain said, "Rain Stone. Knight, Huntsman, assistant teacher of Beacon, and Jaune's mentor." 

"Follow me, and I shall take you to our home." She looked at her fellow guard. "Stay here and man the gate. I'll send a replacement as soon as I am able."

The guard nodded. "Yes ma'am."

He then opened the gate allowing them all to enter the village. It was bustling with traders setting up shop and villagers going about their day whether it be walking around or checking out wares from both established shops and traders. The group followed Bianca through the village.

_**Arc Residence**_

The group had stopped before a three-story home near the back of the walled village. Like every other building, it was ivory with golden trim to keep it from looking dull. The Arc Family Symbol had been painted on the front door. Bianca led the group in.

"Dad! Jaune's back and he wishes to talk with you!" Bianca yelled.

A man with medium length, blond hair and a full beard, the same length, walked into the entryway. He had green eyes and was muscular from years of training. His armor was like Jaune's which meant the student had clearly modeled his armor after his father.

His father even had a sword and sheathe leading the others to think it was like Cocea Morsis aHis. With him came a woman who had long platinum hair and blue eyes. She didn't seem like a warrior, but neither did she seem like some helpless lady. She wore a yellow dress with ivory trim.

"Jaune. It took you longer to come back than I thought it would." The man sounded disappointed.

Weather that was the fact that Jaune had left in the first place or that he came back was up in the air. Maybe it was a mixture of both.

Jaune stepped forward. "Actually, I've come to say that I've been doing well at Beacon. My teachers praise how far I've come, I've made great friends, got a great team that I lead, and it finally feels like I'm moving towards my dream. A dream you gave up on."

"Really? You came here just to tell me this?" The man questioned.

Jaune nodded. "I did, among other things. I worked hard to learn the Arc style of fighting, but you gave up on me because I didn't advance as fast as Bianca or Rose. Once you saw I couldn't learn your style, you wouldn't help me learn any other style like Olivia."

The woman spoke up. "Jaune, it's not like that. We were just worried for your safety. Being a Hunter is hard work. If you don't have a proper style of fighting, then you are that much easier to take down."

Bianca interjected. "They're right Jaune. Your skills don't lie in combat. You couldn't even properly take care of yourself. The reason we tried to stop you from this path was because we didn't want to see you hurt. We still don't."

"I know, and I know nothing I say will persuade any of you differently. That's why I intend to prove myself. Prove that I've learned my own style of combat. That I'm no longer the Jaune Arc that left." He looked at Bianca. "I challenge you to a duel."

"Jaune, be sensible here. You…" Bianca began.

Rain stepped forward. "John Arc, it appears my student wishes to challenge your daughter in combat. If you think Jaune is weak, then you should have no trouble allowing him the chance to fight."

John looked at the rest of them. "Who are you three?"

"Sir, they are Rain Stone, Jaune's mentor, Cobalt Sky, his friend, and Mercury, teammate of Cobalt." Bianca replied.

John looked at Rain. "So, you think you've prepared my boy enough to face Bianca? You are aware that she is stronger than I was at that age? In just a few short years she'll be stronger than me."

Rain smiled and patted his student on the back. "Jaune's a sharp kid. If he says he's ready to face her, then I believe in him. That's what it means to be a mentor John. You don't just give up if it seems your student isn't progressing. You instead tackle the training from a different angle."

John looked at Jaune. "Why don't we make it a wager. If Bianca falls to 15% Aura, tournament rules, then I'll have to admit I was wrong about you Jaune. If you fall to 15% first, you must dropout of Beacon and come home."

John held out his hand.

"If this is what it'll take to get you home, I fully agree to these terms as well." Bianca added.

Jaune thought about it before taking the hand and shaking it. "Deal."

They let go.

"We'll meet at the Training Clearing tomorrow afternoon." John walked away.

"I'm going to visit the blacksmith to ensure my weapons are ready for tomorrow." Bianca stated as she walked out.

Joan looked at her son, his friends, and his mentor. "You four are more than welcome to stay here for the night."

Jaune smiled. "That's kind mother, but I think we should stay at the inn. At least for tonight."

Joan nodded. "At least stick around for a few hours and visit with your sisters. You must also stay for dinner. All of you."

"We can do that." Jaune stated.

Joan smiled, walked up to her son, and hugged him. "It really is good to see you Jaune."

Jaune hugged her back before they broke off and she walked into the kitchen.

Rain said, "Since we're staying at the inn, I should go rent rooms."

Rain left and Jaune turned to Cobalt and Mercury. "So, you guys want to come meet the rest of my sisters? If you don't want to do that, then you could watch the scroll in the living room or read some books from our library."

Cobalt nodded. "I'm fine with meeting your sisters, but are you okay?"

Jaune smiled. "I'm fine."

Cobalt turned to Mercury. "What do you want to do?"

Mercury said, "I'm fine with doing the rounds with you two, but why didn't any of your sisters come down here?"

Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "Father, Bianca, and I tend to go at it a lot, so they usually just wait in their rooms until one of us comes to see them. Anyways, let's head up to the second floor."

Jaune started up the stairs with Cobalt and Mercury following. "First up we have the oldest after Bianca, Olivia. She's really into dancing and taught me everything I know about it. In fact, she's so into dancing that she's developed her own fighting style around it."

Jaune opened a dull pink door revealing a room with posters of various dancers Cobalt and Mercury had no idea about; however, there was a poster Cobalt recognized of Weiss in a dress and figured that was from her time as a singer.

A young woman with long, platinum blond hair in a ponytail and green eyes stood in the center of the room. She wore a beautiful dancer's dress that didn't seem to restrict her movements or like they'd hold her back in a fight.

She smiled when she saw Jaune running over to give him a nice hug. "Jaune, look at you. You've grown a bit since leaving home." She pulled away. "Are you eating enough? Working hard to become a strong Hunter? Who are these young men with you?"

Jaune chuckled. "Yes. Yes. That's Cobalt and Mercury. They're a couple of friends I met at Beacon."

She nodded her head. "It's nice to meet you two. I always thought Jauney needed some good friends."

Cobalt nodded back. "It's nice to see that not everyone is against Jaune."

"Of course, I'm not. Jaune has a good heart, and I know he can become a great Huntsman someday." Olivia stated.

Mercury was chuckling. "So, Olivia the name Jauney…"

"That's what Bianca and I used to always call Jaune. I'm the only one that still does it, but Bianca just couldn't resist especially when he'd wear this cute, blue bunny onesie." Oliva began.

Jaune blushed embarrassed. "Olivia, I don't wear those anymore."

Cobalt was smiling. "Didn't you try to wear that the night we stayed in the ballroom before I persuaded you not to?"

Jaune's blush deepened and he began pushing the pair, who were both laughing, out the door. "Alright Olivia, it was nice seeing you again, but these two still have many sisters to meet. They should only be brief meetings anyways."

Mercury called back. "Hey, if you have photos of young Jauney, I'd love to see them later."

"Of course, I know where everyone's baby books are." Olivia happily stated with a wave.

Jaune got them out into the hall before closing the door. Mercury was really enjoying his assignment at this point despite the sword that currently dangled over his head if he stepped out of line. At this point, it was worth it.

Jaune cleared his throat and clapped his hands. "Alright, onto the next room, shall we?"

"You know, Yang would just love to hear this story, right Vomit Boy?" Cobalt joked.

"You wouldn't do that, right Cobalt?" Jaune asked in a begging manner.

Cobalt patted his shoulder. "I'm nowhere near mean enough to subject someone to the type of torment Yang can inflict."

Mercury smirked and shrugged. "Those baby pictures will be for my amusement only."

Jaune breathed a sigh of relief. "That's okay, I suppose." He started walking to the next door while whispering. "For this next one, you two need to stand back."

They looked at him curiously but shrugged. It was his family after all, so if he was telling them to stand back, then it was likely for a good reason. They did as they were told, and Jaune kicked the door open before jumping back. What resulted was a bucket of water hitting the floor.

A young woman with the same height, eye color, and hair as Jaune appeared in the doorway with an attire consisting of a yellow tank top and yellow pants. "Good to see being away from the family hasn't dulled your senses around me bro."

Jaune rolled his eyes. "If anything, being at Beacon would only improve my reactions. Now, are you going to let me and my friends in our room?"

The young woman stepped inside and the guys followed her. Inside they found two beds. The room itself was decorated in half with one side having pictures of famous Hunters while the other had beautiful artwork of landscapes and buildings on the wall.

Jaune said. "Rose, these are Cobalt and Mercury. Guys, this is Rosemary Arc, but she prefers to go by Rose. She's also my fraternal twin sister and an artist."

Cobalt nodded. "I can see it."

Mercury was looking around the room.

Rose looked Cobalt up and down. "Hey, I recognize you from Jaune's letters. He says your one of the strongest students at Beacon, that true?"

"In terms of students, I've only ever lost to Pyrrha. We've also only had one match and that was before I started training under both Qrow Branwen and headmaster Ozpin." Cobalt explained.

Rose smiled. "Then, I challenge you to a fight right now. I want to see how my father's training stacks up to one of you Academy students. Fighting Olivia and Bianca just gets boring after a while."

Jaune smiled. "Only because you usually lose to Bianca and only win half the time against Olivia."

Rose chuckle. "That's funny coming from the doofus that thinks he'll actually be able to beat her."

Jaune replied, "You just watch. Her Aura will hit 15% before mine."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Sure, it will. I believe you've gotten stronger, but not that strong." She then looked at Cobalt. "So, what's your answer?"

"I'd be up for a fight, but we need to finish meeting Jaune's other sisters." Cobalt stated.

Rose nodded. "Fair enough." She walked past them. "I'll be waiting out front when you're done."

She left, and Cobalt turned to Jaune. "She's interesting."

Jaune chuckled. "You two haven't seen anything yet. Come on."

Jaune led his friends past the last room on the second floor and up to the third floor. "That room is my parents. No need to go in there."

They then came to stand at the first door on the third floor and Jaune knocked. A young woman wearing yellow pants and matching shirt with an ivory lab coat appeared. She had blue eyes and blond hair like Jaune's as well as a pair of goggles on her head.

"Jaune, I had heard the argument downstairs and was wondering how long it'd take you to arrive. A good seven minutes. I'll have to record that in my experiments. Now, who are these two?" The woman asked.

Jaune replied, "Karen, these are Cobalt and Mercury. They're friends I made at Beacon, and no you cannot experiment on them."

She looked them over. "I see. A pity. It's good to see you again big brother, but I must get back to work."

She closed the door.

"That was quick." Mercury commented.

Jaune chuckle. "Karen is engrossed in her work. She's been in love with inventing and weapon making for years now. Can't get enough of it. Anyways, this just leaves three more sisters."

He led them to the next door and knocked. "Come in."

Jaune opened the door revealing a princess themed room. The walls were a royal purple and the ceiling was a complimentary blue. There was a shelve with all kinds of children fantasy book as well as myths Cobalt was familiar with from his earlier years with Lloyd.

There was a young girl sitting on her bed with purple robes and a fake tiara. She also had long, platinum blond hair and blue eyes. Seemed all the Arcs had some combination of hair color and eye color from their parents.

She smiled. "My loyal knight Jaune Arc. I see you have come to visit from your training."

Jaune smiled and played along as he knelt before his sister. "Indeed, I have lady Aqua. He pointed to his two friends. "I've also brought warriors of great renown, as well as friends, to visit the Arc kingdom, and a mentor. A knight of great skill who has been teaching me his ways."

She stood up and raised her hand causing Jaune to stand.

She then approached the two of them and smiled. "As princess of the Arc Kingdom, you have my thanks for befriending my most trusted knight." She then turned to Jaune. "Now, I shall not keep you."

Jaune bowed. "As you wish my princess."

Aqua then smiled and hugged her brother. "It's good to see you again big brother."

Jaune smiled and hugged her back. "You to Aqua."

Jaune led his friends out.

Cobalt lightly punched Jaune on the arm. "Ah, look who's a nice big brother."

Jaune sighed and shrugged. "Honestly, it's not like it's hard to play with Aqua."

Mercury crossed his arms. "Still, I'm not sure I'd be able to keep up with so many sisters. Just seeing the five of them would wear me out."

"You don't just become a good big brother. You must work at it. Anyways, let's move on." Jaune led them to the second to last door and knocked on it. "Hey Violet, you in?"

"I am." A woman replied with a monotone sounding voice.

Jaune opened the door and they all stepped in with Mercury and Cobalt looking around at detailed paintings of Grimm everywhere. There was also a bookshelf containing practically every book on Grimm. Most of it was myths considering it was hard to study Grimm.

A girl wearing dark yellow pants and shirt with black trim sat in the center of the room currently working on a painting of a Beowolf. She also had blond hair, with black tips, and green eyes. She hadn't turned to look at them.

Jaune smiled. "Mercury and Cobalt, this is my sister Violet. She's interested in the Grimm, obviously."

With no emotion, she said. "Welcome back home Jaune."

Jaune chuckled. "Well, we'll leave you to it."

"That would be appreciated." Violet stated.

Jaune led his friends out once more.

"She seemed nice." Cobalt commented.

Jaune nodded. "She is. She just has trouble expressing emotions. Kind of like Blake." He shrugged. "Her hobby doesn't go so far as her leaving the village to find Grimm. She knows how dangerous than can be. I say let her be her. Anyways, just one more sister left."

He led the three of them to the last door, and this time it opened as a small girl with platinum blond hair and blue eyes ran out of the room. She came straight at Jaune giving him a tackle hug that he was prepared for. She wore a yellow short sleeved shirt and ivory shorts.

"Jaune, you came to visit!" The girl excitedly shouted.

Jaune chuckled good naturedly as he took the girl and put her on his back. "Guys, this little one is the youngest Arc Jade. Jade, these are some of my friends, Cobalt and Mercury, from Beacon."

Jade glared at Cobalt trying to look menacing, but just coming off as cute. "My big brother will defeat you someday. You won't always be stronger than him."

Cobalt could kind of understand what this was considering he did technically have a brother at one point, so he smiled. "If Jaune beats me, I'll train harder to beat him."

Jade continued to glare. "No, you won't. Once Jaune can beat you, he'll never be beaten by you again."

Cobalt chuckled. "We'll see."

Mercury said, "Anyways, isn't that Rose girl waiting for you Samurai."

Cobalt nodded. "Right you are Merc." He turned to Jaune. "Are you coming or staying with your little sister?"

Jaune lightly scratched his face until Jade said, "He has to stay. I want my big brother to tell me stories of his time at Beacon in person. I know it'll be even more amazing than just reading about it in his letters."

Jaune chuckled. "I'll catch up with you later."

Mercury shrugged. "Let's go."

The members of Azure started their walk down.


	52. Patron the Arc Sanctuary:Part 2

_**Outside the Arc Residence**_

Cobalt and Mercury walked out to find Rose and John waiting for them. Rose held a sword and shield though this shield didn't seem capable of acting as a sheath like Jaune's and presumably John's.

Cobalt looked at the man. "What are you doing out here?"

John crossed his arms. "I'm curious to see how the son of Onyx fights."

"Funny, I don't remember divulging that information to you." Cobalt stated.

At this point, he figured he'd call Rain, Onyx's son. Even though Cobalt had yellow eyes, there was no way this man would know Onyx's son has yellow eyes. After you consider the fact that he'd lived in a different village for most of his formative years.

"I knew my rival and his wife well enough to know who their kid is by looking at him." John replied.

Rose sighed. "Enough of this talking. Let's get down to the fight."

Cobalt closed his eyes. "If you think I agreed to this fight to impress you, then you'd be wrong John Arc. Truth of the matter is, I had no idea you existed until today considering you haven't been around for a book to be written.

There's also the fact that your parenting is appalling. Now, why don't you back away." He looked at John. "Before you ask, I am more than willing to fight you myself. To back up the words that I'm saying now."

John said nothing as he back away.

Cobalt turned to Rose. "Sorry about that." He got into his fighting stance. "Come at me whenever you're ready."

Rose charged in, so Cobalt used Reinforcement to coat his right leg before kicking the girl's hand forcing her to let go of the blade. She was utterly shocked at being disarmed, and Cobalt used that kicking her in the stomach. She was pushed away as Cobalt caught the blade.

The manager swung the blade a few times. "Less weight than my usual katanas, so it's not too far out there to say that this blade doesn't have a gun function; however, that is to be expected since the Arcs do seem lost in ancient times."

Rose was starting to get upset that this stranger was insulting her family. "Don't insult the Arcs!"

Cobalt looked at her. "I'm not insulting the Arcs. I'm merrily stating a fact. In truth, I do not deny that the Arc family was a powerhouse." He pointed a blade at her. "The simple fact of the matter is that the Arcs are lost in the old ways.

Eighty years may have passed, but that's the thing. It's been 80 years. The world and the Grimm have advanced in that time." He pointed at John. "That's a big thing my father had on you because I get the sense you couldn't beat him." He shoved the blade into the ground.

"It only took one movement from Rose to see this fault. That's the problem. It was Jaune's problem. By refusing to evolve with the times, you waste the Arc potential. Potential the world needs to stop the Grimm instead of simply holding the line."

John stepped in front of Rose. "It's easy to say that what we do is wrong when you know nothing of who we are. What we have accomplished so far."

Cobalt created twin, wind dust katanas. "I'm more than willing to prove my point in an official bought." He flipped them the other way. "Tournament rules. Mercury and Rose can keep track."

Jaune drew his sword and his sheathe turning it into a shield. "Very well. Looks like someone's gotten too big for their breeches, so I'll show you the difference between a Huntsman and a student."

Rose moved over to Mercury as they both took out their scrolls and brought up Cobalt's and John's Aura.

Cobalt chuckled. "If there's anyone that knows the differences between Hunter level fighters and students, it's me." He smiled slightly. "Even knowing that, I'm confident I can beat you."

"Enough talk." John turned to Mercury and Rose. "Count us down." He faced Cobalt. "We'll begin at go."

Mercury would be paying close attention to this fight. For one, the way Cobalt was holding his blades was odd. Two, the manager was using dust which told him that metal disk on his back did have a purpose. Three, it was likely this would result in his leader using his Semblance.

Rose counted it down. "3. 2. 1. Go!"

The opponents ran at each other with Cobalt smirking as they got halfway because he decided now was the time to show a little of what he'd been working on with his mentors. Ice dust poured from his feet creating a thin road that he glided into John's path.

The Huntsman was caught off guard as Cobalt sailed right by him and he ended up slipping on the ice. The manager applied Aura to his feet and ran at John laying into him with a flurry of sword strikes as the Huntsman fell before landing a solid kick on the man's back.

The Huntsman was sent tumbling along the ground, and Cobalt followed up with lightning dust pistols opening fire on the huntsman who'd just gotten to his feet. John took a few shots until he was able to get his shield in front of himself blocking the shots.

Cobalt formed spheres of water dust and lobbed them at the shield. They burst on impact soaking the shield. Jahn grit his teeth and charged in closing the gap between them. Cobalt formed a ball made from lightning dust and slammed it into the soaking wet shield.

A current ran from it to John's arm shocking the older man and forcing him to drop it. Cobalt then created a fire dust whip and used it to retrieve the shield before the Huntsman could grab it. Now the manager held the shield himself.

Cobalt said, "You know, I'm well acquainted with many styles of combat spanning a wide range of weapons. Most of them I've learn through combat. Participating in or merely observing a fight.

A minority of my known styles are legitimately taught or learned from books. In the case of the Arc Style it's because of books, and so far, you haven't displayed anything I haven't read about." He flung the shield off into the distance.

"This is exactly what I was talking about. If you don't evolve your style, it becomes easy to combat. You have strength, experience, and at times speed over me, but it will do you little good when I can predict what you're going to do next with near flawless accuracy."

John tightly gripped his blade and charged Cobalt laying into him with a flurry of strong sword strikes before finishing with a powerful slash that sent the manager skidding along the ground. He would have fallen if he had moved his feet in a way that sent him spinning 360 degrees.

"You weren't able to defend against those. Guess our style isn't as predictable as you'd like to think." John declared readying himself to charge in once more.

Cobalt smiled as his hair and eyes began to glow. "In truth, I would have only been able to block a fifth of those strikes, but I choose not to block any for the simple matter of my current Semblance."

"_Current Semblance!? He's using a different Semblance!?" _Mercury thought shocked as he'd only ever seen Cobalt with impressive speed before; however, that could have been through training for all he knew.

Cobalt ran in and jumped to John's right side as he swung his sword just avoiding it. Cobalt then laid into John with multiple punches to his mid-section before slamming both fist into his gut knocking the Huntsman off his feet.

Rose was looking at the scroll shocked. "Cobalt wins."

With that confirmation, Cobalt deactivated Yang's semblance and put his hands in his pockets. "You claimed to be my father's rival, so you should know better than anyone what his Semblance was. In that case, you should have been prepared to counter it.

Prepared for the unexpected; however, you weren't because you have been lost in the Arc Style of combat. If you don't change, then a student far less prepared that I will be able to defeat you." He started walking away. "Mercury, I'm going to the inn. I need a nap. Feel free to come along."

Mercury ran over to his leader and they both walked together.

John got to his feet. "Why did you do any of this?"

Cobalt stopped and turned around. "Why? It's simple. Years ago, I lost my village to the Grimm. I don't want another village to suffer the same fate if I can help it. The Arc family is strong, but you needed a wakeup call to evolve.

Now, hopefully, you will internalize all I've said and change your ways. In the end, Patron may just survive instead of becoming lost to history." He turned away. "If you still don't believe me, then pay close attention to Jaune during tomorrow's fight."

Cobalt walked off followed by Mercury leaving behind a contemplative John Arc.

_**Path to the Inn**_

"Alright, what is your Semblance?" Mercury asked.

Cobalt replied. "Mimicry. I can copy any fighting style I see so long as the thing I'm copying has an aura. The longer a battle goes, the clearer a style becomes. If the battle is called early, then my mind creates the rest of the style. Fills in the holes.

If I form a genuine connection with someone, then I can copy their Semblance; however, it is not always consistent. There are Semblances I have yet to get, and I may never get them. This allows me to flow from one combat style to the next making the most of Elemental."

Mercury nodded in understanding. "So, Elemental can create any weapon, and because you know so many styles, it becomes hard to predict what you will do."

"Correct." Cobalt stated.

"_Cinder will want to hear about this upon my return."_ Mercury thought though there was a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach upon thinking this. _"What is this?"_ He shook his head as he suppressed… was it guilt… whatever it was. "That's a powerful sounding Semblance. Is it what allows you to create that Getsuga Tensho you've fired off before?"

Cobalt put his hands behind his head and yawned. "Nah, that's what's known as an Offensive Aura move. Every member of Team Limit specializes in it. Although, my Semblance did help me pick it up faster than most would have."

Mercury nodded. "I see." He suddenly got a thought. "You know, you sound far out of my league especially since you defeated a seasoned Hunter. Maybe I should think about doing some training of my own to keep up. Know anyone willing to train me?"

Cobalt thought about it. "You should train with Yang and you could ask her father since he'll be coming to Beacon to begin training me as well. If you wish to get stronger, then come with me this weakened. I'm sure my grandfather could make you far superior legs."

"Who is your grandpa?" Mercury inquired. "He must be a scientist of some renown considering these legs are state of the art Atlas tech."

"Well, he's my adoptive Grandpa, and he's more of an inventor than scientist." Cobalt replied.

"I'll talk with Yang's father about training me." Mercury nodded. "Know where I can find Yang?"

"Beacon's gym, most nights, around 6. She's been training there ever since I beat her awhile back." Cobalt replied.

Mercury smiled. "I'll take a look when we return from your grandfather's."

At this point, Mercury was useful to Cinder, but what about after? He'd already lost to Cobalt and admitted he'd lose to Adam. Not a smart move when you were kept around for your combat prowess. He needed to prove he was strong, so he might as well use this opportunity.

The pair stood before the Ivory Inn, and Cobalt smiled. "I hope Rain was able to get us a couple of rooms." He stretched. "I really do need a nap before dinner tonight."

The pair entered the inn.

_**Jaune and Rain's Room, Later that Night…**_

The four boys had gathered at the request of Jaune immediately after dinner with his family which had been tense. Everyone had heard of Cobalt defeating John earlier that day, yet the head of the Arc family said nothing as the manager joined them for diner. It led to a silent atmosphere.

That isn't what was important, but the fight tomorrow was. "Mercury, do you know how to set up traps?"

Mercury shrugged. "I'm okay at it."

Jaune handed him a hand drawn map and folded piece of paper. "Then I need you to head out of the village and set the traps. They're detailed on the paper and marked on the map."

Mercury stood. "You can count on me."

He left the room.

"Cobalt, do you happen to have any extra…" Jaune began.

Cobalt removed two extra disks as well as the one in his back. "They're yours. You only got three so make them count."

Jaune nodded gratefully. "Thank you." He looked to Rain. "I need you to help me strategize."

Rain smiled. "You got it."

Cobalt stood. "I'll leave the planning to you two then. I want to be surprised as much as the Arc family."

_**Training Clearing, Next Day…**_

Mercury, Cobalt, Rain, Olivia, Aqua, and Jade stood across the clearing from John, Joan, Rosemary, Karen, and Violet. Rain had made sure they stood where none of the traps would hit them while not letting any of the Arc's in on the plan. Bianca and Jaune stood across from each other holding their sword and shield.

"It's not too late to back out little brother. Just give up and come home where you'll be safe." Bianca stated firmly.

"If I gave up on becoming a hero, then I'd be giving up on my dream. I'd also be giving up on my friends. I refuse to do that." Jaune replied equally as firm.

Cobalt shouted. "Begin!"

Bianca rushed forward getting inside Jaune's guard and slashing into him. He stepped back and used his shield to block a good number of the strikes. He then did something shocking as he released his shield and palmed it into Bianca before jumping back.

Many people, that could see it, noticed three metal disk duck taped to the inside which were glowing with a white Aura. What resulted was a huge explosion of wind, water, lightning, fire, and earth dust that pushed Jaune slamming him into a tree.

Everyone else was a safe distance away with all the Arc's staring stunned at Jaune as metal from the shield rained down on the training field. Jaune got to his feet only for Bianca to angrily rush him from the cloud of dust slamming her arm into Jaune's throat. She held him against the tree.

"Jaune Arc, what have you done!?" Bianca angrily yelled.

Jaune moved his foot pulling on a nearby string which his older sister didn't notice as she was focused on him. A log came sailing out of the brush nailing Bianca in the side and knocking her away from him.

The leader of JNPR grabbed his dropped sword. "I destroyed our families shield because I learned that sometimes you will lose your weapon in combat. Sometimes it can't be avoided. Also, I did it because that frees us from the past.

A past that Cobalt helped me realize we were trapped in after hearing about his fight from Rosemary. I don't fight like an Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, or Rain Stone. I fight like Jaune. I'm prepared to do what I must, so I can prove myself. So, I can continue going to Beacon."

Bianca glared at him as she chopped the log in half. The Huntress then charged at Jaune, so he threw a sharp, makeshift knife behind him. It cut through a rope and he rolled to the right. Another log came from the brush, but Bianca cut it.

Jaune had sent another knife behind her cutting another rope resulting in a barrage of arrows hitting her back. That didn't stop Bianca from charging him though. JNPR's leader slashed his sword only for his sister to block it and move the blade out of the way.

She then powerfully slashed his chest knocking the younger Arc down. "You were prepared to destroy our Great Grandfather's shield for this!? That blade and shield are important to the Arc family. You had no…"

Jaune stood up. "I had every right to decide what to do with that shield." He rushed forward slashing at his sister who blocked every strike. "While it may not have been the customary way, dad passed that shield onto me, so I had every right to make it a symbol in this fight."

Bianca grit her teeth and bashed her shield into Jaune making him stumble back before slicing into him. "Why are you so stubborn to think that you can be a Hunter. Don't you get it? We don't want to see you hurt, yet you insist on doing what you can't. You're just a kid."

She prophesied this last line by slamming her shield into Jaune knocking him off his feet. Jaune got to his knees and threw knives in every direction causing logs and more arrows to launch at his sister, but she avoided, blocked, and cut them all down.

Soon she stood in the center of a mess of broken wood and metal as the Arc family and other spectators watched on with a mixture of emotion. For those on Jaune's side, they were smiling as their brother, friend, or student fought his hardest using everything he set up to his advantage.

Those who were against Jaune in this fight were amazed that Jaune was doing so well against Bianca. He'd set up the field and predicted what his sister would do. Using every advantage to its fullest. Currently, Jaune had 35% and Bianca had 40% of their Aura left.

"I assume that's the last of your traps Jaune, so what will you do now?" Bianca asked as she prepared to fight. "You should just surrender."

Jaune got into his stance and held his blade with both hands. "I already told you that I won't surrender. I will become a hero. A Huntsman that people can be proud of. That my family can be proud of." Jaune's Aura glowed around him. "That is my dream!"

Everyone noticed that the air around the clearing was suddenly becoming colder, and ice began spreading out from beneath Jaune's feet.

Cobalt was staring at his scroll. "Jaune's Aura is slowly starting to go down."

"Is this his Semblance?" Mercury asked.

Rain nodded. "It must be because all the dust he had was in those three disks."

"If this is his Semblance, then what is it?" Aqua asked.

Jade smiled. "I don't know, but it's awesome. Just the Semblance for my big brother." She yelled, "Go Jaune! Take Bianca down!"

Bianca didn't pay it any mind as she charged in slashing her sword at Jaune. It froze upon contact, but she continued to slash at Jaune who did his best to block the strikes while his ice continued to spread in a 360-degree circle around himself.

The ice suddenly stopped advancing as Jaune lunged back at an incredible speed before rushing forward with a powerful sword strike to Bianca's gut. She was sent crashing through a tree and ended up on the other side.

"_This Semblance. It acted kind of like Yang's or Adam's, but the field which surrounded him was ice?"_ Cobalt's eyes widened. "The ice field absorbed the kinetic energy and turned it into his own power!"

Mercury looked at Cobalt surprised. "Really."

Rain showed his scroll. "That's not all. Guess who fell below 15%."

Bianca had 10% of her Aura while Jaune's was at 16%. JNPR's leader had won the match, and he, who was panting greatly, celebrated by passing out.

_**Ivory Inn, Evening…**_

Jaune bolted up right panting and in a cold sweat when he noticed Rain, Cobalt, and Mercury sitting around the roomlooking at him. "Guys! What happened!?"

Cobalt smiled. "Your Semblance emerged, and you won 16% to 10%."

"My Semblance?" Jaune suddenly remembered. "Wait, that ice field that spread out from me?"

Rain smiled. "That is right Mr. Arc. It appears your Semblance is much like Ms. Xiao Long's; however, unlike hers, your body takes in the kinetic energy of anything within that ice field you generate.

That same field also froze Bianca's weapon and began working on her armor leading us to believe that anything that enters your field is affected as well. Since it just came out, it was a major drain on your Aura."

Jaune looked down in shock. "My Semblance." He smiled and clenched his hands. "I finally got my Semblance!"

"We'll have to work on it a lot to get it ready for proper use, so I hope you're ready for our morning training because it will not be easy." Rain stated with a smile.

"_That's right! I don't have to leave Beacon!"_ He nodded at Rain. "Yeah, I'm ready. I want to master my Semblance as soon as possible."

"_The Vytal Festival is starting to sound more and more interesting as new powers, old friends and acquaintances, and new teams emerge." _Cobalt chuckled. "Jaune, I'll be looking forward to a match once you've mastered that Semblance."

Jaune nodded at Cobalt. "I'll be more than willing to give you that fight."

Just then, there was knocking at the door and Mercury opened it revealing John Arc. "Can I come in?"

Jaune said, "Dad? Sure, come on in."

John entered the room and Mercury closed the door.

The Huntsman came to stand before his son and sighed. "Jaune, an Arc man should always admit when he was wrong, and I was. You may not have fought much with your sword and shield, but you used strategy in that fight.

That Semblance… I should have unlocked your Aura long ago. Maybe you'd have had it… The point is, I'm sorry son. I became so caught up in how Arc's should fight. Not to mention, your sisters showed so much talent in the Arc style.

It made me overlook your dedication to learning how to fight. You are worthy of the Arc name and can become a Huntsman as well as a hero. I know I messed up, and I understand if you can never…"

Jaune said, "I forgive you."

John looked at his son. "What?"

Jaune got up and came to stand in front of his dad. "I know all of you love me and some of you just wanted to protect me when it looked like I couldn't fight. For that reason, I forgive you because your words and that deal never came from hatred."

John smiled and hugged his son. "You got a kind heart son. I'm proud of the Huntsman your becoming. We're going to take a page from your book and I'm going to evolve the Arc style of fighting."

Jaune hugged his father back as Rain and Cobalt watched on with smiles. Mercury leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and no emotion at the scene before him. All he was doing was cataloguing the information he'd learned for Cinder. He had one heck of a report to give.

_**Patron the Arc Sanctuary: Friday, Evening…**_

The group was walking back towards the entrance. Jaune felt like there'd been a huge weight lifted off his shoulder, Cobalt, after fighting John the first day, now felt back up to a 100%, Mercury was about the same, and Rain was happy his student seemed more confident in himself.

Cobalt put his hands behind his head and sighed happily. "All in all, this was a nice little vacation."

Jaune smiled. "I agree. A lot better than I could have ever expected. I'm also excited to train now. It feels like I've taken several steps forward."

Cobalt put an arm around his friends should. "Don't forget, you're coming with Mercury and I to Star Village. My grandpa will have a new sword and shield for you in no time. Then you'll be ready to train."

Mercury smirked. "That trip will give me plenty of time to go over Jaune's baby pictures with him. Olivia was very thorough." He laughed. "Jaune used to be so cute."

Jaune glared at him. "Just remember, you aren't to show those to anyone else."

Mercury pocketed the scroll. "I remember Arc. These are just for my own personal amusement. Your team won't hear of them from me."

Cobalt used his other arm to bring Mercury in as they walked. "Look at you Merc being a nice guy."

"Nah, call it a sign of respect." Mercury stated.

Rain smiled. _"It's good to see this trip has brought those three closer."_

They walked through the gate to find Bianca on duty with another guard. "Jaune." Jaune turned and Bianca hugged him. "Take care of yourself while at Beacon, and make sure you keep sending those letters."

Jaune smiled and hugged his older sister back. "I will."

They parted, and the four boys started their walk to the airship.


	53. Extermination & Improvements

_**Beacon Roof, Morning…**_

Cobalt was staring out over Beacon waiting for Ruby. In his hands he held a red present with a sky-blue bow on top.

"_The Order of Grimm seems to have gone silent after taking out Junior's bar because they weren't at the recruitment rally. Just what are they up to?" _Cobalt pondered.

"Cobalt." Ruby happily said snapping him out of his thoughts as she ran over hugging him.

"Good, you got my message." Cobalt handed her the gift. "I wanted to give you something before I left again today. It just doesn't seem like we've gotten much time to hang out, so I figured I'd make something special for you."

Ruby opened the present and took out a pure, sky-blue necklace with a pendent attached. On that pendent there was a rose design.

"Wow, what is this?" Ruby asked.

Cobalt smiled. "It's something I learned from Ozpin. That necklace and attached pendent are made from my own Aura. Ozpin suggested a rose, but I realized that wouldn't be something you could keep with you."

He took the necklace out. "This necklace will exist as long as I do and will crack if I'm hurt. It'll even repair itself as I get better. This way, you'll know how I'm doing even if we're not together all the time." Ruby smiled feeling touched. "Mind if I put it on?"

Ruby shook her head. "Be my guest."

Cobalt put the necklace around Ruby's neck, and she smiled once more. "I feel bad that I didn't get you anything."

Cobalt chuckled. "Don't be." He put a hand gently on her cheek. "Just having you around is enough to justify that gift." He pulled his hand back. "I have people coming after me that have constantly required everything, I have to beat them.

I've spent a good one sixth of my time in the nurse's office, and I know you've worried about me a lot. That's why I wanted you to have something that would tell you I'm okay. That way my girlfriend wouldn't have to worry as much about me."

Ruby smiled and got him to come down as she gave him a kiss. "You can't stop me from worrying about you, but I know better than anyone the need to do what's right. It's why I haven't and won't tell you to stop fighting.

It's also why I've been training. To stand not just with you but with everyone else. I want to be strong enough to help all of you fight. To protect everyone. It's so my team will have a strong leader to guide them."

Cobalt smiled. "That's one of the things I like about you Ruby." He kissed her before parting and walked past her. "Sorry I have to cut this short, but I still need to pack. The airship Ozpin got leaves this afternoon."

Cobalt walked back into the school while Ruby picked up the pendent and looked at it with a pleasant smile.

_**Emerald Forest, Near the Beacon Cliffs**_

Glynda, Port, Oobleck, Team Limit, Rain, Snow, and Qrow stood before Ozpin. "I would like to thank all of you for heeding my call. Especially Snow and Team Limit who are not faculty of this school. Today's task is simple. Eliminate any Grimm you come across.

Glynda, you will lead Port, Oobleck, and Team Limit. Spread out and cover as much ground as possible. I shall lead Rain, Snow, and Qrow into the tunnels beneath the forest. If we all perform our job, then this should only take today. We shall depart if there are no questions."

No one had any questions, so the groups broke off with Glynda's splitting off into the woods.

_**Other Side of the Forest**_

Elfman and Ivory stood behind their master as he called out to every Grimm in the forest, just as he had days ago, commanding them to search out all the teachers in the forest. Except for a select few. Those entering the tunnels and one teacher above ground.

Calem stood and put his hood up. "It is done." He turned to his disciples. "Your task is simple." He showed his scroll revealing Peter Port. "Find this Huntsman and kill him. You should receive no trouble from anyone else in the forest. They will be doing their job."

"Sir, may I ask why you wish this man dead?" Elfman asked.

"For you two, it's a test of how far you've come. For me, it's because the man annoyed me to no end. Now, I may not be with you, but I will know if you manage to kill him or not. Do not lie to me if you report his death." Calem stated.

"As you wish master, but what will you be doing in the meantime?" Ivory inquired.

Calem chuckled. "An old friend of mine is currently in the tunnels, so I'm going to pay him a visit. Now, move out. Perform well here, and I'll allow both of the pleasure of participating in Cinder's plan."

Calem ran off into the woods leaving his disciples to figure out how to find the Huntsman. Even if they couldn't do it, he'd gladly kill the man on the big day.

_**Airship Docks**_

Cobalt walked up the docks and smiled at Jaune and Mercury. "Hey guys. Ready to go off for another two days?"

Jaune smiled back. "I am."

Mercury shrugged. "I suppose."

Cobalt nodded and the three of them boarded the airship for Patch.

_**Emerald Forest, With Glynda**_

Glynda walked through the forest only to stop when she heard trees crashing in the distance. She got out her riding crop and waited as the noise steadily grew. The Deputy Headmistress then ran to the right as a large group of King Taijitu slammed through the trees.

They were led by two Yamata no Orochi. The snake Grimm circled back around coming at Glynda, so she used the debris they provided engaging the Grimm in battle with her Semblance. Though this was the task they'd been assigned, she found it particularly odd.

This was an awfully large horde to be confronted by right out of the gates. The fact that there were two Yamata no Orochi leading them only made it more peculiar. Something wasn't right about this situation.

_**With Team Limit**_

Team Limit had stuck together and wandered into the clearing with the temple used in Ozpin's test. The four of them immediately stood back to back as red eyes appeared in the forest around them. Above them their circled both Griffon and Nevermore Grimm.

"This isn't good." Sasuke commented. "It reminds me a little too much of that mission."

They all knew he was referring to the extraction a few days ago.

"True, but the numbers are less, and I only see Ursai, Beowolves, and their older forms in the forest." Alzara provided.

"What are your orders Ichigo?" Yusuke asked.

"When I give the signal, we move. Sasuke, you're on air duty with Alzara. Bring every Grimm down. Yusuke, we got the Ursai and Beowolves." Ichigo put his hand to his face and summoned his mask. "Now, let's take them down Team Limit!"

Sasuke launched into the air drawing his sword and engaging the airborne Grimm. Alzara began firing her weapon in bow mode. Ichigo rushed North while Yusuke, with his yellow Aura flaring up around him from releasing his Semblance, took the South.

_**With Oobleck**_

Oobleck was zooming through the forest, like he does, and ended up at the ruins where RWBY, JNPR, and Cobalt took out that Nevermore and Death Stalker. Speaking of Death Stalkers, three of them came out of the brush with a horde of Beringel and Boarbatusk.

Oobleck took a long drink from his thermos of coffee before extending it. Flames then shot out of the top of the thermos before he ran in, spinning it around, and launching fire dust at the Grimm.

_**With Port**_

Port had his blunderbuss axe over his shoulder as he walked through the woods looking for any Grimm to kill, yet he hadn't run into a single Grimm. Usually by now he'd have run into 5 Grimm on any normal day.

At times when the Emerald Forest was infested that number could easily rise to 20. Considering the Headmaster's words, he wouldn't have been surprised if it jumped to 40. The fact that he was running into nothing left him with a slight sense of unease.

He then heard combat from other areas of the forest. "Oh ho, The Grimm were too afraid to tangle with their usual Hunter and figured my comrades would make easier targets." He gave a hearty laugh. "They will not find my companions easy to combat."

This put him back at ease. He should have figured his prey would come to fear him to this extent. It was only natural what with his weekly exterminations. It only proved the Grimm could indeed learn.

He stopped as a female wolf Faunus with short, dark red hair, white wolf ears, and black irises stumbled out of the brush. Her attire consisted of a white shirt with matching pants and shoes. Metal, wolf claw gauntlets rested over her hands.

The Faunus seemed injured, so Port rushed over. "My dear girl, what are you doing in a place as dangerous as this?" He reached down to help her up. "I must abandon the mission if I am to get you to…"

Suddenly, a Beringel sprinted from the forest and punched Port in the face knocking him clear across the clearing. His back slammed into a tree and he'd dropped his weapon. Port got to his feet and shook his head as Ivory stood up and Elfman changed back into his normal form.

"I see. It was a trick that I feel whole heartedly for." The professor looked at the two children before him. "Pray tell, what are children such as yourselves doing attacking a Huntsman?" He zeroed in on Elfman. "Your uniform would suggest you're a deserter of Atlas Academy."

"Our master wishes you to meet your end Peter Port, and we will not disappoint him." Ivory firmly stated.

Elfman came to stand next to her. "That is right. Master has done much to help me fully realize my Semblance, and I will not displease him." He slammed his fist together. "That is the word of a true man."

"I see, you are doing this for some master. Well then, if you wish for me to meet my end, you must work for it." Peter ripped his shirt off. "Tell me child, how do you think your shapeshifting compares to a true Hunter of the wilds?"

Peter Port had activated his Semblance. His round stomach became muscle, his eyes became yellow with black pupils, and gray fur appeared all over. Peter went down to all fours and growled at the children.

Ordinarily, he'd never dare hurt a child, but this situation wasn't ordinary. They meant to kill him, so he would fight. Kill if he must, but incapacitation was preferred. Peter Port howled before charging them.

_**Tunnels, With Ozpin's Group**_

Ozpin, Qrow, Snow, and Rain had been walking through the tunnels underneath the Emerald Forest for some time now, yet they hadn't come across a single Grimm like the Bound Beowolf or Yamata no Orochi fought by students.

"This is most peculiar. You'd think with the Grimm that have been bursting forth from these tunnels, there'd be such Grimm around; however, there are no signs of them anywhere." Ozpin commented.

"Agreed. Things are far too quiet." Qrow stated. _"Especially with my Semblance."_

Rain was carefully surveying the area with the torch he carried. "I am noticing signs of Grimm coming through here recently. Why would they suddenly leave the tunnels if we entered them at the same time the others are on the surface?"

"True. From what we can infer, the Grimm down here seem to stir whenever students are near. Humans and Faunus. In this case, you'd expect every Grimm to fancy our group an easier snack than bursting through the ground." Snow, who was carrying the group's second torch, added.

The four men entered a huge cavern with a way to continue to the far left and right. Instead of the choice momentarily stopping them, it was a black cloaked figure, with a red vein design, sitting on a rock at the other end of the cavern. The four men were understandably weary.

Ozpin stepped forward. "What is a young man such as yourself doing in a place like this?"

"Ozpin does my voice set off alarm bells in your head?" Calem asked.

Ozpin's eyes opened wide as he took a step back. That voice sounded a lot like hers. Everyone noticed Ozpin's unease.

The headmaster collected himself. "I see. It is a strange voice indeed." He turned to Snow. "I want you to take Rain and continue searching down the left tunnel. Qrow and I need to have a word with this young man."

Snow nodded. "I see."

Rain was confused. "What's going on?"

Snow looked at him. "Trust in Ozpin and follow me."

Rain was uncertain, but he followed Snow down the left tunnel. Calem never made a move. He just patiently waited as they left.

"Who are you?" Ozpin asked. "You can't be Salem because she's been bound to the Grimm Lands."

"You believe in many things Ozpin because you know they're true, but what if I told you there was a being watching over this world as we speak? A being who is arguably more powerful that the gods of light and darkness because he has the power to wipe out Remnant." Calem asked. "Well, our Remnant that is."

"That's interesting, but I believe Oz…" Qrow began until Ozpin held up his cane.

"I'm listening." Ozpin stated.

"There are countless versions of Remnant, and yours is one that spawned from the original. Mine was another. Ours are alike, but oh so different. Ordinarily, the worlds are separate, but your world allowed for a link to be established.

The moment it came into existence, I seized upon it ending up here. Of course, that is of little interest to what we are talking about. Back on topic, this world, much like my own, is watched by a Watcher.

A being with the power to reset the world. Or rather, destroy a reality." Calem smiled. "Of course, he can't just activate this power. You see, his power is centered around one person, and if that person should die before the Wyvern is unleashed, the Watcher will take this person.

They shall fight within his realm." He chuckled. "You know what the kicker is. That person is always going to win. They get instated as the Watcher only not over their world. Their world is wiped out and all they can do is watch the prime world as it progresses.

Of course, as the new Watcher, you get the power to restore and reset your world. Attempt to change your fate. Only, you end up back in that room with a Watcher just as knowledgeable as you are. The version of Remnant is destroyed once more.

You know what's funny, eventually the Ozpin of my world attempted to lock this person up only everything still happens. The Watcher is still weak enough to be killed, and the world is destroyed."

This would normally be a lot of information for the average human to handle, but Ozpin was by no means a normal human. As for Qrow, well he was still handling it better than most considering he was Ozpin's most trusted agent. That came with a lot of information like this.

"You suggest a never-ending loop." Ozpin rubbed his chin in thought. "What prove do you have of any of this."

"For starters, I was that person. The person whom the Watcher's power was tied to. On my last attempt, I became corrupted. A fact I do enjoy now because it allowed my Remnant's Salem to take control of me. In the end, I absorbed her into my being. In the process. I became free."

Calem put his hand on his hood and removed it revealing a young man with pure white skin and black veins underneath his eyes. The eyes themselves were black with red irises. His hair was short, smooth, and a bizarre combination of white with sky blue tips.

Qrow and Ozpin were shocked because they were looking at a Salem-fied Cobalt. "I was Cobalt, and she was Salem. After we became one, I became Calem. Though it is important to note that I was a much different Cobalt from the Cobalt you know. In fact, Sakura and Onyx never existed in my Remnant. I never even meet Qrow. Only ever observed him."

"Oz, what do you make of this?" Qrow asked shocked.

Ozpin collected himself once more. "I believe you, but this begs the question of why you would tell me any of this?"

Calem smiled. "True, I consider you an enemy Ozpin, and I have no intention of making nice. In fact, I'm working with Salem to kill all of humanity and Fauns kind. I did it before, but I'm interested in this game you play. Have been fore the centuries I've been in this world.

See, it's quite simple. I'm here, before you, because we all lose if the Watcher has his way. Fortunately for you, I know how we can stop him. Once he's gone, this Remnant can continue to flourish as we play our game of chess."

Ozpin was thoughtful.

"Oz, you aren't really thinking of listening to it are you? I know this thing looks like Cobalt, but it clearly isn't him." Qrow stated firmly. "For all we know, its idea will just make our world's destruction more permanent."

Calem spoke up. "I won't lie. My previous world was destroyed when I left. Although all life was wiped out, by me, before that. That was back when I wasn't in my right mind. Now my goals are to observe the changes and Salem's goal of revenge for what you did to our race.

By no means does any of this make us friends, and you'll shortly see proof of this fact. This situation does make us allies though, so if you do not wish to stop existing, it'd be wise to listen to what I have to say."

Qrow stepped back because he could not find any fault with what Calem said. That honestly made him angry. He was angry that everything Calem said couldn't be refuted.

Ozpin sighed. "Alright, what do you have in mind?"

"The Wyvern will wake soon, so you don't have much time. All you must do is get an amulet capable of storing Aura and give it to Cobalt. Make sure he always wears it . The important part is that the amulet has no Aura. The rest will take care of itself." Calem replied.

"That's it?" Ozpin asked.

"It's all you must do on your end. I've been planning this for a while, and to say everything to everyone might have negative repercussions when Cobalt faces the Watcher." Calem informed. "After all, you wouldn't want your Cobalt to end up like me."

"No, we don't." Qrow stated. "No matter what, the kid will not become you."

Ozpin nodded. "It will be done."

Calem smiled. "Excellent. Glad to see you were understanding about this." His scroll buzzed, and he smiled at the message. "It's been fun gentleman, but I must be off. You will let me leave considering the plan isn't done, right? I'd hate to have to kill you both now."

"You can go after you tell us when the Wyvern will awaken." Ozpin stated.

"You are a smart man Ozpin. You already know that preventing the Wyvern is out of the questions. This is merely to satiate your curiosity. Rest assured that Cobalt will know when the Wyvern comes, and the day after is the day. Until then, enjoy yourselves." Calem stated.

He got off the rock and started down the right path as Qrow watched him go.

"Qrow?" Ozpin asked.

Qrow looked at him. "Yes Oz?"

"This whole conversation stays between us and Tai for the time being. In addition, once Cobalt returns, it'll be time to train him to the best of our abilities. He will overcome this Watcher. This world shall not meet the same fate as the others." Ozpin stated firmly.

Qrow nodded. "Right Oz."

Ozpin said, "Now come along. We must catch up with Snow and Rain.

_**Port vs Elfman and Ivory, Same Time…**_

Port charged at Elfman only for Ivory to step in front of him. That didn't stop the Huntsman as he slashed the Faunus' mid-section. What did stop him was the fact that his claws tore into her flesh.

"W-What?" Port asked.

Ivory chuckled. "I need more."

Elfman shifted into and Alpha Beowolf and sliced into the frozen professor. The teacher recovered and went claw to claw with Elfman as they both sliced at each other. Then Ivory ran into the middle getting cut up on both arms. At this point, she was heavily bleeding.

Ivory used her metal wolf claws to slash into Port. "Give me more!"

Port was pushed back until he started slicing at Ivory now unconcerned with the odd behavior of his opponent. The teacher did his best to ignore fact that his opponent seemed to not have Aura, yet also seemed able to fight past the point anyone else with her level of injuries would.

He also noticed that the Atlas student was standing back which concerned him. Why was her partner watching this instead of helping? There had to be a reason, but Port couldn't think of it. All his focused was on trying to incapacitate… kill… He wasn't sure.

Eventually, Ivory grinned as a blood red Aura glowed around her. She effortlessly caught Port's arm and threw him over her shoulder into the ground hard enough to crack it. Crack it with a level of strength he hadn't felt from the Faunus before.

"You're Semblance… it has to do with the blood." Port realized.

Ivory slammed her foot down on Port's ribs.

She grinned maliciously. "Very observant Huntsman. The more I bleed, the stronger and faster I become. That's my Semblance. No defensive Aura, but my endurance and pain threshold are there to replace it. I can stay standing longer than any Human or Faunus. Now die!"

She began stomping on Port's stomach trying to break his Aura. Peter used all the strength afforded to him by his form and jumped to his feet knocking Ivory off balance. He followed up by slamming into the Faunus sending her straight threw a tree.

Elfman shifted into his Alpha Beowolf form once more before engaging the teacher. He had the advantage of Aura. The fact is, Port hesitated when he saw a child bleed and was paying the price for it. He never thought such a Semblance like hers would exist.

He should have. There was no point in focusing on the past. Port had to focus on now. Now, he was prepared to fight to stop these children. One that bleeds to gain strength, and the other who can shift into Grimm.

They had made it clear it was either him or them, and he doubted he'd be able to run. Port fought slashing and clawing into Elfman. The teacher had more experience on the younger student, so he slowly began to overwhelm the former Atlas student.

That's when Ivory lept onto the teacher's back and thrust her claws into him sending the professor into the ground. She then hoped off and kicked him into a tree. Port got to his feet only to be assaulted by Elfman who clawed him until his Aura broke.

The professor was defenseless as Ivory thrust her hand into the man's heart ripping it out. She crushed it in her hand. Port reverted to his normal form and coughed up blood before falling to the ground dead. Blood began to pool from his wound.

_**Star Village, Lloyd's Lab…**_

Lloyd walked into the living room where Cobalt, Mercury, and Jaune were waiting. "Alright, everything is ready. Just to make sure what's happening, I need to give Cobalt his upgrades, Mercury needs new legs, and Jaune here needs a new shield and sword. Is that right?"

Cobalt nodded. "That's correct Grandpa."

Lloyd nodded. "Come along Jaune. You will be first since your request is the easiest."

The boys looked at each other before following Lloyd to a room filled with weapons. Now, Cobalt had seen a room like this before; however, this room literally had every type of weapon imaginable and multiple copies.

"What the heck grandpa? Did you just break down the walls of all the weapons rooms while I was gone?" Cobalt asked surprised.

Lloyd smiled. "I got to do something to pass the time since I don't have to train or take care of you. That's why I've thrown myself into my inventions and projects."

Jaune looked around the room. "Karen would absolutely love this room."

Lloyd looked at Jaune. "Now what sort of sword and shield combination are you looking for?"

Jaune had thought about this for a while now. "Something that combines the shield and blade into a great sword. Also, a gun function."

Lloyd smiled. "Here I thought you'd give me a challenge." He walked over and pulled out a sword and shield that looked like what Jaune had before. "This is what you're looking for." He showed the inside of the shield.

"The button on the left activates the machine gun function." The shield split apart at the middle revealing the barrel of a gun. "The button to the left compacts it into a sheath." He pressed it, the shield compacted, and Lloyd put the blade in.

"The button on the hilt can be pressed when the blade is sheathed transforming the sword and sheathe into a great sword." The sides of the sheath extended until the whole thing resembled a great sword. "What do you think?"

Jaune was impressed. "It's perfect!"

Lloyd smiled as he set the sheathed sword on the table. "I'll have the weapons painted by the time you leave for Beacon tomorrow."

"Next up, Mercury." He walked to the door.

Lloyd led them to the next room which was larger than the last and contained replacement limbs of various sizes as well as various pieces of metal that seemed to be replacements for joints. The metal limbs seemed almost as real as someone's arms, legs, fingers, or toes.

Lloyd walked over and grabbed a measuring tape. "Alright Mercury, so from what you've said, your legs were removed at the knees. I need you to lift a pant leg, so I can get an accurate measurement. Wouldn't want the legs being shorter or longer than necessary."

Mercury rolled up his right pant leg showing off his prosthetic. Lloyd measured it before standing back up.

"Okay, I know just the legs." Lloyd happily declared.

Mercury rolled his pant leg down and asked. "Besides looking like a real leg, what other benefits are there?"

"You'll no longer have to worry about replacing your limbs because these limbs are Aura compatible. Meaning your Aura will heal your legs just as well as any other part of you." Lloyd explained.

"That does sound like it'd also improve the strength of my kicks." Mercury admitted.

Lloyd nodded. "It will. Your operation will be after Cobalt's. Speaking of which, we should get started with that. Come along Cobalt."

Cobalt nodded. "Right." He looked at his friends. "Make yourselves at home."

Lloyd led Cobalt out of the room and down the hall to an operating room where there were various items and such just like the first time Cobalt was operated on. In addition, there were two, twin blue rifles with silver katana blades tucked underneath.

"Are those the new blades you talked about?" Cobalt asked.

Lloyd walked over and smiled as he picked, they up. "You bet they are. Besides Elemental, these are some of my best work. The riffle will allow for much stronger shots to be fired. You have both long range and close-range options by starting in its gun mode.

When you want to, you can press the button next to the trigger." The blades extended out as the riffle's grips became hilts. "This gives you your katanas. I was able to make them out Pyro Obsidian which I obtained from Peak after you cleared it out.

That metal is highly durable, extremely heat resistant, and Aura conductive. If these weapons break on you, then there is not a metal out there than can do the job." He returned them to rifle mode and placed them on the table. "

Cobalt smiled. "I think they deserve a new name since they are so different from my previous weapons." He shook his head. "I'll think about that later. What about these upgrades?"

Lloyd smiled. "I need to do some work on your back, so it can hold one of these." He picked up a slightly larger metal disk than normal. "These disks can hold 500 units of each basic dust giving you a deeper pool of dust to work with.

I'll also be injecting you with nanobots meant to improve those currently in your system. Your nanobots will allow for a better return in training. Also, in exchange for a larger appetite, you receive better regenerative factors. Finally, your sunglasses will be updated."

Cobalt laid down on the table. "Alright, let's do this."

Cobalt was put under as Lloyd got to work.

_**Emerald Forest, Sight of Port's Battle**_

Team Limit stood back with Snow and Qrow as the members of Beacon's faculty gathered around the body of Professor Peter Port.

"Glynda, Oobleck, Qrow, and Rain, I want you four to scout the forest. We must make sure that the culprits aren't lurking around. If you decide to cover more ground, break into pars" Ozpin was certain this was what Calem referred to. "If you've found nothing by 10 tonight, return to Beacon. Do not disturb me." Ozpin walked by Snow. "Thank you for all your help today. Your team has done us a great service."

"Let my team help in the search." Snow stated. "We can also give him a proper burial where you wish."

Ozpin nodded. "Peter was fond of this forest so bury him here."

Snow nodded before Ozpin walked away.


	54. Mentor Tai & Other Training

_**Grimm Studies Class**_

The first years were seated for their first class of the day with RWBY, JNPR, CR, and Azure sitting together when, to their surprise, Glynda Goodwitch walked into the room. She came to stand behind the desk.

"Before we begin class today, there is unfortunate news that I must share. On Saturday, Professor Port tragically lost his life on an extermination mission within the Emerald Forest." Glynda began.

Conversation immediately broke out among the various teams.

"Professor Port is dead!" Nora shouted.

"Whatever he faced must have been something tough." Jaune stated remembering the story Rain told him and Pyrrha about getting accepted as an assistant teacher.

Cobalt looked at his desk. _"Tukson, Yatsuhashi, and now Port. I get the feeling Port and Yatsuhashi didn't just fall to the Grimm alone. Something is going on here. Something I just can't see. I don't like this one bit."_

"Cobalt are you okay?" Ruby asked concerned.

Cobalt took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Guess my mind decided to wander."

"Settle down children." Glynda ordered. "I know this news is shocking, but we mustn't let it distract us. From here on out. I will be your Grimm Studies teacher and Rain Stone will take over Combat Class for the rest of the year. Now let's continue with class…"

_**Training Field, Well after Classes…**_

Cobalt walked to the field only to be ambushed by Tai, and he had no time to use Blake's Semblance. All of Tai's veins were glowing with his Aura as he used his Semblance to land a devastating punch to Cobalt's face knocking him into a tree.

Tai smiled. "Hello Cobalt." He cracked his knuckles. "Sorry about that, but I was testing your reflexes against a Hunter level opponent. Clearly, we have a lot of work if you want to be up to the task of facing your opponents."

"Fair enough." Cobalt rose to his feet. "Should have expected something like this. Anyways, you got any rules for our training?"

"I pretty much expect the same things as Qrow." Tai stated. "Since we got to get you ready for opponents like Raven, my training is going to be intense and head on. I'm here to handle hand to hand as well as your speed, strength, and endurance.

Not to say Qrow won't do the same, but I'm your main guy. On that note, we're going to have ourselves a little rematch; however, you can't use your weapons. Get ready." He sped forward and elbowed Cobalt through the tree. "I'm not holding back."

The manager rose to his feet and got into his stance only for Tai to immediately be in front of him. The manager had just enough time to cross his arms as he took another punch sending him skidding along the ground.

Tai was on top of Cobalt once more, so the manager threw a kick only for it to be caught and him smashed into the ground. He rose to his elbows and noticed Ozpin off to the side sipping a cup of coffee. Clearly, he was carefully observing everything.

Cobalt sprang to his feet and put his fist up. He was far from done. Tai drew in close, so the leader of Azure aimed a punch at his mentor's gut only for the brawler to spin around to his side and smash a fist into Cobalt's face.

Cobalt was knocked back, but Tai speed after him catching up and kneeing the manager in the back knocking him into the air. Tai jumped after him and hammer fisted the manager in the gut smashing him into the ground. Cobalt got to his feet as Tai landed and punched him in the gut.

Cobalt fell to the ground before rising to his feet panting, but he decided now was the time to try out his knew style he just came up with. The manager held his arms up like they were blades. Cobalt charged in and moved his arms like swords as they glowed with Aura.

Tai dodged him while feeling impressed "You can't use a sword, so you're putting together a style that makes your body a sword. As impressive as this is, you need a lot of refinement since I can tell your body should be the sword, but all you got are your arms."

"That's spot on teach. While this style is one that just came to mind, what I've been doing with my Aura has been in my head for a while. It was just meant to work with my swords, but sometimes things don't work as we plan. Cobalt stated. "Aura Slash."

Tai smirked as he continued to weave through Cobalt's strikes. "You're Aura would be effective if you were able to land a punch, but…"

Suddenly, the brawler was bombarded with Aura from about half the places Cobalt had slashed at before. It wasn't enough to beat him, but it was something that really impressed him. Tai eventually got it down and dodged the remaining Aura at the back half.

Cobalt fell to his knees as his Aura broke. "For a first attempt, I'd say it was rather successful."

Tai smiled and crossed his arms. "Not bad at all."

Cobalt chuckled as he slowly rose back to his feet. "You were too fast to keep up with, so I figured the only way to get a hit in was to go with something you couldn't predict. Hence a hastily devised style coupled with an idea for my own Aura move."

"Very creative Mr. Sky." Ozpin walked over. "Now, we do not want to wear you out in the first few minutes, so go grab a bottle of water. Take a break. Tai shall recommence your training in five minutes."

Cobalt nodded gratefully as he walked over to the water cooler.

Tai looked at his new student. "He's good Oz. Real good for someone his age." The brawler nodded. "I know Onyx may not have mentioned me training him, but I can take him to greater heights with his training."

"That is what I am counting on Tai." Ozpin looked at him. "He must be ready for the Wyvern and what comes after."

Tai nodded. "After seeing what he's capable of, I know how to bring his speed and strength up to snuff and developing this style he's just concocted would be great. Afterwards, depending on how far we get, I'll see what more I can do."

Ozpin walked away. "It is good to have you here Tai. Please, do what you must to make him strong. Rest assured, Mr. Sky can take it."

_**Outside the Second Year's Dorm**_

Russel walked out of the dorm and found Cardin waiting for him. "So, were you able to drop them off."

Russel nodded. "I was. Even managed to get out before one of them opened the door."

"Good." Cardin smiled. "Now team CFV can choose how to put Yatsuhashi to rest."

"Come on, let's get back to our room and get started on the homework." Russel stated.

Team CR walked down the path.

_**Team CFV's Room**_

Coco had brought the armor and great sword of Yatsuhashi into the room. Velvet stared at it while Fox looked its way. True, he couldn't see it, but he knew it was there. The leader held an attached note that she was reading aloud to her team.

'_Team CFV,_

_This armor was recovered by a large party of Hunters. We leave Yatsuhashi's armor and sword in your hands to decide what you want to do with them. Our only hope is that this brings you some semblance of peace._

_Signed,_

_Team CR.'_

"So, what are we going to do with them?" Velvet asked.

Coco had an idea, but Fox spoke up first. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to claim the sword. I have an idea to honor Yatsuhashi in my own way."

Coco nodded. "Granted. The idea I have only requires the armor anyways. Bun Bun get a mannequin from the closet. Team CFV's going to set up a perfect memorial for our fallen friend."

_**Second Year Dorm Foyer**_

Team CFV stood before the mannequin dressed in Yatsuhashi's armor. Fox held his teammate's sword over his shoulder as the girls looked over their handiwork.

Coco smiled. "For now, this will do. I'll talk with Ozpin about getting a plaque and framed picture for it." She then clapped her hands together. "I think it's time CFV does as Yatsuhashi said. Fox go train your student. Velvet we're going to Vale for dinner."

Velvet smiled for the first time since the mission. "Dinner sounds nice."

Coco hit Fox's butt. "We'll bring you back something nice."

Fox looked towards the mannequin knowing it was there even if he could not see it. _It was a tough week, but Team CFV is going to be okay. Rest in peace old friend."_

Fox walked out of the dorm and pulled out his scroll to call Ren.

_**Fox and Ren's Training Field**_

Qrow, and now Tai, had claimed the old training field near the Emerald Forest to train Cobalt. This left Fox and Ren needing their own training field. Fortunately, Beacon was a school meant to train Hunters, so there wasn't a shortage of fields or rooms one could use.

The field Ren and Fox used had trees and large rocks scatter about. Perfect for the type of Aura training and combat people like them practiced. Ren walked onto the field and noticed Yatsuhashi's great sword embedded in the ground.

The JNPR member paid that little mind as he bowed. "Mentor Fox. It is good to see you once more."

Fox asked, "Ren did you train the week I was absent."

"I did, and I managed to achieve what you had me working on." Ren affirmed.

Fox said, "Show me."

Ren walked over to a boulder the size of himself. He closed his eyes, put his hands together as if he were praying, and took a deep breath. The member of JNPR then struck the boulder once. It crumbled.

Fox nodded. "Very good. There is one last thing you must do before we get to combat training." He tossed his bladed gauntlets to Ren. "Re-forge StormFlower with that metal birthing a new, stronger weapon."

Ren nodded. "It will be done. I will call them CrimsonFlower."

Ren liked his current weapons and was intent of keeping them; however, he couldn't argue that his weapon simply didn't compare to his friends. In that sense, he was all for improving his weapon.

Fox nodded. "This concludes training for today. We will train again once you have CrimsonFlower."

Fox removed the sword from the ground and moved towards the Beacon docks. He had his own Re-forging to do if he wanted to make Yatsuhashi's weapon suitable for his style.

_**Qrow's Training Field, Evening…**_

Qrow stood back with his arms crossed as he watched Ruby use a lightweight great sword to cut through the logs he'd set up with great speed. These logs weren't all stationary or set up in any order. There were various distances and swung between trees.

Ruby cut through every log and looked back at her uncle with a smile. "I did it! I passed your test!"

Qrow nodded with a slight smile. "It looks that way kiddo."

She ran over to him. "Since I did it, we're going to give my baby her great sword mode, right?"

Qrow said, "We'll work on it all week to make sure your weapon's properly balanced. Wouldn't want the extra parts throwing off your attacks. Especially with your team's first mission coming up."

Ruby jumped up excited. "Yeah!"

_**Beacon Gym**_

Mercury walked around the gym seeing the occasional student using some of the equipment, but he wasn't interested in them. Oh no, he was much more interested in a certain room he found which had Yang practicing her style of combat.

Mercury leaned against the door and smirked as she hadn't noticed him. "What do you know gorgeous? Turns out my leader knew exactly where to find you."

Yang had been so focused on her combat that she faltered when Mercury spoke to her not expecting anyone to enter the room while she was using it. She stumbled forward but managed to catch herself.

The blond brawler turned around. "Mercury, what are you doing here?"

Mercury walked in. "I asked my leader what he thought the best way for me to improve was. Said I could get stronger if I trained with you." He smirked. "Although, that last move was a little shaky. Maybe I should ask your father for his training first."

"Hey pal, not my fault you spoke up as I was performing a combo." Yang stated.

Mercury chuckled. "Really?" He shrugged. "Sounds to me like that's just an excuse, but you could always prove me wrong."

Yang said, "If you're suggesting a fight, I'm all for it. Why don't you come here, and I'll teach you something nice?" Mercury walked over, and they faced off. "You better not go easy on me."

"Wouldn't dream of it Blondie." Mercury replied.

They got into their stances before slowly moving closer to each other. Without warning, the fight started with Yang going for a punch and Mercury countering with a kick. They collided sending out a shockwave before Mercury sprung back.

The mercenary charged in with another kick, but Yang jumped over him and launched an explosive shell only for Mercury to avoid it. The RWBY member tried to strike at him, but Mercury blocked with the back of his arm deflecting the punch.

Yang launched an explosive shell at the same time as Mercury kicked out a steam dust shell. They pushed each other back. The blond brawler fired off more shells at the mercenary who effortlessly dodged them as he drew in close.

He then jumped into the air and came down with an axe kick that Yang blocked by crossing her arms. The RWBY member uncrossed her fist and Mercury flipped off avoiding the launched shell by going low only to lunge up spinning.

His foot connected with Yang's chin. The blond brawler flipped but managed to land on her feet. She then lunged at Mercury, and the two exchanged kicks and punches in an impressive display of their respective styles.

Then the RWBY member used an explosive shot to add power to an elbow sending the mercenary to the ground. Yang fired off normal shots at Mercury who dodged them by back flipping until he was against the wall. The brawler fired into him a few times.

The Azure member cartwheeled to the right before springing above the shots and landing on the ground. He then spun on his left leg as he sent out shots with his right. Steam dust flew everywhere with a few shots forcing Yang to dodge.

She moved in as the steam dust spun around the room landing a punch on his chest. Mercury countered by kicking Yang into the air before kicking her into the ground. He ended up crouched as he commanded the steam dust bullets to nail the brawler.

The mercenary stood up smirking as he dusted himself off. "Had enough Gorgeous?"

He was surprised as Yang stood up smashing her fist together. This caused fire to spring up around the blond brawler, her hair to glow, and her eyes to become red. Mercury just managed to get his arms up blocking and impressive punch that caused him to skid back.

The blond brawler rushed in and Mercury spun trying to kick her. Yang dodged every kick before hammering blow after blow into the mercenary. She finished with a hammer fist to his gut breaking his Aura. The mercenary was sent skidding along the ground before coming to a stop.

Yang smiled, her eyes and hair returned to normal, and walked over offering a hand to the downed mercenary. "Not bad. If that offer to train is still there, I wouldn't mind it."

Mercury smirked as he took the offered hand allowing himself to be helped up. "It is Gorgeous because you have a lot to learn."

Yang smiled. "Oh yeah, I just took you down."

Mercury chuckled. "Please, you know full well I wasn't going all out."

Yang smirked. "Whose fault is that tough guy? A win is a win in my book."

"Then maybe you wouldn't mind _book_-ing a date?" Mercury stated.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Is this your way of asking me _out_ to the dance."

Mercury shrugged. "It might be. All depends on which _way _you've taken my question."

Yang smirked. "I suppose I can give you a shot. Both for the dance and as a training partner."

Mercury stuck his hands in his pocket. "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow for training at this time Gorgeous."

He then walked out.

_**Beacon Courtyard, Night…**_

Mercury walked along the grounds when he spotted Taiyang staring at the statue, so he approached the man. "Excuse me, Mr. Xiao Long."

Tai turned to face Mercury curiously. "That is my last name. While you may know me, I am afraid that I do not know you; however, you do look familiar."

Mercury nodded. "I've gotten that quite a bit since coming to Beacon sir. My name is Mercury Black and I am unfortunately the son of Marcus Black."

Tai's eyes went wide before he nodded. "Ah yes, I should have realized who you were since my daughters do keep me informed. Well, what can I help you with?"

"My leader, Cobalt, said you could help me train." Mercury stated. "I want to ensure that I can at least keep up with his growth. I fear that if I do not, I won't be a good teammate for him."

"I see…" Tai turned back to the statue. "You know, you've made quite the impression on Yang. She's spoken quite well of you. tell me, do you like my daughter, Mercury?"

Mercury wasn't even going to lie on this one. "I do admit that I find her attractive; however, it is not all that has drawn me to her. Her personally is far more like my own. She is unlike anyone I've met before as their personalities are a _Xiao-Long's_ world apart from my own.

Beyond that, I get the feeling that she could understand me in a way most could not. In ways my own team could not. There is something there, even if our experiences may be different, that tells me she understands the difference between good and bad parents."

Tai looked at Mercury. "Well, I'll admit I didn't expect you to be so forthcoming when I asked, but you do know what this means, right?"

"You and Qrow are going to fight me so that I may prove myself a suitable person to date your daughter." The mercenary looked at Tai. "Cobalt explained his own experiences to me, and I look forward to eventually fighting you to prove myself."

Tai nodded before walking away. "Our training times will be every morning, when Cobalt trains with Qrow, and 6, when Cobalt trains with Ozpin. Every time meet me here. I'll take us to our training grounds for that time."

Mercury said, "Thank you, sir."

"Don't thank me." Tai stated. "Knowing where you are will help when it comes time for us to fight."

Mercury then turned to the statue and decided to stare at himself for a while.


	55. Game:Part 1

_**Team Azure's Room**_

Cobalt and Mercury were playing a video game together when Cobalt's sunglasses popped out playing 'Time to say Goodbye', so he paused the game and stood up to answer an unknown number. "Hello?"

"Cobalt. Thank goodness I got through to you." A female stated from the other end.

"Mae? Mae Orchid? How did you get my number?" Cobalt asked.

Mae replied, "It was transferred into the Order of Grimm's systems after you hacked into them, but that's not important. Peak needs your help."

"Is it the Order of Grimm?" Cobalt asked.

Mae sighed. "I believe so. I've spotted a couple of Knights, but I always arrive too late. I thought of calling in other Hunters, but you were such a big part in freeing us. Please, we need your help once more."

"Alright, I can't just take off. The last time I got in was out of my control. This time I need to go through Ozpin, but considering everything, it's likely I'll be there tonight with back up." Cobalt affirmed.

Mae was relieved. "Thank you, Cobalt. This means a lot."

Cobalt hung up and turned to Mercury. "You up for another mission?"

Mercury shut the game off. "Always am."

Cobalt nodded. "Let's go."

_**Ozpin's Office, Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt and Mercury stood before Ozpin's desk. "So, you two wish to travel to Peak because of confirmed activity by Order of Grimm Knights?"

Cobalt nodded. "That sums it up sir."

"There is a Hunter on sight, but the Order of Grimm have proven themselves something we should not take lightly. I will approve Team Azure for this mission provided you choose a full team of four to aid you." Ozpin stated.

"Reasonable." Cobalt stated. "We'll take Team JNPR. They have great chemistry with themselves and us."

Ozpin nodded. "I will inform them of the impending departure. You have one hour to prepare and be at the docks."

_**Airship**_

Team Azure and JNPR sat in the airship having just left Beacon.

"We know we're going off to face the Order of Grimm, but is there anything more you can tell us?" Jaune.

"Not really. From the sound of things, Mae always arrives too late to do anything, and hasn't found where they're coming from. Peak isn't as large as Vale, but it has its places to hide. At least, until they could get out." Cobalt stated.

"Isn't there only one entrance?" Pyrrha asked.

Cobalt nodded. "There is, but you run a lot of risk closing it after the previous nine years of captivity." The leader crossed his arms. "Come to think of it, Mae was left with three good people after the events of the battle."

Nora said, "Guys it's simple. The Order of Grimm have someone with a Semblance that allows them to bypass the dust barrier. That's how they get in and out."

"Well, there is no saying the Order of Grimm couldn't have Semblance users in their ranks." Ren stated. "Admittedly, I haven't heard of a Semblance that interacts that way with dust, but anything is possible."

Mercury crossed his arms. "It's likely these attacks have only recently started. Considering only a few months have passed, it's not out of the question this Mae called you in to minimize loss to her people."

"True. They were effective, but nowhere near strong enough to take back Peak themselves. The final number of resistance left was only 4 including Mae herself. Still, I can't shake this feeling that something's off." Cobalt stated feeling uneasy

"Well, we'll just keep our eyes open." Jaune stated.

Cobalt nodded. "Yeah."

**Peak**

Cobalt and Jaune led their group through the now open field and up to the gates where they found Mae waiting for them. The Huntress wore simple, silver colored armor. Her moss green hair was shoulder length, she had green eyes, and on her back she carried a lance.

Mae smiled. "Cobalt, thank you for coming and bringing such a large group to help us sort this out."

Cobalt nodded. "Any time. Now, is there anything else you need to tell us about the situation?"

"There is something. A new development after our conversation. A Knight appeared and captured another villager. This time, I was able to chase him to oddly enough Market Square. There's a large portion of the ground that has been removed revealing stairs leading down."

Mae frowned. "This leads me to believe the Order of Grimm is expecting you to come and soon. Unfortunately, I must suspect one of my own men have turned at this point because they're the only ones that knew you were coming besides myself.

I've commanded all three to guard the stairway in case any Knights come up. They'll also be staying there whenever we head down. It's completely up to you and your group, but I would like this to end soon. I don't like this happening one bit."

Cobalt turned to Jaune. "I wouldn't mind heading down now. I mean, they are expecting us, so we only have two options. Come to them or wait for them to come to us."

Jaune nodded in agreement. "I agree. We wait for them, and they could very well call in reinforcements. Paladins, considering you are a target of theirs. Going to them may put us in their territory, but it minimizes the risk."

Mae smiled relieved. "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear this. Follow me."

The Huntress walked into the city and the teams followed. They walked past the many houses, apartments, and people. A nice change for Cobalt was the fact that no one wore rags. They all wore a variety of clothing and seemed in much better spirits.

They eventually reached market square which had been cleared of people save the three remainders from the Resistance who all wore similar armor to Mae while still carrying their farming equipment as weapons.

"Alright men, Cobalt and his friends are here to aid us. You three are to remain here and guard the entrance. No one else goes in and no Order of Grimm come out. Am I clear?" Mae asked in a commanding tone.

"Yes ma'am." The men declared.

Mae turned to the students. "Alright, we're heading in. Be ready for anything."

Everyone nodded and followed the Huntress down the stairs.

_**A Room**_

A young man, no older than the students from Beacon, sat in a chair with his legs crossed. He had medium length, well-groomed purple hair and matching irises. His attire consisted of an open white suit with a black dress shirt and white tie. a pyro-obsidian chain was wrapped around his right arm.

To his right stood a man with a mane of crimson red hair with brown eyes. His armor was that of a Paladin with the picture of a Narasimha(Lion) Grimm painted on the chest pieces. Two Chakrams were at his sides.

To his left there stood a rather buff woman who wore an earthy brown armor with a forest green cape and the image of a Gigas Prime(Tyrannosaurs) Grimm was panted on the front. Her forest green hair was buzz cut and she had matching irises. A large, bladed shield was on her back.

The young man smirked as they watched a myriad of monitors starting from the Market Square and covering the entire underground complex. "Paladins, I bring you Lord Cobalt."

"Well, I didn't think your plan was going to work." The Narasimha Paladin stated.

The Gigas Prime Paladin said. "We should go and capture him now."

The young man held up a hand. "Remember the reason why I was called into handle this Dino? Your methods have proven ineffective. We are doing things my way. We shall play the game I have outlined and snag many good subjects for our queen in the process."

The Narasimha Paladin said, "I concur with Agent. Fighting has not turned out well for our comrades. Reaper and Sea Dragon have met their end one way or another."

Dino growled. "Very well Lion. We will do this Agent's way."

Agent smiled. "Get into position your two. The fun will soon begin."

The Paladin's walked up to a door, which slid open, and left the room. Agent was left alone as he observed the monitors.

_**Underground Complex**_

Mae passed an odd-looking symbol on the wall, but everyone else stopped to look at it. It was a green M inside a hexagon. At three points on the shape there were lines connecting to circles.

Mae turned to the group. "Are you all looking at those symbols?"

"Yeah, you aren't?" Jaune questioned.

Mae simply replied. "I've seen all kinds of strange symbols under Peak. Another one is nothing new. Plus, I think we have a more pressing matter to attend to."

Cobalt nodded. "She's right guys. We can look at the symbol after we've saved the villagers."

They followed Mae once more.

_**Large Room**_

The group entered a large room with seemingly no doors in sight.

"Did we miss a turn or doorway?" Jaune asked.

Cobalt shook his head. "No, it's been a straightforward hallway. Although, they could have hidden the doors or maybe there's some way to open a door from in here."

Mae nodded. "Good idea. Spread out and search the walls."

Cobalt turned to look at the doorway they came through and found it open. "Just in case, I'm going to stand back with the door. With one of my Semblances, I can keep it open if it tries to close on us."

_**Hallway**_

A panel of the wall, the one with the M symbol, opened and out stepped Dino. She then booked it down the hallway towards the large room.

_**Large Room**_

JNPR, Mercury, and Mae were searching the room while Cobalt looked out the doorway. Mae was the closest person to Cobalt checking out a corner to the left. The manager noticed Dino running at him.

The manager's eyes opened wide. "Guys, we got company!"

He drew his riffles and opened fire on the approaching Paladin, but the shots seemed to do little else but slightly slow her. Everyone gathered around Cobalt as Dino slammed into him pushing the manager into Ren and sending them both tumbling along the ground.

The Paladin entered the room, and the door automatically sealed shut behind her trapping everyone in the room. Cobalt and Ren recovered joining up with the others before multiple panels in the wall opened. Another Paladin, Lion, walked into the room with about 20 knights.

"We did expect to run into a trap." Jaune stated.

Everyone had removed their weapons by this point, and Mae's lance was glowing an earthy top part of the lance was spinning like a drill.

Cobalt looked at both Paladins, but his attention was mainly focused on the Paladin with a Gigas Prime on the armor. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. Mae, Mercury, and Ren will take on the…"

Cobalt had been interrupted by Mae thrusting her lance straight into his back. Everyone was so shocked that they didn't stop her as the lance transformed into a gatling gun and she opened fire on Cobalt pushing him towards Dino.

This launched the full-scale fight as the Knights and Paladins charged not only Cobalt, but the others as well. Mercury jumped into action launching kicks into Mae getting her attention off Cobalt.

"Team JNPR, fight! Pyrrha and Ren you got the Paladin without a cape." Jaune blocked a sword strike and managed to push the knight back into his companions. "Nora, we got the Knights."

Dino caught Cobalt by the throat as the manager was still reeling from the fact that Mae had openly betrayed the group. The Paladin used this to her advantage. She grabbed her shield with her free hand before slamming Cobalt into the ground.

Before he could recover, she slammed the shield, bladed bottom facing him, into the manager's gut cracking the metal floor with his body. Cobalt wasn't certain what his Aura was at, but he knew enough to guess it was edging into the yellow range by this point.

Mercury was lost on what was happening. Sure, he knew the Order of Grimm were somehow allies of Cinder, and not in the way Adam was; however, he'd received no word they were planning anything in Peak.

You'd think Cinder would have told him to be on the lookout for something like this considering they knew full well what the order wanted, and he was currently on a mission to learn all he could about said want and said want's friends.

In the end, he knew nothing leading him to believe Cinder was either trying to dispose of him, which was unlikely now considering he was more useful alive, or the more likely option being that Cinder wasn't as closely allied with the Order as she's led him to believe.

Either way, he was currently caught in another large-scale battle, and fighting someone his 'leader' had assumed his ally. Granted, the mercenary hadn't been there when Cobalt first entered Peak, but even he knew something was fishy.

Someone that spent nine years fighting the Order of Grimm usually didn't work for them. Even if you went with the theory, she was undercover, it made no sense. Nine years of fighting and kicking them out of Peak was too much for even the most dedicated double agent.

Mercury thought all of this as he continued to fight against Mae who seemed to be holding back. None of the attacks she tried had nearly enough power. Nowhere near the amount she used on Cobalt.

Still she held her ground well likely expecting her training would take Mercury out when an opportunity presented itself, but that wouldn't come if he had anything to say about it. If she thought holding back was the best option, then he'd prove her wrong.

Nora was gleefully swinging her hammer around into the Knights doing a decent job keeping them back, but it couldn't last long. Nora may have had the strength and stamina to keep this up; however, the Knights were slowly starting to overwhelm her.

The simple fact of the matter is that Jaune didn't require many Knights to combat him. He may have acquired an awesome Semblance, but he had no control over it. Not yet. The leader of JNPR was stuck fighting off superior swordsmen.

The only thing that kept him in the fight was the fact that he had a vast amount of Aura. Pyrrha and Ren were at least faring better in their fight. In that they managed to hold their Paladin at bay. If not for the occasional Knight, they could have eventually beat him.

As it stood now, both were losing Aura. Pyrrha was gradual and Ren was quickly falling. Cobalt managed to roll to the right and slam his now glowing white hands on the ground. This resulted in a dome of ice surrounding him and pushing the Paladin, and a few knights, back.

He took this moment to bring up his sunglasses and get a read on everyone's Aura. The manager would have looked around the room to see how they were faring, but that was impossible what with the shifting tides of fights.

"_Damn it, we're losing Aura fast." _Cobalt thought distressed by this whole situation.

At this point, there was only one option. They had to retreat. Call for back up. The thought of abandoning Peak, even for a short time, made him sick to his stomach, but there was no other option. Dino smashed through the ice dome and charged at Cobalt.

He activated his Speed Semblance moving quickly to the right. The Paladin ran right by him before skidding to a stop, but by that point Cobalt had already ran through the opening booking it for the center of the room.

He then closed his eyes and focused in on the Aura in the room remembering all the lessons Ozpin had taught him about Aura when they weren't working on his Semblances. It didn't take long to distinguish his comrades Aura from that of the order and Mae.

Dino had run through the ice dome and threw her shield at Cobalt as he let lose his lightning dust from his feet imbuing it with his Aura and Russel's Semblance, so it'd completely follow his command.

The lightning pulsed along the ground putting a stop to the fighting as the unprepared knights and Paladins hit the ground. They wouldn't be out for long, so Cobalt had to call the retreat. Only the shield smashed into his gut breaking his Arura.

The manager smashed against the wall of the room and the shield dug into his stomach. _"Damn!"_

He quickly removed the shield as his body slumped forward. This prevented the shield from digging in more, but blood started to gush from the wound. He gripped his stomach with his right arm and stood up in pain. Everyone still standing noticed this and ran over to him.

"Cobalt are you okay?" Jaune asked.

"I'll be fine. We don't have much time." Cobalt used his left hand to remove the disk from his back and passed it to Jaune. "Go to where the entrance was. We need an out."

Knights, Paladins, and Mae were all starting to stir as Jaune ran over to the sealed door followed by his team. Cobalt attempted to follow only to fall to his knees from the pain. Mercury moved back and slung Cobalt's free arm over his shoulder before helping him join the group..

Jaune infused his Aura into the disk and threw it where the doorway should have been. The resulting explosion busted a hole through the sealed door. They allowed Mercury, with Cobalt, through first.

"Jaune, you and the others go through." Pyrrha declared as she removed her shield and spear. "I'll stay back and give you all as much time as I can."

Jaune looked at her shocked. "Pyrrha, what are you talking about. The door is open, and we need to go now."

Their opponents had their weapons in hand and charged at the group, so Nora used her hammer to slam Jaune into the hole.

"Pyrrha, close the hole. Nora and I will aid you in buying time." Ren declared.

Jaune was instantly on his feet as he scrambled for the door only for the metal to suddenly cave in making the hole far too small for Jaune to fit through. He pounded on the metal thinking he could get in as he heard combat coming from the other side.

"Pyrrha, open the door!" Jaune shouted.

Mercury had run back and grabbed the Arc by the shirt dragging him out in front of himself. "Get the let-out Arc! We'll comeback for them, but we need to get out of here now!"

He kicked Jaune forward and the leader reluctantly started running with Mercury bringing up the rear. Cobalt was struggling to maintain consciousness at this point.

_**Peak: Market Square**_

Jaune and Mercury ran up the stairs only to find the three men as well as the villagers wielding a variety of farming equipment as weapons.

Cobalt was panting. "Something is seriously wrong here."

Mercury sighed before putting Cobalt on Jaune's back and JNPR's leader had to quickly grab him to keep him from falling off. "Get Cobalt to the airship. He needs medical attention."

Jaune looked at Mercury. "Wait, Cobalt's right. This is…"

Mercury started walking forward. "I know. Something's messed up with the people of Peak. I won't seriously injure a single person, but someone must keep them busy. Don't worry, I can take care of this myself."

The people were slowly advancing as if they were afraid to attack them. Jaune closed his eyes and looked down at the ground.

Cobalt weakly said, "Jaune, the path to be a hero doesn't always involve combat."

Jaune opened his eyes determined before running for the entrance. The villagers were shocked and would have ran after them had Mercury not charged in starting to combat the villagers. He was more than capable of holding off the population of Peak. Even the three Resistance members were ineffective compared to a student Hunter… Well, as much of a student as he was anyways.

_**Clearing with the Airship, Some Time Later…**_

Jaune broke through the brush into the clearing and was relieved to find the airship perfectly intact. Their pilot was leaning against the ship when he noticed them. Particularly the fact that Cobalt was heavily injured, but still conscious, and they were missing four people.

"What happened?" The pilot asked concerned.

"No time… We need a nearby… hiding place." Cobalt stated.

The pilot said. "What you need is medical attention." He looked to Jaune. "Lay him…"

"Things are in a bad way. In case you hadn't noticed, we're missing four people. We need somewhere nearby that we can lay low. Then you can give Cobalt medical attention." Jaune stated firmly.

"Alright. Get in the ship." He looked to Cobalt. "Just stay alive long enough and I can get us to a nearby cave."

Cobalt chuckled weakly. "You got it."

_**Monitor Room**_

Lion, Dino, and Mae walked into the room each dragging one of the unconscious bodies, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora, behind them. The monitors behind him displayed all of Peak as Mercury had taken to the roofs having lost the villagers. Agent knew full well the mercenary was looking for a place to bunker down.

Agent spun around and smiled. "Phase #1 was a success; however, I believe you went a little overboard Dino. If Prince Cobalt should kick the bucket, then all of this was for nothing. I believe that was your mentality from earlier shining through, no?"

Dino flinched. "I'm sorry. I…"

Agent chuckled. "Relax. Cobalt was carried to the airship which has taken off. Granted, we may not have cameras where they've gone, but all Huntsman Academy pilots have medical training. All previous reports suggest he'll be fine. If Queen Crimson should hear about how you treated her son…" He shrugged. "Well, just know it won't have come from me."

Dino nodded her head. "Thank you."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but what's next? You aren't exactly forthcoming with your entire plan." Lion stated.

Agent chuckled. "It's simple. You two are going to lock these three in separate cells using the shackles I've provided. I shall work my Semblance on two of them. In Two days, we will launch phase two." He looked at Mae. "You know where they've gone, correct?"

Mae nodded. "I do sir. We have their comrades, so they won't want to be far. In that case, there are only so many places they can bunker down."

He threw her a scroll. "Excellent. Take that and play the recorded message for his friend and Cobalt if he's awake. If not, leave the scroll in their possession. It'll tell them all about round two. Also, you are not to engage them in combat."

Mae nodded. "Understood sir."

Agent turned back to the monitors to further observe Mercury. "You all have your assignments, so get to them. Lion and Dino, report to me once our guest have been secured." The Paladins and Huntress left the room. _"Mercury Black… how interesting you are."_

_**Airship's Location, Some Time Later…**_

The Airship had been expertly flown into a cave with an open roof over top. Cobalt no longer had a shirt instead his stomach had been cleaned and wrapped tightly with bandages that had healing salve applied to them. Jaune sighed after having told their pilot the whole ordeal.

"All of Peak was waiting for you? This is bad. What do we do?" The pilot asked.

Jaune looked at his hand and sadly clenched it. "I-I don't know."

That was true. Ever since coming to Beacon, he'd been able to strategize. Able to come up with plans that made the most of his team. Even when facing Raven, he was able to come up with something. Now? It all just felt like before he'd ever left Patron in the first place.

He felt helpless as his teammates… friends were able to do something. He didn't even know if they were alright or not. He didn't blame Cobalt. It's not liked the manager could have predicted any of this. He didn't blame anyone for this. He just felt… hopeless.

The pilot noticed the student's discomfort, but he didn't know what to say. His job was to patch up the body if anyone needed it and fly the airship. These missions were the Hunters and students to deal with. Eventually, they noticed Cobalt as he stumble-walked out of the airship.

"Kid, you shouldn't be…" The pilot stated in shock.

Cobalt grabbed the side of the ship and held up his free hand. "I'm doing my job right now." He looked to Jaune. "I know the situation isn't great, but we're some of the brightest students of the first year."

"The Order isn't just going to kill our teammates if they have them. They want me and killing them wouldn't get them what they want. If we put our minds together, and call in reinforcements, then we can mount a rescue operation."

He drew one of his riffles with his free hand pointing it at the entrance to the tunnel as his expression changed from determination to fierceness. The pilot and Jaune turned to see Mae standing at the entrance of the cave. Her lance was on her back and she held a scroll.

Jaune drew his weapons and Cobalt noticed his friend growing angry. "Jaune, calm down. Fighting angry won't do anything to help us or our friends."

Jaune grit his teeth and did his best to compose himself. It worked for the most part. At the very least he wasn't making any sudden moves, but he was glaring at Mae. The pilot had moved inside the ship removing himself in case a fight broke out.

Cobalt turned his full attention to Mae. "Okay, What the hell Mae? Why did you betray me? What is going on in Peak?"

"You're a smart guy Cobalt. Surely you can figure it out yourself." Mae plainly stated.

Cobalt sighed. "Alright, what about our friends?"

"All but the kid with the silver hair are in our possession." She showed the scroll. "This can tell you how you can go about getting them back."

She pressed play on the recorded video before setting the scroll on the ground and walking away. A holographic screen appeared displaying Agent to Cobalt and Jaune for the time.

Agent was smiling. "I can only assume this recorded video has found its way into your hands Cobalt Sky, so let's get down to business. I have captured some of your friends, and you want them back.

It seems in that regard we both have something the other wants. So, I suggest a game. Once my messenger returns to Peak, I'll seal the city for one day. On the second day the gate will open at seven exactly.

That number, seven, is how many allies you can bring with you. Bring any more, and one friend will die. Why not all? Simple. My Semblance is quite special. Mind control on the grand scale. Anything with Aura is susceptible to my whim.

Of course, there are circumstances I won't get into, but the way to stop it is to end my life. That's the only way you're going to free Peak. Although, to keep things slightly fair I will admit that those with their Aura's unlocked can be freed by having their Aura broken.

Now, just a few more things I must go over. Your party can only consist of two Hunters maximum. I have cameras everywhere, and you should be aware what will happen if you break them." He chuckled. "I bet you've been wondering all this time why you?

Why is the order after you? Why are you so important that we'd go to these lengths? Every Order of Grimm member knows, but we are forbidden from telling you. Why have I brought this up? Consider it a little fun for my end. Farewell."

The video stopped, and a blue screen appeared displaying information. 'Cobalt Sky, Jaune Arc, Mercury Black. 3/7 players. Leader: Cobalt Sky. Jaune and Cobalt's current location: Unknown. Mercury's location: Abandoned barn in Peak.'

Cobalt had sat down shortly after Mae left and had watched the video exactly like Jaune.

"This limits our options. Four total allies and only two of those can be Hunters." Cobalt stated.

Jaune looked to Cobalt. "What do we do?"

"What else? We play his game. He was dead serious. We step out of line and they die. We'll likely follow. At the same time, we can't rush this decision. We have one day to pick four allies. I was originally going to call Ozpin anyways." Cobalt stated.

Jaune sighed and rubbed his face. "You need some rest Cobalt. Go lay down and I'll keep watch."

Cobalt nodded and stumbled back into the airship as Jaune moved to the mouth of the cave.

Cobalt sat back down and called up Mercury's number. "Cobalt, did you and Jaune make it out?"

"We did, and there's a lot you need to know…" Cobalt told Mercury everything that had happened. "…All you need to do is survive for one day and meet us at the entrance the following day."

Mercury replied. "Got it."

"Be careful Merc." Cobalt stated.

Mercury chuckled. "Your worries cute Samurai, but my training should prove more than enough to survive in here. Now, get some rest."

Cobalt said, "Right."

He ended the call and laid down.

_**Night…**_

Jaune had cleaned his armor and changed his clothes. He then made sure Cobalt was still sleeping before walking over to the pilot who was leaning against the ship.

"Watch over Cobalt for me." Jaune stated.

The pilot looked at him. "What are you doing kid?"

Jaune replied. "I'm going to check out Peak and make sure it's really sealed. If not, then I'll sneak in to see if I can find where my team is being held."

"You shouldn't do this considering the condition of your friend and the fact that you were four people short when you returned." The pilot warned.

"Thanks for the concern, but I need to do this." Jaune stated before running out of the cave.

_**Some Time Later…**_

A sharp pain washed over Cobalt originating from his gut. This caused the manager to bolt awake panting and in a cold sweat. It didn't help the injured student that the only good place to lay was on the floor of the ship. He stood up and walked out finding no trace of Jaune.

The pilot said, "Jaune Arc left for Peak to the East of here about 10 minutes ago."

Cobalt wanted to yell at their pilot for letting a student run off alone but kept his mouth shut. Yelling would only waste time instead he ran after Jaune as fast as his body would allow. It wasn't easy considering his Aura had just come back.

This meant his Aura healing him had only just begun. Still, he had to keep his friend from doing something stupid… if that were even possible at this point. I mean, what were the odds Jaune was in any danger? Cobalt would have picked up the pace if his body allowed it.

_**Peak**_

Jaune had made it to the gate finding that it was indeed sealed shut once more. He tried pushing on the gate, but it was sturdy as a rock. He drew his sword and started slashing at the gate. His blade didn't leave a mark on the huge pyro-obsidian gate.

"Come on!" Jaune angrily yelled.

He started furiously slashing at the gate to no avail. He was frustrated and angry that things had turned out this way. He wanted… He wanted to come back and get his team. The leader of JNPR knew they could do it at the scheduled time, but it felt too long.

Now, he could do nothing save attack the gate. That only increased his frustration and made him furious. He increased the tempo of his slashes. Of course, this achieved little, and it didn't make him feel any better.

Cobalt ran into the clearing where he found Jaune hacking away at the gate. Given that he saw no signs on Knights patrolling the area or a massive amount of Grimm like what was once reported, he assumed everything was okay. The manager sighed before walked over to his friend.

The manager put a hand on the leader's shoulder. "Jaune, what are you doing out here."

Jaune was panting. "I thought… I thought I could save my team."

"That's crazy. Jaune, there are two Paladins in there. The only ones I've ever beaten were by a small amount of strategy and a large amount of luck. Even if you got in, what makes you think you could handle that, their leader, and every citizen alone?" Cobalt asked.

Jaune sighed. "You're right. I'm just frustrated I couldn't do anything."

Cobalt shook his head. "No, you have every right to be this way. It's my fault any of you are in this mess. The Order of Grimm set this up to capture me. Now, you're all paying the price."

Jaune grabbed Cobalt by the shoulders. "Hey, don't blame yourself for this. It's true the Order of Grimm are after you, but they were active and doing harm before you became their target. If I blame anyone for this, it's them.

I should be the one apologizing considering I got an injured friend to come after me." He let go. "Speaking of which, we need to get you back to the cave. You'll need to rest if we're going to storm this place."

JNPR's leader let Cobalt lean on him for support as they made their way back. "You know, it's a good thing this Agent isn't making the time limit any longer because I think we're all going to need the dance to unwind from this."

"Tell me about it." Jaune agreed

They started their walk back.

_**Cave: Day of the 'Game', 6 in the Morning…**_

Cobalt and Jaune heard the approaching airship, so they left the cave and watched as the ship landed a few feet from the cave. Out stepped Qrow, Rain, Cardin, and Russel. The four chosen allies walked over to the group.

"Good. You've arrived in time." Cobalt stated.

"We would have been here sooner, but Ozpin was attempting to come up with another plan. In the end, without knowing the whereabouts of the members of JNPR, it was determined that this was the only course of action we could take." Rain stated.

Qrow said, "Speaking of Peak. We should make our way over there."

Cobalt nodded. "Your right. Let's go."

_**Forest**_

Qrow walked in front of the group while Rain covered the rear leaving the students to walk in the middle.

Cardin asked. "How are you two holding up?"

"Is your wound healed?" Russel added.

"We're doing as well as can be expected, and I'll only really feel better once my team is safe." Jaune stated.

"My wound is healed." Cobalt simply said.

"I know you guys are worried, but we'll get them back." Cardin assured them.

It wasn't the grandest of conversations, but that wasn't the intention. Team CR was merrily trying to lighten the mood of their fellow classmates. It didn't work, and the group moved on in silence from there.

_**Peak, Seven…**_

The gate opened revealing Mercury standing on an empty street. It appears Agent commanded the people to stay out of their way.

Cobalt took a few steps forward. "How do I know you're really Mercury?"

Mercury smirked. "I'm not sure. I could be acting like myself to throw you off or it could be that Mae acted rather amicable to all of us when you were the only student present for the liberation of Peak."

Cobalt stepped forward and smiled before hugging his teammate who was confused by this sort of contact. Sure, he remembered a time when his mother would hug him, but that was so many years ago. He didn't hug Cobalt back.

"Only you would talk like that." Cobalt shrugged. "If Agent were controlling you, then surely he'd have gotten rid of your cockiness."

Before anyone else could speak, the speaker systems came online drawing everyone's attention.


	56. Game:Part 2

_**Peak**_

Cobalt, Jaune, Mercury, Qrow, Rain, Cardin, and Russel stood at the gate to Peak as Agent's voice came from speakers. "Welcome Team Cobalt to our little game. The task and rules are simple. Refuse to play by them, and a member of Team JNPR dies.

Play by the rules and you all get to go free. All rules mentioned before stand. There are a few additions that didn't matter when I explained the basics. Not to worry. I'm not a game master that changes the rules to fit my mold.

Though you may not believe that given our actions, it's the truth. Anyways, it's quite simple. Your goal is to make it to me within the underground complex. The way forward is blocked and at those point the leader, Cobalt, must decide. No one else.

You will be met with two challenges at a time. Any one challenge may be undertaken by any one member of your 7-man party. I'll tell you now there are 6 challenges and me. That amounts to seven challenges total if I'm not mistaken.

The first two challenges will be waiting for you at the Market Square entrance. Mae and 10 Knight of the Order of Grimm. Use your walk over to think well Cobalt. Wouldn't want to make a mistake and leave the wrong people behind."

The voice stopped, and Cobalt stared at the speakers. "Like I haven't thought this through. You made a mistake revealing all your players." He turned to his team. "It's simple. Cardin and Russel, you'll take on Mae and the Knights."

He looked at Russel. "You know your team better than I, so you can decide who takes on who." The manager looked to the Hunters. "When we get to the Paladins, Qrow you handle Dino and Rain you handle Lion."

He turned to Jaune. "That leaves two members of your team, likely the remaining 10 knights, and Agent himself. Jaune and I will take on our friends." He turned to Mercury. "Mercury, that leaves the final boss in your hands. Everyone okay with the order?"

Everyone nodded and Qrow said. "Can't argue with your logic. You've clearly thought everything out."

"I can't take all the credit. Jaune and I worked this whole 'game' of Agent's out together. It didn't take long. Now let's get moving." Cobalt stated.

The whole team walked on.

_**Monitor Room**_

Agent watched as the team walked on with a smile. "Very clever. Figuring out the setup of the game well before it truly begins, but there is a difference between knowing who should fight and the fights themselves."

_**Outside Peak**_

Cloak stood atop a huge tree using binoculars he stole from Atlas to observe the situation. _"The Order of Grimm has been proving themselves a challenging opponent. I don't think I could have done as well as Cobalt has if they existed when I was linked to the Watcher."_

He stood up pocketing the binoculars before making his way towards the city. Cloak figured he might as well lend a hand. After all, he had a soft spot for certain people. Even after so much time passing. Really, it was only for Blake and Jaune.

"_No matter how many times the world resets or the different paths I've tried, I can't ignore them completely." _He sighed. _"Even I know there is a limit to what I can do if I don't want things to turn out…"_

He shook his head. Ever since ceasing his playful attitude, he'd found his mind wandering back to the first time through before he learned of Watchers. Even though Vale had been breached by Roman and the White Fang, it was a simpler time.

_**Market Square**_

They walked onto Market Square, but the way down had yet to reveal itself. Mae and 10 Knights stood grouped in front of where the entrance should be.

Mae walked forward. "One Challenger faces me the other faces the ten of them. We have our own grounds for a fight, so each challenger needs to follow us before the entrance reveals itself."

"I choose Russel and Cardin, and I give them the right to choose who they want to fight." Cobalt declared.

Russel looked at Cardin. "You take the Knights. I got our brainwashed Huntress."

"Got it." Cardin stated.

Cobalt spoke up. "Remember, if you break Mae's Aura, she's free. Cardin don't let up against those knights. When they go Grimm, that's your cue to take them out."

Russel smirked. "Relax Sky. Team CR hasn't exactly been docile while you other teams have been training. We got this."

Cobalt nodded. Mae went left with Russel following her and Cardin followed the Knights who went right. The earth then moved from over the entrance shortly after they left.

_**Underground Complex**_

The group walked down the tunnel until they came to a dead end. Well, a dead end in the sense that Cobalt and Jaune were pretty sure the large room was on the other side of the door. There were now speakers up top.

"Welcome to the next diverge." Two metal panels opened to the left and right. "Next up are Paladin Lion to the left and Paladin Dino to the right. Pick your men and send them through."

"Rain to the left. Qrow to the right." Cobalt stated.

The Huntsman entered their respective doors and the metal panels closed behind them. The doorway forward opened next allowing the group through. This time, there was an open doorway across room. The remaining three members moved on. After a little while, another dead end and two more doors opening.

"Now the right contains two rooms. 10 Knights in one and Lie Ren in the second. The left contains Pyrrha Nikos. Who will it be boys?" Agent asked.

"Jaune, what do you think?" Cobalt asked.

Jaune turned to the right door. "I want Pyrrha."

"Then as leader of this party I decide, with input from my comrade, that I will take the left. He can have the right." Cobalt stated wanting it to be made clear that Agent couldn't fairly execute Nora who they now knew had the sword hanging over her head.

"Jaune, I don't think Agent was lying when he told us the only ways to free them. Agent must die, or you must break Pyrrha's Aura. Fortunately, this type of mind control goes against everything our friends stand for, so you should be able to combat her."

Jaune said nothing as he entered his doorway and it sealed behind him.

Mercury smirked as the door forward opened. "What do you know? It looks like our opponent just can't wait to lose."

"I know it may be hard, but if you determine his Semblance isn't as powerful as we're led to believe, which is likely since I wouldn't put it past an enemy to bluff his power, try to bring him in. Of course, that's only if you can get him to agree to release his control over the villagers." Cobalt stated.

That hadn't been one of the ways Agent mentioned the mind control could be broken, but Semblances were normally under the control of their user. In the end, it was not their right to pass judgement on this criminal. Agent has wronged the people of Peak, so it should be up to them how he's punished. Cobalt would understand if that wasn't an option.

"I'll try my best." Mercury simply replied.

They each entered their respective doors which sealed shut behind them.

_**Cardin vs Knights**_

Cardin followed the Knights as they proceeded down an alleyway, and he could make a great guess as to what was to come. His guess was only proven right as the ten knights moved around him encircling the CR member.

"So, this is how you want to start the game?" Cardin questioned. "I mean, it makes sense to do it this way, but it isn't going to work out as well as you think."

In response, the knights all charged him, so Cardin deployed his dagger talons which glowed white before brilliantly flashing blinding the Knights. It didn't last long, but when they turned back, their opponent was gone.

"The kid used light dust to blind us. Stay…" A Knight began before being kicked in the back.

He was knocked into two other knights, and the three of them fell to the ground.

Cardin now stood to the back of the group ready to fight. "Sorry about that. I'm usually more prone to direct combat, but even I can recognize a bad situation."

The Knights grouped up and Cardin cracked his fist. He charged straight at them. His current fighting style was a mix of his old style, pages taken from the notebook Cobalt provided him, and observations from Faunus who used their claws.

Putting it altogether an outsider would say he was a human fighting like an animal. He combined this animalistic style with his already impressive strength from previous training and speed which Russel had been helping him cultivate since he made this huge change in person.

Altogether, he's become a higher-tiered, balanced fighter. A major improvement that showed as he combatted the Knights. His style didn't employ a lot of blocks. There were some, but he'd traded those for more opportunities tearing through the Knights that got a hit in.

Eventually, one of the knights got tired of being made a fool of because they tackled Cardin taking him out of the alleyway and into the open. Before the Knight could drop hm, The CR member hammered his fist into the Knight's back.

The knight hit the ground and Cardin landed on his feet as the other Knights streamed out surrounding them. The student looked around before removing some wind dust shells from a secure pouch at his side. He inserted them into his claws causing them to glow green.

"Alright, round two." Cardin stated.

The Knights had had enough as they transformed into their various Grimm forms. 5 Beowolves and 5 Ursa from the look of things. The Beowolf Knights had black veins red eyes, fangs, and claws.

The Ursas had the same black veins, red eyes, and claws only they became more muscular and lacked fangs like the Beowolf infused Knights. Cardin was undeterred as they charged him. The team CR member tore through every Knight with his wind dust infused claws.

Eventually he stood around 10 disintegrating corpses before deactivating his dagger talons turning them back into their bracelet forms. _"Now I need to find Russel."_

_**Russel vs Mae**_

Russel was observing his surroundings as Mae led him through the streets.

Eventually she turned to face him removing her lance. "This is far enough. The moment you draw your weapons, this begins."

Russel raised an eyebrow. "The moment I draw my weapons is the moment you charge at me?"

Mae nodded. "Yes."

Russel nodded. "Good" He jumped onto a nearby roof causing Mae to look up at him. "Bye!"

He sprinted away jumping to the next roof to the utter shock of the Huntress. It lasted a moment before she jumped onto the roof and ran after him. Russel kept his hands out of Mae's view which was not hard to do since he was in front of her and charged his Semblance.

He also observed his surrounding and noticed a promising sight off in the distance. That would have to wait because even though he was quick on his feet, Mae's years of training showed as she quickly covered the distance between them.

Russel skidded to a stop and turned around as Mae was right on top of him. She noticed, too late, the electricity around both of his arms. CR's leader slammed them into her gut and the Semblance shot out surging around her armor before dissipating.

The Huntress was stunned, but she was able to thrust her lance into his chest. Russel was launched off the roof before crashing into the street below. Mae switched her weapon to gatling mode opening fire on the downed student.

Russel rolled to his stomach before springing to his feet. He drew a dagger, took the bullets while quickly charging his Semblance, turned around, and let lose an electric blast that forced Mae to jump back.

Russel then sprinted down an alleyway heading toward the place he'd seen earlier while Mae jumped down from the roof to give chase. "Hey lady, anyone every tell you that your damn persistent!"

The leader suddenly skidded to a halt and rolled to the right. Mae was on top of him resulting in the Huntress shooting past him and into trash cans on the side of the road.

"Apparently the Order of Grimm's taken away some of your sense for obedience!" The leader was already sprinting down the road after firing off another shot of lighting at her. "Fucking shame because you're easy for a student to beat as you are now!"

Mae got up and continued to chase him. She did not pay any mind to the trash that stained her armor or fell off as she ran. He finally made it to the exact location he'd been aiming for. The entrance to a mine and a dust storage warehouse.

He checked the door, but found it locked. What made the situation worse was the fact that Mae had caught up. She thrust her lance into Russel's back pushing him into the door. This did pave the way for a bit of good luck.

Mae was just angry enough to throw her all into the thrust sending the leader crashing through the door. He scurried to his feet and began weaving through the boxes as Mae entered the warehouse.

She carefully observed her surroundings as she walked forward. Russel was looking at the various boxes until he found what he was looking for. A crate marked with the symbol for lightning dust. He opened it and found a small selection of yellow crystals.

He grabbed them stuffing the crystals in his pockets before booking it for the entrance. He made it to the doorway before Mae found him. She charged in and Russel stood firm as the Huntress thrust the lance into his gut taking him out of the warehouse.

Once they were a safe distance away, he smiled. "Got you."

He had a crystal in his hand and had been filtering Aura into it. The crystal went off setting off the other crystals on Russel's person creating a static field that knocked them both away from each other. Mae's silver Aura broke and she collapsed on the ground.

Russel was panting on his knees close to being out of Aura, but more exhausted by the effort it had taken to bring the Huntress down. "Damn right I win."

He fell to his back happily staring at the sky.

_**Rain vs Lion**_

Rain walked into the room and confronted the man with a mane of red hair, Lion. "So, you are to be my opponent?"

Rain drew his blade. "You sound as though you are disappointed."

Lion drew his chakrams. "I was hoping to face Lord Cobalt or Qrow Branwen."

Rain chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, see your obsession with my cousin is a big factor in the disdain I have for your entire order. Another factor is your complete disregard for any sort of chivalry or code of honor which brings a bad name to the tittles your group uses. That's why I'm glad Cobalt gave me this because it means I can show you how a real knight fights."

Lion charged in with his Chakram and struck at Rain who blocked them both with his sword. "You talk a big game, but can you back it up?"

Rain said, "Give it a maximum of five minutes and we'll see."

The Huntsman activated Boost bringing his strength and speed to their limit. Five minutes had officially started, and Rain intended to make the most of every second. He slashed his sword up pushing the Paladin's chakrams out of the way before gripping the hilt with both hands.

He slashed his sword into the Paladin's gut cracking the armor and sending Lion flying straight into the metal wall where his armor shattered on impact. The Paladin, now wearing a red body suit, stood up displaying no fear over the power his opponent showed.

Rain could guess what was coming next, so he deactivated his Semblance. He still had every intention of ending this fight within the five-minute time limit. Only now he would be able to move.

Lion's body transformed. His mane of red hair became pure black, white bone plating covered his body and obscured some of the black veins that appeared, razor sharp claws came out of his hands, and his eyes became a piercing red.

"I am no longer disappointed because now I want to kill you Huntsman. Do not disappoint me after such a strong start." Lion declared.

Lion charged in without waiting for any response from Rain. The Hunter-knight reactivated Boost before running in to meet the Paladin head on. The two clashed with blade against claws. They pushed against one another with Rain slowly pushing the Paladin back.

That wasn't enough, so he drew his sheathe before opening fire. Several shells were shot into into the Paladin. Black blood started to leak from the wounds which were already healing. Lion launched a series of slashes at the knight-Hunter forcing him back.

Rain had to block everyone with both his sheathe and sword. Eventually he decided to end this with one last strike determining that this fight had been going on for too long. He dropped his sheathe and gripped the blade with both hands.

Lion thrust his claws into Rain's chest hitting his Aura, but the Huntsman ignored it as he pivoted to the right and threw his whole weight, and every ounce of Boost he could muster, into a single strike.

This strike cut through the Paladin's chest cleanly removing the upper half of the torso from the rest. Both chunks fell to the ground, with black blood flowing out, as Rain deactivated his Semblance. He noticed the blood slowly moving back into the body.

He had no doubt that given time Lion would be back on his feet, so he walked over to the body. Rain then thrust the sword into the Paladin's heart and shot a shell into the head. All at once, the blood leaked out once more. The Paladin was dead.

Rain took a deep breath as he put his sheathe back and sheathed his blade. He fell to one knee as the doorway back out of the room opened.

_**Qrow vs Dino**_

Qrow entered a bare room only for Dino to immediately charge him with a furious look in her eyes. The Huntsman had drawn his sword and smashed it against the Paladin's shield knocking her back. She skid along the ground until suddenly losing her footing

Qrow pushed his bangs back. "Let me give you some advice. Charging in recklessly like this is a…" He stopped suddenly realizing he'd slipped into the role of a teacher. _"I knew becoming a mentor would make me go crazy."_ The Paladin stood. "Never mind…"

Dino grinned. "I am glad I get to kill the Qrow Branwen. You've become infamous with the Order after killing so many of us."

Qrow shrugged. "I don't usually intend to kill the people of your order; you're all just not exactly open to the prospect of giving out information or being taken in for questioning. Most of the of time you guys off yourselves."

Dino had charged in once more swinging her shield, bladed side, into the Hunter. Qrow countered by slashing his blade into the shield. Their swings created sparks as the two moved around the room at speeds befitting top Hunters.

A well-trained eye could see that Qrow had the clear edge. He blocked everyone of Dino's strikes and got in solid slashes of his own slowly wearing the Paladin down. There just wasn't anything she could do to currently harm the Huntsman. Then Qrow's footing slipped.

Dino seized the chance slamming her shield into Qrow's gut. The Huntsman hit the ground but was quick to recover. With his Semblance, you learn to get up damn fast. The Paladin took the chance to change into her Gigas Prime form.

She became four times her original size, a tail sprouted from her back, black veins, red eyes, and claws appeared, bone plating spread out obscuring the black body suit underneath, and bone spikes sprouted from her back.

Qrow had turned his sword into its scythe mode as he faced the Paladin ready to continue the fight. The Paladin rushed forward and swung its tail into the Huntsman. He blocked with the handle of his scythe, so he was only sent skidding straight into a wall.

He then stepped to the right as the tail came smashing at him and spun his scythe up cutting the tail off. Dino roared and Qrow lunged forward going for the head. Once that came off, it'd be easy to go for the killing blow on the heart or brain.

Dino kicked out her foot only for Qrow to pivot to the right and cut the leg off. The Paladin fell to her knee and shot her arm out catching the Huntsman. She then slammed him into the ground. The Hunter brought his scythe back into sword form and loped the arm off.

He then rolled back and shot twice at the other hand coming for him sending it off course. Qrow then tightly gripped his sword with both hands cutting the remaining arm off. The Huntsman rushed forward and sliced the Paladin's head clean off.

The body collapsed and Qrow immediately thrust his sword over the Paladin's heart. Dino began the process of disintegrating. The Huntsman sheathed his sword and took a drink from his flask as the door opened behind him.

_**Cobalt vs Ren**_

Cobalt stood at the doorway, dispelling his wind dust scythe, to the next room as the 10 knights finished disintegrating behind him. _"Okay, I actually made quick work of those Knights. Scythes are deadly._

_I thought they were just farming equipment with Ruby and Qrow being outliers."_ He shook his head. _"You can think of this after the day has been won. Right now, I need to focus on the task at hand."_

Cobalt stepped through the doorway which sealed shut behind him, but he ignored it pressing on. The manager walked into the room and found Ren standing in the middle of it.

"So, are you going to make the first move, or should I?" Cobalt asked.

"You're not even going to try and talk to me?" Ren asked with his usual demeanor.

Cobalt drew his hand riffles and pointed them at Ren. "I could but since Mae didn't show any signs of fighting her mind control, I assume it's pointless to do so. Plus, knowing Jaune, he's not going to be thinking along…"

Ren had deployed CrimsonFlower. They looked exactly like his old weapons only the metal they were comprised of was more durable and sharper. There was a red outline along the entire weapon. The JNPR member had charged in and slashed his blades down.

Cobalt blocked them with the blades under his riffles catching both before kicking out at Ren. The ninja jumped back and opened fire on Cobalt. The manager ran around Ren opening fire himself. What resulted were both running around and firing at each other.

Cobalt activate Ruby's Speed while deploying his katana's. He caught Ren with a kick to the side turning him around before slashing now glowing katanas into his friend. He then moved past him.

"Aura Slash!" Cobalt declared.

Ren was hit with Cobalt's Aura only accounting for half the strikes he'd made. Cobalt himself had turned around and attacked Ren with more slices to the back. The ninja ducked to the ground and managed to sweep his legs sending the manager crashing to the ground.

Cobalt returned the favor managing to spin off his right hand and hit Ren in the legs toppling him. Ren caught himself on his hands and they both sprung to their feet. The JNPR member sent his Aura into his arms and legs.

The manager sensed this sudden shift, so he used Reinforcement to coat his body in metal. The two then charged slicing and slashing at one another. Eventually, Cobalt jumped back and sheathed his weapons.

Ren charged in and sliced at Cobalt only he ended up cutting a shadow clone. Cobalt appeared behind him and grabbed Ren by his collar. He moved him into place before delivering a hard elbow to the stomach and a punch to the face. Ren's Aura broke around him.

Ren hit the ground, landing on his stomach, and gave a grateful smile up at the manager. "Thank you, Cobalt."

Cobalt walked over. "Anytime." He crouched down with a smile. "Good to have you back. Now, think you can walk?"

"Currently, no." Ren stated.

Cobalt picked up his friend and slung him over his shoulder as the door back opened. "Alright, we're going to find Jaune and get Pyrrha back." He started walking back down the path he'd come from. "Then we'll beat Agent down and get Nora. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds good." Ren stated.

Cobalt sighed. "Man though, you've become strong Ren. I lost more Aura than I thought I would to you." Ren had closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face. "Ugh, fine you can rest for now, but I'm waking you up when we get to Pyrrha's room."

**With Jaune**

Jaune entered the room only to immediately draw his sword when he saw Pyrrha downed on the ground, and a figure in a blue cloak with blue trim. He may have never met the man, but he knew of him. Both from Nora's recounting of their fight in Forever Falls and from Cobalt.

"What did you do to her!?" Jaune angrily shouted as he noticed the hole in the wall where Cloak likely came from.

Cloak turned his back to Jaune. "I freed her from Agent's mind control. It was simple since she's just not as skilled under their control." Cloak walked back to the hole. "You have two choices before you. Attack me or tend your teammate. What do you choose?"

Jaune grit his teeth before thinking back to Cobalt's words. _"Jaune, the path to be a hero doesn't always involve combat."_

Jaune ran to Pyrrha and felt for a pulse. He gave a sigh of relieve when he felt her heartbeat. The leader looked around the room only to find that Cloak was gone.

_**With Mercury**_

The mercenary walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets smirking. He had to admit, his fire for battle had been stoked since his match against Cobalt. Up until that point, he followed orders and fought because others told him to.

His father and Shade trained him to be an assassin, so he trained to be an assassin. There was no other choice. Running would eventually result in capture, and he had no idea where the villages were in relation to his home in the mountains.

He killed his father and was immediately taken by Cinder. From there, he was able to choose to be a mercenary, but nothing else beyond that. Cinder told him to fight, so he fought. It wasn't until Cobalt that he realized fighting was something he loved.

That it went beyond a simple job as he'd viewed it all the time prior. It was through this thought process, that he realized why he'd fought the Bound Beowolf beyond the limits of his Aura. It was enjoyment… right?

Mercury shook his head. _"Head in the game. Defeat Agent to keep up appearances and continue to learn all you can for Cinder. Nothing else matters. Not Yang, Cobalt, and/or fighting. All that matters is surviving._

_Surviving as I always done and will continue to do."_ Still, the posed question was deep in the recesses of Mercury's mind, and even if he didn't acknowledge it, it was there. _'Is surviving better than living?'_

_**Mercury vs Agent**_

Mercury entered a large room filled with monitors showcasing all of Peak as well as the various rooms and hallways of the complex. From the looks of things, the others on his 'team' were just starting their fights.

The door behind him sealed shit as another metal panel opened with Agent stepping out holding a remote. He pointed it at the monitors and flipped them off before tossing said remote into his chair.

The agent of the order then came to stand before Mercury with a smile. "Mercury Black, what is the pawn of Cinder Fall doing here?"

"We haven't meet before, so how is it you know me?" Mercury questioned curiously.

Agent chuckled. "My name befits my tittle Mr. Black. In fact, my name was given to me because I'm one of Queen Crimson's best agents. My information gathering skills are second to none. My Semblance naturally gives me an advantage over most. For instance, you're conflicted."

"What?" Mercury asked.

"We'll get to that, but first, I've been watching you for some time Mercury. Why, if Cinder hadn't scoped you up that night, I surely would have for my queen. That's not important. We cannot change the past.

What is important is that you are in a much more vulnerable state for my Semblance than ever before. Your mind is in conflict leaving it an open book for me to read at my leisure. That only makes you easier to control." Agent replied.

Mercury scoffed at the idea. "What are you talking about? I'm fully committed to carrying out Cinder's wishes."

Agent chuckled. "I don't believe that, and you certainly don't. The only thing keeping you tied to her is the fact that she'll kill you the moment you step out of line or lose usefulness. A fact I can confirm. Only now that fear is lessening by the day. Team JNPR are viewed as friends.

Your feelings for Yang Xiao Long have started to blossom. Your respect for Team Limit and CFVY after the ordeal at Sky Village. Your admiration for Cobalt Sky. Oh yes, your mind is in turmoil no matter how much you suppress such thoughts.

Even now, my Semblance is working on you for that reason. Your mind is slowly succumbing to my will. That possesses an interesting question. What will happen first? Do I break you down or do you kill me? In fact, why haven't you initiated the fight?"

Mercury's eyes opened wide as he realized he hadn't moved an inch since Agent started talking. He now started to feel the slightest pain in his head as an inaudible whisper went through his mind. He shook his head and jumped into the air.

The mercenary came down with an axe kick only for Agent to straighten out the chain around his arm with his own Aura enabling him to block the kick. Agent then used his Aura to wrap Mercury up before launching him straight into the monitors breaking them with his body.

Mercury hit the ground immediately followed by the monitors. The mercenary stood up and shook his head. Partially to clear his mind and mainly to silence the whispering. It wasn't working. He noticed the Order member coming, so the mercenary kicked monitors into him.

Hey, two could play at using the monitors as weapons. Mercury's new legs made kicking the bulky screens a breeze. Agent wasn't idle during this. He used his chain to knock the screens away. Mercury eventually charged in after kicking one last monitor.

He drew in close getting past the order member's guard and landing a solid kick on the man's chest knocking him away. Instead of running in, the mercenary shot out his dust at the downed member. Agent rolled to his feet and straightened his chain once more.

The two then ran at each other with Agent slashing his chain at Mercury. "So, is the voice starting to grow louder?" Agent mocked. "Are you finding it harder to concentrate?"

Mercury grit his teeth as he shot his hand out grabbing Agent's shirt. Before the order member could do anything, the mercenary slammed him over the shoulder into the ground. At this point, the voice, while still just a whisper, was clear.

'_You're confused Mercury. Which is it? Fear or newfound loyalty? Wouldn't it be nice not to have to think about either? Join the Order of Grimm, and you won't have to.'_

Mercury violently shook his head at this point as he tried to suppress the control. It worked for now drawing it back into whispers without words. Agent smirked as he rolled onto his hands and spun on them kicking the distracted mercenary.

The member then sprung to his feet and slashed at Mercury with his chain. The mercenary angrily growled as he hopped to his feet. The voice was already starting to ramp back up, so he knew he needed to end this now.

Agent chuckled. "I've seen the look so many times Mercury. It won't be long now."

Mercury growled once more before kicking out a shot. This time, something else came out with it. Agent smirked as he avoided the dust, but not the powerful gust of wind which slammed him into the wall. He'd been completely caught off guard.

Mercury was just as surprised before smiling. "What do you know?" He kicked out more gust of air at Agent keeping him pushed against the wall. "From Air currents to straight up control over air."

Each blast was at max power slamming against Agent who never got the chance to remove himself fully from the wall. "I suppose I should thank you since you brought on this evolution, but I know your type. In the end, it's safer to end you."

He kicked out one more time having drained all his Aura. The air slammed into Agent breaking the order member's Aura. Mercury now noticed that he was no longer hearing a whisper or had any head pain which only made his smile grow.

"Hold on…" Agent began.

Mercury didn't wait. He launched a steam dust shot straight into the order member's chest where his heart was. The shot tore through the heart leaving a melted hole in its wake. This resulted in barely any screaming before Agent died.

_**With Mercury**_

Mercury sighed as all the doors opened including the one Agent came through. If he were a betting man, he'd place money on that being where the cells were. He walked through the doorway heading onto the next room.

His thoughts were sporadic at this point after the fight finished up. That was because Agent had brought the thoughts in the back of his mind to the forefront. Say what you will about him, Agent wasn't wrong. That was a fact Mercury had to face… just not yet.

He was in no way ready for such a decision because even thinking about it would likely end up getting him killed. Maybe that was a choice, but so be it. For now, he'd continue being Cinder's mercenary. That meant continuing to get in the good graces of Cobalt and his friends.

What better way to achieve that then by rescuing their friend? He walked into the cells and noticed the first few were empty. He walked down the line of until he came to the end. There he found Nora chained completely to the wall. Her wrist, legs, gut, and neck.

She was also unconscious making Mercury raise an eyebrow. _"Is this what Agent did before I entered."_

He turned around and spotted an out of place wooden door. He kicked it down and found a room containing Nora's weapon and a set of keys for the cells. The mercenary grabbed both before setting Nora free. Mercury then grabbed her body and walked back to the monitor room.

There he found Cobalt checking out the body of Agent. "Sorry, he didn't give me the choice you were hoping for."

Cobalt stood, turned, and gave a small smile. "It's fine Mercury. You did an excellent job. Now, Peak is free once more." He walked to the entrance. "Come on, let's get out of here."

_**Peak Inn, Evening…**_

Cobalt stared out the window in the hallway as the villagers moved about getting things back under control now that the Order of Grim were defeated. He brought out his sunglasses and proceeded to continue working on the report for Ozpin.

"Hey Sky, Nikos is up." Russel stated from down the hall.

Cobalt put his glasses away and turned with a smile. "Thanks Russel."

He walked past his fellow leader and straight to JNPR's room. He found the other members of JNPR standing around Pyrrha's bed. They all seemed so happy that he decided to lean against the wall until they were done.

_**A Minute Later…**_

The mini celebration died down, so Cobalt stepped forward. "Hey Pyrrha. Good to see you up. How are you feeling?"

Pyrrha smiled. "I feel better than I did. I feel like myself."

Cobalt nodded. "That's good. If it's not too much trouble, I need to know what happened to you. Jaune entered your room and said Cloak was there."

Pyrrha shook her head "I never saw him. At the time, I was focused on the doorway. Then my Aura was broken, and I was knocked out before seeing my attacker. Though, if Jaune says it was Cloak, then I believe him."

Cobalt nodded. "A strong enough hit coupled with your attention drawn elsewhere and under mind control would have allowed him to bypass your Aura. I've already asked Ren, Mae, and a few villagers. They all tell me there are no negative effects left behind. Is it true in your case?"

Pyrrha nodded. "I don't feel any different or think any different than before Agent used his mind control. It might have something to do with the fact that he didn't ask any of us to kill our friends. Only capture them."

Cobalt rubbed his chin in thought. "I see. Capture is something that doesn't conflict majorly with your usual views." He nodded and looked at Team JNPR. "I could claim this was all my fault and apologize for dragging you all into this." He looked to Jaune.

"Someone made me realize that you chose to come here of your own free well. You knew the risk even if you didn't know exactly what would happen. In that sense, I'll only say thank you. I know you guys and so many others have my back. I appreciate it."

Nora smiled. "Appreciate it enough to make me coffee and pancakes."

Cobalt chuckled. "No amount of appreciation will ever make me give you coffee Nora, but I'll gladly make pancakes the morning after the dance. Anyways, you four probably want to be left alone. I'll see you later."

Cobalt walked out of the room and wrote up the rest of the report before sending it to Ozpin. He then put his hands in his pockets as he walked into the room he was sharing with Mercury and Team CR. They were out, so he laid down on the bed eventually drifting off to sleep.


	57. Dance Dance Infiltration

_**Vale: Park, Morning…**_

Sakura sighed contently as she sat back licking an ice cream cone from a vendor. She just watched people go about their lives. Back home her mother rarely let her out of the castle. It was all just appearances, so people could see their future ruler.

Here, it was a different story. She could interact more with people. Get a sense of what life is like for them. What she found was that people knew the threat the Grimm posed, no surprise there, but they still lived.

Not just survived but lived. Even with these new, wonderful thoughts circulating through her mind, she couldn't stop herself from thinking of her big brother. She wanted to spend more time with him, but he was so busy.

She understood… Well, not entirely. She was still so confused even after seeing all of this. It was such a conflict of ideas impressed upon her by her mother vs what she was now experiencing away from her.

Her own experiences should outright disprove everything her mother ever taught her, but her mother loved her. She may not have always said it, but Sakura knew her mother loved her. Right?

Either way, it was easier to focus on wanting to be around her big brother than on the larger question at play. Besides just being busy, her brother had a life of his own. She frustratingly could only play such a small part.

"Well, what's a beautiful blossom like yourself doing with such a distressing look on your face?" A voice asked.

She turned to her right and noticed a boy with tan skin, dark-blue eyes, and messy, undercut light-blue hair. His attire consisted of a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket adorned with a wide, upturned, black collar, and a silver reticle across the back.

He also sported a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides, as well as black shoes fastened with straps instead of laces. He had various accessories like black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles on his forehead.

Sakura sighed. "You really want to know?"

The boy shrugged. "I've been told I'm a great listener."

"Take a seat." The boy sat down. "I have an older brother, but he didn't really know about me. He does not have a favorable opinion of our mom after she abandoned him. I want to spend more time with him, we've spent a little together so far, but he has this whole other life. I know it's important to him, but…"

The boy chuckled. "I get it. You know he has other obligations, but it doesn't stop you from wanting to spend time with him. From what I know, it's natural for a sibling to want to spend time with their older sibling. I have a little brother myself."

"What do I do?" Sakura asked.

The guy rubbed his chin in thought. "That's a hard one. It doesn't sound like your brother is keeping you out of his life on purpose. He just has other things going on. I suppose the only thing you can do is find out if there's any fun events he's doing and see if you can get in.

You may not get all his time, but a true big brother would recognize the effort. They'd spend a bit of time with you." He smiled. "Plus, you get the benefit of doing something fun. Maybe something you haven't done before."

Sakura thought about it before smiling. "Thanks. That's great advice. I do know of an upcoming event, but I couldn't get in myself." She looked at the ground. "My big brother is a training to be a Huntsman and there's this dance at Beacon; however, I couldn't get in. Not by myself."

"Well, you could get in if you went with me?" The boy offered.

Sakura looked at him surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, if you got a dress, I'd be more than happy to help you get in. I'm currently visiting from Haven, but if you're my date, I can still get you in. When you can't spend time with your big brother, you could spend it with me." The boy stated.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

The boy smiled. "I wasn't able to get a date anyways. I was planning on going with a couple of pals, but they'll understand."

"Thank you." Sakura stated. "My name is Sakura Blossom. I'm kind of surprised you called me by my last name earlier."

The boy chuckled. "You know, that is quite the beautiful name. Very fitting. Mines Neptune Vasilias." He stood and bowed. "I'll meet you at the airship docks around six. We can make your appearance a surprise for your brother." He stood. "Hey, maybe I know him."

Sakura stood up. "Yeah, you might. My older brother is Cobalt Sky."

Neptune laughed. "Small world. I know the guy. Not as well as his friends do, or my leader does, but I know him well enough."

"I'll see you tonight." Sakura ran off. "Thank you so much for this."

Neptune smiled. "Not a problem."

_**Beacon: Team CMSN's Room**_

Mercury had just finished telling Cinder everything he'd learned since joining Cobalt's team. He kept it strictly information based as not to waste her time with trivial details. He did sprinkle in facts that showed he was improving as well.

He ended his report with, "…Finally, I've managed to evolve my Semblance, and will begin working to master it."

Cinder smirked as she got off the bed. "Very impressive Mercury. You've learned more than I thought you would; however, I think you're hiding something from me?"

Emerald glared at Mercury envious that he was being praised for work she could have easily done. She was also interested in what Cinder was hinting at.

Mercury simply replied. "I have told you everything of importance ma'am. Anything else wouldn't help you. I would just be wasting your time."

Cinder nodded. "I believe you… to a certain extent. You just seem a bit off. I can't quite put my finger on it." She shrugged. "Oh well, if it's not important, then you need not tell me. Admittedly, if I find out you are hiding something from me, I'd have to take care of it.

At this point, Mercury knew she was aware of his current mindset. He may not know how she knew, but she knew.

"I assure you I have no intentions of betraying you Cinder." Mercury assured.

Cinder only smirked once more. "I'm sure you haven't Mercury. Which is why I'll be paying close attention to you on the big day. You should pay special attention to your scroll from here on out.

Mercury nodded. "Yes ma'am. I will carry out any order you give without fail."

"That's reassuring. Now, go back and continue playing your role." Cinder stated.

"Right." Mercury stated before leaving the room.

Cinder turned to Emerald. "Be ready for tonight Emerald."

Emerald smiled more than happy to help. "Of course."

_**Outside Cobalt's Window, Evening…**_

Cobalt was crouched in the bushes with Guard sitting next to him. He was careful to crouch in a way that didn't ruin the suit he was wearing. It was nothing particularly fancy. Just solid blue pants with a matching jacket and solid silver shirt underneath. He wasn't even wearing a tie.

Cobalt brought out his sunglasses and called Blake. "Cobalt?"

"Hey Blake. I need your help. I have a sudden surprise for Ruby and need to know if all of you have left your room." Cobalt stated.

Blake replied. "We're all gone."

Cobalt smiled. "Thank you, Blake."

"Any time." Blake replied.

_**With Blake**_

Blake, who was wearing a beautiful black dress with a darker black sash around her waist, hung up her scroll.

Sun, who wore a buttoned up black shirt with a white tie along with his usual jeans asked, "Is everything okay?"

Blake smiled. "Everything is fine. Cobalt had a question is all."

Sun nodded, and the pair continued onto the dance hall.

_**With Cobalt**_

Cobalt put his sunglasses away and turned to Guard. "Alright boy, I'm going in. Keep a lookout."

Guard barked, and Cobalt patted his head. The manager then ran over to the wall and climbed up to his open window before heading into the hallway. This was easier than potentially running into someone he knew by going the usual route.

He walked to RWBY's door and took out Ruby's scroll. She left it in his room the last time they studied, and what with the crazy week, there hadn't been time to return it. A stroke of good fortune since it'd allow him to do what he intended.

He used it to open the door and slipped inside. Near Ruby's bed he found her boots, and, on her bed, he found her cloak. He snatched both up before taking the same route back outside. Guard came out of the bushes and walked up to Cobalt.

Cobalt pet his wolf. "Good job buddy." He stepped back. "Go off and enjoy yourself."

Guard howled before running off, and Cobalt started walking.

_**Path to the Amphitheater**_

Ruby was doing her best to stay standing. She wore a sleeveless red dress with black trim and a black sash around her waist with matching black heels. She was very uncomfortable without her hood and was already starting to feel pain from wearing the heels.

On top of that, she was worried where Cobalt was. What if he suddenly decided to go with someone else? She didn't feel he was the type of guy to do that, but her mind couldn't help but wonder. I mean these feelings were new, so who was she to know what he'd do.

"How does Weiss fight in these?" Ruby questioned.

Her eyes snapped open as she started to fall. She did everything she could to prevent it, but it was happening. Then she felt an arm wrap around her back as someone caught her. She looked up and smiled upon seeing Cobalt.

The manager chuckled. "It looks like it was a good idea to get these for you."

He let her go before showed the cloak and boots causing Ruby to smile. "How did you…"

Cobalt showed her scroll. "You left this in my room the last time we studied together."

Ruby giggled. "Oh, that's where my scroll's been."

"Hectic week. What can you do?" The manager smiled. "Now, why don't you go put these on."

Ruby frowned. "But Yang said this was appropriate…"

"Who cares what's appropriate attire for the dance. Look at me, this isn't really a suit. Though I am digging it, but that's beside the point. The boots are what you're comfortable in so wear them." Cobalt stated.

"What about the cloak?" Ruby asked.

"As far as I understand it, the cloak is important to you because your mother wore a cloak. It's the way you are close to her even if you don't remember her. So, let her be close to you. Especially tonight. The night of your first dance."

Ruby hugged Cobalt before taking all three items and going to change. When she stepped out. RWBY's leader was wearing the cloak like she would any day for class, hood down, as well as her boots in place of heels.

Cobalt rested a hand on her right cheek. "You look beautiful Ruby."

Ruby smiled. "You don't look to bad yourself."

"Shall we?" Cobalt asked.

Ruby nodded before thinking of something. "How do we walk to the dance?"

"It's your night, so how would you like to? We can walk with you on my arm or how we'd normally walk." Cobalt stated.

"Let's just walk." Ruby replied.

Cobalt smiled back. "As you wish, but don't expect me to be totally amicable. I will see us having one dance tonight." Ruby blushed feeling embarrassed as she thought of people watching them. "You're naturally free to put the hood up, so you don't have to focus on the crowd."

_**Dance Hall**_

Cobalt and Ruby entered to find, surprisingly, Rain waiting to greet them. He wore a fancier version of his normal attire with the white, red trimmed trench coat being replaced by a blazer with coattails.

He smiled. "It's good to see you two together." He chuckled. "Ms. Rose, you look particularly stunning. My cousin simply pales in comparison."

Cobalt chuckled. "In making fun of me, you do speak some truth. My date is quite beautiful."

Ruby slightly blushed at the attention, so she decided to divert the topic. "Mr. Stone why are you greeting us. Didn't CFV organize the dance?"

Rain nodded. "They did, but I wanted them to have a good time tonight. I didn't have a date, so I was more than happy to take the job. Anyways, I shouldn't keep you two. Enjoy the dance.

They walked away from the entrance and Cobalt held out his hand. "May I?"

Ruby contemplated putting her hood up, but shook her head before taking the hand. "You may."

Cobalt took his date onto the dance floor.

_**With Weiss and Mars**_

Weiss wore a beautiful white dress in a similar style to Ruby's and Mars wore the standard suit most students were wearing. The two were currently dancing.

Weiss smiled. "You're more graceful than I thought." She realized that may come off as an insult and she did not mean it that way. "Not that it'd bother me, it's just a pleasant surprise."

"You're still far more graceful than I, but I at least wanted to be at the point where I wouldn't step on your toes. Fortunately, I have a great team with a few dancers. Sun and Sage are surprisingly graceful." He chuckled. "Even if they don't seem the type."

Weiss giggled. "They don't, but I'm sure they are if you say so."

_**With Yang and Mercury**_

Mercury wore a tux like Mars and Yang wore a simple white dress with no sleeves. The two were currently getting punch.

"It's good to see those feet are good for more than fighting. If they weren't, you might have broken one of my toes." Yang goaded her date with a smile.

Mercury smiled back. "If I broke one of your toes, then you wouldn't be as tough as I thought Gorgeous. As for my feet… Well, one of us has to be graceful, and it certainly isn't you."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Oh, are you challenging me?"

"Maybe. Maybe I'm just trying to get my date to dance with me more. Who can say?" Mercury asked with a smirk.

She sat down her glasses and grabbed Mercury's arm. "Either way, it worked. Come on Mister."

Mercury smiled as he put his own glass down allowing himself to be led onto the dance floor.

_**With Velvet**_

Velvet, wearing a brown dress that matcher her hair and stood off to the side smiling as Fox and Coco danced. Fox wore complimentary orange with brown trim tux and red tie. All three colors reminded her of Autumn.

Coco had picked it out because she wore a matching dress only with red trim as she still wore her beret and no glasses. Velvet was happy to be here, but she couldn't help herself from staring to her right. Yatsuhashi had asked her to the dance.

They would have only come as friends, and that was fine with her. She just wished he was here to enjoy this night with them. Admittedly she wanted someone to talk to, but she wasn't going to ruin this night for her teammates. She could bear it.

_**With the Bachelors**_

Jaune, Sage, Cardin, and Russel sat at a table together having a grand time. Jaune had been saddened when he found out Weiss was going with Mars but coming with a good group of guys was making the night more enjoyable than he thought it would be.

He was glad they invited him, but he also wondered what'd happened to Neptune since he thought the guy was going to come with them having not found a date either. Since the dance was just beginning, he figured he could get an answer.

"So, what happened to Neptune?" Jaune asked.

Russel shrugged. "The guy got a last-minute date. Not even his team knows who it is. Said he wanted it to be a surprise."

_**Entrance**_

Neptune, wearing the standard tux like the bachelors, Mars, and Mercury, walked in with Sakura who now wore a sleeveless pink tux that wasn't anywhere near bright enough to attract much attention and was off set with some red.

Rain nodded. "Welcome to the dance. Enjoy yourselves."

Neptune nodded. "We will. Thank you." The pair moved into the room and Neptune turned to his date. "So, shall we look for Cobalt?"

Sakura shook her head. "Not yet. You've done a lot for me, so let's dance first."

Neptune smiled. "If that is what the lady wishes, let's do it."

They moved onto the dance floor.

_**With the Bachelors**_

Russel noticed Velvet standing by herself. She kept up a smile, but every so often it'd break for a moment.

The leader of CR frowned. "Looks like Velvet couldn't find a date."

Jaune shook his head. "She didn't go looking."

Russel turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"I've noticed quite a few guys asked her out, but she always said no. From my experience, that means she wasn't looking for a date. At least, that's how it is with my sisters." Jaune replied.

Cardin smiled at his teammate. "What are you waiting for?"

Russel looked at him surprised. "What?"

"Go ask her to dance. We're just a group that is fine as we are. She's a lovely lady that may not need a date, but a friendly dance or someone to hang out with could never hurt. Go on." Cardin stated.

Sage nodded in support of the idea.

Jaune said, "By all means, your welcome to go on over to her."

"Right." Russel nodded. "Thank you."

Team CR's leader walked over, and Cardin smiled as took a drink of some punch. If it worked out, then Russel would have a great girl. If it didn't, then at least Velvet should be cheered up.

_**With Velvet**_

Russel walked over to the Faunus. "Care to dance?"

Velvet looked at him in surprise. "Oh, no. I'm fine."

Russel chuckled. "If you're worried about my date seeing me with another girl, then don't be. I came with a group, and they're fine with me coming over here."

Velvet looked away. "I'm not much for dancing."

Russel shrugged. "That's fine, but mind if I stand here. We can talk if you want."

Velvet just sighed.

Russel frowned. "Is this about Yatsuhashi?"

"It is." Velvet stated. "I… just wish he were here is all."

Russel nodded. "That's natural." The leader sighed himself. "Despite how Dove and Sky acted… Despite whom they turned out to be, I do miss them. Yeah, they weren't the greatest people, but they were my teammates."

He looked at Velvet. "I know you don't want to dance, but if you'd like, we can sit on the second floor and talk about things. It's bared up there as couples haven't made their way up there. You can tell me all about him because the best thing the departed leave us are good memories."

Velvet gave a small smile. "You know what? I'd like that."

The two of them walked away from the dance floor and up to the next level.

_**With Ruby and Cobalt**_

The two of them had made their way over to the punch bowl. Currently they were content to watch their friends dance and have fun while they enjoyed each other's company.

"Good evening you two." Ozpin had approached them. "Enjoying the night?"

Cobalt gave a small smile. "It's enjoyable enough. I'd argue there are better ways to spend a night, but everyone else seems to be having enough fun to make up the difference."

Ruby smiled as well. "I have to agree. I'm not one for crowds unless it's in an arcade."

Ozpin chuckled. "We all have our own forms of relaxation. It's only natural." He smiled and took a drink of his coffee. "I do hope you two can see what events like these are for though. After all, it's not every day that friends can come together like this.

Time has its ways of testing our bonds, but it is nights like these that can keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones you never forget." He started to walk away. "So, enjoy yourselves and create many memories that can never be forgotten."

_**Entrance**_

Emerald walked in. "Ms. Sustrai, you are just on time. Though, where is your leader?"

Emerald smiled politely. "Don't be surprised if she's already here Professor Stone. Cinder isn't a social butterfly. I wouldn't put it past her to have slipped in with a larger group."

Rain nodded. "I see. That is highly plausible. No doubt others have done the same." He chuckled. "I've likely missed quite a few students. That is a shame." He shook his head. "Anyways, do enjoy the night."

Emerald smiled. "I will sir."

She walked in, and Rain turned to observe the ballroom with a smile. He also noticed Oobleck slipping out through one of the side doors. That caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"Hey, what you are looking at?" Qrow asked having stepped up behind Rain.

Rain jumped. "Qrow? Uh, well I just noticed Bartholomew slipping out through one of the side doors." He turned to the older Huntsman. "Mind taking over? I want to make sure he's okay."

The Huntsman shrugged. "Why not? I wasn't really doing anything, and the others can handle watching the kids."

Rain nodded. "Thanks."

_**With Glynda and Ozpin**_

The two were observing the dance and Glynda smiled as she noticed her nephew with Ms. Rose. Even though she accepted that her adopted sister did wrong in abandoning him, she couldn't stop herself from thinking Sakura would have been overjoyed that her son was so happy.

Ironwood approached her and held out his hand. "Mind if I have this dance."

Glynda crossed her arms and glared at him. "I don't know. I'm still peeved about you wanting to abscond with my nephew."

"I haven't changed my mind on that, but I'm not some dictator Glynda. I wouldn't dream of kidnapping the poor boy." Ironwood assured. "I'm simply wishing to dance."

Ozpin smiled and nodded. "I think you should Glynda. Everyone deserves to have some fun tonight."

Glynda sighed. "Very well." She took the hand. "Do not take this as acceptance of your plan on my part."

Ironwood nodded. "I'm well aware."

The two moved to the dance floor.

_**With Cobalt and Ruby**_

Ruby squinted her eyes when she noticed someone on the dance floor. "Cobalt, you told us your half-sister has yellow eyes like yours and pink, cherry blossom colored hair, right?"

Cobalt looked at her. "Yeah, why?"

Ruby pointed. "Because she's walking over to us with Neptune."

Cobalt turned and was shocked to see that what Ruby said was true. "Sakura!? What are you doing here?"

Sakura smiled. "I struck up a conversation with Neptune here and he invited me to the dance."

Neptune shrugged. "I didn't have anyone to bring, so I thought I'd help her out."

Ruby smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you. Cobalt's told me all he can about you."

Sakura smiled back. "He's told me about you as well. Cobalt really likes you, and you're just a pretty as he says."

Ruby slightly blushed.

Cobalt nodded. "Hey, since you're here, and Neptune's with you, why don't the four of us get a cup of punch and find a place to sit down. It'll be easier to talk there then all four of us crowding around the punch."

Neptune shrugged. "I'm for it."

The four of them got their punch and took a table.

_**Outside**_

Rain caught up to Oobleck. "Bartholomew wait up."

Oobleck turned around as Rain ran over to him. "Ah, Rain is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, I was wondering why you've left the party early?" Rain asked.

Bart nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid I'm not much for this event, so I decided to duck out early. Get a start on grading those test I had my students take."

Rain nodded knowing this was about Peter. "Hey, I wasn't all that busy, so why don't I tag along?"

"If you insist, I wouldn't mind the company." Oobleck stated.

Rain smiled. "Eh, who needs the dance. There's no one really my age I could feasible have asked anyways. Let's go and I'll make some coffee."

Bart smiled. "Let's get going then dear boy."

The two walked towards Beacon.

_**With the Bachelors**_

Cardin looked at Sage. "You know, I honestly didn't believe it when Team RWBY said you didn't talk, but now I think it's impressive."

Sage simply nodded.

Cardin shrugged. "How you didn't get a date is beyond me. There are some girls that would just love you."

Sage smiled and shrugged. He was fine with how the night turned out.

Jaune drank from his glass of punch. He was equally as fine with how the night turned out even if he couldn't go with Weiss. Sage and Cardin were good guys to hang around. His attention was soon drawn to Pyrrha who was walking up to the balcony. She was wearing a sleeveless red dress that went past her knees.

"Hey, would you guys mind if I left for a moment? There's something I need to do." Jaune asked.

They both looked at Pyrrha.

Sage nodded, and Cardin patted his back. "Go."

Jaune left them and Cardin put an arm around Sage in a friendly manner. "Well pal, looks like it's just you and I."

Sage patted his shoulder.

_**Balcony**_

Jaune walked onto the balcony to find Pyrrha staring outward. "Hey Pyrrha."

She turned to him. "Hello Jaune."

Jaune walked up to her. "You okay? I haven't seen you tonight."

"I arrived late I'm afraid." Pyrrha replied.

"Well, you look quite nice." He then realized what he said. "Oh, your date isn't going to beat me up for saying that, is he?"

Pyrrha sighed. "There is no date."

Jaune was shocked. "What?"

"No one asked me." Pyrrha replied.

"But, you're Pyrrha Nikos. How could no one ask you?" Jaune asked.

"I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise, but when you're constantly placed on a pedestal like that, for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place.

Everyone assumes I'm too good for them, so it's become impossible to form meaningful relationships with people. That's what I like about you. When we met, you didn't even know my name. I guess, you're the kind of guy I wish I was here with. Someone who saw me for me."

Pyrrha turned around and started to walk back in.

Jaune turned and reach out to her almost saying something instead he sighed. "I know what have to do."

_**With Cobalt, Ruby, Neptune, and Sakura**_

"So, Taiyang gets here and immediately punches me clear into the Emerald Forest. We end up fighting, then talking, and playing a video game. Well, that's how I ended up getting the last of Ruby's family to accept I was dating her." Cobalt finished.

Sakura looked at Ruby. "Your family sure sounds… interesting."

Ruby chuckled. "Yeah, they are."

Suddenly, the table heard laughing coming from pretty much everyone.

Neptune, in disbelief, asked. "Am I seeing things, or is Jaune really in a dress?"

Ruby and Cobalt turned around and immediately laughed because Jaune was wearing a white dress.

_**With Pyrrha**_

Jaune tapped her on the shoulder. "Jaune?"

Jaune held out his arms. "A promise is a promise."

Pyrrha laughed "Jaune! You didn't have to…"

"Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word. Now, do you want to stand there, or do you want to dance?"

Pyrrha smiled and took the offered hand. "I'd love to dance."

Ren and Nora saw this before smiling at one another.

The pair ran over to Cobalt and he looked up at them. "Oh no you…"

The manager was stopped at they each grabbed an arm and dragged him away from the table.

"Your part of Team JNPR as much as any other team you manage. Only right we include you since you put in some work." Ren stated.

Nora exclaimed. "No way we're doing this without you!"

Cobalt sighed resigning himself to his fate. Jaune stood before the team, Pyrrha to his right and Cobalt to his left, and Nora was to Pyrrha's right while Ren was to Cobalt's left. They basically formed an arrow as they danced. Despite Cobalt's protest, he was able to pull it off. The other students cheered for them.

Eventually, the group sequence ended, and Cobalt got off the dance floor moving towards the entrance where Ruby met him. "That was amazing!"

Cobalt chuckled and rubbed his head. "Well, we practiced a bit."

Ruby looked at the door and smiled. "Come on, let's get some fresh air. This place is getting stuffy."

Cobalt smiled back. "Agreed."

The couple walked out as their friends took to the dance floor.

Emerald observed the situation from the second floor. "Cobalt and his date have just stepped out."

Cinder chuckled from the other end of the earpiece in her disciple's ear. "Interesting. I'll keep that in mind. How long do I have?"

"I'd say we should be home by midnight just to be safe." Emerald replied.

"I'll keep my eye on the clock." Cinder stated.

_**Outside**_

Cobalt and Ruby had just stepped out when they noticed a woman in a black body suit running along the rooftops.

"You saw a woman to, right Ruby?" Cobalt asked.

Ruby nodded. "I did. Come on, let's investigate."

They ran after her thinking it was better to let their friends enjoy the night. They could handle this.

_**CCT **_

Cobalt and Ruby arrived on the scene to find several Atlesian guards knocked out. They both summoned their lockers to their location and grabbed their weapons. Cobalt closed his ignoring the metal disk. He'd be fine with his riffle-katanas

_**Top Floor**_

Cinder put the needle in the port on the computers when Emerald spoke to her through the comm. "Another party guest is leaving."

Cinder sighed. "Which one?"

"Ironwood." Emerald replied. "Should I try to intercept?"

The screen before Cinder flashed displaying a chest piece before every screen lit up displaying the chest piece. They were in.

"No need. Remain at the party." Cinder replied.

The elevator opened, and Cobalt and Ruby stepped out with their weapons at the ready only they couldn't see Cinder as she'd ducked behind a console.

"Careful Ruby. We don't know for certain the intruder's up here." Cobalt stated cautiously.

"We still need to find them if they are up here so… Hello! Is anyone here?" Ruby called out.

Cinder, wearing a mask, stood up revealing herself to them.

"Excuse me. You know it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you…" Ruby began.

Cobalt saw her draw a vial of dust, so he opened fire on her hand forcing her to drop it. "Not happening lady. Now why don't you…" Cinder created two glass swords, so Cobalt deployed his own swords. "Ruby, cover me."

He charged in with Ruby opening fire on Cinder. She avoided the bullets and caught Cobalt's swords on her own.

Cinder smirked, but Cobalt smiled. "You have no idea who you're messing with lady."

His sword began to glow sky blue and he started slashing at Cinder. She blocked, but Cobalt eventually jumped back. Ruby had moved into a more advantageous position.

"Aura Slash." Cobalt declared.

Aura slashed at Cinder in half the places Cobalt struck at. He really needed to nail the more, but that didn't matter when Ruby opened fire from her position nailing Cinder in conjunction with the Aura.

Cinder was sent skidding along the ground. She created a bow and fired off arrows at the students that hit their feet. They started to glow orange much like those geysers that shot up at them on that roof so long ago.

"Cobalt get back!" Ruby called out.

They both jumped back as fire erupted from the ground. The elevator started to open, so Cinder fired an arrow at the nearest window blowing a hole open for her to escape through. She ran as Cobalt and Ruby opening fire on her. It wasn't enough. She jumped out as Ironwood ran in.

_**Dance Hall**_

Cinder walked through one of the side entrances discarding her mask and instantly changing her outfit in a matter of second before even entering the hall. Atlesian guards were close behind her. They entered the hall and looked around; however, it was impossible to see her.

Cinder had made her way over to Emerald's table taking a seat across from her. "Good to see you could make it leader. I hope the night has been finding you well."

"It's even been a little more exciting than expected." Cinder stated.

Emerald asked, "Trouble?"

"Nothing to worry about. Just enjoy the rest of the night. It is a dance after all." Cinder stated.

_**CCT Top Floor**_

Ruby and Cobalt sat next to each other as Ironwood and his men looked around. Ruby seemed particularly down, so Cobalt grabbed her hand giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled back. A nearby screen flashed with the pawn symbol before vanishing.


	58. Field Trip

_**Ozpin's Office**_

Ozpin was in his chair, Qrow was leaning against a pillar, and Glynda and Ironwood were going at it.

"They were here." Ironwood punched the deck. "Ozpin, they were here."

"We are very much aware of that." Glynda firmly stated. "Thank you, James."

"I'm pretty sure your men are aware of this as well considering all of them were knocked out." Qrow chimed in.

Ironwood cleared his throat about to speak until the elevator opened with Cobalt and Ruby stepping out.

"Sorry we took so long getting up here." Ruby laughed nervously. "Someone hit all the buttons on the elevator. It wasn't me."

Cobalt thought. _"It was her."_

Ozpin stood up. "Thank you both for coming. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad guy catching record wasn't 0 for 3." Ruby joked trying to lighten the mood.

Almost no one was in the mood for a joke.

Cobalt shrugged. "Better than my record all things considered. I'm good by the way."

Ironwood stepped before them. "Ruby and Cobalt, I feel it is important to let the two of you know that doing what you did last night is exactly what being a Hunter is all about. You…"

Qrow sighed. "James, they don't need to hear your 'good job' speech. These two and their friends have all acted as Hunters at some point. Some of it could have been better handled, but they've done alright."

Ozpin decided to reign in the situation. "Mr. Sky and Ms. Rose, we called you here because we wish to hear if you have anything more to add on this assailant. We already collected a report last night but figured a night's rest might have made you think of something more to add."

"Ruby and I talked it over and concluded that this lady looked like the woman that helped Torchwick escape the night of the dust robbery. That would also link her with the White Fang and Order of Grimm." Cobalt stated.

"She also created weapons from glass making us think that is her Semblance; however, we are unsure. Her arms lit up when she used a similar fire geyser to that of the one on the night of the robbery." Ruby added.

Ironwood waved it off. "Embedding dust into clothing is an age-old trick. It could have been anyone."

Cobalt choose not to speak up, but he had his doubts. _"I'm no certain about that. It wasn't her clothing nor her veins. It was almost like a design. Though I suppose we can't entirely rule it out, but…"_

"I believe we have everything we need, so unless you two have anything else you wish to share, you may go." Ozpin stated.

"There is something sir. I was already going to bring it up this morning, and we are here. You see, a little while ago Team RWBY and I endeavored to stop a White Fang rally. Team Limit, Rain, and Team SSMN were gracious enough to lend their aid.

You already know everything else that happened that night; however, three of our people were able to get a bit of information before things really went down. There's a hideout somewhere in Southeast. So, I formally request a mission for Azure and RWBY out there.

My team can shadow Qrow and Team RWBY can have another Hunter assigned to them. We will scout the area and with battle proven students, as well as two Hunters, have a good chance of stopping whatever they have planned out there."

Ironwood clapped. "I applaud your forethought and your successes during this self-appointed mission; however, if there is a threat, we should send my soldiers. They will find out what is going on and eradicate any threats found."

Cobalt looked at him. "Oh, and what do you think sending an army poking around would do Ironwood? It'll cause whatever they're doing to accelerate. It could kick start their plan. Whatever it may be.

Granted, what we do there could achieve the same outcome, but with no idea what threat they pose, it'd be wiser to keep the numbers poking around smaller. This way Vale has a greater pool of defense as well as people that can be deployed in case this isn't their target."

Qrow chuckled having enjoyed the show. "Wow did a student just outthink you James?" He smiled at Cobalt. "That's my student."

Ozpin looked at Ironwood. "Well James, what do you think of Mr. Sky's plan?"

Ironwood sighed. "I can't deny the facts."

Ozpin smiled. "That's good enough for me. Mr. Sky and Ms. Rose your teams will be heading to Mountain Glenn." He took out his scroll to set it up. "There's a mission for extermination out there, and 8 people on the ground will serve better than 5.

Carry out the scheduled mission while looking for a possible hideout. If you come across the hideout, try to stop whatever it is they have planned. Also, you and your teams will still be expected to attend the speech with all the other students."

Ruby and Cobalt both nodded happy with how things turned out. "Yes sir."

"Thank you both for your corporation. Now why don't you go and inform your teams. Spend a little time with them as well. After all, you have quite the day ahead of you." Ozpin stated.

Both leaders walked out of the room.

_**First Year Dorms**_

Cobalt walked down to his room but paused as Ruby opened hers.

He heard Yang ask. "What happened?"

Cobalt chuckled. He could just imagine Ruby's team running up to her.

The manager opened his door and found Mercury laying on his own bed reading a comic. "Hey, what happened."

"I got our mission for today sorted out." He closed the door. "I'll tell you all about it."

_**Team RWBY's Room, After Explanation…**_

"I still don't know how to feel about this more honest approach Cobalt wants to take with our investigation." Weiss stated.

Blake sighed. "As much as I want to say we can handle this ourselves, one good 'mission' doesn't really make up for the other times we've failed by trying to do things ourselves."

Yang shrugged. "Plus, Cobalt really seems to trust Ozpin, so…"

Ruby looked over at the desk. "Hey Yang, what's that on the desk?"

"Dad sent us…" Yang began, and that was all Ruby needed before she sped over and grabbed it. "…something from home."

A black object slid out of the tube falling on the ground.

_**Team Azure's Room**_

Cobalt had just finished his explanation when Guard suddenly jumped through the window and ran to the door. He was scratching at it.

"What's up with your wolf?" Mercury asked. "Usually he goes to your bed."

Cobalt walked over to the door. "It's clear he wants to get at something, so I might as well see where this goes."

Cobalt opened the door and followed Guard out.

_**Team RWBY's Room**_

The object was moving as all four girls stared at it. It eventually became a small, black and white dog that barked at the girls. Ruby and Yang celebrated, Blake jumped onto one of the top bunks, and Weiss recoiled.

"Zwei!" Ruby happily declared.

Before anyone else could speak, Cobalt knocked at the door. "Ruby, Guard really wants in your room for some reason."

Ruby opened the door and Guard zoomed past her to Zwei. They sniffed each other. Well, Zwei did his best to since the full-grown wolf dwarfed him in size.

Cobalt smiled. "That explains it. He must have smelt Zwei." He looked up at Blake. "Huh, Blake, you are aware that not all cat Faunus fear dogs, right?"

Blake glared at him. "They may not, but I do."

Weiss interjected. "Hold on, can we talk about how your father sent a dog in the mail!?"

Yang smiled. "He does stuff like this all the time."

Both Zwei and Guard were now standing on their hind legs trying to get at Blake.

Cobalt laughed. "Ah, see Blake they just want be your friend."

Blake moved from side to side atop the bed. "Just keep them both away from belongings."

"Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater." Glynda stated over the intercoms.

Cobalt looked at Guard. "Come on boy. I can't leave you in RWBY's room while I'm gone."

Guard barked before walking out of the room with Cobalt.

Weiss looked at Zwei. "What are we supposed to do with him. I mean, we can't just leave him here, and I doubt he can hunt like Guard tends to do."

Yang picked up the package. "Look, there's a letter."

She pulled it out.

"_Dear girls,_

_I know my departure was sudden, but Ozpin gave me an important mission. I returned home and decided to send Zwei for you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need._

_Love you both,_

_Taiyang."_

She tipped the tube over and more cans than could conceivably fit in the tube fell on Zwei. The dog poked his head out the top of the pile.

"What's he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked.

Yang shook the container causing a can opener to fall out. "Welp, that settles it." She moved for the door. "Come on girls, Zwei will be here when we get back."

Weiss and Blake left while Ruby stared at the dog before getting an idea.

_**Amphitheater, Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt and Mercury walked into the room with RWBY, and the manager noticed the rather large bag Ruby had. He merrily shrugged it off and moved with them to stand among the other Vale students. Haven, Shade, and Atlas students also stood amongst their own.

Cobalt wondered if Indie and Autumn were here. It'd been so long since he'd seen either of them. He figured the pair would jump at this opportunity. So far, he'd had yet to see either of them when so many other students had already arrived.

Glynda stood on stage. "Professor Ozpin would like to say a few words before we begin."

She walked off stage leaving Ozpin behind. "Today we stand united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, and Vale. The four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, greed, and oppression.

War that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom. This was a war about individualism itself. Men and woman fought for many reasons, but the biggest was the possible destruction of art and self-expression. That was something many could not stand for.

As a result, those that opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself, color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they not tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come.

It is a trend that has held to this day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united, but this bond cannot exist without effort.

Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsman and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress.

Some of you may be taken outside of the kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. No matter what path you choose remember to be safe, your training, and to do your very best."

The headmaster walked off the stage.

_**Beacon Airship Docks**_

Team RWBY was utterly shocked at who their Huntsman was, and Team Azure couldn't help themselves. They were laughing. It wasn't because of who RWBY's Huntsman was. They both understood looks could be deceiving. No, they laughed because of the girls' reactions.

While Cobalt and Mercury would be primarily listening to Qrow on this mission. RWBY got Oobleck who wore an explorer's outfit. "Hello girls. Who is ready to fight for their lives?"

Before anyone could say anything, Guard suddenly ran up to the group barking at Ruby's bag. Zwei popped out barking back at him. Everyone looked at Ruby like she was insane. Everyone except for Yang and Qrow who knew Zwei.

Ruby looked at Zwei and whispered, "Get back in the bag."

Oobleck came to stand in front of Ruby. "We're going to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teaming with death and hostility, and you bring a dog?" He then shifted to Cobalt. "Mr. Sky, that's your golden furred wolf?"

Oobleck suddenly spun. "Excellent! Bring them both along!" Oobleck took Zwei out of the bag, setting him down next to Guard, and pet them both. "Canines are historically known for their perceptive noses and heightened sense of sound.

They are wonderful companions for Hunters such as us, and This wolf takes it a step further. I can tell just by petting him that he is well trained in combat. Both could be utterly invaluable as we conduct our missions."

Qrow sighed. "Speaking of the mission Bart…"

Oobleck stood. "Right you are my comrade." He began pacing in front of the RWBY and Azure. "Children, Qrow and I will be your Hunters for this mission. First things first, those bags are no longer necessary because you six decided to shadow Huntsman on what is now a recon mission.

I assure you that we will not be establishing a sole base to operate out of rather we will be traversing several miles of what is essentially wasteland. Camp will be made at any discernable location we may stumble upon. Qrow and I have packed all the essentials we may need."

Qrow put a hand on his shoulder. "You six have 5 minutes before we leave."

He then led Oobleck to the airship.

"Okay, looks like we're going to save the world with Dr. Oobleck." Ruby sighed. "At least we have Qrow."

"Come on, give our teacher a little credit. You don't just become a full-fledged teacher at a Hunter Academy unless you know how to fight." Cobalt stated.

"You six sound like you're going on quite the mission." Ren stated.

They all turned to see Team JNPR.

Jaune nodded. "It certainly sounds exciting. Where you guys going?"

"Outside the kingdom." Mercury yawned. "Not that special considering we were just out there."

Nora smiled. "Yeah, but this time we're going to be deputies!"

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow a sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha stated.

Ren nodded. "We set out tomorrow."

Russel and Sun joined them.

Russel said. "I decided with Sun here to kick it with his team. We're going to be junior detectives."

Sun smiled. "Whenever we've gone into the city with you guys, while fun, usually leads to explosions, so we figured this was a good chance to go when it's normal."

"Times ticking RWBY and Azure." Oobleck called out.

Qrow took a swig from his flask. "It's only been two minutes Bart."

Ruby chuckled. "We should get going. Wish us luck."

Everyone parted heading their own way.

_**Airship**_

"Now, some of you are most likely wondering why I was chosen to partake in this mission. The answer is quite simple. Given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabbling in archeological survey, our headmaster saw fit to assign me to this mission. Just in case you were wondering, Qrow is here to oversee team Azure on the request of Cobalt. A wise decision given his excellent track record and combat prowess." Oobleck explained.

Weiss looked at him. "What does history have to do with this?"

"History is the very backbone of our society dear girl. The liver and kidneys as well if I were to wager." Oobleck replied.

"That means?" Weiss asked.

"The Southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to deep caves and wild forest. It is also home to one of the kingdoms greatest failures, Mountain Glenn. That place is filled with history and serves as a dark reminder." Oobleck stated.

Mercury asked. "What exactly happened?"

"Dr Merlot happened." Qrow replied. "He was a scientist that built Merlot industries. They originally worked on creating more effective means to fight the Grimm, but Merlot became fascinated by them. It got to the point that he made a machine to attract them.

A machine that hadn't been built before. Naturally, he ended up attracting to many Grimm. My team, STRQ, Oobleck's team, ORNG(Orange), and team SMOK were all in their fourth year when the city fell so we were called in for the evacuation."

"Ozpin also wanted us to apprehend Merlot. Unfortunately, he got away. At the very least, we never found a body. Two members of my team died and SMOK lost Kobe that day. Very unfortunate." Oobleck finished.

This information shocked the students.

It got Cobalt thinking, "You don't think this Merlot has something to do with what might be going on in Mountain Glenn, do you?"

"We can't be sure which is why the teams are going to split. Oobleck will take RWBY and start on the streets. The airship is then going to fly the rest of us to Merlot Industries. We'll be taking a thorough look around just in case."

Qrow turned to Cobalt. "Regardless if we find something, unless it's something that leads somewhere, we'll still need to meet up with RWBY to continue the search. Mountain Glenn is a large settlement."

Cobalt nodded. "Understood."


	59. Mountain Glenn

_**Mountain Glenn**_

The ship landed and Team RWBY disembarked with Oobleck before the ship carried Qrow and Azure, including Guard, to where they would begin the day.

_**Merlot Industries**_

Qrow, Cobalt, Mercury, and Guard walked into the abandoned building. Dust covered everything, parts of the building had chipped away and fallen on the floor, and furniture was knocked over.

All in all, it looked like what you'd expect an abandoned building to look like. Only everyone noticed the footprints breaking through the dust indicating that someone had been here recently. Guard sniffed the footprints and the air before turning to Cobalt and happily wagging his tail.

"Someone's been here recently, but Guard can't smell anyone in the building other than us. It's likely days to weeks old if I had to put a time frame around it." Cobalt informed.

Qrow nodded. "Alright, well I'm just here to observe how you run this mission, and how you two perform. So, what's your next move?"

"Qrow, does this place have generators and computes? If so, where are they?"

Qrow replied. "There are computers all over the place. The labs contain most of them and are scattered throughout the building. The generators are in the basement. If people have been here, maybe they work."

Cobalt nodded. "Guard and I will head down to the generators. Once they're on, we'll find a computer and see what I can find. Mercury, you and Qrow should start searching the upper floors. I'll contact you as soon as I'm done with the computers."

The team split.

_**With Mercury and Qrow**_

They'd been walking for a little bit when the lights suddenly came on meaning Cobalt found the generator.

"Alright kid, it's customary for every Hunter to ask this question on the official first mission. So, why did you decide to become a Huntsman?" Qrow asked.

Mercury had already crafted an answer for this. "To fight monsters and save lives."

Qrow shook his head. "That's what Hunter's do. It's our job. I'm looking for why you've decided to do this?"

Mercury decided to use a semblance of the truth. A new truth he discovered about himself. He hoped this would satisfy the Huntsman.

"I've been fighting since a young age. It's all I've ever known. Honestly, I viewed it as something I had to do. Then I came to Beacon and found out fighting is something I enjoy. At this point, being a Huntsman seems like the best way to make myself useful." Mercury stated.

Qrow sighed. "Most teachers would let the student figure it out, but I'm not like that. If you simply wanted to fight, then you'd have been better off becoming a mercenary or assassin." Mercury flinched, couldn't help it, but he quickly recovered.

"A Huntsman serves and protects the people from Grimm. We are their heroes. That's something Ruby and Cobalt both absolutely get. It's what I was trained to do, and what you are training to do. Anything you want comes second to the needs of the people."

Mercury thought back to all his conversations with Cobalt. "I don't think we can call Cobalt a Hunter."

Qrow looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Mercury was thoughtful. "Well, you did say a Hunter puts the needs of the people above their own wants, but I think Cobalt takes it further than that. He wants to protect the people from not only Grimm but from people like the Order of Grimm and current White Fang.

He will have the tittle of Huntsman in the future, but that's all it'll be. A tittle. I think… I think people will start to recognize him as a hero because Cobalt is impressive on so many levels. Haven't met someone else like him before."

Mercury suddenly realized what he was saying. He realized it came from the debate between his fear and new-found loyalty cropping up. Apparently, his previous choice hadn't be a choice, yet he wasn't prepared to go beyond what he already decided.

He shook his head. "Forget it."

Qrow took a swig from his flask. "Nah, you're right kid. Cobalt is one of a kind just like Ruby. Maybe he will be hailed as a hero. I'd even bet on it if I were a gambling man."

From there, the two continued searching through the upper floor and eventually came across a large room with crates marked with the same M symbol as the wall of the complex under Peak.

Mercury said, "Well, this is something. These crates don't look all that dusty."

"It is suspicious, but it does not prove Merlot is involved in whatever may be going on out here. It doesn't even prove that this is him. It could just be a fanatical fan or someone trying to throw us off their trail by using marked boxes like these." Qrow stated.

Mercury looked at him. "What are they even used for?"

"Trapping Grimm. Merlot had his fascination with them, and this only made it easy to study smaller Grimm." Qrow informed. "Come on, let's keep looking around."

_**With Cobalt, Same Time…**_

Cobalt and Guard entered a room with many old, but clean looking white metal generators. He noticed a command console off to the side and walked over to it. There was a lever on the side. He flipped it and lights came on.

The manager then looked at the keyboard and screen which blinked with a blue light. "Alright, a little low tech, but I should have no problem using this to interface with the database." He turned to Guard. "Keep a look out buddy, just in case."

Guard barked and ran to the door standing in front of it. Cobalt smiled and brought out his sunglasses immediately getting to work on establishing a link between his own interface and that of the buildings.

Cobalt sighed. "Okay, the man clearly knew how to encrypt his entire database. Firewalls at every angle. I can't even create a back door like I did at Peak. I need help with this."

He called Lloyd. "Hey Cobalt. It's good to…"

"Sorry to interrupt Grandpa, but I'm currently on a mission and need your help." Cobalt stated.

Lloyd happily replied. "Of course, what do you need? Advice?"

"No, I need your hacking skills. I'm currently trying to break into Merlot Industry's data base to acquire some information, but all my attempts have proven unsuccessful." Cobalt informed.

"Merlot Industries?" Lloyd inquired. "What are you doing there?"

"Investigation. Ozpin authorized Azure and RWBY to have a look around Mountain Glenn. We received a tip that the White Fang and Order of Grimm were out to the southeast." Cobalt informed.

_**Star Village: Lab, Computer Room**_

Lloyd walked into a room containing a single compute with a large monitor and seat before the keyboard. "Got it." He sat down and cracked his knuckles. "I'll use your sunglasses as an anchor binding my systems to the computer. From there it should be child's play."

"Got it. I'll start setting up blocks and walls in case whoever set this up decides to play against us." Cobalt replied.

Lloyd chuckled. "That's my grandson." He began typing away on his keyboard. "Once I'm in, I'll start running the security programs to boost their strength."

_**Merlot's Island**_

Merlot had been alerted that someone was hacking his systems via alarm, so he ran to his central computer once there he began working on finding out who was doing this. At the same time, he began trying to suppress them.

"_I could not have imagined anyone would be looking for me before I was ready, but recently I was found by Black Cloak. Now, I'm being hacked into. Hm, it might just be time to test my findings, but it will only happen on my terms. I'll make sure of it."_ Merlot thought.

The scientist worked on countering the hacker, and eventually managed to establish a link with them. Might as well discuss things with whoever was attempting to find him. As far as he knew, there shouldn't be a single eye turned to Mountain Glenn besides historians and archeologist.

_**With Cobalt**_

"Grampa are you seeing this?" Cobalt asked.

"Yeah, seems whoever has been using Merlot's old systems is a skilled hacker. That really starts to paint the picture that this is Merlot himself. Just keep putting up walls and defenses. I can handle the hacking." Lloyd stated.

Cobalt grunted as he continued working. "I'll try, but this guy is good. He's already taken down quite a few walls."

"Who may I ask is playing around with my data?" A voice stated.

Cobalt had no idea who this way, but Lloyd growled. "Merlot! So, it is you?"

"Ah, Lloyd. I should have known if anyone was going to come snooping around, it'd one of Oz's people. You are the most knowledgeable in technology after me." Merlot stated.

Cobalt asked. "Grandpa? This is Merlot?"

"Grandpa? Lloyd, did you have a child I didn't know about? Shame keeping such secrets from an old friend." Merlot stated.

"After what you did to Mountain Glenn, your no friend of mine. Cobalt don't listen to Merlot. The man's insane." Lloyd informed.

"Insane? Call me insane if you wish, but do not poison a youth's mind with your ideas about me." Merlot retorted.

"Listen Merlot, I don't know you to well, so I won't call you crazy. You clearly anger my Grandpa and I have heard what you've done to this place. You made it fall. Now answer me this, are you involved with the White Fang or Order of Grimm in any way?" Cobalt asked.

"I've heard of them, but I am too busy with my own research to worry about them. Mountain Glenn is a place I planned on revisiting. I still do. I am just currently not there." Merlot stated.

"That means your Merlot Industries is a cold lead, but we can pull your location to bring you in. You got that, right grandpa?" Cobalt asked.

Lloyd chuckled. "Oh yeah, I'll pull his location and give it to Ironwood. The man can be overbearing, but he can get the job done in this case."

Merlot said, "Unfortunately, you will not be able to get the information you seek. I'm cutting the connection rather than risking it. Cobalt, was it? You've intrigued me. We'll be seeing each other soon enough. Especially since your Lloyd's grandson."

The entire connection broke off after that forcing Cobalt to end the interface. He quickly ran all his virus software just in case Merlot tried to leave something behind. Granted, there wasn't much Merlot could do, but he'd rather not take the risk of his nanobots turning on him.

"Damn, he was able to cut the connection even though I switched to keeping it open." Lloyd angrily stated.

"Well, looks like I got another person gunning after me." Cobalt shrugged. "Nothing new."

Lloyd said. "Just be careful. I have no idea what Merlot has been up to since leaving Mountain Glenn. There's no telling what he's invented."

"I'll keep my eyes peeled, but clearly Merlot isn't affiliated with who I'm currently concerned with. Anyways, thanks for your help Grandpa. I'd run the virus software to make sure he didn't leave anything with us." Cobalt suggested.

"Already on it. Good luck on the rest of your mission." Lloyd stated before hanging up.

Cobalt took out his school issued scroll since his sunglasses were still checking through everything and called up Qrow. "Who is this?"

"It's me Qrow. I can't use my sunglasses for the moment, and I'll tell you why once we meet up. The short version is, whatever Merlot is up to, has nothing to do with our current mission." Cobalt replied. "We'll start heading towards RWBY while surveying the city instead."

"Right kid. We'll meet you at the entrance." Qrow replied.

They both hung up and Cobalt got Guard before heading back up.

_**With RWBY and Oobleck**_

After jumping out of the airship, the plan had been to find a Grimm and track it. That did not last because they ran into a pack. RWBY fought them while Oobleck observed and Zwei stood back chasing his tail.

They beat the Grimm and moved on to looking for the base combating more Grimm that were about with Oobleck never moving to fight. WBY were growing a bit frustrated as they were looking forward to seeing a pro in action while in the field.

Eventually, Oobleck moved to question the girls starting with Yang. "Tell me Yang, why did you choose this line of work?"

"Well, to fight monster and save…" Yang began.

Oobleck crossed his hands and uncrossed them. "Nope, that is what you do. I want to know why you do it. The honest reason why you wanted to be a Huntress."

"The honest reason? I'm a thrill seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. If I help people along the way, then that's even better." Yang stated.

"I see." Oobleck stated.

He then moved away from Yang and onto Weiss. "You Ms. Schnee. You were born into fame and fortune, so surely you didn't need the extra work. Why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas? Dig deep. Humor me." Oobleck stated.

Weiss looked at the ground, closed her eyes, and thought over everything that had happened since she came to Beacon. Cobalt had made a conscious effort to change her for the better even in moments where the two butted heads.

Especially that one argument that made him leave Beacon for a little while. Through that he showed her information on her grandfather she didn't know before. All that made her rethink her views of Faunus.

She spent more time with Blake learning about them. From there, it made her interested in Mars when she wouldn't have been at the beginning of the year. Interested enough that she asked him to the dance. She wouldn't mind another date with him.

She opened her eyes. "Long ago, my grandfather made the Schnee Dust Company by learning all her could about business, fighting, and so much more. He didn't sit in an office. He was out there working whether it be mining with his men or fighting for them.

He was there laying the groundwork for Atlas and what it should have been. He didn't discriminate between Faunus or Human. To him, if you worked, you were his people. That is what I strive to become. Just not exactly him. I'm not him. I'm Weiss."

"Very interesting. Not a clear or easy road to travel." Oobleck said no more as he moved onto Blake who'd just shot down some mini-Nevermores. "What about you Blake. You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose."

"There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality. Corruption. Someone needs to stop it." Blake replied.

Oobleck nodded. "Very well. How?"

Blake thought back to her time at Beacon. "I'm not entirely sure. I know my friends have my back. They've given me that lesson repeatedly, but I don't think a small group can cut it."

Oobleck hummed. "I see."

Team Azure and Qrow approached the group, with Cobalt and Mercury having fought a decent number of Grimm, causing Zwei to run from Ruby, who held a whole chicken on her scythe, over to Guard. The two began to play.

"Excellent, you are back. Ms. Rose and Mr. Sky come with me. We are going to secure the perimeter. Qrow, kindly oversee the rest as they set up our camp in that nearby building." Oobleck stated.

Qrow took a swig from his flask. "Got it."

Guard, Zwei, Mercury, and WBY followed Qrow into the building. The teenagers were deep in thought. Even Weiss. She was certain of her answer but stating it had brought to the forefront how she'd go about achieving it. Especially since her father would not think kindly of Mars.

_**With Oobleck, Ruby, and Cobalt**_

"Wow, what are those?" Ruby asked. "They look awesome."

"Those are Goliath Grimm." Cobalt stated. "A herd of them near the walls."

The manager understood they couldn't fight the Goliaths. Well, they could. Qrow could likely do it himself, but it would come with a loss of Aura. A loss they couldn't suffer on this mission. He looked at Ruby and was glad to see she understood they couldn't attack them as well.

Oobleck smiled and walked away only for Ruby to ask. "Dr. Oobleck why did you become a Huntsman?"

Oobleck swept his hand around. "If you will recall that story from earlier, then you'd think the blame for Mountain Glenn's fall rest sorely in the hands of Merlot, but some blame, unintentional, is placed on Vale. A failure to protect Mountain Glenn properly.

When I look around, I see lives that could have been saved. As a Huntsman, it is my job to protect the people. While capable of doing so with weaponry, I believe I can make a bigger impact with my mind.

As a teacher, I can take knowledge, the most powerful weapon, and place it in the hands of every student that passes into my classroom. So, beyond the lives, I see an opportunity. An opportunity to learn and thus become stronger. I am a Huntsman because there is nothing I'd rather be."

Oobleck walked back towards the building leaving Ruby and Cobalt alone.

Cobalt nodded. "I agree with him. There was a time I once wanted to be a simple guard, but now I'd never want to be anywhere else doing anything less than what I do now."

Ruby smiled and grabbed his hand giving him a reassuring squeeze. "I've always wanted to be a Huntress, but I'm glad you came around to being one. If you hadn't, we wouldn't have meet, and I don't think I would have been as strong as I am now."

Cobalt chuckled. "You don't need me to be strong Ruby. You were already strong. That's a small part of what drew me to you."

"I may not need you, but I like having you around." Ruby stated.

The two looked out over the forest still holding hands.

_**Middle of the Building**_

Mercury sat on a window seal staring out over Mountain Glenn. His father had made him read many books about this place and others like it. He now realized there was a difference between seeing a picture and being there.

The mercenary heard someone start to move away. "Who's there?"

"Sorry, you seemed deep in thought, and I didn't want to bother you." Weiss stated as she walked forward.

Mercury still had to play his part, so he smiled. "It's no trouble at all. I was just thinking, and it wasn't that important of a topic."

Weiss said, "Well, since I have you, did Qrow ask you and Cobalt about your reasons for becoming Huntsman?"

"He asked me, but he said he didn't have to ask Cobalt. I don't think Oobleck's going to ask him or Ruby either." Mercury replied.

"They do seem assured of themselves and their reason for being here." Weiss stated downtrodden.

Mercury shrugged. "They are, and I think it makes them good leaders. Gives students like us people to look up to. Makes us think, you know?"

Weiss nodded thoughtfully. "I think I do. I've been given a lot to think over today."

Mercury chuckled. "So. have I." He stepped off the window seal. "Though too much thinking never accomplishes anything if you can't reach a conclusion. I'm heading up. Feel free to join us whenever Ice Princess."

Weiss walked over to the window and stared out for a minute before nodding. She then followed Mercury up.

_**Top Floor**_

Yang had just finished the fire when Blake walked into the room. "Hey Blake, can we talk."

Blake looked at her. "Is this about Oobleck?"

"Yeah, why do you think Oobleck asked about our reason for being a Huntress?" Yang asked.

Blake sat down around the fire. "I'm not sure." She sighed. "All my life I've fought for what I thought was right. I joined the academy because Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble people in the world. Always fighting for good, but I never thought past that. When I leave the academy… how can so many years of hate be undone?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge." Yang assured.

"You know that's not true. When you guys learned I was Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran. When I realized Adam had become a monster, I ran. Even my semblance… I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow… an empty copy that takes the hit." Blake stated.

"At least you have something that drives you." Yang informed. "I've always kind of gone with the flow. That's fine. I mean, it's who I am. Only, how long can I do it? I want to be Huntress… not to be a hero but because I want the adventure.

I want a live where I don't know what tomorrow will bring. That will be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that. I'm not like Ruby or Jaune who always wanted to be a hero, nor am I like Cobalt who changed to become a hero."

Blake sighed. "Maybe that's what Ozpin saw in them. Maybe that's why they were made leaders, so we could learn how to be Hunters from them. How to be heroes."

"You're right." Yang smiled. "Thanks Blake."

Blake gave a small smile. "You helped me to. Thanks."

Everyone started streaming in and sitting around the campfire together.

_**Airship Docks, Night…**_

Glynda walked to the docks where she found exactly who she expected. "James, what are you doing out here?"

Ironwood stared out at Vale. "I've trusted Ozpin for years now, and I've never seen him act as passively as he does now. This goes beyond Cobalt… though he is part of it. Vale is on the brink of tearing itself apart.

The Order of Grimm, White Fang, and Roman Torchwick are all working together. For all we know, they could be working for the person that injured Amber. Either way, they've stolen enough dust to devastate a kingdom and gotten their hands on Atlesian Paladin prototypes.

That's not even addressing the Grimm problem. More and more are starting to outpace the rate at which we can produce Hunters. Far more powerful Grimm are coming out of the woodwork. Now more than ever, we need to produce defenders, not school children."

"Are you done?" Glynda asked. "I wish to speak, but only once you get everything out of your system."

Ironwood nodded. "I'm done."

"Good." Glynda smiled. "Now, I do not agree with your wish to take my nephew; however, you are a good person. You've always done what you think is right even against strong protest. It's admirable. That said, its high time you stop talking about trust and give a little to all of us.

I will admit that I was skeptical of Ozpin's choice and Onyx's last wish for Cobalt's mentor, but Qrow has done well in making Cobalt strong. Every time some new threat has pops up, Ozpin has answered it as best he can."

"How long will things continue if they are done Ozpin's way? According to Ozpin himself, this war dates back farther than any recorded history we have." Ironwood asked.

Glynda shook her head. "I'm not certain how long James, but I think this time Ozpin has it right. I've put my trust in him and his way of doing things because I believe this time Salem will fall."

Ironwood sighed but said nothing more on the subject.

_**Mountain Glenn, Qrow's Group's Room**_

Qrow had taken Cobalt and Mercury insisting they sleep in the room across the hall from Oobleck and the girls. Cobalt couldn't really complain since it was one of his mentor, and he still didn't entirely understand like with the pool.

What did irk him was the fact that no one else, not even Mercury, would tell him why Qrow was doing this. Mercury would have spoken up about the situation, but he didn't because he knew the Huntsman could beat him hands down. Hey, plus side neither had to be look out.

Cobalt jolted awake suddenly having to use the bathroom, so he woke Guard, who was his pillow, up. "Come on boy, I need to take a leak."

Guard gave a low bark before the two of them walked down and out the building. The manager looked right and left determining where he should go since he did not want to risk the girls seeing him. He eventually decided on right and started walking.

_**RWBY's Group's Room**_

Zwei, who was sleeping against Ruby, woke up in turn rousing RWBY's leader. "Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed." She yawned and Zwei ran off. "Zwei!? Zwei!"

Ruby groaned as she was forced to get up.

She grabbed her weapon and gave chase only to find him peeing on a building across from their current one. "Zwei, this is a wasteland. You literally could have done that anywhere."

Zwei barked and Ruby picked him up.

"What was that?" A voice stated in the distance.

Ruby took Zwei and hid behind a building as a White Fang and Order of Grimm member walked onto the street.

"That was a dog's bark. A Hunter may be around." The Order of Grimm member replied.

"Why do you say that?" The White Fang member asked.

"Certain Hunters use them as companions when out in the field. Keep your eyes peeled as we finish our patrol of the area." The Knight advised.

They started walking down the street. Ruby followed using Speed to dash from hiding spot to hiding spot. Zwei was still in her arms. If she could follow them back to their base, then they'd be closer to putting an end to whatever was going down.

Ruby eventually held Zwei out. "Did they go in yet? One bark means yes."

Zwei waited a bit before barking.

Ruby pulled out her scroll to call her team, but it came back with a low signal. "No!" She stood up and started moving back towards the building. "Come on, we need to get the others."

She walked out onto the road, holding her weapon with Zwei at her side, when the ground broke threatening to send them both plummeting into a dark hole. Ruby dropped her weapon but managed to grip the side of the road as well as Zwei.

She threw the dog to safety before trying to climb up, but the road gave way sending the leader of RWBY plummeting into the hole. Zwei ran to the edge and barked after her before whining sadly. He then looked in the direction of the building and ran to it.

_**With Cobalt, Same Time as Ruby's Fall…**_

Cobalt felt better as he and Guard made their way back to the building. He suddenly stopped as the ground gave way beneath his feet. Thinking quick, he kicked Guard clear before a hole opened beneath them.

As the manager fell, he shouted, "Get the others!"

Guard whined before bolting for the building as fast as his legs would carry him.

_**Underneath Mountain Glenn, With Ruby**_

Ruby fell onto the roof a building; her back slamming into it. She sat up, rubbing her head, before her gaze turned to the many buildings around her. All of them were in bad shape, but nothing like Mountain Glenn.

A nearby door opened with White Fang grunts and Knights fanning out before Ruby leaving her no room to run. Going off the building wasn't an option either because more grunts and Knights were fanning out on the streets. Ruby reached for her weapon, but found it wasn't there.

A grunt walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "Hey, hands off!"

She threw a punch hitting the White Fang in the gut, but it did nothing. She tried again only for the guy to block it and throw out a punch of his own laying RWBY's leader out.

"Roman's going to want to see this one." A White Fang stated.

"I concur." A Knight stated. "We'll also be asking him to squeeze some information out of her. Maybe some of her friends are nearby or she might even know where Prince Cobalt is."

A Knight and grunt moved forward grabbing Ruby by her arms before dragging her off.

_**With Cobalt, Same Time…**_

Cobalt was heading straight for the ground. Seeing no other way out of it, he activated Reinforcement before smashing into the ground creating not only a crater, but a lot of noise. He quickly switched to Ruby's Speed and ran to one of the many buildings.

He managed to run up the wall, just getting to the top, before the point where he'd have fallen. The manager didn't concentrate on that instead he focused on the many footsteps rapidly approaching his crater.

Cobalt fell to his belly and peered out at the White Fang and Order of Grimm that came to investigate. From his current location, he could hear them. He noticed a few of them were looking up at the hole.

"Looks like we have a Hunter somewhere around here."

"Fan out and look for him. If there's no body, they've survived."

"We can't allow him to jeopardize things."

They split up spreading out in various directions to look for what they thought was a Hunter. Cobalt brought out his sunglasses and noticed there was no signal.

He sighed. _"Okay, what to do? I can either try to find a way out or have a look around. Clearly this must be their operation and getting back with information would be a good idea. Guard is currently getting everyone… Which way? Straight ahead for now."_

Cobalt jumped onto the next roof to begin searching for anything that could lead him to what they were up to. If he were lucky, maybe he'd stumble upon exactly what they were up to, but he wasn't opposed to capturing a grunt or Knight either.

_**The Building**_

Guard sprinted up the steps and straight into the room where Qrow and Mercury were sleeping. Once there, he barked like crazy waking them both up as well as Oobleck, Weiss, and Blake in the other room. Yang was up keeping watch.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked.

Yang was looking at Ruby's empty bed noticing that both Ruby and Zwei were missing.

"Ruby's gone." Yang stated.

Mercury, Qrow, and Oobleck entered the room followed by a barking Zwei and Guard.

"So is Cobalt." Mercury stated.

Blake looked around. "What's going on?"

Oobleck and Qrow looked at one another before nodding.

"Get your weapons." Qrow stated. "Seems your leaders are in trouble."

_**An Underground Building**_

Ruby came to shake her head. She tried to move her arms only to open her eyes wide after realizing she couldn't. RWBY's leader noticed that her upper body had been bound to a simple, wooden chair.

Roman entered her sights after smoking a bit of his cigar. "Hello Red. Fancy, seeing you here. Though not all that surprising given yours and Blue's insistence on interrupting our plans."

Ruby looked at the gang leader. "Roman! So, you're all down here. This is your base in the Southeast. What are you up to?"

Roman chuckled. "That's not how this works Red. See, you're the one whose captured, not me. That means I ask the questions, and I don't have to answer any of yours. Now, let's start with something simple. Where's the rest of your team and Blue while you're at it?"

Ruby firmly said, "I'm not telling you anything."

Roman smiled. "Wrong answer. You may think yourself brave, but you're just being stupid. After all, your Aura has already been taken care off."

He took his cane and waked Ruby's legs. She felt the pain without her Aura there to protect her.

"Now, where are your friends?" Roman asked.

Ruby stared him down. "I'm not telling you anything."

Roman hit her right arm. "Where are your friends?"

Ruby remained silent.

Roman wacked her in the gut hard enough that he knocked the chair down. "Red, I am not playing around. I know your friends are here. There's no way they wouldn't be. I just need specifics. If you continue to refuse, then I will kill you." He picked Ruby up. "Killing a child is the last thing I want to do. Now talk."

Ruby looked at the gang leader curiously. "You don't want to kill me?" She looked at him hopefully. "Roman, you don't have to do any of this. You could untie me and help stop whatever it is your doing. We don't have to be enemies. Never did."

Roman chuckled and shook his head. "You know something Red; you remind me a lot of myself at your age. Back when I aspired to be a Hunter. That look on your face and the belief you can dissuade me from this path I've chosen.

A simple tick in someone taken as reluctance on their part to be your enemy." He sighed. "Yep, those were simpler times before I figured out how the world worked. Something my former leader never came to understand."

Ruby tilted her head. "You wanted to be a Huntsman?"

Roman was shocked he'd revealed something about himself, but quickly recovered. "None of that maters Red. I'll give you 15 minutes to think of an answer to my question." He walked to a doorway. "Just because I don't like killing children, doesn't mean I'm not willing to."

Roman left and Ruby sighed. She had hoped the gang leader could be persuaded to change, but she shook her head. Now wasn't the time to lament. No, she had to find a way out. From there, she could focus on what to do next.

She managed to look behind her and noticed the wall. Ruby looked at her legs and found that they weren't bound. This caused her to think back to an early lesson with her uncle. The first time she'd held a finished Crescent Rose.

"_Uncle Qrow, I think I made Crescent Rose to heavy." Ruby stated as she struggled to hold her weapon._

_Qrow replied, "Let me see it." She handed it over and he inspected it with a few practice swings. "Nope, it's just right for you." He handed it back to her only to see that Ruby was struggling with it once more. "Yep, it's your legs."_

_Ruby looked at him. "My legs?"_

_Qrow nodded. "Your legs. While your stance is correct, your strength is not. A true scythe master's power comes from the legs while their technique comes from the arms." He shook his head. "For now, let's store Crescent Rose and work on strengthening your legs."_

"_Uncle Qrow, you promised you'd start teaching me how to fight like you." Ruby complained._

"_Ruby, what was one of my rules?" Qrow asked._

_Ruby's eyes opened wide. "I'm sorry uncle Qrow. I shouldn't have complained. Please continue to train me."_

_Qrow winked. "Don't sweat it kid. I may have my rules, but I'm no stickler. This was your first time, so I'll let it slide. Now, to properly learn how to wield a scythe, you must have powerful legs. It won't take long, and eventually wielding a scythe will naturally build them up."_

Ruby's chair was taller than her legs meaning she couldn't use her legs to turn around, but she was able to bounce a bit until it was enough to start slowly turning her towards the wall.

_**Above Ground**_

Guard and Zwei had wanted to lead the group in two different directions. In the end, the groups decided not to split up going right. It was true that both leaders may be in trouble, but nothing would be solved if the problem were too big for one team to handle.

The decision was proven correct when Guard whined at the same hole. The others couldn't understand Guard as well as Cobalt, but even they knew that he'd ended up in the same place as Ruby.

"It seems as though Ruby and Cobalt fell down to wherever these holes lead." Weiss stated.

Mercury looked at her. "Yeah, but where do they go?"

Qrow sighed when he noticed Oobleck getting worked up. "We don't have much time Bart, so keep the explanation short."

Oobleck cleared his throat. "Of course. Children, Mountain Glenn is so much more than the ruins above. It extended below. Below houses a subway station to Vale. It was where the residents and Hunters that could, fled to.

Even then, not all made it out as the tunnels had to be sealed or Vale risked a Grimm invasion. This made the subway one massive tomb, and the perfect place for the crime network we're after to operate out of."

Oobleck drew his thermostat turning it into a staff and Qrow drew his sword.

Qrow looked at the hole. "Ruby and Cobalt are down there, and it's up to us to find them."

_**With Roman**_

Roman leaned against a table composing himself. This was the state Neo found him in as she entered the room. Roman sighed and rubbed his face. Neo looked at him with concern knowing full well what this was about.

The gang leader said, "I have to do this Neo." She walked over and rested a hand on his shoulder. "There is no way to get out of this. We have a good thing going with the Order of Grimm, and I won't jeopardize it. Especially when your life is in the balance."

Neo closed her eyes before grabbing her umbrella off her back and deploying the blade at the end. She didn't want to do this just as much as Roman.

The gang leader rested a hand on her shoulder. "No Neo. My hands are the only ones that need to be stained by this." He closed his eyes. "The Order of Grimm offered us an out from Cinder and I refuse to put our relationship with them in jeopardy because I couldn't kill a child."

Neo hugged him.

_**With Cobalt**_

Cobalt was on a roof staring at the operation. There were two trains, one on each track, with various carts. Some were sealed shut while others were open and being loaded, by both Knights and grunts, with weapons.

There were also cylindrical shaped objects, but he couldn't make out what they were. He was able to clearly see the Atlesian Paladins among the cargo. The engine of each train had a huge blade attached to the front. The manager then heard gun fire and fighting.

_**With Ruby**_

Ruby was now facing the wall when she heard the gun fire and knew it had to be her friends.

She placed her legs against the wall as Roman entered the room. "Alright Red, the time…"

Ruby kicked off the wall hard. She slammed into the ground and the chair broke around her. RWBY's leader was free and she jumped to her feet before sprinting out of the building leaving a stunned Roman behind.

The gang leader recovered. "Red!"

Neo ran to the doorway and looked at him. "Get Shade and get on a train. There's been a change in plans."

_**Underground**_

Cobalt smiled when he saw WBY, Oobleck, Mercury, Qrow, Guard, and Zwei running towards the location, but immediately frowned when he noticed Ruby wasn't with them. The manager didn't have to think on that long because the reaper was suddenly out running towards the group.

"_Looks like things are really kicking off."_ Cobalt thought before jumping from the roof and running towards everyone

The group met up with Yang hugging her sister. "Ruby! Are you okay?"

Ruby nodded. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

Cobalt reached them. "Merc!"

Mercury smirked. "Well Samurai, good to see you can handle yourself without me."

"There'll be enough time for banter later." Qrow interrupted. "We faced grunts and Knights, so this is there operation." He looked at Ruby and Cobalt. "Do either of you know what's going on?"

"It's bad. There are a lot of people down here, and they've been loading some serious firepower onto two separate trains with huge blades strapped to the front." Cobalt explained.

"Blades on the front of the trains… They must be planning on destroying the seals and launching an attack on Vale." Oobleck reasoned.

The trains began to move.

Ruby pulled out her scroll and tried contacting Jaune. "We need back up."

Cobalt immediately said, "It won't work. The signals to weak."

Qrow said, "It's time for the big leagues. Oobleck, train on the left. I'll be on the right. Kids, you pick a train. You'll be helping us or outright stopping the trains with us. Let's move!"

They all ran after the trains.


	60. No Brakes to the Breach

_**Right Train**_

Qrow, Cobalt, Mercury, Blake, and Guard jumped onto the right train.

_**Left Train**_

Oobleck, Ruby, Yang, Weis, and Zwei jumped onto the left train.

_**Inside the Right Train**_

Roman was in the engine with a White Fang engineer when a grunt came in. "Boss, they've made it on the train."

Roman groaned. "Then grab some cargo and get them off the train." The grunt left and Roman sighed. "Animals. Every one of them." He then remembered that he was in the presence of one of those 'animals'. "Not you though. You're great."

_**Inside the Left Train**_

Angel stood in this train's engine room when a Knight entered the room. "Paladin Angel, the intruders have boarded our train."

"Are any of them Prince Cobalt?" Angel asked.

"No. They've likely boarded the other train." The Knight replied.

Angel simply said, "Use the cargo and throw them off. I'll stay here and guard the room."

The Knight ran off to relay the orders.

_**Right Train**_

Cobalt opened the top of the compartment and froze. "This is bad."

"What'd you find?" Qrow asked.

"A bomb. Mercury check the next car." Cobalt ordered.

Mercury jumped across and found another bomb.

"Looks like they want to stop us from doing anything." Blake stated as she pointed to the White Fang members.

Qrow readied his sword and was just about to issue orders when the bomb started beeping. "We got to go. Blake detach that caboose."

"On it." Blake stated.

Qrow, Cobalt, and Guard jumped over to Mercury as Blake jumped down to cut the train car free before it suddenly fell back of its own accord. "It decupled itself!".

There was more beeping causing the entire group to jump to the next car. Before they could speak, the White Fang had finally caught up to them.

"Get the humans!"

Mercury and Blake prepared to fight, but Cobalt stepped forward. "I got this."

He crouched and touched his hands to the ground sending water out. He then added lightning dust stunning the White Fang and knocking them off the train. Qrow had been looking back as bombs, from both trains, went off creating large holes.

Creeps, Ursai, Beowolves, King Taijitus, Deathstalker, and a few Goliaths fell in. They started following the trains. More train cars started to detach. More holes where going to be made, and Vale would be facing a large-scale Grimm invasion.

Qrow grit his teeth. "Kids, we need to hurry. You three go below. I'll keep the wolf and we'll deal with what's above."

_**The Left Train**_

Similar events had taken place with Yang and Weiss heading down to stop their train while Oobleck, Ruby, and Zwei stayed above to fight the Atlesian Paladins piloted by Knights. Oobleck took a drink from his thermos before turning it into its staff form.

He then used it to hit Zwei who'd jumped into the air turning the small dog into a flaming projectile that crashed into a Paladin. The attack created an explosion sending the robot hurtling to the tracks below.

_**Inside the Right Train**_

Cobalt, Blake, and Mercury began walking along with Blake inserting dust ammo into her blades. They stopped as Neo stood in their way.

Mercury smirked. "You two go on ahead. I'll handle ice cream myself."

Neo got ready to intercept only for Mercury to launch a steam dust shell at her. She flipped back avoiding the shots as Cobalt and Blake ran by her.

Mercury rolled his head and only spoke once they were gone. "Cinder was pretty confident in you as a choice for our team during the Vytal Festival. Why don't you show me why that is?"

Neo's cheeks were puffy. She was annoyed with Mercury for the name calling and the fact that he seemed to be talking down to her. She drew her umbrella ready to fight. Mercury charged in and kicked Neo, but she blocked by opening her umbrella.

The mercenary smiled as he used his semblance shooting out a gut of air from his feet knocking Neo back. He then delivered a powerful kick to her mid-section before adding more wind that slammed her into the wall of the train. Neo fell to her knees, but quickly stood up.

Mercury jumped around on his feet. "Like that ice cream? I got plenty more up my sleeve where that came from."

Ever since evolving his Semblance a few days ago, Mercury felt free. Almost like his serious side had stepped far away from him leaving the cocky, fight loving side as the dominant side. Not only that, but he'd found himself switching to a quicker form of fighting.

Of course, he'd only found this out the morning before they left for this mission. Not much time to fully test himself, but it felt great none the less. He was getting excited to see if this new outlook would hold up in combat.

_**With Cobalt and Blake**_

The two heard a blade scrapping against the ground and looked at one another. They then noticed the lieutenant up ahead.

"Cobalt, go." Blake declared. "I'll handle him.".

The lieutenant started up his chainsaw only for Blake to run forward. He slashed it down as Blake lept back leaving an ice shadow clone in her wake. It trapped his blade for a moment allowing the manager to rush past him and into the next compartment

Blake now stood across from the lieutenant holding her sheathe in one hand and sword in the other. "So Vast, is Adam waiting up ahead?"

Vast said, "Adam is out repairing the damage that boy did to him traitor. In his absence, I will capture you while trying to minimize the damage."

_**With Yang and Weiss**_

The two members of RWBY ran along their train only for Shade to jump out of the shadows and stand before them with his arms crossed. "One of you goes forward. One stays behind. I'll give you time to think."

"Weiss, you go on ahead." Yang smirked. "This one is mine."

Weiss seemed troubled at this, but she pushed on. Shade stood still as Weiss ran past him. He then activated his Semblance and jumped to the left avoiding the explosive shot Yang sent his way causing the shot to hit the closed door behind him.

"You may not be my target, but that doesn't mean I'm not knowledgeable about those close to him. Yang Xiao Long. Power over technique. Would have been wiser for you to face the Paladin and left the Schnee." Shade stated.

Yang fired off more shots, but Shade avoided them while moving in close. Lightning dust began surging around his body.

Once he was close enough, Yang tried to punch him only for Shadow to say. "Chidori Stream."

Yang's punch connected with the field of electricity sending a powerful surge through her that knocked the brawler back. The RWBY member got to her feet as her eyes turning red. She was angry and ready to truly begin the fight.

_**With Cobalt**_

He entered a train car to find Roman waiting for him. "Hello Blue." He twirled his cane. "You know, I was just asking Red about you not to long ago."

Cobalt shook his head. "It's going to take more than that to make me lose my cool Torchwick." He drew his riffles, turning them into katanas, and rushed forward giving Roman only mere moments to put his cane up to block. "If you don't mind, I'll be heading through that door."

Roman growled. "Not happening."

He stepped back and the two started moving their weapons about. Cobalt blocked Roman with ease and used his second sword to his advantage hitting Roman multiple times and pushing the gang leader back.

_**With Weiss**_

Weiss entered her train car and saw Angel sitting on a box holding the double-bladed scythe in hand. "The resemblance is uncanny. You're definitely one of Flame's little sisters."

Weiss grit her teeth. She wanted to ask about her brother, but that was unimportant. She couldn't risk the distraction. Not against a Paladin. She remembered the docks. Her and Ruby had no chance against Sea.

"I ask that you step aside. If you will not, I will move you myself." Weiss declared.

Angel chuckled. "Really? Bold words Schnee." She got off and stood right in front of the door. "The question is, can you follow through?"

Weiss took a deep breath and got into her stance. She knew she'd only gotten stronger since training with Blake and learning from that notebook Cobalt gave her. She'd naturally studied it very closely since the docks.

Even so, Paladins were not people you wanted to underestimate. Angel made the first move. She rushed forward and swung her scythe into Weiss back and forth before the heiress fully knew what was happening.

Weiss lept back and activated her time dilation glyphs to speed herself up. Angel ran at her, so Weiss spun her chamber to ice dust. The RWBY member then hit the ground with the blade sending out ice that hit Ange. Weiss rushed in with a quick thrust pushing the Paladin back.

Angel grabbed her scythe with both hands and thrust it into Weiss hard sending her straight into the door behind her. The RWBY member rolled to the right as Angel attempted to strike at her and jumped to her feet. She then smiled and bolted for the door behind her.

The one to the engine. She knew she couldn't beat Angle physically but getting the Paladin away from the door was more than a possibility. Weiss hit her rapier against the ground summoning a thick wall of ice that blocked Angel for the time being as she entered the next room.

_**With Mercury**_

Mercury kicked at Neo only to shatter her. He opened his eyes wide realizing this was like Emerald's Semblance. He sprung to the right as a blade grazed his side coming from Neo. He whirled around catching the ice cream headed girl with a kick that knocked her into some boxes.

"Nice try, but I know someone with a Semblance like yours. Even though yours doesn't share the tells, I can still combat it." Mercury declared.

Neo was angered further.

"Don't be so mad." Mercury shrugged. "You know who I am. While I didn't like my father or Shade, there training helps deal with your type. In straight combat, you stand no…"

He stopped as his scroll went off indicating that they'd slowly been climbing to the surface. He pulled it out finding a message from Cinder. A recorded message that instantly played.

"I have been informed by Angel that plans have moved forward earlier than expected because of your group. This means you've been playing your part. Now I want whoever it is your facing you to leave.

Mercury claim it as though they got away. Then brace for impact and continue to play your part as a student. Ensure your leader sees you. That way he'll trust you more." Cinder's message ended and deleted itself.

Mercury looked up and saw that Neo was gone. The mercenary sighed and pocketed his scroll.

_**With Blake**_

Vast went for an overhead strike while Blake leapt back leaving a fire shadow clone in her place. It exploded causing the big guy to stumble back. The RWBY member launched forward attacking with a flurry of fast strikes to his torso.

The lieutenant swung his sword horizontally smashing it into Blake and knocking her into the wall. He swung his sword down at her, but the cat Faunus left another ice clone in her wake as she rolled along the boxes ending up in a crouching position.

Vast had freed his sword as fast as before and swung it after her. Blake left a lighting clone in her wake this time as she leapt over the blade and Vast himself. The blade connected with the clone before he could do anything giving him a nice shock.

Blake moved to attack him again only for Vast to shot out his arm catching Blake by the face. He smashed her into the ground before tossing her into the air. The lieutenant swung his sword once more right on course for her mid-section.

_**With Yang**_

Shade threw a barrage of kunai and shuriken at Yang in a way that she couldn't dodge all of them as she moved towards him. She eventually got close as Shade formed a Chidori which She met it with a punch.

"Chidori." Shade declared.

Yang was shocked while Shade's arm was knocked away from his body sending him spinning. He used that as he pivoted on his right foot forming wind dust to his hand. He then lunged forward slamming it into Yang's gut.

The blond brawler was sent straight back into the door of the room and down to her butt. Yang sprung to her feet and slammed her fist together. Now not only were her eyes red, but her hair was glowing as well.

She used her explosive shells to get an extra boost of speed as she rushed Shade intending to end this quickly. Shade had crossed his arms building the rest of lighting dust up into one massive burst.

"Chidori Stream." Shade declared.

He let it lose from his body right at Yang. Every ounce of lightning dust hit the blond brawler knocking her to her back. Her Aura shattered around her before her head slammed into the ground knocking the brawler out.

Shade then drew his saber and walked over to her. "Uncontrolled anger only gets you so far. You should have learned how best to control and harness it long before facing an opponent like me."

A red portal opened and Raven, wearing her Grimm mask, lunged through meeting Shade head on. He got his saber up and blocked the green blade.

"Raven Branwen coming to protect a child?" He glanced from the still unconscious Yang to her. "I see, she's your daughter. Yes, the resemblance is uncanny."

Raven calmly said. "Leave now unless you wish to meet your end at the end of my sword."

"Not going to happen." Shade declared.

He drew some shuriken aiming for Yang. Raven kicked him in the chest knocking the assassin back. She then ran to Yang and opened a portal before kicking her in. Once Yang was through, the bandit leader closed the portal only to whirl around and block some kunai with her sword.

Raven opened another portal as Shade lunged at her. She turned around and dodged to the right before slashing her sword into his chest causing the assassin to stumble back. The bandit leader then jumped back into the portal before it closed.

_**With Qrow**_

Qrow quickly slashed into the last Atlesian Paladin sending it hurtling to the tracks while Guard was busy fighting White Fang grunts. The Huntsman was just about to join the wolf when a red portal open.

Before he could say anything, Yang's unconscious body came barreling out. He sheathed his sword and caught her as Guard moved to stand in front of them fighting off the grunts. Yang opened her eyes and looked up at her uncle.

"Qrow?" Yang asked.

Qrow helped her stand putting her behind him. "We can talk later firecracker. Right now, I can sense you're out of Aura, so stay back and provide cover fire."

Yang shook her head to clear it. "Right."

She started firing on the grunts as Qrow joined Guard on the front lines.

_**With Cobalt**_

Cobalt pushed Roman's cane aside and laid into him with a flurry of fast strikes before launching his right foot right into the gang leader's gut. Roman was knocked into the door of the train car his Aura breaking around him.

Cobalt rushed forward and picked the gang leader up holding him against the door. Before either of them could speak, the door behind them opened and Blake was launched into room. She landed on her hands and knees shaking her head as Vast walked into the room.

Roman smiled. "Well, what are you going to do now Blue?"

Cobalt glared at the gang leader before letting him go only to immediately punch him in the face with all his might. Roman slammed into the ground unconscious. The manager then coated himself with Reinforcement before charging at Vast. He cupped his hands together before laying a hammer fist into the man's gut ejecting him through the open door.

_**With Weiss**_

Weiss entered the engine room as the Knight manning the engine whirled around holding his blade. The Schnee used her glyphs surrounding the smaller room with them. She then went from glyph to glyph quickly laying into the Knight.

The final one was a powerful thrust straight into the Knight sending him out the window. Weiss ran up to the control console and immediately began looking for the break. She may not have known anything about trains, but she was certain the lever off to the side was it.

The moment she spotted it, her ice wall shattered, and Angel entered the room. Weiss' eyes went wide as the Paladin still hadn't shifted into her Grimm form, yet she had been strong enough to shatter the ice. Weiss glanced from the brake to the now open window to the Paladin.

She knew she wouldn't be able to hold off the Paladin long enough to hit the brakes, so she did the only feasible option. She made a glyph out the window and jumped to it springing to the top of the train as Angel chased after her.

Weiss saw Ruby down the train and immediately booked it towards her as Angel came running after her. "Ruby!"

_**With Ruby**_

Ruby had been fighting off the Knights, and just managed to beat the last one when she heard Weiss yell. "Ruby!"

The leader of RWBY turned and saw her teammate running down the train closely followed by Angel. Ruby instantly shifted her weapon to sniper mode and opened fire managing to hit Angel multiple times. This stopped the Paladin in her tracks and forced her to block.

Weiss capitalized on this by using Glyphs and sliding along them before trusting her rapier into the Paladin's chest. Angel was knocked off diagonally to the left. Once Weiss made sure the Paladin wasn't anywhere near the train, the heiress ran to her leader.

"Thanks Ruby." Weiss stated gratefully.

Ruby pointed at the last seal they were coming to. Normally, she'd have avoided them by jumping in between the cars as she'd done while battling the Knights, but either section of the train was too far.

"You can thank me by saving us Weiss." Ruby stated quickly.

Weiss saw the wall and immediately embedded her rapier in the ground using every remaining ounce of ice dust to create a crude dome over them.

_**Vale, Morning…**_

People were going about their morning. Moving about to do some shopping, their jobs, or just to be out and about. It was rather peaceful, but it was a peace that wouldn't last. The two trains came barreling through the wall killing several people upon running into them.

This left the rest of the people staring at the huge accident in shock. There was now a large, deep hole in Vale, two trains, several dead bodies, and many injured. The shock didn't last as Grimm emerged from the hole focusing on the negative emotions the civilians were giving off.

People screamed and started running as the Grimm started charging after them. More civilians fell. Grimm started to give chase to the others as more Grimm poured out of the hole. Horns started blaring alerting any Hunter's, and the people not there, of the threat.

_**With Oobleck and Zwei**_

The Huntsman and dog had come out of the accident relatively unharmed and close to the hole. The two had dealt with all the Atlesian Paladins, but the large-scale Grimm invasion of Vale was a definite problem. Zwei looked around and whined as he couldn't see Ruby, Yang, or Qrow.

Oobleck took a drink from his thermos before turning it back into its weapon mode. "Worry not. I'm sure everyone is okay, and we will run into them while fighting. Are you with me a little longer?" Zwei looked at Oobleck and barked in agreement. "Excellent. Let's move."

_**With Ruby and Weiss**_

Thanks to Weiss, they'd came out well if you didn't count the fact that they were currently surrounded by Grimm.

"So, what do we do leader?" Weiss asked.

"We fight and try to meet up with everyone else." Ruby declared before launching at the Grimm.

Weiss followed her.

_**With Qrow, Yang, and Guard**_

The three of them had been launched off the train. Guard was able to land just fine, but Qrow had to grab Yang and cushion the blow with his body considering she had no Aura to protect herself. This resulted in Guard fighting off the Grimm around them as they recovered.

The two stood up and Qrow said, "Yang, same situation as the train. Stay behind me and provide cover fire."

"Uncle Qrow, what about Ruby and the others?" Yang asked worriedly.

"They can handle themselves. We'll likely run into them, but for now we need to focus on taking these Grimm down. Are you with me?" Qrow asked.

Yang nodded as a couple of King Taijitu moved towards them.

_**With Blake and Cobalt**_

Cobalt kicked the door of the train car open. A now conscious Blake and himself then climbed onto the train car and looked around at the destruction, Grimm, injured, and dead.

"We weren't able to stop them." Blake stated angrily.

Cobalt drew his hand riffles. "Maybe not, but we can certainly do damage control. You with me Blake?"

Blake nodded as she drew her weapons as well. "I'm with you."

Mercury jumped onto their train car having already left his. "Don't forget about me Samurai."

"Wouldn't dream of it Merc. Now, let's move!" Cobalt declared.

The three of them jumped into action charging the Grimm.

_**Vale Hotel, A Fair Distance Away**_

Team Limit was in their hotel room, taking care of their various weapons, when they heard the horn and the screaming people below. They all looked to Ichigo as Snow sat back on the bed waiting to see what his handpicked leader would do.

Ichigo stood up. "We got to move. Alzara get on the roof and shoot down any Grimm you can. Sasuke fly around Vale and intercept Grimm. The rest of us are heading down to the streets. Above all else, protect the citizens."

He then activated his semblance causing the mask to appear and jumped out the window. The rest of the team, including Snow, moved to follow.

_**Beacon: JNPR's Room, When Ruby Called…**_

Jaune, who was wearing the tank top and pants Cobalt gave him on day one, woke up due to his phone going off. He picked it up, seeing that it was Ruby but heard static only.

He held the phone to his chest worriedly. "Ruby."

_**Airship Docks, Before the Horn Blares…**_

Jaune had told his team of his worries as they walked to the airship that'd take them to their mission.

"I'm sure they're fine." Pyrrha assured.

"You think?" Jaune asked still unsure.

"Probably a butt dial." Nora voiced.

"Team RWBY has always performed exceptionally during classes, and this isn't Ruby's first mission. They also Team Azure lead by Qrow Branwen. I'm sure they are fine. We should focus on our own mission." Ren informed.

Nora happily declared. "We're going to be deputies!"

Jaune shook his head and sighed. "I just got this feeling… It's in my gut, you know?" Right on cue, the horn went off signaling the Grimm invasion. "Everyone on board, we're changing our destination."

Team JNPR moved towards the airship and started boarding when Rain led Team CFV over. "We'll be coming along Mr. Arc." Rain stated.

Jaune nodded. "Good, whoever's down there likely needs all the help they can get."

Rain, Velvet, and Fox entered the ship followed by Coco who smiled. "Thanks Vomit Boy."

"Yang told you about that." Jaune sighed. "I thought she agreed to keep it a secret."

They entered the ship and it took off. Cinder and Emerald watched it go already aware of what was going on.

"Emerald are you ready?" Cinder asked.

Emerald nodded. "I am."

Just then Cinder's scroll went off and she found a message from Roman that made her smirk.

"Roman was able to get away and is currently in an alleyway waiting." Cinder put the scroll away. "Remember, he is captured after the Grimm are dealt with."

Emerald nodded and the two started to move.

_**At the Breach, Current Time…**_

"Getsuga Tensho!" Cobalt called out.

The crescent of sky-blue Aura fired off at a Goliath. It sliced into the monster's chest but was nowhere near strong enough to completely penetrate it. This resulted in Cobalt being slammed by the Goliath before Qrow came in slicing it to pieces.

Cobalt had been sent tumbling to the stage in the center of the area before being caught by Mercury who'd braced himself to catch his leader. He then helped Cobalt stand. The manager looked at everyone on the stage. RWBY, Mercury, Zwei, and Guard.

They were surrounded by all sorts of Grimm while Oobleck and Qrow did their best to fight off the horde. Everyone on stage was exhausted by this point. It appeared the Grimm were unending. As more only came from the holes.

On top of this, there were dead bodies and injured littered around the battlefield. Civilians had not come out of this unharmed weather they met their end from the train or the overwhelming Grimm presence.

"What do we do? Every time one of us takes down a grim, three more come to take their place." Yang stated sounding fearful.

Cobalt looked at Yang. She'd received the worst of today. She was bleeding from several places evidence that her Aura had broken long ago whereas everyone else, even Blake, still had Aura left.

Cobalt turned around and stood firm. "We continue to fight with everything we have. Mercury, you work with Yang. She…"

Just then, am explosion rang out. A King Taijitu had lunged at Yang who put Ember Celica up to defend while Mercury got in the way to intercept. Nora came sailing in on her hammer and smashed it down on the snake's head.

The Grimm impacted with the ground hard before Nora used another shot to launch off the now evaporating Grimm. Nora landed coming to stand with her team while Team CFV stood next to them.

Jaune held up his sword. "JNPR, take them down."

Coco addressed her team, "We're moving in to help teams RWBY and Azure. They aren't looking good."

Rain had already run in cutting down various Grimm.

Cobalt laughed joyfully. "Alright, we can do this everyone. Stay strong. Mercury, you're still with Yang. Let's move!"

Nora began smashing here hammer into various Grimm while Ren went about cutting them down with his CrimsonFlower. Qrow changed his sword into scythe mode and was currently fighting off the remaining Goliaths.

Pyrrha was cutting through Ursai and Boarbatusk. Oobleck was sending out his fire dust. Yang backed Mercury up as he set up the kills and she knocked them down. Velvet was helping them with her own Ember Celica she created from her camera.

Weiss fired off dust and thrust her rapier into any Grimm that got close enough. Fox cleaned up any stragglers she didn't get. Ruby, Cobalt, and Coco were fighting off the King Taijitus. Jaune had broken off from everyone so he could let his Semblance run wild.

The ice spread out from his feet slowly trapping any Grimm that got close. If they'd been smarter, like a human, they could have broken free easier than they currently were. Once he had enough kinetic energy, Jaune used it.

JNPR's leader slashed through Ursai like they were butter. Just then, two police car came barreling onto the scene. Teams SSMN and CR jumped out of the cars as they rammed into several Grimm.

The six boys stood up with Sun declaring. "Junior Detective Squad apprehend those Grimm."

Russel said, "I apricate the attempt to make light of the situation, but can you do that after we have the Grimm under control?"

The leader of CR then rushed into battle followed by Cardin who'd deployed his dagger talons.

Sun chuckled. "Right."

The leader of SSMN led his team into the fray adding their support to the efforts. Now the Grimm were starting to be pushed back as the sheer number of combatants increased. The Grimm from the hole were starting to thin.

It only got better when the Atlesian Military came in deploying their knights. Their suppressive fire began taking down Grimm left and right. Soon, the horde stopped coming out of the hole. Glynda stepped in using her Semblance to bat Grimm away before repairing the breach.

_**Beacon, Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt and Mercury stood outside Yang's room as the rest of RWBY came out.

"Is she okay?" Mercury asked genuinely concerned

Weiss said, "She's been treated and should make a full recover."

"Should?" Ruby smiled. "Yang's tough. She'll definitely make a full recover."

"True. Still if the others hadn't come in, we may have lost her." Blake stated. "Not to mention the lives that were lost because we couldn't stop this in the first place."

Cobalt crossed his arms. "Chin up Blake. True, people lost their lives. It's unfortunate but think about how many people would have been lost had we not been there at all."

Weiss nodded. "Like Cobalt usually does, the rest of us can take this as a learning experience to grow and develop. I suggest we all train hard for we can use the Vytal Festival as a testing ground for how far we've come."

Cobalt smiled. "I like it Ice Princess. We got a month to prepare, so let's use it to its fullest."

Everyone agreed.

Blake gave a small smile. "First, I think we could all use some sleep."

Mercury stretched. "You're speaking my language."

They all agreed and moved towards their dorm rooms.

_**Vale, Sight of the Battle**_

Emerald and Cinder brought Roman to the Atlesian Knights just before they would leave.

"Gentleman, we have the culprit behind this atrocious attack on Vale." Cinder stated.

Roman said, "Oh no, they caught me."

The knights conversed over their communicators for a bit before taking him away.

_**Roof near the Sight of the Battle, Some Time Later…**_

Cinder looked up at the airship they'd put Roman on and smiled as Emerald, Vast, and Angel stood behind her. Despite the fall from the train, the Paladin sis not seem any worse for wear, but that was only to be expected.

Vast spoke up. "Human, you did not inform me of any change in plan. If you had, I could have saved more members. Members you claim to need."

"I do not see why I had to take a dive." Angel added.

Emerald turned to them. "Watch your tongues before I remove them."

"You want to try me?" Angel asked dangerously.

Vast growled at Emerald. "Let me remind you, girl, that your leader is the one that requires numbers and set us on this mission in the first place. I think the White Fang has more than a right to be furious that members died during a Human cause without anything gained."

"Whose…" Emerald began.

Cinder turned around and held up a hand. "Now let's all calm down. Dear Lieutenant and Angel, I assure you that today's actions still have a purpose. In fact, a far greater purpose than they would have had before. Do not lose faith in me."

Vast sighed and turned away. "You know the White Fang aren't going to be so keen to follow my orders. I don't have the same respect as Adam among the ranks. To them, this is my failure as a leader."

Adam voice was heard by all of them. "Then, I'll just have to ensure they know the importance of today. To lose so many lives is unfortunate and know that their sacrifice won't be forgotten; however, this was an important step to our victory."

They all turned and saw that Adam now had a cybernetic silver colored eye and a black painted, prostatic arm. The only difference between the fake and real eye was a circle in the iris. The right arm was completely metal indicating he'd removed what remained.

The prosthetic arm was also on full display because the bull Faunas had removed the right sleeve. Dragon Fang was sheathed comfortably at his side in a new sheathe. He crossed his arms and everyone could see that Adam Taurus had packed on some muscle.

_**Beacon Courtyard, Night…**_

Yang, with bandages underneath her clothes, stood before the statue of the Hunters and sighed sadly.

Mercury came to stand at her side. "What's the matter Gorgeous?" Yang looked at him and he sighed. "I was trying to lighten the mood, but I am genuinely concerned. After all, you should be resting."

"What are you doing out here Mercury?" Yang asked.

"I woke up about an hour ago and decided to take a walk. Spent some time at the gardens." He couldn't help but give a small smile. "Never been there before, but it's peaceful." He shook his head. "That is unimportant. I walked over here because this is about you."

Yang looked at Mercury. "I'll talk to you if you tell me why you find the garden peaceful."

Mercury sighed. "You don't make things easy, huh?"

Yang gave a small smile this time. "Nope, but that's part of my charm."

"Charm? Yeah, let's go with that." Mercury took a deep breath. "My mother used to maintain this garden. She was a kind and caring soul. It showed in the flowers she tended. That garden was huge and filled with the most vibrant colors.

She used to take me out there every afternoon, during my nap times, and would tell me stories until I fell asleep. Beacon's garden reminded me of those times." He looked to Yang. "Your turn Gorgeous. What's bugging you?"

Yang sighed. "At the breach I felt useless and powerless. You all had to protect me. I was able to take down some Grimm, but it…"

Mercury put a hand on her shoulder. "Yang, you're being stupid." She looked at him. "You fought even though you didn't have Aura like the rest of us. Yes, it meant you had to be more careful in your approach, but it inspired everyone else to fight harder.

I mean there you were giving everything you had to fight those Grimm even though you were depleted of Aura. Who were we to give anything but our best in response to that? I know your team and Cobalt would say the same, so don't doubt yourself dummy."

He removed his hand and Yang hugged him. "You know, I'd punch most guys for insulting me."

Mercury smirked. "Yeah, but I'm not most guys because you definitely like me. Anyways, if you still feel like you're not enough, everyone's agreed to train hard for the Vytal Festival. We're all going to use it to test ourselves. You can do the same."

Yang pulled away from him. "Still going to train with me?"

Mercury smirked. "It is _Vytal _I train with you, so who am I to say no."

Yang smirked back. "Just don't go all _Festive_ on me now. We're going to be working hard to improve."

Mercury chuckle. "You know, I think even Blake would have groaned at those."

Yang smiled. "Agreed."

Mercury put his arm around her. "Now come on, your team will freak out if they end up coming to see you and you're not there."

Yang let herself be led away as a red eyed raven, who'd observed the entire scene, flew away.

_**Airship Docks**_

Cobalt couldn't sleep, so he ended up at the docks staring out over Vale. He was alone for a while until Cloak walked up next to him.

The manager was ready to fight at a moment's notice, but he also remembered the last time they'd met. "What do you want this time?"

Cloak said, "The time for our battle has arrived." He pointed at the mountain in the distance. "Tomorrow at noon meet me there. If you aren't there to stop me, more people than today will die."

Cobalt looked at him. "Who are you?"

"I am no one." Cloak leapt off the airship dock.

His body vanished into the forest below leaving Cobalt alone.


	61. EoV2-Wyvern & Watcher

_**Ozpin's Office, Early Morning…**_

Cobalt sat across from Ozpin and had just finished telling him about last night. "Cloak then jumped off the airship docks and into the forest below."

Ozpin closed his eyes. "So, he is intending to awaken the Wyvern."

Cobalt took note of what Ozpin said because it appears his mentor had known this world happened. "Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin sighed. "Cobalt, there is much you must be told, but with the impending danger, there is not enough time to tell you everything. I need to know… Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I trust you headmaster." Cobalt stated without a moment's hesitation.

Ozpin gave a small smile. "I'm glad to hear it."

He reached around his neck and pulled out a clear pendent attached to a green chain. On the pendent itself there was an imprinted design of two green axes crossed.

"I want you to take this and wear it. You'll notice it's able to store Aura, but I do not want you to fill it at all. Do this for me, and I will make good on what Qrow told you after Nathan. Once the Wyvern in defeated, I will tell you everything."

Cobalt nodded. "Alright sir, but what do we do? How does this Wyvern factor into anything?"

"The Wyvern is an ancient Grimm that could not be beaten by the people of the past, so they instead managed to trap it within the mountain which can be seen from here. It's been there growing ever since.

Growing larger and fiercer as the years went on. With little interaction with mankind, it's nowhere near as smart most Grimm would be. It's like a feral animal, but it shouldn't be taken lightly. I honestly thought there'd never be a time it could break out.

Though I did send Qrow out to check the mountain every time he returned from a mission. Every time, he'd come back saying it wouldn't break free. Now, I do not doubt it will break free with the help of this Cloak.

What makes it truly dangerous is that the legends say it will spawn Grimm when in the presence of humans. Fully formed Grimm. As for what we do, we fight. Team Limit should be able to handle the Wyvern, but not if they must deal with the Grimm it spawns.

That's where you come in. Compile a team of four to handle them and I'll have Qrow lead them into battle. As for Cloak, you seem to have more of a past with him, and I do not doubt you can combat him. I shall consolidate an offensive here should you fail.

Cobalt nodded. "I suppose that is the best course of action. If I'm picking a team of four, then it's got to be Ruby, Ren, Mercury, and Mars if Sun will let me have him. If not, get Russel."

Ozpin nodded. "Very well, I will inform the leaders of CFV, RWBY, JNPR, CR, and SSMN of this. For now, take some time to prepare yourself. This does not promise to be an easy day"

Cobalt stood and put the pendent around his neck. "Thank you, sir. Tell them if they wish to find me, I'll be in the swimming pool cooling down. From my understanding, surprisingly, not many students use it."

He left the office.

_**Beacon Gym: Swimming Pool, Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt floated atop the water, on his back, in his dark blue with silver trim swimming trunks.

He then heard Coco Coco. "So, you're going off to face some legendary Grimm without me."

The manager stopped floating and sank into the water. He then came back up and swam over to the edge where he saw Coco, Jaune, Ruby, Sun, and Russel, in their normal clothes, waiting for him.

"Trust me, I'd like to bring all of you and your teams along, but I understand Ozpin's plan. Beacon needs teams and students here ready to fight if that Wyvern escapes. If all of you came, Beacon would be left with fewer defenses." Cobalt stated.

Jaune sighed. "He's right."

Russel kicked the ground. "No shit he's right, but it's unfair."

Sun nodded. "Agreed. We were going to come and chew the guy out, but it's not like we can do that when he's speaking sense." He looked to Cobalt. "I'm fine lending Mars to your team for a bit."

Coco sighed. "Just promise you'll come back. I don't want to lose my little brother."

"I always do my best to ensure I come back." Cobalt stated before climbing out of the water and sitting on the edge.

Coco turned her attention to Ruby. "Take care of him out there. We both know he'll likely need someone to pull his body onto the airship after."

Ruby nodded. "You can count on me."

Cobalt sweat dropped. "Come on, I'm not…"

"Yes, you are that bad." Both Ruby and Coco stated as the same time.

Cobalt crossed his arms and grumbled to himself because he couldn't exactly argue with some of the people, he loved the most.

Ruby crouched down next to him and gave the manager a kiss on the cheek. "We know you can't help it, but the nurse does a have room reserved for you."

Cobalt sighed. "I know, but you can't really blame me."

Sun turned to Russel and Jaune. "Do they really have a room reserved for him?"

"Sky has a lot of fucking strong enemies." Russel replied.

Jaune nodded in agreement. "It was reserved after the third time he ended up there."

"Well, I've spent enough time relaxing." The manager stood up. "It's best we now prepare for whatever we must do today."

He walked away.

_**Beacon Airship**_

Upon Team Limit, Cobalt. Mercury. Ruby, Ren, and Mars arriving at the docks, Qrow had quickly ushered them all into the airship without explanation. The ship was already well away from Beacon.

"Uncle Qrow, what was that?" Ruby asked.

Cobalt answered. "Ozpin sent me a message detailing everything. Ironwood was placed in charge as security for the Vytal Festival, and something like this could very well fall under his jurisdiction. Of course, this is a Vale problem, as well as my problem."

"What do you mean your problem Cobalt?" Mars asked.

"Cloak, or Black Cloak as he was once known, seems to have it out for me specifically. His goals beyond that are a complete mystery. There have been various times where he has appeared to me or my friends. Sometimes to fight others to talk" Cobalt replied.

"Back at Star Village where he told me of a Grimm attack, Forever Fall where he confronted Nora, Yang, and Blake, during the White Fang recruitment rally, and last night at the airship docks. Those last two times have been a drastic departure from how he acted before."

"In what ways was his behavior different?" Ren asked.

"Before he was playful in his approach, after he was serious. Something must have happened, yet I do get the feeling it was always his intention to release the Wyvern somehow." Cobalt informed.

Ruby smiled. "We'll all do our part and make sure neither him nor the Wyvern hurt anyone."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Qrow said, "I want to stress the importance of stopping them both. Vale has just suffered an attack." He looked to Team Limit. "Even with your control over Aura, it likely won't be enough to bring the behemoth down considering how much time it's had to grow."

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks for the warning, but we are prepared. We have planned out how to deal with this Grimm. Our team hasn't survived this long out there without going up against some of the more exotic Grimm."

Alzara nodded. "Snow has prepared us well to deal with such Grimm. Provided your group can hold off the spawned Grimm, we should have no trouble taking down the Wyvern."

"Rest assured, we are dedicated to the protections of all four kingdoms and know that we are not simply boasting. Just stating facts." Sasuke informed.

Yusuke smiled. "I personally can't wait to throw down with a Wyvern. It won't know what hit it."

"So, I get the plan, but you haven't told us how we're kicking it off." Mercury asked as the airship began its descent.

Before Cobalt could speak, the earth itself began to shake violently. "I was going to say stop Cloak from doing that, but now we go in fast and hard. Team Limit set up to ground the Wyvern. Team Azure, you're under Qrow's guidance. I'll be rushing straight for Cloak."

Qrow stated, "Team Azure, we're containment. Stand back and wait for the Grimm. Our job is to keep them off Limit, so they can focus on the main threat."

"Everyone got it?" Cobalt asked.

Everyone nodded as the airship touched down at the base of the mountain which exploded throwing rocks everywhere. The Wyvern emerged. It was an enormous winged creature, with large red bat-like wings, a pair of legs, and a tail.

It has rough black skin, with white bone-like spines along its body, including an external skull, rib cage, and rows of dorsal spikes. It also has three bony spikes on its tail and large claws on its hind legs. The Wyvern started circling the mountain.

_**With Cloak**_

Cloak looked from the Grimm to the airship. _"They arrived later than they should have. No mater, all I must do is fuse with the…"_

His thoughts were interrupted when Cobalt, using Ruby's Speed Semblance, slammed into Cloak. He pressed on taking Cloak away from the battlefield and the Wyvern. Drake was shocked but quickly got over it as his four arms of darkness shot at Cobalt.

He'd been expecting this and Reinforced his body before kicking the figure with all his might sending him flying. Cloak caught himself with his four arms of darkness as he came skidding to a halt. He hoped to his feet before facing Cobalt.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to go." Cloak stated sounding perplexed and intrigued.

Cobalt drew his riffles. "Considering you unleashed the Wyvern; I don't want things to go your way."

He opened fire.

_**Base of the Mountain**_

Ichigo looked up at the Wyvern. "Team Limit hold your ground and fire off enough Aura to bring that Grimm down."

The four off them got into a square formation and prepared themselves. Yusuke unleashed his Semblance as his yellow Aura flared up around him. He pointed his finger and thumb like a gun charging Aura to that spot.

Ichigo made his mask appear as he charged black Aura with a crimson red tint to his blade. Sasuke summoned his purple humanoid/raven form and created a large, mounted crossbow on his right arm with a large arrow.

Alzara created a light blue bow and arrow as large as she could make them. The Wyvern circled back around and dropped large puddles of black ichor that hit the ground creating pools which began to create fully formed Beowolves, Ursai, and Boarbatusk.

Qrow drew his weapon. "Don't let a single Grimm near Team Limit."

Qrow, Ruby, and Ren ran off to start taking down the Grimm as Mercury and Mars took up guard positions around Team Limit taking out any Grimm that got past the other three. The Wyvern continued to leak its ichor down all around the mountain creating small pools of it.

Grimm were just spewing fort. Those closest to Limit and Azure rushed them, but those on the sides and back of the mountain ran off into the forest in various directions. Ichigo, Sasuke, Alzara, and Yusuke had finished charging up enough Aura.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Indra's Arrow!"

"Spirit Gun!"

"Seele Schneider!"

The crescent of energy left a huge gash in the Wyvern's left wing followed by a precision shot, of a purple arrow, right on the line which severed the wing. The blue arrow and Spirit Gun slammed into the right wing tearing it from the Wyvern's body.

The Grimm roared as it came crashing to the ground creating a huge crater with its body. Team Limit charged in. The other Grimm, which were near, attempted to give chase only for Azure and Qrow to keep the horde contained and away from the battle.

The Wyvern rose up on its legs and roared once more before launching itself at Sasuke. It slammed into the Limit member sending him straight into the mountain. The Grimm then spun intending to hit the remaining members with its tail.

Yusuke and Ichigo managed to jump over it, but Alzara was knocked away. She managed to fire off an arrow into the beast chest before smashing into the mountain next to Sasuke. The arrow didn't seem to do much. Yusuke ran straight at the Wyvern as Ichigo ran around it.

The Wyvern was about to turned until Yusuke jumped up to the Wyvern's chest and launched a punch that pushed the Wyvern back half a foot. It focused on Yusuke and lifted its foot up. The foot came down, but Yusuke put his hands up catching it.

His arms began to shake, and he smiled. "Not happening big guy."

He pushed with all his might getting the foot off himself and displacing the Grimm. Sasuke and Alzara were now bombarding it with arrows as Ichigo jumped onto its back slashing his sword into it as he ran along its spine. The sword itself was glowing black and crimson red.

The Grimm roared and began moving about violently to throw him off; however, Ichigo simply shoved his glowing sword into its head. "Getsuga Tensho!"

He poured all his remaining Aura, every bit, into this Getsuga Tensho. The crescent of Aura he produced tore through the Grimm from the top down until it hit the ground leaving a huge gash. The Grimm split in half with each half falling to the ground.

The pools of black ichor around the mountain vanished stopping Grimm from emerging. Ichigo, who could no longer maintain his Semblance and was utterly exhausted, fell towards the ground. Sasuke rushed forward and caught their leader who was unconscious.

Alzara and Yusuke noticed this, so they turned their attention to helping Azure kill the remaining Grimm that hadn't run off into the forest. Together, the teams would proceed to do an extermination of the area.

_**Cobalt vs Cloak**_

Cobalt had opened fire on Cloak who started dodging as he moved in closer until his arms could be used. Drake launched them at Cobalt only for the manager to shift his riffles into their sword mode.

The manager sent Aura into them and proceeded to counter all four arms with his blades before jumping back. "Aura Slash!"

Slashes of Aura nailed Cloaks four arms of darkness until each one was severed from his body ending with Drake reeling back from the pain.

"_Well, that was unexpected. So, he's gone and made his own Aura move. Good." _He looked at Cobalt with a smile. "I think it's time I stop playing around." He gripped his cloak and threw it aside shocking Cobalt. "The real fight starts now."

Standing before the manager was someone that looked only slightly different from himself. Cloak's face was that of Cobalt's only 10 years older. He had smooth, short sky-blue hair and his irises were dark blue instead of yellow.

His attire consisted of a solid, dark blue shirt and black pants with twin, black katanas at his sides. His right arm and leg were Grimm. Not like what the Order of Grimm can do. These were full on Grimm limbs.

"What… Who…" Cobalt stated utterly shocked?

Cloak drew his katanas and rushed in at Cobalt going for a downward strike. Cobalt managed to get his own blades up, but it was difficult to hold back the blades of his older counterpart.

Cloak said, "You can ask me as many questions as you want, but you won't get an answer unless you kill me."

He kicked Cobalt in the chest hard. The manager was sent tumbling along the ground until he landed on his stomach. Cloak was above him with both swords which he immediately thrust down at the manager's back.

Cobalt rolled to the right and jumped to his feet only to be met with another boot to the chest kicking him back down. The manager quickly rolled back as a blade came down impaling the ground. He then lunged forward intent on hitting the arm and leg only for his blades to hit Aura.

Cloak slashed his sword into Cobalt's side sending him skidding along the ground. "It was smart to go for the Grimm limbs, but unlike the Order of Grimm or grafting Grim parts onto humans, this is part of my Semblance."

Cobalt's left arm glowed light blue as he summoned a wall of ice and got to his feet. _"He may look like me, but I can't focus on that. I need to…"_

His thinking was stopped as Cloak sliced a hole through the ice, jumped through, and punched him in the chest at an angle taking him into the air before slamming him into the ground. It was done so smoothly and fast that Cobalt had no time to react.

He knew it was pointless to get up without being met with another kick or sword strike, so Cobalt shot out his feet catching Cloak while using Reinforcement to improve the hold. He then quickly flipped around taking Cloak to the ground.

Cobalt got to his feet and flipped his swords backwards, panting, as Cloak hopped to his feet. "You know what? It doesn't matter. You looking like me doesn't matter because all I care about is the fact that you've released the Wyvern."

Cloak rushed forward and slashed both sword into Cobalt only for him to vanish revealing he'd hit a Shadow clone. "For that, I'm taking you down." The manager slashed a myriad of strikes while Drake blocked him. "I won't let you hurt anyone!"

Cloak went for another kick, and the manager matched him. Their legs collided before the two of them jumped back holding their swords out in front of them like a poor mirror image of the other.

Cloak smirked. "Those were some nice words, but they mean nothing unless you can prove them true."

Cobalt charged forward and Cloak ran to meet him. The manager threw up Weiss' glyphs all around his opponent and went from one to the other slamming into his opponent at a rapid pace until Drake caught him by the throat.

Instead of being smashed into the ground, he dropped his blades and gripped onto Cloak's arm with glowing, yellow hands. The lighting dust surged forth forcing Drake to release him. He then removed his disk, filtered Aura into it, and jumped back throwing the disk at Cloak.

Cloak's eyes went wide as he was engulfed in red, green, yellow, brown, and blue clouds of dust. Cobalt followed up by rushing in with his swords at the read. Drake met him slashing his blades into Cobalt's side.

Cobalt copied a move from Mercury sliding one of his feet backwards to manage a skid across the ground instead of falling from a heavy hit. The manager took a deep breath as Cloak rushed in intending to execute a cross slash.

He slashed into another shadow clone as Cobalt moved behind him executing one of his own. The black Aura around Cloak broke as he stumbled forward. Cobalt had sheathed one of his riffles and gripped the other katana with both hands before going for the killing blow.

Cloak spun around and did a cross slash on Cobalt as the manager rammed the sword straight into Cloak's stomach. Cobalt held firm and yanked his blade out to the left leaving a gaping hole in his opponent that blood spewed from.

Cobalt then rammed his shoulder into Cloak knocking him to the ground before putting a knee on his opponents' chest and positioning the sword over Cloak's heart. "This ends now."

Now that the fighting had stopped, Cloak both noticed and felt something around Cobalt's neck. It was the pendent Ozpin gave him. One that could hold Aura. Suddenly, he knew exactly what he had to do. With this, the cycle would end.

Cloak smiled as his body began to glow black. "I couldn't agree more!"

Drake pulled out every ounce of his remaining physical strength for a few more movements. He hit Cobalt with a hard right knocking the student off him. They both then jumped to their feet. The manager still holding his one blade and Cloak holding nothing.

Drake surged forward winding up for another punch. He nailed Cobalt in the face breaking his Aura, but the manager refused to be moved. He thrust his blade into Cloak piercing straight through his heart.

Cloak smiled as he coughed up blood, closed his eyes, and fell backwards. "Thank you."

Cloak's body turned into black energy and flowed into the pendent around Cobalt's neck before the entire world was bathed in a brilliant, white light.

_**Team Azure's Room, Morning…**_

Cobalt bolted awake in his bed. "Why are you thanking me!?"

Mercury looked at his leader confused. "I'm not thanking you."

Cobalt looked around utterly confused as he was now sitting up in his bed back at the school. He didn't remember passing out or coming back to the school. What's more, he felt perfectly fine. No fatigue or anything from the battle.

Mercury raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay Samurai?"

Cobalt jumped out of bed noticing that he was in his usual clothing. "Mercury, what happened? Did everyone make it back safely? Was the Wyvern defeated?"

Mercury looked at Cobalt with concern."I have no idea what you're talking about." He shrugged. "Are you talking about those things that haven't been seen in hundreds of years? At least, that's what the homework Goodwitch assigned us says."

He walked to the door. "Anyway, I'm supposed to meet Yang at the docks. We're heading into Vale for a date. I'd suggest you stay in and relax today because you seem stressed." He walked out the door. "See you later."

The door closed, and Cobalt yelled, "Hey, wait!"

He ran to the door, threw it open, and ran out.

_**?**_

Cobalt looked around as he now found himself standing on a shiny, purple pathway that only went one direction. Everything else, including the way that should have led back to Team Azure's room, was nothing but white. Just pure white.

"You shouldn't exist." A male's voice rang out.

Cobalt looked around. _"A voice!"_ He took a deep breath to calm himself. _"Calm down. I have no idea what's going on, but I can't go back. This means there's only one path available to me, and only one thing I can do."_

Cobalt started down the path, and as he walked, the voice would continue to speak.

"But, if that's the case, then why are you here?"

There were twist and turns on the path, but never another direction to go.

"I know why they wanted to erase you."

He passed through a large square comprised of those shiny, purple blocks.

"Find me."

He ran through a huge square of those same blocks and continued down the path.

"I can tell you the truth."

He started running up the path until he was standing before twin, black doors.

"Weather or nor you accept it will be yours to decide."

Cobalt seriously had no idea where he was or who he was dealing with, but this was the only path he could travel. There was no turning back unless he wanted to spend eternity here. With everyone back home, he figured this space wasn't on Remnant, he had to press on.

"_So, before I step in there, let's go over what I know. I faced the Wyvern and was suddenly in my bed. Mercury was there, but he had no memory of it meaning no one else likely had any memory of it either. I left my room to chase after him but ended up here._

_A voice is telling me I shouldn't exist. The person behind this voice must be the one that brought me to this place and is likely beyond this door. The only question is why? The answer is through these doors."_ Cobalt nodded feeling far more confident now. _"Let's do this."_

Cobalt pushed open the doors and walked inside the room. The entire situation was indeed very strange and out of his comfort zone, but putting things in the perspective of the usual… People out to kill or capture him… made it a more manageable situation.

He honestly had no idea if this line of thing, or the fact that he was so used to situations like these that he could think along these terms, was good or bad. Hey, at least it was helping him, and that had to count for something.

_**?**_

Cobalt found himself standing before a humanoid figure that was light blue and sparkling like the stars in the night sky. "Welcome, he who has defied reality."

"Who are you and what is this place?" Cobalt seriously asked with his hands on his riffles as the pendent given to him by Ozpin began to glow black.

"I am The Watcher, and this is the end of existence. From here, I maintain the balance of the universe. The TRUE universe." The Watcher explained.

Cobalt was confused. "The true universe?"

"Your universe is merely a by-product of the one true universe. It is a what-if story, an idea, a false reality. In the true universe, you do not exist, there is no Black Cloak, and the Wyvern does not wake up until later.

Your story is one that is 'non-canon'. The one true universe is 'canon'. That is the best way to describe it in your language; however, I must ensure that balance is restored to the one true universe.

To do that, the by-products are to be merged back into the one true universe. If I do not, the future for the one true universe will change. Your very existence only brings great peril to those you care about. It is time now to correct the universe."

Cobalt drew his riffles. "I'll be honest, I don't fully understand everything you said, but it sounds like you intend to destroy Remnant and kill everyone I've ever come to care about. I will not let that happen. I will stop you here and now."

Cobalt's pendent stopped glowing as the black Aura left it and appeared behind The Watcher. Cloak formed and thrust his arm into the Watcher's back where the heart should be. Given the shocked look on The Watcher's face, Cloak hit his mark.

Cobalt stared at this sudden turn of events in disbelief. "What?"

Cloak was focused on the Watcher as he moved them to the edge with a smile. "Well, my world may never exist, but at least you won't ever have your way with what's replaced it? This time, you die, and I will become a Watcher that maintains this world."

"No!" The Watcher managed to call out as he coughed up blue blood.

Cobalt ran over as Cloak jumped off the edge. "Die you bastard!"

Once again, everything, including the end of existence, was bathed in white light.

_**Beacon Courtyard, Evening…**_

Cobalt's body appeared laid out in front of the statue of the two Hunters. He was currently unconscious.

Sun spotted him and ran over. "Cobalt! How did you end up here?" He knelt and felt for a pulse sighing gratefully when he felt one. _"Hold on buddy, I'll get you to the nurse's office."_ Sun picked Cobalt up and slung him over the shoulder before pulling out his scroll. _"While I'm at it, I'll need to contact everyone and tell them to call of the search."_

The monkey Faunus began making calls as he high tailed it to the nurse's office.

_**Cobalt's Mind: Recreation of Beacon**_

Cobalt now found himself standing before the statue of the two Hunters only things were still odd as when he turned around the sun and the broken moon were at the exact same position in the sky at the same time.

"Okay, now what's happening?" Cobalt asked.

Cloak replied. "I can answer that."

The manage whirled around drawing his riffles and aiming them at Cloak as he walked out from behind the statue wearing his blue with black trim cloak only the hood had been removed revealing his face.

Cloak smiled sadly. "Can't blame you for your reaction considering everything I've done. Wouldn't blame you if you hated me." He sat down against the statue and held up his hands. "Hey, I'm not here to fight.

I'm merrily here to give you answers as to what happened." He chuckled. "It's not like I could hurt you here even if I tried. This is your mind. These familiar grounds are only here because I wished them to be. Plus, you already beat me."

Cobalt closed his eyes and sighed as he put his weapons away and sat across from him. "Proceed."

Cloak nodded. "I only ask that you keep any questions to yourself, at least until the end, because I'm about to drop a lot of information on you, and I don't have all the time in the world to do it."

Cobalt wondered what he meant by that but nodded showing his understanding. He still looked at Cloak with suspicion and would draw his riffles the moment he thought this was all some trick.

"My name was once Cobalt Sky, and the world you inhabit used to be mine until it became yours. Before that my name was Drake Fire and I existed in another universe. What universe? It's unimportant because I'd lived a full life there before being reborn here.

You're both similar and different from me in many ways. You come from an alternate version of my original universe born into this world to a different family than I. My mother died during childbirth leaving me with my father in a village on Patch." Cloak began.

"_Different Universe? I mean, it doesn't matter since I have no memories of my past life like he does. Still, we eventually ended up at the same place under vastly different circumstances. Huh…"_ Cobalt thought.

Cloak continued. "Much like you, I ended up meeting a figure only he called himself Black Hood and was a Grimm Hybrid as I eventually became. He sent Grimm to attack my village, but I managed to fight them off. This caught the attention of Ozpin just like you.

Just like you, I became the manager of RWBY and JNPR, but no one else. Anything else you've gained or done is vastly different. The same with any missions you've undertaken. Mine were simpler in comparison. I became best friends with Jaune and fell in love with Blake."

"_I mean, I consider Jaune and Blake good friends."_ Cobalt took a deep breath. _"Man, this is a lot to take in."_

Cloak pressed on. "The Breach came, but it was only the White Fang. The Order of Grimm never existed. I fought until Black Hood, who'd shown up a few times previously, stood on a roof. I went up there and he informed me of the Wyvern which would awaken in 2 weeks times.

He left, and I told my friends everything. They were willing to stand by my side and would train hard to prepare for the fated day. My training would be a little different. I had Mimicry, like you, but a little more powerful all things considered.

I can't go into too much detail on what I gained, but Ozpin sent me on a bit of a journey to gain the power needed to fight the Wyvern. I was sent out with Raven. She was interesting. Offered to let me join her clan after the Wyvern was dealt with."

Cobalt thought, _"Raven. She must have viewed the Wyvern as a genuine threat since she didn't try to take Cloak on the spot. This power. His Ozpin knew of a power that I can't get?"_

"After getting the power, Ozpin revealed that it would erase my existence if I used it. We agreed that it was to be a last resort. I choose to tell my friends of the power, while obscuring the full truth, and they came around to accepting it may be a necessity.

Even though Black Hood merged with the Wyvern, we still won without the power. I intended to do the same, but you stopped me. Suddenly, the world was bathed in a white light, and I was in the cafeteria with Teams RWBY and JNPR.

No one remembered the Wyvern, but everything seemed fine. I was content leaving it be until the next day came around, and I ended up walking into The End of Existence. I faced the Watcher to ensure my universe's safety, but he tricked me.

I won only to find out that beating him set him free while I took his place. I couldn't accept it, so I used my power to reset the world. This time, my goal would be to defy the Watcher and avoid the same outcome. I tried many different paths, but it always ended with the same outcome."

"_Must have become a lonely existence."_ Cobalt thought feeling sympathy.

"Then, I was suddenly back in the world and in the middle of Forever Falls. This time, I had not initiated a reset. In addition, my original Semblance was gone and replaced by an inferior version of an already, now, existing Semblance.

I was dressed in a black cloak, so it was not hard to figure out that I was meant to be Black Hood." Cloak chuckled. "Instead of being furious, I was glad. From this new position, I could genuinely change things.

What made it even better was the fact that The Watcher didn't know my identity until the very end there. I was finally allowed true freedom and able to use it to defeat the Watcher once and for all. The truth is, I only embraced this fully after I meet a byproduct of my resets."

Cobalt looked at Cloak with shock. It wasn't because of his words, but the fact that Cloak was starting to fade.

Drake noticed this with a small smile. "Looks like my time is just about up."

"Wait, is that everything you have to tell me? What about you? Is there any way I can save you?" Cobalt asked.

"You got a good heart Cobalt, but someone has to be The Watcher. Listen to me, the mistake may look like you, but it's not. Don't ever let it tell you otherwise." He was fading faster. "I've done everything in my power to help you and your friends.

An obstacle in many ways and people turned down a new path. It's up to you now. Make the most of what opportunities you've been given by both me and others because there are greater threats out there. Oh, I've also made it so everything with the Wyvern happened."

He smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Hey, enjoy the Vytal Festival because you'll be there. You'll both see what and be where I never could. The Future." He faded completely, but one final sentence made it out. "I'll be watching…always."

Once more, Cobalt was bathed in a brilliant, white light.


	62. Ozpin's Story

_**Team Azure's Room, Morning…**_

Cobalt awoke and slowly sat up feeling the familiar drain that usually came after a hard work out or intense fight which could only mean it hadn't been to long since he was out.

The manager rubbed his head. _"Guess Drake couldn't reset everything to the exact moment."_

Just then, Mercury entered the room with one of the boxes filled with Forever Falls sap cupcakes. He tossed it to Cobalt who caught them.

Mercury smiled. "Good to see your up leader." He chuckled. "Though, I'm not certain why you were the one to pass out when your opponent was left dead and missing a few limbs. You actually seemed relatively fine."

Cobalt ate a cupcake. _"Missing a few limbs? Right, some of his limbs were Grimm, so it stands to reason they may vanish like Grimm if the opponent dies_." He noticed the once again empty pendant around his neck.

"_Ozpin… I'm not certain how, but he knew something would happen. I don't know if he knew about the Watcher, but he knew something was going down. On top of that, he promised me answers. I've been good up until now, but it's time I got them."_

The manager stood up and began dressing in a new set of his usual attire. He also gathered his gun swords and a new metal disk for Elemental.

Mercury walked over to him. "Whoa Samurai, everything's cool today. I mean, there's no classes, so I think you should use this time to rest."

Cobalt smiled. "Thanks for worrying Merc, but I actually have an important meeting scheduled with Ozpin. It might just be long overdue." He walked to the door. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, but I might be back late."

Once Cobalt was gone, Mercury rubbed his head and sighed. _"Looks like I can't put it off much longer. Cinder's going to expect a full report on everything that happened. I'll need to be cautious how I word things considering she isn't too happy about the Wyvern's demise."_

_**Ozpin's Tower**_

Ironwood was laying into Ozpin. "That mission you had students undertake was reckless even if Qrow and Team Limit were there. Preparing your school for an all-out attack while leaving my men out of the loop caused chaos; meanwhile, I'm sitting in my ship unaware of things until it was too late."

"Not late James." Ozpin stated. "Just delayed."

Ironwood glared at Ozpin. "Ozpin! That stunt you pulled could have killed Cobalt. Then we'd be without his skill set until the next Mimicry Semblance was ready."

Ozpin stood up. "Is that all you care about James? I did not agree with Glynda when she originally brought forward the idea that you see him as a weapon, but I am quickly changing my stance."

"Oz…" James tried.

"As I recall, you wished to lock him up in your academy where his only major contacts would have been you and Winter. I believe your plan was to keep him separated from the other students outside of combat classes. As such, he would not have had the opportunity to grow.

It's through his interactions with others that his strengths shine through. Through those connections, he achieved more than some Hunters ever do. In my opinion, his skills are increasing at an exponential rate compared to his father."

Ironwood sighed. "Look… Oz. I won't deny that my original plan may have been to keep him as a weapon, but I now realize how wrong I was. What I'm talking about now, is that you are treating far too many of your teams as if they are STRQ and SMOK.

Your 1st year students have been missing classes more and more to go on these missions. I have no choice but to report to the Vale Council. Your actions reflect poorly on you to the point that my way of writing reports isn't enough. I can only bend the truth so much.

They're getting tired of your conduct and frankly I can't guarantee you will remain headmaster under their review old friend. If you had just come to me and worked out a plan, it would have been a positive in your category."

"That is the problem with the council James." Ozpin stated. "They judge my students based on data collected here while ignoring their success out there."

Ironwood sighed. "That is something we can agree on, but we must still play the game to get things done."

Ozpin sat down. "What would you have me do James? I am still headmaster of this academy and handing out missions to the students is my job."

Ironwood sighed. "Ozpin, I'm not certain how things were before these academies, but you do. You should be aware of how things are different. I thought you of all people would have the ability to adapt with the changing times."

Ozpin sighed. "You never really can adjust James. You can only do your best to balance every new attempt and plan with what's expected. It's always a delicate balance that can be thrown into disarray." He looked to James. "One thing is for certain. I must remain the headmaster."

James closed his eyes. "It's not going to be an easy sell." He opened his eyes. "I'll try my best to talk the council down. Hopefully, by the end of a successful Vytal Festival, they will see you as the right man to hold this position."

Ozpin smiled. "Thank you, James."

"These discussions aren't over. I am on your side. Have been since you opened my eyes to the truth, but your way of acting in recent years has become alarming to say the least. Especially with Salem starting to act more aggressively."

With that said, he walked to the elevator only for it to open and Cobalt to walk out. "Mr. Sky. I do not applaud how you acted in form, but your actions speak volumes. I hear you were instrumental in the defeat of the one trying to resurrect the Wyvern.

As such, you have my gratitude." He put an arm on Cobalt's shoulder. "I am aware of what Ozpin is about to tell you, and I hope you will keep an open mind. Trust me when I say what your about to hear will change how you view our world."

Cobalt wanted so badly to ask what he meant, but he now knew for certain he was going to hear everything. "I believe Ozpin acted right concerning yesterday's mission. As for what I'm about to hear, I'm feeling uncertain, but I will keep an open mind."

Watcher knows his mind's pretty much been blown open at this point due to everything that happened after defeating Drake. He was taking things in stride to the best of his ability. Hey, he had practice to a certain extent.

At least with everything he already knew going as far back as when he first entered this academy. Man, the beginning of the year was a simpler time. Ironwood nodded and entered the elevator.

Cobalt walked up to Ozpin and spoke before his headmaster could. "Look Ozpin, I respect you. You've been good to me ever since we met, so excuse me if this seems rude; however, I want answers. Answers to everything you, my father, Qrow, and whomever else knows."

Ozpin nodded. "You are certainly ready to hear what I have to say but know that everything I'm about to tell you may sound fictional. Mythical. You may even doubt me at points, but I give you my guarantee that every word is true. You must promise to never divulge any of it."

Cobalt closed his eyes as he thought back to all his friends and especially Ruby. Could he really hide something like this from her? Could he hide something this large sounding from someone you should be honest with?

Cobalt nodded. "You have my word."

Ozpin said, "Ordinarily, I would gradually ease someone new in slowly. Unfortunately, time may not allow such a thing which is why I'm glad you have the desire to know all I can share. So, we will start where I always do. Tell me, what is your favorite Fairy Tale?"

Cobalt decided to play along. "Anything pertaining to Silver Eyed Warriors, Men, fighters, with variously described magical abilities, and the four maidens. Basically, all of them. My grandfather started me reading through such things after the fall of my former home."

"Encompassing all of them I see." Ozpin nodded. "Once more, I want to remind you to keep an open mind. I assure you, everything I'm about to tell you is true. Disbelieving any of it, will only make understanding the full story harder."

"I'm listening Ozpin." Cobalt assured. "I'm open minded about what you have to say. Even more so than during our talk before the Wyvern mission. Please, just get on with it."

"Very well." Ozpin took a deep breath. "Myths, Legends, and Fairy Tales alike all have one thing in common. All of them have some level of truth. Whether it be completely or simply a few grains. I can say that with certainty because I am much older than I appear.

I often say that I have made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on Remnant. That is because I have lived for so many years that I've stopped counting. Now this first, crucial story is a legend not recorded.

A time before Remnant when all of Humanity could use magic, and the Gods or Light and Darkness lived among us. Faunus did not exist, but Humanity was not without another race. The Grimm, but not the race you see today.

The Grimm of the past were a race of people whose skin pigment was deathly pallor, their sclera jet black, and irises red. There magic differed from Humanity. Not bad, just different. The Grimm you are most familiar with were their pets

Cobalt sat down for this already in disbelief of what he heard but decided not to interrupt.

Ozpin continued glad to see that Cobalt was still willing to listen. "Let me set this story a little better for you to truly grasp what I am saying. Far, far back in the past I lived in a time when kings and kingdoms were plentiful.

Magic was a gift from the gods that all people could wield. The brothers, God of dark and God of Light, had fought for centuries before my time. Before my time, they had established a peace between them. Neither inherently evil as there is no evil in this world.

Merely clashing ideals. Unfortunately, the ideal of men and gods are vastly differently. What may sway a human to act irrationally is not the same that would sway a god. That is not to say that the emotional drive of humans cannot cause devastation.

I am getting a head of myself. Let's turn our attention back to the Grimm of the past. Humanity outnumbered them 50:1 We had control over most of the world save a single land mass, shaped like a dragon, that was their home.

A barren wasteland with rocky terrain and enormous purple crystals sprouting from the ground. The sky was stained dark red. Honestly, back in those days it was not bad. I had made many trips there as Ozma. My first life.

I was a mighty warrior and great hero to humanity. My deeds were well known as I fought for righteousness. What I consider my greatest deed was freeing my eventual wife, Olivia, from her imprisonment by her father. A terrible king.

It was often said, back in those days, that my pure heart led to my perseverance over all who had tried before to rescue her. My prestige had earned me the right to meet with the Queen of the Grimm, Salem.

She was a reasonable woman who had her own merits and always sought peace between Human and Grimm. We became good friends well before I united all kingdoms of humanity and was dubbed their king. For a few decades, this led to a bountiful peace for both Grimm and Human.

Unfortunately, not everyone wanted this peace. There were Grimm and Humans alike who sought the devastation of the other and were willing to go to any lengths to achieve it. Fights broke out between these Humans and Grimm in both lands.

This death, Human and Grimm, began to spark outcries for war. It quickly grew out of hand to the point that Salem and I could not reign in the peace we once had. War became an inevitability with Humanity ultimately triumphing over the Grimm.

We had killed them all. At least, that was what was thought, but Salem had survived as the last Grimm. She went into hiding after the war while I had died shortly before the end. I may have been a mighty warrior, but even I was not invincible.

My wife mourned my death greatly. She was aware of my sleepless nights and turmoil over fighting a valued friend. It tore me up inside, to no end, at the thought of bringing her race to extinction. With my death, Olivia sought the help of the gods.

Twin brothers. Light and darkness. Creation and destruction. She wanted them to right the wrong of this unjust death. The Domain of Light was a sacred place where the elder brother dwelled beside his fountain of life and creation.

It was where mankind would fall to ruin and a darker era would begin for humanity. Olivia begged him to bring me back, but he denied her. Life and death are a delicate balance. His refusal and words would not deter her."

He smiled sadly. "Olivia could be stubborn at times, but that stubbornness was always in the right place. So, she went to the God of Darkness. None dared to enter his home. Neither human nor Grimm.

So, you must understand his surprise when someone approached and knelt before him. Olivia was not leaving. To her, this was her only option left. She told him all about the war and what strain it put on me to fight.

She spoke of my many deeds and how tragic it was to cut my life short. All of this while careful not to mention the elder brother. In return for me, she swore to become his first follower. To dutifully worship him. I have no doubt she meant it with all her heart.

He was never approached by anyone before. No one prayed to him, so he granted her wish. I lived once more for mere moments. I was utterly frightened by being pulled back from the afterlife. The God of Light was aware of what his younger brother had done.

He arrived and killed me once more only for the God of Darkness to revive me again. The gods were on the cusp of fighting once more until the God of Light explained things. The God of Darkness then killed me himself.

Olivia attempted to strike at the gods but fighting them is like an ant fighting a Wyvern Grimm. It was over before it began, but they did not kill her as they did me. No, they forever sealed her within a tree. Forever keeping her from me as punishment.

This was not an instant transformation. She expelled all her magic for a final spell granting the people of the kingdom knowledge of what had happened to their leaders as she saw it. From her imprisonment, she has observed history as I have.

Her information rallied the people to fight against the gods. They had known their leaders as just and losing both was a major blow. The army rallied for another fight only this was a drastic mistake on a grand scale.

One that would punish humanity. Set it back. When they were confronted by the people, the God of Darkness removed their magic and wiped out 90% of Humanity. Those that were left, where returned to a more primal state.

The great kingdom was wiped out leaving behind no remnant of what came before. Of course, my wife was made to observe this as they had not and were not going to be given death over imprisonment.

The gods then abandoned Remnant. The God of Darkness shot straight through the moon leaving it in the state you see every night. As a byproduct, the rest of the earth was driven to ruin. With about 1% of humanity, 1% of animals, and Salem being the only living beings left.

Eventually, I was confronted by the God of Light between the afterlife and the living. He endowed me with the knowledge of all that had happened since my death filling in the holes before my few resurrections to the current time.

I learned what state the world was currently in. The Humans who had died, there ashes sunk into the ground becoming the Dust we use. A renewable resource. The Humans that existed had unlocked a new power in response to the growing threat of the Grimm we know today.

This was Aura which was in its fledgling definition. It could be shaped and evolved into potential. One such potential was the ability to draw Aura from your surroundings; however, that comes with a side effect that is still something to be wary of today.

When a Human absorbs to much Aura, they become permanently changed. Beings with multiple animal like traits. These were the first Faunus, and their decedents of today are deluded by Human blood and time. By this time, Faunus were exiled and seen as monsters like the Grimm.

Of course, Salem was alive and a threat to humanity as she had reshaped her race's pets into tools of death. She directs them even to this day. The God of Light had also created four relics Creation, destruction, choice, and knowledge.

Four ideals which Humanity and Grimm were built on. They are powerful on their own, but when all are brought together, both gods will return to judge humanity. If we learn to live in harmony, set aside our differences, they will live with us once more.

Humanity will be made hole once more. If we demand their blessing while fighting amongst ourselves, Humanity will be utterly wiped out. The world will be no more. I was the one chosen to oversee things. To be reincarnated repeatedly in a way that ensures I am never alone.

He placed his hand over his heart. "When I die, my reincarnation takes place by sharing a body with a young man. Eventually, their soul and my countless become one. I have lived many, many lives. Salem was too far gone to reason with, and I tried many times.

She killed me every time. Eventually, I had to stand against her. Humanity and Faunus would evolve and receive set back after set back. Civilization crumbled by her hands. Silver-Eyes warriors began to come about.

A resulting evolution in conjunction with the influence left by the God of Light. Eventually, I sought out the relics starting with that of knowledge. My well of ideas had begun to run dry, so I asked how to defeat Salem.

After all, humanity would never be safe with Salem looming over them. What the being in the relic told me was that I could never defeat Salem. This broke me for a long time. It was only in the next era that I found my answer.

In the life as the wizard who granted Maidens their power and another man an equally strong gift. In them I found valid hope that one day Salem would be stopped." Ozpin looked at Cobalt. "How are you feeling so far?

Cobalt felt a lot of different emotions, but a few were most prevalent. "I feel confused… bewildered… shocked. It's a lot to take in."

"We can stop here for today if you'd like. I know I said I wanted you to know all I have to tell, but not at the cost to you." Ozpin stated.

Cobalt shook his head. "No, I want to hear everything to the end."

Ozpin nodded. "This will be much shorter since you are familiar with the Maidens and the young man, I referred to earlier. It should come as no surprise at this point that I was the old man in the shack. I had lost hope until those four sisters bright it back with their kindness.

They had shown me the power of a simple soul. I granted them power to help more people. After all, if they could help someone like me, who had already been through countless lives, then surely, they could help many more.

I was once again determined to stop Salem, but I would not end my life so callously when those girls promised to visit me every year. Unfortunately, I had made a crucial mistake in how their abilities transferred.

I had made their abilities transfer to a new host upon death. This way none of the season are ever lost for long. The powers are passed onto the person the maiden last thinks of before their death unless it's an old lady or man.

Then the powers can be transferred to a young woman at random. From there, it can be hard to find who the next maiden is. Unfortunately, two of the maidens would die by malicious hands willing to try their luck.

They were slain, and their powers dispersed to women with less than moral compasses. The remaining original maidens would have met the same fate if it were for a young man, a knight, with an extra ordinary Semblance.

After getting to know him, I made it so his Semblance would be passed down his line, after his death, and only to those bearing his noble heart. If they did not, it would seek out a new line to inhabit. It would not inhabit someone who already manifested a Semblance.

Your father had this Semblance and you inherited it. This line of succession for the Semblance has not been a linear one. It has not always panned out for the best. A noble heart can be corrupted, and they would not lose the Semblance until death."

Ozpin was strangely quiet as if he was waiting for Cobalt to ask a pertinent question. "Ozpin… At this point, I feel emotionally drained, so I can't really humor you. Are you waiting for me to be the one to ask about my father?"

Ozpin removed a box, set it on his desk, and removed an older model scroll. "This scroll belonged to your father, and given that it suddenly appeared in my office, I can only assume he used the teleportation Semblance of a long dead friend of his.

This contains a video of your father's last minutes within the Grimm Lands. This was his own self-imposed mission. He, with all his various Semblances, tried to end Salem himself once and for all. I could explain more, but this will do a better job."

Ozpin turned the scroll on, and his desk instantly scanned it before bringing up a holograph screen which played his father's video. It was his father because the man, while older, looked just like the photo, Cobalt still carried, he received from Snow.

There were, naturally, a few differences to take note of given the situation. Onyx seemed exhausted, sweaty, and covered in filth. He was missing his armor and his black pants, matching shirt, and dark blue armor with black trim were torn to shreds.

He was missing his weapon which Cobalt could only assume was the replacement his father got for Wilt and Brush since that weapon had been given to Adam before. The Hunter was currently located in what looked like a cave and he was clearly panicked.

"Ozpin, I can only hope this has reached you. Honestly, I'm not certain I've refreshed as much Aura as I think. I'm sorry." Onyx stated. "You were right. I shouldn't have come to the Grimm Lands. I just… I wanted my son to grow up in a better world.

Now, I won't be there to see him grow. This is the end. I just don't have the Aura to teleport myself and my ship is destroyed. Salem… she's gathering human allies. I'm not certain what she's planning, but this is bad. Stay vigilant Oz."

Tears began to form in his eyes. "Tell Sakura that I love her with all my heart and look out for my son. I want Marcus or Qrow to train him. I trust those guys to do a good job. Make sure my son's name is Cobalt because I can tell he's going to be strong like his grandfather."

Tears were now running down his cheek as the sounds of Grimm were drawing near causing Onyx to stand. "Cobalt, when you eventually hear this, know that I was excited from the moment I found out we were going to have you.

Well before we even knew your gender." The Grimm sounded like they were right outside the cave. "This is it." He stood his ground. "I love you Cobalt." The scroll then went dark indicating that the video had ended, or the scroll was out of power.

Cobalt never met his father, but those words had struck true. The manager wiped away tears of his own.

The manager looked at Ozpin. "Is this all sir?"

Ozpin sighed. "I wish it were, but there is one last thing you must be made aware of, one place you must see, and one question I must ask."

Cobalt took a steadying breath. "Right… Proceed."

Ozpin took a deep breath. "I have recently learned that Salem is not the last of the true Grimm. There is another."

Cobalt's eyes went wide. "What?"

"This other Grimm is named Calem, and considering he looks like you and Salem fused together, I have to believe him when he told me he comes from an alternate Remnant. One in which he was not as fortunate as you in defeating the Wyvern." Ozpin stated.

Cobalt's eyes went wide. _"Drake… he talked about the one who looks like me but isn't me. So, that is what he meant."_ He nodded. "I see. Is that all sir."

Considering Cobalt had seen Drake, and the fact that he trusted Ozpin, he wasn't going to doubt the man on any of this. Honestly, it was insane, but given everything the manager has been through, he was able to take this in stride.

Ozpin walked over to the student. "I know this morning has been quite taxing, but I assure you that all you need to know is nearing its end. At this time, all important things have been said. I'll will sprinkle things more easily as they come up later."

Cobalt stood up and followed Ozpin to the elevator. The headmaster pressed the button for the lobby, but he didn't release it. His thumb was then scanned, and the elevator started moving down.

Cobalt tiredly looked at Ozpin. "Where are we going?"

"The vault under the school." Ozpin stated.

_**Vault**_

Ozpin led the way down a huge corridor with marble floors and pillars everywhere. Despite his current state, Cobalt looked around at the long, green corridor.

"If you have any questions about what I've told you today, we have time for me to answer them." Ozpin stated. "I'd advise not asking about anything up ahead since you'll see, and I'll explain soon enough."

"Who else knows about this?" Cobalt asked.

"Qrow, Glynda, Lloyd, and the other Headmasters. They are not the first nor are the past users of the Mimicry Semblance. With each new reincarnation, I need a way to get into some seat of power." Ozpin informed.

"How come you don't tell everyone? Let them know everything?" The manager asked.

Ozpin sighed. "I tried. Many times, I raised armies only for Salem to crush them. Before you ask, peace cannot be achieved if Salem lives. She is determined to see humanity destroyed. I'd imagine the gods' decree made her genuinely happy until she realized humans still existed

It seems, by proven fact, that humanity will rise time and time again; however; I have reason to believe Salem is aware of the relics as what I'm about to show you has never happened in the way it has. It may show that she is willing to use what she hates to finally put an end to us."

"So, what do you think of the Gods of Light and Darkness?" Cobalt asked.

"I truly dislike them with all the knowledge I gained and time to reflect. They will stay away if the relics remain separate, so I have worked to keep them that way. The past 80 years have seen my best hiding place until I came to realize Salem may know about them. What do you think?"

Cobalt replied, "I think the God of Light is an ass while the God of Darkness got shafted."

Ozpin smiled. "Well put. The God of Darkness and Light are said to have fought for centuries before coming to their state of being; however, it hardly seems fair. One of the things I regret is not paying respect to both gods. I have no idea if it would have change anything though."

"In the end, I can't exactly say the God of Darkness is completely in the right. He was the one to wipe out humanity; however, it sounds like he doesn't have an alternative motive. It seems to me like the God of Light is setting Humanity up to eventually succeed."

Cobalt said, "In the end, it seems like he plans to return things to exactly how they had been." He looked at Ozpin. "I also feel like the only person who tricked the God of Darkness was his brother. It sounds to me like Olivia was committed fully to worshipping him."

Ozpin sighed. "Indeed. I know I may have made it sound like I disproved of her actions, but I cannot say I'd have done things differently had things been reversed. Had she died, and I lived. Still, I am willing to let her stay sealed to keep the gods away."

"Does that mean you and Olivia would be free of your curses if you succeeded in reforming Humanity and summoning the gods back?" Cobalt asked.

Ozpin nodded. "My view on the gods was not the same as it is now. I originally intended to do as they asked, but quickly realized how it'd go against everything I stood for as Ozma. So, I am willing to roam the earth forever and endure this curse to keep them out of Remnant."

Cobalt took a deep breath. "This has been a lot to take in."

"I'm afraid I must grant you a bit more." Ozpin stated.

They walked into an open room which contained two life support pods. In the pod to the left there was an unconscious girl with a light brown complexion, shoulder-length, straight brown hair, and a beauty mark below her left eye. She also had extensive facial scarring and her attire consisted of a white tube top and a white skirt.

"What happened to her? Who is this?" Cobalt asked.

Ozpin replied, "She is the Fall Maiden, Amber. She was attacked by who I'm convinced are agents of Salem. Human agents like your father spoke of. It was only by Qrow's intervention that half her power was taken.

Whoever did this, had someone with an illusion Semblance because he was unable to get any facts about their appearance only that there were two assailants. As things stand now, she is being kept alive, but she is already lost.

As much as I'd like to let her rest, we have no idea what will happen to her power when she does. Frankly, we don't want to take that chance. I've been searching for a new Maiden, and as much as I don't want to do this, the machine can transfer Aura which the power is connected to."

Cobalt walked up the pod and frowned. "I see. With her attacker likely being the last one she saw; her death could mean this half of the power goes to the assailant. In addition, the power could just seek out the assailant because she has the other half."

"With this current state of uncertainty, doubt, and hunches, losing a Maiden would not bode well for any of us." Ozpin sighed. "This transfer of Aura, done through these pods, is highly experimental, and no one is certain what could happen."

"The Aura is everything to a Hunter. Some say it's your very soul. Two souls mixing can create an entirely new person or a rewriting of personality." Cobalt touched the glass with a frown. "Considering you need someone capable; you're considering RWBY, Pyrrha, or Nora."

Ozpin nodded. "It's true. I pray that this procedure won't override who they are, but times are getting desperate. I've been looking into another solution but finding one seems less likely by the day. That said, I do not intend to force them into this. Whomever I select will have their choice."

Cobalt removed his hand from the glass and looked down feeling far more exhausted than he ever had before.

"With all this in mind, will you join us?" Ozpin asked. "You have proven yourself loyal to Humanity and have earned my trust." He nodded. "Of course, I could not possible expect an answer now, but you will have to give one eventually."

Cobalt turned to him. "Can I go, sir? I think I need to sleep on this."

Ozpin nodded. "Of course."

_**Team Azure's Room**_

Cobalt walked into the room and instantly climbed into bed without a word to Mercury who had been sitting on his own bed reading a comic. "Hey Samurai, are you okay?"

Cobalt plainly said, "I'm just exhausted. You were right, I wasn't fit to head out."

Mercury got off his bed feeling like this situation was something else entirely. In the end, he decided to play the part of good teammate, as opposed to information gatherer, and leave. Cobalt stared at the wall for a while before drifting to sleep

Guard, the golden furred wolf, jumped into the room. He walked up to Cobalt, sensing his uncertainty, and whimpered before jumping onto the bed lying next to him. Even though asleep, Cobalt's arm wrapped around his wolf. The wolf licked his face before going to sleep with him.


	63. Emotional Turmoil

_**Glynda's Office**_

Glynda was going over the various homework, from Grimm Studies, turned in by the students. Even though Peter wasn't one to follow standard teaching methods, Glynda never hated him. In fact, she missed the old Hunter.

She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as the door to her office opened, and her nephew entered seeming exhausted. That was only natural when she knew, just as well as Qrow and Ironwood, that he'd learned everything. That was a great weight to carry.

Cobalt looked to the left. "Aunt Glynda, can we talk for a moment."

Glynda offered him a kind smile. "Of course, Cobalt. I'm always here whenever you need me."

The manager collapsed into the chair across from her. "I don't even know where to begin. Gods, magic, a passed down Semblance, Grimm aren't 'Grimm' nor are they directionless, and my headmaster is thousands of years old.

On top of that, there are only so many people I can talk to about this before I must decide if I want to be a part of this or know of it yet never contribute. I mean, how can I just sit on the side lines after hearing all of this?"

"You can't." Glynda got his attention. "You can't stand on the sidelines because that's not who you are. This is a lot to take in; however, I can tell you understand. In fact, none of what you said is a major factor in you seeking me out. Something else is eating at you."

Cobalt sighed. "It's my friends, family, and girlfriend. How can I agree to be part of this group when I'll have to hide such a huge secret? Especially Ruby. I know I already gave my word, but I don't want to lie to them. Especially about something this big."

"I wish I could offer more comforting words, but the simple fact is that you need the truth. Not to be coddled." Glynda informed. "The fact is that you know a secret only a select few are privy to. You know the past of this world, and it's not in your nature to sit around.

To do nothing in the face of such a large threat. If it were, then any enemy you've made would have killed you by now. I know keeping this secret, which you will never divulge, will be tough. The only solace that I can offer is this.

Your friends wouldn't be true friends if they didn't understand. You've made some excellent friends during your time here, and should they ever find out, gods forbid, I believe they'll give you the chance to explain. They will understand."

Cobalt stood up. "I want to think the best of my friends and family, but there's a prevalent fear." He sighed and closed his eyes. "It may not be in the same way, but I'm scared I'll be alone like I was after losing Sky Village."

Glynda got up and hugged him. "I'm not the best when it comes to comforting people, your father and Sakura were far better at it than I, but I understand how difficult this is. Honestly, I can't guarantee what may happen at any time in the future.

I can only assume your friends will stick by you because those are the traits they've displayed. All I can guarantee is that I will always support you to the best of my abilities. I only wish that I had known of your existence earlier, so I could have done more."

Cobalt hugged her back. "I know the answer, but I still don't think I can give it. That said, you've done enough for me Aunt Glynda." He pulled back. "Thank you for listening, but I think I need some time to myself."

He walked out of the room leaving Glynda to sit at her desk and sigh. _"Sakura… You may be dead, but you were there to raise a daughter. Why couldn't you do the same for Cobalt?"_

_**Cafeteria**_

Ruby, Jaune, Russel, Coco, and Sun had decided to meet in the cafeteria to discuss Cobalt. It didn't take a genius to figure out that something had been eating him, but no one could get him to talk about it. He just claimed it was exhaustion from extra training and closed himself off.

"I think we should go with the party idea." Ruby stated. "We talked about doing it for Cobalt during first semester, but with everything that happened, we completely lost track of that idea."

"Party?" Sun asked. "What has a party have to do with Cobalt's current state?"

"At one point, Cobalt was exhausted much like he is now. Ruby, Russel, and I had discussed getting everyone together for a big party to celebrate everything he's done for us. It never got much further than that." Jaune informed.

"I think we should commit to doing it this time. I've never seen Sky this exhausted before, and I'm not 100 fuckin percent certain it's from training. Something just seems like its eating at the guy. Maybe it's because he doesn't feel apricated." Russel chimed in.

Coco nodded. "I have to agree with Russel. No training has ever made him this sleep deprived, and it's been going on for days now. Something is eating my little brother and making his nights uneasy. So, what do we bring to this party?"

"We talked about getting him a charm bracelet and having everyone who comes give him a charm of their weapon. It's something personal to show that his friends have his back as much as he's had ours." Jaune informed.

Coco nodded. "Not bad, but we should get in contact with his grandfather. What we need is something that forms to his wrist for security sake."

"That's a good idea." Jaune stated.

"What we need to do is assign jobs to each of our teams." Ruby chimed in. "Divide and conquer. RWBY will handle setting up the cafeteria.

Jaune said, "JNPR can handle the food and we'll keep Ren away from drinks."

"SSMN's got the invite list." Sun stated. "After all, we should make sure anyone important to him is there."

"CFV's got entertainment. We'll compile a good list of music." Coco declared. "Also, we'll have use of the ballroom instead of the cafeteria." She winked. "Persuading Ozpin to let it happen will be our job to."

Russel firmly said, "Team CR can handle clean up."

"When is this going down?" Sun asked.

"Let's say two weeks, and don't let Cobalt know." Ruby stated.

Jaune nodded. "It's also important we don't avoid him during this time. We have teams for a reason, and not everyone needs to be out completing the task."

"Yeah, we certainly don't want to hurt Cobalt by avoiding him." Coco stated. "Might just send the wrong message if we did."

_**Hallways**_

Everyone left the cafeteria with Coco walking alongside Ruby, and this was not a coincidence. "Ruby, do you honestly think Cobalt feels underappreciated?"

Ruby sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with him. I know I should be able to tell. I mean I'm his girlfriend, but relationships aren't what I'm good at. Honestly, I'm just trying whatever I can because I miss my boyfriend how he was. That's not to say I don't like him anymore.

I just want him to be able to smile and hang out with us again. Here he is secluding himself in his room and only coming out for classes. It's like he's gone back to his first day only about 100x more unsure how to act around people. Now I'm rambling, but…

Coco put a hand on her shoulder. "That's what it means to be in a relationship. They're confusing and you're not entirely sure what could be wrong with your partner. Even those of us with experience dating can feel that way.

All I wanted to do was confirm that you at least picked up on this because I want you to try talking to Cobalt. Rain, Sakura, and I have all tried, but he's not talking to us about anything. You are his girlfriend, so if you get him alone in a comfortable setting, he might open up to you."

Ruby thought about it. "That makes sense." She smiled. "I know where he's been going. He hasn't just been staying in his room all this time. I just need to wait until a day he goes there, and I can talk with him." She ran off. "I promise, I'll get him to open up."

Coco sighed. _"I hope you can Ruby."_

_**Beacon Pool, 5 Days Later…**_

Cobalt was exhausted constantly. Not because of the information, but by thoughts of what his friends and family, that didn't know, would think of him for hiding this. Even though history proved no one found out Ozpin's secrets, you couldn't say that would always be true.

On top of that, acceptance of the truth did not mean it wasn't insane to think about. Normally, Cobalt would be fine with that. In the end, it would just be another enemy to add to the long list. A powerful enemy, but an enemy all the same.

The problem lied with this thought running through his mind on top of the previously mentioned thoughts. This left Cobalt a wreck. He couldn't even talk to anyone about this. Talking to those who knew just didn't help.

The only thing that seemed to calm his mind in the slightest was floating in the pool. Not swimming like he'd usually enjoy. Just floating. Maybe that's because he didn't need to think of direction. He could just let the pool do it for him.

So, dressed in his blue swim trunk with silver, he was floating along until Ruby yelled. "Cannonball!"

Cobalt looked at her, in her two-piece red and black swimsuit, before she hit the water. Ruby surfaced and swam over to her boyfriend. While the manager's mood wasn't great, far from it, it still improved whenever she was near.

The manager even managed a smiled. "Nice one Ruby."

Ruby stopped next to him. "I try." She then looked at him. "So, is anything wrong?" Cobalt frowned. "You've been doing that a lot." She put a hand on his shoulder. "You know if something is wrong, you can always talk to me."

That just made Cobalt feel worse about himself because he couldn't talk to her. In the end, the thought of Ruby hating him for keeping something so massive from her made him feel sick to his stomach. Ugh, he just had to know the truth when he was perfectly happy before.

He looked away. "I'm fine Ruby. I'm just doing as much schoolwork as possible in preparation for the next time I'm laid out in the nurse's office."

That was what he had been doing. He got extra work from all his teachers, constantly, and proceeded to do it well into the night. So, not a lie in that regard just a lie as to the reason. He didn't want to face his friends so often knowing he couldn't speak the truth to them.

"Cobalt, why have you closed yourself off? We try to talk with you, but you keep pushing us away. Clearly nothing is okay, or you wouldn't be this exhausted. Uncle Qrow and dad even said you haven't been training with him.

For some reason, they're not mad. I just… can't you at least talk to me?" Ruby asked. "I mean, we've never seemed to have a problem talking before. Conversation is usually so easy between us or it was until you started doing this."

Cobalt swan to the edge and was hiding his face from Ruby as tears began to form in his eyes. "Ruby, I'm sorry. I don't mean to make any of you worry. Especially you." He got out of the water without looking at her. "I just have to go."

He walked away leaving Ruby alone. She was now more concerned and worried for him than ever before.

_**Boys Locker Room**_

Cobalt collapsed onto the bench and put his head in his hands. _"I can't… I can't stay at Beacon. Not knowing what I do know. Especially with how I've affected those I care about." _He let the tears freely flow. _"Damn it! I want to stay, but it's not good for my health or theirs._ _Ruby's right._

_I haven't been training with Qrow, Tai, or Ozpin. I haven't been training period. At this rate, I won't be able to fight alongside them. That means they'll have to protect me from everything. I know they would, but I can't put that burden on them._

_I only have one option that will allow me to continue down the path of a Hunter and uphold the dream I undertook. It's the only one that will allow me to grow and uphold my own dream."_ He stood up and rubbed his eyes. _"It just has to be done."_

He got dressed and left the room.

_**Beacon: Sakura's Apartment**_

Cobalt knocked on the door. It took a moment before Sakura answered, but she wasn't the only one in there. Neptune was sitting on the couch and from the looks of the screen in the living room, they had been watching the scroll.

The moment Neptune saw him, he stood up. "Oh, hey Cobalt." He sweat dropped. "I swear we weren't doing anything inappropriate."

Cobalt looked at Sakura who seemed a little nervous under his gaze. She also seemed worried, but that was all too common among his friends and family these days.

"You two were making out, weren't you?" Cobalt asked.

That was what it had turned into, but Neptune originally came to ask her to attend the party. It's just afterwards they got to talking about how much fun they had at the dance, and it had turned into a make-out session. There was just something about Sakura that drew Neptune in.

Neptune took a step back and chuckled. "I'm sorry man. I just really, really like Sakura…"

"You're a cool guy, and I know you won't hurt her. I approve." He turned to walk away. "Sorry for bothering you two. If you don't go too far, you won't hear me complaining."

"Cobalt don't go." Sakura stated.

Neptune joined her at the door. "Yeah, come on man. You've been separating yourself from people for too long. I don't even know you as well as some of your friends, but I can tell this isn't natural for you. If you just want to hang out with Sakura, I wouldn't mind leaving."

Cobalt turned back around. "No, it's fine. You can stay." He came up with an excuse. "I just wanted to give hanging out with you guys another chance." He shook his head. "I don't know. I just haven't been feeling like myself."

Sakura was still new to being around her brother, but she could tell he needed a hug. This came from a genuine place. Their mother was the farthest thing from her mind at this point.

"Cobalt, I understand you may not want to talk about what's bothering, and that's fine. You probably get all your friends and other family asking you constantly what's wrong. So, I'm not going to do that." She pulled back and smiled. "Right now, I'm just going to hang out with my brother and boyfriend."

Neptune walked over and patted his back. "Yeah, come man. We don't need to talk. We can show Sakura how to play video games. She's got the latest system in there but has yet to use it."

Cobalt yawned. "Sounds fun. Let's do it."

So, he walked in hoping Sakura didn't hate him for leaving and this would serve as a good memory she could keep once he was gone. She deserved that much considering almost everyone else had good memories with him already.

_**Ozpin's Office: 10 Days Later, Evening…**_

Cobalt walked out of the elevator and up to Ozpin's desk holding a box just big enough to comfortably house letters. That is exactly what they held. He sat it down on Ozpin's desk.

The headmaster looked at him. "Mr. Sky, I wish to…"

Cobalt held up a hand. "Don't." He shook his head. "You weren't in the wrong for telling me about anything. I also accept your offer to join your group, but I must request a transfer to Atlas. I just can't stay here. It's the only way to ensure I'm ready when you need me."

"Are you certain this is what you want?" Ozpin asked.

"It's not what I want, but it's what needs to happen." Cobalt stated.

Ozpin had an idea and decided to play along for now. "Very well Mr. Sky. I believe Ironwood and I can arrange for the transfer to happen. You can be on your way to Atlas tomorrow night."

Cobalt nodded and tapped the box. "This box… make sure Ruby gets it. She'll see to it that everyone gets their letters. Parting words and a conjured explanation. As for Mercury, see him either put on Team CR or returned to his team. I don't want him following me to Atlas."

The manager then put his hands in his pockets and walked back to the elevator.

Once he was gone, Ozpin called Ironwood. "James, I need your help…"

_**Ballroom**_

Team RWBY was putting the last touches on the room.

"Weiss, you know Cobalt doesn't like dollies." Yang stated firmly as she walked over. "I will not let them slide like with the dance."

Blake joined her. "We all know he's never liked fancy or finery."

Weiss crossed her arms. "I still stand by dollies. You can't have a party without them" She looked to her partner. "Ruby agrees with me."

"Sorry Weiss, but I got to side with Yang and Blake on this one." Ruby stated.

Weiss sighed. "Fine, no dollies."

Just then, the doors opened, and Ozpin entered. "I see things are progressing smoothly ladies. You've done an excellent job preparing this place."

The girls were surprised to see him.

Ruby said. "Oh, uh, thank you sir. We weren't expecting you to come and see it."

"If we expected anyone to come, it'd be Glynda." Yang stated. "She's a real _party _pooper."

Weiss shook her head. "Come on Yang, that isn't even a real pun. Are you even trying anymore?"

Yang winked. "Come on Weiss, you know I'm a real _try _hard. I always put _real _effort into my puns. I suppose I could always _organize _some better ones for you. I do suppose _expectation_ for my puns is rather up-_lifting_."

Weiss groaned. "Blake make her stop."

Ozpin chuckled. "As much as I hate to ruin your team bonding, there is a reason I am here. It concerns Cobalt. Miss Rose, we need your help…"

_**Team Azure's Room, Night…**_

Mercury had taken off which meant now was the time to leave. Cobalt grabbed his backpack and put it over his shoulder only for Guard to enter through the window and jump onto his bed looking rather sad.

Cobalt sighed and pet him. "Look, I'm not certain what Atlas' rules on pets are. Once I find out, you can either join me up there or go live with Grandpa. I'll be sure to visit if that's the case." He removed his hand. "Until then, look after everyone for me."

Guard whimpered. The manager took one final look at the room before leaving.

_**Airship Docks**_

Cobalt looked up at the cloudy sky. He saw lightning in the distance and heard thunder. He knew a storm could not be that far off. He hoped that Ironwood would at least let him crash on the ship.

He approached the airship docks but saw no Atlas ships in sight nor Ironwood. Cobalt was currently expecting the worst given the fact that the message from Ironwood told him to be here on time.

Then, he heard Ruby behind him. "Why are you leaving?"

"_Damn it Ozpin…"_ He didn't turn to face her. "I have to."

"That's not a good enough explanation." Ruby walked up to him. "For weeks now, you've been distant and exhausted. You haven't done anything you used to enjoy. You loved training, yet you haven't been doing any of it.

Every time we try to find an answer, you don't provide. Well, I'm not leaving, and you're not retreating to your room until you give me a real answer. What has affected you to these lengths? Please, everyone wants you back."

"Ruby, I can't be a friend, family, or a boyfriend to anyone. I need to cut ties." Cobalt firmly stated.

Ruby came to stand in front of him. "That isn't an explanation. I know how much every one of us means to you. You need to tell me what's wrong? I can't help you if you won't."

Tears began to form in his eyes. "I can't Ruby." They fell down his cheek. "I can't tell you or anyone anything."

The rain began to fall, but it didn't distract either of them from each other.

"Cobalt Sky… I love you." Ruby quietly stated.

The manager looked at her with wide eyes. "W-What?"

"I said, I love you Cobalt Sky." Tears now began to form in her eyes. "If you left, it would break my heart. It hurts to see you in this state. It hurts because I know you're hurting. I don't like it." Her own tears began to fall. "Please, talk to me."

Cobalt hugged her. "I'm sorry Ruby. I'm so sorry. Damn it, I never wanted to make you cry because I love you to, yet I've been hurting you all this time. I'm such an idiot."

Ruby hugged him back with a weak laugh. "That's good because I'm just as much of an idiot."

"Ruby, I've acquired a secret that I swore I'd never divulge. Not to family, friends, or you. This secret is Remnant shattering. I've feared what all of you would think of me. I felt so much pain because of it.

I can't sleep, I haven't been eating properly, and I couldn't stand to be around any of you. I couldn't even bring myself to say there was a secret. Everyone would just want details. In the end, many of you would cause trouble for the one who told me this secret.

The reason I wanted to transfer to Atlas was because I didn't want to see any of you hurt. I needed a place where I could regain my footing and training. I want to fight with you all, but I'm not able to in my current state. I wouldn't want to put the burden of protecting me on anyone."

For a minute, Ruby just held Cobalt before speaking up. "I understand where your fears came from Cobalt. I'm so sorry you've been suffering alone. I won't ask what this secret is or where you learned it because I trust you.

I will always stand by your side, and I know the others feel the same. Just please, believe that. Believe me. Please, don't leave. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to miss you. Most of all, I want you to feel better."

Cobalt took a deep, calming breathe as a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

He chuckled as he pulled away from Ruby and rubbed his soaking wet hair back. "I don't know what you see in me Ruby. I'm just a fool."

"You're not!" Ruby declared. "You didn't treat me like a kid upon meeting me. You gave my hobbies a chance and became another person to discuss them with. You care so much about everyone and work so hard in everything you do.

You continuously work to better yourself. To be better for us. You're a manager, leader, and Hunter. You have constant danger, yet you press on. That's why I love you. I'm not certain why you love me though. Compared to you, I'm not much."

Cobalt gently rested a hand on her cheek making the leader of RWBY look at him. "Ruby, you have a desire to help everyone. Sure, there are times you feel down, but that never extinguishes your hope. You carry in you the ideal image of what Hunters are supposed to be.

You make me happy. I can't explain it, but even in the worst of times you brighten my mood. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met. Things just make sense when you're around. You don't compare to anyone because there's no one like you. That is why I love you."

To prove his point, Cobalt brought her in for a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart, Ruby asked, "Are you staying? Are you better?"

Cobalt managed the first genuine smile in a long while. "I'm not leaving." He looked around before picking Ruby up bridal style making her blush. "Come on, I've left you in the rain long enough, and if you develop a cold, Yang will not be happy."

_**RWBY's Room**_

Cobalt had dropped Ruby off at the room to take a hot shower, but before that she had to make a call.

"Ruby, is everything…" Yang began.

Ruby happily declared. "Everything is fine Yang. Cobalt should be back to his usual self; however, he's exhausted."

"Say no more. You did your part, so the rest of us will clean up and have the party tomorrow." Yang declared. "I'll make sure it all gets handled."

"Thank you, Yang." Ruby hung up and prepared to take a hot shower.

_**Cobalt's Room, Some Time Later…**_

After his own shower, the manager fell onto his bed and instantly fell asleep. This time, it would not be disturbed. No, this time he'd get a genuine rest.

_**Ballroom, Next Night…**_

Cobalt had taken the day to do whatever he liked while getting back to eating properly. Training would come the following day. He had a massive tournament to prepare for. He had made sure to text Ruby, so she knew he wasn't closing himself off. He was done with that.

Of course, as he would find out once they got him there, his night would be taken by a party with friends and family. Various foods were laid about and the ballroom looked great. Given everything, it was a genuinely nice surprise.

The charm bracelet was nice as well if not a little impractical, even if the band did form to his wrist because the charms were plentiful. You had a charm of everyone's weapon. RWBY, JNPR, SSMN, CR, CFV, Mercury, Rain, Glynda, Lloyd, Ozpin, Qrow, Tai, and Sakura.

Cobalt decided to wear it for now and hang it in his room later. From there, it became an epic night of partying. Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, and Rain were even letting the night run longer than they probably should have as teachers.

By the time things were slowing down, Cobalt saw Qrow alone on the second floor and decided to talk to him about all the missed training. He had of course told everyone he had a secret while keeping details under lock and key. They were very accepting finally putting all his fears to bed.

Cobalt leaned against the railing next to Qrow. "So, the training?"

"I know you're coming back to train with me." Qrow shrugged. "As for what you've missed, don't worry about it, kid. Tai and I understand where you're coming from. I may be Oz's right-hand man now, but I went through a similar time as you when I learned the truth.

By the way, if you had managed to leave, I'd have had to come drag you back to Beacon. After making good on my promise. After all, you would have really hurt Ruby more than you already have." Cobalt looked at him. "I'm aware she was hurt, but we're cool on this one time."

Cobalt smiled. "Thank Qrow."

Qrow patted his back. "Just get ready to work hard. The end of the year will be here before you know it, and no student of mine is settling for any less than the finals."

"That's good because I'm aiming to win." Cobalt stated determined.

Qrow smiled. "That's the spirit." He took a drink from his flask. "Well, there's still a little time before old stick in the mud Glynda down there calls an end to the party." The Huntsman walked away. "Enjoy it. This is your party after all."

Cobalt smiled as he looked at his charms before turning his attention to everyone on the first floor. To him, they were what it was all about. He tapped the railing before walking down to join in the festivities once more.


	64. Grimm Eclipse

_**Reinforced Room, Evening…**_

Cobalt stood in the middle of building material taken from some of the destroyed buildings after the Breech. Currently, he was visibly absorbing Aura of various colors and converting it into his own Aura. As a result, the material would slowly vanish as it was converted. Once he was done, he began panting.

Ozpin nodded. "Very good Mr. Sky, you should have the conversation of Aura perfected in a week. From there, we will switch your training over to solely making the most of the various Semblances under your control. With any luck, you should be in fine form, physically and mentally, for the Vytal Festival in little over a month now."

Cobalt recovered. "Thank you, sir, but I was wondering if you could explain that whole Human to Faunus thing you mentioned. I believe it, but…"

Ozpin shook his head. "It is fine. Humans far back in the past, during the raw stages when Aura first appeared, had taken to absorbing Aura from their surroundings; however, this was not without consequences. Many died with only one out of five becoming Faunus.

These Faunus were born with multiple traits whereas the Faunus of today have been diluted in heritage due to time and the inclusion of human DNA. In addition, a trait that discovered far too late was the ability for the multiple part Faunus to hide their features.

This essentially made them Human once more. Their increased strength, speed, and stamina, as well as night vision, were inactive. It is important to note that you won't just drop dead from too much Aura in either case.

Eventually, the body will start to feel great pain. This is your indication that the change or death is eminent. There is no set time either. In truth, it depends on many factors with the most common being how fit you are and/or how strong your will is.

I have seen in the past that those with great Aura can heal almost any damage. Even then, take too much damage and you could very well die before your own Aura kicks in again. Cobalt, only go to your limit in the direst of situations."

Cobalt nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good." Ozpin nodded. "Your training for today is finished, but would you like to join me for some hot chocolate?"

"Is that what's always in the mug you have on you?" Cobalt inquired.

Ozpin smiled. "I like to switch between coffee and hot chocolate."

"I'm in." Cobalt stated.

_**Ozpin's Office**_

Cobalt was enjoying one of the tastiest cups of hot chocolate he's ever had in his life as he sat across from Ozpin.

He decided that now was the right time to get a few more of his questions answered. "Ozpin, is there something special about Salem's race? I mean, do they live forever or…"

"No. the race formerly known as Grimm had the same life span as humans; however, Salem partook of the God of Darkness' realm taking all that had been left their included his lake of black water. That in turn granted her and her Grimm longevity. Not immortality or invincibility."

"Okay, then why couldn't you beat her?" Cobalt asked. "Why can't you ever beat her?"

"There is an old proverb that I have taken to heart when constructing these four institutions. It is said that the new generation will always surpass the old. See, Salem has lived for thousands of years. Plenty of time to become truly powerful while Humanity continues to have a limited life.

We fall to natural or unnatural causes. What I am attempting through these academies is surpassing Salem. The reason Humanity continues is because those that survive teach their ways to next generation, and that generation improves upon them.

As Humanity has proven, we persevere despite the tragedies of the past. One day Salem should fall to this logic. Salem is truly powerful. Make no mistake. For now, we must grow our strength, but maybe someday, weather it is by my hand or her own, things will be settled." Ozpin stated.

"So, are you saying you can't surpass her because no one can further develop your skills?" Cobalt asked.

Ozpin nodded. "The answer is the water combined with the inability to grow. I am the last of the human mages and the realm of the God of Light was laid to waist before my return. Salem's doing no doubt. To ensure her strength."

Cobalt rubbed his chin. "She ensured humanity wouldn't have the power to rise against her; however, she couldn't control the development of Aura. Which mean, we do have a chance to stop her."

Ozpin smiled. "Precisely my line of thought Mr. Sky. Of course, it took years to realize such on my own. Now, let us move onto less dreary topics. After all, one must still enjoy themselves when they can."

Cobalt smiled back and drank more of his hot chocolate.

_**Emerald Forest Camp**_

Team JNPR had been sent out to investigate the current security network outside of the Emerald Forest. Hey, it's said to be an easy mission, so they could go out alone. Team JNPR had come across each control center while fighting Grimm left and right.

Every center seemed fine, but there were these boxes marked with a familiar, green M inside a hexagon. At three points on the shape there were lines connecting to circles. By all reports, they had not been there when CFV came through last month.

Right now, the team was stationed at their camp. Jaune had called Ruby, who was over in Mountain Glenn, to confer with her on their findings. While they hadn't found anything wrong with the old centers, they had seen the same boxes lying around.

With that new piece of knowledge, Jaune was writing up a report for Ozpin. "That same Symbol…"

Pyrrha said, "We saw them in that complex underneath Peak as well."

Jaune nodded. "The same complex the Order of Grimm used to trap us. The only question is, does that symbol have anything to do with them or was it just a coincidence?"

"Come on, they can't be connected." Nora chimed in. "The order of Grimm doesn't wear that symbol on their armor, so clearly there's no relation."

"We can't completely rule that out Nora. The M symbol could be something important to them." Ren stated.

Jaune sighed. "I don't think we'll be cracking anything with the information we have." He sent off the report. "I've made the report to Ozpin, so let's turn in. We can reach the extraction point early tomorrow and be back at Beacon for breakfast."

Pyrrha held up her hand. "I hear Grimm nearby."

That was true. What sounded like Ursa began roaring nearby. Just then, that very Grimm burst through the woods. An Ursa Major? That's what it most closely resembled only its white bone covering and spikes were glowing neon green and it had four arms.

"Move!" Jaune shouted.

The four members of team JNPR gripped their weapons and broke apart as the Grimm barreled through their tents.

"Ren use your semblance and get into the tree. Pyrrha and Nora together." Jaune began to glow with an ice blue aura. "I'll provide support."

Ren masked his emotions, staying off the Grimm's radar, and jump into the tree. Pyrrha ran at the Grimm from behind as Nora did the same from the front. Nora took her hammer and swung only to be met by an equal force from two of the mutated Ursa's arms.

The Ursa then used a third first to punch an off-guard Nora in the stomach launching her into the trunk of a tree. Pyrrha came in from behind and laid into the Grimm's back with a rapid flurry of strikes.

It wheeled around only for Jaune to launch forward at an insane speed and thrust his sword, held by two hands, into the Grimm's back. The Grimm stumbled to the right only to be met with a flurry of strikes from Pyrrha.

Jaune had now deployed his shield and changed it to gun mode opening fire. The Grimm was not going down easy. It smashed two arms into Pyrrha and Jaune knocking them away. Pyrrha caught her footing while Jaune landed on his stomach.

The leader of JNPR got to one knee. "Nora and Ren, together!"

Nora came out of the forest and smashed her hammer into the Grimm's stomach knocking it right under Ren who jumped down from his tree slashing the Grimm on the way down. He then slipped his weapons into his sleeves and delivered a hard Aura palm strike into its gut.

Jaune got to his feet. "Now, smash it into the ground Pyrrha and Nora!"

Pyrrha angled her shield just right for Nora to run at and jump off. She launched into the air only to spin down and smash her hammer into the recovering Grimm smashing it into the ground. The Ursa began to dissolve. Just then, five more of those Mutant Ursa burst onto the scene.

"Team JNPR, we're pulling back to the extraction point." Jaune declared. "Nora bring up the rear. We need smash and cover. Ren keep the Grimm confused by masking yourself or others at random. Pyrrha cover fire once they notice us."

Team JNPR moved towards the extraction point as Jaune used his scroll to call for the pilot. Nora smashed trees, Ren started masking them, and Pyrrha fired off shots. Eventually they made it to the ship which hovered off the ground, jumped in, and were out before the Ursa caught up.

_**Mountain Glenn, Outside Merlot Industries**_

Team RWBY had been relaxing back at their established safe zone when they got Jaune's call. His information had only made them that much more suspicious of Merlot industries being the place to search. When they arrived, they were set upon by many Grimm.

This wasn't exactly anything new since they'd been dealing with Grimm all day. Though that was odd considering the number of Grimm was much larger than it should have been especially since the Breech hadn't happened to long ago.

Either way, they'd managed to dispatch the various Grimm, Beowolves, Ursa, baby Deathstalkers, and the like, with relative ease. Currently they were sitting around 71-52 percent Aura depending on which member you asked.

"So, should we head in?" Yang asked.

Ruby looked once more at their Aura levels. "We've cleared a path to Merlot Industries, so I think we should head back and rest. It's late anyways."

Weiss nodded approvingly. "I don't want to search through this place with flashlights anyways."

Things were never that easy as the building above began to crack.

"You guys heard that, right?" Blake asked.

"Run!" Ruby shouted.

RWBY started running the only way they could, down the street. Unfortunately, while they would avoid the building falling on top of them, they would not avoid the street falling apart taking them down to the underground levels of Mountain Glenn.

"Is everyone okay?" Ruby called out as she sat up.

"I've been better." Weiss called out.

"All good." Yang called out.

Blake said, "I'm fine."

The four girls got to their feet. They looked up the way they fell from and all around. There appeared to be only one path forward.

"Anyone got a signal?" Ruby asked.

"We're too far down." Weiss declared already with her scroll out. "My scroll isn't picking anything up."

"Looks like we got no choice but to take this path and see where it leads." Yang declared.

So, Team RWBY walked on down the only path forward as every other way was either blocked by the cave, falling rocks of various sizes and quantity, or building. They of course ran into more Grimm along the way. Eventually they came across a peculiar Creep.

Normally Creeps look like a theropod dinosaurs with hindlimbs that are dual-clawed and skulls which are rather stubby. Of course, normal Creeps are dark black, have bonelike coverings all over the body and a line of spines along their spine, alongside deep red eyes. This Creeps' claws, spines, and boon-like covering were neon green.

"Is that still a Grimm?" Blake asked confused.

The Grimm was not going to allow any conversation as it charged straight at Blake who countered with multiple slashes knocking it back. Instead of dissolving, the Grimm began to shake from its place on the ground and emit a low buzzing. It was a familiar sound fire dust could make on occasions when you wanted a delayed explosion.

"Get back!" Weiss shouted.

Blake and Yang jumped back without question as the Grimm exploded not affecting the ground, but RWBY could tell it'd have affected their Aura for sure. This shocked everyone. Even Weiss who had been expecting an explosion.

"What was up with that Grimm!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"I know!" Yang added.

Weiss shook her head. "I'm uncertain. Grimm usually develop the more they interact with Humans, but none of the books mention Grimm evolving to explode."

"We're likely to run into more of these strange Grimm, so let's stay on our feet." Blake stated.

The girls agreed as they pressed on running into regular Grimm and more mutated Creeps. Since they were aware of the explosive abilities, it was easier to deal with them. Other than an explosion or two, and a couple of minor hits to Aura, RWBY was fine.

That is until they walked down a set of stairs into a large, wide open area. It seemed empty until the ground beneath them began to shake and another, much larger Grimm rose up from the ground to stand in their way.

This was a mutated Deathstalker. Its legs were about as tall as Yang, and it took up a massive part of the area. Its stinger, fangs, and parts of its claws were neon green. The same can be said of the usual red highlights.

"Freezer Burn!" Ruby ordered.

This got the team to act as Weiss touched her rapier to the ground creating ice while Yang jumped into the air and smashed down while firing off an explosive shell creating a smokescreen that enveloped the area. Not even a moment later, the Grimm shot out spikes that hit nothing as the girls ran around.

"White-Gold and Checkmate!" Ruby declared.

The Grimm was bombarded with shot gun shells and fire dust from the front and back while Ruby and Blake attacked it from the sides. The Deathstalker whirled around managing to catch Blake and toss her off into the abyss.

The Faunus shot her weapon at the cliff hooking it and using her momentum to swing straight back up to the top. The Grimm shot out more spikes in Yang's direction which bounced off her Aura.

"Candy Cane!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss applied her Time Dilation to herself as the two went about rapidly attacking the Deathstalker much like Blake and Ruby had.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby declared as she continued to press the attack.

The Deathstalker waited for just the right moment before crossing its claws slashing into Weiss. Her Aura broke and the Grimm moved to finish her with its stinger. Ruby used her Semblance to get in the way while shifting Crescent Rose into her new mode.

A great sword like Uncle Qrow's only red. She held it up and the stinger thrust into it. Ruby was not as strong as Qrow, but she managed to hold before the Grimm knocked her into Weiss. The heiress was knocked onto her butt, but it was a better alternative than what could have happened.

While that was going on. Blake had been spinning Yang around and around as the blond brawler let her Semblance cut lose. Her hair glowed, eyes changed to red, and an explosion went out over the chasm Blake almost fell into.

"Ruby, we're ready!" Blake yelled.

Ruby had been struggling to hold the Grimm back and couldn't exactly move on her own. That's where Weiss, who had recovered, came in. She used her rapier's ice dust to freeze the claws in place.

This gave Ruby the time needed to move both her and Weiss out of the way only for the Deathstalker to break free a moment later. It was too late as Blake released Yang sending the blond brawler straight into the Deathstalker.

With a mighty yell, followed by a punch, the Deathstalker was knocked into the wall of a cavern. Pieces of the now cracked armor fell off the Grimm as it slowly stood back up. Yang prepared to run in only for Ruby to hold out her great sword.

She aimed it at the roof, just above the Deathstalker, and let lose a few rifle rounds into it. The Deathstalker roared at the four girls before a huge boulder fell from the ceiling squashing it. It began to dissolve.

Ruby sighed before turning to Weiss. "Oh my gosh, Weiss are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ruby." Weiss smiled. "Thanks to you, that stinger didn't touch me."

Yang had returned to normal. "That's good to hear." She winked. "I've never been a fan of _Weiss-_cream on a stick."

"Oh no, she's evolving! Now she's telling terrible puns inside of awful jokes!" Weiss lamented.

Ruby groaned. "I knew that Mercury was going to be a bad influence."

Before Yang could speak again, Blake pointed at the way forward. "We're not out of this yet."

A horde of various Grimm. Beowolves, Creeps, Boarbatusk, and Beringel were heading straight for them.

"Weiss, you have no Aura, so cover us." Ruby declared. "Yang, Blake, and I will take them down. Let's move Team RWBY."

Ruby, Blake, and Yang met the Grimm head on while Weiss used her various dust to provide cover. Slowly but surely, they dealt with the horde allowing them to press on through the tunnel battling more Grimm along the way.

_**Forever Falls, Morning…**_

Team RWBY finally reached the end of the path only to exit out into Forever Falls. On top of that, it was early morning meaning they had spent all night battling those Grimm. Yeah, all the members were exhausted.

Weiss was still out of Aura, Blake's had broken sometime after the Mutant Deathstalker, Ruby was starting to run empty, and Yang was sitting at around 14%. After making it out, they collapsed on the ground.

"Ruby, call Ozpin." Weiss stated.

"Agreed. We're not up for continuing." Blake added.

Ruby said, "Right. Yang, you got the most Aura so look out for Grimm."

Yang stood back up and got ready to fight as she listened for any on coming Grimm. Ruby pulled out her scroll, which was working, and saw various messages from Ozpin, Cobalt, and Jaune. She could read those on the airship home.

_**Ozpin's Office**_

Cobalt exited the elevator to find Qrow standing before Ozpin's desk. "What's going on Ozpin?"

"Ah, Mr. Sky you arrived promptly, good." Ozpin nodded. "I have a mission for Team Azure and Team CR will provide support. The four of you will be acting under Qrow as you investigate Forever Falls where Team RWBY left off.

To put more information behind it, I recently had Teams JNPR and RWBY looking through the current and old defense control centers because there were interferences. The control centers were fine, but they found cages marked with Merlot's symbol."

Cobalt was surprised. "Merlot…"

He most certainly remembered talking to that guy during Azure and RWBY's mission to Mountain Glenn.

Ozpin continued. "Yes. Both JNPR and RWBY have run into what we're dubbing Mutant Grimm. More dangerous than their unmutated brethren, and exactly the kind of thing I'd expect Merlot to do given his 'research'."

"Okay, so the mission is to investigate Forever Falls. Anything else?" Cobalt asked.

"You and Qrow act as you see fit from there, but if you can go to where Merlot or whoever else is perpetrating this, as unlikely as that sounds, then do. While these Mutant Grimm weren't found around any cages, they are in line with what Merlot had planned." Ozpin informed.

Qrow said, "You can count on us."

"Wait a minute, was Merlot made aware of your secrets?" Cobalt asked.

"Merlot and I go way back, but I never divulged my secrets to him. He was to into making what most view as unintelligent, useless beast into something useful." Ozpin informed.

Cobalt nodded. "Right." He looked to Qrow. "I'll gather Mercury and CR. We'll meet you at the docks in an hour."

Qrow nodded back. "Sounds good."

_**Forever Falls**_

Qrow and the active members of Team Azure, Cobalt, Mercury, Russel, and Cardin, had just gotten off the airship at around the coordinates supplied by RWBY.

"Alright, Team RWBY came here from the right." Qrow stated. "We'll start our search by taking the path left and going from there. We're looking for leads. Mutant Grimm or anything out of the ordinary. All four of you need to be ready."

"We got it Qrow." Cobalt stated.

Qrow nodded and they moved out. As it was with JNPR and RWBY, they had to fight many Grimm, but no Mutants. Eventually, they came across some old train tracks well above them. They'd think nothing of it if a train weren't passing before their eyes.

"Do those tracks often have trains moving across them?" Russel asked.

"White Fang had been using that for a while from what other Hunter's had investigated after the Breach. Either that's them, our culprit, or someone else doing something illegal. Either way, we should follow." Qrow stated.

Team Azure and Qrow followed the train tracks for a good while before coming to a place across the water from docks housing a cargo ship which was imprinted with the M Symbol. It was being loaded by machinery. Not a person in sight.

"That ship's our ride to wherever our targets located." Qrow stated. "Cobalt, can you build a bridge and get us over there?"

"Got it." Cobalt stated as the disk on his back shifted to the brown circle and lit up.

He touched the railing and created an earth dust bridge over to the ship.

"Is that sturdy?" Cardin asked.

Cobalt smirked before jumping on the bridge and running across before anyone else.

"There's your answer." Qrow stated before joining him.

Mercury, Russel, and Cardin then did the same. Once they were across, Cobalt drew in the earth dust once more.

"Now we need to hide." Qrow stated as the ship started to move. "Make sure you're comfy because we have no idea how this is going to take."

_**Aboard the Ship**_

Cobalt was sitting up against a crate and decided to call in a little help. He brought out his sunglasses and called up his grandfather. When he answered, he saw his grandpa working on a decent sized airship. He shrugged it off figuring this was another of the projects.

Lloyd smiled until he saw where Cobalt was. "Cobalt? Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine grandpa." Cobalt assured. "Right now, I'm on a mission. It seems to be a follow up on Merlot. Even if it's not, I was hoping you could provide us some of your technical expertise."

Lloyd had already walked into his computer room and sat down. "Say no more. Keep the call up, and I'll see if I can hack into anything around you."

_**Star Village: Lab, Computer Room**_

Lloyd sat before his computer and used Cobalt's sunglasses as his anchor while looking around for any systems to hack nearby. Eventually, the systems on the ship itself became his target as he vigorously worked to hack in while not alerting the target.

_**Aboard the Ship**_

Lloyd happily declared. "I'm in. Whatever you're investigating at least involves Merlot. I'd recognize these systems anywhere. From here, I can bounce my signal to the source and gain control. I'll call you back when I have more to report."

"Thank grandpa." Cobalt stated. "Try to keep a low profile. I don't want Merlot to catch on to soon."

Lloyd chuckled. "Don't worry. I learned from our last encounter with the mad scientist. While he abandoned the systems at Merlot Industries, I was able to reconstruct them, and use what information I found to construct new software."

"Right, I'll leave it to you then." Cobalt stated before hanging up.

_**Merlot Industries, Some Time Later…**_

Merlot was overseeing his latest creation when an alarm alerted him to someone hacking into his systems. That very alarm only lasted mere seconds before shutting down.

Merlot opened his eyes wide_. "Lloyd Grail! He must have piggy backed off his grandson. I didn't think the boy would be smart enough to get him involved so soon this time." _The scientist ran to his own computer and began working to check how far the hacking had gotten.

"_No! That worm. He's got control of 90% of the facility and is currently siphoning off my research on cybernetics and all my blueprints having to do with androids."_ Suddenly, all his research into his improved Grimm began to be deleted. _"I'm not letting my formulas go."_

Lloyd suddenly appeared on the screen with a quiet anger. "This is what you deserve Merlot."

Merlot screamed at him. "Lloyd Grail!"

Lloyd continued as if Merlot had said nothing. "I saw your plans. You intended to use my grandson as some test. A thing to be fed to your latest creation. Well no more. I'm taking everything." Merlot began frantically working at his computer with astonishing speed.

"As we speak, your androids now work for me. They're wiping out your vats, Grimm, and mutant Grimm. They'll soon be going after those two abominations you planned on throwing Qrow and Cobalt's way. You're finished."

"That is where you are wrong Lloyd. You may set my experiments back, but you will never halt them. My information can still be transferred to a more secure location. I will get away and start anew." Merlot stated.

Just then, the doors to the room opened as a squad of red and white androids entered. Merlot turned towards them while gritting his teeth.

"You're not going anywhere unless it's with them. I've hacked every getaway vehicle on the island making it so only they can activate them. Face it Merlot, you made a mistake. You were cocky and thought yourself above everyone. Now, it's led to your downfall." Lloyd stated.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." A male voice stated.

Just then, a black cloud entered the room surrounding every android. Black lightning electrocuted them all deactivating them like they were nothing. Calem, Ivory, and Elfman entered the room.

"Black Cloak?" Merlot asked in shock.

Calem chuckled. "He's dead. Now hurry up and transfer your information because we're getting you out of here."

Merlot would normally question things and be cautious, but this was not the time. He began to frantically work at his computer to save at least his Grimm research while Lloyd, still visible on the other screen, worked to destroy everything Grimm related and take everything else.

"Ivory and Elfman, take the fine doctor's best Mutant Grimm down to the beach. Give the Huntsman and students a warm reception. I'll stay here and ensure our new friends stays safe." Calem ordered.

"Yes sir." Ivory stated.

Elfman nodded. "As a true man, I will not fail you sir."

_**Island**_

Qrow and team Azure disembarked from the ship only to be met with nothing but an island with a forest ahead of them kind of like the Emerald Forest except less dense and average trees.

Before any of them could speak, Cobalt received a call from Lloyd. "What's up Grandpa?"

"Heads up. you got a Human, Faunus, and Mutant Grimm heading your way. They're not friendly." Lloyd hung up.

They heard the roar of the Grimm.

"That does not sound like any Grimm we've encountered before." Cardin stated.

Before anything else could be said, Elfman and Ivory burst onto the beach atop a Harvester, a Spider Grimm. A large one and mutated at that. It had a spherical body supported by 16 long, jointed legs. Inside its mouth were rows of neon green, sharp teeth.

Cobalt had removed his metal disk and threw it at the Harvester. "Stand back!"

Everyone got back as the Harvester moved to hit the metal disk. At that moment, Cobalt let his Aura detonate it. Ivory and Elfman had jumped back into the forest as the metal disk exploded in spectacular display of earth, wind, fire, water, and lighting dust. The Mutant Grimm dissolved.

"Holy crap Sky!" Russel exclaimed. "Why in the hell did you do that!?"

"Because of what's following that Harvester." Cobalt replied.

What followed was the second Mutant abomination. A Mutant Bound Beowolf. Three times the size of an Alpha Beowolf, white bone plating around its body, six arms, and neon green chains around every arm.

It sprinted in between the group launching out it's chains with such speed that only Qrow was able to avoid them. Team Azure was ensnared with Russel and Mercury being thrown Northeast and Cardin and Cobalt being thrown Northwest.

Qrow grit his teeth before grabbing Harbinger and changing it into scythe mode. "Alright neon and ugly, let's see what really set you apart from the normal variety." The Beowolf shot forth it's chains only for Qrow to deflect them. "So far, I'm not impressed."

The Beowolf growled before charging at Qrow who got ready to fight it. He had faith the kids could handle themselves. What mattered now was ensuring the Grimm went after him because he had noticed metal chipping off his own weapon as it clashed with this Grimm's chains.

_**Mercury and Russel**_

Russel used his daggers to catch a tree and ride down in a spiral to the ground while Mercury corrected himself and used the steam dust in his legs to shoot himself up slowing his decent to land safely.

"Fuck, that Mutant Beowolf was fast." Russel stated.

"It was faster than that Bond Beowolf Cobalt and I took care of before." Mercury stated as he looked around. "Smarter to. It separated us not only from Qrow, but each other."

Russel grit his teeth. "Damn it!" He shook his head. "Come on Black, Sky and Cardin are…"

Just then, a Beowolf ran into the clearing straight at Russel. The leader activated his lighting Semblance and smashed a punched into its face. Instead of going down like normal, the punch hit Aura and the Beowolf gave a mighty slash at Russel catching the student of guard.

Team CR's leader was knocked onto his back as Mercury ran in delivering powerful kicks to the beast's stomach and driving it back. _"Grimm aren't supposed to have Aura! What is this thing?"_

The Grimm answered his question as it changed back into Elfman, a human, and catching the already shocked Mercury off guard. Elfman charged forward grabbing the mercenary by the shoulders and just smashing him into trees. Elman, for being the same age, was jacked.

This resulted in many cracked trees until the mercenary utilized his Semblance to smash air into Elfman causing him to stumble. Mercury was dropped as Russel ran in with his daggers rapidly slicing into the big man.

Elfman suddenly shifted in a Beringel and started trying to smash Russel who began using his agility to his advantage dodging the punches. "Hey Black, I could use your help dealing with this bastard!"

Mercury began spinning in place as he kicked out steam dust all around them using the air currents to rotate it around. "I'm on it! Just keep him busy."

Russel started slashing and stabbing at Elfman like mad getting in a few hits until Elfman caught the leader of CR and started smashing his body into the ground left and right. Mercury didn't let this continue for long as he ran in launching several kicks into Elfman.

The former Atlas student released Russel and stumbled. Mercury used this opportunity to bombard Elfman with steam dust bullets. Elfman rushed through the steam and hammered his fist into Mercury's gut sending him into a tree which cracked and fell on top of him.

Russel got to his feet and pointed both daggers at the tree while charging lightning. He fired off a blast that hit the crack and split the tree freeing Mercury. Elfman grabbed Russel by the neck and threw him at Mercury. Both tumbled to the ground while Elfman shifted back into a Beowolf.

He was about to bear down on the two, with his remaining Aura, when he heard Calem over the communication device in his ear. "We're pulling out. Collect Ivory and get back here."

_**Cobalt and Cardin, Same Time…**_

Both boys had landed in a shallow lake and were currently soaked as a result. They did not get much opportunity to speak as Ivory charged forth from the woods straight for Cobalt. He had drawn his rifles and shot her in the head and chest.

To his shock, the bullets had gone through her knocking the Faunus back onto the bank. Cobalt was no stranger to killing. It happened in his past, and would likely happen in the future; however, that hadn't been as instant as this. Something felt off.

Cardin was just shocked having never seen a like this death. "What just happened?"

Cobalt was drawing a blank. "I don't know. Her Aura should have blocked that."

Ivory began laughing like mad as she jumped to her feet. He red Aura flared up around her as her Semblance activated healing the wounds closed.

"The blood. It fuels me. Give me more!" She charged at Cardin.

He deployed his clawed Gauntlets and began to clash with the mad wolf Faunus. She was uncocnered with blocking, so Cardin often got in strikes while she made full use of every advantage that such a reckless style afforded.

Cobalt noticed that her strength and speed were rising the more she bled. Especially when she used her whole arm to knock Cardin's body straight through a single tree. Cobalt deployed his blades from his riffles and flipped his katanas backwards before charging in.

Cobalt used his superior weapon skills and training to keep up with the Faunus while throwing in strategic use of Speed at times to keep up with and/or surpass her at times. When he made an opening, he slashed into Ivory like mad while his blades glowed sky-blue Aura.

When he was done, he moved passed a delighted Ivory. "Yes, I can feel myself reaching new heights of power. More. I live for the pain. Give me more!

She turned to face Cobalt who was now holding his weapons back in rifle mode pointing them at her. "As you wish. Aura Slash!"

Every single strike he did to Ivory came back in the form of Aura further slashing into her and staining her clothes red while Cobalt opened fire. Cardin joined in after inserting wind dust into his gauntlets. He slashed that dust out at Ivory adding to the damage.

When the barrage was done, Ivory slouched like a drunken fighter as her Aura dissipated. She wasn't moving, and her face was practically obscured as it looked down. She bled from multiple places and blood was pooling at her feet.

She grinned maliciously as Cardin rushed in to take her down from behind meaning he wasn't seeing the same thing as Cobalt who rushed in, using Speed, to intercept. At the last second, he changed Semblances as Ivory laid a massive punch to his face sending him through several trees.

"Cobalt!" Cardin shouted.

He did not let this distract him for long as he charged at Ivory with a new fervor. He slashed at Ivory only for her to block the attack and a white clone of Cardin attacked her from behind in the same motion shocking both Cardin and the wolf Faunus.

She turned around only for Cardin to act with a spin kick into her backside. A white aura clone of Cardin came from him forward just a bit to continue the combo. It was at this moment, In the heat of a deadly battle, that Cardin finally unlocked his Semblance.

"_I spent so long taunting and belittling Faunus. Who could have guessed my Semblance would be like a combination of theirs?" _Cardin thought with a genuinely happy smile as he was no longer that bully.

He charged at Ivory laying into her with his claws and Semblance that wasn't exactly controlled. As a result, those clones only came out at random. About 20% of the time. That was enough as he played on the shock factor to back Ivory into a corner.

She soon got over the surprise and kicked Cardin in the gut shattering his Aura and knocking him into the shallow river. He hit his head against the bottom and passed out face up. Ivory moved in for the kill only for Cobalt to come running back on the scene.

His sky-blue hair and yellow eyes were glowing. His swords were sheathed, and he just began to just lay into Ivory with every kick and punch he could throw until grabbing her arm and smashing her into the ground.

At that moment, both Cobalt and Ivory's Auras broke around them. Cobalt backed up panting something fierce as he stared at the bloody body of an unconscious Ivory laid out in a crater. It was at this moment that a Beowolf rushed onto the scene before changing back into Elfman.

"_What the…" _Cobalt began.

Elfman ran over and punched him in the stomach knocking him into a tree. The former Atlas student then scooped Ivory up and ran off into the forest. Cobalt got up only to hear Russel and Mercury nearby.

"That tricky bastard ran this way!" Russel shouted.

Mercury said, "If you're sure, we should hurry. This is the direction Cardin and Cobalt were thrown in."

_**With Qrow,**_

Qrow was currently busy deflecting 6 chains as he drew in close to the Mutant Bound Beowolf. Before he could make a move, the Grimm moved its arms around ensnaring the Huntsman in its chains as they were littered in different places all around the beach.

Qrow attempted to struggle as the Grimm took Qrow and began using him like a yoyo to smash holes into the ship with his body. Fortunately, the Huntsman was not without his semblance, and with the students gone, he was free to crank it up form passive to maximum.

This resulted in the chains, as he was tossed at the ship, suddenly breaking. Qrow converted his scythe back into a sword and used the momentum of the throw to impale his weapon in the ship's hull which was currently sinking into shallow water due to the few holes now in it.

The Mutant Grimm barreled forward only for Qrow to begin the process of turning his weapon back to scythe mode and get the perfect angle for a shotgun shell at close range knocking the Grim back.

This angle of the shot and power behind it gave Qrow the momentum needed to get up to the railing. He gripped it with one arm and hosted himself up and over. The Mutant Grimm was far from through as it climbed up to his level.

Qrow looked at his weapon and noticed it was cracking with a sigh. _"With been on many crazy adventures old friend. Dealt with many opponents. I Just need you to hold out for one more Grimm. Then you can be put to rest."_

Qrow began charging his black Aura into the blade before jumping off the boat and down to the Grim. The Mutant Bound Beowolf put its arms, now rewrapped by the remaining chains, up to defend itself

So, Harbinger collided with those chains and shattered falling into the water. The Beowolf then gripped the ship with two arms and caught Qrow with two more before springing off the ship and spiking Qrow into the beach.

The Grimm growled at Qrow who smiled. "Let's finish this Harbinger!"

The shards of blade shot up from the water and straight through the less protected parts of the Grimm. It dissolved before ever hitting the ground.

Qrow stood up and took a deep breath. _"Thanks, old friend."_

The Hunter then rann into the woods in the direction Cobalt was thrown.

_**Near the Small Pond**_

Cobalt had decided to help Cardin out of the water rather than chasing after Ivory and Elfman. He just got the unconscious guy onto dry land and found a pulse as Russel and Mercury came in.

Russel saw his teammate. "Sky, what the hell happened? Is Cardin okay?"

Cobalt fell to his butt. "He's fine Russel. Just knocked unconscious by this female wolf Faunus." He looked back at them. "I can only assume that guy in an Atlas uniform was your opponent. Honestly, I've seen a lot of strangeness."

He shook his head. "Man, a wolf Faunus who grows stronger the more blood spilt and a human turning into a Grimm… not some half-Grimm half-Human being without Aura. No, a Grimm with Aura may just take the cake as the oddest thing I've ever seen."

Mercury crouched down. "Okay, just take a minute to collect your thoughts their Samurai because I think these situations are starting to get to you."

Of course, Mercury believed him. His current line of thinking wasn't about disbelief. Merely to help Cobalt gather his thoughts. I mean honestly, someone like Cobalt, who has seen more action than students normally would, was prone to go a little jumbled in the brain from time to time.

Cobalt took a deep breath and shook his head. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"I'm glad to hear that as much as seeing that you're all at least in one piece." Qrow stated.

Before Cobalt could speak, he received a call from his grandpa. "What's up?"

"It's Merlot. I can see him on the camera's flying away from the opposite side of the island atop a Nevermore. There's also that wolf Faunus and Grimm shifter following atop their own Nevermore with a cloaked figure."

"That's just great. Our target will be impossible to get now." Russel stated.

Cobalt sighed. "What's more, we're definitely dealing with a new Cloak because there are people that can confirm I killed the previous Black Cloak."

Not to mention he could do the same. So, either this is the doing of the 'mistake' Drake mentioned or someone is copying his style.

"Grandpa, we're going to need an airship. Are there any on the island?" Cobalt asked.

"There are. You won't have to worry about any more Grimm." Lloyd declared. "Merlot had androids on the island, and I took control of them. Since those Mutant's are dead, there are no Grimm left." Lloyd declared before hanging up.

Coordinates were then uploaded to Cobalt's sunglasses, and he stood up. "Alright, I know where to go. Does anyone know how to fly an airship? I probably should have asked grandpa to stay on the line."

Mercury smiled. "Don't worry, I know how to fly those things."

Qrow took a drink from his flask. "Great, then let's get moving. Russel and Mercury, you got the unconscious since Cobalt's out of Aura. Let's get moving."

_**Air**_

Calem knew they wouldn't be followed, so he jumped from his own Nevermore to Dr, Merlot's who seemed fascinated by the Grimm and even more so by Calem who he could tell was not the same Black Cloak he had met previously.

"Simply marvelous." Dr. Merlot said from his sitting position. "Your control over the Grimm is truly a wonder, and you coming at that exact moment was a most fortunate outcome."

Calem waved his hand with a smile. "I will admit it was a coincidence. On this day I was coming to make you an offer. You a doctor scorned for his most valuable research. Oh yes, myself and another like me have had our eyes on you for quite some time. You've impressed us."

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you exactly?" Merlot asked.

Calem chuckled. "My name is Calem and I rule the Grimm alongside Salem. We are willing to give you everything you need to advance your research far beyond what you had on that island. We can offer you everything and anything you have ever needed.

All you must do is agree to put your work to use for us. Together, we will show Humans and Faunus alike how wrong they were to fear. How wrong they were for shunning you." He held out his hand showing off that it was white and his veins black. "What do you say?"

Dr. Merlot grinned and took the offered hand. "I'd be more than happy to. Nature's freaks will become perfect."

_**Beacon**_

Cinder, Emerald, and Neo, who was of course in disguise, were at the docks as a Mistral airship landed, Neo's disguise made her look completely different than her normal self. She had black hair up in a twin tail hairstyle and green eyes.

Her attire consists of a sleeveless black blouse with white frills on the chest and collar and a black ribbon bow hanging from the front of the collar. The blouse exposes her midriff, and she wears medium-length black armbands on both of her wrists. Along with the blouse, she wears a knee-length skirt fastened with a white belt. She wears black shoes with a triple tomoe emblem on the soles, with white legwarmers.

They watched as a tall man with blue eyes stepped off the air ship. His attire consisted of a black beanie, matching gloves, and pants with large gray boots, light blue vest over a black shit, and a beige trench coat. At his sides he carried easy to access trench knives and twin pistols.

Cinder smirked as she approached. "Good. You've arrived with plenty of time left until the tournament, River." She turned back towards Beacon. "Come along, we'll lead you to the room."

River followed his team for the tournament and as luck would have it, they passed Blake on her way to the library. Both her and River exchanged looks when they passed. River was calm and collected, but something felt off to Blake.

She just got the strangest feeling she'd met him somewhere before. She just couldn't peg where. As for River, he seemed to pay no mind after passing instead focusing on looking all around at Beacon. Blake watched him with a contemplative look before walking off herself.

_**Ozpin's Office, Night…**_

"…So, Merlot got away and Mercury Black flew us back here." Qrow had just finished explaining everything that went down.

Ozpin nodded. "It is troubling that Merlot got away and even more troubling who helped him."

"Oz, just that wolf Faunus and former Atlas student alone helping him would be troubling. The fact that Salem 2 was around makes this so much more." Qrow stated.

Ozpin sighed and turned to the window looking out at the night air. "I'll contact Lloyd tonight and ensure he brings a new Harbinger for you. That it's made of sturdier metal. For now, remain observant. The Vytal Festival is an important time of year. If our enemies strike, it will be then."

Qrow nodded. "We should also use what time we have left to prepare Cobalt. Even if our enemies don't strike, which is unlikely, he still has to deal with that fourth year."

Ozpin turned around. "Agreed. This last month will need to see us pushing Cobalt to his absolute limit every day. Ensure he eats properly from that notebook of his, and that he has enough treats made with Forever Falls tree sap."

Qrow nodded. "Tai can handle procuring him ingredients."

So, training would pick up to the absolute max that Cobalt could withstand. He did not complain once. Seeing this spurred everyone else to train as hard as they could in this last month before the Vytal Festival. The only question is, would this be enough? Only time will tell.


	65. V3:Tournamnet Start

**Patch: Cliff, Break…**

Ruby stood on a cliff at sunrise before the grave of her mother with her hood up as her cape billowed in the wind.

She put her hood down. "Hey mom. Sorry I haven't come by. I intended to visit, but things have been busy. The first year has been crazy. I got a boyfriend, Cobalt. He treats me well, and he's on very good terms with Yang, dad, and Uncle Qrow.

Uncle Qrow and dad have been training him, so they've been around Beacon all year. I've also made a lot of friends. Like my team, which I lead, RWBY. Yeah, that name causes some confusion, but I'm glad to have them.

I think I understand how tough yet rewarding it was for you to lead STRQ. I also wondered if you worried about your team as much as I do mine. Not that there's anything wrong. I just… I care about them a lot, and I wonder what will await us after Beacon?"

She giggled. "I'm not certain it'll be more exciting than what I've already been involved in. Team RWBY, together with their friends, have faced many bad guys since the beginning. I guess, like mother like daughter." She sighed. "I wish you were here mom.

I want so badly for you to see me grow into a Huntress. To meet all my friends, but if there's one thing Cobalt's taught me, it's that you can't look back on your past. All you can do is keep moving forward. It's the greatest thing you can do for those you lose.

That's what I'm going to do." She put her hood up. "Well, I should get going before dad comes looking for me. I got to get back to Beacon soon or I'll miss the Vytal Festival." She started to walk away only to look back briefly with a smile. "It was good talking with you."

Ruby then ran off as a flock of birds flew off towards the sun.

_**Amity Coliseum**_

A massive, airborne coliseum was the grounds for the Vytal Tournament. An event show casing the strength of future Huntsman from the four kingdoms. As such, it drew in a massive crowd containing people from every Kingdom. Oobleck and Rain sat together in the commutator box.

"Hello people of all kingdoms. I am Rain Stone and next to me is Bartholomew Oobleck. We are teachers of Beacon Academy and your commutators for the entire Vytal Tournament." Rain began. "What a beautiful day to start the tournament, right Oobleck?"

"A fine day indeed." Oobleck chimed in. "Of course, we'd both like to welcome you to Vale for this most prestigious tournament. Every competitor has their own motives for fighting in this tournament, but only one team may claim victory."

"For those of you unaware, and so that there is no confusion moving forward, this tournament is effectively broken up into three distinctive rounds." Rain informed. "Teams, doubles, and singles. Age and year are irrelevant. In this tournament, the only thing tested is skill."

"Correct." Oobleck praised. "It is also important to note that matches are arranged to accommodate less members, but this isn't always possible. As a result, some teams are required to take on a full team of four."

Rain picked up. "Winners of this battle will elect two members to represent them in the doubles round. Winners of that round will choose one member to advance again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through a final bracket in hopes of achieving victory."

"There is a new development agreed upon by all four headmasters, and two combatants, before the start of this tournament." Oobleck informed. "Team Azure, comprised of Cobalt Sky and Mercury Black, will open the tournament against Atlas Specialist, Winter Schnee."

**Stands**

Team RWBY sat together with Team SSMN as the audience spoke amongst themselves over this development.

Weiss was utterly shocked. "Winter's here!" She looked at Yang and Ruby. "Did Mercury and Cobalt tell you two this was happening!?"

"They did tell us they'd be opening the tournament, but neither mentioned who their opponent was." Yang stated.

"I assumed it would be randomized." Ruby added. "Not someone related to you."

"How is she related to you Weiss?" Blake asked out of genuine curiosity.

"She's my older sister." Weiss stated as she looked out at the field expectantly.

The three members of RWBY and most of SSMN were shocked with RWBY turning their attention to the field while Mars' teammates turned their attention to him.

"Dude?" Sun asked in shock.

Mars looked at him. "What?"

"Mars, you know very well what Sun meant, and you seem rather unfazed be this turn of events." Neptune stated. "Did your girlfriend, the Ice Princess, tell you she had a sister."

Mars nodded. "She told me all about her family. Before you ask, I don't need to tell you guys anything. That'd be rude." He crossed his arms. _"Not to mention some of things she's told me are rather sensitive topics for her and made me hate her family._

_Sure, she likes Winter and says she's okay; however, I'm reserving judgment until meeting her in person. Seeing her now doesn't count. Especially after hearing about Weiss' brothers, mother, and father. Particularly after hearing what Jacques Schnee has done."_

Sage noticed Mars' discomfort, so he rested a comforting hand on the wolf Faunus' shoulder. Mars could tell that's what the big guy meant, so he nodded gratefully. Didn't change the fact that he suddenly had the urge to tear Jacques Schnee a new one.

_**Stage**_

Cobalt and Mercury walked onto the stage together coming face to face with Winter.

She formerly greeted them. "Cobalt, it has been awhile." She nodded. "Mercury Black."

Cobalt smirked. "Winter. I've been wanting a rematch." He chuckled. "I assure you that this match won't go anything like our last."

"I'm aware it won't. According to Weiss' letters, you are second best among your class and your partner isn't bad. What remains to be seen is whether or not your improvements are enough to surpass myself as I have not been idle these past years." Winter stated.

Mercury smiled, shrugged, and shook his head. "Oh man, you were right Samurai. This one is the true Ice Queen. I was way off base in ever thinking Weiss wasn't Ice Princess."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say your partner is Qrow Branwen's student instead of you." Winter stated only addressing Cobalt.

The randomization of the stage began.

Mercury chuckled. "Jeez lady, you got a stick shoved way up your butt." He tapped Cobalt's shoulder. "I'm almost tempted to call dibs, but I'll respect your wishes."

Cobalt nodded. "Thanks Merc."

"I do not know what you have planned Cobalt, but you know full well that you can't beat me one on one." Winter stated as she had a guess what team Azure was going to do.

"We'll see." Cobalt stated.

_**Crow Bar**_

Qrow was the only patron in the bar, but the bartender was happy to serve any customer. Especially the Huntsman who'd become a regular since he started training Cobalt. This included turning on the scroll so they could watch the tournament.

"_You certainly attract a lot of attention Cobalt, but there are times when all that attention isn't bad." _Qrow chuckled. _"Show that Ice Queen what you're made of kid."_

_**Stage**_

Half the stage became a ruined city while the other half became a field. Cobalt was ready to fight while Winter had her rapier out and Mercury remained relaxed.

Oobleck spoke. "3. 2. 1. Let the first match of this tournament begin!"

Winter lunged straight for Mercury only for Cobalt to intercept with a fire dust great sword while Mercury began climbing to the top of a building.

"It seems as though team Azure is turning this into a 1 on 1 match." Oobleck stated surprised.

"What is the meaning of this?" Winter asked as she watched Mercury perch himself at the top of a building.

Cobalt smiled. "Like I said Winter, I want a rematch." He created a wind dust riffle in his free hand and opened fire causing Winter to jump back. "When I win, I don't want anyone to claim it was because I had help."

He exchanged the gun for a water dust great sword and charged at Winter. The manager activated Speed at just the right moment allowing him to slide under Winter's sword strike while instantly plunging his fire dust sword into the ground and spinning around for a kick to the back.

Winter was sent stumbling forward only to quickly recover and spin around where she saw Cobalt smash his red and blue great swords together creating a steam screen. He lunged forward, while coating his left arm in metal and punched Winter in the gut.

She had to use her rapier to keep herself standing. This resulted in the specialist skidding along the ground. Winter looked at Cobalt remembering their first fight. A time when getting a simple hit was all he aimed for against her.

Cobalt got into a Mercury fighting stance with a cocky smile that made Qrow proud. "I'll stop holding back if you do Winter."

Winter deployed a second, smaller rapier from inside her main rapier. "Very well, the real match starts now."

Cobalt smiled as he drew his riffles and aimed at her. "That better be the case because you're dealing with a first year that's been put through the winger. I've battled a leader within the White Fang, Raven Branwen, Order of Grimm from Soldiers to Paladins, and much more. I've taken down powerful Grimm and trained with Qrow Branwen, Taiyang Xiao Long, and Ozpin. So, come at me with everything you got because from here on out, I am doing just that."

"Very well but prepare for this match to be over in mere seconds." Winter declared.

She gripped both blades in one hand and thrust them at the ground creating numerous glyphs that began summoning ice version of various Grimm. Beowolves, small Nevermore, baby Deathstalkers, Boarbatusk… rather basic Grimm.

Cobalt opened fire on every summon before all of them were formed and wiped them out. Winter lunged forward with far more speed than before and began thrusting her rapiers into the manager multiple times.

Cobalt was impressed as she achieved this without using any glyphs. Meaning Winter was now fighting like a real Hunter, and at speeds near that which he's been fighting wile under Qrow and Tai. Cobalt put his riffles blades at just the right angle to catch Winter's blades.

With both barrels pointing at Winter, he fired off multiple rounds before they jumped back from each other. Cobalt then deployed his blades and held them backwards prepared to show Winter some of the fruits his training bore.

The manager activated Speed, so he could fight at a comparable speed to Winter. They then charged at one another with the manager's movements becoming the familiar dance associated with this style of combat while his blades glowed sky blue.

Winter blocked every strike and Cobalt eventually moved back drawing her attention to him. "Aura Slash!"

Winter was suddenly bombarded by Aura strikes to the back. A real stroke of luck she turned considering it left her vulnerable. Cobalt ran to the city knowing he was starting to run out of tricks for a direct confrontation.

"Mercury, move to the grassy field!" Cobalt ordered.

Mercury jumped down from the building over to the grassy field. Cobalt put one of his riffles away and created a shot gun from lighting dust before opening fire on Winter with water dust bullet. This resulted in super charged bullets coming at the specialist.

She effortlessly avoided them, but every shot bought valuable seconds. It just didn't buy enough time, since Winter used Time Dilation glyphs to further augment her speed. To Cobalt, she seemed to be moving with a speed completely comparable with Qrow.

He meant a Qrow who went all out during training. So, Winter closed the gap between herself and Cobalt in mere seconds. She thrust her blades into him sending the manger clear out of the city zone.

The manager angled his fall in a way that would allow him to roll before propping himself up on one knee with his blade still gripped in his hand. Even though it wouldn't be graceful, he pushed off his knees to the right while swing his blade in the process.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Cobalt declared.

Cobalt hit the ground as Winter created a wall of ice to block the Aura only for it to sail above her head. She though she escaped unscathed, but Winter wasn't his target. The already damaged buildings were. With a powerful enough hit, they'd come tumbling down.

That was exactly what happed. The specialist noticed the few small rocks before looking up and seeing the tops of buildings coming down. She thrust her blades into the ground before the building came down on top of her.

Before anyone in the stands could react, earth dust and the building exploded as Winter shot forth at Cobalt. He gripped his blade with both hands and held a firm stance as Winter came running at him. She thrust her rapiers forward and Cobalt swung his sword with all his might.

Both weapons made contact sending the Huntress and student skidding back. Cobalt's Aura broke around him and he threatened to fall. Once more, he took a page from Mercury moving his left leg back to prevent such an occurrence.

Once they stopped, a horn blared causing Cobalt to smile as he looked at the board currently displaying their Auras. Winter noticed his smile and turned to look at the board. What she saw shocked her.

**Cobalt: 0%**

**Mercury: 100%**

**Winter:14%**

"Cobalt Sky may have lost the fight, but his training has proven enough to get Winter Schnee below the 15% threshold." Rain declared.

"Since Mercury Black still has 100% of his Aura, Team Azure takes the win." Oobleck continued.

The crowd went wild for such a display from a student. It was the perfect way to kick the tournament off with a bang. Mercury walked over to his leader and allowed a now exhausted Cobalt to lean on him.

"You… You played me… again… didn't you?" Winter asked shocked.

Cobalt chuckled. "I'm not stupid Winter. I know I'm not a match for you, but I still wanted to test myself against the first real opponent I ever fought." He pointed at the board. "As such, my goal this time around was to win the round without teammate interference."

Mercury gave a genuine smile. "Good job Samurai, but you're not keeping me out of the fight next time. Oh no, next time I want a piece of the action."

"You got it Merc." Cobalt stated with a smile.

Mercury helped Cobalt away from the stage.

This left Winter dumbfounded. _"His intelligence, speed, strength, stamina, and over all skills have shot through the roof in the past 5 years. In the end, he achieved what he wanted." _She watched him leave. _"By the end of his training, Cobalt will be a force to be reckoned with."_

_**Waiting Rooms**_

The coliseum fortunately had rooms where one could rest, or injured contestants could go to receive basic medical care if they needed it.

Mercury helped Cobalt onto a bench. "Thanks Mercury. I just need a minute, and I should be fine."

At that moment, RWBY ran into the room as SSMN had stayed behind agreeing to inform the girls if their turn came up.

"That was amazing!" Ruby ran over and hugged Cobalt. "You actually competed with a Huntress!"

Blake nodded. "It was quite impressive. Well done."

Ruby sat on Cobalt's other side.

Weiss crossed her arms. "It was alright. Winter still beat him in the end even if his team ended up winning." She received a message on her scroll and instantly looked at it. "Winter's flying back to Vale for now. Nothing to do with our match."

Yang smiled and gave Mercury a playful punch. "You did good to." She winked. "It takes a real man to _fly _across the battle fields as you did."

"What can I say? Cobalt was adamant on fighting himself. He had a _Weiss_-solid conviction on this one. Once he sets his mind to something, it can be impossible to _defrost _him." Mercury stated with a smile.

Cobalt, Ruby, and Weiss all groaned, but said no more. Yeah, at this point they were strapped in for the long road with these two.

Cobalt said, "Don't worry Yang, Mercury will get his chance to shine during the 2 on 2 portion. Fighting Winter was just something I had to do. Even though what I said in that arena was true, there was a small part of me that hopped I'd win both the round and fight."

Mercury crossed his arms. "No one knows what the outcome would have been if this were life or death. It's possible you could have won."

"_Maybe… I mean, I didn't absorb Aura from my surroundings, but that would raise questions. On top of that, I'm not certain that would lead to a victory. The most it'd likely give is a tie."_ Cobalt contemplated.

Ruby smiled. "I think the next time you two fight, you'll be strong enough to beat her."

Cobalt smiled. "The next time we go at it, there'll be no misguidance. My goal will be to defeat Winter."

Weiss smiled and rolled her eyes. "It's nice to have dreams I suppose."

After that, Team RWBY and Azure spent time talking about the festival itself now that it was in full swing. It was quite amazing as there were stands not only on Beacon's grounds, in a spot referred to at the Fair Grounds for the time being, but all over Vale as well.

_**Stage, Some Time Later…**_

Team RWBY was currently engaging with Team ABRN of Haven Academy in their first-round fight. They were battling it out on a field that was half ice and half fire with the corresponding dust being readily available.

Their leader was Arslan Altan. She has had a dark complexion, platinum blonde hair, and olive-green eyes. Her attire consists of a yellow robe with only one wide, loose fitting sleeve over a black tube top, black pants, shoes, and a red sash. She had a dagger attached to bandages.

Next was Bolin Hori who has lightly tanned skin, amber eyes, and black hair. He wears a yellow sash over a dark blue vest and gray pants with yellow lacing up the sides. He also wears black boots, black fingerless gloves, and a dark gray necklace. He had a staff.

Then Reese, a young girl with light green hair swept to her right, with green eyes, and fair complexion. She wears a dark purple hooded sweater over a mauve sweater, black shorts, and black shoelace high top sneakers. Her weapon was a hoverboard.

Finally, Nadir Shiko. He has long pink hair tied back into a short ponytail, with an undercut, and the undercut portion of his hair is black. He has a dark complexion and blue eyes. His outfit consists of a cream-colored short-sleeved jacket with yellow details and a black, long-sleeved V-neck shirt, with cream colored fingerless gloves. He wears black medium-length pants and cream-colored sneakers. His weapon was an assault rifle.

Currently, Yang was fighting both Nadir and Bolin. Ruby and Black took on the leader Arslan, and Weiss was fighting Reese. Compared to Nadir and Bolin, Yang was far to durable and more used to up close and personal combat.

Bolin was more used to mid-range and Nadir was fit for long range. Given Yang's Aura, they weren't getting through it or her any time soon. That was bad for their teammates as any time Reese tried to make full use of her hoverboards to get around, Weiss stopped her.

The heiress would throw up walls of dust using mainly fire and ice, as that was readily available, to keep Reese grounded. This resulted in a mixed bag of close and long-range combat with Reese often trying to get the advantage by turning her hover board into their gun mode.

Weiss countered with her dust throwing up fire dust defense and nailing Reese with ice dust shots. When they got close, Reese just couldn't keep up with Weiss' grace and technique. As for Arslan, she was by far the strongest on her team.

So, it was a good thing that Ruby and Blake were working together to take her down. Ruby was fully showing that her training with Qrow had borne fruit as she used Crescent Rose's great sword mode to attack Arslan while Blake came at her with her katana and sheath.

This made the rope dart aspect of her dagger almost useless as neither opponent was giving her a change to get away or use it. The fact that they both had guns with their weapons only made this worse for the leader of ABRN.

This masterful strategy was thought up by Ruby after the fight got into full swing, and she got a lay of their opponents' skills and abilities. This battle truly showcased just how far RWBY has come as a team.

Between RWBY's training, combat experience, and all-around skills, they were soon taking ABRN out one member at a time through one of the various elimination methods. Arslan put up a good fight but lost as her Aura dipped below 15%.

Yang activated her Semblance once her hair got shot by Nadir. She used her accumulated power to send both him and Bolin out of the ring. That was a ring out while Nadir also lost due to falling below 15%. Weiss took Reese down below 15% as well.

"The match ends in Team RWBY's favor." Rain declared.

"I think we can all agree that they showcased excellent teamwork." Oobleck stated.

Team RWBY came to stand together and Ruby jumped for joy. "We did it!"

Qrow nodded. _"This is the easy round Ruby because no one's expecting what you're currently capable of. While you did a good job, don't let it get to yours or your teammate's heads. After all, everyone's taking note of these fights."_


	66. BRNZ & NDGO

_**Fair Grounds**_

Team RWBY and Azure had left the coliseum for some well-deserved food. Team SSMN had taken their leave to talk strategy based on what they've seen of the matches so far.

Ruby was slouched forward. "Is anyone else starving."

Cobalt shook his head and shrugged. "Let me guess, you were so excited by the tournament that you forgot to eat breakfast?"

"Yeah." Ruby stated.

Just then, Blake's stomach gave off a loud growl.

Mercury pointed at her. "Seems Ruby's not to the only one."

Yang waved them forward. "Come on, I know just the place to eat."

Everyone walked on, but Weiss was held up as her scroll went off. She looked at it and noticed her father was the one trying to contact her. She ignored the call and put it away.

"Hey Mercury!" Emerald called out.

The group turned to see Emerald and her latest teammate River. Not only did this bring back Blake's odd feeling from the previous month, but Cobalt got similar feelings from the guy. River himself was calmly examining all of them. Seemingly paying none of them any mind.

Mercury acted surprised to see her. "Hey Emerald, what's up?"

"Cinder wanted to see you herself, but personal business calls. She wanted to remind you that she's watching you compete. We'd look quite foolish if you weren't pulling your weight as Cobalt's partner. After all, your actions still reflect on Cinder as a leader." Emerald informed.

Mercury knew that his was Cinder's way of checking up on him. Ensuring he remained loyal and tossing in a subtle threat for good measure. Honestly, he wasn't sure about anything anymore. It was bonds vs fear, but he wasn't about to reveal any of this.

Before he could speak up, Cobalt took the reins. "I assure you that Mercury's been a great teammate and an even better friend." He smiled and patted the guy on the back. "I'm glad your leader let him join me."

Cobalt was making it that much harder for Mercury to stab him in the back. _"Is… Is this what Marcus meant when Onyx was his moral compass?"_

Emerald gave her fake smile, and despite all the time that's passed, Cobalt still didn't trust it. "That's great to hear. Cinder and I will be looking forward to seeing what you both do in the rounds to follow."

She walked off and River spared one last glance at all of them before walking with her. Mercury watched them go rather conflicted.

Cobalt noticed this. "Merc, you okay?"

Mercury shook his head and went back to cocky. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just thinking about how strong that River must be. I think he graduates after the tournament." He walked off to join RWBY who were waiting for them. "Come on, let's not keep the girls waiting."

Many things seemed off, but Cobalt chalked that up to his status. After all, anything was bond to seem off when you had such a wide variety of enemies after you. He decided to just focus on having a good time with friends and girlfriend.

Once they were a fair distance away, Emerald said. "I'm surprised River. You were confronted by both Blake and Cobalt, yet you maintained your cool."

"Blake and Cobalt will pay for what they've done, but they are unimportant compared to the needs of the Faunus. This attack must go off to show case the strength we possess. I'll concern myself with them once the attack is in full swing." River then leaned in. "Do not entertain the notion that you are superior to me Human."

Emerald glared at him. "Just continue to play silent and follow Cinder's orders, Taurus. That's the only way you're getting what you want and what was promised."

River grit his teeth but made no moves against her.

_**Noodle Stand**_

Team RWBY sat across from all the equipment while Team Azure sat to the right across from four more empty seats. All six of them sat on stools.

"I'll have a bowl of the regular, please." Yang declared.

A large bowl of noodles was slid before her.

"Oh, I'll take the same." Ruby added getting her own bowl.

"Do you have anything with a low salt?" Weiss asked before getting a bowl of the same.

Blake and the old man shared a nod before he ran into the back and came out with a large bowl of fish for her. That made Blake very happy.

Cobalt shrugged. "We'll both have two of them bowls of noodles."

The old man gave them each a bowl as well.

Weiss produced a Schnee Dust company card.

"Weiss, what's the occasion?" Yang asked

"No occasion." Weiss shrugged. "I just wanted to do something nice." The old man threw the card back at her. "What? How can my card be declined?"

Cobalt took out lien. "Don't worry guys, I got us covered." He noticed JNPR and CR walking over and nodded to them. "Hey guys, take a seat. I'm buying lunch."

Pyrrha smiled. "That sounds lovely."

"Hell, yeah it does." Russel ran over to Team Azure's side.

With that, everyone else sat down filling out the 12 seats and soon digging into their food.

_**Some Time Later…**_

Teams RWBY, JNPR, CR, and Azure were quite content after their meals.

Ren looked to his team. "Are you sure it's wise to eat before a match?"

"Don't worry." Jaune stated having eaten a reasonable amount. "Both JNPR and CR are going to need their energy if we wish to do as well as RWBY and Azure."

Cardin nodded. "We got to show just how well Beacon's been preparing us for our future roles. Doing our best in the festival is the least we can do."

Ren looked to RWBY and Azure. "So, we already know that Cobalt and Mercury are the only official members that can represent Azure, but what about team RWBY?"

Ruby smiled. "There's nothing in the rules saying that different members can't participate in different rounds."

Weiss added. "I checked."

"So, Weiss and I will take the doubles and send Yang to the finals." Ruby informed.

Blake chimed in. "I'm perfectly fine sitting out."

"What about you JNPR?" Russel asked. "Think you're ready for the four on four?"

Nora answered. "Of course. We got a world-renowned fight, what's basically a ninja, and I can bench press five of me. With Jaune leading us, there isn't nothing JNPR can't do. I mean, we've trained all year, our weapons are awesome, and Glynda barley yells at us anymore."

Jaune nodded. "Nora summed it up. I think we got this."

"I mean, the worst that can happen is that we lose. Then it's just years of walking around the school with everyone knowing we're failures. Our friends will likely abandon us to preserve their standing…" Nora began.

Ren shook her shoulder. "Nora, coffee and pancakes."

That snapped Nora right out of it as she jumped to her feet. "Where!?"

Jaune looked at everyone. "All in all, we're doing well. Every so often Nora's been over thinking things, but we can usually put her mind at ease."

Oobleck's voice came over the system. "The Vytal Tournament shall resume. Would Teams JNPR and BRNZ report to the coliseum?"

Pyrrha nodded. "Looks like this is it."

JNPR walked off.

_**Coliseum**_

Teams Azure, RWBY, and CR walked off to the left to find seats while Emerald and River walked off to the right shortly after. Mercury glanced back at them momentarily.

_**Stage**_

"Team JNPR of Beacon vs Team BRNZ of Shade." Rain declared over the speakers.

Brawnz Ni, leader of Team BRNZ, is a young man with dark purple eyes and short black hair slicked toward his left. He wears a top that consists of gradients of gray and purple, a scarf, black pants with bronze kneecaps, and black boots. His weapon of choice was claws.

Next, Roy Stallion. a young man with green eyes and brown hair styled in cornrow dreadlocks. He wears a green vest buckled close on his left shoulder, over a black T-shirt and loose white pants rolled up to his knees. He also wears a pair of fingerless gloves with white armor pieces that are the holsters for his weapon and olive canvas sneakers. His weapons are circular saws.

Then, Nolan Porfirio a young male with messy dark red hair and pink eyes. He wears a deep sky-blue jacket with a black hood and rolled up black sleeves, open over a white shirt with long, rolled up sleeves. A pair of sunglasses with pink lenses hung from his collar. He also wears a pair of ripped burgundy jeans, black shoes, and black finger-less gloves. His weapon is an electrified baton.

Finally, May Zedong a young girl with light tan skin, dusky rose hair, and gray-blue eyes. She wears a red and white jacket over a white shirt with blue tracksuit pants and a distinctive black beanie that covers her left eye. She also wears a large black scarf and red canvas sneakers. Her weapon of choice is a rifle.

The field was selected as half forest and half mountain with all eight combatants now wielding their weapons.

Rain spoke. "3. 2. 1. Begin!"

JNPR and most of BRNZ charged forward. May Zedong rushed off into the forest while Nolan activated his electric properties. Jaune instantly concocted a strategy.

"Ren go after the sniper!" Jaune ordered. "Nora, take down the baton wielder."

Nora charged forward and swung her hammer at Nolan keeping him from going after Ren who'd jumped over the team rushing into the forest. Jaune used his sword and shield to block Brwnz's claws while Pyrrha began fighting it out with Roy.

Nolan dodged Nora's strikes and got in close with his baton. He nailed her in her mid-section, but to his surprise, she was unaffected. Not in the normal, they got Aura so they're unaffected, way. Even things with Aura would still reel from the shock.

Nora smirked as she suddenly slammed the flat of her hammer into Nolan sending him straight out of the arena in one fell swoop. It was at this moment that May opened fire on Nora having gotten set up just a little too late. Nora began taking direct riffle shots.

Jaune noticed this. "Pyrrha and Nora, retreat!"

The two female members of JNPR ran to the mountain section while Jaune stood his ground activating the first stage of his Semblance at full force. Almost instantly, the ground around him, 360 degrees, became ice.

May took shot at him, but every bullet that entered his space lost kinetic energy falling harmlessly to the ground. This resulted in the sniper switching to Pyrrha and Nora to keep them at bay. This left Jaune currently dealing with both Roy and Brawnz.

They ran into his zone and started attacking him up close. Jaune did his best to defend from their onslaught while his zone absorbed kinetic energy. It helped that the electric baton didn't quite work right as it slowly began to freeze over.

Eventually, Brawnz delivered two powerful strikes with his saw blades. One to knock Jaune back and the other ejecting the blade into his gut. This knocked Jaune out of his zone which dissipated.

Roy rushed forward and smashed his baton into Jaune's gut knocking him clear into the mountain. It was at this moment that Ren attack May who had lost track of him in the ensuing battle. He nailed her with several powerful palm strikes forcing her to drop her weapon.

To finish it, he charged more Aura to a single palm and nailed her in the stomach. May fell out of the tree and hit the ground. Her Aura fell below 15%. With the threat from the sniper quelled, Pyrrha and Nora charged in to meet the oncoming Brawnz and Roy.

Pyrrha clashed with Brawns while Nora and Roy began exchanging blow. Ren jumped down from the tree and ran to his team unloading shot into both Brawnz and Roy from behind. Jaune recovered and brought out a lighting dust crystal.

He gripped it tight before running into the fray. "Pyrrha and Ren, fight. Nora, you're with me." Jaune declared.

Ren took Nora's place as she jumped back near Jaune. The leader of JNPR infused the crystal with his Aura and threw it at Nora. It went off bathing the hammer user in lighting dust and supercharging her Semblance. Jaune activated the second stage of his Semblance. To unleash all his sorted Kinetic energy, and he formed his great sword.

"Now!" Jaune declared.

Pyrrha and Ren knocked their enemies apart allowing Jaune and Nora to rush in. Nora smashed her hammer into Roy while Jaune did the same with his great sword mode. The final members of Team BRNZ were knocked clear off the stage ringing them both out.

_**Crow Bar**_

Qrow was drinking while the matches played out on the scroll. The Huntsman had just witnessed JNPR vs BRNZ. Why he was currently here was down to the fact that that the enemy wouldn't do anything during the first round.

The bar tender said, "Those kids from Beacon were something else."

"They were okay." Qrow stated as he took a drink.

_**Amity Coliseum**_

Sakura, daughter of Queen Crimson, was running late. _"I can't believe it! I set the alarm, so I could spend as much time as possible with big brother Cobalt and my boyfriend Neptune. Then what happens? My complex loses power. Now I'm running late."_

Suddenly, she stopped as her scroll went off. She picked it up and saw her mothers' number. Now, there was a time she was confused as the ideals of her mother clashed with what she continued to learn every day.

Honestly, she was still confused. Even though everything her mother ever taught her about Remnant was wrong, she couldn't bring herself to betray her in any way. Not yet. Right now, she wished her mother hadn't called at all because she suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

Sakura looked around before ducking into a secure space. "Hello mom."

"Sakura. I haven't heard from you in a while, so I was worried. Are you okay?" Crimson asked.

"I'm fine mom." Sakura replied.

"What of your brother?" Crimson asked.

Sakura said, "He's fine, but I haven't been able to persuade him to join us."

A lie since she had never told Cobalt anything about the Order of Grimm, that he didn't already know. She didn't intend to. She knew she'd have to make a choice in the end, but until then She couldn't report the truth.

"The attack will happen soon." Crimson stated. "If he hasn't changed his mind by now, he's not going to. When the attack happens, the Knights and Paladins will be ordered to capture him among their other duties. The same for us. I'll see you soon my daughter." Crimson hung up.

Sakura walked out of her hiding space with a sigh before shaking her head. She knew it may seem strange, but she wanted to be around her brother and boyfriend even more now. For what reason? She wasn't certain. She just knew she had to either see them or be with them.

_**Stands**_

Cobalt and Mercury of course sat with RWBY; however, there hadn't been enough open seats, so Cardin and Russel had offered to go off to find their own.

"Wow, Vomit Boy's really grown strong." Yang commented.

Mercury laughed as there was just more associated with the name Vomit Boy for him. Specifically, those baby pictures.

Yang looked at him. "What's so funny?"

Mercury waved it off. He'd certainly enjoy a good laugh with Yang over those pictures, but he'd given his word. Apparently, another side effect, besides the whole questioning sides thing, was the fact that he was becoming a man of his word.

"Don't worry babe." Mercury stated. "I was just reminded of this funny story involving Emerald." He winked. "Of course, she would kill me if I told it."

Yang was about to speak up, wanting to hear that story, when Sakura ran over to them. "Big brother! I'm sorry I'm late. Did I miss your match?"

Everyone looked at her with Ruby smiling. "Hi Sakura."

"Hi Ruby." Sakura happily replied before looking at him expectantly.

"You did miss my match, but I don't hold it against you." Cobalt shrugged. "I mean, you only said you were going to come to the tournament and becoming the first match was a sudden change."

Sakura hung her head. "I wanted to see you fight."

"I mean, there's going to be plenty of opportunity." Yang stated. "Mercury and he won the first round, so they'll get another chance to fight."

"Also, Neptune and the others haven't fought yet." Black added.

Sakura looked up hopefully. "Really?" She then noticed there were no seats, but she didn't let it get her down. "I should hurry and find a seat then."

Mercury stood up with his hands in his pockets. "Take my seat. I'll go find CR or JNPR and sit with them." He rubbed Sakura's hair. "I'm already leaving, so it's be useless to say no."

He walked away with Sakura turning to him. "Oh, thank you Mercury." She sat down next to Cobalt.

Just then, Rain and Oobleck spoke once more.

"That was certainly a thrilling match." Oobleck stated.

Rain said, "I couldn't agree with you more. BRNZ put up a decent fight, but in the end JNPR outclassed them. Shade has the potential for a comeback with this next match."

"Indeed. As odd as it may seem, we assure you this next match up in 100% accurate." Oobleck began

"What a match it is. Beacon student Nathan 'Sunspot' Stern will be taking on Shade Academy's very own Team NDGO who is a crowd favorite." Rain stated.

_**Stands**_

Upon hearing Nathan's name, Cobalt was instantly on alert. The images of their last battle, and how close he came to death, played in Cobalt's mind. He knew he was much stronger than last time, but you couldn't blame the guy for being worried.

Team RWBY and Sakura could see how tense Cobalt was, and they of course knew why. So, Sakura ended up rubbing his back in comfort while Ruby grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was these gestures that helped him slightly relax.

He watched as Nathan entered the arena though he looked different from the last time. Not in a 'There's no way this is Nathan' kind of thing. Just in a he's changed his style. The 4th year was a young man of average height.

He has pale skin, well-groomed black hair, and blue eyes. He wore a gray suit in which he kept the blazer open revealing the grey with white trim shirt underneath. He carried his metal cane, with a white handle, that had a red line on the right side.

_**Stage**_

Nathan walked onto the stage and came to stand before team NDGO. Their leader was Nebula Violette. She has lightly tanned skin, indigo hair brushed over to her left side, and olive eyes. She wears a high-necked, tight-fitting gray shirt, along with a long, light blue coat.

She also wears a leather bandolier with a shoulder pad on the right, which also appears to hold her weapon. She also wears gray pants and dark gray boots. Her weapon of choice was a convertible crossbow-sword.

Next, Dew Gayl. A young woman with tanned skin, dark blonde hair swept to the left, and violet eyes. She wears a sleeveless green dress with an asymmetrical hem, golden scale armor underneath her dress that covers her chest, neck and left arm, and a golden pauldron. She wielded a spear.

Then, Gwen Darcy. A young female with olive skin, curly black hair pulled back from her face into ringlets, and brown eyes. She wears a black corset dress with a dark gray front, purple hem and purple laces on the back. She also wears light gray stockings and pale gray ballet flats.

Lastly, Octavia Ember. A young woman with fair skin, brick red hair left loose and olive green eyes. She wears a blue waistcoat with two long tails and brown bodice detail. A blue crop vest of the same color is worn over the top. Her skirt is cream underneath an orange open-front layer.

She wears a pair of dark blue belts crossed in the front and back, and a pair of silver pauldrons, held in place by a leather belt across her chest. Her shoes are a pair of simple, dark brown boots with a folded top. Her weapon of choice is a kris.

"Right now, you four have a choice." Nathan stated. "You can surrender now or lose in less than a minute. Your choice."

"Please, you're just one man." Nebula stated.

Gwen said, "Frankly, I consider it insulting we only get one opponent."

Nathan closed his eyes. "Well, no one can say I didn't give you a choice."

The randomization finished, and the stage became half savanna and half geysers

Oobleck said, "3. 2. 1. Go!"

Nathan put his cane, concealing a sword, away while activating Reactor causing him to glow a brilliant yellow. In place of his weapon, he withdrew five blades made of the basic dust. Fire, wind, water, earth, and lighting. They began to glow yellow like him.

NDGO charged in only for Sunspot to jump over them, turn in mid-air, and throw each blade into the ground. Instead of the blades shattering, they dug into the ground around the four members of NDGO creating a star formation.

Nathan landed on the ground and snapped his fingers. Before NDGO realized what was happening, yellow Aura moved through the ground connecting the five blades and a dome of yellow Aura formed over them.

"Sorry, but you four aren't the opponents I'm here to beat." He turned away from them and snapped his fingers once more.

The dome of Aura exploded causing the blades of Aura to do the same. It created a spectacular display of fire, air, earth, lighting, water, and Aura. Nathan started walking off stage as NDGO's Aura rapidly decrease.

**Nathan: 90%**

**Nebula: 14%**

**Dew: 12%**

**Gwen: 7%**

**Octavia: 2%**

Before stepping off the stage, Sunspot stared into the crowd, which was booing him, but he didn't care what they thought. No, he was focused on Cobalt. The manager stared him down as. Nathan closed his eyes and smiled before walking away.

"That was a major upset." Rain stated.

Oobleck stated. "Indeed, it seems some competitors have forgotten what this tournament is all about. While you are here to win, one must keep in mind that this festival is about comradery between the kingdoms."

Rain said, "From the sounds of the crowd, they get it and will be banking on his defeat in the rounds to follow."

_**Crow Bar**_

The bartender shook his head. "That was just poor form, but you can't deny what he achieved. Those four girls didn't do a thing to him, and I don't think any academy would send less than their best. Whomever he fights will have a tough time."

Qrow stared at the screen and sighed. "For once, we may be on the same page concerning these matches."

_**Stands, with Cinder, Emerald, and River**_

Cinder, who sat in the row behind Emerald and River, leaned forward. "Looks like things have taken an interesting turn. I think the rounds to follow will be quite interesting."

Emerald and River both knew that Nathan had just become an unwilling part of Cinder's plans.


	67. IL & CFV

_**Amity Coliseum**_

A young man was leaning against a wall in the hallway away from the stands and out of the arena. This man has light skin and is slightly below average height, with a lean, toned build. He has spiky, dark green hair and matching eyes.

He wears a high collar, sleeveless indigo shirt, green pants, and boots. On his back he carried a large indigo and green long sword that looked a lot like a cross except the cross occurred at the hilt. Its appearance hinted at the ability to change modes.

Nathan walked by him with a glance only for the young man to speak up. "Why are you here Nathan?"

Nathan smiled. "I'm here to participate in the Vytal Tournament." He looked at the young man. "Same as you Chrome."

"Really?" Chrome crossed his arms. "I don't know everything about what you've been involved in under Ozpin. Never have nor needed to; however, when he suddenly asks me into his office to talk about you, and your new hobby of attempting to kill 1st years, I feel the need to intervene."

"I'll tell you this Chrome. It's not a new hobby. I merely wish to kill that first year, Cobalt Sky, to claim what I feel is mine. If he beats me, goes further in this tournament or defeats me, then my desire for his death will halt." Nathan informed.

"If he doesn't, you can't kill him during the festival hence your little deal with Ozpin." Chrome shook his head. "I won't let you kill him Nathan. As your friend, I won't stand by."

"You will Chrome because you know me to well. If you step in, your team steps in. A huge battle breaks out, and no matter where we fight, it'll cause destruction. It's only logical when dealing with the best student of Beacon and the best team of four schools." Nathan stated.

With nothing more to say, Nathan walked off as Chrome watched him. _"Losing your team has driven you down a dark road my friend. If that Cobalt Sky doesn't win, then I'll be there. Both to defend him and bring you back to the light."_

_**Commentator Box**_

Oobleck and Rain came over the speakers.

"I believe now is a good time to move onto our next match for the day." Rain stated.

"Quite right." Oobleck agreed. "This next fight will be between team CR(Cardinal) of Beacon and IL(Isle) of Atlas. A two v two before the official round to determine which team will move on. What's interesting about these teams is that neither is led by the first letter of the team."

_**Stands**_

Cobalt was back to his usual self only to be pleasantly surprised as Cardin and Russel were about to face off with Autumn and Indie. Since it has been years, they both naturally changed with the time.

Indie was light skinned, had buzz cut purple hair, and lavender eyes. His attire consists of a black, long sleeved shirt with gray trim, matching cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, and gray combat boots. At his sides he had twin, black axes.

Autumn had brown skin, long brown hair in a ponytail, and matching eyes. Her attire consisted of a dark blue tank top, jeans, and combat boots. Her arms were still covered in white metal and a black belt with six pouches hung around her waist.

The manager smiled. "Wow, I thought those two weren't going to compete."

Sakura looked at him. "Who are they?"

"A couple of friends I met years ago." Cobalt smiled. "They've both changed quite a bit."

"So, who do you think will win?" Yang asked.

Cobalt crossed his arms. "Honestly, the difference between when I meet those two and when I met Cardin and Russel is vast. It could go either way."

_**Stage**_

The stage was currently being randomized.

"So, you're another two-person team." Cardin stated.

"You just stated the obvious." Autumn stated unimpressed.

Indie chuckled. "Don't mind my leader. She doesn't put much thought into what she says unless you impress her."

Autumn yawned.

Russel smirked. "That's my kind of challenge. Good to see Cardin and I aren't getting a fight like the last one."

The field settled on half city, and half grasslands.

Rain said. "3. 2. 1. Go!"

Both teams rushed at one another. Cardin deployed his clawed gauntlets and met Indie who'd drawn both his axes. They began colliding weapons in a spectacular display of sparks as the metal clashed. Russel slashed at Autumn only for her to jump back and vanish from sight.

She reappeared behind Russel landing a solid kick to his back followed by a tackle as she took him away from center and into the city section of the stage. Cardin and Indie began going at it. Cardin with his more animalistic driven style and Indie with his military style.

Russel charged lighting to his hands and slammed them down on Autumn. The shock forced her to release him. He hit the ground with a crouch before lunging forward with his daggers. Autumn vanished from sight. By this point, the leader had figured out what was happening.

He listened carefully until whipping around to block two throwing knives and sending them into the air. He then caught them before throwing them back at Autumn. She slashed the knives down with her claws before vanishing once more.

"Clever." Autumn appeared, and Russel slashed at her only for the leader of IL to jump back vanishing again. "You seem fairly decent at keeping track of me." Autumn declared from behind while slashing into Russel.

"One has to wonder how long you can keep up." She appeared slashing at Russel from the front this time intending to catch him off guard, but he met her claws with his daggers. "Especially when I get serious."

Russel spun and kicked her in the side before slashing into her with his daggers taking advantage of the moment. She soon recovered and thrust her claws into Russel's chest causing him to stumble back. She followed up by laying into him.

Over with Cardin and Indie, things were picking up big time. Indie was using his Semblance, Enhanced Strength, to power through Cardin's defenses while Cardin used his version of clones to get the unexpected hit in. Their Aura's were draining fast as a result.

Eventually they broke apart. Indie connected both his axes together, both axe blades faced a different direction, and Cardin inserted water and lighting dust into his left and right dagger talons respectively. Both opponents then rushed one another once more.

Cardin took a heavy strike from Indie's double axe, but he moved passed it striking the Atlas student with a water clone dosing him. Cardin then charged closer and struck with the lightning dust charged right claw multiple times.

The Atlas student fought through it and took his weapon ramming it into Cardin's gut. The Beacon student was forced back. Indie then disconnected the weapon and the two began a more heated battle as Indie was landing hits left and right.

Cardin used water and lighting clones to continuously deal damage. Finally, it came down to one strike between the two of them. Each hit the other in the chest and a horn blared drawing Russel and Autumn's attention.

**Russel: 33%**

**Cardin: 12%**

**Autumn: 47%**

**Indie: 12%**

"Both Cardin and Indie have fallen below 15 percent at the same time." Rain stated.

Oobleck added. "This means it's down to the leaders Russel and Autumn."

This match far exceeded the last one, Nathan vs NDGO, but that wasn't exactly hard all things considered. Point is, the various people in the crowd were either cheering for CR or IL.

Russel smiled. "Looks like our teammates did their part in eliminating each other, so what's say with finish this fight off on a high note for the crowd?"

Autumn, with the smallest smile, said, "I'll defeat you to satiate the crowd."

She swung her claws down at him only for Russel to catch them with his daggers. "Not going to be that easy."

His blades were being charged with his Semblance. Autumn jumped back and vanished, but Russel aimed his blades to his left and right before firing. The lighting from the right blade hit Autumn in the chest knocking her off her feet.

Russel rushed over and delivered a powerful axe kick helping her forcefully impact with the ground. "I knew you'd either aim for my left or right side." Russel jumped back. "With two arms, I didn't have to take a guess."

Autumn got to her feet and Russel immediately pounced. He thrust his daggers forward only for IL's leader to block them with her claws. She then lunged back landing on her hands. He feet positioned in the air.

This caused Russel to stumble forward before regaining his balance only it was too late. Autumn sprung off her hands nailing CR's leader in the gut. She then launched forward catching Russel by the leg and spun around in place before releasing him. He was sent flying out of the arena.

"Russel Thrush has just been eliminated by ring out meaning team IL of Atlas takes the win." Oobleck declared.

_**Crow Bar**_

The tender said, "Not a bad match right there. Definitely better than the last."

"I can agree with that." Qrow took another drink.

_**Stands**_

Cobalt stood up with a smile. "Oh man, I got to talk with them." He looked back at everyone. "Whoever wants to come can."

He ran off without waiting for a word. Sakura and Ruby decided to follow while the others stayed back. Mercury noticed this from where he sat and decided to go with the small group.

_**Halls**_

Team IL was walking out of the arena when Cobalt caught up to them. "Indie and Autumn, it's been a long time." He looked at Indie. "Come on man, I thought you weren't coming. I mean, I haven't seen you all day or when most of the students came."

"Hey Cobalt!" Indie high fived him. "Sorry about that. We wanted to keep our participation a surprise" He nodded to Autumn. "We'd have come sooner, but my leader wanted to squeeze in as much training as possible after Elfman left us."

Autumn casually crossed her arms. "It was the path which made the most sense. When down a member, train to make up the difference."

Cobalt rubbed his head. "Oh yeah, I was sorry to hear he up and abandoned you guys."

Autumn nodded. "It's a loss to our team, but this one couldn't mope forever."

Indie chuckled. "It's true. Elfman was a great guy, and I thought we became great friends." He rubbed the back of his head. "Autumn really stepped up and the two of us have become great friends, and we're slowly climbing into Atlas' finest students."

Autumn nodded to Ruby, Sakura, and Mercury. "Who are they?"

Cobalt looked at them. "That's my girlfriend Ruby, my sister Sakura, and my partner Mercury. They're just a few of the great people I've met since coming to Beacon."

Ruby could no longer contain herself.

She ran up to Autumn and began observing the metal around her arms. "This weapon is so cool. I noticed them go from metal to clawed gantlets. I mean, how is that possible?"

Autumn simply said, "Atlas technology. It was once a prototype, and what I wield now is the finished product. Not many have been outfitted with this particular weapon."

Mercury had walked up to Indie and gave him a high five. "Cobalt's told me about you." He smiled. "Seems like he has quite the talent for lighting the fire for combat in people."

"That appears to be one of his many charms." Indie commented.

Sakura walked up to Autumn. "I really enjoyed watching you fight. You maintained your calm and cool during the entire thing. It was so cool."

Autumn looked at her with a bored expression. "Team CR put up a fight, but I didn't have any doubt Indie and I would win." She yawned. "Anyways, I'm tired." She walked off with her hands behind her head. "Come along Indie, we're returning to Beacon, so I can rest."

He waved to Cobalt. "See you around man."

"See ya." Cobalt nodded before turning to his group. "I figured Autumn would break things off to sleep, but it was still nice seeing them in person again."

"That Autumn girl seemed a little odd." Sakura stated.

Mercury put an arm around Cobalt. "I don't know if you've noticed, but those are the type of _little _people this guy tends to draw in." He winked. "Cobalt here could run for king of the _odd_-people."

Cobalt broke free of his grasp and walked over to Ruby. "I swear, we can never escape the puns."

Ruby said, "We can try."

Cobalt glanced at him. "Good point"

They ran back into the stands.

Just then, Rain came over the speakers. "The next match will be team CFV of Beacon vs SSMN of Haven in 15 minutes."

Sakura smiled. "That's Neptune's team!"

She ran back to her seat leaving Mercury who genuinely smiled before making his way back to his own seat.

_**Coliseum**_

"Beacon couldn't keep it's streak up forever." Rain stated. "Especially with the various talent of the other academies making themselves known."

"Indeed." Oobleck conferred. "I bet many are wondering just who will win this next match. Team CFV is a Vale favorite; however, a stunning show casing form Teams Azure, RWBY, and JNPR seems to have shifted some opinions on that."

"What hasn't changed is the Mistral favorite SSMN. Even when the tournament began, a consensus seemed to be reached that this was the Mistral team to watch out for." Rain informed.

_**Stands**_

"Good luck Mars." Weiss declared.

Sakura said, "You got this Neptune."

"Lead your team well Sun." Black called out.

"Show them what your made of CFV!" Cobalt shouted causing Weiss, Sakura, and Blake to look at him. "What?" He shrugged. "SSMN may be friends, but Coco is family and Velvet and Fox and friends. It's obvious whose got my support."

_**Stage**_

The field began to randomize.

"I would offer to have one of my teammates step off, but I'm sure you'd make me regret it later." Sun stated.

Coco chuckled. "You got that right pretty boy. There'd be no point in beating the boy band if you bench one of your members. Plus, you're going to need all the help you can get."

Half of it became like Vacuo with tall rock formation and sand while the other half became a beach with water and a mast from a ship. Neptune was terrified.

_**Stands**_

Everyone, but Sakura, was confused by this development.

They looked to her with Ruby asking. "Uh, what's wrong with Neptune?"

Sakura sighed. "Neptune's afraid of the water."

_**Stage**_

Oobleck came over the speakers. "3. 2. 1. Begin!"

Neptune, with a speed no one expected, ran clear into the Vacuo zone and up a rock formation. Hey, Sun wasn't a leader for no reason. Sometimes, you just had to make the best of your team's quirks.

"Neptune, rain down fire on Team CFV!" Sun ordered before running in flanked by Sage and Mars each holding their weapons.

Sage confronted Fox who had practice fighting big guys with big swords. He began weaving and dodging through the strikes leading Sage off into the beach zone. Any shot Neptune threw his way was just another thing to avoid.

Sun had decided to confront Velvet who had decided to start off with kicks and her dust pistol. SSMN's leader started out fighting with hand to hand as he avoided any of the dust shots and countered Velvets kicks with his arms.

This left Mars to take on Coco, and this was the opponent Neptune helped with the most focusing fire on her. Mars busted out his snake sword taking it straight to whip mode. This combined assault put CFV's leader on the defensive but not useless.

She turned her handbag into her massive minigun and opened fire on Mars pushing him back. Coco then jumped to the right, whirled around, and fired on Neptune forcing him down from his perch and behind a rock.

Fox was now going to town on Sage who had only got a few hits in on the blind fox Faunus. He used his orange blades attached to gauntlets, made from Yatsuhashi's sword, and hits infused with Aura to punish the large blade wielding swordsman.

Sage dug in his heels, placed his sword in front of him, and waited for just the right opportunity. He was no fool. Fox was clearly more skilled, faster, and likely smarter than him… to an extent. Sage at least had a plan.

Picking Fox up and throwing the Faunus out of the ring wouldn't be enough where they currently stood. Fox would just wiggle out of his grasp somehow, someway. This left him with only one true option.

Sage sheathed his sword and dodged to the right. As the Faunus ran by, Sage hightailed it to the mast with every ounce of speed available to him. He started to climb only for Fox to jump up after him. Exactly as he planned.

Sage grabbed Fox and slammed him into the mast with all his might. Not enough to defeat the Faunus but more than enough to break the mast. It tipped over sending both students out of bounds. The horn that went off never sounding sweeter to the large swordsman.

"Due to the quick thinking of Sage Ayana, this fight becomes a 3 on 2 in SSMN's favor as he sacrificed himself to take out Fox Alistair." Oobleck announced.

Rain agreed. "That was truly something to behold. Sometimes we must remember that not every problem can be overcome with brawn alone. As Hunters, we must make use of our brains as well."

Mars sheathed his blade and used Reinforce becoming metal. He then charged through the hail fire of bullets before laying into Coco with punches. Neptune came out from behind his rock to open fire on her once again.

Yeah, here's the thing. You don't carry around a minigun, practically all the times, and not get jacked. What followed was Coco reverting her gun to a handbag and using it to beat the stuffing out of Mars even though he was more durable now.

This forced Neptune to charge in changing his weapon to glave mode. Sun and Velvet's fight had evolved into a show down of staffs and nun chuck because Velvet copied whichever he brought out.

Due to her sole ability of copying how someone fights, she was matching the leader blow for blow and shot for shot in a spectacular display. Coco slammed her handbag into Mars knocking him away and whirled around to face Neptune.

She went to town until he shifted his weapon into a trident at the right time catching Coco's handbag with the now expanded area of the head. He was pushed back but remained standing. With the distance now just right, he managed to nail Coco a few times.

Mars activated the dust component of his sword going with earth dust. He essentially ended up swinging a blunt, stronger whip at Coco. Neptune added the barrage with his trident. Together, they began to slowly push Coco. This was interrupted as they noticed Sun's current struggle.

Mars looked to Neptune. "Go help Sun deal with Velvet. I'll keep Coco occupied."

Neptune nodded and ran in to help Sun while Mars turned his attention to CFV's leader who was quick to recover. What's more, she had just shifted her weapon back to minigun mode opening fire on him.

Sun had to switch to a more defensive style when Velvet summon Cobalt's katanas backwards. Her movements were just as fluid and dance like as his. Sun blocked what he could with his nun-chucks while also shooting off shells any time the chance presented itself.

Neptune had switched back to glave mode and charged the weapon with lightning dust. He joined the fight turning the tide in Sun's favor. It became too much for Velvet to handle as they attacked her in perfect synchronization. Mars was currently being beaten down.

That was very literal as Coco had gotten in close and just went to town on him with her handbag which weighed like a ton. Mars fought back to the best of his ability, but there's only so much you can do in this situation. Coco finally ended it with a handbag to the gut.

Mars was sent tumbling along the ground until coming to a stop with less than 15% Aura meaning he lost. At the same time, Sun and Neptune together, even though Velvet put up one heck of a fight with swords and kicks, dropped her below 15% as well.

They were just about to focus on Coco when she opened fire on Neptune dropping his Aura to below 15% and leaving this a battle of leader vs leader. Both of which were nowhere near 100%. Sun clapped his hands together summoning his Solar Clones.

He ran in with the two clones getting in the way of minigun ammo. They didn't last long, but the mere seconds they provided Sun were crucial. He formed his staff and Sun's technique vs Coco's insane strength began. They were going at it with neither wanting to lose.

Until finally, Sun saw a single, great opening. He went for it swinging his staff right into Coco's side. She stumbled to the left and the horn blared signifying it was over. They both looked to the board which displayed their images and Aura

**Sun: 16%**

**Coco: 14%**

The crowd went wild at the spectacular battle.

Coco smiled and walked up to Sun. "Looks like your team's going onto the next round. Can't say I'm happy about losing, but at least I didn't lose to a random team.

Sun rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know if my team deserves to move on. I mean, it's clear who would have won if…"

"Your team won Wukong." Coco tapped his chest with her fist. "I don't want to see any doubt moving forward. You got some tough competition, and I'll be furious if you lost because you doubted yourself."

Sun was intimidated, so he saluted. "Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am."

Coco walked off with a smile. "That's better."

_**Crow Bar**_

The tender looked at Qrow. "This tournament is shaping up quite nicely."

Qrow merely smiled and took another drink. To think, his original plan had been to stay out there collecting information before coming back for this festival. Now, here he was with two students which he got paid well to train, plenty of drink, and time to spend with his nieces.

Judging by these matches, maybe defeating Salem wasn't too far off. On top of that, his own Semblance, while causes great trouble, just seemed more in control around those with insane natural luck. Maybe… he'd drunken enough for one day.

He placed enough lien on the counter to pay for all his drinks. "Hey, I don't think I can make it to the coliseum, and I have the insiders tip that the next match will be the last. Mind if I stick around to see it?"

The tender took the lien. "You spent more than enough, so sure thing pal."


	68. Limit vs MERG

_**Commenter Box**_

"Today has been full of ups and downs, but we hope you've enjoyed what you've seen so far." Rain stated happily.

"Quite right Rain." Oobleck stated. "There have been many matches today with the first being arranged by the headmasters. This last match is no different."

"It is important to note that this first round has been exceptional with the unanimous decisions coming down from the headmasters themselves." Rain declared. "From this information we've gotten, we can only infer that this is truly a special year with boundless talent."

"We are merely keeping you from seeing the spectacle to come." Oobleck stated. "From what information we have, this is going to be one match everyone, spectators and participants alike, will want to pay close attention to."

"Indeed." Rain stated. "This last match has Team Limit. A team trained by the Aura expert Snow, a Huntsman hailing from Atlas, in the wilds of Remnant. Their opponent will be surprise last minute entry, fourth year team, MERG(Merge)."

"Team MERG has effectively graduated from Haven Academy this year, but this is not the academy where they started their training. Each year they have gone from academy to academy. Beacon, Atlas, Shade, and Haven, in that order." Oobleck informed.

_**Stage**_

Team Limit was comprised of Ichigo, Sasuke, Yusuke, and Alzara.

Ichigo was a young man with short, orange hair. His attire consists of a white T-shirt with blue jeans. A rather simplistic style if it weren't for the oversized, black and silver kyhber knife with bandages for the hilt on his back.

Sasuke was a young man with raven black hair and matching raven wings. His attire consists of purple pants with a black line down the sides, a purple short sleeved shirt, and a black trench coat with purple trim. Along the bottom of his back there rests a long sword.

Yusuke was a young man who had black hair slicked back with gel, brown eyes, and tan skin. His physique was lean yet muscular. His attire consisted of a light yellow, sleeveless shirt, blue pants, black shoes, and black leather gloves with metal rings over the knuckles.

Alzara was a young woman of average height with a slender build and pale skin. She has spiky black hair and wears glasses over black eyes. Her attire consists of a white, double-breasted trench coat with matching shirt and pants with a white belt around the waist. She had a chatereus on her back.

Team MERG was Chrome Macgyver, Enigma Jackford, Blaze R. Dragonewt, and Bhan Garoudoiji. Chrome was leader of team MERG and the swordsman that spoke with Nathan after his match against NDGO.

Enigma Jackford was a young man with long green hair, in a ponytail, underneath a dull yellow and black baseball cap. He has forest green eyes and the build of a brawler. His attire consists of a yellow leather jacket, sleeves rolled up, and blue jeans. Chains wrapped around both arms.

Blaze R. Dragonewt was a dragon Faunus with medium length black hair, red dragon scales all over his body, and fire red eyes. His attire consists of a black, long-sleeved shirt with dark blue cross outlines and orange jacket. He was wearing black gauntlets.

Bhan Garoudoiji was a young man with silver hair, white eyes, and tanned skin. His attire consists of a black and grey jumpsuit, black combat boots, and midnight blue fingerless gloves. He also has a necklace with a wolf emblem around his neck.

Chrome stepped forward and looked at Ichigo. "You're the leader of your team, Correct?"

"That's right." Ichigo stated.

Chrome said, "Care to make this a more memorable match?"

The randomization of the stage began.

Ichigo smiled. "Let me guess, mini-tournament. One on one matches all over the field. We continue to pair off until one side comes out victorious. No interference with ongoing matches."

"Do you agree?" Chrome smiled as Ichigo had said exactly what he was thinking.

"I agree on the condition that you and I fight in the first round." Ichigo stated.

"No problem." Chrome stated.

Of course, their teams had heard the words and were set to fight. The stage selection was coming up half ice field and half forest.

Rain counted down. "3. 2. 1. Begin!"

Chrome and Ichigo stayed at the center, Yusuke and Blaze moved into the top half of the ice zone, Sasuke and Enigma moved to the bottom half, and Alzara and Bhan moved into the forest section. Everyone was waiting until the others were in their proper place.

"This is intriguing." Oobleck stated. "Seems as though Team Limit and MERG came to an agreement of sorts and we are to be treated to multiple 1 on 1 matches."

_**Alzara vs Bhan**_

Alzara looked around the forested section of the stage as numerous blades made of Aura started appearing all around her. Her opponent was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, those blades rose out of the ground aimed at Alzara. She drew her bow as the blades sailed straight for her.

Alzara used her Semblance, Flash Step, to dodge the blades and fire on them as they chased her. After a few moments of this, blades began to come out blue. Alzara continued to move around with quick flashes of speed shooting down these blades.

Instead of dissipating like the blades before them, these blades became water that dosed the ground at various points. Soon, purple blade joined the fray; however, they didn't move as expected. The blades stabbed into the earth and exploded into lighting.

This lighting traveled along the soaked ground beneath Alzara shocking her. At this point, it was blatantly obvious her opponent outclassed her in stealth. So, the only option that remained was to take out the forest and her attacker in one fell swoop.

The archer used flash step to avoid Bhan's aura blades and moved to select points among the forest where she embedded think, ice blue rods in the ground. Four in total. If one were to trace the path of the rods, they'd draw a diamond encompassing most of the area.

Bhan appeared and wrapped his arms around Alzara. "I see you are taking a page from Nathan Stern's book. Unfortunately for you, our match isn't tuning out that way."

"I could not agree more." Alzara stated with a small smile. "After all, it'd be hard for me to copy Nathan when I have no idea where you are, so why not draw you out to enact my plan then?"

It was too late for Bhan to react. Aura had rushed along the ground beneath them connecting the shape.

Bhan simply smirked impressed. "Clever."

Then, the Aura itself exploded in a spectacular display. Chunks of wood, of various sizes, were blown every which way as the forested section was destroyed. Both Bhan and Alzara ended up out of the ring.

**Bhan: 13%**

**Alzara: 1%**

_**Sasuke vs Enigma**_

"If I were you, I'd surrender." Sasuke stated.

Enigma chuckled. "Funny, I was going to say the same to you." He unfurled the chains from his wrist. "Since neither of us wants to do that, let's say we get down to business."

For the first time since setting foot in Vale, Sasuke activated his Semblance making his eyes turn red with black tomoe. "I can see your curious, so ask your question or speak your piece. You won't get the chance during combat."

"The Sharingan. Once native to small island just off the cost of Mistral, inherited through family like the Schnee's, and used by Shade the assassin. Care to explain?" Enigma asked.

"My village was slaughtered when I was young, and I've heard of this Shade. If he has my Semblance, then I can only assume it was done through experimentation." He drew his sword. "None of that matters to me because I have a new family to fight for. I will not fail them."

Enigma's chains began to glow with yellow Aura. No more words needed to be exchanged. Both combatants charged at one another. Sasuke thrust his sword forward only for the chains, controlled by Aura, to rush forward ensnaring the blade.

Enigma then jumped and came down with a powerful axe kick. Sasuke let go of his blade and moved back avoiding the kick. Enigma cracked the ground before standing up. He grabbed Sasuke's blade and threw it out of bounds before charging in.

If he thought Sasuke defenseless, he had other thing coming. The raven-haired man got into a firm stance with his palms open. He avoided Enigma's chains before striking him serval times with open palms. Enigma commanded his chains to go after Sasuke forcing him to deflect them.

Things only got more complicated as yellow chains sprung up from the ground coming after Sasuke as well. As he deflected them, he could tell that this was in no way a Semblance. It was offensively used Aura.

Sasuke managed to avoid the chains, but not Enigma when he got involved fully. The young man rushed in and punched Sasuke in the gut. He then dropped down and swept the raven-haired man's legs knocking him off his feet.

The Aura chains rushed towards Sasuke completely ensnaring him in place and binding his wings to his body. Enigma was about to throw him out of bounds, but Sasuke threw up his greatest Aura creation. The purple, humanoid/raven surrounded him.

His own Aura ate threw and dissolved the yellow Aura. Sasuke then stood up while creating a mounted bow on his Aura's arm and pointing it at Enigma. The student shot forth the chains on his wrist attacking the Aura covering with a fervor as he began to dodge arrows fired at him.

Then the horn blared stopping Enigma in his track. This in turn caused Sasuke to stop and look at the board. Upon seeing that he lost, he disengaged both Semblance and Aura.

**Sasuke: 12%**

**Enigma: 22%**

_**Yusuke vs Blaze**_

Yusuke and Blaze went straight into it with Yusuke deploying his knuckles. They were going at it blow for blow. Elbows, knees, feet, legs, and fist. Every single move was mirrored by the other.

This combat was around early Huntsman level, so on track to be strong Hunters. Eventually, Yusuke was slowly being overwhelmed by the dragon Faunus, so he leapt back charging Aura to his finger.

Blaze rushed forward only for Yusuke to point his now glowing finger at him. "Spirit Gun!"

A blast of Aura slammed into the Faunus pushing him back.

Once Blaze stopped, he smiled and laughed. "I could tell you and I have a similar fighting style, and you have not disappointed."

"Same here." Yusuke smiled back. "This is just starting to get interesting."

They charged in once more exchanging more blows. Eventually, they each jumped back ready to take this to the next level. Yusuke released his Semblance, Spirit Cuffs, causing his yellow Aura to flare up around him.

Blaze glowed a bright red as his muscles became more defined. Both gave a joyful smile as they rushed in once more. This time their speed and strikes were far more impressive, but nothing like you'd see from Hunters like Winter or Qrow.

It was certainly faster than anything a normal student would have been exposed to. There were certainly people in this audience that can keep up though. At this point, it appears their love for battle had brought both combatants to the point of not caring about blocking.

They were beating each other down hard, but no matter what both kept at it hammering away at the other. Blaze had even revealed that his gauntlets had hidden blades which he used in conjunction with everything else to fight.

Eventually, Yusuke began charging his Aura once more as he jumped over Blaze. They then turned to face each other once more as Yusuke pointed his finger at Blaze who had lost a large amount of his thought process due to his Semblance. Blaze charged in.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke declared.

The Aura tore along the ground before colliding with Blaze and taking him out of the arena. The horn blared, and the dragon Faunus lost both by lack of Aura and ring out. Blaze got to his feet snarling like a dragon while his Aura flared brighter. It then broke around him and he collapsed.

**Yusuke: 20%**

**Blaze: 2% - 1% - 0 %**

_**Ichigo vs Chrome**_

Ichigo and Chrome had a pretty good sense when it came to one another. They didn't know each other's past nor did they fully know the scope of the other's abilities; however, they could tell just from looking at one another that they were similar in personality and strength.

This intrigued both swordsman to the point that they began their battle by testing one another. Truly feeling each other out. It was like a friendly spar with nothing interesting going on. To ignore this fact was to ignore what laid beneath.

These men, in the precise way they moved, would indicate to any, truly well-trained combatant that these two were the strongest of their respective teams. In almost every aspect. So, there swords were clashing against one another, but neither were near their best.

Slowly but surely, they started to ramp the fight up. More speed, strength, and skill were on display as the two Huntsman in training were starting to come to an understanding of one another through the clashing of their swords.

A noticeable smile appeared on their faces. With that smile, their fight got more serious. When their swords clashed next, it sent out a small shockwave. It was a shockwave not unlike what you'd see if two normal Hunters went at it.

In this, it is important to distinguish this important difference. Ichigo was younger than Chrome, this is true; however, both were much younger than some of the more impressive Hunters currently alive.

So, while their shockwaves were nowhere near as impressive as say Winter and Qrow going at it, it was still impressive that these were young people able to accomplish this. In that sense, it began to resonate with different people in the crowd. Some had vastly different thoughts.

The main consensus among the populous was more along the lines of these two already being Huntsman level. Which was good. This was a huge morale booster to everyone, in the coliseum and around Remnant, watching not only this fight, but those around them.

Anyways, Ichigo and Chrome were in the full swing of things as they now moved around the center of the stage clashing blades with one another. This time, for what this tournament was, it was a spectacular display that almost everyone compared to the first fight of the day.

Cobalt facing off against Winter. The two swordsmen were really into this battle. It's not even the fact that their styles of combat where similar. Chrome was certainly more technique focused while Ichigo had more focus on overwhelming his opponent with speed and power.

This time, neither side was proving superior. Both swordsmen were ecstatic by this as they continued to go at it now creating shockwaves and sparks every time their blades clashed. Eventually, it got to the point that Ichigo decided to bust out his Semblance.

He hadn't even considered the possibility of going this far in the first round. Now, he was left with little choice and the desire to defeat this opponent that had fought on equal ground with him. There was one thing he must keep in mind from this point forward.

With the massive Aura drain that comes with it, he'd have to fight to win. Hey, he was enjoying the fight, but not enough to forget that his team set out to win this festival. So, he jumped back and held his right hand over his face.

He quickly moved it over causing a mask that looked like what could best be described as a menacing skull to appear. It was white with three red stripes on the left side. Chrome stood back to analyze this new development. He wasn't one to rush in unless the situation called for it.

Ichigo, in this situation, did not have the time to stand back nor did he need to. He was in Chrome's face slicing and slashing at the swordsman stronger and faster than before. What was curious about this was the fact that Ichigo only had the upper hand for about a minute.

From there, Chrome began to close the gap. This seemed to be his Semblance. Whatever it was, it was giving him the strength and speed to once again make the fight even, if it weren't for the fact that Ichigo was currently losing Aura fast.

Still, for this moment in time, they'd officially broken even in terms of strength and speed shown off by top Hunters like Qrow and Winter. Even though this wouldn't last against those who had naturally acquired this strength, together they could theoretically beat one or the other.

So, there they were clashing and moving around the center of the stage at such a rate that only a handful of people could completely see what was going on. In the end, Ichigo only had one option. One trump card to see this end better than the lose he was heading for.

His blade became cloaked in black Aura with a red tint, and when they next clashed, Ichigo only had one thing to declare. "Getsuga Tensho!"

The two blades met, and the black energy shot forth. It wrapped around Chrome's blade in such a way that it became smaller, but still nailed Chrome who was far too close to avoid the Aura move. That's when the horn sounded.

**Ichigo: 14%**

**Chrome: 14%**

Ichigo deactivated his mask, and in that moment, no one was sure just where the battle would have gone between these two. Most would say though that Ichigo and Chrome would have tied if it had gone on, but no one could be sure

_**Commenter Box**_

All four matches had wrapped up one after another and the cheering of the crowd over the amazing fights had died down meaning now was the opportune time for Rain and Oobleck to speak.

"Teams Limit and MERG have put their training to excellent use and this match is currently too close to call." Rain stated.

Oobleck nodded. "Indeed. With two ties, a victory for MERG, and victory for Limit, it all comes down to Yusuke of Limit and Enigma of MERG. It is either teams match to take."

_**Stage**_

Any fighter still on the stage moved off except for Yusuke and Enigma who met back at the center. Yusuke now glowed faintly with Aura as the original outpowering had subsided.

**Yusuke: 20%**

**Enigma: 22%**

This entire, grand conclusion to the first day matches was incredibly close just as Oobleck and Rain inferred. Yusuke got into his street brawling stance while Enigma, who didn't want to act rashly, merely unfurled his chains to the point that he could control them with his arms.

At this point, Enigma had to conserve his Aura so no controlling his chains with it and no summoning yellow chains. For Yusuke's part, he recognized how risky it would be to use the Spirit Gun, so he resolved not to use it either.

This meant, there was only one course of action left to either fighter. They stared each other down before Yusuke rushed in. Enigma started moving his whips around to catch Yusuke, but the young street fighter was wiry and agile.

He managed to dodge every attempt drawing in close. In one solid, flowing move he launched a punch into Enigma's gut. This started a slug fest between the two as neither side wanted to lose this one for their team. It all came down to them, and neither was about to let their team down.

Eventually, Enigma jumped back and moved his chains about in a way that he managed to ensnare Yusuke's torso. This also trapped his arms. As breaking free wasn't the easiest thing to do in the short time it'd take Enigma to throw him out, Yusuke decided to rush him.

His legs were still free. So, the Limit member ran with all his speed and slammed his body into Enigma. This caused the chains to loosen, and Yusuke broke free. He used the momentum of his current fall to lay his hands on the currently downed Enigma.

With a mighty yell, he continued straight to his feet lifting Enigma with every ounce of strength he could muster. "Team Limit will not lose!" Yusuke cried out.

He slammed the now struggling Enigma into the ground, but the horn hadn't blared.

**Yusuke: 17%**

**Enigma: 17%  
**

Enigma jumped to his feet causing Yusuke to jump back. Once more, they were staring each other down. Both rather worn out. Enigma dropped his chains and charged two percent of his Aura into his right first. Since it was still connected to him, it didn't count as gone.

His fist glowed yellow. "We both want to win, so one more punch. Every ounce of strength we can spare."

Yusuke charged his own Aura into his right first making it glow yellow as well. "I can get behind that."

So, both opponents charged one another. Enigma aimed for Yusuke's face, but Yusuke aimed straight for the punch. Their fists collided, but no horn sounded. Both grit their teeth and used their free hand to punch the other in the face. At the same time, both brawlers were knocked to ground as the horn blared.

**Yusuke: 12%**

**Enigma: 12 %**

**Remaining Total Aura:**

**Limit: 39%**

**MERG: 39%**

**TIE!**

Everyone in the stands were both stunned and confused as to what happened now.

_**Commenter Box**_

As surprising as this turn of events was, Rain and Oobleck had the answer to what happened in the event of an absolute tie.

Oobleck said, "Team MERG and Team Limit have tied completely. In accordance with the rules, this means both Teams are to move onto the next round."

Rain picked up. "In the event they are randomly paired, one team will be reshuffled for another, but only for th round."

"This concludes the matches for today." Oobleck stated. "Please leave the coliseum in a calm and orderly fashion."

They could hear the ecstatic cheering of everyone in the stadium.

_**Crow Bar**_

"That match was spectacular." The tender stated.

"I can't refute that." Qrow then noticed a familiar ship traveling to Beacon's docks out of the corner of his eye. "I've stuck around long enough." He stood up far less drunk than he'd have been. "I got an old friend to great." He walked away. "Thanks for the drinks."

The tender waved. "No problem. Stop by again." He set down the glass he'd just finished cleaning and picked up another only to knock the clean class to the ground breaking it. "Ah, Gee darn it."

_**Stands: With River, Emerald, and Cinder**_

Cinder leaned down to the next row where River and Emerald sat. "Tonight's meeting is mandatory. Mercury needs to be there. We need to discuss a change in plan"

She then got up and walked out as Emerald and River followed.

_**With RWBY, Cobalt, and Sakura**_

"That was amazing!" Sakura exclaimed.

Cobalt nodded. "It really was." He looked at Ichigo. _"Looks like the next rounds promise to be just as exciting."_

Cobalt now knew just how close he was to defeating Winter which meant there were just three goals left to compete in this tournament. Defeat Ichigo, Defeat Nathan, and win the entire thing. As things stood now, he'd have his chances to complete all three goals.

Ruby was overjoyed at seeing all eight of those weapons. To her, Crescent Rose was still superior, but seeing those eight weapons in real action, even if some were basic, was still amazing.

"This has been fun, but we can't stick around here all day." Yang stood and stretched. "Come on, let's get going before things get crowded."

Everyone started to move until Weiss noticed a familiar Atlas airship flying into the docks.

Weiss smiled. "Winter's back."


	69. Family & Plans

_**Beacon: Airship Dock, Evening…**_

Weiss, Ruby, Mars, Cobalt, and Sakura ran to the docks to meet Winter as she oversaw soldiers, both android and Human, getting off the ship.

"Winter!" Weiss ran up to her. "I'm so happy to see you." She then remembered her manner and curtsied. "Your presence honors us."

Winter walked forward. "It's been a long time since I set foot in Beacon." She looked around. "The air feels different."

Sakura leaned over and whispered to Cobalt. "She's colder and more formal than I thought."

Cobalt whispered back. "That's why Weiss' nickname is only Ice Princess. Winter is the true Ice Queen, but she's not really that bad once you get to know her."

"So, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"Classified." Winter stated.

Cobalt sighed. "Really Winter? Any Hunter worth their salt, or going to be worth their salt, would recognize the additional troops you've brought to Vale. It's obvious Ironwood's trusted you to bring in a little more security."

"You recognizing as such does not surprise me." Winter stated.

Cobalt looked at the people staring at the ship and soldiers. "It should also not surprise you that such a thing sends a message. I get that a little formality is needed from Atlas, but your current attitude is making people uneasy. This isn't Atlas. People aren't used to military presence."

Winter noticed where Cobalt was looking. "You may be right about that."

Weiss decided to jump back into the conversation. "So, how long will you be staying?"

"General Ironwood has requested that I stay to oversee the tournament." Winter then looked to Weiss. "Before you ask, I did see you and your team's match." She nodded. "You did well."

Weiss beamed with pride as Winter took in the people with her sister. "So, the red hooded girl is your leader Ruby, I know Cobalt, and the Faunus is your boyfriend Mars; however, who is this young lady with the pink hair?"

"This is my sister, Sakura." Cobalt answered. "She came to Vale a few months ago."

It was at this time that Mars decided to speak up feeling angry. "I know of you as Weiss has told me all about her family, and I'm not particularly at ease with your attitude towards your sister. I get what both of you must have been put through; however, this seems rather cold."

"I see." Winter looked at Weiss. "Weiss, you told me you had feelings for Mars, correct?"

Weiss had noticed Mars' anger and discomfort, so she gently held his hand. Mars noticed this and gave her an apologetic look. He had wanted to give Winter the benefit of the doubt, but Weiss' stories of her childhood had colored his opinion of even Winter.

Weiss, still holding his hand, nodded. "I'm happy to be with Mars, and before you ask, he is aware of the trouble our relationship going public would mean."

Mars, with Weiss' hand anchoring him, was much calmer. "I wish to stay by Weiss' side and understand fully how much trouble her father could cause if we were out in Vale. I'm fine with only spending time together at Beacon because it's with her."

"I see." Winter nodded. "You should know that I hold no hatred for Faunus, and I am happy to hear that you feel strongly for my sister with a backbone to boot. I'll merely leave this topic with a few parting words.

Eventually, you two will have to decide. You can stay together and anger father or break up as Weiss plays the part of heiress. What you decide is up to you two, and father won't hear a thing from me."

Mars began to genuinely shift his opinion of Winter. _"She may be formal and cold, but that's the extent of it. I now know she doesn't hate me or the thought of Weiss and I together. Still doesn't change my hatred for Jacque and Whitley."_

"Now, I have business with the general and Headmaster Ozpin." Winter cupped her hands together. "Since I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?"

Weiss hopefully asked, "Really?"

So, Weiss, still holding Mars' hand, Cobalt, Ruby, and Sakura walked with Winter not really having anything better to do. Four robots, in rows of two, followed them.

"Of course, I wish to ensure they are up to my personal standard." Winter informed.

As the group walked on, a head of one of those Atlesian Knights, the androids, rolling along the ground drawing not only the groups attention, but the two knights not currently headless.

"Hey there Ice Queen." Qrow declared as he threw a headless android to the side. "Wow, you are really late. I mean I've been here since the early days of the year. You missed the mark some time ago. Really, did you have to arrive in that gaudy ship?"

Winter was a little shocked as Qrow looked drunk, but far less drunk than she's ever seen him before.

This shock did not dissuade what Qrow had just done. "You are aware you just destroyed Atlas technology, correct?"

Maybe he was drunker than she thought and only better at hiding it.

"I'm aware." Qrow smirked. "What can I say, I simply like to help test the prototypes. I mean, who better to test your tin men against then one of the best Hunters Remnant has ever seen?"

"These were not prototypes." Winter informed.

Qrow looked at them. "So, these things are the best your top Atlas scientist could produce?"

Winter glared. "Are you trying to say something?"

"I didn't think I'd have to spell it out for you." Qrow was amused. "I think we both know that these rust buckets can't compare to genuine Hunters. On top of that, we both know Lloyd Grail could easily build superior androids if he set his mind to it. Has actually." He laughed. "Must be humiliating for those scientists to constantly be outdone by a single Faunus."

As if on cue, an old, well-built lion Faunus, with a white mustache and matching lion ears on his head, was walking towards the scene. He did not; however, have any hair on his head and despite his old age, he had a fire in his red eyes.

His attire consisted of a black no sleeved shirt, gray pants, and white lab coat with gray trim. On his back, he carried a dual bladed fighting staff. On his person he carried belts over his chest with sphere which glowed indicating the dust within. He carried a case which read Neo-Harbinger.

"Enough of this Qrow." Winter drew her rapier and walked forward. "I will not stand idly by while you insult Atlas."

Qrow stepped up to meet her. "Let's do this Ice Queen. I may not have a weapon, but I don't need it to combat you."

"We'll see how that holds up when…" Winter began.

All conversation stopped when the man, who'd set his case down nearby, grabbed their ears treating them like misbehaving children. In all fairness, that is how they were acting, and compared to the old man, they might as well be children.

Qrow and Winter attempted to struggle free as they never did enjoy this. Lloyd kept a firm grip on them. Ruby and Weiss wanted to speak up, but what could they say to someone that could catch their uncle and sister by the ear? The girls remained silent.

Cobalt didn't as he happily declared, "Grandpa Lloyd!"

Lloyd smiled at his grandson. "Hey kid, it's good to see you again. We'll catch up, but right now I could use your help. Mind grabbing that case over there and following us to Ozpin's office?"

Cobalt nodded. "You got it Grandpa." He looked to Ruby. "Make sure Sakura gets back to the airships safely."

Ruby nodded. "Got it."

Sakura waved. "Bye Cobalt!"

Cobalt nodded and waved back at her before going to collect the case. He quickly figured out that this was Qrow's replacement Harbinger. He also noticed a red-eyed raven on a light pole. It cawed before flying away.

The old man sighed as he addressed Qrow and Winter. "I swear, every time you two get together, you act like children." He started walking them towards the tower. "You two need to realize how this looks. Honestly, what were you thinking attempting to start a fight like that?"

Cobalt followed. "Winter, I expect better of you as a lady of class. After that fight this morning, you aren't at 100% Aura. Qrow you are one of the best Huntsman on all of Remnant. I'm not telling you to change who you are, but you must show some self-control."

So, everyone watched as Qrow and Winter were berated for their behavior by the older Faunus. Lloyd would not stop giving either Hunter an ear full until the four of them were in the elevator heading to the top floor.

_**Ozpin's Tower: Top Floor**_

The elevator opened with Qrow, Winter, Lloyd, and Cobalt, who was still carrying the case, stepping out. They found Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda waiting for them.

"Sorry if we're late." Lloyd stated. "I had to deal with a couple of children. Bright side is that it gave Cobalt a convenient excuse for coming."

Glynda crossed her arms and looked at Qrow and Winter. "Really?"

Lloyd sighed. "Don't worry, the children will be on their best behavior for this."

Ozpin nodded. "That is good. Then let us not banter about and get straight to the point. Qrow has determined that our enemies must be here, and I agree with him. Too much has gone on in Vale and around Beacon. All of it being a coincidence is farfetched."

"After looking over all the information, I have to agree." Ironwood stated. "If this is the case, then why haven't you or Qrow found the perpetrators. Do not talk about this illusion Semblance you both bring up. I'm aware it was used."

"Well Jimmy, it isn't exactly easy to find anyone out of the ordinary especially when you have no looks or voice to go off. Trust me, I've been looking. Not just me. Ozpin and Glynda as well." Qrow nodded to Cobalt. "Surely if anyone's been suspicious, Cobalt would notice it."

"As much as I don't want to admit it, I have to agree with Qrow." Winter stated. "Based on what General Ironwood has told me, Cobalt has been in the best position to notice anything out of the ordinary."

Cobalt rubbed his chin. "I mean, there are students that I admittedly don't like. They just feel off to me, but they could easily be chalked up to my past experiences. Emerald Sustrai and Cinder Fall both use fake smiled, but many women of my past have done the same.

Although, their teammate, River. He seems like a chill and cool dude. I mean, he's always quiet, but I've been around other quiet people before. With him, I get the same off feelings, and I've never felt that way when around other guys."

"Can you better describe this Cobalt?" Lloyd asked.

Cobalt crossed his arms. "It's very much like I've meet River, but I know for a fact I've never met him before. His sudden appearance can't really be chalked up to anything bad either considering Mercury became my teammate, and Cinder felt she needed a fourth."

"You don't need a fourth to compete though." Ironwood looked at him. "Is Cinder Fall's team the only one you get these feelings from?"

"Like I said, girls tend to give me fake smiles to get close to me. Even now when I have a girlfriend. River is the only guy that gives me those same feelings." Cobalt explained.

"Interesting." Ozpin stated. "From here on out, I want everyone to keep an eye out wherever you're at. Don't give the impression you're watching, continue doing as you normally would, and don't be anywhere you aren't already established as being."

"What about Jimmy's little fleet he's brought?" Qrow asked.

Winter glared at him. "What about General Ironwood's fleet?"

"It's the same thing as a specialist showing up on Beacon grounds with soldiers and androids." Cobalt replied.

Ozpin nodded. "Atlas is used to the protection of your military while Vale is not. This entire fleet being here imprints itself on the back of everyone's mind. It leaves them with a question. If this is the size of our defenses, then what are we defending against."

Ironwood placed his scroll on the desk causing the holograms of the Atlesian fleet to show up above the desk. "This is necessary Ozpin. Being discreet won't work anymore."

"James, there is a difference between a symbol of war and a symbol of comfort." Ozpin stood up. "The people of Vale are questioning your fleet. Have been for a while now. If this is what's needed to defend us, then what are we defending against."

Ironwood removed his scroll as a black chess piece briefly showed up on it. "Then, what do you suggest we do?"

"With time running out, we only have one option afforded to us." Ozpin walked out from behind his desk. "We find our symbol of comfort. We find our guardian."

_**Team CMSN's Room, Night…**_

Mercury walked into the room to find Cinder and Emerald waiting for him. Adam and Neo were there as well naturally in their disguises.

He walked in and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "So, I take it this meeting isn't just to reconnect?"

"It's not." Cinder agreed as she stood up. "You four need to listen up because this first round has impressed the need for a change in plans. Mercury, you must play your part of trusted teammate. Hold nothing back against your opponents during the second round.

Cobalt must make it to the finals. Thanks to our little friends, you and he are going up against Team Limit. The rest of us are to keep low profiles from here on out. Ozpin has gathered most of his allies in one place.

It's not unreasonable to think that they'll be keeping their eyes out for anything peculiar. Especially given Cobalt's close relationship with not only Ozpin but Qrow as well. With his telling expression, it is not a stretch to assume that he is suspicious of us." Cinder informed.

Adam looked at her. "Surely he is unaware of who we really are."

Cinder said, "I'm not taking that chance. From here on out, we are all to act as you have been, and I'll arrange it, so our matches are up against no one special for the next round. Emerald and River will be participating in the second round. As a result, Adam will then go onto the finals.

From there, we enact a three-stage plan. Stage one, the death of Cobalt Sky." Mercury's eyes went wide from shock. "The previous round will see Nathan and MERG fighting it out. Whomever comes out on top will fight Cobalt.

With Emerald's Semblance, at the right time, we'll make them take out each other's Aura. Nothing that would get us caught naturally. Then control two guards and show them something to kill. Of course, the council will see no reason to cancel.

They'll want to try and salvage the Vytal Festival no matter how much tragedy comes from it." She then looked at Adam. "Stage two, as much as you may be against it, I'll need you to lose to Yang Xiao-Long, or whomever RWBY puts in the finals. Emerald will handle the rest."

Adam noticed Mercury's discomfort while focusing on Cinder. "I believe you are confusing me for a fanatical leader." Adam stated. "I am here to play my part and will play it well for the White Fang. That said, without this chance, I'd kill you where you stand."

Cinder smirked. "That is why I like you Adam. So much spirit and pride. Now, the important things will be ensuring you're out of Aura, whoever your opponent is hits your robotic arm, and you play injured. Thanks to our little friends in the system we have our stage three.

There's no doubt in my mind, especially because of our little friends, that Pyrrha and Penny will move onto the finals. With what Emerald has found out, we pair them together. A little more of those illusions and we have our second death at the hands of the Mistralian Champion.

With all the negative emotion accumulated beforehand, the Grimm will be drawn in hordes to aid us in the originally planned attack. With a higher person than I, we'll have amassed an army of Grimm." She looked at Emerald. "Emerald, if your discovered?"

Emerald eagerly piped up. "We play it as though I attacked you, and I'll sneak back in to ensure your plans go off without a hitch."

Cinder nodded. "Very good." Emerald beamed at the praise. "No matter whose left of Team MERG and Limit, don't worry about them during the attack. We have someone who wants to deal with all of them."

Adam was listening while also noticing that Mercury was still uncomfortable.

Cinder had naturally noticed this as well. "I'm not stupid Mercury. I'm aware you're having second thoughts." She walked up to him. "At first, I thought you above growing a conscience, but now I know better." She held up a hand and summoned a flame.

"You must ask yourself if those on Ozpin's side can accept you? If they accept you, can they protect you from me? I assure you Mercury, your death will be long and painful. I do not smile kindly on those who betray me."

She's never been this direct with Mercury, and despite who his 'father' and 'honorary uncle' are/were, Cinder had them beat in intimidation. It helped that Shade and Marcus wanted him alive. They never intended to kill him until his father got a little too drunk.

Cinder was a different story. He was useful to her. If he continued to be, he'd remain alive. The moment he betrayed her; he'd be dead. He's known this since the day her and Emerald picked him up. Even so, the thought of betraying Cobalt, Yang, and all the friends he's made…

Cinder put the flame by Mercury's check, so he could feel the burning heat. "You either fall in line with my vision or I will kill you." She did it with such a knowing smile. "Compared to many, your usefulness to me is waning.

If you can't do the simple orders I've issued, while not interfering with that which is outside the orders I've given, then you will have effectively lost any usefulness you had. Now, consider your options carefully Mercury and know that I can tell if you lie."

Mercury was shaking. "I promise I won't interfere with any of your plans Cinder." He gulped. "No one will hear of this from me."

Cinder dispelled her fire with a smirk. "Good answer Mercury. Do this for me, and I won't kill you after. I'll even leave that Yang Xiao-Long alive. Her reputation may be tarnished, but she'll still live." She walked back to her bed and didn't even look at him. "Now, return to your leader."

Mercury left.

Emerald looked at Cinder. "Are you certain he can still be trusted?"

Cinder smirked. "There is a huge difference between trusting someone and trusting in the actions they'll take. I don't trust Mercury, but I can trust him to follow orders with the right motivation."

Adam and Neo went about their own activities sensing that this meeting was over. Neo hadn't paid much attention to anything as she knew her part in the grander plan, and Cinder wasn't displeased with her like Mercury.

Adam had carefully observed the mercenary throughout the proceeding. Only now did he start cleaning Dragon Fang and 'River's' weapons. Cinder went about ensuring that Round 2's matches were properly in place while feeling satisfied that potential problem was snuffed out.

_**Team Azure's Room, Some Time Later…**_

Mercury had not felt like returning to the room right away, so he'd walked around Beacon. A few times. When he entered the room, Cobalt was just coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey Merc!" Cobalt happily addressed his partner. "Team SSMN's invited us, Cardin, Russel, Jaune, Ren, and Fox out to Vale for a guy's night. You in?"

Mercury put on a fake smile. "I'd like to, but I have plans with Yang."

Cobalt patted his shoulder as he walked by. "I understand. Have fun man."

The leader walked out leaving Mercury alone. The mercenary waiting five minutes before feeling certain Cobalt wouldn't return. He then collapsed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling above feeling like garbage. He couldn't tell Cobalt anything because he'd die.

There was a chance Yang and Cobalt would live but it was slim. At least this way himself and Yang were guaranteed life. No, that was inaccurate. Her life wasn't guaranteed. Cinder would leave her alone, but in the battle to come nothing would be certain.

All these thoughts just made him feel that much more like garbage. He then heard a knocking at the door and put his smile back on his face before moving to answer it. His smile dropped when he saw River/Adam.

Mercury looked out at the hall. "I'm not obliged to entertain anyone but Cinder." He pushed the door. "Plus, I'm busy, so go away."

Adam caught the door and slipped inside. "I saw Cobalt leaving before I entered." He closed the door. "Judging by your now messed up bed, you're not busy at all."

Mercury sighed. "You aren't leaving until we talk, are you Adam?"

"I am not." The Faunus sat down on the couch.

Mercury walked across from him and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Fine. Let's talk then. What does a high-ranking White Fang want with a lowly Human?"

"I believe you are under the wrong impression when it comes to me." Adam stated.

Mercury rolled his eyes. "Killing and subjugating Humans. What more is there to get? If you're not here under Cinder's orders, then what else would you be here for but to revel in my status."

Adam calmly said, "As a high-ranking member of the White Fang, I lead many. Despite the tragic end of my village to Faunus hunting men, I was fortunate compared to others. That also mean, I've observed many in a situation like yours."

"Cinder doesn't beat me like those assholes beat your brethren." Mercury informed.

Adam shook his head. "No, she maintains your loyalty through fear. You know her threats are genuine which gives her the desired outcome."

"Are you any different with your people?" Mercury asked. "Emerald and I were sent to eliminate Tukson because he was one of your ex-White Fang."

"I am different." Adam stated. "Just as there are differences between talking to me and out right abandoning the White Fang. A mask can be set aside because the White Fang is not a lifetime commitment."

"What about your little run away?" Mercury asked. "For that matter, you're talking to me like a person. Not what I'd expect from Adam Taurus. Especially when you seem intent on making Cobalt pay so heavily for getting in your way."

"Blake abandoned me to be caught and killed by SDC forces during a mission. She didn't come to speak with me because her mind was set on the man I became after the mission. She neglected to separate him from the man I am now.

Given the fact that I still love her, I was content to let her be. To live the life, she wanted. It was only after she started attacking my people and showing that she was going to use her knowledge to harm what we're trying to achieve that I decided she must be stopped.

My men and Faunus kind come first, so any personal feelings I had for her must come second. That is also why I wish to punish Cobalt Sky. Weather I take limbs and he is given to the Order of Grimm or he dies during the Vytal Festival. Either way, I'll be content.

I will not claim that my decisions of the past were correct. I've done much I regret, but now I believe I'm doing what's right for my people. Judging by the fact that they continue to follow me, I must be doing something right."

Mercury looked at the ground. "I never considered any of this."

"I would not expect you to." Adam stated. "The media paints all White Fang as terrorist, but none can deny that we have gotten results. Our peaceful ways lasted years, and never got us anywhere. It is only through violence that we've begun to get the equality we were promised."

"You're more down to Remnant than I thought." Mercury stated. "So, what's your goal here. Why are you attacking Beacon?"

"It's to show that the White Fang is a force to be reckoned with." Adam stated. "The academies are where the warriors are trained. Take down an academy, and you prove beyond a shadow of a doubt how strong you are.

In the end, it'll show Humans that peace is what they want. After all, Human's killing us is what led to Faunus wanting peace, and the reverse is holding true. I'm not saying there won't be casualties. Faunus, Humans, and innocents alike, but that is what war is.

In the end, I will dirty my hands to build a better future. At the same time, I will not deny that we have fanatics in our ranks. Those that go to the utter extremes. It is unavoidable, but the news portrays us all that way.

It keeps us looking cartoonish evil and stems recruitment. At least, it would if the kingdoms that want it stopped were able to treat their Faunus right for 6 months. There is a reason so many flock to the White Fang, Mercury. We never forced anyone to join us."

Mercury nodded. "So, about Cinder?"

"I cannot aid you in getting out from under her. My forces are promised a chance to showcase our power, and I must put them above your needs. In the end, I merely wished to offer someone to talk to and rest assured Cinder won't hear a word from me." Adam stated.

"I understand." Mercury sighed. "Honestly, I appreciated having someone I can talk to without fronts, hidden meanings, or putting on an act."

"Allow me to offer you some advice before I take my leave." Adam stated. "There was a time when I was passionate, angry, and immature. Now, I am still passionate and angry but hopefully more mature and wiser. In the end, maybe I haven't changed as much as I wished to. You still have the opportunity. Situations can change. Yours among them."

"It's not that easy." Mercury stated firmly.

Adam said, "Change never is. I failed, but you still have a chance."

"I'd die if I tried anything." Mercury stated.

"There is always a chance you'll survive. Not only survive, but live. I've beaten odds like yours in the past. If you do die, at least you go out on your terms as opposed to hers.

Mercury sighed. "I just don't know."

"That's fine. I'm not here to force you into a decision. I merely wish to listen and offer the best advice I can." The Faunus stood. "I will attempt to make myself available as much as possible if you need to talk. Just keep it to a minimum or Cinder may catch on. That would not be good."

Mercury nodded. "Thanks Adam."

Adam/River nodded before walking to the door, but he stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "I won't deny my hatred for Humans, Mercury, but I would be lying if I said I wished for all of them to die."

With that, the bull Faunus left the room, and Mercury collapsed onto the bed once more. _"I just don't know…"_


	70. Nathan & SSMN

_**Beacon Garden: Pavilion, Morning…**_

Weiss and Mars walked into the pavilion to find Winter waiting for them with tea and snacks. It was a strange breakfast, for Mars, to be certain. He'd likely have to get something later, but he'd already been rude to Winter before.

Considering Weiss adored her older sister, he wanted to make the effort to get to know her. He had also misjudged her based on his own thoughts about the Schnee family. So, he also wanted to better know Winter for himself.

Winter stood and nodded. "It is good to see that you arrived dear sister, and you brought your boyfriend as I had asked."

Mars bowed his own head. "I am sorry that we are late Winter. My team told me I could go when Weiss came to pick me up, but we were in the middle of a meeting. Any tardiness is my…"

Winter smiled. "Please, do relax Mars. This meeting wasn't anything formal, and while I do like formality, you will find that there are times I can understand tardiness. The fact that you are loyal to your team is a good quality. It shows you do not take your commitments lightly."

"_It's good to see that Winter is warming up to Mars rather quickly." _Weiss thought happily.

"Now please, have a seat you two." Winter grabbed the tea pot and began pouring each of them a cup. "I know this is rather peculiar, but my duties will see me busy at any other time you'd both be free today." They both sat down. "Please, do help yourselves."

Mars tried hard to mind his manners. While he didn't think he was succeeding, Weiss ate far more elegantly. While the food wasn't half bad, the Faunus certainly preferred simpler dishes, but he could eat this stuff no problem.

Weiss seemed rather hopeful. "So, sister you said you had duties to attend to. Does that mean you'll be staying for a while?"

Winter nodded. "That is the case. General Ironwood is concerned with the number of threats that have emerged. While many are confirmed to be after Cobalt, we cannot rule out the possibility that Beacon might be attacked. As such, my skills are required here for the time being."

"So, you will be around for the Vytal Festival then." Weiss smiled. "I am happy to hear that sister."

Winter looked at Mars before turning her attention back to Weiss. "Weiss, you have done well since setting out for Beacon. I can detect the change, and I must say it is positive. Both for you and your training."

Weiss nodded. "I've had a lot of help from many different people. Cobalt helped me see how much I had left to learn. He, Ruby, Mars, and so many others have really opened my mind to the world. I never could have dreamed what it would be like."

Winter put her hands together. "I'm curious, just what have you learned?"

"Thanks to Cobalt, I've gotten better all around. His dedication to training, not to mention his Semblance, has helped me advance my training. Having him as a sort of rival inspires me to climb greater heights. My glyphs have never been better, and I'm well into Time Dilation."

"What of your summoning?" Winter asked.

I…" Weiss looked away. "You know I can't."

Mars looked at the sisters. "Summoning? What's that?"

"It's an ability the Schnee family line has had for generations." Winter explained. "Like so few families, our Semblance is genetic with Cobalt standing as an outlier for obvious reasons. Just because it's genetic, does not mean it comes naturally."

Mars nodded. "I hear you." He smiled at Weiss. "It may come hard to Weiss, but she's certainly one of the most talented people I know." Weiss smiled warmly at that. "If it's a limit placed before her, I hear her, and her friends, already promised to break their limits."

Winter looked at Weiss. "Is that so?"

Weiss nodded. "Yeah, I guess I sort of forgot that promise when I tried for so long with nothing happening." She chuckled. "I want to be strong enough to protect them as they protect me."

Winter closed her eyes. "Often it can be easy for us to lose our way, but sometimes the people around us will come along to remind us of the path we wished to tread." She opened them. "If you wish, we could take a crack at it now?"

Weiss smiled before looking at Mars. "Do you mind if I practice?"

Mars looked at Winter. "Depends, may I stay to observe."

Winter nodded. "Please do. Maybe you can help where I cannot."

Weiss and Winter move away from Mars and began practicing. Weiss drew her rapier and got into her form before summoning a different looking Glyph than any other Mars had seen.

"You have excellent form." Winter nodded. "Now, you must think to your fallen foes. Those who have pushed you to improve. Think of them and watch as they come to your side."

Nothing was happening, so Mars stood up. "If this is what she's been doing all along, then maybe what you've told her isn't the complete picture she needs."

Weiss stopped and looked at Mars. "What do you mean?"

"Is what Winter said what you've always done?" Mars asked.

Weiss replied, "It's what I always did to attempt summoning."

"Then this time think of that but add what I'm going to say to it." Mars stated.

Winter said, "It might be worth a try sister."

Weiss nodded and once more brought up the glyph.

"I'm not certain that this will work, but in my own training I have several things I focus on to push my own limits." Mars stepped closer to Weiss. "This time you need to picture multiple things. Think of the foes which have pushed you to grow.

Then, add the determination to grow and the mental images of those you wish to protect. Friends and loved one's alike. Bring those three things to the forefront of your mind, and you'll be astounded with how much you can grow and achieve."

Weiss did just that thinking of the first enemy to ever push her, her own determination to grow, and those she does and have come to care about. With those she cared about flickering as images in her mind, a fire was ignited within her heart.

The glyph slowly began to grow before a large sword made of ice rose up. It was at this point that Weiss' fire died down as this took a lot of energy out of her. The glyph vanished and the sword dissipated.

Weiss fell backwards, but Mars was there to catch her with a smile. "Well, I think you did wonderfully Weiss."

He helped her steady herself as Winter gave an approving smile. "It is a promising first start. With that merely being the summon's sword, I do not doubt that the full thing will be impressive."

Weiss smiled. "Thank you, sister."

Winter nodded. "Now please, sit down and eat. I would not want your team to worry that you do not have the energy to compete."

Both students rejoined Winter at the table. They each ate a small cake and drank some of the tea. At this moment, Weiss felt true relief at being able to summon. Not only because she was able to do what a true Schnee could, but it would be another tool to protect her friends with.

Winter noticed this before sighing. "Weiss."

Weiss looked at Winter and noticed that something seemed wrong. "Is everything okay?"

Winter sighed. "I do not mean to bring things down but has father cut you off at any point during your time at Beacon?"

Weiss nodded. "Just recently. Why?"

"Weiss, I do not think I made myself clear when I first arrived concerning the choice you must make. In truth, it is a far larger choice than I made it out to be. In the end, you can't have it both ways. You can live under father's thumb.

Receive his money, remain the heiress of the company, and call him to explain why you want to be a Huntress… Or, you can choose to become a Huntress, keep the boyfriend and friends you've made, see the world, and honestly learn more about yourself."

"Why do I have to choose?" Weiss asked. "Our grandfather… I learned all about him, and he didn't…"

"He didn't have to choose because he made the company himself." Winter sighed. "Grandfather was an amazing man Weiss, but the current state of the company… a little bit of the fault lies with him in how it is run today.

We must make the choice because our father runs the company. I know both the company and those you've meet here mean a lot to you Wiess. I can tell that much just from the brief time I've seen you with them, but father would not approve of them. You know it."

Weiss down, so Mars spoke up. "As much as I want to say you can, your sister is right Weiss. Even if I'm not in the picture down the road, I can tell you've made friends that you don't want to lose, yet your father would never be okay with them."

Weiss sighed. "I know."

Mars smiled. "That said, there's no reason you can't do as your grandfather did." Weiss and Winter looked at him. "Your grandfather founded the Schnee Dust Company himself, so I see no reason why you couldn't do the same.

Vacuo may be a rough country, but there's Dust waiting to be dug up by people strong enough to do so. Yeah, it might be hard work, but you don't seem opposed to putting in that work. At least, the you I know isn't.

I know the Schnee Dust Company means so much to you, but frankly I've heard a lot about how it's run. You could do better. Even if your father disowns you, he doesn't own your name. One day, you could have the power to take the company for yourself.

So, yeah you can't have it both ways now, but that doesn't mean you can't in the future. If your father has a problem with it, your 18 years old and a Huntress in training. At this point, he only has as much control as you give him."

"That was well put Mars." Winter stated impressed.

Mars chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I may not be book smart or understand everything about the type of world you grew up in; however, I know enough about the world. Really, I was just speaking my mind. Honestly, I may not be as right as you say."

Weiss grabbed his hand on the table. "Never stop speaking your mind Mars." She shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do, but you've given me something to think about." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Mars smiled. "It's my pleasure."

"_They may actually last." _Winter smiled. "Well, I can understand if you two wish to leave. I assure you that I did not want to bring down the mood, but it had to be said."

Weiss shook her head. "It's quite alright Winter. I needed to hear that." She smiled. "If you still have the time, I'd like to talk with you some more."

Winter smiled. "I would like that as well." She looked at Mars seeing him more and more as someone worthy of dating his sister. "You should stay as well since I am quite interested in someone who has seemingly stolen my sister's heart."

So, the breakfast went great from there as they talked about their studies and such.

_**Amity Coliseum, Later…**_

Rain and Oobleck came over the speakers.

"We would like to welcome all you fine spectators back to Amity Coliseum for another day of fights." Rain happily declared. "Hopefully, our remaining competitors got their rest yesterday because it's time for the 2v2 matches to get underway."

"While the first round had it's agreed upon matches, the matches from here on out are going to be completely randomized." Oobleck stated as the first match came up. "It seems our first match will be Nathan Stern of Beacon vs Chrome Macgyver and Enigma Jackford of Haven."

The audience cheered for MERG while booing Nathan as they walked onto the stage. Soon, the randomization took place.

_**Stands**_

Cobalt, who now sat with Mercury, Sakura, and RWBY, had his arms crossed as he looked down at the stage. This match would give him a good idea of just how strong Nathan was. At least, it should. MERG had proven they were stronger than NDGO, do this should last longer.

Ruby looked over at Cobalt and gave him a peck on the cheek getting his attention and making him smile. Ruby smiled back. He was lucky to have such a caring girlfriend. The manger slightly relaxed with a deep breath.

_**Stage**_

This time, the stage was split into four zones. Forest, savanna, city, and geyser.

"You know, this is a most fortunate turn of events." Chrome stated seriously.

Nathan put an amused smile on his face. "How so?"

"If Enigma and I beat you, then all Cobalt Sky must achieve is making it to the next round. In your mind, you would then have no reason to kill him." Chrome stated.

Nathan chuckled. "That is easier said than done my friend."

"Underestimating your opponent is a big mistake Stern." Enigma chimed in.

"I'm in no way underestimating either of you." Nathan became serious. "I know exactly who I'm dealing with."

Oobleck said, "3. 2. 1. Go!"

Nathan took off running into the savanna's tall grass. Enigma looked to Chrome who nodded. Suddenly, a spectacular display of dull yellow chains shot up all over the savanna zone and whipped all about cutting down the grass. To everyone's shock, Nathan wasn't in there.

What came as an even greater surprise were the five dust blades that came out from the forest. Enigma and Chrome avoided them only to notice the bright yellow Aura around each blade. This was too little too late as the blades were pulled back around.

They ensnared Enigma completely. The member acted fast as he charged his Aura to his head and headbutted Chrome with every ounce of might he could muster. MERG's leader was sent tumbling along the ground and out of range as the blades went off. A horn blared.

**Nathan: 90%**

**Chrome: 94%**

**Enigma: 3%**

Nathan walked out of the forest as the crowd booed him. "Here's the thing Chrome, I'm fully aware of who my opponents could be. In the end, I had months to prepare. Months to become a little more creative with my tools and skills. I got the strength, speed, and durability down."

Chrome looked at Enigma who was fine thanks to his Aura, but that didn't stop him from growling angrily. "What? Are you going to pull the same stunt with me?"

Nathan chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous old friend. We both know the only reason you were unprepared was because you underestimated me. After defeating a team. and your teammate, with such ease, you're on guard.

Simple tricks will no longer cut it." He pulled on the handle of his cane unsheathing his metal rapier while holding the cane/sheathe in his free hand. "Since tricks won't work, my only option is to defeat you straight up."

Chrome drew his blade with a stern expression. "Don't think you're getting past me that easily Nathan. I'm defeating you here and now."

The two of them charged one another, and unlike when Chrome fought Ichigo, this was creating those small shockwaves right away as their weapons clashed. Blade to blade or sheathe to blade. It became clear that the cane sheathe was tough to stand up to a blade.

Not to mention, Nathan was extremely graceful and displayed masterful technique that was on par with Winter Schnee. Not speed or strength wise though. Obviously. In that sense, it became plain to see why Chrome would struggle.

Yes, Chrome's technique was excellent, but also on the same level as Nathan. In that sense, two weapons often triumphed over one when technique, speed, and strength were dead even. What made this even more surprising was the way Nathan applied his Semblance.

Reactor was activated on full blast and soon deactivated a minute later once Chrome seemed to catch up. People like Cobalt began to see what Chrome's Semblance was. They may not fully understand, but clearly it increases his speed and strength to match his opponent.

Eventually, he would be able to keep up with Hunters or other superior fighters in terms of speed and strength. An experienced Hunter may still overcome him in the end, but that remained to be seen. Currently, judging by the battle, it worked a little too well.

Every time Nathan deactivated his Semblance, Chrome's own speed and power would drop. This indicated that the Semblance increase lasted so long as the user was faced with a superior opponent.

Then, it'd need to work back up to that level of speed and strength. It became clear, to those with experience, that Nathan had complete control over the match. He wouldn't let Chrome break away nor let up in the slightest. Eventually, another horn blared.

**Nathan: 25%**

**Chrome: 12%**

Chrome wasn't pleased with this outcome, but he couldn't argue anything. Nathan hadn't broken any rules to get his win. At the same time, his actions hadn't done anything to endear himself to the crowd. In fact. MERG was a team they'd had high hope for. Now, they'd lost.

Nathan didn't care what they thought of him. He did what he had to in the pursuit of his goal. The people could hate hm all they wanted. After all, there was a much bigger threat out there than their opinion of him. Salem had to be defeated. The years of conflict needed to end.

"With a stunning upset, team MERG has been taken out of the tournament." Oobleck informed. "Nathan Stern emerges victorious."

_**Stands**_

"_He's even better than when we last fought." _Cobalt thought. _"It's evident that I'll have to be at the top of my game to even stand a chance against him."_

Ruby grabbed his hand and offered a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Cobalt." She nodded. "You're better than him."

Cobalt said, "I'm in no way doubting myself Ruby, but Nathan is a strong competitor. I can't deny that. To do so would be a mistake. Still, if we meet as opponents, you can bet I'll give it my all."

_**Some Time Later…**_

Many matches had come and gone with Nora and Pyrrha naturally winning their match with little difficulty. The two powerhouses on JNPR were just too much to handle for most. The match before this one was a Vacuo and Mistral match which ended with a Vacuo victory.

"The randomization process has once more been decided." Rain stated.

"Sun and Sage of Haven vs Indie and Autumn of Atlas." Oobleck finished.

The two teams of two walked onto the stage.

_**Stands**_

Blake yelled. "Fight well Sun and Sage."

"Ah, why didn't Sun choose Neptune?" Sakura asked.

Weiss wanted to see Mars fight as well, but she understood the reason. "It's because of Sage's Semblance. It's great for tracking those with Aura and he's decent in the other areas of combat. I'm sure Sage was picked because they have an idea what Autumn's Semblance is."

"_Sage can track Aura meaning he'll know where Autumn is. Maybe even the moment she teleports. Considering its roughly short-mid rang… Well, if Sun keeps away, they could have this in the bag. Will that be enough? A Semblance isn't all IL has."_ Cobalt contemplated.

_**Stage**_

The stage randomized coming up fire, ice, mountain, and plains.

Sun smiled. "I know you two are going to be tough to beat, but team SSMN's here to take you down."

Indie smiled. "I like his confidence."

Autumn yawned. "Confidence is just boasting until you prove it true." She put her hands behind her head. "I'm not impressed."

Sage merely nodded to her. He knew why he was here, and as usual he was willing to give it his all for his team. He may never say it, but actions spoke volumes. While his Semblance was useless against Grimm, that was just the lot some people fell into.

"3. 2. 1. Begin!" Rain exclaimed.

Autumn stepped back into one of her warp gates, Sage ran away from his leader who shot off his nun chucks into the ground, and Indie ran at him. The reason Sun shot these bullets in the ground was the fact that he had thought ahead for the doubles round.

The first few bullets were earth dust bullets he picked up in Vale meant to impact the ground and release dust into the air. When two bullets hit the ground, Sun and Indie were obscured from the crowd. This wasn't done for anything underhanded other than to give Sun the advantage.

Since he grew up and started his training in Vacuo, a desert, it made it far easier to fight in low visibility for Sun than Sage or his opponents. The leader of SSMN took full advantage of his training by nailing Indie with his nun chucks.

Indie was battle hardened, and eventually gained a feel for Sun's technique even in low visibility. So, Sun switched to his staff which worked better as it increased the distance between them and kept the leader of SSMN out of the way of the guy's axes.

Eventually, Indie jumped back and made his shot gun quickly shooting Sun who'd charged him. As for Sage, he ran as far away from Sun as was possible hoping to keep Autumn away from him. That combined with Sage's visibility and seemingly openness made Autumn target him.

She appeared behind him and threw a knife. Sage whirled around and block it with his blade catching Autumn off guard. He capitalized on this by flinging his large blade at her. Autumn ducked only to see Sage who'd immediately ran after his blade.

He took advantage of the situation using a boxer's stance to deal out a couple of devastating punches to Autumn's gut. The leader of Isle recovered and changed the metal around her arms into her claws before using her smaller size to bob and weave through Sage's punches.

From there Autumn proceeded to slash and thrust her claws into Sage with a great deal of agility slowly wearing away at his Aura. Eventually, Sage wound up for a punch she couldn't normally dodge, so Autumn opened a gate and jumped back into it.

Sage whirled around with his fist closed nailing Autumn in her stomach hard. _"I thought before he was just observant, and while that is true of silent types like him, I now know he can sense me."_

Autumn grunted before grabbing onto his arm. Sage didn't know what she was planning, but he wasn't about to let it happen. The SSMN member took his foot and planted it firmly in her gut kicking Autumn away.

Indie fired off shells as fast as his gun would allow while walking forward. The earth dust was settling around them, so Sun ducked under the next shot while spinning forward on his hand and catching Indie's legs with a sweeping kick.

The boy was toppled over, so Sun lept off his hands and put them together in midair creating a spectral clone of himself. It grabbed him by the arm and threw him straight into Indie with a powerful head butt. A horn blared.

**Sun: 30%**

**Sage: 22%**

**Autumn: 21%**

**Indie: 14%**

Autumn was reeling from the kick when she heard the horn blare. "Damn, I was hoping to save this, but it looks like these two have earned the right to see it."

Sun rushed to Sage's side and smiled. "Hey big guy, good job so far. Let's finish this up together."

Sage nodded as Autumn took a deep breath and crossed her arms. Her brown Aura flared to life around her before spreading out over the arena creating portals that began to shift around with no discernable pattern.

**Autumn: 16%**

Oobleck stood up. "Fascinating. It seems that Autumn's Semblance has pushed her Aura dangerously close to falling below 15%. A desperate gambit to win this match for sure."

"That is true Oobleck, but based on what we've observed, it is a risk that needed to be taken. Also, a risk that we don't understand." Rain stated. "Regardless, Sage and Sun have come prepared to this match, so pushing her Semblance to these lengths appears to be needed."

"Quite right. Just because this is a desperate gambit, doesn't mean it's a foolish one." Oobleck stated. "In the end, it's still anyone's match."

Autumn jumped back and landed in a portal as Sun frantically looked around, but Sage tapped him on the shoulder before patting his own.

Sun smile. "Good thinking my man."

He climbed onto Sage's shoulder with his nun chucks at the ready to fire. With Sun on Sage's shoulders, it would be up to the big guy to point him in the right direction. Sage was doing just that as he slowly turned around keeping track of Autumn as she jumped from portal to portal.

"Alright, let's give her something to chase big guy." Sun whispered.

Sage nodded and bolted for his discarded sword seemingly paying no attention to what could be behind him. Autumn saw this as her chance. She lept into a portal and came out ready to strike them with her claw's gauntlets.

Sun, using his natural agility, jumped up from sitting on his partner's shoulders just managing to plant his feet on Sage's back and springboard up into the air. Sage, not a moment later, whirled around to face the oncoming Autumn.

In that moment, everything seemed to slow down. Sun was lining up his shots, Autumn was trying to jump back into a portal, and Sage rushed forward to tackle Autumn. Sage wrapped his arms around her as she, at the last minute, lashed out at him.

At the same time, all the portals turned back into Aura before being reabsorbed by Autumn. As they fell, Sage spun to his stomach facing Autumn to the sky as a horn blared meaning he had to let go of her.

**Sun: 22%**

**Autumn: 18 %**

**Sage: 14%**

It was too late. As Sun was falling, he let lose both his shots which struck home. As a bonus, there were earth dust infused bullets meaning the slammed into Autumn harder than normal ones and covered that part of the field in earth dust particles.

**Sun: 22%**

**Autumn: 14%**

"Simply astounding folks." Oobleck stated. "What you have witnessed was some of the finest teamwork I've seen between a duo this tournament."

"Not to mention the leader has shown why he was chosen," Rain stated. "Since this fight began, SSMN has been in control. The moment they weren't, Sun communicated with his teammate and adapted to the situation."

"Still, let us not discredit Team Isle for their outstanding performance." Oobleck stated. "This fight was far closer than it may have appeared. Despite us not seeing it, it is clear by the Aura that Indie gave Sun a tough time proving Autumn has trained him well as his team leader."

Everyone could agree to those words as they cheered for both teams.

Sun walked up to Autumn who had recovered and was dusting herself off. "That was a good fight." He held out his hand. "You guys really knew what you were doing."

Autumn looked at the hand before shaking it with her usual expression. "You've shown me that I have much to learn when it comes to the role of a leader." She let go. "I will take what I have learned, and one day come back stronger."

Indie and Sage joined their leaders and shook hands as well.

Indie chuckled. "You are far too serious sometimes Autumn." He looked at Sage and Sun with a nod. "Congratulations on the win you two." He held his hand up for a high five. "Whichever of you ends up in the finals, good luck."

Sun and Sage both gave him a high five.

Sun nodded. "Thanks."

_**Stands**_

Sakura, Blake, and Weiss were all happy that Team Sun won even if Neptune and Mars hadn't been the ones to fight. Surprisingly, they were the loudest out of their little group.

Cobalt looked back at Mercury. "Man, I hope the people we face are strong like we've been seeing." He held out a fist. "If they are, we'll take them on together, right Merc?"

Internally, Mercury continued to be utterly conflicted, but he gave off his usual smile and bumped the fist. "You know it Samurai. These teams have been impressive, but I think we far out class them."

Yang playfully punched his arm. "Is that so big man? If you face Ruby and Weiss, they'll wipe the floor with you."

Mercury smirked. "Sorry babe, but from what I've heard, Cobalt has those two beat. No matter how strong they've become now, I still think he's stronger. Throw me in the ring with him and the only one introduced to the floor will be yours."

The two love birds glared at one another before smiling.

"If it comes down to it, may the best team win." Yang stated.

Mercury nodded. "Same here. I'd like for Cobalt to face you in the finals, but I wouldn't mind losing to Ruby and Weiss."

Ruby smiled as everyone was getting along before her stomach growled.

Cobalt stood. "It looks like we got some time before the next fight, and Ruby is hungry. Come on Merc, we'll make a run to the concession stands for everyone."

Mercury might have complained long ago about doing such menial things for others… he certainly would for Emerald and in secret Cinder… but he didn't mind if it was for these guys. That thought only made him feel much worse.

"_What am I going to do?" _Mercury asked himself.


	71. FNKI & Limit

_**Amity Coliseum**_

Team RWBY, Azure, and Sakura watched from the stands as Penny and her partner fought some team from Vacuo. Frankly, Penny was winning hands down while her partner stood idly by. If you didn't know any better, you'd think some civilians snuck into the tournament.

Penny's partner, Ciel, has dark skin, short, navy blue hair and blue eyes. Her attire consists of a blue beret, plain gray button-down shirt with an asymmetrical collar and matching leggings, a blue combat skirt, fingerless, elbow-length black gloves, and black shoes.

Eventually, Penny's teammate pointed at a watch on her wrist, and Penny finished the fight by hurling her swords into her opponents causing the horn to blare. Throughout the fight, Cobalt had paid close attention to how Penny fought, and made note of it for his team's next fight.

"Victory goes to Penny and Ciel of Atlas." Oobleck stated over the speakers.

Penny bowed respectfully to her opponents. "Thank you for a wonderful time."

Ruby ran from her seat, and Cobalt decided to follow her. It was only logical since he personally hadn't seen Penny since their initial meeting and the fight at the docks.

"Merc, watch out for Sakura, okay?" Cobalt asked.

"You got it." Mercury stated.

_**Amity Coliseum Hallway**_

Ruby ran after Penny followed by Cobalt. "Penny!"

"Ruby and Cobalt!" Penny exclaimed happily.

She ran towards them, but Cobalt stepped back allowing Ruby to take the full brunt of the hug.

Cobalt chuckled. "It's good to see you Penny."

The girls got up and Penny introduced her partner. "Cobalt and Ruby, this is my teammate."

The teammate bowed. "Ciel Soleil."

Cobalt crossed his arms and nodded. "I'm…"

"Cobalt Sky. Recently turned 18. Hails from the Island of Patch, but from the second town. Star. Leader of Team Azure and manager of RWBY, JNPR, and CR. Status: Ally." Ciel then looked at Ruby. "Ruby Rose. Turns 16 in a month. Hails from Patch. Its main town. Leader of Team RWBY. Status: Undetermined."

Cobalt raised an eyebrow. _"I'd say she's a student really committed to the military life if not for her calling me an ally. Considering I never met her before, and what she just said, this girl could be an android._

_If that's the case, she's sophisticated. Not even Grandpa has created one that could pass for human." _He looked at Penny. _"Hold on a second… If that's true, does that mean Penny's an android as well?"_

Ruby drew his attention by speaking not sure of herself after what Ciel said. "So… you two were incredible out their Penny. How do you control all those swords?

Ciel pointed at her watch. "Penny, I believe it is time we move onto our next location."

Ruby looked at Cobalt for assistance, and he got what she wanted. "Hey Ciel, you know I'm quite interested in the Atlas lifestyle. Might consider doing what MERG did except with Beacon and Atlas alone. How's about we have a chat?"

Ciel doubted his reasoning. "Very well." She looked at Penny. "We shall leave once I am done."

Penny smiled. "Of course."

Cobalt led Ciel away.

_**With Ciel and Cobalt**_

Cobalt turned down a hallway and made sure no one was around.

"I know you aren't for the Atlas Academy Cobalt, so why have you pulled me aside?" Ciel asked.

"You're quite knowledgeable on me considering I've never met you before." Cobalt stated. "I brought you here to give them time, but in the short time of your fight and your words… well color me curious. Are you…"

Ciel looked around. "An android, yes. I've been uploaded with the information of several notable people. You among them."

"Well, that was rather forthcoming of you." Cobalt stated.

"General Ironwood considers you an ally." Ciel stated. "Admittedly, that would not require me telling you anything. It's your history with Lloyd Grail that makes telling you suitable. After all, your grandfather contributed greatly to Atlas technology before pursuing his own work."

"Ah yes, Grandpa told me he once worked in Atlas with scientists who were fine with Faunas, but he never felt like he was making a true change there." Cobalt nodded. "If his groundwork led to your creation, then the only explanation for why he hasn't created something like you is easy.

His work as a Hunter and attention to multiple projects took up so much of his time." He looked at Ciel. "From here on out, you should be careful with what you say Ciel. There are people out there smarter than I with less desirable morals."

Ciel nodded. "I shall take that under advisement." She walked back towards the main hall. "Now if that is all, I must really get Penny out of here."

Cobalt wasn't about to ask about Penny, so he just followed Ciel. "Yeah, I've satiated my curiosity."

_**With Penny and Ruby: During Cobalt and Ciel's Conversation…**_

"So, is Ciel your friend or…" Ruby questioned.

"In a way." Penny replied. "She's like Blake, but if she were ordered to spend time with you?"

Ruby nodded. "So, you mean Weiss before she cooled down?"

Penny nodded. "Precisely."

"Does she know about your… secret?" Ruby asked.

Penny nodded. "She is one of the few who do because she is like me… just a model before and invented by a team as opposed to my single creator."

Ruby nodded. "I see." She nodded. "Rest assured I haven't told a soul and neither has Rain. I do feel a little guilty hiding it from Cobalt, but I'm managing."

"Thank you, Ruby." Penny smiled. "Speaking of talking with one another, there is something I wish to tell you."

"You can tell me anything." Ruby stated.

"I wish to stay at Beacon where I've made friends." Penny stated. "You, Cobalt, and Rain."

Ruby was shocked. "Penny, they'll never let you do that."

"I know, but I have a plan." Penny stated.

_**Hallway**_

At this moment, Cobalt and Ciel joined them.

Ciel pointed at her watch. "We really must be going ma'am."

Penny nodded. "Right." She looked at Ruby. "I'll talk to you soon Ruby." She nodded to Cobalt. "I am sorry we did not get to talk much Cobalt."

Cobalt smiled and held up a hand. "It's quite alright Penny."

She waved at them, so Cobalt and Ruby waved back.

"Our next match shall begin in 15 minutes with Ruby and Weiss of Beacon facing Flint and Neon of Atlas." Rain stated through the speakers.

Ruby was excited. "Yes! It's finally time for Team RWBY once more, and I can show more of what Uncle Qrow taught me."

Cobalt smiled. "You'll do great out there Ruby." He kissed his girlfriend's check making her blush. "Consider that my way of saying good luck." He walked back towards the stands and held up a hand. "I'll be cheering and Qrow will be watching."

Ruby smiled warmly before rushing off to meet up with Weiss.

_**Stage**_

Ruby and Weiss stood next to each other with their weapons drawn.

Ruby looked at her partner. "So, you're from Atlas, Weiss. Any idea what we can expect?"

"Atlas' Kingdom, Army, and Academy are all one, so I think it's safe to say we'll be facing strict militant fighters, rehearsed strategy, and advanced technology." Weiss stated.

Little did Weiss know she was about to be proven wrong as a rainbow whizzed on by behind them before coming to stop next to a guy and revealing that she was a girl. This was Flint and Neon. They were the team from Atlas and their opponents.

Neon had a light complexion with green eyes and moderate red-orange hair done up in four pigtails with light blue streaks in her bangs. She a Faunus with a cat's tail covered by pink fur. Her outfit has a large range of bright colors.

She was wearing a light blue tank top over a dark purple bra, showing her upper cleavage, dark purple short shorts under a pink combat mini-skirt, and white belt. She also had a white cat bell collar around, pair of bracers on her arms, pads on her shins and knees, and red roller blades.

Flint had dark-skin and dark brown eyes underneath rectangular sunglasses. He wore a dark fedora with a blue trim as well as an earring on his right ear. His attire consists of a dark vest over an untucked white dress shirt, with a loose tie wrapped around the collar, dark dress pants, silver dress shoes, and a dark glove on his left hand.

Flint called out to Weiss. "Hey, you're Weiss Schnee, right? The heiress."

Weiss wasn't too sure of herself after her morning talk. "I guess I am."

"Well, maybe you're pretty good with dust then." Flint stated.

Weiss nodded more confidently at that. "I try my best."

Flint said, "My dad was pretty good with dust to. Owned a little shop of his own…" He glared at Weiss. "…then your father ran him out of business."

Weiss was saddened by that. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

Flint looked away. "I'm sure you are."

Ruby looked at them. "Flint, surely you can't…"

"Surely you can't…" Neon mocked before pointing at Ruby. "That's what you sound like."

Ruby was confused. "Uhm, I don't…"

Neon continue talking. "So, little girl what student academy do you come from that they'd let you compete in this tournament?"

"I mean, I'm leader of Team RWBY." Ruby stated.

"Really?" Neon stated. "Wow, Beacon must be desperate for students if they let you in."

The stage began to randomize.

Cobalt stood up and yelled out at the top of his lungs from the audience. "Ruby, don't let her get to you! You know why you're here, you got training from the best Huntsman around, and you've earned your place just like any of us! Take her down!"

Yang joined. "Yeah sis, don't mind whatever she's telling you! Letting insults bother you is my thing!"

Ruby heard them, smiled, and nodded determined. "Say what you want Neon, but I'm leader of Team RWBY for a reason. Why tell you, when I can show you."

Neon realized she was likely in for a far tougher fight than she thought or was used to. The field settled on its four zones. Vacuo desert, geyser, fire dust and destroyed city. The countdown began and the students got ready to fight.

"3. 2. 1. Begin!" Rain stated.

Flint prepared to blow his horn, but Ruby activated her Semblance getting herself and Weiss away from the horn's range. This resulted in Flint hitting nothing but petals as Ruby and Weiss were gone.

Neon was surprised. _"Is it a Momentum Semblance like mine?"_

Ruby dropped Weiss behind Flint who turned around only to receive a rapier to the chest knocking him away. Ruby stopped by her side only for Neon to ram into her taking the leader of RWBY into the destroyed city section.

Ruby was used to moving fast, and while this felt different, the same principals could apply for those unprepared to deal with this. She went from gun mode to scythe putting the blade right near Neon's feet. This sent Neon flying while Ruby landed safely on the ground.

Flint had been sent reeling from Weiss' strike, but he was quick to recover and blew his horn at the heiress. She took the blast, but Weiss was prepared after seeing him do it before. She made glyphs on the ground to draw in close.

Flint stopped blowing causing Weiss to move forward faster than she expected. Flint dodged to the right and kicked Weiss hard as she flew by sending her straight into fire zone. Weiss was heading for a large crystal of fire dust, but she managed to plant her hand on the ground.

This gave her just enough time to flip over it, and as she looked at it, Weiss got an idea. A little something she'd picked up from observing Cobalt and practicing it before. She spun her cartridge to fire dust, charged Aura to her rapier, and thrust it into the crystal.

This enabled her more control over the dust after it went off and created a torrent of fire to launch at Flint. He rolled to the right avoiding the brunt of fire, but his Aura hadn't escaped unscathed.

Neon rolled around straight to her feet before looking at Ruby. _"I didn't think she'd be able to counteract my Momentum Semblance at all… let alone this early."_ She grit her teeth, continued moving, and began repeating her mantra. "Never miss a beat."

Ruby watched carefully as Neon began rollerblading around her. The cat Faunas' speed was rapidly increasing, but once again, Ruby was used to speed. As such, it was not hard to keep track of her opponent.

The leader of RWBY switched from sword mode to sniper mode and nailed Neon with multiple shots slowly whittling away at the Atlas student's Aura. Neon moved behind a building and stopped to collect herself before activating the dust in her neon nun chucks.

If she wanted to win, she had to hit harder and take risk. So, Neon charged in with earth dust coursing through her weapon. In response, Ruby switched to her sword mode. Neon used hit and run tactic on Ruby who stayed where she was nailing Neon with blows of her own.

Thanks to her extra training with Qrow, Ruby was more than capable of keeping track of Neon and dealing out powerful strikes or blocking. That said, Neon wasn't completely outclassed as she got in a few strikes herself.

What's more, she had seen this as being the outcome hence the earth dust which made every hit, she could land twice as hard as any normal strike. Ruby soon realized they'd get nowhere like this, so she used her Speed to run up a nearby wall before jumping off it.

While in mid-air, she switched to a scythe and struck Neon, who had no time to dodge with as fast as she was going, hard knocking her away. Weiss and Flint faced off in the fire zone with Weiss using her glyphs to launch ice dust at him.

Flint smoothly dodged them and slid on his knees. The Leader of FNKI had made his move just in time as fire dust shot up from a hole in a ground. He used his weapons sound to redirect it at a second volley of ice coming his way melting it.

The Atlas student got back to his feet. "I'll admit, your leader surprised me before, but it seems as though your money can't buy you the same skill."

Weiss took pride her skill, so what Flint said only made her more determined to fight back. She switched to air dust at the exact moment he blew out more sound. Their attacks collided in a stalemate, but Weiss still had a free hand. She used it to set up glyphs around Flint.

Once everything was prepared, she rolled out of the way allowing the blasting sound to carry on while she stuck her rapier in the ground creating a Time Dilation glyph which she used on herself to further augment her own speed.

Flint turned to blow his horn at her again, but Weiss was already gone using her set up glyphs and Time Dilation to get in a series of fast paced, powerful strikes which rag dolled the man around the area.

Flint eventually found the time to use his Semblance making three very real copies of himself. They blew their horns just as Weiss prepared to strike them nailing Weiss hard. Weiss's Time Dilation wore off and Flint merged back into one.

_**Stands**_

Cobalt nodded. "Wow, that is a useful Semblance."

Sakura had to agree. "It is remarkable brother."

_**Stage**_

Flint ran at Weiss and moved to kick her in the mid-section. The Ice Princess moved her rapier to block only for it to have been a feint. The leader of FNKI dropped his leg and landed a solid right hook on Weiss' face sending the heiress tumbling along the ground away from him.

He then looked at the board and noticed that Neon was taking a great deal of damage to her Aura. He looked over at her fight before deciding to rush over and help her out. Weiss got to her feet, shaking her head, before she noticed what Flint was doing.

She also noticed the geyser of fire dust that would shoot up into the air. If Flint had his way, he'd be over it before it blew, but Weiss wasn't about to let him avoid it. She certainly wouldn't allow for Ruby to be interrupted. The RWBY member used her glyphs to slingshot her into Flint.

Flint noticed her to late, and both students fell into the geyser as it went off which got Ruby's attention. "Huh?"

_**Stands**_

Blake, Yang, and Cobalt leaned forward in worry. "Weiss!"

_**Stage**_

The horn blared.

**Ruby: 45%**

**Neon: 20%**

**Weiss: 0%**

**Flint: 1%**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a double knockout on our hands." Oobleck stated. "In a show of comradery, Ms. Schnee has sacrificed her Aura to take Flint out before he could attack Ruby."

"In fact, she's sacrificed all her Aura just to do it." Rain stated.

Neon looked at the board shocked. "No way."

Ruby switched to scythe mode ready to end this as she charged at Neon using her speed to attack the unprepared Faunus. To finish the combo, Ruby decided to borrow a move from Nora as she spun her scythe up into Neon knocking her into the air. The horn blared once more.

**Ruby: 42%**

**Neon: 12%**

Ruby ran to Weiss, who was completely covered in ash, and fell to her knees before helping the Schnee sit up. "Weiss, are you okay?"

Weiss coughed. "I may not be singing for a while."

Ruby hugged her. "Thank goodness!"

Despite losing, Neon was amazed. "That was spectacular!" She looked at Ruby. "I can totally see why you got into Beacon as young as you are. You were great. We should totally party together." She looked at her teammate. "Right Flint?"

Flint stood up and looked at them. "You know, that was a gutsy move. Very unlike a Schnee, Weiss." He nodded. "I dig it."

Blake, Yang, and Cobalt ran onto the stage with Yang and Blake kneeling on Weiss' other side.

Yang smiled. "You know, I don't think that last maneuver was proper form."

Weiss coughed. "Ha. Ha. Very funny Xiao Long."

Blake nodded. "You two were great."

"You both performed well." Cobalt nodded. "I think your grandfather would have been proud."

Weis managed a small smile at that.

Oobleck came over the speakers. "With another match wrapped up, we come to the last of our pairs. Cobalt and Mercury of Beacon will face off with Ichigo and Sasuke of Team Limit. Please be on the stage in the next 15 minutes."

Blake nodded. "Right, I'll take Weiss to the medical ward, so she can be tended to." She looked at Ruby and Yang. "You two can stay here to watch them fight."

Yang smiled. "Thanks Blake."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Blake picked Weiss up and slung her over her shoulder. "Come on Blake, can't you carry me in a more dignified way?"

Blake started walking. "Nah, this is easier."

Ruby, Yang, and Cobalt watched as Weiss, now complaining about how she was being carried, was carried away.

"Well, that's Weiss for ya." Yang patted Ruby. "Come on Rubes, let's leave the stage."

Ruby looked at Cobalt remembering what he gave her earlier. "But…"

Cobalt nodded. "We'll consider it a reward if Mercury and I win."

Ruby smiled. "Alright."

The sisters walked off the stage and back to the stands.

_**Stage: Fight Time…**_

Mercury and Cobalt stood waiting on stage for their opponent.

Sakura stood and cheered for them. "Alright, you can do it team Azure!"

"So, our opponents are from Team Limit." Mercury smiled. "Sounds like we're getting the fight we wanted."

Cobalt nodded. "You know it. We're going to have to work for the win. Fortunately, I've gotten a few ideas throughout observing these fights."

Ichigo and Sasuke walked onto the stage and came to stand across from them.

"I must say that I'm quite interested to fight you Cobalt." Ichigo stated. "The fact that you could tie against Winter Schnee, a Hunter, speaks volumes."

Cobalt smiled. "It was a hard-fought match, and I expect you to give me the same. That said, I'm excited to show you how well I've mastered your Getsuga Tensho. I also created my own Aura Move."

"Can't wait to see it." Ichigo stated. "Show me that you have surpassed my strength."

Mercury nodded to Sasuke. "Hey, I was impressed with your first-round match. Seemed like you were going to go big until the restrictions of the tournament caught up with you."

Sasuke simply said, "It comes with the rules of the tournament. I will not stand and say I would have won instead I shall accept that I lost. I do not intend to lose here."

Mercury smirked. "Funny, neither do I."

The randomization began before coming up forest, ocean, mountain, and snow.

"3. 2. 1." Rain counted down and Cobalt created a lightning dust bow. "Fight!"

Mercury ran around the two as Cobalt pulled back the string of his bow allowing a barrage of lightning dust arrows to fly at the members of Limit. Sasuke activated his semblance and moved in front of Ichigo to block them using his enhanced vision to do so.

Mercury came in from the side and landed a powerful kick sending Sasuke straight into the ice zone. Ichigo slashed into Mercury sending him after Sasuke before holding his blade in front of him, like a shield, and running at Cobalt.

Cobalt switched to an earth dust copy of Ichigo's sword and met him head on. Their blades clashed with one another. Both pushed against the others before they began a display like what Ichigo and Chrome did in the first round.

They were feeling one another out. Eventually, Cobalt jumped back and decided to put an idea into action. The manager let his Aura flow into the earth dust blade causing it to destabilize and turn into an earth dust smoke screen obscuring Ichigo's vision.

In this time, Cobalt created katanas from his elemental dust. At first it was water, air, fire, lightning, and earth. Then he added steam and storm dust creating seven blades. With each one he carefully wrapped their hilts in Aura before they moved to float behind him.

This resulted in all seven blades floating behind Cobalt in a circle. He now had a level of control over his blades just like Penny showcased earlier. When Ichigo emerged from his cloud, he was greeted by this sight.

"Okay, that is impressive." Ichigo stated.

Cobalt smirked. "You haven't seen anything yet."

In the snow zone, Mercury charged at Sasuke who swung his katana at him. Mercury smiled and skid along the wet, slick ground around him before spinning around and kicking out steam dust shots at Sasuke's back.

The first couple landed before the raven Faunus flew into the air using his wings. He crafted his purple crossbow and opened fire on Mercury. The mercenary smirked and used his semblance to redirect the shots back at Sasuke.

The raven Faunus was forced to dodge them. _"His Semblance… I felt the change in the air around me. Is that what he controls? If so, why isn't he taking me out of the sky?"_

Mercury said, "I know what you're thinking." Sasuke looked at him. "You're a hard one to read, but it's there. Simply put, where's the challenge? Maybe I'll do it if presented no other option, but I got plenty of options."

With that, he took off running to the mountain zone as Sasuke followed using his Aura to greater lengths by creating his humanoid raven avatar around himself. This allowed him to catch up to and strike at Mercury with a large, recreation of his katana.

Mercury jumped onto the blade, ran along it to the arm, and moved straight to the top. Cobalt sent the water katana in the direction of Ichigo who dodged it only to see that he hadn't been the target. The ground was soaked.

Cobalt had instantly sent the storm and lightning katanas after the water. What resulted was an electrical surge that shocked the leader of Limit. Ichigo was reeling as Cobalt sent his remaining four swords crashing into his fellow leader's gut.

Ichigo was hit with scolding water, scorching fire, cutting air, and hard earth. That last blade sent him skidding back, but he maintained his stance as Cobalt prepared seven more blades. Ichigo took a deep breath before making the familiar hand motion and summoning his mask.

He charged at Cobalt dodging the blades before landing a powerful slash that sent Cobalt flying. The manager bent back catching the ground with his right hand before flipping to his feet and drawing both his blades. He held them backwards and charged his Aura to them.

Ichigo charged in once more and they began to clash with Ichigo having a clear advantage in speed and strength over Cobalt. That said, grace and technique did account for something as the manager got a few strikes in and blocked a couple from Ichigo.

Sasuke shook his arm threating to send Mercury back down to the ground, but the mercenary jumped up and latched onto Sasuke's Avatar's head before spinning in place and sending out steam dust which he controlled to move around Sasuke.

The Limit member dispelled his avatar causing Mercury, who slowed his own decent with the air, to fall. Mercury moved his leg at Sasuke sending the dust shot at him. The shots bombarded the raven Faunas knocking him out of the sky.

Sasuke got to his feet and reached into a bag on his waist. He pulled out two lightning dust crystals before shattering them and using his Aura to contain the discharge. As Mercury landed, he both saw lighting circulating around his opponent and heard the chirping of 1,000 birds.

Sasuke brought all the lighting to his palm and condensed it into something resembling a sphere before launching at Mercury. The member of Azure began launching out steam dust which the Faunus effortlessly blocked with the lighting in his palm.

By the time Mercury realized his error, it was too late to dodge, so he cloaked himself in as much air as he could gather right before impact from Sasuke. "Lightning Blade!"

The lightning broke clean through Mercury's air, but it had done its job. The effectiveness and impact were both lessened. The Azure member was sent skidding back, but it was far less than it would have been. Mercury rose his head to see Sasuke was charging Aura to his blade.

Mercury nodded as he'd been picking up similar tricks from his time training with Cobalt. "Alright, I'll answer you right back. Let's go stoic raven."

Cobalt jumped away from Ichigo as he swung his sword down. It impacted the ground before Ichigo looked up expecting Getsuga Tensho only to noticed that the manager's blades weren't glowing as he sheathed one of them.

"Aura Slash!" Cobalt declared.

Ichigo only got a moment to wonder what that was until he was bombarded by slashes of Aura. He grit his teeth and jumped back only to find that the Aura was tracking him. The leader of Limit used his speed to block the remaining slashes.

When he looked around, Ichigo couldn't spot Cobalt immediately. He whirled around to find him charging Aura to his katana blade. Ichigo smirked and did the same at a faster rate. The useful thing about Ichigo's Semblance was that it gave more than a speed and strength increase.

At the same time, both proclaimed. "Getsuga Tensho!"

A sky-blue crescent fired off from Cobalt's blade and a black crescent with a red tint fired off from Ichigo's. The two Aura's met as Cobalt sheathed his blade and slammed his fist together causing his hair and eyes to glow. He had been using Yang's Semblance the entire time.

Ichigo's beam handily overcame Cobalt's, but once again he wasn't there. No, he now stood before Ichigo with his glowing features catching Team Limit's leader of guard with how fast he'd become. Cobalt smirked and began laying into Ichigo with multiple, fast paced kicks.

Sasuke and Mercury put as much Aura as they could into their next attack before charging one another. At the near moment of impact, it looked as though they'd collide, but Mercury shifted his leg. Sasuke noticed this, so he threw the blade at Mercury.

Mercury's kick hit home as did Sasuke's blade knocking both back as their Aura's shattered around them at the same moment. In that same instant, Cobalt smashed an elbow into Ichigo's face knocking him back. A horn blared.

**Cobalt: 22%**

**Mercury: 0 %**

**Ichigo: 10%**

**Sasuke: 0%**

Cobalt ran over to Mercury and Ichigo did the same for Sasuke.

"Merc are you okay?" Cobalt asked.

Ichigo said, "You pushed yourself a little too hard Sasuke."

Mercury got up with chuckle. "Don't worry Samurai. I'm fine. Just out of Aura."

Sasuke stood up and nodded to his leader. "I'm fine Ichigo." He then nodded respectfully to Mercury. "You were a worthy an opponent. The best team won."

Mercury smiled. "You were just the challenge I was looking for."

Ichigo put an arm on Sasuke's shoulder. "Wow, I've never seen Sasuke warm up to someone so fast." The raven Faunus scoffed and decided to walk away with a small smile. "Anyways, good luck in the single matches Cobalt." He held out a hand. "I'll be cheering you on."

Cobalt smiled and shook the offered hand. "I'll do my best Ichigo."

Nathan had watched from the tunnels with his arms crossed. As the crowd cheered, he walked away.

_**Tunnels**_

Cobalt and Mercury were on their way to meet with SSMN, RWBY, JNPR, and CR when the manager's sunglasses came out playing his latest ring tone 'When it Falls'. He saw that it was Ozpin calling him.

He looked Mercury. "Give me a minute Merc."

Mercury nodded. "Right."

Cobalt stepped back and answered it. "What's up Ozpin?"

"Mr. Sky, I would like to speak with you concerning our guardian and more." Ozpin stated. "I intend for our group to speak with the intended guardian tomorrow morning. As such, there is more you must be made aware of."

"I understand." Cobalt stated, "I am leaving the arena now and will make my way there."

"Thank you, Cobalt." Ozpin hung up.

Cobalt rejoined Mercury. "So, what was that about?"

Cobalt nodded. "Ozpin needs to talk to me about my training after the Vytal Festival. Just because it ends doesn't mean my training with him and Qrow will."

"_If Cinder has her way, it will."_ Mercury thought genuinely saddened,

"I may be awhile." Cobalt chuckled. "I'll have to make it up to Ruby and the others tomorrow. No doubt they want all of us to go out and celebrate. Unfortunately, duty calls. I'll just have to make sure you all know you can still go out without me. I won't mind."

Mercury took notice of Cobalt's happiness before visibly sighing. "You know, that fight with Sasuke really wiped me out." He didn't feel worthy… knew he wasn't worthy… to celebrate with the others when he'd wipe that happiness away. "I think I want to stay in tonight."

Cobalt nodded. "I hear you Mercury. Sometimes a tough battle can wipe you out. Especially when your Aura breaks." He patted his friend's back. "Don't sweat it. I got you covered with the others."

It would be so much easier if Cobalt hated him. Much less conflicting… much less wrong. Yeah, Mercury now understood that what he was doing and would do is wrong… The fear… His fear of Cinder was holding him back… just as she intended.


	72. Calm before the Storm

_**Beacon Grounds**_

Cobalt walked along the grounds towards Ozpin mostly alone. He was more than aware of three people, two of them finalist, following him and even managed to get good looks at them. All three were young men.

The first one he noticed was a young man with ice blue eyes and orange hair. His attire looked more advanced than most save for Atlas. It consisted of a black shirt with orange pants and white armor. On his back he had a large orange and white shuriken with chakrams at his side.

The second, like the third, was harder to take notice off. His skin was a little darker than the Atlas student's. He had brown eyes, matching hair in a ponytail, and an x shaped scar on his cheek and chest.

His attire consisted of a white dress shirt, black pants, and leather armor with a matching hat. A rapier rested in a sheathe at his side. Cobalt recalled he was from Haven like Sun. The third guy had tanned skin, black hair, and yellow eyes.

He wore a white shirt, light blue robe, brown pants, and green shawl with his hood up. He also had brown gloves and golden armor where his shawl didn't cover. He carried sheathed daggers stored in familiar sheathes. Sheathes meant to give out dust blades. He was from Shade.

Cobalt turned around and crossed his arms. "You aren't as sneaky as you'd like to think. Reveal yourself."

The Atlas student stepped out. "I'm impressed. you are as good as your performance in the Festival would allude to."

"Not just you." Cobalt declared firmly. "The other two should step out as well. I know you're there, so sneaking around isn't going to help you."

To the Atlas student's shock, two others stepped out to join them, but he quickly regained himself before stepping away from them. This resulted in the Shade and Mistral students standing on the road, Cobalt across from them, and the Atlas student off to the side.

"Since you three have been tailing me from the docks, you must know who I am." Cobalt stated. "That puts me at a slight disadvantage, so how about we rectify this. Here, I'll start. My name is Cobalt Sky. Who are you three?"

The Atlas student stood tall and proud. "Erin Winn, mercenary under the employ of Jacques Schnee for two years since the passing of my father and 4th year of Atlas Academy."

Cobalt looked at the duo. "You two…" He looked at the Shade student. "Those sheathes… Proximity to your friend there… You two are members of the Branwen Tribe, correct?"

"Your skills are highly valued by Raven, so the truth is what you deserve." The Shade student was relaxed. "I am Sol."

The Haven student took off his hat and bowed. "I am Glace originally hailing from Vale. Sol and I are indeed two students of Raven Branwen as well as 4th years of our respective academies."

"See, we can act amicable." Cobalt stated. "Now, I assume you three were following me for some reason. Considering you didn't try a sneak attack, I'm confident you're not here to attack me… yet."

Erin said, "It would be foolish to attack you as a first resort considering those around you; however, Mr. Schnee requests that I bring you back to Atlas. He would like to have words with you."

"Ah, my ties to my grandfather… more specifically the dust mines he owns." Cobalt nodded. "I'm amazed he showed restraint as long as he did. I always thought he'd eventually try something after that assassin he sent. Then again, I heard grandfather made some big threats."

"Well, you aren't wrong." Erin stated.

"Oh, you aren't defending your employer?" Cobalt asked.

"You're reading into what I've said a little too much." Erin stated. "Mr. Schnee paid my father well and he pays me just as much. I am loyal to those who pay me, and it helps that much of our beliefs are the same."

"From what I understand, that's far from good moral values. Understood/" Cobalt looked at the Branwen tribesmen. "I could take a guess why you're here, but why don't you spell it out,"

Glace said, "We are here to extend the usual offer on behalf of Raven Branwen who told us she'd be watching. We can't see her, but we aren't ones to doubt our leader."

Cobalt looked around, but he couldn't see any traces of Raven. He only noticed a raven atop a lamp post.

He turned his attention to the students. "The usual is for Raven to make the offer before trying to capture me." He looked at all three of them as he placed his hands on his guns ready to turn them into katanas. "Rest assured, I've only improved since I last clashed with Raven."

"As you said, fighting is not what we are here for… yet. Much like the Atlas student." Sol stated.

Cobalt kept his guard up, but he did remove his hands from his weapons. "Well, considering you don't need information on me, it seems like you three were going to try to capture me now, but I'll believe you for the time being."

"You are entitled to believe what you will Cobalt." Glace stated.

"I didn't need your permission, but let's get back on track." Cobalt stated. "I'm not out to meet with Jaquez Schnee let alone take a journey to Atlas. That goes double for Raven Branwen. I could care less what she wants. So, where does that leave us?"

Glace said, "We leave you here for the time being and wait for our opportunity to take you. Raven knows full well that you may be too much for us to handle. I tend to disagree, but I will not go against her word. Since we have done nothing, we can't be booted from the tournament."

"My goal is to acquire information. Whether or not it is needed remains to be seen, but I will not act with haste considering what I've seen of you so far." Erin stated.

"You three are confident." Cobalt stared them down. "I'm fine if you come after me, but lay a finger on anyone I care about…" He produced three daggers made of wind dust and used Ruby's Speed to throw them at his enemy's feet. "… my weapons won't be aimed at the ground."

His speed greatly shocked the Atlas mercenary while the Branwen Tribesmen had a semi difficult time seeing him throw those daggers. With his point made, Cobalt continued his walk to Ozpin's tower.

"_Sometimes, you can have a little too much confidence." _Cobalt thought. _"They should have kept silent."_

_**Ozpin's Tower**_

Ozpin sat in his chair looking at an old photo deep in contemplation. The photo showed a previous life who attended Atlas when it was in its early stages. He stood with two other people dressed very unlike this version of himself.

The first figure was a muscular, towering man dressed in full green, heavy armor. His helmet, which would normally cover his head, was held in his right arm, and he was smiling. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes.

The second figure, a muscular young woman, stood in front of them wearing armor like the man's only it was red. She too held her helmet. She also shared the man's hazel eyes and even kept her hair short like his only it was black. In both their armor designs there were open spaces.

The door to the elevator caught Ozpin's attention as he prepared to close the picture only to stop as Cobalt walked on in. "Hello headmaster. Sorry for my tardiness, but I ran into some trouble on my way here."

"I hope it is nothing to troublesome." Ozpin stated.

"I wouldn't say so compared to what I could have run into; however, I still wish to bring it to your attention." Cobalt stated.

"Of course." Ozpin nodded. "I did tell all of you to bring anything out of the ordinary to me."

"Three men, 4th year students who are or have competed in the tournament approached me. Each one a single man team like Nathan. Each one from a different school. Two of them progressed into the single rounds, but one of them didn't as he gave up in the duo round."

"Erin Winn, Sol, and Glace." Ozpin stated. "I recall that Glace surrendered his place to Sol… What is it about them that you must bring to my attention?"

"Erin Winn is apparently a mercenary for Jaquez Schnee." Cobalt stated. "Personally, he doesn't seem to pose a real threat, but he does intend to take me to meet with Jaquez after the Vytal Festival. As for Sol and Glace, they claim to be students of Raven Branwen."

Ozpin sighed. "It appears Raven took inspiration from her former leader and sent people into the Academies to learn what her and Qrow did. No doubt she chose those truly loyal to her to avoid a Qrow situation."

"What do you mean by a Qrow situation?" Cobalt asked.

"Do not think any less of Qrow, but the Branwen Tribe's former leader, Odin, sent Qrow and Raven here to learn how to kill Huntsmen… not Grimm. Their tribe hasn't ever needed the training we can provide to learn that.

As you are aware, you can learn how to kill Grimm and combat other Hunters here. It is the same for any of the academies. Qrow broke away from that life, but Raven eventually returned leaving my group. Did any of them attack you?"

Cobalt nodded in understanding. "Considering what Raven, the current leader, has done, I can only respect Qrow more for leaving that tribe. As for the three of them, they are bidding their time for the right moment to strike."

"I see." Ozpin stated. "They will not get such a chance, and I will task Qrow with observing you from a distance."

"I can agree to such measures." Cobalt confirmed. "I believe I could handle one of them, but all three, even if they end up fighting each other, may be too much for me." He sighed. "Especially since the two Branwen Tribesmen confirmed that Raven is watching. I only saw a raven."

Ozpin nodded. "That raven you saw, if those two were truly tied to her tribe, was Raven. When she was part of our group, I granted her and Qrow the power to turn into birds. He a crow and her a raven."

Cobalt perked up at that. "So, she really was watching… What do we do?"

"The Vytal Festival is an important time Mr. Sky… That said, I will not place your safety over it. You are very important as the world continues to grow more turbulent." Ozpin stated. "If you wish it, we can deal with her now."

Cobalt shook his head. "No, Oobleck told us of the importance this festival has. Raven hasn't acted, so just keep someone close to her level near me. I should be fine when/if she decides to get involved. After all, it wouldn't be the first time we've clashed."

"Very well." Ozpin stated. "I shall respect your wishes."

"Thank you, sir." Cobalt's tone then switched to be serious and worried for it was time. "Now, you called me here because it's time to pick the guardian. Which of my friends is your choice?"

Ozpin sighed deeply. "First, believe me Mr. Sky, if there were anything else to be done about the situation, I'd have done it. I do not take joy in some of the harder choices I've had to make, but I bear those choices as any leader should. These hard choices need to be made."

Cobalt nodded. "I do understand, sir. Truly I do. Please, who have you chosen?"

"In the end, who I have chosen is Pyrrha Nikos." Ozpin nodded. "Her intelligence, heart, and combat abilities make her the perfect choice." Cobalt nodded. "Just because she is my choice, doesn't mean this will be hers."

"Headmaster, for Pyrrha, there will be no choice." Cobalt stated. "I know her, and even knowing everything, while making her uncertain, won't stop her from eventually accepting. Just please give her some time to accept it."

Ozpin nodded. "I never intended to give her anything less. Just so you understand, your position and hers are different. I've lived countless lives Mr. Sky… felt the sting of betrayal more times than I could count. There are people I can trust, and those I see fit to keep at a distance.

At this point in time, there may only be three people that know the absolute truth. You and Qrow are two of those possible three. So, tomorrow I plan on giving Pyrrha only what she needs concerning the maidens. More may come with time."

Cobalt understood. "I get it sir." He looked at his mentor. "May I inquire about this possible third person you speak about?"

"That is something I was planning on telling you this evening Mr. Sky." He stood and walked to the window. "First, there is something else I'd like you to know." He looked at Beacon. "When you live the lives I have, you can get the feeling you're not long for this world.

Sometimes it proves false, but in these recent days I feel as if my time as Ozpin is ending. I never know how it happens, but I feel it does. Despite my experience, a body can only last so long. When I pass, it will ultimately fall to you and Qrow to pick up where I left off until my return."

Cobalt walked over to his mentor. "Right, sir. If I may, you say you're composed of multiple lives… is that really true or does Ozma take over?"

"That is a question I asked myself many times in the beginning, but I now know Ozma, my countless lives, and eventually Ozpin vanish. Personality wise as the one who I reincarnate to will eventually inherit what is left, memories. In the beginning, I will still be around.

The process of inheritance takes time. In that time. I can take control of the body. Call it a defense mechanism since the people who inherit everything usually aren't a warrior. Even Ozma had to train to reach his status."

"I understand." Cobalt stated.

"I know everything I have laid upon you is a lot for a man your age to take, but I have confidence and faith that you will do the right thing." Ozpin walked away from his window and to the elevator. "Come along, it is time you learn of the third."

Cobalt glanced at the picture Ozpin left up before rushing over to his mentor. Once he was in, Ozpin pressed a series of numbered buttons causing the elevator to move down. It opened into a white hallway. At the end there sat the two suits of armor from the photo.

Ozpin started walking, so Cobalt followed him. "Those people you saw… one of them is dead, and the other I know not the fate of. They were Hazel and Gretchen Rainart. Hazel was a dear friend in my previous life. We met in the early years of Atlas Academy.

He was my best friend. A man I considered a brother. When I met his sister, she became like a sister of my own. I treasured my time with them, and greatly admired Hazel for his Semblance could be a detriment, but he pressed onto become a Hunter."

They stopped before the armor. "Back then, his sister and many others had a similar Semblance. Their Aura bestowed almost every benefit except protection. In their case, their Semblance manifested to seemingly cover this weakness. Neither could feel pain.

Eventually, I would tell Hazel everything as I have done Qrow and you. He did not hesitate to offer his help in any he could, so I granted his request. When I became headmaster of Haven in that lifetime, I worked closely with Hazel and the former Atlas headmaster.

It was a collaborative effort with my magic, his Semblance, Atlas technology, and Schnee Company Dust to create and train an elite sector of Hunters. Their Semblances were augmented by greater Aura regeneration and the ability to inject dust to augment themselves.

It was Project Golem, and he was the prototype. The first of 99 more to follow. They were juggernauts that would serve as an elite fighting force to combat the Grimm. Their lives would even be extended as a side effect of this project.

With Hazel as the leader, their goal was to stop Salem once and for all. It would, of course, take years to create and train enough of them. When his sister joined, Hazel was against such an ideal. He wanted her to be safe. Eventually, together, we convinced him to allow it.

They fought Grimm of far stronger strains than most Hunters ever see in their careers. It came with so many casualties until the last of them ran into a Kitsulisk. A far faster and deadlier Grimm than a Kitsune with abilities unlike most Grimm you've encountered.

It was the perfect counter to the Golems. One by one the remaining Golem Squad members fell until Gretchen was critically wounded. She forced Hazel out and collapsed the mine they were in on top of her and the Grimm.

When we dug her out, the Grimm was destroyed, and Gretchen was clinging to life. She asked Hazel if he was proud of her. In that moment, Hazel realized that by limiting what she wanted to do, he'd forced her to seek his approval. That was her goal. He answered yes.

He was truly proud of the Huntress she became. Hazel and I grieved for her loss and eventually helped one another move on. He still worked as a Hunter, but he hung up his armor. I've kept their armor, even into this life Then one day your father's tablet came to us.

Salem was recruiting people to her cause, and Hazel decided to infiltrate her ranks. Get me any information he could. We collaborated everything to make him the perfect person for her to recruit. Including a planned attack, he led on me, that Summer Rose 'saved' me from.

I started receiving information soon after, but in the past 5 years he's gone dark. I do not want to think him dead, and I hold onto that hope; however, I can't rule out the possibility. I also can't deny that Salem may have somehow turned him to her side.

If he is still on my side, then the code word is Golem Squad. If he recognizes that as he should, he'll give the user a sign." He turned to Cobalt. "I wanted you to understand and know this as Qrow does before I may expire in this life… Just in case you see him."

"Right, thank you." Cobalt stated.

Ozpin patted his shoulder. "I would have told you earlier, but information that is important can become muddled by information that is unimportant. To the point that I find it hard to distinguish between the two. A side effect of living so many lives. If I fail to tell you something or see it as better not to, then know that I am doing it with the best of intentions. I mean no malice Mr. Sky."

"I understand sir." Cobalt stated. "You have my trust."

Ozpin nodded. "Then, that is all until tomorrow. Be here before 7 as that is when I will summon Ms. Nikos to my office."

Cobalt nodded before they walked away from the armor.

_**RWBY's Room**_

Weiss had gone to meet with Winter and Blake had left to spend time with Sun leaving the room free for Yang and Ruby to play video games with their uncle. Ruby and him were currently in the middle of the last match for the night.

"You'll never beat me old man!" Ruby declared.

"Heh, you're nothing but talk kid." Qrow retorted.

Yang cheered. "You can do it Ruby. Get some revenge for the defeat he handed me!"

Qrow's fighter decapitated Ruby's winning the match. "By the way, don't call your master old." He then stood. "Anyways, I got to go, but first, a little advice from your uncle. You two have been doing some extra ordinary things, but never assume you're done learning.

Even with what you've accomplished, a day out there, without the safety net of this academy, are worth a week in here. You two, and your friends are going to go far; however, you must always strive to move forward."

With that, Qrow left his nieces.

_**Winter's Airship**_

Winter and Weiss had just finished having dinner together. Weiss decided, since all their pleasantries were out of the way that morning, to bring up something she'd been thinking of a lot ever since Cobalt opened her eyes. Something she had written Winter about.

"Winter, have you thought of our brothers… of the letter I sent you regarding Coal and Whitely." Weiss sighed. "I still can't believe father legally changed his name."

Winter nodded. "I was wondering when you'd bring it up sister… to think Coal would end up embracing the name father choose and joining that Order of the Grimm. I do not want to believe it, but your letters tell such a story sister."

"Without any information on where the Order of Grimm are based, we won't know where he is unless he chooses to show himself again. The last time he was found was by accident." Winter stated. "Not to mention we couldn't storm what I assume is a fortress full of them."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Weiss nodded. "What about Whitely… haven't we treated him like Coal felt he was treated? In the end, we're out here while he's left with father."

"I see what you are saying sister, but Whitely has always been a hard one to figure out. I cannot determine if he is more like Coal, you, and I or father. After failing with Coal and I, he took a harder approach with you.

Even though I left, I would say he failed to make you think as he does. With three failures, he wouldn't want to fail again. At the time I left, father could have ramped up his attitude towards us greater on Whitely. It is possible that we can't…"

Weiss shook her head. "After seeing how Ruby and Yang treat each other… Seeing Cobalt build his own family from people who aren't related to him, yet he treats them so well… I don't think we have any right to treat our brothers as lost causes."

"That is fair, but there isn't much we can do at this point. Me even less so as I am not allowed back in the manor." Winter nodded. "I do see your point sister. After the festival, with the year ending, together we should come up with a plan to save our little brother."

Weiss smiled. "Thank you, Winter." She sighed sadly. "I never truly considered Whitely or Coal until I came here. I never once protected Whitely like you protected me. I haven't been the sister I should have been. I want to change that."

Winter looked away. "I… I am just as guilty as you sister." She became determined. "After hearing that from you, I cannot do any less. I promise, we'll find some way to help our brothers."

The two sisters shared a smile at their mutual goal.

"I've also been thinking of what Mars said, and I now know that I at least want to differentiate myself from father and mother. Even from you and grandfather. I want to start paving my own path, and that means starting where I can.

I've begun to think how to do that and have the idea to create a weapon of my own. I know the rapier is tradition, but grandfather didn't get where he was by following tradition. I've read up about him. Anything I read said he choose the rapier himself."

Winter nodded. "If that is truly your wish, then I shall help you with such a goal." She smiled. "For now, focus on enjoying yourself sister. What you have just described will take a lot of work to accomplish."

"I know." Weiss stated. "That said, I'm determined to put in the work."

_**Team Azure's Dorm, Night…**_

Cobalt walked into the dorm to find Guard laying on his bed. The golden wolf perked up and waged his tail happily at the manager.

Cobalt smiled and pet his wolf. "Hey bud, it's been awhile since I've seen you. Looking as good as ever." He looked around the room. "Where's…" 

Before he could look at the door leading out to the balcony, Guard did so with a sad whine. Cobalt turned towards it and saw Mercury looking up at the sky.

Cobalt pat Guard's head. "You're worried about him, huh?" He nodded. "Yeah, something's really eating at him. This goes well beyond Aura exhaustion." He nodded to his wolf. "Don't worry, I got this."

Cobalt stepped outside to join his friend who immediately sighed and looked at the ground. "Man, I haven't seen you this down since the day we talked about your father." He leaned against the balcony. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right Merc?"

The manager smiled. "I always got your back." Mercury looked at Cobalt before looking away. "Ah, you don't feel like talking." Cobalt nodded. "That's fine, but I won't leave you like this. If you don't want to talk, I'll just be here for you."

Mercury really needed to talk to someone. While he could try to get ahold of Adam… he might just do that anyways… maybe talking to Cobalt and getting his perspective would be worthwhile… He'd just have to be careful with what he said.

"I… I'm afraid Cobalt. I know it's not like me, but it's the truth. I'm terrified of something or someone, and I don't… can't tell you about it. I just… You, JNPR, RWBY, CR, SSMN, and CFV… I don't want to let any of you down."

Cobalt nodded in understanding before turning back around. "I may not know what you're afraid of, but that feeling of being afraid is something I can understand."

Mercury nodded remembering how terrified, sad, and lost Cobalt had been before the tournament started. He didn't exactly know what had happened, but he came back from it. That was really the only time he'd seen fear in Cobalt.

"I'm not just referring to that breakdown I had. I fear every day that the friends and family I've made will be taken away from me like my first family was. I fear for all theirs, including yours, safety." Cobalt stated. "I even fear letting my mentors down.

It's not every day you're to be trained by Qrow Branwen, Taiyang Xiao Long, an Ozpin. It may have been under certain circumstances, but they became my mentors. I want to live up to them. There's just so much more…"

Mercury sighed. "If you fear so much, how can you keep going? How do you face that fear without the thought of it stopping you? Without it eating you from within?"

"I continue to move forward because stopping isn't an option for me." Cobalt stated getting Mercury's attention. "I think every man or woman faces some form of fear that threatens to derail their lives. Stops them from living as they choose.

What separates the men and women from the children, is that despite the fear, they press on. Courage to me isn't having nothing to fear. It's knowing your fear and confronting it. Frankly, my fear for losing all I have, gives me the will to confront my fears.

Now Mercury, you don't have to tell me what's eating you, but I know you. Whatever is stopping you, doesn't stand a chance. You made the choice not to become like your father. You choose to be a Hunter. That takes strength."

Mercury nodded and closed his eyes as Cobalt's words really sank in. "I hear you." He opened his eyes and looked to the distance determined. "I need to do something, but I swear I'll be back."

Cobalt walked back inside. "Sometimes getting away can help you put things in perspective. It's more than fine by me. If you're not back for the final rounds, then know I'll give it my all to bring in the win for Team Azure."

He went inside and Mercury jump down to the ground. _"I promise I'll be back for Cobalt." _He ran off and pulled out his scroll calling the one man he could. _"You helped me see what I need to do, but Adam is owed something for helping me."_


	73. Mercury's Stand

_**Junior's Destroyed Bar, Night…**_

The place had been left a wreck, but that was intentional as so many people respected Junior for the man he was. He dealt with the criminals as fairly as anyone in this part of the city could. The criminal underbelly worked to keep this place as a monument to the man and his people.

Mercury leaned against a wall as River/Adam walked in. "You called to talk Mercury?"

Mercury nodded. "Yeah, did Cinder or Emerald follow you?"

"We may have only talked once, but I know enough not to let them follow me." Adam replied. "This outfit, or my normal one, may not seem the stealthiest, but when you wear something like it, you learn tricks to remain undetected."

"Good because I've made a decision." Mercury stated. "I can't follow what Cinder wants. Not anymore. Someone's made me grow a conscious, and I've made bonds that I don't want to betray."

"If you made up your mind, why call me?" Adam asked. "As I told you, Cinder won't hear of this from me."

"I know." Mercury sighed. "I called you because I I owe it to you. Your words are what spurred me to start this change. While I don't intend to fight you here and now, I'm going to tell Ozpin everything I know.

That puts your people in jeopardy. What I'm saying is that this is thanks for what you've done. If you want to fight me now, then do it. I'm not hiding who I am from them even if they end up hating me. It's worth it to see them safe."

"I'm not going to attack you here." Adam stated. "Any base you know of was long since abandoned before I made the decision to talk to you. Contingencies were made. The attack will happen even if Cinder is taken down."

"Well, that's just great." Mercury looked at the guy. "Even if it won't mess with your new plans, you must admit my decision will make the attack that much harder on you and your men. Why not attack me to preserve the original plan?"

"Honestly, I see a lot of myself in you even if we've had different past. The difference between us is that you're making moves out of the darkness I have long since embraced. Even if we do meet in combat later, I will not attack you now." Adam stated.

Cinder's voice rang out. "This is all quite interesting. I never expected you to grow a spine Mercury. Adam, it's good to see your spine is still in working order, yet you understand not to betray me."

Mercury's eyes snapped open before becoming determined. "I thought you said you weren't followed?"

"I wasn't." Adam stated.

Cinder and Emerald stepped into the warehouse. "He's not lying dear Mercury. Adam never once betrayed the trust you put in him." She took out her scroll. "You seem to have forgotten all about our little friend.

At this point, I'm patched into Atlas tech and all of Vale. It's a simple matter to keep track of a potential traitor like you when you still have your scroll." She gave a fake sigh. "Looks like your usefulness has expired Mercury."

Emerald shook her head. "I knew it was a mistake to task you with such an important role Mercury."

Cinder looked at Adam. "Considering you haven't betrayed me, and I so enjoy your backbone, you're free to leave."

Adam walked away from Mercury, but not before casting him one more gaze. "Sorry kid, but the Faunus mean everything to me. Even with what you represent, it's not enough."

He left Mercury to face both Cinder and Emerald.

"Do you have any last words before I…" Cinder began.

Mercury scoffed as he stood his ground against them. "Can it Cinder. You may be strong and have half of some maiden power; however, I haven't been twiddling my thumbs on this assignment of yours. I've grown stronger than you think."

Cinder chuckled. "Brave words…"

Mercury smelt the mint of the air, so he whirled around nailing the real Cinder in the gut. She was caught off guard and knocked away.

Emerald was shocked. "Cinder, no!"

She charged Mercury opening fire on him, but he effortlessly dodges her bullets. "Nice try Em, but I knew how to counter your illusions long before I joined Cobalt."

10 Emerald's spread out in a line and opened fire. Mercury knew how to deal with any illusion Emerald concocted in multiple ways. He jumped back and launched air at the row of Emeralds using his kicks until he nailed the real Emerald.

A fire ball hit Mercury's back sending him stumbling forward. He caught himself on his hands and cartwheeled to the right avoiding another fire ball only to be pelted by Cinder's glass arrows. Emerald added to this with more shots from her guns.

Mercury recovered his footing and ran in a circle generating a small tornado that caught the bullets and arrows. Cinder and Emerald stopped firing, but the mercenary was still picking up objects littered around him.

Cinder and Emerald ran in to stop Mercury, but he did so himself while spreading his arms apart. This resulted in the tornado expanding out and throwing every object he collected around the room. This forced both women to duck for cover.

Nothing hit them, and they quickly stood up to continue attacking only to see that their target was gone. The door leading outside slung closed, and they realized that Mercury had created a distraction to get away.

Cinder grit her teeth. "Call Roman's assassin and that Paladin from the Order of Grimm. Tell them to patch into my scroll and track that traitor down. We can't run the risk of someone seeing us hunting him, but they aren't held back like us.

Emerald nodded. "Yes Cinder."

_**Streets of Vale**_

Mercury was bolting through the streets taking every alleyway and turn he could to ensure Cinder and Emerald weren't following him. He wasn't afraid to face them any longer, but it was more important that he get the information he had to Ozpin.

Even if it meant taking longer to get out of the seedy part of Vale, that didn't matter to him. All that matter to him were the bonds he had created and ensuring that the people he'd made them with were safe. Even if he had to be locked up or die as punishment, it'd be worth it.

It was then and there that he decided to take out his scroll. After all, he knew Cinder had her allies and would call them to get him. He had to be certain that someone was warned, and he knew Cobalt was close to Ozpin.

He dialed the number before a kunai pierced through it destroying the scroll. Mercury turned to see Shade and Angel standing on the roof.

Shade shook his head. "Mercury, Marcus would be so disappointed in your choice. I certainly am."

Mercury stood firm. "Working the whole disappointment angle? You and he had and have nothing to offer me. Nothing that makes me care if your disappointed in my actions. In fact, I'm glad you're disappointed because it tells me I'm doing the right thing."

"If you think you can take on what has been built up alone, then you're dead wrong." Angel stated as Knights came out of the alleyway to surround him. "Right now, you are alone in every sense of the word."

Mercury smirked. "Yeah, I'm out here alone, but there's a difference between being alone and feeling alone. Because of the people I've met, I'm not alone. Because I have them, I'm never going to give up."

He ran at the Knights and used his Semblance to work the air into an idea he had. As he reached the row of Knights, he jumped and stayed in mid-air. Mercury was officially running on air, and he was taking full advantage of this to put distance between him and them.

"Chase him down and kill him." Angel stated. "Queen Crimson will not be happy if the plan is ruined because of him." The men charged after Mercury without question as Angel's scroll rang and she answered it immediately seeing that it was Crimson. "Queen Crimson, we…"

"There is no need Angel." Crimson replied. "I am aware of the situation and currently in Vale. I will handle him so long as you have the men corner him at the docks. Ensure no one comes near that area. I doubt I will need my Grimm form to deal with him, but we must be cautious."

"Of course, ma'am." Angel stated.

Dusty Jae stood back in the shadows having observed what just went down. After seeing what he did, Dusty decided to carefully make his way to the docks. He had no idea what was happening and thought it best to stay hidden until he had a better grasp on the situation.

_**Vale Streets**_

Mercury kept running as Knights seemed to pop out of nowhere forcing the student to change directions. Eventually, he was pushed straight to the docks before knights filed into every conceivable way of escape.

Mercury was faced with a woman who had long red hair, green eyes, and fair skin. She wore purple armor with a Kitsune Grimm's face painted on the front with a matching trident in hand. Her stance conveyed that this was someone far stronger and more intimidating than Cinder.

Of course, while Mercury noticed this, he assumed this was a Paladin until she spoke up. "I am Queen Crimson of the Order of Grimm, and you are a traitor to the plans we have made. Your penalty is death."

Mercury grit his teeth. "I'm not dying here." He declared. "I have information for Ozpin, and you aren't stopping me. Even if you lead the Order of Grimm, I'm not going to roll over and die!"

He used his semblance to kick out air at her, but the queen effortlessly and gracefully dodged as she drew closer. Once she was within range, she grabbed Mercury by the neck before smashing him into the ground. She picked him back up before kicking him into the wall of a warehouse.

"You're outmatched against me." Crimson stated. "Accept your death, and I shall make it painless."

Mercury got to his feet and grit his teeth before flipping to his right hand. He spun on it while kicking out steam dust he controlled with his Semblance making it encircle him. Crimson did not move a muscle. Mercury flipped to his feet and kicked at Crimson sending every shot her way.

"Child's play." Crimson declared.

She blocked every shot with her trident before running at Mercury and stabbing her trident at him. The student put his legs up taking the main brunt of the strike as it knocked him away. Crimson caught up with him before delivering a powerful axe kick into his stomach.

She then picked him up and threw him into a building yards away leaving a dent with his body. Mercury's Aura broke as he slowly rose to his feet. Thanks to his Aura, he was okay, but that wouldn't hold true for long. Crimson picked him up by his neck and threw Mercury into the air.

As he came down, Crimson thrust out her trident going for the killing blow right over his heart. Mercury shot out the last two shots he had in his boots giving him a little distance up and causing the trident to impale him threw the stomach.

Mercury screamed out in pain before coughing up blood. In this moment, Crimson's perception of time slowed as Dusty rushed in. He pulled the kid off the trident causing him to scream in pain before passing out.

The Knights closed in, so Dusty tightly gripped Mercury, ran to the dock, and jumped into the water. He was swimming away, underwater, as Crimson rush to the edge just missing her chance to catch them.

"I want all Knights to be posted at any and all locations where someone could get from Vale to Beacon." Crimson walked back to her men. "There's a chance that traitor may live. Do not reveal yourselves, but make sure both he and his savior are dead. I want their bodies at my feet."

"Yes, Queen Crimson!"

_**Dusty's Home, Later…**_

The Hunter took the unconscious Mercury and removed his top allowing for him to get a good look at the wound. _"This is bad, I must get to work right away, or he will die." _He placed his hands over the wound and began to use Aura healing.

"_I need to know what's going on in this city. Why criminals came out of the woodwork when they've been silent for months? Why the Order of Grimm were after you? Why their queen is here? You must live kid."_

_**Beacon Academy: Ozpin's Office: Morning…**_

Ozpin was looking at a news feed circulating since early that morning with Qrow and Cobalt standing nearby.

Lisa Lavender was on screen. "This is Lisa Lavender reporting. After months of no criminal activity, citizens heard a commotion coming from the south side of our city. When police tried to respond, swords, axes, and lances were thrown into their engine blocks disabling the vehicles.

When they moved to investigate the area, they found no sign of any one in the area proving that the perpetrators were fast. Possibly enhanced by Aura. The Atlas Military has currently taken over investigations.

What we must question is who was behind these actions? Was this the work of the Order of Grimm, fans of their work, or copycats? We will keep you informed as the story unfolds to the best of our abilities; however, information is sparse…"

Ozpin turned it off.

Qrow said, "Sounds like criminal activity has started up again in Vale, but it's odd. They've been silent for months only to come out and cause some minor destruction."

"When you put it that way, it doesn't make sense." Cobalt stated. "No one who's already done the things they have would come out to do what the reporter said… unless they had a good reason."

"Without that reason known to us, or where they are now, we cannot act." Ozpin stated. "We must always keep in mind what is best for the people, and as much as I'd like to add Vale Hunters to the search, leaving this to James is the best course of action."

Qrow crossed his arms. "I hate that you're right Oz."

At that moment, the door opened and Pyrrha walked in. She first noticed Ozpin before her attention was drawn to Qrow and Cobalt. The fact that she heard what Qrow said made her think she was early.

"I'm sorry headmaster." Pyrrha apologized. "I guess I did arrive a earlier than intended. I…"

Ozpin shook his head. "No, you are right on time Ms. Nikos. Please, have a seat."

Pyrrha glanced at Qrow and Cobalt before sitting in the empty chair "Ms. Nikos, I would like to start by saying your performance in the tournament has been exemplary. It is no surprise as to why your team picked you to represent them in the finale rounds."

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin, but I do not think I would have made it this far without my teammates." Pyrrha stated.

"Based on your performance kid, I'd say you each pull your weight." Qrow stated.

Cobalt nodded. "Team JNPR is one of the best Beacon has to offer."

Pyrrha felt uneasy and stood up. "Professor Ozpin, I'm sorry but I don't understand. What are Cobalt and Qrow doing here?"

"Cobalt and Qrow are two of the people I trust most in this world Ms. Nikos." Ozpin stated. "I know you may be unnerved by their presence but know that they must be here. Others will join us soon.""

The Spartan of JNPR looked at him. "Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why did you call me here?"

"Please do take a seat." Ozpin offered and Pyrrha did. "What is your favorite fairy tale?"

"There's the tale of the two brothers. The Shallow Sea. The girl in the tower…" Pyrrha stated.

Ozpin leaned forward. "What of the story of the seasons?"

Pyrrha recited the tale as it was in the books. "… My mother used to adore that story."

"What would you say if I told you that story was true?" Ozpin asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Pyrrha asked.

"There are four maidens in this world that wield tremendous power without the need for dust. They don't even need a Semblance." He shook his head. "They in fact have magic; however, the stories have exaggerated how much was given to them."

"I…" Pyrrha didn't even know what to say.

Qrow spoke up. "The first time hearing it is pretty crazy."

Cobalt said, "Pyrrha, this is part of what I could not tell you before." She looked back at him. "Trust me when I say the headmaster is telling you what truths he can."

Pyrrha looked around the room before she nodded. "Why… Why are you telling me this?"

Ozpin said, "We are telling you this, Pyrrha Nikos, because we believe you are next in line to receive the Fall Maiden's powers."

Pyrrha was shocked. "You mean the others…"

She didn't get any further as Ironwood and Glynda joined them.

"Sorry that I'm late Ozpin." Ironwood stated. "This recent attack on Vale has taken a great of my attention. If you had not sent Glynda, I'd have not realized what time it was."

Pyrrha turned to Ozpin. "Wait, what is this? Who are you?"

Glynda stepped forward while Qrow, Cobalt, and Ironwood came to stand with her. "Ms. Nikos, you know us. We are still the same headmasters, teachers, or friend you met during your time here at Beacon."

"Except we've got a little part time job." Qrow added.

Ironwood continued "We are the protectors of this world."

"As much as we don't wish it were true Pyrrha, we need your help." Cobalt finished.

_**Elevator**_

So, everyone rode the elevator down.

Pyrrha looked around before asking. "Where are we going?"

Ozpin replied. "The vault under the school."

_**Vault**_

The elevator came to a stop and the group walked out together. The adults walked ahead while Cobalt remained with Pyrrha who was taking everything in.

"Pyrrha, I know you must have questions." Cobalt stated getting her to walk with him. "It's okay to ask them."

"Maybe one or two." Pyrrha replied. "I still don't understand. You said I'm next in line to receive the maiden's power, what do you mean by that?"

Cobalt replied, "The maidens have existed for thousands of years, but much like the real seasons, no two are truly alike. When maidens die, the power seeks out a new host. From what I understand, no one before has been able to hold more than one of the four powers."

"How does the power choose?" Pyrrha asked.

"Unfortunately, the wizard who gifted them the powers made the mistake with how it happens." Qrow stated. "When a maiden dies, the one who is last in her thoughts receives the powers. If it's a dude or some old hag, it goes to a random young lady. That makes our job harder."

"Why tell me this now?" Pyrrha asked. "Why not wait until graduation?"

"Pyrrha, there is no time to wait." Cobalt replied. "The world is growing more dangerous with each passing day."

"Grimm grow stronger and more prevalent. Tensions are running high. Frankly, the peace we've been enjoying is on a time limit." Qrow stated.

"This potential threat to the peace isn't man Pyrrha. It's something far worse." Cobalt stated. "I can't say much more, but it's serious. For whatever that's worth coming from me, it's nothing but the absolute truth."

"You will receive more details once we know you are committed to this Ms. Nikos." Ironwood stated. "What you must understand is that while maidens have been attacked in the past, this is the first time in history that part of her power was stolen."

They finally reached the machines and Amber.

"This is the current Fall Maiden, Amber." Ozpin stated. "While she is still alive, there is no saving her."

"This is state of the art Atlas technology, but it has only prolonged her life." Ironwood sighed. "Frankly, this situation is unprecedented. We just don't know what will happen when the inevitable comes."

"Won't her power just transfer to the next host?" Pyrrha asked.

"Under normal circumstances, that would be the case; however, it is not uncommon for the thoughts of the fallen to be of their attacker." Glynda stated. "As we said, this separation of power is unprecedented. For all we know, the power will seek it's other half."

"Her assailant." Pyrrha stated.

"That would not bode well for anyone." Ozpin stated.

Pyrrha walked up to Amber's casing. "If all of this is true, then why keep it secret? If she is so important, why not tell anyone?"

Cobalt stepped forward. "This group has tried that in the past, and it never ended well. Those fairy tales with unhappy endings. The ones about maidens going mad with power. Subjugation, death, imprisonment, and so much more… They contain truth."

"This information needed to be kept from the public to keep the maidens and humanity safe." Ozpin stated. "With the state of the world now, telling people after so long would cause panic bringing far more Grimm to the people. Something we protect them against."

Pyrrha placed a hand on the casing before turning back to the group. "If you believe this will help humanity, I will become your Fall Maiden." The adults looked at one another while Cobalt cast his gaze to the floor. "This is what you wanted, right?"

Ozpin stepped forward. "Ms. Nikos, there is more to this you must understand. Given Amber's condition, you wouldn't be able to inherit her power naturally."

Cobalt shook his head. "This machine is for more than keeping Amber alive. It can take someone's Aura, capture it, and put it into something else. As I understand it, the power is attached to the Aura, but so much more is with it as well."

"That's wrong." Pyrrha stated.

"The feeling is mutual, but these are desperate times." Glynda stated.

"In the end, her life would become intertwined with yours." Ironwood stated. "We have no way of knowing what this would do to you. This is your decision to make Ms. Nikos. There's no guarantee this will work or that you will be the same person after."

"That is why we're giving you time to decide, but before the festival is over, we need a response." Ozpin stated.

"The attacker could very well be nearby Pyrrha, and there's no telling when they could make their next move." Cobalt stated.

_**Beacon Docks, Evening…**_

Cobalt stood at the docks and looked at the sky. He knew this was necessary, but it didn't mean he had to like it. Pyrrha was one of his friends, and the thought of losing her in any way…

"Damn it…" Cobalt then received a call from Coco causing his ring tone to go off. "Oh, hey Coco, what's up?"

Coco said, "Come to the cafeteria little brother. We have a surprise for you."

She then hung up before he could ask any questions.

Cobalt was now confused. _"We have a surprise… Coco, what are you planning?"_

He left the docks.

_**Cafeteria**_

Cobalt entered the building to find his entire family there. Glynda, Lloyd, Coco, Sakura, Rain, and even Guard. They were currently the only ones with food laid out on one of the tables. Even his favorites like burgers and fries.

"What is this?" Cobalt asked genuinely shocked.

Guard ran over to Cobalt and licked his hand obviously seeking attention. That was something Cobalt was always happy to give his wolf.

Coco walked over with a smirk. "The five of us got to talking recently about how best to celebrate you making it to the finals. Your grandfather provided the perfect idea. A family dinner with all of us together."

Lloyd nodded. "It's why I couldn't make it to that thing this morning. I was busy putting the finishing touches on some of your favorites. Considering your family has grown, I knew you'd love a large family dinner."

Tears started to come to his eyes as he remembered similar meals, he had in Sky Village.

Rain stood up concerned. "Hey cousin, are you okay?"

Cobalt wiped his eyes and smiled. "I'm okay… I just can't believe you all did this for me."

Sakura smiled herself. "Of course, we'd do this for you. Your family, and Aunt Glynda confirmed that a first year making it to the final rounds is something to celebrate."

Glynda nodded. "Not to mention the year you've had and come through stronger than when you entered. You've achieved a lot and deserve a night to celebrate it."

Coco ruffled his hair lovingly. "While your grandfather made your favorites, each of us pitched in a dish of our specialty." She nodded to the table. "Now come on, we can't start without you."

Cobalt followed Coco to the table. He sat down as they began passing around dishes and putting food on their plates. The manager looked at the table filled with a family he had made. He truly felt their love for him.

Glynda noticed that his plate was full. "Eat up Cobalt. I simply won't allow you not to."

Cobalt smiled. "Yes, Aunt Glynda." He looked at every one of them. "Thank you for the food."

Everyone echoed those same words before they dug in. Cobalt, Sakura, and Lloyd ate fast while Glynda, Coco, and Rain ate with more care. Every plate was filled with varying amounts or some food was missing.

Every person there was different with only some of them having any blood relation. In the end, that didn't matter because this dinner cemented them as a family of their own. For so many of them who didn't have that, this was something genuinely special.

In the end, for this dinner, the threat of Salem and such worries were removed from Cobalt's mind. He was surrounded by those he loved and good food. Right now, he was with his family and everything felt right.

_**CSMN's Room**_

Cinder was pacing as she waited for confirmation from Angel while Emerald sat nearby on edge and worried about Cinder's plan. Neo and Adam, per usual, sat on their beds not carrying one way or another. They had assurance or an alternative plan respectively.

"I let my arrogance blind me, and as a result, he got away. I should have dispatched of that traitor long ago." Cinder stated.

This was indeed a far cry from how she'd been feeling earlier about him

Emerald said. "Don't worry ma'am, I'm sure they'll catch Mercury soon."

Before Cinder could retort, she got a call from a familiar number. "Oh, sir it's you."

Calem was on the other end. "Cinder, I've gained quite the information from a Knight out here in Vale." He sounded quite interested. "So, Mercury betrayed you?"

"Oh, you're already in Vale. So, soon to." She couldn't lie about it. "Yes, he has turned traitor sir, but rest assured that we…"

"Relax Cinder." Calem stated. "Salem and I share similar goals, but you know me. I'm far more chill. Don't worry, I'll make sure Mercury doesn't interfere in your plans. I already have an idea of where he is and will go to him after meeting with Crimson."

"Thank you, Calem." Cinder stated.

"No need to thank me on this one Cinder." Calem stated. "I want this plan of yours to succeed just as much as you, and there are two teams I've been itching to fight. I'll tell you what, the precautions Ozpin has taken inspires me to ensure my students partake.

They will truly lend their skills and abilities to ensure your plan goes off without a hitch. All things considered; I'll even get Shade to transfer to you as a replacement for Mercury. After all, Adam won't be with you for the attack."

"That is a relief." Cinder stated. "You are to kind."

"Well, I'll make sure to iron out any details that need it." Calem stated. "Don't hesitate to call me back and inform me of anything you need."

_**Hideout**_

Crimson waited in the main room as her men moved about with the White Fang members to prepare for the upcoming attack. She could have waited in a room Roman had prepared for her before his capture, but she wanted to be there when Mercury and Dusty were dragged in dead.

Her attention was dawn to Calem, wearing his cloak with the hood up, Ivory, and Elfman who entered the base. They were immediately surrounded by Knights and White Fang. Ivory seemed ready to attack even if they did smell Grimm like. Both Crimson and Calem held their arms up.

Their respective people backed down and Calem moved to greet the queen. "Crimson, it is good to see that you arrived per my request. Even more fortunate that it coincided with this traitor to Cinder."

Crimson knelt before Calem. "Yes, I arrived and found out about him unfortunately he was saved by Dusty Jae. A local Huntsman that stays within Vale to diminish the Criminal Underground. I am…"

Calem moved his arm up. "Please rise Crimson. You aren't in trouble. Sometimes setbacks happen. I am here to correct it, so no need to worry. Now, while I'm gone, you need to fulfill two tasks for me.

"Anything sir." Crimson stated.

Calem nodded. "Put my students up until the attack on Beacon and transfer Shade into the services of Cinder." He put a brief case on the ground and slid it over to Crimson. "This should more than sway him."

"Your request shall be done." Crimson stated.

"Excellent." Calem moved to leave. "Ivory, keep a level head and don't cause any trouble. Elfman, keep an eye on here. I want you both ready to do what you need to during the attack. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Both declared.

"Good." Calem declared before leaving.

_**Dusty Jae's Home, Morning…**_

Dusty collapsed back on his butt with a sigh of relief as his Aura broke around him. He'd managed to do it. He stabilized Mercury. All around the room there were discard rappers with flecks of Forever Falls sap on them. It had had taken a fair amount to keep his Aura up.

Now Mercury was resting, and Dusty was content to wait for him to wake up. _"Sorry kid. A hospital probably would have been better, but I don't know how you were caught up with the Order of Grimm."_ Calem quietly walked into the room. _"Until I know the full story, I won't…"_

Dusty's head was removed from his body before he knew what happened. The body slumped to the ground as Calem sheathed his katana and picked up Mercury's body. The true Grimm then left the apartment.


	74. Cobalt vs Nathan

_**Amity Coliseum, 1**__**st**__** Night of the Final Rounds…**_

Cobalt was expected to march out with all the other finalist soon, but he hadn't so much as received a call from Mercury. That was fine. He'd let his teammate take off, but it didn't mean he wasn't worried about the guy.

Cobalt stepped out into the hallway to make a call, but all he got was the voicemail. "Hey Merc, it's Samurai. I'm just calling to make sure you're doing alright, and to remind you that you got people rooting for you.

Team JNPR was asking if you'd be back tonight. I think they wanted you to sit with them during the event because they were a little bummed. So was Yang; just to let you know. She understands, but she wanted you around to see the fruit of her training."

Oobleck came over the speakers. "Would the 8 finalists please come to the field. We are about to get the final rounds started."

Cobalt chuckled. "Looks like I got to go man. Good luck overcoming your fear, and don't worry I didn't tell anyone why you had to leave. Told Yang it was something only men understand. I can tell she's coming up with a pun about it. Anyways, bye."

He ended the call as the door to the waiting room opened and the other competitors emerged from the room. Given that Cobalt was already out there, he ended up leading Glace, Nathan, Erin, Yang, Pyrrha, River, and Sun out to the main room.

_**Under Ground Hideout, Room…**_

Mercury slowly came to until he remembered everything that happened causing him to jolt awake. He tried to jump to his feet only to find it impossible. He looked around and saw his legs bound together by chains.

He was currently seated in a chair bolted to the ground with his hands bound behind the chair. That wasn't all for his torso had been bound separately to the chair. Mercury tried to break free, but he couldn't no matter how hard he pushed against the chains.

Mercury stopped rattling his chains to take a moment and figure out what could have happened after he was saved. _"Did that man in patch work clothing do this? Given how she went for the kill shot, I don't think the Queen of that order did this."_

The door opened and in walked Calem, wearing his cloak, and he was wheeling in a large scroll. "Ah, you're up Mercury."

Mercury looked at the guy. "Do you work for that guy in the suit?"

"I killed him." Calem said that so casually. "It was right after he saved your life by expending all his Aura. He was so exhausted by the end that not even his skills as a Huntsman could save him."

Mercury grit his teeth. "What do you want with me?"

Calem nodded. "We'll get to that, but first your leader, Cobalt, left you a very touching message." He took out Mercury's scroll. "Here, allow me to play it for you."

Calem pressed play._ ("Hey Merc, it's Samurai. I'm just calling to make sure you're doing alright, and to remind you that you got people rooting for you. Team JNPR was asking if you'd be back tonight._

_I think they wanted you to sit with them during the event because they were a little bummed. So was Yang; just to let you know. She understands, but she wanted you around to see the fruit of your training."_

_Oobleck came over the speakers. "Would the 8 finalists please come to the field. We are about to get the final rounds started."_

_Cobalt chuckled. "Looks like I got to go man. Good luck overcoming your fear, and don't worry I didn't tell anyone why you had to leave. Told Yang it was something only men understand. I can tell she's coming up with a pun to tease you. Anyways, bye.")_

Mercury's eyes went wide. "The festival… No!"

"I know exactly why your shocked." Calem leaned against the wall. "Cinder's plan is one I'm quite invested in, so I'm afraid you aren't getting out Mercury. Well, I'm not Cinder, so I should say you're not getting out yet. I'll let you go once the attack has stated."

Mercury began to struggle hard against the chains, but they still weren't budging. He knew it was useless to talk his way out of this. He could tell just by the tone of this guy's voice. That didn't mean he'd give up. He knew what was coming and refused to let it happen.

Calem pressed a button on his remote causing the scroll to turn on and display the final rounds. "Don't worry Mercury, you're not going to miss it." Calem moved to stand against the wall behind his temporary prisoner. "You and I will watch the entire thing together."

_**Amity Coliseum: Stage, Night…**_

The eight-finalist stood in a line as the crowd cheered for them. Cobalt noticed that Pyrrha was seriously affected by what him and the others told her yesterday, but he couldn't really focus on that. He had to stay focused on the matches. He had his own issues to deal with.

"Well Rain, why don't you explain to these fine people what these final rounds will be comprised of?" Oobleck offered.

"It would be my pleasure." Rain stated. "There will be no tournament bracket to speak of rather we will use the system that has been in place for all fights. Each one shall be randomly selected before the match takes place. Much like how Hunters can be attacked at any time while on the job, the students will be given no time to prepare for their opponent."

"Quite right." Oobleck stated. "Now, let us see who our first match will be."

The matches were determined causing shock to multiple people who were aware of what this match meant.

Rain maintained his composure. "Well, it seems only fitting that two Beacon students would be placed against each other. Seems luck is favoring the removal of Beacon Students in this by pitting Cobalt Sky against Nathan Stern."

_**Stands: MERG**_

Chrome of MERG stood up at that and put his hands on the railing holding it tight as he stared at the combatants. _"Sorry kid, but you defeated a Hunter and Team Limit who were our team's equal. Ichigo was my equal in combat. Damn it… you got this."_

The rest of team were concerned.

_**Stands: Limit**_

Ichigo smiled. _"That guy may be strong, but you got this Cobalt."_

The rest of the team noticed their leader's smile and nodded knowing that he believed in Cobalt to win.

_**Stands: Cinder & Emerald**_

They sat together with Cinder smiling confidently. She patted Emerald on the shoulder to make sure she knew what needed to be done. Emerald nodded. She knew alright, and she had no intention of going the way of Mercury.

_**Stands: RWB, JNP, and CR**_

Ruby cupper her hands. "Cobalt's got this."

Her teammates could tell she was worried, so Weiss put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Cobalt's far stronger than the last time he faced Nathan. If he can manage to tie Winter, then he can beat Nathan no problem."

"Cobalt won't lose." Blake assured.

The others nodded in consent to what Blake said.

_**Stage**_

"At this time, we would like to ask that all combatants step off the stage." Rain declared.

Nathan and Cobalt were the only ones on stage, and they walked to meet each other in the middle as the stage floated off the ground using gravity dust. The lights shined down on the first combatants of the finales.

"I hope you know what's at stake Cobalt, because the extent to which I'm holding back is to not kill you here. No, that comes later." Nathan stated.

"It comes never because I'm not losing." Cobalt declared. "My Semblance is staying where it is."

The manager drew both his guns while Nathan removed his rapier from his cane.

They then got into their stances as Oobleck began the countdown. "3. 2. 1. Fight!"

Nathan stuck his sword into Cobalt, but all he hit was a clone courtesy of Blake's Semblance. Cobalt moved around Nathan nailing him in the back with a couple of shots. Nathan whirled around and closed the gap slashing at Cobalt only for him to block it with his guns.

Cobalt then noticed that the blade he was using was comprised of ice dust and yellow Aura was quickly snaking its way down the blade. In response, Cobalt created a fire dust sword, which materialized in front of him, grabbed it with his Aura, and collided it with Nathan's blade.

The Aura Nathan produced hit both blades causing them to react to each other and create harmless steam since it had not been made like normal steam dust. This created a much less obscuring cloud, than earth dust, that neither competitor paid any mind to.

They began engaging in some close combat with Nathan sheathing his hilt and using the cane while Cobalt resorted to his legs and gun shots. He was still using Blake's Semblance, so every so often he threw a clone into the mix getting the jump on his opponent.

"_Looks like I really can't take him lightly." _Nathan thought.

He activated his Semblance causing himself to glow a brilliant yellow.

"You want to play it that way?" Cobalt already knowing a Semblance he'd recently gained which could compete with it. "You can't beat me because every encounter I have makes me stronger while your obsession with me hasn't allowed you to grow as you think."

He'd put away his guns and made a familiar gesture, like a certain strawberry haired mentor of his. The manager moved his hand down and summoned the skull mask.

Nathan was shocked. _"His Aura has noticeably spiked like my own."_ Nathan smirked. "So, you picked up the leader of Limit's Semblance. It won't matter because I'm not losing!"

Granted, Cobalt might have been able to hold out as Nathan's Aura decreased, but that wasn't how he wanted to win. That wasn't the way to prove he was worthy of this Semblance. No, he needed to prove, without a doubt, that this Semblance was his for a reason.

Cobalt changed his riffles to their katana mode while Nathan discarded his current cane and produced a new one. This one had a metal blade as opposed to the dust blade variety. He drew the blade, and almost immediately the two students were clashing.

It was a spectacle as their blades produced sparks every time they clashed. Their speed, strength, and technique were on par as this fight proved to be an equal spectacle to Winter and Cobalt or Ichigo and Chrome going at it.

Neither of them got a hit in on the other as they continued to counter one another move for move. Blade to blade. That's not to say their Aura's were left untouched. Both Semblances were draining them.

As this was Cobalt's first time using Ichigo's Semblance, his drained faster. The early lead Cobalt had over his opponent was slowly shrinking with each passing second. This only spurred them both to fight harder with little to nothing changing.

Eventually Cobalt was pressed to do what he could to finish this in his favor. He shifted one of his katanas back into a gun and put it away. The manager then held his remaining blade and started charging sky blue Aura, tinted red, to it.

Nathan decided to answer in kind to prove he was stronger than Cobalt once and for all. He didn't know how this 1st year had gotten so strong, but he was stronger. He held one hand out and used the long-range option his Semblance provided him

He charged a yellow ball to his free hand. Both charged what remained of their Aura into this last strike with Cobalt eventually having to ditch the mask as their Aura's went lower, but the red tinted, sky-blue Aura remained.

Without Ichigo's Semblance, it became hard for Cobalt to hold the Aura he had to his blade, but he wasn't about to lose. He gripped the shaking blade with both hands steadying his hold. Soon, they had both charged as much Aura as they could without outright losing.

**Cobalt: 16%**

**Nathan: 16%**

_**Stands: Cinder & Emerald**_

Emerald was ready to use her Semblance to ensure they hit each other, but Cinder was aware of the field laid out before them. As such, it was smarter to shift focus away from them and to the next targets. She tapped Emerald on the shoulder and pointed to two Atlas soldiers.

_**Stage**_

Nathan fired off a beam while Cobalt slashed out his sword sending his crescent of Aura out. "Getsuga Tensho!"

The moment they launched their moves, they found themselves unable to move. The very effort of conjuring up such powerful attacks, after intense combat and little practice doing so on their part, had made it hard to move.

Both attacks passed by each other just missing interaction by millimeters before slamming into their targets. Cobalt and Nathan were knocked off their feet as their Aura's shattered at the same time causing the horn to blare.

**Cobalt: 0%**

**Nathan: 0%**

The two boys hit the ground as Oobleck came over the speaker. "Ladies and gentlemen, it appears as though Cobalt Sky and Nathan Stern have tied. We will have to take this to the judges to review the footage as technology just couldn't pick up who lost their Aura first."

"It may be too close for even them to call." Rain stated. "As Hunters, our eyes are trained to spot things like this. The only excuse I can see for not calling this a tie now is that we are to high up. Personally, they seem to have tied in my opinion."

_**Near the Stage: Atlas Military**_

Emerald got to work knowing she couldn't use her Semblance on two people for long. So, the soldiers heard a chime and began to smell mint before seeing two Beowolves suddenly appear and seem to be ready to attack the crowd.

_**Stage**_

Cobalt and Nathan slowly rose to their feet panting.

Nathan looked at Cobalt genuinely impressed. _"I lost… He's a first year yet he's not only defeated me, but ties with an Atlassian Specialist. While neither fight was to the death, it's still more than I've ever done. Maybe I am…"_

"Beowolves!" The two soldiers shouted immediately jumping into action.

That got everyone's attention as the two soldiers armed and aimed their guns. Nathan and Cobalt, like anyone, were looking for the Grimm… until two shots rang out. The bullets tore right through Cobalt and Nathan's chests causing them to stumble forward.

Cobalt's bullet went through the necklace attached to the pendant around his neck. The Aura filled object clattered to the ground, but the manager didn't notice through the pain. Everyone was stunned into silence, except for the soldiers, as Nathan and Cobalt's wounds bled profusely.

"What are you doing, get the civilians out of here and star firing!" One of the soldiers shouted.

Both students were hit twice more with each shot lower along their torso. This caused people to scream in terror. Cobalt and Nathan coughed up blood before collapsing. The only thing that stopped more bullets were the soldier's visions clearing, and their fellow men subduing them._**ide**_

_**Commentator Box**_

Rain stood up and yelled. "No!"

Oobleck spoke to the people broadcasting. "Cut the feed!"

_**Hideout: Room**_

As the fight ended, Mercury tried desperately to break free of his bindings only to stop as Cobalt was shot in the chest causing tears came to his eyes. "No…" Then two more shots came before the broadcast was cut.

"No!" for the first time in years, the mercenary cried. "NO!" Calem stood behind him with his arms crossed as Mercury began to thrash against his chains and yell at his captor. "You bastard, I'll never forgive you for this!"

_**Stage**_

Blood soaked Nathan and Cobalt's clothing before pooling underneath them. The shots had hit home, and their organs started to fail from those torn up by the bullets to those that relied on the damaged organs. Neither had long to live in this state.

"_Pendant…"_ Cobalt, on his back, tried to draw in the Aura stored in the pendant Ozpin gave him, but it wasn't working. _"No, come on."_

RWBY, JNPR, SSMN, CFV, and CR jumped over the railing rushing to aid Cobalt… even though none of them had the faintest clue how to do that outside of taking him to the nurse or hospital. While a good idea in theory, he would die before they reached that point.

Nathan, on his stomach, looked up at Cobalt only to notice the pendant in between them filled with Aura. He got to his hands and knees causing more blood to gush out of his wounds, but he didn't care. The fourth year knew what he had to do.

He understood everything Ozpin had tried to tell him because he had seen it with his own eyes. Nathan crawled to the pendant, grabbed it, and moved to Cobalt who was weakly trying to grasp around him for what wasn't there. Nathan held the pendant above him.

Cobalt stopped. _"I see…" _His last hope was gone, and he couldn't hear anything… not even his friends calling out to him._ "I guess…" _All he could see was Nathan, but Ozpin confirmed his Semblance didn't work like maiden powers. _"I'm sorry everyone…" _He closed his eyes. _"I…"_

He immediately opened them as he felt Aura rushing into his wounds starting to heal the heavily damaged organs and getting his bodily functions working again. Cobalt looked at Nathan who was holding the pendant to his chest after shattering it over him.

Nathan couldn't talk, but he mouthed something Cobalt understood. "I'm sorry."

With that, Nathan fell to the ground next to Cobalt… dead. While the Aura in that necklace wasn't enough to heal the external wounds, Cobalt was very much in danger of bleeding to death, it was enough to repair the organs. So, he could die, but at least he had a chance.

"Cobalt!" Ruby shouted with tears in her eyes.

Cobalt heard his girlfriend and smiled before losing consciousness. His fate was left up to those able to heal him, but at least they had time to try.


	75. Fall

_**This is finally the end of all the rewriting I've had to do so that this story could flow much better. I'm talking a lot of spelling, word, and grammar mistakes that I have hopefully fixed. From here on out, it's time to shoot for the end of Volume 3 or season 1 of Lights of Remanat. I hope you are ready becausing things are going to start going down. In all seriousness, I'm projecting maybe 5 more chapters until this section of the story comes to an end. Might be more, but that's just how I see it. I hope you all enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Ozpin's Office, Morning…**_

Glynda was pacing back and forth in front of Ozpin's desk as the news feeds played.

"I always knew having the Atlas Military in Vale would lead to problems."

"I know Cobalt Sky… He was a student, yet he did a job for my husband that allowed him to rest in peace. He is a good kid, and I hope he makes a full recovery."

"The Vale Council made a mistake putting Atlas in charge of protection this year. It should have been left up to Ozpin."

"Atlas should just get out of Vale."

"We may not have liked that Nathan guy, but I won't deny he was strong. They both were, and now one life is gone while the other may not make it. In the end, Atlas may have cost us two promising Huntsmen. Guess they just couldn't accept Beacon producing such strength."

"Ozpin, please turn that off." Glynda stated.

Ozpin sighed and switched the monitor off. "Glynda, I understand how you feel…"

Glynda walked right up to his desk. "You are not going to tell me to calm down Ozpin. James' men attacked my nephew and almost killed him. Yeah, he's going to live, but he has yet to wake up."

"Glynda, I did not wish harm to come to Mr. Sky; however, we all know who James is. Yes, he brought his army, but he is undoubtedly one of us. James has grown to respect Mr. Sky, and he is not someone to kill those that deny his request. You know that."

Glynda sighed. "I know, but I have to feel angry at someone."

"Then feel angry at those responsible." Ozpin stated. "The people are not aware of it, but you have heard the feeds. Those men clearly saw Beowolves where Nathan and Cobalt stood."

"Yes, you have told me as such Ozpin, but forgive me if my attention and thoughts were on something else when I heard that feed." Glynda stated as her anger began to return. "It's useless now because the footage is gone."

Ozpin nodded. "Why do you think that is? If you will recall, there was a break in at the CCT. At the time, we thought Ms. Rose and Mr. Sky had stopped the attacker before they could do anything, but what if they hadn't?"

Glynda stopped. "The men saw and heard Beowolves… The break in and loss of footage…" She looked at Ozpin. "Could this be…"

Ozpin nodded. "It is far to coincidental to be…" At that moment, the elevators opened, and Ironwood walked in rubbing his eyes. "James, you've questioned your men, correct?"

James shook his head before approaching them. "They were very cooperative… even without the footage, with enough testimonies their minds had been put at ease. They've talked. It appears they heard a chiming followed by the smell of mint.

To me, it is a sign of some illusionary Semblance unfortunately that won't satiate the public which is why I've arranged a conference. I will announce that they have been arrested and will be sentenced in a Vale Court house. They have agreed to it as well."

Ozpin nodded. "Then, the evidence is quite clear. An Illusionary Semblance was used to make those soldiers think they saw Beowolves on stage in place of Nathan and Cobalt. The footage was erased to keep things under wraps.

Couple that with the almost nonexistent crime, lack of Grimm, and recent incident… With all this mounting evidence, so close to the Vytal Festival's, it is likely that Amber's attackers are starting to make big moves."

"What are we to do?" Glynda stated.

"It was clear we weren't paying close enough attention to the audience as we should have been. Regardless if we are dealing with Amber's attackers or a group dedicated to disrupting the festival, we have made a mistake." Ozpin stated.

"With what happened, my men had to be ordered out of the coliseum at the very least." Ironwood stated. "That puts us at a slight disadvantage."

"It does until you consider this a golden opportunity that our adversaries haven't anticipated." Ozpin stated. "With your military bared from the coliseum, I have been asked to provide Huntsman to oversee the place.

With the warning you provided, we can at least prepare those I choose to watch for these and other such signs. Hopefully both preventing another tragedy and catching those responsible in the act."

"Who are you sending?" Glynda stated.

"I must remain back; however, you, James, Qrow, Lloyd, and Winter are superb Huntsman." Ozpin looked at Ironwood. "We'll call it a sign of good faith. After all, in these times we must do what we can to solve problems and show our unity."

Ironwood nodded. "Understood. I will not fail."

"Me neither." Glynda stated.

"It is important that you don't." Ozpin stated. "I trust you can do this, but other student's lives may very well be at risk. Stay vigilante."

_**Team CMSN's Room**_

Cinder stood before Emerald and gave her a tablet as Neo stepped out of the bathroom. "Emerald, keep an eye on Neo. Both of you must complete your objective. Ozpin is not one to be taken lightly and may be planning counter measures."

"I understand Cinder." Emerald stated. "We will not fail you."

Cinder gave a softened smile as she ran a hand down Emerald's cheek… it was much easier keeping a hold on Emerald than Mercury. "I know you won't because you are loyal." She removed her hand. "Now go, and don't raise any suspicion."

_**Beacon Docks**_

Emerald and Neo remained hidden through a combination of their two Semblances. Emerald would turn unsuspecting people away with simple illusions while Neo used her Semblance to look like a tree that, as perfectly as possible, hid Emerald.

Eventually their target, Penny, was walking into Ironwood's personal airship past two guards. Emerald and Neo easily snuck past them with Neo using her Semblance to make her look like one of them and Emerald using hers to make them not see her.

From there, they tailed Penny. Penny walked on through the ship none the wiser and very dower. Why wouldn't she be? Without her friends around, she was lonely. She eventually noticed a guard moving Roman down the hall. Likely from another of Ironwoods interrogations.

Roman smirked. "Well, if it isn't the V.I.P."

Penny looked at him before holding up a hand to the guard. This guard was naturally put under an illusion, but Roman was left untouched. Fortunately, he wasn't one to raise any suspicion upon seeing Emerald and Neo.

"What do you mean?" Penny asked.

"Oh, I mean what I say kid." Roman stated. "After all, you must be some important student considering this isn't the first time I've seen you walking around the ship. Then again, that's not an anomaly considering what I hear about Blue."

Penny decided to change topics and noticed how ruffled Roman seemed. "You know, you deserve worse for everything you did to my friends."

Roman laughed as her venomous tone wasn't lost on him. "Oh, you actually managed to impress me, but I must wonder what Red or Blue would say if they heard you talking like this?"

"Would they not like it?" Penny asked.

Roman shrugged. "Hell, if I know. I'm just curious if they know their friends can be just as cutthroat as I am?"

Penny was unnerved, so she looked to the guard. "You may take him away."

The guard continued past Penny while she, Emerald, and Neo moved on down the hallway. Penny entered a room and met with a technician for a checkup. She plugged herself into a machine while Emerald helped Neo into the vents.

Neo got into the room and plugged her scroll into an empty socket to upload the virus into the systems and Penny. She naturally kept herself hidden through her Semblance making it look like it had before she entered. Once she was done, both girls got out of there.

_**Outside Vale Hospital: Tree Outside Cobalt's Window**_

Qrow stared into the room to see Cobalt resting in a bed. Lloyd sat right beside him while Coco, holding Sakura, slept in a chair nearby and Rain stood against the wall with his arms crossed and head down.

He then stared at the ground below and noticed Erin sneaking off to the right while Sol and Glace did the same from the left. Truth is that Qrow had seen them long ago, and the look he gave them attested to this fact.

He took a small drink from his flask before putting it away and sighing. _"They keep coming back every hour, but I don't think they understand how dedicated Cobalt's family is to him. I'm here because that's my student and it's orders. Maybe next time I'll draw my blade to prove a point."_

He turned back to the window and noticed that Cobalt woke up.

_**Cobalt's Hospital Room**_

Cobalt bolted awake and immediately felt his torso. His top had been removed, skin cleaned, and he felt no wounds. He looked to his left and noticed a bag which contained traces amounts of Forever Falls sap. He was relived to be alive.

Before he could do anything else, his sisters had woken up and Sakura ran over to hug him with tears in her eyes. "Big brother, you're awake!" She let the tears flow. "I was so scared."

Cobalt looked down at Sakura sadly and rubbed her back comfortingly. "Sorry Sakura. I never meant to worry anyone." She wasn't letting go as Lloyd, Rain, and Coco stood around his bed. "Even after what Nathan did, I wasn't sure I could be saved."

Lloyd nodded. "It was a close call Kid. They had to bring in doctors trained in Aura Healing to treat you immediately or you wouldn't have made it."

Coco crossed her arms and glared angrily at him. "You are never allowed to scare me like that again, you hear me mister?"

Cobalt shook his head. "No guarantees. After all, we are Hun…"

Coco got in close. "I said, you are never allowed to scare me like this again."

Cobalt sighed as beneath the anger there was genuine fear for him. "I'm sorry Coco. I'm not saying what I am to make you scared. It's just, attacks like last night are bound to happen. All I can promise is that I'll take this chance to grow stronger and minimize the risk."

Coco sighed before softening up and joining the hug. "I guess it'll have to do so long as you make me another promise. Always do everything in your power to live. You have people that want you around for a long time. I know this was out of your hands, but…"

Cobalt hugged her and Sakura. "No, I get it." He smiled. "Don't worry, I promise to absolutely do everything I can to come back no matter what."

Rain walked over and patted his back. "I'm glad to hear it. Everyone's going to want to see that you are better."

Coco and Sakura finally let go and Cobalt got to his feet registering that he was in perfect, working order. "Where is everyone else?"

"They wanted to stay in the room, but the doctor shut that down saying there were to many of them." Rain stated. "Glynda had to meet with Ozpin or she'd be here, and Russel received a call causing him and Cardin to rush off. Teams RWBY, SSMN, and JNPR are in the lobby."

Coco said, "Fox and Velvet wanted to be here, but I tasked them with finding answers. Before they shot, those men were shouting Beowolf. Something is clearly wrong here."

"_Beowolf…" _Cobalt contemplated.

"Look Kid, I know you want to see your friends." Lloyd nodded. "They aren't going anywhere, so maybe you should…"

Cobalt shook his head. "Don't worry Grandpa, I'm fine." He didn't see a replacement shirt, but he didn't mind. "Besides I'm not a fan of rooms like this after the many times I've had to stay in them. The sooner I can get out of here, the better."

He then tried to bring up the mood… It was up there, but there was an overlaying cloud of concern present. "If a doctor wants to try and make me stay, I'll pull a Yang and punch them into a wall." He nodded. "Don't worry, I'm good."

It seemed to work as the concern they had lessened.

_**Lobby**_

Cobalt walked out to find RWBY, SSMN, and JNPR staring at him. "Hey…" He held out his arms. "So, at least they didn't put me in a hospital gown, right?"

Ruby got up from her seat and used her Speed to run at Cobalt giving him a tackle hug that sent the couple to the floor. "You're okay." She sounded relieved. "You're actually in front of me."

Cobalt smiled and hugged his girlfriend back as everyone else crowded around them

"Ruby, he may not be…" Weiss began.

Cobalt chuckled and looked up. "Don't worry Ice Princess, I'm in great health. Seems the doctors left nothing to chance."

Neptune nodded. "Still, you're one tough guy. Even if I were healed like you, I don't think I'd be in good spirits."

Cobalt stood with Ruby still hugging him. "Besides almost dying, it's not like this is unfamiliar territory. I've been in rooms like that practically since I entered Beacon Academy."

"Considering you're feeling better…" Yang smirked. "Hey Ruby, you do realize your boyfriend isn't wearing a shirt, right?"

Ruby blushed and jumped back. "I… I."

Cobalt chuckled. "It's fine Ruby. Don't let Yang ruin the mood." He flipped backwards before landing. "I'm in fighting shape, and perfectly fine. No aftereffects from being shot."

Jaune nodded. "I am glad to hear it, but I do have to wonder how you lived while Nathan died. As far as I could tell, you'd both taken similar injuries."

Cobalt nodded. "He saved me."

"He did?" Black asked in disbelief.

"I thought the guy was gunning for your death." Sun stated confused.

"I lost an amulet that stored some extra Aura in it." Cobalt stated. "It was probably torn off by one of the bullets. I tried to find it when I was down not knowing where it was. Nathan got it and showed it to me. I thought he was going to use it on himself and was just letting me know."

"So, in the end he used it on you." Nora stated. "Wow, the guy was better than I gave him credit for. Maybe he wasn't thinking right because he had some coffee in his system."

Ren patted her shoulder. "I'm pretty sure that only happens to you."

Cobalt nodded. "He did save me and mouthed he was sorry before dying." He looked at them. "I think he realized he was wrong. I can't say I forgive him for trying to kill me because he doesn't have the chance to make up for it, but I can respect him for what he did."

Mars nodded. "I believe I would feel the same way."

"I am curious why this happened." Jaune stated. "While Fox and Velvet are resourceful, I don't think they will get much information. The Atlas military isn't going to share information with Beacon Students. Frankly, this whole situation stinks."

"What do you mean Jaune?" Yang asked.

"I don't see Atlas Soldiers attacking students while calling out Beowolves. Especially with how genuinely they conveyed their words. Either the army's got some phenomenal actors, or there is a serious problem that needs to be addressed."

Cobalt nodded. "We can't rule anything out; however, this sounds like someone used an illusion Semblance. The only thing we can do to prevent this is to be more vigilante. I could be their target, or they could be after something else. None of you noticed anything strange?"

They shook their heads.

"We should try to keep tracks of the seats and surrounding area." Jaune stated. "The stadium was packed and anyone who enters is there to see the matches. If seats are empty during a fight, then maybe those are our culprits."

"Okay, it's settled." Cobalt decided to lay out the plan fully. "Each team will position themselves in a different location around the arena to get maximum coverage and prevent any one team from missing something crucial.

Keep your eyes peeled; however, if any of us are fighting, focus on that. Regardless of where you're looking, be vigilante for any signs that the match is being tampered with. Hopefully, we come out of this upcoming match alright."

Everyone nodded determined to keep each other safe.

"For now, we should head back to Beacon and prepare." Cobalt sighed. "After that close call, I want to see my wolf and relax."

Ruby nodded. "You have every right to."

With that, the entire group walked out of the hospital.

_**Dusty Jae's Home.**_

Russel and Cardin ran to the apartment to find crime scene tape and a body on a gurney.

"No!" Russel shouted as he tried to run in only to be stopped by some cops. "You have to let me see him. I don't…"

Cardin walked up and put a hand on his leader's shoulder. "Please, let him through. Dusty Jae was his adopted father. He's Russel Thrush, the guy you called."

"Alright, go on through, and you with him." The cop sighed. "Sometimes the people affected by this need those close to them."

Cardin nodded as Russel ran over to the gurney and peeled it back only to freeze in place. Tears came to his eyes and threatened to spill over as he stared at the headless body of his father figure. One of the only people to care about him.

A list which wasn't that large. Russel let the tarp fall and wiped his eyes because Dusty wouldn't have wanted him to cry. There was also the fact that he was familiar with losing those you loved, and he learned early on that they would not want you to be sad. That said, it hurt a lot.

Cardin was there to comfort his friend with a hug. "It's okay Russel. I know you like to be strong, but everyone can grieve."

"He was the only father figure I ever had." With this hug, Russel couldn't staunch his tears. "It's like every time I have someone, they are taken away in some way. My parents, you and Robin, and now Dusty. Fuck. Why the hell does this keep happening?"

Cardin patted Russel's back. "If there's one thing I've learned my friend, it's that the world can be unfair, but you're strong enough to weather this. You're from Vacuo, and anyone from Vacuo are strong because they've endured their homeland." He let go.

"Yeah, your life hasn't been easy, but I've seen you grow stronger no matter who you've lost. The strength to continue isn't all you have. You have me, and I'm not reverting to who I was when we met back at Beacon."

Russel wiped his eyes and nodded. "I'll try… I'll try because I know Dusty would have wanted me to. What's more, he'd want me to be there for all of you. Truth is, some fucked up shit is happening, and I don't want to lose anyone because I was too sad to do anything."

Cardin smiled and patted his back. "No matter what comes, we'll face it as a team, and we'll face it with everyone we've built a bond with."

Russel nodded before putting a hand on Dusty's chest. "I don't know who did this to you old man, but I'll find them. It won't be for revenge. No, I'll stop them to prevent anyone else from dying like you have." He removed his hand. "That's a promise."

With that said a saddened, but determined, Russel left the scene with Cardin.

_**Amity Coliseum, Night…**_

Cobalt stood in the hallway leading to stands. He had told RWBY he would join them; however, it was important to show the people that he was alive. As such, it did give him time to think over his discussion with Ozpin before the announcement.

"_Ozpin's plan is like what we came up with in the hospital; however, the information he provided… The soldiers heard chiming and smelt mint… It couldn't be, could it? I know I didn't trust Emerald, but is she…._

_Mercury's done nothing but earn my trust though."_ Cobalt thought. _"He's been so sincere with me, Yang, JNPR, and everyone. Still Emerald and Cinder… not to mention the odd vibes River gives off. They have kept to themselves."_

"Hello Amity Coliseum." Oobleck stated. "We know some of you are still reeling from the tragedy of yesterday's match, but there is some good news."

"_There's a lot riding on making the right choice. A lot of oddities that could possibly be explained if they were the culprits. The lack of Grimm around Vale after such a spike in negative emotion, the lowered crime rate, and the new reports."_ Cobalt thought.

"Yes, we do." Rain stated. "Despite the tragic loss of promising future hunter Nathan Stern, Cobalt Sky has pulled through and is in this arena fully recovered. He would like to say a few words."

Cobalt's head perked up as that was his cue, so he walked out causing lights, people, and cameras to focus on him. The people cheered happy that the manager survived. It became clear how his victories in the festival had endeared him to the people.

_**Hideout, Room…**_

Mercury had his head down as he looked at the ground still distraught at the thought that Cobalt might be dead, and he could do nothing to prevent it. Every so often he'd try to break free in hopes of saving the others, but the crushing weight of his failure weighed heavily on him.

Calem entered the room. "Good news Mercury. Your friend is alive and well."

Mercury put his head up in hope. "He is?

Calem turned on the scroll once more showing Cobalt emerging from a tunnel with a microphone. "Hello Remnant, as you heard, I am Cobalt Sky. Someone who is working hard to be a Huntsman, but because of Nathan Stern, I have decided to become much more.

Let me explain. As you can see, I am alive; however, my opponent was not as lucky. In fact, even though many of us view his actions negatively, in the end he sacrificed himself to give me the chance to live. I'll be honest, I do not think highly of my opponent, but I respect his actions.

There are not many who would be willing to give their lives for someone they hate, but he did." Obviously, Cobalt couldn't reveal the truth, but he'd worked out what to say. "I do not know why he would do such a thing, but Nathan Stern put his aggression for me to the side.

In that moment, he acted as not a Hunter, but a Hero. He cared for and protected someone in need. A Hunter is tasked with taking down Grimm, but I have always had the idea that we should do more with the skills we are trained in. Not in the way those who fall off the path do.

People can strive to be a Hunter, but I have chosen another path. I will protect the innocent, injured, and old from all threats. That was my ideal that began when I entered Beacon Academy. Then it took shape as I met people from different walks of lives.

Enemies, rivals, and friends. They helped to hone my ideas and strength. Thanks to Nathan, I have gained the resolve to protect the people of Remnant from all threats. When I leave Beacon Academy, I may be a Huntsman, but that will not be who I am."

"I will start taking on the criminal elements and the Grimm in an effort to secure safety for all of Remnant." He put his finger in the air. "My name is Cobalt Sky, and I will be more than a Huntsman. I will become a Hero!"

Almost everyone cheered at that proclamation. There were naturally people across Remnant who would take issue with his proclamation. Both old and new enemies. Mercury knew this, but he was determined now to help Cobalt be the hero of the people.

"_I'm glad he's okay but I can't struggle free from this." _Mercury thought. _"Cobalt's alive, and Yang will survive tonight, but what they have planned… Damn you Cinder and everyone who works for her. Damn I for not seeing the right path earlier. For not being smarter."_

Calem walked back behind Mercury as the cameras panned away from Cobalt who was walking along the crowd. Mercury knew he was going to sit with one of their friends. Mercury wasn't giving up the hope they'd all instilled in him, but he literally couldn't struggle free.

"_Okay, I just chastised myself for not thinking earlier, and it's been determined that struggling isn't the answer. Cobalt's alive, so your mind can turn to what it needs to. How to escape? Maybe my Semblance._

_If I control the air, I could cut the chains. I can't try with him in here." _He grit his teeth and hung his head. _"Damn it, I sorry Yang. I fell into the same depression my father must have when Cobalt's father died, and now I can't stop anything. Not at this moment._

_**Amity Coliseum: Back of the Stands**_

Neo and Emerald had snuck into the coliseum in the effort of avoiding security. Given the fact that they noticed several, powerful players down there, it was a smart move to have Neo hold an illusion over them. This ensured that they wouldn't be seen while Emerald could see everything.

_**Stands**_

As Cobalt walked over to Team RWB, Yang was waiting with the competitors who still had to fight their first matches, he made certain everyone, from his friends to those picked by Ozpin, were in place. They were, but he also noticed something peculiar. Cinder was here alone.

The manager grabbed his scroll and called Ozpin. "Anything to report Mr. Sky?"

"I'm making my way to where I will sit tonight." Cobalt replied. "I am wondering if you have any information on the whereabouts of most of River's team. I see him and Cinder, but two of their teammates are missing."

Ozpin stated, "Given how you've felt about them, this could spell trouble. I will call the others and inform them of this. Ironwood will likely have his men check their dorm room. What of Mercury? Have you heard anything from him?"

"No sir… I have not." Cobalt stated.

"Given how easily Cinder let him go, there is the possibility that he isn't a part of their plan. I will inform Ironwood of him, and ensure he is questioned before leaps in logic are made.

"Thank you." Cobalt hung up feeling rather conflicted.

When he met them, Emerald and Mercury seemed to get along well enough indicating that Mercury knew something. At the same time, this was his friend. The guy had proven himself trustworthy.

Cobalt wanted to believe that his friend and teammate was a good guy. He didn't want to doubt his friend, but the evidence piling up at this rate. As Cobalt sat with RWB and Sakura, it was clear to them that he was conflicted.

"Big brother, are you okay?" Sakura asked concerned.

Cobalt nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm just worried is all. Who knows if the culprits are here?"

Ruby held his hand with a smile. "Don't worry, everyone's keeping their eyes open." She nodded "We'll work to catch anything out of the ordinary."

Blake, Weiss, and Sakura nodded in confirmation.

Cobalt smiled. "Thank you."

_**Stage**_

"With that rousing speech from Cobalt, we shall move into the next match." Oobleck stated. "Let us see who it shall be."

The randomization came and Rain said, "It looks like it will be Yang Xiao Long of Beacon facing off with River of Haven."

Both opponents walked onto the stage with Yang activating her gauntlets and River drawing his twin pistols. He decided to leave his trench knives untouched for the moment.

Despite the situation, Yang wasn't about to do anything she wouldn't have already done which included smirking at her opponent. "You better not go easy on me."

River maintained a calm, collected expression. "I give every opponent I face the respect they deserve, and you deserve no respect."

"Excuse me?" Yang asked.

"You may be strong, but you are not strong in the real way." River stated. "No matter how much training you've done, you haven't trained what matters for a true warrior. As such, you deserve no respect."

Yang's blood was starting to boil, and she was playing right into River's hands.

_**Stands**_

Ruby shook her head. "Oh, here we go."

Sakura was confused. "What's the matter?"

"That Haven student has done his homework." Cobalt stated. "Yang's an amazing fighter. At the beginning of the year, she was the strongest team RWBY had, and that may very well still hold true as she hasn't stopped training; however, her anger can hold her back."

"She's lost genuinely to Pyrrha and Cobalt, but they would never use her anger against her. She hasn't even lost due to her anger." Blake stated.

Weiss finished. "That said, her anger has been used to drag out fights that should have been easy reducing her standing in our rankings. If an enemy uses her anger against her and is a confident fighter… it could spell trouble for her this fight."

"Well, her opponent does seem confident and like he knows what he's doing." Sakura admitted.

Cobalt nodded. "Precisely. The way he carries himself as someone with experience. Couple that with what he'd have seen while attending our classes, and you can see how dangerous a foe this is for Yang."

_**Stage**_

Rain did the countdown. "3. 2. 1. Fight!"

Yang went for a punch that completely missed as River slid around her right side and fired of point-blank shot. The member of RWBY whirled around to punch River in the gut, but he slid back and hit her once more with another two shots.

"Your movements are sloppy." River stated. "Very unfocused."

Yang grit her teeth and fired off explosive shots that River dodged with little effort while nailing the girl with shots of his own multiple times over. This fight was quickly proving who was more skilled. Eventually, River ran out of ammo and discarded the clips.

He then bent down to the extra clips in his socks and reloaded his guns in one, fluid motion. Yang sent out two explosive shots, but without missing a beat, the Haven student flipped high into the air, shot at Yang, and landed on the ground.

Yang's eyes went red, but no other signs of her Semblance appeared as she charged River. "You are going down!"

River ducked below her punches and elbowed Yang in the gut. He then jumped up landing a sharp blow to Yang's jaw. Before she gained too much air, River spun kicked the RWBY member in the gut knocking her away. Yang tumbled on the ground but got back to her feet.

"Is that all you got?" River asked. "I still have half a clip in each gun and full Aura. You might as well forfeit as all you are doing is embarrassing yourself." Yang's blood was reaching a fever pitch. "Here, let's see your real power already."

He fired a bullet which Yang dodged; however, that was River's intent as she hadn't been the target. Her hair had been. Strands of it fell to the floor around Yang's feet causing her to stare at it in shock.

Yang clenched her fist, her hair and eyes glowed, and her Aura was starting to ignite around her. The RWBY member yelled and River sheathed his guns before switching to the trench knives. He imbued them with Aura to lengthen the blade.

Yang charged forward only for River to meet her and from there it devolved into a series of hits. River quickly slashed into Yang multiple times while only taking the occasional hit. While each hit sent him skidding, he maintained his footing and was right back into the fray.

_**Stands**_

Cobalt watched the fight carefully, and given River's movements, it was clear that he wasn't taking this fight seriously at all. Each hit taken was intentional. Given River's words, he didn't seem like a guy to let his opponent hit them. What was going on?

_**Stage**_

Eventually, Yang hit River in the gut with both fists knocking him off his feet and shattering his Aura causing the horn to blare.

**Yang: 16%**

**River: 0 %**

Yang calmed down and looked at her opponent unaware of what had happened. "Try talking now!"

River got to his feet dusting himself off. "You're a fighter with potential, but you squander it. Your teacher must be worthless because you can't control your anger. Getting angry over your hair being touched is utterly ridiculous."

Yang's blood was boiling, but she had enough common sense not to act. That said, the audience was unsure as Yang's eyes were still red, she was angry, and she looked ready to beat the stuffing out of this guy.

She wouldn't, but she was ready to. Then it happened. Yang heard a chiming and smelt mint in the air. With no idea why this was happening, she looked around only to see River going to punch her. The team RWBY member reacted punching River's right arm just below the elbow.

The blow caused his arm to crack and sent River crashing to the ground. He clutched his arm in feigned agony and yelled like it hurt him greatly. Yang approached him looking like she was ready to strike him again in her enraged state.

_**Stands: With Lloyd**_

Everyone else was focused on what Yang did, but Lloyd was more focused on the arena itself since that punch seemed to come out of nowhere. The lion Faunus looked behind him and noticed something glimmer around the back wall before vanishing.

It was a mere moment, so Lloyd was unsure if he'd seen anything. He decided to play off casually. _"Looks like I'll need to investigate once the people are gone." _He got up and moved into the hallway. _"The first step will be claiming the cameras remotely. Something is wrong."_

_**Stage**_

"What the hell lady!" River yelled in pain.

The crowd was booing.

Yang angrily yelled, "That's what you get!" Suddenly, Winter, Glynda, and Ironwood formed a triangle around Yang with their weapons drawn catching her attention as her eyes returned to normal. "What?"

"Ms. Xiao Long, stand down." Winter ordered.

"What, why?" Yang asked in shock.

River got to his feet and held his broken arm before walking off to meet the paramedics.

He shook his head at them when they tried to get him on a cot. "I'm not some weakling that needs people to baby him. Just look at my arm and take me to a hospital. Every second wasted is a second I lose in salvaging this."

The paramedics looked at his arm while Yang looked at the monitor in shock. River had been standing still and she punched his arm. The RWBY member looked at all her friends who were shocked.

"Your arm does look bad."

"Come with us, and we'll get you loaded up into an airship."

They took River away until Shade, disguised as a paramedic, called out to them. "We got a ship over here." They loaded River up, and Shade walked into the airship before looking back at the men. "Good work, I'll see that he arrives safely."

The doors closed and the airship flew away.

_**Airship**_

With the doors closed, River sat against the wall and rolled up his sleeve revealing the now destroyed, robotic arm. He scoffed at his opponent's arrogance before rolling the sleeve down. Shade sat in the passenger seat as Angel flew them away from the arena.

_**Ozpin's Office: Midnight…**_

"You're certain there is no Grimm activity near Vale?" Ozpin was speaking into his scroll.

Ironwood replied. "Negative Ozpin. I've had my men searching along the border since the incident with Ms. Xiao Long. Neither incident seems to have led Grimm within a 50-mile radius of Vale. What do you think it means?"

Ozpin thought of Calem. "I think it means we must be careful in the coming days. What of Cinder and her team?"

"We approached Cinder, and she has agreed to come in for questioning." Ironwood replied. "River never showed up at the hospital and his other two teammates are nowhere to be found. It's as if Ms. Fall's teammates have vanished."

"This is troubling news indeed. We aren't even certain she is involved with the possible crimes of her team and give then fact that Ms. Fall came in willingly, you can only hold her for 24 hours." Ozpin stood up. "Ironwood, what do you know of the rule of three."

"Ozpin are you suggesting that the next match will be the one that…" Ironwood began.

"Indeed." Ozpin stated. "I now believe that whatever happens, the rescheduled next match will be what kick starts an attack on Vale the likes of which it has not seen. Whoever is planning it and Beacons downfall is getting ready to make their move."

"I will have my men…" James began.

"If we haven't found them or their conspirators yet, then we won't find them in time. Focus your men on the boarders. If the Grimm aren't here, they are likely being held somewhere waiting for the right moment." Ozpin stated. "Given the suspicion of hacking, our defenses may not work.

"Right, I hear you Ozpin." James stated. "What do we do about Ms. Xiao Long?"

"We do what must unfortunately be done; however, do sympathize with her plight. I trust you to say what must be said." Ozpin stated. "In the meantime, I will contact everyone else and inform that tomorrow night Beacon, Vale, and likely the coliseum will be a battle ground."

"I just hope we are ready." James stated.

Ozpin replied. "As do I old friend."

_**The Villain's Past**_

_I want to be strong._

_A beautiful ring for a beautiful woman._

_I want to be feared._

_What? Impossible. Where did…_

_She went that way._

_I want to be powerful._

_Someone call the police._

_How did she do that?_

Cinder cornered a slightly younger Emerald, who seemed ready to fight, in the alleyway. "You seem to have an amazing gift, but I suppose it is not surprising knowing who your mother is. I have to wonder, what skills did you inherit from your father?"

Emerald was reaching for her weapons but stopped. "Is that what this is? You came after me because my long-lost father wants me? Well you can forget it. He wasn't there when I was born and mom died. I don't want…"

"You are mistaken my dear." Cinder stated. "Your ties to your father and mother are the reason I've been searching for you, but they are not the reason why I'm looking for you. I recall hearing about your mother. It was said she was a thief, but no one could prove much.

She too could take things right before someone's eyes. Most called it a Semblance. Combine the skills of a thief and her Semblance with the combat abilities of the father, and you produce… well theoretically yourself."

"Who are you?" Emerald question suspiciously. "What do you know of me and my family?"

"I know a great deal about you Emerald Sustrai. Daughter of master thief Jade Sustrai and renowned Hunter Qrow Branwen. As a result, you have great potential that is being squandered out here all because your father didn't care enough to think he might have a daughter.

If you come with me… agree to work for me… I will see to it that your potential is molded. I will make you strong to achieve whatever you desire. Even revenge against your father. Above all else, you will not go hungry again. All you must do is come with me."

_You will question everything you know._

_This is impossible_

_I wish to take on an apprentice._

_He lives in the mountains with his son._

Mercury was panting, his legs were bandaged, the only home he's known was on fire, and his no good, drunk of a father laid dead nearby. He looked up as Cinder and Emerald approached him from the woods.

"What are you looking at?" Mercury questioned.

Cinder replied, "I'm looking for Marcus Black."

Mercury spit on the ground and pointed to his father's body. "There you go."

"That's the assassin?" Emerald questioned in shock.

Cinder looked at him. "You're his son." She nodded. "We saw your fight from the tree line. He taught you well… to the point that I must question if you are anything like him."

"If you're asking whether or not I'm an assassin, then you're barking up the wrong tree." Mercury stated. "I'm a mercenary no matter what he said."

Cinder smirked, "Okay Mr. Mercenary, do you have a name?"

"Mercury Black." Mercury replied.

"Very well then, I believe I will hire your services. In return, I can grant you legs to replace those you've lost." Cinder stated.

_We don't need him. Everything was going fine._

_If you think we are enough for the job I have in mind, then you are mistaken. Don't forget your place._

_My uncle always said, if you need to know a city, ask the rats._

_Well, hello gorgeous._

Emerald and Mercury sat on their legs behind Cinder who stood to address Adam and his lieutenant Vast. Adam stood confidently before them with Vast to his right side.

The bull Faunus looked at the three of them before addressing Cinder. "So, let me get this straight. You waltz in here and expect me to work with those Order of Grimm and some Vale thief who I know for a fact is raciest towards my species."

Cinder smiled. "It is true that we have numbers; however, none of those we work with are quite like you Adam Taurus. Your skills make you a valuable man."

"My men aren't to be hired guns." Adam stated. "My men and I work towards the goal of showing the humans the same fear they showed us. We work to reverse the table as it stands. We will stand over them to make humanity realize they want equality."

"What better way to do that than to attack Beacon and bring it down?" Cinder asked. "It is one of four academies that trains the world's Hunters. People highly regarded them for their strength. Even if it is among a group, the fact that your men are among them will speak volumes."

Adam considered this point before firmly placing his hands on the table. "I cannot deny your point human; however, you are asking my men to die alongside your humans. You're asking me to supply men well before this attack you have planned. What more can you offer?"

Cinder smirked. "Hm, well what would you like?"

"I want opportunities to show the Faunus of Vale what the White Fang stand for. To tear down the false news they want to feed my kind within those walls. I will not be subjugated under you Cinder. I will heed your orders, but I am not yours to command." Adam stated firmly.

"Very well." She bowed. "Your request will be met."

With that, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury left.

Vast looked at Adam, "Are you sure that this is a wise course of action Adam?"

"It is the option which will further our goals." Adam stated. "Humanity will understand the fear they showed us. That said, sometimes to achieve a goal, you must make a deal with the devil. Trust me when I say, we will earn equality no matter how the history books may perceive us."

Vast nodded. "Ah, I understand now sir. I am sorry for doubting you."

"Do not be." Adam stated. "If Faunus have concerns, I will hear them out. If they are not satiated, they are welcome to leave the right way." He walked out of the tent. "Now, the train will be here at dawn. Blake and I can handle it. You stay and ensure order."

"Yes sir." Vast stated.

_So, what's left to do?_

_There is one more task we must attend to._

_Excuse me, but I am looking for a friend of mine._

_Ah yes, she was here just yesterday with a Huntsman._

_Remember the plan. Exactly as discussed. Not a foot out of place._

Qrow was walking along a dirt road out in the middle of the country accompanying Amber. "I hope your grateful." He took a swig from his flask. "Because of you and Oz, I've had to take an extended leave from my gig at Signal."

Amber was amused. "Well, I'm sorry for taking your time Mr. Branwen. I told headmaster Ozpin that I didn't need an escort, but you know him. Hey, at least you make for an interesting traveling companion."

They both noticed a little girl with green hair and red eyes sitting on the road crying. Together, the approached her.

"Well, looks like some farmer let their little girl get a little too far from the homestead." Qrow stated.

"Mr. Branwen, now is not the time for your sarcasm." Amber stated. "She's crying, and we need to help her."

"Whatever you say. I'm…" Qrow looked from Amber to the girl. _"Wait, I don't hear crying like Amber."_

The Huntsman began to glance around wearily as Amber offered an apple to the girl. That's when Mercury came out of the brush catching the on edge Qrow off guard and kicking him away from the scene. He literally, never saw the figure.

Amber would have whirled around if Mercury hadn't grabbed the maiden's arms restraining her before she could. The child faded to seemingly reveal a woman without a face. This woman reached out a glove which produced a Grimm.

Amber suddenly wished that Qrow was there with her. "Please don't."

Her plea went unanswered as the Grimm attached black goo to her face draining away the maiden's powers and bestowing them to the woman. Qrow rushed in and cut the connection as he tried to get a good look at the two attackers.

He saw that they seemingly didn't have a face. He detected mint on the air. It almost reminded him of someone else with illusion abilities, but that was impossible. Jade was dead. He caught Amber as she was about to fall and stood up to look at the attackers.

Amber was panting, but she summoned the last vestiges of her strength creating a massive wind, with her and Qrow at the center, knocking the attackers away. Qrow knew he wasn't in the best position to fight, especially with Amber now unconscious, so he sheathed his blade and ran.

"_Qrow Branwen severed the connection before it was complete."_

"_Yes, it's an emptiness."_

"_It burns like hunger."_

"_I like it."_

"_Yes, I will claim what is ours."_


	76. Destiny

_**Now, we finally get to some new material for this story.**_

* * *

_**Amity Coliseum**_

Lloyd walked into the arena with almost everyone having left hours ago; however, two individuals hadn't left, and they were currently wanted by the Atlas military. Given the fact that they'd been hiding this entire time, it was a good bet that at least they were guilty.

Lloyd whistled as he pressed a button on his scroll causing every entrance and opening to be sealed by hard light dust. He then took a sphere from the belt around is chest and threw it to the area he noticed the glimmer. It immediately went of freezing the section.

Both Emerald and Neo were caught in the blast even though they had been trying to get away. The ice had washed over them before they could utter a word. True, their Aura protected them so at least they wouldn't die, and the ice would eventually melt if they were left alone.

The old, retired Huntsman pulled out his scroll only for a sphere, like the one he threw, to hit his scroll and go off. Ice washed over him and the scroll as a young man jumped down from the rafters and came to stand before the frozen Huntsman.

This guy had tanned skin, short silver hair, and ocean blue eyes. His build was that of a runner. His attire consisted of a white body suit underneath black armor, and over that he wore a silver trench coat with black trim. On his back he carried a duel bladed battle staff.

The guy came to stand before Lloyd only to notice the lion Faunus' Aura flaring up around him and causing the ice to crack open. The guy had jumped back and drawn his battle staff prepared for the fight to come.

Lloyd shook his head and looked at his scroll which was ruine. He decided to toss it before turning to face his opponent only for a battle staff to slam into his gut sending him tumbling along the ground.

The lion Faunus got to his feet and withdrew his own battle staff before another metal sphere hit him and ensnared the retired hunter with familiar looking cables. A moment later, that familiarity was proven right as he was shocked by lighting dust.

The guy advanced on Lloyd and finally spoke. "Lloyd Grail. Retired Huntsman, inventor, member of Ozpin's inner circle, and enemy to the order of Grimm. I am the High Paladin of Queen Crimson, Silver." He pointed the blade at Lloyd. "I am also the one who will defeat you."

Lloyd wasn't feeling the lighting, thanks to his Aura, but it was still proving difficult to break free. "That's interesting because to me you look like another. Someone I failed to save. Someone close to…"

Before he could speak any more, Silver thrust the staff into Lloyd knocking him into the wall. Silver rushed forward and slammed Lloyd into the wall before he could fall to his knees with the staff.

"Your assumption is wrong as the person you think I am is dead." Silver stated.

Lloyd chuckled. "I was merely giving you my **observation**." Every sphere on his person began to beep. "Here's another as a man of **science**." The spheres fell to the floor making Silver jump back. "Never think you have a problem tackled on your first **attempt**."

The spheres levitated into the air and flew after Silver who immediately went about trying to dodge them as they in turn began to go off once they got close to him. Fire, earth, air, ice, and lighting dust exploded all around the coliseum.

The spheres kept Silver away from Lloyd while attacking the High Paladin. He avoided about half of them while taking direct hits from the other half. While he was kept busy, Lloyd amped his own Aura until he was able to use it to push the cables off.

Eventually, all the spheres were destroyed, including those on Silver, only for Lloyd to slam the High Paladin into the ground using his own battle staff. Silver tried to struggle free, but Lloyd slammed a foot onto the Paladin's chest.

"Now, let's disregard my earlier statement and return to what you said about working for Queen Crimson of the Order of Grimm." Lloyd stated. "Just so you know, you can either talk now or I can take you to Ironwood like those two ladies still trapped over there."

Silver firmly said, "If you think I will give up information, or that you have me captured, then you are the one who doesn't have the problem tackled."

White bone plating appeared over Silver's attire, like a full body suit, with a matching helmet that covered his entire head. Red vein designs appeared all over him, large wings sprouted from his back as well as a tail, and his right arm became a lance.

Despite seeing such a transformation before, Lloyd was shocked by this one allowing Silver the chance to thrust his lance into the Huntsman launching him into the air into the air. Silver turned his torso and touched the ground before launching into the air after Lloyd.

The High Paladin caught the Hunter by the throat before ascending to the top of the arena. Silver then folded his wings up and fell to the ground. When they hit the ground, Lloyd was below him taking the impact full force. The Hunter's Aura broke around him.

Silver then stood and lifted Lloyd back up. brought the old man to his feet. _"I knew I was getting to old for this, but… damn it. I'm sorry Cobalt. I'm sorry I've lost… This kid has to be…" _Lloyd stared Silver down. "Steel Water, what are you doing?"

Silver's never wavered. "I have no idea who this Steel Water is, but it seems my earlier reaction has provoked you into thinking I'm whoever he is when all I'm doing is ending this for my queen. Don't worry because your death comes late."

The High Paladin slammed Lloyd's head into the ground with enough force to render him unconscious before thrusting his lance up at the hard-light dust projector. "This imprisonment is over."

A black beam of Aura nailed the projector disabling the hard-light dust as Emerald and Neo, now free, looked around the arena, Lloyd Grail was unconscious, and there was what looked like a Grimm holding him. Emerald backed away in shock, but Neo drew her umbrella.

Silver merely walked up some stairs and didn't even look at them as he spoke. "My name is Silver. High Paladin of the Order of Grimm, current ally to Cinder, and guy who knocked out Lloyd Grail. Someone who, even in his old age, could have defeated you two.

Fight me if you wish, but unlike him, I will kill you." Neo knew the deal Roman had with them, so she sheathed her umbrella while Emerald was more than content to not go near him. "Also, fix the arena and remove all traces of our fight."

Emerald and Neo looked at the arena as Silver walked down a hallway leaving them.

_**Atlesian Flag Ship: Interrogation Room, Morning…**_

Cinder sat across from Ironwood as calm as can be and more than complying with the general… as much as she could without letting any indication of her current plan shine through.

"Ms. Fall you really have no idea where your three teammates are, what their Semblances could be, or what they might have been up to?" Ironwood question. "I find that hard to believe since you were their leader. Let's not forget Mercury Black who hasn't been seen in days now."

Cinder said, "I am sorry General Ironwood. You can ask as many times as you want, but River always kept to himself. As for Mercury, Emerald, and Juniper, they never revealed much about themselves to me. I'm certain Headmaster Lionheart has collaborated my story, right?"

"He has, but I am not convinced." Ironwood stated. "Everything seems to be in order, but your behavior in the tournament does not collaborate the story you've been telling me. If you truly cared about your teammate, why stay seated after River's arm was broken?

Why not join him as he was taken to the airship? When Cobalt Sky was on the verge of death, his friends rushed the stage. Frankly, their attitude speaks more of caring than you have shown, and your records would indicate."

"There are different ways to care about one's friends and team general." Cinder stated. "Those teams that rushed to Cobalt's aid couldn't have done a thing but were naive enough to think they could somehow help him.

I know my limitations and have seen a great deal of death in my time. Death that I was unable to prevent. My skills are not in healing, so I decided to stay back to let the professionals help my recently acquired teammate."

Ironwood sighed. "Ms. Fall, your answers haven't changed no matter how many times I ask, and it doesn't seem like they are going to. As such, you are free to go as keeping you here for the full time is a useless endeavor. Sorry for the inconvenience"

Cinder stood and bowed her head with a smile. "It was no trouble at all General Ironwood." She walked out the door. "Thank you for hearing me out and for what it's worth, I hope you find my teammates. I wish to know if they really are culprits in these heinous acts."

Ironwood looked at her. "We shall try our best."

So, Cinder stepped outside and was escorted out of the ship by a couple of guards.

_**Hideout Room**_

Mercury took a deep breath and focused on the air around him. He collected as much as he could, while still being able to breathe, and used it to cut into the chains. The air sliced up and the mercenary's keen eyes noticed some metal shavings falling to the floor.

"_This is going to take a while, but if this is what it takes, then so be it!" _Mercury thought determined.

The mercenary worked the air he had collected up and down, over the same place, shaving away at the chains that bound him. Mercury would free himself because he had to stop what was coming. He had to protect the people that became important to him.

_**Team RWBY's Room, Later…**_

The door was guarded by two Atlesian Knights while Team RWBY sat in pairs on the beds, Cobalt leaned against a nearby wall, and Ironwood paced in front of the team.

"I'm sorry, but you've left us with no choice." Ironwood stated.

Yang was displeased. "But he attacked me."

"The footage and millions of viewers say otherwise." Ironwood stated.

"Yang would never do that." Weiss declared.

Ruby agreed. "Yeah."

"Look, you all seem like great kids, but both Glynda and Rain have made note of Miss Xiao Long's anger problems." Ironwood sighed. "They have documented these incidents, and those millions of people saw her anger on full display.

Several times your hair alone has been touched sending you into a rage that, fortunately, never ended with permanent damage, but only because your teachers stepped in to prevent it. Even though what you have done is in question, action must be taken."

"But I…" Yang tried.

Ironwood firmly said, "There is nothing you can say to change the outcome. The chiming and mint smell have been noted, and an illusion Semblance is the most likely case. That said, civilians will never accept such an answer without proof. Proof we don't have.

The sad truth is that even if it could be proven, the people saw you attack an innocent student. They've already drawn their conclusions. That is why I must unfortunately disqualify Team RWBY. I truly am sorry."

With that, Ironwood left a devastated Yang and saddened RWB.

"I'm not even sure if it was a Semblance. It sounds too good to be true, but it explains…" Yang shook her head. "I just know he attacked me." She looked to everyone in the room. "You guys believe me, right?"

"Of course, Yang." Ruby stated.

"You're hot headed, not ruthless." Weiss stated. "It's true that your spars have sometimes gotten out of hand, but I know you'd never hurt anyone like they claim you hurt River."

Cobalt nodded. "You got a lot of anger, but you would never do what you did to River without a good explanation. The one I see more than explains why you did this. You're a good person Yang, and this incident doesn't change that view."

Yang looked at Blake who had been silent since the incident. "Blake?"

Blake looked down. "I want to believe you, but this situation… it's like Adam. All it took was one incident to change him. River angered you more than I've ever seen an opponent anger you. Honestly, I don't know what to think."

Ruby looked at the Faunus. "Oh, Blake…"

Yang had tears in her eyes. "Yeah, I guess from your perspective I look like another Adam… Guess Cobalt's in the clear, huh?"

Blake looked at Yang. "I want to believe you. I really do Yang. Adam never shed tears like you. He didn't seem to ever regret anything." She nodded. "I will trust you, but I need you to look me in the eyes. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you regret hurting him."

Yang wiped her eyes. "Blake, I swear I never wanted to hurt River like that. I didn't want to hurt anyone in a situation like that." She looked Blake in the eyes. "I regret hurting him, and I am sorry."

Blake closed her eyes, smiled, and opened them. "Okay, I believe in you Yang. Thank you."

Yang sighed. "I think I'm going to rest up."

Cobalt stepped away from the wall with a sigh. "Alright, let's leave her to it."

Yang asked, "Cobalt, have you heard anything from Mercury?"

Cobalt stopped at the doorway conflicted about his teammate, but he wasn't going to show it. "I've been calling him nonstop, but he hasn't answered me." The manager looked back at her. "I'm certain he understands you'd never do this, and that he'd be here if he could."

Yang managed a small smile. "I believe so."

With that, RWB and Cobalt walked out.

_**Hallway**_

Weiss, Blake, and Cobalt stood behind Ruby as she closed the door.

Weiss shook her head. "This is a mess."

Jaune opened his door and JNPR looked out at them. "Is she doing okay?"

Blake sadly shook her head. "She's doing the best she can."

"It's a lot to take in." Cobalt stated. "At this point, Yang is uncertain. Was it an Illusion Semblance or not? Did Cinder's team have something to do with this?" He sighed. "She's also real torn up about the whole affair."

"With most of Cinder's team missing, we have no idea what happened." Ruby added. "They could be the people who've caused everything during the festival, or their disappearance could have nothing to do with it."

Ren said, "If there is anything we can do, don't hesitate to ask."

"If that's the case, then Pyrrha." Pyrrha looked up at Ruby. "Be sure to win one for Beacon because I'm sure it's what Yang would want." Pyrrha put a smile on her face. "I'll be sure to watch tonight in case you're picked."

"Sorry, but I think I've had enough fighting for one year." Blake stated.

"Ditto." Weiss stated.

Cobalt nodded. "I'll come watch the matches with you Ruby."

Ren said, "Later, you should join Nora and I at the fairgrounds Cobalt."

Nora smiled. "Yeah, we haven't gotten to hang out in a while. Maybe having you around will finally give me the good luck I need to win a stuffed bear."

"She's been trying to earn it since the festival began." Ren stated.

Nora exclaimed. "I must have it!"

Cobalt chuckled. "Sure, I'll meet you guys at the courtyard. Just give me a call when you're ready."

So, RWB and Cobalt walked away while Jaune closed the door.

_**Team JNPR's Room**_

Pyrrha looked at the ground, but Nora got in her face trying to amp her up. "Alright, you heard the lady." She shook her head. "No more moping around." She was suddenly in workout attire. "We got to get your butt in shape for the big fight."

She began to rapidly do exercises. "It could be today or tomorrow. It could even be the most important fight of your life, so let's see you move Pyrrha!" She lifted a huge weight only to fall over.

"Nora's right." Ren stood off to the side wearing a pink apron. "You can't let your concern for Yang hold you back." He produced a cup that held green goop. "This blend…"

Nora was instantly up, took the glass, and threw it out the window with all her strength causing it to vanish into the Emerald forest. "Ren, we talked about this! No more drinks!"

"Nora, why would you waste perfectly good juice?" Ren asked.

"Because you're not allowed to make that Ren." Nora stated. "We're supposed to help Pyrrha, not poison her."

"There is absolutely nothing wring with my drinks." Ren affirmed.

"You made Cobalt sicker than when we saw him by giving him one of your drinks." Nora stated.

Jaune decided to intervene coming in between them. "Hey, how about we all get some fresh air?"

He smiled at Pyrrha

_**Team RWBY's Room**_

Yang stared out the dorm room's window to see Team JNPR walking in the courtyard below.

Then Qrow, who'd entered the room, spoke up. "Hey firecracker."

Yang didn't look at him. "Hey Qrow."

"Look, in the reports you talk about a chiming and the smell of mint. Something one does not normally hear or smell, yet you, Cobalt, those soldiers, and even I did." Yang looked at him. "We all smelt and heard those things in places we shouldn't have been able to. I just don't…"

Yang shook her head. "Even if it was an Illusion Semblance, I let my anger get the best of me. I've always let it get the best of me. I blew up during the initiation, and I've let my opponents get the better of me where they shouldn't have."

"That may be true, but you would have never done what you did against that River guy." Qrow stated. "It's just not you Firecracker."

"So, you believe in me?" Yang asked.

"I've never stopped believing in you and neither has your father." Qrow walked forward with his hands in his pocket. "In fact, I believe in you so much, that I can tell you a little bit about mother… if you are ready."

Yang looked at him. "I always figured you answers, but I knew I'd never be able to force them out of you." She nodded. "Fine, why don't you tell me about her now. Specifically, why she's gone after my friends."

"Raven's always be a fan of strength. Cobalt and Pyrrha have some of the greatest potential of your generation, so she wants them in the tribe. To her, it's all about consolidating power." Qrow stated.

"So, is that why she didn't want me?" Yang asked. "I was a baby, so I wasn't strong."

"That couldn't be further from the truth." Qrow stated getting Yang's attention. "Without the strong having children, the Branwen Tribe would collapse. The strongest are always encouraged to have children. It's just a basic fact of life."

Yang looked around the room. "So, she did want me?"

"Raven always wanted you Yang." Qrow walked to the window. "The day you were born, my sister smiled in a way I've only seen a handful of times. The night she left Tai, she planned on and almost took you with her back to her tribe."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Yang asked feeling angry. "What happened?"

"Your mother happened kiddo." Qrow stated. "Shortly after you were born, Rae was conflicted between two family. You, Tai, and I or the tribe. Both were her family, but she knew I left it behind, and Tai would never go with her. There's more to it, but it's unimportant now.

Anyways, she chose the tribe and tried to take you with her. I confronted her in the forest allowing Tai the time to catch up. She laid you, in a basket, off to the side. We all tried to reason with each other, but minds were not going to be changed.

Tai was devastated that she was leaving. He loved her and even though she chooses the tribe, some part of her still loved him. In the end, a fight broke out between Tai and Rae. He managed to just edge out a victory, and on my sister's honor, she left you.

She's taken that to the extreme watching you from a distance and only coming in when you've really needed her. Yang, the tribe was no place for a baby. Trust me when I say out here offers more than the tribe ever could."

Yang looked at the ground unsure what to feel as this whole revelation, coupled with what recently happened, was a lot to take in. "I don't know what to say."

Qrow nodded. "That's fine." He walked to the door. "Look, you're an adult now Yang, so you can make your own choices. I still keep in touch with Raven from time to time, so if you ever want to find her, let me know."

He walked out of the room leaving Yang with much to think on.

_**Outside Beacon Cafeteria, Evening…**_

Pyrrha sat alone contemplating everything from all the tragedies and incidents that happened to her choice on weather or not to be the Fall Maiden. The former certainly had to do with the latter because it only proved the point that the world was becoming more dangerous.

Jaune arrived with cotton candy and held it out to her. "Well, this isn't green goop, but I think it might still do some good."

Pyrrha accepted it. "Right." She nodded. "Thank you, Jaune."

Jaune frowned before Cobalt, Ren, and Nora came walking along the building having come from the fair grounds. Nora carried her new giant teddy bear, Ren had popcorn and a drink, and Cobalt had funnel cake. The three of them stopped when they saw Jaune trying to comfort Pyrrha.

Nora instantly pulled Ren and Cobalt away. "Come on guys, let's head back to the fair ground. There's still so much for us to try."

Jaune took a seat next to his partner. "You know, I'm a lucky guy… all things considered. I had three sisters who believed in me, then Cobalt, and finally you." He put his hand on Pyrrha's. "You know, having you believe in me, it somehow means just that little bit more.

More than even my sisters, but I don't understand why." Pyrrha noticed where his hand was and dropped her cotton candy. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that unlike my sisters or Cobalt, you're always there for me.

I don't blame them for not being there, but you always make time for me. You're always there to help me no matter what. Now, you need my help, but I haven't been there for you like you have me. Now I am, so please tell me what's on your mind."

Pyrrha was shocked before smiling and putting her head on Jaune's shoulder. "You're already doing it." They stayed like that for a few moments before lifting her head. "Jaune?" She pulled away from him. "I don't know what to do.'

Jaune nodded. "Tell me what's bothering you, and I'll do my best to help you."

Pyrrha took a deep breath before looking at her leader. "Do you believe in destiny?"

Jaune contemplated what to say about that. "If we're talking destiny, then mine would have been to stay home, never come here, and never meet any of you. My destiny wasn't to be a Hunter, but I've fought against what it was to travel down this path."

Pyrrha nodded before sighing. "Jaune, what would you do if something came along that you never expected?" She shook her head and put her hands on it. "I just, don't know what to do. It's so much."

Jaune tried to reach out to her. "Pyrrha, you're starting to not make sense."

Pyrrha stood up and held herself. "None of it makes any sense." She shook her head. "This isn't how things were supposed to happen."

Jaune stood up frantic at seeing his partner distressed. "I'm sorry. I-I'm just trying to understand what's wrong."

"I've always felt as though I was destined to become a Huntress. To protect the world." She sighed. "It's becoming increasingly clear that my feelings were right." She turned. "I just… I don't know if I can do it."

Jaune approached her with a kind smile. "Of course, you can. The Pyrrha Nikos I know would never back down from a challenge, and if you believe that your destiny is to save the world, then don't let anything stand in your way." Pyrrha teared up. "Pyrrha?"

"Stop." Pyrrha commanded.

Jaune got close to her concerned. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Stop!" Pyrrha held out her hand controlling Jaune's armor and slamming him into the cafeteria wall. "Jaune!" The leader fell and looked at her. "I'm…" She started to cry. "I'm so sorry."

She ran off with Jaune holding out a hand after her. "Pyrrha, wait!"

She didn't, and Jaune was left to wonder what he could have done differently.

_**Amity Coliseum**_

Cobalt and Ruby were making their way to their seats. The manager looked at the stands and couldn't help but sigh as only Ironwood was here. He knew tonight that an attack was eminent. There was little room to doubt what with everything that was happening.

With how spectacularly the plan failed last time, Ozpin's inner circle had switched to fortifying the defenses as best they could since the usual defense grid may not be an option. Needless to the say, he was on edge.

Ruby noticed how uneasy her boyfriend was. "Cobalt, are you okay?"

Cobalt sighed. "I just have a bad feeling about tonight Ruby. My grandpa and sister aren't in the arena…" He'd been looking. "…The previous two nights have seen one disaster after another…" He shook his head. "I just feel like… I don't know

Ruby nodded before speaking her usual brand of hopefulness. "No matter what happens, I know we're ready to face it head on. Everyone of us have trained hard. While we've lost important people along the way, we can't lose ourselves for their sake."

The couple sat down.

Cobalt smiled and took a deep breath. "I'm still uneasy about tonight, but you always know how to make me feel better."

_**Hallway: In the shadows**_

A figure wearing a black cloak stopped just within the shadows and where they could get a good view of the arena. As they stopped, mint green hair swayed out from underneath their hood before moving back into place.

They spoke into a communicator. "The match will be starting soon, and I am in place  
Cinder."

Cinder said, "Excellent Emerald. Remember, let the people have a good show. Our little friend needs to run its course before the big finally."

"Yes ma'am." Emerald stated.

_**Hideout: Room**_

Calem entered the room only to find the chains on the floor and Mercury missing.

"Interesting." He smirked. "Your freedom now does not matter Mercury." He walked back out of the room. "It's to late for you to stop what's going to happen, but since you've left, I might as well get into position for the guests I'll be expecting."


	77. Tragedy & Devastation

_**Junior's Destroyed Bar**_

Team Limit, with Snow, rushed into the bar to find the floor blown wide open revealing stairs leading down. Dead bodies of various Hunters were littered about the room with a familiar figure, Chrome, sitting against the counter holding his bleeding stomach.

Ichigo looked at his team. "Scope out the scene and see if anyone else is alive. I'm going to talk to Chrome of team MERG."

Everyone else fanned out while Ichigo walked up to a fellow leader and knelt by his side. "Chrome, what happened here?"

Chrome chuckled weakly. "Good, you came Ichigo." He coughed up blood before reaching out to him. "It was a Grimm unlike anything we've ever faced before. He took my team down and left me for dead." His arm fell and his eyes slowly closed. "Please… save… them."

Chrome's eyes closed and he slumped forward as Snow approached. "Everyone is dead and the only clue we got are the stairs leading down."

Ichigo hung his head as he stood before turning his attention to the hole. "Team Limit, we are dealing with a Grimm that has strategically captured three hostages." He pulled out a scroll to relay the information to Ozpin. "Our goal is to take it down and rescue them."

Alzara looked at the hole. "You think this is tied to the possible attack Ozpin warned Snow of?"

Sasuke said, "It could be, or it might be unrelated."

Yusuke tightened his fist. "I don't think it matters. Team MERG are fighters, but the longer we stand here, the worse their odds of survival become."

Ichigo walked to the stairs. "He has a point." The leader stuck his scroll in his pocket with no one noticing the pawn symbol which erased the message he wrote. "Team Limit, we're moving in. Stay on guard."

Team Limit walked down the stairs only to immediately be surrounded by darkness that lasted mere moments. When it cleared up, all five of them had vanished.

_**Reinforced Large Room**_

Ichigo, Yusuke, Alzara, and Sasuke appeared in a room right next to Team MERG nearby… the entire team including Chrome who was in perfect condition.

"What!?" Ichigo shouted in shock.

The rest of Limit were just as shocked.

"So, he got you to." Chrome looked at Ichigo. "Let me guess, I asked you to rescue my team before dying, you walked down the stairs, and were then surrounded by darkness?"

"That's right." Ichigo put his hand on his chin. "You saw me die and I saw you die… What kind of Semblance is that? An illusion, but you were physically there."

"Hey, where's Snow?" Alzara asked.

"He wasn't teleported with us?" Yusuke asked.

The team carefully observed the barren room, but the old man was no where to be seen until a scroll on the wall came on. It showed a much smaller room with one dead occupant held up by spikes. All of Team Limit froze and MERG was shocked.

Alzara screamed. "Snow!"

The screen shifted to another room in which Calem stood having discarded his Cloak to reveal black pants with red lines down the side, a black T-shirt, and a black jacket with red trim.

"_He looks like Cobalt."_ Team Limit thought.

"_Is that a Faunus?"_ Team MERG thought.

The true Grimm was smiling. "I know what some of you must be thinking but let me assure you that was the real Snow. Unlike those fakes I created above, he is genuinely dead. He was old and old, so his Aura was easily broken. You eight are stronger and wouldn't have died as easily."

Yusuke stepped forward with his blood boiling as he pointed his finger at the screen charging his Spirit Gun. "You bastard! You killed our mentor and talk like it was the easiest thing in the world to you. I don't even care that you look a like Cobalt because I know your not him." His finger began to glow brighter. He would never…"

Sasuke walked forward and put his hand on Yusuke's arm lowering it. "Calm down Yusuke."

Yusuke was still enraged. "Calm down! How do you…"

Yusuke stopped as he turned to his stoic teammate only to find him shaking with rage. "Snow would not want us to overreact and destroying that screen will only waste your Aura."

Alzara joined her two teammates just as angry as they were, but somewhere between Yusuke and Sasuke. "He's right Yusuke. We must keep a level head and conserve our Aura. It's clear that our opponent, whatever he is, is someone to be weary of."

Ichigo took a deep breath, but Chrome walked past him while tapping the leader on the shoulder. "Take some time to compose yourself with your team." He walked past Ichigo who joined his teammates. "Alright, so you got us here and killed an old man, now what?"

Calem chuckled. "I'm going to fight all eight of you to see how well I do. It's been a long time since anyone has caught my attention quite like your teams. Maybe you eight can kill me. or I might just end up winning. In the end, It's all about entertainment."

Enigma glared at the true Grimm. "So, all of this, the dead old man and us eight, are nothing but entertainment to you?"

"The old man's death wasn't entertainment." Calem stated. "That was the removal of someone I'm certain would bring me no entertainment."

Blaze angrily shouted. "Alright, then get out here so I can kick your ass for killing an old man."

"Oh, I will come out, but not before the attack on Beacon and Vale begins." Calem stated. "Here, I'll give you some information you didn't have before. The end of tonight's match kicks everything off. Don't worry, you'll know when the match ends."

The scroll on the wall changed to the live coverage of the Vytal Festival. Team MERG and Limit looked at each other and knew what they had to do. The eight of them spread out to find and exit and try in vain to call anyone. I say in vain because their scrolls had no reception.

_**Ozpin's Office**_

Ozpin sighed as he took a seat and sipped his coffee. On the screen, he had a feed of the Vytal Festival as the randomization came to an end.

Rain spoke. "It looks like our first match of tonight will be Penny Polendina from Atlas vs Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon."

_**Amity Coliseum: Stage**_

Pyrrha and Penny faced off.

"Salutations Pyrrha Nikos." Penny smiled. "It's an honor to finally meet you." Pyrrha was still unsure of herself. "This is going to be so much fun."

Oobleck counted down. "3. 2. 1. Fight!"

Penny summoned all her swords and sent them at Pyrrha who charged to meet them head on. She weaved through each blade and pushed on through as the blades changed directory heading for the Spartan's back.

JNPR's member then skid around Penny who controlled the blades to whirl around as her. This began an intense struggle with Pyrrha using her spear, in spear mode, to block Penny's blades. The Spartan jumped on a blade and used it to lunge at Penny who blocked.

Both combatants lept back from once another before Penny charged. Their blades clashed once more with Penny landing a solid hit that sent Pyrrha skidding back. This resulted in the JNPR member switching her spear to short sword mode and bringing down her shield.

It was at this point that Penny's eyes switched from green to red. Penny charged in this time far more aggressive in her approach which left Pyrrha on the back foot forcing her to not only block but step back.

Even then, the Spartan wasn't completely defended as she took multiple slashes and thrust. The audience was eating the intensity of this fight up. They absolutely loved it. The only ones not cheering at this point were Jaune and Cobalt who were worried.

Penny continued to fight aggressively, but her mind was a different matter as she was confused. _"What's going on? I-I'm losing control of myself."_

Penny brought her swords close and began firing lasers and sending blades after Pyrrha really pushing the Spartan well beyond that spar Cobalt had given her around the beginning of the year. At this point, Pyrrha couldn't draw close and was taking many attacks.

Penny eventually charged her opponent charged at full speed with her blades right behind her. The Atlas student's attacks became feral and unpredictable to the point that Pyrrha was just barely blocking. It's at this point that the audience began to realize something was wrong.

Pyrrha's Aura was below the 15% threshold, but the Aura on the screen read that she was still well above it. Pyrrha was the only one who knew where she sat and was confused why the match was continuing.

Penny jumped back from Pyrrha lining up a move that would finish this match, and with how low Pyrrha's Aura was, kill the Spartan. Emerald knew this was it and used her Semblance to make Pyrrha see hundreds of swords when only seven were pointed at her.

Pyrrha was panicking to the point that she never even registered the chiming or mint smell. She saw no choice but to use her Semblance to knock the swords back at Penny. The blades and wires were cloaked in Aura, so it passed right through and tore into Penny.

The robot was cut into pieces and fell to the ground motionless for everyone to see. The audience was horrified and confused by what just happened while soldiers began to rush in from outside the arena terrifying the crowd further. They assumed more death was to follow.

**Stands: With Cobalt and Ruby**

Ruby started crying as she collapsed to the ground before her seat and Cobalt was immediately by his side stopping himself from crying as he hugged Ruby. His fears of the night had been confirmed, but rather than worry about himself, it was time to worry about Ruby.

_**Near Vale**_

A force of Grimm, far larger than the breech, were marching on the city. Beowolves, Alpha Beowolves, Bound Beowolves, Creeps, King Taijitu, Yamata no Orochi, Goliaths, Nevermore, and Griffons led the charge.

A great deal of them were glowing green and had various mutations like extra arms. Something far, far larger brought up the rear and shook the ground with each step it took as it brought up the rear of the horde.

It's massive, humanoid shadow cast far forward over the Grimm as they ran. If that wasn't bad enough, airships, accompanied by Nevermore and Griffons, flew on ahead of the main force straight for Vale.

_**Amity Coliseum: Stands**_

Emerald took her leave as every screen went red, a black pawn chess piece appeared, and Cinder's voice spoke. "This, like the two incidents before, was no mere accident, mistake, or tragedy.

These three incidents are what happens when you hand over your trust, safety, and security to men who claim to be our guardians. In the end, they are nothing more than men. The headmasters wield more power than an army while one controls both."

Ironwood grit his teeth and looked around before standing up to march to the commenter box

"Just look at all that has transpired." Cinder continued. "Atlas and Beacon are clearly afraid of their powers being superseded. Two promising Beacon students, one set to graduate, were gunned down by Atlas soldiers. The one who would graduate didn't make it.

They even wish to consolidate all the power to the point that they'd let hot headed children into their school. I'm of course talking of the blond brawler who wounded a fourth year from Haven. Now, a synthetic soldier was cut down by a star pupil.

Let me ask you, what need does Atlas have for a soldier disguised as a little girl? Surely one of those Atlesian Knights outfitted with the same skill set would work just as well. The headmasters love to talk about peace, but you have seen how they put such talk into practice.

What has Ozpin taught his students for a dismemberment and death like this to happen What of Ironwood who pressures his students to join the military after graduation? Honestly, I have not the slightest clue to who is right or wrong.

I do know that the peace we have is fragile, and those in charge conduct themselves with iron gloves. Our kingdoms are at the brink of war, yet we are left in the dark. So, when the first shots are fired, who can you trust."

The screens then went blank. Cobalt looked at the terrified people before picking Ruby up and running to the commentator box.

_**Vale Border**_

The defense systems were down, and the first waves of the horde had reached the Atlesian soldiers. The brave men held the line and began fighting them off as best as they could; however, there were just too many Grimm.

_**Vale**_

The flying Grimm, with the airships, kept the Atlesian Fleet distracted as the enemy airship's doors opened and large, metal spheres with a variety of different colors were thrown out into the city by White Fang grunts and Knights from the Order of Grimm.

Water, fire, lightning, earth, air, ice, storm, and steam dust explosions went off destroying buildings, changing the terrain, and killing citizens. Screams rang out well before the Grimm threat would get there. In mere minutes, the entire city would be devastated.

_**Beacon Fairgrounds**_

Weiss and Blake were hanging out with Team SSMN and getting a bite to eat since they didn't feel like being at the fights. This did not mean they missed what had happened as the scrolls everywhere had shown it to everyone before the feed was cut. They were all shocked.

Weiss looked at Blake. "We have to get up to the arena."

Blake nodded.

"You're not going without Team SSMN." Sun stated.

The other members agreed, and the six of them began making their way out of the food portion of the fair grounds past the shocked faces of everyone around them.

_**Roof of Beacon**_

Sakura had been standing on the roof all night knowing it was the night her mother and all her allies began the attack. She just hadn't expected it to be as devastating as dust bombs thrown down onto Vale.

Sakura closed her eyes and drew her trident. _"Mom, I can't believe you'd do this, but I've seen it with my own eyes." _She tightened her grip on her weapon before opening her eyes. _"I can't stop all of them, but I will stop you for my boyfriend Neptune and big brother Cobalt."_

She took a deep breath and focused on the sky's knowing her mother would arrive here because Cobalt was here.

_**Beacon Docks**_

Mercury had to take the long way around just to make sure he got back to Beacon without being detected. He'd made it to the docks just in time to witness the destruction. He now looked at the city utterly shocked before getting angry with himself.

"_Damn it! I was such an idiot through and through, and now it's too late to late to warn anyone." _The mercenary dropped to the ground and punched it. _"No, pull yourself together. If you couldn't warn anyone, then the next best thing you can do is defend Beacon."_

Mercury got to his feet and ran to Ozpin's tower. Even if the man didn't accept him, he had to try and offer help. After all, he wasn't high up enough, or trusted enough by the point it'd have mattered, to learn anything about this. Seeking out someone wiser was the smart move.

_**Amity Coliseum**_

The sirens blared to life for mere moments before shutting down due to the damage, but it told everyone enough. It told them that the Grimm were here, and Vale was already devastated. People began to panic and run.

Cobalt blitzed past Ironwood, who had been walking, and into the commentary box before grabbing a microphone to make an announcement. "Everyone, calm down right this instant!" He ran back out and jumped atop the box.

"There may be no Hunters here, but you got students from every kingdom here to protect you. We may not be as trained Hunters, but we can still kill Grimm. If you're a student, calm down, remember your training, and begin directing the civilians to the airship outside."

A glowing green nevermore landed on the hard-light dust shield at the top and began pecking its way in.

"_Glowing and green… Merlot!" _Cobalt continued. "This next part is for everyone. If you're able to move, think of the people who can't. Help them get out safely." People were still panicking, but Cobalt's words began to have an effect. "We are humanity, and we can weather this storm."

Ruby hoped down, wiped her eyes, and grabbed the microphone from him. "Please, everyone listens. Those words… The ones you just heard… came from the man you were all cheering because he declared he'd be your hero." 

Cobalt and Ruby started to speak together. "Let us students keep you safe in these trying times. A group of us were there to contain the breech with the Atlesian Military. Now all students must work with them. Let's show these Grimm and any other invaders what Humanity is made of!"

Their words spurred the students from every academy to clam down, think, and be rational as they began helping civilians out of the arena. The civilians, while some were still panicked, had calmed down. Civilians and students alike aided in getting those that couldn't move out.

_**Ozpin's Office**_

Ozpin was standing and staring out his window at the devasted city. He had seen it all and was utterly shocked. Then Glynda and Qrow ran in.

"Oz…" Glynda began.

Ozpin turned around. "Gather as many students as you can find and get to the city. The people out there need evacuation and protection."

"But…" Qrow stated.

"I will handle the maiden." Ozpin turned to them. "You two need to get people to the city, now! Don't take everyone because I have no doubt Vale isn't our enemy's only target."

Qrow and Glynda looked at each other, shared a nod, and ran out of the office.

_**Amity Coliseum: Commenter Box**_

Ironwood recognized and respected Cobalt and Ruby's efforts as they proved effective.

The general then pulled out his scroll and called Ozpin. "Ozpin… the girl… I can explain."

Ozpin didn't care now. "You brought your army to my kingdom, so use it."

_**Skies**_

The Atlesian fleet was being attacked while preparing for a counterattack; however, one ship wasn't doing anything and was receiving orders from the main ship. "Blue 2, come in. Someone answer, damn it."

Neo, using her Semblance to be disguised as a soldier, walked along the bridge which had dead bodies littering the floor. She approached a cell and opened it freeing Roman from his imprisonment and giving him back his weapon and hat.

Roman smiled as he leaned forward. "It's about time."

With that, Blue 2 turned and started firing on the unprepared airships taking them down.

_**Beacon Docks**_

Multiple airships made a landing and opened revealing White Fang grunts, Knights, Adam, Vast, Elfman, Ivory, a bound but conscious Lloyd Grail, Flame Schnee, Angel, Silver, and Queen Crimson herself.

Adam addressed his men. "Bring them to their knees."

Crimson addressed her people. "Kill anything that isn't Grimm, White Fang, or any of our other allies. Capture my son alive."

Ivory and Elfman jumped out of the ship ready to prove themselves to their mentor.

_**Large Reinforced Room**_

MERG and Limit has stopped when Penny was killed. They had no idea what was happening in Vale or if they were even there anymore. What they did know was that they had to get out. When the connection cut out, the teams redoubled their efforts until a door opened allowing Calem in.

The two teams regrouped as the door sealed shut and the true Grimm walked forward. "I have waited a long time for entertainment like this." He casually walked towards them. "I hope you do not disappoint me."

_**Beacon Fairgrounds**_

WB and SSMN were nearing the shuttle to the arena. They had heard what was going on and were immensely worried for their friends scattered about the academy grounds. Before they could choose where to go, airships began to touch down letting Grimm, White Fang, and Knights out. The six of them, without a word, nodded and pulled out their scrolls to call in their lockers.

_**Beacon & Arena Locker Rooms**_

Lockers, many of them, were launching at various intervals as students everywhere began to call in their weapons to defend themselves and the people.

_**Beacon Fairgrounds**_

WB and SSMN's lockers landed. Weiss got out her rapier and immediately thrust it into a charging Beowolf sending it to the ground where it began evaporating. Blake rushed in from behind Weiss to kill the next Beowolf.

Sage and Sun rushed forward dispatching two more while Neptune and Mars dispatched two that were creeping up on their little group with their bullets and snake sword respectively. With that out of the way, the group looked around them.

"I can't believe this." Weiss stated.

Mars nodded. "I wouldn't believe it if we weren't currently caught up in it."

Their words were cut short as White Fang and Knights left the fairgrounds to be overrun by Grimm.

Everyone shared a look with Sun declaring, "Let's get in there!"

SSMN and Weiss rushed in while Blake hung back getting her scroll out to call Yang.

_**1**__**st**__** Year Dorm Hallways**_

Yang picked up her scroll. "Blake, what's happening? Are you and Weiss alright? I could only see so much out there from the room. It looks like Vale got destroyed."

Blake replied. "We're fine, but Grimm, White Fang, and Knights have arrived. Their attacking Beacon. All but the Grimm have left the fairgrounds. We can't see Vale from here."

"Alright, I'm heading to the docks to go check on Ruby and Cobalt at the arena." Yang rounded a corner only to see Grimm ahead. "I have to go Blake." They noticed her. "Grimm have been released into the dorms."

She hung up and charged forward intent of getting through the Grimm.

_**Beacon Fairgrounds**_

Blake closed her eyes and put the scroll away. She took a deep breath before rushing into join Weiss and SSMN.


	78. Battles of Beacon:Part 1

_**Beacon Courtyard**_

Yang made it out of the dorms and saw team BRNZ fighting off a group of White Fang. Yang charged in and helped them fight back the Grimm. May was providing sniper fire from some trees keeping the members at bay.

This allowed Brawnz to use his claws in conjunction with Nolan's baton to set the members up for Roy to take them down by launching his circular saws at them. Yang jumped in and started applying elbow and punches making quick work of the members against them.

Brawnz nodded to Yang. "Xiao Long, at this point, I don't care what's been said about you, thanks for the assistance."

Nolan nodded. "Yeah, that fight was set to drag out and tear into our Aura's until you joined in."

Before Yang could reply, a Nevermore flew in and plucked Roy away from the group flying him away. May saw this and tried desperately to shoot down the Grimm; however. she only managed to draw Creeps to her tree.

Yang fired some explosive rounds saving May from the small horde. "I'm sorry about your friend, but this area is not safe." She walked away from the team. "We need to get to the docks and secure a route for evacuees."

"Yang, can't we go after Roy?" Brawnz asked. "We can't just abandon one of our own."

"Unless one of you has a speed or flight semblance, you're better off securing the docks then rushing head long into Grimm infested territory to save him." Yang ran to the docks. "In the end, it's your choice. I'm not going to stand around forcing you to do as I say."

The three members looked at each other before sighing and nodding. What remained of BRNZ followed Yang.

_**Beacon Gardens: With Elfman**_

Atlesian Soldiers were dead and scattered on the ground with Elfman in the center having taken them out without using his Grimm forms. The big guy looked around the area for anyone else who wished to challenge him only to stop as he noticed Autumn and Indie, with Flint and Neon, running through the grounds.

"Don't worry, we'll help you two find your missing members." Indie stated.

Autumn spoke as she normally would. "Atlas students need to stick together through these times. If comrades are missing, we'll work together to find them."

Neon said, "We really appreciate it. Once this is all over, we should have a party to celebrate surviving."

Flint said, "Speaking of missing comrades, isn't that Elfman?"

The group of four stopped a few feet from the taller student.

Indie was shocked. "Elfman…" He looked at the area. "These men…." He shook his head and stepped forward. "Come on man, tell me you aren't… Tell me you didn't do this."

Elfman closed his eyes and steeled himself before changing into an Alpha Beowolf shocking the Atlas students. He howled and charged at his former friend intent on striking him. Neon acted fast knocking indie out of the way to take the hit herself. Flint ran in front of her and blew his horn blasting an unprepared Elfman away for the moment.

Autumn walked over and helped Indie to his feet. "I… He… Elfman can turn into Grimm."

Elfman got to his feet, so Flint looked back at them before turning to Neon. "Neon, start building up your momentum." He split into four copies. "We'll keep him occupied. No matter what happens, keep the big guy away from his former teammates."

The four Flints charged in as Neo began blading around the area to build up her momentum.

Autumn sighed as she addressed Indie. "It appears so."

Indie looked at the dead soldiers. "He's involved in this attack and killed people."

"That seems to be the case." Flint and his clones were knocked into a tree causing them to remerge and prompting Autumn to stand. "I don't like this as much as you, but Elfman has made his chose. He abandoned us while Flint and Neon are stepping up to protect us."

For the first time, she showed an emotion, determination, as she deployed her claws. "You can stay out of this fight if you want Indie. I won't blame you, but I can't stand by while our comrades are fighting."

With that, she charged in followed by Flint who moved to catch Neon after she was kicked away. Indie looked from his ex-teammate to the classmates currently fighting him. Indie clenched his fist and grit his teeth before drawing his axes. The ex-mercenary charged into the fray.

_**Beacon Library: With Ivory**_

Ivory had minor wounds as she was surrounded by the dead bodies of students from Beacon, Haven, Atlas, and Shade Academy. Their various weapons laid broke and scattered about.

The Faunus scoffed at their bodies. "Your fight was weak and expected of Humans and Faunus." She started to walk away. "Master Calem should have just sent me in to deal with this."

"Is this jackass Calem to blame for this attack?" Russel declared from atop a bookshelf causing. "I may not have fought you, but I remember that entrance you made on that island. Considering you gave Sky one hell of a time, with my buddy Cardin backing him up, you must be tough."

Ivory growled at him as she'd heard everything but focused on the insult to her master. "Human, you will die for daring to insult…"

Cardin rushed in from behind, grabbed Ivory by the neck, and threw her into a bookshelf knocking it down.

Russel jumped down as she recovered. "Good work Cardin." He drew his daggers. "Now, let's make this Faunus pay for daring to attack our school."

Cardin nodded firmly as he deployed his dagger talons. "Agreed."

Ivory recovered and faced them. "This fight won't go like last time because I'm going to kill you both."

Russel began to charge his Semblance before Team CR and Ivory charged charged each other.

_**Beacon Combat Classroom: With Angel**_

The floor and ground were cracked, Angel was in perfect condition, and team NDGO of Shade was laid out dead. The Paladin was ready to move onto another room when she suddenly lunged back avoiding a barrage of bullets. The stopped and she turned to face Coco holding her gun.

Fox and Velvet came in to strike at the Paladin, but she caught Fox's first and Velvets leg before throwing them both over to Coco. The two members rose to their feet ready to continue fighting. Angel simply drew her scythe ready to face the second-year team.

Coco firmly stated. "So, is this attack your way of trying to claim my little brother, Cobalt, or do you Order of Grimm creeps have another agenda by attacking our academy and killing anyone you see?"

Angel calmly replied. "Capturing Lord Cobalt is one of our goals while attacking Beacon and Vale another." She pointed her scythe at Coco. "Killing those with any attachment to Cobalt is the finale goal."

Velvet said, "You aren't killing any of us." She summoned a hard-light recreation of Ruby's Crescent Rose. "I won't lose another team member!"

"If it comes down to it, your life shall be the one lost." Fox stated. "We would prefer to bring you in, but I will settle for doing the deed if the time comes."

Coco smiled at her teammates courage and stepped ahead of them. "You hear that Paladin, you're facing Team CFV, and we aren't losing to the likes of you."

Angel charged at them while CFV stood their ground prepared to meet her.

_**Qrow & Cobalt's Training Field: With Crimson**_

Atlesian soldiers and various students laid dead before the queen's feet while she didn't have a scratch on her. Among the bodies was Team ABRN. Crimson thrust her trident into the body of a soldier before extracting it.

Then Sakura ran over to her mother coming to stand before her. "Ah, my lovely daughter, it is good to…"

"No mother." Sakura firmly shook her head. "This is not about pleasantries. You've lied to me for too long, but now I know the truth. I've seen it with my own eyes. People here at Beacon and Vale weren't just surviving; they were living. Truly living.

They don't need our guidance for anything. As for Cobalt, you abandoned him yet never went to him yourself. You sent Paladins, Knights, and Soldiers to capture him while having them do terrible things. Well no more. I refuse to follow your orders."

Crimson seemed saddened by this. "Sakura, you don't mean that. This place has just polluted your mind."

Sakura shook her head. "No, you let your isolation pollute your mind mother. My mind is finally clear. Now, call off all your troops and leave this place at once."

Crimson took a deep, calming breath before steeling herself. "I cannot and will not do that my daughter. This victory is to important to the goals of those I serve and my own. I insist you stand down and report to our airships. We will take you back to the kingdom where you belong."

Sakura pointed her trident at Crimson. "I belong with my big brother, and he doesn't belong with you. If I have anything to say about it, he won't ever join you."

Crimson drew her trident. "Very well Sakura. If you insist on doing this, then I promise I will make it quick."

The mother and daughter faced off.

_**Beacon Cliff's: With Silver**_

The High Paladin had been running, with Lloyd over his shoulder, before coming across Qrow and Glynda leading a group of students from the various academies to the airships. Qrow was prepared to fire on him.

Glynda used her Semblance to throw an uprooted tree at the Paladin sending him into the Emerald Forest below. He hadn't dropped Lloyd, but she was prepared to make up for her mistake as she walked away from the group.

"Glynda, what are you doing?" Qrow asked.

"I'm going to rescue someone from my family and defeat a Paladin while you're going to take these children into Vale to rescue anyone you can." She walked away. "Don't try to stop me because something like that, from what I understand, isn't enough to keep a Paladin down."

Qrow nodded. "Alright, I'll leave him to you." Qrow turned to the students. 'Let's move it!"

Glynda jumped into the Emerald forest while Qrow ran off with the students.

_**Beacon Hallway: With Winter**_

Winter was had managed to defeat a couple of squads of White Fang and Knights before a familiar voice spoke up from behind her. "Well, you have grown stronger little sister." Winter turned around to see her brother, Flame, exactly as Weiss described him.

"Tell me, how is Weiss these days? She was so small when I was kicked out. I'd ask the same about Whitely, but we both know you only ever cared for Weiss. You probably have no idea how our mother is either now that I think about it."

Winter faced him. "Flame, you're not wrong, and I'm sorry. Please just stand down and come…"

"Save it Winter." Flame stated. "It's to late for an apology, and I will not yield to you of all people." He deployed his dagger talons. "Almost every Schnee can die for all I care because I serve a higher calling than a family that never wanted me."

Winter grit her teeth in frustration and anger at herself as standing before her was a blatant failure and misjudgment on her part. It was her fault Flame stood before her as a Paladin. Now, she needed to correct it.

"Maybe it is too late for apologies brother, but I'm determined to make things right." She produced her second rapier and held them both. "If that means defeating you, then so be it."

Flame scoffed. "I'll admit you were stronger than me when I left home little sister, but I've changed thanks to my new family." He blitzed forward shocking Winter who had just enough time to cross her blades and block. "They've made me stronger."

_**Amity Coliseum**_

Pyrrha stood up and just stared at Penny's body in utter shock over what she did.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted before looking up at the Nevermore. "That Grimm is going to break in! You have to move!"

The Nevermore flew up ready to shatter the barrier, so Jaune jumped down from the stands and started running towards his partner.

"Jaune!" Nora shouted after him.

Jaune continued running. "Pyrrha, please snap out of it!"

The Nevermore shattered the barrier and hit the ground suddenly causing a lot of wind which blew Jaune and Pyrrha back. The Grimm stood and screeched before charging at Pyrrha who was to stun to defend.

Then, Cobalt and Ruby came in each holding a dust weapon created by Cobalt. Ruby had an air dust scythe and the manager held twin lightning dust Katana's. Their combined attack pushed the Grimm back before they jumped down and stood protectively in front of their friend.

"Ruby?" Pyrrha looked at them both. "Cobalt?"

"Leave her alone!" Ruby and Cobalt exclaimed together.

The Nevermore flew up and shot down feathers that the two of them jumped back to avoid. They did so just in time because the feathers exploded much like the mutated Creep. The Grimm came in low to attack them only to be bombarded by lockers forcing it to the ground before them.

It was revealed that JNPR and various other students had summoned their lockers to this location nailing the Grimm. Cobalt took this opportunity as he removed his disk and threw it into the Grimm's mouth while letting his Aura wash over it.

The disk went down the Grimm's throat before going off in its body causing the mutated Grimm to evaporate and giving everyone a moment to collect themselves properly before more Grimm show up. The lockers clattered to the floor.

Ruby and Cobalt then looked at Pyrrha who had tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry you two."

"Me to." Ruby stated. "It wasn't your fault."

Cobalt nodded. "Same here."

Jaune approached Pyrrha having gotten his and her weapons. "They're right. Whomever was on the speakers, they're the ones who did this." Pyrrha stood and he held out her weapons. "Together, we must make sure they don't take anyone else."

Pyrrha took her weapons and became determined as Nora and Ren, who also grabbed their weapons, came to stand at the front of a whole army of other students equally ready to fight. Ruby and Cobalt nodded, took out their scrolls, and summoned their lockers.

They arrived and opened allowing both to gear up themselves. Good thing to because a whole flock of Griffon Grimm arrives in the arena. They started flying around and looking down on them all.

A student asked, "Alright, so what's the plan?"

Cobalt had geared up and took command. "We form up into teams. If your team isn't here, go with people you're comfortable with. Together, we can stand against these Grimm." A Griffon flew at him, so the manager drew his guns. "We will fight."

Then a fire ball hit the griffon destroying it.

Everyone turned to see Oobleck standing with Rain. "Students, it'd be best for you to leave."

"But we can…" Ruby began.

Rain interrupted her. "Other places need numbers Ms. Rose. Oobleck and I are Huntsman that can stay here to give these Grimm a fight."

Cobalt nodded. "Alright, you heard the teacher's people. Follow Ruby, JNPR, and I because we're catching airships to Vale and Beacon."

"Stay safe Cousin." Rain stated.

Cobalt nodded. "You to cousin."

So, the student's ran for an exit as Rain and Oobleck moved to stand back to back. Griffon Grimm kept pouring in and flying around the two teachers.

"Well Bart, there is no finer teacher I'd rather have watching my back during this fight." Rain stated.

Oobleck smiled. "The feeling is mutual Rain."

_**Just Outside the Arena**_

Atlesian Soldiers and other Hunters in training were helping civilians evacuate to various airships that were pulling up to the arena. Not every airship was here for evacuation as some pulled up releasing Beowolves, Creeps, and Ursa.

The Atlesian Knights, Soldiers, and students, who had no airship to guard, were working to suppress them. Ironwood stood back commanding his troops and the students in how to combat these forces which worked to minimalize casualties.

Then an Alpha Beowolf came in wrecking the various forces forcing Ironwood to act. He started to pick up speed as he charged at the Beowolf who did the same. Ironwood pulled a gun and slid below as the Beowolf attacked above.

Both recovered with the Grimm charging again while Ironwood shot at it. Once it got close, the general dodged the first trike before catching the paw on the second with one arm. He fired an explosive shell at the beast's legs tripping it.

The general then used his arm to smack the Grimm down and finish it with a shot to the head. It was at this point that Cobalt, Ruby, and JNPR led the other students to the same arena and over to the general.

"What's going on Ironwood?" Cobalt asked.

"Grimm are crawling all over the city, The White Fang and Order of Grimm have invaded Beacon, and to make matters worse some vagabond has seized one of my ships. Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control." He fired a shot at a Beowolf coming at the students. "That's why I will take my ship back."

He walked towards an airship while Cobalt came to stand before everyone. "Alright, this is it people. We need students in Vale and Beacon. JNPR, Ruby, and I will take a ship to Beacon. The rest of you are to divide yourselves and make a choice.

You can come with us or got to Vale. If this is all too much for you to handle, you're free to leave. No one's going to fault you for it." He then looked to his friends. "Let's load up and get ready to go."

_**Blue 2**_

Roman messed with some buttons on the ship until planting a scroll into the console which caused the systems to go red.

_**Vale**_

The students had spread out into the city to deal with the threat and rescue anyone they could. It was a completely different experience being here after all the dust. Buildings were on fire and destroyed while roads were covered in ice or spikes of ice were jutting out of the ground.

Earth had been displaced and property destroyed. Dead bodies were almost anywhere you looked, and each had succumbed to certain fates. Among all of that, Grimm were everywhere you looked, but so were the Atlesian Knights which were helping until their screens turned red.

Qrow stopped as the robots turned to face him. _"Well, this isn't good."_ He readied himself to fight. _"Looks like I'll be destroying more of James' toys."_

_**Beacon Courtyard**_

WB and SSMN made it to the courtyard only for the now turned knights to turn on them. Sage stepped out in front of them holding his sword out to block what bullets he could and take what he couldn't. He was losing Aura, but everyone else was safe behind him.

_**Ironwood's Airship**_

Ironwood heard his robots arm themselves, so he turned to see them aiming their guns. "No!"

They fired and the ship went down with the general inside.

_**The Ship to Beacon**_

Cobalt, Ruby, and JNPR, along with several other students, had seen the ship go down. Ruby ran to the door out and prepared to open it.

Cobalt grabbed her arm and looked at her concerned. "Ruby, what are you doing?"

"Ironwood is down, so I'm going to take back that ship for him." She looked at Cobalt. "Please, let me go. Before you ask to come with, they need you here."

Cobalt looked at Ruby's arm before releasing it and kissing his girlfriend. "Be careful."

Ruby nodded before running out of the airship and using Crescent Rose to get back to the coliseum.

_**Blue 2**_

Once back at the coliseum, Ruby latched onto a rocket locker, and used it to propel herself to the Atlesian airship where she he landed with a loud thud alerting Neo and Roman to her presence

_**Courtyard**_

Weiss used her glyphs to rush around and destroy the infected robots while Mars swung his snake sword, imbued with lighting dust, around to help her. Sun and Blake were taking the fight to the Whiter Fang together.

Blake rushed around and used her clones to deceive her opponents while Sun applied his style of combat, and his staff, to knocking the White Fang her way. Neptune used suppressing fire on the Knights to keep them back while Sage took them out.

Eventually, the six of them had torn through some of the enemies, ended up back together, and collected themselves. It was at this point that they saw soldiers trying to fight infected paladins, an Alpha Beowolf chasing a woman, and a group of students running from a squad of Knights

"Blake and I can handle that Grimm." Sun stated.

Weiss said, "Mars and I can aid the soldiers in fighting the paladins."

"Sage and I can help those students out." Neptune declared.

Mars nodded. "It sounds like a plan to me."

"Let's move." Blake stated.

So, the groups of two split off running in different directions.

_**Beacon Cafeteria**_

Blake and Sun followed the Grimm to the cafeteria, which was in shambles, and saw it jump onto the roof. The students were prepared to follow until the sounds of pain drew their attention to inside where Adam and Vast were killing Atlesian Soldiers.

Blake was terrified. "Adam."

Sun stood firm and protectively next to her. _"So, that's the guy she told me about."_

Adam and Vast turned to them.

The bull Faunus said, "Here I thought we were going to need to search longer to find you Blake."

_**Roof near Beacon Courtyard**_

Cinder stood with Emerald, who was tasked with filming, and Shade as they watched the newly arriving students lend their efforts to the fighting.

"Beautiful." Cinder stated.

"I wouldn't call it beautiful, but I'm also not one to complain about my jobs." Shade stated.

Emerald shook her head. "It's almost sad."

Suddenly, tremors could be felt in the ground.

"Come along Shade." Cinder started walking with a smirk. "Emerald, continue streaming and don't miss what's next."

_**In a Nearby Building**_

Sol, Erin, and Glace were in a building observing the battle that unfolded and dealing with anyone or thing that got close to them. As they were away from the action, that number was small; however, there were dead bodies, broken robots, and recently felled Grimm around.

Up until now, Erin hasn't understood why these two brought him in because there was always something around that demanded their attention, but with this current break he decided it was time to get answers. "Alright, what is the meaning of this, bandits?"

Glace smiled. "No need to be hostile. Sol and I have decided to extend a truce for the time being. We want Cobalt as much as you but fighting each other is only going to give him the chance to escape. We do not want that especially with the prime opportunity this attack presents."

"Weather it be during or after, we'll have our chance to capture him." Sol stated. "If we work together, we can take him and fight over who gets him outside of Vale. Away from his support network."

Erin looked at them. "I will admit that your logic is sound, but what guarantee do I have that you won't stab me in the back the moment we have him? The Branwen Tribe isn't known for being honest. Especially with your recruitment tactics."

"If we wanted you dead, we would have left you to those Order of Grimm people." Sol stated. "We aided you because you have use to us."

"Bottom line is, it'd be foolish to start something in a war zone like this." Glace stated. "If nothing else, you can take solace in the fact that the Branwen Tribe are survivors. Well most of us are, but natural selection will take care of the others."

Erin looked at them before sighing. "Alright, we'll work together for now, but this truce ends the moment we're safe."

"Agreed." Sol stated.

So, they kept watch over the Cobalt waiting for their moment.

_**Ozpin's Office**_

Ozpin watched as everything unfolded, but his attention was soon drawn to the elevator as Mercury walked out panting. "Headmaster, I'm so sorry. I was working for Cinder who planned this attack. I tried to get back to warn you, but…"

He didn't get much further as the tremors grew drawing their attention to the window.

_**Just Outside of Beacon**_

The cause of the tremors revealed itself. It was a huge, monstrous Grimm that looked much like old fairy tales of golems created from the earth. In fact, this Grimm was doing just that as the very earth formed into golems that were about the size of an average man.

Like the Golem Grimm, these golems on the ground were humanoid in form with study bodies and no face to speak of save for black circles where their eyes should be. Even without a mouth, the Golem Grimm was making its presence known.

_**Ozpin's Office**_

Ozpin looked at the Grimm in the distance. "A Gigaton." He turned to Mercury. "Mr. Black, you said you were working with Cinder, but you didn't attack me just now when I was distracted. That is why you are going to follow me and do as I say without question."

"Yes sir." Mercury stated firmly. "I will do whatever you need."

Ozpin walked to the elevator. "Come on."

_**Courtyard**_

Cobalt stood with JNPR, as more Atlesian knights and paladins streamed into the courtyard. A red eyed raven sat atop a lamp post observing everything, but no one paid it any mind as there were more important matters than some raven.

Cobalt and JNPR were just about to continue the fight until the five of them noticed Ozpin and a figure they couldn't quite make out as they stayed back in the shadows behind him. This stopped Pyrrha before she started walking towards the headmaster.

"Where is she going?" Nora asked.

Cobalt noticed Mars and Weiss a good distance away, so he nodded to the rest of JNPR. "Go with her." He drew his guns. "I'll stay here to continue the fight."

Jaune nodded. "Right, let's go JNPR."

Cobalt rushed to Mars and Weiss as JNPR ran after Pyrrha with the raven following JNPR.


	79. Battles of Beacon:Part 2

_**Reinforced Room: Limit & MERG vs Calem**_

Calem stood across from 8 people that essentially qualified as Hunters, teams Limit and MERG, with a smile on his face. He's observed them both through the eyes of the Grimm, and the longer he observed them, the more he wanted to fight them.

He had to wait until they were ripe, and in his eyes, that time was now. While he would be disappointed if they couldn't truly give him the fight he sought, there was hope in the aftermath. Calem now smiled as he started to walk forward.

The true Grimm's hair switched from white with sky blur tips to silver, and while his eyeballs remained black, the irises changed to match the hair. Both hair and eyes began to glow along with his black Aura turning white. The Aura didn't vanish after this change.

"_I must remember to thank Ozma for his Semblance… No matter if it's his current body or new body." _Calem thought before looking at the youths who were observing him. "Are any of you going to make your move, or should I?

Would you like me time to plan? I'll give it to you now, but during battle, I won't want to stop. In the end, it's your choice. Oh, and don't think you can play on my entertainment. If I find you boring, I'll quickly end you all."

Yusuke's blood was starting to boil as Snow's dead body coupled with their opponent underestimating them like greatly angered the brawler. Blaze, the dragon Faunus of MERG, was on the same page. The two brawlers glanced at each other and nodded in understanding.

Yusuke unlocked his Semblance causing his yellow Aura flare around him while Blaze's muscles became more defined. The brawlers ran past their teams heading straight for Calem intending to end this quick.

Ichigo yelled. "Yusuke, you don't let him get to you!"

"Bhan, you need to control and direct your anger properly!" Chrome added.

Their advice fell on death ears as the brawlers moved to punch Calem with all their might only for the true Grimm to dodge with minimal effort leaving the remaining members shocked. Blaze and Yusuke were a different story as they whirled around to face their opponent.

The brawlers began trying to hit Calem with every ounce of speed and strength they had; however, the true Grimm effortlessly avoided every punch, elbow, knee, and kick thrown his way. Eventually, both fighters threw an elbow which Calem caught.

This shocked the brawlers enough to take notice of everything that had been happening in this fight. Calem only gave them a moment to take it all in before he seemed to vanish only to appear next to them lowering his arms.

Both boys were suddenly bombarded by powerful strikes multiple times over before the final hit sent them flying. Enigma shot out his chains catching both brawlers and lowering them to the ground safely. The moment they hit the ground, Calem moved.

Everyone, save Chrome, Ichigo, and Sasuke with his Sharingan, was unable to track the true Grimm. Calem smirked as he appeared behind them sheathing his blades. The three swordsmen quickly drew their own blades to block an eerily familiar offensive Aura.

Even with their blades, all they could do was block most of the strikes while the rest of their teammates were subjected to a bombardment of Aura. Chrome, Ichigo, and Sasuke didn't escape unscathed as the last bit of Aura slammed each into a nearby wall.

The teams recovered, but in Blaze's case it was a little to well as he lost himself to his Semblance and rushed recklessly at Calem. The true Grimm saw the feral look and realized that this was a solo act, so he was content to play with him for the time being.

Bahn looked to Chrome. "What's going on? You're Semblance should have…"

Chrome shook his head. "My Semblance has found a limit. At least, that's what it feels like. It relies on my body to boost itself up to the level of my opponent, but he's too fast and strong. I'm at my limit."

Terry chuckled. "Well, never heard that from you before boss. Whatever Semblance he's using must be something else. Lucky guy, but unlucky for us." He looked to Team Limit. "So, you guys got anything? Strawberry head?"

"First off, the names Ichigo." Ichigo stated a little peeved at being called that. "Secondly, your leader was able to match me with his Semblance which I assure you was operating at full capacity when we fought in the tournament. I can't match that thing's Semblance either."

Sasuke tsked. "My Sharingan is having a difficult time reading his movements, and unlike our leaders, the boost to my strength and speed is even worse off in comparison."

"I might be able to match him for an instant, but considering his speed, I'll get that movement once before he catches on." Alzara offered.

"My semblance is already off." Yusuke stated. "I'm at 100%."

"Alright, let's try to reason this out for the best formation." Chrome stated. "Blaze has lost himself, but that's not a bad thing since he's focused on his opponent and winning. It'll keep him from attacking us.

Bhan's Semblance allows him to eat one type of dust, so if you got air or lighting dust, hand it to him. The speed it provides might give us an edge. Other than that, I'll rush him head on. What you got Ichigo?"

"Alzara, flash step and attack him you can, Sasuke you're with Chrome and I, Yusuke, I hate to say it, but there isn't much you can do. What you can do may just be enough. Stand back and charge all your Aura into a Perfect Spirit Gun. We'll get you your shot."

"Enigma, you and Bahn are to defend Yusuke with everything you have." Chrome stated.

"Does everyone agree to their roles?" Chrome/Ichigo asked.

The team members trusted their leaders, so the plan was set into motion. Ichigo, Chrome, and Sasuke charged in to fight with Blaze attempting to match him as to make four unified people attacking him as one rather than the mess it could be.

Alzara began buzzing around and firing off swarms of Aura arrows from her bow trying to keep Calem's attention while Yusuke stood back charging his Aura as fast as he could. To be fair, it was much faster than Cobalt due to his years of training.

Enigma and Bahn moved to guard the stationary Limit member. With things finally moving, Calem began systematically breaking through their plan. Bahn ate lighting dust to gain speed and got in the way of the true Grimm when he came at Yusuke.

When Bahn was knocked away, Enigma took his place and vice versa. The tide of battle went on like this while Calem avoided everyone of them and punished them thoroughly. The only one safe in this was Yusuke who had finished his Perfect Spirit Gun.

The others noticed this and moved to make it happen. Chrome, Ichigo, and Sasuke moved into a triangle formation around the true Grimm as Alzara put all her speed into one flash step and jumped high into the air above Calem aiming her bow down.

Calem smirked he imbued his blade with his Aura and threw it at Alzara. Alzara fired a barrage of arrows, but the blade cut through the nailing the archer in the gut, sending her crashing into the ceiling, and falling to the ground.

Enigma caught her before she could hit the ground. While Alzara failed, this further improved their odds of this workings. Sasuke molded his Aura around him into his humanoid raven form before using it to pick up.

He threw Ichigo and Chrome at Calem who noticed this noticed too late to dodge, The leaders slammed into the true Grimm's arms and ensured their grip would be tight as they skid along the ground pulling him with them.

They all came to a stop with Ichigo and Chrome pulling Calem's arms back. Yusuke held out his finger ready to fire while everyone else got out of the way. Even Blaze, who lost his Aura and returned to normal, got out of there.

"Perfect Spirit Gun!" Yusuke declared.

A huge blast of yellow Aura left Yusuke's pointer finger, and not even a moment later, the brawler's Aura broke around him. The offensive Aura charged straight for Calem who smiled joyfully as it engulfed him, Chrome, and Ichigo.

The others watched until the the Aura dissipated only to reveal that their leaders were on the ground with their Auras breaking around them. They were still alive but unconscious. Calem then appeared as his own Aura broke, but a black energy flared around him.

Everyone was shocked as they had managed to wear Calem down and figured this would be it; however, that was not the case. Clearly, this opponent was stronger and more power than they thought.

Before they could register anything, the group, safe Sasuke, were surrounded by a pitch black cloud which shot out black lighting taking out their Auras. While that was happening, Calem appeared behind Sasuke.

The raven Faunus whirled around and thrust his blade out only to be met by a powerful punch the gut. This punch shattered what remained of Sasuke's Aura and knocked him out. The cloud then dissipated revealing that the rest were out cold as well.

Calem then held out his hand as a black circle appeared below everyone save Chrome, Ichigo, and Sasuke. A spike of darkness impaled them all through the chest and necks before another spike went clean through their heads.

Calem powered down and opened a black portal underneath the five, dead bodies. Each body and their blood fell into the portal leaving the room spotless. The true Grimm then picked up Ichigo and Chrome before walking to the middle of the room.

"_That was marvelous entertainment, but I think I can create better. Sasuke's likely to grow stronger. Not to mention, Ichigo and Chrome could turn against me after I make them stronger. Theirs is still Cobalt if he makes it out of this alive."_

Calem's thoughts were already light years away from the death he had inflicted as he entered the portal with the unconscious Ichigo and Chrome in tow. With him gone, the room was silent with the only things left being Sasuke and a scroll in the center of the room.

_**Beacon Gardens: Flint, Neon, Autumn, and Indie vs Elfman**_

Elfman, still in his Alpha Beowolf form, was accosted from all sides as Flint and his three clones blasted him with music from their horns taking advantage of his enhanced hearing to bring the big guy to his knees.

Flint stopped as a portal opened behind Elfman and Neon skated past him straight at Elfman. The Grim shifter stood only for Autumn and Neon to hit him high and low. Both girls then skid to a stop as Elfman falling to the ground.

Indie used his strength semblance to increase the power behind his legs allowing him to jump high into the air above Elfman. The former mercenary then transferred that strength to his arms and spun downward aiming a powerful ax to his former teammate's stomach.

Elfman shifted into a Bound Beowolf giving him a much larger appearance with red chains wrapped around his wrist. He took full advantage of those chains shooting them out to catch Indie as he fell.

Elfman then rolled to his feet and swung the chained student into Flint and Neon knocking them away. Autumn just managed to avoid it by jumping back into a portal. Elfman then pulled Indie in, released the chains, and landed a mean left hook into the former mercenary's face.

This sent Indie tumbling along the ground before he smashed into a tree. A portal opened above Elfman with Autumn diving down from it only for the shifter to meet her by jumping. Her man made claws met with his Grimm claws.

Naturally, Elfman's momentum and size pushed Autumn up before he grabbed her arms and threw her into the ground with great force behind it. It was clear that if no one did anything, Autumn was likely to lose more than her Aura to this.

Indie had recovered and looked up in shock. "Autumn!"

Neon moved over to him. "Indie, throw me at her now!"

Indie didn't ask any questions as he grabbed Neon and threw her with all his strength at the rapidly descending group. Flint blew his horn to further propel the cat Faunus into the duo. She slammed into Elfman's back with great force making him let Autumn go.

All three of them crashed into the ground. Everyone quickly got to their feet including Autumn whose Aura broke around her. That was better than dying. Elfman was quicker to recover than Neon who he picked up and threw into the approaching Flint and Indie knocking them down.

Autumn knew if they didn't rap this up, they were going to lose. Elfman had never been the strongest student Atlas Academy had, but clearly wherever he went he had chances he never had before. His skills had increased, and he could embrace his quirk.

Autumn knew what she had to do. She looked at her dagger talons before each claw ejected. A steady beeping began as Autumn charged in. Elfman moved into finish the students. Neon stood protectively in front of Indie and Flint as their Aura broke.

"Stay behind me." Neon stated firmly. "I'll keep you safe."

"Neon, don't do anything crazy." Flint stated. "Your Aura is only a little better than 0."

Elfman went on all fours as he charged them.

"It doesn't matter." Neon activated her glow sticks, one imbued with water dust and the other lighting dust, as she stood firm. "The fact is, I have Aura while you two don't."

Just as Elfman thrust his claws forward, Autumn shot up from a portal beneath the hulking behemoth managing to knock him back. As her hands connected, her metal linked together ensuring Elfman wouldn't get away, and at this point the metal was constantly beeping.

"Neon, get those two back now!" Autumn shouted desperately.

"Autumn, what…" Indie heard the beeping and he knew what was coming. "No, don't…"

"Neon, now!" Autumn shouted.

Neon didn't know what was coming, but the pure emotion forced her to act. The cat Faunus turned around, grabbed both Flint and Indie, and rushed backwards as fast as she could. Elfman growled as his form began to shift and he managed to thrust his claws into Autumn's gut.

Autumn coughed up blood before smiling. "Nice try, but you know you can't stop this. Good-bye, traitor. We die together."

Elfman chuckled before speaking with a deep voice. "Think what you will, but this man's not dying to this. Tell me 'wise leader' have you ever heard of the Kitsune Grimm?" Autumn's eyes went wide as she realized what form he was taking.

"A Grimm species that once destroyed a squad of powerful Hunters known only as the Golem Squad. They were real. Now, this form is something I have yet to master, but what choice do I have? Either I lose my mind for a while or I die. I think we know what I chose."

Elfman had become a large, four legged Grimm which represented a fox with 5 tails. At the end of those tails, were sharp, bone like blades. As the beeping became one long sound, Elfman's form began to phase through Autumn's hold. Then, the explosion happened.

Indie saw this. "Autumn, no!"

The explosive force sent out a shockwave which knocked Flint, Neon, and Indie to the ground, but they were okay. The ex-mercenary pushed Neon off him as he ran back to the sight only to see blood strewn about. Elfman was nowhere to be seen.

Indie fell to his knees as tears began to sting his eyes. "He escaped." Indie punched the ground. "Damn it! Your sacrifice was worthless!"

Elfman had used the Kitsune form to turn invisible, but now changed back as he readied himself to kill Indie. It should be easy considering he had no Aura left. Elfman lunged forward, cracking the ground under him, as he thrust his claws forward to impale his former teammate.

"Indie, look out!" Neon shouted.

Indie was turning to looked at the cat Faunus when his gaze stopped on Elfman coming at him. The former mercenary tried to put his ax up in defense. Clearly, he wouldn't make it. If Indie did manage it, the ground was shattered, so the ax likely wouldn't hold even if it were up.

Fortunately, he wasn't alone as Neon rushed in using her momentum to push Indie out of the way. This resulted in Neon taking the full brunt of the Kitsune form's claws shattering the cat Faunus' Aura as she was knocked to the ground and sent skidding along it into a chunk of stone.

Flint had followed her and immediately prepped his horn the moment Neon was knocked down. He blew his horn with all his might, but all it did was pose a minor annoyance to this powerful Grimm form.

That said, at this point Elfman had lost his mind to the form. This meant he essentially became a somewhat mindless Grimm with all on its mind killing these three humans. Now one was making irritating sounds.

It was a rather easy decision to rush Flint who continued to blow his horn planning on drawing the Grimm's attention and hoping Indie got Neon out of there. Speaking of the former mercenary, he got to his hands and saw everything going on in slow motion.

"_Autumns dead."_ He looked at Neon. _"Neon's unconscious and bleeding from her head. Now, Flint is going to die. They stuck by us, and because of that, they are going to die. They are going to die because of us. Elfman was one of us, and now he's going to end them."_

Indie's gaze fell on one of Neon's still glowing nun chucks which had fallen in front of him. It showed purple indicating that this was lighting dust. Without hesitation, he reached for it intending to do something stupid, but it was better than doing nothing.

_**Atlas Academy: Team ILE(Isle)'s room, 1**__**st**__** Semester…**_

Autumn sat on her bed reading a book titled Hunters of Myth: Golems when the door suddenly opened, and Indie trudged on in sighing. "I'm so bored." He fell onto his bed. "Autumn, give me something to do!"

Autumn looked at him over her book. "Why do I need to give you something to do?" Her eyes drifted back to her book. "Last I heard, you were joining Elfman in his training. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"The guy's still at his grounds training hard." Indie sat up before laying over the edge allowing his head to touch the ground. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy training, but that guy trains for so long. There's only so much you can do before it's torture and you gain nothing."

Autumn raised an eye-brow. "You didn't know that?" She shook her head. "I thought it was quite obvious seeing how long we go without seeing our teammate."

"I guess." Indie sighed. "Come on, you must have something for me to do."

Autumn sighed as she stood. "Alright, I got something for you." She walked over and put the book she was reading next to Indie's head. "I just finished this book, and it's a rather fascinating read."

Indie picked it up and looked at the cover. "Hunters of Myth: Golems? What's this about?"

"It details various fairy tales about a squad of Hunters that worked differently from the way we understand them. These Hunter's Auras were defective in that it didn't protect them like ours. What made up for it were their regenerative abilities, immense strength, and pain tolerance.

These factors made them the perfect Hunters for dust injections since their pain tolerance and regeneration completely mitigated the negative repercussions of such things. The author of the book believes they were real only to be wiped out by Kitsune Grimm.

He goes onto detail that while the squad is gone, some did have children at one point or another." She shook her head and scoffed. "A preposterous notion, but a rather entertaining read." She walked to the door. "You can read it or not. Either way, I'm taking a walk."

After Autumn left, Indie sat up and shrugged figuring it was worth a shot. He opened the book and started reading. In short, it was a rather fascinating read. Unlike Autumn, he was willing to believe this could be true.

_**Beacon Gardens: Present**_

Considering they were dead if Indie didn't try this, it was worth the risk. He busted the nun chuck open before stabbing it into his arm. He screamed out in pain for a moment as the dust leaked into his blood stream.

The former mercenary didn't focus on that soon enough as he felt the lighting course through him. He put his hands on the ground before moving at an absurd speed towards Flint and Elfman. The more he moved, the less the pain became. Indie's Aura flared around him before shattering.

Later, Indie would feel the absence of protection even after he's had time to recover. Now, there was only one thing on his mind. He had to save Flint from Elfman no matter what. Speaking of Elfman, he swiped at Flint in a way that would cut the guy into pieces.

Indie lunged forward transferring all his speed into forward momentum. He slammed into Flint and wrapped it arms around the guy's waist pushing him back in a way that stopped him from dying, but the claws dug into Flint's chest in way that would leave a scar. At least, he was alive.

Flint was shocked, but Indie immediately jumped to his feet still coursing with lighting through his veins as he faced the Kitsune. "Back off or I will kill you where you stand Elfman." He got into a stance. "I'll will do as a Hunter should and put a Grimm down!"

Elfman roared at Indie preparing to charge before he heard a sound reverberating in his head causing him to look up. Someone, one of his masters, was calling him to their side. He growled at the humans before running off.

Once he was gone, the lighting dust in Indie's veins ceased affecting him and he fell face down unconscious. This left Flint as the last man who eventually managed to stand. On that note, his wound was bleeding greatly, and he was in great pain.

Fortunately, even though he was willing to do it, he wouldn't have to be the one to carry the unconscious and/or injured out of there as a squad of Atlesian soldiers arrived. When they saw the injured students, they moved to aid them to the evacuation to point.

_**Beacon Library: Team CR vs Ivory Okami**_

Russel thrust his daggers forward with his semblance running through them at maximum strength. Just as he worked out from Cardin's description of the confrontation, she didn't dodge. She wanted the pain, but that was the plan.

As Russel's lighting coursed through her body stunning the Grimm turned Faunus, Cardin got into position. Ivory smirked as she worked through the pain slowly moving her forward letting the daggers move further into her body.

"Impressive pain, but I want more." Ivory stated blood lusted. "Give me more!"

She shot out a foot quicker than Russel anticipated knocking him straight into a wall. She then removed the daggers and threw them into Russel. The daggers hit his Aura causing no damage, but the strength behind it cracked the wall before the second shot him straight through it.

Cardin jumped and observed this from the air as he began to descend; however, he didn't let it distract him as he created a Aura clone. This clone grabbed Cardin and threw him at Ivory before it vanished. The student deployed his dagger talons as Ivory looked up noticing him descending.

Cardin aimed to decapitate her, but Ivory smirked as she moved just enough to let the talons dig into her chest and stomach. Cardin was caught off guard before being met with a boot to the chest. Before he could get to far away, Ivory grabbed the man by his leather armor.

The former Grimm then upper cut him into the ceiling above. When Cardin crashed into the ground, his Aura broke. Russel came out of the rubble only to witness his friend's Aura break around him. Cardin wasn't out just yet as he rolled back to his feet.

Ivory smirked before she slashed her claws outward. Cardin lunged forward in a way that his left eye was completely taken out. He screamed in pain but didn't stop as he dug his talons into the woman and released them from his hands.

In return, Cardin was met with a kick to his chest causing the guy to cough up blood. Russel was extremely worried as his friend sailed past him, but he held up his hand before discharging lighting at his daggers still in Ivory's stomach.

This lighting coursed from those into the talons loaded with dust. Ivory laughed with glee as a blood red Aura flared up around her and the dust exploded. Russel was about to run to Cardin's side when Ivory burst forth from the cloud severely damaged. That damage was healing.

She hit a powerful right hook into Russel's face which made him realize they weren't winning this. As he flew back, the leader did notice the decaying state of the academy, so he charged the last of his Aura to his right hand before firing on the ceiling. This broke his Aura.

Ivory was just about to charge him only for the lighting to hit the roof and collapse floors on her. Russel then hit the ground before scurrying to his feet. If he learned anything, this wasn't about to put her down and the hallway was starting to come down.

Russel ran to his friend who was laid out unconscious on the ground while his wounded eye bled heavily. The leader may not have had his Aura, but the fact that the rubble moved behind him, the adrenaline was enough.

He picked Cardin up and slung him over his shoulders before booking it to the nearest exit. Fortunately, he ran into a group of Hunters just as the sounds of something crashed behind him. The leader knew that wasn't more of the building coming down.

"There's someone back there, and she's coming fast." Russel frantically explained. "We got to get out of here."

"Kid, get out of here while we deal with whomever did this to you." The Hunter stated. "Two of my men will rush you to the ship we came in."

Russel wanted to argue for their safety, but the sounds of something quickly approaching got him to shut up. He followed two of the Hunters as they ran down a hallway and out one of Beacon's side entrances. The sound of fighting could be heard behind them.

The Hunters and Russel made it outside to the waiting airship. The Hunters got Russel inside before helping him put Cardin on the ground. The back was just closing as everyone saw Ivory emerge covered in her own and others blood. Her body was fully healed by this point.

Get this ship air bourne!" One of the hunters shouted.

The other added, "Get these boys to the evacuation point.!"

Both Hunters then lept through the closing door and charged Ivory. That was all Russel could see before the door sealed shut. The aircraft quickly ascended, but Russel could hear those brave men dying before he collapsed on the ground unconscious.

Ivory was tempted to grab one of the Huntsman's weapons and take out that aircraft; however, a familiar sound reverberated through her mind. It had dulled with her transition from Grimm to Faunus, but it was unmistakable. She turned away from the airship and ran off.


	80. Battles of Beacon:Part 3

_**So, Next chapter we get back to the episodes of volume 3 and close in to the end of the volume. For those of you who may not have liked all this going on, you're free to think so. It was just a necessity in my eyes to do this. There are a great deal of characters in RWBY proper who never got chances to really shine. Now, I've added further characters that need time to shine as well.**_

_**I won't say what I've done is perfect, but I do hope it's given certain characters a chance to shine as well as showing how dangerous the enemy factions are. I know Volume three sort of set that up, but with more enemies comes the need for more shows of strength. What I'm saying is, I just hope that there has been some level of engagement in this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Beacon Combat Classroom: Team CFV vs Angel**_

Velvet and Fox rushed Angel while Coco stood back with her gatling gun at the ready. The leader of CFV immediately put her weapon to work laying down suppressing fire, but the paladin merely flipped the teacher's desk and kicked it at Coco giving her something to gun down.

Velvet began clashing her hard-light scythe with Angel's using the moves she mimicked from Ruby to move like a trained scythe wielder. Since she was a rabbit Faunus, her legs were more than strong enough to take full advantage of Ruby's moves.

With the Paladin caught up with Velvet, Fox was able to break through their opponent's guard with ease hammering in aura infused blows before launching her airborne with a powerful kick. Coco aimed her gun and let lose more bullets which pushed the paladin into the wall.

Angel slid down to the ground as Velvet and Fox moved to attack her once more. Fox leveled another aura infused strike while Velvet went for a kick. Angel stood and tossed her scythe into the air before catching their extended limbs.

Coco fired off a few shots, but Angel moved to the side before throwing both students into opposite walls. Angel then rolled forward avoiding more bullets as she just caught her scythe. Coco collapsed her gatling gun into a brief case and rushed.

"Pathetic." Angel stated.

The paladin dodged Coco and slashed out her scythe cutting the briefcase in half. Coco was peeved, but she wasn't a leader this long by letting that affect her fighting. She grabbed both chunks of her now destroyed weapon and pushed her right hand forward.

The briefcase chunk wasn't light by any stretch of the imagination, and it sent the Paladin skidding. Fox and Velvet had recovered by this point, so Coco threw them at the paladin nailing her in the gut twice. This knocked Angle back further.

Velvet recreated Nora's hammer before charging in following up on Coco's move. Fox poured massive amounts of Aura into his hand as he slammed it into Angel's gut cracking the wall with her body. The Paladin recovered faster and extended her leg into Fox's gut knocking him back.

Velvet came in slamming the hammer, with all her strength, into the Paladin knocking her through a wall which collapsed on top of her. With the Angel now in the hallway, Coco noticed the Paladin's scythe on the ground, so she threw it out a nearby window.

Velvet created a hard-light version of Coco's weapon and handed it to her leader. With her current weapon preoccupied, Velvet drew the dust pistol Cobalt had given her. If they made it out of this, she resolved to talk with him about improving her weapon to make multiple at a time.

Right now, they needed to head into that hallway and finish this. Before they could, Angel emerged from the rubble now in her Grimm form. Her muscles had expanded causing the armor to be removed and reveal a black body suit.

She had grown wings, her veins had turned black and visible, and her eyes became black. She rushed back into the room faster than before slamming into Fox and Velvet. Coco rushed her only for Angel to shoot of feathers into the leader of CFV.

Fox and Velvet had both managed to turn in midair and land safely. Velvet aimed her gun and fired off a few fire dust shots which exploded on impact. Angel began spinning in place while flapping her wings which redirected the shots around the room.

Coco rushed to her teammates already formulating a plan. "Velvet, do you have your extra ammunition?"

Velvet withdrew her box. "It's right here."

Angel stopped spinning and aimed her wings at them.

"Give it to Fox and draw her attention." Coco stated. "Fox get in close and in range. Then, I'll end this."

The others nodded with Angel scratching at them. "You three are not stronger than I. I will kill you like the others before you."

Coco simply said, "Team CFV, move!"

Velvet rushed forward before jumping and leveling a kick downward. Angel launched into the air before slamming into the Faunus destroying her Aura and sending the Faunus into a wall. The wall cracked and Velvet felt the pain in her back.

Despite this pain, she fired off the last shots. This pushed the Grimm into a position where Fox could toss the box and the preceding explosion wouldn't harm his teammate. The moment the box hit the ground; Coco fired off a few rounds setting the box off.

The box went off with an explosion that consumed Angel. After it settled, Coco saw Angel on the ground as her Grimm parts dissolved. This was a clear sign that the Grimm were dead, but Coco nodded to the body and Fox. Fox nodded back before decapitating the head.

"She's finished, so let's retreat back to the docks." Coco stated.

"What about Cobalt and Teams RWBY, CR, and JNPR?" Velvet asked.

"They'll either be there or from there we can go after them." Coco stated. "The important part now is getting you to safety since you're Aura broke Vel." She helped Velvet stand. "No doubt that impact you had has damaged your back since you didn't get up."

Velvet did have to admit that she'd have been unable to stand her own. "Alright, Coco."

"Let me help you." Fox stated.

Fox stepped ahead of them. "I'll take point and ensure we make it."

So, the group moved on making their way out of the academy.

_**Qrow & Cobalt's Training Field: Crimson vs Sakura**_

Sakura was not having a good go of it as Crimson was far more experienced than her daughter. The Queen broke through her guard and dealt blow after blow. It got to the point that Sakura was just being thrown this way and that as her Aura was worn down.

At this point, Sakura would go into her Kitsune form, but that was also the Grimm of her mother. As Sakura continued to take a beating, she began to wish she'd taken Silver up on his offer of training in some other weapon than the one her mother used.

Sakura had been caught up in the lies her mother told her. She believed her mother implicitly, and why wouldn't she? For the longest time she grew up in a kingdom which idolized her mother. Sakura fell right into her life to the point that she tried to be just like her.

By the time she came to terms with the truth of everything, it'd been too late to do anything. The attack was in full swing, the friends she'd made were in trouble, and the guy she liked as well as her brother might be dead for all she knew.

That thought only made her want to fight harder, but her skills just didn't match that want. Especially because she was so outclassed. Crimson thrust her trident forward slamming her daughter into a tree and shattering her Aura. Sakura's trident was somewhere in the grass.

_**With Neptune & Sage:Nearby**_

The two members of SSMN had rescued the students while ensuring the Order of Grimm that had been chasing them were finished. They had chased the final Soldier to this area with Sage thrusting his large sword into the final Soldier.

Neptune turned back in the direction of Beacon. "Alright, let's head back and aid…"

Sage put a hand on Neptune's shoulder and turned him towards the training field. Neptune's eyes widened as he saw Sakura pinned against a tree while some woman, who looked like her, leveled a trident at his girlfriend's gut. Judging by the field littered with bodies, this enemy wasn't weak.

Neptune switched his weapon to glave mode and prepared to charge in until Sage tapped him on the shoulder getting the guys attention. "What's up big guy?"

Sage nodded as he was about to speak the most words he's ever spoken in his life. "Throw that glave to get the enemies attention, and I will get her away from Sakura. After, no matter what, take your girlfriend and leave. I will keep her busy as long as possible."

Neptune was shocked. "Sage… you don't have to do that. We'll…"

Sage shook his head. "That enemy is stronger than any enemy we've faced before." He smiled. "If I don't come back, tell Sun and Mars, as well as remember this yourself, my time with you four has been the best of my life. All of you were the family I never had."

"Sage…" Neptune tried.

Sage merely moved away from Neptune to get into a more advantageous position. Neptune sadly lowered his goggles over his eyes as he activated the lighting dust in his weapon and aimed it at the enemy. Since Sage was determined to do this, Neptune was not about to fail.

_**With Sakura & Crimson**_

Crimson held her Trident ready to strike her daughter down. "Stand down Sakura and fall in line. There is too much riding on the Order of Grimm succeeding that I can't worry about your silly rebellion."

"Silly rebellion?" Sakura stared at her mother. "I've seen just a small portion of the world. The people are just trying to live their lives. They aren't the misguided sheep you made them out to be and Cobalt doesn't need us to save him.

If anything, our actions here are only going to cause him pain. Everything you've ever told me was a fabricated lie you're trying to hold onto. I will never fall in line with your ideals again. Either kill me or let me go, but if you try to take me away, I will never stop fighting you."

"You've made your decision Sakura." Crimson stated. "I'm sorry."

"Sure, you are mother." Sakura stated venomously. "I now know you aren't the mother I idolized all those years. In fact, you're a terrible mother that always cared more for the son you gave up. Now, do your worst 'your highness'."

"Farewell my daughter." Crimson stated.

The queen started to thrust her trident forward only to see a glave leveled right at her head. She pulled up her trident and used it to knock the glave off to the side. The lighting dust coursed through her trident sending Crimson stumbling.

Sage capitalized on this as he charged in swinging his sword with all his might sending the queen into the forest. He followed her leaving a stunned Sakura behind until Neptune was there pushing her from the tree and towards Beacon.

Sakura started running, but it wasn't quick as she was looking at her boyfriend in shock. "Neptune, you and Sage are here? You saved me?"

"I won't lie." Neptune stated. "Sage and I happened to chase a squad of Soldiers, from the Order of Grimm, and just happened to defeat the last one nearby." He smiled. "That said, I'm glad we were here because it gave us the chance to save you."

Sakura looked back. "What about Sage?"

Neptune's smile fell before he focused ahead. "S-Sage… Sage is a tough guy." He nodded. "He'll catch up. For now, focus on running because we must get to the evacuation point."

Sakura glanced back sadly and gulped before running faster. She'd have to speak the truth eventually, but now was not the time. Neptune was right in that they needed to get to that evacuation point because she refused to let him die.

If Cobalt wasn't there, she planned to take whatever Aura she managed to recover and go after him. Sakura knew that even unwittingly; she was responsible for a portion of these events. Ensuring that those she cared for got out was the bare minimum she could do.

_**Wooded Area: Crimson vs Sage**_

Sage knew he wasn't making it back to his team. He had no idea what that lady wanted, but he was smart enough to know they'd denied her what she wanted. At this point, all he could do was buy time for Neptune to get Sakura away.

Sage burst into a clearing only to see Crimson recovering from his sneak attack. He charged forward swinging his blade down only to be blocked by the trident's shaft. Sage was unable to move her an inch.

This was a first as even the toughest of enemies were at least moved an inch from a strike like this. This instance only confirmed Sage's thoughts that he wasn't making it out of this alive. Sage yelled as he began swinging his sword with all the speed he could muster.

Crimson blocked every slash as she decided to converse with this young man. "Admittedly, I am enraged you had a hand in allowing my daughter to get away, but I am impressed by your raw strength and courage."

Sage moved past Crimson, put his blade into the ground, and spun around it's handle trying to land a solid kick. The queen grabbed the huntsman's leg and flung him into the ground. She then before picked Sage up and punched him in the chest.

The huntsman in training got to his feet. Without his weapon, he held up his fist prepared to continue this fight. Crimson smirked as she stabbed her trident into the ground and pulled up a chunk of the ground. She then thrust it forward throwing that chunk at Sage.

The big guy held out is hands managing to catch the earth as it pushed him back. Before he could throw it, Crimson thrust her trident through the earth into Sage's chest. The Huntsman in training stumbled back only to take multiple stabs to his Aura before it broke.

"I believe this is the end." Crimson stated. "Any last words."

Sage was panting. "A Huntsman fights to his last breath and never gives up." He did what Crimson didn't expect as he went low and lunged forward managing to wrap his arms around her waist. "If I am to die, I die fighting for those I care about!"

Sage stood and fell back crashing Crimson into the ground as her trident fell at Sage's feet. The huntsman in training grabbed the trident and whirled around to face Crimson who recovered genuinely impressed. Sage yelled as he thrust the trident forward.

"Not bad." She avoided the trident and punched Sage in the gut hard enough to make him pass out. "You've just proven how effective a Paladin you'll make."

She caught the now unconscious student and slung him over her shoulder. The Queen of the Order of Grimm then walked off with her prize. She hadn't given up on retrieving Cobalt, but this gem was hard to ignore.

_**Everfree Forest: Glynda vs Silver**_

Glynda was running through the forest using her semblance to lift whatever, often small objects, was around her and launch it at any Grimm that dared come near her. Often, what she launched tore through the Grimm in ways that they began to disintegrate.

Suddenly, she was attacked by a flying blur which thrust its weapon into Glynda with enough strength to send her into the air. She was shocked, but the headmistress quickly recovered while attempting to call objects from the ground to her aid.

That same blur appeared above and angled a kick into Glynda's mid-section sending her crashing into the ground cracking it with her body. The blur descended and stood across from Glynda with his arms folded.

Glynda stood to face her attacker only to see something resembling a Grimm except it wasn't any Grimm she recognized. This figure had bone plating, like a full body suit, that matched Silver's attire with a matching helmet that covered his entire head.

Red vein designs were all over his body, large wings came from his back as well as a tail, and his right arm was a lance. Glynda could just tell this was a dangerous figure and likely came from the Order of Grimm. In that line of thinking, there was one person it could be out here.

"Where is Lloyd Grail?" Glynda asked.

Silver continued to stand there. "He is somewhere safe, for the time being, which is more than can be said for you Glynda Goodwitch. Honestly, if you weren't one of my targets, I'd have let you go, but now I got to capture you like Lloyd."

"For your queen, right?" Glynda questioned.

Silver seemingly vanished, it was his speed, only to appear behind the headmistress. "Not so." Glynda turned around to look at him. "While our queen has ordered the death of those close to Cobalt, I have designs of my own. Make no mistake, your death is certain."

Glynda now knew she had to go all it if she wanted a chance to win this. She used her Semblance to summon a large rock nearby only for Silver to uppercut the headmistress breaking her concentration before taking off after her.

"Your weapon is a riding crop." Silver jabbed her in the face knocking Glynda away. "You are a combat teacher, but close combat is your weakness." He flew past the headmistress kicking her face and sending her into the ground. "Without concentration, your Semblance is useless."

He landed on the ground and picked Glynda up before slamming her down. "You have no other weapons and rely heavily on your semblance." He started swinging her into the ground repeatedly. "You may be skilled, and I won't deny that; however, you're outclassed."

He picked Glynda up by her neck as her Aura broke. "You were always concerned about the kids, knew about fighting, and did your best to train them. In the end, advanced students got you beat." Silver punched her in the stomach knocking her out. "Your death was inevitable."

The high paladin then slung Glynda's body over his shoulder before marching to a nearby cave and retrieving the still unconscious Lloyd. He then booked it towards Beacon dead set on finding Cobalt.

_**Beacon Hallway: Winter vs Flame**_

Flame and Winter began moving around the room as they clashed blades producing sparks.

"You're as strong as ever sister, but that's the thing." Flame pushed the rapiers apart before thrusting them into Winter's stomach knocking her down the hall. "Your strength was predictable from the moment you resigned yourself to be James' lap dog.

That's always the problem with every member of our little family under our 'dear father'. We resign ourselves to our fates. Weiss resigned herself to become father's successor thinking she'd enact change, but at the end of that road there would be no change.

You resigned yourself to follow father until it became too much. Now you've resigned yourself to being James' soldier hoping to impress a father figure that will never think of you as a daughter. Honestly, mother's resignation is all that makes sense because she can't fight father.

By the time she woke up to reality, father was ingrained in the company. It is his money and power that mother simply couldn't keep up with. Surely, after three failures, Whitley has resigned himself to become that man's true successor.

I resigned myself to defending my little sister only to get none of that in return. Humanity likes to think it's strong by grouping together, but the truth is we're nothing save a blight on this world. The racism, prejudice, and wars devastate this planet.

That's why the Grimm, Order of Grimm, and Salem are the answers. By joining the Grimm, we wash away the distaste of humanity. The negatives that are best exemplified by our family's constant failures.

"Your view of humanity is full of contradictions." Winter held her blades together. "Humanity isn't perfect, but the Order of Grimm and Faunus are the same. All races have waged their wars. Right now, right here you are killing innocent people, so I will stop you."

She stabbed the blades into the ground creating a swarm of frozen mini-Nevermore which flew at Flame. The paladin inserted fire dust shells into his claws which began to glow as he sliced through the summons with ease. Winter activated her time dilation to speed her up.

As Flame finished off the summons, the specialist rushed him and thrust her weapons into the paladin multiple times over before finishing with a powerful thrust sending the paladin skidding along the ground, but he maintained his footing.

Flame growled as his form changed to that of his Grimm. His armor shattered and fell to the ground while his muscles grew revealing a white body suit. His skin became pale blue with visible white veins, claws, and bone spikes coming from his knuckles.

Weiss had seen her fair share of Paladins, Soldiers, and Knights as the Order of Grimm constantly became a worldwide problem, but this was still a shock for her to see. Even more than just seeing her brother.

The way he looked now was something Coal once despised. Flame charged forward quicker than Winter anticipated, grabbed her face before running along the halls, and grinding his sister's face against it.

He eventually came to the end of the hallway and an open doorway which he kicked her out. This exit was near a building. As a bonus, Flame managed to knock Winter through the door of that building.

_**Beacon Grounds**_

Rain and Oobleck had left Amity Coliseum, after cleaning it up, and were now arriving on an airship.

As the ship was lowering to the ground, Oobleck was looking at his scroll. "They're calling all Hunters to the Evacuation point at the docks. According to our latest reports, it's secure, but multiple paths are overrun by Grimm, White Fang, and/or Order of Grimm."

"What of all the students and Hunters?" Rain asked.

The ship was low enough to the ground that the Huntsman could jump out.

"Nothing concrete in the way of names, but students and Hunters have been seen fighting back the invasion." Oobleck put his scroll away. "At this point, we should join evacuation efforts. Clear the paths and look for survivors."

They jumped out and Rain nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

As the airship took off and the Huntsmen rushed off to do their job.

_**Beacon Dorms**_

Guard, Cobalt's golden wolf, had been deep within the Everfree Forest doing his own training. After all, he could be there to see his master and master's friends fighting others like them. His training consisted of hunting food while fighting the strongest animals or Grimm he could.

The wolf's training was interrupted as he began picking up multiple, hostile scents coming from Beacon. The wolves' animal instincts told him his master would be in trouble, so he bolted through the forest heading back to the academy.

Upon arrival, he ended up at the dorms where he really locked down his master's scent. Guard was prepared to go to his master, but the sounds of nearby screaming drew his attention. The wolf had noticed the various enemies like Grimm, Order of Grimm, and White Fang.

As with his master, he was not about to let anyone die if he could help it. He knew his master was strong and could take care of himself. Even though he couldn't escape this bad feeling, he did have his master's scent on lock and planned to join him as soon as he finished here.

_**Outside: Winter vs Flame vs Erin, Glace, and Sol**_

Winter managed to recover and flipped to her feet only to notice the two bandit members as well as a familiar student, one of her father's mercenaries, from Atlas Academy. She learned such facts from Ironwood after Ozpin filled him in on Cobalt's meeting with them.

Winter wanted to arrest them, but she was currently dealing with family. That said, this did present a grand opportunity as she noticed Flame sprinting to the building from the academy. Winter glanced at a window near the back of the building before jumping out of it.

Erin had been stunned as he looked at the bandits. "That was Specialist Schnee and she just jumped out the window."

"We need to go." Sol stated. "Glace, grab the useless one."

Glace smirked. "Right, Sol." He grabbed Erin's wrist. "Come along, we're following the lap dog's lead."

Flame burst into the room as the bandits, with Erin, jumped out the nearest windows. The Paladin growled as he jumped out one of the broken windows after them only for everyone's feet to be frozen. Winter rose her rapier from the ground and glyphs appeared around her enemies.

These glyphs combined with her time dilation and training allowed her to zoom around the area and nail every opponent with multiple strikes. Sol ran through the dial on his left sheath before pulling out a fire dust dagger.

The bandit flicked it into the ice below Glace freeing him. The fellow bandit smiled as he tilted his hat. Erin tried to draw his weapons, but he wasn't as quick as the bandits. Flame was able to break free and jumped clear as he planned his next move.

Glace chuckled. "12 o'clock Sol."

Sol sheathed his first dagger and withdrew his second, holding a wind dust blade. before he threw it up only for the blade to vanish. Winter then landed a powerful strike on his chest knocking him out of the ice.

As Sol was knocked back, the dust blade Sol tossed in the air suddenly shot out from the left hitting Winter in the shoulder with enough force to send her spinning. Flame noticed that Glace hadn't been tracking Winter with his eyes.

This was meant Glace's semblance was likely something rather troubling. That said, the more he looked at Sol and Glace, the more they resembled enemies of the Order of Grimm. Then, he got it. Sol and Glace were members of Raven's bandit tribe.

Said tribe made their foot hold on Anima rather hard to maintain. This meant he had more targets to assess in this battle. Once the paladin did, he launched himself at Winter grabbing her throat before throwing her at the bandits and mercenary.

Erin was in the back of the group, so he was able to jump back while finally drawing his weapons as he attached lengths of ice blue Aura to both chakrams and fuma shuriken. As he did this, Flame charged at the group, so Erin threw all his weapons.

Flame effortless dodged them as he continued to draw closer. "A pitiful attempt at offensive Aura, but what can you expect from a pathetic student?"

"You sensed my Aura." Erin stared his opponent down as he pulled his hands back. "You misunderstand it's function as this is my semblance, Elasticity." The weapons nailed an unaware Flame in the back before Erin punched the paladin in the face. "I think it's self-explanatory."

Winter stood up and prepared to attack them both only for Glace, as he and Sol had recovered, sent out his whip around one of Winter's blades before pulling it out of her hands, back, and releasing it. The second rapier flew far off in the distance.

Winter turned to face them only to immediately block as one wind and one earth dust dagger were aimed for her neck and head. She managed to push the weapons away before leaping back gracefully and putting her sword in the ground to get some help.

An ice, Bound Beowolf appeared before howling. Sol and Glace looked at each other before nodding firmly. They rushed their current opponents with their weapons at the ready and Winter did the same while the summoned Bound Beowolf sent out ice chains.

Glace sent out his whip ensnaring the two chains. "Sol, move left!"

Sol seemed to focus on Winter as he moved to the left and she matched him before the guy spun to the right at the last possible moment ending up behind her. The Bound Beowolf pulled on the chains only for Glace to throw out his Rapier.

Flame reeled back only to be pulled forward as a length of ice blue Aura had been placed on his cheek. Another Fuma Shuriken came out of the back of Erin's armo.r collapsed, and he grasped it before shoving the blade forward aiming for the paladin's heart.

Erin's eyes went wide as crystal appeared over Flame's chest. The mercenary soon realized that this was the power of the Grimm Flame used. The Fuma shuriken wasn't sharp, nor was Erin using enough strength, to pierce this crystal armoring.

As a result, the blade bounced off the armor before Flame grabbed Erin by the throat and slam him into the ground before running along it. Sol noticed this from behind Winter and as the specialist turned to strike him, the bandit tackled Winter.

She was knocked into the oncoming Grimm and mercenary as hard as possible. This knocked Flame to the ground, but Winter held out her hand and managed to catch Flame's chest. As he was on the ground, the specialist was hand standing on her brother's chest.

She then flipped to her feet. Not missing a beat, the specialist set up glyphs to the regrouping bandits and mercenary before gliding along them towards the group. Erin was still connected to his weapons, he had disengaged from Flame, and pulled them back.

The weapons were leveled at Winter who managed to twirl around and block the fuma shuriken, but the Chakrams, which were a little behind that weapon, were manipulated around them before slamming into Winter's gut one after another.

The first knocked the specialist back before the second shattered her Aura. The specialist managed to land gracefully. Sol decided to take her out of the fight as he held up his left hand. Winter's left leg entered the ground tripping the specialist to her right knee.

While she felt her leg could be moved out of the ground, likely meaning this was a small portal, it quickly closed around her leg cutting it off. Winter screamed in agony as her wound heavily bled. The leg came crashing down from the air on a recovered Flame nailing him in the head.

It didn't do much, but as Flame looked at his sister's leg, and heard her scream, he was shocked. Deep, deep down there was a feeling he thought long snugged out. The feeling of protectiveness over his younger siblings. This feeling came back not as a spark but an inferno.

Sol moved to end her until Flame roared in pure fury. The paladin rushed forward landing a powerful punch on Sol's right check knocking him into Erin. The paladin then focused on Glace kicking the bandit in the chest putting him with his comrades.

Flame then moved to stand in front of Winter roaring once more. "You bastards stay away from my sister or I will end you!"

Winter couldn't get up, but she stared at Flame shocked that he still cared for her this way. Flame's threat didn't deter the bandits or mercenary as they recovered, but this was perhaps the best chance to get away. After all, neither of these people were their target.

As Rain and Oobleck rushed onto the scene, it was a simple decision for the three of them to get out of there. The Huntsman would have given chase; however, they both saw specialist Schnee on the ground with an Order of Grimm Paladin standing before her.

Flame looked back at Winter before turning to the Huntsman with a growl. "Get her to safety."

The paladin then ran from the scene.

Winter managed to turn and yell after him. "Coal, come back!"

Oobleck and Rain ran over to her.

"Ms. Schnee, do not worry for we will get you to safety." Oobleck took off his shirt and began dressing her wound for travel as they had to get her better medical care. "As much as I admire your dedication, you are in…"

Winter shook her head. "No, you don't get it. That was my brother, and my family is the reason he turned to the Order. I must make things right."

"That may be, but you are in no condition to go after them." Oobleck stated as he finished ensuring she wouldn't bleed out for the time being. "You need medical attention."

"He's my older brother, and I wasn't there when he needed me." Winter tried to stand only to collapse back to the ground. "I can't let him go."

Before she could try to stand again, Rain spoke up. "I'll go." He looked at Oobleck. "Get her out of here Barty."

"Rain!" Oobleck tried before he closed his eyes hoping not to lose another colleague he had grown rather found of as a good friend. "Be careful." Winter was shocked someone was willing to do this on her behalf, but she was quickly drawn to Oobleck as he helped her stand.

"Specialist Schnee, I'll need you to work with me as we make our way to the evacuation point." He moved his thermos to his free hand. "I'll see we make it through this, but you must do as I say."

Winter looked at Oobleck before nodding. "I'm in no position to argue."

Oobleck began their slow walk towards the docks as Rain ran after Flame, towards the courtyard, who was currently fleeing.


	81. Heroes & Monsters

_**Blue 2**_

Ruby stood on the ship with her scythe, in great sword mode, just staring out of the city as the Giganton kept steadily making its way towards Beacon with a sea of black at its feet. Those were the golems it continued to spawn.

Her eyes were then drawn to the Griffons and mutated Griffons flying through the air all around and slightly below the ship. As a result, she shifted her weapon to scythe mode, the mode meant to fight griffons, before dodging one of the mutated ones as it landed and attacked.

Ruby then did an impressive combo as she went to town on the griffon before pushing it back. The Griffon recovered and charged Ruby who met it halfway slicing through it. The Grimm convulsed, so the leader of RWBY jumped back avoiding its explosion.

Fortunately, the Mutated Grimm weren't meant to damage anything save a Hunter's Aura or the body of something. Ruby stood observing her surroundings which eventually meant she turned to see Neo taking a picture.

_**Inside Blue 2**_

The picture Neo took was sent to Roman's scroll still plugged into the console. "Oh, you cannot be series."

He grabbed the scroll and decided to head out there to join Neo.

_**Beacon Cafeteria**_

Blake saw Adam and backed away.

Adam scoffed. "So, you've become a coward Blake." He shook his head. "How disappointing to see you reduced to this."

Sun put a comforting hand on Blake's shoulder steading her. "Hey, lay off man. She left because what you dot insane."

Adam looked at the monkey Faunus. "She was once dedicated to the cause same as I. You know, I was content to let her go for the past that we shared. Then, she started getting in the way of our revolution.

She is responsible for the death of comrades." He put his foot on the body of a still alive Atlas student. "Just because she turned tail and ran, it does not mean I will. For those who refuse to fight, I will fight for them."

He leveled Cobalt's old katana over the student. "You, monkey Faunus, have the chance to either join me or walk away. If you get in my way, you leave me no choice but to put you down. Choose wisely and do not force my hand."

Blake charged forward and swung her blade, which Adam block, sending them both away from the downed student. Vast moved to swing his large chainsaw blade into Blake's back, but Sun withdrew his gun-chucks before firing off a few rounds at the guy forcing him to block.

"Stay away from her tall, dark, and ugly." Sun declared.

Vast growled.

Blade continued to lock blades with Adam. "I will not run from you Adam."

"That's what I want." Adam kicked her to the ground. "You have gotten in the way to often, and no past between us will save you." A Grimm charged in heading for Blake, but Adam shifted the blade to gun mode and shot it dead. "You will not endanger the White Fang again."

Sun saw this and tried to help. "Blake!"

In his distraction, Vast caught the monkey Faunus' face and threw him into a wall. "Don't get distracted."

_**Beacon Courtyard: With Cobalt, Weiss, and Mars**_

The soldiers the group had were dead leaving Cobalt, Weiss, and Mars as the only ones left standing. Mars was using his snake sword, infused with wind dust, to take out any Grimm that came while Wiess used time dilation to speed herself up and take care of the robots.

This left Cobalt trying to take out the Atlesian Paladins that came his way. In the end, there was only so much they could do when every enemy they managed to take out seemed to have two waiting to replace it.

There Aura's were still good, but that would not last long. The sheer number of enemies forced the small group of three to stand back to back. If anything, they were still determined to fight as they held their weapons up.

Weiss looked to Cobalt. "So, any ideas?"

"I got a few, but they're going to be resource wasters." Cobalt stated. "I didn't want it to come to this point since there's no indication of when this will let up, but it doesn't seem as though we have much of a choice."

Fortunately, luck was on their side as sniper rounds tore through the skulls of some Grimm opening a path which Yang, Brawnz, and Nolan used to rush to the aid of Cobalt, Weiss, and Mars.

Brawnz started beating back the Grimm, Nolan used his baton, infused with lighting dust, to disable Atlassian Knights, and Yang started fighting the Atlassian Paladins. It wasn't as effective as the other two, but at least he was drawing the attention of one.

"Alright, we got back up, so let's do this!" Cobalt declared as he charged in to help Yang.

Weiss was about to charge into the fray when the second paladin leveled a punch at her. Mars saw this and immediately pushed her out of the way while quickly forming metal around himself. He didn't get much before he was punched straight into the statue shattering his Aura.

Weiss saw this and the Atlassian Paladin moving into finishing him off as she recovered. She ran to his protection instantly with a look of determination not even noticing the large summoning glyph which appeared behind her.

She stood in front of Mars and held her rapier up before closing her eyes as the Atlassian Paladin struck. She expected the worst, but it never came. As she opened her eyes, Weiss saw a large, ice arm holding a sword which stopped the paladin.

Weiss was awestruck as Mars smiled up at his girlfriend. "I knew you could do it." He chuckled while panting. "Didn't know I'd thawed your frozen heart that much my warm-hearted snow queen."

Weiss turned to him and blushed. "Not the time Mars!"

As she yelled, the ice arm used its sword to destroy the paladin before vanishing. This did leave Weiss rather winded from the sheer effort she'd exerted to summon the thing, but at least her Aura was good. Not to mention, the others were doing a splendid job securing the area.

_**Ozpin's Tower**_

JNPR entered the tower and joined Ozpin as well as Mercury. No one, save Ozpin and the opposing side, knew what he had done, so it was relatively easy for JNPR to assume the guy had been with Ozpin when this started. In fact, it was likely Ozpin had simply drawn Mercury away.

This assumption put the members of JNPR at ease. Now, their friend was merely sticking with the headmaster to protect him. Mercury had a guilty expression, but he wasn't about to speak up when things were this dire. A rather good move all things considered.

Ozpin looked at Pyrrha. "Ms. Nikos, I know I said you would have more time that this to make your choice, but we cannot wait any longer. You must make a decision."

JNR were confused by this.

"Choice?" Jaune spoke up. "What choice?"

Before Ozpin could say anything, the raven flew down between Ozpin and JNPR.

This raven then became Raven before everyone's eyes. "An impossible choice that would see Pyrrha Nikos become nothing but another of Ozpin's sacrifices. That is why I try to take children from his grasp."

"You take children and turn them into bandits Raven." Ozpin stated. "That is not a fitting fate for anyone."

"It is better than dying for your war." Raven stated.

Mercury spoke up. "You honestly think that this stops with Beacon or Vale. Whomever Cinder works for will be coming for everyone eventually. All you're doing is consolidating power for the war you'll eventually have to fight yourself.

Ozpin is doing what he can to end this war. That said, the main reason I spoke up is because I'm starting to become the kind of guy that won't let someone like you take anyone." He lunged forward aiming a kick for her head. "Now, get the hell out of here."

Raven drew her sword, containing an earth dust blade, and slashed it into Mercury. The density of the blade, combined with Raven's strength, was enough to knock Mercury into a wall. He recovered and charged.

This left most of JNPR unsure of what to do or what was going on. Mercury attacked with fast kicks that Raven mostly blocked. Every so often the mercenary got that occasional kick through her guard.

"JNPR, go with Nikos and leave this to me." Raven slashed her sword, but Mercury jumped onto it before landing a solid hit on Raven's head. "I'll keep her busy battling it out with me."

Raven punched Mercury in the gut as he fell. Before he could get to far away, she thrust her sword into his gut knocking the mercenary into a pillar. He slid down to his feet and rushed at Raven again.

Nora looked to Jaune for leadership. "What do we do Jaune?" She had just seen someone changed from a bird to a human which was rather shocking. "How did that raven turn into Raven!?"

Before he could speak, Pyrrha spoke first. "I'm going with Ozpin."

Jaune had no idea what the headmaster wanted to do with his partner, but she seemed resolute in this. "Alright, I'm going with Pyrrha while you two go help our friend take the fight to that bandit."

Ren nodded. "Right, leader." He charged into the fray. "Come on, Nora"

Nora was still freaked out of the whole bird thing, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying to break Raven's legs. Especially after the last time she had come after Pyrrha. Oh yeah, Nora owed Raven a great beating after last time. So, she followed Ren.

Ozpin looked at Pyrrha. "Alright, come along Ms. Nikos and Mr. Arc." He ran to the elevator. "We must hurry."

The partners followed him. Raven broke away from Mercury and attempted to pursue only for Ren, who put his training with Fox to good use, to get in her way, bypass her guard, and slam an Aura infused palm strike into the bandit leader's gut.

Raven was knocked away from the elevator as Nora rushed her slamming a hammer into the bandit further increasing her distance. Mercury was there to capitalize on this as he got low and sprung up landing a powerful kick to Raven's back.

The bandit leader shifted into her bird form to recover better before shifting back and landing on the ground facing them. "You three have no idea what you are doing." She withdrew her sword now with a fire dust blade. "Pyrrha is just going to be another pawn of Ozpins."

"Pyrrha made her choice to go with him." Nora stated. "No matter what comes of it, as her team and friends, we shall respect and defend that decision."

Ren nodded. "You are not getting near that elevator without defeating us.

"Let me tell you lady, they're stronger now than when you faced them before." Mercury stated. "With me, we only need the three of us to at least stalemate ya."

"You think so?" Raven's speed allowed her to get in between the three of them. "Let's put that to the test."

The bandit leader spun around hitting all three huntsmen in training and knocking them back. Despite how much training these three may have done, this was clearly going to be a hard fight.

_**Blue 2**_

With Neo having appeared, it was back to sword mode for Ruby as she tried to slice and slash at the nimble girl. No matter how hard she tried, none of her strikes seemed to land as Neo used her acrobatics to dodge and weave through every strike.

When Neo back flipped away, Ruby was able to get a shot off only for the ice cream headed girl to shatter revealing that she'd used her semblance. What was worse was the fact that Roman aimed his cane and fired on Ruby.

The leader held up her blade's flat side catching the bullet and weakening its effect as she was sent skidding back by the resulting explosion of fire dust. Roman let lose a few more shots pushing the girl back.

"Little Red, Little Red." The crime boss sighed. "You are just determined to be the Hero of Vale, aren't you?"

"What are you doing Roman?" Ruby lowered her sword. "Without these ships, the Grimm will destroy everything."

Roman ran forward. "That's the plan."

He swung his cane at Ruby who parried it to the side before thrusting her blade into his gut knocking Roman away. Neo jumping over Ruby while landing a kick to the young girl's head. She then landed and used her acrobatics to get past Ruby's guard continuously hitting her.

Ruby was pushed to the edge before she faced the criminal pair. "Why do you want this? What do you two get out of it?"

"You're asking the wrong questions Red." Roman shook his head. "It's not about what I gain but what I can't afford to lose."

Ruby rushed in only for Roman to bend down allowing Neo to use him as a bord to pivot around nailing the leader in the face. Neo then sprung off Roman and over Ruby before landing. She kicked RWBY's leader in the stomach sending her towards Roman.

The crime boss tapped the ground with his cane while releasing another shot sending the object into Ruby's back. He caught it on the return and shot Ruby dead on almost sending the girl over the edge if not for her stabbing the blade into the ship. Ruby was safe but hanging by that sword.

Roman walked forward. "I may be a gambling man, but even I know there are some bets you just don't take." Neo deployed the blade in her umbrella and approached the dangling girl. "Like it or not, the people who hired me are going to change the world.

You can't stop them, and I can't stop them. You know the old saying." Ruby noticed the button which would deploy the parasol. "If you can't beat them…" Ruby reached up and pressed it causing the air to catch Neo sending her off. "Neo!"

Ruby climbed back onto the ship and took her blade out of the ground. "I don't care what you say." She brandished her weapon. "We will stop them, and I will stop you." She charged forward using her semblance to gain a little more speed. "Bet on that!"

Roman was pissed at this girl, so he shot out some dust, caught it with the cane, and used it to fling it into Ruby with greater force knocking her to the ground. As she ended up on all fours, Roman started to beat her down giving little to no time for recovery.

With her reeling from that attack, Roman walked forward. "You got spirit kid, but this is the real world." He wacked her hard. "The real world is cold." He prepared to whack her again. "The real world doesn't care about spirit."

She kicked him in the shin knocking Roman back before standing. "You want to be a hero kid? Then, play the part and die like every other Huntsman in history." He slammed his cane into her left shoulder. "As for me, I'll do what I do best. Lie, cheat, steal, and survive!"

Just as he prepared to shatter her Aura, a Griffon Grimm flew in swallowing Roman whole. This shocked Ruby, but that shock quickly dissipated as the Griffon turned on her. Ruby grabbed up her weapon and switched it to scythe mode as the griffon roared pushing her back.

The leader and the Grimm charged each other with Ruby jumping prompting the Griffon to do the same. She spun her scythe tearing through the Grimm and sending both halves crashing into the main room of the ship. This started its now inevitable crash landing from the sky.

The leader of RWBY gripped her weapon tightly as she sprinted for the edge of the ship and jumped. From there, Ruby used a combination of the recoil from her scythe, Semblance, and cutting down the flying Grimm to descend safely.

_**Vale**_

The destroyed and various dust covered city was the scene of a major battlefield as the golems and androids continued to batter and devastate what fighters there were. Now joining the dead civilians were bodies of students and survivors who had yet to be evacuated.

Qrow was doing his best tearing through the Atlassian knights and golems with his improved weapon. This ensured much of his survival, but not that of the students who came which had dwindled to about half.

Fortunately, they did receive reinforcements from the coliseum which was just starting to turn the fide. At this point, everyone ignored the Gigaton as it now climbed onto Beacon Grounds. Still, the people that were left, the civilians, did have a positive effect.

Their presence pushed what remained of the students from Beacon, Atlas, Shade, and Haven to fight their hardest in protecting them or getting them to the evacuation point. Fortunately, things were going to relatively get better.

This was due to the powerful gunshots which tore through various Grimm, knights, and golems. Out of the smoke this generated stepped Ironwood who had survived his crash losing all but his pants. It also revealed that part of his body was metal.

The general continued firing in ways that the corrupted knights would explode. Once the area was secure, he started to approach Qrow. As he did, the Huntsman got a fierce look on his face as he shifted his sword to scythe and charged. Ironwood stopped and stepped back.

"Qrow, this isn't my doing." Ironwood tried.

Despite these words, Qrow continued running forward. So, the general grabbed his gun by the barrel and held it out as a sign of surrender. Qrow jumped past James and sliced a Griffon that had been coming for the general in half.

When Qrow landed her turned to Ironwood. "You idiot. I know you didn't do this." The general put a hand on his head in relief. "So, what now general?"

James composed himself. "Someone's done the impossible and gained control of my machines and we have a Gigaton on Beacon grounds spawning more golems. Qrow, continue working to evacuate whoever is left before doing the same with Beacon. I'm getting to my ship."

As he said that, Blue 2's destruction happened drawing their attention.

"Well, it won't be much of a walk." Qrow stated.

Just like that, the robots were taken out of commission greatly reducing the forces they had to contend with and raising the moral of any soldiers, students, or Hunters in the city.

_**Beacon Courtyard**_

With the Atlassian paladins and knights going offline, the area was finally secure leaving Brawnz, Weiss, Norton, May, Cobalt, and Yang victorious. Even if Weiss and Mars were rather exhausted.

"Well, that went better than expected." Brawnz stated.

Yang then looked around before turning to Weiss, Mars, and Cobalt. "Now that we have some time, where are Ruby and Blake?"

Cobalt sighed. "Ruby went to reclaim the ship. Judging by the fact that it crashed out of the sky, I think she was successful. Knowing her, she's likely making her way to the evacuation point."

"Blake is with Sun." Weiss panted. "They chased after an Alpha Beowolf."

Yang nodded. "Alright, you all go looking for Ruby while I meet up with Blake and Sun."

Yang took off and Weiss gave a thumbs up.

Cobalt was greatly worried about this before he turned to Team Brawnz. "I'm counting on you three to help them search for Ruby." He turned, but Yang was out of sight. "I'm going to provide back up to Yang."

Brawnz looked at his team before looking at Cobalt. "We'll do it provided you do us a favor." He nodded. "Just keep your eyes out for Roy. He was snatched by a Nevermore."

Cobalt gave a thumbs up. "I'll find him if I can, but the results may not be to your liking."

"We'll accept those results if it's the case." Brawnz stated.

Cobalt ran off after Yang.

_**Ozpin's Tower: Ground Floor**_

Mercury fired off steam dust rounds at Raven while Nora and Ren came at her from the sides putting Raven on the defensive. Since she didn't want to reveal her maiden powers, she was left to use her bird as an escape. This time, she flew right for the elevator.

"Stop her!" Mercury shouted as he sprinted for the elevator.

Ren and Nora were right behind him, but it was clear they wouldn't arrive in time.

A familiar voice, to Raven and Mercury, declared. "Chidori!"

Shade bolted into the room and jumped up nailing Raven with his lighting dust covered hand. Raven transformed back as she was knocked into the ground. Shade pumped earth dust through his veins before slamming his hands into the ground creating a wall of earth.

"Nora, obliterate it!" Ren shouted.

Nora shifted her hammer into grenade launcher and bombarded the wall collapsing it only for all to see Cinder entering the elevator.

"No!" Mercury shouted as he tried to stop her.

Shade slammed a kunai into Mercuries chest knocking him back as the elevator descended.

"Sorry dear nephew, but orders are orders." Shade stated. "Since you insist on standing against my employer, I will take you..."

Raven had recovered and launched at Shade with an ice dust blade coating his body in it as the sword made contact. The assassin was knocked into a wall as the ice shattered around. Shade was free as the bandit leader kicked Mercury in the chest.

Ren and Nora picked up from there as she swung her hammer at Ravens head. The bandit leader ducked down only for Ren to smash an Aura infused kick to her side knocking Raven away. Shade came in, with fist ignited in fire dust, and punched both students away.

_**Beacon Vault**_

Ozpin, Jaune, and Pyrrha were booking down the hallway towards Amber.

Jaune was confused. "What is this place?"

"It's a type of vault." Pyrrha replied.

"You've been here before?" Jaune questioned to which Pyrrha looked away. "If the school needs a vault, what would it need to hide." They then came to the end shocking him. "What? Who?"

Ozpin moved to the panel to set up the transfer as Pyrrha looked back at her leader. "Jaune…"

Ozpin turned to her. "Pyrrha, get to the pod." She ran to the second pod as Ozpin addressed Jaune. "Mr. Arc, if you would like to help, stand guard."

Jaune gained a firm look as he readied himself. He had no idea what could be coming, but if Ozpin gave this order, something may be trying to stop whatever this was. Pyrrha then climbed into the second pod, with one last look at Jaune, as Ozpin continued prepping everything.

_**Beacon Cafeteria**_

Blake was laid out on the ground as her Aura shattered with Adam standing over her. No matter how hard Sun tried, Vast was there to block him every step of the way constantly assaulting the monkey Faunus with his blade or throwing him away.

Sun's latest attempt was to swing along the rafters. "Blake, I'm coming!"

Vast flung his sword up nailing Sun who fell. Vast then caught the Faunus before throwing him through a broken window. Adam ignored the constant annoyance as his lieutenant did an excellent job ensuring it didn't intrude.

Adam approached the now downed Blake. "You were blind to the truth Blake. All of this is what is required. The humans must learn what it's like being oppressed. Only then will they finally understand everything they've put us through"

"No, all that will do is cause history to repeat itself Adam!" Blake stated. "Can't you see that? If we do what they did to us, Humans will become what you are now!" She got to her knees and leveled her weapon's gun mode at him. "We need equality and peace!"

She fired, but Adam drew the blade using it to collect the energy of the shots. "Equality through peace is impossible." Adam sheathed his blade and kicked Blake in the gut knocking her down. "For the trouble you've caused me, your death won't be enough.

You've gotten my men, fellow Faunus', killed because you think you understand me. You think, I'm just a beast. That's a lie you tell to make yourself feel better. That is why I will systematically hunt down all that you care about and end it.

It will be a message to traitors that think they can endanger all that I care about in this world." He put a foot on Blake's gut. "To me, the White Fang is all that matters. Your desertion was but a foot note until you got in my way. Goodbye, Blake."

Just before he stabbed Blake in the head, Yang's voice rang out. "Blake!? Blake where are you!?"

Adam and Blake both saw Yang outside the cafeteria knocking out a White Fang grunt.

The look of terror on Blake's face gave Adam a better idea. "You know, death is the easy way out. You should feel the pain you've put my men through." He looked at Vast. "Catch that monkey Faunus, so that I may set an example."

"Yes sir!" Vast responded.

He waited for Sun to make his next move as Blake's horror only grew at the thought of both dying because of her.

_**Vault**_

Ozpin finished the calibrations. "Are you ready Ms. Nikos?" Pyrrha nodded and Ozpin sighed. "I need to hear you say it."

Pyrrha stared ahead. "Yes."

Ozpin nodded. "Thank you, Ms. Nikos."

The process began causing Pyrrha to cry out in pain. Jaune heard this and whirled around to look at his partner. The leader grit his teeth before forcing himself to stay on guard. That didn't stop every fiber of his being from wanting to run over there.

It was a good thing he kept his focus because the door opened, and Cinder stepped out. Before the leader could say or do anything, a geyser of fire erupted beneath Jaune knocking him into the air. Just as Ozpin turned, an arrow pierced through Amber's pod and into the maiden.

_**Beacon Cafeteria**_

Adam redirected his sword and stabbed Blake in a non-vital area getting her to cry out in pain and drawing Yang's attention. It was at this point that Cobalt arrived further behind Yang seeing what was about to happen.

Cobalt's eyes went wide. "Yang, don't!"

Yang was focused on what was happening, coupled with her rage taking over, and she didn't even notice Cobalt. "Get away from her!"

Blake quietly pleaded. "Yang, don't. Please."

Sun rushed into the room trying to stop everything only for Vast to get in his way catching the monkey Faunus in a bear hug. "You will not interrupt Adam."

Sun tried to struggle free. "Damn it!"

Yang's semblance erupted around her as she screamed in fury. Cobalt activated Ruby's Speed Semblance before taking off the moment the blond brawler launched herself at Adam. The bull Faunus was aiming his Moonslice to cut her right down the middle.

Cobalt jumped after Yang managing to make just as Adam slashed his sword. The manager pushed Yang down as Moonslice flew at the two of them. Thanks to Cobalt, the semblance only cut Yang's forearm off.

That's not where the semblance stopped. It sailed right into Cobalt cutting his right arm off at the shoulder. This semblance didn't shatter their Aura which rushed to heal the wounds closed. Yang passed out, but Cobalt was awake screaming in agony and rage.

_**Vault**_

A faint glow of the maiden power remained with Pyrrha while a greater amount of it ejected from the now dead Amber to rejoin the larger power within Cinder. Cinder levitated into the air as Jaune, who recovered, ran at Cinder with his sword at the ready.

Ozpin reached out his hand to the young man. "Stay back!"

It was to late as Cinder blasted Jaune to Ozpin's feet.

Pyrrha banged on her pod. "Jaune!"

She eventually managed to get it off and fling the lid at Cinder. The woman merely blasted it aside. Pyrrha used her semblance to call her weapons to her before trying to take Cinder on.

Ozpin held out his arm stopping her. "Take Jaune and get out of here. Find Snow, Lloyd, Ironwood, Qrow, Glynda, and Cobalt. Bring them here right away."

"But I can help." Pyrrha tried.

Ozpin looked back at her as he closed his eyes. "You'll only get in the way."

Pyrrha ran over to Jaune and helped him up. Cinder smirked as she held out a hand, summoned a fire ball, and launched it at the kids. Ozpin zoomed in front of them as a green barrier was erected knocking the fire ball away.

The headmaster looked at his students. "Go, now!"

Jaune and Pyrrha took off booking it down the hall.

_**Cafeteria**_

Adam would not deny some pleasure at having returned the wound Cobalt inflicted to him, but he wasn't a leader for nothing. The bull Faunus kept his composure while deciding to take a few jabs at this human.

"I was only aiming to kill that blond, but to repay you for taking my arm is a nice outcome." Cobalt got a crouch panting and sweating. "Since you're here, I can take you out along with that monkey and human blond."

Cobalt growled still enraged to have lost his arm and with the desire to protect his friends. "Sun, get Blake and Yang out of here!"

The manager slammed his left hand on ground as he let wind and water become one relasing every ounce of both dust generating massive spike of ice that ran along the ground. One of those spikes slammed into Vast ejecting him from the Cafeteria freeing Sun.

"What are you…" Sun tried.

"Sun, there isn't time!" Cobalt shouted as he lunged at Adam laying a hand on his chest. "Get them out of here while I make sure the enemy doesn't follow!"

Adam moved to kick Cobalt off only for the manager to let lose all his earth dust creating a strong pillar from the palm of his hand. The bull Faunus was knocked through a wall outside. Sun didn't like this one bit, but with Yang unconscious and Blake down it was for the best.

"I'll come back for you man with as much help as I can get." Sun stated.

The leader of Sun clapped his hands together producing two clones which moved to collect Yang and Blake before running out of the Cafeteria in the opposite direction from where Adam was ejected. Vast came crashing back in leveling his sword at Sun.

Cobalt slammed his hand on the ground again as he let lose all his lighting and fire dust nailing Vast with a massive attack which sending the lieutenant reeling. This bought Sun the time needed to get the girls out.

The monkey Faunus then dropped his hands which would cause the clones to disperse. The leader then jumped out a window moving towards the girls to finish getting them away from here. Cobalt then moved outside and jumped into the roof to face both Adam and Vast.

With his remaining arm, Cobalt drew one of his riffle katanas and pointed it at them. "Alright, let's go you damn White Fang because the only way you're getting at Yang and Blake is through me."

Adam looked at Cobalt. "That can be arranged especially since you are arguably just as much a thorn in the White Fang's side as Blake."

Cobalt knew his Aura wasn't at 100 hundred percent, but that could be fixed. No, it could be repaired better than ever. Ge drained the Aura from his necklace and began drawing Aura from everything around him. This continued even as his Aura was back to 100%.

Adam saw this Aura enter Cobalt with confusion. _"What is this?"_

_**Vault**_

Cinder now stood across from Ozpin. "This whole time. Right beneath our feet. She was right about you." She shook her head. "Such Arrogance."

Ozpin now gripped his cane like a blade ready to combat Cinder.


	82. Struggle

_**Beacon Vault**_

Ozpin and Cinder moved about the room at insane speeds as they constantly clashed with weapon against weapon and magic against magic. Ozpin eventually got a solid strike on Cinder's gut sending her skidding on her legs and one arm.

As she skids, her fire melted the floor before she stood using her semblance to construct large chunks of glass which she fired at Ozpin. The headmaster moved with an after image as he broke apart each projectile with his cane.

Ozpin then rushed forward nailing Cinder several times before using a powerful strike which knocked her into the air. Cinder stopped herself and was suspended in the air as she conjured a huge ball of fire.

Ozpin stabbed his cane into the ground and conjured a green sphere. Cinder leveled a wave of fire at Ozpin who sored into it pushing the fire back halfway before the colliding magics caused a blinding explosion.

_**Beacon Cafeteria  
**_Cobalt, still on the roof, grabbed for his weapons only to pause as the nerves in his right shoulder acted up. Already he forgot he had lost his right arm. Adam took advantage of this as he jumped onto the roof and slashed Cobalt off it.

Vast got into position and swung his massive chainsaw blade into Cobalt. The manager was smashed into the cafeteria through a wall. He then sailed straight into one of the last pillars stand finally collapsing the entire thing down on Cobalt who was continuing to draw in Aura.

Adam and Vast moved to stand next to each other as they waited. They knew this was not the end of Cobalt. That fact was soon proven true as said manager burst forth from the wreckage now wearing a copy of Ichigo's mask as he used the leader of Limit's semblance.

In his left hand he was wielding one of his riffle-katanas. Vast rushed at Cobalt slashing his sword in a downward arc, but the manager used his increased speed to seemingly appear behind Vast firing multiple rounds into the lieutenant. Vast whirled around with his blade.

Cobalt prepared to dodge only for Adam to stop him with a solid kick to the back pushing the manager forward and into a more vulnerable position. The lieutenant's blade nailed Cobalt sending him tumbling along the ground but ending up on his feet.

Adam ran at Cobalt shocking him as the bull Faunus was far faster than he could ever expected. He suspected Adam would improve, but this was just insane. Adam took advantage of the shock to deal a devastating blow to Cobalt's head.

The blow sent the manager into a nearby wall headfirst. Due to Cobalt continuously absorbing Aura from the inanimate objects around him, his Aura held firm. That said, converting all this outside Aura into his own was about to affect him negatively.

Cobalt got to his feet only to collapsed to his knees as his left arm gripped his stomach. The manager coughed up blood as sweat began pour off him. He immediately ceased the Aura. Sure, there was the chance he'd turn into a Faunus, but it could just as easily kill him.

Adam approached with Vast following. "It appears whatever trick you've been using to prolong the fight, has ceased to aid you." He scoffed. "You know, it pains me to admit it human, but you are a powerful warrior. If you had been born a Faunus, you'd likely be a leader like me."

Cobalt was panting as he stood. "As if being born a Faunus would see me in the White Fang." He stared Adam down only to shake his head to dispel some conjured image of him standing in Adam's place. "Go to hell. I'd never turn out like you, and I will never be like you."

"Maybe, but I suppose it no longer matters." Adam stated. "Still, you have my respect which is something no other human has been given before."

"You speak as if I'm dying here Taurus." Cobalt grit his teeth before deploying his katana. "I refuse to meet my end at your hands!"

The manager began charging all his remaining Aura into the blade hoping to finish both his opponents in one shot. Admittedly, it wasn't the best plan, but it was all Cobalt had considering he couldn't keep up with them. If it was going to work, he had to play this right.

Cobalt moved to slash Adam who in turn moved to block only for the manager to pivot around him and start running around his two opponents erratically. He was waiting for an opening which he did have to find quickly as Ichigo's Hollowfication was rapidly draining Aura.

Adam wasn't about to let Cobalt have his way as he moved into the manager's path with his sword at the ready to stop him. Cobalt noticed that Vast was behind Adam meaning this was as good a chance as any.

Cobalt met Adam's blade with his Aura infused blade. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Adam was familiar with the attack, but with the way his semblance overcame it in their last duel, the leader wasn't worried. That was what Cobalt was counting on. So, as the move came at Adam, he prepared to take it as Cobalt's Aura shattered.

Vast was a different story as images of his leader missing an arm and eye flashed through his mind. The lieutenant managed to push Adam out of the way, but he put his neck in the way of the oncoming Aura.

When the Getsuga Tensho hit Vast it shattered his Aura, decapitated him, and soared off into the distance. Adam wag to his feet only to stare at his lieutenant's decapitated body and head. This man had been the bull Faunus' most loyal man, and that had not gone unnoticed.

Adam kicked Cobalt in the ribs hard enough to crack them and make the manager cough up blood. The manager only managed to get to his knees before Adam walked up to him holding his blade back ready for the killing blow.

Cobalt wasn't doing so hot, but he wasn't about to die to Adam Taurus. As the bull Faunus swung his sword down, the manager managed to jump back, further cracking his ribs, and avoiding death. That said, there was still a cost as the blade cut through his extended left leg.

Cobalt screamed in agony before collapsing to his right knee. Thanks to his over exertion of the ability to absorb Aura, he was in worse shape than he should have been. That was saying something. The manager was paling as blood from his leg wound pooled beneath him.

Cobalt had given Adam pause. Something only other Faunus had been able to do. This last action spoke of the warrior this human was. Like Adam, he was willing to fight tooth and nail for victory. While he was still enraged to have lost Vast, he was able to look at things in a new light.

Adam still had every intention of killing this human, but the warrior inside gave him this moment to think on the, as much as he didn't want to, worthy warrior. Before Adam could now approach Cobalt and end this, a menacing bark came from somewhere nearby.

Cobalt recognized that bark as it was Guard running to his master's aid from the directions of the dorm. The golden wolf jumped at Adam only to be cut in half by Moonslice using all the energy the bull Faunus acquired from blocking Cobalt's attack.

As both parts of his friend fell to the ground, Cobalt could only stare in shock as one his oldest companions, after losing everyone in Sky Village, laid bisected and dead. Blood was pouring out both half which caused tears to come to Cobalt's eyes.

Both for his pain and the loss he felt. Such a familiar pain and loss that was only going to be compound going forward. Silver, in his Grimm Form, had finally found Cobalt while carrying the unconscious forms of Lloyd and Glynda. Cobalt stared on in shock.

"Adam Taurus, I know you are not about to kill Cobalt." Silver stated.

Adam turned on Silver knowing that Cobalt was defenseless. Even if the manager shot, the bull Faunus had more than enough Aura.

"Stay out of this high paladin." Adam held out his sword at the Order of Grimm. "Your order has no sway over I, and it will not dictate his survival."

"If that is your insistence, then I will not stand in the way of you killing him." Silver put the bodies on the ground. "In fact, if you can beat what could come, I'll let it happen."

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked. "Aren't you subservient to your leader? I do not think she would want him dead."

"Serving Queen Crimson is a means to an end, but we are not here to debate where we stand under those we serve." Silver stated. "What I am personally here for is this."

The High-Paladin stabbed Lloyd and Glynda's head making it quick to the point that neither of them awoke screaming. In that moment, everything slowed down in the eyes of Cobalt. His heart started beating erratically as he looked at the bodies of Guard, Glynda, and Lloyd.

_**Cobalt's Mind**_

Cobalt stood in the middle of a dark room before spotlights shown down on those who've ever cared for him. Gold, Silver. Ike, Aqua, Steal, and all the others from Sky Village. Then came CVFY, RWBY, SSMN, JNPR, Mercury, Sakura, Qrow, Ozpin, Glynda, Rain, Lloyd, and Guard.

The people of Sky Village collapsed to the ground bleeding followed by Glynda, Guard, and Lloyd. Those were just the people who died. After his mind worked through them, the rest started to collapse in bloody heaps leaving Coco, Rain, Sakura, Mercury, and Ruby standing.

"_No, stop thinking about this!"_ Cobalt gripped his head. _"Stop!"_

Those last five were killed by five of Cobalt's enemies. Coco's head was lopped off by Raven, Flame impaled Sakura in the chest, Roman shot Rain with fire dust making him burn, Shade shoved a Chidori into Mercury's chest, and Adam cut Ruby in half.

"_Why? Why? Why? Why am I never good enough? Never strong enough? Every time it's one step forward, two steps back. No matter how strong I get, I'm constantly getting my ass handed to me. As a result, I can never protect anyone. Damn it… Damn it… Damn it!"_

_**Cafeteria**_

"DAMN IT!" Cobalt screamed.

His body began absorbing vast amounts of Aura from the surrounding area causing his leg wound to close.

Adam looked from this to Silver. "What is that ability, and what is he doing?"

A pillar of Aura shot high into the sky with Cobalt in the center of it.

"You'll see Adam Taurus." Silver stated.

The high Paladin then jumped onto a nearby roof before talking off as Cobalt's scream turned to a powerful, draconic roar to the heavens. His body began to glow brilliantly. Even brighter than the pillar of Aura around him.

Adam had no idea what this was, so he wisely took out a communicator before putting it in his ear to contact one of his people. "Ilia, do you read me?"

"What is it Adam?" Ilia replied from the other end.

"Gather the remainder of our forces including our latest recruit, if they haven't died yet, and bring them to Beacon's cafeteria area." Adam slashed at the pillar to no effect. "Something peculiar has come up that may give me some trouble moving forward."

"May give you trouble?" Ilia was surprised about that, but she heeded orders. "Alight, we'll be there."

Adam turned the communicator off before staring at the still roaring human. If he didn't know any better, he'd think this was a Faunus showing rage and letting his animalistic side run wild.

_**Beacon Airship Docks**_

Soldiers worked with students and Hunters to load the injured and/or unconscious. Among them were Russel, Indie, Neon, Velvet, Winter missing a leg, Cardin missing an eye, Flint with a large gash in his chest, Blake with binding around her stomach, and Yang missing an arm.

Oobleck stood nearby directing the healthy. "Patron the Arc Sanctuary has been declared safe and will take in all evacuees. Please, remain calm, help each other through these trying times, and listen to Atlas personnel."

Weiss had been staring at Winter in shock before her eyes drifted her unconscious teammates. Mars had his arm around her in comfort as Sun, Neptune, and Sakura stood to the side with CFV. They were just about to discuss something as Ruby ran onto the scene.

She saw all the injured, those she knew and those she didn't, before approaching her partner. "Oh, I'm glad I found you."

Weiss turned around and faced her leader. "Ruby, where have you…"

Ruby shook her head. "Don't worry, I'm fine." She looked at all the injured before focusing on her unconscious sister. "Yang…"

Sun, Neptune, Mars, Sakura, Coco, and Fox joined Ruby and Weiss.

"They're all going to be fine Ruby." Coco stated. "They'll soon be on their way to Patron."

Sun spoke up. "That's not what we should worry about. As we speak, JNPR is missing while Cobalt is confronting Adam Taurus and his lieutenant. Not only that, but the guy's down an arm."

"What!?" Ruby shouted in worry. "That's insane! The last time Cobalt pulled out a win against him, he said it took all his Aura. One mistake, and he'd have lost his life."

Sun nodded. "Cobalt and JNPR may be in trouble, and we've been talking about going after them."

"What are we waiting for?" Ruby asked. "Let's bring them back."

"We need to split into two groups." Neptune stated. "Anymore and we risk being overrun by the golems and Grimm starting to swarm Beacon."

"As I understand it, from what I heard and know, Weiss said Cobalt came from Ozpin's tower. I'd be that's where JNPR is." Sun explained. "I know for a fact that Cobalt was at the cafeteria."

Sun, Neptune, Mars, Sakura, Coco, and Fox joined Ruby and Weiss.

"Alright, here's how this is going down." Coco stated. "Ruby, Sakura, Sun and I will go get my little brother at the cafeteria. Fox, you're taking Weiss, Mars, and Neptune to Ozpin's tower. If JNPR isn't there, canvas the grounds to find them. Everyone is to avoid the Gigaton."

Everyone nodded before splitting into their temporary teams. Oobleck noticed this, but he couldn't leave his post. The professor couldn't even blame them considering their friends were missing. In the end, he simply wished them the best.

_**Beacon Grounds**_

The Gigaton now made his way through the grounds heading towards Ozpin's tower. Along the way, it passed the communication tower where it remembered one of Calem's orders. The colossal Grimm swung its arm through the tower demolishing it before continuing.

_**With Emerald**_

With the tower destroyed, Emerald's stream was only reaching those in and around Vale with even that being spotty, so she put her scroll away. The member of Cinder's group then jumped down from the roof intending to aid Cinder as she bolted towards Ozpin's tower.

_**Ozpin's Tower**_

Jaune and Pyrrha came up the elevator into utter chaos. Mercury and Shade were trading blows with one another while Nora and Ren were doing their best to fend off Raven. With Mercury busy trying to hold the Assassin, Raven was having an easier time dealing with her opponents.

With the missing members of JNPR returning, it drew attention from everyone. Raven stabbed her earth blade into the ground while channeling her Aura into the ground. This caused the immediate ground to shatter and launch up knocking Ren and Nora away.

Raven then launched over to Pyrrha with an impressive display of speed. The spartan used her shield to block the bandit leaders blade holding her there. Jaune pulled out his scroll intending to call for help only for Shade to nail the item with a kunai.

Jaune looked up only to be met with two punches from earth infused fist as the assassin had decided to add a little punishment for attempting to contact help. As Mercury tried to take advantage of this with some fast-paced kicks, Shade grabbed Mercuries leg throwing him away.

Pyrrha would have helped her leader, but she was currently entangled with Raven. "No Ozpin and no lady." The bandit leader stood firm. "Did he make you a pawn?"

Pyrrha and Raven began clashing while Nora and Ren recovered. They saw their teammates were struggling, so the pair charged in to help them. This meant they ran in front of the doorway as Flame, back to normal, and Emerald came flying into the room.

_**Outside: A Bit Earlier…**_

Rain eventually caught up with Flame, who had reverted to normal, and still had a good portion of his Aura since he had not used it to combat Winter earlier. Normally, the Paladin would have fought the Hunter; however, his mind was a jumbled mess.

Rain lunged forward, using Boost, and slammed into the paladin knocking him to the ground. Before he could pick Flame up by his body suit to talk or drag him to the evacuation point, two chain sickles came sailing at him. Rain noticed this as well as the nearby tower.

He hoped it would be the perfect place to keep Flame from getting away as well as deal with his attacker. So, the Huntsman caught both sickles before yanking them with all his might sending the attacker into Flame. The attacker and Flame were sent through the tower's doorway.

_**Ozpin's Tower: Present**_

Emerald and Flame crashed into Ren and Nora. All four were knocked into a nearby wall as Rain entered the room cloaked in his dark blue Aura, Boost at work, only to see that that the room was not as vacant as he thought.

The Hunter glanced at Pyrrha and Raven giving him some idea of what was going on. This recent development distracted Mercury allowing Shade to nail his nephew with Chidori heavily damaging the mercenaries Aura.

As Mercury was sent reeling, Shade ensnared him with ninja wire before throwing the mercenary at Raven. The bandit leader saw this coming, so she dodged allowing Mercury to crash into Pyrrha sprawling them both on the ground.

With everything going on, Flame grabbed Emerald by the face before throwing her at a moving Jaune. After all, his loyalty wasn't towards Salem, but Queen Crimson. Not to mention, he still wasn't thinking right, or the paladin would have thrown her at Flame.

Jaune put up his shield stopping himself from crashing to the ground while providing a stable jumping off point for Emerald. She used it to lunge at Flame as Rain came at him from the other side. Flame flipped back allowing them to crash into each other.

Mercury recovered and saw Emerald. "Don't trust Emerald!" Raven lunged at Pyrrha, so the mercenary grabbed her bridal style before lunging away from her. "She's with Cinder!"

The mercenary put Pyrrha down only for Shade to slam afire dust infused fist into his face. Pyrrha retaliated thrusting her spear into him knocking the assassin away. Raven charged Pyrrha only for Jaune to get in the way with his shield raised.

The leader of JNPR was knocked back as Ren and Nora rushed around their falling leader. They would have gotten solid hits in on the bandit leader if not for Flame grabbing them both by the faces and throwing them into Rain knocking all three to the ground.

Raven had time to recover as she withdrew and ice dust blade slashing in Flame and freezing him in place. The bandit leader then kicked Flame in the gut shattering the ice around him as he was sent flying.

Pyrrha lunged forward as her spear became short sword which she used, in conjunction with Polarity, to hammer a powerful blow to Raven's gut. Just then, Cinder decided to rocket through the bottom of the elevator, busting a hole threw it, and walking out.

With all eyes on her, Cinder's eyes glowed as he held fire in her right hand. "I hope I'm not interrupting, but I was hoping to enjoy the fun with all of you." She chuckled as she surveyed the room. "My, what fun this looks. The perfect place to test my newly acquired powers."

Flame decided to use this time to book it out of the room. Rain wanted to pursue, but this fake student, as he realized she was voice of the message, seemed more dangerous than before. Something told him he should stay with the students.

This especially proved true as Shade and Emerald walked to her side. Given the fact that she didn't attack them, and Raven, who stood away from them, was still here, this meant things were bad.

For what it was worth, JNPR and Mercury stood with Rain ready to fight. To be fair, that was about to be worth little as the Gigaton had made it to the tower. Per Calem's instructions, as he was interested in entertainment, it smashed half the tower off.

"Cinder, is this part of your plan?" Shade asked.

Cinder was genuinely shocked. "No, it is not."

"Everyone, get out!" Ren shouted.

Just as people were started to move for the exit, all thoughts of fighting were forgotten since their lives were perceived to be in jeopardy. This was when the tower was smashed down from above sending what remained of the tower down on everyone.

Raven decided to cut her loses and settle for capturing one promising youth. She once again moved with impressive speed slightly past Ren before shooting out her hand and catching him by his top. With her free arm, the bandit leader withdrew her katana and created her portal.

Nora saw this with shock and horror. "Ren!"

Nora's shout caught Pyrrha, Jaune, and Mercury's attention. Ren tried to struggle free, but the grip on his top was sold. The technique focused member of JNPR managed to get his feet on Raven intending to rip himself free only to be thrown into the portal.

The rest of JNPR, and Mercury, had forgotten their goal of escaping. They charged Raven, but the bandit leader smashed her now Aura infused blade into the ground creating an inferno which caused some hesitation. To make matters worse, the building came down moments later.

Nora desperately screamed. "Ren!"


	83. End of the Beginning

_**I know what you're all thinking, and this chapter is almost the end of the story. There will be an Epilogue going over the last bits of the canon with my own spin. It will also leave out some details, like this chapter does, to be touched on during the next story starting with volume 4. Yes, we will have various stories going on like in canon, but with the help of Youtube videos depicting how they could have been better, as well as not jumping between storys, it should work out rather well. Anyways, enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Near Ozpin's Tower: With Fox, Weiss, Mars, and Neptune**_

This group were running towards the tower only to freeze as the Gigaton came into view.

"Guys, what do we do about the giant Grimm in the distance?" Neptune asked.

Fox held up an arm. "We wait."

"Wait?" Weiss stepped forward angrily. "If that thing destroys the tower with our friends inside…"

Fox spoke up. "If that Grimm wishes to destroy the tower, we can do nothing to stop it. A Grimm that size takes a team of Huntsman to bring down. No matter how strong we think we are, anything we try would be ineffective. The only thing we can do is search for survivors."

"How can you say that!?" Weiss shouted.

Mars put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "Weiss, I know how you feel." He looked at Neptune and Fox. "We all do. We've lost friends one way or another, but that does not mean we act recklessly. How would our friends react if we threw our lives away?"

Weiss's anger subsided. "They would feel how we feel now." She took a deep breath. "Sorry, Fox."

Fox nodded. "Your anger is understandable. Now, everyone observe and wait for that Grimm to potentially go the opposite direction. After five minutes, if it does wonder off, we'll rush to the tower and search for survivors."

As much as it pained everyone, they watched the Gigaton demolish the tower. Fortunately, it did seem to wonder off in the opposite direction allowing the group to book it towards the tower when the five minutes were up.

_**Near the Cafeteria: With Coco, Ruby, Sakura, and Sun**_

This group was running towards the Cafeteria when a pillar of Aura shot into the sky followed by a distant roar stopping them for the moment.

"That's a dragon Faunus' roar?" Sun questioned. "Is that Blaze of team MERG or a White Fang member?"

"It's not either of those." Ruby pulled out the necklace Cobalt gave her only to see that it was glowing brilliantly. "That's Cobalt." The necklace shattered completely. "He's in great pain."

"The Aura he's exuding is more powerful than anything I've felt from him before." Coco stated. "Whatever's happened between Adam Taurus and Cobalt has made my little brother desperate."

"What are we waiting for?" Sakura questioned. "We need to hurry!"

Coco nodded. "Let's go!"

The group doubled their pace towards the Cafeteria.

_**Cafeteria**_

The pillar of Aura dissipated as the Aura around Cobalt began to dim once again becoming internal. With it came a noticeable change with the manager. His spiky, sky blue hair became long enough that it fell down his back.

His shirt was had been shredded by dark blue, dragon scales, his shoes were torn apart by dragon like claws which also replaced his fingernails, and his yellow eyes became lizard like. Finally, a pair of blue and silver dragon wings sprouted from his back.

Cobalt managed to stand as his Aura created Aura limbs to replace of his missing arm and leg appeared. Adam stepped back in utter shock as he was look at a human with more dragon like features than any dragon Faunus he knew. That number was not many.

"W-what are you?" Adam asked. "What did you just do?"

The manager stared Adam down with a calm anger. "Tell me Adam, do you have any idea where the Faunus began? No, you wouldn't, but I do. Faunus are descended from humans who first molded Aura. In short, even you have human ancestry in your distant past.

They once looked much like I do, with many animal features, until generations passed diluting this change. What am I and what did do? In short, I pushed my ability to absorb Aura from all around us to its limit.

I could have died, or I could have become a Faunus with the ability to switch to a human form." Cobalt sighed breathing a small amount of fire. "Ultimately, I am Cobalt, and this is the answer to my constant problem of being outmatched."

Adam processed what Cobalt said. As much as he wanted to deny what was said, the bull Faunus saw this with his own eyes. He did not think himself a delusional person meaning he had to accept this as reality. Honestly, he did not know how to feel about this.

Ever since the moment he got revenge on those who killed his entire village, he had been certain in everything he's done. That certainty only increased upon staying in the White Fang after Ghira left. Now, the bull Faunus was uncertain what Cobalt's change meant to him.

What he did know was that Cobalt continued to further impress him. The lengths to which he'd go to survive. Scratching and clawing at any hope of victory was something Adam was familiar with. The respect he felt for Cobalt did not stop him from wanting to end this.

"I see." Adam drew his blade. "Then, let this be a fight between two Faunus."

Adam was not prepared for how great Cobalt's speed became as said manager sped to stand in front of the bull Faunus. "That's what you just don't seem to get Adam." He jabbed the bull Faunus in the face making him reel back. "Faunus, human, or whatever."

He shook his head before upper cutting Adam. "It doesn't matter because everyone has worth." He kicked Adam in the chest. "You are powerful Adam, but you're held back by your past. A past you let dictate you action and views towards humans."

Cobalt went for a right hook, but Adam had adjusted to this level of speed enabling him to match the first for fist.

To boot, the bull held his ground. "Your well of fight is deep Cobalt, but a change into a Faunus will not overcome my strength."

Cobalt stared him down firmly. "We'll see." He used his free arm to smack the blade from Adam's grasp. "If we're doing this, let's settle it without blades. I would like to not lose another limb."

"I wouldn't mind taking another one of yours, but very well." Adam stated.

Adam and Cobalt began duking it out with the manager's anger, far more than he's ever felt in his life, was making him a little obtuse in this situation. These two were equal in sword play, but Cobalt had to fall short somewhere against a man years his senior.

That was in hand to hand combat. If one were to compare these two, Adam was a master while Cobalt was merely an expert. So, the two combatants moved around the battlefield engaging in hi-speed combat.

Fist collided with fist, Adam was dominating while Cobalt was only able to get those few, solid hits in. That had to be enough. It had to be. Adam had taken damage to his Aura before this, and Cobalt had already sacrificed too much to fall here.

Conversely, Adam had fought Cobalt this entire time with his warrior's blood awoken more than it's been in years. As a silver-eyed warrior, Adam had always craved combat, but as he excelled beyond those around him, he could dull that feeling.

Even after his last encounter with Cobalt, where he lost an arm and eye, he managed to hold this feeling down. No more. The fight continued to drag on with both combatants starting to become exhausted. It wouldn't be long before this was over as the two prepared to punch each other.

"Adam!" Cobalt shouted.

Adam shouted, "Cobalt!"

The combatants aimed for the others cheek with their arms just barely missing each other. The fist smashed into each other's faces shattering their Aura. Cobalt's Aura made limbs vanished as the two of them fell to the ground unconscious.

_**Coco's Group Arrives**_

It was at this moment that Coco's group arrived. Despite how different Cobalt may look now, even Sun was able to tell this was the same guy he'd left. Arguably, while his change in species was shocking, Ruby, Coco, and Sakura were more concerned with his missing limbs.

"What happened to him!?" Sakura asked.

Coco looked from Cobalt to Adam piecing things together and becoming enraged. "It was Adam Taurus." She spotted Adam's, Cobalt's previous, blade on the ground. "I'm going to ensure he doesn't come back."

She grabbed the sword ready to stop him from ever harming her brother again. Ruby and Sun stood in her way.

"Whoa, let's not do anything rash Coco." Sun stated. "The guy's unconscious."

"Sun's right." Ruby nodded. "Let's just take him and Cobalt to the evacuation point. With Adam in custody, he'll see justice for everything he's done."

"I agree with Coco." Sakura stated firmly. "I say let her finish the guy off."

"Sakura!" Ruby shouted.

Before a decision could be made, a voice called out, "Open fire! Secure Adam's safety!"

The group turned to see a contingent of White Fang soldiers with guns aimed at them.

Sun acted quickly snatching Cobalt and putting him on his back. "We need to go!"

The monkey Faunus wasn't about to stick around and endanger Cobalt, so he ran off.

"Sun's right." Ruby ran after him. "We got Cobalt, so let's get go!"

The White Fang began to fire making the two who wanted to kill Adam run. Sakura did see one of Cobalt's two discarded weapons, so she picked it up while running with Coco. The group was accompanied by a hail fire of bullets.

_**With Ilia and Lysette**_

Once the group of students were gone, the White Fang spread out to secure the area just in case they weren't alone. Two women, dressed differently from the grunts but wearing the mask, approached Adam's body.

The first woman was a chameleon Faunus. With dark skin and darker spots on her arms, legs, stomach, and face. She had brown hair tied back in a ponytail that curls at the end like a chameleon's tail. Her eyes were a light gray with a bluish tint.

Her attire consisted of a black and gray sleeveless stealth suit with short legs. The stealth suit's zipper was gold, and she wears gray belt straps with gold buckles. She also wore simple black boots with a cuff and a black glove on her right hand.

The second woman was a swan Faunus of average height, with pale skin, and periwinkle eyes. She had a black portion of her hair neatly tied into a bun, with white bangs covering her ears, her right side, and pointing behind her, giving her an appearance akin to a swan.

Her attire consisted of a black bolero top on her clavicle, above a white corset with double rows of silver buttons over a white skirt with black trim. She had black leggings, covered by shin and thigh plating.

She also wore white heels with feathered accessories that evoke a swan motif. Her arms were covered in black mesh, white gloves, along with bracers on her forearms, and plating on her biceps. Completing her outfit was a blade on her right arm, and a shield on her left.

The chameleon Faunus was shocked to see Adam laid out on the ground. "The first time I heard this happened, I thought it was impossible for Adam to have been bested by anyone. Now, he's been bested again. What do we do?"

"Have the men gather Adam and retreat." The swan Faunus walked away. "We've achieved our goal, and Adam sent an obvious message fighting his opponent to a standstill. I was starting to lose hope in him. Seeing as I am merely a recruit, it is your decision."

The chameleon Faunus watched the swan Faunus leave before deciding to do as she said. It was time to get out of here.

_**With Sun, Coco, Ruby, and Sakura**_

The group continued to book it to the evacuation point before the ground started to shake.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Ruby stated.

Coco said, "That feeling is correct because the Gigaton is running right towards us!"

The huge, monstrous Grimm was running towards them with the sea of golems crafted from the earth starting to wash over the group. Sun looked to Sakura before putting Cobalt on her back.

"Sakura, get Cobalt out of here!" Sun shouted.

Coco nodded. "We'll do what we can to draw that Grimm's attention and cover you."

Sakura was shocked. "W-what about you guys?"

Ruby drew her sword and shifted it to scythe mode. "We'll be fine, but Cobalt doesn't have any Aura. He needs to get out of here."

"We'll join you as soon as possible." Coco stated.

Sakura wanted to stay, but she knew they were right. Cobalt needed to be taken to safety. Knowing this, the princes of the Order of Grimm ran away.

Coco took charge as the oldest student. "We need to quell the forces and look for a chance to escape." She shifted Cobalt's old blade to gun mode. "Stay out of the way of the Gigaton."

The other leaders nodded before they were met by the force Golems.

**Ozpin's Collapsed Tower**

The wreckage started to shift as those trapped underneath came to the service. Nora was the first to emerge as she frantically began shifting rubble looking for Ren and/or Raven. She didn't even notice as her Aura shattered, but the others did as they emerged.

"Ren!" Nora shouted. "Please, answer me! Raven, if he's gone bring him back!"

Pyrrha, Mercury, and Rain's Auras shattered around them.

"Nora, it's to late." Rain shook his head. "If Raven hasn't come out like us, she's already gone through that portal she conjured."

"No. No! NO!" Nora doubled her efforts. "If there's even a chance Ren is here, I need to find him."

"Nora's right." Jaune stated. "If Ren is here, we need to find him."

Before Pyrrha could say anything, she saw the opposing side emerge from the rubble as well. Given the time difference of emergence, she had no idea if their Aura's were broken. Even if their Aura's were broken, Cinder still had most the power of the Fall Maiden

The false maiden used this power to create a bow of fire before smirking as she knew who to aim for. Cinder aimed on Nora causing Pyrrha's eyes to widen before the false maiden fired the arrow. Pyrrha noticed that Nora was transfixed on the rubble.

"Nora!" Pyrrha shouted.

Nora didn't turn, but the spartan had already lunged at her teammate managing to push her out of the way. Pyrrha took the arrow in the heart before it burst. The fire caused Pyrrha to scream in pain as it ate away at her organ. The yell had drawn Rain, Jaune, and Mercury's attention.

Being pushed had certainly caught Nora's. They saw the Invincible Girl hit the ground, and in that moment, Cinder created a row of geysers to create a wall of fire obscuring her and her allies. It was time to leave, and no one there was willing to follow her.

Jaune scrambled to Pyrrha's side before falling to his knees. "Pyrrha, this can't be happening." He shook his head as tears formed in his eyes. "Please, hang on and we'll…"

Pyrrha stared up at Jaune as tears came to her eyes. She knew this was was the end, but with her last few minutes, the member of JNPR resolved to do something she's never had the courage to do before. She sat up and kissed her partner.

When she pulled back, Pyrrha had a hand on Jaune's face as the tears fell. "Nora, this was my decision, so don't blame yourself." Her hand fell as she collapsed on the ground. "Rain, thank you for showing me I had so much more to learn. Jaune, I'm sorry." Pyrrha's eyes were dulling.

"Life with JNPR was more than I could have ever asked for." She blinked as more tears fell. "I know Ren is out there, and he'll be waiting for us to find him. Let him know, I'd be there if I could." Her head slowly tilted to the side. "Jaune… I… loved… you."

All the life was gone from her eyes as Pyrrha laid there dead causing the tears in both Nora and Jaune's eyes to fall. While Rain didn't cry as he was used to death, he felt a great sadness losing not only such a promising Huntress, but one of his first students.

Mercury clenched his fist enraged in himself. _"Everything is my fault. If only I hadn't been on the fence of who's side I was on."_

"Pyrrha?" Jaune shock her body. "Pyrrha, you can't do this!" He looked to Rain. "Please, you have to know something. You must be able to do something. Don't let this be her end!"

Rain hung his head and shook it.

Jaune screamed before banging his fist on the rubble. "It's not fair!" His hands fell onto the rubble as he shook his head crying. "It's not fair."

This is the sight Mars, Weiss, Fox, and Neptune saw upon arrival. Just seeing the state JNPR's team had shocked them to their core.

_**With Ruby, Sun, and Coco**_

No matter how many golems they destroyed, the trio of leaders were unable to turn things to their favor. Every Golem they smashed seemed to cause two more to appear and avoiding the Gigaton was proving difficult.

Their only saving grace in this was that the Gigaton seemed to be playing around much to Coco's confusion. By this point, they were surrounded, exhausted, and out of Aura. All in all, it was a bad spot to be in with no way out.

"This is bad guys." Sun stated. "We let ourselves become surrounded."

"We can see that Sun." Coco stated. "Didn't think this is how I'd go."

Ruby spoke up. "Come on, there has to be some way we can make it out."

At that moment, the golems rushed the group. Sun and Coco nodded to each other as they had a way one of them could survive even if she would not like it. They grabbed Ruby's wrist and tossed her away. The young girl was utterly shocked.

Shock soon changed to horror as the leader of RWBY she saw her fellow leaders being pummeled. Ruby knew if she did nothing, they would be killed, but she had nothing left. Not to mention, she was currently falling past the golems.

This meant she'd be too far to try anything. The thought of how hopeless this all seemed, compounded with the thought of losing more people like Penny, caused Ruby's eyes to start glowing as tears came to her eyes.

"Coco and Sun!" Ruby screamed.

As Ruby hit the ground, a blinding, silver light came from here eyes washing over the area. All the golems turned to dust as the Gigaton was frozen where he stood. Ruby fell face first unconscious while Coco and Sun were laid out injured but alive.

_**Underneath Vale: Reinforced Room, With Sasuke…**_

Sasuke bolted awake and jumped to his feet only to see the scroll in the middle of the room. He frantically searched for his team or MERG but found nothing. There didn't even seem to be an exit, so he decided to go over to the scroll. The moment he held it up, the scroll turned on.

_**Xiao-Long Home: 1 Week Later, Morning…**_

Cobalt awoke to find himself laid out on the ground, on a bunch of blankets, in a place he didn't recognize. The only reasons he didn't freak out was down to the fact that everything was peaceful and Qrow was sitting at a kitchen table nearby.

Said Huntsman was awake and watched as Cobalt put a hand on his forehead only to notice the scales on his arm. That meant he now knew he hadn't changed back when sent into unconsciousness. What's more, his right arm and left leg were still gone.

Qrow stood up and walked over to Cobalt. "It's good to see you're awake Cobalt."

"What happened to my friends and family?" Cobalt asked. "Are they alright?"

"The first questions you ask upon waking concerns your friends and family." Qrow shook his head. "Why am I not surprised?" He sighed. "Best I could gather, Autumn, Guard, Glynda, Lloyd, Ozpin, and Pyrrha, are confirmed dead.

Sage Ayana, Team Limit, save Sasuke, and MERG are either dead or missing. Lie Ren was confirmed to have been taken by my sister. With Oz gone until a new person is chosen, it's up to us to pick up the pieces. Our enemy's trails lead back to Haven."

"Haven." Cobalt looked down as that voice which sent out that message sounded familiar. "The place were Cinder, Emerald, River, Mercury, and Mercury's replacement hail from."

Qrow looked at Cobalt. "Do you think Mercury could have had any part to play in this?"

Cobalt shook his head firmly. "I'll admit there were times where he was off, and his disappearance before things went down raises some eye-brows, but I believe in Merc. He couldn't have had anything to do with this."

"Careful about letting your friendship overshadow facts." Qrow warned. "While it's true those could be coincidence, there's a chance they are serious signs."

"I know, but I believe in my best friend." Cobalt stated. "I trust he's a good guy." He shook his head. "I'm just not entirely certain what to make of everything though. I know the correct course is to press onto Haven, but I'm different now.

He looked at himself from his changed appearance to the missing limbs. "I have to get myself in order. Return to Star village, find someway to attach the metal limbs my grandfather made, master transforming back to normal, and train to master my strength. I just…"

Qrow crouched in front of Cobalt putting hands on his shoulder. "Slow down kid." He looked Cobalt in the eyes. "You went through a lot, and no one would blame you for taking your time."

Cobalt shrugged his mentor off before taking a deep breath. "Qrow, I will never deny the pain of loss, but I've experienced this before. That experience coupled with those around me have shown how I should and can continue passed tragedy.

To this day, I still remember the village that fell and those who were important to me." Cobalt noticed a crutch nearby and decided to grab it enabling him to stand. "I know I will still remember them along with those who've died in this attack.

I also know that those who've died cared for me to various extents. Anyone who cares for you would want you to live and losing myself to grief isn't going to make me strong enough to stop our enemies. I need to stand against the forces as the light Ozpin thought I could be."

"You really do have the stubbornness of your mother combined with the true strength of your father." Qrow sighed before walking to the door and opened it as Coco was going to knock. "Since you seem raring to go, you might as well go off with her."

The leader of CFV seemed rather shocked to see Cobalt up and about, but that quickly changed to a smile. "You know, I should have expected nothing less." She shook her head. "You've been laid up so many times that it's just natural for you to be up and about in record time."

"Coco, what are you doing here?" Cobalt asked.

Coco put a hand on her hip. "Maybe before asking that, you should question why you're here."

Cobalt's eyes went wide at that as he looked down. "That is a good point I hadn't considered." He looked at Qrow. "I haven't been here before, but the pictures are unmistakable. Why am I in Ruby and Yang's childhood home."

"Remember the mercenary and bandits that you told Oz about? Qrow questioned.

"I tend to make it a policy not to forget those that threaten me." Cobalt stated.

"Before the Ice Queen was hauled off to Atlas, she informed me of a run in with those three. Once I learned they were about, I had your body snuck onto an airship and transported here for safety. With any luck, they don't know where you are for the time being."

"Before he left, Qrow informed me of where you were going. A couple of days after, I started spreading the word to your friends or anyone you could consider an ally. Unfortunately, Indie returned to Atlas with what remains of FNKI while BNZ left for Shade.

Mars also left for Atlas while Sun and Velvet have gone after Blake. I wanted Vel to keep an eye on your friend, and Neptune says his team decided on this. It's not as many people as I'd have liked, but Fox, Neptune, Cardin, Russel, Jaune, Nora, Sasuke, Mercury, Sakura, and I are here."

"Wait." Cobalt stated. "You're telling me that Mars has gone to Atlas while Blake has left. What happened to RWBY, and what of my cousin?"

"Ruby's currently asleep while Yang is awake but doing poorly after losing her arm. Qrow stated. "The cat Faunus ran off and the Ice Princess' father came to retrieve her. As for Rain, he's established a base of operations, with Oobleck, outside of Vale to take it back."

Coco nodded. "Now, those of us that are here await your orders Yeah your orders. From what we've gathered, you've met just about everyone involved in Beacon's fall making you the most qualified to dictate what's done with us."

Cobalt thought back to what Qrow said early with how RWBY was currently divided. Couple that with what he knew was out there, as it was almost a certainty that Salem was behind Becon's fall, and he was beginning to form ideas of what needed to be done.

"Alright Coco, I think I know what needs to be done." Cobalt joined his big sister. "Where is everyone?"

Coco nodded to Qrow. "A dusty old crow has let us all hole up in Signal."

Cobalt looked at his mentor. "If Ruby awakens, tell her I'll be back."

Qrow put his hands in his pocket. "Will do."

Cobalt left with Coco.


	84. Epilogue

_**Once again, there is some stuff you'll notice missing, but it is all intentional. Anything left out here will be tackled in the next story. **_

* * *

_**Xiao-Long Home**_

Cobalt opened the door and used his free hand to rub his hair. He knew he'd have to return to Star Village eventually. Not only to tell the villagers of his grandfather's death, but now to deal with their recently acquired prisoners.

Qrow, who was in the room, noticed that the manager seemed a little off. "Hm, what's wrong Cobalt?"

Cobalt sighed before closing his eyes. "You were right Qrow."

"I was right?" Qrow asked.

Cobalt clenched his fist angrily. "You were right about Mercury. Not only was he working for Cinder, but my little sister is the crown princess of the Order of Grimm headed by my still alive mother."

Qrow's eyes went wide before he shook his head. "That's rough, but what have you done with them?"

"For the time being, they'll be locked up in Sky Villager." Cobalt held up a hand. "I know what you're going to say, but we don't have the time for you to interrogate them. You need to get to Haven."

"You're going to stay to interrogate them?" Qrow raised an eyebrow. "I was certain you'd be coming with me."

"Let's just say Sakura's provided me with another lead to follow up on." Cobalt began.

They both stopped as they heard Ruby's voice from above. "What happened to the school and Vale! Were they able to clear out the Grimm?"

Qrow sighed. "Well, considering all the time we've spent together, I'll trust you on this." He started moving towards the stairs. "Now come on because I think Ruby would like to see you."

Cobalt nodded as he followed his mentor.

_**Ruby's Room**_

Tai sat on a chair beside Ruby's bed which contained the girl dressed in pajamas. "Things in Vale aren't the best right now, and it's even worse at the school. Look, I know Oz informed you about your silver eyes, so you must realize what you did."

"Did I kill the Grimm with a single look?" Ruby asked.

Tai shook his head. "If only, but you are untrained. As a result, the Gigaton is simply immobile. Frozen. I know that doesn't sound bad, but it's continuing to spawn Golems. Its mere presence attracts Grimm to the school." He shook his head. "Things are just kind of a mess right now."

"Things are always a mess." Qrow stated as he and Cobalt entered the room.

Ruby was overjoyed to see Cobalt. Even though he lost limbs and changed appearance, that didn't matter to her. All she cared about was the fact that her boyfriend was alive. Even though he seemed drained, there was life in his eyes.

"Mind if Cobalt and I have a minute with Ruby?" Qrow asked. "Alone."

Tai seemed offended. "What, I can't stay?"

"Master Xiao-Long, please." Cobalt tried.

Tai looked at the ground before standing and kissing Ruby on the forehead. "I'm glad you're alright." He started to walk off. "I'll go and make us some tea."

Tai then looked at Cobalt and Qrow with a gaze that promised death if they hurt Ruby in any way. Once he was gone, Cobalt pulled up a chair while Qrow leaned against a nearby wall with his arms crossed.

"I'm so glad you're alright Cobalt." Ruby looked at the manager. "I thought the worst when we saw you after your fight with Adam."

Cobalt nodded. "I wouldn't blame you." He looked at his shoulder and what remained of his missing leg. "I would think the same."

Ruby was shocked. "Oh, I didn't mean…"

"Ruby, it's fine." Cobalt chuckled. "This state I'm in is just temporary. Once I get to my grandfather's lab, and somehow find or figure out a way to attach limbs, I'll be good as new."

"What about the new look?" Ruby shook her head frantically. "Not that I have a problem with how you look because I love you for who you are but is it permanent?"

"I am a dragon Faunus Ruby." Cobalt shook his head. "Don't worry, I know you care for me, not my appearance. That said, it can't exactly be undone, but my Faunus traits can be hidden unlike the Faunus which exists today."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Maybe I'll tell you later, but it's not exactly important now." Cobalt looked to Qrow. "What is important is how are you feeling?"

"Well, I kind of hurt all over." Ruby looked to Cobalt. "What happened to everyone at Beacon?"

"It's isn't good." Cobalt looked at the ground. "We lost many friends and family."

Ruby looked at Cobalt before covering her mouth. "You mean you lost…"

"I lost Guard, Aunt Glynda, and Grandpa Lloyd." Cobalt shook his head. "Honestly, it's hard to come to terms with, but something that may hit you harder is the loss of Pyrrha. She died saving Nora from Cinder."

"What?" Ruby's eyes watered. "No, she couldn't have died. She was the strongest of us."

"While that's true, we must become stronger than Pyrrha ever was if we hope to stand a chance." Cobalt looked to Qrow. "Anyways, I believe your uncle has some words to say."

Qrow sighed. "Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush here. You're a smart girl Ruby. Given how much time Cobalt spent around Ozpin and I, it must make things pretty obvious." He walked to the window. "All those missions I took, were for Oz, but he's missing. Something has been set in motion, and it falls to Cobalt and I to pick up where he left off."

"What about me?" Ruby questioned. "I'm supposed to be this silver-eyed warrior, so I can help, right?"

"Thing is, I don't know how Tai would react if you said you were to leave." Cobalt stated.

"True words Cobalt." Qrow approached the bed. "You're not really in a condition to go anywhere even if you could pipsqueak. My advice is to get some rest." The old hunter then left. "Anyways, catch you two later."

Once Qrow was gone, Cobalt stood up. "Ruby at this point there are two trails to follow. I won't go into specifics, but I have a solid lead on the Order of the Grimm. It's a lead I intend to follow." He walked to the doorway.

"I know you'd wish to come with, but I think you'd be better served going to Haven. Hey, that's just my advice." He looked back at her. "If you end up following it, I'll come along after I've dealt with the Order of Grimm."

Cobalt attempted to leave, but Ruby spoke up. "Cobalt, I love you."

"I love you two Ruby." Cobalt smiled. "No matter where we go, that won't change."

Ruby nodded. "Same here."

The manager then left her to think.

_**Outside the Xiao-Long Home: Winter…**_

Ruby closed the door behind her and turned to face Jaune, Nora, and Russel.

Jaune nodded. "Hey."

"Hey Jaune." Ruby walked over to the group. "Haven's a long way to go."

"I know, but it's the only lead we got." Jaune stated.

Nora added, "Both for those who attacked Beacon and to find Raven."

"Still, are you sure you want to come along?" Ruby asked.

"Rose, I won't lie." Russel sighed. "When I first entered Beacon, I'd have never considered doing any of this shit, but times change. Now, I think I can speak for myself and these two when I say there's nowhere else, we wish to be."

Ruby smiled. "Let's get started."

So, the group of students started the long journey while a familiar dragon Faunus watched them from atop a tree wearing a simple, white cloak on the recommendation of his older sister.

"_Farewell for now Ruby." _Cobalt thought. _"I promise, as soon as I've dealt with my mother, I'll come running to Haven."_

Cobalt then jumped out of the tree before making his way to Star Village.

**"Wings"**

_R.W.B.Y ending credit song_

One life is not a long time

When you're waiting for a small sign

Patience is hard to find

Shadows seem to fill your life

(Ren is seen with his arms chained to the bars of a cage while moonlight shines down on him. He looks to the sky wondering what's become of his friends.)

Don't be disappointed

Don't let your heart break

Don't spend another minute in this way

It's okay

(Nora walks out onto the balcony of an inn before staring at a star filled sky. She hopes Ren is okay and that they can find answer for why everything had to happen.)

Dry your eyes now, baby

Broken wings won't hold you down

You'll take flight soon, baby

You'll be lifted and you'll be there

(Yang is sitting in her room staring out at the snow-covered landscape emotionlessly. It then shifts to Weiss sitting on a plane next to her father as they're heading back to Atlas.)

Twelve hours is a long night

When you're searching with no hope in sight

Aimless on the inside

And the damage makes you want to hide

(Rain is seen standing in the middle of a group of students and Hunters coordinating the next day's attack to free Vale. Later, he leaves his tent to stare at the ravaged city with a sigh.)

I know that it seems pointless

I know that it feels fake

I know you can't stand the thought of being stray

One more day

(Blake is seen running through the destroyed Vale before it transitions to Cobalt staring at his grandfather's lab. By the look of things, he's been like that for a while.)

Dry your eyes now, baby

Broken wings won't hold you down

You'll take flight soon, baby

You'll be lifted and you'll be there

(Ruby, Jaune, Nora, and Russel step onto a boat together leaving for Anima while Cobalt enters his grandfather's lab.)

* * *

**The story continues in Lights of Remnant:Volume 4-5 which had been posted.**


End file.
